Riempire i vuoti Shandy
by ChiaraShandyD'amore.AllieNegro
Summary: Per evitare problemi di numerazione, la continuazione della storia sarà nella seconda parte. Stesso canale. Stessi titolo. Grazie Buona lettura. Ricordate i commenti
1. Major Crimes Shandy Fanfiction

Capitolo 1

"Mi chiedevo se ti andava di provare quel locale nuovo che hanno aperto; dicono che sia romantico"

Aveva risposto d'istinto e senza nemmeno accorgersene e adesso si sentiva il cuore in gola a pensarci. In quel momento il cellulare squillò

A: – ti passo a prendere per le 19, ok? -

I battiti del cuore accelerarono e, quasi in automatico, digita la risposta e invia il messaggio.

La giornata in ufficio passò relativamente tranquilla, nessun caso: solo Provenza che continuava a stressare tutti con il suo cruciverba. Sharon cercava di stare seria ma non riusciva a non farsi coinvolgere dalla comicità della situazione; i ragazzi erano esasperati e speravano tanto che qualcuno dicesse "abbiamo un caso"…. Ma nulla.

Andy sembrava tranquillo, ma cercava di evitare il contatto con Sharon; si sentiva un adolescente in preda a una tempesta ormonale: da quando poi si sentiva così per quella donna? Era sempre stata una spina nel fianco… oppure no? Non riusciva a capirlo ma sapeva che non voleva altro che arrivassero le 19 di quella sera. Quando lei non guardava lui la osservava, assorta nei suoi pensieri e percepiva la sua agitazione.

Arrivata a casa verso le 18,30 Sharon stava davanti all'armadio aperto, indecisa su cosa mettere. Rusty rientrò nel momento in cui lei aveva indossato un vestito lungo color pesca e si stava guardando allo specchio per vedere come stava. Sentì a malapena il toc toc alla porta, si girò di scatto e Rusty le disse:

"Semplicemente bellissima".

Sharon sentì le guance accendersi e Rusty le andò incontro abbracciandola.

"Sicuro che non sia troppo?", chiese.

"Mamma, da quanto esci con Andy? Non è la prima volta, quindi cosa ti preoccupa?"

"Vedi, Rusty, è tanto che non ho un vero appuntamento e …." Si girò verso lo specchio e capì che ormai aveva già rivelato troppo. Fu Rusty a finire la frase per lei:

"Non è solo il posto; tu provi qualcosa per Andy".

"Cosa? No io non lo so cosa provo per lui. È questo il problema!" Sharon si sedette sul letto e Rusty le andò a sedersi accanto:

"Mamma, abbiamo ancora tempo e vorrei farti una domanda".

"Dimmi"

"Come ti senti quando resti da sola con lui?" Sharon lo guardò perplessa per un attimo e poi iniziò a riflettere attentamente sulla domanda.

"C'è stato un periodo in cui era una vera e propria spina nel fianco, non lo potevo proprio sopportare, ma adesso non lo so; al matrimonio di Nicole, quando mi ha invitato a ballare, all'inizio ero un po' tesa ma stare abbracciata a lui.. è riuscito a farmi sentire al sicuro; sentivo il suo profumo e…" non riusciva più a continuare, Rusty aveva imparato a conoscerla: non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma era veramente innamorata di lui; così per toglierla dall'impiccio fu lui a parlare:

"Mamma, da quando ho conosciuto Andy ho visto un cambiamento veramente importante; prima era sempre alla caccia di qualche donna insieme a Provenza ma, da quando il mio caro donatore di sperma mi ha picchiato e io sono scappato di nuovo da te, ho notato che qualcosa era cambiato in lui. Cominciava a guardarti con occhi diversi. È diventato tutto molto chiaro dopo che ti ha invitata al matrimonio. Sempre più premuroso e gentile."

"Adesso capisco perché a Natale a cena con Nicole hai fatto quelle domande alquanto imbarazzanti!"

"Beccato".

Iniziarono a ridere tutti e due poi Rusty riprese:

"Vi siete innamorati e avete tutti i diritti di essere felici, mamma! Quindi stasera non preoccuparti di niente, esci con Andy e sii felice"

. "Ma ci sono delle regole, Rusty! Non è così facile! Anche io vorrei fosse così semplice, ma in realtà".. Lo squillo del telefono li fece sobbalzare entrambi.

– Sono bloccato con una crisi esistenziale, spero di liberarmi presto e arrivare in orario. Perdonami, A.

Il messaggio li allarmò

– spero nulla di serio, vuoi rimandare? –

Dopo un attimo arrivò la risposta

– Tranquilla, tutto a posto, poi ti spiego –

Alle 18.50 lei era già pronta , nervosissima ma, a detta di Rusty, veramente un incanto. Il campanello suonò 5 minuti dopo e lei si avvicinò alla porta per aprire; prima di aprire la porta prese un respiro profondo per cercare di calmarsi.

Non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi; era perfetta in ogni dettaglio: il leggero trucco, i capelli raccolti, quel vestito.. semplicemente meravigliosa, da togliere il fiato. Non riusciva a dire niente e ancora una volta fu Rusty a toglierli dall'imbarazzo.

"Ciao Andy! Bella giacca".

"Grazie ragazzo, come stai?"

"Tutto bene, ma cerca di portarmela fuori prima che cambi idea", gli disse strizzando l'occhio e mettendosi a ridere. Rivolgendo uno sguardo dolce a Sharon, che nel frattempo era diventata paonazza, le tese la mano e disse: "Pronta? Possiamo andare?". I suoi occhi brillavano e si limitò a prendere con la mano tremante quella di Andy e in quel momento il suo cuore sussultò.

Arrivati al ristorante, furono accompagnati al tavolo e Andy, da perfetto gentiluomo, la fece accomodare. Riusciva a sentire il suo dopobarba, quello che la faceva impazzire in tutti i sensi. Dopo aver superato l'imbarazzo, riuscirono a trascorrere momenti indimenticabili. Intanto che aspettavano il dolce, Sharon chiese spiegazioni sul messaggio:

"Che cos'era successo prima? La crisi esistenziale mi ha allarmata e non poco sinceramente"; i loro occhi si incrociarono e lei senti il cuore sussultare mentre lui le sorrideva:

"i due diavoletti dei miei nipoti mi hanno fatto il terzo grado sul perché stasera non potevo restare con loro a cena e mi hanno fatto domande abbastanza imbarazzanti. Ci ho messo un po' per convincerli che stasera proprio non potevo perché avevo un appuntamento troppo importante per il nonno e ho dovuto fare promesse che mi faranno morire".

"Del tipo?"

"Che li avrei portati un giorno intero al parco giochi e al mare. Me la faranno pagare molto cara; ma ne vale la pena". Lei gli sorrise sfiorandogli la mano, un gesto istintivo, quasi un riflesso incondizionato. Era già capitato altre volte ma quella sera era stata come una rivelazione di quello che effettivamente Sharon provava per quell'uomo meraviglioso che adesso aveva seduto vicino al tavolo. Lui fece per dire qualcosa, ma furono interrotti dall'arrivo del dolce; subito allontanarono le mani come se fossero stati colti in flagranza di reato.

"Ecco il dolce".

"Che ne dici di una passeggiata?".

"Direi che è un'ottima idea".

Il cielo era limpido, l'aria fresca. Passeggiarono in silenzio per un po' fino a quando le loro mani si sfiorarono; Sharon si fermò, quasi paralizzata; Andy le si avvicinò e lei iniziò a tremare

"Hai freddo? Se vuoi torniamo alla macchina e ti riporto a casa".

Lei non rispondeva, gli prese la mano e lasciò che l' abbracciasse.

"Voglio solo restare qui così ancora un po'. Vorrei che questa sera non finisca mai". "Sediamoci dai".

Seduti sulla spiaggia, Sharon si accoccolò tra le sue braccia senza dire nulla.

"Va tutto bene, sta tranquilla", le sussurrò dandole un bacio sulla fronte. Le loro mani si intrecciarono come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo e i loro occhi si incontrarono. I loro visi erano a pochissima distanza.

"Sta per cambiare tutto, vero?" chiese in un filo di voce.

"Credo di sì" le disse sfiorandole le labbra.

"Ho un'idea: potremmo riutilizzare i nostri ranghi per sviare i sospetti".

"Adesso vorrei solo una cosa Tenente".

"Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte, Capitano".

Si baciarono a lungo, stesi sulla spiaggia, fino a quando si fece un po' troppo freddo per restare lì. Tornati alla macchina, prima di salire, Sharon prese la mano di Andy per baciarlo ancora.

"Grazie per la magnifica serata, mi fai sentire al sicuro".

"Sei tu che mi ha trasformato, e per questo te ne sono più che grato".


	2. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2

Era rientrata da poco e aveva messo sul fuoco il bollitore per il the. Era uno di quei gesti che la rilassavano, ma quella sera non aveva lo stesso effetto. Sentiva ancora le sue labbra, le sue braccia. Nulla avrebbe potuto rovinare quella bellissima serata, ma ovviamente si sbagliava; un problema era in arrivo come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

La vibrazione del cellulare la fece sobbalzare.

A: – Non preoccuparti, al lavoro sarò sempre il tuo tenente combinaguai. Ti amo –

sorrise.

All'obitorio non si era mai sentita così in imbarazzo; avrebbe voluto scappare e non trovarsi nella stessa stanza ma allo stesso tempo aveva solo voglia di averlo vicino e sentire ancora il suo profumo, quello in cui fino a qualche ora prima si era fatta avvolgere.

Provenza storse subito il naso quando sentì Andy chiamarla "Capitano" e lei rispondere, senza alzare lo sguardo, "Tenente". Lui era impassibile anche quando Provenza aveva cercato di strappargli una confessione, ma niente, professionale fino in fondo, tanto che anche Sharon era rimasta sorpresa dal suo comportamento. Era sempre stato disposto a fare bravate con Provenza e invece era cambiato.

Rientrata a casa aveva bisogno di guardare le luci della città così decise di salire sul tetto del condominio; tutte quelle luci la facevano sentire una bambina davanti all'albero di Natale con i regali pronti da scartare.

A: – Potrei farti compagnia? – le aveva scritto qualche istante prima.

Col cuore che batteva all'impazzata aveva risposto:

\- ne sarei molto felice; guardiamo le luci come abbiamo visto i fuochi? -

Nessuna risposta; sperava di ricevere un messaggio ma 10 minuti più tardi sentì le sue mani stringerla e la sua bocca sul collo. Si girò, aveva voglia di dirgli tante cose ma non riusciva a fare altro che baciarlo. Passarono del tempo accoccolati l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra e poi lui prese la parola:

"Sono stato bravo oggi non trovi?"

"Decisamente molto convincente, ci avevo quasi creduto anche io a dire la verità!"

"Non potrei mai trattarti in modo professionale e mi ci è voluto un grandissimo sforzo di volontà". Iniziarono a ridere fino a quando il telefono di Andy squillò. Era Nicole.

"Tesoro dimmi! Tutto bene?", dall'altro capo del telefono si sentiva solo dei lamenti, Nicole non parlava e Andy continuava a chiamarla. "Che succede Nicole? Rispondimi ti prego!"

Sharon gli strinse la mano cercando di interpretare il suo viso, poi all'improvviso un'idea. Prese il suo telefono e chiamò Tao in ufficio; per fortuna rispose:

"Mike, sono Sharon; avrei una richiesta urgente. Andy è al telefono con Nicole, potrebbe rintracciare da dove arriva la chiamata? Credo sia nei guai e non c'è tempo da perdere".

"Subito capo!".

"Andy, continua a tenerla in linea, stiamo rintracciando il cellulare e… aspettate un attimo! Capitano il cellulare di Nicole risulta essere nel suo appartamento".

All'unisono, Andy e Sharon, gridarono:

"I ragazzi!"

"Mandate rinforzi a casa mia, tenente. Subito, la prego!". Poi rivolta a Andy:

"non possiamo aspettare la squadra; chi ce la potrebbe avere con noi tanto da prendere in ostaggio i nostri figli?" Tutto ci si poteva aspettare tranne che lui: Jack. Si era presentato ubriaco come al solito, con l'unica variante che aveva trovato Rusty, Ricky, Nicole ed Emily tutti insieme e li aveva costretti con la pistola ad andare a casa della sua cara ex moglie per fare due chiacchiere come aveva detto lui.

In casa stava succedendo di tutto: Jack continuava a camminare avanti e indietro come se fosse sul punto di esplodere, Emily che continuava a ripetere a suo padre di smetterla e lui che non gradiva. Fuori dalla porta Sharon lo chiamò a gran voce:

"Jack lasciaci entrare adesso e nessuno si farà del male.".

"Lasciaci? Vuoi dire che il tuo caro Tenente ubriacone è lì con te? Una bella riunione di famiglia? Certo unitevi a noi!". Prese per i capelli Nicole e la costrinse ad andare ad aprire la porta sotto la minaccia della pistola.

"Mio padre non è come te!" gridò Nicole; questo fece infuriare Jack che le tirò uno schiaffo.

A vedere la scena, Andy sentì montarsi una rabbia violenta e Sharon rimase impietrita.

"Andrà tutto bene, ragazzi. Ve lo prometto!" guardò Andy che era sull'orlo di prendere la pistola e sparargli un colpo in fronte ma cercava di trattenere la rabbia: in fondo c'era passato anche lui; anche lui era un ubriaco e anche lui, come Jack, aveva visto il suo matrimonio andare in pezzi e la sua ex moglie che lo aveva tradito.

"Loro non c'entrano niente Jack e tu lo sai benissimo. Il problema ce l'hai con me; allora perché non lo affrontiamo? Noi due". Andy le lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa e perplessa allo stesso tempo. Scordatelo, Sharon, che io ti lascia da sola con questo animale! Era chiaramente leggibile sulla sua faccia.

"Nessuno se ne andrà da qui, invece! Vuoi parlare? Ok, parliamo. Da quanto ti sbatti mia moglie, Tenente?". Sharon sentiva la paura aumentare a ogni passo di Jack. Per un momento si ritrovò in un incubo: quello che l'aveva portata a lasciare quel verme del suo ex marito.

"Smettila papà!" urlò Emily. Jack si girò di scattò e un pugno colpì in pieno la faccia di Emily che cadde a terra. Sharon balzò in avanti a cercare di proteggere sua figlia ma Jack la afferrò per il braccio. Andy cercò di liberarla dalle grinfie di quel pazzo e, nel cercare di disarmarlo, partì uno sparo. Proprio nel momento in cui Andy cadde a terra con una spalla sanguinante, la swat fece irruzione in casa, mettendo fuori gioco Jack, che si ritrovò a fissare il pavimento dopo che Ricky e Rusty lo avevano colpito e disarmato.

Nicole si precipitò fra le braccia di suo padre che stava per perdere conoscenza.

"Papà! Ti prego resta con me! Non lasciarmi!" tra le lacrime abbracciava suo padre. I paramedici riuscirono a medicare Andy che non voleva lasciare Sharon in preda a un attacco di panico.

"Perché è successo tutto questo? Perché?". Continuava a ripetere.

Emily era stata medicata, Ricky e Rusty stavano bene, Nicole era in pensiero per Andy anche se lui continuava a ripetere che stava bene. Erano tutti alla Crimini Maggiori e tutti si stavano facendo la stessa domanda: Cosa diavolo era successo?


	3. Capitolo 3

Capitolo 3

"Che diavolo sta succedendo? Jack è impazzito del tutto?"

Provenza era andato a muso duro contro Sharon, ancora stordita dalla situazione.

"Non lo so, Tenente; era arrivato a casa ubriaco come solito costringendo me e Andy a disarmarlo. Scusi, ne possiamo parlare fra un attimo? Volevo sapere le condizioni di Nicole". Lo lasciò lì con un'aria interrogativa.

Subito Sharon si precipitò da Nicole, vicino a Andy, per avere notizie.

"Come stai? Mi dispiace tanto per quello che è successo, mi sento responsabile. Perdonami".

Sentiva le lacrime agli occhi, ma Nicole le sorrise e la abbracciò:

"Non pensarlo nemmeno, non è colpa tua, ok?"

"Dovresti andare anche tu in ospedale a farti vedere" disse rivolta a Andy.

"No sto bene davvero; non preoccuparti per me. Tu come stai?".

Avrebbe voluto stringerla a sé ma la situazione non era appropriata.

"Sì sto bene, sono solo un po' spaventata", mentre una lacrima le rigava la guancia.

"Sharon, non è colpa tua; Jack era completamente ubriaco e ha fatto una cosa decisamente molto stupida."

Andrea entrò nella stanza e si fermò ad osservare la scena; Sharon si stava facendo forza e stava cercando di non esplodere. Si avvicinò a lei e le disse: "Sharon, tutto bene? Ho visto Jack e il suo avvocato; non ti piacerà chi è…".

"Cosa potrebbe andare peggio oggi?". Come un macigno comparvero sulla porta Jack e il suo avvocato; Sharon avrebbe voluto morire: Goldman. Cercò gli occhi dell'unica persona che riusciva a farla stare tranquilla. C'era sempre per lei e in quel momento era quello di cui aveva bisogno.

"In sala interrogatori, adesso!" urlò Sharon a Goldman e al suo ex marito ancora ubriaco. Si era trasformata di nuovo in Darth Raydor. Li lasciarono lì tutti e due per quindici minuti, mentre Sharon cercava di trovare la calma e affrontare la situazione. Sentì bussare alla porta; "avanti". Andy fece capolino nel suo ufficio, le tende erano tirate come solito quando aveva bisogno di stare da sola. "Chiudi la porta per favore". Appena chiusa la porta, Sharon si tuffò fra le sue braccia e cominciò a piangere; Andy la coccolò, la tenne stretta fra le sue braccia e cominciò a darle baci sul collo e a sussurrare parole dolci; dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità riuscì a tranquillizzarsi. "Va meglio adesso? Se vuoi possiamo venire tutti da te stanotte. I ragazzi si sentirebbero più tranquilli e anche io".

Non disse niente, limitandosi a fare un cenno con la testa.

"Ora dobbiamo andare a sentire quello che si inventa stavolta quel poveretto del mio ex marito". Andy stava per aprire la porta quando lei lo fermò attirandolo a sé per baciarlo.

"Grazie per esserci Tenente".

Usciti dal suo ufficio, si avviarono verso la sala monitor dove tutti erano a guardare la situazione; Jack confabulava con il suo vecchio amico e compagno di bevute. Quando Sharon entrò in sala monitor con Andy al suo fianco, tutti si fermarono: "Mike, potrebbe entrare con me?" ci fu un silenzio imbarazzato, nessuno si aspettava che non facesse l'interrogatorio con Andy, come accadeva praticamente sempre.

"D'accordo Capitano". Poi rivolta a Andy: "Mi servirebbe un etilometro".

"Certo, Capitano. Glielo porto subito", le disse con dolcezza.

Dopo un minuto, Andy rientrò con l'etilometro e glielo porse; Sharon lo prese con una mano tremante. Non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi e a tranquillizzarsi. "Capitano, tutto bene?", le chiese.

Nessuna risposta.

"Se vuole entriamo io e Amy, o io e Provenza o Julio", disse Tao avvicinandosi a lei e mettendole una mano sulla spalla. Lei si riprese e sorridendo, guardò Mike: "No Tenente, va meglio adesso. Sono pronta. Andiamo". Non poteva entrare con Andy non dopo quello che Jack aveva detto e aveva fatto. Sapeva quanto fosse pericoloso il fatto di frequentare un collega di lavoro e aveva dovuto avvertire Taylor, ovviamente. Andy si era fatto da parte dicendole che era meglio se l'interrogatorio lo facesse senza di lui e lei le aveva dato ragione anche se non era d'accordo. È la cosa migliore da fare, amore mio le aveva sussurrato sulle labbra.

"Stavolta non la passi liscia lo sai vero, Jack? Ti sei introdotto in casa mia, hai preso in ostaggio Nicole e i nostri figli, ti sei presentato ubriaco e armato. Cosa pensavi che sarebbe successo? Credevi davvero di passarla liscia? Emily ha una brutta ferita alla testa, Ricky è senza parole, Rusty è infuriato, il tenente Flynn è rimasto ferito e Nicole è terrorizzata dopo la tua bravata. Tutto questo perché? Per non parlare della confusione che hai combinato!"

"Speravo fosse morto", sospirò Jack. "Cosa vuoi dire, Jack?".

"Esattamente quello che ho detto, cara la mia mogliettina!".

"Mettiti bene in testa una cosa: non siamo più sposati e posso fare quello che voglio della mia vita! Chiaro?!" La sua voce fece sobbalzare Mike in sala interrogatori con lei che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltare e anche tutti in sala monitor dove tutti stavano cercando di capire cosa avesse voluto dire Jack con quella sua frase lanciata lì così.

"Ti sei fatto un nuovo ammiratore Flynn!" cercò di sdrammatizzare Provenza. "C'è qualcosa che non mi torna, ma non capisco cosa".

"Forse la ferita ti ha stordito più del previsto"

Come mai quella bravata? Cosa poteva aver saputo Jack e da chi? Li aveva visti qualcuno al loro appuntamento o dopo quando si baciavano sulla spiaggia? Qualcosa non tornava. Da quando si era presentato ubriaco da lei l'ultima volta, Sharon gli aveva ripreso le chiavi, C'era forse qualcosa che lei non voleva dirgli per non farlo preoccupare?

Era talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri da non notare che Provenza lo stava fissando per cercare di capire cosa succedeva.

"Tenente Tao arresti quest'uomo con l'accusa di rapimento e minaccia a pubblico ufficiale".

"Molto volentieri, Capitano".

Non appena Sharon uscì dalla sala interrogatori, si lasciò andare alle lacrime date dalla tensione della situazione; Andrea le si avvicinò e la accompagnò a prendere un bicchiere di acqua in sala relax.

"Vedrai che arriveremo a capo. Chiuderemo anche questa brutta storia. Hai qualcuno che possa stare con te e i ragazzi? Dovrei mettere sotto scorta sia la tua famiglia che quella del Tenente Flynn". "No Andrea non importa usare due scorte. Andy e Nicole verranno a stare da noi almeno fino a quando non si siano calmate le acque".

"Posso farti una domanda personale?", Quella frase non avrebbe voluto sentirla ma non poteva farci nulla.

"Non serve che tu la faccia. Io e Andy ci stiamo frequentando, ma non capisco cosa voleva dire Jack. Mi spaventa quella frase, Andrea e non sai quanto".

"Credo sia il caso che ne parli con il Tenente Flynn".


	4. Capitolo 4

Capitolo 4

Andrea aveva ragione doveva parlarne con Andy, prese coraggio e si diresse verso la scrivania di Andy, ma vide che non cera cosi si diresse verso la scrivania di Provenza.

"Tenente, Scusi ha visto il Tenete Flynn?" chiese.

"Si Capitano, l'ho visto entrare in Sala Ristoro" disse.

"Grazie", gli rispose e si diresse lì.

Quando entrò, si avvicinò lentamente a lui e gli mise le mani intorno alla vita e lo baciò sul collo, un secondo dopo Andy si girò, la prese tra le sue braccia e gli sorrise anche se sentiva un po' di dolore.

"Hey Capitano" disse. Sharon amava quando la chiamava con il suo grado. "Hey Tenente, dobbiamo parlare" disse.

"Di cosa? disse preoccupato.

"Non so se hai sentito Jack cosa ha detto quando gli ho detto che eri stato ferito"

"Si che l'ho sentito tesoro" . Si allontanò da Andy e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per tutta la Sala Ristoro, perchè era preoccupata per lui e per quello che Jack poteva fargli. Andy vedendo così si avvicinò e la fermò.

"Cosa c'è Sharon all'improvviso sei diventata pallida"

"Andy ho paura che Jack ti faccia del male, non voglio perderti a causa sua, Jack è capace di tutto" disse in lacrime e lo abbracciò di nuovo.

"Hey guardami andrà tutto bene, non mi perderai e Jack non farà del male a nessuno perchè è in prigione ok?".

"Ok Andy" gli disse sempre abbracciata a lui. Nel frattempo Provenza non vedendo arrivare ne Sharon e ne Andy in ufficio si diresse verso la Sala Ristoro e quando aprì la porta vide che Sharon e Andy si stavano baciando con passione e rimase a bocca aperta.

"Oh, scusate non volevo disturbare" disse. "Non si preoccupi Tenente, stavo andando via" disse Sharon e se ne andò.

"Hey Flynn, dobbiamo parlare e subito"

"Ah si vecchio brontolone e di cosa vuoi parlare?"

"Tu e il Capitano vi siete messi insieme vero, e non dirmi di no perchè prima vi ho visto che vi stavate baciando con passione"

"Si è vero siamo insieme ed io la amo da impazzire, quando sto con lei mi sento bene".

"Oh mio dio Flynn da quanto va avanti?" "Da un po', perchè che problema hai?"

"Io nessuno, sono contento che tu abbia trovato l'amore tutto qui, sai che dovrete parlarne con il Capo Taylor vero?"

"si lo so, ma gliene voglio parlare quando Sharon ed io siamo pronti, solo non adesso e non assillarci te ne prego, adesso andiamo nel reparto" disse. Tornarono nel reparto e ognuno si diresse alla sua scrivania a lavorare vide che Sharon era nel suo ufficio, ma quando alzò gli occhi dopo 10 minuti vide che Sharon non era più in ufficio allora si alzò e andò a cercarla per tutto il Reparto, ma non la trovò, allora andò da Buzz dato che nel reparto cera soltanto lui.

"Hey Buzz, sai dove è andata il Capitano?

" Si Tenente, è andata nel carcere della contea, ma dovrebbe tornare a minuti" "Ok, grazie Buzz" e si diresse alla sua scrivania. Dopo un ora Sharon Tornò lei gli toccò un braccio e lui le sorrise dopo di che Sharon si diresse nel suo ufficio. Dopo pochi secondi Squillò il telefono di Andy era un messaggio lui lo aprì era di Sharon, il messaggio diceva

'Ho bisogno di parlarti, ti aspetto nel mio ufficio è urgente'.

Dopo pochi secondi Andy bussò alla porta ed entrò e vide Sharon che piangeva.

"Hey tesoro che succede perchè piangi? disse Andy.

"Sono stata da Jack in carcere per cercare di capire come mai Jack disse quella frase e mi ha detto che se non ti lascio, quando uscirà da li ti ucciderà Andy e io gli ho detto che non lo avrei fatto e lui ha iniziato a dire che sua madre stasera pagherà la sua cauzione e che lui uscirà e te la farà pagare" disse Sharon.

"Hey Guardami Jack non farà proprio niente, perchè avrà a che fare con un poliziotto ok?" disse Andy.

"Promettimi che starai attento".

" Te lo prometto" disse Andy e si baciarono.

Finalmente Arrivò sera e Sharon decise di tornare a casa, uscì dal suo ufficio e si avviò alla sua scrivania.

"Hey io vado a casa che ne dici di venire a casa da me stasera, ah dimenticavo tu sei già a casa mia, saremo soltanto io e te i ragazzi sono al cinema e stanno fuori per tutta la notte perchè vanno a dormire da Nicole." disse Sharon.

" Facciamo così finisco di scrivere il rapporto e poi ti raggiungo ok?" Disse Andy, si baciarono con passione e poi Sharon si diresse al parcheggio interno del Dipartimento. Uscì dall'ascensore e si diresse alla macchina, arrivò alla macchina ricevette un colpo forte in testa e svenne, quando rinvenne si trovò legata ed imbavagliata ad una sedia in un edificio abbandonato vicino alle colline di Hollywood, davanti a lei c'era Jack che gli puntava la pistola.


	5. Capitolo 5

Capitolo 5

Sharon lo guardava con paura, rabbia e disprezzo.

Cercò di liberarsi dalla sua stretta ma non ci riusciva.

All'improvviso Jack si avvicinò ancora di più, e le tolse lo scotch dalla

"Ben svegliata bella addormentata, non ti conviene gridare perchè non ti sente nessuno, mia cara mogliettina"

"Io non sono più tua moglie Jack mettitelo in testa, Andy mi troverà e te la farà pagare cara"

"A proposito del tuo bel tenente adesso lo chiamiamo così vediamo se viene a cercarti".

Prese il telefono e digitò il numero di Andy.

Nel frattempo Flynn arrivò parcheggio e vide la macchina di Sharon ancora parcheggiata ma con la portiera aperta e una chiazza si sangue in terra, il cellulare lì accanto.

Un numero sconosciuto lo chiamò.

"Pronto"

"Hey Tenente, sono il marito della tua ragazza … ci stiamo divertendo molto sai"

"Brutto figlio di puttana come sta Sharon, voglio parlare con lei"

"Certo Tenente perche no" disse Jack e mise il cellulare all'orecchio di Sharon.

"Andy ti prego aiutami se non verrai mi ucciderà ti prego aiutami" disse piangendo.

"Amore mio stai calma non piangere, sei una donna forte e sei superiore a lui e non ti preoccupare io ti troverò fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio"

"Andy ti prego fa quello che ti dice sennò mi ucciderà"

"Lo farò amore mio lo farò, ti amo non dimenticartelo"

"Ti amo anche ti prego fai in fretta"

"Oh ma che carini, mi avete fatto commuovere, attento Flynn fai quello che ti dico oppure la rivedrai morta, ti aspetto al Molo di Santa Monica domani mattina alle 10 e porta con te 3 mila dollari in una valigetta ed io ti do la mia parola che ti ridarò la mia amata mogliettina e mi raccomando da solo non chiamare la tua squadra oppure lei morirà" e riattaccò.

Flynn si diresse a casa di Nicole, doveva dire ai ragazzi cosa stava succedendo

"Ciao papà, cosa ci fai qui è quasi mezzanotte, è successo qualcosa? sei pallido"

"Ti prego sveglia i ragazzi di Sharon devo dirvi una cosa molto importante, ho poco tempo, devo trovare 3 mila dollari o morirà"

"Cosa? Papà cosa è successo a Sharon?"

"Andy.. cosa è successo a mamma e perchè hai poco tempo per cosa?" chiese Ricky entrando in salotto dopo aver sentito trambusto, seguito dal fratello e la sorella

"Ragazzi vostra madre è stata rapita e se non trovo 3 mila dollari entro le 10 di domani mattina morirà e io non me lo perdonerò mai"

"Chi la rapita?"

"Vostro padre"

"Ma non era in prigione?"

"Si lo era poi vostra nonna ha pagato la cauzione ed ha rapito Sharon"

"Oh mio dio"

"Questo è il piano, domani vado in banca alle 8 quando apre, prelevo 3 mila dollari e verso le 9 mi dirigo verso il Molo di Santa Monica e aspetto, dato che non posso chiedere aiuto alla crimini maggiori farò tutto da solo e voi ragazzi starete qui e quando tutto sarà finito vi contatterò adesso vado a casa di Sharon e cercherò di dormire un po' e fatelo anche voi" Lasciò i ragazzi e si diresse al Condominio aveva una chiave di riserva per ogni evenienza, aprì la porta e si diresse in camera da letto e iniziò a piangere.

"Dove sei Sharon, dove sei?" disse tra se e se Andy.

Decise di chiamare Provenza.

"Hey Flynn, che succede?"

"Niente di preoccupante, solo che Sharon ed io non verremo al lavoro domani dobbiamo fare delle cose importanti, buonanotte"

La mattina dopo si diresse al Molo di Santa Monica con i soldi, e ad attenderlo c'era già Jack.

"Dov'è Sharon e come sta?"

"Rilassati Tenente, è qui con me si trova in macchina avvicinati te la faccio vedere, non sono così stronzo"

Mentre Andy si avvicinò alla macchina, Jack aprì la portiera e tirò fuori Sharon dalla macchina, Andy quando la vide disse:

"Andrà tutto bene amore mio tranquilla"

Sharon iniziò a piangere.

Flynn fece per dargli i soldi ma colpì Jack con un pugno in piena faccia.

Ci fu una colluttazione tra loro e Andy gridò a Sharon di scappare.

Mentre correva sentì due colpi di pistola e vide i due uomini cadere a terra.

Tornò indietro e vide Andy ferito all'addome e dall'altra parte Jack con un colpo dritto al cuore.

"Oh mio dio amore ti prego resta con me"

" Hey Capitano, hai visto, ti ho promesso che ti avrei salvato" disse lui con fatica.

"Tenente non parlare, adesso arrivano i soccorsi, resta con me ti prego, resta sveglio ok?"

I soccorsi arrivarono in fretta e trasportarono Andy al Cedars-Sinai Medical Center.

Mentre lo operavano, Sharon chiamò Provenza e i ragazzi, che si precipitarono subito in ospedale con il Capo Howard.

"Grazie per essere venuto"

"Si sa ancora niente del Tenente Flynn?"

"No ancora niente"

"Sharon, andrà tutto bene, Andy è forte e combatterà ok?" disse Provenza un po' in soggezione a chiamarla per nome.

"Lo spero, lui è sotto i ferri a causa mia perchè mi ha salvato la vita stamattina, poi ti spiegherò".

Dopo poche ore il dottore uscì dalla sala operatoria e si diresse in sala d'attesa.

"La famiglia del Tenente Flynn?"

"Io sono la sua fidanzata"

Tutti i membri della squadra si guardarono senza parole, certp sapevano che uscivano insieme ma fidanzati.

"Dottore mi dica come stà"

"La prego mi segua nel mio ufficio"

Una volta soli:

"Allora, l'operazione è durata un po' più del previsto ha avuto successo però durante l'intervento ha avuto un collasso cardiaco e lo stavamo perdendo.

Abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile ma è andato in coma, mi dispiace signora"

Sharon cadde in stato di shock e uscì lentamente dalla stanza.

"Capitano come sta Flynn?"

"L'operazione è andata bene, ma è andato in coma"

Si diresse in camera di Andy, si asciugò le lacrime e poi entrò, ma quando lo vide fermo in quel letto con la maschera per l'ossigeno scoppiò di nuovo a piangere, si avvicinò a lui, si sedette accanto a lui sul letto e gli strinse la mano.

"Perdonami Amore mio, se sei in queste condizioni è per causa mia, adesso voglio che tu ti svegli ok, non farlo per me ma per tua figlia Nicole, lei ha bisogno di te perchè sei il miglior padre che un figlio possa avere.

Sei leale, fedele e forte ed ho bisogno di te anche io perchè senza di te io mi sento vuota, ti prego Amore mio svegliati" disse piangendo. Dopo pochi minuti entrò Provenza che sentì tutta la conversazione, Sharon baciò Andy sulla fronte e decise di lasciarli soli.

"Hey eroe combinaguai, ascoltami bene se non ti risvegli subito chi la sopporta la tua dolce fidanzata, ne abbiamo passate tante insieme tu mi hai sempre coperto ed anche io pechè tu sei il mio miglior amico. Flynn fallo per il Capitano, per me, per la squadra e per Nicole, ti vogliamo bene, adesso vado ti lascio nelle mani del Capitano" disse.

Sharon entrò di nuovo nella stanza perchè non voleva lasciarlo solo un minuto di più, aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino, si sedette sul letto e cominciò di nuovo a parlargli.

"Hey Tenente, dopo tanti conflitti e litigate, chi l'avrebbe detto che la Darth Raydor o Strega cattiva come mi hai sempre chiamata e il suo Tenente si sarebbero messi insieme.

Quando mi hai chiesto un appuntamento l'altra sera, ho accettato perchè non vedevo l'ora di uscire con te! Ti ho sempre amato Andy"

"Eri bellissima con quel vestito"

"Oh mio dio Andy ti sei svegliato non riesco a crederci" disse Sharoncon gli occhi pieni di lacrime

"Hey non piangere sto bene e andrà tutto bene, ti amo" disse Andy.

"Anche io ti amo, vado a dire agli altri che ti sei svegliato"

"Papà mi hai fatto spaventare, non farlo mai più ok?" disse Nicole entrando.

"Scusami tesoro, come vedi sto bene. Jack come sta?"

La stanza si svuotò

"Hey Sharon perchè se ne sono andati tutti cosa ho detto?"

"Andy, Jack è morto"

"E' morto?!"

"Si ma tu sei vivo è questo quello che conta"


	6. Capitolo 6

Capitolo 6

La mattina seguente Andy si svegliò all'improvviso tutto sudato.

Sharon che dormiva accanto a lui su una sedia, si svegliò di colpo e lo vide che respirava affannosamente ed era pallido.

" Andy che succede?"

"Un incubo"

"Ti va di dirmi che hai sognato?"

"Stavamo facendo una passaggiata nel centro di Los Angeles eravamo mano nella mano e ad un certo punto Jack mi chiama urlandò e mi dice avvicinandosi sempre di più a noi: Hey Tentente se non posso averla io non puoi averla neanche tu!

A questo punto tira fuori una pistola e te la punta contro sparandoti, tu cadi a terra, io tiro fuori la mia gli sparo , lui muore e vedo te in una pozza di sangue che mi sussurri che mi ami e che andrà tutto bene e poi io ti bacio e tu chiudi gli occhi per sempre" disse Andy con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Jack è morto Andy, non potrà più farci del male ok?"

Mentre stava per abbracciarlo, Sharon ricevette una chiamata da Provenza

"Che tempismo Tenente!"

"Scusi Capitano ma abbiamo bisogno di lei, c'è stato un duplice omicidio, un uomo ed una donna"

"Arrivo subito"

"Ah, mi saluti Flynn" disse Provenza ridendo.

Sharon chiuse la chiamata e salutò Andy.

"Tra poco arriva Rusty, ha deciso di restare con te fino al mio ritorno ci vediamo stasera o almeno lo spero, TI AMO"

"Tenente, cosa abbiamo?" chiese arrivando sulla scena del crimine.

" Abbiamo due cadaveri, sono il Signor e la Signora O' Dwyer niente figli"

"Cosa? Oh mio dio, no non può essere vero, Tenente" disse Sharon con le lacrime agli occhi entrando di corsa e gridando alla vista dei corpi.

"Capitano lei li conosceva?"

"Sono mio fratello e mia cognata, si erano sposati da appena 1 anno, il mio cognome da ragazza è O' Dwyer"

Dopo pochi secondi Buzz e Tao entrarono in casa e si avvicinarono a Sharon che piangeva, e gli mostrarono un bigliettino con scritto

-Questo è solo l'inizio Capitano, adesso tuo fratello e tua cognata poi manchi solo Tu Sharon, chi lo sa il gioco va avanti finchè non mi fermi .. S-

'Perchè uccidere voi per fermare me?' si disse e tornò subito all'ospedale.

"Hey tesoro, perchè piangi?"

"Andy mio fratello e mia cognata sono morti con due colpi in pieno petto" disse Sharon.

"Oh mio dio piccola mi dispiace vieni qui"

"Andy sono preoccupata ed ho paura" disse piangendo.

Dopo pochi secondi entrò Provenza

"Capitano mi dispiace ma devo dirle una cosa che a lei non piacerà affatto"

"Mi dica Tenete che succede?"

"Capitano ho dovuto informare il Capo Howard che le vittime erano suo fratello e sua cognata e mi ha detto che siccome lei è troppo coinvolta, non parteciperà all' indagine e ha detto che finchè non sapremo chi è che la minaccia e chi ha ucciso suo fratello sarò io a condurre l'indagine, mi dispiace Capitano"

"Cosa? Oh no io non ci penso nemmeno a restare fuori dalle indagini, devo scoprire chi mi minaccia, chi ha ucciso mio fratello e quando…"

"Sharon" disse Andy stringendola.

"Avete ragione… va bene io non farò niente ma per favore trovate quello stronzo"

"Te lo prometto Sharon hai la mia parola d'onore e di amico, ti prometto che troveremo quel figlio di puttana hai la mia parola"


	7. Capitolo 7

Capitolo 7

Si fece sera e Sharon decise di riposare un po', ma come chiudeva gli occhi nella sua mente rivedeva i corpi del fratello e della cognata.

Si domandava chi fosse la persona che ce l'aveva con lei, magari qualche Detective che licenziò quando lavorava nel FID,

" Hey Tenente"

"Hey Capitano, che c'è? Non riesci a dormire?"

"Forse ho capito chi potrebbe aver ucciso mio fratello e chi ci minaccia di uccidermi"

Andy la guardò con uno sguardo confuso.

"Phillip Stroh" continuò lei.

" Sharon no, non puo essere, l'ultimo avvistamento è stato in Pennsylvania e anche se fosse come fai a dimostrarlo, non hai prove e poi sei fuori dalle indagini"

"Quindi tu non mi credi vero, sai cosa penso è, penso che tu non sei innamorato della donna Sharon Raydor, tu sei innamorato del mio grado, del Capitano Raydor colei che ha scritto le regole da rispettare e colei che ha pistola e distintivo, mi sbaglio, perchè se mi sbaglio dimmelo pure"

"No Sharon tu pensi che sia Stroh, perchè sei ossessionata da lui come lo era Brenda, io non sono jack ok ed io non mi sono innamorato di te perchè sei il Capitano Raydor, mi sono innamorato di te perchè sei Sharon, una donna intelligente, una madre fantastica ed una persona fragile e sensibile e poi perchè sei la donna che amo più della mia vita è per questo che sono insieme a te e se fosse davvero Stroh io sarò il primo ad appoggiarti ed ad indagare con te e sono pronto a perdere il lavoro per te, perchè come ti ripeto io ti amo più della mia vita, quindi per dimostrarti che ti amo indagherò su questa cosa lontano da Los Angeles, andrò in Pennsylvania domani pomeriggio"

"Scusa quando ti dimettono?"

"Domani mattina e poi…"

"E quando volevi dirmelo?! Comunque no Andy siamo fuori dall'indagine non possiamo indagare"

"Tu sei fuori dall'indagine non io, andrò li come turista non possono farmi niente e poi Stroh a me non fa paura, tu resterai qui sotto stretta sorveglianza"

"Non puoi ha appena subìto un intervento e…"

"Guarda che io vado"

"Allora verrò con te, sei ancora debole e se ti succede qualcosa io non me lo perdonerò mai"

"Non si preoccupi Capitano andrò io con lui" disse Cooper spuntando dalla porta.


	8. Capitolo 8

Capitolo 8

Sharon era tornata a casa, andò in bagno, si spogliò e si immerse nell'acqua bollente profumata alla vaniglia.

Chiuse gli occhi cercando di rilassarsi, ma senza andy era difficile, così invece di godersi il bagno, uscì dalla vasca.

Stava per farsi un tè quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.

"Chi è?" chiese Sharon, ma nessuno rispose.

"Chi è?"

Guardò dallo spioncino ma non c'era nessuno.

D'un tratto qualcuno spinse violentemente la porta per entrare in casa e diede a Sharon un pugno in faccia.

Il capitano si ritrovò per terra, con il naso che sanguinava e Phillip Stroh che le puntava una pistola in faccia.

"Salve Sharon, ti avevo detto che prima o poi ci saremmo rivisti"

"Che cosa vuoi da me?"

"Niente, solo vendetta, perchè tu, Brenda e il tuo piccolo prostituto mago della truffa mi avete rovinato la vita. Ti ho tenuta d'occhio, sai, non mi aspettavo che la strega cattiva e il suo subordinato si sarebbero messi insieme, d'altronde all'amore non si comanda.

A proposito come sta, ho saputo che è in ospedale per salvarti, cosa non farebbe Andy per la sua amata"

"Smettila e lascia stare la mia famglia"

"Ah un'altra cosa condoglianze Sharon per la tua perdita"

"Brutto figlio di puttana, perchè li hai uccisi è perchè?"

"Perchè , mi chiedi il perchè, è semplice, perchè voglio vendicarmi sulla tua famiglia, prima ho cominciato con il piccolo della famiglia O' Dwyer e sua moglie e adesso tu Capitano, così la gente saprà anche da morta che persona meschina ed egoista sei ed eri e ricorda che io sono innocente fino a prova contraria"

"hai violentato e ucciso 5 donne, hai tentato di uccidere mio figlio e ora hai ucciso mio fratello e sua moglie"

"Voglio che tu ora ti alzi e ti siedi su quel fottuto divano Capitano"

Sharon ubbidì e sentì in quel momento il cellulare vibrarle nella tasca del accappatoio, sperava fosse Andy lo sperava tanto, quindi inventò una scusa.

"Dovrei andare in bagno è piuttosto urgente per favore"

"Ok vai, ma non fare scherzi"

Entrò in bagno prese il telefono e vide in videochiamata.

Dimenticandosi del naso che sanguinava accettò.

"Sharon che.."

"Stroh è in casa"

"Cosa? Sharon cerca di uscire di lì"

"Vorrei ma non posso. Ora sono nel bagno con una scusa ma non ho la pistola ricordi"

"Avviso la squadra"

"Andy… TI AMO TANTO"

"Stai attenta e tieni duro ok, TI AMO ANCH'IO"

Dopo poco uscì dal bagno con un asciugamano sul naso e si diresse in sala

"Brava e adesso fai quello che ti dico, puttanella"

"Ok dimmi che cosa vuoi che faccia"

"Allora voglio che tu balli con me" disse facendole l'occhiolino da seduttore.

" Ok, ma ficcatelo bene in testa io non verrò a letto con te"

"Oh, credimi tu lo farai, perchè non vuoi morire vero?"

Nel frattempo Andy aveva avvisato tutti

" Flynn non dovresti essere qua" disse Provenza vedendolo arrivare con un taxi.

"Per favore non lasciatemi fuori da questa storia, io la amo"

Nell'appartamento, Sharon e Stroh stavano ballando e iniziò a baciarla sul collo e anche a toccarla fino a togliergli quasi l'accappatoio.

Lei iniziò ad allontanarsi, ma lui la schiaffeggiò.

Ci fu una colluttazione e, arrivati al piano di Sharon, la squadra udì due colpi di pistola.

Buttarono giù a porta trovando Sharon sdraiata sul pavimento ferita e priva di sensi e Stroh in ginocchio davanti a lei. Andy appena lo vide gli corse contro e iniziò a prenderlo a pugni, poi lo consegnò alla Squadra e si inginocchiò davanti mentre Cooper chiamava i soccorsi.

"Hey piccola ti prego svegliati i paramedici stanno arrivando, ti prego resta con me, abbiamo tante cose da fare insieme, fallo per i tuoi figli"


	9. Capitolo 9

Capitolo 9

Le ore passavano,Sharon era ancora sotto i ferri e Andy stava su una panchina .

" Nonno, nonno!" gridarono i piccoli di Nicole correndogli incontro.

"Hey ometti, come state?"

"Dov'è Nonna Sharon?"

"Nonna Sharon in questo momento stà dormendo perchè non si sente bene ma appena si sveglia andremo da lei ok?"

"Tenente Flynn?" lo chiamò un infermiere.

"Sono io"

"il dottore vuole parlare con lei"

Rientrano tutti e Flynn andò verso il medico:

"Allora Dottore come sta Sharon?"

"L'intervento è andato bene, i due colpi che ha ricevuto gli hanno perforato il polmone destro, durante l'intervento è entrata in coma e ora bisogna …"

"Oh mio Dio in coma, no non può essere vero Dottore la prego mi dica che starà bene"

"Mi dispiace dobbiamo aspettare"

"Dottore aspetti è stata..."

"No Tenente non è stata violentata però si è difesa"

Quando fu portata nella sua stanza il medico disse:

"Tenente può vederla ora"

"Hey piccola, mi manchi, mi mancano le nostre litigate, i nostri abbracci, i nostri baci, le nostre coccole sul divano, mi manca il tuo modo di cucinare, sembrerà strano ma mi mancano i tuoi ordini.

Amore mio svegliati, ho bisogo di rivedere quegli occhi verdi, anche se pieni di rabbia per non averti appoggiato sul tuo intuito di Stroh.

Sai le due piccole pesti sono lì fuori e vogliono vederti, scegli tu per chi farlo, ma ti prego svegliati, sei tutta la mia vita, TI AMO SHARON, TI AMO TANTO.

Louis e Carlos ti hanno chiamato Nonna" Andy la baciò sulla fronte e chiamò i bambini.

"Ragazzi volete vedere la nonna?"

"Si nonno per favore vogliamo parlare con lei"

"Ok certo piccoli ma fate piano, nonna dorme però vi sente"

"Possiamo baciarla?"

"Certo che potete, lei ha bisogno delle vostre coccole per svegliarsi

"Sai nonna oggi a scuola la maestra ci ha fatto scrivere un tema sui nonni ed io e Mark abbiamo parlato di te e nonno Andy, se vuoi te lo leggo"

"Certo piccolo leggiglielo" disse Andy.

Tirò fuori dalla tasca il tema e voltandosi verso il nonno chiese:

"Nonno, Nonna Sharon non morirà vero?"

"No piccolo è molto forte e si sveglierà"

I piccoli la baciarono sulla guancia e poco dopo Sharon iniziò a muovere la mano e finalmente aprì gli occhi.

"Andy"

"Hey piccola"

"Nonna, sei sveglia"


	10. Capitolo 10

Capitolo 10

Andy avvisò il medico e uscì dalla stanza mentre la visitavano per avvisare gli altri.

"Ragazzi è sveglia"

"Possiamo vederla?" dissero Emily e Ricky.

"Certo appena hanno finito di visitarla"

"Signor Flynn può venire un momento?" lo chiamò un'infermiera.

"che succede?"

"Venga con me"

"Abbiamo dovuto sedarla perché si era agitata troppo"

"oh, va bene"

"Resti con lei è meglio che abbia qualcuno che le da fiducia quando si sveglia"

Avvisò i ragazzi e tornò da lei.

"Andy" disse Sharon dopo un paio d'ore.

"Hey, sai chi c'è in sala d'attesa? Tutta la nostra enorme famiglia"

"Falli entrare ti prego ho bisogno di vedere tutti loro"

Dopo i saluti, Buzz la filmò mentre raccontava ciò che era successo a casa.

"Grazie Sharon può bastare, Buzz stoppa, con questo video inchioderemo quel bastardo" disse Howard alla fine.

"Scusatemi davvero io non piango mai, ma credetemi ero davvero terrorizzata e anche un po' arrabbiata perchè ho permesso a quello stronzo di entrare in casa mia" disse Sharon.


	11. Capitolo 11

Capitolo 11

Provenza tornò quel omeriggio e la trovò dormendo, con Andy che le teneva la mano.

"Hey Flynn come stà?"

"Hey Louie, andiamo fuori così non la sveglio, allora la ferita all'addomme sta iniziando a chiudersi e come vedi ha il naso rotto, ma lei dice che sta bene la conosci"

"Emotivamente dico come si sente?"

"Un po' scossa e spaventata, ma è forte anche quando ha raccontato a Fritz all'inizio era calma, ma quando ha detto che quel figlio di puttana di Stroh ha cercato di violentarla è scoppiata in lacrime, ma poi ha ripreso a parlare"

Mentre stavano parlando fuori sentirono Sharon chiamare.

"Andy!"

"Sono qui piccola"

"Avevi detto che non mi lasciavi sola"

"Hey guardami, ero con Provenza fuori a parlare, mentre tu dormivi"

"Scusami è che sono ancora un po' scossa da quello che è successo"

"Shhhh,va tutto bene piccola non devi scusarti"

"Ciao Capitano, sò che è stanca ma.. deve dirmi cosa è successo con Stroh" disse Provenza. "Cosa?, ancora? sei pazzo, no lei non lo dirà di nuovo c'è un video perchè non lo guardi, lei è ancora scossa e spaventata a morte per quel rifiuto umano di Stroh"

"Hey io non volevo farti arrabbiare, ma .."

"Non volevi farmi arrabbiare, be ci sei riuscito complimenti" disse Andy uscendo dalla stanza sbattendo la porta.

"Capitano mi dispiace, non volevo farlo arrabbiare sul serio, ma devo prendere la sua deposizione"

"Facciamo così io ora cercherò di alzarmi e poi andrò da lui, non ha ancora superato quello che mi è successo e sò che lui si dà la colpa perchè non è riuscito a proteggermi me lo ha ripetuto tante volte, faccia venire Buzz qui in ospedale domani e le dirò tutto di nuovo ok?"

"Ok Capitano"

"A domani e grazie, ah Tenente può darmi una mano ad alzarmi per favore?"

"Certo"

La aiutò a sedersi sulla sedia a rotelle e Sharon si diresse in fondo al corridoio da Andy.

"Hey, come stai?"

"Arrabbiato, senti io non voglio farti rivivere ancora quello che ti è successo, ma Provenza non si rende conto che ti ho quasi perso e non me lo sarei mai perdonato …lasciamo perdere"

"Mi vuoi dire come ti sei sentito? So che ne hai bisogno, non abbiamo avuto modo di parlare da soli io e te"

"Si Sharon ho bisogno di parlare con te"

"Aspetta come devo ascoltarti da Capitano o da Fidanzata?"

"Come ..hi che diavolo ci fai in piedi?"

"Andy… sono seduta non vedi"

"Ti riporto a letto"

"Sempre il solito prepotente, pur d mettermi a letto"

Rientrando in camera, la stese sul materasso le sistemò i cuscini e la coprì.

"Allora cominciamo dall'inizio" disse Sharon.

"Quando mi hai detto che in casa c'era Stroh, ho detto al mio dottore di dimettermi perchè tu eri in pericolo. Credo di avergli fatto paura e mi ha fatto uscire.

Arrivato al condominio Provenza e Fritz mi hanno detto che ero troppo coinvolto e che dovevo stare fuori dal caso"

"Avevano ragione Andy dovevi starne fuori"

Quando Flynn finì il suo racconto Sharon gli disse:

"Ti sei dato la colpa di quello che mi è successo, io ho provato le stesse cose con te, ma facciamo un lavoro che porta alla morte, lo abbiamo scelto nessuno ci ha abbligato e finchè saremo vivi e la nostra età ce lo permette io proteggerò te e tu proteggerai me.

Un'altra cosa domani verrà Provenza e Buzz, devo ripetere la mia deposizione che tu voglia o meno devo farlo. Mi piacerebbe averti accanto ma se lo farai, te ne starai buono e non ti arrabbierai con nessuno ok?"

"Ok piccola tutto quello che vuoi e grazie di avermi ascoltato avevo davvero bisogno di parlare con te"


	12. Capitolo 12

Capitolo 12

La mattina seguente Andy si svegliò e, mentre stava per andare in bagno a lavarsi la faccia, il suo cellulare vibrò.

"Cosa vuoi Provenza?"

"Buongiorno anche a te Flynn".

"Allora, perchè mi hai chiamato?"

"Sei ancora arrabbiato con me?"

"No, scusami per ieri sera non volevo aggredirti in quel modo, ma cerca di capirmi, stavo solo proteggendo Sharon... dopo quello che è successo siamo davvero provati. Dimmi pure"

"Scuse accettate, sto arrivando.

Cinque minuti e sono lì con Buzz"

"Ok a dopo avviso Sharon"

Un volta rientrato nella stanza si rivolse a Sharon che era intenta a guardare fuori dalla finestra col vassoio della colazione in grembo.

"Buongiorno tesoro.

Ha chiamato Provenza, fra 5 minuti sarà qua"

Sharon annuì senza incrociare il suo sguardo, sapeva che presto avrebbe dovuto ripetere la storia di Stroh per un'altro interrogatorio. La cosa non le piaceva per niente e tentò in tutti i modi di mascherare i sentimenti che provava. Quando Andy le si avvicinò lei gli prese la mano e la strinse tra le sue, senza guardarlo e senza parlare. Il suo cervello pensava freneticamente; avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose come:"Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto e continui a fare per me, ti amo vuoi venire a vivere con me?!", invece riuscì solo mettere la testa contro il petto del suo tenente.

Era molto stanca, aveva passato la notte a fingere di dormire, infatti ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi vedeva Stroh. Quando si era accorta che Andy le si era addormentato accanto aveva iniziato ad accarezzargli i capelli dolcemente riflettendo su tante cose. A come fosse cominciata la loro amicizia, ai loro "non appuntamenti" (come lei stessa li aveva definiti fino al natale precedente). Chiuse gli occhi e all'improvviso senti una sensazione di nausea fortissima. Le era tornato alla mente quando Stroh aveva tentato di toglierle l'accapatoio..non era stata del tutto sincera e si vergognava per questo ma ormai non sapeva più come rimediare. Poco prima che arrivasse la squadra Stroh non aveva solo cercato di spogliarla, le aveva toccato .. be diciamo che le aveva toccato quello che tutti uasano per sedersi...dove la schiena finisce di chiamarsi schiena insomma.

"Ehila fidanzatini... Come va?" disse Buzz cercando di alleviare la tensione palpabile nella stanza.

"Allora Capitano scusi se le rifaccio vivere questo trauma ma prima iniziamo prima finiamo, deve dirmi di nuovo cosa è successo la sera che ha lasciato l'ospedale, per volere o no di Andy"

"Ok va bene Tenente"

"Sharon se hai bisogno di fermarti, smettiamo ok?" disse Andy.

"Va tutto bene Andy tranquillo" disse Sharon cercando più che altro di tranquillizzare se stessa.

"Capitano quando è pronta possiamo iniziare" disse Buzz.

"Allora, ..." Sharon cominciò a raccontare tutti gli avvenimenti cercando di non guardare Andy, altrimenti sarebbe scoppiata.

"Va bene, ho quello che mi serve, lo sa vero che per quello che è successo si arriverà ad un processo?" disse Provenza alla fine.

"Cosa, Sharon dovrà rivedere quel rifiuto umano, oh no, non esiste" disse Andy.

"Hey ascoltami bene! Che tu lo voglia oppure no il Capitano dovrà testimoniare contro Phillip Stroh e dovrà vederlo in tribunale"

"No se qualcuno lo ferma e lo ammazza prima"

"Flynn smettila di fare l'idiota e piantala di prendere la cosa sul personale e fai il tuo lavoro ok? Ricordati che sei un poliziotto per la miseria!" disse Provenza.

In realtà era totalmente d'accordo con il suo amico e anche giudice, giuria e le famiglie delle vittime sarebbero state più contente nel fecero quello 'stronzo di Stroh'(come l'aveva definito una volta il Capo Taylor) morto stecchito. Peccato solo che si sarebbero abbassati al suo livello, lo avrebbero liberato definitivamente e loro sarebbero finiti nei caisini dal punto di vista legale.

"Cosa? Hanno quasi ammazzato la mia donna e il nostro Capitano e tu mi dici di non prenderla sul personale, stai scherzando?"

"Adesso basta voi due! Mi avete stancata! So io cosa è meglio per me!

Ha ragione Provenza Andy, pensa come un poliziotto e non come fidanzato, e non sognarti di andare in prigione da Stroh a parlare con lui" disse Sharon visibilmente arrabbiata.

"Ok, va bene e scusami se mi preoccupo per te"

"Andy aspetta non volevo dire questo, Andy torna qua, Tenente Flynn si fermi è un ordine" ma oramai se ne era già andato sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

"Capitano non si preoccupi ci parlo io e lo riporto qua" disse Provenza.

"Grazie"


	13. Capitolo 13

Capitolo13

Provenza uscì dalla camera e raggiunse Andy in sala d'aspetto mentre Buzz intanto si avvicinò al capitano e si sedette accanto al letto.

"Hey Capitano siamo tutti sotto pressione per quello che le è successo. Flynn da brava e buona persona com'è si preoccupa non solo perchè è la sua fidanzata ma è il nostro Capitano.. e lei è il miglior Capitano che abbiamo mai avuto.

Forse non dovrei dirlo ma... quando le hanno sparato ho sentito Andy giurare sul suo onore che se non si fosse svegliata si sarebbe tolto la vita."

Il cuore di Sharon si fermó.

"Oh mio Dio io non sapevo nulla di questo e l'ho anche trattato male, io non volevo.." "Facciamo che vado a vedere a che punto sono, così faccio entrare Andy"

"Grazie mille".

Il ragazzo uscì dalla stanza e Sharon si voltò a guardare la pioggia che batteva sui vetta della finestra. Come avrebbe voluto farsi una doccia, per rilassarsi ma anche per togliersi di dosso le zampate di quell'animale.

"Non voglio disturbarvi ma il capitano ha bisogno di lei .. è molto dispiaciuta per quello che ha detto prima"

"Oh no, io sono un grandissimo idiota, sono stati giorni duri e siamo entrambi tesi, grazie adesso vado da lei" disse Andy dirigendosi verso la stanza di Sharon.

"Hey"

Sharon lo investì con una carrellata di parole.

"Mi dispiace di averti trattato male, ma devi capire che non sono abituata a tanta considerazione... Jack non si è mai interessato a me, per lui ero solo un oggetto! Mi sono espressa male prima sono molto stanca io ..."

"Hey piccola guardami, io non sono Jack e se ho intenzione di mettermi con una donna, cerco in tutti i modi di renderla felice e di proteggerla".

"Andy, è vero che quando ero in coma hai giurato che ti saresti ammazzato se non mi fossi svegliata??!"

"É vero l'ho detto, e l'avrei fatto, se non avessi riaperto i tuoi dolcissimi occhi"

"Lo sai che non ti sbarazzerai di me così facilmente, vero volpe d'argento?"

"Oh lo so tesoro mio, chi ti ammazza piccola strega cattiva del mio cuore" disse Andy abbracciandola

"Ah, io sarei la strega cattiva!" disse Sharon, accoccolandosi tra le sue braccia.

"Si tu sei la MIA strega cattiva"

Nel frattempo bussò il Vice Capo Howard.

"Ehm, scusate devo parlarvi, la faccenda è molto seria" disse Fritz.

"Capo riguarda Stroh vero?"

Lo sguardo di Fritz era chiaro e glaciale.

"É evaso ed ha lasciato una lettera per te , mi dispiace" disse Fritz.

"Come sarebbe a dire che é evaso? stai scherzando Fritz! ve lo siete fatti scappare, davvero?" urlò Andy.

"Dov'è la lettera, voglio leggerla" disse Sharon.

"Non posso fartela leggere, è una prova" disse Fritz.

"É un mio diritto leggerla, é indirizzata a me"

"Te lo dico come amico, non come poliziotto" disse Fritz.

"Io invece te lo dico come Capitano esigo di leggerla.."

"Ha ragione Fritz ha tutto il diritto, dopotutto è quasi morta a causa sua" disse Andy.

"Ok, va bene Sharon hai vinto" disse Fritz e le diede la lettera.

"Caro Capitano Raydor o dovrei dire Cara Sharon così è più intimo, sai tu hai sempre detto che da quando hai Rusty nella tua vita è stato meraviglioso, bé invece non è stato meraviglioso perchè ti sta rovinando la vita come lo ha fatto a me ed è colpa sua se ti ho sparato come ho fatto con il tuo caro piccolo e indifeso fratellino e lo schianto della sua mogliettina e tu adesso sei in ospedale a lottare tra la vita e la morte, vedi il tuo amato Tenente mentre tu eri stesa per terra in casa tua, mentre mi dava i pugni mi ha detto che se fossi morta, lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per farmi marcire in galera, avrai capito che io ora non voglio più Rusty morto ma voglio te morta, voglio che bruci all'inferno! Ah e come la prenderanno la notizia della tua morte Tao, Julio,Amy, Buzz, Rusty, Ricky, Emily e il tuo amato fidanzatino Andy Flynn, chi lo sa magari saranno contenti della tua morte, io ti troverò Sharon so in quale ospedale sei e quindi buona fortuna, con affetto il tuo amico Phillip Stroh".

"Credo che sia qui in ospedale, ma non ne sono sicura" disse Sharon.

"Perchè credi che Stroh si evaso e sia venuto qui in ospedale, è impossibile sa che qui è pieno di poliziotti" disse Fritz.

"Ho mandato via la mia scorta perchè non la volevo, mi sentivo soffocare" disse Sharon.

"Ti sentivi soffocare ?!..Sharon sei in pericolo ...come hai potuto! non ti capisco proprio, da quello che ho capito vuoi vedertela con Stroh da sola, mi stai escludendo" disse Andy e mentre stava per uscire dalla stanza con Fritz, lei lo chiamò.

"Andy!"

"Cosa c'è?" chiese avvicinandosi

"Vieni qui, per favore. Ho paura, Voglio Affrontare Stroh con te al mio fianco questa volta" disse Sharon e si avvicinò per baciarlo. Lui si scansò...

"Va bene" disse immusonito, poi si rivolse verso Fritz

"Ammesso che sia qui come possiamo contrastarlo?"

I tre chiusero la porta e cominciarono a organizzare un piano di controattacco.


	14. Capitolo 14

Capitolo 14

Accadde tutto in una frazione di secondo.

Medici e infermieri corsero nella la stanza di Sharon con defibrillatore e ossigeno, spingendo Andy e Fritz fuori. Iniziarono a muoversi freneticamente come tante formiche che fanno la conserva per l'inverno.

Le attaccarono gli elettrodi sul petto e iniziarono a contare "1, 2, 3 libera" "1, 2, 3 libera", e giù scariche elettriche. Andy guardava attonito la scena da dietro il vetro.

La sua mano andò diretta a infilarsi nella tasca dove aveva nascosto l'anello per la proposta. Quella settimana era stata pesante per entrambi, per quello aveva deciso di chiederle di sposarlo; pensava che peggio di quello che avevano affrontato quegli ultimi giorni non poteva esserci niente. Ma si sbagliava, oh si, si sbagliava! Era successo tutto così in fretta. Mentre parlavano su come agire con Stroh, Sharon aveva iniziato a fare smorfie di dolore e a toccarsi il fianco. Fu allora che si accorsero della vestaglia sporca di sangue.

La ferita le si era riaperta. All'istante la macchina alla quale era collegata inizio a fischiare, chiaro indice di collasso cardiaco. Roteó la testa e cade riversa sul letto, sembrava così gracile in quel momento, come un rametto che si spezza sotto una forte pressione. Fu allora che arrivò l'equipe capeggiata da Peter, il fratello cardiologo di Andy che lavorava in quell'ospedale. Il tempo sembrava scorrere interminabile.

All'ultimo Andy vide suo fratello abbassare lo sguardo, togliere il boccaglio dal viso di Sharon e indicare ai suoi colleghi di coprirle il volto. Era morta!

Fritz prese la radio e diede l'annuncio sulla frequenza della polizia. Era finito tutto.

Basta partite, basta spettacoli di danza, basta "senta Tenente" "si Capitano".

Non più cene romantiche ne sguardi furtivi nella sala obitori.

Niente più coccole davanti la TV ne cene con la famiglia allargata.

La Darth Raydor semplicemente non c'era piu.

Il cellulare cominciò a squillare freneticamente. Era Provenza che chiamava Andy.

Stava bevendo un caffè con Tao nella sala ristoro quando la notizia era arrivata.

Mike era rimasto allibito mentre Louie aveva letteralmente sputato il caffè a terra. Ma Andy non rispose, si limitò a guardare il cellulare che teneva in mano come fosse un oggetto mai visto, mentre nell'altra stringeva il cofanetto dell'anello. Non poteva crederci. Ma non aveva le forze per reagire. D'un tratto si alzò e con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto disse:

"Scusa Fritz devo andare"

"Vuoi che ti accompagni?"

"No grazie devo sgranchirmi le gambe". Era sotto shock.

Peter disse a Fritz che la sua reazione era normale.

Normale in quei casi forse, ma non una normale reazione da Andy Flynn.. Ne era normale per un uomo innamorato che vedeva la vita della sua musa svanire a quel modo. Ma che potevano fare?! Alla morte, come all'amore, non si comanda. E in fondo ognuno reagisce al dolore in maniera diversa.

Seguirono Andy con lo sguardo finché questo non scomparve dietro le porte dell'ascensore. Peter scosse la testa pensando a quanto Andy fosse il più sfortunato della famiglia. Fritz invece si diresse verso la macchinetta del caffè. Non si accorse che un infermiere era entrato nella stanza di Sharon.

"Come sei bella mio dolce amore!"disse l'infermiere tirando giù il lenzuolo che copriva Sharon e accarezzandole i capelli.

"Mi hai preso in contropiede... Io non volevo questo" disse Stroh con la voce di chi cerca di trattenersi dal piangere.

"Non doveva finire cosi.

Tutto ciò che volevo era stare con te! Fin dal primo giorno che ci hanno presentati. Ricordi? Tu lavoravi per gli Affari Interni e io ero l'avvocato della difesa di un piccolo criminale idiota. Non mi hai neanche notato. E poi eri sposata con quel infame di Jack. Lui non ti ha mai trattato nel modo che meritavi. Ero così felice quando vi siete lasciati. Speravo fosse merito mio invece era di quel piccolo prostituto di Rusty. Per questo lo odiavo tanto. Credevo fosse stato lui ad allontanarti da me, finché non ho scoperto che uscvi con Flynn, un'altro ubriacone. Perché amore mio, perché stai con uomini che amano la bottiglia più di te? Cos'hanno loro che io non ho? Sono giovane, bello, in forma.." disse asciugandosi una lacrima che gli scorreva sul viso.

"Quegli incompetenti dei tuoi colleghi pensavano che il mio bersaglio fosse Brenda, ma se avessero indagato bene avrebbero scoperto che le vittime erano tutte rosse naturali, tinte poi bionde...tu sei l'unica donna della mia vita! Ho tentato di uscire con loro per dimenticarti ma avevano tutte un grande difetto..Non erano te tesoro!"

Ad un tratto tirò fuori un bisturi che aveva in tasca e si avvicinò ancora di più a Sharon.

"Ero venuto per uccidere il tuo fidanzato e farti mia ma ora non mi resta che togliermi la vita...sembra il finale di Romeo e Giulietta ma almeno potremo stare insieme per sempre" e si tagliò la gola.

In quel momento Fritz e Andy balzarono dentro la stanza e lo disarmarono. Stroh si accasciò sul pavimento. Stava quasi per esalare l'ultimo respiro quando Sharon si sedette sul letto e mentre lui la guardava supplicante di aiuto (felice che fosse viva ma schifato perché gli aveva mentito) lei gli disse:

"VAI ALL'INFERNO, E SALUTAMI IL MIO EX MARITO".


	15. capitolo 15

Capitolo 15

Morales entrò nella stanza e dichiarò Philip Stroh ufficialmente morto. Buzz si fece largo tra Amy e Sanchez con la telecamera accesa per filmare quell'avvenimento speciale per tutti. Provenza si tolse gli occhiali asciugandosi una lacrima di commozione.

"Non posso crederci, l'avete fermato!"

Sharon si voltò e vide Brenda sulla soglia della porta.

"Oh mio dio Brenda è un piacere vederti, vieni qui"

Le tese le braccia e quest'ultima le corse incontro stringendola forte.

"Capitano ci ha fatto prendere un bello spavento. Non sapevamo che fare..."

"Scusate ragazzi ma Stroh era nell'edificio e non sapevamo se poteva controllare le nostre conversazioni, abbiamo deciso sul momento" disse Fritz sistemandosi la pistola nella fondina e avvicinandosi a Brenda.

Erano tutti felici. Solo Andy era impassibile, serio, come se non gli importasse nulla il fatto che avevano finalmente fermato quel mostro.

"Andy... Andy" Sharon continuava a chiamarlo, a tendergli la mano ma lui restava lì immobile come una statua di marmo.

"Per l'amor del cielo Flynn di qualcosa!"disse Provenza visibilmente scocciato ma preoccupato per il suo amico. Non lo aveva mai visto cosi. Neanche quando lo aveva chiamato in piena notte anni addietro pregandolo di andare da lui perchè la sua ex moglie lo aveva lasciato portando con se i ragazzi. Arrivato a casa l'aveva trovata irriconoscibile, con quadri sradicati dalle pareti e vetrine rotte, ma per lo meno in quell'occasione aveva reagito. Adesso invece sembrava catatonico.

"Tenente", "Andy", "Flynn" cominciarono a chiamarlo tutti. Non sapevano se stava sentendosi male (dati i precedenti) o che altro.

Alla fine Brenda saggiamente disse:

"Abbiamo avuto tutti una giornata estenuante, meglio lasciarvi. In realtà non dimentichiamo che anche Andy è convalescente" e fecero per andarsene quando Andy spiazzò tutti dicendo "No! È vero è stata una giornata di quelle da eliminare dal calendario... Ma restate! Festeggiate pure con il Capitano la riuscita dell'operazione. Me ne vado io!"

Sharon rimase sconcertata. Sperava di aver capito male e per un istante guardò tutti nella stanza. La loro espressione era chiara. Aveva capito bene.

"Che... Che stai dicendo amore?!"

"Quello che ha sentito Capitano. Mi hanno sparato tre giorni fa e voglio riposare"

"Ma ... "

"Ma cosa?"

"Va bene tutti fuori!" urlò Provenza con tono di comando.

"Tu no Flynn... Che cavolo fai?! Ti sei bevuto il cervello?" pessima battuta da fare a un ex alcolista.

"Mai stato cosi sobrio!" replicò Andy uscendo dalla stanza.

Se la era cercata una risposta simile.

"Capitano cosa stà facendo? È ancora debole" disse la squadra vedendo Sharon alzarsi dal letto e dirigersi dietro a Andy

"Devo vederlo, devo parlargli. Capire cosa è successo, ho bisogno lui e lui ha bisogno di me, scusatemi"

"Aspetta ti aiutiamo noi" disse Brenda prendendola sotto braccio.

Lo raggiunse nel cortile dell'ospedale. Fu facile dato che vi erano parecchi ascensori e loro installati al primo piano.

"Che ci fai qui fuori? Devi riposare"

"Allora ti importa di me.. Credevo che con quello che hai detto prima..."

"Se ti ammali dovrà sostituirti Winnie Davis e mi sta sulle..."

Sharon lo guardò stranita. Non poteva credere alle sue orecchie.

Cos'era capitato al Suo Tenente. La mattina gli era sfuggito che voleva sposarla e lei aveva fatto non poca fatica a trattenersi dal non chiedere spiegazione. Ecco che ora la trattava in quel modo assurdo.

"Perché mi stai dicendo questo? credevo mi amassi?! Lo so che questa settimana è da abolire dalla nostra vita ma un rapporto è fatto di alti e bassi...mi dispiace molto se ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato ti chiedo di perdonarmi"

"Non c'è niente da perdonare"

"E allora perché sei cosi freddo nei miei confronti?"

"Non eri tu la donna che non voleva che nessuno s'intromettesse nella sua vita perché sa badare a se stessa?"

"Si ma.. Solo perchè ho fatto sempre tutto da sola anche quando c'era Jack, averti nella mia vita e vedere che ti prendi cura di me così tanto è bello ma io sono stata sempre una donna indipendente"

"Eccolo che torna!"

"Chi?"

"Jack. Se quello che voleva fare era dividerci ci è riuscito. Già dovevo combattere con lui finché era vivo, ora che è morto continui a metterlo in mezzo tra noi. Io non faccio paragoni tra te e la mia ex. Ne in bene ne in male. È finita!"

A quelle parole Sharon si sentì morire.

"Andy cerca di capire, Sharon è stata sposata con Jack un sacco di tempo..." disse Brenda, ma si pentì subito di essersi intromessa.

"Lei è stata sposata tanto quanto lo sono stato io. Eppure non mi sognerei mai di sprecare le conversazioni a parlare di Sandra. E facendo due conti in realtà sui quasi 60 anni che abbiamo entrambi ne abbiamo passati di più da soli che nei 20 in cui siamo stati sposati... Perciò non ci sono scuse"

Sharon gli gettò le braccia al collo

"Perdonami perdonami perdonami..Senza di te mi sento persa. Voglio che ti prendi cura di me, ho capito che senza di te non posso vivere e tu neanche, ti prego amami fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni e lo farò anche io, perchè ti amo alla follia. Mi sento morire se non ti ho vicino. Ti prego sposami!"

Ecco glielo aveva detto. Niente romanticismo. Niente tatto. Niente privacy. E dopo un litigio. Forse era stata avventata ma lei desiderava davvero passare il resto della sua vita con lui. Andy le prese le braccia e se le staccò di dosso. Tirò fuori l'anello e la guardò negli occhi.

"Grazie ... Ma ... No grazie"

Le diede la scatoletta in mano, si voltò e si diresse verso il posteggio esterno. Brenda avrebbe voluto sprofondare e allo stesso tempo fare o dire qualcosa mentre Sharon invece era pietrificata, non ci sono parole per descrivere il suo stato d'animo. Sapeva che se lo avesse chiamato non si sarebbe girato. Se lo avesse seguito e abbracciato si sarebbe divincolato un altra volta. Si girò verso Brenda con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Tutt'un tratto si udì il rumore di una stridentissima frenata e una grossa botta. Sharon si voltò e, quando vide Andy sotto un' ambulanza, gridò e svenne tra le braccia di Brenda.


	16. Capitolo 16

Capitolo 16

Andrew Flynn si sveglió tutto sudato.

Guardandosi attorno notò essere nella sua stanza, nel suo comodo letto.

Un attimo prima era steso a terra investito da un'ambulanza nel parcheggio dell'ospedale sotto gli occhi terrificati di Sharon, ed ora era nel suo appartamento..Si sedette e guardò sul comodino. Non poteva credere ai suoi occhi.

La sveglia indicava le 4 del mattino del giorno dell'appuntamento con Sharon.

Accese la abat-jour e prese il cellulare. STESSA DATA STESSO ORARIO

Si alzò e, preso il telecomando, accese il Giornale Radio che confermò di nuovo sia l'ora che il giorno. Incredulo decise di andare allo specchio.

Si sbottonò la camicia del pigiama e rimase a fissare per qualche minuto la sua immagine. Non c'era alcun segno di proiettile, nessuna cicatrice.

Sentí la sirena di un'ambulanza nelle vicinanze e andò alla finestra.

Ecco cosa l'avevo svegliato! Una macchina era andata a sbattere a tutta velocità contro un bidone facendo un rumore infernale.

Sì fermò a pensare un momento.

Se erano le 4:00 del mattino del giorno X, non aveva alcun segno di ferita sul petto ed era in casa sua, questo poteva voler dire solo una cosa... ERA STATO TUTTO UN SOGNO!!!! L'appuntamento, Jack che aveva rapito i ragazzi, Sharon che quasi veniva violentata da Stroh. Nulla era successo.

Si diresse verso la cucina. Sentì il lettore DVD girare a vuoto e vide la TV rimasta accesa. Fu allora che si ricordò del film che Rusty gli aveva consigliato: INCEPTION con Leonardo di Caprio.

Non era male ma lui era stanco ed era piombato prima della fine.

Poteva essere stato quel film a influire sul sogno?

Si parlava di uno scienziato che trova la maniera di vivere nei sogni e sfruttarli appieno (addirittura lui e la moglie erano anche invecchiati nei sogni) e l'unico modo per svegliarsi era suicidarsi. Si decisamente!

Da una parte era felice che nulla fosse successo perche si era comportato veramente male con Sharon, ora invece poteva agire diversamente.

Dall'altra parte sapeva che avrebbe dovuto trattenersi dall'andare nel suo ufficio, prenderla tra le braccia e baciarla appassionatamente. Quello gli dispiaceva e non poco.

Ritornò in camera e si sdraiò nuovamente nel letto. Sperava che in ufficio arrivasse un caso. Abbastanza complicato da farlo stare lontano da Sharon, con abbastanza interrogatori da fare con lei ma non eccessivamente lungo da impedire il loro appuntamento. Ma che cavolo di pensiero era!?

Immaginó gli schiaffi che avrebbe preso da Provenza se lo avesse sentito fare un ragionamento simile e si mise a ridere. O mamma mia...

Dopo cinque anni di insulti tra qualche ora avrebbe avuto ciò che più desiderava da un paio di mesi a questa parte. Un appuntamento... Un vero appuntamento con Sharon Raydor.


	17. Capitolo 17

Capitolo 17

Quella notte, Flynn aveva fatto fatica a riaddormentarsi. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi vedeva l'immagine di Sharon sdraiata sul letto accanto a lui. Era una delusione aprirli e vedere che in realtà non c'era. Si autoimpose di dormire. Di li a poco sarebbe dovuto andare al lavoro e sforzarsi di essere professionale. Per non parlare poi di ciò che avrebbe fatto alle 19.

Chissà se sarebbe stata bella come nel sogno che aveva fatto. Un motivo in più per attendere con ansia l'appuntamento.

Quando si mise in macchina per andare al lavoro fu colto da dubbi che lo spaventarono non poco.

Avrà capito che lei gli interessava davvero?

Avrà accettato solo per non snobbarlo?

E se non fosse andato come sperava?

Si sentì male al solo pensiero perché non voleva perderla neanche come amica.

Una volta arrivato prima di scendere dall'auto si guardò nello specchietto. Da quando era diventato cosi romantico?

E soprattutto, ciò che lo lasciava più sconcertato, da quanto si sentiva cosi preso da Sharon?!

Il giorno che era entrata nella sua vita, quando ancora c'era Brenda, non faceva altro che evitarla e disegnare streghe sulla lavagna quando parlava di lei. Per non parlare di quando prese il posto destinato a Provenza alla crimini maggiori. Ricordava ancora la lite nella stanza dell'obitorio. Lei pacatamente (come sempre) si era voltata, tolta il camice e aveva iniziato a parlargli dicendo il fatto suo. Si erano seduti discutendo del caso e si erano ritrovati d'accordo. Andando avanti nel tempo lei si era offerta volenterosamente di accompagnarlo al matrimonio di Nicole.. Ecco forse era lei che ci aveva provato con lui! No, neanche a pensarlo.

Cosa ci trovava quello schianto di donna in un ex ubriacone come lui? Uscì dall'auto.

Schianto di donna! Eh si era cosi che la vedeva, fin dal primo giorno che l'aveva conosciuta anni addietro. Lui l'aveva vista da lontano mentre prendeva dei documenti dalla scrivania e, don Giovanni qual'era, si era soffermato a guardarla bene. Le gambe, il lato B, le spalle.

Era perfetta. Da dietro si vedevano le sue curve morbide come quelle di un violoncello.

Le era caduto un foglio. Avrebbe voluto guardare come si piegava per "sbirciar"meglio ma non era cosi maniaco. Fu allora che decise di chinarsi lui a raccoglierlo.

Con la scusa di quella galanteria avrebbe potuto attaccare bottone. Lei si era voltata e lui rimase senza parole. I capelli fluenti che incorniciavano quel viso stupendo. Le labbra carnose, gli occhi verdi. Si era sentito perso in un bicchiere d'acqua, tanto che non era riuscito a dire nulla. Fin quando un "Ehila, Flynn vedo che hai conosciuto mia moglie!" lo fece tornare bruscamente sulla terra. Era Jack Raydor suo vecchio amico e compagno di bevute. Veramente era più il secondo visto che non gli era mai piaciuto (troppo spaccone, troppo presuntuoso) ma quando bevi sono tutti amici. È cosi che l'aveva conosciuta.

Chissà se lei si ricordava di quell'episodio...


	18. Capitolo 18

Capitolo 18

Sharon non era mai stata così nervosa. Ne il giorno degli esami scolastici, ne quando aspettava i suoi figli. Neanche quando aveva chiesto a Rusty se poteva adottarlo.

Sentiva una pressa allo stomaco. Una cosa la spaventava più di tutte.

Il fatto che neanche Jack era riuscito a farle provare quelle sensazioni. Mai.

Ed ora ecco che un suo sottoposto, con il quale si era scornata negli ultimi 7 anni, la guarda negli occhi e lei sente le ginocchia sciogliersi come un pezzo di burro sulla fiamma.

Dove era finita la sua tostaggine?!

"L'ho sotterrata in giardino con l'osso" avrebbe risposto qualcuno.

Dopo aver sposato Jack, cosa di cui si era subito pentita ma da buona cattolica non poteva farci niente, si era subito detta MAI CON UN COLLEGA. Questo motto le era servito sia per non tradirlo (e passare cosi dalla parte del torto) sia perché nella sua posizione avrebbe avuto un sacco di problemi. Lei doveva far rispettare le leggi non poteva infrangerle. Ma come diceva un vecchio film "le regole sono fatte per essere infrante" e nel suo caso era successo. Si preoccupava più per Andy che per se stessa. Andy.

Che nome favoloso! Come chi lo portava.

Le era sempre piaciuto. Per un momento chiuse gli occhi. Tornò con la mente a quando, 6 anni prima, era nel suo comodo divano e le era squillato il cellulare.

Quando aveva visto il numero di Andy era rimasta a fissare il telefono terrorizzata. Non sapeva che fare. Rispondere o non rispondere?

Poteva voler invitarla a cena o dirle che era sotto casa sua e parlare del caso..

Decise di rispondere con voce sensuale (al ripensarci si era comportata come una liceale alla prima cotta) ma lui era affannato e le aveva detto che era rimasto ferito in una colluttazione. Le si fermò il respiro. Veloce come un ghepardo prese la pistola, rimise le scarpe e volò da lui, avvisando la squadra di quanto successo.

Una volta sul posto non fu facile vederlo nell'ambulanza, ferito all'addome e alla testa.

Gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla. Lui da tosto come era iniziò facendo la sua deposizione e si era proteso verso di lei per alzarsi ma le era caduto tra le braccia svenuto. Dovette darsi un contegno nel dire ai paramedici "Rimettetelo in sesto!".

La verità è che era preoccupata. Non erano mai andati d'accordo ma perlomeno (anche se insultandosi) si parlavano, se fosse morto invece sarebbe finito tutto.

Un brivido le percorse la schiena. Meno male che non era successo.

Sentì bussare alla porta del suo ufficio.

"Avanti!" disse con voce tremante sperando che fosse il tenente Flynn e che non lo fosse allo stesso tempo. La porta si aprì.

Quando vide Provenza non sapeva se essere delusa o rinfrancata.

"Capitano scusi se la disturbo di prima mattina ma ho dei documenti che necessitano della sua firma.." .

Lei lo guardò con l'aria di una che non ha capito nulla. In effetti continuava a pensare a Flynn in canottiera. Anche se era ferito era comunque un gran figo. Avrebbe voluto essere un dottore solo per potergliela togliere.

"Facciamo che glieli lascio qui e torno più tardi" disse Provenza pensando che la faccia di Sharon era uguale a quella di Flynn quando la guardava seduto alla scrivania.


	19. capitolo 19

Capitolo 19

Erano le 8 del 10 luglio, quando il tenente Flynn uscì dall'ascensore e arrivò alla Crimini Maggiori.

Non c'era nessuno della squadra a parte Provenza che aveva portato dei documenti da far firmare a Sharon, già seduta alla scrivania.

Fece per sistemarsi quando si scontrò con Louie che usciva scuotendo la test

In quel momento arivò Fritz con un'espressione sconvolta.

"Capo Howard, che ci fa qui? Dalla sua faccia si direbbe che è successo qualcosa di grave!"

"Il Capitano è arrivato?"

"Si è nel suo ufficio"

"Gli altri, dove sono?"

"Stanno arrivando"

"Bene, ora scusatemi".

Si avvicinò all'ufficio ed entrò richiudendo la porta dietro di se.

Sharon si rese conto che era accaduto qualcosa di grosso. E infatti...

"Capo Howard, Buongiorno, che è successo? sembra sconvolto"

"Buongiorno Capitano, mi scusi se sono piombato qui all'improvviso, ma ieri è scomparso il figlio del Sindaco"

Quando c'erano di mezzo dei bambini Sharon cambiava totalmente.

Scattò in piedi e appoggiò i pugni alla scrivania.

"Mi aggiorni"

"Vorrei che fosse presente anche il Tenente Flynn"

Il suo cuore sobbalzò.

'Anche io lo voglio' avrebbe voluto dire ma dovette trattenersi.

Si trattava di un bambino scomparso dopo tutto.

"Certo, lo chiamo subito" disse contenendosi.

"Tenente Flynn, può seguirmi nel mio Ufficio?"

"Certo Capitano!" era emozionato ma la sua espressione cambiò quando vide Fritz.

"Ieri mentre stava giocando al parco, il piccolo Thomas Garcetti è stato rapito. La babysitter non si è accorta di niente e quando lo ha chiamato per andare a casa e lui non è arrivato è andata in panico e ha chiamato il Sindaco e che mi ha chiamato subito, e ha chiesto il nostro aiuto"

"Perchè ha chiesto aiuto a noi? Deve chiedere aiuto alla Divisione Persone Scomparse cioè a Robbie O' Derno".

"Il piccolo è affetto da Diabete tipo 1 e la borsa con il Kit per il Diabete l'aveva la babysitter. Se non fa la sua iniezione potrebbe andare in coma o peggio... ha soltanto 7 anni. Ho detto io al Sindaco che se ne sarebbe occupata la Crimini Maggiori"

"Oh mio Dio Capo faremo tutto il possibile per trovarlo"

"Grazie Capitano, ho fatto già mettere i telefoni sotto controllo nella speranza che qualcuno ieri chiamasse ma niente. Può darsi che chi l'ha preso sapesse del diabete. Scusate è Pope" disse Fritz uscendo dalla stanza rispondendo al telefono.

I ragazzi nel frattempo erano arrivati e avevano già preso posto ognuno alla propria scrivania.

Sharon si era voltata verso la finestra.

"Che schifo di mondo! Capisco avercela col Sindaco ma prendersela con un bambino, e malato per giunta..."

Per un istante aveva dimenticato di non essere sola.

"Sharon, lo troveremo, dobbiamo solo rimanere concentrati e non farci prendere dai sentimenti."

Lei si voltò abbozzando un sorriso. Lui arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo. Ovviamente al dire 'non facciamoci prendere dai sentimenti' non si riferiva al fatto che Sharon fosse preoccupata per il bambino, bensì a ciò che lui provava per lei in quel momento. La Darth Raydor sembrava così fragile che, se l'avesse presa tra le braccia per consolarla, forse si sarebbe spezzata.

"Si hai ragione noi troveremo il piccolo Tommy, grazie Andy.." si morsicò il labbro. Avrebbe dovuto dire 'grazie tenente'.

Lui però sembrava non aver fatto caso al suo lapsus.

In quel momento Provenza alzò gli occhi dal cruciverba e vide il suo amico e il Capitano guardarsi con occhi languidi. Andy mise la mano sulla guancia di Sharon per asciugargli una lacrima furtiva ...

Cosa si era perso? Possibile che Flynn fosse cosi scemo da fare il cascamorto col Capitano e in pieno giorno per giunta? Non sapeva trattenersi?

Si alzò e si diresse verso l'ufficio del Capitano e senza bussare entrò.

"Capitano buongiorno scusi se la disturbo, tra le facce vostre e quelle del vice capo Howard deduco che è successo qualcosa di grave"

I due si allontanarono di colpo.

"Ehm ... Sì abbiamo un caso. Ieri è scomparso il piccolo Tommy, il figlio del Sindaco, il Capo Howard è venuto a dircelo, il Sindaco ha chiesto il nostro aiuto"

"E noi cosa centriamo siamo la Crimini Maggiori non la Divisione Persone scomparse ..."

"Sempre a polemizzare! Per l'amor del cielo Louie è un bambino che ti costa" disse Flynn esasperato perché erano stati interrotti sul più bello.

"Il Capo Howard ha deciso che è un caso da Crimini Maggiori.

Il piccolo ha il Diabete di Tipo 1 e dato che non ha il Kit con se c'è il rischio che vada in coma oppure morire."

"Oh cavolo, questo non ci voleva."

Uscirono per aggiornare gli altri.

"Amy convochi la babysitter, il Sindaco e sua moglie.

Dobbiamo raccogliere le deposizioni.

Tao lei cerchi qualche amico di famiglia e vediamo cosa salta fuori"

"Certo Capitano lo faccio subito"

"È sempre la babysitter" disse Provenza cercando di sdrammatizzare, ma la battuta non fece ridere nessuno.

"Buzz si faccia dare tutti i video della zona del parco, magari vediamo chi avvicina il bambino e o il mezzo che lo porta via.

Julio, lei e Flynn parlate con le altre mamme che erano al parco.

Provenza lei stia qui per gli interrogatori e prepari la lavagna"

Si mossero tutti alla velocità della luce.

Prima di uscire Andy cercò lo sguardo di Sharon che però era tornata nello studio tirando le tende. Perche aveva scelto Provenza per gli interrogatori? Perché lo aveva mandato via?

'Al diavolo Flynn. Sei un tenente prima di tutto. Ha fatto il suo lavoro e ha fatto bene! Professionalità per la miseria!' pensò.

Non aveva voluto escluderlo.

Lo aveva mandato via perché aveva bisogno della sua capacità nel trattare con le persone.

Lei poggiò la testa alla sedia. Aveva dovuto mandarlo via. Se fosse rimasto con lei forse non sarebbe riuscita a essere "il Capitano". Per un attimo pensò a tutte le donne attratte da un distintivo che avrebbe incontrato quel giorno e fece una smorfia d'odio.

Il Sindaco, la moglie e la baby sitter arrivarono appena possibile.

Li mandarono in sale interrogatori differenti e cominciarono.

Durante l'interrogatorio venne fuori il nome di un amico d'infanzia del sindaco che lo aveva minacciato dicendogli che se non gli dava 300.000 dollari avrebbe preso il suo bambino. Lui aveva problemi: beveva e giocava e rimaneva senza soldi, anche la moglie lo aveva lasciato.

Per un attimo la mente di Sharon vide l'immagine di Jack. Si irrigidì.

"Perché questi schifosi non se la prendono con loro stessi, invece di distruggere anche le famiglie degli altri?" pensò.

"Ha idea di dove abiti questo uomo?"

"In un Capannone vicino a Venice Beach" rispose il Sindaco.

Tutti i membri della squadra vennero richiamati e si prepararono per fare irruzione.

Andy era già sul posto insieme agli altri quando lei arrivò.

Si mise dall'altro lato della porta per non stargli troppo vicino ma allo stesso tempo voleva vederlo. La decisione era stata presa. Lui avrebbe aperto la porta, lei sarebbe entrata e dopo ognuno sarebbe andato a cercare nelle varie stanze.

Il bambino aveva priorità assoluta; ma quando fece il cenno lui aprì la porta e la spinse via entrando per primo, seguito da tutta la squadra. Lei si ritrovò in fondo.

Nessuno si era accorto di niente. Non sapeva se quel tizio fosse armato e aveva deciso di proteggerla. Quei maledetti giubbotti! Mica tutti ti feriscono al petto.

Se vai a fare una retata e poi ti sparano in testa .. che racconti alla famiglia?

Era un bravo poliziotto, seguiva le regole, … portava l'antiproiettile ma che vuoi l'ha preso in pieno cervello!?!

Sia chiaro l'avrebbe fatto anche se ci fosse stato Provenza al suo posto, o qualsiasi altro della squadra...cercò di inventare una scusa plausibile qualora lei gli avesse chiesto spiegazioni.


	20. Capitolo 20

Capitolo 20

Tutto si svolse in fretta.

Riuscirono ad arrestare il rapitore Steve Benson grazie al fatto che era svenuto sul divano dal troppo bere.

Per un attimo Andy vide se stesso su quel divano. Quante volte la sua ex moglie e i suoi figli l'avevano visto in quella condizione.. Si sentì schifato e si voltò per andare a cercare Tommy.

Sharon ebbe un flash! Quando Jack era ubriaco i suoi figli si chiudevano in bagno per non essere picchiati.

Quando aprì la porta trovò il piccolo Tommy steso a terra; si inginocchiò e mise le due dita sul collo del bambino, il respiro era debole però era vivo.

"Amy chiama il 911 il bambino è vivo ma è in ipoglicemia"

L'ambulanza arrivò subito e lo portarono all'ospedale San Leo, dove ad attenderlo c'era il sindaco con Provenza.

Al tornare in ufficio tutti si congratularono con tutti. Anche questa volta il caso si era chiuso bene.

Appena entrò in casa si sedette sul divano, appoggiò la testa allo schienale e chiuse gli occhi, ma li riaprì subito e guardò l'orologio. Rimase inorridita nel vedere che erano le 20.

Il suo appuntamento con Andy!

Lo aveva dimenticato. La cosa che più bramava da un paio di mesi a questa parte (segnata su calendario cartaceo e cellulare) era sfumata e non se ne era neanche accorta. Forse per quello che Andy era andato via dall'ufficio prima di tutti e senza salutare. Non sapeva cosa fare. Chiamare o non chiamare? Avrebbe dovuto avvisarlo, dopotutto se lo meritava. Messaggio? videochiamata? Oppure aspettare di vederlo il giorno dopo e scusarsi di persona? Stava malissimo e pensare a come si sentisse lui la faceva star peggio.

Andy in realtà aveva cancellato la prenotazione al ristorante. Certo se fossero usciti ci avrebbe fatto una pessima figura ma avrebbe trovato una scusa. Vedere quel reietto sul divano lo aveva fatto tornare indietro nel tempo. Si guardò allo specchio. Lui era sempre un alcolista, cambiava solo la sua visuale del mondo. Pensò che Sharon si meritava un uomo migliore di lui, per questo aveva disdetto. Aveva già avuto un infame ubriacone. Aveva il diritto di essere felice. Se lo meritava. Lei era straordinaria, bellissima, intelligente.. e lui... era innamorato perso.

Avrebbe dovuto scriverle magari avvisandola? Oppure doveva chiederle scusa per aver disubbidito agli ordini?

Era in ascensore quando d'impulso avviò la chiamata.

Primo squillo. "Rispondi" disse ad alta voce, mentre il neurone pensava "speriamo abbia il silenzioso"

Secondo squillo. Non riusciva a buttare giù. La testa diceva CHIUDI il cuore diceva PARLALE.

Dall'altro capo del telefono Sharon teneva stretto un cuscino quasi a farlo scoppiare. Che fare?

Arrivò Rusty:

"Mamma il telefono... Mamma, mamma...ehi ma tu non dovevi..." vide che era Flynn.

"oh ciao Andy la mamma ha le mani bagnate ora te la passo" disse il giovane dando un pizzicotto al Capitano 'senza macchia e senza paura' per farla riprendere.

"Andy ..."

Silenzio.

"Va bè io esco vado al cinema con Buzz" disse Rusty aprendo la porta.

Rimase sbigottito. Andy era lì, davanti alla porta con il cellulare in una mano e dei fiori nell'altra.

"Andy???!!!"

Sharon si voltò. Al vederlo le cadde il cellulare di mano.

Non sapeva neanche lui come fosse finito lì.

Chissà, forse 'il richiamo dell'amore'?!


	21. Capitolo 21

Capitolo 21

"Mamma chiudi al telefono è qui!

Deve esserti partita per sbaglio la chiamata" gli fece l'occhiolino ed entrò in ascensore premendo piano terra.

Sharon andò alla porta, scalza e rossa in viso.

"Sono per te" disse Andy dandole il mazzo di fiori che le aveva preso. Sopra c'era una lettera.

"E quest..." chiese lei con aria interrogativa ma non poté finire la frase.

Lui l'aveva presa per il collo con entrambe le mani e le aveva dato un bacio a stampo.

Tirò giù le braccia e la lettera cadde.

Tutto sembrò breve e interminabile allo stesso tempo.

Andy la mollò e lei aveva gli occhi chiusi.

Quando li riaprì vide la porta antincendio sbattersi e lui era sparito. Corse alla ringhiera e lo vide correre giù per le scale. Era inutile chiamarlo.

Tornò nell'appartamento chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e poggiandovi contro la testa.

Iniziò a sorridere guardandosi allo specchio.

Si lasciò scivolare per terra, vide la lettera che era finita sotto il mobile e la aprì.

La lesse tutta d'un fiato e rimase spiazzata.

Era stato per mezz'ora nel parcheggio a scriverle e non aveva tralasciato nulla. Le parole scorrevano dalla sua mente alla penna come l'acqua di un fiume in piena.

"Cara Sharon,

Ti scrivo questa lettera per esprimere i miei sentimenti verso di te.

Mi dispiace averti dato buca. Aspettavo con ansia di poter stare da solo con te in veste non ufficiale stasera, purtroppo però l'arresto di oggi mi ha fatto riflettere.

Sei una donna speciale, bellissima e intelligente e non meriti uno come me, meriti molto di più.

Quando arrivasti alla Crimini Maggiori, non mi eri tanto simpatica.

Con il passare degli anni invece, più lavoravo a stretto contatto con te, più mi piacevi e conoscendoti meglio, siamo diventati amici e adesso sento che vorrei più di un amicizia con te.. Ciò che nutro nei tuoi confronti va oltre la mia capacità di poter essere professionale in tua presenza, perché sono anni che sono innamorato di te, non te l'ho mai detto, avevo paura di un rifiuto.

So che sei indipendente e tosta ma anche sensibile e amorevole, e tu

sai bene che sono un alcolista, anche se in questi 20 anni ho rimediato lo sarò sempre.

Per questo non posso permetterti di fare l'errore più grande della tua vita ossia uscire con me.

Sono la copia di Jack e non voglio tu debba rivivere ciò che hai passato con lui.

Cosa potrei mai offrirti io?

Per non parlare dei problemi che avresti uscendo con un tuo sottoposto.

Oggi quando abbiamo trovato Tommy ti ho scavalcata, ma l'ho fatto solo perché volevo proteggerti. Preferirei morire piuttosto che perderti.

Ti chiedo scusa per quello che ti ho fatto in passato e ti prego di perdonarmi per stasera, tutto ciò che desidero è stare con te ma come ho già detto non ti meriti uno come me... ed io non avrò mai la fortuna di averti nella mia vita come è successo a Jack (che ritengo essere l'uomo più fortunato e più stupido della terra. Aveva te e ti ha perso.)

Non volevo ferirti. Scusami se puoi, TI AMO...

Andy."

Rimase senza parole e cominciò a piangere. Non riusciva a trattenersi.

Doveva assolutamente parlargli, fare qualcosa.

Anche lei lo amava e doveva dirglielo, non voleva farselo scappare.


	22. Capitolo 22

Capitolo 22

Andò a sdraiarsi sul letto e continuava a piangere silenziosamente.

Teneva la lettera stretta sul cuore. Oramai ne sapeva tutte le frasi, le virgole e i punti...

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Ripensò agli incontri avuti con il dottore da quando aveva sparato a salve (col fucile che porta sempre in auto) ai tempi di Brenda.

Essendo della disciplinare conosceva bene il regolamento. Sapeva che se un poliziotto ferisce o uccide qualcuno (anche se questo qualcuno è un reietto della società) deve consegnare l'arma, ritornare al lavoro d'ufficio e andare dallo psicologo che valuterà quando sarà idoneo per il ritorno sul campo.

L'avevano indirizzata dal dottor Joe. Era il migliore nel suo campo.

All'inizio non le stava simpatico lo strizzacervelli (a nessuno, specie ai poliziotti, stanno simpatici) ma col tempo aveva imparato a conoscerlo e per questo ci aveva mandato poi Rusty. Lei stessa continuava ad andarci.

Prima di andare in confessionale a volte si vedeva col dottor Joe, e cosi capiva che non doveva darsi troppo la colpa di certe cose che accadevano. Con il lavoro che aveva scelto il margine di rischio era alto. In pratica in quell'ambiente vigeva la regola di Darwin: SOPRAVVIVE IL PIÙ FORTE.

Facendoci caso l'argomento centrale delle sedute era stato uno solo negli ultimi 7 anni: Andy Flynn.

Subito il motivo delle conversazione era l'aver sparato a un uomo, poi però il ferimento di Andy l'aveva scossa, non poco. Fu in quell'occasione che Joe le chiese cosa ne pensava del tenente.

Il cuore pensava delle cose, la testa altre e la bocca ne disse altre ancora.

"È un maleducato, insubordinato, .." cercava di arrampicarsi sugli specchi.

"Se non dovesse farcela..." disse Joe volendo provocare una reazione.

E ci era riuscito!

Si era drizzata sulla sedia tenendo i braccioli stretti come si vede nei film quando qualcuno ha paura di volare.

"Il dottore ha detto che è fuori pericolo! Anche se le ferite erano gravi.

Se avessero messo solo un po più di forza nell'accoltellamento gli avrebbero potuto perforare un polmone." aveva la voce tremante.

Si diresse alla borsa a prendere un fazzoletto. Fece finta di starnutire.

"Maledetta allergia" disse sperando di averla fatta franca.

Non ci era riuscita. Doc aveva visto gli occhi lucidi e le sue reazioni cosi tornò a bomba sull'argomento.

"Si ma non è più un giovanotto, e non sarà certo l'ultima volta.. Il vostro lavoro si sa è pieno di rischi del genere. Potrebbe non andare cosi la prossima ..."

"Mi scusi mi ero completamente dimenticata che devo vedermi con il capo Pope" era visibilmente arrabbiata.

Joe aveva colpito nel segno.

"Non c'è problema, ci vediamo la prossima settimana e continuiamo da qui" disse per stuzzicarla.

Si girò di scatto guardandolo malissimo, lui si era girato a posare il quaderno.

Non sarebbe voluta tornare ma ne era costretta. Uscì abbozzando un saluto con la mano.

Si era diretta in ospedale da Flynn (che dormiva) e siccome non era ora di visita, si limitò a guardare da dietro il vetro.

Iniziò a pensare perché si sentisse cosi strana al parlare di lui.

"Chi disprezza ama!"diceva sempre sua nonna.

Chissà...

Poi c'era stato il trasferimento di Brenda e lei era la prescelta sostituta. Era la cosa che desiderava di più perché si sarebbe tolta da dietro una scrivania per tornare sul campo e avrebbe potuto rivedere il tenente Flynn e toglierselo dalla testa una volta per tutte.

L'accoglienza non fu delle migliori.

"Tutti i problemi che abbiamo avuto sono per causa sua!" le aveva detto nella sala obitori il primo giorno. Subito lo aveva affrontato, poi una volta arrivata a casa aveva capito che si era sbagliata, non poteva interessarsi a uno come lui.

"È maleducato, insubordinato...e super affascinante!!"

Se fosse stata dedita alle scommesse come Jack, 10 a 1 che Andy non nutriva sentimenti per lei, positivi almeno. Tutto sanno che non c'è niente di peggio che amare senza esser corrisposti, perciò come diceva Manzoni "non s'ha da fare"...

Forse però se l'avesse conosciuta meglio, ...

No! Doveva ricordare il suo motto MAI CON UN COLLEGA.

Con il tempo però le cose erano cambiate.

Per quello era ritornata dal dottor Joe con la coda tra le gambe.

E da li in poi parlavano solo di lui.

Qualcosa era cambiato nonostante lei non avesse fatto niente per attirare la sua attenzione. La consolava quando la vedeva fragile, le faceva i complimenti dopo un caso, si offriva di riaccompagnarla.

Poi c'erano state le partite, i natali.

Ma ciò che l'aveva sconvolta fu quando lei stessa si era auto invitata al matrimonio di Nicole.

L'aveva visto li in piedi, con gli occhi da cucciolo, terrificato di fare una brutta figura e le era uscito "VUOLE UN'ACCOMPAGNATRICE? IO AMO I MATRIMONI!"

Quando lo vide annaspare e dire OK il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere freneticamente. Lui le chiese come poteva presentarla e lei aveva detto ''MI PRESENTI COME LA SUA AMICA SHARON!"

Ma poi era stata stupida! Si era data la mazza sui piedi da sola quando lui aveva detto "NON È UN APPUNTAMENTO" lei aveva risposto "CERTO CHE NO...SONO SPOSATA" certo che no???!!! Certo che si semmai...

Sposata, ma se aveva più corna lei di una mandria di buoi!

Oramai l'unica cosa che poteva fare era essere super bella per quella sera.

Aveva ancora 5 ore a disposizione. Chiamò Joe.

Al dottore non ci volle molto a capire che dietro quelle pause "ehm...ah..." c'era qualcosa sotto. Però fece finta di niente.

"Ho saputo che si sposa la figlia di Flynn oggi. Cosa fa? ha deciso di andare?"

"O si" disse lei per telefono "è per questa che ho urgente bisogno di parlarle?"

"Ha paura che rivedendo la sua ex, non sia più interessato a lei?"

A questo non aveva pensato. Niente panico! Doveva essere non bellissima, di più.


	23. Capitolo 23

Capitolo 23

Andò a casa e si fece un doccia.

Per fortuna Jennifer , la parrucchiera, era sua amica e per lei era sempre disponibile.

Aprì l'armadio guardando accigliata al suo interno.

Le cadde lo sguardo su un vestito che aveva indossato qualche mese addietro per la prima di uno spettacolo di Emily. Era l'abito giusto per un matrimonio. Non era bianco, nero o viola; lungo fino ai piedi, smanicato e con una vertiginosa scollatura. Forse era esagerata, ma non aveva più 20 anni e doveva fare qualcosa se non voleva perdere Andy, per quanto non fosse questa la sua maniera di agire.

Prese comunque una stola color sabbia, così avrebbe potuto coprirsi per ogni evenienza.

Le scarpe non erano un problema, infatti ne aveva un paio perfette.

Beige, intrecciate e con un tacco alto e sottile.

Jennifer arrivò proprio quando aveva messo l'abito e le scarpe sul letto.

Non fece un gran lavoro. Quando una è bella di natura non si fa fatica.

Solo una piega mossa in maniera che dei boccoli vaporosi e morbidi le incorniciassero il viso.

Smokey eyes, rossetto color carne e orecchini pendenti.

Era pronta! Jennifer se ne andò e le augurò buona fortuna facendole l'occhiolino.

Sharon aveva chiesto a Joe di fare la seduta via Skype perché non c'era il tempo materiale di fare tutto. Adesso mancava solo un'ora prima che Andy andasse a prenderla per il matrimonio di Nicole.

Il dottore, nel vedere il capitano, capì tutto ma sperava fosse lei a dirglielo.

"Uao com'è elegante! C'è il ballo della polizia?"

"No" disse lei arrossendo "vado a un matrimonio!"

"Giornata di matrimoni.. Andy, lei..."

"Veramente è lo stesso, lo accompagno"

Joe aveva iniziato a sorridere.

"Perché ride?" disse lei un po stizzita.

"Niente. Sarete una bellissima coppia."

A quelle parole Sharon sbiancò..

Coppia?! Era quello che voleva, però pensò che ci sarebbe stata Sandra e Nicole e...

"Allora, cosa volevi dirmi?"

"Bè ... Sono un po preoccupata. Non vorrei che i presenti fraintendessero. Siamo solo amici" disse abbassando lo sguardo.

"Provenza conosce Flynn da più tempo ma non ha chiesto la sua compagnia"

"Non me lo ha chiesto! ... Mi sono auto invitata" disse riflettendo su ciò che aveva detto. Magari il tenente non aveva intenzione di andare con lei al ricevimento, forse quando era entrato nell'ufficio voleva solo avvisarla che sarebbe andato, tutto li.

"Sono certo che te lo avrebbe chiesto" disse Joe leggendo lo sguardo preoccupato di Sharon. Lui lo sapeva bene perché anche Andy era suo paziente, e nell'ultima seduta gli aveva chiesto chiaro e tondo come poteva fare per invitare Sharon al matrimonio. Ma non poteva dirglielo, c'era il segreto tra medico e paziente.

Andy aveva iniziato ad andare dal dottor Joe ai tempi della ferita nel parcheggio quando c'era ancora Brenda.

All'inizio parlava del suo stato d'animo, dei suoi problemi con l'alcol, del matrimonio fallito. Da quando Sharon era a capo della crimini maggiori però parlava solo di lei. Di quanto le stesse antipatica, di quanto fosse rigida. Poi non si sa come il tono era cambiato. L'aveva conosciuta meglio e aveva capito quanto fosse sensibile, dolce, affascinante, intelligente, colta.

Non gli serviva lo strizzacervelli per capire che si era innamorato del suo capo!


	24. Capitolo 24

Capitolo 24

Che strano! Quella donna era sempre stata una spina nel fianco, ora era l'ultimo pensiero prima di dormire e il primo appena sveglio.

Lavorando a stretto contatto tra retate, interrogatori, appostamenti e (purtroppo) anche funerali aveva avuto modo di conoscerla meglio.

Nonostante la sua scorza da dura, era sensibile. Prendeva i casi sul personale e qualche volta l'aveva vista commuoversi. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.

Si era sorpreso nel vedere il grande interesse mostrato per Julio quando aveva avuto problemi, aveva visto il suo "lato umano". Non era la Darth Raydor che ricordava. Si pentì di averla chiamata strega in passato.

Come farsi perdonare?!

Come piovuto dal cielo era arrivato l'invito alle nozze di sua figlia. Non avrebbe voluto andare perché avrebbe rivisto la sua ex e inoltre sarebbe stato suo marito a portare Nicole all'altare.

Ripensandoci sarebbe stata un'occasione d'oro, avrebbe potuto chiedere a Sharon di accompagnarlo.

Promise a se stesso che se avesse detto no non avrebbe insistito e avrebbe fatto di tutto per togliersela dalla testa. Se invece avesse detto si avrebbe dato il meglio di se, studiandola per capire cosa provava effettivamente per lei e se poteva avere qualche chance.

Si presentò nell'ufficio del dottor Joe senza appuntamento nella pausa pranzo.

"Ho urgente bisogno di parlarti" disse Andy entrando nello studio.

"Me ne ero accorto, che cosa è che ti preoccupa?"

Gli fece vedere l'invito.

"Ah... E quindi?" chiese con aria interrogativa.

"Vorrei chiedere a Sharon di accompagnarmi"

"Chi?"

"Sharon.. Il Capitano Raydor insomma"

"Interessante. Da quanto vi vedete?"

"Non ci vediamo"

"Perché proprio lei?"

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Provenza è amico della tua famiglia da un sacco di anni, porta lui"

"Cosa? Ma che dici?"

"Se vuoi un'accompagnatrice c'è l'agente Sykes"

"Ma che..."

"E poi non eri tu il don Giovanni migliore del mondo?

Avrai qualche fiamma nel cassetto.."

"Ma io voglio andarci con Sharon!"

"Perché?" disse Joe sorridendo.

"Perché.. Perché... Non lo so."

"Si che lo sai... Ti piace"

"Si. Mi piace."

"Sono fiero di te"

"Per cosa?"

"Lo hai ammesso finalmente. Bravo! La seduta è finita"

"Cosa? Ma tu devi aiutarmi"

"Ho un impegno in centro"

"Ti accompagno. Devi aiutarmi."

"Invece di stare con me va da lei e chiediglielo. Cosa c'è di complicato?"

"Non so come attaccare bottone. Se mi dicesse di no? E se..."

"...Ti dicesse di si?! È questo che ti preoccupa"

"Si esatto. Ho paura del rifiuto. Non mi sono mai sentito cosi preso da una donna

Mai! Inoltre è un mio superiore. Se accetta avrà dei problemi e io non voglio"

Sharon era paziente di Joe. E lui sapeva che Sharon non vedeva l'ora di avere l'occasione di uscire con Andy. Ma non poteva dirlo a lui. Erano una bella coppia!

"Ascolta. Tu sei un tenente della omicidi. Ti sei trovato sotto tiro molte volte, e tempo fa ti hanno ferito gravemente. Hai visto la morte in faccia.

Sei uno tosto, come lei. Non preoccuparti"

"E se mi dicesse si solo per farmi un favore?"

"Ascolta una cosa alla volta. Anche se fosse tu puoi comportarti in modo tale da farle capire le tue intenzioni"

L'idea gli piaceva.

"Grazie DOC!"

Arrivato in ufficio era stato il più lontano da Sharon.

Era stata una giornata tranquilla e alla fine del turno si era fatto forza.

Non gli sembrava vero. Era entusiasta di andare con lei, anzi sembrava che si fosse auto invitata. Era l'uomo più felice della terra!


	25. capitolo 25

Capitolo 25

"Si diverta Capitano" aveva detto il dottor Joe prima di chiudere la conversazione.

Andò in camera e si guardò allo specchio per gli ultimi ritocchi.

Sentì la chiave girare nella toppa. Rusty era tornato dal lavoro.

"Mamma sono tornato, senti..UAO!"

Non era riuscito a finire la frase.

"Mamma sei uno schianto!"

Lei arrossì, le capitava spesso ultimamente.

"Sembri una principessa... Dove vai? Se posso chiedere?!..."

"Si sposa Nicole, la figlia del tenente Flynn e .."

"...e questa è la tua occasione" disse lui strozzandole l'occhio.

Guardò l'orologio. 10 minuti e sarebbe arrivato il suo principe.

Volle andare in cucina a bere un bicchier d'acqua.

Ripensò alle ultime parole del dottore "Stia tranquilla! Deve solo essere se stessa."

In quel momento il campanello suonò.

Lei posò il bicchiere sul lavandino e tirò un respiro profondo

'SII TE STESSA SHARON' continuava a pensare.

"Andy ciao, Che eleganza!"

Disse Rusty aprendo la porta notando l'imbarazzo palpabile del tenente.

"Mamma arriva subito, ma entra non restare sul ballatoio"

Lo fece entrare.

"Spero di non essere in anticipo"

Al sentire la sua voce Sharon si sciolse e abbozzò un sorriso.

Capì che anche lui era terrorizzato e questo la faceva scoppiare di gioia, perché voleva dire che non era l'unica.

Girò l'angolo, prendendo la borsetta dal bancone e se lo ritrovò davanti.

Lui rimase a bocca aperta come un pesce. Lei si strinse nelle spalle.

"Ciao Andy.." lui fece un sorrisino e alzò la mano ma subito si riprese.

"Capitano ehm Sharon, è bellissima"

"Sai Andy non credo serva a molto chiamarla per nome se continui a darle da lei.." disse Rusty divertito. Aveva ragione.

"Ma stai tranquillo puoi fare pratica in macchina"

"Vogliamo andare?" disse Sharon zittendo Rusty con uno sguardo.

"Certo".

"Auguri agli sposi da parte mia. Divertitevi e tenente... Non me la riporti troppo...presto"

Rusty rise e chiuse la porta.

In ascensore iniziarono a rompere il ghiaccio.

Si avviarono alla macchina dove lui le aprì lo sportello. Stava per entrare quando per un momento sentirono uno il profumo dell'altra. Fu cosa di un secondo ma al cervello bastò per registrarlo...

Il viaggio fino alla chiesa fu piacevole. Parlarono di tante cose, c'era il vantaggio che non potevano guardarsi.

Una volta arrivati, posteggiò e fece il giro per farla scendere. Le tese la mano. Lei la guardò. Non si aspettava una galanteria simile, specie da un tenente che l'aveva tanto odiata. Nessuno era mai stato cosi gentile nei suoi confronti, neanche Jack, nemmeno agli appuntamenti.

La strinse e scese. Rimasero con le mani unite a guardarsi negli occhi, come Simba e Nala nel Re Leone.

"Andy, fratello mio" disse Peter dirigendosi verso di loro.

Si staccarono imbarazzati.

"Peter ciao. Ti presento Sharon. Mio fratello."

"Piacere"

"Piacere mio"

"E Grace dov'è?"

"È dovuta partire per lavoro due giorni fa. Era dispiaciuta ma l'hanno chiamata per presenziare a un congresso. Domani la raggiungo cosi posso sentirla anche io"

"Grace, sua moglie, è una psicologa" disse Andy per non escludere Sharon dalla conversazione.

"Ah.." le venne in mente che anche il dottor Joe era partito per un congresso.

"Maggie, Toby... Scusatemi" disse Peter lasciandoli di nuovo soli nel parcheggio e avvicinandosi ad un'altra coppia di parenti.

"Posso?!.." Sharon sistemò la cravatta e il fiore all'occhiello di Andy.

Non riusciva a togliergli le mani di dosso.

"Il padre della sposa deve essere bello quanto lo sposo" disse sorridendo.

"Veramente sono un semplice invitato"

Lei lo guardò con aria interrogativa

"Si! Sarà il marito di Sandra, Daniel, a portarla all'altare" disse lui chiudendo la macchina.

Sharon fece una smorfia. Non conosceva Sandra ma già le stava antipatica e Nicole ...

Come poteva chiedere a uno che non era suo padre di accompagnarla?

Tanto valeva non invitarlo affatto!


	26. capitolo 26

Capitolo 26

La prese sotto braccio ed entrarono.

Judy, la damigella migliore amica di Nicole, si precipitò da Andy.

"Meno male che sei arrivato! Nicole ha bisogno di parlarti subito" disse la ragazza tirandolo via. Lui si girò verso Sharon che disse:

"Vai! È normale che abbia un po di panico."

Le tese la mano

"Vieni con me!".

Lo afferrò e si diressero nella stanza dove Nicole aspettava seduta in poltrona.

"Papà!" gli gettò le braccia al collo "Meno male .. Oh salve!" disse guardando Sharon con aria compiaciuta.

"Che volevi dirmi?" chiese Andy.

"Non mi presenti?" disse Nicole guardandolo furbescamente.

"Giusto. Sharon lei è mia figlia Nicole. Nicole lei è... La mia amica Sharon Ray..."

"O'Dwyer! Molto lieta, sei bellissima"

"Piacere mio. Grazie, anche lei" disse Nicole squadrandola da capo a piedi.

Andy era confuso. Per la prima volta aveva sentito il suo cognome!

"Ho un problema. Daniel si è rotto una gamba e non verrà al matrimonio."

"E quindi?"

"È troppo tardi per chiederti di accompagnarmi all'altare?!"

Lui si toccò l'orecchio perché sentiva la pressione andare alle stelle.

Era furioso! Voleva davvero usarlo come tappabuchi?

Sharon gli toccò il braccio e lui si calmò di colpo. Nicole lo notò.

"Non ho mai voluto che fosse lui a portarmi, per quanto mi sia simpatico e gli voglia bene. Era stata un'idea di mamma, neanche lui era d'accordo. Sei tu mio padre!" disse Nicole dispiaciuta cercando di giustificarsi.

"Certo piccola."

Accompagnò Sharon a prendere posto e mentre si sedeva le sussurrò:

"È merito tuo. Grazie. Sei il mio portafortuna!"

Stava per allontanarsi quando Sandra li raggiunse.

"Andy!"

"Sandra!"

"Come stai?" disse baciandolo e lasciandogli il rossetto sulla guancia.

"Fino a un secondo fa benissimo, grazie"

"Non credevo saresti ...Oh, mi scusi non l'avevo vista" mentì guardando Sharon

"Non mi presenti la tua fidanzata?"

Andy divenne rosso dalla timidezza ma era anche furioso.

"Non ho bisogno che lui mi presenti. So farlo da me. Piacere sono Sharon O'Dwyer" disse alzandosi per pulire la guancia di Andy con un fazzoletto, senza neanche degnare la donna di uno sguardo.

"Cosi va meglio" disse guardandolo negli occhi e lo accarezzò.

"Comunque io sono Sandra, sua moglie" rispose stizzita.

"Ex" dissero in coro Andy e Sharon.

La donna li lasciò e loro fecero finta di niente ma erano arrossiti.

"Scusa per Sandra, quando vuole sà essere molto odiosa"

"Non ti preoccupare conosco il tipo"

Finalmente la marcia nunziale suonò.

Tutti si girarono vedendo Nicole nel suo abito da sposa che si avviava sola nella navata. Poi con stupore dei presenti, si fermò davanti ad Andy ed a Sharon, prese le mani del padre e lo fece alzare. Sharon sorrise e fece un cenno con la testa. Andy accompagnò Nicole all'altare e la consegnò a Dean. Sandra rimase senza parole e Andy ritornò al suo posto.

"Sono così felice per te Andy" disse prendendogli il braccio.

"Anche io lo sono! E grazie ancora per essere con me"


	27. capitolo 27

Capitolo 27

Finita la cerimonia gli invitati si diressero alle macchine per andare al ristorante mentre Dean e Nicole erano a fare le foto.

Arrivati, Sharon e Andy fecero una passeggiata e si sedettero su una panchina lontano da sguardi indiscreti iniziando a parlare di tante cose.

Una volta arrivati gli sposi loro non se ne accorsero.

Fu Peter che andò a cercarli.

"Ehila piccioncini! Scusate se interrompo la vostra intimità ma i ragazzi sono arrivati. Siamo tutti seduti e ... Andy ringrazia la tua buona stella e che hai una figlia intelligente! Non sei allo stesso tavolo con Sandra, nonostante siate i genitori."

Entrarono a braccetto. Quando Sandra li vide divenne verde di gelosia...

Si diressero al loro tavolo e Nicole si avvicinò.

"Papà, sono davvero contenta che tu sia venuto"

"Non potevo perdermi il matrimonio della mia bambina"

Andy spostò la sedia di Sharon per farla accomodare e scherzando le disse "Capitano!" lei divertita rispose sorridendo "Grazie Tenente!"

"Fratello ti posso parlare?" disse Peter.

"Certo..scusami"

Sharon annuì. Nicole tornò

"Scusi, Sharon posso darle del tu?"

"Sicuro. Dimmi"

"Grazie per avermelo portato, sò che non voleva venire, me lo ha detto mamma e credo di sapere il motivo"

"Da quello che ho potuto conoscere di lui è che pensa che tu e tuo fratello non lo abbiate ancora perdonato per quello che vi ha fatto in passato"

"Io l'ho perdonato, ma Patrick gli parla a malapena. Ha perso la fiducia"

"Ci vuole tempo a fidarsi di nuovo di chi ci fa soffrire, i miei figli hanno avuto la stessa situazione perciò so bene cosa provi" disse sfiorandole la mano.

A quel punto Sandra si avvicinò.

"Cara hai una sala piena di invitati e un fresco marito.. Non lasciarlo solo"

"Si mamma, grazie ancora" disse rivolta a Sharon.

"Allora, lei è amica di mio .. di Andy?"

"Non mi definirei solo un'amica! Ci conosciamo da molti anni" non aveva detto una bugia, e poi non sopportava il modo di fare di Sandra nei confronti del suo tenente, però non disse che lavoravano insieme.

Intanto nel bagno dei maschi...

"Avanti spara" disse Andy sapendo dove suo fratello voleva andare a parare.

"Parliamo di Sharon"

"Cosa vuoi sapere?!"

"È quella di cui mi parli da un po di tempo a questa parte?"

"Colpito e affondato"

"Sono felice per te! Era l'ora che smettessi di fare Don Giovanni e ti sistemassi"

"Non esagerare! Anche se ..."

"Tieni" disse Peter porgendogli un fazzoletto

"E questo per cos'è?"

"Per pulirti la bava!" Scoppiarono a ridere.

"Si è vero mi piace moltissimo, anche di più! Ma vedi c'è un problema"

"È incinta?!"

"Scemo"

"È sposata?!"

"Si e no"

"Eh?"

"Ti ricordi di Jack Rydor?"

"Si purtroppo, è quello che ti ha rovinato suggerendoti di bere per risolvere i problemi.. Il tuo grande amico di gioventù! Meglio Provenza, e ho detto tutto!"

"È il suo ex"

"Cosa?????!!!!"

"Capisci perché non può esserci niente! Lei si è già bruciata una volta, l'amo troppo per ferirla ancora. Non lo merita"

"Ma non sei stato tu a ferirla e poi ... Aspetta AMO?!"

"Si"

"Fino a 2 secondi fa ti sei trattenuto.. Cosa è cambiato?"

"Io. Lei è fantastica e io sono cambiato grazie a lei.. Ah c'è un altro bel problema, è il mio capo"

"Ragazzo mio, come sei sfortunato"

"Dimmi qualcosa che non so"

"Lei è pazza di te"

"Come!?!"

"Hai detto di dirti qualcosa che non sapevi... È la verità"

"Ma che ne sai..."

"Sono sposato con una psicologa. Dopo un po si impara"

"È come se lei andasse a operare qualcuno a cuore aperto solo perché è sposata con te che sei cardiochirurgo"

"Sei un tenente della omicidi abituato a fare interrogatori, capisci subito se qualcuno mente o nasconde qualcosa, e non riesci a capire che quella donna in sala è persa per te?! Sa nasconderlo bene però si nota"

"Ascolta non importa. Te l'ho già detto. Non posso permetterle di fare questo errore"

"Non dovrebbe decidere lei?"

"E se ti sbagliassi? Se fosse solo gentile nei miei confronti e niente altro?

Non voglio perderla anche come amica"

"OK .. Capisco, dai torniamo o penseranno che ci siamo caduti nel cesso"


	28. capitolo 28

Capitolo 28

Andy ritornò al tavolo e si sedette accanto a Sharon.

"Scusa se ti ho lasciato sola"

"Tranquillo"

Arrivarono i camerieri e incominciarono a mangiare. Il cibo era ottimo.

Pur essendo vicini non facevano nessuno sforzo per guardarsi negli occhi.

"Dato che alla sposa piacciono gli ABBA, saranno loro a farci compagnia durante il pranzo" aveva detto il DJ.

"Gli ABBA? Ma sono dei nostri tempi" disse Sharon, poi aggiunse

"Conosco le loro canzoni a memoria... Sono il mio gruppo preferito"

"Anche il mio. Andavo a tutti i loro concerti"

"Non mi dire... Chissà allora forse ci siamo già conosciuti"

"Magari" disse Andy sospirando.

Sharon inclinò la testa

"Dico chissà magari.." annaspò Andy.

Partì MAMMA MIA ed entrambi iniziarono a canticchiarla...

""I've been cheated by you since I don't know when

So I made up my mind, it must come to an end

Look at me now, will I ever learn?

I don't know how but I suddenly lose control

There's a fire within my soul

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh

Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you? """

Il loro sguardi si incrociarono, smisero di cantare e ripresero a mangiare.

Il significato era chiaro.

Poi venne il turno di SOS

""So when you're near me

darling can't you hear me

SOS

the love you gave me

nothing else can save me

SOS

when you're gone

how can I even try to go on

when you're gone

though I try how can I carry on""

Si guardarono in silenzio.

Non avevano bisogno di parole, la musica parlava per loro.

Iniziò poi TAKE A CHANCE OF ME ...

""We can go dancing, we can go walking

as long as we're together

Listen to some music, maybe just talking

you'd get to know me better

'cause you know I've got

so much that I wanna do

when I dream I'm alone with you IT'S MAGIC

you want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair

but I think you know, that I can't let go

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me

if you need me let me know

gonna be around

if you got no place to go

when you're feeling down

gonna do my very best

and it ain't no lie

if you put me to the test

if you let me try TAKE A CHANCE ON ME """

Era come se dialogassero attraverso il gruppo della loro gioventù.

Finirono la prima portata e ci fu il ballo padre figlia.

"Papà scusa se te lo chiedo, ma sei sicuro che tu e Sharon siate solo amici?" chiese Nicole mentre ballavano.

"Perchè me lo chiedi?"

"Così"

"Si tesoro siamo solo amici"

"E la cosa ti sta bene?"

"No per niente."

"Viva la sincerità"

"È inutile nascondertelo. Sono innamorato perso"

Nicole lo abbracciò forte.

"Sono felice per te papà, e credo che lei contraccambi"

Peter si avvicinò a Sharon e fecero due chiacchiere. La fece ridere.

"È bellissima quando ride" disse Nicole.

"Si è vero" disse Andy sospirando.

"Come fai a saperlo? Sei girato di spalle!"

"La conosco bene e amo la sua risata.. non posso parlare di lei mentre la guardo"

"Perché? Ti imbarazzi e arrossisci?"

"No. Conosce il labiale" disse lui sorridendo

Link Canzoni

https/youtu.be/LO3bos8WVD0

https/youtu.be/welX38kbPys

https/youtu.be/CHk2I-sNoGI


	29. Capitolo 29

Capitolo 29

Andy bació la sposa e ritornò a sedersi.

Dean disse che avrebbe dedicato una canzone a Nicole, ma chi voleva poteva ballare.

"Ti va di ballare?" chiese Andy intimidito.

"Ah..."

"Non vedeva l'ora" disse Peter andandosene facendo l'occhiolino a Sharon e dando una gomitata a suo fratello.

Le prese la mano e l'accompagnò sulla pista da ballo.

Mise la mano destra dietro la sua schiena e l'altra mano si intrecciò con quella del Capitano.

Erano cosi imbarazzati da non guardarsi in faccia.

Dean cominciò a cantare una canzone di Miguel Bosé

""Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla

entraste a mi vida cuando me moría

Como la luna por la rendija así te metiste entre mis pupilas.

Y así te fui queriendo a diario sin una ley sin un horario

Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así

en el destino estaba que fueras para mi

y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz

pero cupido se apiado de mi.

Como la lluvia en pleno desierto nos llego el amor amor del bueno...""

Erano al centro della pista e le luci erano soffuse.

La testa di Sharon si poggiò sulla spalla di Andy.

Sembrava la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Non erano più in imbarazzo.

Tutti gli invitati si fermarono a osservarli e sorrisero.

Solo Sandra era nera.

Poi andarono tutti fuori a vedere i fuochi d'artificio.

Andy la aiutò a sistemarsi la stola sulle spalle e le mise una mano sulla schiena.

Peter li guardava da dietro la finestra. Gli venne un'idea.

Prese una cannuccia e andò con passo felpato dietro di loro.

A una certa distanza iniziò a soffiare piano verso il collo di Sharon.

Era un medico e conosceva l'anatomia umana.

Sapeva bene dove si trovassero nervi, muscoli etc.

Soffiando in quel preciso punto avrebbe scatenato una reazione volgarmente chiamata brividi. E infatti...

Sharon si strinse verso Andy.

"Hai freddo?"

"Mi è venuto un brivido"

Prontamente si tolse la giacca e gliela mise addosso.

Lei gli accarezzò la mano.

Dopo un po rientrarono per il taglio della torta.

Nicole prese il microfono

"Papà mi faresti un favore?"

"Certo quello che vuoi tesoro"

"Canteresti la ninna nanna che mi cantavi da piccola?"

Andy capì subito e si avvicinò al microfono.

Nicole lo abbracciò e gli disse all'orecchio

"Vai papy così le puoi dire cosa provi"

Sharon si drizzó sulla sedia.

Aveva letto il labiale e Nicole le aveva fatto l'occhiolino.

Misero la base di SOLO INSIEME SAREMO FELICI..

""Tipo un pesce dietro un vetro, io

Osservavo le nuvole e il cielo

Aspettavo un segnale o chissà

Ma poi arrivi tu e scegli me,

sorridi e mandi via le nuvole

perché mai niente è impossibile

Solo insieme saremo felici

Tu trasparente sorgente per me

Mi disegni come un' oasi in città

Prima era una vita a metà...""

Quando finì la musica tornò da Sharon.

"Ti va di ballare ancora?"

"Certo ne sarei molto onorata" disse lei sorridendogli.

Si alzò e andarono di nuovo sulla pista da ballo.

Si avvicinò a lei mettendogli le mani intorno alla vita e lei gli mise le braccia intorno al collo. Era come se fossero soli...

Ogni canzone sembrava scritta per loro!

Misero TU Y YO e Andy iniziò a canticchiarla nell'orecchio di Sharon

""Ni en sueños pude imaginar lo que ahora es tan real

Tú y yo somos el mundo entero

Por qué tenerle miedo, si no hay nada más grande

Más grande que el fuego entre tú y yo

Que con una mirada, ganamos la batalla

No intentes evitar lo que ya no se puede parar""

Fu il turno di Sharon a canticchiare quando misero ORA ESISTI SOLO TU

""Ti sembra strano lo capisco, ma era passato tanto tempo,

Da quel sapore così dolce che lascia una carezza addosso...""

"Hey Amore, siamo sicuri che Sharon e tuo padre siano solo amici?

Da come ballano, mi sembrano molto intimi.. Nessun amico si guarda come fanno loro" disse Dean.

"Si comincia cosi no?"disse Nicole baciandolo.

Link canzoni

https/youtu.be/B28ZzS8ugrE

https/youtu.be/jF_kbermGeM

https/youtu.be/FxFid8DR-SQ

https/youtu.be/cigOoNHcCH0


	30. Capitolo 30

Capitolo 30

Il matrimonio andò benissimo ed entrambi erano molto felici.

Lui la riaccompagnò a casa.

In macchina le disse:

"Grazie per essere venuta al matrimonio di mia figlia"

"È stato un piacere, Andy, mi sono divertita molto oggi"

Non riuscivano a parlare di quanto successo.

Da una parte avrebbero voluto discuterne dall'altra invece volevano aspettare, erano stati tesi tutta la sera e ora, rilassandosi, erano stanchi.

L'accompagnò alla porta.

"Qui ti ho preso e qui ti lascio".

Il loro sorriso era scomparso. L'umore era mutato.

Non voleva lasciarlo andare. Se avesse chiuso la porta avrebbe messo la parola FINE a quella serata indimenticabile.

"Vuoi entrare?" disse Sharon aprendo la porta.

"Meglio di no, sei stanca, ti lascio riposare"

Si guardarono e capirono che avrebbero voluto 'riposare' insieme.

Le tese la mano, lei gli diede la sua e lui gliela baciò.

"Ci vediamo domani a lavoro, buonanotte".

"Buonanotte" disse Sharon aspettando che l'ascensore si chiudesse portando via l'amore della sua vita.

S'infilò nella vasca piena di schiuma, immaginandolo accanto a se.

Prese il cellulare e guardò alcuni selfie che si erano scattati quella sera. Poi cambiò il suo stato di Whatsapp:

""Qualcuno scrisse 'SEPARARSI È UNA PENA COSÌ DOLCE', personalmente dico che MAI FU DETTA BUGIA PIÙ GRANDE DI QUESTA!""

Si mise la camicia da notte e si sdraiò.

Il cellulare vibrò. Era lui.

"Non ho parole per ringraziarti per la magica serata!"

Cosa rispondergli?

Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose. Alla fine optò per "È stato un piacere".

Era riduttivo ma meglio di niente.

Lui rispose mandandole la GIF di una farfalla che sbatteva le ali.

Da brava detective l'avrebbe collegata a una delle canzoni che avevano sentito e ballato quella sera. Diceva cosi:

""Una mariposa se ha posado en mi

Y abre sus alas cuando pienso en ti

Me mira a los ojos y empiezo a soñar

Una mariposa vuela hacia ti con mi sentimiento

Si la vez llegar deja que te cuente

Te juro mi amor ella nunca miente...""

Lei capì. Iniziò a sentire un misto di emozioni mai provate prima, però non sapeva cosa rispondere.

Sullo schermo apparve "sta scrivendo.."

"HO CAPITO CHE TI AM..." iniziò a scrivere lui. Poi si accorse dello stato di Sharon e cancellò il messaggio.

Aspettò un po e le mandò un semplice "Buonanotte a domani"

Rimase un po delusa ma in fondo erano stanchi.

Le venne in mente il suo vecchio motto MAI CON UN COLLEGA.

"Al diavolo!" pensò e rispose

"A Domani".

Il giorno dopo Andy non era andato al lavoro.

Quando lei lo aveva cercato non aveva risposto.

Doveva parlare con qualcuno.

I due strizzacervelli che conosceva erano a un convegno e suo fratello pure.

C'era Provenza? Per carità. Se gli avesse detto che era andato al matrimonio di Nicole con Sharon gli avrebbe svuotato il caricatore addosso ricoprendolo di insulti.

Rimaneva il suo sponsor. Chiamò Louie dicendo che sarebbe arrivato nel pomeriggio.

Sharon era emozionata all'idea di vederlo. Si mise il vestito azzurro e andò in ufficio. Decise di essere professionale. Il lavoro innanzi tutto. Appena entrò salutò tutti sorridendo. Al vedere la scrivania vuota divenne seria.

"Tenente scusi, dov'è il Tenente Flynn?" chiese a Provenza.

"Buon giorno Capitano. Mi ha chiamato poco fa, si è preso la mattinata libera perchè doveva parlare col suo sponsor. Arriverà nel pomeriggio."

Link canzoni

https/youtu.be/fr8T245VLcI


	31. Capitolo 31

Capitolo 31

Nell'attesa di rivedere il suo tenente, Sharon chiamò il dottor Joe via Skype e gli raccontò tutto.

Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi e di rivivere quella serata da sogno.

A proposito di sogni... Aveva sognato che ballavano insieme!

La base era la canzone di Nicole e Dean, COMO TU

""Todo el tiempo que pasamos, las tormentas que cruzamos,

el amor que nos juramos...todo vive en mi

y nunca se ira de aquí!

Y tu dulce sonrisa

que en mi alma yo he guardado

ya no me la podré olvidar

Como tu no habra otro igual

como tu no habra otro amor

que ya nunca mas se ira del corazón""

In ufficio quando lui arrivò non c'era nessuno.

Quando lo scorse mise un video fingendo che fosse l'allegato di una mail di sua figlia. Le porte erano aperte e lui poté sentire distintamente le parole della canzone

""Desperté pensando en ti, despues de soñarte

Me animé, te escribí y no contestaste

Y ahora estoy tan sola

Que no se que puede suceder, sino te vuelvo a ver

Desde que te conocí, no pude olvidarte

Yo te quiero para mi Y si creo en el destino Dios te puso en mi camino y la vida nos hará cruzar ..pido un deseo, lo único que espero Es que nos volvamos a encontrar""

Il messaggio era chiaro.

Andy era stato tutto il tempo della canzone immobile davanti alla lavagna.

Si voltò e la vide venirgli incontro con un sorriso dolcissimo.

"Capitano" la salutò senza guardarla.

"Ehi! Buon giorno tenente! Tutto bene?"

In quel momento arrivarono tutti e dovettero interrompere la conversazione.

Provenza li scrutò bene. Qualcosa era successo fra quei due! Ma cosa?

Arrivò l'ora di andare a casa. Andy fu il primo ad uscire senza salutare. Lei pensò che forse sotto la scorza da poliziotto duro si nascondeva un uomo timido.

Le piaceva sempre di più!

Il giorno dopo di nuovo non si presentò in ufficio.

Questa volta anche Provenza era all'oscuro di tutto.

L'unico che sapeva 'una qualche versione della verità' era Taylor che disse a Sharon che il tenente Flynn aveva preso una settimana di aspettativa.

Iniziò a chiamarlo ma non riceveva risposta.

Quella settimana le parve interminabile.

Possibile che il matrimonio di Nicole Andy fosse così scosso da prendere paausa dal lavoro e parlare col suo sponsor?

O forse era stata la sua compagnia?

Sharon passava le notti a fare sempre lo stesso incubo.

Erano in un aula di tribunale durante un processo.

Ad un certo punto l'accusato tirava fuori un'arma e sparava ai presenti.

Stava per sparare anche a lei quando Andy le si parava davanti beccandosi il proiettile in pieno petto! Se lo ritrovava sanguinante tra le braccia e piangendo lo stringeva dicendogli:

"No! Ti prego, ti prego non lasciarmi! Io ti amo!"

"Almeno ho potuto vederti un'ultima volta. Ti amo!" diceva puntualmente Andy ogni volta prima di morire. E lei si svegliava in lacrime con Rusty al suo fianco.

Quando Flynn tornò in ufficio ricominciò a chiamarla Capitano.

Limitò le conversazioni al minimo.

Lei non capiva il perché del suo cambiamento.

Era preoccupata, fin quando una mattina Provenza le fece vedere dei moduli nella stampante. Non si sapeva di chi fossero.

Sull'intestazione c'era scritto

RICHIESTA DI PENSIONAMENTO ANTICIPATO e MODULO DI TRASFERIMENTO.

Sharon cominciò a sudare freddo.

"Li faccia sparire!" aveva ordinato a Provenza.

"Capitano ..."

"Nel mio ufficio"

Chiuse la porta e le veneziane.

"Voglio che lei indossi questo"

"Perché il microfono?"

"Deve chiedere al tenente Flynn il motivo di quei documenti!

E io voglio sentire la Sua risposta!"

"Capitano c'è qualcosa che non so o che mi sfugge...''

Lei ritornò essere la Darth Raydor di un tempo

"È un ordine Tenente Provenza! Ubbidisca!" e gli fece cenno di uscire.

Link canzoni

https/youtu.be/WhTMu-eB_Bo

https/youtu.be/vNF-BZj69NA


	32. Capitolo 32

Capitolo 32

"Flynn vieni! Accompagnami a prendere un caffè" disse Provenza dopo essersi sistemato il microfono nella giacca.

Andarono in sala ristoro.

"Ho notato che non sei venuto in ufficio la settimana scorsa."

"Il matrimonio di Nicole mi ha fatto riflettere su tante cose..."

"È andato così male?"

"Veramente è stato bellissimo"

Dall'altro lato del microfono a Sharon si illuminarono gli occhi.

"Ho chiesto a Sharon di accompagnarmi.."

"Ah a Sharon. Aspetta Sharon chi? O no non quella Sharon" disse Provenza diventando rosso.

"Come Sharon chi? Sharon Raydor!"

"O'Dwyer" sussurrò lei dal suo ufficio, schifata nel sentire il suo nome unito ancora al cognome di Jack.

"Hai chiesto al capitano di accompagnarti..?!

Ma ti sei fumato il cervello?!"

"Veramente è lei che si è offerta di venire"

"Che cosa?????"

"Si. Io volevo chiederglielo ma non ci riuscivo.

Deve essersene accorta e cosi mi ha chiesto se poteva venire."

Sharon roteò con la sedia. Joe aveva ragione! Lui la voleva al suo fianco quella sera!

Era felice! Ma allora perché i moduli?

Perché il silenzio?

"È stata la serata più bella della mia vita! Vedi ho capito che provo dei sentimenti per Sharon e.. "

"Puoi smetterla di chiamarla... Cosa provi tu?"

"Hai capito bene!"

Sharon trattenne il respiro. Si fece ancora più attenta.

"Ho paura"

"E fai bene!" Provenza mise la mano nella fondina.

"Per questo hai stampato dei moduli per la pensione e il trasferimento.

Anche io se fossi in te mi farei trasferire il più lontano possibile"

"Quali moduli? Io non voglio andare in pensione ne ho intenzione di trasferirmi.

Mi è venuta l'influenza per questo ho chiesto il permesso."

Sharon si mise a ridere. L'influenza...

"Ma allora di cosa hai paura?"

"Di chiederle di venire con me allo spettacolo a teatro dei figliastri di Nicole..."

"Non penserai di chiederglielo davvero?"

"Certo! Perché non dovrei?"

"Ma sentitelo... È il tuo superiore tanto per cominciare!"

"Ma cosa c'entra... Siamo amici"

"Amici? Non è normale! Lei è il tuo Capitano e questo non si fa!

Esiste la gerarchia, rispettiamola!"

"Oh Louie, con te non si può parlare! Lei conosce il regolamento e se vorrà dirmi di no sarà libera di farlo" Andy lo lasciò solo.

"Sei proprio un testardo!" disse Provenza togliendosi il microfono.


	33. capitolo 33

Capitolo 33

Andy si presentò nel suo ufficio e lei dovette far finta di niente.

"Passo a prenderla alle 19" le aveva detto per quanto riguardava l'andare allo spettacolo dei figliastri di Nicole.

Lei aveva annuito una seconda volta.

Fu una serata piacevole anche se c'era un sacco di gente.

Erano felici di stare insieme ma non riuscivano a fare il primo passo.

Dopo essere tornato a casa Andy aveva ricevuto un messaggio di Peter. Anche lui era presente allo spettacolo, e gli scrisse:

'Sono contento che hai messo da parte le tue paure.

Meriti di essere felice fratello'

In quel momento pensò a Jack. Erano uguali. Lui aveva fatto ai suoi ragazzi quello che Raydor aveva fatto a Sharon, Emily e Ricky.

Non poteva farle rivivere tutto questo! Non voleva!

Anche se erano 20 anni che era sobrio, lei non meritava un altro ubriacone nella sua vita. E lui credeva non poter meritare una donna favolosa come il Capitano.

Così prese la decisione più drastica della sua vita.

Non le avrebbe mai più rivolto la parola! Solo il minimo sindacale.

Sharon sperava che le cose tra lei e Andy cambiassero dopo lo spettacolo, solo non si aspettava un evolversi così drastico.

Come una secchiata d'acqua gelida tutto cambiò.

Riprese a chiamarla Capitano nonostante negli ultimi tempi la squadra li aveva sentiti chiaramente darsi del tu e chiamarsi per nome.

All'inizio lei era divertita, credeva fosse un gioco.

Andò avanti così per qualche mese.

Poi però notò che faceva di tutto pur di evitarla.

Non voleva più parlarle. Perché?

L'aveva sentito tempo addietro dire chiaramente a Provenza che provava dei sentimenti per lei. Cosa era cambiato? L'aveva forse conosciuta meglio e non le piaceva più?

Qualunque fosse il motivo, una spiegazione gliela doveva.

Se lo avvicinava lui cambiava direzione.

Lo aveva chiamato in ufficio. Era rimasto in silenzio a guardare il vuoto.

Nessuna parola.

Povero Andy!

Dal giorno del matrimonio, in famiglia tutti chiedevano di Sharon.

Lui raccontava che andava tutto bene e che si frequentavano.

In pratica diceva quello che avrebbe voluto che fosse ma che in realtà non era.

Nel periodo di Natale Nicole si presentò in ufficio per invitarli a vedere "Lo Schiaccianoci".

Quando le aveva chiesto come facesse a lavorare con suo padre nonostante si frequentassero, a Sharon venne un colpo.

Meno male che Tao era entrato per darle novità sul caso in corso.

Chiamò Andy dicendogli che doveva parlare con sua figlia prima dello spettacolo.

La sera a cena lui confessò a entrambe di aver "esagerato" nel descrivere il loro rapporto. Aveva ingigantito la verità, e la situazione gli era sfuggita di mano.

Dopo quell'incontro fu Sharon a essere fredda e distaccata.

Voleva fargli capire come si fosse sentita lei in quei mesi, ma quando tornava a casa i suoi nervi rischiavano di crollare.


	34. Capitolo 34

Capitolo 34

Tornarono "alla normalità".

Provenza era contento che Flynn non avesse fatto casini, ma notava che c'era qualcosa di diverso in lui.

Rusty si rese conto che sua madre era sempre più triste.

Erano ritornati il Capitano e il Tenente di prima, solo che invece di insultarsi non si guardavano quasi più.

L'unica cosa che non era cambiata nel tempo era il profumo.

Ogni volta che lei passava davanti alla scrivania lui veniva travolto dal suo Chanel n5, e quando Andy le spostava la sedia nella sala video per farla accomodare, lei per un momento poteva sentire il suo Denim.

La notte continuavano a essere l'uno nei sogni dell'altra.

Il giorno del matrimonio, al vederli insieme, Nicole aveva chiesto al fotografo di fare degli scatti a Sharon e Andy e poi aveva spedito a entrambi una copia del LORO album.

Al ritorno dall'ufficio, una volta a casa ognuno sul proprio divano, lo sfogliavano rivivendo le sensazioni di quel giorno. Lo stare stretti, le risate, gli sguardi. Chiudevano gli occhi.. potevano quasi toccarsi...

Una sera entrambi decisero di mettere fine a tutta quella malinconia.

Soffrivano inutilmente senza concludere nulla.

Il lavoro era diventato insopportabile, ma l'universo aveva qualcosa in serbo per loro...

Accesero la radio ognuno nel proprio salotto.

Per coincidenza sentirono la stessa canzone..

""Ma non dimentico neanche l'attimo in cui

Mi hai vista li seduta sola ad aspettarti

Tu te ne stavi li fermo, con la paura di svegliarti

Poi non trovarsi, sentirsi persi. Con la paura di cercarsi

Io che stringevo le tue mani per ore

E allora porta via questa malinconia

Devi convincermi che non sei mai andato via

E adesso scaldami in tutti gli angoli

Con la tua pelle ed i tuoi baci e poi guariscimi

Fammi sentire tutta quella voglia che hai di vivermi

E poi cancella dentro me l'incertezza e la paura che ho di perderti""

Si misero a piangere come bambini. Cambiarono stazione.

""Ed ecco a voi tutto appassionati degli ABBA...

THE WINNER TAKES AT ALL

I was in your arms thinking I belonged there

I figured it made sense building me a fence building me a home

thinking I'd be strong there but I was a fool playing by the rules

you must know I miss you but what can I say rules must be obeyed.

The game is on again a lover or a friend a big thing or a small

I don't wanna talk if it makes you feel sad and I understand

you've come to shake my hand

I apologize if it makes you feel bad seeing me so tense

no self-confidence""

Andy prese il telefono e le mandò un messaggio.

Non sopportava più di stare lontano da lei.

L'avrebbe mai perdonato?!

Non iniziare una relazione era una cosa, ma alla fine col suo comportamento aveva ottenuto ciò che più temeva...

L'aveva persa come amica!


	35. Capitolo 35

Capitolo 35

Le mandò un messaggio che diceva:

"Mi chiedevo se domani ti andava di provare quel locale nuovo che hanno aperto!" pensava che una cena, al ristorante come luogo neutrale, fosse una buona idea per scusarsi dell'atteggiamento avuto ultimamente.

"Mi prendi in giro?!" aveva risposto d'istinto lei, senza nemmeno accorgersene e adesso si sentiva il cuore in gola a pensarci.

Era furiosa e felice allo stesso tempo.

"Mi sono comportato male questi mesi. Volevo spiegarti e ho pensato che una cena sarebbe stata una buona idea.."

I battiti del cuore accelerarono e, quasi in automatico, digitò la risposta inviando il messaggio"Va bene"

"Ti passo a prendere per le 19, ok?"

[FINE FLASHBACK, cominciato al cap. 22]

Poi quel giorno ci fu il caso di Tommy, il figlio del Sindaco, e tutto era andato a monte.

Ed eccola lì ora, sdraiata nel suo letto con la lettera di Andy tra le mani.

Sharon aveva pensato essersi scordata l'appuntamento invece lui aveva annullato tutto perché non si sentiva all'altezza di stare con lei dato il suo passato da alcolista.

Non sapeva se essere grata che si preoccupasse per lei o se essere in collera perché non le permetteva di decidere da se chi frequentare.

Decise di aspettare.

Il giorno dopo in ufficio furono il più naturali possibile.

Prima di andare via lei gli mandò una mail.

"Devo parlare con lei Tenente Flynn.

Venga nel mio ufficio quando tutti se ne saranno andati.

È un ordine!".

C'era allegata una canzone.

""Pensar que solamente ayer, me sentía volar de felicidad.

Mi cara siempre sonreía, luego me llegó el amor que mi corazón flechó,

la ilusión de poderte querer, la llenabas tu, y solo tu.

Fue un error que caro yo paguè porque todo salió mal,

me hiciste fracasar...

Le pregunto a Dios, cuando rezo en la iglesia,

'porque si quiero dar mi amor, el me desprecia?'

Fuiste todo para mi, te quise tanto así

Y ahora que te fuiste, llevaste de mí todo aquello que tenía

Hoy al recordar los momentos que vivimos,

mi vida ya nunca será la misma sin tu amor.

De nuevo sola estoy igual ayer que hoy.

Estoy sin ti, sin tu amor

Te recordaré, y luego llorare, sola otra vez!

Tengo dentro de mi una ilusión en el corazón

que me dice que volverá

Si vuelves a mì, podre yo ser feliz… seré feliz con tu amor""

Andy si sentì morire.

Si era già comportato male 2 volte.

Questa era l'occasione di parlarle faccia a faccia e fare l'uomo.

Sharon era seduta alla scrivania dando le spalle alle porte.

Andy entrò schiarendosi la voce.

Lei si girò intimandogli "SIEDITI".

La lettera che lui le aveva scritto era sulla scrivania.

"Io.."

"Tenente Flynn, lei ha già detto quello che voleva dire! Ora tocca a me.

Ma userò il suo metodo"

Gli allungò un biglietto manoscritto e si alzò mentre lui leggeva.

Diceva così:

"Ho trovato il testo di questa canzone e ben racchiude ciò che voglio dirti!

'Dico senza vergognarmi che questa volta è quella giusta

Amore prendimi per mano, voglio soltanto dirti tutto quello che mi passa per la mente e voglio fregarmene di tutto ciò che poi dirà la gente!

E sarà che se sto bene è perché non penso più a chi mi ha fatto soffrire

voglio solo cancellare, ora esisti solo tu'

Ho il diritto di scegliere da me quello che più mi conviene!

Con affetto Sharon"

Lui si girò per parlarle ma lei era sparita.


	36. Capitolo 36

Capitolo 36

Rimase solo nell'ufficio di Sharon per mezz'ora a fissare il vuoto, fin quando l'inserviente delle pulizie gli chiese gentilmente di uscire.

Si diresse alla macchina e rilesse il biglietto.

Amava quella donna. Era cosi tosta la Darth Raydor!

Decise di andare a dirle quello che provava.

Non poteva perderla e, cosa più importante, non voleva perderla! Soprattutto non voleva esserle solo amico. Le scrisse un messaggio.

'Parliamo come persone normali. Ti prego! Sarò a casa tua tra 20 minuti'.

'Va bene, ti aspetto'

Non sapeva se fosse arrabbiata con lui oppure no, ma doveva tentare il tutto per tutto.

Sharon mise sul fuoco il bollitore per il thè, si sedette vicino alla penisola della cucina e aspettò il suo arrivo.

Preciso come un orologio, venti minuti dopo bussarono alla porta.

Si avvicinò e fece un mega respiro.

"Hey. Posso entrare?"

"Accomodati"

"Rusty?"

"Non c'è."

"Meglio, così possiamo parlare"

" E di cosa volevi parlare? Credevo ci fossimo detti anzi scritti tutto..." disse Sharon voltandosi.

Andy si sedette sul divano, lei spense il fuoco sotto il bollitore e andò a sedersi sulla poltrona.

"Sharon..." Non lo lasciò nemmeno iniziare che si alzò di nuovo.

Questa volta andò verso la finestra e guardò fuori.

"Adesso mi chiami Sharon..Non mi chiami più Capitano, Tenente?".

Lui si alzò e la raggiunse mettendole le mani sulle spalle.

"Mi dispiace se in queste mesi ti ho rivolto la parola solo professionalmente. Dal matrimonio ho avuto modo di pensare a tante cose..."

"Ah si?! Davvero? Hai riflettuto su tante cose? Be non sei l'unico. Voglio sapere cosa ti ho fatto, perchè da dopo lo spettacolo dei tuoi nipoti sei cambiato. Non sei più l'Andy che conoscevo, sei diventato un'altra persona"

"Scusami Sharon, sono io il problema, non tu"

Si girò verso di lui.

Aveva gli occhi lucidi.

"Mi vuoi spiegare...Mi eviti, non mi parli, se ti dò qualche ordine quasi non lo esegui, mi vuoi dire che ti prende?

Perchè ti comporti così?

Ho letto la tua lettera ma voglio che me lo dici a voce!"

"Vuoi sapere che mi prende Sharon? Adesso te lo spiego! TI AMO"

Entrambi rimasero sorpresi. Era riuscito a dirglielo in faccia!

" Quando ti sei offerta di venire al matrimonio di Nicole con me, non potevo crederci, Dio solo sa quanto ero felice!

Pensavo che fosse tutto un sogno e invece..."

"E invece non lo era Andy!

Non ti sei chiesto perche sono venuta con te al matrimonio, allo spettacolo dei tuoi nipoti e a vedere Lo Schiaccianoci?

L'ho fatto perchè volevo passare un po' di tempo con te, perchè ... anche io TI AMO'"

Lui si allontanò da lei girandogli le spalle.

"Sharon, cerca di capire, io non voglio che tu faccia lo stesso errore che che hai fatto anni fa sposando Jack. Io sono come lui, sono e sarò sempre un alcolista, cosa potrei offrirti?"

Lei gli andò dietro abbracciandolo forte e posando la testa sulla sua schiena.

Sentiva il suo profumo.. Quello che la faceva impazzire!

E sentiva il suo cuore battere. Battere per lei!

"Andy, so io chi e cosa è meglio per me! Tu non sei come Jack! Non è degno di pulirti le scarpe. É vero che sarai sempre un alcolista, ma ti sei curato e per anni non hai toccato un bicchiere.

Hai fatto ammenda con i tuoi figli e questo ti rende un uomo migliore di Jack. Questo è solamente uno dei motivi per cui non voglio avere solo un amicizia con te. Andy, io voglio qualcosa di più!

Essere la tua 'amica Sharon' non mi basta più...

Voglio tutto l'amore che puoi darmi! Non voglio che un fantasma del passato si metta tra noi due!"

Andy le prese le mani e gliele baciò.

Lei lo strinse ancora di più e gli disse all'orecchio

"Tu dici che non puoi stare con me!

Sappi che io non posso vivere senza di te"

Lui si voltò tra le sue braccia accarezzandole la guancia. Si sorrisero.

Le cose stavano cambiando, in meglio stavolta.

Avrebbe voluto baciarla, ma voleva fare le cose per bene e si trattenne.

Si abbracciarono. Ora si erano chiariti!

"È stata una giornata stressante..."disse lui baciandole la fronte

"Ma grazie per avermi ascoltato e perdonato"

"Non c'era niente da perdonare, solo da chiarire!" disse lei.

La lasciò a malincuore. Erano stanchi e li aspettava una giornata campale.

Lo accompagnò alla porta dove si salutarono timidamente.

Le si avvicinò per darle la buonanotte, baciandola dolcemente sul lato della bocca.

Aspettò che l'ascensore lo portasse via da lei, chiuse la porta e si appoggiò contro di essa. Sorrise e andò in camera contenta, perchè lo avrebbe rivisto il giorno dopo a lavoro.


	37. capitolo 37

Capitolo 37

Era più che deciso a invitarla per un appuntamento, un altro.

Giurò a se stesso che questa volta non avrebbe fatto casini.

Una volta in ufficio parlò con Provenza.

Non voleva né la sua opinione né il suo permesso.

Voleva solo renderlo partecipe di ciò che voleva fare nel caso le cose in ufficio fossero cambiate (e sarebbero cambiate).

Stranamente quando gli aveva detto che voleva uscire con Sharon, indicandogli tutte le varie motivazioni e sottolineando che voleva essere un VERO appuntamento, lui aveva risposto solamente "OK".

Aveva capito? Non gli importava più di tanto.

Chiamò il ristorante e prenotò subito un tavolo per la sera dopo.

A fine giornata aspettò che tutti se ne fossero andati.

Era stata un giornata abbastanza pesante e il capitano doveva ancora parlare con la Hobbs per chiudere definitivamente il caso.

Si erano parlati come persone civili.

Avevano lottato per non chiudersi in una stanza ad abbracciarsi, ma ce l'avevano fatta.

Sharon uscì dall'ufficio cercando Andrea.

Andy si alzò, usando la scusa del caso per attaccare bottone.

Quando lei sorrise questo gli diede la spinta, prese fiato e sbottò

"Senti, visto che si sono calmate le acque, che ne dici di una cena domani?!"

"Oh..."

"Da Serve. È nuovo, è qui vicino e dicono che, ehm, be dicono che sia uno dei posti più romantici di Los Angeles!"

Ecco glielo aveva detto!

Lei rimase scioccata.

"Romantico?" chiese quasi in preda al panico.

Si sarebbe aspettata qualunque cosa ma un altro appuntamento così, subito proprio no.

Certo la sera prima si erano praticamente dichiarati l'una all'altro.

Era il ROMANTICO che la terrorizzava.

Non aveva mai avuto nulla di romantico nella sua vita e aveva sempre associato il romanticismo con le sdolcinatezze.

Lo guardò e vide tutto l'impegno che Andy ci stava mettendo per fare le cose bene questa volta.

"É cosi che lo descrivono.." lui era in imbarazzo pensando che lei, nonostante il dialogo della sera prima, non volesse o non si sentisse ancora pronta per uscire ufficialmente con lui.

Al vedere come lui cercasse di giustificare il "romantico", Sharon si sciolse. Era inutile, lo amava da impazzire. Le bastava un suo sguardo e le ginocchia si piegavano!

"Oh capisco!...ehm... Ah..." passarono solo tre secondi ma a loro parve molto di più.

Lui stava per perdere le speranze quando lei rispose "Va bene!"

Rimasero entrambi spiazzati. Non riuscivano a guardarsi benché fosse l'unica cosa che desiderassero davvero.

"Dov'è Hobbs?" chiese lei, per salvarsi dall'imbarazzo.

"Sala interrogatori uno, credo" rispose il tenente come colpito da un fulmine, alzando la mano per indicare la stanza.

Si voltò sui tacchi e se ne andò a passo svelto. "Oh mio Dio!" disse tra sé.

Lui abbozzò un sorriso ebete.

Avevano un vero appuntamento!

Niente figli o colleghi, solo Andy, Sharon e il Serve.


	38. capitolo 38

Capitolo 38

Quando stava per addormentarsi, Andy le mandò una canzone per la buonanotte.

""Hola. Quiero decirte algo, pero temo que me tomes por loco.

Pienso siempre en ti, aunque no te lo creas

Muy dentro de mi, aunque tu no lo veas.

Sabes te daré mas que nadie y si es poco te daré el mundo entero.

Dame una oportunidad, una más, déjame soñar.

Dame una oportunidad, una más y te demostraré que puedes quererme.""

Si addormentarono entrambi col sorriso, pensandosi reciprocamente.

Sharon si svegliò prestissimo, come faceva quando i suoi bambini erano piccoli. Mentre metteva il bollitore con l'acqua sul fuoco per il suo thè, pensò a come affrontare la mattinata.

Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto essere distaccata e avrebbe dovuto lottare con le unghie e con i denti per non saltare addosso al tenente qualora avesse sentito il suo profumo.

Finì di fare colazione e poi andò a vestirsi. Voleva essere bella per lui.

Gli ultimi tempi si era vestita abbastanza attillata nella speranza che lui agisse o comunque per fargli capire cosa si stava perdendo.

Ora che avevano chiarito continuò con quella scelta nel suo abbigliamento sperando capisse che si vestiva in quel modo solo per lui.

Nel frattempo Andy ripensava a quando, qualche giorno prima, le aveva dato quel bacio a stampo e poi era scappato via come un ladro.

Era stato avventato ma era servito a fargli rompere quel permafrost che aveva creato in quei mesi.

Quella mattina, Sharon si diresse nel suo ufficio e si trovò molto impegnata, così chiuse le tende e le porte.

Sapeva che qualora l'avesse visto arrivare si sarebbe persa nei pensieri e non poteva permetterselo perché doveva lavorare.

Andy aveva una seduta dal dottor Joe prenotata da tanto tempo e con la scusa gli aveva raccontato gli ultimi avvenimenti.

Il dottore era felice per i suoi pazienti e avrebbe visto Sharon il giorno successivo.

Quando il tenente arrivò in ufficio nel pomeriggio salutò e si sedette alla sua scrivania.

Si girò con la sedia e vide che l'ufficio del capitano aveva le tende chiuse.

Decise di chiedere spiegazioni a Provenza.

Si tranquillizzò quando gli disse che stava bene, che non c'erano stati casi particolarmente frustranti e che era in riunione con la Hobbs, Fritz e Taylor per motivi amministrativi.

Era quasi l'ora di andare a casa quando uscirono, lasciando solo il Capitano.

Si avvicinò alla porta, ma Sharon era talmente assorta dai suoi pensieri che non lo sentì nè bussare nè entrare.

"Hey"

"Oh mio Dio, Andy! Mi hai spaventata"

"Scusami, non volevo, ho bussato, credevo avessi sentito"

"No ero sovrappensiero. Entra, dimmi tutto " disse stiracchiandosi

"Volevo sapere se ti andava bene che io venissi a prenderti alle 19 più tardi... Ma se sei stanca o non stai bene rimandiamo"

"No!" aveva risposto lei subito terrorizzata.

Uscire e stare con lui era la cosa che più desiderava.

Specie ora che si erano aperti reciprocamente.

Lo raggiunse e lisciò la sua cravatta, dal nodo alla punta.

Avvolse le braccia sotto la sua giacca mettendo le mani intorno alla sua vita e appoggiando la testa contro il suo petto.

Respirò profondamente per inebriarsi col suo profumo.

Lui le lasciò un lieve bacio sulla fronte.

Non si era preoccupata che qualcuno potesse entrare per salutarla e vederli così. Sembrava star bene e a suo agio.

Sorrise contro la sua testa, mentre le grandi mani facevano su e giù per la sua piccola schiena.

Lei si stringeva ancora di più ed entrambi furono colti dal pensiero di come i loro corpi si adattassero come i pezzi sinuosi dello Yen e lo Yang.

"Sto bene, ho solo male al collo a furia di star piegata a leggere documenti, però così va meglio."

Lui ritrasse il petto e le sollevò la testa quanto bastava per guardarla negli occhi

"Siediti" le disse.

Ci rimase un po male. Non voleva che lo abbracciasse?

Pensò che forse aveva esagerato, anche se sembrava averlo apprezzato all'inizio.

Prese posto nella sedia di fronte alla scrivania, nonostante fosse stata seduta tutto il giorno e avesse il 'culo piatto'.

Voleva stare tra le sue braccia, proprio come prima.

Era strano come una cosa che non hai mai avuto, appena la provi e te la tolgono può mancarti.

Inaspettatamente sentì una lieve pressione sul suo collo.

Iniziò a massaggiarla dolcemente. Lei chiuse gli occhi.

Fu travolta da una serie di emozioni mai sentite prima.

Durò circa cinque minuti.

Una volta finito fece per togliere le mani ma lei le prese e le tenne strette.

Dopo un po si chinò verso di lei e le disse:

"É ora di andare" dandole un bacio dietro l'orecchio.

Sgranò gli occhi e rimase immobile. Avrebbe voluto che continuasse a toccarla o per lo meno che quel massaggio non finisse mai. Avrebbe voluto anche girarsi di scatto e sperare in un altro bacio, sulle labbra magari questa volta, ma non riusciva a muoversi.


	39. capitolo 39

Capitolo 39

"Per oggi abbiamo finito, andate a casa" disse Sharon uscendo dall'ufficio seguita da Andy.

"Grazie Capitano a domani" dissero tutti.

"Buonanotte" disse Provenza guardando in cagnesco la coppia.

Si avviarono verso l'ascensore.

Ce ne era solo uno funzionante, gli altri erano sotto riparazione.

"Prima le donne!" disse Julio facendo passare Amy e il Capitano.

Poi entrarono i maschi.

"Aspettatemi" urlò Tao.

Le porte si chiusero.

Sharon e Andy erano così vicini che le loro mani si sfioravano.

Le loro dita si cercavano. S'intrecciarono per un attimo.

Poi l'ascensore fece un balzo e le porte si riaprirono.

"Peso eccessivo" disse una voce metallica.

"Capito" Amy, Julio e Buzz, che erano i più giovani, si fecero largo per uscire decidendo di aspettare l'altro turno.

Nel movimento dei colleghi, Andy e Sharon si ritrovarono schiacciati un fronte all'altra. Avrebbero potuto baciarsi quanto erano vicini.

Il profumo li avvolgeva.

Provenza li vide e si schiarì la voce.

La coppia si girò spalle al muro, cercando di non destare sospetti ma era troppo tardi.

Louie indietreggiò separandoli.

Mise il cruciverba sotto il naso di Flynn e disse:

"Guarda la 1 orizzontale.. 6 lettere.. Sinonimo di stupido!"

Ora che erano lontani, non potevano più tenersi la mano.

Sharon spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

Sapeva che la osservava, sentiva i suoi occhi su di lei.

"Facciamo questa" disse Andy stando al gioco di Provenza.

Quest'ultimo pensò essere riuscito nel suo intento, ma sbuffò quando lesse l'indicazione. La tentazione di sparare al proprio partner era forte.

"7verticale.. 10 lettere ... Lo è chi sente .. le farfalle nello stomaco?"

"Innamorato!" disse Andy fissando Sharon.

Lei sentì una vampata di calore e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

"Questo cruciverba fa schifo!" sbraitò Provenza accartocciando il giornale mentre Tao rideva.

Si diressero ognuno verso la propria macchina.

Sharon alzò la mano per salutarli.

I ragazzi le risposero a voce e se ne andarono tutti.

Entrambi fecero le stesse cose, solo ognuno a casa sua.

Si spogliarono e si fecero una doccia.

Lei era euforica e continuava a saltellare per casa come Biancaneve aspettando che Judith venisse a farle i capelli e il trucco.

Lui canticchiava LOVE IS IN THE AIR.

Manco a farlo apposta scelsero lo stesso colore.

Lui avrebbe messo una camicia bianca con le cifre, un abito grigio scuro e una cravatta grigio argento che gli aveva regalato Nicole.

Lei scelse un completo grigio argento con i brillantini, semplice ma sexy.

Il tubino arrivava sopra le ginocchia, lasciando scoperte le belle e sinuose gambe.

Il pezzo di sopra era una giacca con manica a 3/4 e il bordo di pizzo argentato.

Il collo rimaneva scoperto e anche il petto.

Avendo la zip, la scollatura poteva variare da un momento all'altro.

Quando Rusty fece entrare Jennifer , Sharon aveva appena finito di scegliere le scarpe. Un paio di sandali sottili non eccessivamente alti.

Si diresse in salotto dove l'amica si mise subito al lavoro.

Per il trucco scelse un ombretto argentato chiaro, eyeliner, mascara e rossetto color carne. Le piastrò i capelli.

Se per il matrimonio di Nicole sembrava una principessa, adesso sembrava una dea...

Afrodite non sei nessuno.

Hathor, Bastet scansatevi.

Fate spazio a Sharon O'Dwyer!


	40. capitolo 40

Capitolo 40

Finalmente era pronta.

Mancava solo il suo bel Tenente, che fu puntuale come un orologio svizzero.

Fu Jennifer ad aprire la porta quando arrivò.

Sharon le aveva chiesto di rimanere, non che fosse agitata però...

Quando Andy vide l'amica, per un momento pensò di aver sbagliato appartamento.

"Cercavo la signora Raydor..."disse quasi scusandosi.

"Vuoi dire Sharon O'Dwyer! Odia il suo cognome da sposata.

Tu devi essere il Tenente Andy. Accomodati arriva subito, te la chiamo."

Si diresse da Sharon, che si stava mettendo gli orecchini ad anello che le aveva regalato Ricky.

"È arrivato il tuo accompagnatore, io vado. Il mio lavoro è finito" disse.

Il capitano era davanti allo specchio dell'armadio.

"È già qui!?" non lo aveva sentito suonare con la porta della stanza chiusa mentre era intenta a controllare di non avere niente fuori posto.

"Oh si! Lascia che te lo dica, è un gran pezzo di manzo!"

"Jenny!"

"Che c'è? È la verità..."

Sharon le si avvicinò "Non è un pezzo di carne! E poi...L'ho visto prima io"

Scoppiarono a ridere, erano grandi amiche fin da bambine.

C'erano sempre l'una per l'altra. Sharon aveva aiutato Jennifer quando aveva avuto problemi di soldi e l'altra l'aveva aiutata quando ebbe problemi con Jack.

"Ti meriti di essere felice bambola!" le disse dandole un bacio da lontano.

"Il tuo boy ti sta aspettando! Smetti di guardarti altrimenti ti sciupi" le diede una pacca sul sedere e tornò in salotto.

"Tenente sta arrivando, tranquillo. Io vado, devo fare la babysitter a mio nipote che ha la febbre. È stato un piacere conoscerla"

"Anche per me" rispose Andy.

Quando Sharon arrivò in salotto, lui era voltato a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

La vide riflessa nel vetro e fu come se gli fosse apparsa la Madonna.

Si voltò e quando si accorsero di aver scelto la stessa tonalità di colore per l'abito rimasero senza parole e senza respiro. Si misero a ridere.

Lui le porse il bouquet che le aveva preso.

"Questi sono per te"

"Narcisi, i miei fiori preferiti! Come hai fatto?"

"Sono un tenente, è il mio lavoro sapere tutto!"

"Sono bellissimi. Grazie! Possiamo andare" disse dopo averli messi nell'acqua.

Si diressero verso la porta, Sharon prese la giacca e fece per mettersela ma lui la fermò. Gliela tolse dalle mani e la tese per aiutarla.

Non si aspettava una galanteria simile.

Soprattutto non era abituata.

Quell'uomo era davvero pieno di sorprese.

Le sistemò addirittura i capelli da sotto il colletto.

Rimasero a guardarsi allo specchio. Erano bellissimi insieme.

"Sei stupenda" le disse posandole le mani sulle spalle.

"Anche tu sei bellissimo"

Andy abbassò lo sguardo e la mollò.

Lei si voltò, sentiva le rotelle della sua testa girare vorticosamente.

"Ehi no, guardami!" disse prendendolo per il mento e facendosi guardare.

"Ci siamo solo noi due stasera! Niente fantasmi del passato, miei o tuoi!"

"Mi dispiace sc.."

Lei si fece coraggio e lo baciò a stampo per farlo stare zitto.

Arrossirono entrambi.

"Così siamo pari" disse posando la mano sul suo petto.


	41. capitolo 41

Capitolo 41

Uscirono dal condominio e si diressero con l'auto al Serve, vicino alla spiaggia.

Una volta arrivati Andy scese dalla macchina, fece il giro e diede il braccio a Sharon, che era stata aiutata da uno dei posteggiatori ad uscire.

"Buonasera, i signori hanno una prenotazione?" chiese la consierge.

"Buonasera, sì Flynn grazie"

"Oh si i Signori Flynn! Chiara vi accompagnerà al vostro tavolo" la consierge suonò il campanello e la cameriera arrivò.

"Tavolo 5 sulla veranda per i signori Flynn"

"Certamente, seguitemi"

Si diressero sulla terrazza, dove c'era un tavolo apparecchiato per due con una rosa rossa in un vaso.

Andy aveva pensato a tutto, assicurandosi che fosse perfetto.

Voleva farle passare la più bella serata della sua vita.

"Oh Andy è un sogno! Grazie ma non dovevi fare tutto questo per me davvero" disse Sharon mentre l'aiutava a togliersi la giacca e a sedersi.

"Lo dovevo fare Sharon! E lo voglio fare!

Tu mi hai aiutato tanto nel corso degli anni e poi.."

"E poi...?"

Furono interrotti dall'arrivo del sommelier.

"Buonasera signori posso consigliarvi un vino..."

"Per me dell'acqua grazie" lo interruppe Andy.

"Anche per me dell'acqua"

"Scusi un attimo. Sharon se vuoi il vino puoi ordinarlo, non preoccuparti per me"

Lei gli prese la mano

"No tranquillo Andy davvero voglio l'acqua"

Sapeva che per un ex alcolista anche l'odore poteva suscitare il desiderio di bere, e lei voleva essere l'unico oggetto di desiderio quella sera, l'unica cosa che gli risvegliasse i sensi. Inoltre lei voleva inebriarsi solo con la presenza del suo tenente. Giurò a se stessa che sarebbe diventata astemia pur di stare con lui. Le piaceva bere del buon vino ogni tanto, ma Andy le piaceva molto di più.

Al tavolo tornò Chiara per portar loro i menu.

Dopo che ebbero scelto, prese le ordinazioni.

Scelsero entrambi l'antipasto di pesce, tanto per cominciare.

Sharon fissò Andy e gli sorrise.

"Dove eravamo?" gli chiese "ah si, non hai finito la frase. E poi, cosa?"

"Ti va di ballare nell'attesa?"

Lei si sorprese.

La portò al centro della pista. Iniziarono a suonare COSI VICINI.

Lui le sussurrò all'orecchio "E poi..."

Partì la canzone. Sembrava fatto appositamente, e lo era...

""Noi siamo insieme e ciò che voglio è qua

il mondo passa e va introno a me, così vicini solo io e te

il mio destino sei tu.

Ed io vorrei che non finisse mai l'intesa tra di noi e la magia

io non credevo alla fantasia ma so che ora sei mia…

quello che voglio è stare con te

Con te i sogni diventano realtà, tu sei nel cuore e nell'anima

non c'è più niente che ora non farei

perché sei qui con me""

Rimasero abbracciati ancora mentre suonavano

YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE

""The world is changing

And time is spinning fast

It's so amazing how you came into my life

I know it seems all hope is gone

I know you feel you can't be strong

And once again the story ends with you and I

And anytime you feel like you just can't go on

Just hold on to my love

And you'll never be alone

Hold on. We can make it through the fire

And my love

I'm forever by your side

And you know

If you should ever call my name, i'll be right there

You'll never be alone! Hopeless to describe

The way I feel for you

No matter how I try

Words would never do

I looked into your eyes to find

As long as love is alive

There ain't nothing we can't make it through

Anytime, or only for a while

Don't worry! Make a wish

I'll be there to see you smile...""


	42. Capitolo 42

Capitolo 42

Alla fine tutti applaudirono alla band.

Loro tornarono al tavolo silenziosamente mano nella mano.

La tovaglia era bianca sovrapposta a una color champagne.

La candela, con la sua fiamma ballerina, illuminava i bicchieri facendo riflettere la luce sul cristallo.

Il tramonto lasciava senza fiato.

Chiara arrivò con l'acqua e il loro antipasto.

Iniziarono a mangiare e brindarono al loro appuntamento.

Al loro primo appuntamento.

Al loro primo vero appuntamento.

Erano emozionati, seduti l'uno accanto all'altra.

La cameriera tornò a prendere i piatti vuoti e prese il resto delle loro ordinazioni.

Iniziarono a parlare di tante cose finché la ragazza tornò con due piatti di fettuccine al sugo.

Non riuscivano a staccarsi gli occhi di dosso, sembravano Lilly e il Vagabondo. Finito il primo lei prese il tovagliolo e gli pulì la bocca.

Lui era un po deluso. Sapeva di essere macchiato, sentiva il sugo sul labbro, ma sperava lo pulisse in 'un altro modo'.

Sharon aveva avuto lo stesso desiderio ma non sapeva se fosse il caso.

La prossima occasione per baciarlo non se la sarebbe fatta sfuggire.

Andy si alzò.

"Scusami un momento" disse lasciandola sola al tavolo.

Le cadde il tovagliolo e si chinò per raccoglierlo.

Al girarsi, lo vide parlare all'orecchio di Chiara e passarle un biglietto indicando la band.

Fece finta di niente, sistemandosi sulla sedia.

"Scusi signora permette un ballo?" disse tornando e tendendole la mano.

"Certo signore, con molto piacere!"

Gli prese la mano e lui la condusse sulla pista.

Il presentatore della band esordì dicendo:

"A gentile richiesta ..."

Tutti i clienti del ristorante si alzarono e iniziarono a ballare, ma per loro due era come se fossero soli.

Andy le mise le mani intorno alla vita mentre lei gliele posò intorno al collo, appoggiando la testa all'altezza della sua bocca dove lui le baciò sulla fronte. Rimasero così, abbracciati e in silenzio per tutta la canzone

""Te vuelves parte de mi ser en mis palabras

Estás aquí tocando el centro de mi alma

Te voy a amar, te amo sin principio ni final

Y es nuestro gran amor mi ángel de la eternidad

Te voy a amar, te amo y es mi única verdad

Es este gran amor lo que nunca morirá

La noche brilla con tu luz en la distancia

Tu imagen reina y es su brillo el que me alcanza

Me elevo en cada movimiento de tu sombra

Que baila cada vez que mi canción te nombra

Este amor no tiene tiempos ni fronteras...""

Sharon non credeva alle sue orecchie!

Andy le aveva dedicato una canzone!

E che canzone! I suoi occhi diventarono lucidi.

Avrebbe voluto guardarlo, baciarlo, dirgli tante cose...

L'unica cosa che fece, però, fu quella di tenersi ancora più stretta a lui.

Quando si staccarono la lasciò sulla pista e chiese ai ragazzi che suonavano una chitarra.

Sistemarono un microfono e guardandola negli occhi le cantò:

""Sei tu che mi accendi,

Sei tu che mi comprendi.

e riesci ad innamorarmi tutti i giorni...

con un gesto e niente più

Scusa se a volte sbaglio,

ma son tranquillo perché so che tu

Sai comprendere tutto di me...

Meno male che ci sei tu,

che sai donarmi l'intensità dei sogni

Sei tu, che sai accettarmi

nel bene e negli sbagli

sono al sicuro solo con te, mentre tì penso

intanto... intanto fuori piove.

Sei tu che quando parli,

sei tu che coi tuoi sguardi,

riesci a innamorarmi tutti i giorni... e a portarmi dentro di te

E sei tu che mi ascolti...""

A questo punto si diresse da lei, l'abbracciò e le sussurrò il finale

""Ora che sto con te, ti stringo e fuori

fuori è nato il sole e non piove più""

Era strano!

Le coppie 'normali' di solito prima avevano un appuntamento e poi si dichiaravano, loro invece avevano fatto uguale solo tutto il contrario.

In fondo ripensandoci erano usciti per un anno (come dicevano i ragazzi) e forse era proprio grazie a quei non-appuntamenti che ora potevano dire con certezza di amarsi.


	43. capitolo 43

Capitolo 43

Non voleva lasciaro, così rimasero abbracciati per un po, mentre la band suonava una canzone dei Beatles.

""Fue en una tarde azul, cuando al voltear la ví

su encanto yo sentí, y así fue tan fugaz que yo la conocí

en sueños la entendì. Ya nunca más podre querer a otra mujer

seguro estoy ya hoy nunca jamás la olvidaré.

Le entrego todo mi amor, es todo lo que hago

La amo! Y sé que este amor nunca morirà""

Affamati, si diressero poi al tavolo per mangiare il dolce, in silenzio ascoltando le parole di Stevie Wonder.

""For once in my life I have someone who needs me

Someone I've needed so long

For once unafraid I can go where life leads me

Somehow I know I'll be strong

For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of

Long before I knew

Oh someone warm like you

Would make my dream come true

For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me

Not like its hurt me before

(Not like its hurt before)

For one I have something I know won't desert me

I'm not alone anymore

For once I can say this is mine you can't take it

Long as I know I have love I can make it

For once in my life I have someone who needs me""

Dopo che Andy ebbe pagato il conto, andarono a fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia.

Sharon si tolse le scarpe, lui si levò la giacca e se la mise sulla spalla.

Si presero per mano, lei appoggiò la testa sul suo braccio e camminarono in silenzio.

Arrivati a una panchina si sedettero.

Senza che lei dicesse niente lui la coprì con la giacca.

Quante premure aveva nei suoi confronti!

Sharon abbassò lo sguardo e pensò a quanto avrebbe voluto abbassarsi la zip per allargare la scollatura...

Lui la strinse forte a sé e rimasero a guardare la luna riflessa sul mare.

"Ti amo!" le disse.

Lei si voltò a guardarlo.

"So bene di avertelo già detto molte volte in questi due giorni!

Ma voglio che tu sappia che sono sincero. Sei una donna speciale, colta, bellissima e sexy .. E io sono pazzo di te! Mi hai trasformato, mi hai reso un uomo migliore, e te ne sono grato"

"Non avevi bisogno di me! Tu sei affascinante, premuroso, intelligente.. Sei tutto quello che una donna può desiderare... mi fai sentire al sicuro."

Stavano per baciarsi quando iniziò a piovere.

Corsero al parcheggio, salirono in macchina e la riaccompagnò a casa.

"Entra!" questa volta non glielo aveva chiesto. Lo aveva preso per la cravatta quando aveva capito che voleva lasciarla di nuovo sulla porta.

Avevano già perso due baci, non potevano bruciarsene altri.

Erano abbracciati in piedi davanti al divano quando lui disse:

"Credo che dovremmo pensare a come relazionarci davanti agli altri.."

"Non mi piace l'idea ma .. Forse riprendere i nostri gradi è la cosa migliore" disse lei guardando i fiori che le aveva portato.

"Va bene Capitano!" Le strappò un sorriso e poi chiese:

"Ti è piaciuta la cena?"

"Mi è piaciuta molto era tutto buonissimo".

La guardò fisso "Scusami"

"Perché mi chiedi scusa?" chiese preoccupata.

"Perché non posso più trattenermi Sharon"

La baciò. Fu lungo, appassionato. Lei non desiderava altro.

Si abbracciarono dolcemente e al rallenty.

La teneva per i fianchi e lei lo abbracciò sulla schiena.

Durò una ventina di secondi.

Quando si staccarono, rimase allibita.

Desiderava un suo bacio, lo sperava ma non se lo aspettava!

"Uao, uao, uao.. Andy... Uao! Sono senza ... Insomma è stato così, intenso!

Uao.. Uao..mi stanno scendendo le lacrime" Non riusciva a dire altro.

Era stato così profondo che quasi aveva il mal di mare...

Inspirò cercando di darsi un contegno.

"Tenente vorrei chiederti una cosa"

"Tutto ciò che vuoi"

"Mi prometteresti che qualunque cosa succeda in bene o in male, ce la confideremo come due amici quali siamo? Perché noi siamo amici vero?"

"Capitano, le giuro sul mio onore che lo farò! E sarò per te tutto quello che vorrai che io sia.." disse lui alzando la mano destra, facendo l'occhiolino.

Non riuscivano a trattenere la felicità e si abbracciarono sorridendo.

Poi lei si staccò e guardandolo dolcemente gli chiese:

"Uao Andy, ora mi perdoni?"

"A che proposito?" chiese lui.

Lei gli si gettò con le braccia intorno al collo per un altro bacio appassionato.


	44. capitolo 44

Capitolo 44

Sentirono la chiave girare nella toppa. Rusty era tornato.

Si allontanarono. Volevano tenere la cosa segreta.

Non perché si vergognassero, solo non volevano essere sommersi di domande. E poi era più eccitante fare le cose di nascosto.

Desideravano un rapporto serio, ma per costruirlo avevano bisogno di tempo e privacy.

"Ciao ragazzi!

Spero sia andata bene.

Scusate sono stanchissimo, vado a letto! Buonanotte"

Quando se ne fu andato il tenente chiese:

"Ti va un ultimo ballo?"

Lei sorrise e annuì.

Le cinse la vita e le cantò una canzone dei The Turtles.

""Imagine me and you, I do

I think about you day and night, it's only right

To think about the girl you love and hold her tight

So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime

And you say you belong to me and ease my mind

Imagine how the world could be, so very fine

So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together""

Rimasero fronte contro fronte con i nasi che si sfioravano.

Le mani intrecciate sul petto.

L'orologio suonò la mezzanotte

"Devo andare" disse Andy.

"Devi proprio?" chiese lei col broncio.

"Purtroppo! Grazie per la bellissima serata"

Le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

Lei sospirò "Grazie a te"

Flynn si diresse alla porta.

Sharon gli spolverò la spalla destra dicendogli "A domani"

Lui le fece lo stesso "A domani"

Poi gli toccò la spalla sinistra "buonanotte"

La imitò di nuovo "buonanotte"

Lo prese per la cravatta e gliela toccò dal nodo alla punta

"Sia puntuale tenente"

A questo punto secondo la logica e la speranza di Sharon, Andy avrebbe dovuto imitarla di nuovo tirandole giù la zip del vestito. Ma non lo fece!

Non era così che voleva che fosse la loro prima volta.

Con Rusty in casa poi!

"Tenterò capitano" disse deglutendo e carezzandole il viso.

Rimase delusa ma lo apprezzò.

Era davvero un gentiluomo.

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, Andy Flynn un cavaliere?

Eppure da molto tempo si era dimostrato tale, non solo quella sera.

Voleva dire che desiderava un rapporto serio con lei.

Per un momento si vergognò di se stessa.

Lui le prese le mani e gliele baciò.

Si avvicinò tanto che i loro nasi si sfiorarono.

Allungarono il collo ma finì per darle un bacio sulla guancia.

Poi sull'altra. Infine posò un mini bacio sulle labbra e se ne entrò in ascensore. Quando le porte stavano per chiudersi le gridò "TI AMO!"

Sharon si chiuse in bagno per struccarsi. Guardò la vasca dallo specchio. Di solito aveva bisogno di un bagno rilassante prima di dormire, ma quella sera proprio no. Il massaggio che Andy le aveva fatto in ufficio l'aveva rilassata abbastanza. Certo le sarebbe piaciuto immergersi in quella nuvola di schiuma profumata alla vaniglia. Quella sera però l'unica cosa che voleva era sentire ancora il profumo che il tenente le aveva lasciato addosso.

Mise la camicia da notte di seta blu.

Il cellulare vibrò e quando lesse il nome le si illuminarono gli occhi, era Andy.

""Quiero que me expliques por favor

Lo que encierra la palabra amor

Se que todo lo que me diras, a de darme la felicidad

Dime pronto que es amor que tu palabra espero

Hablame de nuestro amor...Amor es todo lo que yo te puedo dar""

Lei prontamente rispose

""Toi mon amour, mon ami

Quand je rêve c'est de toi

Quand je chante c'est pour toi

Je ne peux vivre sans toi et je sais tres bien pourquoi

Je n'ai pas connu d'autre garçon que toi

Si j'en ai connu je ne m'en souviens pas

A quoi bon chercher faire des comparaisons

J'ai un cœur qui sait quand il a raison et puisqu'il a pris ton nom""

-Buonanotte capitano del mio cuore, ci vediamo domani al lavoro...A-

-Buonanotte, mio bel Tenente, non vedo l'ora a domani baci...S-

Prima di dormire entrambi cambiarono lo stato di Whatsapp.

Misero la stessa frase:

"È incredibile se ripenso che il primo bacio è arrivato come un acquazzone. Imprevedibile! Ma cosi bello. Come pioggia, pioggia dopo tanto sole"


	45. capitolo 45

Capitolo 45

Dormire sarebbe stata un'impresa.

Pur avendo avuto una delle serate più belle della loro vita, ripensarono entrambi a quando fra loro sia era creata un'era glaciale che sembrava inscioglibile.

Ora invece le cose erano cambiate! Meno male...

Andy ripensò a quando aveva visto i moduli per il divorzio sulla scrivania di Sharon.

Aveva pensato o sperato che fosse per causa sua che si divideva da Jack.

Fu uno dei motivi per il quale poi cominciò a essere freddo con lei.

L'amava ma non voleva farle rivivere i brutti momenti della sua vita, dato che come Raydor era un alcolista.

Da una parte era felice che finalmente lei si separasse da quell'inetto, dall'altra terrorizzato perché, se lo faceva per lui, voleva dire che il suo desiderio/incubo si stava avverando.

Ci rimase male (ma sollevato) quando scoprì che il motivo era perché voleva adottare Rusty.

Dato che il marito non accettava il ragazzo, lei aveva colto la palla al balzo per allontanarsi da lui una volta per sempre.

Fortuna volle che il giorno dell'adozione almeno era riuscito a darle un bacio.

Sharon invece pensò a quando, dopo "lo Schiaccianoci", lui non le rivolgeva più nè parole nè sguardi e lo aveva chiamato nel suo ufficio dopo una settimana per avere spiegazioni.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

"Entra. Chiudi la porta. Accomodati"

Andy si limitò a fare solo le prime due.

Sharon decise di farsi coraggio e gli andò di fronte.

Lui non riusciva a guardarla.

"Ho un problema Tenente. ... Mi piaci!" sbottò seria ma tranquilla.

"Anche lei Capitano" disse quasi silenziosamente.

"Ma io ti amo! Davvero ti amo!"

Si sentì sollevata, anche se non era quello il modo in cui pensava glielo avrebbe detto.

Girò su se stessa "Di qualcosa, ti prego!"

"Credo che dovremmo fermarci a riflettere..." fu tutto quello che riuscì a rispondere. La cosa gli stava sfuggendo di mano.

"Non voglio riflettere! È tutta la vita che rifletto...

Con te sento cose che non credevo esistessero! Sai cosa significa dopo 20 anni di matrimonio sentire certe cose per qualcuno che è così..così...?!"

Flynn avrebbe voluto scappare oppure prenderla e baciarla fino a svenire per mancanza d'aria, invece rimase muto senza guardarla.

Il capitano continuò:

"Dio! Ho sempre sentito di gente che ha provato certi sentimenti ma io non li avevo mai capiti... Lo sai come mi sento?!"

"No" rispose mentendo spudoratamente.

Lei lo guardò con le lacrime appese.

Gli prese il viso e gli diede un bacio a stampo che durò qualche secondo.

"Ho il cuore a pezzi! Dové ora la donna forte e spietata, la Darth Raydor!!????"

"Cosi mi ammazzi..." sussurrò lui sull'orlo del pianto.

Aveva i suoi buoni motivi per non stare con lei!

Non voleva farla soffrire e invece l'aveva ferita.

"La vita che facevo prima di conoscerti avrei potuto farla per sempre!

Ma ora... Che me ne faccio di ...questo!...??" indicò tutta se stessa.

Il povero tenente non sapeva che dire.

Non credeva di averle fatto cosi male.

Poteva lui, un 'ex' alcolista, essere così importante per lei?!

"Vedo che non t'importa..." disse guardandolo negli occhi.

Era disperata, ma non volle continuare a farsi vedere debole.

Qualcosa non andava in lui. Ma cosa?!

Perché era cambiato così?

Fino a poco tempo prima sembrava a suo agio a stare con lei ora invece si era chiuso come un riccio. Era impenetrabile e impassibile.

Andy capì che non poteva continuare a fare scena muta, una spiegazione doveva dargliela.

Rispose la prima cosa che gli venne in mente

"Io.. Non so come si fa il fidanzato"

"È tutto quello che sai dire dopo una confessione come questa?

Che non sai come si fa il fidanzato?!"

Si guardarono e lei scoppiò a piangere.

La tensione era stata più forte e aveva avuto la meglio su di lei.

Prese la borsa, la giacca e si catapultò fuori dall'ufficio.

Da quel giorno, a malincuore decise di accettare il comportamento del suo tenente e comportarsi di conseguenza.

[FINE FLASHBACK]


	46. capitolo 46

Capitolo 46

Finiti i brutti pensieri, si rilassò e riuscì ad addormentarsi.

Verso le 5 del mattino il cellulare di Sharon suonò.

Era Provenza.

"Buongiorno Tenente" disse assonnata.

"Buongiorno Capitano, mi dispiace svegliarla, ma abbiamo un caso di duplice omicidio.

Le spiegherò tutto quando arriva al Molo di Santa Monica. Avviso Flynn"

"OK, Grazie"

Stava sognando Andy quando era arrivata la telefonata.

Si alzò andò all'armadio e scelse un gonna a vita alta con una camicetta di seta beige e ballerine.

Una volta pronta uscì dalla stanza e scrisse un biglietto per Rusty.

-Stò andando su una scena del Crimine, ci vediamo dopo, baci mamma-

Dopo 20 minuti arrivò al molo.

Scese dalla macchina e si diresse verso Provenza.

La scena che vide era orribile: i due cadaveri avevano la gola e gli arti tagliati.

Tutto faceva pensare ad una resa dei conti.

Una sensazione di nausea la colse e Andy si avvicinò mettendole una mano sulla schiena.

"Hey tutto ok?" sussurrò.

Si tranquillizzò al vederselo accanto e sentendo il suo calore.

"Si grazie non ti preoccupare." Si sorrisero.

"Cosa abbiamo?"

Tao iniziò ad aggiornarla.

Quando finì andò da Kendall e dai due cadaveri.

"Kendall, ora e causa della morte?"

"Buongiorno Capitano! Sono morti ieri sera! Come vede hanno gola, mani e piedi tagliati. Li porto al Dr Morales, saprà dirvi di più Arrivederci"

"Che ne pensa Capitano?" disse Provenza.

"A tutta l'aria d'essere una resa di conti, che sappiamo delle vittime?"

"Jim e Kevin Marshall, gemelli, 20 anni di Los Angeles, Studenti della UCLA, 3 anno, Capitano" intervenne Andy.

"Dobbiamo avvisare la famiglia. Tenente viene con me?"

"Certo Capitano".

Provenza era rimasto senza parole e si chiedeva come mai fossero tornati a chiamarsi Capitano e Tenente se fino al giorno prima si chiamavano con il proprio nome.

Avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni a Rusty, lui di certo sapeva qualcosa.

Andy e il capitano andarono dalla famiglia delle vittime per dare la notizia.

Aveva scelto Flynn perchè in quel momento, aveva bisogno di lui.

Inoltre voleva stare sola con lui, anche se un duplice omicidio non era il massimo.

Una volta che ebbero posteggiato lui le chiese un po timido:

"Allora... hai dormito bene stanotte?"

Lei si slacciò la cintura.

"Vuoi la verità?! No, per niente!"

"Mi dispiace" disse lui triste.

Sorrise al vedere che c'era rimasto male, così aggiunse:

"Pensavo a un certo appuntamento..E tu?"

"Neanche...pensavo solo ed esclusivamente a te"

Il loro sguardo si incrociò mentre le mani si toccavano.

Usciti dalla macchina, si diressero alla porta e suonarono.

La madre di Jim e Kevin aprì.

"Salve signora sono il Capitano Raydor e lui è il Tenente Flynn.

Siamo della Polizia di Los Angeles dobbiamo parlarle dei suoi figli"

"Certo prego entrate, è successo qualcosa?"

Una volta entrati, diedero la notizia alla madre che scoppiò in lacrime.

Alla fine, prima di andare, le promisero che avrebbero trovato l'assassino.

Uscita dalla casa Sharon era visibilmente scossa.

"Che hai?" chiese Andy preoccupato.

"Non lo so. Non sono la regina di ghiaccio di cui tutti parlano.

Ho promesso a quella donna che avrei trovato l'assassino, ma non so se ce la faccio. Nella mia carriera ho visto tante cose orribili, ma i loro corpi erano cosi..."

Le prese la mano e la strinse dolcemente.

"Non pensarci! Tranquilla. Ci sono io, e la squadra... troveremo la persona che ha fatto quello schifo a quei due ragazzi. Adesso torna in te mio bel Capitano, Morales ci aspetta" disse aprendole lo sportello e facendola entrare in auto. Avrebbe guidato lui questa volta.

"E poi, non sei mai stata la regina di ghiaccio!" aggiunse mettendo in moto.

Lei gli rivolse un dolce sguardo, poi si voltò verso il finestrino per non farsi vedere piangere.

Per rendere il viaggio meno stressante, Andy mise un CD nel lettore.

"é per te!" disse scegliendo la traccia, canticchiando le parole.

""Osserva il cielo, chiudi gli occhi perchè

quel che vedrai puoi descrivere a me.

Le stelle che brillano come non mai

vedo con gli occhi tuoi, sai!

Se mi sorridi, io fremo perchè

sento il tuo cuore e lo so che è per me

ed un'altra vita più bella che mai

vedo con gli occhi tuoi, sai!

Se sei con me, la luce c'

averti qua felicità

non si può fermare

l'amore improvviso che ormai

io sento nascere tra noi, dentro gli occhi tuoi

Un sentimento, nasce come un fiore

in questo mondo triste senza amore

è molto più di quanto io sperassi

o immaginassi ed è realtà""


	47. capitolo 47

Capitolo 47

Il viaggio dalla casa delle vettime all'obitorio lo fecero in silenzio.

Una volta arrivati, Andy prese Sharon per la mano.

Lei si voltò a guardarlo e lui le carezzò la guancia dicendole "Ti amo"

Era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno.

Avere accanto qualcuno che le desse la forza di andare avanti.

Inoltre sentiva che era la verità.

Tao li chiamò al telefono.

Quando si accorsero che era una videochiamata si ricomposero.

"Capitano, dov'è? Morales ha informazioni importanti.."

"Siamo appena arrivati. Tempo di salire."

Scesero dalla macchina e si diressero all'ascensore. Era guasto.

Presero le scale.

Quando fece per salire, Andy ebbe un piccolo 'incidente'.

È normale che una donna camminando ancheggi, ma si sa facendo le scale il movimento è molto più incisivo, specie con una gonna stretta che segna i fianchi. Si fermò a guardarla, che gambe!

D'un tratto sentì qualcosa di strano.

Come Provenza quella volta che, prima di accorgersi di un cadavere nella vasca, aveva preso il viagra (e poi furono dolori con il capo Johnson).

"Che succede?" chiese lei girandosi di scatto in cima alla rampa.

"Ho dimenticato una cosa in macchina.. Avviati, io arrivo" rispose correndo via.

Cercò di calmarsi sperando che, al toccarsi l'orecchio come gli avevano insegnato, la pressione calasse.

Non gli era venuto in mente che in 'quei momenti' poteva fare l'effetto contrario.

Iniziò a bere avidamente dalla bottiglietta che aveva sempre con se, svuotandola. Respirò profondamente.

Si guardò attorno. Per fortuna, non c'era neanche un'anima.

Si diresse di nuovo alle scale. Invece di fermarsi al piano terra e prendere l'ascensore per raggiungere l'obitorio, si fece tutti i 6 piani a piedi.

La situazione si era calmata dopo 12 rampe di scale.

Si toccò la vena del collo e controllò con l'orologio che il battito fosse regolare. Era un pò accellerato, ma dopo 96 scalini era normale.

Arrivato, mise il camice ed entrò nella stanza.

Lei non si era accorta che lui non fosse ancora con loro quando Morales aveva fatto il resoconto, era troppo sconvolta da come erano conciati quei due ragazzi.

"Tenente Tao interroghi i compagni di stanza dei ragazzi, e si porti Buzz per filmare. Flynn per favore chiami Julio e Amy e andate al molo a cercare le armi del delitto."

"Certo" si avvicinò a Morales e chiese allibito "Le armi?"

Fernando gli fece un riassunto veloce.

"Scusate ora devo andare." disse lei dirigendosi all'ascensore.

Andy la seguì e scesero di nuovo al parcheggio.

"Tesoro, ci sono problemi?"

"No. Ho appuntamento col dottor Joe" rispose abbozzando un sorriso.

"Posso?" Le aprì la portiera. Quando stava per entrare la girò, la prese per le spalle e la baciò attaccandola alla macchina.

Lei sorpresa gli chiese a cosa doveva quel bacio, lui le rispose:

"Non ero ancora riuscito a darti il buongiorno stamattina!

Buongiorno amore mio"

"Buongiorno" Lo prese per la cravatta e lo baciò di nuovo, entrando poi in macchina. Lo mollò perché doveva chiudere la portiera.

Lui bussò al finestrino e lei aprì.

Non riuscivano a togliersi gli occhi di dosso.

Poi Sharon parlò.

"Allora Tenente, che vogliamo fare, vogliamo guardarci?

Baciami stupido, lo so che lo vuoi" disse con voce sensuale.

"Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte Capitano".

Quando ebbero finito si dissero sorridenti "Ci vediamo dopo"


	48. capitolo 48

Capitolo 48

Andy guardò Sharon andare via in macchina.

Il cellulare gli squillò.

"Provenza che c'è?"

"Dove sei? Ti devo parlare"

"Eh.. Sono in bagno. Sai sono disturbato.."

"Ah! Quindi non sei nel parcheggio ...?!"

Andy si girò e se lo trovò dietro.

Il vecchio amico chiuse il telefono e alzò il tono della voce.

"Ti ho visto con la testa dentro la macchina del capitano come un struzzo..."

"Ma che ...? Mi spii?!" chiese Flynn cercando di nascondere la sua preoccupazione.

"Senti quello che fai non mi interessa a meno che non coinvolga me e la squadra!"

"Cosa c'entrate voi?"

"Cosa?! Se le cose fra te e il capitano andassero male ne risentiremmo tutti! E poi chi ti sopporterebbe piagnucolare... Allora? Che le facevi?

Un tampone orofaringeo?!"

"Ma sei pazzo! Non la stavo baciando" mentì spudoratamente.

"E allora?"

Sospirò raccontandogli una mezza verità.

"Stamane ha avuto problemi con la macchina.

Dato che doveva andare dal dottor Joe, l'ho accompagnata all'auto dicendole che se aveva bisogno le prestavo la mia, visto che ho da fare con Julio e Amy. Quando è entrata si è accesa di nuovo una spia sul lunotto e mi ha chiesto di guardare..."

"Non mi racconti balle, vero Flynn?!" chiese Louie guardandolo fisso.

"Certo che no!" esclamò incrociando le dita dietro la schiena.

Sharon entrò nello studio del dottor Joe.

Mentre lui era in bagno, lei si accomodò, ripensando al caso in corso.

Chiuse gli occhi e rivide il bacio che si era data con Andy nel posteggio.

Si leccò le labbra, sentiva ancora il suo sapore.

"Tutto bene?" chiese l'uomo entrando vedendola sospirare.

"Oh, Doc. Mi hai spaventato. Si tutto a posto, pensavo"

"Vedo. Allora di cosa mi vuoi parlare oggi? Lavoro o vita privata?"

Sapeva che aveva avuto un appuntamento con Flynn, e voleva vedere se gliene avrebbe parlato.

"Non ho molto da raccontare.."

"Non saresti qui se così fosse, dico bene?"

Colpita e affondata.

"Siamo alle prese con un caso di duplice omicidio.

Sembra una resa dei conti ma è cosi brutale.

Le vittime erano così giovani.

Ho promesso alla madre che avremmo preso quel mostro, ma ho paura di non riuscire a essere obiettiva." disse preoccupata.

"E il tenente Flynn cosa dice al riguardo?"

Lei si passò delicatamente la lingua sul labbro inferiore.

"Che non devo preoccuparmi, perché mi è vicino..."

Joe sorrise "Interessante".

"Come tutto il resto della squadra d'altronde" si corresse lei.

"Certo! Quindi devo dedurre che fra voi le cose vadano meglio?!"

"Si. Ci siamo chiariti" si passò le mani sulle gambe, lisciandosi la gonna.

"Come?"

"In che senso?"

"Le cose erano messe abbastanza male tra voi a quanto ricordo.

Avrete ben parlato per chiarirvi, no?!"

"Certo" rispose subito Sharon, 'e non solo' pensò ricordando i baci.

"Sono contento" disse Joe.

Il capitano inspirò profondamente e poi vuotò il sacco, sia circa il caso che la vita privata.

Alla fine, dopo che il dottore si fu complimentato, il capitano tornò in ufficio. Non vedeva l'ora di stare di nuovo accanto a Andy.


	49. capitolo 49

Capitolo 49

Quel giorno fu complicato.

Le armi non erano state trovate.

I compagni non avevano visto niente e non sapevano niente.

Non c'erano moventi per far fuori quei ragazzi.

Niente droga. Niente alcool. Nulla.

Uscì dal suo ufficio, dopo esserci rimasta per ore a pensare al caso.

"Ragazzi è inutile che ci scervelliamo.

Andate a casa. Ci vediamo domani." disse ritornando dentro.

Andy aspettò che se ne fossero tutti andati per bussare alla sua porta.

"Tesoro..?"

"Entra, dimmi" lei sorrise.

"Come ti senti?"

Lei si limitò a fare spallucce.

"Ti accompagno, vieni"

Quando la macchina non si accese, chiamarono un carrattrezzi.

Dopo di ché lui la portò a casa.

"Ti va di restare? Rusty è fuori.." disse prima di scendere dall'auto.

"Mi piacerebbe" rispose Andy.

Entrarono e lei andò a mettersi leggins e una maglia dell'FBI (un regalo di compleanno di Andrea e Gavin)

"Fai come fossi a casa tua.."

Lui si tolse giacca e cravatta, e si sbottonò i primi bottoni della camicia.

"Posso usare il bagno?" chiese lui

"Certo".

Quando uscì la trovò sul terrazzo. Le si avvicinò e la abbracciò, facendole poggiare la schiena contro il suo petto.

"Andy baciami!" disse supplichevole voltandosi e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Flynn sorrise rispondendo:

"Non chiedo altro!"

Era come se avessero l'attack sulle labbra.

Iniziò a fare su e giù con le mani accarezzando la schiena del suo capitano, finché arrivò troppo giù.

Lei sentì in quel tocco tutto il suo amore.

Rimase paralizzata, sgranò gli occhi restando a bocca aperta.

Era stata sola per così tanto tempo. E con Jack era stata solo le due volte che era rimasta incinta. Primo perché non sopportava di essere toccata da quell'uomo e secondo perché furono le uniche volte della loro vita insieme che fosse sobrio.

Con Andy era diverso. Desiderava essere sua ma non si aspettava di auto trattenersi. Avrebbe voluto andare fino in fondo ma non ci riuscì.

Lui si accorse del disagio, la mollò ed entrò.

"Andy aspetta!" esclamò quando lo vide prendere la giacca.

"Scusa Sharon, non avrei dovuto!" rispose dirigendosi alla porta senza guardarla.

"No sono io... Non andartene ti prego! Ti offro qualcosa.. "

"Va bene" sospirò tornando indietro sedendosi sul divano.

"Che cosa vuoi? Caffè, the?"

"Un the per favore"

Mise l'acqua sul fuoco e andò accanto a lui.

Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. Era serio.

Mise la testa sulla sua spalla e la mano sul suo petto, massaggiandolo.

Lui si alzò e si avvicinò ai fornelli. Lo seguì.

"Che hai?"

"Pensavo a prima.."

"Andy ascolta è colpa mia!" disse lei abbracciandolo da dietro.

"Non mi sarei dovuto permettere"

"Mi sarei arrabbiata se non ci avessi provato! Insomma .."

Si girò a guardarla prendendole il viso tra le mani.

"Sharon io voglio fare le cose per bene"

"Lo so e te ne sono grata"

"Te lo meriti"

Si baciarono di nuovo. Fu come sul balcone.

In preda alla passione, iniziò a baciarle il collo e lei era sul punto di togliersi la maglia quando lui urtò la mano contro il bollitore bruciandosi. Sharon si staccò e diede un colpo contro lo spigolo di un cassetto rimasto aperto.

Non c'era niente da fare!

Quella non sarebbe stata la loro prima volta.

Se avessero insistito si sarebbero fatti male sul serio.

Si guardarono e sospirarono, abbozzando un sorriso.

Dovevano aspettare, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Lei andò in bagno a prendere la pomata per ustioni e urti.

La mise a lui, baciandogli la mano.

"Vado a metterla in camera davanti allo specchio o mi verrà il torcicollo"

"Se vuoi" disse dolcemente lui.

Sharon diede il tubetto a Andy e arrossendo tirò giù i pantaloni.

Al vederle le cosce e la biancheria rimase senza fiato.

Si mise in ginocchio mentre le spalmava la pomata, nella speranza che lei non notasse il movimento nella parte anteriore dei suoi pantaloni.

"Ahi!" ansimò mentre un livido si formava sulla pelle pallida.

"Hai preso una bella botta"

Lei arrossiva e si scaldava al suo tocco.

'Speriamo si sbrighi!' pensò, anche se avrebbe voluto che continuasse.

Una volta rivestita, lo aiutò a rialzarsi.

"Mi faresti un massaggio alla schiena già che ci sei?" chiese timidamente.

"Con piacere" rispose sorridendole.

Adesso faceva altri versi, sospirando pesantemente.

Faceva le fusa, Sharon la gatta!


	50. Capitolo 50

Capitolo 50

Ordinarono una pizza e si misero a guardare il telegiornale, pensando alle indagini del giorno dopo. Dovevano trovare l'omicida dei gemelli!

Erano accoccolati sul divano quando lei si addormentò.

Andy si recò in camera, le disfò il letto e tornò a prenderla in braccio.

La coprì, le accarezzò i capelli e le lasciò un biglietto sul comodino:

"Buon giorno mia bella addormentata... Ricordati che ti amo!"

Prese la sua roba e tornò a casa.

Il giorno dopo, Sharon iniziò a stiracchiarsi.

Aveva dormito così bene, non le succedeva da tanto, a meno che non sognasse Flynn.

"Andy" lo chiamò dolcemente svegliandosi da un sogno.

"Andy..." allungò la mano e sentì il letto.

"Andy?!" aprì gli occhi. La sveglia squillò.

Davanti c'era il biglietto che lui le aveva lasciato.

"Oh no..." disse coprendosi il viso col cuscino scuotendo la testa.

Capì ciò che era successo. Che vergogna!

Chiamò Amy per farsi venire a prendere per andare in ufficio, dato che la macchina era dal meccanico.

Non riusciva a guardarlo.

Voleva chiedergli scusa per essersi addormentata, ma non ebbero più un momento da passare insieme.

Il caso dei gemelli durò una settimana.

Scoprirono che in tutte le città della costa negli ultimi 4 anni c'erano stati casi identici. Stesso giorno, stesso modus operandi, stesse armi, stessa tipologia di vittime.

Persino il luogo di ritrovamento dei corpi era simile da una citta all'altra. L'unica cosa che cambiava era l'età. I primi avevano 16 anni, i secondi 17 e così via fino ad arrivare ai due ventenni.

Taylor era preoccupato di dover pagare a tutti lo straordinario.

Per fortuna invece il caso si concluse alle 17 del venerdì.

Avevano finalmente trovato la sega ed il coltello.

Tao analizzandoli aveva trovato un'impronta parziale che corrispondeva ad un certo Tom Sanderson, uno studente della UCLA del 3 anno, alto 1.80 cm, mancino e con precedenti di droga.

Il capitano disse ad Provenza e Julio di andare nella scuola e di arrestarlo. Quando si presentarono, questi scappò e Sanchez dovette corrergli dietro. Riuscirono a prenderlo e furono Sharon e Andy ad interrogarlo.

Il ragazzo confessò dicendo che aveva cominciato con dei suoi compagni di classe perché non lo avevano invitato al loro compleanno. Gli era piaciuto. Poi si era trasferito con i genitori in un'altra città. Dopo un anno voleva risentire quelle sensazioni e prese di mira un'altra coppia di gemelli. Li aveva torturati così, senza motivo, per noia.

Ma aveva continuato come per festeggiare un anniversario.

Schifata si alzò e disse a Andy di portarlo via.

Si diresse in ufficio e chiuse le tende, aveva bisogno di restare sola.

Dopo un'ora buona, Flynn bussò alla porta.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hai visto ce l'abbiamo fatta, lo abbiamo preso"

"Si, è vero ...ma come si fa ad uccidere per noia?"

"Sharon, non capiremo mai cosa passa nella mente delle persone.

Adesso non pensarci"

Uscirono dall'ufficio, unendosi agli altri.

"Ragazzi che settimana! Fortuna che domani è sabato!" disse Buzz spegnendo i computer.

"Già .. Mia moglie sarà contenta di rivedermi" disse Mike.

"Avete voglia di una cena cinese?" chiese Julio sorridendo.

"Magari! Io ho Cooper con la febbre! È insopportabile, peggio di quando mi parla di matrimonio e figli" replicò Amy.

"Io sono a cena da Nicole"

"Scusate, ho promesso a Rusty che avremmo passato del tempo insieme a caso concluso"

Se ne andarono tutti.

"Finalmente soli" si dissero Andy e Sharon abbracciandosi e sfiorandosi il naso come gli eschimesi.


	51. Capitolo 51

Capitolo 51

Erano davanti alla macchina di Sharon e, dopo essersi baciati, lei disse:

"Salutami Nicole e Dean. Dai un bacio ai bimbi"

"Veramente ho detto una bugia! Sono troppo stanco per uscire con loro!

E poi li ho visti tutta la settimana"

"Ah .. Quindi se ti invitassi da me non verresti?"

"E la promessa fatta a Rusty?"

"Non sei l'unico che ha detto una bugia" disse sorridendo maliziosa.

Una volta arrivati all'appartamento, Sharon chiese:

"Cosa vuoi? The, caffè, un bacio?.."

"Il terzo non mi dispiacerebbe.." rispose con le mani sui suoi fianchi.

"Tieni" disse dandogli un cioccolatino in mano.

Era un BACIO perugina.

Lo guardò e scoppiò a ridere

"Scusami non ho resistito!!!"

"Grazie!" disse fingendo di essersi offeso.

"No dai vieni qui" chiuse gli occhi e protese le labbra verso di lui.

"SMAK!" fece lui, facendole baciare il cioccolatino.

"Ah..." disse squadrandolo.

"Hai cominciato tu..." la guardava fisso, facendo ballare le sopracciglia.

Prese un cuscino e lo colpì.

Iniziarono una vera e propria battaglia coi cuscini.

Sembravano due bambini. Cominciarono a rincorrersi per tutta casa.

Sharon inciampò nel copridivano e vi cadde sopra. Flynn fece per tenerla, lei si era aggrappata alla sua camicia con il risultato che... Lui le finì sopra.

Risero. Andy fece per alzarsi ma lei lo trattene.

"Aspetta.. "

Le loro fronti erano attaccate, mentre si guardavano negli occhi.

"Credo che .."

"Si?!" chiese lei con il respiro pesante.

Non finì la frase. Era messo in bilico e scivolò col piede cadendo di schiena sul tappeto. Siccome aveva le mani sul copridivano e lei era abbracciata a lui, fu Sharon a finirgli sopra stavolta.

Erano avvinghiati da quella specie di lenzuolo. Risero di nuovo.

"Ciao" fece lui.

"Ciao"

"Hai due occhi bellissimi"

Lei mise la testa sul suo petto e si fermò ad ascoltare il suo cuore.

"Lo senti? Batte per te!"

Lo strinse ancora di più.

"Come va la coscia?" chiese Andy.

"Il livido è passato. A proposito devo chiederti scusa!"

"Per cosa amore?"

"Per essermi addormentata l'altra volta"

"Perché ti scusi!? Sei bellissima anche quando dormi"

Lei lo guardò e arrossì.

"Sei cosi dolce con me Andy"

"Non è vero! Dico ciò che provo e ciò che so essere vero, sei fantastica"

Si risistemarono e prepararono la cena insieme.

Si misero il grembiule per non macchiarsi e si abbracciarono, legandoselo a vicenda.

Mentre lui apparecchiava lei si mise a fare la crema di funghi.

Parlarono molto dei rispettivi ragazzi, del lavoro, di loro due.

Assaggiarono entrambi se la crema andava bene di sale.

Si guardarono, entrambi ne avevano un po sulla bocca.

"Permetti! Le tue labbra.." disse Andy passandole il pollice sul labbro.

Al contatto, Sharon chiuse gli occhi e fece per chiudere la bocca intorno al dito quando lui lo ritirò e lo succhiò.

"Anche tu sei macchiato"

Lo prese per il bavero e lo baciò con la scusa di pulirlo. E che bacio!

Se non fosse stato per il timer del forno si sarebbero succhiati via le labbra a vicenda!

Si spaventarono al sentire il DRRRIIINNN acuto.

"È squisito!" disse Andy porgendole i piatti.

"Già" disse lei sorridendo scolando le tagliatelle.

"E anche la tua crema ai funghi non è niente male!"

La prese per i fianchi e iniziò a baciarle il collo da una parte all'altra sussurrandole una canzone di Nat King Cole

""L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone than that you adore""


	52. Capitolo 52

Capitolo 52

La loro serata finì verso le 22.30.

Avrebbero potuto stare insieme di più visto che il giorno dopo era domenica, ma il caso dei gemelli li aveva assorbiti ed erano stanchi.

'Resta, ti prego' avrebbe voluto dirgli Sharon, ma non lo fece.

"Domani sì che sono da Nicole! Ci vediamo Lunedì"

"Già mi manchi" disse lei mentre si abbracciavano.

"Ti chiamo per darti la buonanotte.. Posso?"

"Devi! Ci conto!" rispose prima che lui sparisse nell'ascensore.

Il giorno seguente, Sharon non voleva alzarsi dal letto.

Non avevano mai dormito insieme ma si sentiva strana senza di lui.

Quando Andy le mandò il buongiorno con una canzone, tutto cambiò.

"" 'Io non so parlar d'amore. L'emozione non ha voce

E mi manca un po' il respiro. Se ci sei c'è troppa luce

La voglia sai mi prende e si accende con i baci tuoi

Ti sarò per sempre amico, pur geloso come sai

Io lo so mi contraddico ma preziosa sei tu per me

Tra le mie braccia dormirai serenamente

Un'altra vita mi darai, che io non conosco

La mia compagna tu sarai

Fino a quando so che lo vorrai

Due caratteri diversi prendono fuoco facilmente

Ma divisi siamo persi ci sentiamo quasi niente

Siamo due legati dentro da un amore che ci dà

La profonda convinzione che nessuno ci dividerà'

Vorrei essere lì con te amore mio. Buongiorno, ti amo!""

Lei strinse il telefono, baciò lo schermo e gli scrisse:

"" 'Ma ti rendi conto amore, che da quando

stiamo insieme non esiste più una nuvola'

Anch'io ti vorrei qui! Non vedo l'ora di vederti domani""

Verso le 11 le suonarono alla porta.

Un ragazzo le consegnò un mazzo di rose rosse e un biglietto.

"En el aire tu perfume llena mi nariz.

Veo tu cara, a mi tan querida,

y me reflejo en tus ojos.

Siento tus manos agarrar las mías, oigo tu dulze voz ...

Eres como un miraje, quiero disfrutar cada instante

¡Quiero que no termine nunca!

Cada noche me lleno de felicidad

porque se que el dia siguiente te voy a encontrar.

Te miro y mi corazón late fuerte.

Al soñarte soy feliz , pero a los primeros rayos del sol

la felicidad deja el puesto al dolor.

Porque te vueltas y empiezas a irte

Antes de desaparecer Tu,

tierna como siempre, me sonríes.

Así me despierto, y al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta estar solo.

Cuando no estas a mi lado siento l'ausencia de tu presencia.

¡Te amo mas de lo que nunca quise a nadie antes!

Andy"


	53. Capitolo 53

Capitolo 53

Quando una donna si presenta al lavoro agli inizi di agosto (col caldo) senza calze, vestita leggera ma con un foulard al collo qualche domanda te la poni...fu proprio quello che accadde il lunedì ai ragazzi della crimini maggiori.

Il capitano era entrata salutando, nel suo bel vestito blu.

Aveva però il collo coperto. Tutti la fissarono.

Che si fosse presa l'influenza? Non era stato cosi freddo.

"Capitano si sente poco bene?'" chiese Amy.

"Ho un inizio di torcicollo"

Non era vero. Il giorno prima, all'andare a lavarsi i capelli, si era accorta di essere piena di macchie rosse sul collo. Andy aveva lasciato il segno!

Odiava le maglie a collo alto e agosto non è certo il periodo adatto per indossarle, così quel giorno dovette ripiegare sul piccolo fazzoletto di seta per nasconderle.

Alla sua scrivania, Flynn aveva lo stesso problema.

Quando a pranzo Nicole gli aveva chiesto maliziosa cosa fossero i segni tipo varicella, lui le aveva risposto 'uno sfogo della barba'.

Quando sentì i tacchi e si voltò a guardarla, si sorrisero.

Andy rise per il foulard e quello che ipotizzava ci fosse sotto.

Sharon perché aveva visto i segni sul collo del tenente e se ne sentì fiera: anche lei lo aveva marchiato!

Le aveva mandato il buongiorno ma lei ancora non aveva risposto.

Era stata troppo impegnata a coprire i succhiotti.

Entrò in ufficio e gli scrisse un messaggio.

""Te lo dico pianissimo

Un mio piccolo ciao

sotto voce, così nessuno capirà niente

e tu solamente tu capirai

quanto sono innamorata di te""

Era il testo di una canzone dei loro tempi.

Lui le rispose continuandola

""Mi dispiace doverti dire solo ciao

mentre in mezzo alla gente vorrei gridare fortissimo

che ti amo fortissimo che ti amo di più

d'ogni cosa al mondo, amore""

Sorrise come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta.

Poco dopo, purtroppo, arrivò un caso e la pace finì.

Iniziarono due mesi tremendi.

Ci furono rapimenti, sparizioni, omicidi a tutto andare.

All'inizio riuscivano a prendere il caffè nel bar, a due isolati per non farsi vedere. Poi finirono per incontrarsi sporadicamente in sala ristoro.

Dopo neanche quello.

Un fine settimana arrivò Riky.

Quello seguente Rusty ebbe problemi con la madre biologica.

La settimana successiva Emily fece un'improvvisata.

Poi Nicole chiese al padre di far da babysitter ai bambini, che però covavano la varicella, e lui (che non l'aveva fatta) fu isolato a casa per un mese, con il fuoco di Sant'Antonio .

E così, per bene due mesi, non poterono vedersi e stare insieme.

Certo si scrivevano e si chiamavano.

Sharon si scusava perché non poteva andare da lui, anche a causa di problemi burocratici e scartoffie, ma lui non l'avrebbe mai fatta entrare per non farla ammalare.


	54. Capitolo 54

Capitolo 54

Le settimane passarono, e Sharon continuava a guardare la scrivania vuota.

Le sembrava così strano che lui non ci fosse.

Ogni volta che poteva, al parlare con la squadra, si metteva seduta al posto di Andy. Era uno strano modo di sentirlo più vicino.

Quella mattina, dall'arrivare in ufficio, le si strinse il cuore.

Sulla scrivania trovò un mazzo di rose rosse con in mezzo un narciso e una mail sul desktop che diceva:

'MI MANCHI! TI AMO, A'

Gli rispose immediatamente:

'Grazie, sono bellissimi! Anche tu mi manchi!

Ti amo tanto, non vedo l'ora che torni'

Senza avvisare nessuno dei ragazzi, quello stesso pomeriggio Flynn rientrò al lavoro.

"Buongiorno a tutti!" disse sorridente.

Erano tutti felici di vederlo e iniziarono a salutarlo: "Tenente" "Flynn"

"Ti sei ripreso o sei ancora contagioso?" lo squadrò Provenza a distanza.

"Dipende.. Ne vuoi un po, per farti un mese di ferie?

Così quietiamo tutti??"

"Simpatico" disse il collega, girandosi sulla sedia immusonito.

"Va là che mi sei mancato partner" dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Guardò nell'ufficio di Sharon ma lei non c'era.

Era con Howard e Hobbs nella sala meeting.

"Aggiornatemi un po" chiese sedendosi.

"Allora.. "Julio cominciò a illustrargli il caso.

Nel frattempo i tre in conclave uscirono.

Il capitano lanciò un'occhiata alla scrivania. Sovrappensiero passò oltre. Il suo cervello non realizzò che quello seduto era Andy e non un miraggio.

"Flynn" dissero Hobbs e Howard in coro.

"Ciao Fritz che piacere, Andrea. Buongiorno capitano"

A quelle parole, Sharon si inchiodò.

Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena mentre, girandosi lentamente, lo vide di fronte a lei.

Le fece uno dei suoi sorrisi più affascinanti e quasi rischiò di cadere, tanto le si piegarono le ginocchia.

Avrebbe voluto saltargli al collo e baciarlo fino a svenire.

"Bentornato tenente" disse schiarendosi la voce e rinchiudendosi nel suo ufficio.

Verso le 17, mentre Sharon conduceva un interrogatorio, una visita inaspettata si presentò alla crimini maggiori.

"Ciao Louie" disse con voce suadente.

Provenza si girò di scatto.

"Sandra????"

"Come stai? Dov'è Andy?"

"Bene... È in sala prove con Sanchez. Te lo chiamo?!"

"Sei un tesoro"

Rimase scioccato e sparì alla velocità della luce.

Quella donna lo aveva sempre odiato e lui, ovviamente, contraccambiava con immenso piacere.

Ora invece era più dolce della melassa. Da diabete! Bleah...

"Julio scusa ma devo portarti via Flynn" fece uscire l'amico e gli sussurrò:

"Ci sono guai in vista"

Lo portò alla scrivania e il tenente guardò Provenza allibito.

"Non chiedere! Non so niente! Vuole parlare con te"

"Che vuoi Sandra?!"chiese avvicinandosi, visibilmente scocciato dalla presenza della ex.

"Andy caro ho bisogno di parlarti in privato.."

Non c'era nessuno in giro in quel momento.

"Avanti!"

"Non c'è un posto un pò più appartato?" chiese facendo gli occhi da cerbiatta.

Velocemente per poter tornare al lavoro, la portò in sala ristoro.

Buzz, che era uscito a prendere dei cavi, li vide.

"Ripeto la domanda che vuoi?"chiese Flynn dopo che Sandra chiuse la porta.

"Ma tesoro ti pare il modo?"

Lui si toccò l'orecchio nella speranza di calmare la sua pressione.

Sandra scoppiò a piangere e si avvinghiò a lui.

"Ma che?"

"Sono disperata, Daniel mi tradisce, e la mantiene con i miei soldi!

Per questo non è venuto al matrimonio di Nicole. La scusa della gamba l'ho usata per non dire la verità a nostra figlia.

Voglio chiedere il divorzio"

Non era né sorpreso né impietosito, la conosceva bene.

"E da me vorresti... ??" disse scrollandosela di dosso.

"Andy ..." si soffiò il naso "sono venuta a informarti che lascerò Daniel"

"E quindi?"

"Possiamo tornare insieme..."

"Che cosa???!!"

"Andiamo lo so che anche tu lo vuoi! Altrimenti non avresti portato un'altra donna al matrimonio di Nicole solo per farmi ingelosire.

Ho capito subito il tuo gioco perché, non è il tuo tipo!"

"Tu sei pazza!"

"Si sono pazza di te" e lo baciò appassionatamente senza dargli modo di staccarsi, scansarsi o ribattere.

Sharon era uscita dalla sala interrogatori quando Buzz le aveva mandato un messaggio. Il testo diceva:

'NOVITA'.SALA RISTORO. IO NON LE HO DETTO NIENTE.'

Buzz era l'unico che sapeva di Andy e il capitano.

Li aveva visti baciarsi nel parcheggio quando pensavano non ci fosse nessuno. Aveva cercato di non far rumore ma lo avevano sentito e gli avevano chiesto perfavore di tenere il segreto.

Al vedere la ex di Flynn, il ragazzo pensò ci potessero essere problemi, per questo aveva avvisato Sharon.

Si scusò e, uscendo dalla sala interrogatori, si diresse alla sala ristoro.

Quando vide Sandra si bloccò.

Andy era di spalle e la donna era tra le sue braccia, con le sue zampe smaltate che non facevano altro che toccarlo.

Era leggermente spostata da un lato e il capitano poteva benissimo leggerle il labiale.

Avrebbe voluto entrare, ma al vederla baciare Andy rimase paralizzata.

Si irrigidì e cambiò faccia, il suo bel viso fu trasformato in una smorfia schifata e anche un po incredula.

La voglia di spararle era forte!


	55. Capitolo 55

Capitolo 55

"Erano anni che volevo farlo!" disse Sandra leccandosi le labbra.

Andy era schifato.

"Ma ti sei ammattita definitivamente?!" le urlò.

"Oh Andy andiamo" disse giocando con la sua cravatta.

Sharon mise mano alla fondina.

Da dietro non riusciva a capire i movimenti di lui ma capiva chiaramente le intenzioni di lei.

"Non fare così! Lo so che mi ami.." aggiunse la donna.

"No guarda ti sbagli di grosso! Non ti ho mai amato, e lo sai bene!"

"Ma eravamo giovani.. Adesso ci possiamo divertire! Niente figli..."

"Allora non vuoi capire.. Non mi rimetterei MAI con te!"

"Dammi un motivo!"

"Te ne do 2: il primo è che mi hai rovinato la vita, ma quello più importante è che amo Sharon!"

Gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e iniziò a cantare:

""But tell me does she kiss, like I used to kiss you ..

does it feel the same, when she calls your name?...""

"Smettila!" disse lui scrollandosi.

Lei lo mollò e sorrise.

Sapeva bene che Sharon era fuori che li guardava, l'aveva vista, motivo per cui aveva fatto tutta quella messa in scena.

Prese Andy per le spalle e se lo mise davanti.

Ora il capitano non poteva più vederla in faccia.

"Hai ragione... Scusa! Sono solo sconvolta perché il mio secondo matrimonio va a bagno. Mi dispiace, mi perdoni?"

"Purché tu la smetta di renderti ridicola! Non venire più da me in ufficio! E parla con Daniel .."

"Ci proverò! Posso darti un bacio di addio? Sulla guancia promesso"

Andy acconsentì a malincuore.

Da fuori, Sharon era scioccata.

Era vero il detto 'LONTANO DAGLI OCCHI LONTANO DAL CUORE!..??'

Erano passati solo due mesi che non si vedevano, certo non erano mai stai INSIEME, ma poteva averla dimenticata e rimpiazzata con la sua ex?

'Per lo meno non è una giovane bionda tutta curve' pensò tristemente.

La parte peggiore fu quando percepì Sandra sussurrargli sensualmente 'Grazie per la seconda chance!'

Non ce la fece più e, per non farsi vedere da loro, andò a chiudersi in bagno.

Nel giro di qualche secondo la porta generale del bagno si aprì e la ex signora Flynn si diresse verso il lavandino.

Si specchiò e, rifacendosi il make up, disse a voce alta:

"Oh Andy... Sei mio!" Poi se ne andò.

Sharon rimase ancora qualche minuto nel suo nascondiglio, seduta su un gabinetto, prima di tornare nel suo ufficio e chiudersi a chiave.

Non poteva credere a quanto aveva visto e udito!

Non aveva mai odiato nessuno tanto come odiava Sandra, eccetto Jack ovviamente. Ecco loro si che avrebbero fatto una bella coppia!

Guardò il cellulare e sorrise dolcemente.

La foto di sfondo era un selfie che si erano fatti al Serve.

Non c'era da preoccuparsi!

Sandra era un problema ma Sharon si fidava di Andy.

Flynn l'amava e non l'avrebbe mai ferita, glielo aveva dichiarato più di una volta e lei sapeva che era sincero.

Inoltre avevano giurato di dirsi la verità prima di tutto.

Era solo questione di aspettare che lui venisse a raccontarglielo.


	56. Capitolo 56

Capitolo 56

Aspettò e aspettò ma lui non venne.

Combinazione avevano un caso complicato per le mani.

Fortunatamente riuscirono a chiuderlo in tempo per andare a cena.

"Ragazzi, so che non vi ho dato preavviso, ma Cooper e io vorremmo invitarvi a cena! Ci siamo fidanzati"

"Io ci sto"

"io pure"

"anche io" dissero tutti entusiasti.

"Bene prenoto un tavolo da Mariano Martino.

Magari organizziamoci con le macchine!" disse Amy prendendo il telefono.

"Io vado con Flynn!" disse Provenza,rovinando i piani al capitano e all'amico "così ti controllo" gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

"Julio, capo, Mike voi potete venire con me.

Ho la macchina grande e mi siete tutti di strada"

"Grazie Buzz" dissero tutti.

"Ci vediamo alle 20 dal ristorante" disse Sykes dopo aver chiamato il ristorante.

La serata passò tranquilla.

Sharon e Andy si guardarono e parlarono a malapena perché Provenza li teneva sotto strettissima sorveglianza.

Il capitano era nervosa per la questione di Sandra ma non lo dava a vedere.

Flynn aveva raccontato a Provenza quello che era successo quando erano in macchina.

Alla fine della serata, dopo le congratulazioni, tornarono tutti a casa.

Andy mandò la buonanotte a Sharon.

Lei lesse il messaggio ma non rispose.

Perche ancora non le aveva detto di Sandra?

Si erano promessi di dirsi tutto, e quella era una delle cose che lui avrebbe dovuto dirle.

Flynn la chiamò:

"Tesoro è successo qualcosa?"

"No, ma vado a letto sono stanca" e riagganciò.

Al sentirla così fredda e distaccata decise di andare da lei.

Avvisò Rusty di aprirgli la porta una volta fosse arrivato, temeva che lei lo avrebbe lasciato fuori pur di non parlargli.

"Andy! Che ci fai qui?" chiese stupita al vederselo piombare in salotto.

"Devo parlarti"

"E di cosa?"

"Ti sei offesa per stasera? Non ti ho potuto parlare per via di Provenza.."

"Non sono arrabbiata!"

"E allora..."

"Per stasera almeno!"

"Non capisco"

"Io me ne vado a letto!" esclamò Rusty strisciando in camera con le cuffie.

"Ti ricordi cosa ci siamo promessi in questa stanza tempo fa?"

"Certo! Di dirci ognuno la verità"

"Esatto!"

La promessa se la ricordava, perché non la manteneva?

"Non hai niente da dirmi?"

"Scusa ma non ti seguo Sharon"

"Ti ho visto! Oggi! Con Sandra!"

"Maledizione!" esclamò sedendosi sul divano, coprendosi la testa con le mani.

"Ripeto, c'è qualcosa che devi dirmi? Perché da quello che ho visto sembrava un ritorno di fiamma.." Non sapeva se piangere o gridare.

"Quella donna continua a rovinarmi la vita!" sospirò il tenente.

"L'ho sentita in bagno dire che ti avrebbe riconquistato!

Ho letto le sue labbra dirti GRAZIE PER LA SECONDA CHANCE...

per non parlare di quel bacio focoso che ti ha dato..."

Andy le andò in contro ma lei lo tenne a distanza con la mano.

"Sharon ascolta..."

"Hai addosso ancora il suo profumo! E io sono ... Allergica al gelsomino!".

Era furiosa, gelosa, devastata. Aveva paura!

Paura di perderlo.

Paura di soffrire di nuovo.

Paura di tornare a essere sola.

Da una parte avrebbe voluto starlo a sentire, dall'altra era nauseata dal profumo della sua rivale.


	57. Capitolo 57

Capitolo 57

"Devi darmi modo di spiegarmi.." disse Andy quasi disperatamente.

"Va bene tenente, si spieghi" disse lei con voce ferma, mentre sedeva sul divano.

Sentirsi chiamare con il grado fu come una pugnalata al cuore.

Sconsolato, prese fiato e disse:

"Vuoi sapere cosa ci siamo detti? E va bene!

Sarei venuto a dirtelo domani con calma, visto la giornata pesante che abbiamo avuto, ma se insistiti a saperlo ora.."

Sharon rimase scioccata.

Sarebbe andato da lei a raccontarle tutto, non voleva tenerglielo nascosto. In quel momento si sentì un verme!

"Aspetta Andy scusa! Io..."

"No CAPITANO! La prego, mi faccia parlare" replicò Flynn.

Essere chiamata con il suo rango le fece male, ma capì cosa poteva aver sentito lui pochi istanti prima.

Le raccontò tutto ciò che era successo in sala ristoro, senza tralasciare nulla, e concludendo disse:

"Abbiamo telecamere e microfoni lì, domani controlla!"

"Non ce ne sarà bisogno! Io... mi fido di te, anche se stasera non te l'ho dimostrato. Scusami!"

La guardò dolcemente.

"Voglio che tu lo faccia! Anche io se fossi nella tua posizione sarei furioso"

Lei si sentì piccola per la maniera meschina in cui lo aveva trattato.

Gli fece cenno di sedersi accanto a lei sul divano.

"Mi dispiace tesoro" Sharon si appoggiò al suo braccio per non far vedere le lacrime che le rigavano il viso.

"Non preoccuparti! Io ti amo. Sono innamorato per la PRIMA volta!

Ho fatto un sacco di casini nella mia vita!

Non voglio rovinare quello che abbiamo.. Ma..."

"Ma?!" esclamò terrorizzata.

"Già che siamo qui, ci sarebbe dell'altro.

Cose che sanno in pochi"

"Che cosa?" chiese prendendogli la mano.

Andy respirò profondamente, si diresse alla finestra e, guardando il panorama notturno, le raccontò la sua storia.

Da giovane era sempre stato considerato la pecora nera della famiglia, ancora di più quando disse che voleva fare il poliziotto.

I genitori erano benestanti e volevano facesse il medico o l'avvocato. Nella speranza che mettesse la testa a posto gli avevano presentato una ragazza, Sandra, figlia di una famiglia altrettanto ricca.

Era una arraffa tutto e lui non era minimamente interessato a lei.

Un giorno, dopo un paio d'anni di frequentazione forzata, voleva lasciarla, e non solo perché sapeva che andava con altri ragazzi.

A una cena di famiglia però lo prese in contropiede dicendo che era incinta. Andy aveva provato a farsi le sue ragioni con i genitori (anche perché sapeva di non averla mai toccata) ma non vollero saperne nulla.

Erano disgustati dal fatto che non avesse fatto le cose per bene ma almeno le aveva fatte con lei, quindi ora doveva sposarla. E così fu...

In realtà non c'era nessuno bambino, lo aveva incastrato per i soldi.

Così dopo essere stata impalmata, finse di aver avuto un aborto spontaneo. Andy era schifato ma non poteva farci niente.

Gli unici che sapevano la verità erano il fratello minore, Louie e Vince.

Peter era solo un ragazzino che nessuno stava mai a sentire.

Specie quando disse di aver visto Sandra uscire da un albergo vicino alla sua scuola ogni giorno con un tipo diverso, sia prima che dopo il matrimonio.

"I nostri genitori si aspettano un nipote.. Credo dovresti fare il tuo lavoro" gli aveva detto Sandra una sera dopo 4 anni di vita insieme.

"Perche non ti fai mettere incinta da uno dei tuoi amici?" le aveva risposto uscendo di casa sbattendo la porta.

Andy Flynn era un romantico e credeva nell'amore, anche se nella sua vita ne aveva avuto poco.

Sperava di incontrare la donna della sua vita un giorno.

La sera dopo però, disse che era d'accordo ad avere un figlio.

Pur essendo figli di Sandra sarebbero stati comunque sangue del suo sangue. Pose solo una condizione: che avvenisse per via medica.

Avrebbe donato il seme che i medici avrebbero usato per l'ovulazione.

Non voleva avere niente a che fare con lei, e fare sesso era una di quelle cose, infatti non l'aveva mai toccata dal matrimonio.

In ospedale Andy scoprì di essere sterile.

Non le disse niente. Dopo qualche settimana, quando lei facendo un test disse di essere incinta, lui si sentì devastato.

Non perché l'avesse tradito per l'ennesima volta (quello non gli importava) ma avrebbe dovuto fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.

Quando nacquero i gemelli, il suo cuore si strinse.

Nicole e Patrick rano così belli, così piccoli. Avrebbe voluto essere lui il padre di quelle creature, ma il pensiero che fossero figli di Sandra lo faceva star male. Poveri bambini!

Decise che non avrebbe mai detto loro la verità, non spettava a lui farlo.


	58. Capitolo 58

Capitolo 58

Mentre i bambini crescevano, Sandra era sempre più assente.

Spendeva, viaggiava, andava con chiunque. Lui non ne poteva più.

Provava a fare il padre ma aveva il suo lavoro, e quando era arrabbiato si ricordava che non erano figli suoi.

Si sentiva perfido e cercava di rimediare.

Una sera uscì con un vecchio amico che gli diede il consiglio che lo avrebbe rovinato. Gli disse che se aveva dei problemi, l'alcol glieli avrebbe risolti.

[Sharon si sentì morire quando Andy le disse che "quell'amico" era Jack.

Non poteva crederci! Oltre a rovinare la loro vita aveva rovinato anche quella dell'uomo che amava.]

Fu così che Andy iniziò a bere. All'inizio solo nel fine settimana.

Poi tutte le sere. Dopo, abbastanza spesso da perdere il lavoro.

Aveva raggiunto il fondo.

Pensava a quei poveri gemelli e beveva ancora di più.

Perché era un padre inetto, perché non erano suoi, per come Sandra si comportava, per il fatto che tutti in famiglia gli dessero addosso difendendo lei.

Se prima era la pecora nera, ora era definitivamente scartato dalla famiglia.

Furono anni duri. Gli sembrava di vivere in un buco nero.

Peter nel frattempo era cresciuto ed era l'unico che lo sosteneva, e anche Louie gli era stato vicino, a suo modo.

Dopo poco Sandra aveva portato via i ragazzi e aveva chiesto il divorzio.

La sua spina nel fianco non c'era più ma i gemelli gli mancavano.

Fu per questo che decise di smettere di bere.

"Dopo varie ricadute sono riuscito a uscirne" le disse con gli occhi rossi.

"Non bevevo da diversi mesi e frequentavo le riunioni degli alcolisti anonimi assiduamente, quando andai a parlare con Jack.

Volevo dirgli che mi aveva rovinato la vita ma che ero disposto a perdonarlo perché in fondo mi ero liberato di Sandra...

Fu allora che vidi la cosa più bella della mia vita, quella che me la cambiò definitivamente."

L'ex marito aveva rovinato la sua esistenza e lui era pronto a perdonarlo! Solo quello poteva bastare a far crescere l'amore per lui.

Che uomo fantastico era Andrew Flynn!

"Cos'era?" chiese Sharon tra le lacrime stringendolo in un abbraccio forte da dietro.

Lui si voltò tra le sue braccia e, asciugandole le lacrime, disse: "Tu!"

Lei lo guardò sorpresa.

Le descrisse per filo e per segno come era vestita e lei ricordò l'episodio:

Erano nell'ufficio di avvocati dove Jack lavorava all'epoca.

Sharon era andata a prenderlo per pranzare insieme.

Ad un certo punto le erano caduti dei documenti dalle mani.

In quel momento, un uomo bello e distinto (Andy) glieli aveva raccolti, porgendoglieli con fare galante. Non avevano scambiato neanche una parola ed erano stati interrotti subito dall'arrivo Jack.

[Sharon era sempre rimasta affascinata dall'aspetto e dai modi di quello sconosciuto.

Erano passati così tanti anni che quando affiancò la squadra del capo Johnson non pensò neanche per un istante che quel tipo potesse essere Andrew Flynn.]

Quando era arrivato, Andy chiese a Jack di parlare in privato.

La prima cosa che gli chiese dopo essersi chiusi nell'ufficio di Raydor fu se fosse ancora dedito a alcol, donne e gioco.

Al suo "Sshh mi rovini la reputazione" Andy capì e si arrabbiò.

Gli inveì contro dicendogli il fatto suo e lo prese a pugni.

Uno per avergli rovinato la vita e fatto perdere il lavoro, l'altro perché era così dannatamente fortunato da buttare tutto nel cesso.

Jack aveva tutto. Un lavoro, soldi, una moglie bellissima e due bambini.

E beveva per dimenticare... Dimenticare cosa?

Lui non aveva più niente. Non gli dispiaceva aver perso Sandra, ma gli dispiaceva per Nicole e Patrick anche se non erano suoi.

Da quel giorno si mise in riga sul serio e si disintossicò.

Con non pochi sforzi riuscì a riavere il distintivo.

Ripensando a Jack e a Sandra, qualche anno dopo, decise che sarebbe diventato un don Giovanni di prima categoria.

Perché loro potevano avere una vita sentimentale 'normale' e lui no?!

Non credeva più nell'amore e oramai era convinto di non meritarlo.

Ma anche in quell'ambito gli andò male.

Ogni volta che trovava una ragazza (rigorosamente con occhi verdi o capelli rossi, all'inizio) ed era sul punto di fare il suo dovere, si bloccava. Scappava letteralmente.

Provò a variare genere ma niente!

La moglie di Jack continuava a ritornargli alla mente con un fulmine a ciel sereno.

E quando con Provenza si ritrovarono a casa di quelle hostess col cadavere nella vasca, decise che avrebbe chiuso con il rimorchiare.

Era furioso, perché non poteva farsi una vita?!

Poi dal nulla, LEI era arrivata alla crimini maggiori.

La riconobbe subito.

Non era cambiata molto nonostante gli anni fossero passati.

Era sempre bellissima, forse più di quanto la ricordasse.

Da una parte era felice di vederla, dall'altra la riteneva responsabile del fatto di non essersi potuto fare una vita (sessuale per lo meno)...


	59. Capitolo 59

Capitolo 59

"Ecco perché all'inizio ero scontroso nei tuoi confronti!

Poi ho cominciato a conoscerti, ho scoperto la donna forte e sensibile che sei! E mi sono innamorato definitivamente"

Sharon aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

Alla fine Andy si liberò del suo abbraccio e si diresse alla porta.

"Dove stai andando?" chiese preoccupata andandogli dietro.

"È stata una giornata difficile, siamo entrambi stanchi. Vado a casa"

"Mi dispiace! Non avrei dovuto aggredirti in quel modo, io mi fido di te!" Si era avvicinata e ci rimase malissimo quando lui si allontanò.

"Hai detto che sei allergica al suo profumo!

Anche io odio il gelsomino, devo andare a farmi una doccia"

"Non mi importa!" esclamò cercando di buttarsi nuovamente tra le sue braccia, ma lui la tenne lontana.

"Importa a me!" le disse.

Stava per andare quando si voltò a guardarla.

Le carezzò il viso, mettendole una ciocca dietro le orecchie.

Si diede un bacio sul dito e glielo passò sulle labbra (soffermandosi su quello inferiore, mentre lei chiudeva gli occhi lucidi, sospirando).

"Ci vediamo domani. Buonanotte" uscì chiedendosi la porta alle spalle.

Lei era imbambolata.

Uscì e vide l'ascensore chiudersi.

"Andy! Andy!.." gridò prendendo a pugni le porte.

Sconsolata, corse in casa, si rinchiuse in camera buttandosi sul letto e pianse finché non si addormentò.

Il mattino seguente erano devastati.

L'idea di incontrarsi al lavoro li faceva star peggio.

Pensarono a Jack per un momento.

La tentazione di fargli saltare le cervella era forte!

Alla fine però pensandoci meglio avrebbero dovuto ringraziarlo.

Andy non si sarebbe mai liberato di quella sanguisuga di Sandra se non avesse iniziato a bere, e Sharon (se Raydor non fosse stato quello che era) non avrebbe avuto motivi validi e il coraggio per chiedere finalmente il divorzio. Inoltre non avrebbe mai avuto Emily e Ricky.

Prima di andare a lavorare, Sharon si recò da padre Stan per ricevere conforto, Andy invece andò dal dottor Joe.

Raccontarono tutto.

Entrambi gli uomini risposero alla stessa maniera.

"Dovresti esserne felice! Vi siete detti la verità!

Ora sapete veramente tutto.

Un rapporto di coppia ha alti e bassi.

Se pensi di amare veramente questa persona e di essere contraccambiato dovete affrontarli insieme, anche se forse, in realtà non c'è più niente da affrontare..."

"Io so che lo amo" disse Sharon soffiandosi il naso "ma dopo ieri, con il mio comportamento, non so se lui è in grado di amarmi ancora.

E lo capirei se così fosse!"

Padre Stan le rispose "Allora dubiti del suo amore!? Non è bello. Se lui dopo questo non ti amasse più non sarebbe un bravo cristiano, ma soprattutto vorrebbe dire che non ti ama veramente!

E ti posso assicurare che non è così..."

Dalla grata lei lo guardò con aria interrogativa e abbozzò un sorriso

"Che vuol dire?"

"Ho detto troppo! C'è il segreto del confessionale... Scusa" rispose il prete sorridendo.

Se ne andò rinfrancata e decisa a chiarirsi con l'amore della sua vita.

Dal dottor Joe, Andy disse con la voce tremante:

"Io so che la amo, ma ho esagerato ieri! Le ho risposto male e non ho affrontato la cosa con calma come avrei dovuto e voluto.

Sono contento però che lei sappia tutto! Ma... Se non mi volesse più?

Non potrei certo biasimarla, in fondo non la merito!"

"Allora va da lei e sistema le cose! Ti ama e sono certo che non vede l'ora. Il tempo è scaduto, alla prossima" rispose girandosi sulla sedia.

"Cosa hai detto?" chiese Andy interessato.

"Ci vediamo la prossima settimana"

"Ma no! Su Sharon.. Che mi ama.. Tu come lo sai?!

Parla di me quando viene?!"

"Tenente lo sai che c'è il segreto professionale" rispose Joe con un sorriso sornione.

Andy era sollevato e si diresse in ufficio pensando a come farsi perdonare dalla donna a cui aveva spezzato il cuore, di nuovo.

[Stan e Joe lo avevano fatto a posta.

Conoscevano sia il capitano che Flynn, sapevano quanto si amavano e che erano fatti per stare insieme.

Erano le persone giuste l'uno per l'altra, e non solo perché avevano avuto un sacco di problemi nella loro vita. Le loro vite si compensavano.

Da quando si frequentavano erano entrambi cambiati in meglio.

Si meritavano di essere felici!]


	60. Capitolo 60

Capitolo 60

Dopo la confessione da padre Stan e la seduta dal Dr Joe, Andy e Sharon si diressero al Dipartimento, decisi a chiarirsi.

Arrivò prima Sharon e quando entrò alla Crimini Maggiori, vide che c'erano tutti tranne lui. Salutò ed entrò nel suo ufficio.

Chiuse le tende e la porta.

Provenza e gli altri si accorsero che qualcosa non andava.

Si guardarono con aria interrogativa.

"Tenente, come mai il Capitano ha chiuse le tende, cosa c'è che non va?" chiese Amy.

"Non lo so, ma voglio vederci chiaro" rispose Louie.

Si alzò, e bussò alla porta di Sharon.

"Avanti" disse lei con la testa appoggiata alla scrivania.

"Capitano, mi scusi, ma si sente bene?"

"Sì Tenente, ho solo un po' di mal di testa, ma tra poco passa, aveva bisogno?"

"No, volevo solo sapere cosa succede"

"Gliel'ho detto, ho solo mal di testa, tra poco passa."

"Ok, va bene, torno al mio lavoro, mi scusi ancora Capitano"

"Sì figuri"

Provenza uscì dall'ufficio e tornò alla sua scrivania.

"Allora?" dissero tutti a bassa voce.

"Ha solo mal di testa!"

Un'ora dopo arrivò Andy.

"Finalmente Flynn, ma dove diavolo sei stato?" dsse Provenza urlando.

"Tenente Flynn mi scusi ma le devo parlare subito e in privato!" disse la Hobbs appena Andy entrò in sala operativa.

"Certo.. Andiamo"

Come Sharon sentì Provenza urlare 'Flynn' uscì prima possibile, ma lui era già sparito.

"Signora tutto bene?"chiese Julio.

"Ho bisogno di una boccata d'aria scusatemi"

Prese l'ascensore e andò sul tetto.

Voleva schiarirsi le idee per pensare meglio a come parlare con Andy.

Più che altro aveva paura che lui non la volesse più.

Una volta arrivata aprì la porta e vide una coppia in lontananza che si stava abbracciando. Lui si inginocchiò a terra tirando fuori qualcosa dalla tasca e la diede a lei che stava piangendo.

Sembrava quasi una dichiarazione.

Il capitano fece un sorriso, stava per rientrare quando li guardò meglio.

L'uomo si alzò e abbracciò di nuovo la donna bionda.

Non poteva credere ai suoi occhi.

Erano Andy e Andrea!

Rimase imbambolata per qualche secondo.

Invece di andarsene però decise di avvicinarsi.

Aveva già sbagliato una volta, non voleva ripetere lo stesso errore. Sicuramente c'era una spiegazione, doveva esserci!

Senti Flynn dire alla Hobbs:

"Non preoccuparti! Ci sono qui io...

L'affronteremo insieme, come sempre!"

Andrea si voltò. Al vedere Sharon mise una mano sul braccio di Andy.

"Sharon..." esclamarono entrambi.

"Andy, Andrea... Che... Che sta succedendo?" chiese con voce tremante cercando di trattenersi dal piangere.

"Credo che dovremmo dirglielo Andy, e nessuno più di lei ha il diritto di saperlo. Sono anni che lo teniamo nascosto." disse la Hobbs.

Sharon non poteva credere alla sue orecchie.

La sua migliore amica e l'uomo di cui si era innamorata erano una coppia?! Non poteva essere vero! Era un incubo!!

Flynn fece per avvicinarsi ma lei indietreggiò.

Disse: "Andy ed io siamo ..."

"Andy?" chiese Sharon.

"Si.. È il suo diminutivo! La chiamiamo tutti così in famiglia"

"Aspetta, che? Tutti? Famiglia?" stava per sentirsi male.

"Diglielo prima che svenga...'' disse Andrea soffiandosi il naso.

"Andy ed io siamo ... Cugini!"

"Oh mio dio non ci posso cred... Cosa hai detto scusa?" era rimasta a bocca aperta.

"È la verità Sharon. Andy e io siamo cugini" riprese Andrea.

"Siamo praticamente gemelli.

Mia madre è la sorella di suo padre, inoltre siamo nati a distanza di pochi minuti l'uno dall'altra. In famiglia siamo Andy Andy, pensa che fantasia..."

"Tesoro stai tremando" disse Flynn levandosi la giacca e coprendo Sharon.

"Scusaci! In effetti eravamo messi in una maniera un po ambigua quando ci hai visti.."

"Eh già! Giusto un po" disse il capitano tirando su col naso.

Ora le lacrime le rigavano il viso ma non le importava di trattenerle

"Mi dispiace! Avevo bisogno di parlare in privato con lui perché..

Ieri ho ricevuto il responso alle analisi che mamma ha fatto e..."

Andrea prese fiato profondamente "pare ci sia qualcosa che non va!"

"Oh... Andrea mi dispiace" Sharon era tristissima e l'abbracciò.

"Ci siamo sempre stati l'uno per l'altra e mi sono offerto di accompagnarla a tutte le visite del caso"

"È naturale" rispose Sharon.

"Avevamo deciso di dirti di noi due.

Ma abbiamo l'abitudine di far finta di niente e trattarci con deferenza"

"Ieri non mi sembrava il caso di dirti anche che ero suo cugino"

"No, non era il momento in effetti...''

"Te l'ho detto siamo cresciuti insieme ma quando lui è entrato all'Accademia.

Il mio patrigno e i suoi per paura che mi traviasse mi hanno spedito dall'altra parte del paese a studiare legge. Dopo la laurea ho avviato la mia attività.."

"...Io poi ho iniziato a bere"

"E ci siamo persi di vista! Fin quando non ho deciso di tornare per il funerale di "mio padre", con il quale tra parentesi non andavo d'accordo. Così decisi che morto lui potevo finalmente restare ... E così ho fatto!

Scusatemi!" disse Andrea rispondendo al telefono e rientrando nel palazzo.


	61. capitolo 61

Capitolo 61

"Sharon mi dispiace se ti ho trattato male e ti ho respinto l'altra sera, non volevo. Avevi ragione, se te lo avessi detto subito a quest'ora non saremmo qui a discutere.

Ho promesso di dirti la verità e sono già mancante due volte!

Volevo dirti tutto ma aspettavo il momento tranquillo!

Siamo stati lontani due mesi e parlarti di Jack e Andrea...

Non volevo sprecare il nostro tempo insieme!

Poi è successo quello con Sandra ieri.

Ti capirei se... non volessi più avere niente a che fare con me'' disse Andy abbassando lo sguardo.

"Cosa, stai scherzando?! Scusami tu!

Hey guardami, io ho piena fiducia in te, perchè ti amo e non lascerò che Sandra si metta di nuovo tra noi due, ne Jack ne nessun altro!

Solo è difficile per me aprirmi e dare fiducia con quello che ho passato"

"Ti capisco..."

"Quando sono con te ... mi sento bene e non voglio che le cose cambino"

"Davvero?"

"Davvero tenente, ti prego!"

"Che cosa?" chiese incuriosito.

Gli si fiondò tra le braccia e disse con gli occhi lucidi.

"Tienimi stretta"

"Se è un ordine obbedisco con piacere capitano" rispose stringendola.

"Non è un ordine è un desiderio"

Lui le sollevò il viso e la fissò negli occhi.

"Anche io ho un desiderio"

"Quale?"

"Questo" e la baciò dolcemente.

Salate dalle lacrime, le sue labbra erano ancora più buone.

Staccatosi, iniziò a cantarle una canzone:

""Llegaste a mì cual rayo de sol,

que el dia iluminò. Te soñè junto a mi.

La gente dice que la felicidad es muy difcil de allar,

Y si tu no estas MAS dificil serà...""

Lei sorrise, mentre lui continuava con Barry Manilow:

""No puedo sonreir si tu no estas

Triste estoy si triste estas!

Soy feliz si tu lo estas!

Es tan dificil vivir sin ti.

Tu sabes bien que sin tu amor no volverè a sonreir""

"Grazie per avermi ascoltato, ti amo tanto" si dissero in coro guardandosi e s sorrisero.

Si baciarono di nuovo e tornarono dentro abbracciati finché l'ascensore non li portò al piano della sala operativa.

Speravano che la giornata passasse in fretta invece sembrò interminabile.

Il caso di alcuni barboni trovati morti nelle discariche occupò tutto il loro tempo.

Per fortuna ogni tanto riuscivano a lanciarsi un sguardo di intesa.

"Siamo esausti! Continuiamo domani, buonanotte a tutti" disse Taylor.

Il giorno dopo dovevano assolutamente inchiodare il pazzo serial killer prima che continuasse a seminare il panico tra i senza tetto dell'Est coast.

Erano veramente stanchi.

Dopo un bacio veloce nel parcheggio, si lasciarono.

Il caso si risolse alle 11:00 del giorno dopo.

Dato che c'era tranquillità, Andy le mandó un messaggio:

A: "Che ne dici di venire a pranzo da me?"

S: "Mi farebbe piacere"

A: "Vieni tra un'ora!"

S: "Ci sarò"

A: "Ti aspetto"

A: "Sharon?"

S: "Si?"

A: "TI AMO"

S: "Anche io" scrisse arrossendo.

Non le era ancora familiare questa situazione.

Era la prima volta che si sentiva veramente amata da qualcuno che non fossero i suoi figli o i suoi amici più cari.

Intanto Andy uscì dall'ufficio e corse a casa a prepararle una sorpresa.


	62. Capitolo 62

Capitolo 62

Sharon si presentò puntuale davanti alla casa di Andy.

Parcheggiò la macchina e suonò alla porta, ma era aperta.

All'entrare, vide il pavimento ricoperto di petali di rosa.

Si coprì il viso con le mani mentre arrossiva e sorrideva.

Si diresse in cucina dove lo vide fare avanti indietro dal giardino.

"Hey piccola! Sei arrivata finalmente"

"Ehilà bellissimo" disse dopo aver posato la borsa sul divano.

"Ce l'abbiamo fatta finalmente a trovare del tempo per stare un po da soli!

Non ce la facevo più a starti lontano!"

"Già .. Mi sei mancato."

Si abbracciarono e si diedero un bacio sulla guancia.

"Vieni .." disse prendendola per mano e portandola fuori.

Trovò una scena fantastica!

Invece del pranzo convenzionale, aveva steso una coperta e preparato tutto per un pic nic.

"Che te ne pare?" chiese tenendola per i fianchi e dandole un bacio sulla testa.

"Oh Andy è bellissimo"

"Davvero?"

"Si! E poi è una giornata stupenda, è un ottima idea. Grazie"

"Per il mio capitano solo il meglio".

Pranzarono, parlarono, risero, scherzarono.

Lui prese il cellulare e la invitò a ballare LA VIE EN ROSE.

Poi si diressero verso l'altalena che lui aveva fatto montare per i figli di Nicole. Sharon si sedette e lui le si mise davanti a guardarla.

Sembrava una bambina.

"Mi spingeresti?" chiese timidamente.

"Certo piccola"

D'un tratto lei iniziò ad attorcigliarsi con la catena e lui la fermò.

Si guardarono e Andy si chinò verso di lei, che lo aveva preso per la maglietta.

Tutt'un tratto scoppiò un temporale. All'inizio non sentirono la pioggia, erano troppo impegnati a guardarsi negli occhi.

Quando iniziò a venire giù sempre più forte non ebbero altra soluzione che rientrare velocemente. Lasciarono tutto fuori: piatti, cibo, coperta.

Chiusero la porta a vetri e, quasi contemporaneamente, la luce andò via.

"Uuuuu" fece Andy imitando i fantasmi.

Scoppiarono a ridere. Erano bagnati come pulcini.

"Aspetta" disse lui andando a prendere delle candele e accendendole.

Si guardarono e non si sa come, si ritrovarono abbracciati, iniziando una gara di baci.

Chi bacia prima, chi bacia meglio, chi bacia più a lungo ...

"Amo le tue labbra" le sussurrò Andy interrompendo il bacio per prendere fiato.

Lei era senza respiro, e rispose ansimando:

"Sono felice che funzionino ancora.

Negli ultimi mesi le ho usate solo per mettermi il rosse..."

La interruppe baciandola appassionatamente, ancora e ancora.

D'un tratto 'qualcosa'si mosse. Si guardarono speranzosi e arrossirono entrambi mentre guardavano verso il basso.

Questa volta era quella giusta!

Sbandarono a destra e a sinistra cercando di raggiungere la camera, senza staccarsi un attimo. In un secondo si ritrovarono sul letto.

"Stai bene?!" le chiese Andy.

Voleva essere sicuro che fosse convinta.

Avevano chiarito che volevano essere 'vecchio stile' e lui voleva che lei sapesse che si sarebbe fermato (anche se non sarebbe stato facile) se lei non fosse stata sicura.

"Ah ah .. Come inizio è spettacolare!" mormorò lei annuendo.

Lui le sorrise.

"Non ti do un voto faccio una constatazione... Sei fantastico!" riprese Sharon, quasi per correggersi.

Ripresero da dove avevano lasciato.

Andy le sbottonò la camicetta e le disse quanto fosse bella, ma lei non lo guardava.

"Apri gli occhi così so che capisci"

Ne apri aprì solo uno.

"Sei bellissima!" disse di nuovo.

Nessuno le aveva mai fatto tanti complimenti come faceva Andy, e così sinceri poi. Oltre al fatto che erano tutti apprezzamenti sulla sua figura e non sul suo lavoro. Non era abituata, così arrossì di nuovo.

Si baciarono un'altra volta.

Presto iniziò a baciarle il collo, il seno e poi scese alla pancia.

Fecero l'amore con una passione travolgente!

Avevano aspettato così tanto tempo che ora non riuscivano a fermarsi.

Era valsa la pena di aspettare! Erano felici e si sentivano amati.

Quando finirono, lei poggiò la testa sul suo petto, lui le baciò la testa e iniziarono a parlare, come fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

Erano amici prima di essere amanti!

"A cosa pensi Andy?" chiese carezzando una guancia e baciando l'altra.

"A quanto mi sarà dura in ufficio tenere le distanze!

E le mani a posto" disse baciandole la testa e sorridendo.

"Già, anche per me.

È stato meraviglioso Andy... Grazie!"

"Grazie a te amore mio... resti.. qui da me?" chiese timido credendo fosse troppo.

"Sì Tenente, mi piacerebbe. Rusty non c'è e io non desidero altro"

Si guardarono e si dissero reciprocamente "TI AMO!"

Le si avvicinò sempre di più e le loro labbra si incontrarono di nuovo per un bacio lungo e passionale.

Le loro bocche erano fatte per stare insieme!

Il round corpo a corpo non era finito.

Avevano completamente dimenticato il lavoro.

Fortunatamente non vi fu nessun caso e poterono continuare indisturbati la loro nuova attività preferita.


	63. Capitolo 63

Capitolo 63

La mattina seguente Sharon si svegliò e quando mise la mano sul cuscino accanto a lei, sentì che era freddo e vuoto.

Si alzò, mettendo la camicia del pigiama di Andy, e lo raggiunse al piano di sotto.

Si poggiò al muro per un momento e lo fissò.

Era bellissimo, con il dorso nudo indossando i pantaloni del pigiama...

Aveva dei graffi sulla schiena e Sharon sorrise, perché glieli aveva fatti lei qualche ora prima.

Si avvicinò piano a lui, gli avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita e lo baciò nella nuca mentre gli dava il buongiorno.

"Che ci fai in piedi piccola?!"

"Mi sono voltata e tu non c'eri"

Andy si girò e la salutò dandole un bacio lungo e passionale, mentre lei gli metteva le braccia intorno al collo.

"Dormito bene questa notte?" chiese lui facendole l'occhiolino.

"Una meraviglia, anche se poco"

Risero entrambi.

Sharon si accorse del vassoio sul tavolo:

"Oh.. Ma.."

"Volevo portati la colazione a letto.."

"Andy scusa... Mi dispiace" fece per allontanarsi, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

Lui la prese per la mano e la tirò a sé.

"Sarà per la prossima volta!

Ci sarà una prossima volta vero capitano?" le chiese timidamente.

"Oh si tenente" disse lei disse baciandolo sulle labbra, scusandosi di nuovo.

"Ciambella?"

"Si grazie"

Fecero colazione e Sharon ricevette una chiamata sul cellulare.

"Scusami un secondo, questo è di sicuro Rusty"

"Rispondi non ti preoccupare"

"Ah, no non è Rusty è Buzz"

"Buzz?! Di solito se abbiamo un caso è Provenza a chiamare.

E dovrebbero chiamare entrambi. Dai, rispondi"

"Buongiorno Buzz abbiamo un caso?"

"Buongiorno Capitano, no.

Qui c'è il fratello del tenente Flynn che ha bisogno di parlarle.

Dice che è urgente e di non dire niente a Flynn"

"Certo, ho capito, arrivo"

"Ci sono problemi?" chiese Andy

Riattaccò e disse che Louie lo voleva con sé perché doveva fare dei lavori.

Con la scusa di andare a vestirsi, andò in camera e chiamò Provenza per informarlo e inventarsi così qualcosa per allontanare Andy.

Nel frattempo si sistemò e aspettò che anche lui si preparasse.

Mentre lo guardava abbottonarsi la camicia e chiudersi i pantaloni ripensò al giorno prima e sorrise.

"Posso?" chiese alzandosi dopo essersi messa le scarpe e facendo segno di volergli fare il nodo alla cravatta.

"Assolutamente"

Per un momento si dimenticarono di tutto e si baciarono pesantemente, finendo contro l'armadio.

Aveva usato il piccolo cappio di stoffa per tirarlo più vicino.

Purtroppo, la sveglia del cellulare di Flynn squillò, riportandoli alla realtà. Maledetti telefoni!

Si staccarono e lui prese le pastiglie per la pressione, poi andarono in ufficio con le proprie macchine.

Una volta arrivati, Andy raggiunse Provenza in sala ristoro e Sharon entrò nel suo ufficio dove Peter e la moglie la stavano aspettando.

"Ciao Peter, come mai qui?"

"Ciao Sharon, lei è mia moglie Grace"

"Molto piacere" disse stringendole la mano.

"Il piacere è tutto mio! Quindi sei tu la ragazza che ha rubato il cuore di mio cognato?!"

"Si, colpevole" disse sorridendo.

"Da quando sei nella sua vita, lo vedo molto più calmo e felice, sono contenta"

"Lo siamo tutti" disse Peter.

Li fece accomodare, chiamò Amy e chiese di portare tre caffè.

"Hai un bel ufficio Sharon, complimenti"

"Grazie, ma torniamo a noi, come mai questa visita inaspettata?"

"Si tratta di Andy"

Iniziò a sentirsi in colpa, chiedendo a raffica:

"Lo hai visitato? È la pressione? È peggiorata? Non sarà il cuore..."

Ripensandoci, a letto era stato un drago, non sembrava essere sofferente anzi (cosa che sarebbe stato se avesse avuto problemi).

"No, no, tranquilla" disse Peter rassicurandola.

"Sharon, ha ragione niente di preoccupante" disse Grace.

"Ok" e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Ora che lo aveva trovato non poteva perderlo, e non solo per il sesso.

"Domani è il suo compleanno e abbiamo deciso di organizzare una festa a casa sua. Volevamo chiederti se puoi tenerlo occupato finchè non finiamo di decorare... ho parlato con i ragazzi della squadra e ho invitato anche loro con i rispettivi partner ed hanno accettato"

"Non preoccuparti Peter mi inventerò qualcosa".

Forse portarlo a letto di nuovo sarebbe stato troppo presto, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi su altro.

Lo aveva sognato per così tanto, lui e stare con lui, ed ora era meglio di quanto si aspettasse.

Non solo perché tra tante donne aveva scelto lei.

Era riuscito a farle sentire cose che non aveva MAI provato prima.


	64. Capitolo 64

Capitolo 64

"Un'ultima cosa.. Dovreste arrivare per ultimi"

"Certo Peter non c'è problema. Credo che a Andy faccia bene passare il compleanno con la sua famiglia, i nipotini e i colleghi... so che è un po' che non lo festeggia"

"Be si, non lo hai mai voluto festeggiare perchè non lo considerava importante. Davvero grazie Sharon, sei fantastica"

"Si, Andy è molto fortunato ad averti nella sua vita" disse Grace.

Dopo circa 30 minuti Andy andò dritto al suo ufficio ed entrò senza bussare.

"Capitano mi sc...! Oh, Peter, Grace! Che ci fate qui?" e li abbracciò.

"Ciao Volpe d'argento" disse Peter.

"Ciao Andy" disse Grace.

"Siamo venuti perchè Grace moriva dalla voglia di conoscere Sharon, ed eccoci qui!"

"È stato un piacere conoscerti Sharon.. adesso però dobbiamo andare" dissero lanciandosi uno sguardo d'intesa. Sharon si alzò e li abbracciò.

Salutarono Andy e se ne andarono, chiudendo la porta.

"Capitano.." disse lui dandole un bacio sulla guancia e uno sul collo.

"Tenente la prego.."

"Mi scusi" disse lui mollandola.

"Continui" rispose lei ridendo, ma si staccarono.

"Abbiamo un caso...Che voleva Peter?"

"Farmi conoscere Grace"

"Ok"

Andarono in sala operativa dove Taylor li informò su quanto accaduto.

Più tardi...

"Ragazzi ottimo lavoro. A lunedì." si salutarono tutti.

"Che programmi hai stasera?" chiese Andy

"Rusty torna tra poco ... Volevo preparargli la cena visto che questi ultimi giorni ha mangiato solo panini" disse Sharon prendendo la borsa.

"E tu?"

"Ci sono i Dodgers in tv e Provenza si è auto invitato quindi devo sopportarmelo"

"Povero il mio Tenente..Allora buona partita e forza Dodgers." disse passandogli la mano sul petto.

"Arrivederci Capitano" ed uscirono dalla porta sospirando.

Il giorno dopo Sharon si recò al centro commerciale per comprare il regalo ad Andy. Durante il tragitto il suo cellulare squillò.

"Buongiorno amore" era la voce inconfondibile del suo tenente.

"Buongiorno..."

"Che fai?"

"Stò portando Rusty a fare delle commissioni" mentì spudoratamente.

"E tu?"

"Mi sono appena svegliato. Tra 20 minuti vado da Provenza"

"Capito! Che ne dici se dopo passo a prenderti così pranziamo insieme? "

"Certo, non vedo l'ora"

"A dopo Tenente"

"A dopo Capitano"

Arrivò al centro commerciale.

Si fermò davanti a una profumeria ed entrò.

"Ha bisogno di aiuto?" chiese la commessa.

"Si grazie. Il mio ..mmm...fidanzato compie gli anni oggi.

Cercavo un profumo"

"Ha in mente qualcosa di preciso?"

"Denim, lo adora" (e anch'io, pensò)

"Abbiamo il nuovo ..."

"Posso sentirlo?"

"Certo"

Lo comprò subito. Fece fare il pacchetto regalo e lo mise in borsa.

Si diresse poi in un altro negozio per un regalo supplementare.

Una volta uscita andò a prendere Andy che si trovava ancora da Provenza.

'Sono qui fuori. . Non entro sennò capisce' scrisse Sharon.

"Provenza scusa ma te l'avevo detto ti devo lasciare.

Ho un invito a pranzo"

"Bell' amico sei"

Louie stava per sbirciare dalla finestra per scoprire con chi avesse appuntamento, ma ricevette una telefonata.

"Buon compleanno Tesoro" disse Sharon baciandolo sulla guancia una volta che Andy fu entrato in macchina.


	65. Capitolo 65

Capitolo 65

"Oh, grazie"

"Prego, metti questa" disse Sharon porgendogli una benda.

Andy la guardò con aria interrogativa.

"Oggi è il tuo compleanno e voglio farti una sorpresa!" disse mettendo in moto e allontanandosi da casa di Provenza.

"Non dovevi"

"Tenente..." lo rimproverò scherzosamente.

"Mi scusi capitano" fece il saluto militare e si bendò.

Andarono al ristorante ""Da Carmine"", il preferito di Andy.

"Salve, sono Erika, avete una prenotazione?"

"Salve sì, a mio nome O' Dwyer"

"Mmm si eccovi.

Avete la terrazza tutta per voi e.. buon compleanno Signore"

"Grazie"

Si diressero al tavolo e Andy rimase a bocca aperta.

"Oh, mio Dio Sharon, è bellissimo, grazie"

"Tu sei bellissimo. Te lo meriti. Buon compleanno amore mio" disse tirandolo a sé per un lungo bacio.

"Mm se questo il mio regalo mi piace" disse lui leccandosi le labbra dopo che si furono staccati, notando che non portava il rossetto.

Era tutto stupendo, lui da gentiluomo fece per farla sedere ma lei lo fermò.

"E no Tenente, sei tu il festeggiato non io, quindi accomodati"

Finalmente fece caso a come era vestita.

Indossava un corto abito a fiori rossi, maniche lunghe, scollatura stile impero e le sue meravigliose gambe scoperte. Capì il perché della benda. Se non l'avesse avuta chissà cosa sarebbe successo in macchina.

I capelli erano stati lasciati sciolti e si muovevano dolcemente al vento.

Trucco leggero. Non aveva parole per descrivere quanto fosse bella.

Pranzarono da re, chiaccherando delle loro vite e del fatto che presto o tardi avrebbero detto a Taylor di frequentarsi.

Volevano aspettare ancora! Non troppo, solo il giusto da vivere una love story tranquilla e avvolgente allo stesso tempo.

Dovevano ancora conoscersi bene prima di precipitarsi dal capo a dirgli che uscivano insieme.

La loro era una cosa seria, lo diventava ogni giorno di più!

Dopo pranzo, fecero una lunga passeggiata sulla spiaggia, abbracciati tutto il tempo.

Sedettero su una panchina e iniziarono a baciarsi, prima dolcemente, poi sempre più insistentemente, fino a quando una vecchietta li prese di mira.

"Scusate.. Scusate.. Ehi voi due!

Ma vi pare che dovete pomiciare sulla spiaggia..."

"Viviamo in paese libero!" disse Andy sbuffando mentre il capitano arrossiva.

"Non si è accorto che qui ci sono anche dei bambini!?" replicò la donna.

"Avevo di meglio da fare se permette" rispose indicando Sharon.

"Devo chiamare la polizia per atti osceni in pubblico?!"

"No! Tranquilla ce ne stavamo andando" disse Sharon alzandosi e prendendo la mano di Andy, strattonandolo per farsi seguire.

"Bravi! Andate a casa... O in un hotel"

"Vecchia antipatica!" mormorò Flynn.

"Tenente, faccia il bravo! O non le darò il suo regalo"

"Cosa?! È stata lei a cominciare.."

"Vuoi davvero che ci arrestino per un bacio?

Ci metterebbero in celle separate lo sai" disse lei prendendolo per il bavero.

"Non sia mai!" e strusciò il naso contro il suo.

Arrivarono alla ruota panoramica tenendosi per mano.

"Qui non ci disturberanno! Dove eravamo?" chiese il Capitano con voce suadente mentre sedevano nella cabina.

"Credo di ricordarmelo!"

Arrivati quasi a un intero giro senza staccarsi le labbra, Andy la guardò e le disse:

"Ti ho già detto che ti amo? Che sono l'uomo più fortunato del mondo? Che mi rendi felice e che sono molto contento di festeggiare il mio compleanno con te?"

"No, oggi no... Ma non è ancora finita la giornata" rispose lei sorridendogli e riprendendo da dove avevano interrotto.

Erano le 17 quando la Hobbs chiamò Sharon.

"Oddio scusa Andrea mi ero completamente dimenticata.. Si si... Scusa! Mezz'ora e arrivo."

Si rivolse a Andy:

"Amore mi vergogno come un ladro ma avevo un appuntamento con Andrea oggi.. Devo aiutarla a fare una cosa. Mi dispiace..."

Lui ci rimase malissimo.

"Non ti preoccupare" le disse mogio.

Nel frattempo Provenza telefonò.

"Se hai finito di pranzare, sappi che qui c'è da levare la TUA macchina che ingombra il MIO vialetto.. E comunque avrei ancora bisogno di te!"

"Arrivo" disse sospirando all'amico, poi rivolto a Sharon disse:

"Ho trovato qualcosa da fare. Anche se non è piacevole e bello come quello che sto facendo adesso" disse passandole il naso sul collo facendole venire i brividi mentre la loro cabina tornava a terra e la ruota si fermava per farli scendere.

"Meno male e scusami ancora..." replicò Sharon cercando di non ridere e tenendolo più vicino.

Lo accompagnò a casa di Provenza e lo baciò a stampo prima che uscisse dalla macchina.

"Ora vai prima che mi veda" disse sorridendo.

Non era vero che aveva un appuntamento con la Hobbs, aveva inventato tutto per avere il tempo di sistemarsi per la festa che sarebbe cominciata alle 19.


	66. Capitolo 66

Capitolo 66

Acconciarsi per il compleanno sarebbe stato abbastanza complicato.

Voleva essere bella, ma allo stesso tempo doveva essere "normale" affinché gli altri non capissero cosa c'era tra loro.

Bruciarsi la copertura sarebbe stato terribile.

Sarebbe dovuta sembrare 'distaccata' (e dopo quel pomeriggio e il giorno prima) sarebbe stato non difficile, di più.

Ma lei era Darth Raydor ce l'avrebbe fatta... Lo sperava almeno.

Mandò un SMS a Peter mentre scendeva nel parcheggio.

-Parto ora, è tutto pronto?-

\- Si tutto ok, vi aspettiamo...chissà che faccia farà!-

Alle 19 spaccate, Louie aveva riaccompagnato Flynn a casa.

Mentre era con Sharon, Julio e Buzz gli avevano rubato la benzina dall'auto come le gang facevano nei ghetti, alla vecchia maniera: cannuccia e tanica.

"Non capisco ho fatto il pieno ieri.." aveva detto Andy pensieroso.

"Non importa ti riaccompagno io .."

"Grazie sei un amico"

"Altrimenti mi toccherà invitarti a rimanere per cena"

"Come non detto"

Dopo aver posteggiato, Provenza disse:

"Direi che il minimo che puoi fare per avermi mollato oggi e per il passaggio è offrirmi da bere..."

Andy stava per scoppiare ma si trattenne.

Tutti gli altri erano dentro a ridere di quello che sentivano.

Mentre apriva la porta, le luci si accesero e tutti gridarono:

-Sorpresaaaa-.

Lui rimase senza parole e sorrise.

La squadra fece gli auguri e gli diedero i regali.

"Grazie" rispondeva con aria strana.

"Ehi pupo che hai?" disse Peter dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e portandolo in un posto appartato.

"È per Sharon.. Non è qui!

Abbiamo passato tutto il tempo insieme ieri e oggi, ma...

Mi manca quando non la vedo."

"L'hai presa brutta..." disse il fratello ridendo.

D'un tratto suonarono alla porta.

Chi poteva mai essere?

C'erano Nicole con Dean e i piccoli. Peter e Grace. Brenda e Fritz.

Tutti i ragazzi della squadra con i compagni e perfino Rusty.

"Uno dei soliti tira tardi. Io non gli aprirei" sbuffò Provenza.

"Tenente..." dissero tutti in coro.

"Andy apri! È la tua festa e è casa tua... Apri!" lo incitò sedendosi comodamente sul divano.

Si diresse alla porta.

"Buon compleanno tenente" era Sharon.

Indossava un vestito attillato viola che le arrivava sopra il ginocchio, scollatura a barca e manica 3/4. Una riga di eyeliner e trucco leggerissimo sul viso e aveva piastrato i capelli.

Sembrava un angelo.

"Le ho portato il mio regalo!"

"Uao! Sei bellissima ma mi hai già..." sussurrò lui con un groppo in gola, che divenne più grande quando vide chi era con lei.

"Ciao papà!"

Non poteva essere vero.

Accanto a lei c'era Patrick, suo figlio. Lei gli aveva portato suo figlio!

Avrebbe voluto baciarla selvaggiamente per ringraziarla ma il suo cervello lo trattenne.

Nessuno sapeva ancora ufficialmente di loro e non era il caso davanti al ragazzo che non vedeva da anni.

Andy e il figlio uscirono dalla casa per parlare, mentre lei sgattaiolò dentro prima che le si sciogliesse il trucco per la commozione.


	67. Capitolo 67

Capitolo 67

"Hey Sharon tutto bene?" chiese Grace una volta seguitala in bagno.

"Si stò bene davvero... vedere Andy felice mi rende felice.

Lo amo moltissimo e spero che non si stanchi di me!

Ho capito che ho bisogno di lui come dell'aria che respiro"

"Sharon, lui non si stancherà mai di te, ti ama.

Non l'ho mai visto così preso, inoltre non farebbe più soffrire qualcuno a cui tiene.."

Il capitano sorrise e le due donne si abbracciarono.

"Va meglio ora?" chiese porgendole un fazzoletto.

"Si grazie, andiamo di sotto"

Andy stava parlando con Patrick e con gli altri della squadra quando le due donne li raggiunsero.

Padre e figlio si erano chiariti finalmente!

Erano bastati 20 minuti e un pianto per farli riavvicinare.

[Conversazione Andy e Patrick]

"Nicole, gli zii e la tua fidanzata sono venuti da me due giorni fa...

Mi hanno detto tutto quello che hai passato, e anche del comportamento reale di mamma.

Ti chiedo scusa! Sei il miglior padre che un ragazzo possa avere mi dispiace".

"Tesoro non preoccuparti. Se fossi stato nei tuoi panni avrei agito uguale! A proposito di Sharon.. Non è la mia fidanzata, purtroppo!

Per ora ci stiamo solo frequentando, ma io la amo moltissimo.

Nessuno dei miei colleghi lo sa, sai è il mio capitano"

"Di nome e di fatto" disse il figlio sorridendo.

"Già.. Perciò se tu potessi.." e fece il segno della zip sulle labbra.

"Stai tranquillo papà". Entrarono in casa e tra un via vai generale Andy presentò Patrick a tutti.

[Fine Conversazione]

La festa andava a gonfie vele quando Andy si avvicinò a Sharon e vide che aveva gli occhi rossi.

"Hey piccola che hai?" le sussurrò.

"Niente.." rispose facendogli un sorriso, e aggiunse:

"Sono felice, perchè sono qui con te e non vorrei essere da nessun'altra parte... Grazie Tenente dell'invito e scusi il ritardo" alzò la voce, cambiando tono perché erano passati Amy, Cooper e Buzz. Quest'ultimo sorrise.

"Perché ridi?" chiese Mike.

"Pensavo a una barzelletta" disse voltandosi a fare l'occhiolino al capitano e al festeggiato.

"Ti amo" le sussurrò di nuovo Andy.

Lei arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo:

"Anche io tanto" disse a labbra serrate.

La festa continuò per tutta la serata e all'una di notte gli invitati se ne andarono.

"A lunedì" salutò la squadra.

Rimasero solo loro due.

Sharon tolse i tacchi, cercò su YouTube la canzone HELLO HELLO di Elton John e si misero a ballare in salotto.

Alla fine del ballo a Flynn arrivò un messaggio del fratello.

Lo lesse a voce alta e risero.

P: "Scusate ho dimenticato di dirvi una cosa...

mi raccomando stanotte dateci dentro alla grande ragazzi... Baci PG"

Sharon si alzò e prese le scarpe.

"Non voglio che tu te ne vada..."

"Oh ma io non vado da nessuna parte!... E comunque ... Tu vieni con me!"

Lo prese per mano e lo guidò al piano di sopra in camera.

"Aspetta un attimo ho un altro regalo.. Quello vero!"

Andò in bagno e mise la lingerie che aveva comprato per l'occasione, azzurra il colore preferito di Andy.

Quando la vide rimase folgorato e si portò una mano all'orecchio.

"Buon compleanno! Puoi scartare il tuo regalo" disse lei con voce sexy.

Fecero l'amore per tutta la notte.

Poi, esausti, si addormentarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra.


	68. Capitolo 68

Capitolo 68

La domenica mattina verso le 10, Sharon si svegliò ma non aveva il coraggio di aprire gli occhi.

Aveva paura che quei due giorni fossero stati tutto un sogno (un gran bel sogno) e che lui non ci fosse, così allungò la mano.

Solo dopo aver sentito il suo petto si decise a guardare.

Lui era lì, più bello che mai, e le stava accarezzando i capelli.

"Ehilà splendore! Buongiorno bella addormentata, ben svegliata"

disse facendole un meraviglioso sorriso e baciandola sul naso.

Lei si sciolse:

"Ciao... Come mai sei già sveglio?"

"Ti guardavo dormire... Sei bellissima quando dormi lo sapevi?!"

Sharon si sentì in paradiso.

"Hai fame?" le chiese.

"Un po..." disse mentre gli prendeva la mano e se la metteva sotto il viso.

"Di cosa hai voglia? Colazione, pranzo.. È rimasta un sacco di roba giù.."

"E se passassimo direttamente al dolce?" chiese lei languidamente.

"Mmm mi piace come idea!" e iniziò a baciarla.

Per un momento si staccò, ma solo per un secondo.

"No!.. Non smettere" disse trattenendolo.

"Quando comincio una cosa la porto a termine capitano, non lo sa??..."

Lei rise, lui la guardò e aggiunse:

"Dovevo prendere fiato.. Sei insaziabile!"

"Solo se sei tu la portata principale.." gli avvolse le gambe attorno alla vita e ripresero da dove avevano interrotto.

Si staccarono dopo un'ora. Si sentivano beati.

Andy si sdraiò sulla schiena, chiuse gli occhi un attimo e sorrise mentre l'abbracciava..

Lei lo fissava col sorriso sulle labbra e tracciò la mascella con il dito.

Come aveva fatto senza di lui tutta la sua vita?

E non solo dal punto di vista 'lotta tra le lenzuola'..

Si avvicinò al suo orecchio e gli sussurrò:

"Io vado a farmi una doccia .. Chi mi ama mi segua!"

Così dicendo si alzò dal letto e si diresse in bagno.

Tempo neanche 10 secondi e se lo trovò dietro.

Fecero la doccia insieme, abbracciati e senza dire nulla.

Si misero l'accappatoio e si sedettero sul letto.

Non riuscivano a togliersi gli occhi di dosso.

"Adoro la domenica" disse lei sdraiandosi, mentre l'accappatoio si apriva sulle sue gambe.

"Io no.. Perché non ti vedo" rispose Andy, mettendosi accanto a lei e accarezzandole la coscia.

"Riformulo. Adoro la domenica se sono con te.. E dopo aver..."

Non finì la frase e sussultò quando sentì la sua mano andare sempre più su e lui si avvicinò col naso dandole il bacio degli eschimesi e chiedendo

"Dopo aver...??" con voce sensuale da morire.

Stavano per rimettersi a baciarsi quando i loro stomaci gorgogliarono. Era mezzogiorno e avevano fame.

Scoppiarono a ridere.

"Questa volta però permettimi di portarti la "colazione" in camera..."

"OK tenente" annuì e si sedette bene appoggiata contro la testiera.

Dopo aver pranzato nel letto e aver chiacchierato a lungo iniziò a piovere. Ottobre stava arrivando.

Prima che lui portasse da mangiare, Sharon si era messa la vestaglia del completo che aveva comprato, si era asciugata i capelli e si era coperta con il piumone del letto.

"Brrr"

"Capitano lei ha freddo?!" disse Andy abbracciandola e mordicchiandola nell'osso tra la spalla e il collo.

Lei ansimò e rise per la sensazione e gli mise le mani sul petto.

"Tenente, mi scaldi lei... So per certo che è molto bravo" e lo tirò su di sé mentre scivolavano di nuovo sotto le coperte.

Il pomeriggio a malincuore decisero di vestirsi e di sistemare il casino post-festa che c'era al piano di sotto.

Lei indossava di nuovo la parte sopra del pigiama oltre alla biancheria, e lui i pantaloni dello stesso.

Quando ebbero finito, sedettero sul divano.

All'inizio parlarono del più e del meno, ma poi Sharon guardò il petto di Andy e lui le guardò le gambe. Gli sguardi risalirono fino ad arrivare a occhi e bocca così, dopo aver cercato di trattenersi e aver deglutito pesantemente, ripresero a baciarsi selvaggiamente e Sharon salì sulle sue ginocchia.

Presto sarebbe stato lunedì e dato il mestiere, chissà quando sarebbero potuti stare di nuovo insieme in quel modo.


	69. Capitolo 69

Capitolo 69

Finirono di sistemare che era già sera.

Andarono al piano di sopra dove lei si cambiò mentre lui rimase in pigiama a guardarla.

La tentazione di spogliarla di nuovo e sbatterla contro l'armadio era forte ma si trattenne.

Quando ebbe finito scesero di sotto, Sharon si mise la giacca e si avvicinò alla porta con Andy.

"Devo andare, ma non voglio" disse mettendogli le mani sul petto.

"Allora non andare, resta qui e domani andiamo al lavoro insieme"

"Tenente lo sa che fare sesso due volte di seguito non fa bene al cuore" disse con voce sensuale.

"Oh al mio cuore fa benissimo! E poi è un po più di due..." disse con un sorrise malizioso ed entrambi si misero a ridere.

"Se mi vedono con lo stesso vestito penseranno male, sono poliziotti dopotutto. Inoltre ti ricordo che Buzz già lo sa, ci ha visto baciarsi"

"Non c'è pericolo, terrà la bocca cucita con gli altri.

Avanti, non si ricorderanno neanche come eri vestita, dai resta!"

"Non posso, Rusty è a casa e si chiederà dove sono stata dopo il compleanno"

"Ok va bene, torna a casa mio bel Capitano e chiama quando arrivi"

"Grazie Tenente! Si ti chiamo quando arrivo"

La prese per la vita baciandola a lungo e la tenne stretta mentre si sussurravano un dolce 'ti amo'.

Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e si diresse nel vialetto.

Poco dopo il campanello suonò.

"Che succede?!" chiese Andy preoccupato.

"Rusty ha preso la macchina" disse Sharon ridendo.

Andy rise con lei e nel giro di due secondi la stampò contro il muro.

Era scomodo fare l'amore in piedi in quel modo ma non potevano farne a meno.

"Avrei dovuto chiamare un taxi" ansimò lei.

"Si certo! La verità è che mi volevi tanto quanto io volevo te"

"Anche di più"

Quando ebbero finito di imbrattare la parete di rossetto e altra roba, si offrì di accompagnarla a casa.

"No non salgo, è meglio.. Altrimenti non me ne vado più! E poi c'è Rusty.."

le aveva risposto quando gli aveva chiesto se l'accompagnava alla porta.

Sharon ci rimase male, ma sapeva che aveva ragione.

Una volta nel posteggio si salutarono più che abbondantemente.

"A domani mio bel capitano" le disse quando scese dalla macchina.

"Chiamami" disse lei.

La separazione li rendeva sempre tristi e felici allo stesso tempo.

Sarebbero riusciti a dormire sopportando la solitudine, solo perché si erano ripromessi di sognarsi a vicenda.

Entrò in casa, mise le chiavi sul mobiletto si tolse le scarpe e sorrise felice perchè era stata con l'uomo che amava.

Rusty uscì dalla camera per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua e si accorse che la madre era seduta sul divano, con il cellulare sul petto che sorrideva.

"Hey mamma, come mai a quest'ora?"

"Hey ciao tesoro, dopo il compleanno del Tenente Flynn sono andata da Andrea per il bicchierino della staffa. Era tardi e ho dormito lì e poi oggi siamo state insieme tutto il giorno"

"E hai pensato di non chiamarmi perché???"

"Ehm ...ah..."

"Mamma è inutile che ti arrampichi sugli specchi! Ti sei vista con un uomo, va bene. Era ora che dopo Jack avessi qualcuno al tuo fianco, specie se ti rende felice"

"Va bene si mi vedo con qualcuno..."

"Ma davvero? E per caso quest'uomo è il Tenente Flynn?"

"Rusty che dici? Noi siamo solo..."

"Cosa? Amici? Ok allora chi è?"

"Non lo conosci."

"Sicura?"

"Non vogliamo ingigantire le cose se non andasse bene"

"Hey mamma, guardami. Sono molto felice per te, finalmente hai capito che dovevi rifarti una vita, è giusto!

Certo mi dispiace per Flynn perché, che lui sia attratto da te, lo vede anche un cieco! Spero che chiunque sia quest'uomo, ti renda felice"

"Davvero?"

"Certo!"

"Pensi che Flynn...mi ami?"

"Amore no so! Ma è sicuramente attratto da te, qualcosa la prova senz'altro... Ricordi quando siamo andati a vedere lo Schaccianoci?"

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Sharon era allibita e ripensava a ciò che le aveva detto Nicole, mentre la sera parlava con Rusty:

"Temo che Nicole abbia fatto delle supposizioni sbagliate sul mio rapporto con suo padre e mi sentirei meglio se tu venissi con me come.."

"Come spalla?" aveva chiesto vedendo il suo disagio.

"Cosa? No no no no non mi serve una...NO!

È che non voglio infilarmi in una conversazione personale con lei"

"Sharon, è esattamente a questo che serve una spalla.

Comunque, verrò... Ma ti sei chiesta perché si è messa in testa questa idea?"

Adesso Sharon era davvero senza parole.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

"Va bene Tesoro, buonanotte a domani, e grazie!"

"Figurati! Buonanotte mamma"

Sharon sorrise ripensando alle parole di Rusty.

Si diresse in camera, chiuse la porta e mandò un messaggio ad Andy, che nel frattempo l'aveva avvisata di essere tornato a casa sano e salvo.

A: "Hey Capitano, grazie per aver passato due giorni con me e per avermi portato Patrick, buonanotte, ti amo"

S: "Era il minimo che potessi fare, ma devo ringraziarti io.

Questi due giorni sono stati favolosi, buonanotte, ti amo anch'io..."

A: "Manca solo di dirlo a tutti gli altri"

S: "Sei terribile Tenente"

A: "Si ma mi piace pensare che mi ami anche per questo"

S: "Giusto! A domani ti amo!"

A: "Notte Capitano a domani ti amo anche io!"

Si addormentarono con il sorriso sulla faccia e consapevoli che il giorno dopo al lavoro si sarebbero rivisti, professionalmente, però rivisti.


	70. Capitolo 70

Capitolo 70

Il giorno dopo fare finta di niente non sarebbe stato facile.

Quando era andato per farsi la barba, Andy aveva trovato il pacchetto con la lingerie di Sharon e un biglietto che diceva:

'DATO CHE L'HO COMPRATO PER TE LO LASCIO QUI!

COSÌ QUANDO TORNO SAPRÒ COSA METTERMI'

Sorrise e le mandò il buon giorno:

A: "Prometto che sarò professionale... Ti amo!

Ps. Non vedo l'ora di rivederti indossare quello che hai lasciato qui"

E le allegò una canzone:

""C'est si bon de partir n'importe ou,

Bras dessus, bras dessous,

En chantant des chansons.

C'est si bon de se dir' des mots doux,

Des petits rien du tout mais qui en disent long.

En voyant notre mine ravie

Les passants, dans la rue, nous envient.

C'est si bon De guetter dans ses yeux

Un espoir merveilleux qui donne le frisson.

C'est si bon, Ces petit's sensations.

Ça vaut mieux qu'un million,

Tell'ment, tell'ment c'est bon.

Vous devinez quel bonheur est le nôtre,

Et si je l'aim' vous comprenez pourquoi.

Elle m'enivre et je n'en veux pas d'autres

Car elle est tout's les femmes à la fois.

C'est si bon de pouvoir l'embrasser

Et pui de r'commencer a la moindre occasion.

C'est si bon de jouer du piano

Tout le long de son dos

Tandis que nous dansons.

C'est inouï ce qu'elle a pour séduire,

Sans parler de c'que je n'peux pas dire.

C'est si bon, quand j'la tiens dans mes bras,

De me dir'que tout ça

C'est à moi pour de bon.

C'est si bon,

Et si nous nous aimons,

Cherchez pas la raison :

C'est parc'que c'est si bon""

Quando le arrivò il messaggio, Sharon stava pettinandosi.

Era ancora in camicia da notte e stava ascoltando la musica di REMEMBER ME.

Adorava quella melodia!

Le faceva pensare ai momenti dolci passati con Andy, il suo amore.

Quando prese il cellulare sorrise e lo strinse al petto, per tutta la durata della canzone che le aveva mandato.

Quando finì, gli rispose subito:

S: "Ho fatto una scoperta... Non mi piace svegliarmi da sola!

PS aiutami a essere distaccata oggi, altrimenti potrei lanciarmi tra le tue braccia e non rispondere di me.. "

Allegò anche lei una canzone (di Frank Sinatra).

Sbuffò sorridendo quando le rispose:

A: "Sarebbe così terribile? A me non dispiacerebbe affatto!"


	71. Capitolo 71

Capitolo 71

I mesi passarono e Dicembre arrivò tra cene romantiche, incontri segreti nei rispettivi appartamenti e sguardi furtivi al lavoro.

Erano passati già 5 mesi dal primo appuntamento ma ogni volta sembrava il primo!

Nascondere i loro sentimenti in ufficio era sempre più complicato.

I colleghi avevano capito che tra i due c'era più di una semplice amicizia ma dovevano essere loro a dirlo.

Mancavano pochissimi giorni a Natale, la festa preferita di Sharon. Erano tutti in ufficio quando Pope, Taylor ed il Sindaco entrarono alla Crimini Maggiori.

"Capo, Vice capo, Sindaco, che onore! A cosa dobbiamo la visita?" chiese Sharon uscendo dall'ufficio e avvicinandosi alla scrivania di Andy.

"Capitano buongiorno! Il Sindaco vuole dirvi una cosa" disse Pope.

"Capitano, ragazzi... Grazie, volevo solo dirvi che domani sera ci sarà una raccolta fondi per i bambini malati di cancro e vorrei che voi della Crimini Maggiori, insieme al resto della Polizia di Los Angeles, veniste. Naturalmente con i rispettivi partners"

Lei e Flynn ce la misero tutta per non guardarsi.

"Oh, grazie per l'invito. Non mancheremo, vero ragazzi?"

"Certo Capitano, grazie Sindaco" disse all'unisono la squadra.

"Bene adesso devo andare, ci vediamo domani sera" disse salutandoli.

Quella sera prima di andare a letto, Sharon si mise a guardare la pioggia che batteva sui vetri e scrisse un messaggio a Andy, che era da Patrick a cena.

""Miro caer las gotas de lluvia en mi ventana...

Mañana el sol volverá a salir, la luna sera más blanca

el río será más río y no caerán las montañas!

Por que me quedo muda, prendida en tu mirada

por que todo es lejano Y sin tí no hay mas nada,

sin ti ya no hay mas vida...""

Lui sorrise e le rispose subito:

""Solo vos con un tibio abrazo

vas marcando el paso de este juego de a dos!

La razón no importa demasiado

si estas a mi lado dandome tu amor

Escucho el tic-tac tic-tac dulce tic-tac,

cuento los segundos que faltan para verte

tic-tac tic-tac dulce tic-tac

y es mi corazon que se muere por tenerte a vos

Sos mi sol que cada mañana

desde la ventana brilla para mi

nuestro amor muy dulce y diferente

crece de repente y siempre dice que si""

Sharon sorrise a quella dolce buonanotte e si addormentò.

Il giorno dopo tutti si prepararono per l'evento.

C'era un sacco di gente in sala.

Come da richiesta, Andy indossò uno smoking nero, camicia bianca e papillon.

Stava parlando con Pope e il Sindaco quando sentì Brenda alle sue spalle dire:

"Oh, mio Dio Capitano Raydor è stupenda"

"Oh, grazie Capo Johnson, ma stasera sono solo Sharon"

"Ed io sono solo Brenda"

"Brenda ha ragione, è veramente bellissima" disse Pope.

Ingelosito da quelle parole, Flynn si voltò e al vederla rimase a bocca aperta. Lo era davvero!

Era triste e arrabbiato con sé stesso, avrebbe dovuto dirle lui quanto fosse bella.

Indossava un abito due pezzi rosso corallo, monospalla e lungo fino ai piedi. I capelli mossi le accarezzavano dolcemente le spalle.

Il rossetto era intonato al vestito e sugli occhi un velo di ombretto argento e una riga di eyeliner.

"Sharon, benvenuta" disse il Sindaco.

"Grazie... Buonasera Capo Pope, Tenente Flynn"

"Capitano..." disse Andy deglutendo, non sapendo che dire.

La musica di Luis Armstrong in sottofondo non aiutava molto a distrarlo da quella apparizione, anzi.

"Oh...È veramente bellissima come sempre!

Una vera gioia per gli occhi... Non posso credere sia senza un accompagnatore! Siederà accanto a me questa sera? E ballerà con me spero!" disse uno dei pezzi grossi che da sempre le facevano il filo, posandole una mano sulla schiena e facendole l'occhiolino.

Andy impazzì di gelosia e divenne viola.

Come si permetteva di metterle le mani addosso? E di dire certe cose?

Se solo avessero parlato con Taylor adesso sarebbero potuti presentarsi insieme.

Brenda si accorse che Sharon cercava di sviare le attenzioni (anche se vedere Andy in quel modo la faceva in qualche modo eccitare) e la prese a braccetto.

"Veramente so che c'è un tableau all'entrata ...

I nostri posti sono già stati tutti assegnati"

"Ehi tesoro eccoti qua! Ti cercavo..." disse Gavin prendendola per mano dall'altra parte.

Poi rivolto al politico disse:

"Non vorrà mica rubarmi la mia compagna di vita!"

"Ma io credevo che..."

"Cosa? Fossi gay!? E anche se fosse, dico l'ha vista bene questa donna!?

Farebbe risorgere un morto, vero tenente?"

Il cuore di Sharon si fermò quando sentì la risposta.

"Assolutamente!" disse Flynn guardandola dritto negli occhi.

"Anzi ripensandoci, continui a NON guardarla! Con permesso!" disse Gavin trascinando via le due donne.

"Grazie per avermi salvata" sussurrò Sharon a entrambi.


	72. Capitolo 72

Capitolo 72

"Dov'è Fer?"

"A casa con la febbre! Sapevo che non avresti avuto il coraggio di venire con volpe d'argento così..."

"Oh Gavin Baker sei il mio eroe dalla sfavillante armatura"

"Lo so tesoro lo so" e si diressero ai tavoli.

Per fortuna sarebbero stati allo stesso tavolo, così da continuare la finzione.

Flynn era nel tavolo di fronte con il resto della squadra.

Si guardavano ogni volta che potevano e lei arrosiva sempre.

La band cominciò a suonare una canzone molto particolare (LA FRETTA NEL VESTITO) e alla fine Brenda, che li aveva tenuti d'occhio tutta la sera e aveva notato i cambiamenti di colore di Sharon che somigliava sempre più a un camaleonte, si avvicinò:

"Scusate ve la rubo un attimo" e la portò in bagno.

"Ho notato che il tenente Flynn non ti ha tolto gli occhi di dosso un attimo" disse dopo essersi assicurata che fossero sole.

"Davvero? Non.. Non me ne sono accorta!"

"Stai mentendo ..."

"No... Ehm... Io... Ah..."

"È inutile che ti arrampichi sugli specchi. Vi conosco bene.. E c'è qualcosa di strano... C'è del tenero non tra voi non è vero?"

"Se così fosse saremmo venuti insieme.. Invece lui è con Andrea!"

"Sharon Raydor sei una pessima bugiarda! Allora sputa il rospo"

"A te non posso nascondere niente.." disse arrossendo.

"Si lo sapevo è fantastico e da quanto uscite insieme?"

"5 mesi" rispose guardandola di sottecchi.

"Cin.. Porca miseria!"

"Si ma non lo sa nessuno! Apparte te!

E Buzz che ci ha visti nel parcheggio …"

"E COSA avrebbe visto? Se posso sapere?"

"Ecco ... Noi..." si morsicò il labbro inferiore.

"Vi stavate baciando?!"

"Colpevole" disse stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Ok, ok allora terrò la bocca chiusa.. e come ti senti?"

"Oh Dio Brenda, mi sento benissimo, quando stò con lui e tutta un'altra cosa, mi rende felice e mi fa sentire amata, sono al settimo cielo" disse sorridendo.

"Quando pensate di dirlo agli altri..?

E con altri intendo Pope e Taylor oltre alla squadra"

"Presto credo. Spero. Per ora non vogliamo ancora"

"Immagino che in 5 mesi, vi siate conosciuti affondo..." disse Brenda divertita mettendosi il rossetto.

"A questo non ti rispondo" disse Sharon paonazza.

Le tenne la porta per farla uscire:

"Ma la mia non era una domanda... Torniamo alla festa se no Flynn, Gavin e Fritz chiamano la Divisione Persone Scomparse"

Quando tornarono a sedersi, Flynn si avvicinò per invitarla a ballare ma lo squalo di prima lo batté sul tempo.

Gavin si era allontanato un attimo per chiamare Fer.

"Andiamo" disse prendendole la mano e tirandola.

Andy divenne furioso e il ritmo della musica che suonava in sottofondo

( I NEED A HERO) non faceva altro che alimentare la sua rabbia.

Il testo sembrava sottolineare chiaramente ciò di cui Sharon aveva bisogno in quel momento.

"Mi dispiace, io non ..." disse il capitano, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua stretta.

"Capitano... Posso?" interruppe Andy tendendole la mano, una volta arrivatole accanto.

"Tenente non vede che stiamo parlando?!" replicò l'altro uomo.

Lui lo guardò malissimo, se solo avesse avuto la pistola...

"Mi dica.." disse Sharon stringendogli la mano, facendosi guardare.

"Posso permettermi di dirle che è stupenda stasera?"

"Grazie Tenente, anche lei è molto affascinante" disse arrosendo.

"È già stata sulla terrazza? C'è una vista mozzafiato"

"Non ancora!"

"Posso farle compagnia?"

"Ne sarei onorata" gli sorrise alzandosi, continuando a tenere la sua mano e a fissarlo.

Il terzo incomodo rimase a guardarli come un pesce lesso, Andy moriva dalla voglia di fargli un gestaccio ma si trattenne perché in fondo era lui ad avere avuto la meglio.

Una volta usciti, appena fuori da occhi indiscreti, Andy le chiese:

"Tutto bene? Quello non ti levava le zampe e gli occhi di dosso .."

Lei sorrise arricciando le labbra, lo prese per il bavero e lo tirò a sé dicendo:

"Baciami tenente!"

Sorpreso ma non troppo alla sua audacia, la prese per i fianchi e si baciarono appassionatamente.

Quando ebbero finito si abbracciarono forte.

"Mi mancavi.." gli disse lei chiudendo gli occhi e insipirando profondamente.

Sorrise al sentire che aveva messo il profumo che lei gli aveva regalato al compleanno.

"Anche tu! Sei bellissima amore mio" sussurrò baciamdole i capelli.

Iniziò una canzone e la ballarono guancia a guancia, mentre lui le cantava piano le parole nell'orecchio.

""Tu mundo esta aqui y es este tu lugar,

Si cambias este mundo, todo cambiará.

La terraza hoy será tu castillo de cristal para poder soñar.

Contigo todo cambia, todo es bello,

todo es tuyo: hoy

Sere tu mago , tu señal.

Te darè fuerzas para andar.

Y podrás llegar tan lejos, sólo tienes que soñar.

Las estrellas brillarán y habrá un amor en el final,

Un gran amor

Tu amor será, serás su amor

Princesa serás, la reina del corazón,

y tus sueños se harán realidad por siempre""


	73. Capitolo 73

Capitolo 73

Alla fine si guardarono e lui le disse:

"Dobbiamo rientrare.."

"Dobbiamo proprio?" chiese lei stringendolo.

"Rischi di ammalarti" rispose Andy dandole un bacio sulla fronte.

"Oh tenente sei così dolce e così affascinante"

Lo prese sotto braccio e tornarono al ricevimento.

Arrivati vicino alle porte si mollarono per entrare separati.

Prima di farlo lei si guardò allo specchietto per controllare che il rossetto non fosse andato via dopo averlo baciato.

Il tenente non aveva le labbra colorate e le sue erano perfette.

Era stato un buon acquisto, era davvero a prova di bacio!

Il Sindaco andò da Brenda, lontano da tutti gli altri.

"Capo mi scusi, ma c'è qualcosa tra Flynn e il Capitano?"

"Oh, ...ecco..."

"Se non stanno insieme sarebbe un peccato!

Sono davvero una bella coppia e si meritano un po di tranquillità e felicita nelle loro vite..."

Nel frattempo cominciò un'altra canzone.

Andy era tornato da Andrea mentre Sharon ricevette un messaggio da Gavin dove le diceva che doveva assolutamente tornare a casa perché Fernando aveva la febbre troppo alta.

Purtroppo il politico si ripresentò al suo fianco.

Gli aveva dato buca per il ballo ma nulla gli vietava di flirtare con lei, specie ora che era sola.

"Ci sta provando di nuovo con la tua donna!

Che aspetti vai!" disse Andrea spingendo il cugino.

"Grazie!" rispose baciandola sulla guancia.

"Sharon, una donna bella come lei sola?

Le ho portato dello champagne..."

"Capitano.."

Lei riconobbe la voce familiare ma non fece in tempo a girarsi.

Andy si avvicinò da dietro prendendole la mano, le fece fare una piroetta e cingendole i fianchi la portò al centro della pista dove si misero a ballare appiccicati sulle note di HALLELUJAH.

Flynn aveva chiesto alla band una canzone speciale prima di andare a salvarla, un lento intitolato IT IS YOU (I HAVE LOVED).

Gliela cantava e lei si stringeva ancora di più tra le sue braccia, desiderando ardentemente essere soli.

"Avrei voluto poter venire con te" le sussurrò.

"Lo so! Anch'io"

"Sei gelosa che ho portato Andrea?"

"Niente affatto! Lei e Gavin sono serviti da catalizzatore, altrimenti conoscendoci sarebbe diventato un party a luci rosse invece di una raccolta fondi per bambini malati.

Però mi dispiace per loro, mi sembra di averli usati"

"Ah ah ah vero! Ma ti ringrazio per questo vestito!

Così quell'arpia non può vedere cosa c'è sotto"

"E non lo saprà mai! È uno spettacolo privato riservato a solo una persona come pubblico"

"Mi piace pensare che quell'uno solitario sono io!"

"Lo sei!"

"Questa canzone è per te amore mio"

Cominciò un'altro lento, YOU'RE SO TRUE, che Andy aveva scritto per lei.

Continuarono a ballare anche quando partì PEOPLE AIN'T NO GOOD.

Nessuno si rese conto che tra una piroetta e l'altra si nascondeva una carezza o un dolce bacio, oppure che con la scusa di cantarle la canzone le sussurrava all'orecchio quanto fosse bella e quanto l'amasse.

Le luci erano state abbassate e così Sharon poteva stringerlo e arrossire a suo piacimento, oppure rendere le attenzioni.

Ci furono anche IL MIO INIZIO SEI TU e PARTIRÒ.

Inutile dire che ballarono anche queste, stando appiccicati e dedicandosele a vicenda.

Quando suonarono l'ultima canzone, fu lei a cantargliela questa volta:

""Quereme sólo a mí.

Principito sabes siempre te esperé.

Bonito sabes, mi corazon quema.

Ojos dulces no mirés a nadie más.

Porque estoy loca por ti

A otro mundo me llevás.

Déjame mirarte un poco más

Me muero en tus ojos.

Tienes todo mi amor.

Aquí estoy ardiendo por vos.""

Ad un tratto, proprio quando dovevano riaccendersi le luci, ci fu un blackout di un paio di minuti. Un lampo aveva sì illuminato la stanza per un secondo ma aveva anche fatto saltare la corrente.

Loro ne approfittarono per baciarsi.

Quando si riaccese tutto, erano già staccati ognuno agli estremi della sala.

Grazie al contributo di tutti, si raccolse una bella cifra.

Alla fine della serata si diressero al parcheggio.

"Capitano, da me o da te?"

"Da te Tenente, volevo chiedertelo io"

"Ok Allora andiamo"

Il cellulare di Sharon squillò.

"Rusty che succede?"

"Mamma scusa ma si è fermata la macchina, siamo ai baracconi e sta iniziando a nevicare... Potresti venirci a prendere?"

Lei guardò Andy con tristezza, mentre rispondeva al figlio:

"Si tesoro arrivo"

Lui la guardò come un cucciolo:

"Devi andare?"

"Mi dispiace..."

"Ci rifaremo un altra volta. Guida piano e chiamami quando arrivi!

Ti amo capitano" disse aprendole la portiera.

Quando rientrarono ognuno alle proprie case, tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, la serata era andata meglio di come avessero sperato.

Mentre faceva un bagno, le arrivò un messaggio:

A: 'Te pienso y se enciende el cielo!

Tus dulces ojitos son míos y de nadie mas.

Eres la dueña de mi corazón.

Ti amo!! E non te lo dirò mai abbastanza'

Lei si immerse nella vasca, sorridendo e trattenendo il fiato.


	74. Capitolo 74

Capitolo 74

Quando Sharon si svegliò, guardò fuori dalla finestra e sorrise.

Stava ricordando la sorpresa che Andy le aveva fatto la sera prima.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Una volta finito il ricevimento, l'aveva scortata fino alla macchina, per evitare altri tampinamenti da parte del politico-sanguisuga.

Purtroppo i loro piani di coccole erano stati rovinati e lei era dovuta andare a prendere Rusty.

Poi però lo aveva trovato nel posteggio del suo condominio.

Le aveva scritto:

A: 'Manda su Rusty con una scusa e resta in auto.'

Lei non capiva ma così fece.

"Vai su devo controllare una cosa" disse al figlio.

Il ragazzo era stanco e salì senza protestare.

Quando se ne fu andato, Sharon vide dei lampeggianti.

"Che ci fai qui?" disse con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio, felicissima di vederlo.

"Volevo darti la buona notte come si deve.." l'aveva fatta scendere, prendendola per i fianchi e l'aveva baciata dolcemente ma insistentemente, tenendola tra la macchina e il suo corpo.

Fecero tutto il tragitto di 11 piani in ascensore, abbracciati mentre lui le sussurrava la canzone di Stevie Wonder FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE.

"Vorrei che entrassi ... " sospirò lei tristemente davanti alla porta.

"Non importa tranquilla, questo è più che sufficiente" disse accarezzandole il viso.

Prima che se ne andasse, la guardó e le disse:

"Non so te ma io non posso più aspettare! Che ne dici se.."

"Parlassimo con Taylor al ritorno delle vacanze? Sì sarebbe perfetto"

"Mi scusi capitano se mi sono intromesso stasera, tra lei e il sottosegretario.."

"Non deve scusarsi anzi la ringrazio tenente mi ha salvato la vita!

Ha fatto più del suo dovere, meriterebbe un premio!

Posso darle solo un anticipo purtroppo" e cominciò a baciarlo dolcemente.

"Come acconto le basta?" disse dopo avergli mordicchiato il labbro.

"Veramente no" la spinse contro il muro baciandola lui stavolta.

"Buone vacanze" le disse prima di scendere di nuovo con l'ascensore lasciandola a bocca aperta e senza fiato.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti quando Andy come buongiorno le mandò un'altra canzone di Stevie Wonder, I JUST CALL TO SAY I LOVE YOU.

Sharon ascoltava con le auricolari e stringeva forte il cuscino che profumava come lui.

Poco dopo, Rusty bussò alla porta:

"Mamma sei sveglia? Posso entrare?"

"Certo"

"C'è una visita per te in salotto"

Un brivido la colpì. Che fosse Andy?

Cercò di trattenere la curiosità e mise la vestaglia.

Aveva 15 giorni di ferie e il suo desiderio era quello di trascorrerli con il suo bel tenente.

Si diresse in salotto e vide delle valigie.

"Mamma!" gridarono Rick e Emily.

Il suo sorriso divenne simile a una colica. "Ragazzi ..che..Che ci fate qui?"

''Abbiamo deciso di farti una sorpresa!

Abbiamo preso 15 giorni di festa e li passeremo qui con te tutti ...

Sei contenta?" e la abbracciarono.

Lei rispose come in trans:

"Sì. ..15 giorni ... Che bello!"

I suoi piani erano destinati a fallire? Non l'avrebbe permesso.

Aveva dato tutto ai suoi figli, ora voleva dedicarsi a Andy.

"Tanto non credo avessi questi gran piani..." disse il secondogenito.

"Ricky!" esclamò Emily.

Rusty sbatté la mano sulla fronte e Sharon lo fulminò:

"Richard William Raydor cosa credi?

Che io non abbia una vita?...Scusate" corse in bagno e si chiuse a chiave.

Inspiró profondamente, stava per vomitare. Odiava quel cognome.

Aveva smesso di presentarsi come Sharon Raydor o il capitano Raydor. Purtroppo tutti la conoscevano così ma lei non lo sopportava!

Le venivano in mente tutte le brutte cose che quell'essere le aveva fatto passare e associare quel nome a suo figlio le aveva fatto venire la nausea. Amava i suoi figli, ma che quando si arrabbiava ricordava che erano genetica del suo ex. Non lo poteva soffrire.

Magari fossero stati di Andy...

Sedette sul bagno tirandosi indietro i capelli.

Era felice che finalmente fosse nella sua vita, se solo fosse successo prima. Erano entrambi arrivati tardi al loro appuntamento col destino.

Chissà forse era meglio così! Non c'erano certezze che sarebbero stati felici tutta la vita, ma adesso che erano grandi dovevano sfruttare ogni istante.

"Scusate per prima.. mi sono tirata su dal letto troppo velocemente e mi è girata la testa" disse tornando in cucina a prepararsi un the.

"Scusami tu. Non dovevo permettermi mamma" replicò il figlio.

Passarono tutto il giorno insieme.

Quando provava a mandare un messaggio o vedere se Andy le aveva scritto, i ragazzi le dicevano:

''Mamma ti prego! Sei in festa, è natale, stai con noi..."

Lei posava il telefono, delusa che il suo uomo non la chiamasse.

In realtà lui aveva ricevuto la stessa visita.

Nicole e Patrick si erano presentati con l'offerta di passare anche loro i 15 giorni di festa col padre, per creare nuovi ricordi dati i precedenti.

E lui non era riuscito ad avvisare Sharon.

Come fare per vedersi? Inventarsi un caso non era un'opzione intelligente. Alle 16 le venne un'idea.

Si diresse al telefono.

"Capo Taylor sono Sharon, pensavo... e se organizzassimo un pranzo di Natale in ufficio come ai tempi di Brenda??" incroció le dita in attesa della risposta.

"Credo sia un ottima idea" rispose Russell.

"Avviso tutti grazie... "

Iniziò un giro di telefonate scusandosi dell'ultimo momento.

Chiese a Provenza di avvisare Flynn e definì con tutti quello che avrebbero dovuto portare il giorno dopo.


	75. Capitolo 75

Capitolo 75

Il giorno dopo si preparò a festa e uscì.

"Vado a dare una mano per sistemare i tavoli e la stanza...

Rusty, tu e Ricky passereste a prendere il vino?

Emily stammi dietro all arrosto per favore.

Ci vediamo tra un paio d'ore"

Giunta all'incrocio però, invece di dirigersi a destra verso l'ufficio svoltó a sinistra, per andare a casa di Andy.

Appena scesa dalla macchina si attaccò con foga al campanello.

Lui si stava vestendo ed era sovrappensiero.

Aveva la camicia ancora sbottonata quando aprì la porta.

"Che succede?" chiese preoccupato.

"C'è qualcuno?"

"No! I ragazzi sono andati a trovare i suoceri di Nicole.

Verranno direttamente in ufficio"

"Bene" gli mise una mano sul petto spingendolo dentro, lo fece sbattere contro il muro, chiuse la porta con il piede e iniziò a baciarlo selvaggiamente.

Andy era estasiato dalle sue mosse.

La prese per i fianchi e non si sa come, finirono sul divano.

"Quanto .. tempo ..abbiamo?" le chiese tra un bacio e l'altro mentre le assaltava il collo.

"Circaaaa... un oraaaa.. E mezzaaaaaa" rispose lei in estasi, cercando di aprire senza successo i suoi pantaloni.

Sfruttarono ogni secondo.

Una volta finito, Andy tornò in camera a finire di vestirsi mentre Sharon si diresse in bagno. Controlló che l'abito non si fosse sgualcito, il ché sarebbe stato difficile da spiegare (era la prima volta che rimaneva vestita), si truccó e lo raggiunse dalla porta.

Nel vederla rimase folgorato.

Ora poteva guardarla bene e sembrava un angelo.

I capelli piastrati le incorniciavano il viso perfetto (aveva una gran piastra se era riuscita a sopravvivere a Andy e al suo divano).

Era truccata un po più del solito ma era ugualmente bellissima: ombretto color ghiaccio, mascara, eyeliner, rossetto bordeaux.

Indossava un abito grigio corto di parecchio sopra il ginocchia, con maniche lunghe ma non fino ai polsi.

Decolteè nere con la zeppa e solo una lunga collana come accessorio.

Andy era deluso dal fatto che non ci fosse una scollatura, ma di quello se ne era già accorto dalla fatica che aveva fatto per baciarla.

Sharon notò il suo sguardo semideluso e sorridendo disse:

"Almeno non ti distrarrai durante il pranzo, o mentre ti parlo" disse capendo il filo dei suoi pensieri, mentre gli mandava un bacio con la mano per non rovinarsi il rossetto.

"Chissà forse per capodanno.." aggiunse.

Si voltò per prendere la giacca e lui le fece la radiografia.

Almeno avrebbe sempre potuto guardarle le gambe, con discrezione.

"Non pensarci nemmeno!" disse lei di spalle mentre si metteva gli orecchini.

"Ma io non ..."

Gli si avvicinò per sistemargli la cravatta

"Ho sentito i tuoi occhi su di me! Comportati bene...

Più che altro, ti prego, aiutami a comportarmi bene" e gli fece l'occhiolino.

Quando si girò di nuovo le toccò il sedere.

"Tenente..."

"È colpa sua capitano... È così sexy.

Ma glielo prometto mi comporterò bene!"

"Oh. Peccato! Non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto lottare con lei per farle tenere le mani a posto".

Uscendo, Sharon sorrise notando che per l'ennesima volta erano coordinati, infatti indossava un completo giacca-pantalone, camicia e cravatta solo ed esclusivamente grigi.

La festa in ufficio andò alla grande e, cosa ancor più importante, nessuno si accorse di nulla.

Verso le 19 misero tutto a posto e tornarono ognuno a casa propria.

Era stata una bella idea e tutto era andato come sperato: anche se non erano potuti stare insieme e soli come avrebbero voluto, almeno avevano comunque trascorso il Natale insieme e con i figli, li avevano fatti conoscere e sembrava avessero legato.

Inoltre erano stati bravi davanti ai colleghi.

Fortuna che nessuno aveva avuto la brillante idea di mettere del vischio sulla porta altrimenti...

Una volta a casa, Sharon si chiuse in camera e tolse le scarpe.

Emily bussò alla porta ed entrò:

"Mamma non metterti troppo comoda, ti portiamo in un posto più tardi"

"Oh ragazzi vi prego. Sono stanca"

"No, niente rimostranze! Vedrai ti piacerà"

''Devo rimanere vestita così o posso mettere un paio di pantaloni?"

"Così sei perfetta, anche se personalmente comunque una stirata a quel vestito gliela darei, sembra che hai lottato con un divano."

Sharon sbiancò.

Possibile che si vedesse tanto? Eppure aveva controllato.

La figlia aggiunse:

"Comunque manca ancora un ora perciò puoi tranquillamente farti una doccia e cambiarti se vuoi"

Quando salirono in macchina, Emily Ricky e Rusty fecero fare il viaggio a Sharon con gli occhi chiusi dicendole: "È una sorpresa..."

Nel frattempo a casa di Andy, Nicole disse accendendo il camino:

"Papà non ti spogliare troppo abbiamo visite"

"Sì, dovrebbero arrivare fra un'ora circa" continuò Patrick portando con Dean i bambini, che già dormivano, sul letto.

"Che cosa?" chiese il tenente allibito guardando la figlia.

"Abbiamo pensato che finire la serata così presto non sarebbe stata una bella idea, in fondo è Natale! Così abbiamo invitato qualcuno"

Quando il campanello suonò più tardi, Andy andò ad aprire dicendo:

"Finalmente saprò chi avete invita..." per un momento il cuore smise di battere al vedere chi c'era dall'altro lato.


	76. Capitolo 76

Capitolo 76

"Posso aprire gli occhi?" chiese Sharon sbuffando mentre sentiva che il campanello veniva suonato.

"Si certo mamma adesso puoi aprirli" disse Emily ridendo.

Quando la porta si aprì e vide Andy davanti a sé, il respiro le si bloccò in gola. Si era lavato e cambiato, indossando una maglietta bianca e jeans ed era ancora più sexy del solito. Anche lei si era tolta il vestito, e ora portava dei jeans, stivali neri e una canottiera color pesca con sopra una giacca a righe e, cosa gradita a Andy, pochissimo trucco, quasi nulla.

Rimasero entrambi come folgorati.

"Papà falli entrare, fa freddo fuori!!" disse Nicole vedendo che il padre non proferiva parola e rimaneva piantato sulla soglia.

"Prego accomodatevi. Papà aiuta Sharon" disse spingendo il padre contro la donna, permettendo ai quattro ragazzi di entrare.

Il capitano fece per togliersi la giacca e velocemente lui le mise le mani sulle spalle, sfilandogliela. Si guardarono riflessi nello specchio.

"Oh mio dio! Questo divano è magnifico. Mamma vieni a provarlo" esclamò Emily interrompendo il loro sospiro.

'Lo so bene, lo abbiamo già inaugurato' avrebbe voluto dirle.

Si diresse in silenzio verso il salotto e sedette accanto alla figlia, Andy invece andò davanti al caminetto a guardare le fiamme che bruciavano.

"Siamo contenti che siate venuti" disse Patrick.

"Dov'è Dean?" chiese Ricky.

"È di sopra con i bambini.. Si erano svegliati un attimo" rispose Andy senza staccare gli occhi dal camino.

"Cosa posso portarvi? Tè, caffè, cioccolata calda, tisana?"

"Tè" disse Sharon

"Per me una cioccolata" disse Emily

"Fai due" aggiunse Ricky

"Fai tre" disse Rusty

"Facciamo quattro. Patrick tu?"

"Un tè faccio compagnia a Sharon"

"OK Dean vuole il caffè e anch'io! Tu papà? Papà?"

"Oh io niente cara grazie" rispose voltandosi solo un secondo.

"Vado a preparare" disse Nicole alzandosi.

"Ti diamo una mano" dissero in coro Emily e Sharon.

Mentre erano in cucina, Sharon notò quanto le ragazze fossero stranamente affiatate. Ridevano, scherzavano, sembravano conoscersi da un sacco di tempo. Eppure si erano viste per la prima volta solo quel giorno a pranzo, o no?

Andy notò la stessa armonia tra i ragazzi.

'Che strano!' pensarono entrambi i poliziotti.

Nicole aprì uno sportello e disse:

"Dove avrà messo lo zucchero? Sharon mi chiameresti papà per favore?!"

"Ah?... Sì" si svegliò dai suoi pensieri e si diresse in salotto.

"Tenente scusi la vuole sua figlia"

"Grazie capitano" disse lui cambiando stanza senza guardarla troppo.

"Sharon" la chiamò Patrick.

"Sì dimmi"

"Avrei una curiosità.. Come mai anche fuori dal lavoro siete così rigidamente attaccati alla gerarchia? Voglio dire è Natale e siete qui, perché non lo chiami Andy?"

"Questa è una gran bella domanda.." rispose, rendendosi conto di quanto avesse caldo in quel momento, ma che il camino non c'entrava nulla.

"Non volevo metterti in imbarazzo ma se lui ti da del lei allora forse dobbiamo farlo anche noi?!" continuò il giovane.

"No certo che no.. È complicato da spiegare. Vedi se ci dessimo del tu fuori dal lavoro sarebbe difficile rientrare nei ranghi una volta in ufficio. Capisci?" cercava di essere il più naturale possibile nel rispondere.

"Mamma vuol dire non possono darsi del tu! Cioè tra tenenti possono e lei potrebbe darlo a loro ma loro non possono darlo a lei. In fondo Andy è un suo sottoposto. Se i fine settimana o nelle feste si dessero del tu al lavoro tornare al lei potrebbe non essere semplice. Giusto?" aveva detto Rusty.

Sharon si era voltata a guardare il divano dove qualche ora prima erano stati insieme. Si era persa nel discorso quando suo figlio aveva detto

'Andy è un suo sottoposto'.

Ultimamente i ruoli tendevano a capovolgersi spesso, specie su quel divano..

"Tesoro il capitano mi ha detto che mi volevi che succede?" chiese Andy una volta in cucina.

A quel punto Emily fece la stessa domanda di Patrick.

"Andy perché dai del lei a mia madre se siamo in periodo di festa e siamo qui a casa tua?"

L'imbarazzo e la risposta furono gli stessi.

Inoltre, l'intervento di Nicole era stato simile a quello di Rusty.

"Io la capisco, quando hai sotto di te delle persone non è sempre facile rimanere nei propri ruoli, specie se c'è un rapporto di amicizia.

Giusto papà?"

Anche lui si era perso alle parole 'Star sotto'.

Purché ci fosse Sharon, lui stava bene ovunque!


	77. Capitolo 77

Capitolo 77

"Oh ciao ragazzi.. Scusate arrivo subito, dov'è Nicole?" chiese Dean appena scese le scale.

"In cucina"

"Scusate faccio una telefonata" disse Rusty uscendo dalla porta principale.

"Vado ad aiutare le ragazze" disse Ricky lasciando Sharon con Patrick.

Arrivarono Nicole e Dean con il tè mentre Emily e il fratello erano in compagnia di Andy che preparava la cioccolata calda.

"Ti vorremmo chiedere una cosa Sharon"

"Certo" disse prendendo la sua tazza.

"Ultimamente papà ci sembra diverso"

"Di..diverso?! In che senso?"

"Non lo sappiamo. È ... Come si dice non folle.. Sconsiderato neanche"

"Con la testa fra le nuvole" disse Dean.

"Esatto! È il termine giusto. Ha la testa fra le nuvole."

"Pensiamo che possa esserci di mezzo una donna.

Tu hai notato nulla?" chiese Nicole.

Sharon sobbalzò, rischiando di strozzarsi con il tè:

"Scusate mi è andato di traverso...

Io? No... Non mi pare... Mi sembra il solito"

"Scusa perché le hai chiesto se ha notato qualcosa?

Quando ne abbiamo parlato io credevo ti riferissi a LEI come compagna di papà.." chiese Patrick rivolto alla sorella.

"Oh no... Sharon e papà sono solo amici! Buoni amici ma niente di più! Me lo hanno detto loro stessi un anno fa..."

"In un anno le cose cambiano" disse Dean ammiccando.

"Non per loro.. Pensa che non possono darsi del TU altrimenti potrebbero avere dei problemi con gli altri colleghi al lavoro..

Ce lo ha detto papà prima"

"Ma davvero?" disse Patrick pensando che era stata simile alla risposta di Sharon.

In cucina intanto...

"Ti vorremmo chiedere una cosa Andy"

"Certo sparate pure ragazzi"

"Ultimamente mamma ci sembra diversa"

"In che senso diversa?" chiese preoccupato.

"Non lo so. È ... Come si dice... non svampita" disse Emily

"Con la testa fra le nuvole" ribatté Ricky.

"Esatto! È il termine giusto. Ha la testa fra le nuvole."

"Pensiamo che possa esserci di mezzo un uomo. Tu hai notato nulla? "

Andy quasi capovolse il pentolino con la cioccolata che stava mescolando.

"Io? No... Non mi pare..."

"Aspetta... Io pensavo che... Quando ne abbiamo parlato credevo ti riferissi a LUI come compagno di mamma.." disse Emily voltata verso il fratello.

"Oh no figurati! Se non possono darsi neanche del TU altrimenti potrebbero avere dei problemi al lavoro e con gli altri colleghi!

Ce lo ha detto mamma prima"

"Ma davvero?" disse Emily pensando a quanto fossero simili le risposte della madre e di Andy.


	78. Capitolo 78

Capitolo 78

Nicole continuò tranquillamente:

"Sai noi saremmo felici se papà trovasse finalmente la donna giusta"

"Ah si?" aveva chiesto il capitano fingendo disinteresse.

"Zio Peter e zia Andrea ci hanno raccontato TUTTO.

Sappiamo che ... Non siamo figli suoi!"

A Sharon le si era fermato il respiro, ma si commosse definitivamente quando la ragazza disse:

"Io lo so da tanto tempo, per questo ho ricucito i rapporti. Lui non era tenuto a fare niente nei nostri confronti invece si è sempre mostrato presente. Quando beveva non ha mai alzato un dito su di noi.

Io so cosa vuol dire crescere dei figli che non sono i tuoi.. I sentimenti che si provano. Non è facile. Mi ha colpito soprattutto che non si è mai giustificato usandola come scusa per bere, anche se lo capirei .. Tutti sbagliamo in fondo. Tutti meritiamo una seconda chance sennò come possiamo rialzarci e migliorare?!"

Patrick aggiunse:

"Ho sempre risentito della sua assenza.

Il modo in cui in famiglia parlavano di lui mi ha condizionato, fin quando non mi hanno detto la verità e tu sei venuta con gli altri per invitarmi al compleanno. Non merita di soffrire.. E nostra madre.. Sandra non merita la comprensione che le ho dato fin'ora. Inoltre col senno di poi non si è mai interessata veramente di noi. Siamo cresciuti con nonni, zii e babysitter.."

"Amiamo più lui di lei e se davvero trovasse la donna che lo ama e lo fa star bene, be credo di parlare per tutti e due se dico che, se ce lo consentirebbe, la chiameremmo mamma..." disse Nicole.

Sharon inspirò profondamente cercando di trattenere tutto il vortice di sentimenti che aveva dentro, mentre Patrick annuiva all'ultima affermazione della sorella.

Sobbalzò quando le arrivò un SMS anonimo che diceva:

X: -Va in bagno, metti le auricolari e guarda il video.. Ti piacerà-

E così fece.

Intanto Emily versò la cioccolata nelle tazze.

"Sai Andy saremmo felici se mamma trovasse finalmente la persona adatta.."

"Davvero?"

"Tutti meritiamo di essere felici e nessuno più di lei ne ha il diritto.

Papà.. Jack si è comportato sempre male nei suoi confronti e nei nostri. Vederla soffrire ci faceva star male.."

"..ma se davvero trovasse l'uomo giusto, quello che la ama e la fa star bene, be credo di parlare per tutti e due se dico che, se ce lo consentirebbe, lo chiameremmo papà..."

Andy era così emozionato a quella rivelazione che le sue mani tremavano e mise il vassoio con le tazze sul tavolo per evitare di fare una strage.

L'arrivo di un SMS anonimo lo fece sobbalzare:

X: -Va in garage, metti le auricolari e guarda il video.. Ti piacerà-

"Scusatemi" disse ubbidendo al messaggio.


	79. Capitolo 79

Capitolo 79

All'insaputa di Andy, i ragazzi avevano messo una telecamera in cucina e una in salotto prima che Sharon arrivasse, così avevano registrato le conversazioni e Rusty, con la scusa di uscire, le aveva mandate a entrambi.

A Sharon aveva mandato quella di Andy con Emily e Ricky, mentre a Andy quello con Sharon, Nicole e Patrick.

Quando li videro, piansero come bambini.

Per fortuna che Sharon in bagno poté rifarsi il trucco una volta finito.

Era più che felice: i suoi ragazzi erano disposti a chiamarlo papà, proprio come quelli di Andy avrebbero chiamato lei mamma. Era una sogno?!

Per Andy riprendersi fu più difficile.

I suoi figli sapevano di non essere suoi, eppure lo amavano più della loro 'madre biologica' (come l'avrebbe definita Rusty), non lo incolpavano per quando era stato alcolista e per di più avrebbero accettato una sua ipotetica compagna fino al punto da chiamarla mamma.

Per non parlare del fatto che praticamente avrebbe avuto altri tre figli, quelli di Sharon. Era davvero la realtà?

Il capitano stava per tornare al piano di sotto quando incontrò uno dei bambini nel corridoio.

"Mamma.." disse stropicciando gli occhi, mentre usciva dalla stanza.

"Ehi pulcino che succede?" disse Sharon chinandosi.

"Ho fatto un brutto sogno! Dov'è mamma? Tu chi sei?"

"Io sono Sharon un'amica del nonno, dello zio e dei tuo genitori.

Mamma è giù se vuoi ti porto da lei?!"

"Si grazie" così dicendo lo prese in braccio.

"Hai un buon profumo" le disse appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla.

"Qualcuno ha fatto un ..." disse una volta arrivati in salotto, ma si interruppe quando i suoi occhi si incrociarono con quelli rossi di Andy. (Non lo aveva mai visto piangere).

I ragazzi erano tutti seduti vicino al fuoco quando il piccolo si divincolò dalle braccia di Sharon per fiondarsi dai suoi figli.

"Zia Emily! Zio Ricky zio Rusty! Che bel regalo di Natale"

"Ahia" esclamarono in coro.

Andy e Sharon erano scioccati:

"Zii? Come sarebbe? Vi conoscete?"

I 5 abbassarono tutti lo sguardo.

"Zia Emily da lezioni di ballo a me e mio fratello.

Zio Rusty ci ha insegnato a giocare a scacchi e zio Ricky ci porta a vedere i Dogers quando è in città" disse il bambino.

"Sono tre mesi che ci frequentiamo" disse Patrick a bassa voce.

"Ci eravamo accorti che eravate cambiati e abbiamo fatto domande a tutti" aggiunse Emily.

"Zio Louie ha detto che se qualcuno poteva saperlo questo era Rusty"

"Così lo abbiamo sobbarcato di domande fino allo sfinimento" disse per finire Ricky.

"Non ha ceduto!" riprese Emily abbracciando il fratello minore.

"Se non ci fosse bisognerebbe inventarlo" disse Ricky facendo l'occhiolino.

"È un grande! Ha organizzato una serata e ci ha fatti conoscere.

Ci siamo trovati bene ed è nata una bella amicizia.

Oggi però all'avere l'opportunità di vedervi insieme... " disse Nicole ma venne interrotta da Andy, che prese la giacca e uscì in cortile.

Capitolo 79

All'insaputa di Andy, i ragazzi avevano messo una telecamera in cucina e una in salotto prima che Sharon arrivasse, così avevano registrato le conversazioni e Rusty, con la scusa di uscire, le aveva mandate a entrambi.

A Sharon aveva mandato quella di Andy con Emily e Ricky, mentre a Andy quello con Sharon, Nicole e Patrick.

Quando li videro, piansero come bambini.

Per fortuna che Sharon in bagno poté rifarsi il trucco una volta finito.

Era più che felice: i suoi ragazzi erano disposti a chiamarlo papà, proprio come quelli di Andy avrebbero chiamato lei mamma. Era una sogno?!

Per Andy riprendersi fu più difficile.

I suoi figli sapevano di non essere suoi, eppure lo amavano più della loro 'madre biologica' (come l'avrebbe definita Rusty), non lo incolpavano per quando era stato alcolista e per di più avrebbero accettato una sua ipotetica compagna fino al punto da chiamarla mamma.

Per non parlare del fatto che praticamente avrebbe avuto altri tre figli, quelli di Sharon. Era davvero la realtà?

Il capitano stava per tornare al piano di sotto quando incontrò uno dei bambini nel corridoio.

"Mamma.." disse stropicciando gli occhi, mentre usciva dalla stanza.

"Ehi pulcino che succede?" disse Sharon chinandosi.

"Ho fatto un brutto sogno! Dov'è mamma? Tu chi sei?"

"Io sono Sharon un'amica del nonno, dello zio e dei tuo genitori.

Mamma è giù se vuoi ti porto da lei?!"

"Si grazie" così dicendo lo prese in braccio.

"Hai un buon profumo" le disse appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla.

"Qualcuno ha fatto un ..." disse una volta arrivati in salotto, ma si interruppe quando i suoi occhi si incrociarono con quelli rossi di Andy. (Non lo aveva mai visto piangere).

I ragazzi erano tutti seduti vicino al fuoco quando il piccolo si divincolò dalle braccia di Sharon per fiondarsi dai suoi figli.

"Zia Emily! Zio Ricky zio Rusty! Che bel regalo di Natale"

"Ahia" esclamarono in coro.

Andy e Sharon erano scioccati:

"Zii? Come sarebbe? Vi conoscete?"

I 5 abbassarono tutti lo sguardo.

"Zia Emily da lezioni di ballo a me e mio fratello.

Zio Rusty ci ha insegnato a giocare a scacchi e zio Ricky ci porta a vedere i Dogers quando è in città" disse il bambino.

"Sono tre mesi che ci frequentiamo" disse Patrick a bassa voce.

"Ci eravamo accorti che eravate cambiati e abbiamo fatto domande a tutti" aggiunse Emily.

"Zio Louie ha detto che se qualcuno poteva saperlo questo era Rusty"

"Così lo abbiamo sobbarcato di domande fino allo sfinimento" disse per finire Ricky.

"Non ha ceduto!" riprese Emily abbracciando il fratello minore.

"Se non ci fosse bisognerebbe inventarlo" disse Ricky facendo l'occhiolino.

"È un grande! Ha organizzato una serata e ci ha fatti conoscere.

Ci siamo trovati bene ed è nata una bella amicizia.

Oggi però all'avere l'opportunità di vedervi insieme... " disse Nicole ma venne interrotta da Andy, che prese la giacca e uscì in cortile.


	80. Capitolo 80

Capitolo 80

"Dopo facciamo i conti!" disse Sharon puntando i ragazzi con l'indice.

Attraversò il salotto, prese la giacca ed uscì di corsa, ma aperta la porta Andy era come svanito nel nulla.

Si voltò per cercarlo ma non era da nessuna parte, dove poteva essere andato?

D'un tratto sentì un cigolio, fece il giro della casa e lo trovò seduto sull'altalena.

"Manca solo la neve!" aveva esclamato lui guardando il cielo.

"Andy"

Il tenente si drizzò sul posto senza voltarsi e lei gli andò dietro abbastanza da fargli poggiare la schiena contro il suo corpo e coprendo le sue mani, che tenevano la catena, con le sue.

"Che succede?" chiese dandogli un bacio sulla testa.

"Niente Sharon pensavo" lo prese per la nuca, tirandogli indietro la testa e lo baciò a stampo.

"E questo? Cosa ho fatto per meritarmelo?" chiese piacevolmente sorpreso, mentre lei faceva il giro dell'altalena e gli andava davanti.

"A parte essere l'uomo meraviglioso di cui sono follemente innamorata? Mi hai chiamato Sharon! Erano più di 24h che aspettavo di sentire il mio nome pronunciato da te"

"Oh ma se è solo questo Sharon Sharon Sharon Sharon..." si era alzato e aveva cominciato a farle il solletico.

"Vuoi dirmi che succede tenente?" chiese mentre si abbracciavano.

"Pensavo ai ragazzi.." le porse il cellulare con il video di lei che parlava con Nicole e Patrick.

Lei fece lo stesso, mostrandogli quello che aveva ricevuto.

"Sanno che non sono i miei figli Sharon, eppure mi amano.

Mi hanno addirittura perdonato.."

"La famiglia non è un legame di sangue. È dove ti senti amato"

Lui annuì e disse:

"Che figli intelligenti abbiamo.

Abbiamo fatto di tutto per non farci sgamare ..."

"... E gli è bastato guardarci oggi a pranzo insieme per capire che siamo innamorati" finì Sharon.

"Saremo anche dei bravi poliziotti ma come attori non valiamo niente"

Risero insieme e poi lei chiese:

"Il fatto che lo sappiano come ti fa sentire?"

"A meraviglia! Voglio dire ho 60 anni, ho di nuovo i miei figli, ne ho praticamente altri tre e... Sono innamorato per la prima volta in vita mia" rispose guardandola dolcemente.

Si abbracciarono e lentamente cominciarono a baciarsi.

Si staccarono un momento, tirarono indietro la testa e, guardando il cielo, dissero entrambi "grazie".

In quel momento aveva iniziato a nevicare.

Lui la guardò, era ancora con la testa all'indietro e cominciò a baciarla sul collo facendole il solletico.

Intanto i ragazzi dalla finestra li fissavano e si dissero:

"Ora manca solo che trovino il coraggio di dircelo..."

Andy aveva aperto il cappotto e l'aveva abbracciata per scaldarla meglio.

"Guarda una stella cadente! Esprimi un desiderio..." aveva detto Sharon.

"Non saprei cosa chiedere. Si è già avverato!"

"Fa freddo rientriamo"

Invece di entrare dalla porta finestra, fecero il giro della casa e arrivarono alla porta d'ingresso.

"Aspetta..." dissero in coro fermandosi alla soglia.

Entrambi tirarono fuori un ramo di vischio dalle tasche e se lo misero sopra la testa, al vedersi iniziarono a ridere e si baciarono.

Quando si staccarono Andy esclamò:

"Idiota! Ho lasciato le chiavi dentro devo suo... Forse no!"

Tirò fuori la pulsantiera del garage e premette il pulsante, potevano passare da li.

"Glielo diciamo?!" le chiese.

"Credo che se lo aspettino.."

"Allora un bacio ancora, prima di affrontarli" disse facendole l'occhiolino e tirandola verso se. Non l'avesse mai fatto!

Non riuscivano più a staccarsi. Avevano freddo ma conoscevano un metodo infallibile per scaldarsi. La macchina era aperta e nel giro di cinque minuti si muoveva peggio che se ci fosse un terremoto.

Riuscirono stranamente a contenersi abbastanza visto che durò in tutto 20 minuti e Sharon indossava dei pantaloni.

Fu la prestazione più veloce che avevano avuto.

Alla fine, la macchina era conciata peggio di quella di Jack e Rose in Titanic, si ricomposero e tornarono in salotto.

"Scusate se non vi abbiamo detto niente.." iniziarono a dire in coro i ragazzi, alzandosi dal divano quando li videro entrare.

Andy e Sharon si guardarono e chiesero:

"Siete pronti?"

"Per cosa?"

"Per il regalo di Natale! Lo avevate già capito ma è giusto che lo sappiate da noi! Ci frequentiamo da 5 mesi..."

I ragazzi applaudirono e fischiarono, corsero ad abbracciarli e fecero loro le congratulazioni.

"Non dovete dire niente a nessuno però!

A Taylor lo diremo dopo le feste"

"Bacio bacio bacio bacio ..." gridarono i figli incuranti di quanto gli era stato chiesto e del fatto che di sopra due bambini, con la scusa che aspettavano Babbo Natale, si svegliavano ogni cinque minuti.

"Posso capitano?!" disse Andy prendendola per i fianchi e attaccandola al suo corpo.

"Certo tenente!"

Lei si sporse in avanti sorridendo e si diedero un bacio così bello e dolce che a Sharon, in automatico, le si alzò la gamba come accade solo nei film romantici d'una volta.


	81. Capitolo 81

Capitolo 81

Erano solo le undici di sera.

"Ragazzi perché non andiamo al porto a guardare i fuochi?" aveva detto Patrick.

"Si.. Ma ... I bambini?!" disse Nicole.

È vero, si erano già svegliati parecchie volte, ma tirarli fuori da un letto caldo per portarli fuori a quell'ora al freddo in mezzo a soli adulti...

"Andate! Ci pensiamo noi.."avevano detto Andy e Sharon in coro.

I ragazzi risero e loro li guardarono malissimo ma poi sorriso.

"Ma io lo dicevo per stare tutti insieme!"

"Si mamma, se voi non ci siete non c'è gusto" disse Emily.

"Vorrà dire che rimarremo qui" aggiunse Ricky.

"Perché dovreste perdervi i fuochi?

Sono così belli e poi, parlo per me, oramai sono vecchio la mia compagnia non è rilevante" disse Andy tranquillamente.

"Oh papà non dire così" sorrise Nicole.

"Mamma tu vieni?" chiese Rusty dando per scontato la risposta negativa della madre.

"No, cari sono stanca! Andate ci vediamo dopo"

I figli salutarono e uscirono, e Andy e Sharon aspettarono neanche cinque secondi prima di fiondarsi l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra.

Una volta messo in moto Patrick chiese:

"Ragazzi secondo voi che stanno facendo quei due?"

"Secondo te?!" risposero in coro Emily e Nicole.

"Già..Avete visto come ci hanno spedito a guardare i fuochi?!"

"E al pranzo come si guardavano e quando Taylor alzava la testa loro l'abbassavano?"

"Finalmente soli!" Andy cominciò a baciarle il collo, la mascella ed infine la bocca e lei rispose al bacio. Le prese la mano e la guidò verso il divano e lentamente lei lo fece sdraiare sulla penisola.

"Credevo fossi stanca?" disse maliziosamente.

"Per vedere i fuochi!"

"Bene, perché ho in mente un altro genere di botti per te" disse mettendosi seduto e sdraiandola sul tappeto.

"Credevo avessi detto di essere vecchio..."

"Ho mentito! E per la cronaca i fuochi non saranno mai belli come te"

Le aveva aperto la camicietta per poterle baciare la pancia.

Sharon chiuse gli occhi e gli accarezzò i capelli, gemendo di piacere.

Stava per aprirle i jeans quando lei si mise su di lui e iniziò a slacciargli la camicia e a togliergliela dai pantaloni.

Iniziò a baciargli il petto e scese.

"Piccola che ne dici di andare in camera?

Rischio che la vecchiaia si faccia sentire davvero poi"

"È un ottima idea" disse lei ridendo.

"Stai ridendo di me signorina?" chiese Andy mentre si alzava.

Tenendosi entrambi stretti i pantaloni, salirono al piano di sopra rincorrendosi.

Andy chiuse la porta a chiave dietro di loro e la portò sul letto.

Una volta entrati i vestiti erano caduti sul parquet.

Tra baci e carezze, fecero l'amore con molta passione, in modo lento e abbastanza silenzioso dato che i nipoti erano nell'altra stanza.

Quando finirono dopo un'ora, lei si mise sul fianco e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto.

"Oddio Andy è stato magnifico, tu sei …" non la lasciò nemmeno finire che la baciò di nuovo.

"Grazie per esserci sempre Sharon... questo è il miglior Natale che abbia mai passato! Ho te, Nicole, i bambini, i tuoi ragazzi e non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per avermi riportato Patrick!

Ti amo, siamo proprio una bella famiglia"

"Grazie a te Andy, ti amo anch'io.

Hai ragione siamo davvero una bella famiglia"

Dopo circa due minuti ci fu un bussare alla porta, i bambini erano di nuovo svegli.

"Nonnooo possiamo entrare?"

"Aspettate bambini mi sto vestendo"

Sharon si mise a ridere silenziosamente e recuperò anche lei la biancheria, indossando la camicia di Andy.

Si vestirono di corsa e lui andò ad aprire.

"Hey piccoli che succede?"

"Niente nonno, quando arriva Babbo Natale?"

"Piccoli Babbo Natale arriva stanotte e domani apriamo i regali, vero Sharon?"

"Si domani mattina ci alziamo tutti, ci sediamo vicino all'albero e apriamo i regali, adesso a nanna"

"Nonno possiamo dormire con voi?"

"Certo che potete vero, nonno?" disse Sharon ridendo vedendo la faccia un po negativa di Andy.

"Si potete dormire con noi" disse rassegnato.

"Siii grazie nonno! Sharon sei la migliore, nonna Sandra non ce lo permette" dissero tutti e due i bimbi.

All'una e mezza i ragazzi tornarono a casa e andando nella camera degli ospiti si accorsero che i bambini non erano a letto.

Andarono verso la camera di Andy.

Aprirono lentamente la porta, senza fare rumore e li videro che dormivano tutti e 4 insieme, abbracciati.

Patrick fece una foto e poi la mandò a tutta la compagnia.

Chiusero la porta, Andy si era addormentato ma Sharon era sveglia e si era alzata. Lo baciò dolcemente, si rivestì e scese in salotto, dove trovò i ragazzi a ridere e scherzare.

"Papà dov'è?" chiese Nicole fingendo non sapere.

"Lo hai steso?!" disse Ricky sorridendo.

"Dorme.. I bambini si sono svegliati e volevano dormire con lui.. Gli abbiamo cantato una ninna nanna ma è crollato anche lui..

Andiamo ragazzi!"

Si salutarono e andarono a casa.

Andy si era svegliato e rimase un po deluso quando aveva trovato i nipoti accanto a sé, invece di Sharon.

Scese in cucina nella speranza che fosse li ma non c'era.

Guardò il cellulare e c'erano 2messaggi non letti.

S: "Buon Natale! Mi dispiace non averti dato il tuo regalo, ma mi rifarò a capodanno vedrai..." Con allegata una canzone..

Poi aprì il testo di Patrick, vide la foto e sorrise.

Anche Sharon aveva sorriso quando l'aveva ricevuta.

A: "Ti amo capitano! Non vedo l'ora che sia il 31.

Però francamente, spero di vederti prima"


	82. Capitolo 82

Capitolo 82

Passarono le feste tutti insieme.

Un po da Sharon un po da Andy.

Andarono ai baracconi, al mercatino di natale, al molo, a cena fuori.

Erano davvero una famiglia.

Il 31, Dean e Nicole portarono i bambini dai genitori di lui.

Rusty, Emily, Ricky e Patrick passarono il capodanno insieme.

Andy e Sharon avevano un programma tutto loro, e i figli lo sapevano.

Alle 19 Flynn aprì la porta e se la vide davanti.

La fece entrare e la aiutò a togliere il soprabito.

Era perfetta in ogni dettaglio.

I capelli raccolti in una coda bassa e appoggiati su una spalla le lasciavano il suo bel collo libero.

Trucco leggero con un filo di rossetto rosso.

Scarpe alte beige, con tacco sottile... E il suo vestito..uao!

Rosso, attillato e soprattutto scollato.

"Te l'avevo promessa.." disse Sharon guardando l'espressione di chi ha avuto un'apparizione e mettendosi una mano sul collo.

Era una scollatura a V, il corpetto di pizzo con delle mezze maniche che le coprivano solo le spalle, e maniche di tulle trasparente.

Aveva delle pieghe nella zona x e arrivava fino a poco sotto il ginocchio.

Era veramente uno schianto.

"Oh mio Dio Sharon sei stupenda" fu tutto quello che riuscì a dirle.

"Grazie Andy, anche tu"

Lui aveva un vestito nero, camicia bianca e una cravatta rossa, in tinta con fazzoletto da taschino.

"Allora quali sono i programmi?

Cosa facciamo stasera amore .. dove andiamo?"

"È una sorpresa! Ristorante, spiaggia e..." l'aveva presa per la vita tirandola a sé.

"Non mi hai dato molti indizi ma va bene, mi fido di te!

Riguardo a quella cosa, Tenente, come siamo eccitati stasera" disse accarezzandogli la cravatta.

"Sempre quando c'è lei di mezzo Capitano! Mmm sei così sexy"

La baciò dolcemente sul mento, poi sulla mascella e risalì fin dietro l'orecchio.

"Oppure potremmo saltare tutto e restare a casa..." le sussurrò.

"Mmm non tentarmi!"

Dopo un po' si staccarono, Andy le mise il cappotto ed uscirono di casa.

"Capitano, lasci che l'accompagni" le disse dopo averla fatta scendere una volta arrivati.

"Con molto piacere Tenente"

La prese sottobraccio, entrarono e vennero accolti da un ragazzo, poco più grande di Rusty, di nome Nicholas.

"Buonasera Signori avete una prenotazione?"

"Si Flynn "

"Eccovi prego da questa parte"

Lo seguirono ed arrivarono al loro tavolo, apparecchiato per due con una tovaglia rossa e tovaglioli bianchi e come centro tavola un bel mazzo di vischio e pungitopo. Andy la fece accomodare e poi si sedette anche lui.

Parlarono di tante cose. Dei loro figli, di quanto andassero d'accordo come una vera famiglia, sul loro rapporto e su come dirlo a Taylor e alla squadra...finchè non vennero interrotti dal Cameriere che porto il menù.

Scelsero entrambi le ostriche, vino bianco per lei, acqua per lui (gli alcolici non esistevano più) e due fette di torta panna e cioccolato.

Passarono una serata bellissima, all'insegna di chiacchere e balli.

Avevano finito di mangiare che erano quasi le 23 quando Andy si alzò.

"Piccola scusami vado un secondo in bagno"

"Certo vai tranquillo"

Aprì la porta e si trovò il Capo Taylor che si stava lavando le mani.

Questi alzò lo sguardo e si guardarono.

"Buonasera Tenente, come mai qui?"

"Capo! Festeggio Capodanno e lei che ci fa qui?"

"Ho portato mia moglie a cena, chi ha rimorchiato una bella 20 enne?"

"Cosa?! No...io...ehm...si è una ragazza fantastica" mentì spudoratamente, non doveva sapere che era con Sharon.

"Ok Allora buona serata e felice anno nuovo"

"Grazie Capo anche a lei e mi saluti sua moglie"

Uscirono tutti e due, meno male che Taylor era in un'altra sala a mangiare.

Andy fece un sospiro di sollievo e si diresse al tavolo da Sharon.

"Piccola non crederai mai chi ho visto in bagno!"

"Chi, amore?"

"Taylor!"

"Cosa?! Taylor? E che ti ha detto?"

"Mi ha chiesto cosa ci facevo qui e se avevo rimorchiato una bella ragazza di 20 anni"

"E tu?"

"Ho detto di sì"

"Ah! Bene..." rispose lei guardandolo con aria di sfida.

"Non potevo certo dire che ero con te!"

"No, no tranquillo Andy. Hai fatto bene" disse voltandosi

"Non sarai mica gelosa?!"

"Io?! ..."

"Non è proprio il caso visto che la donna con cui sono sei tu.

Sei meglio di qualunque ventenne, trentenne etc."

"Si... Sono gelosa" disse lei arrossendo tristemente.

"Ti giuro che dopo le feste gli parliamo ok?" disse prendendola per la mano.

"Va bene tenente" e gli sorrise.


	83. Capitolo 83

Capitolo 83

"Scusate c'è una certa Sharon O'Dwyer in sala?" chiese il dj, facendo fischiare il microfono.

"Credo ti cerchino" disse Andy sorridendo.

"Sharon O'Dwyer?" ripetè il cantante.

"Sono io .." alzò la mano mentre il suo viso diventava dello stesso colore del vestito.

"Sappiamo che le sorprese non ti piacciono molto ma il tuo uomo ti ha scritto una canzone...Ma non vuole cantartela, preferisce ballarla con te"

Andy si alzò e le tese la mano:

"Posso avere questo ballo?"

Lo seguì ammutolita mentre andavano al centro della pista a ballare il lento che le stava dedicando.

Fin dall'inizio le cantò le strofe tenendola stretta e guardandola negli occhi, facendola volteggiare di tanto in tanto a seconda del ritmo.

Finita la musica Sharon lo baciò davanti a tutti, le parole non sarebbero bastate a ringraziarlo.

La gente che era intorno applaudì fragorosamente.

"Grazie! È stato magnifico.." gli disse con gli occhi lucidi.

"Quindi ti è piaciuta?!"

Sharon sorrise e annuì.

"Ne sono felice!" disse portando la sua mano alla bocca e baciandogliela.

Tornarono al tavolo per mangiare il dessert.

Il cameriere si avvicinò, mise un piatto davanti a Sharon e se ne andò.

"E il tuo dolce?"

Lui si strinse nelle spalle.

Lei alzò il coperchio e vide sul piatto una scatola blu che ne occupava l'intero spazio, sulla confezione era stampato un cigno.

"Aprila! È il mio regalo di Natale" disse Andy.

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte e rimase sconvolta.

"Oh mio ..."

Era un girocollo bellissimo, non c'erano parole per descriverlo.

"Ehi ci sei?!" chiese preoccupato.

"Ah..si.. Andy ... non ho parole"

"Non servono"

Rimase intontita a guardare la collana, passandovi la mano sopra delicatamente. Poi alzó lo sguardo verso il tenente:

"Me la metteresti?"

"Con piacere"

Le stava un incanto, ora era ancora più bella se possibile.

La scollatura che l'abito aveva sembrava fatta a posta per quella collana.

Sharon si mise la mano sul collo e abbassò la testa cercando di guardarsi.

Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata.

"Scusami" disse alzandosi da tavola e dirigendosi in bagno.

Si sentiva come travolta dalla marea mentre andava dritta a specchiarsi.

Stava per piangere dalla commozione.

Respiró profondamente e aspettò di calmarsi prima di tornare in sala.

Si diresse verso Andy che stava per alzarsi, si sporse su di lui, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò.

Le scese comunque una lacrima e il bacio fu ancora più saporito con quella piccola goccia di sale.

Quando si staccarono dal bacio, Flynn si alzò e si abbracciarono.

"Ti amo Sharon!" disse baciandole la tempia.

Lei rimase in silenzio godendosi il piacere di stare tra le sue braccia.

Una volta mangiato il dessert fecero ancora un ballo.

Poi presero la giacca, si diressero in spiaggia e a mezzanotte si sedettero a vedere i fuochi d'artificio.

Sharon aveva la testa sulla spalla di Andy mentre lui l'abbracciava.


	84. Capitolo 84

Capitolo 84

Per un momento, Sharon rabbrividí.

"Stai bene?" le chiese Flynn.

"Assolutamente!

Non vorrei stare in nessun altro posto e con nessun altro"

"Hai freddo?"

"Solo alle gambe"

"Vieni" gliele fece poggiare sulle sue e iniziò a scaldargliele massaggiandole; gliele accarezzava andando su e giù con le sue mani calde.

Lei poggiò il braccio sulla spalliera della panchina e piegò la testa, intanto lo guardava. Era così bello, così premuroso.

Sharon non si sentiva più così considerata e amata da quando. .. mah neanche ricordava da quando! Ammesso ci fosse mai stato un tempo in cui si fosse sentita così.

"Salve Taylor" disse Andy mentre lei chiudeva gli occhi e si rilassava.

"Che?!" esclamò lei, girandosi di scatto rischiando di cadere per terra.

"Ah ah ah... scusa non ho saputo resistere" disse Andy scoppiando a ridere.

Lei lo guardò con finto odio, lo spinse con il piede e lui cadde culo sulla spiaggia.

"Ahi!"

"Oh mio ... Andy scusa ti sei fatto male?" chiese andando da lui.

"Solo nell'orgoglio" ... lei iniziò a ridere.

"Hai finito?" le chiese.

"Scusa ma mi fai ridere"

"Pensa di aiutarmi capitano?"

"Sì tenente scusi ma se lo è meritato" fece per alzarlo ma lui la tirò a sé, facendosela cadere addosso.

"Lo hai fatto a posta!" disse con lo sguardo da Darth Raydor, quando fu atterrata sul suo petto.

"Mi hai scoperto..." rispose passandole le mani sulle cosce.

Le fece il solletico e si capovolsero, lei sdraiata sulla spiaggia e lui sopra di lei.

"Buona sera" le disse baciandole il naso.

"Ciao" rispose lei, e si guardarono negli occhi.

Erano illuminati dalla luna e dai fuochi.

Sharon felice, cominciò a muovere le braccia, disegnando un angelo sulla sabbia, nel frattempo ci fu la conta alla rovescia.

"4..3..2..1"

"Buon anno capitano"

"Buon anno a lei tenente" si dissero prima e dopo essersi baciati appassionatamente.

Rimasero abbracciati per un po', sdraiati sulla sabbia a guardare il cielo e scambiarsi tenere occhiate, finchè non cominciò ad alzarsi il vento.

Lei iniziò a tremare nuovamente, Andy se ne accorse e la tenne stretta a ancora di più.

"Piccola che ne dici di andare a casa?"

"Ottimo non vedo l'ora"

"Bene allora andiamo"

La prese per mano, la alzò e tornarono alla macchina.

Prima di mettere in moto, Andy le chiese:

"Scusa, mi stavo dimenticando, puoi prendere il mio distintivo nel cruscotto?!"

"Certo" rispose Sharon chiedendosi come mai avesse il distintivo con sé.

"Preso?" chiese lui ridacchiando.

Nel cruscotto c'era solo una scatoletta bianca con un fiocco rosso.

"E questa che cos'è?" chiese quasi intimidita.

"Aprila è per te amore!"

"Cosa?! Un'altro regalo? Andy non dovevi davvero!"

"Tutto per la donna che amo" disse accarezzandole il viso.

L'aprì e rimase senza parole per la terza volta quella sera.

Le aveva regalato un braccialetto con il simbolo dell'infinito.

"È bellissimo! Me lo puoi mettere?" chiese porgendo il polso e il piccolo gioiello.

"Certo picola"

"Andy?" chiamò appena ebbe chiuso il gancio.

"Sì?"

"Grazie!"

"Prego"

"Ti amo! Cioè non per i regali, io ti amo davvero a prescindere..."

"Ehi? Lo so" e la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra prima di ripartire per tornare a casa.


	85. Capitolo 85

Capitolo 85

Arrivati a casa di Andy entrarono mano nella mano.

Erano infreddoliti, così accesero il fuoco e si prepararono qualcosa di caldo per stemprarsi.

Lei si era tolta le scarpe, lui la giacca la cravatta e si era slacciato i primi bottoni della camicia, poi si erano coperti con un plaid.

Dopo il tè Sharon si alzò.

"Dove vai?"

"Per quanto stare tra le sue calde braccia sia fantastico...

Adesso è il suo turno tenente, chiuda gli occhi per favore"

"Oh ok Capitano" rispose con un sorriso malizioso.

Sharon andò a prendere il regalo in borsa.

"Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi Tenente?

"Certo Capitano li ho ancora chiusi"

"Bene."

Si sedette di nuovo accanto a lui e lo baciò velocemente sulle labbra, approfittando del fatto che non la guardasse.

"Questo è per te! Auguri amore mio, adesso puoi aprire gli occhi, è il mio regalo di Natale, Felice Anno Nuovo" disse Sharon.

Lui aprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti una scatoletta con all'interno una collana con il ciondolo della rosa dei venti.

"Oh grazie Sharon è bellissima, non dovevi" disse prendendola tra le mani per guardarla meglio.

"Si invece. Tu hai fatto tanto per me, in tutti i sensi.

E poi l'ho vista e ti ho pensato. Perché tu sei il mio Nord..." disse stringendosi nelle spalle e mettendogli una mano sul cuore.

"È bellissima. E azzeccata, perché tu sei la mia bussola..." le accarezzò il viso mettendo la fronte contro la sua.

"Me la allaccia per favore capitano?"

"Certamente".

Gli prese la collana dalle mani e gliela mise, accarezzandogli poi il petto quando ebbe finito.

"Grazie ancora Sharon. Grazie per aver passato le feste con me!"

"Oh grazie a te!" disse lei quasi commossa, e si sorrisero.

"Tenente ancora non ho finito lo sà? Quindi adesso lei viene con me al piano di sopra che le devo dare un altro regalo! È un ordine"

Si alzò e lo prese per la mano, facendogli segno con l'indice di seguirla.

"Oh, Capitano, questi sono gli ordini che preferisco, quindi eseguo con molto piacere"

Salirono in camera e quello che videro fu spettacolare.

I ragazzi erano entrati in casa e avevano addobbato la stanza da letto con candele e petali di rosa e un biglietto sulla porta diceva:

'IL NOSTRO REGALO PER VOI... AUGURI'

Sharon fece sedere Andy sul lettone coprendogli gli occhi con la cravatta. Andò in bagno e indossò la lingerie di seta rossa, che aveva comprato qualche giorno prima, con la vestaglia color panna.

Guardandosi allo specchio, sorrise soddisfatta: era prorio sexy.

Tolse il girocollo riponendolo nella scatola (non voleva si rovinasse) ma tenne il bracciale e sciolse i capelli.

Tornò poi da Andy e scoprì che vederlo con gli occhi bendati la eccitava.

Gli diede un bacio stampo abbastanza profondo e poi si allontanò.

"Adesso puoi riaprirli"

Quando la vide difronte a sé, l'uomo rimase senza parole.

"Che c'è? Non... Non ti piaccio?" chiese coprendosi il corpo con le mani.

"Scherzi!?" si alzò andando verso di lei.

"È esagerata non è vero?

Che stupida sono! Alla mia età non è..." disse Sharon abbassando lo sguardo cercando di chiudere il kimono, ma lui la interruppe:

"Sei..Uao" disse prendendole le mani per fermarla, e disfacendo il nodo.

"Andy scusami! Non devi ..."

In quel momento la prese i fianchi e la baciò appassionatamente zittendola. Lei amava così tanto il modo in cui la baciava che si lasciò trasportare.

"Sei bellissima" le sussurrò mentre il bacio passava alla guancia e poi all'orecchio.

"Credevo che..."

"Ero senza parole! Sei il sole e la luna per me!

Posso scartare il mio regalo?

Perché spero non sia della biancheria da donna ma quello che c'è sotto..." disse allontanadosi da lei quanto bastava per guardarla negli occhi.

"DEVE tenente" disse Sharon ridendo eccitata con una mano nella sua nuca e una che giocava con i suoi stessi capelli.

Le abbassò delicatamente una spallina mentre le baciava il collo e la vestaglia cadeva delicatamente per terra.

Sharon gemette di piacere mentre la coricava sul letto, i baci iniziarono a scendere verso il seno e le alzava la camicia da notte.

Quando le baciò la pancia, Sharon strinse le lenzuola con una mano mentre l'altra teneva la testa di Andy, che le rideva sullo stomaco.

Nel momento in cui si tirò su per respirare, lei ne approfittò, in un secondo gli fu sopra e cominciò a baciarlo, aprendogli la camicia e sbottonandogli i pantaloni.

Non sapeva se essere veloce e fargli saltare i bottoni o farlo lentamente come lui aveva fatto con lei.

Fatto sta che fecero l'amore fino a che non furono stanchi e senza fiato.

Erano quasi le cinque del mattino quando si addormentarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra.


	86. Capitolo 86

Capitolo 86

L'indomani si svegliarono contemporaneamente verso l'una del pomeriggio.

Erano messi a cucchiaio abbracciati e Sharon guardò il bracciale che le aveva regalato, passando il dito lungo il disegno dell'infinito.

Pensò a quanto fosse fortunata e ringraziò Dio per averle fatto incontrare quell'uomo meraviglioso (anche se un po tardi) e per quello che stavano costruendo insieme.

Nel mentre, Andy la stava guardando, respirando a pieni polmoni il suo profumo, e le diede un bacio sulla spalla.

Quando si accorsero di essere entrambi svegli si diedero il buongiorno senza voltarsi.

"Buon Anno amore mio" le disse baciandola dolcemente dalla spalla al collo.

Lei sorrise, chiuse gli occhi e mise il braccio attorno alla sua nuca per tenerlo ancora più vicino, mentre si accoccolava di più contro di lui.

Poi si girò sull'altro fianco per guardarlo in faccia.

"Buon anno a te ..." gli disse sfregando il naso contro il suo e baciandolo.

Fuori piovigginava, le gocce battevano sul vetro come a scandire il tempo che passava.

Andy si mise su di lei che riuscì ad abbracciarlo meglio, anche con le gambe, e rimasero così baciandosi dolcemente.

"Come inizio di anno non è niente male ..."

Lo dissero in coro e si misero a ridere.

"Dove vai?" chiese Sharon quando lo vide alzarsi.

"A prepararti la colazione"

"Ti aspetto. Sbrigati"

"Farò più in fretta che posso capitano"

"Già mi manchi.. Aspetta! Non voglio che mi lasci.

Posso venire giù con te? Preferisco starti vicino piuttosto che aspettarti."

"Certo che sì. Vado a farmi la barba intanto" rispose lui andando in bagno a vestirsi.

Sharon si rimise la biancheria e indossò una tuta che aveva lasciato da lui, andando in bagno a lavarsi la faccia e pettinarsi mentre lui si radeva.

Una volta finito si abbracciarono e scesero le scale dirigendosi in cucina, mentre lei lo accarezzava sul viso morbido.

Erano a metà scala quando non si sa chi attaccò l'altro al muro baciandosi avidamente.

Mancavano 7 giorni al rientro dal lavoro, come avrebbero fatto se per qualche motivo non avessero più potuto vedersi spesso?

Come avrebbero fatto a trattenersi dal saltarsi addosso in ufficio?

Per non parlare del fatto che i figli sarebbero sicuramente rispuntati e, anche lì, avrebbero dovuto sedare i loro impulsi...

Andy sollevò Sharon in braccio, che strise le gambe attorno alla sua vita e le braccia al suo collo, tenendola tra il muro e il suo corpo mentre le mani stazionavano sul suo sedere.

Non fecero altro che baciarsi selvaggiamemte, fin quando non bussarono alla porta.

"Non andare..." ansimò Sharon mentre lo baciava nell'orecchio.

"Non ne ho nessuna intenzione" replicò lui girando la testa e baciandola sul collo.

"Flynn ..." gridò Provenza bussando forte.

I due amanti si ghiacciarono di colpo.

"Lo so che ci sei! La macchina è nel viale...Flynn!!!" stava per buttare giù la porta dalla forza che ci metteva, e suonava pure quel rompiscatole.

"Vai.. Vai" disse lei divincolandosi dalle sue braccia

"Ma..."

"Inventerò qualcosa" disse baciandolo velocemente e acchiappando al volo le sue scarpe rimaste accanto al divano dalla sera prima, poi corse in camera da letto.

"Era ora" disse Provenza bagnato e spazientito entrando in casa appena Andy aprì la porta.

"Che succede?"

"Ti devo parlare"

"Non ti funziona il telefono?" disse facendolo entrare.

"È una cosa seria ... Voglio chiedere a Patrice di sposarmi"

"È una bellissima notizia tenente"

Andy sbiancò mentre Louie si voltò al rallentatore sperando che quella voce non fosse di chi credeva fosse.

Sharon entrò in cucina tranquillamente.

"Capitano?" disse Provenza guardando Flynn con rabbia.

"Tenente non ho parole per ringraziarla!" disse rivolta verso Flynn

"Sa, ieri sera sono venuta con i miei figli a cena qui, ci aveva invitato Nicole. Solo che poi loro sono andati a festeggiare da amici che hanno scoperto avere in comune e sono rimasti fuori a dormire.

Hanno preso la mia macchina. Quella di Andy non ci eravamo accorti avesse le luci accese e la batteria è andata a terra. Essendo festa niente taxi e così, molto gentilmente, il tenente mi ha ospitato qui." raccontò tranquillamente come se fosse vero sedendosi accanto a Provenza.

A Louie pareva strano che il capitano si 'giustificasse' ma in effetti lui avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni.

La storia sembrava abbastanza plausibile, lei non era arrossita, e lo aveva guardato negli occhi mentre raccontava. Doveva essere vero.

"Ma davvero.." disse alla fine con un po di scetticismo nella voce, guardando storto Andy.

"Povero, ha anche dormito sul divano pur di farmi star comoda, lasciandomi la sua camera" aggiunse Sharon bevendo il tè.

Andy era girato verso il lavandino e dentro di sé rideva come un matto.

"E la tuta???" chiese Provenza di botto senza pensare.

Facendo attenzione un tipo come Sharon non avrebbe mai indossato quell'indumento per una cena fuori con in figli e un collega.

Andy si voltò verso Sharon, si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere.

"Ha ragione mi scusi tenente..." disse posando la tazza sul tavolo mentre Andy le si avvicinò da dietro abbracciandola.

"Oh no... Oh no" iniziò Provenza quasi in preda alle convulsioni.

"Oh sì" risposero in coro guardandosi negli occhi e dandosi un bacio.


	87. Capitolo 87

Capitolo 87

A malincuore dovettero staccarsi perché Provenza alzò gli occhi:

"Non ci posso credere!" esclamò a voce alta visibilmente scocciato, cominciando a fare su e giù per la cucina.

"Scusa è più forte di me. È talmente sexy che non resisto" disse Andy.

"Sono l'unico che vede la pazzia in questa COSA?

Che Flynn fosse idiota lo sapevo già ma Capitano mi meraviglio di lei ... non tener conto della gerarchia!"

Flynn la mollò per andare ad accedere il camino, non dicendo una parola.

Sharon si sistemò gli occhiali, sospirò e disse:

"Tenente lei crede davvero che non ci siamo posti il problema?

Abbiamo tanti fantasmi tra di noi:

Jack, Sandra, ci preoccupavano di come dirlo ai ragazzi!

Inoltre il mio motto è sempre stato 'MAI CON UN COLLEGA'!

Pensa sia stato semplice per me scoprirmi innamorata di un mio sottoposto, dopo anni di lavoro passati a scrivere il regolamento interno della polizia, che vieta rapporti interpersonali tra colleghi? Questi sono stati i 5 mesi più belli della mia vita, ho capito dal primo appuntamento di essere innamorata del tenente Flynn.

Mi preoccupo per la sua carriera più che della mia, butterei tranquillamente la mia pensione nel cesso pur di stare con lui.

Da quando ci frequentiamo questo lavoro mi fa sempre più paura perché potrei perderlo in ogni momento.

Non so Andy, ma parlo per me nel dire che io non le ho mai detto nulla riguardo al suo modo di vivere e a tutti i suoi matrimoni.

Perché lei dopo 5 matrimoni può farsi una vita mentre Andy ed io no?"

Provenza cambiò espressione e abbassò lo sguardo:

"Mi scusi capitano! Non credevo provasse questi sentimenti per Andy.. ho solo cercato di proteggerlo"

"La capisco tenente e la ringrazio.

Ora vada da lui, non voglio rovinare un'amicizia"

"Va bene ok, ma Taylor lo sa?"

"No, lo sanno solo Buzz e i nostri figli" disse Sharon.

"Cosa?! Buzz?! E come lo sa?" chiese Provenza scioccato.

"Ecco... Lui... Ci ha visti nel parcheggio" disse Sharon, arrossendo.

"Ah Capisco. Penso di non voler sapere cosa stavate facendo"

"Penso di no!"

Andy intanto era uscito in giardino quando Provenza lo raggiunse:

"Ehi tu"

"Che vuoi Louie?"

"Sei un grande, amico"

"Come hai detto?"

"Che sono contento per te. Hai finalmente trovato una persona che ti ama, ti meriti di essere felice e anche lei. Sono fiero di te"

Si abbracciarono.

"Tenente Provenza... Le sta squillando il cellulare" disse Sharon avvicinandosi ai due uomini.

"Grazie" disse lui rientrando.

"Sono contenta che abbiate fatto pace!" disse sorridendo.

"Scusi Capitano dove eravamo rimasti?" disse Andy maliziosamente.

"Pensi sia il caso? Voglio dire il tuo amico..."

"Il mio amico è un orso che non sa cosas voglia dire essere innamorati, corrisposti, della donna più bella, sexy e intelligente dell'universo.

E poi ci ha interrotti, sul più bello, a casa mia... Imperdonabile!"

"Se la mette cosi tenente!

Se non mi sbaglio eravamo rimasti a questo" disse Sharon avvicinandosi di più a lui, mettendogli le mani al collo e baciandolo dolcemente, ma con foga. Furono nuovamente interrotti, dalla pioggia questa volta.

"Sarà il caso che rientriamo"

"Perché? La pioggia non mi bagna quando sono vicino a te" disse tenendola per i fianchi. Lei si divincolò, fece un passo indietro e lo prese per mano tirandolo:

"Rischi di ammalarti!"

"Tu puoi sempre farmi da infermiera" disse malizioso andandole incontro.

"No! Non ho intenzione di dividerti con nessuno, neanche con l'influenza. Dovrei starti lontana" disse voltandogli le spalle.

Lui l'abbracciò e la baciò nel collo, dicendo:

"E se ci ammalassimo insieme?!

Passeremo il resto della giornata a letto.."

"Interessante, a questo non avevo pensato"


	88. Capitolo 88

Capitolo 88

Sharon fu svegliata dalla pioggia che batteva sul vetro.

Si stiracchiò come un gatto e sorrise vedendo Andy addormentato al suo fianco.

D'un tratto si sentì 'vuota'.

Guardò i polsi e vide che il braccialetto che le aveva regalato con il simbolo dell'infinito non era più attaccato al suo braccio.

Come era possibile?

Piano piano si alzò e andò a lavarsi la faccia.

Mentre era nel corridoio controllò se le fossero arrivati messaggi o chiamate dei ragazzi.

Si fermò di colpo quando lesse la data sul display 21 SETTEBRE!

Ma come? Doveva essere il 1GENNAIO..

Scese in cucina e vide i nastri e i palloncini che Grace e Peter avevano gonfiato con Andrea per il compleanno di Andy.

Si accasciò sul divano con un emicrania da primato.

Quindi il Natale e i ragazzi che andavano d'accordo, il capodanno con il girocollo e il bracciale, nonché la rosa dei venti era stato tutto un sogno!

Non sapeva se esserne felice o rattristata.

"Ehi sei mattiniera oggi!" disse la voce assonnata di Andy.

"Oh ciao!"

Si sedette accanto a lei e la baciò, ma lei era assente.

"Hai la testa da un'altra parte... Che succede?!"

In quel momento le arrivò un messaggio di Rusty:

'Ho passato la notte da Buzz devo vedermi con Andrea ci vediamo dopo'

"Niente... È solo che ho fatto un sogno"

"Brutto?"

"Strano"

"Vuoi raccontarmelo?"

"È TANTO strano"

"Allora prima mangiamo la colazione. Poi a stomaco pieno mi dici tutto"

"Va bene" disse sorridendo e baciandolo.

"Mmm buongiorno. Credevo di aver perso il mio tocco!" disse lui mentre lei gli si metteva sulle gambe.

"Questo fa parte del mio sogno" rispose Sharon.

"Interessante"

Dopo un ora circa si staccarono ansimando, fecero una doccia, mangiarono e Sharon raccontò il suo sogno.

Evitò la parte dei regali che lui le aveva fatto perché non voleva costringerlo, in fondo uscivano solo da 2 mesi ...

"E il fatto che i ragazzi non lo sappiano come ti fa sentire?"

"Che loro non lo sappiano triste, anche se ha i suoi vantaggi.

Almeno il tuo amico non è morto d'infarto!"

"A me non dispiacerebbe .." disse Andy con quel suo sorriso irresistibile.

Poi aggiunse:

"Quindi ora che si fa?"

"Non lo so! Questo sogno mi ha scombussolato!"

I cellulari di entrambi suonarono.

"Capitano Raydor!"

"Flynn!"

"Arrivo subito" dissero in coro.

"Era Louie. Mi ha detto che è rimasto con una gomma a terra"

"Era Andrea. Pare che il giudice Groove mi voglia parlare"

"Ti accompagno?"

"Ho la macchina grazie"

"Ehi"

"Sì?"

Prima che uscisse la tirò a sé e la baciò appassionatamente.

"Sono contento di poter rivivere anch'io questi tre mesi con te. Ti amo!"

"Anch'io Andy" disse abbracciandolo.

Più tardi quella sera Sharon continuava a guardare il cellulare, mentre Rusty continuava a parlare ininterrottamente.

"Caro a volte l'amicizia può svilupparsi.. In qualcosa di più profondo!" disse raschiando la gola.

Era decisa a dirgli di lei e Andy ma non sapeva come affrontare l'argomento, specie dopo quel sogno.


	89. Capitolo 89

Capitolo 89

Lunedì arrivò e Sharon ancora non aveva detto a Rusty che si vedeva con Andy.

Quando entrò nella Crimini Maggiori quella mattina, vide che erano già tutti al lavoro.

"Signori, Buongiorno" disse sorridendo.

"Capitano" rispose in coro la squadra.

Andò verso il suo ufficio, ma il sorriso che aveva un attimo prima si spense quando si rese conto che Flynn ancora non era arrivato.

Appena sedette alla scrivania, gli mandò un messaggio.

S: "Buongiorno Tenente, ma che fine ha fatto?!

Sono tutti al lavoro, manca solo lei"

Dopo pochi secondi ricevette la risposta:

A: "Buongiorno Capitano, parto ora.

Non mi sono svegliato, poi le spiego"

Dopo circa mezz'ora Andy arrivò, sorridendo, con il caffè.

"Buongiorno a tutti"

"Buongiorno Tenente" risposero fiondandosi sulle tazze.

"Alla buon'ora Flynn, ma dove diavolo eri?!" disse Provenza scocciato.

"Buongiorno anche te partner!

Scusami, devo andare dal Capitano ad informarla sul perchè sono arrivato in ritardo"

Bussò alla porta e, quando lei disse AVANTI, entrò.

"Capitano Buongiorno. Scusi se sono arrivato in ritardo.

Patrick è venuto da me ieri sera.

Voleva andare a festeggiare il nostro ricongiungimento e mi ha portato in un locale a ballare e a bere. Tranquilla solo coca cola.

Siamo tornati a casa alle 2 questa mattina e ha dormito da me."

"Interessante. Fino alle due di notte in un locale dove si balla... chissà quante ventenni in abiti stretti ti sono ronzate attorno!" disse girandosi verso la finestra.

"Ehi ma che? Sharon..."

"Tenente dobbiamo lavorare" disse seria, alzandosi dalla sedia e indicando il tavolo.

Sopra c'era il fascicolo di Kevin Clark, un caso insoluto di 2 anni prima.

Un ragazzo scomparso davanti a un bar quando era con i suoi amici.

L'FBI aveva pagato il riscatto ma lui era svanito, adesso invece sembrava essere spuntato di nuovo dal nulla.

Avrebbero dovuto parlare con l'Agente Speciale Shey che all'epoca era a capo delle indagini.

Andy ci rimase male ma la seguì in sala operativa quando lei aprì la porta e uscì.

La sera, Sharon mandò un messaggio di scuse ad Andy, dopo aver passato la giornata a fingere che non esistesse.

S: "Devo chiederti perdono. Mi sono comportata male.

Scusa, non dovevo trattati così."

Flynn le rispose subito.

A: "Amore ma scherzi? Non c'è niente da scusare.

Capisco benissimo, Kevin ha l'età dei nostri ragazzi"

S: "Già! Oh Andy sei così comprensivo. A volte mi chiedo se ti merito.. "

A quelle parole, la chiamò al telefono.

"Ohi ascoltami bene capitano. Io ti amo, amo tutto di te, anche la tua sensibilità, sei un essere umano per la miseria!

Non voglio più sentirti dire queste cose. Hai capito bene?"

"Si tenente" disse Sharon tirando su col naso.

"Inoltre, sono io ad essere fortunato ad averti nella mia vita.. Ti amo!"

"Oh Andy mi manchi. Ti amo anche io"

"Che ne dici se, a caso chiuso, parliamo con Taylor?"

"Si!" esclamò lei subito.

Passarono un paio di giorni prima di chiudere il caso.

Purtroppo scoprirono il corpo di Kevin nel giardino di uno spacciatore.

Due anni prima con degli amici, aveva organizzato il suo rapimento per spillare soldi ai genitori, ma poi non aveva voluto dividerli con i compari e questi lo avevano ucciso.

L'agente Shey, ottuso come sempre, pensava che c'entrassero i genitori e convocò un conferenza stampa per darli in pasto ai media.

Fortuna che i rapporti tra Sharon e Andy erano migliorati sensibilmente.

Fu difficile per lei non saltargli addosso nel momento in cui disse "Piacere mio!", buttando all'aria tavolo e documenti nell'ufficio di Taylor, tanto quanto per lui non fu semplice trattenersi dal baciarla in quel preciso istante davanti a tutti.


	90. Capitolo 90

Capitolo 90

A fine caso, Andy e Sharon riuscirono a convincere Taylor a guardare la conferenza stampa dell'agente Shay nel suo ufficio del capitano.

Dopo tante baggianate, Russell disse:

"Torniamo a parlare del .. che voi uscite insieme"

"Quando diciamo uscire insieme, lo intendiamo nel senso vecchio stile della parola" disse Sharon.

"Si, molto vecchio stile, mi sorprende che non abbiamo uno chaperon" aggiunse Andy, guardando da un'altra parte.

"Insomma la nostra non è più solo un'amicizia, e visto che lei è il nostro immediato supervisore..." disse la donna iniziando ad arrossire.

"Voi avete considerato tutti i diversi motivi per cui le cose potrebbero andare male?" chiese Taylor scrutandoli attentamente.

I due innamorati si guardarono.

"Questa relazione non influirà sull'ordine e la disciplina della mia Divisione" replicò il capitano.

"E comunque nel peggiore dei casi possiamo sempre tornare a essere buoni amici" disse lui.

Sharon roteò lo sguardo mentre Andy aveva incrociato le dita: non ci pensavano neanche a tornare SOLO amici!

"Ok, beh apprezzo che abbiate seguito le regole, comunicando il vostro attuale stato! Non c'è una regola che dice che uno di voi debba essere trasferito, ma è difficile lavorare insieme mentre vi frequentate... lasciatevi pure un po' di spazio di MANOVRA ok?!"

Niente sapendo che era da luglio che si frequentavano e che di manovre ne avevano fatte parecchie.

"È proprio un giorno felice eh?!" aggiunse Taylor ridendo prima di uscire.

Russell aveva già capito che fra i due c'era del tenero, tutti lo avevano capito, tranne loro: i diretti interessati.

Sharon si voltò sospirando e sorridendo.

"Mmm...Hai visto Andy è stato facile!"

"Si. È il prossimo ostacolo che mi preoccupa" rispose alludendo a Rusty.

"Se ne farà una ragione...spero"

Appena uscirono dall'ufficio, il giovane presentò loro Gus, il fratello di Alice Herrera, la ragazza morta in una piscina e che era diventato uno dei casi a cui Rusty lavorava per il suo blog.

Quando i due ragazzi scesero al posteggio dei taxi, Andy tornò da Sharon in ufficio e le sussurrò all'orecchio:

"Tutto bene?"

"Mm...Adesso si" rispose lei inspirando il suo profumo.

I bui erano chiusi e lui la fece alzare, la prese tra le braccia e la strinse a sé.

Quando uscirono dall'ufficio di Sharon gli altri erano già andati via e così loro, andando all'ascensore, furono liberi di tenersi per mano.

Mentre le porte si chiudevano Sharon disse:

"Scusa ancora per l'altro giorno. Ero gelosa, sono gelosa.

L'idea che ti ronzassero attorno delle ragazze belle, giovani, esuberanti e scosciate nei loro mini abiti a francobollo mi ha ..."

Andy la trovava estremamente sexy quando arrossiva, cosa che capitava spesso da quando erano insieme, o si ingelosiva.

Pensava davvero che potesse esserci al mondo una donna più bella, sexy, focosa e attraente di lei? Tanto che lui potesse lasciarla?

Premendo il tasto FERMA, le stampò un bacio sulle labbra, zittendola e attaccandola alla parete dell'ascensore.

Iniziò a far vagare le mani sotto il cappotto fino a toccarle il sedere.

Quando Sharon sentì le sue mani impazzì, fece cadere la borsa e lo tirò per il bavero più vicino a sé, cercando di agganciare la gamba alla sua vita.

Rusty la aspettava nel parcheggio ma Andy era lì pronto a farle dimenticare la brutta giornata con le sue mani (una che stazionava sul sedere e l'altra sulla coscia sotto la gonna) e i suoi baci ardenti ...

Sharon non riusciva a pensare e non voleva distrarsi da quel godimento, non che ci stesse provando.

Stettero avvinghiati circa 10 minuti a baciarsi come se non ci fosse un domani, poi dovettero a malincuore staccarsi con la paura che arrivasse una squadra di soccorsi mandata da Rusty o da qualcuno dei portinai.

Arrivati al parcheggio, Andy aspettò da dietro la colonna che Sharon salisse in auto e lei, con la scusa di controllarsi allo specchietto, controllò che lui salisse nella sua macchina. Fortunatamente il giovane ragazzo trascriveva gli appunti per il suo blog e non si accorse che la madre era ansimante, spettinata e arrossata.

I due poliziotti tornarono entrambi a casa con un sorriso sul volto.

Anche se non sarebbero stati insieme quella sera, l'importante era che avevano parlato con Taylor.

Mancava solo Rusty ora.


	91. Capitolo 91

Capitolo 91

Dirlo a Rusty sarebbe potuto essere un problema.

Era giusto che lui lo sapesse prima dei ragazzi e la squadra perché viveva con Sharon, perché era l'ultimo arrivato e perché ne veniva da una situazione familiare difficile.

Prima di dormire, Sharon ricevette un messaggio di Andy con il link di una canzone.

Lei la ascoltò con le auricolari e poi rispose subito:

S: ''Tu sei mio.. tutto mio! Non c'è nessun altro al mondo, solo tu''

La mattina quando si svegliò, si vestì e trovò il figlio che stava preparando la colazione.

"Buongiorno tesoro"

"Buongiorno mamma"

"Come stai?"

"Bene grazie! Senti so che ce l'hai con me perchè ho detto a Gus che Ali...Mariana era al Distretto, ma non sapevo come dirgli che era morta"

"Caro io non ce l'ho con te, però forse se mi avessi chiamato per dirmi che avevi trovato Gus e che avrei fatto la notifica avrei saputo come comportarmi"

Il ragazzo annuì versando il the nella tazza e lei continuò:

"Ascolta c'è una cosa di cui vorrei parlarti.

È molto importante per me e non te ne ho parlato prima perché aspettavo il modo e il momento opportuno"

"Si tratta forse di te e Flynn?" la interruppe.

Lei rimase senza fiato mentre il ragazzo le prendeva la mano.

"Mamma se sei felice, lo sono anch'io.

È giusto che tu ti faccia una vita fuori dall'ufficio"

"Grazie tesoro davvero lo apprezzo molto. Sappi che non ti escludendo dalla mia vita, come non stò escludendo Emily e Ricky ok? Siete importanti per me, siete i miei figli" disse commossa abbracciandolo.

"A loro lo hai già detto? Si insomma ai vostri rispettivi figli?"

"Non ancora e neanche la squadra lo sa, nemmeno Provenza.

Andy voleva che lo sapessi prima tu ed io ero d'accordo con lui"

Una volta fatta colazione andarono entrambi all'obitorio affinché Gus potesse identificare Mariana.

Poi in centrale, o meglio nell'ufficio di Sharon, scoppiò l'inferno.

"Non spenderò un centesimo per cercare Paloma se Gus non risponderà alle mie domande, cosa che si rifiuta di fare per ora" disse Hobbs.

"E ha detto perche?" disse Sharon.

"Prima di spiegarmi quello che mi serve sapere ci chiede di pagare ad Alice o a Mariana il funerale"

"E quanto costerebbe?" chiese Rusty.

"Oh...c'è un fondo statale per le vittime, coprirebbe i primi 2000 $" rispose Sharon, ma Andrea alzò gli occhi arrabbiata, dicendo:

"No no no, poi vorrà che lo sistemiamo e gli troviamo un lavoro, non esiste, non avrà aiuto dallo Stato finchè non mi darà delle risposte"

"E se lo porto a casa con me?!

Ha perso la sua famiglia, si sente in colpa, sò cosa si prova, ma forse ha solo bisogno di una cena e di una bella dormita" disse Andy.

"Non si offra di pagare il funerale o di dargli dei soldi" disse Andrea, oramai allenata a dare del lei al cugino.

Rusty roteò gli occhi, proprio come avrebbe fatto Provenza, mentre Sharon lo guardò con aria innamorata e suggerì al ragazzo cosa dire:

"Grazie Andy!"

"Si! Grazie TENENTE" rispose sbuffando.

Il fatto che Flynn uscisse con la madre non voleva dire che fosse suo padre.

Sharon e Andy si guardarono e sorrisero, purtroppo però vennero interrotti da una chiaccherona Hobbs che voleva sapere a che punto erano con l'omicidio.

Più tardi quel pomeriggio, Rusty si fermò a parlare con Andy, dicendogli che sperava che le sue intenzioni di aiutare Gus fossero sincere e non solo un modo per far collaborare un testimone.

Quando sentì la risposta del tenente si vergognò dentro di sé, pensando che si stava comportando esattamente come Ricky nei suoi confronti quando Sharon voleva adottarlo.

Alle 18 tutti andarono via e Andy aprì il cassetto per recuperare le chiavi della macchina.

Era rimasto solo in sala operativa perché voleva salutare Sharon a modo suo.

Nella scrivania trovò una scatoletta quadrata e, sul coperchio, un biglietto che diceva:

'Nessuno dovrebbe stare senza una di queste.

Non so come ho fatto tutta la vita senza di te! Ti amo, S'

Dentro c'era un ciondolo a forma di rosa dei venti.

Sharon aveva sognato di regalargliene una e decise che quella parte di sogno doveva assolutamente avverarsi, e non solo perché con quel gioiello al collo era terribilmente sexy.

Andy bussò alla porta chiusa e aspettò che lei gli dicesse di entrare.

"Grazie, non dovevi è bellissima"

"Sono contenta che ti piaccia" disse alzandosi e andando verso di lui.

Andy disfò la cravatta e sbottonò il colletto della camicia.

Guardò la collana e poi la donna davanti a lui e disse:

"Sai è buffo! Sei tu che mi hai aiutato a ritrovare la via della mia vita"

"Allora direi che siamo pari"

Dopo che gli mise la collana, si abbracciarono, lui le baciò la testa e lei chiese:

"Vieni a cena stasera?"

"Meglio di no! Per quanto vorrei finire la serata tra le tue braccia non credo che tuo figlio possa sopportarmi oltre ed è giusto che passi del tempo con lui..."

Lo fissò per un lungo momento prima di dirgli:

"Lo sai che ti amo, vero?"

"Ho intuito qualcosa" disse baciandola dolcemente sul naso e poi sulla bocca dopo aver indicato la collana.

"Sei ancora più bello che nel mio sogno.

Volevo dartelo a Natale ma non potevo aspettare"

"Mi piace moltissimo grazie. Andiamo ti accompagno alla macchina"


	92. Capitolo 92

Capitolo 92

Quella sera Andy chiamò per darle la buonanotte.

Sharon era dispiaciuta che non avesse accettato l'invito a cena ma il tenente non voleva imporre a Rusty la sua presenza.

Il capitano aveva notato che suo figlio era un po distaccato con Flynn da quando aveva saputo che si frequentavano, il ché era strano visto che non aveva fatto storie i due anni precedenti, anzi sembrava abbastanza felice che loro uscissero insieme.

"Ciao splendore!" le disse appena lei rispose al telefono.

"Andy! Che bello sentirti. È successo qualcosa?"

"No perché? Volevo solo sentire la tua voce"

Sharon si squagliò come ghiaccio al sole mentre sedeva al tavolo della cucina.

"Allora..? Rusty come sta?" le chiese.

"Arrabbiato con Andrea. Sta facendo una doccia, tra pochi minuti esce per andare a prendere le pizze che abbiamo ordinato"

"Non ti facevo una tipa da pizza"

"Adoro la pizza"

"Ricordami di fartela un giorno allora. E tu? Come stai?"

"Bene. Voglio dire sono un po stravolta ma niente che un bel bagno caldo non possa calmare. Vorrei che fossi qui"

"Per entrare con te nella vasca?"

"Mmm anche. Oh accidenti!"

"Cosa?"

"Ho finito il gelato"

"Ma siamo quasi a ottobre"

"E allora? Io lo metto nel microonde..."

"Tornando a Rusty..."

"Pensavo volessi sentire la mia voce non ..."

"Grazie che gli hai detto di noi!"

"Oh te ne sei accorto?"

"Sono un poliziotto, e poi oggi mi ha chiamato TENENTE"

"Già..."

"Mamma io vado a prendere le pizze" disse il giovane mettendosi la giacca.

"Si tesoro va bene"

Quando Andy sentì chiudere la porta disse:

"Sharon senti, l'altro giorno, quando Patrick era qui..."

"Si?"

"Ho pensato di dirgli di noi due"

"Andy non devi sentirti obbligato!"

"Come?"

"Voglio dire abbiamo parlato con Taylor e io l'ho detto a Rusty ma non volevo metterti fretta! Vi siete ricongiunti da pochi giorni dopo anni io non voglio..."

"Sharon? Sharon? Posso parlare?"

"Certo dimmi"

"Gliel'ho detto!"

"Davvero?"

"Si!"

"E lui?" chiese preoccupata.

"È felice! Ha detto che è contento che ho ripreso in mano la mia vita e che..."

"E che..."

"Che quando sei andata con Andrea e Peter per invitarlo al mio compleanno gli sei piaciuta subito. Ha detto che si vede che mi ami e a me ci tieni"

Sharon arrossì e disse:

"Be è un ragazzo sveglio, come suo padre! È la verità"

D'un tratto le suonarono alla porta.

"Possibile?"

"Cosa?"

"Che Rusty sia già tornato? È strano!"

"Magari ha dimenticato le chiavi, oppure è il tuo portiere"

"Ralph avviserebbe prima di salire"

"Be capitano chiedi chi è o guarda dallo spioncino"

"Si PAPÀ"

Sharon andò alla porta e trasalì nel vedere chi c'era dell'altra parte


	93. Capitolo 93

Capitolo 93

"Che ci fai qui?" chiese sorridendo piacevolmente colpita.

"Hai detto che hai finito il gelato!" rispose Andy alzando un sacchetto della gelateria all'angolo.

"Ma..."

"Direi che quello non serve più! Allora, mi fai entrare?" chiese il tenente, indicando prima il telefono e poi la porta.

"Certo vieni"

"Mettilo in frigo altrimenti.." non finì la frase che lei gli si buttò tra le braccia, zittendolo con un bacio.

"Direi che ho fatto bene a venire" disse quando si separarono.

"Benissimo, è una bellissima e gradita sorpresa. Allora ti fermi?"

"No non ho cambiato idea su quello, però forse ho qualche minuto."

"Non è abbastanza" disse abbracciandolo.

"Oh capitano come siamo incontentabili stasera!"

"Solo perché voglio stare tra le tue braccia?!"

"Chi si accontenta gode, dicono!"

"Veramente ..." disse con aria maliziosa lasciandogli il petto.

"Ti manco così tanto?"

"Di più" gli sussurrò all'orecchio con voce sexy.

"Metti in frigo il gelato e chissà, magari una sveltina..."

"Tenente!" esclamò in pieno Darth Raydor allontanandolo e puntandogli i palmi sul petto.

"Cosa?"

"Non sono una donna da una botta e via!"

"Mai pensato! Ma non ho molto tempo prima che Rusty ritorni.

Perciò o ti accontenti oppure..."

"Va bene!" lo prese per la camicia e lo tirò a sé, cominciando a baciarlo, levandogli la giacca.

"Il gelato..." ansimò lui a voce bassa.

"Che si sciolga!"

"Cosa dirà Rusty..."

"Uffa!"

A malavoglia Sharon si staccò dal bacio, prese le vaschette e sorrise vedendo che erano ai suoi gusti preferiti.

Stava per metterle in freezer quando sentì che dentro a una c'era qualcosa che sbatteva.

Aprì il contenitore e ci trovò dentro una scatola rettangolare.

"Cos'è?"

"Sarà un nuovo tipo di gelato" rispose lui sorridendo.

"Andy..."

"Aprilo!"

Il capitano sussultò quando vide lo stesso bracciale con l'infinito che aveva sognato.

"Gli somiglia?" chiese Flynn abbracciandola da dietro e baciandole la tempia.

"Ma è ... Come hai fatto? Io non te ne ho parlato"

"Lo so, ma ho notato che da quel giorno ti guardi sempre il polso e con l'indice ti disegni il simbolo"

"È ... LUI!"

"Bene! Vuoi che te lo metta?"

"Si grazie"

Appena il bracciale fu chiuso, Sharon cominciò a tracciarne il motivo con le dita.

"Bene ora vado prima che ..."

"Come? E la nostra sveltina?" chiese sorpresa.

"Ti vedo un po occupata adesso. Il tempo vola e..."

"Sarebbe un modo per ringraziarti del regalo" disse maliziosamente, cominciando a baciarlo lentamente e riprendendo a spogliarlo.

"Sharon! Lo sai che non l'ho fatto per ..." disse lui serio, fermandola.

Lei gli avvolse le braccia al collo e, prima di portarlo in camera, disse:

"Lo so! E questo è solo uno dei tanti motivi per cui ti amo e per cui SO che mi ami"

Fortunatamente Rusty fu bloccato nel traffico sia all'andata che al ritorno della pizzeria, quindi la loro 'ginnastica' fu di una durata quasi accettabile.

Prima di andarsene, Andy disse:

"Sai, Patrick mi ha detto che ha conosciuto una ragazza e vuole presentarmela"

"È una cosa bellissima!"

"Già ma c'è di meglio!"

"Cosa?"

"Mi ha detto se vuoi venire con me!"

"Davvero vuole che io sia presente?"

"Ha capito che sei importante per me e quindi è giusto che tu ci sia"

"Mi farebbe molto piacere! È vero?" chiese timidamente.

"Cosa?"

"Che sono importante per te?"

"Baby, pensi che mi sarei fatto prendere in quel modo sul tuo scomodo pavimento se così non fosse?" disse strizzandole l'occhio, alludendo al fatto che nella foga non erano nemmeno arrivati al letto.

"Romantico! Davvero molto romantico tenente Flynn.

Forse un corso sulle buone maniere non ti farebbe male..."

"Sharon! TU sei l'unica cosa che conta nella mia vita, insieme ai ragazzi.

I miei e i tuoi"

Sharon si morse il labbro e stava per commuoversi.

"Ora è meglio che vada. Oh a proposito!

Volevo chiederti una cosa..."

"Cosa?"

"Hai presente il ballo annuale della polizia?"

"Il ballo annuale della polizia?

Quello che si tiene ogni anno? Dove c'è tutta la polizia?

Quel ballo?" chiese ridendo.

"Sì quel ballo! Mi chiedevo, ti ...

Andrebbe di venirci con me?" chiese timidamente senza guardarla.

Sorpresa della richiesta, cominciò a balbettare proprio come quando le chiese di andare al Serve. Sinceramente lo dava per scontato.

"Oh... Ah..."

"Non voglio costringerti!"

"Come?"

"Si insomma Taylor sa di noi e forse presto lo diremo alla squadra ma se non vuoi che l'intero corpo mondiale di polizia sappia che tu..."

"Andy! "

"Intendo dire che è tanto che volevo chiedertelo. Sono d'anni che ti vedo a quel ballo, in abiti da sera o divisa, e ogni volta muoio dalla voglia di accompagnarti, anche solo come cavaliere e niente di più ma se non vuoi non fa niente"

"Mi piacerebbe moltissimo andarci con te!

In realtà... speravo me lo chiedessi" rispose arrossendo.

"Davvero?"

"Mmm si" rispose annuendo.

"Allora ... È un appuntamento?" chiese Andy alzando le sopracciglia.

"Direi di si"

"E per quanto riguarda il seminario sul tatto..." disse prendendola per i fianchi.

"Sì? Vuoi che cambi idea?"

"No! Prometto che starò attento! Se sarai tu a condurlo!

Mi piace come mi tocchi" disse facendole l'occhiolino.

"Non intendevo QUEL tipo di tatto ma... Anche a me non dispiace come mi tocchi, sei molto bravo, e poi mi piace toccarti."

"Allora forse potremmo insegnarci qualcosa a vicenda?!"

"Immagino di sì"

Detto questo, si baciarono appassionatamente un'ultima volta prima che lui se ne andasse.


	94. Capitolo 94

Capitolo 94

Erano solo le 20.30 quando Sharon e Rusty finirono di mangiare la loro pizza, Andy se ne era andato e il ragazzo non sospettò nulla, a parte che la madre era più solare del solito.

Il cellulare di Sharon squillò nuovamente, questa volta era Provenza.

"Tenente che posso fare per lei?"

"Niente, è solo che pensavo di andare a bere tutti qualcosa. Gli altri ci starebbero, lei viene? Faccio passare Buzz a prenderla se vuole gli è di strada"

"Mi piacerebbe, chiedo a Rusty"

"Ci vediamo dopo"

"A dopo tenente"

Chiusa la chiamata chiese al figlio:

"Rusty era Provenza. Vuole andare a bere qualcosa con la squadra, vuoi venire?"

"Si perché no? Lo direte a tutti?"

"Come dici?"

"Tu e Andy? Pensi di dirlo stasera?"

"Non lo so"

Non sapeva davvero se avrebbero chiarito la loro posizione con la squadra ma voleva che Flynn la desiderasse, specie dopo aver avuto un incontro che probabilmente gli aveva provocato il mal di schiena, e un modo era sicuramente quello di mettere in mostra le sue gambe.

Così indossò un vestito rosso corto a mezza coscia e una giacca nera, un paio di scarpe nere a punta bianca e un velo di trucco.

Tolse la pinza e scrollò la testa lasciando i capelli vaporosi sulle spalle.

Scrisse a Buzz che non era necessario la venisse a prendere e che sarebbe venuta con il figlio.

Andy intanto stava indossando un paio di jeans, una maglia nera e stava per prendere una giacca quando Provenza suonò al campanello.

"Ehi!"

"Senti ti devo parlare"

"Parlerai mentre andiamo"

"Preferirei farlo prima è importante"

"Che c'è?" chiese Louie entrando.

"Mi vedo con qualcuno. Fisso. È una cosa seria"

"Mi fa piacere era l'ora. La conosco?"

Andy lo guardò sbigottito mentre l'amico continuò:

"Che c'è? Mica posso sapere chi ti porti a letto se...

Oh mio dio non sarà mica...?"

"Chi altri dovrebbe essere se non Sharon!?"

"Prima di tutto è il CAPITANO RAYDOR!

Secondo, sei sicuro di quello che fai?"

"Non ti sto chiedendo il permesso. Ti sto informando.

La amo e lei ama me, e voleva che te lo dicessi prima che lo dicessimo a tutti gli altri, dato che siamo amici"

"Oh! Grazie, sono contento per voi"

"Davvero?" chiese sbigottito.

"Sì! Ora andiamo, la tua ragazza ti aspetta"

I primi ad arrivare al locale furono Buzz e Julio, che occuparono un tavolo e ordinarono per tutti.

Nel parcheggio Sharon e Provenza posteggiarono contemporaneamente.

"Capitano! Il suo ... Ragazzo è sano e salvo" le disse prima di allontanarsi con Rusty.

"Gliel'ho detto!" esclamò Andy.

"L'ho intuito!"

"Ti dispiace?"

"No, assolutamente."

"Sei bellissima"

"Grazie! Anche tu!"

"Gran bel bracciale" le disse sorridendo.

"Me l'ha regalato l'uomo che amo.

Gran bella collana" replicò lei.

"È un regalo della donna più bella del mondo, con cui ho la fortuna di uscire"

Si fissarono per un momento e poi Andy chiese:

"E adesso capitano?"

Lei sorrise, lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra e poi disse:

"Come diceva l'imperatore: DIVIDI E CONQUISTA!"

Entrarono mano nella mano nel locale, mentre il resto della squadra li guardava sorridendo, come se cose la cosa più naturale del mondo, e in un certo senso per loro lo era.

Quando Andy scostò la sedia per farla accomodare, le baciò la testa e lei sorrise arrossendo leggermente, tutti applaudirono.

'Ti amo' si sussurrarono a vicenda prima di bere un sorso della loro bibita analcolica.


	95. Capitolo 95

Capitolo 95

Qualche giorno dopo, Patrick era seduto sul divano di suo padre a messaggiare, quando Andy gli chiese:

"Ehi Romeo? Potresti apparecchiare?"

"Oh si scusa." rispose il ragazzo posando il cellulare.

"È lei?" chiese il padre, alludendo alla ragazza che voleva presentargli.

"Sì. Ascolta fra due giorni arriverà a Los Angeles e starà due settimane.

Mi piacerebbe organizzare una cena per presentartela che ne pensi?"

"Direi che è perfetto! Se vuoi puoi farla venire qui!

C'è spazio, è più intimo, cucinerò e non avremo interruzioni"

"Davvero lo faresti?"

"Per te qualunque cosa figlio mio!"

"La avviso subito così sceglie il giorno"

"Si ma ... Non mi hai raccontato ancora nulla"

Si misero a tavola e il giovane vuotò il sacco.

"A Gennaio, quando Dean era in viaggio per lavoro, ho accompagnato Nicole dai suoceri. Sono stato con loro un paio di giorni e i bambini sono voluti andare a vedere Lo Schiaccianoci"

"Adorano quello spettacolo"

"Sì me me sono accorto! Comunque sono rimasto strabiliato dalla prima ballerina, lei è ... Uao!"

"Bene, almeno mi sono fatto un'idea sulla mia futura nuora!" esclamò prima che entrambi ridessero sonoramente.

"Alla fine dello spettacolo Luis e Carlos dicevano che avrebbero voluto parlare con lei e così, visto che non ero potuto andare a nessuno dei loro spettacoli, ho pensato di andare a chiedere dietro il palco se era possibile incontrarla. Il bodyguard mi stava per buttare sul marciapiede dalla porta sul retro ma quando lei ha sentito la voce dei bambini è uscita dal camerino. Oh papà non puoi capire quanto fosse bella!"

"Posso solo immaginare!"

"Sì be ha fatto l'autografo mentre io la guardavo imbambolato come un cretino, fin quando i bambini non le hanno detto l'apprezzamento che avevo fatto quando era apparsa sul palco. È arrossita e mi ha dato un bacio sulla guancia, ringraziandomi.

La sera dopo sono tornato a vederla da solo, le ho comprato un mazzo di fiori e le ho lasciato un biglietto di ringraziamento con ... Il mio numero.

Fuori dalle mie aspettative mi ha chiamato e la sera dopo è venuta a cena con me."

"Hai capito mio figlio!"

"Abbiamo continuato a messaggiarci, videochiamarci e ci siamo visti ogni volta che potevamo, ed è diventata una cosa seria."

"Sono felice per te!"

"Grazie papà! Nicole l'ha già conosciuta ovviamente e io ho conosciuto i suoi due fratelli. Mancate solo voi genitori"

"Quindi vuoi che tua madre ..."

"No! Pensavo di presentarle mamma nel caso volessi lasciarla"

"Bell'idea"

Padre e figlio risero di nuovo.

"I suoi sono separati perciò ci sarà solo la madre a cena.

Dovrai fare il bravo, non vorrei che Sharon si ingelosisse"

"A proposito gliel'ho detto e sarà felice di esserci."

"Bene"

"Che ne dici se alla cena invitiamo anche Nicole con i ragazzi e i fratelli della tua innamorata? Ora che ci penso, non mi hai ancora detto il suo nome"

"Emilia. Si è una bellissima idea, quando la chiamo più tardi glielo dico"


	96. Capitolo 96

Capitolo 96

Il giorno dopo, Andy entrò sorridendo nell'ufficio di Sharon porgendole un contenitore con il pranzo, e sedette al tavolino accanto a lei.

"Capitano posso parlarle?" chiese ammiccando e sorridendole.

"Certo tenente Flynn mi dica!" rispose ricambiando il sorriso.

"La cena con mio figlio e la sua ragazza sarà tra due giorni a casa mia.

Pensavo che potresti venire il pomeriggio a darmi una mano a cucinare"

"SOLO cucinare?" chiese guardandolo da sopra gli occhiali.

"Potrei inventare qualche altra attività"

"Sono certa che la fantasia non ti manca.

Oh mio dio è squisito, cos'è?" chiese Sharon assaporando quello che lui aveva cucinato per lei.

"Non posso dirtelo! È un segreto" disse sorridendole.

"Potrei ordinarti di parlare"

"Non lo farei neanche sotto tortura"

"Quindi se più tardi ti mettessi le manette e usassi la forza, non diresti nulla?" chiese maliziosamente facendo scivolare la forchetta in bocca.

"Dirò sicuramente qualcosa ma non so cosa!"

Più tardi quel pomeriggio Sharon ricevette una sorpresa in ufficio:

Ricky ed Emily erano venuti a trovarla.

"Ragazzi che bello vedervi!" esclamò abbracciandoli.

"Siamo felici di essere qui! Purtroppo ...

Non potremo venire per natale e così..."

"Oh ragazzi quando vi vedo è sempre natale per me"

"Rusty ci ha prenotato i biglietti e ci ha accompagnato qui dall'aeroporto."

"Ci aspetta giù, era al telefono con un certo Gus..."

"Mamma mi sei sembrata strana ieri su skype!

C'è forse qualcosa che vuoi dirci?"

"In effetti si ma non qui! Ne parliamo a casa più tardi.

Ora scusate ma ho da fare e voi sarete stanchi"

Il caso si protrasse per le lunghe: Sharon purtroppo tornò a casa tardi e i figli, stravolti dal jet leg, dormivano già.

A colazione il giorno dopo, Ricky dormiva ancora mentre Emily sorrideva mentre messaggiava.

"Tesoro, mi sono persa qualcosa?" chiese Sharon indicando il telefono.

"Oh mamma! Ecco... Ho conosciuto una persona.

Vuole fare il poliziotto ed è un po di mesi che ci frequentiamo.

Ricky e Rusty hanno avuto modo di conoscerlo. È fantastico!"

"Sono felice per te amore mio!" disse abbracciando la figlia.

"Abbiamo organizzato una cena per domani sera per farvi conoscere.

Ci sarà sua sorella con i figli e il marito, e il padre.

Sai i genitori sono divorziati. Verranno anche Ricky e Rusty."

"È magnifico non vedo l'ora... aspetta hai detto DOMANI SERA?"

"Si perché? So che c'è poco preavviso ma ..."

"Avrei un altro impegno!" disse mordendosi il labbro.

"Oh! Un appuntamento galante?"

"Cosa? Oh cielo no... Cioè non proprio" disse ricordando che Andy stava probabilmente pensando ad un pre cena esclusivo solo per loro.

"È con il tenente Flynn?"

"Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Andiamo mamma, ti ha portato il Natale!

E poi ho visto come ti guarda!"

"Come mi guarda?" chiese timidamente.

"Come se fossi la Madonna.

Perché non lo chiami? Invito anche lui a cena"

"Come? Vorresti che Andy, si insomma il tenete Flynn, fosse presente?"

"Be uscite insieme, no? Se fate coppia è giusto che ci sia!

E poi non ho intenzione di chiamare Jack, a meno che non voglia rompere con lui"

"È molto dolce da parte tua, purtroppo però ha già un impegno importante!"

"Al quale dovevi assistere" aggiunse la figlia.

"Già! Ma non posso perdermi il fidanzato di mia figlia, giusto?"


	97. Capitolo 97

Capitolo 97

Il giorno dopo in ufficio, Sharon avrebbe dovuto dire a Andy che non avrebbe potuto essere a cena da lui.

S: "Tenente ti devo parlare, puoi venire nel mio ufficio?" gli scrisse.

In tempo record lui era già lì.

"Che succede?" chiese preoccupato.

"Ecco..non so come dirtelo.

Per la cena di stasera...

Non posso venire! Mi dispiace Andy"

"Oh! Va bene!" disse tristemente.

"Amore davvero mi dispiace così tanto!"

"Lo so, lo capisco ci sono i ragazzi ed è giusto che tu stia con loro"

"Mi perdoni?"

"E per cosa? Vorrà dire che ti telefonerò per informarti di tutto"

"Bene ci conto"

"Vorrei chiederti di passare la notte da me ma ho Patrick in casa.."

"Sono contenta che le cose tra voi vadano bene"

"È tutto merito tuo. Speriamo che la mia consuocera non sia una rompiscatole"

"Puoi sempre parlare con il tuo consuocero"

"Sarà difficile perché non ci sarà. La ragazza ha dei problemi con il padre, i genitori sono separati"

"Ah! Quindi sarai SOLO con lei!"

"Solo? Non direi, ci saranno altre 8 persone"

"Be tenente cerca di non essere troppo affascinante stasera, non vorrei rendere orfana la tua futura nuora" disse in pieno Darth Raydor.

"Siamo gelose?"

"Può darsi!"

"Mmm mi piaci gelosa, sei ancora più sexy, se possibile"

"Credo di doverti informare che questa sera mi spetterà una cena simile alla tua"

" Che vuoi dire!?"

"Un giovane e futuro poliziotto fa la corte a mia figlia e questa sera conoscerò il padre"

"Il... PADRE?"

"Sì, anche i suoi sono divorziati.

Comunque ci saranno Ricky e Rusty, se vuoi che mi tengano d'occhio" disse sorridendo.

"Non ce né bisogno, anche se...

È del PADRE che non mi fido"

"Non lo conosci nemmeno"

"No, ma so quanto puoi essere sexy e intelligente perciò ti supplico non esagerare stasera"

"Mmm...Va bene. Geloso?" chiese lisciandogli la cravatta.

"Moltissimo! Che colore indosserai?

Mi piacerebbe essere abbinato a te anche se non ci vedremo"

"Romantico!

Classico: nero.

Ho intenzione di... dire ai miei figli di noi"

"Sicura?"

"Certo! Già che sono qui e per Natale non potranno venire.

Mi piacerebbe che ci fossi anche tu!"

Sharon raccontò a Andy tutto quello che Emily le aveva detto.

"Mi sarebbe piaciuto venire con te stasera" le disse lui alla fine.

"Anche me!"

Quel pomeriggio la squadra uscì presto dalla centrale e così Andy e Sharon poterono andare a prepararsi per le loro cene.

Il tenente indossò un completo giacca e cravatta neri con camicia bianca.

Il capitano indossò un abito nero lungo leggermente scollato, con un coprispalle a manica lunga e collo alto.

Jennifer come al solito andò a casa a farle i capelli, completamente raccolti, e il trucco leggero come piaceva a Flynn.

Dopo tanto, dato che non ci sarebbe stato e non l'avrebbe visto quella sera, Sharon mise il rossetto.

Prima di uscire dalla camera da letto, Sharon mandò un messaggio a Andy.

S: "Mi raccomando tenente non essere troppo affascinante questa sera"

Nel frattempo le arrivò un testo.

A: "So che è sexy di natura ma la prego Capitano cerchi di contenersi questa sera"

Entrambi sorrisero stringendo al petto i cellulari.

"Uao mamma sei bellissima" dissero i figli quando attraversò il corridoio.

"Grazie ancora mamma e scusa se ho rovinato i tuoi piani con Andy"

"Non preoccuparti piccola mia"

"Andiamo Em o faremo tardi" disse Ricky prendendo la sorella sotto braccio e andando verso l'ascensore.

"Papà è tutto pronto per la cena?" chiese Patrick.

"Oh si vuoi sapere il menu?"

"Spero sia roba leggera, ho preso qualche chilo ultimamente" disse Nicole segnandosi la pancia.

"Sei sempre bellissima!" esclamarono in coro il padre, il fratello, il marito e i figli.

"Oh mio dio!" disse lei arrossendo e baciandoli tutti.

"Allora per antipasto melone e prosciutto.

Penne all'arrabbiata, petto di pollo impanato, insalata, sorbetto e tiramisù all'ananas"

"Sembra squisito!"

"Quando hai avuto il tempo di preparare tutto Andy?" chiese il genero.

"Segreto!" disse ammiccando.

Il campanello suonò e Patrick si drizzò come un suricata di guardia.

"È lei!"

"Cosa aspetti vai ad aprire" disse il cognato.

"Oh si giusto"

"Figliolo? Stai tranquillo"

"Grazie papà! Verresti alla porta con me?"

"Certo. Nicole, spegni l'acqua della pasta."

"Si papà"

Mentre andavano alla porta, Patrick prese fiato e Andy gli disse:

"Caro, andrà tutto bene! Sua madre ti amerà e sarà tutto perfetto"

"Speriamo"


	98. Capitolo 98

Capitolo 98

Durante il tragitto in macchina, Sharon e Emily avevano parlato tutto il tempo mentre Ricky guidava e Rusty faceva zapping sulle stazioni radio.

Quando suonarono alla porta, la madre disse:

"Cara mi sono appena resa conto che non so il nome del ...

Oh mio dio ma questa è..."

"Benvenuti!"

"Ciao amore!" disse Emily baciando dolcemente il ragazzo di fronte a lei.

"Patrick?!" esclamò Sharon sbigottita.

"Sharon!?"

"Ti presento mia...aspetta! Vi conoscete?" chiese Emily.

"Sharon!" disse Andy quasi in preda all'infarto.

"Tenente Flynn, che ci fa qui?

Credevo non potesse venire!"

"È un po difficile Emily, questa è casa mia!"

"Lui è mio padre" disse Patrick.

"Cosa?!" chiese stupita la ragazza.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio ma poi Nicole apparve e disse:

"Be che aspettate ad entrare?"

I ragazzi si salutarono e i bambini saltarono in braccio ai figli di Sharon.

Lei e Andy cercarono di essere il più naturali possibile anche se erano molto impacciati.

"Sei bellissima" sussurrò mentre le levava il cappotto ammirando la sua figura.

"Anche tu" rispose sistemandogli la cravatta perfettamente dritta solo per avere la scusa di toccarlo.

Si fissarono negli occhi e, mentre lui le baciava la mano, si dissero in coro:

"Meno male che non avresti esagerato!"

Si fissarono per un po e poi, sorridendosi, si dissero a vicenda:

"Sono felice che sia tu!"

"Quindi voi..." disse Andy mentre i figli si accomodavano in salotto alla fine della cena.

Avevano passato una bellissima serata ridendo, scherzando e gustando cibo ottimo. Non avevano ancora parlato del fatto che i ragazzi si frequentassero, nonostante fosse il motivo dell'occasione.

"Sì!" disse Patrick sorridendo e prendendo la mano di Emily.

"Mamma dì qualcosa per favore!" esclamò la ragazza.

"Io...scusate ho bisogno di prendere aria"

Sì alzò e andò in giardino, che oramai le era familiare, e sedette sull'altalena a panca.

Poco dopo Andy arrivò con una tazza di the caldo.

"Posso?"

Sharon annuì in silenzio e quando Flynn prese posto accanto a lei, si accoccolò tra le sue braccia.

"Piccola, stai bene?"

"Non lo so! Mia figlia e tuo figlio che stanno insieme..."

"Già anche io sono sbalordito!"

"Andy e se..."

"Cosa? Sei preoccupata che possano non durare?"

"Sì! Non frainterdermi Patrick è meraviglioso ma Em è così cocciuta.

E poi con il mestiere che fa è sempre in giro..."

"Anche se succedesse qualcosa a noi sarebbe un guaio!" disse Andy alzandosi.

"Come?" chiese scioccata, sentendo subito la mancanza del suo calore.

"Sharon... Io ti amo! Davvero!

Ringrazio Dio che ho avuto questa possibilità, con te, ma..."

"Ma? Ma cosa?!" chiese alzandosi e avvicinandosi a lui in preda al panico.

"Sharon! Sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai avuto e non so se è reale!

Se è un sogno non voglio svegliarmi!

Però mi rendo conto che forse, anzi sicuramente, io non sono l'uomo adatto a te, né l'uomo adatto a essere il suocero della tua meravigliosa figlia"

"Andy che dici?"

"Dico amore mio che se mio figlio sentisse anche solo la metà di quello che io provo per te tua figlia sarà amata in eterno.

Ma non posso fare a meno di confermare quanto ti ho scritto mesi fa e cioè che sei meravigliosa e non puoi, no, non devi stare con uno come me!"

"Uno come te? Cioè che mi ama, mi fa ridere e mi rende felice?

Non devo stare con l'uomo che sa il mio gusto di gelato preferito?

Non posso stare con l'uomo che mi ama a tal punto da baciarmi appassionatamente quando sto dando i numeri ?

Che mi trova sexy anche quando sono struccata la mattina appena sveglia?

Be in questo caso, se è così che la metti, non m'importa!

Io ti amo e so che tu mi ami perché me lo hai dimostrato in ogni singolo istante in questi due anni di non-appuntamenti ma ero troppo cieca e terrorizzata dal mio passato per capirlo."

Fece una pausa e poi aggiunse, abbassando lo sguardo:

"Certo che se poi, tu vuoi lasciarmi perché il mio fisico non è..."

"Non farlo! Non dirlo, finire quella frase! Non è vero e lo sai.

Inoltre non farei nulla per feriti intenzionalmente. MAI!

Non ho intenzione di tornare a bere o tradirti con altre donne.

Tesoro tu sei il non plus ultra e io...

non lo merito tutto qui"

"Come sarebbe non lo meriti?!

Andy, tu sei fantastico e io ti amo"

"Lo so, ma il mio cuore e la mia mente si chiedono perché!

Non fraintendermi, non è per mancanza di fiducia è solo che quando nemmeno i tuoi genitori ti hanno mai voluto..."

"Be tenente Flynn io la voglio! Lei è L'UNICA cosa che voglio!"

Così dicendo lo baciò appassionatamente ma dolcemente.

Si staccarono dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità e, riposando fronte contro fronte, Andy chiese:

"Hai ancora paura?"

"Di perderti? Assolutamente!

Che le cose fra loro possano non andare? Si! Ma se siamo insieme posso sopportare qualunque cosa"

"Bene, anch'io mi sento così.

Però forse dovremmo rassicurarli.."

"Hai ragione! Andy, ti amo"

"Anch'io baby"

"Baby: Mi piace! Pensi ..."

"Cosa?"

"Nulla!"

"Sharon? Vorrei dir loro come mi sento nei tuoi confronti"

"Davvero?"

"Oh si"

"È quello che stavo per chiederti!" disse sorridendo mentre lui le dava un altro rapido bacio.

Tornarono in salotto e sedettero sul divano accanto ai figli.

"So che è strano, ma ..." disse Emily.

"Ci amiamo e non possiamo fare a meno l'uno dell'altra" aggiunse Patrick.

"Vi capiamo perfettamente.." dissero gli adulti guardandosi.

"Ci sarebbe una cosa..." iniziò Andy.

"Cosa?" chiese Emily.

Ovviamente Patrick sapeva tutto ma non poteva dir nulla.

"Non so come la prenderete ma..."

"Vostra madre ed io..."

"Usciamo regolarmente da quattro mesi.

È una cosa seria Em, tanto quanto la vostra"

"Non ci credo? Finalmente!" esclamò Nicole.

"Ce l'avete fatta a dircelo!" dissero Rusty e Patrick in coro.

"E la novità sarebbe?" chiese Ricky.

"Scusa che vorresti dire?" chiese Sharon.

"Andiamo mamma ti ha portato il Natale!"

Dopo aver parlato più liberamente, Sharon disse:

"Patrick, Em mi ha detto che sei un poliziotto, non lo sapevo"

"Cosa?!" esclamò Andy mentre il ragazzo faceva una smorfia.

"Si papà, mi hanno preso nella divisione persone scomparse, inizio lunedì"

"E non me lo hai detto perché?"

"Non sapevo come l'avresti presa!"

"Come devo prenderla? Sono terrorizzato ma sono fiero di te."

"Grazie papà" disse il giovane abbracciandolo.

"Ah proposito di novità... Due giorni fa ho fatto la visita" disse Nicole, che al compleanno del padre aveva detto di essere incinta.

"Sapete il sesso del bambino?" chiese Rusty.

"È una femmina" disse Dean.


	99. Capitolo 99

Capitolo 99

Alla fine, la squadra aveva deciso di pagare il funerale per Mariana e aiutare Gus a ritrovare Paloma, nonostante la riluttanza di Andrea.

Una volta scesi dall'auto per seguire il feretro, Sharon prese Andy per la mano: ora potevano perché lo sapevano tutti, inoltre la circostanza richiedeva un contatto fisico.

La vita passata di Sharon sembrava solo un sogno sfocato, come aveva fatto senza di lui fino a quel momento?

Dopo l'omelia tornarono alle macchine e questa volta fu Andy ad abbracciarla, di sua spontanea volontà.

Non avevano bisogno di parole per esternare i sentimenti, oramai si capivano al volo anche solo con uno sguardo e lui sapeva che era provata.

Fin dai loro Non-appuntamenti erano sempre presenti l'uno per l'altra.

Prima di essere amanti erano diventati buoni amici.

Rusty tornò a vedere Flynn in luce positiva non solo per il rispetto che dava a lui stesso e a Gus.

Qualche giorno dopo, vennero trovati dei cadaveri in una sala per il poker abusivo.

Il team si era organizzato per andare a parlare con una sospettata, si sono preparati e hanno lasciato l'ufficio.

Andy e Sharon non erano stati in grado di salutarsi quel giorno.

Erano un paio di sere che Andy passava le notti a casa propria e si mancavano molto.

Flynn l'aveva cercata prima di andare, ma Sharon aveva ricevuto una telefonata proprio quando voleva parlargli.

Dalle veneziane aperte lo ha visto voltarsi, dirle "TI AMO" e sparire con gli altri verso gli ascensori.

Dopo un paio d'ore, la squadra ha trovato la persona che stavano cercando. Le hanno intimato di fermarsi ma questa è salita in macchina, ha messo in moto e ha iniziato ad accelerare.

Andy è saltato sul veicolo in corsa, cercando di fermarla, ma la donna ha premuto il freno e lui è volato a terra.

"Non dirlo a Sharon!" disse a Louie quando lo aveva soccorso, poco prima di svenire sull'asfalto.

Intanto, Sharon era nella sala ristoro con un bicchiere pieno di tè.

Aveva un'espressione vuota ed era immersa nei suoi pensieri.

Una strana sensazione le attanagliava lo stomaco, sentiva che qualcosa di brutto sarebbe successo presto.

Respirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di pensare a cose belle.

Ha rivisto quando poco prima Andy le aveva detto TI AMO prima di andarsene e ha sorriso a sé stessa.

Ripensò a quei mesi trascorsi insieme: il primo appuntamento, la loro prima volta insieme, aver preso coraggio per dire tutto a Taylor e ai ragazzi, gli incontri ravvicinati sotto le lenzuola ...

Se anni prima le avessero detto che Flynn poteva renderla felice ed essere l'uomo giusto per lei, probabilmente gli sarebbe saltato addosso senza aspettare tutto quel tempo!

Oppure avrebbe sparato con il suo fucile a chiunque l'avesse detto.

Aprendo gli occhi, vide il braccialetto con l'infinito e sorrise di nuovo.

All'improvviso un brivido le attraversò la schiena.

Lasciò cadere la bevanda, che schizzò sul lavandino, non si sa come, il gioiello si staccò dal suo polso e Sharon lo vide cadere a terra.

Sembrava una scena di film al rallentatore.

"Andy!" esclamò terrorizzata, ma la voce non uscì.

(Questo succedeva nel momento preciso in cui lui sveniva per la strada!)

Sharon recuperò il bracciale prima che cadesse nel tubo del lavandino.

Perché si era staccato? Non c'erano difetti nella chiusura.

Cercando di risistemarlo, si rese conto che le sue mani tremavano.

Inspirò profondamente e decise di chiamare Andy.

Si rese conto che non aveva il telefono con lei e tornò nel suo ufficio, facendo prima una breve sosta in bagno per rinfrescarsi.

"Rispondimi amore ... per favore dimmi che stai bene ...

Ho bisogno di sentire la tua voce" mormorò mentre il telefono di Andy squillava a vuoto, dopo che ebbe chiuso la porta del suo ufficio e composto il numero.

Non rispose mai, nonostante l'avesse chiamato più di una volta.

Attese con impazienza che la squadra tornasse, facendo su e giù per tutto il piano senza riuscire a calmarsi.

Mentre rientravano, Provenza e i ragazzi furono d'accordo nel non dirle nulla su cosa fosse successo a Flynn.

Rimasero tutti pietrificati quando, tornati alle scrivanie, la prima cosa che il capitano chiese raggiungendoli fu:

"Dov'è Andy?" vedendo che l'uomo mancava.

Amy si scambiò un'occhiata con Mike mentre Louie fingeva indifferenza nel rispondere:

"Ha un paio di graffi ... la signora X ha resistito all'arresto"

Gli occhi del capitano si spalancarono e si irrigidì, avvicinandosi alla scrivania di Provenza, che continuò a dire:

"Sta bene, non ha niente, il dottore lo sta visitando"

"Non ha chiamato"

Nessuno della squadra la guardò direttamente e quando il tenente le mostrò il telefono di Flynn, dicendole che l'aveva lasciato in macchina, Sharon sapeva che le stava nascondendo qualcosa.

Perché qualcosa era successo, lei l'aveva sentito!

Appena le è stato possibile, ha deciso di interrogare personalmente la sospettata insieme a Julio, così la verità è venuta a galla.

"Secondo questo rapporto hai resistito all'arresto e attaccato un poliziotto ... sto ancora cercando di capire perché ha usato l'auto per trascinare uno dei MIEI detective nel parcheggio!" disse arrabbiata mentre cercava di trattenersi dal picchiare lei e la squadra che le aveva mentito.

Più tardi, quando vide arrivare Andy con il cerotto sulla fronte, le venne in mente quando l'aveva visto ferito nel parcheggio anni prima, era sconvolta ma cercò di trattenersi.

Si sono chiusi in ufficio per parlare del caso con Taylor e ha cercato di essere Il più professionale possibile.

Tutto quello che voleva fare era abbracciarlo, baciarlo, uccidere la Provenza per averle nascosto la verità, ma aveva un lavoro da svolgere e continuare le indagini.

Quando Julio entrò per segnalare la morte di un altro testimone, tutti uscirono e Andy, dolorante, iniziò ad alzarsi.

Lei lo prese per le spalle e lo fermò:

"Andy, siediti, andiamo.

Resta qui, torno tra un minuto, troverò qualcuno che ti porta a casa"

Andando via, chiuse i bui e la porta dietro di sé senza guardarlo.

Se si fosse voltata, sarebbe diventata "Sharon la donna innamorata" invece di "Sharon il capitano".

Andy fece una smorfia: odiava essere visto vestito in quel modo dalla donna che amava, specialmente dopo averle mostrato il leone che era.

Il capitano andò a parlare con un altro sospetto e Provenza nella stanza accanto al suo ufficio, da lì infatti poteva tenere d'occhio Andy e appena entrata è andata a vederlo dal vetro.

Non riusciva a pensare ad altro, era preoccupata e non vedeva l'ora di chiudere il caso per stare con lui.

All'improvviso, il povero autista cominciò a dire:

"Che diavolo ... che diavolo ...?!"

Sharon non capì subito, pensò che si stava riferendo alla sua situazione ma presto si rese conto che l'uomo stava fissando il suo ufficio.

Andò a guardare e si spaventò nel vedere Andy crollare sulla scrivania.

"Oh mio Dio! Tenente, chiami un'ambulanza!" disse a Provenza, correndo da Andy nell'altra stanza.


	100. Capitolo 100

Capitolo 100

Andy era crollato su di lei, che lo fece sedere e gli accarezzò la guancia.

"Amore mio, i soccorsi stanno arrivando"

Andy annuì ma non era molto lucido e Sharon era terrorizzata.

L'ambulanza impiegò poco ad arrivare e lo visitarono immediatamente.

Gli diedero l'ossigeno e si ristabilì poco dopo.

Quando i dottori avevano finito, Sharon disse loro che Andy sarebbe stato con lei finché non fosse guarito e lui dovette acconsentire suo malgrado, anche se non voleva.

Nel frattempo, il caso è stato chiuso e loro sono arrivati a casa all'una del mattino, dopo aver preso un cambio di vestiti.

Rusty era seduto sul divano quando sono entrati.

"Mamma! Ero preoccupato, cosa ..." cominciò a dire , ma si fermò.

All'inizio quando vide Andy non fu molto contento, ma poi notò il cerotto sulla fronte, l'abito sgualcito e il colore cadaverico.

"Vado per un secondo in bagno" disse il tenente, portando la sua borsa con sé.

"Certo ..." rispose Sharon annuendo.

"Che è successo?" chiese Rusty.

"Ha avuto un incidente al lavoro!

Si è rotto un paio di costole e poi è svenuto in ufficio. Avevo paura Rusty ... l'ho sentito! Non so come spiegare!" disse con gli occhi lucidi.

Il ragazzo la abbracciò e disse:

"Non ti preoccupare andrà tutto bene"

Poi andò nella sua stanza, ma prima bussò al bagno:

"Andy va tutto bene?"

"Sì, grazie, ragazzo"

Flynn si stava cambiando, facendo movimenti molto lenti per evitare le vertigini.

Aveva tre opzioni: la stanza degli ospiti (quella di Rusty in pratica), il divano o la stanza di Sharon.

L'ultima scelta poteva non essere appropriata: certo lui era ferito ma lei era così dannatamente sexy.

Quando finalmente uscì dal bagno, passò davanti alla porta socchiusa.

La vide togliersi la giacca, abbassare la cerniera della gonna mentre si sedeva sul letto, togliersi le scarpe e le auto-reggenti. Per un momento Sharon si gettò sul materasso e Andy sentì un movimento viscerale.

No, non avrebbe dormito con lei anche se avesse voluto!

Nonostante gli facesse male ovunque, gli sarebbe saltato addosso volentieri. Sarebbe morto felice, almeno.

Decise di andare in cucina per un bicchiere d'acqua e liberare la mente, mentre sedeva davanti alla finestra a guardare il paesaggio silenzioso.

Assorto nei suoi pensieri, rivide se stesso e Sharon sul balcone (come quando qualcuno pensa ad un'esperienza nei film e si vede di nuovo ma come spettatore) nell'occasione che avrebbe dovuto essere la loro prima volta. Era là fuori a baciarla e lei si era stranamente irrigidita sentendo la sua mano sul suo fondo schiena.

"Tutto a posto?"

Sharon era arrivata nel soggiorno e aveva bussato allo stipite per non farlo spaventare.

Si voltò un attimo e rimase a bocca aperta nel vederla indossare già la camicia da notte, era bellissima.

"Come ti senti?" gli chiese prendendogli la mano.

"Adesso meglio, scusa se mi sono..." disse, girando la fronte contro la finestra.

Lei appoggiò la testa sulla sua schiena.

"Oh Andy, perché non mi hai chiamato?!"

"Non volevo preoccuparti, ma ho fatto male, perché ora è anche peggio" rispose lui, voltandosi a guardarla e avvolgendola tra le sue braccia.

Le sue labbra le toccarono la fronte e lei disse:

"Quando ho sentito che eri caduto dalla macchina... per non parlare quando sei stato male in ufficio... ero così spaventata, pensavo di perderti!"

Nonostante il dolore la abbracciò, sussurrando che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte e non l'avrebbe mai lasciata.

"Dove posso ... Dormire?"

"Tenente dormirai con me"

"Oh grazie Capitano ma meglio di no"

"Che cosa?!"

"Mi dispiace" disse accarezzandole il viso.

"Oh, va bene" replicò dispiaciuta.

"La stanza è pronta, buonanotte!" disse Rusty dal corridoio.

Sharon lo aiutò a togliersi la vestaglia e a sdraiarsi, gli posò una mano sul petto vedendo che la rosa dei venti era lì, che spuntava dalla camicia del pigiama sbottonato.

"Ti amo capitano" disse guardandola mentre si sdraiava accanto a lui.

Era come se non glielo dicesse da secoli e per un momento aveva rischiato di non poterglielo dire più.

Lei gli accarezzò i capelli e sorrise baciandolo dolcemente:

"Anche io"

Andy chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

"Riposa amore, ne hai bisogno ... Spesso mi chiedo come farei senza di te e come sarebbe stata la mia vita se ti avessi incontrato prima" disse sottovoce Sharon, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, addormentandosi.

Verso le 5 si svegliò, lo baciò sulla guancia e, con riluttanza, andò nella sua stanza.


	101. Capitolo 101

Capitolo 101

Sharon era entrata in camera di Rusty e si era preoccupata quando non aveva trovato Flynn a letto, così iniziò a girare per tutta casa chiamandolo.

"Andy? Andy!"

"Sono in bagno. Arrivo" disse lui mentre si lavava i denti.

"Oh scusa. Fai con calma, io preparo la colazione" disse da dietro la porta sospirando sollevata.

Quando ebbe finito di radersi, Andy si diresse in cucina.

"Non farai nulla prima di colazione.

Poi farai soltanto i tuoi esercizi di respirazione" esordì Sharon mettendo la frutta sul tavolo.

"Eravamo d'accordo che saresti stata il boss solo al lavoro e che per il resto avremmo ... Discusso" disse lui guardandola mentre si sedeva.

"Bè il tuo dottore ha detto che hai bisogno di cure e .. di supervisione" sorrisero ma lui sentì una fitta.

Lei si drizzò sulla sedia preoccupata.

"Come ti senti?"

Lui la guardò e si sorrisero.

"Meglio! Spero che a Rusty non dispiaccia se per un po occupo la sua camera da letto.."

"No no no no si è offerto lui"

"Davvero?" chiese incredulo ricordando la freddezza con cui lo trattava ultimamente.

"Si davvero! È un progresso"

Sharon continuava a guardarlo e tenergli la mano.

"Adesso è alla lezione delle 8.30?" chiese lui.

"Non esattamente.."

Fecero colazione senza parlare, ma guardandosi negli occhi.

"Sai" disse lei rompendo il silenzio e levando le tazze dal tavolo una volta finito.

"ieri mi è successa una cosa strana, non so come spiegare..."

"Cosa?! Mi devo preoccupare?!" chiese Andy preoccupato, alzandosi per aiutarla.

"Cosa?! No! È solo che non so descriverla.. Siediti dai"

"Ma io.."

"Tenente! Si sieda."

Lui sospirò ma obbedì, sedendosi sul divano e lei si accomodò vicino a lui.

"Allora?!"

"Probabilmente mi prenderai per sciocca!

Ero in sala ristoro e ... L'ho sentito!"

"Cosa hai sentito?"

"Quello che ti è successo!

Sapevo che eri in pericolo"

Si era voltata per non guardarlo ma lui le aveva girato il viso mettendo la mano sotto il mento.

"È per questo che mi hai tempestato di telefonate e guardavi male Louie?"

"Si" disse lei soffiandosi il naso.

"Oh Andy!"

"Sharon..."

Non riuscirono più a trattenersi e cominciarono a baciarsi appassionatamente sul divano.

Tristemente dovettero staccarsi perché era ora di tornare al lavoro.

Avevano chiesto un permesso per entrare più tardi ma dovevano andare in tribunale per un caso in sospeso: un uomo era sospettato dell'omicidio della moglie.

L'avvocato della difesa era Jack.

Sapevano che avrebbero dovuto mantenere un profilo basso, il ché non sarebbe stato facile visto che lui non stava bene.

La giornata passò relativamente tranquilla e il giorno seguente, quando si prepararono per andare al lavoro, Sharon disse che si sarebbe avviata con Hobbs da Groove mente Flynn andava dal medico.

Andy non era contento che lei rivedesse Jack da sola. Certo ci sarebbero stati Andrea e Groove, ma non lui.

Sharon si avvicinò e gli diede un mini bacio sulle labbra.

Rusty era visibilmente schifato mentre Andy deluso che fosse durato così poco.

Grazie all'idiozia di Jack, scoprirono che il marito della vittima era stato tutta la sera in un bar con la cognata (con la quale aveva una relazione) e con altre ragazze dopo, proprio all'ora in cui avveniva il delitto della moglie.

Nel frattempo Andy tornò alla Crimini Maggiori dopo essere stato a farsi visitare.

Sharon lo chiamò in ufficio appena lo vide entrare in Sala Operativa e gli chiese di riferirle tutto ciò che aveva detto il medico.

Andy, che non voleva più avere segreti con lei (dopo tutto si erano giurati di dirsi la verità l'un l'altro) tirò fuori il taccuino.


	102. Capitolo 102

Capitolo 102

"Il medico ha detto che quando ho avuto quella zuffa con la macchina...Vediamo un po'.. una specie di guaina si è stirata o strappata chi lo sà...comunque il risultato è che ho un piccolo coagu..."

L'espressione di Sharon, che aveva cercato di sorridergli senza far vedere quanto fosse terrorizzata, cambiò. Iniziava ad avere gli occhi lucidi e lo guardò con molta preoccupazione.

"Aspetta! Un coagulo?

Andy hai un coagulo di sangue?"

"Si ma molto piccolo! Mi hanno dato dei farmaci per scioglierlo ma se non funzionano dovranno operarmi.." disse senza guardarla.

"Che genere di operazione sarà?"

"Molto comune, sai mi aprono l'arteria e tolgono quel piccolo rompi scatole dal collo"

Sorrise, non voleva farla preoccupare, ma non ci riuscì.

"Dall' arteria carotidea?

Si trova lì il coagulo?"

Lui annuì nuovamente e oramai lei aveva un velo davanti agli occhi.

"AH senti, prima di andare avanti ahm...primo ho spiegato a Provenza che è il mio supervisore e poi a te quanto mio ufficiale in comando, che mi serve l'autorizzazione del mio medico per poter tornare al lavoro"

"Non è un problema "

Continuava a guardarlo dolcemente ma dentro era scioccata.

I suoi occhi erano lucidi quasi pianse, ma non lo fece.

"Visto che il medico dice che devo essere monitorato giorno e notte Provenza ha parlato con Patrice, che se ricordi faceva l'infermiera, e accettato di stare con me quando tu e i ragazzi non siete a casa... se posso restare finché .."

"Ma certo!" lo interruppe.

Si guardarono teneramente.

"Ah c'è solo un altra cosa.

Possiamo tenere tutta questa faccenda del mio coagulo tra te e me e Provenza? Puoi dirlo ai tuoi figli non voglio che pensino che ho messo le tende a casa tua"

"OK non ne farò parola con nessuno! E Emily Ricky e Rusty capiranno perfettamente" la sua voce tremava mentre lo diceva.

Si alzò e lo raggiunse.

Voleva stringerlo a sé e baciarlo, non desiderava altro.

Si protese verso di lui ma Andy si scansò.

"Non sono ancora guarito"

"Scusa" disse Sharon scuotendo la testa.

"Niente abbracci. Inoltre non devo correre, ne mettere le mani sulla testa, ne incrociare le gambe...chissà perché?!"

Lui rideva e lei cercava di stargli dietro ma dentro era devastata.

"Non devo piegarmi, non devo guidare, ... mi serve un passaggio a casa... si insomma a casa tua"

Si scambiarono ancora uno sguardo in silenzio.

Entrò Buzz per portarle dei documenti e gli chiesero di accompagnarlo.

Lui le mandò un bacio volante, non poteva fare altrimenti.

L'unica cosa che positiva di tutto quel trambusto (ammesso che lo fosse) era che sarebbe stato degente a casa sua, purtroppo niente coccole. Niente di niente!

Poco prima che uscissero Sharon li raggiunse al garage.

"Vengo anch'io"

Andy parlava con Buzz mentre il ragazzo guidava e Sharon stava ammutolita a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

Fu silenziosa per tutto il tragitto, ma Flynn poteva vedere nei suoi occhi la preoccupazione e la paura.

Odiava vederla in quello stato per causa sua.

Fosse stato per altri lui avrebbe potuto sempre confortarla, essere il suo eroe dalla scintillante armatura, ma questa volta no.

Le prese la mano e gliela strinse per tranquillizzarla.

Arrivati al condominio, ringraziarono Buzz e scesero dalla macchina.

Lo accompagnò in ascensore e, prima di lasciarla andare ed entrare in casa, Andy (anche se con un po' di dolore) l'abbracciò e le diede un bel bacio appassionato.

Sharon non voleva staccarsi da lui, ma a malincuore lo fece.

"Ti amo" le aveva sussurrato.

Lei aveva accarezzato il suo volto e se ne era tornata in ascensore senza dire nulla.

L'unica cosa incoraggiante era che il caso era quasi chiuso e lei sarebbe potuta tornare presto dal suo amore.

Mentre Sharon e Buzz tornarono al Distretto, in casa Andy e Rusty parlarono di Slider, il ragazzo che aveva ucciso Mariana.

A fine giornata, la Crimini Maggiori chiuse il caso scoprendo che in realtà l'assassina era la madre della vittima.

Jack fu licenziato dal suo cliente ma, andarsene via umiliato non era nel suo stile. Così aspettò che ci fossero tutti per dire:

"Quel dommage! Quel dommage per Andy Flynn!"

Sharon si irrigidì chiedendosi come diavolo facesse a sapere di Andy.

Jack continuò mentre tutti lo guardavano

"Forse il suo stato di salute non è cattivo come la fa sembrare Emily ma credo che dovremmo pregare tutti per la sua piena guarigione! Ci vediamo mes amis!"

Detto questo, uscì.

I ragazzi si guardarono.

Sharon era furiosa:

Ma perché lo aveva sposato?

Perché non gli aveva sparato mesi prima, quella volta che era entrato di notte in casa?

Perché tornava sempre a rovinarle la vita come un fantasma del passato?!

"Ma che cos'ha il Tenente Flynn?" chiese Julio.

"Questa è una bella domanda!

A proposito dov'è?" domandò Taylor guardando il capitano.

Lei si voltò verso Provenza.

I due dovettero raccontare tutto, ne erano costretti ormai.

Sharon era preoccupata: Andy le aveva chiesto solo una cosa, lei gli aveva promesso il silenzio e ora aveva infranto la promessa fatta.

In quel momento avrebbe voluto avere Emily sotto mano.

Non parlava da mesi con suo padre, perché mai parlargli proprio ora e della salute di Andy poi?!

Appena gli altri finalmente se ne furono andati, il capitano si sedette esausta alla scrivania di Flynn.

Era molto preoccupata per il fatto del coagulo ma era anche molto arrabbiata.

Prese la borsa e stava per uscire dall'ufficio quando il cellulare le squillò.

"Emily!"

"Ciao mamma. Come stai?"

"Male ho appena visto tuo padre"

"Oh mi dispiace! Che succede?

Crea problemi?"

"Secondo te?"

Dal tono di voce della madre, la ragazza si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava.

"Mamma, stai bene? Non mi sembri felice che ti ho chiamato.

Non sei contenta di sentirmi?"

"Stavo proprio per chiamarti, dobbiamo parlare"

"Che succede? Sei arrabbiata con me?!"

"Mi chiedi che succede? Hai detto a tuo padre che Andy sta male, quando lui non voleva dirlo neanche alla squadra..." disse arrabbiata, alzando la voce.

"Cosa?! Andy sta male? Cos'ha?"

"Un coagulo nell'arteria carotidea!

L'ha scoperto... Poche ora fa"

"Poche ora fa? E come avrei fatto a dirlo a papà, se nemmeno lo sapevo?"

Sharon si rese conto che non poteva essere stata la figlia a dirlo a Jack.

"Allora come ha fatto a scoprirlo?!"

"Mamma! Io a papà non lo sento e non lo vedo da tanto e anche se fosse, e avessi saputo questa cosa, non gliel'avrei MAI detta" disse Emily dolcemente.

"Scusami tesoro è che quando si tratta di Andy perdo la pazienza, sono molto protettiva nei suoi confronti da quando ha avuto l'incidente.

Tuo padre tira fuori il peggio di me."

"Non ti preoccupare."

"Tutta questa storia mi terrorizza.

Però non capisco! Ha detto che eri stata TU a dirglielo.

Che stupida, gli ho creduto di nuovo, a tuo sfavore"

"Mamma non è successo niente di grave!

Jack è un buon parlatore purtroppo...

Ora, non voglio rubarti il lavoro ma dato che hai il numero di papà, non puoi richiedere i tabulati telefonici e vedere CHI può averlo informato?"

"Giusto non ci avevo pensato, il ché è davvero triste.

Sai bambina mia, ti ci vedo come poliziotta"

"No grazie ne basta uno in famiglia.

Mi vuoi raccontare cosa ha Andy, nel dettaglio?"

"Si certo" sospirò e le raccontò tutto, chiedendole però di non dirlo a nessuno, specie a Patrick.


	103. Capitolo 103

Capitolo 103

Da quando Taylor ha saputo la verità, Andy faceva solo mezza giornata in ufficio in attesa che i medicinali facessero effetto.

Niente lavoro sul campo. Niente retate. Solo scartoffie e qualche interrogatorio.

Continuava a essere monitorato in ospedale regolarmente per via del coagulo che rimaneva sempre nella stessa posizione senza sciogliersi.

Il 17 novembre, dopo averlo visitato, il responso fu:

"Signor Flynn la opereremo lunedì 23, dopo il giorno del Ringraziamento. Da oggi farà la dieta pre-operatoria e riposo assoluto mi raccomando."

"E chi si muove più! Oramai sono peggio che un pensionato 90enne.

Dottore mi scusi ma… per quanto riguarda.. si insomma.."

"Appena sarà operato e uscirà di qui potrà riprendere attivamente, anzi è terapeutico"

Andy si sentì al 7 cielo e uscì dall'ospedale con un gran sorriso sul viso.

I giorni passarono lentamente e non ne poteva più: non tanto per il menu schifoso cui era costretto a sottostare, quanto per Sharon.

Sembrava un'eternità che non la toccava e che non dormiva con lei. Uno strazio!

Per distrarsi pensava al regalo adatto da farle per Natale.

Intanto, la squadra aveva trovato una donna morta in un Kenyon con la macchina.

"È sempre il marito!" aveva esordito Provenza.

Avevano scoperto che i coniugi erano le star di uno show televisivo e Andy chiamò Louie per farsi ragguagliare.

"Pronto ma che..?! Ha buttato giù!" disse guardando Sharon.

"Lo chiamo mentre vado" gli sorrise.

"Mi mandi qualcosa da fare?" le chiese mentre lei prendeva le chiavi dal mobile e lui era seduto davanti alla TV in vestaglia.

"Non devi lavorare"

"Ti prego! sto bene, davvero! Posso guardare la televisione e lavorare allo stesso tempo" le disse mentre lei gli levava il lucida labbra dalla fronte dopo averlo baciato.

Sharon stava per uscire quando si rivolse a Rusty:

"Se qualcosa non va con Andy chiama..."

"Il 911 prima e poi chiamo te" disse sorridendo il ragazzo.

"Grazie" lanciò un'ultima occhiata triste al suo amore e andò via.

La giornata era stata dura.

Avevano scoperto che la vittima e il marito erano odiati dagli altri concorrenti e che litigavano per ogni minima cosa. Inoltre, dalle riprese, il marito era saltato fuori dall'auto (che era stata manomessa) pochi secondi prima che la donna volasse di sotto.

Dovevano interrogare tutti i vari sfidanti del programma così, per sapere nomi e apparenti moventi, mandarono Buzz a portare a Andy tutte le registrazioni.

In video conferenza disse quello che aveva scoperto dando preziosi indizi alla squadra.

Sharon era in primo piano.

Il suo vestito corto alle ginocchia, le sue gambe..Era cosi sexy.

Tanto sexy che dovette tenersi un cuscino sulle gambe per coprirsi per tutta la durata della videochiamata. Fortunatamente nessuno se ne accorse, neanche Sharon.

Quando tornò a casa era stanchissima.

Andy era andato a cenare con Patrick e Rusty ma le avevano preparato comunque qualcosa.

Mangiò e si preparò un bel bagno caldo.

Era una delle cose che la rilassavano di più. Ora invece non sortiva l'effetto desiderato: da quando aveva provato 'il metodo Andy' non poteva più farne a meno.

Niente le distendeva più che essere con lui, in tutti i sensi.

Bastava anche solo una carezza.

"Mamma ci sei?" chiese Rusty appena tornarono, dopo aver visto che non era in camera.

"Si sono in bagno" aveva risposto.

"Domani devo alzarmi presto. Buonanotte"

"Notte tesoro"

Andy si era messo il pigiama e la vestaglia e poi bussò alla porta.

"Si può?" chiese aprendo.

"Si.."

La trovò immersa nella vasca piena di schiuma con i capelli legati.

"Uao! Sembri un angelo"

Lei arrossì: come avrebbe voluto che entrasse con lei.

Andy iniziò a sentire di nuovo un certo movimento così le andò dietro per nascondersi. Si inginocchiò, prese la spugna da dentro la vasca e con la scusa le sfiorò le gambe.

"Posso?"

Lei si scostò e lui gliela passò sulla schiena.

Sharon chiuse gli occhi e lui iniziò a darle piccoli baci sul collo e sulle spalle.

Lei si voltò e lo prese per la vestaglia baciandolo e tirandolo verso di sé.

Di botto si fermarono.

"Scusa" si dissero a vicenda.

"Meglio che ti lasci! Sei stanca"

Si rialzò e lei gli prese la mano, gliela baciò e se la poggiò sulla guancia.

"Vorrei che restassi"

"Lo vorrei anche io ma c'è Rusty nell'altra stanza! E un coagulo rompi balle nel mio collo... Sarei l'uomo più felice del mondo..." disse sorridendo e facendole segno verso il basso.

Lei si mise le mani sulla bocca e lo guardò quasi scioccata: non sapeva se ridere o esserne lusingata.

"... ma sarei anche quello più morto se rimango qui" disse poi.

Lei cambiò espressione e incrociò le braccia al petto per coprirsi.

"Per carità no! Non voglio perderti! Vai ..."

"Sharon calmati scherzavo"

Andy si era piegato verso di lei ma Sharon si girò di scatto tendendo un braccio per allontanarlo.

"Tenente vada via" disse con voce autoritaria e tremante.

"Va bene capitano" mogio mogio fece per uscire.

"Andy... Scusami io..."

"Sharon! Ti amo" le chiuse la porta e lei cominciò a riempire la vasca con le sue lacrime pensando che di lì a pochi giorni lo avrebbero operato.

E se non fosse andata bene?...


	104. Capitolo 104

Capitolo 104

Andy si era chiuso a chiave nella stanza dei Rusty: Era sveglio ma aspettava di sentire Sharon andare in camera prima di aprire la porta. Non si fidava neanche lui a star chiuso da solo però lo aveva fatto per non farla entrare, erano emotivamente instabili entrambi.

Lei uscì dal bagno e aveva già la camicia da notte indosso quando passò davanti alla camera, mettendo la mano sulla maniglia.

Voleva dargli la buona notte e chiedergli scusa ma non ci riuscì.

Poggiò la fronte sulla porta e sussurrò "Buonanotte amore mio! Perdonami"

Flynn era dietro, messo nella stessa posizione, la sentì (dicendo la stessa frase) e non le rispose.

Il giorno dopo i due si incontrarono nel salotto.

Fecero colazione insieme a Rusty, cercando di essere il più normale possibile e non destare sospetti nel ragazzo, parlando del giorno del Ringraziamento.

Quando Rusty salutò e andò alla prigione per parlare con Slyder, Flynn si alzò e mise i DVD del programma del caso.

"Andy per quanto riguarda ieri.." iniziò Sharon sedendosi accanto a lui.

Lui la tirò verso di sé e la abbracciò, dicendo:

"Non è successo niente ieri sera"

Si guardarono. Già non era successo proprio niente!

"Devo farti vedere una cosa" disse azionando la registrazione.

Alla fine dell'episodio mise in pausa, mise un braccio sullo schienale del divano e le prese la mano.

"Ok quello è il tuo ingeniere informatico con apnea notturna.

LO STERMINATORE!"

"Che è stato umiliato sulla televisione nazionale.."

"Sapeva che partecipando allo show avrebbe gareggiato con i Kokran"

"Sperava di vincere 1.000.000 $"

Lui la guardò e disse:

"Ne vale la pena se distruggi la tua relazione?"

Lei scosse la testa guardandogli la bocca. Come avrebbe voluto baciarlo.

Le era mancato terribilmente la notte precedente.

Quel periodo di astinenza era peggio della sua vita prma di conoscerlo.

Quando provi il paradiso, tornare sulla terra alle cose 'normali' è difficile riabituarsi.

Andy se ne accorse e abbassò lo sguardo, accarezzandole la mano.

Le chiese di Julio: Vedere il video di quella donna lo aveva fatto tornare indietro a quando sua moglie aveva avuto l'incidente ed era morta.

Sharon si senti un po un verme per non esserselo ricordata. Poi Guardò l'orologio.

"Mm. Ok tra due minuti arriva Patrice vediamo il video ancora una volta e vedrò come fare con Julio dopo"

Lui sospirò.

"Si signora"

Mentre otteneva play, le arrivò un messaggio:

'scusa sono imbottigliata nel traffico 20 min e arrivo promesso. Patrice'

"Che succede? Problemi? Devi andare?"

"Veramente... Ho altri 20 minuti.

Patrice è in ritardo" disse togliendogli il telecomando dalle mani e spegnendo la tv.

"Ma non volevi rivedere ..."

"Andy! Ho 20 minuti ancora da passare con te e non li sprecherò guardando le registrazioni di uno stupido programma dove le coppie si fanno a pezzi"

Gli mise le mani dietro il collo e iniziò a baciarlo sotto l'orecchio.

"Sharon.. Sharon"

"Devo pur farmi perdonare per ieri sera" gli sussurrò.

Se lo voleva morto quello era il modo giusto.

Si tolse le scarpe e si mise in ginocchio accanto a lui.

Gli baciava la mascella e il mento come se non avesse fatto altro nella sua vita.

"Sharon... " lui oramai era completamente partito.

Non sapeva come fermarla e non voleva farlo!

Rimasero a baciarsi finché Patrice non suonò alla porta.

"Un momento" gridò Sharon senza fiato.

Andy era sconvolto.

Sharon si alzò e gli si piegò davanti per prendere le scarpe.

Aveva messo una gonna abbastanza corta e questa fu la mazzata finale.

Lei si voltò gi prese il viso con una mano, lo strinse dolcemente e lo baciò ancora. Durò poco rispetto al resto ma quando lo mollò si leccò le labbra e sospirando disse:

"Buona giornata! Pensami"

Flynn si mise a testa indietro sul divano per riprendere fiato

'E chi ti scorda!' pensò

Sharon aprì a Patrice mettendosi le scarpe.

"Scusa non le trovavo" disse uscendo.

"Trattamelo bene" aggiunse con un sorriso strano sistemandosi il vestito e se ne andò.

"Ma che diavolo succede qui?" Chiese Patrice notando Andy che aveva gli occhi chiusi.

Arrivata in ufficio, Sharon ricevette un messaggio con il testo di una canzone.

""Non tocco la tua mano da un'eternità, e questa cosa non mi va...

Se adesso manchi tu, noi non saremo più com'eravamo sempre,

Non ti sento più, non arrivi, poi mi uccidi con la tua distanza, e mi lasci senza appartenenza...""


	105. Capitolo 105

Capitolo 105

Patrice si accomodò vicino a Flynn e gli prese la pressione: era parecchio alta.

"Andy so che la ami, che ti manca l'aspetto fisico e che la convivenza è dura senza intimità ... Ma se vuoi riprendere la tua attività normale con Sharon e la vostra vita insieme DOVETE resistere fino a dopo l'operazione!

Se questo coso si sposta ..." disse preoccupata indicando il collo.

"Non è successo niente! Sto cercando di fare il bravo, davvero ma lei è così sexy"

"Andy, non so cosa sia successo su questo divano, ma la circolazione è comunque stimolata. Devi stare attento, forse sarebbe meglio se .."

"Tornassi a casa mia?! Ci avevo già pensato, aspetto il ringraziamento e.."

"Se continuate così non ci sarà niente per cui ringraziare"

"Hai ragione! Quando arriva Rusty gliene parlo e mi faccio accompagnare a casa. Non sopporto di starle lontano ma neanche vederla ridotta a farmi da serva"

Quando il ragazzo tornò a casa verso l'ora di pranzo...

"Andy non credo che 'scappare' sia la cosa migliore.. Cioè so che non stai scappando ma la mamma ci rimarrebbe male! Specie se non ne parli con lei prima" disse Rusty quando Flynn gli chiese di aiutarlo a fare le valigie e portarlo a casa sua.

"Perché devi essere cosi dannatamente saggio?!" rispose sorridendo il tenente.

"Ho preso da mia madre"

Intanto Patrice era andata in centrale a parlare con Sharon.

"È successo qualcosa?" chiese preoccupata, saltando in piedi appena la vide entrare.

"No tranquilla. Ho solo bisogno di parlare con te"

"Certo dimmi"

"A proposito di Andy.."

"Sono tutta orecchie" disse seria.

"Sharon, non voglio sapere cos'è successo prima che aprissi la porta, ma se continuate così..."

"Ti prego non dirlo! Io lo amo e non sopporto l'idea di perderlo! Volevo solo coccolarlo per fargli capire che il sesso non è tutto in una coppia. Non ci siamo saltati subito addosso al primo appuntamento.

Siamo amici prima di tutto, abbiamo dei freni!..." (che boiata stava dicendo).

"Ascoltami! Se hai a cuore la sua salute, e so per certo che è così, aiutalo a starti lontano!"

Si fecero uno sguardo d'intesa.

Provvidenzialmente quella sera lei dovette rimanere a lavorare fino a tardi.

Certo si videro su skype, con Rusty presente, ma quando Sharon tornò a casa Andy era già in camera che dormiva.

Il giorno dopo Sharon andò in ufficio molto presto.

Flynn si era appena alzato quando lei stava uscendo, abbozzando un saluto fugace sulla porta.

Il capitano non sapeva come comportarsi, alla luce di quanto detto da Patrick e il tenente subito ci rimase un po' male perché voleva parlarle, ma fu sollevato che lei gli semplificasse le cose.

Arrivata alla Crimini Maggiori, al dirigersi in ufficio Sharon accarezzò la sedia di Andy: vederla vuota era un colpo al cuore ogni volta.

Si sentiva triste per non avergli dato il buongiorno come avrebbe voluto o almeno salutarlo come si deve.

Intanto a casa, Rusty stava riguardando il colloquio avuto con Slyder e Andy si offrì di aiutarlo per il prossimo.

"Vado un secondo in bagno e poi ne parliamo"


	106. Capitolo 106

Capitolo 106

"Andy! Andy!" Rusty aveva sentito un botto e corse in bagno, trovandolo a terra.

"Oh mio Dio Andy!"

Prese subito il telefono e fece quello che la madre gli aveva detto.

"911 qual'è l'emergenza?"

"Un detective della polizia di Los Angeles Crimini Maggiori ha perso conoscenza e perde sangue dalla testa! Mi serve un'ambulanza immediatamente!"

La prossima cosa da fare era avvisare subito Provenza (in realtà avrebbe dovuto chiamare Sharon ma non poteva gestire il panico di entrambi, inoltre il capitano stava interrogando una persona)

"Falla uscire da lì. Adesso!" Urlò Provenza a Buzz appena finto di parlare con Rusty.

"Mi dispiace interromperla ma abbiamo un'emergenza" le disse il tecnico all'auricolare.

Sharon non capiva:

C'erano novità per il caso?

Uscì e Louie le porse giacca, borsa e cellulare dicendole:

"Ah mi scusi se l'ho fatta uscire dalla sala interrogatori ma credo voglia andare all'ospedale San Leo immediatamente!"

"Perché?"

Tao spuntò dall'ascensore e disse, credendo che Provenza l'avesse già avvisata:

"Andy ha avuto un incidente"

"Lo stanno già curando, Rusty è con lui. C'è un auto di pattuglia giù con un agente se le serve. Mi chiami se è grave!" disse Provenza come per scusarsi, ma lei era già andata nel pallone.

"Lo farò!"

Era rimasta alle parole di Mike e ora non capiva più niente.

Si fece accompagnare, di guidare da sola in quel momento nemmeno parlarne. Il viaggiò le sembrò interminabile, nonostante andassero veloci e con la sirena accesa.

Finalmente arrivò in ospedale e corse subito da Rusty, che l'abbracciò.

"Oh mio Dio, che è successo?" disse preoccupata mentre fissava il sangue di Andy sulla sua camicia.

"Non lo so! è andato a lavarsi i denti e poi è caduto. L'infermiera ha detto che non è un ictus...

Allora è svenuto, io...io non lo so"

"E gli hai detto del coagulo di sangue?!" chiese con voce tremante.

"Si si! Gli fanno la risonanza e altri esami per assicurarsi che non si sia spostato e poi...e poi lo portano al piano di sopra"

"Scusa quello è il suo telefono?! Io...devo soltando...devo chiamare sua figlia che è fuori città, forse dovrei anche contattare la sua ex moglie e il figlio..." tremava tutta

"Tu scrivi al Tenente Provenza, mentre io faccio queste telefonate, per favore"

"ok ok"

"Va bene è stato ricoverato e presto andrà in camera, analisi in corso.

Ictus improbabile" disse Provenza alla squadra dopo la chiamata di Rusty.

"È un sollievo" disse Buzz.

Amy e Julio annuirono.

"Ma non ha detto se il coagulo si è mosso..." disse Tao.

"Ma non ha detto neanche che l'ha fatto. State tranquilli il Capitano ha promesso di chiamarmi, se la cosa è grave" disse Provenza cercando di tranquillizzare gli altri.

'Dio' pensò 'è un rompi scatole ma ti prego è il mio partner ... In fondo io sono più vecchio! Non farlo andare via... Chi la sopporta il capitano sennò'


	107. Capitolo 107

Capitolo 107

Sharon era tesa come una corda di violino.

Con lei oltre a Rusty c'era anche Provenza quando finalmente lo portarono in camera.

Poco dopo, la dottoressa Lu venne a visitare Flynn in camera.

"È assolutamente sicuro? ...non si è sentito stordito?!" chiese urlando come se fosse diventato sordo.

"No! Insomma mi lavavo i denti, mi è caduto lo spazzolino per terra, mi sono abbassato per riprenderlo, sono svenuto credo non lo so!" disse Andy guardando Sharon e Louie.

"Mmm...E la testa?! l'è mai girata la testa?!"

"Non lo so"

Era infastidito da quella voce stridula nelle sue orecchie e non voleva allarmare Sharon più di quanto fosse.

"Ok, ha perso conoscenza per gli anticoagulanti, non credo sia la prima volta, che si sente così" disse la dottoressa rivolta ai presenti.

Provenza guardò Andy con aria interrogativa.

"Ma è vero...?! Le pillole ti fanno girare la testa?" Chiese Sharon abbozzando un sorriso ma in realtà era molto preoccupata.

"Non proprio, cioè le volte che ho provato ad alzarmi più lentamente, non mi hanno dato fastidio"

"E ora hai una commozione" disse Provenza, felice che fosse vivo ma sbalordito da quanto fosse idiota il suo amico.

"Come conseguenza della caduta, Signor Flynn, il coagulo si è spostato in una posizione più pericolosa"

Sharon si alzò di colpo dal letto e si irrigidì.

"Più pericolosa?!" disse preoccupata mentre Andy la guardava.Voleva essere la Darth Raydor di una volta ma proprio non ci riusciva.

"Si, prima stava qui... e si è spostato qui! Più vicino al cervello" rispose la dottoressa indicando mentre lo diceva prima il collo e poi l' l'orecchio, proprio dove Sharon lo aveva baciato quando erano sul divano il giorno prima.

Il capitano si sentì in colpa, pensando che la causa del malessere potesse essere dovuta anche dalle coccole che non avrebbe dovuto fargli.

Se solo fosse stata più attenta!

"Come lo descrivi in termini medici?" chiese Provenza.

"Dicendo...Oh cavolo dobbiamo operare il Signor Flynn"

"Come o...operare e quando?!" disse Sharon devastata.

"Se potessi lo farei ora, cerco di neutralizzare gli anticoagulanti, quindi aspetto di riuscirci prima di operare suo marito"

"Oh...io non...noi non...sia..." balbettò Sharon.

"Lei è la sua ragazza! Io sono il suo delegato per le decisioni mediche, quanto dovremo aspettare?" interruppe Provenza. Sharon arrossì, ma si sentiva un po triste perché Andy non aveva detto una parola.

"Almeno non è morto no?! Ascolti Signor Flynn se si sente male chiami qualcuno, le infermiere, ok grazie, buonanotte"

"Va bene ok! Io lo so quanto sia serio, ma non c'è niente che possiate fare al momento e voi avete un' omicidio, perchè dovreste rovinarvi il ringraziamento per colpa mia!" disse tranquillamente.

Nel frattempo arrivò un messaggio a Provenza inerente al caso e Andy disse a Sharon di andare con lui, così il caso si sarebbe risolto in fretta.

Si sorrisero di nuovo: Lei non voleva lasciarlo ma lui non voleva che lei lo vedesse in quello stato.

Quella sera Provenza tornò da Andy mentre Sharon chiudeva il caso.

Flynn prese coraggio e, dopo aver fatto uscire rusty, chiese a Louie:

"Hey senti per quanto sia dura pensarci, se non sopravvivo all'intervento dovresti fare una cosa per me ok?"

"Sarebbe?" bofonchiò

"Ho avuto..sai paura di dirlo a lei, ma tengo davvero molto a Sharon e se questa è la fine...!"

"Quindi se muori, vuoi che dica al Capitano...che l'amavi!"

"Se tu potessi!"

Il giorno dopo, per il Ringraziamento (anche se i piani di Sharon e Andy erano sfumati), si presentò tutta la squadra al completo in ospedale, con del cibo a DOC per festeggiare con il tenente.

"Fuori tutti!!!" Gridò la dottoressa Lu entrando con la sia equipe.

Andy guardò il suo bel capitano, che gli aveva tolto il piatto e lo guardava dal fondo del letto.

"Sharon..."

"Andy... ti aspetto"

Si sorrisero, ma Sharon era preoccupatissima e Rusty le si avvicinò per consolarla ma non c'era niente che potesse fare.

Quando lo stavano portando via, Flynn le sorrise di nuovo e, prima di girare l'angolo, la salutò un'ultima volta.

Il capitano era mentalmente da un'altra parte, completamente spaventata.

"Ha avuto l'opportunità di dire quello che doveva dire e non l'ha fatto...

mi domando il perchè?" Disse ad Andrea, che era arrivata poco prima che il cugino venisse portato in Sala operatoria, stringendole la mano.

Tutti la guardarono: ora non era più il Capitano o la strega del fid.

No, era Sharon la donna che amava l'uomo sul lettino, il loro amico e collega.

Silenziosamente, Provenza pregò Dio di non doverle dare il foglio che Andy aveva scritto.


	108. Capitolo 108

Capitolo 108

Mentre l'operazione stava per cominciare,

Provenza disse a tutti di tornare a casa perchè non erano di aiuto lì ad aspettare.

Tutti se ne andarono, compreso Rusty con Buzz.

Sharon era in piedi vicino ad una finestra a guardare fuori quando Louie le si avvicinò e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Sharon, Andiamo!

Saremo qui domani o più tardi."

"No io rimango"

"Va bene. Per qualsiasi cosa chiami, il mio telefono è acceso"

"Grazie Tenente" aveva gli occhi velati di lacrime.

Come poteva stare tranquilla? La vita dell'uomo che amava dipendeva da quel maledetto coagulo.

Iniziò a piangere e non si accorse che il fratello di Flynn e la cognata erano entrati nella stanza.

"Hey Sharon, sono Peter"

"Oh scusate, non vi ho sentito arrivare"

"Stai tranquilla" disse Grace abbracciandola mentre singhiozzava.

"Hey Sharon guardami, lui ce l'ha farà ok? È Andy.. l'uomo più forte, coraggioso e rompipalle che abbia mai visto" disse il cognato per farla ridere un po', ma non ci riuscì.

"Ragazzo... se lui...io non posso..."

"Vivere senza di lui?! Lo sò e neanche lui può vivere senza di te... so che lo ami e so che lui ti ama ma devi essere forte per lui ok?"

"Ok, lo sarò" disse poco convinta tirando su col naso.

"Adesso via quelle lacrime dal tuo bel viso e andiamo a prendere un caffè.

Non saremmo di aiuto qui alla volpe d'argento"

"Ok, grazie, lo apprezzo molto"

Riuscì finalmente ad abbozzare un sorriso.

Dopo aver preso il caffè, tornarono in sala d'attesa e si sedettero aspettando l' arrivo di Patrick e Nicole.

Si figli si era aggiunta anche Sandra.

Sharon aveva la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Grace quando il trio arrivò.

Appena li vide, corse tra le loro braccia e cominciò a piangere con loro, mentre Sandra alzava gli occhi al cielo schifata, nel vedere la scena.

Nicole disse con voce tremante:

"Sharon adesso calmati! Papà è un uomo forte, starà bene"

"Ha ragione lei, starà bene, calmati! Non sarai di aiuto a papà se piangi" disse Patrick con gli occhi rossi accarezzando la testa del capitano.

"Oh scusatemi! Dovrei essere forte per voi... E invece"

Si abbracciarono di nuovo e anche Grace e Peter si unirono.

"Sandra!" esclamò Sharon dopo l' abbraccio con i ragazzi, non si era accorta che ci fosse e non pensava sarebbe venuta.

"Sharon! Non hai del lavoro da fare, invece di stare qui!"

"Mamma piantala! Lei a tutto il diritto di stare qui!

Lei ama papà a differenza tua... semmai sei tu che non dovresti stare qui.

Sono sicuro che papà non ti vorrebbe" disse Patrick arrabbiato.

Sandra rimase in silenzio stizzita.

"Adesso basta! Non saremmo di aiuto a Andy se litighiamo!

sediamoci e aspettiamo" disse Peter.

Ubbidirono tutti tranne Sharon, che andava avanti e indietro.

Trascorsero ore interminabili:

Quello era il ringraziamento peggiore che avessero mai passato.

Nicole dovette tornare a casa dai bambini,

Patrick e la zia andarono a mangiare un boccone al bar e Peter andò un attimo in bagno.

Sharon e Sandra rimasero sole.

Dopo qualche minuto, la Dottoressa Lu arrivò.

"Come sta?!" chiese Sharon alzandosi.

"Mi dispiace ma non posso dirle niente. È la prassi.

Lei non è una parente, mi dispiace"

"A me può dirlo..." intervenne Sandra che si stava godendo la scena.

"E lei sarebbe ...?!"

"Sono la moglie!" Rispose fissando Sharon, che non disse nulla e si risedette.

"Ah ... Hai capito il mega fusto!

Venga nel mio studio!"

Stettero qualche minuto e poi Sandra corse via piangendo:

"Oh Andy..."

A quelle parole Sharon si sentì morire.

"Sharon che è successo?!" Chiese Peter

Il capitano non rispose.

"Lei è la dottoressa Lu?" chiese l'uomo.

"Si perché?"

"Sono il fratello del tenente Flynn e sono il suo cardiologo"

"Ho parlato con la moglie...lui.."

"Moglie?"

"Si la signora sconvolta.."

"Lei è la EX moglie... e mio fratello non approverebbe.

Sharon perché non l'hai fermata?"

"Non volevo far scoppiare una guerra familiare! Non ne ho la forza" rispose dirigendosi come uno zombie in camera di Andy.

"D'ora in poi ciò che riguarda mio fratello lo dovrà dire a uno di noi tre.

O a quella donna. È il suo superiore e ha il diritto di sapere.

La bionda ossigenata se la scordi. Anzi se fosse possibile non la faccia più passare!" disse arrabbiato Peter indicando Sharon, Grace e Patrick che erano tornati.

"Cosa succede? Zio perché sei arrabbiato?"

"Quella strega di tua madre ha scavalcato Sharon dicendo che era la moglie di Andy e la dottoressa l'ha informata del suo stato di salute."

"Che str..." disse Patrick ma la zia lo interruppe.

"Possiamo sapere come sta?"

La dottoressa Lu alzò gli occhi al cielo

'A me doveva capitare la famiglia di Beautiful' pensò.

"L' operazione è andata bene nel senso che abbiamo tolto il coagulo. Mentre era sotto i ferri però è entrato in arresto cardiaco.

Lo stiamo monitorando. È sotto sedativi"

"C'è dell'altro! " la fissò Peter, capendo che nascondeva qualcosa.

"È stato parecchio senza conoscenza. Abbiamo rischiato di perderlo! Posso dire che lo abbiamo letteralmente preso per i capelli..

Quando si sveglierà, data la mancanza prolungata di ossigeno al cervello, potrebbe avere un'amnesia. Oppure .."

"Cosa può esserci di peggio che non ricordarsi nulla?" disse Patrick tirando un pugno al muro.

"Potrebbe non svegliarsi!" concluse la dottoressa.

In quel momento, ci fu un tonfo.

I quattro si voltarono e la dottoressa ordinò una barella.

Sharon aveva sentito tutto dallo stipite della porta ed era svenuta.


	109. Capitolo 109

Capitolo 109

Fortunatamente Flynn riuscì a passare la notte e anche quella dopo.

Sharon aveva preso dei permessi sul lavoro e trascorreva le giornate in ospedale, dall'altra parte del vetro.

Vederlo lì, in quel letto attaccato ad un monitor e intubato ...

Avrebbe voluto stargli vicino, prendergli la mano, mettere la testa sul suo petto per avere la certezza che il suo cuore battesse ancora, poter baciarlo anche solo sulla fronte.

"Sharon! Da quanto sei qui?" chiese Patrick svegliandosi e stirandosi sulla sedia.

Lei non rispose.

"Non sei andata a casa?!" chiese ancora il giovane.

"Non lo lascio. Non lascerò mai! E veda di mantenere anche lui questa promessa altrimenti.." stava per piangere quando il ragazzo la strinse a sé.

"Mamma .. Guardami, morirebbe piuttosto che lasciarti! Voglio dire.."

"Ho capito tesoro tranquillo" disse lei abbozzando un sorriso.

L'aveva chiamata mamma ed era la cosa più bella che potesse dirle.

Il ragazzo l'abbracciò e le disse:

"Appena lo zio porta Nicole ti accompagno a casa"

Quando rintrò, Rusty si era appena alzato.

Capì al volo che non era il caso di farle domande, così la strinse in un abbraccio.

"Vado al lavoro. Se hai bisogno chiama ma cerca di dormire"

"Senza di lui con me sarà dura.."

"Puoi sempre sognarlo" disse il figlio facendole l'occhiolino.

Appena il figlio se ne andò, il capitano mangiò una mela e si preparò un bagno caldo.

Di solito si rilassava chiudendo gli occhi e andando in apnea sotto l'acqua, questa volta invece aveva lo sguardo fisso sul bracciale che Andy le aveva regalato, il simbolo del loro amore: L'infinito.

Uscita dalla vasca mise i leggins e una delle maglie che Flynn aveva lasciato a casa sua.

Aveva il suo odore e in quel momento era l'unica cosa che la facesse star bene.

Mentre si spazzolava pensò che neanche i ringraziamenti con Jack erano stati così brutti quanto quello.

Guardò il letto dello specchio e si rivide con Andy sotto le lenzuola.

Tornò in bagno a lavarsi il viso, ma vide lo stesso spettacolo nella vasca.

Iniziava a mancarle l'aria e decise di andare a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua.

In cucina rivide le coccole sul divano e loro due seduti insieme a fare colazione.

Si inginocchiò a terra e iniziò a piangere.

In quel momento le squillò il telefono.

"Mi chiedevo se eri a casa?!.." disse Andrea, ma si spaventò quando la sentì singhiozzare quasi in preda alle convulsioni senza dire una parola.

"Sharon! Sharon!"

"Andrea aiutami!.. Non posso perderlo! Non voglio!.."

"Apri la porta sono qui"

Il capitano si diresse strisciando verso la porta e aprì.

Il vice procuratore Hobbs rimase scioccata nel vedere l'amica in quello stato.

La fece sdraiare sul pavimento e le tirò su le gambe, appoggiandogliele al muro, la fece respirare profondamente mentre le tamponava la fronte con un panno bagnato.

Dopo minuti interminabili Sharon si addormentò sul pavimento dell'ingresso.

Dopo circa mezz'ora si svegliò e barcollando, reggendosi ad Andrea, andò nel suo letto e si riaddormentò.

Aveva così bisogno di rilassarsi che fece tutta una tirata e si svegliò il giorno dopo.

Quando aprì gli occhi era sola nel suo letto.

Trovò un biglietto sul comodino che diceva:

'Sono in cucina se hai bisogno..Andrea'

L'amica era rimasta con lei tutta la notte, era stata una fortuna che fosse passata il giorno prima.

Piano piano si alzò e si diresse in bagno, poi in cucina dove la colazione era già pronta.

"Ragazzi... Che succede? È...?!" iniziò a sbiancare vedendo Peter, Grace e Patrick mentre Andrea li faceva accomodare.

"No mamma tranquilla!

Ha...iniziato a respire da solo. Gli hanno staccato il respiratore stamattina" disse il ragazzo abbracciandola.

"Dio ti ringrazio! Vuol dire che stà bene"

"Si...Te l'avevo detto" disse Grace mettendole la mano sulla spalla.

"Voglio andare da lui..."

Tutti si sorrisero e Peter disse:

"Lo sapevamo, infatti siamo venuti per portati da lui!

Prima però mangia"


	110. Capitolo 110

Capitolo 110

Il viaggio in ospedale fu pieno di elettricità.

Peter guidava e accanto a lui c'era Patrick, dietro invece Andrea e Grace erano sedute ai lati di Sharon e le tenevano la mano.

Arrivato, si diressero verso la stanza di Flynn e i medici permisero a Sharon di vederlo, ma solo un attimo.

Si asciugò le lacrime e poi entrò.

Sedette accanto al letto e lo guardò, ispirando profondamente.

Senza il respiratore andava decisamente meglio, aveva solo la flebo al braccio e la macchina per monitorare il cuore.

Fortunatamente stava riprendendendo il suo colore naturale.

"Sei bellissimo amore" disse accarezzandogli il viso.

Era caldo, come sempre.

Sorrise ripensando a quando una sera fredda, lei gli aveva detto che era il suo scaldino personale.

'Ardo solo se sono vicino a te! Sei tu che mi accendi' le aveva risposto.

"Ti prego amore mio svegliati! Torna da me, dai ragazzi.

Abbiamo bisogno di te, IO ho bisogno di te"

"Signora mi scusi, può uscire un momento.

La faccio rientrare al più presto.

Promesso" la interruppe l'infermeria.

Sorrise e annuì. Quando si mosse per alzarsi, si accorse che il collo di Andy era nudo.

"Mi scusi... Il signore indossava una collana"

"Deve chiedere alla dottoressa Lu"

"Chiedere alla dottoressa Lu COSA?" disse la diretta interessata entrando in camera.

"Oh .. Salve niente scusi volevo solo sapere della collana che il tenente aveva al collo"

"L'ho messa in una busta e l'ho data al figlio. Prima di addormentarsi per l'anestesia mi aveva chiesto di lasciargliela ma non era possibile. Mi ha fatto promettere di togliergliela una volta ko, e cosi ho fatto! A proposito le devo le mie scuse per l'altro giorno.."

"Non deve! Non poteva immaginare i casini di questa famiglia allargata"

Uscì nel corridoio e trovò Nicole con Dean e i bambini.

"Mamma" disse Nicole come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

"Nonna Sharon... Come sta il nonno? Possiamo vederlo? Perché piangi?"

Era sopraffatta dalle emozioni: in quel momento aveva guadagnato due figli e due nipoti.

Peter, Grace e Andrea sorrisero: peccato che Andy non potesse vedere la scena, ma ci sarebbero state altre occasioni.

"Mamma ti vuole Emily.." disse Patrick porgendole il telefono.

"Tesoro ciao"

"Mamma scusa se non sono ancora venuta. La tournée finisce oggi. Domani salgo sul primo aereo, arriverà anche Ricky l'ho sentito"

"Va bene tesoro tranquilla e grazie"

Una volta chiusa la telefonata si rivolse a Patrick.

"Caro, hai per caso tu la busta con gli effetti di tuo padre?"

"Sì, perché?"

"C'era dentro la collana con il ciondolo a bussola?"

"Sì lo so! Gliel'hai regalata tu, te l'ho tenuta da parte"

La tirò fuori dalla tasca, gliela porse e lei se la mise subito.

Nel frattempo l'infermiera era uscita e, con il permesso della dottoressa Lu, Nicole e Dean avevano portato i bambini a vedere Andy.

Mentre Sharon andava con Andrea a prendere un caffè, arrivò tutta la squadra, compreso Taylor.

"Hey ragazzi, grazie per essere venuti" disse Patrick incontrandoli nella sala ospiti.

"Figurati! Come stà?!" chiese Amy.

"Il capitano ha detto che l'operazione è stata difficile" disse Mike.

"Si infatti. Ancora non si è svegliato e potrebbe essere che avrà un'amnesia, però ora respira da solo" rispose Peter mettendosi la giacca.

"Il capitano come l'ha presa?" chiese Julio

"Mamma è terrorizzata al solo pensiero di perderlo, non lo ha lasciato un attimo"

L'averla chiamata MAMMA non passò inosservato a nessuno di loro, neanche anche a Provenza, che sorrise.

"È stata una nottata difficile" disse Andrea una volta tornata stiracchiandosi indolenzita quando vide Louie entrare.

La squadra guardò dal vetro e videro che Sharon era nella stanza, già addormentata sulla sedia accanto al letto, tenendo la mano del tenente.

Per la squadra vedere il Capitano in quello stato era devastante.

"Qualcuno dovrebbe dirle di andare a casa a riposare, questo è troppo anche per lei" disse Buzz.

"Non vuole. Abbiamo organizzato i turni..." rispose Nicole, e in effetti ognuno in base ai propri lavori sarebbero stati con Andy.

"Mettete dentro anche me.

Sono venuto appena ho potuto.

Andrea, il giudice Groove ha delle novità per te" disse Rusty arrivando.

"Dio ti ringrazio! Ho il culo piatto" disse la donna salutando e andando via.

"Hey, mamma svegliati, vieni." disse Patrick facendo alzare Sharon.

"Oh... scusami devo essermi addormentata.

Non posso lasciarlo, voglio esserci quando si sveglia, io ..aspetterò qui fuori, ma ti prego non chiedermi di andarmene" disse con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Sono venuto solo a dirti che c'è qualcuno che vuole salutarti"

Uscirono dalla stanza abbracciati e quando Sharon alzò la testa vide tutta la squadra al completo.

Sorrise pensando a tutto quello che avevano passato insieme e a quanto fossero ormai un famiglia.

Salutò tutti e poi si sedette un attimo, mettendo la testa sulla spalla di Rusty.

"Vado un attimo dentro. Ti chiamo se dovesse svegliarsi ok?!" disse Nicole.

Sharon annuì mentre la ragazza entrava mano nella mano con il fratello.


	111. Capitolo 111

Capitolo 111

Il giorno dopo si preparò per andare in ospedale.

Decise di indossare l'abito che Andy preferiva e, mentre lo metteva, ripensò a quando lo avevano comprato insieme, anzi a quando glielo aveva regalato.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Un pomeriggio si erano presi un'oretta dall'ufficio per stare insieme.

Andarono nel bar per un caffè ma una volta usciti, un ragazzino con lo skate glielo fece rovesciare addosso, macchiandole il completo.

Avrebbe fatto troppo tardi a tornare a casa a cambiarsi, inoltre con un letto a disposizione sapevano che non sarebbero più tornati al lavoro, così dovette andare a comprarne un altro.

Disse a Andy di tornare in ufficio ma lui si offrì di accompagnarla.

Erano entrati in un negozio dove era cliente abituale, lui adocchiò subito un abito a cui lei faceva il filo da un po: era un vestito marrone, con pois bianchi abbastanza scollato.

"Penso starebbe molto meglio a te piuttosto che al manichino" le aveva detto.

Lei lo provò e lui rimase folgorato nel vederla: le stava d'incanto!

"Lo sai che non è molto professionale vero?" disse lei abbassando lo sguardo sulla scollatura mentre lui pagava. Sharon rimase colpita da quel gesto, Jack non le aveva mai comprato un vestito, non era mai neanche andato a fare compere con lei. L'unico uomo con cui andasse a fare shopping, e che spesso le regalava qualcosa (firmato e costoso) era Gavin.

Andy la tirò a sé e le disse:

"È per quello che mi piace!"

[FINE FLASHBACK]

Prima di uscire, mise il profumo che le aveva regalato come ringraziamento per aver parlato con Patrick: Chanel n5.

Si fermò a guardare la bottiglia, stringendo la maglia di Andy, che iniziava ahimè a perdere il suo odore.

Quando era tornata a casa la sera prima, aveva trovato un pacco regalo sul tavolo della cucina.

Aveva chiesto spiegazioni a Ricky e Emily ma dissero che non ne sapevano niente e che un fattorino lo aveva consegnato nel pomeriggio.

Si era chiusa in camera a scartarlo e lesse il biglietto che lo accompagnava:

'Amore mio,

Se stai leggendo questa lettera vuol dire che sono stato operato prima del tempo. Volevo solo dirti che non vedo l'ora di uscire di qui e stare con te!

Appena mi sarò rimesso riprenderemo tutto da dove avevamo interrotto.

E quando dico tutto ... Intendo proprio TUTTO!

Mi hai reso l'uomo più felice del mondo, e da allora non hai mai smesso di sorprendermi. Ti ringrazio di tutto l'amore che mi dai, voglio che tu lo sappia, non mi stancherò mai di dirtelo e spero che tu non ti stancherai mai di sentirmelo dire.

Sono fortunato.

Sei speciale.

Ho capito che solo con te al mio fianco posso riuscire.

Mi da nuova carica pensare che sei sempre accanto a me, prometto che ti darò sempre il meglio di me.

Tu sei la scelta migliore e io voglio stare per sempre con te!

Credevo di darti già il meglio di me stesso e mi sono chiesto come darti di più.

Ti penso e l'unica cosa che desidero è starti accanto.

Mi hai ridato la gioia di vivere che non provavo da tempo, mi dai la forza di andare avanti, non c'è cosa più bella che stare con te.

Sei la scelta migliore!

Da che ti ho conosciuto mi conforti quando sono triste, puoi capirmi solo tu. Sei sempre stata lì con me, a dirmi che non sono solo mai.

Nel cuore mio so che ci sei tu con me anche nella tempesta sento la forza che mi dai.

Questo mondo ci ha provato a portarmi via da te, io cercherò la tua mano e so che ci sarai e che mi parlerai!

Ora ti arrabbierai ma ...

Se non mi rivedrai più, non voglio che tu sia triste.

Il tempo passato insieme è stato un furto, ho ingannato il fato per averti con me. Forse non eravamo destinati a stare insieme ma è successo e non lo cambierei per nulla al mondo.

Dirti addio non mi va ma voglio dirti che ti amo!

Ti amo Capitano, ti amo da impazzire!

Il tuo tenente volpe d'argento, Andy'

Dentro il pacco c'erano una flacone di Chanel n5 e un CD su cui aveva registrato tutte le "loro" canzoni, ballate dal matrimonio di Nicole in poi, tutte cantante e suonate da lui.

Sharon le aveva anche scaricate sul cellulare per poterlo sentire in ogni momento.

La sera quando lo ascoltava piangeva fino ad addormentarsi, al suono della sua voce.

Inoltre da quando era stato operato, lo aveva chiamato sul cellulare prima di dormire tutte le notti e aveva lasciato messaggi in segreteria solo per risentirlo.

La prime tracce musicali furono quelle più difficile da sopportare perché sembrava che lui sapesse che non sarebbe tornato.


	112. Capitolo 112

Capitolo 112

Sharon arrivò in ospedale e si diresse nella stanza di Andy.

Lui dormiva ma quando sentì le sue labbra sulla fronte aprì gli occhi.

Subito il capitano non ci fece caso, pensò di averlo immaginato, e trasalì quando sentì la sua voce.

"Ahi"

"Oh mio Dio... Amore! Ti sei svegliato!"

"Che fastidio..." mormorò.

"Sshhhh non parlare, non ti affatticare, chiamo le infermiere io sarò sempre qui non ti lascio"

"Sandra..." disse lui dolorante.

Sharon sentì una fitta al cuore e si irrigidì.

"Andy...io... Io non sono Sandra, sono Sharon ma che..."

Lui la guardò per bene e dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre intontito, disse sgarbatamente:

"Capitano Raydor?! Che vuole da me la strega cattiva del FID? Che ho fatto questa volta?"

Sharon rimase pietrificata e sbiancò:

"Come hai detto?" chiese con le lacrime agli occhi

"Dov'è la MIA famiglia..."

"Andy.." le si era avvicinato ma lui aveva evitato il contatto.

"Non mi tocchi ..."

Sharon corse fuori e lui richiuse gli occhi addormentandosi nuovamente.

Patrick, Peter e Nicole, la videro uscire piangendo.

"Hey che diavolo succede?"

"Non lo so... chiedilo a Andy"

"Vuoi dire che..." disse Nicole sorridendo.

"Si è svegliato! E ha l'amnesia...mi ha chiamata Sandra!"

"Non può essere vero!" rispose Emily

"Invece lo è! Poi si è ricordato di me e mi ha chiamata...Strega Cattiva"

Una risata fragorosa scoppiò alle sue spalle.

Tutti si voltarono e squadrarono in malo modo Sandra, che aveva fatto silenziosamente capolino dall'ascensore e aveva sentito tutto.

"Oh mio dio! È la cosa più buffa del mondo..."

"Ma che ci trovi di divertente?" chiese il figlio.

"COSA? TUTTO?!" rispose ridendo ancora.

"Sei contenta non è vero? L'uomo che amo ricorda che sei ancora sua moglie... Però non ricorda il male che gli hai fatto" disse Sharon andando verso la terrazza.

"Mamma ..." disse Nicole preoccupata.

"Avrei dovuto saperlo" rispose il capitano.

"Cosa?" chiese Peter.

"Che sarebbe finito tutto"

"Ma Sharon non è finita! Si è svegliato" intervenne Grace.

"Sì.. e ne sono felice ma non si ricorda di me e questo mi distrugge"

"I dottori hanno detto che l'amnesia di papà è temporanea"

"E se non lo fosse? Con la fortuna che ho..."

Peter la interruppe:

"Sharon, è vero lui non si ricorda di te ma non di sua volontà. Sono certo che preferirebbe essere morto sotto i ferri piuttosto che dimenticarti ... ma se ora tu ti arrendi verresti meno alla promessa che gli hai fatto di aspettarlo e stargli accanto succeda quel che succeda"

La fece sentire un verme ma aveva ragione.

Decisero di tornare dentro e il fratello fece due telefonate, una Louie e l'altra dottor Joe .

Mentre gli altri erano con Sharon, Sandra entrò da Andy.

"Mi scusi signora devo chiederle di uscire" disse l'infermiera entrando.

"Sì ma si sbrighi!...voglio stare vicino a mio marito, già che si è svegliato"

"Il signor Flynn si è svegliato?"

"Sì, ora dorme ma prima ha aperto gli occhi e ha parlato"

L'inserviente chiamò i dottori e Sandra si diresse alla mensa per non essere vista, dato che la dottoressa Lu aveva ricevuto ordine da Peter di non farla avvicinare alla camera.

Al sentire il trambusto, Andy si svegliò di nuovo.

"Allora Signor Flynn come si sente?" chiese la dottoressa.

"Direi bene anche se ho fatto un incubo.

Ho sognato il mio capo accanto a me! Brr"

"Guardi qui l'unica che le è stata accanto è la sua famiglia. Soprattutto sua moglie.." sorrise l'infermiera.

"Moglie?"

"Sì era qui un attimo fa"

"Vorrai dire la sua fidanzata.." disse la dottoressa

"Quale fidanzata? Io sono single! Divorziato ma single" rispose Andy facendo l'occhiolino all'infermeria.

"Ma dottoressa c'era una donna bionda qui. È appena uscita, mi ha detto che si era svegliato... E di essere la moglie"

"EX MOGLIE prego" sottolineò Andy.

"Quella donna non deve entrare!

L'altra invece, sì la rossa... È la fidanzata"

"Ripeto che sono single!" disse contrariato Flynn.

La dottoressa capì che era in corso l'amnesia e fece uscire tutti.

"Farò venire qui suo fratello.

Mi ha detto di avvisarlo immediatamente nel caso si fosse svegliato"

"Va bene non vedo l'ora di vederlo"

La dottoressa Lu fece cenno alla famiglia di entrare.

"Ehi fratellino come ti senti?!"

"Papà.."aveva detto Nicole abbracciandolo.

"Oh ragazzi che bello... LEI che ci fa qui?" Andy aveva cambiato espressione nel vedere Sharon fare capolino dalla porta.

Il capitano si sentì morire, Emily le strinse un braccio e lei tornò a essere la Darth Raydor. Se volevano che gli tornasse la memoria dovevano prima cercare di assecondarlo.

"Sono solo venuta a vedere come stai.. Sta... Tenente"

"Stavo meglio prima grazie capitano! Può lasciarmi con la mia famiglia?"

"Papà..." Lo rimproverarono Nicole e Patrick ma Sharon uscì prima di scoppiare nuovamente a piangere.

"Aspetta" le disse Grace seguendola.

"Torno in ufficio.. È meglio così almeno mi distraggo"


	113. Capitolo 113

Capitolo 113

Sharon cambiò idea ed andò a casa.

Non ce l'avrebbe fatta a sopportare gli sguardi dei colleghi, non si sarebbe concentrata sul caso e le sarebbe mancato il suo volpe d'argento nel vedere la scrivania vuota.

Così s'infilò nella vasca, tesa come una corda di violino.

In ospedale intanto...

"Ehi piccola come va la gravidanza?"

"Bene"

"Che c'è principessa?" Chiese Andy, vedendo la figlia tenergli il broncio.

"Perché hai trattato male Sharon?"

"Chi?"

"davvero non ti ricordi di lei?!"

"Ah vuoi dire della strega.. Oh si che mi ricordo! Vorrei dimenticarla"

"Ora basta! Andate faccio io il turno con lui. È stanco e deve riposare. Ordine di due medici" disse Peter.

"Ciao Papà" dissero i figli andando via con Grace.

Mentre Flynn veniva visitato un'altra volta, Peter scese nel parcheggio ad aspettare l'arrivo di Provenza e Joe, ed insieme fecero una video chiamata di gruppo con Grace, Patrick ed Emily, Ricky e Rusty, Dean Nicole e Andrea. Insomma, c'erano tutti tranne Sharon.

Decisero che dovevano fare qualcosa per farlo ritornare indietro, ritornare l'Andy che amavano, per farlo ritornare da lei.

Intanto, Sandra si era di nuovo intrufolata in camera e si era avvicinata a Andy.

"Cosa vuoi?" chiese lui con gli occhi chiusi.

"Tesoro come hai fatto?"

"Quel tuo dannato profumo! Lo odio. Ripeto la domanda: CHE VUOI?"

"Stare con te" disse tirandosi indietro i capelli e baciandolo sulla bocca.

Flynn aprì gli occhi schifato e la spinse via.

"Ma che fai?! Che schifo! Non farlo mai più" abbozzò uno sputo e si pulì.

"Ma caro io.."

"Caro un corno! Non voglio più vederti. Vattene o chiamo la dottoressa" disse Andy prendendo in mano il campanello.

"Va bene me ne vado.. Scusa"

Una volta uscita dalla camera chiese:

"Hai scattato la foto?"

"Si signora... "

"Bene" e rise soddisfatta.

si era fatta fotografare da una bambina mentre baciava Andy e in via anonima la inviò a Sharon.

Il capitano era sul letto indossando la felpa del suo tenente, guardando alcune foto di loro insieme, giocherellendo con la rosa dei venti quando le arrivò il messaggio.

Aveva messo le canzoni di Andy in sottofondo, ma le aveva staccate poco dopo: sapere che a causa dell'amnesia non si ricordava di lei e della loro storia e allo stesso tempo sentirgli cantare quanto l'amasse le faceva male.

Aprì l'immagine sul telefonino e accese la TV. Non poteva credere ai suoi occhi: Andy si stava baciando con la ex moglie!

Proprio in quel momento le note del film Titanic cominciarono a suonare e lei scoppiò a piangere, finché non si addormentò.

Il suo sonno fu travagliato: sognava di essere seduta in spiaggia, su una panchina.

Da lontano arrivava Andy, ma invece di andare da lei si dirigeva da giovani ragazze in bikini, e tra loro c'era anche Sandra.

Queste cominciavano ad accarezzarlo e baciarlo mentre lui felice, contraccambiava le attenzioni.

"Andy! Andy!" gli gridava, ma lui non la considerava.

Provò ad andargli incontro ma scoprì di essere ammanettata a Jack, ubriaco e addormentato.

Sharon piangeva e lo chiamava disperatamente.

Alla fine del sogno lui si girava e le diceva:

"Chi sei?

Cosa vuoi da me, gelida strega cattiva?"

Si risvegliò di colpo sentendo suonare il campanello.

Erano già le 19 e Nicole era andata con i bambini a farle visita.

" possiamo restare a dormire qui?"

"Ragazzi, Sharon deve riposare" aveva detto Dean.

"Ti preegooo! Faremo i bravi. Promesso"

"Lasciatemeli. Vi prego! Almeno mi distraggo"

Il giorno dopo Sharon accompagnò i bambini a scuola.

Tornata a casa decise di mettere in uno scatolone tutte le cose di Andy perché tenerle in casa la faceva soffrire.

Piegò la felpa e la maglia dei Dodgers e le mise sotto, in modo che il resto non si rompesse. Aggiunse il flacone di Chanel, il CD e perfino l'abito marrone.

Più tardi, quando Grace passò a vedere come stava, Sharon glielo consegnò dicendo che non sarebbe andata a trovarlo quel giorno.


	114. Capitolo 114

Capitolo 114

Quel giorno, Andy si era svegliato e trovò nella stanza una simpatica vecchietta di nome Pam, che girava come volontaria in ospedale, gli chiese:

"Come si sente stamattina?"

"Bene grazie"

"Le ho portato la colazione... La dottoressa dice che può togliere la flebo. Prima però devo farle un prelievo, lo sa che vanno fatti a stomaco vuoto."

"Certo faccia pure"

"Devo farle i complimenti" disse la donna.

"Per cosa?" chiese curioso.

"Per la sua famiglia! Sono stati giorni difficili, ma si sono dati molto da fare tutti. Sia i suoi 5 figli che la sua fidanzata"

Andy rimase a bocca aperta.

"5!!! Fidanzata??"

"Prema qui prego.

Ecco la colazione. Buon appetito"

"Mi scusi, la mia.. Fidanzata, che aspetto ha?"

Pam sorrise (l'avevano informata sull'amnesia).

"È una donna affascinante! Slanciata, occhi verdi, capelli rossi.

Molto attraente .. E molto innamorata!

È stata qui a tutte le ore quasi tutti i giorni" disse prima di uscire.

Andy rifletté, l'unica donna che conosceva che corrispondeva alla descrizione era il capitano, ma figuriamoci se loro...o si?!

"Ehi papà" disse Patrick entrando.

"Ehi campione come stai?"

"Io bene e tu?"

"Meglio"

Il ragazzo notò che suo padre si accarezzava collo e disse:

"Che succede?"

"Niente, è strano mi sembra mi manchi qualcosa"

Patrick sorrise, forse l'amnesia stava passando.

"La tua fidanzata come sta?"

"Bene grazie" rispose il ragazzo sorpreso che il padre si ricordasse che stava con Emily.

"Spero per te che non abbia preso dalla madre, ma da qual poco che conosco Emily, non corri questo rischio"

"Papà ma come ti permetti?"

"Senti figliolo conosco bene tua suocera, ed è una grandissima rompip..."

"Ora basta! Non ti permetto di parlare male di Sharon dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per noi"

"NOI? Noi chi? Tu ed Emily?"

"No! Tu ed io"

"Io?? Quando mai la strega ha fatto qualcosa per me...?!"

"Quando è venuta a invitarmi per il tuo compleanno"

"Credevo fosse stato tuo zio..."

"Lui e Andrea mi hanno raccontato la verità su Sandra ma è Sharon che mi ha fatto cambiare idea sul tuo conto.

Me l'ha presentata Nicole.

Mi disse che eri pentito, cambiato, migliore.

Un uomo fantastico. Sì vedeva che era innamorata di te"

"Innamorata di me?!"

"E tu di lei" disse Patrick uscendo e sbattendo la porta.

Possibile? Davvero era merito della regina dei ghiacci se lui e suo figlio avevano fatto pace?

Andy era sconvolto da quella rivelazione: LUI innamorato della strega cattiva?

Poco dopo, Grace entrò in camera.

"Ciao cognato. Questo è per te" disse posando una scatola in fondo al letto.

"Che cos'è?" chiese Flynn incuriosito.

"L'ultima... Rimozione, o almeno così mi hanno detto. Mi hanno solo chiesto di dirti di aprirlo alle 17 in punto" disse prima di far entrare Joe.

"Ehila amico mio"

"DOC! Che bello sei venuto a trovarmi"

"Certo! E non solo come amico"

"Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Accomodati"

"Come ti senti?"

"Bene" rispose Andy, che aveva ripreso a toccarsi il collo.

"Prurito? Allergia?"chiese Joe.

"Ah no... È strano mi è successo anche prima. Mi sento ... Vuoto!

come se mi mancasse qualcosa, anche dentro. Una sensazione viscerale. E non mi riferisco al coagulo.."

"Certo che no! Ascolta tuo fratello ti ha informato sull'operazione..?"

"Sì. Mi ha detto che il mio cuore ha fatto cilecca e che sono vivo per miracolo, e che sono stato sedato e intubato senza riprendere conoscenza"

"E dell'amnesia ti ha parlato?!"

"Sembrava ci potesse essere questa eventualità si"

"E tu.. Pensi di averla?"

"Direi di no. Ricordo tutto perfettamente.. Anche se..."

"Se cosa?"

"Non lo so. Mi hanno detto che sono fidanzato, ma io non vedo nessun anello" disse guardandosi le mani.

"Ti va se ti faccio qualche domanda per vedere cosa ricordi e quanto esattamente?! Se non lo faccio io verrà un altro .."

"No per carità! Uno strizzacervelli basta."

All'inizio Joe gli fece delle domande molto semplici: nome e cognome (suo e dei parenti più stretti) colore e piatto preferiti, musica e film prediletti.

Poi passò al personale, sia passato che presente.

Andy ricordava tutto alla perfezione, per qualche strano motivo però non ricordava Sharon.

Quando fu stanco lo lasciò riposare e dopo qualche ora venne a trovarlo l'intera squadra.

Alla fine Provenza disse che si sarebbe fermato fino alle 16 in attesa che Nicole gli desse il cambio.

"Ti vedo strano Louie.."

"Assolutamente no" disse l'amico col broncio.

"Cos'è la strega cattiva ti da noie sul lavoro?"

Provenza divenne tutto rosso. Basta! La cosa doveva finire.

"Ora sta zitto e ascoltami pezzo d'asino.."

"Ma che ti è preso? Senti io.."

"No no sei tu che ascolti me!

Se non ti ricordi le cose è un conto, ma parlare male della donna che ami dopo mesi che mi rompi su quanto tieni a lei e quanto sia speciale non te lo permetto!"

Andy era allibito e Provenza continuò:

"Tieni! Chissà che non ti rifrenschi la memoria" disse tirandogli in faccia una lettera.

"Cos'è?!"

"È una lettera che hai scritto al capitano prima di entrare in sala operatoria. Mi avevi chiesto di consegnargliela se fossi deceduto.

Credo serva più a te che a lei.. Scusa devo fare una telefonata"

Andy fissò la busta e sospirò.

Prima di leggerla gli venne in mente una commedia che aveva visto la sera prima:

50 volte il primo bacio!

La protagonista ogni notte dimenticava tutto a causa di un incidente e così l'uomo innamorato di lei doveva conquistarla sempre. La canzoncina che aveva scritto per lei era carina e lo aveva colpito:

'Ti incontrai al Lucky lao cafè,

la mia vita era vuota senza te

ti amai immediatamente

ma tu non mi ricordasti il giorno seguente

Lucy Lucy scordarella

ma io non smetto di amarla

non intendo mai lasciarla..

Lucy Lucy scordarella

con la bocca tanto bella,

che dà solo primi baci..'

Andy pensò:

'E se avessi davvero l' amnesia?'


	115. Capitolo 115

Capitolo 115

'Cara Sharon,

Una volta mi hai chiesto di non lasciarti..

La mia risposta è MAI PROMESSO!

NON TI LASCERO MAI!

Se stai leggendo queste righe però significa che l'operazione non ha avuto il risultato che speravamo.

Voglio solo dirti che ti amo più della mia stessa vita!

Sii forte amore mio ci rivedremo e danzeremo ancora!

Sii forte per me, per la nostra famiglia.

Sei l'unica cosa che ho e che posso lasciare.

Il solo pensiero di non rivedere più il tuo viso, perdermi nella profondità dei tuoi occhi, sentire il tuo profumo e la vicinanza dei nostri corpi mi distrugge ma non dipende da me l'esito di questa cosa!

Però ti prometto che ce la metterò tutta per tornare da te!

Ti Amo, Andy'

Allora era tutto vero!

Aveva davvero l'amnesia!

Stava davvero con la Raydor, no O'Dwyer non le piaceva essere chiamata con il cognome di Jack. E lui come lo sapeva?

Perché ricordava tutto, meno lei?

Stanco e amareggiato chiuse gli occhi.

Si addormentò e fece un sogno molto strano.

Era circondato da belle e giovani ragazze quando ad un certo punto vedeva una donna con i capelli rossi allontanarsi.

A fatica la seguì, spintonandosi con gente che arrivava da ogni dove, ma sentiva che doveva parlare con lei.

Passarono davanti a un ristorante dal nome SERVE.

La seguì in spiaggia, proprio sotto la ruota panoramica e d'un tratto si ritrovò nel giardino di casa sua, lei era seduta sull'altalena dei piccoli.

Lui la chiamò e la donna si voltò.

Aveva un velo da odalisca che le copriva il volto, ma si vedevano bene i suoi intensi occhi verdi.

"Andy... Mi hai dimenticata!" disse la figura femminile con voce triste e familiare.

"Io non ..."

"Oh caro. Se solo potessi toccarti... Forse ..."

"...forse potrei svegliarmi" proseguì lui avvicinandosi.

Fece per accarezzarla ma lei si tirò indietro alzando il braccio e lui poté vedere che aveva un bracciale con il simbolo dell'infinito.

"Sharon?" chiamò intimidito, ma la donna si allontanò da lui camminando verso un enorme rosa dei venti.

"Papà! PAPÀ" lo svegliò Nicole.

"Devo essermi addormentato"

"Ho portato qui i bambini, volevano vederti"

"Ehi pulcini.. Grazie Niky"

"Nonno che bello vederti sveglio. Ti abbiamo fatto un disegno"

"Chi è questa?" disse lui indicando una sagoma femminile con capelli rossi e occhi verdi.

"È Sharon..." dissero in coro.

Lui si sentì profondamente colpito.

"Siamo stati da lei sta notte. Ci ha preparato il nostro piatto preferito."

Dopo un'oretta Nicole disse:

"Ora basta bambini il nonno deve riposare"

"Ciao ciao nonno" disse il più piccolo uscendo.

Il grande lo abbracciò e gli disse all'orecchio:

"Bisogna che torni! Nonna Sharon è distrutta senza di te.. Stanotte piangeva e ti chiamava nel sonno"

"Grazie per avermelo detto.."

Quando fu solo, guardò fuori dalla finestra.

Pochi minuti dopo, Andrea fece il suo ingresso.

"Ehi cugino .."

"Andy.. Che bello che sei qui!"

"Sono contenta di vederti senza tubi..come ti senti?"

"Male"

"Che succede? Devo chiamare qualcuno?"

"Si ... Ma non so chi?"

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Sharon... Non la ricordo! Eppure tutti qui, compresi i bimbi mi hanno detto che ci amiamo e che stiamo insieme... Ma io non..."

Andrea guardò l'orologio: erano le 17.

"Credo che questa ti aiuterà" disse porgendogli la scatola ai piedi del letto che Grace aveva lasciato lì.

Sopra c'era una lettera manoscritta che diceva:

'Tenente Flynn,

le rendo i suoi effetti personali.

Non posso sopportare di vederli a casa mia.

Vorrei dirti...dirle tante cose ma non trovo le parole...

Solo ... GRAZIE!

Grazie per avermi fatto rivivere,

per avermi fatto sentire amata e desiderata, grazie per aver dato un senso alla mia vita!

È stato *breve ma intenso* come si suol dire..

Gli occhi mi si stanno appannando perciò la lascio con le parole di una canzone...

""Se adesso qualcosa mi toccasse troverebbe il vuoto.

Sono troppe le cose a cui di colpo hai tolto e luce e fiato,

sono pezzi di vita che a fatica avevo costruito..

Grazie di tutto, eternamente grazie!

Meglio aver male che essere un fantasma

Grazie per i tuoi giorni che a me hai dedicato,

Grazie per i tuoi fronte contro fronte, dimenticarti è poco!""

PS. Vorrei avere anch'io l'amnesia per non ricordare quanto ti amo.

Le restituisco inoltre ciò che mi ha regalato.

Sono certa avrà qualcun'altra a cui darli.

Ti amerò per sempre'

All'inizio si era firmata Sharon, ma il nome era stato cancellato.

Poi aveva deciso per Capitano Raydor ma alla fine optò per firmarsi

'LA STREGA'

Con le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance, Andy aprì la scatola.

Venne colto subito dall'inconfondibile odore che era tutto Sharon.

In cima trovò il proprio cellulare e lo accese.

Sotto c'era la maglietta dei Dodgers e poi una serie di oggetti e le lettere e i biglietti che le aveva scritto nel corso di quei mesi. Se l'amava così tanto, e oramai lo aveva capito, come era possibile che l'aveva dimenticata?! Sembrava averle promesso di non lasciarla fisicamente ora invece l'aveva lasciata mentalmente il ché era anche peggio.

Mentre rifletteva, il cellulare segnalò HAI NUOVI MESSAGGI IN SEGRETERIA, mise le auricolari e fece il numero.

Era lei. Ogni sera da quando era stato operato lo aveva chiamato lasciandogli messaggi.

Erano tutti diversi, ma iniziavano sempre con..

"Ti ho chiamato perché avevo bisogno di sentire la tua voce .."

Lui chiuse gli occhi e li ascoltò attentamente.

Sharon parlava del lavoro, della squadra, della famiglia.

Dell'operazione, della possibilità dell'amnesia.

Gli diceva i motivi per i quali non era potuta stare con lui quel giorno come avrebbe voluto., e concludeva sempre dicendogli quanto lo amasse.

Entrò la vecchia Pam.

"Mi hanno detto che potrebbe aver bisogno di questo" disse sorridendo e porgendogli un lettore CD.

Premette play e immediatamente riconobbe la sua voce cantare per Sharon, all'inizio di ogni pezzo indicava se l'aveva scritta lui o meno.

Il culmine fu la canzone che lei aveva citato nella sua lettera, il cui titolo era DIMENTICARTI È POCO.

Sul comodino trovò l'album di foto che Nicole aveva fatto fare per lui.

Dentro c'erano tutti i loro ricordi, dal matrimonio al giorno prima del Ringraziamento.

Nella prima pagina, Sharon aveva scritto una dedica:

'Forse un giorno scopriremo che non ci siamo mai perduti...

E che tutta questa tristezza in realtà non è mai esistita

Stringimi forte che nessuna notte è infinita

I migliori 365 giorni della mia vita li ho trascorsi con te!'

Iniziò a sfogliare l'album.

La tristezza lo faceva soffocare.

A fatica provava a ricordare, ma nulla.

Buio totale. Perché?


	116. Capitolo 116

Capitolo 116

Andy ancora non capiva.

Come mai l'aveva dimenticata?

Mentre le lacrime facevano il loro corso, vide l'abito marrone a pois.

Lo prese e lo annusò intensamente.

Chiuse gli occhi e gli venne in mente qualcosa.

Non c'entrava con il vestito, bensì era un ricordo del primo spettacolo dei nipotini.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Eccola lì.

In quell'occasione ebbe chiaro in mente quanto era ormai preso da lei.

L'aveva aiutata a togliere il cappotto e vide che indossava una abito color panna con decorazioni grigio perla.

Aveva le maniche fino al gomito ed era corto fin sopra le ginocchia.

Aveva lasciato i suoi bei capelli sciolti e aveva un velo di trucco, sembrava un angelo.

Una volta averle dato il braccio, si erano diretti in platea, dove ovviamente sarebbero stati seduti vicini.

Non riusciva a stare attento al programma, continuava a fissarla, non poteva farne a meno: Era bellissima.

I suoi capelli, il suo viso, le sue labbra carnose, il suo collo (da mangiare di baci).

Il suo petto che faceva su e giù dolcemente seguendo il ritmo della respirazione.

Per non parlare delle sue gambe.

Quelle erano sempre state, da quando l'aveva conosciuta, il suo debole. Meno male che, girata com'era, non riusciva a perdersi nei suoi occhi verdi.

Sharon intanto lo fissava da dietro una ciocca ribelle lasciata di proposito a coprirle il viso, per facilitare la missione.

Quei capelli brizzolati, quegli occhi color nocciola.

Ogni volta che Andy sorrideva avrebbe voluto baciarlo.

Doveva darsi un contegno, non solo era presente la famiglia ma cosa peggiore e più importante, lei era il suo capo.

Ma Flynn era così sexy... Per non parlare delle sue mani.

Avrebbe pagato pur di sentirle su di se.

Il capitano percepiva il suo sguardo caldo che le faceva la radiografia.

Un brivido la pervase, accavallò le gambe e lui rimase folgorato da quella mossa.

Non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso.

Quando nel secondo atto ci fu la melodia 'PAS DE DEUX', entrambi si erano poggiati sullo stesso bracciolo, lui sotto lei sopra e le loro mani si erano incontrate.

All'inizio era una carezza al cui tatto lei si era ritratta.

Poi, come se niente fosse successo, lui aveva disteso la mano, lei si era poggiata e lui l'aveva stretta dolcemente.

Le loro dita si erano incrociate e per un momento si guardarono negli occhi.

La melodia in sottofondo fece danzare le loro anime.

Andy si portò la mano di Sharon alle labbra e gliela baciò.

Fortuna che era seduta altrimenti sarebbe volata per terra, tanto sentì le gambe diventare deboli.

L'applauso li riportò sulla terra, fu un risveglio troppo brusco.

Si mollarono goffamente, pensando che la loro compagnia li stesse fissando, ma quando li guardarono sembravano tutti assorti nello spettacolo, per quanto avessero uno strano sorriso sul volto.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

Andy si ricordò del caso che avevano avuto il giorno del Ringraziamento:

una donna era rimasta catatonica dopo la morte del coniuge e non ricordava nulla.

L'avevano indirizzata dal dottor Joe, ma non si trovava a parlare con lui, così Andy aveva chiamato Grace, sua cognata.

Con lei si era aperta e aveva raccontato di un uomo che aveva picchiato a sangue il marito per aver rubato la promozione alla fidanzata sua collega.

C'era voluto un po per capire che in realtà era stata lei a ucciderlo perché la picchiava da anni.

Quella persona esisteva davvero e aveva davvero picchiato il marito, ma lei lo aveva finito, eppure la sua versione però sembrava così reale.

Grace disse che la donna si era creata un 'palazzo mentale' dove ogni ricordo ed esperienza vissuta aveva una stanza o un piano. Le percosse del marito, di cui non aveva mai parlato con nessuno, erano nascoste nelle prigioni di questo castello, in soffitta e in cantina.

Che Andy avesse fatto lo stesso?!

Il desiderio di non dimenticare Sharon era così forte che il suo cervello aveva creato un muro per difenderne il ricordo?!

Così alto che ora non riusciva a buttarlo giù né a scavalcarlo?!

Poteva essere...

Ora si sentiva vuoto.

Non aveva smesso di piangere un attimo da quando aveva aperto la scatola.

Quando la vista iniziò ad annebbiarsi prese il campanello e premette più volte. Tempestivamente entrarono infermieri e dottori, ma era troppo tardi e lo trovarono rivolto sul letto, svenuto.

Sharon nel frattempo aveva finito di lavorare e si era diretta mel parcheggio, dove vi trovò Patrick, Emily e Rusty.

Ricky era dovuto ripartire per lavoro.

"Siamo venuti a prenderti andiamo a cena fuori..." le avevano detto.

"Ragazzi sono stanca! Però va bene, qualsiasi cosa per i miei ragazzi"

Salirono in macchina e Rusty si mise alla guida.

Stavano per tornare a casa per la notte, quando Patrick ricevette una telefonata. Quando riagganciò era bianco come un cencio.

"Che succede?" aveva chiesto Emily.

Lui aveva guardato Sharon.

"Si tratta di papà..."

'Vai pure io non vengo non sopporterei sentirmi urlare ancora dietro' stava per dirgli, ma lui continuò:

"Ha avuto un collasso"

Per Sharon il mondo smise di girare.

"Portatemi da lui!" disse prontamente.


	117. Capitolo 117

Capitolo 117

Una volta arrivati in ospedale corsero verso Peter che li tranquillizzò, dicendo che si era ripreso.

Era solo svenuto, niente di grave, e lo avevano portato a fare dei controlli.

"Lasciamola sola" disse Grace quando Sharon entrò nella stanza chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, aveva bisogno di pensare. Si era ripromessa di non andare da lui quel giorno ma sentire che era stato male l'aveva messa in allarme.

Vide che aveva aperto la scatola, chissà forse non era il caso che la trovasse lì.

Prese la maglia dei Dogers, andò vicino alla finestra e la strinse al viso per sentirlo vicino un ultima volta.

In tanto poco dopo, nel corridoio:

"Papà.."

"Patrick sei qui ... Non volevo spaventarvi sono solo svenuto"

"Ci hai fatto prendere un colpo" aveva detto Rusty.

"Ragazzo senti... Tua madre come sta?"

"Ha avuto giornate migliori..."

Quando aprirono la porta per farlo stendere, Sharon si girò e Andy rimase colpito: era proprio come l'odalisca che aveva sognato, capelli rossi e il viso coperto dalla sua maglietta con solo gli occhi verdi che spuntavano.

"Oh salve! Lei è la sua..." disse strizzando l'occhio l'infermiere.

"Il suo capo" rispose seria tirando giù la maglia.

L'uomo aiutò Andy a rimettersi a letto, lo coprì e poi se ne andò.

"Come si sente tenente?" chiese cercando di essere professionale mentre non lo guardava negli occhi.

"Meglio! Scusi per l'altro giorno..."

"Non importa..." rispose lei.

"Quella è mia?" chiese Andy guardando che aveva la sua maglia in mano.

"... Ehm...ah..si... Scusi" disse Sharon roteando lo sguardo.

Stava per posarla sul letto quando le chiese:

"Mi aiuta? Vorrei metterla, ma non posso piegare il braccio" disse indicando un cerotto che gli avevano messo dopo il prelievo.

Sharon annuì e Andy cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia del pigiama.

Vedere il suo dorso nudo le fece riaffiorare dei ricordi bellissimi: quante volte lo aveva accarezzato, graffiato, baciato.

Quante volte vi aveva dormito sopra, al suono del suo cuore.

Ora, purtroppo, era finito tutto.

Oh se solo anche lei avesse avuto la possibilità di dimenticare!

Non sarebbe stata così male almeno.

Dopo avergli messo messo la maglia, posò la mano sul fermo del letto.

Flynn notò il braccialetto con l'infinito, proprio come quello dell'odalisca nel suo sogno.

"Molto bello..." disse indicandolo.

"Grazie! È un regalo" rispose Sharon tristemente, iniziando a ricalcare il disegno del bracciale con il dito.

Sentiva un groppo in gola e decise di andarsene.

"Un momento..." disse Andy, e lei si fermò dalla porta.

"Grazie! Patrick mi ha detto che è merito suo il nostro riavvicinamento"

Sharon tirò su col naso e strinse la maniglia.

"Non ho fatto nulla. Lei è stato un gran padre nonostante tutto!

Ed è...un uomo meraviglioso... È stato un piacere per me aiutare"

Andy cominciò di nuovo a toccarsi il collo.

"Che succede?" chiese lei avvicinandosi.

Lui la scrutò bene, era bellissima.

Indossava un abito bicolore, rosa antico chiaro la pettorina e nera la gonna lunga fino alle ginocchia con una scollatura a V.

Si sistemó la giacca bianca, levando i capelli dal colletto e col movimento scostò il ciondolo con la bussola, che era nascosto nel vestito.

"Quel simbolo..." disse lui vedendo la rosa dei venti.

"È tua..sua...tenga" gliela porse.

"Può mettermela? Il braccio"

Lei iniziò a tremare.

Perché non le aveva chiesto COME MAI L'AVESSE LEI?

Si avvicinò, tese la collana e lui si chinò in avanti.

Sharon nom riusciva a chiudergliela perché le lacrime le appannavano gli occhi.

Andy era vicino al suo collo e inspirò profondamente.

"Hai un buon profumo!" disse facendole sentire un brivido.

Erano vicinissimi, la tentazione di alzargli la testa e baciarlo era forte.

Se solo si fosse ricordato!

Le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il volto senza che se ne accorgesse.

Non si era neanche accorta che Andy le aveva dato del tu.

"Credo dovrei restituirle questo!" disse Sharon cercando di slacciare il braccialetto.

"No! È tuo"

Le prese la mano e in quel momento fu come se un velo gli cadesse dagli occhi. Quel piccolo tocco era bastato. Adesso ricordava tutto.

Si era davvero svegliato!

Lei ritrasse la mano, era così sconvolta che non se ne accorse.

Con le mani che tremavano tentò di aprirlo, quando Andy disse:

"Sharon! Amore. Credevo ti piacesse?!"

"Io non ... Cosa hai detto? Andy..."

"Perdonami amore se ti ho fatto soffrire! Ma sono tornato tornato."

Non riusciva a crederci, il cuore le scoppiava nel petto dalla gioia e la testa le girava come una trottola.

"An..."

Lui si sedette sul letto, la prese per i fianchi e la baciò.

Iniziò dolce, poi sempre più intenso, più la baciava più ricordava.

Entrambi sorridevano e piangevano allo stesso tempo.

I baci divennero sempre più affamati mentre sussurravano i propri nomi sulle bocche l'una dell'altro al riprendere fiato.

"Non ci posso credere! Sei tornato da me" sussurrò mentre lo stringeva.

"Ti chiedo scusa per averti fatto star male ..."

Fu lei che lo zittì con un altro bacio.

Erano stati troppo separati, adesso dovevano ritrovarsi.

Avrebbero parlato dopo.

Andy cominciò a baciarle il collo mentre lei lo teneva per la nuca, e le sussurrò le parole di una canzone. Se la cantarono reciprocamente.

Sentendo vociferare, Patrick entrò credendo litigassero di nuovo:

"Ehi ma che..."

Invece trovò il padre sdraiato e Sharon seduta sul letto con la schiena all'indietro tra le sue braccia.

Erano impegnati a farsi un 'tampone faringeo', come avrebbe detto Provenza, e non considerarono minimamente il ragazzo sulla soglia, che sorrise e chiuse la porta.

"È tornato da lei! E stanno riscattando questi tre giorni persi" disse agli altri che nel frattempo erano arrivati.


	118. Capitolo 118

Capitolo 118

Dopo un po, Sharon e Andy si staccarono, interrompendo il bacio.

Erano fuori allenamento ma si sarebbero rifatti presto.

Si guardarono fissi negli occhi mentre le loro fronti erano attaccate.

Avrebbero voluto continuare a baciarsi ma non si sentivano più le labbra, ed entrambi percepivano la 'delusione' dell'altro.

"Mi dispiace" disse lui strisciando il naso sul suo. Poi aggiunse:

"Comunque che labbra morbide..."

"Sono contenta che funzionino ancora! Anche tu baci bene, mio bell'addormentato" gli rispose lei sorridendo.

"E pensa che non sono in forma..."

Risero e si abbracciarono.

Andy le fece spazio nel letto e Sharon si tolse le scarpe, sdraiandosi accanto a lui.

Aveva la testa e la mano sul suo petto, accarezzandolo e inspirando il suo odore, mentre Andy le accarezzava la schiena e le baciava la testa.

"Potresti toglierti gli occhiali? Mi stai bucando il torace..."

Lei si voltò sulla schiena per poggiarle le lenti sul comodino e lui ne approfittò per mettersi su di lei.

"Andy" mormorò Sharon mentre le baciava il collo.

"Mi sei mancata"

"Anche tu ma..."

Le mise una mano sotto il vestito toccandole la coscia.

"Andy... Ti prego no...e se entra qualcuno?!" ansimò lei, ma lui la soffocò con un bacio.

Invece di staccarlo, lo teneva sempre più stretto.

Flynn tornò a baciarle il collo, dicendo:

"Vuole che mi fermi capitano?!"

Si staccò abbastanza da guardarla negli occhi, ed entrambi abbassarono lo sguardo.

"Faccia quello che le dicono i pantaloni" rispose, meravigliandosi di sé stessa, ma lo desiderava troppo.

Il tenente sorrise e non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Fuori dalla stanza erano tutti in attesa.

"Si stavano baciando prima" disse Patrick seduto tra Grace e Emily.

"Ora: o stanno continuando o stanno parlando..." disse Andrea.

"Ne hanno di cose da dirsi" replicò Provenza.

"Vabbe ho capito sbircio" disse Gavin che si era unito alla squadra per andare a trovare Andy.

Fortunatamente la stanza era ben insonorizzata.

Si avvicinò e aprì piano senza bussare.

Quello che vide fu scioccante: stavano facendo l'amore appassionatamente, completamente incuranti del fatto che qualcuno potesse coglierli in fragrante.

Sharon mise la mano sopra il telecomando del letto che cominciò a muoversi sotto di loro più di quanto già non stesse facendo.

Gavin richiuse la porta con un enorme sorriso in faccia.

"Che c'è?" Chiesero tutti.

"Non staranno mica litigando ancora?!" disse Provenza alterato.

"Be..."

"Be cosa?" dissero i ragazzi.

"Stanno ballando... Direi"

"Ballando???"

"Si... Il mambo orizzontale" cerco di trattenersi ma scoppiò a ridere.

"Vuoi dire che...???"

"No non può essere ..." Rusty e Provenza erano schifati.

"Be non hanno perso tempo.."

"Ne hanno perso fin troppo invece"

"Non ci credo!"

"Sentite... Non vi permetterò di interrompere il loro scontro di lotta corpo a corpo sotto le lenzuola... Ne hanno bisogno!" disse l'amico avvocato mettendosi a guardia della porta.

Peter era soddisfatto, era il suo cardiologo e gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato un gran valido esercizio.

Anche se era un po squallido sul letto dell'ospedale. ...

Quando a malincuore finirono le effusioni, Andy si alzò e tirò su i pantaloni, mentre Sharon si coprì col lenzuolo aggiustandosi la biancheria che aveva a mezza coscia e poi si sedette.

Fece per scendere quando lui le si mise davanti.

Si inginocchiò, le mise le scarpe e rialzatosi, accarezzandole le gambe, la abbracciò.

Lei lo strinse con le braccia e con le gambe.

"Ti amo" gli sussurrò lei, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

"Che hai?" Gli chiese poi asciugandogli delle lacrime a suon di baci sulle guance.

"Non ho mantenuto la promessa... Eravamo d'accordo che non ti avrei mai lasciata e invece... Scusami"

Sharon lo strinse e pianse insieme a lui dicendo:

"L'importante è che sei qui con me ora!"

"Come hai fatto a resistere?" le chiese guardandola.

"È stato difficile! Per un momento mi sono arresa e la scatola ne è la prova! Tuo fratello poi mi ha fatto riflettere. L'amnesia non era colpa tua ma se io smettevo di lottare sarei venuta meno alla promessa che ci eravamo fatti. Comunque dobbiamo ringraziare per questi tre giorni!"

"Davvero?!" disse lui chiedendosi come facesse a vedere sempre il bello in ogni cosa. Era una delle qualità che più amava in lei.

"Si. Ti sei svegliato. Abbiamo capito quanto ci amiamo, quanto il nostro amore sia forte e..."

"...e che il nostro amore può superare qualunque osatacolo" aggiunse lui.

Si guardarono negli occhi e Andy disse:

"Ti amo!"

"Anch'io"

"Mi odierai ma..

Ti devi svegliare amore mio"


	119. Capitolo 119

Capitolo 119

"Pensi di spegnerla?

Credevo che il sabato non la mettessi?!" disse Rusty facendo capolino sulla soglia della porta della camera della madre, strofinandosi gli occhi riferendosi alla sveglia che suonava alle 6.30

"Scusa! Ti ha svegliato?"

"No ...mi sono alzato per il puro piacere di farlo. Non è lei che mi ha svegliato.. ma tu che non l'hai spenta"

"Scusa stavo sognando" rispose Sharon tristemente, ancora scossa dal sogno tanto veritiero.

"Sognavi Andy?"

Lei annuì in silenzio con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Ti manca vero?"

Si girò sul lato dove solitamente dormiva Flynn e cominciò a piangere, stringendo il cuscino nella speranza di percepire ancora una debole traccia del suo odore nella federa.

Rusty si sdraió accanto alla madre, abbracciandola.

"Non riesco più a immaginare la mia vita senza di lui.

Non so come ho fatto tutto questo tempo!"

"Devi fare qualcosa"

"Ma cosa? "

"La colazione per esempio"

"Rusty Thomas Back O'Dwyer. .. dovresti essere TU a farmi la colazione!

Io sono depressa" disse mettendo la testa sotto il cuscino.

"Sì ma TU mi hai svegliato"

"Mmm" sbuffò lei imbronciata.

"Facciamo un accordo. Ora io ti aiuto a trovare un idea per far tornare da te Andy e dopo tu prepari la colazione"

"Mi suona di ricatto ... ma va bene"

Parlarono molto, ma erano così stanchi e assonnati che si riaddormentarono.

Quando Sharon si svegliò di nuovo erano le 10 ed era sola.

-Avevo dimenticato appuntamento con Slyder.

Mi farai la colazione un'altra volta.

Ti voglio bene R.- diceva una nota sul comodino.

Piano piano si alzò e si fece una doccia.

Un bagno sarebbe stato più rilassante ma doveva cercare di non pensare a Andy e la vasca le faceva l'effetto contrario.

Sentiva l'acqua scorrerle addosso come se fosse sotto un temporale.

Si sfregò cosi forte con la spugna da lasciarsi dei segni rossi su tutto il corpo, sembrava volesse lavar via la tristezza.

Uscì gocciolante dalla cabina e si avvolse nell'accappatoio del tenente.

Si recò in camera e si sdraiò sul letto per obliquo massaggiandosi gli avambracci, come se Andy la stesse abbracciando.

Rimase per un po ferma a fissare il vuoto e riuscì a non pensare a niente.

Cosa avrebbe potuto aiutarla a far tornare Andy da lei?!

Si poggiò sui gomiti e iniziò a scrutare la stanza.

Posò lo sguardo sull'album di foto che Nicole aveva fatto per loro.

All'inizio avevano solo quelle del matrimonio di Nicole, ma più il tempo passava più l'aveva riempito di selfie e foto di altre occasioni.

Lo abbracciò stretto. Sì, glielo avrebbe fatto vedere!

Per un momento i suoi occhi ebbero un lampo, la Darth Raydor era tornata, tosta più che mai e decisa a recuperare il suo amore.

Mandò un messaggio ad Andrea.

S: "Se sei libera, hai voglia di passare la giornata con me?"

L'amica le rispose subito.

A: "Passo tra un ora a prenderti e andiamo al centro commerciale"

Sharon si alzò e guardò nell'armadio.

Andy conosceva il suo intero guardaroba di gonne, camicie e vestiti, se l'avesse vista vestita come al lavoro l'avrebbe etichettata di nuovo come la 'strega senza promozioni'.

Visto che l'abito che le aveva comprato glielo aveva restituito in un attimo di follia passeggera, optò per un completo giacca e pantaloni bianchi, maglia viola e cintura.

Piastrò i capelli e decise di tenere gli occhiali invece di mettere le lenti a contatto.

Prese il suo vecchio flacone di Chanel e se lo portò davanti al collo.

Premette leggermente e una nuvola quasi impercettibile di goccioline si posarono su di lei, alcune si unirono tracciando un solco lungo il suo petto.


	120. Capitolo 120

Capitolo 120

Andrea arrivò puntuale per andare fuori a pranzo.

Sharon la invitò ad entrare e insieme parlarono di come potesse far tornare Andy da lei.

La foto del bacio con Sandra l'aveva sconvolta molto e gliela fece vedere.

"Quella è una vipera... L'avrà ingannato come al solito"

"Lo so! Oh se potessi baciarlo anch'io! Se solo non mi respingesse..." disse con aria triste, poi le raccontò il sogno che aveva fatto.

"Oh tranquilla! Adesso andiamo a pranzo..."

Dopo mangiato si diressero all'ospedale, puntuali per la visita del pomeriggio.

Peter e i ragazzi erano lì e dentro con Andy c'era Grace.

"Ciao Sharon, Andrea" disse Peter salutando.

"Ciao ragazzi"

"Ciao mamma" dissero Patrick e Nicole.

"Allora come si sente oggi?" chiese Andrea.

"Bene:

"Sono sicurache ricorderà, molto presto..." disse Nicole.

"Lo spero tanto, io rivoglio il mio Andy.

Oh tesoro" disse Sharon abbracciando la ragazza.

"Lo riavrai, ne sono certo" disse Andrea prima di entrare dal cugino.

"Ehila .." gli disse facendo un cenno con la mano.

"Andy che bello vederti.. Grazie cugina per essere venuta"

"Veramente ti ho portato una persona! Voleva vederti ma aveva un po paura."

"Paura di me?! E Chi..." smise di parlare quando la vide.

"Buona sera tenente" disse Sharon entrando timidamente.

"Capitano... È .. Uao..." sospirò lui mentre lei tirava i capelli dietro le orecchie arrossendo leggermente.

Era bellissima, tanto per cambiare.

"OK... Io vado a fare delle telefonate" disse Andrea chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, uscendo con Grace.

"Come si sente oggi?" chiese Sharon sorridendogli.

"Meglio grazie Capitano"

"Bene sono contenta" disse dirigendosi alla finestra.

"Ah...per l'altro giorno... Scusi!

Ero arrabbiato con Sandra, lei non.."

Aveva capito che l'aveva trattata male e si sentiva un verme.

"Non si preoccupi. Sono qui oggi perchè voglio aiutarla"

"Aiutarmi?"

"Si, a ricordare"

"Perchè lo vuole fare?!" chiese curioso

"Perchè siamo... colleghi.

Il giorno del matrimonio di Nicole venne nel mio ufficio e mi disse che sua figlia si sposava, ma non voleva andarci.

Così mi offrii di accompagnarla"

Si era incespicata vedendo che lui aveva il suo album aperto sulle ginocchia, poi aggiunse:

"Da quel giorno diventammo grandi amici e.."

"Davvero?! Noi ...amici?"

"Già... Nonostante io sia la 'strega cattiva'..."

Lui si vergognò per averlo pensato e per aver dato il via a quel nomignolo irrispettoso.

"Ok, allora cominciamo"

"Qui dove eravamo?!" Chiese notando due foto scattate apparentemente a pochi secondi l'una dall'altra.

"Durante una pausa caffè davanti all'obitorio. Ce l'ha scattate Morales"

"Sembriamo... intimi" disse notando che in una lei aveva la testa sulla sua spalla e nell'altra si stavano stringendo la mano.

"Già..."

"E questa?"

"Questa è stata scattata al compleanno di Luis mentre questa risale a prima che noi... a una mostra d'arte al quale gentilmente mi hai portato l'anno scorso"

"Prima che noi COSA?

C'è dell'altro vero?

Non siamo solo colleghi"

Sharon annuì silenziosa.

"Dimmelo per favore! Voglio ricordare e a quanto pare solo tu puoi aiutarmi.

Perchè siamo abbracciati?" chiese indicando la foto dove entrambi sembravano molto felici.

"Perché da amici siamo diventati molto di più" sospirò lei profondamente.

Andy aveva capito e gli venne una fitta al cuore.

Lo aveva sentito da tutti in quei due giorni ma per come si era comportato non sperava più che lei andasse a dirglielo chiaro.

"Quindi io e te ..."

Le scese una lacrima sull'album mentre annuiva.

"Posso chiedere da quanto?!"

"Ci frequentiamo da luglio. Lo abbiamo anche detto a Taylor, ai ragazzi e alla squadra e...mi manchi! Da quando ti hanno operato, non ti ho lasciato un'attimo, io rivoglio indietro il mio Andy, l'uomo che amo" disse piangendo sedendosi ai piedi del letto.

"Hey, guardami Sharon"

Sentire il suo nome sulle sue labbra la fece tremare.

Lui si sporse in avanti e la tenne per le braccia.

Quel suo dolce tocco la rilassò completamente.

"Quello che c'è fra di noi deve essere grande e importante!

Tutti me lo hanno detto. E se tu sei qui con me ora nonostante come ti ho trattata vuol dire che è vero e ... sono molto fortunato. Ti chiedo solo di avvicinarti un po' di più a me e guardarmi"

Si voltò fissandolo negli occhi e lui le asciugò una lacrima col pollice.

"Sei così bella.. Baciami!"

"Sei sicuro?"

"Si! Chissà...Magari ricordo" disse sorridendo maliziosamente come faceva sempre.

Prima di assecondarlo, Sharon mise sul cellulare la sua canzone preferita, che lui le aveva dedicato con tanto affetto, quasi sapendo che avrebbe avuto un'amnesia.

Appena le loro labbra si incontrarono delicatamente, Andy iniziò a ricordarsi tutto.


	121. Capitolo 121

Capitolo 121

"Sharon, amore perdonami

Scusa se ti..." ma lei lo interruppe e lo abbracciò come se fossero stati separati per anni.

Peter e Patrick sentirono gridare ed entrarono.

"Ma che diavolo...Sharon? Andy?"

"Si ricorda, si ricorda di me!

Sono così contenta"

"Ecco mio fratello...le hai fatto passare le pene dell'inferno a questa donna" disse Peter commosso.

"Lo so e mi dispiace, vieni qui amore"

Sharon si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, mentre gli altri li lasciarono soli.

"Ah...dimenticavo, questa è tua" disse lei dandogli la rosa dei venti.

"Grazie me la metti?"

"Con molto piacere"

Gliela mise e rimasero abbracciati per un bel po', il suo Andy era tornato, e lei non poteva essere più felice.

"Sharon so che sono ripetitivo, ma mi dispiace per averti trattato male.

Non riuscivo a ricordarti, poi Provenza mi ha urlato contro dicendomi delle cose su noi e..."

"Andy, è tutto apposto, adesso che sei tornato da me!

Sei tornato, questo è ciò che conta!"

"Non ti lascio più piccola PROMESSO"

"Sai tutti i giorno venivo qui, mi sedevo, ti prendevo la mano e ti parlavo di tutto.

Di noi, del lavoro..

Patrick mi ha chiamato mamma e..."

"Oh Sharon ti amo così tanto"

"Ti amo anch'io!"

Flynn la fece sdraiare accanto a lui e,dalle troppe emozioni, si addormentarono abbracciati.

"Ok piccioncini, vi abbiamo dato trop..." disse Peter entrando ma non finì perchè si accorse che dormivano e uscì sorridendo dalla camera.

"Zio ma perchè sorridi? Non li avrai mica beccati a...tu sai cosa?!" chiese Patrick.

"Oh mio Dio no...Ragazzi ma come siete...lasciamo stare, venite tutti a vedere"

Si avvicinarono alla porta e l'aprirono piano.

Li videro che erano abbracciati e che dormivano.

"Siii...Finalmente" dissero in coro i bambini.

Sharon e Andy si svegliarono di soprassalto perchè i piccoli non solo avevano urlato, ma erano anche saltati sul letto.

Il grande si avvicinò all'orecchio di Sharon e le sussurrò:

"Hai visto! Non c'è più bisogno di piangere" e la baciò sulla guancia.

"Lo so tesoro mio, grazie.

Queste sono lacrime di gioia"

"Ok bambini, adesso basta fate riposare nonno" disse Nicole.

"Ma uffi..."

"Dai ometti senza discutere, fate quello che dice mamma" disse Dean.

"Ma nonno, noi volevamo stare con te" dissero in coro.

"Vi propongo un accordo: se..." disse Sharon ma Andy non la lasciò finire.

"Oh lei ama molto gli accordi"

"Dicevo...Se voi ora ubbidite, io e nonno vi promettiamo che dormirete con noi appena sarà uscito...e dato che domani è domenica, potete venire e trascorrere un po' di tempo con noi, vi va?"

"Ti amo tanto" disse Andy dal nulla.

"Voi due adesso basta, avete rotto ci sono dei minorenni" disse Peter.

"Devo recuperare il tempo perduto" rispose Andy con un sorriso malizioso.

"Oh allora stò zitto"

Quando tutti se ne furono andati, Sharon disse:

"Amore Taylor mi ha chiesto di passare al distretto"

"Ma è sabato..."

"Lo so... Anch'io sono perplessa"

"Allora vai non ti trattengo, anche se lo vorrei"

"C'è solo un problema: non voglio lasciarti"

"Ma devi, sennò chi lo sente dopo a Taylor!"

"Ok, ma prima Tenente, voglio un bel bacio"

"Con piacere Capitano" e le diede un bacio che la lasciò senza fiato.

Sharon aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi assaporando il suo gusto quando gli disse:

"Mi raccomando, stai attento a come ti comporti con le infermiere!

Tieni giù le mani da loro.

Specialmente da quelle bionde"

"Tranquilla, da un po di tempo a questa parte sono pazzo delle rosse"

La tirò a sé per un altro bacio ma lei si divincolò.

"Se continuiamo non vado più"

"In effetti ora che ci penso, c'è un infermiera niente male..."

Il capitano si fiondò su di lui, quasi e lo baciò appassionatamente.

"Dicevi?!" chiese poi un po' senza fiato.

"Mmm..Devi proprio andare?!" chiese lui affannato, leccandosi le labbra.


	122. Capitolo 122

Capitolo 122

Quando Sharon entrò nel Distretto, si trovò gli occhi di tutti addosso.

Provenza era seduto alla scrivania di Andy, si alzò e la fermò mettendogli una mano sul braccio.

"Capitano, come mai è qui?"

"Sono solo venuta a vedere come era la situazione.

Taylor mi ha chiamato, ci sono problemi?"

"Tutto sotto controllo Capitano, ma è nel suo ufficio ora.

Ci sono due persone che le vorrebbero parlare"

"Ok, allora vado, a dopo, poi vi aggiorno"

"Buongiorno Capitano, il Tenente Flynn come stà?" salutò Taylor appena lei entrò.

"Buongiorno. Molto bene grazie. L'amnesia è passata fortunatamente.

Perché voleva vedermi?!"

"Bene, sono felice per lei? Ragazzi potete entrare ora" gridò verso la porta.

"Capo ma che..."

"Si volti soltanto Capitano"

"Oh mio Dio Brenda, Gavin, che piacere vedervi, ma che ci fate qui?" disse abbracciandoli.

"Tesoro, siamo venuti qui perchè abbiamo saputo della tua volpe d'argento, come stà?" chiese l'avvocato.

"Sta bene adesso. Ha avuto un incidente sul lavoro che gli ha smosso un coagulo di sangue. È stato operato d'urgenza il giorno del Ringraziamento.

È andato in arresto cardiaco e il cervello non ha avuto ossigeno per un paio di minuti. Quando si è svegliato ha avuto un'amnesia.

Si ricordava di tutti, tranne di me.

Mi trattava male come quando ero agli Affari Interni, chiamandomi Strega Cattiva.

Sapeva che ero alla divisione Crimini Maggiori ma non si ricordava...di noi..!"

"Mi dispiace Sharon davvero, adesso si ricorda di te oppure no?" chiese Brenda.

"Si adesso si, grazie al cielo.

È bello avervi qui, grazie"

"E di che tesoro? Siamo o non siamo una famiglia?!" disse Gavin stringendole la mano.

"Tra un paio d'ore vado da lui. Volete venire?

Così gli facciamo una sorpresa" chiese soffiandosi il naso.

"Si certo perchè no, Capo si unisce a noi?!" disse Brenda.

"Certo" disse Taylor.

"Ragazzi, guardate chi c'è?" disse Sharon tornando dalla squadra.

"Sapevamo che erano venuti" disse Provenza.

"Era una sorpresa per lei Capitano" disse Amy.

"Grazie ragazzi! Vi va di venire con noi da Andy?"

"Si grazie"


	123. Capitolo 123

Capitolo 123

Nella sala d'attesa, Peter Grace e i ragazzi stavano parlando tra di loro quando Emily, alzò lo sguardo e vide Sharon con tutta la squadra.

"Zio Gavin!"

"Ciao piccola, come stai?"

"Bene grazie ..e lei? È la tua fidanzata?" chiese indicando Brenda.

"Oh mio Dio no"

"Em, lei è il Capo Brenda Leigh Johnson. Il precedente capo della crimini Maggiori, e su marito Fritz Howard dell'FBI.

Questa è mia figlia, Emily"

"Piacere"

Sharon le lasciò parlare e si avvicinò alla stanza di Flynn quando sentì delle voci.

"Scusa, con chi stà parlando Andy?" Chiese al cognato.

"Con la Dottoressa Lu"

"Posso entrare?"

"Certo"

"Hey amore sei già qui?!" disse il tenente, felice di rivederla.

"Signor Flynn, sono contenta che ricorda la sua fidanzata..." disse orgogliosamente la dottoressa.

"Non so come ho potuto dimenticarla" disse triste abbassando gli occhi.

Sharon si avvicinò e gli prese la mano.

"Sono qui amore.. è successo qualcosa?" chiese rivolta alla dottoressa.

"No tranquilla. Sono solo venuta a dire al Tenente che lunedì sarà dimesso"

"Oh, finalmente torni a casa"

"Ecco Sharon è di questo che volevo parlarti"

"Vi lascio soli, devo fare il giro delle visite"

"Che vuoi dirmi?"

"Quando esco torno a casa mia"

"Cosa? No!"

"Ho già dato troppo disturbo"

"Disturbo?"

"Sharon, non voglio che tu mi faccia da badante è troppo"

"È troppo?! Io lo faccio perchè ti amo Andy"

"Lo so, ti amo anch'io ma non è giusto"

"So io quello che è giusto per me, inoltre tu sei convalescente.

Tenente, che voglia o no, domani viene a casa mia. È un ordine!

Non vorrai davvero che Provenza si prenda cura di te al posto mio?!"

"Oh no ti prego..." disse lui ridendo.

"Hai bisogno di cure, di coccole... pensi che permetterò a delle squinzie di infermiere di venire a casa tua a occuparsi di te?"

"La Darth Raydor è tornata, ok mi hai convinto!

M piace quando sei gelosa. Adesso vieni qui voglio salutarti a modo mio"

La prese per i fianchi e la baciò ma furono interrotti dal bussare alla porta.

"Heila piccioncini, si può?!" chiese Brenda entrando.

" Capo che piacere vederla"

"Sono Brenda ora, come stai, Andy?"

"Meglio grazie"

"Scusate, Scusate, ci sono pure io"

"Gavin che sorpresa!"

"Ciao Volpe d'argento, come butta?!"

"Stò bene grazie"

"L'orario di visita sta finendo" disse l'infermeria dopo circa mezz'ora, facendo capolino sulla porta.

La squadra salutò lasciandoli soli.

"Vieni!" le disse facendole spazio sul letto.

Sharon si sdraiò accanto a Andy, appoggiò la testa sul suo petto.

"Oh... Che bello vedervi insieme!

Siete così belli.." disse Pam entrando con la cena.

Arrossirono entrambi abbracciandosi ancora più forte.

"Grazie" dissero in coro guardandosi e dandosi un piccolo bacio.

"Sono molto fortunato" disse Andy.

Era sincero ma di nuovo cupo.

Lei prese la sua mano e gliela baciò.

"Ho portato la cena.. Per due" disse la vecchietta strizzando l'occhio.

Aveva nel vassoio la roba per lui e un panino per lei.

Ringraziarono e l'anziana volontaria andò via soddisfatta.

A fine cena, Andy era molto stanco e Sharon gli sistemò il cuscino.

"Ho paura di dormire.

Ho paura di svegliarmi e non ..." disse lui ma lei gli mise un dito sulle labbra per farlo tacere.

"Ssshhh! Dormi amore mio, ne hai bisogno.

Sarò qui finchè non ti svegli"

"Cosa ho fatto per meritarti?" disse mettendole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio liberandole il viso, mentre una lacrima gli rigava la guancia.

Lo zittì con il bacio della buona notte e poi gli cantò una ninna nanna che di solito cantava ai bambini prima di dormire.

Si sorrisero, e poi Sharon sedette accanto al letto mettendo la testa sulle sue gambe e si addormentarono insieme, tenendosi per mano.

Fu così che la mattina dopo Nicole e Dean li trovarono.

Quando Andy si svegliò, fece loro cenno con la mano di fare silenzio:

Era così tanto che non la vedeva dormire!


	124. Capitolo 124

Capitolo 124

La domenica passò tranquilla.

Dean e Nicole lasciarono i bambini con loro un paio d'ore e portarono anche un cambio di vestiti per Sharon.

Stettero fuori dalla stanza mentre lei si cambiava.

Lei voleva andare in bagno ma lui le disse di restare.

"Solo se non mi guardi.." aveva detto scherzando.

Lui si era coperto gli occhi mentre lei si spogliava davanti a lui come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, ovviamente dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave.

Mentre chiudeva la zip dei pantaloni lui le disse:

"Sei bellissima"

"Avevi promesso di.." alzò la testa ma lui era con la coperta sugli occhi.

"Non ho bisogno di guardarti per sapere che sei terribilmente sexy"

"Sei tremendo...Ho fatto"

Andy si alzò e insieme uscirono mano nella mano.

Quando i ragazzi ripresero i bambini e se ne andarono, arrivò la dottoressa Lu per fargli le prove giornaliere di respirazione.

Andy non ne poteva più ma soffiò ugualmente.

"Hai visto?! Va molto meglio di ieri"

"E menomale, altrimenti non mi manderanno mai a casa"

"Ho detto a tutti qui che ti porterò a casa mia"

"No, quando è troppo è troppo non posso continuare a fare il paziente a casa tua" ne avevano già parlato e l'idea di stare da lei gli piaceva ma si sentiva troppo in colpa.

"Tenente buongiorno! Ci facciamo una passeggiatina?!" chiese un esuberante infermiere.

Mentre camminavano, l'uomo stava dietro alla coppia con la sedia a rotelle.

"Ma che bravo! Ce l'ha fatta Tenente!"

Andy era scocciato.

"Smettila di chiamarmi Tenente ok?"

"Oh…mi arresta per averla chiamata Tenente, Tenente?!" disse ridendo.

Flynn si rivolse a Sharon.

"Un mese fa andavo in palestra quasi 4 volte alla settimana.."

Si fermò un momento e stava perdendo l'equilibrio ma Sharon lo sostenne.

L'infermiere era preoccupato e disse:

"oh…come ci sentiamo?!"

Andy non ne poteva più.

"Ci sentiamo? Chi? Io e te?!"

Gli girò di nuovo la testa. appoggiandosi al muro.

Sharon lo prese all'istante e l'infermiere prontamente avvicinò la sedia.

"Andy se cadi e ti rompi una gamba starai qui più a lungo"

"Giusto hai ragione, non voglio cadere" disse rassegnato.

Lei accarezzò il suo braccio mentre lui si sedeva.

Purtroppo ricevette una chiamata da Provenza e, pur essendo domenica, dovette andare a lavorare per un caso complicato.

Patrick intanto venne a darle il cambio.

Il lunedì sera era pronto per tornare a casa.

Peter gli aveva portato la sua tuta grigia con una maglia blu che Sharon aveva preparato, su ordine di Andy.

Lei mise un abito nuovo blu elettrico corto e scollato al punto giusto con una giacca grigio chiaro sopra.

Amava essere abbinata a lui, lo sentiva più vicino. Più suo.


	125. Capitolo 125

Capitolo 125

L'infermiere riportò Andy nella stanza dopo che lo ebbero visitato e ad attenderlo c'erano Sharon e Rusty.

"Buone notizie amici miei, il Tenente è stato grande."

"Hey! Non farti prendere dall'entusiasmo, non ho più le vertigini, se mantengo l'equilibrio per il resto della giornata, posso uscire, guardate!" disse sorridendo e girando su se stesso.

Sharon applaudì, non vedeva l'ora che fossero fuori di lì.

"Visto?! Meraviglioso!

Adesso torni a letto." disse l'infermiere.

Andy era triste e un po scocciato

"È così che mi sono ridotto?!

Non riesco a girare in cerchio senza cadere, ed è meraviglioso?!"

"Credo che siamo tutti felici adesso che stai meglio" disse Rusty.

Sharon annuì guardandolo dolcemente e dicendo:

"Molto molto meglio Andy, molto meglio"

Mentre Rusty finiva di fare la valigia, Sharon raccontò a Andy il caso appena chiuso e lui disse:

"Così quel bastardo aveva una moglie e un figlio a San Diego e un Boyfriend a Los Angeles?!"

"Che teneva in un appartamento e non perdeva mai di vista"

"Allora è un po' come te" disse guardandola.

"Beh, io provo solo a convincerti a tornare a casa mia, dove mi prenderò cura di te..almeno fino a quando non potrai farcela da solo"

D'un tratto, Sharon si fece seria.

"Cosa c'è?!" chiese preoccupato.

Il capitano espresse il suo disgusto per quell'uomo, per quello che aveva fatto e e per non poterlo perseguire per lo stesso reato su un altro giovane solo perché era caduto in prescrizione.

Andy le disse:

"La buona notizia è che lo Stato stà iniziando una nuova relazione con il Signor Mayers, simile a quella che lui aveva con la vittima"

Era riuscito a farla sorridere.

"Beh, la California lo terrà in uno degli edifici di sua proprietà per molto tempo"

"Finché morte non li separi." le disse serio mentre la guardava dritto negli occhi.

Sharon sentì un'improvviso caldo: possibile che volesse significare quello che lei aveva capito?

Lo guardò e si sorrisero.

Rusty, invece, dato che era un po geloso, fece una smorfia quasi di dolore.

La coppia continuò a guardarsi, ma presto percepirono il senso di disgusto del ragazzo e si mossero per uscire dall'ospedale.

Una volta in macchina lei si mise al volante e Rusty fece entrare Andy dietro.

Il tenente era visibilmente deluso, lei lo notò dallo specchietto e gli porse un foglio.

Flynn sorrise nelle leggere le poche righe, mentre lei metteva in moto.

'Neanche io sono contenta di questa sistemazione ma se tu stessi accanto a me mentre guido finiremmo contro un muro!

E se io stessi dietro con te lasciando Rusty al volante...

Si accenderebbero le luci rosse!

Pazienta fino a casa, lì sarò tutta tua...

ti amo'


	126. Capitolo 126

Capitolo 126

Una volta arrivati al condominio e scesi dall'auto Rusty esclamò:

"Porca miseria... Mamma ho dimenticato di fare una cosa, mi presti la macchina?"

"Si ma..." disse lei mentre il giovane le strappava le chiavi dalle mani.

"Grazie. Tranquilli la valigia la porto su io quando torno"

"Finalmente soli" disse Andy compiaciuto quando la macchina scomparve.

Si diressero all'ascensore e, manco a farlo a posta, altre 10 persone li seguirono.

Era tutta gente che abitava sopra al capitano ed erano stipati come sardine.

Sharon rise, meno male che dovevano essere soli.

Andy era appoggiato al muro e lei gli era schiacciata davanti.

"Ciao bella" le disse nell'orecchio.

"Non parlo con gli sconosciuti" rispose

ammiccando.

Flynn le mise la mano sulla schiena, sotto la giacca e iniziò piano piano a tirarle giù la zip.

"Andy...!!!" e si mise accanto a lui attaccata con la schiena al muro.

"Credevo non parlassi con gli estranei? Comunque... Gran bel vestito"

"Credevo non lo avessi notato" rispose senza guardarlo.

"Ma ti pare..!!! A parte che abbiamo gli stessi colori, sembriamo gemelli"

Indicò i loro abiti e lei sorrise.

"Sei così bella quando ridi.."

"Parlavamo del vestito tenente"

"Oh giusto capitano. Sono anni che le faccio la radiografia, me ne accorgo se i miei punti preferiti sono più o meno scoperti" disse adocchiando il seno e mettendole la mano sul sedere.

Lei sussultò.

"È del mio colore preferito! Inoltre ti sta benissimo, impossibile non notarlo.

Anche se..."

"Anche se?" chiese concentrandosi sul non fare versi di approvazione mentre la mano di lui l'accarezzava.

"Anche se non vedo l'ora di sfilartelo via..."

Giunti al 11 piano lei era paonazza.

Scesero dall'ascensore e quando le porte si richiusero, Flynn la prese con forza attaccandola al muro.

"Andy.. Potrebbero vederci" ansimò lei pesantemente.

"Ti desidero troppo" disse col viso affondato nel suo collo.

"Almeno aspetta di entrare..ti prego" disse cercando di mettere la chiave nella serrartura.

Entrati in casa, Andy tirò Sharon verso di lui per un altro bacio passionale, chiudendo la porta con la gamba.

"Bentornatooo-oohhhh"

Urlarono delle voci in coro accendendo la luce. L'atmosfera si ghiacciò.

Sharon e Andy rimasero a guardarsi pietrificati: lei aveva messo la gamba intorno alla sua vita mentre lui era palesemente eccitato e aveva le mani nella sua scollatura.

"Non lo sapevo... Dannazione!" disse scocciata ma lusingata dalla protuberanza, anche se poteva essere un problema in quel momento.

Si desideravano in una maniera incontrollabile.

Sharon tirò giù la gamba e si sistemò il vestito mentre Andy si poggiò al muro con una mano mentre con l'altra si riabbottonava la camicia.

Rimase un paio di minuti in quella posizione aspettando di tornare 'normale'.

"Sei pronto?" sussurrò lei.

Lui annuì ringhiando e la fece ridere.

Poi contarono insieme:

"1, 2, 3...ciao ragazzi che bello vedervi non vi aspettavamo"

"È felice di vederci! Che cunta bale..." disse Peter.

Partì un applauso fragoroso.

"Ce ne eravamo accorti che non aspettavate visite" disse Provenza

"Mamma possiamo guardare adesso?" dissero i bambini di Nicole.

"Oh si certo" rispose scoprendo gli occhi ai piccoli.

Stettero insieme un paio d'ore e poi se ne andarono tutti.

Fortunatamente i bambini si erano addormentati.

Le si sarebbe spezzato il cuore a Sharon spiegare che non poteva mantenere la promessa sulla notte con loro ma desiderava troppo il suo tenente, anche solo stare abbracciati in silenzio. Si sentiva egoista ma lei era quella che aveva patito più di tutti dall'assenza di Andy.

Flynn era seduto sul divano e guardava fuori dalla finestra.

"Che succede?" chiese piano sedendosi accanto a lui levandosi le scarpe.

"Nulla! Pensavo" disse mettendole il braccio attorno alle spalle.

"Oh... E a cosa? Se posso chiedere?!"

"Indovina..." disse passandole la mano sulle gambe.

"Sei impossibile" rispose lei allontanandosi e sdraiandosi sul divano.

"Cosa hai capito? Sono contento di essere uscito dall'ospedale..."

"Oh ma che ..." si sollevò sui gomiti e lo spinse con le gambe ridendo.

Lui le bloccò i piedi e iniziò a massaggiarla.

"Oh dio ... Come mi sei mancato" disse tornando giù sul divano.

"Ah per questo..." e smise di toccarla.

"Ma senti chi parla..."

Si mise seduta, tolse la giacca e si mise in ginocchio accanto a lui, che sgranò gli occhi al vedere le sue cosce.

"Mi pare che prima... Ci abbiano interrotto" disse con voce suadente mentre lo baciava nell'orecchio.

Intanto gli aveva preso la mano e se l'era messa sulla coscia.

Avevano cominciato a baciarsi ma la posizione e l'abito di Sharon non permettevano molta libertà.

"Andiamo a letto!" disse rosicchiandole il collo.

Quando Sharon si alzò dal divano, Andy finì il lavoro cominciato in ascensore sulla sua cerniera e lei rimase in biancheria.

In camera, una volta chiusa la porta, lei si sdraiò sul letto mentre lui cominciò a baciarla dalla bocca in giù.

Arrivato poco più in basso dell'ombelico, Sharon riuscì tra un gemito di piacere e l'altro a dirgli:

"Non è il caso di controllare la pressione?!"

"La MIA pressione!?" disse Andy incredulo e spettinato, alzando la testa.

"Sarebbe da irresponsabili non farlo!" aggiunse lei spingendolo sul materasso e prendendo la macchinetta.

Si mise cavalcioni su di lui mentre prendeva la misurazione.

"Non credevo mi avresti interrotto?!" disse Flynn ansimando.

"Già infatti sei fortunato!"

"Quant'è??"

"Non vedo"

"I miei occhiali" disse porgendoglieli.

Sharon sgranò gli occhi e urlò:

"120/80 oh baby"

Gli strappò la striscia dal braccio e si fiondò su di lui per una notte bollente.


	127. Capitolo 127

Capitolo 127

Andy si era alzato verso le due di notte per andare in bagno e Sharon aveva approfittato per andare a bere.

"Hai voglia di ballare con me?" le chiese timidamente facendo capolino in salotto.

"Oh si" rispose subito lei entusiasta, posando il bicchiere e facendo partire il cd che le aveva regalato.

Le era mancato così tanto ballare con lui!

Danzavano sopra il tappeto, la musica era appena un sussurro.

Si tenevano stretti e Flynn la faceva volteggiare tra le sue braccia.

Erano sopraffatti da tanti sentimenti mentre le tracce si susseguivano ed entrambi le cantavano all'altro sottovoce: lui le sapeva perché era lo scrittore e lei perché le aveva imparate a memoria.

Al guardarsi negli occhi scoccò di nuovo la scintilla: non si era mai spenta!

Avevano bisogno di stare insieme nel senso più ampio del termine così, sbattendo qui e là, si ridiressero in camera.

I vestiti precedentemente scartati, erano sparsi per l'intera casa (se fossero stati semi sarebbero cresciuti guardaroba ovunque).

Rischio di scivolata.

Fecero l'amore ancora e ancora.

Nel mentre delle effusioni piangevano: non era tristezza, bensì la felicità di essersi ritrovati.

I loro corpi erano di nuovo insieme, le loro anime non si erano mai lasciate.

Non c'era sensazione più meravigliosa!

Fu ancora meglio della prima volta, se possibile.

A volte facevano pausa di una decina di minuti, ma non erano stanchi.

Mai stanchi di stare insieme.

L'unica nota negativa era il terrore di addormentarsi.

Avevano paura di un ritorno dell'amnesia.

Verso le 5 iniziarono a essere stremati, si abbracciatirono fronte contro fronte.

"Ti amo!" si dissero in coro.

Era come se non se lo fossero mai detti.

"Mi sei mancata. ."

"Tu di più amore mio"

"Che ne dici di un bagno?"

"Insieme?!" chiese lei maliziosamente.

"Io quando lancio il sasso non nascondo la mano! Ho offerto perciò. .si"

Si sedettero sopra il water avvolti nel lenzuolo, aspettando che la vasca si riempisse di schiuma e acqua calda.

"Dopo di lei..." fece cenno Andy tirandole via la coperta e lasciandola cadere per terra, rivelando il suo corpo perfetto.

Si sistemarono uno di fronte all'altra e all'inizio stettero zitti. Poi Sharon mise la testa sul bordo godendo del fatto che lui le passava la spugna nelle gambe.

"È il mio turno!" disse avvicinandosi in ginocchio.

"Se ti volti ti faccio la schiena" le disse trattenendo la spugna.

Si voltò ubbidendo, appoggiandosi contro il suo petto: si muovevano come dei contorsionisti, Dio solo sapeva come fecero a muoversi senza rompere la vasca o a rompersi loro.

"Ho fame!" disse baciandola sul collo mentre lei aveva la testa sulla sua spalla.

Il capitano girò la testa e lo baciò tirandogli leggermente il labbro inferiore.

"Anch'io" disse leccandosi la bocca.

"Tesoro scusa ma... Anche se non sono mai sazio di te... Intendevo che ho fame davvero!" disse lui imbarazzato.

In quel momento il suo stomaco gorgogliò.

"Anche io! Non scherzo mai sul cibo"

Uscirono dalla vasca facendo attenzione a non cadere e, invece di mettersi gli accappatoi, indossarono degli asciugamani.

Sharon uno grande da mare e Flynn uno normale, legato in vita.

Ne presero anche un terzo, che lui usò per asciugarle le braccia e lei utilizzò per tamponare l'acqua sul dorso e la schiena di Andy.

In silenzio abbracciati, andarono in cucina.

"È la giornata degli avanzi!

Come al mio compleanno...

Di cosa hai voglia?" chiese Flynn.

"Dell'invitato.." disse lei tirandolo per l'asciugamano e baciandolo dolcemente.

I loro stomaci gorgogliarono di nuovo e risero mentre si allontanavano.

"Tenente so che che sei un mago in cucina. Sorprendimi!"


	128. Capitolo 128

Capitolo 128

Verso le dieci Sharon mise la mano sul cuscino di Andy ma lo sentì vuoto. Un brivido la pervase, non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi. Si rilassò solo quando sentì spadellare in cucina.

"Buon giorno bella addormentata, so che sei sveglia" disse lui baciandola sul sorriso.

"Mmmm, sai di buono" rispose leccandosi e aprendo gli occhi.

"Vieni a fare colazione"

"Oh! Come non... Non me la porti a letto?!" chiese un po delusa.

"No! Altrimenti farai tardi al lavoro, cioè più tardi di quanto già non sia"

"Uffa..." sbuffò lei e si rigirò nel letto.

Flynn si chinò e iniziò a baciarle la schiena.

"Ti do 5 minuti" le sospirò nel collo facendole venire i brividi, prima di baciarla dietro l'orecchio e tornando in cucina.

Mentre Sharon si chiedeva cosa avesse fatto per meritarlo e, commuovendosi, ringraziò Dio per averlo fatto entrare nellla sua vita e averlo fatto tornare da lei, Andy pensava a come sdebitarsi.

Era fine anno, è a causa delle visite continue non avrebbe potuto allontanarsi da Los Angeles, ma decise che era il momento di una vacanza: Per passare tempo insieme, per ringraziarla, per tutto insomma.

Quale miglior periodo se non metà Marzo per la settimana bianca?

Prese il telefono e non si accorse che per poco Sharon sentì tutto.

"Pronto Kurt? Grazie per avermi richiamato... Si.. Adesso?

È perfetto grazie arrivo" era tutto eccitato quando chiuse la telefonata.

"Chi era?" chiese Sharon stiracchiandosi, era spettinata e indossava solo una camicia di Andy.

"Oh niente.. Una chiamata importante devo andare!" disse lui cercando di scappare dalla cucina ma lei lo ostacolava.

"È qualcosa di grave?"

"No assolutamente"

"Non fai colazione con me?" chiese vedendo solo un piatto sul tavolo.

"Non posso devo andare"

"Ma l'appuntamento con Peter è tra un'ora" ricordando che doveva andare dal cardiologo, e gli toccò il petto maliziosamente.

Era così sexy con i jeans, la camicia leggermente sbottonata e il giubbotto di pelle.

"Ho da fare una cosa prima"

Si tolse le sue mani di dosso, le baciò la testa e si diresse verso la porta scansandola.

"Scusa e quello cos'era? Un bacio?!" disse Sharon fingendo un'arrabbiatura.

"Tesoro io..."

"Amico se d'ora in poi la musica sarà questa ...ti rendo subito la tua camicia!" disse mettendo mano ai bottoni.

"Non farlo!" disse lui scuotendo la testa sapendo che sarebbero finiti di nuovo a letto.

"E pensare che non indosso altro.." disse fissandolo, facendo il broncio e avvicinandosi lentamente.

Corse verso di lei, la prese al meglio che poté e la portò in camera.

Durante il tragitto Sharon, che sembrava un koala attaccato ad un eucalipto, gli baciava l'orecchio.

"Credevo non mi volessi più" gemette mentre lasciandola sul letto, la baciava nel collo tenendole i polsi incrociati sulla testa, inchiodate al materasso dalle sue stesse mani.

"Non bestemmiare!" disse lui affondando nelle sue labbra per un bacio appassionato.

"Allora mi ami ancora?" chiese tenendolo con le gambe e inarcando il busto sotto di lui, facendo sì che la camicia si aprisse ancora.

"Di più, di più, di più ogni giorno!"

"Bene! Perché è esattamente quello che provo io"

"Non odiarmi!"

"Per cosa?" chiese mentre le baciava l'ombelico.

"Per questo!"

Flynn le fece il solletico, Sharon allentò la presa su di lui e l'uomo scappò via.

"Andy!!!" gridò allibita mettendosi seduta e poggiandosi sui gomiti.

"Ti amo!!" gridò dal corridoio prima di chiudere la porta d'ingresso.

Sospirando e coprendosi con il lenzuolo si buttò sul letto.

Andy si recò all'agenzia di viaggi 'da Jules Verne' di Kurt un suo amico.

Kurt era il cognato di David, il suo sponsor.

L'ultima volta che Andy si era ubriacato, David gli aveva raccontato che aiutava gli altri perché non riusciva ad aiutare il marito della sorella.

David aveva fatto così tanto per Andy che Flynn decise di ricambiargli il favore.

A fatica e lavorando sodo tutti e tre, erano riusciti a tirare fuori anche Kurt da quel vortice distruttivo.

All'agenzia, Flynn chiese di aiutarlo a trovare un posto appartato, dove potesse passare almeno il fine settimana con Sharon.

Trovarono il posto ideale.

Degli amici di Kurt avevano aperto uno chalet in montagna.

Non volevano troppa pubblicità, desideravano mantenere il paesaggio intatto e davano il nominativo solo a escursionisti tranquilli e coppie in luna di miele. Niente famiglie casinare.

Andy sciava e sapeva per certo che anche Sharon era capace: sapeva quanto amasse la neve e aveva visto delle foto di lei con gli sci. Per maggior sicurezza avrebbe chiesto a Em e a Ricky.

Sicuramente per marzo avrebbe potuto andare in montagna e sciare, altrimenti avrebbero fatto altro.

Poi si diresse da suo fratello per una visita.

"Allora... La tua pressione è OK.

Il cuore sembra vada bene.

Ti prescrivo un day hospital, nel frattempo dovrai fare il prelievo una volta ogni due settimane, e una volta al mese l'ECG."

"D'accordo! Ma il dayhospital dopo san Valentino per favore.

Se mi dovessero trovare qualcosa...

Non voglio saltare questa festa con Sharon. E non la settimana bianca, se possibile" disse Andy accigliato.

"Altre pretese? Andy è della tua salute che stiamo parlando"

"Voglio solo portarla via per un po'!

Farle una sorpresa"

"Senti un po... Ti è piaciuta la sorpresa ieri?" chiese il fratello trattenendo a stento le risate, ricordando la scena del giorno prima.

"Oh si" sospirò Flynn pensando a Sharon e alla loro notte di passione.

"Davvero? Mi sembravi a tuo agio tra le braccia del capitano"

"Infatti è di lei che parlo! Mica della vostra intrusione.."

"Come va il ... Hai capito!"

"È il medico o il fratello curioso a chiedere? Perché ho risposte diverse a seconda della persona"

"Il medico! Non vorrei mai collassassi tra le braccia della tua donna"

"Be non sono morto, perciò..."

"Come hai detto scusa?"

"Dalle 22 alle 5 !!" ammiccò.

"Porco mondo... Salute a te Andy Flynn"

Bussarono alla porta e Grace entrò.

"Amore ciao" disse Peter alzandosi e andando incontro alla moglie.

"Ciao tesoro! Scusa se piombo qui ma...

Ho preso una storta e l'altro si è incastrato nel tombino, rsultato:

tacchi rotti!" disse baciando il marito e segnando le scarpe.

"Usa le ballerine!" disse Andy abbracciando la cognata.

Lei era un po traballante e quasi cadde.

Flynn la prese al volo e, senza che se ne accorgessero, il suo rossetto finì alla base del suo collo e sulla camicia.

"Scusa, grazie. È per quello che sono qui! Ho le scarpe di ricambio" disse prendendo un sacchetto dal mobile cambiandosi le scarpe.

"Sei tu che profumi di gelsomino?" chiese Andy tappandosi il naso.

"Si è il nuovo profumo che mi hanno regalato i ragazzi ... Non ti piace?!"

"Non molto. Scusa! A parte che mi fa venire l'orticaria" e iniziò a grattarsi i polsi arrossati, poi continuò facendo un espressione schifata come se vomitasse:

"e poi mi ricorda Sandra"

"Oh per carità!" disse Grace allontanandosi.

"Tesoro non posso venire a pranzo o con te! Carl ha avuto la brillante idea di farsi venire la bronchite e mi toccano parte dei suoi pazienti.

Ci vediamo stasera a casa, ti amo.

Ciao Andy, saluta Sharon" disse baciando il marito.

"Grazie, non mancherò!"


	129. Capitolo 129

Capitolo 129

Sharon era ancora a letto dove l'aveva lasciata Andy.

Decise di alzarsi e fare una doccia, lasciò i capelli mossi e mise un velo di trucco. Indossò un tailleur pantalone nero con una camicetta in tinta dove, sulle maniche e il colletto, erano stampate delle margherite.

Non voleva che nessuno apparte Andy le guardasse le gambe; forse lo distraeva al mettersi la gonna in ufficio ma voleva che lui la desiderasse sempre. Era sempre stata fiera delle sue gambe!

Divorò la colazione che Andy le aveva preparato prima di uscire e si diresse al lavoro, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi.

Come mai Andy era scappato via da lei?

Come mai l'aveva rifiutata?

Perché non si faceva vivo?

Appena arrivata alla centrale si diresse nel bagno delle donne e iniziò a guardare la sua vanità allo specchio. Fissò il suo volto.

Era una gran bella donna, nulla da discutere, però non era più una rosa. Decisamente non si poteva paragonare alle barbie con cui lui era abituato a uscire. Notò i segni che dispiaceri, lavoro e vita iniziavano a far comparire sul suo viso.

Per scacciare i cattivi pensieri decise di chiamare Peter e chiedere notizie sulla visita.

"Ciao Sharon, dimmi tutto... " rispose il dottore mettendola in vivavoce senza avvertirla.

"Volevo sapere com'è andata la visita di Andy? Non mi ha chiamato.."

Il tenente sorrise:

Cosa aveva fatto per meritare una donna così dolce, preoccupata e innamorata?

"Chi lo vuole sapere? Perché ci sarebbe il segreto..."

"Il suo capo! Voglio sapere se e quando sarà idoneo per tornare, anche se solo dietro una scrivania. Inoltre ho saputo che si vede con una rossa focosa e non vorrei mai che lo danneggiasse."

"Oh no per quello tranquilla!

Ho detto anche a lui che il sesso è la miglior medicina.."

"Ah.. Buono a sapersi!

HAI SENTITO ANDREW FLYNN?"

"Cosa? Come hai fatto ...?" chiesero i due uomini ridendo.

"Ragazzi andiamo! Sono della polizia.

Ho passato la vita a fare intercettazioni telefoniche...

Ci vediamo per pranzo?"

"Mm.. No ho già un impegno"

"Oh..." mormorò delusa e incuriosita. Aveva paura ed era gelosa.

"Tranquilla, è a pranzo con me!" la rassicurò Peter.

Uscendo dal bagno, una volta chiusa la chiamata, Sharon si scontrò con il fattorino del ristorante all'angolo.

"Ehi capitano! Sono venuto a portarvi il pranzo"

"Ciao Ben. È bello vederti! Chi l'ha ordinato?" chiese camminando al suo fianco.

"Il tenente Flynn" rispose dandole il foglio con le ordinazioni.

"È qui?" disse lei con un sorriso a 32 denti.

"No no. È passato e ha chiesto di mandarvi i vostri piatti preferiti"

"Ah..." abbozzò delusa.

Si chiuse nell'ufficio e cominciò a mangiare.

Fortunatamente non avevano casi volta stomaco quel giorno.

Per un attimo le venne la pelle d'oca.

Andy era scappato dopo una telefonata, chi lo aveva chiamato?

Ricordò che aveva visto ben 7 numeri di telefono sul suo comodino in ospedale, tutte infermiere: Tre more, due bionde e una rossa.

Ilaria, Giusy, Barbara, Graziella, Carmela e Lorenza.

E se...

'Oh Sharon non essere stupida!' si disse, ma era difficile non pensarci.

Verso le 15, quando Andy si presentò alla Crimini Maggiori, Sharon era fuori dalla terrazza a guardare il panorama.

Flynn la trovò, le cinse la vita e lei poggiò la schiena contro il suo petto.

"Hey! Buongiorno e scusa per prima doveva fare una cosa molto importante" disse baciandola sulla testa.

"Buongiorno, non preoccuparti sei perdonato" disse con voce sensuale, poi si girò verso di lui e lo baciò.

"Allora Tenente, mi deve dire cosa le ha detto il medico, parola per parola"

"Pressione ok, sembra che il cuore vada bene.

Mi ha prescritto un Day-Hospital.

Prelievo una volta ogni due settimane, e in fine una volta al mese dovrò fare l'ecocardio"

"Bene, sono contenta. Allora per sei mesi a partire da ora io e te non faremo sesso" disse con voce molto seria.

"Cosa?! Non puoi farmi questo tesoro!

Peter ha detto che è terapeutico!" disse baciandola sul collo.

"Lo so... Ma ..." voleva vendicarsi per essere stata lasciata mezza nuda sul letto ma ora con le sue mani e labbra ovunque non riusciva a continuare.

"Sei davvero sicura?! Altri sei mesi di astinenza dopo stanotte..."

Sharon cominciò a ridere:

"Oh Dio Andy se avessi visto la tua faccia quando te l'ho detto!

Mi sono divertita un sacco, davvero"

"Ah si .. ti sei divertita molto?!" disse mentre iniziava a farle il solletico.

"Andy ti prego smettila per favore io...oh mio Dio!...

Questo odore è ..GELSOMINO!

E quello sul tuo collo e sulla tua camicia è ROSSETTO!!" disse con voce seria staccandosi da lui.

"Niente Sharon ti posso assicurare che non è niente!"

"Niente eh?! Ti prego, dimmi che non sei stato con Sandra prima di andare da Peter!"

"COSA?! No, Sharon, non sono stato con Sandra, credimi!" la guardò negli occhi non potendo credere a quanto lei avesse pensato.

Sharon continuava a indietreggiare e, con tono molto arrabbiato e gli occhi lucidi, disse:

"QUESTO è il profumo che indossava al matrimonio di Nicole e quando sei stato in ospedale.

Allora se non sei stato con Sandra, questo odore ed il rossetto come ti sono finiti addosso?"

"Se non vuoi credermi allora chiedi a Peter ok!? Deve essere di Gracy!"

"Chi diavolo è Gracy?"

"Gracy... Grace! Mia cognata!

Quando ho finito di fare la visita è entrata con le scarpe col tacco rotte. Quando mi stava salutando ha perso l'equilibrio e io per non farla cadere l'ho presa al volo! Ecco perchè l'odore di gelsomino, il nuovo profumo che le hanno regalato i ragazzi, è su di me!

A dire la verita non me ne ero accorto" disse serio ma alzando la voce.

"Si certo, adesso scusami ma ho una squadra da supervisionare.

Ci vediamo stasera, probabilmente farò molto tardi non aspettarmi" disse tornando dentro.


	130. Capitolo 130

Capitolo 130

Mentre scendeva in ascensore per la sala operativa, decise di andare allo Studio Medico di Peter per parlargli dei suoi sospetti tra Andy e Sandra.

"Salve! Come posso aiutarla?!" le chiese la segretaria.

"Salve! Vorrei parlare con il Dr Flynn è molto urgente"

"Certo, provo a vedere se non è occupato, attenda un attimo, mi può dire lei chi è?"

"Grazie! Si certo gli dica che sono Sharon sua...cognata"

"Dr Flynn! Scusi, c'è sua cognata Sharon che le vorrebbe parlare"

"Oh, certo falla passare"

"Venga signora, può entrare"

"Ciao Sharon ma che piacere ved...Ma che è successo, perchè piangi?"

"Peter scusa se piombo qui così, ma ho il vago sospetto che Andy e Sandra si siano riavvicinati" disse asciugandosi gli occhi.

"COSA? No non può essere vero!"

"Invece ti dico di si.

Dopo la visita è venuto in centrale: l'ho abbracciato e aveva addosso un profumo al gelsomino e delle macchie di rossetto sul collo e sulla camicia"

Peter la fissò e poi iniziò a ridere.

"Non è divertente"

"Oh si che lo è, ma davvero hai pensato che Andy e Sandra fossero tornati insieme? Sharon, mio fratello aveva quell'odore e del rossetto sulla camicia perchè ha preso Grace al volo mentre stava per cadere"

"Allora è vero, Andy ha detto la verità!"

"Certo.

Avevi detto dubbi?

Inoltre odia mentire.

Specialmente a te"

Sharon si sedette e Peter si avvicinò prendendole le mani.

"Sharon guardami.

Andy ama solo te ok? Non si rimetterebbe mai con Sandra, non avresti dovuto neanche pensare una cosa simile..."

"Lo so, ma sono gelosa. Ho rischiato di perderlo fisicamente e quando flirtiva con le infermiere, a causa dell'amnesia..

Io lo amo, non posso vivere senza di lui. Non so più come si fa"

Quando si fu calmata si salutarono e ritornò al Distretto.

Nel suo ufficio trovò Flynn ad aspettarla, che guardava fuori dalla finestra.

"Andy ma..."

"Al diavolo Sharon, sono qui per chiarire questa storia una volta per tutte"

"Mi dispiace di non averti creduto.

Sono gelosa! Quando ho visto le macchie di rossetto e ho sentito il profumo, ho rivisto te e Sandra insieme... O quelle infermiere giovani e sexy" disse con gli occhi lucidi buttandosi tra le sue braccia.

"No scusami tu! Sharon io ti amo e non potrei mai tradirti! Né con Sandra, e al solo al pensiero mi viene il volta stomaco, né con nessun'altra. Sei l'unica donna per me... E sei la più sexy su cui i miei occhi si siano posati" disse consolandola e asciugandole il viso.

"Perdonami per aver dubitato di te, io.." ma non poté continuare perché la zittì con un bacio.

"Cosa ho mai fatto per meritarti?" dissero in coro dopo essersi staccati.

Andy sorrise:

"Oh non la farai franca Capitano.

Se vuole che la scusi deve pensare a qualcosa per farsi perdonare"

"Oh...Ho già pensato a come farmi perdonare in effetti" disse staccandosi da lui e chiudendo le porte a chiave.

"Oh, davvero?"

"Si e dato che siamo soli, riprendiamo quello che abbiamo interrotto a casa..."

"Capitano siamo in ufficio non può!"

"Zitto tenente e baciami!

È un ordine!"

Si sistemarono di modo che lei potesse sedere sulla sua scrivania.

Andy iniziò a baciarle il collo e Sharon gli tolse la giacca.

Lui le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò di nuovo sulla bocca, mentre lei gli mise le mani sotto la camicia sollevandola.

Ad un tratto vennero interrotti dal bussare della porta.

Con estremo imbarazzo dovettero sistemarsi, erano abbastanza scocciati dell'interruzione.

Una volta a posto, Sharon scese dal tavolo e aprì la porta.

"Ciao piccioncini, vedo dal vostro aspetto che avete fatto pace!" disse Peter ridendo.

"Oh si stavamo facendo pace ma poi sei arrivato tu e hai rovinato tutto" disse Andy.

"Oh scusate, non volevo, ero solo venuto a dirvi che Grace mi ha chiamato per invitarvi a cena a casa nostra, visto che è riuscita a liberarsi dagli impegni.

Naturalmente non solo voi è una cena di famiglia e saremmo molto contenti se veniste con i ragazzi"

"Certo ne saremmo molto onorati e grazie dell'invito"


	131. Capitolo 131

Capitolo 131

Erano le 18 finalmente.

Qualche ora prima, Andy era tornato al condominio facendosi accompagnare da Peter.

Il capitano si stava dirigendo verso la macchina, quando sentì una voce di donna chiamare il suo nome:

"Sharon!"

"Sandra! Che ci fai qui?!" chiese abbastanza scocciata di vederla.

"Come sarebbe che ci faccio qui?!

Che razza di domanda...

È questo il modo in cui risolvi i casi?"

"Sono un poliziotto, non un'indovina!" rispose sarcasticamente.

Poi aggiunse:

"Se cerchi Andy, non c'è"

"Oh peccato" disse la donna riabbottonandosi la camicetta (infatti era andata lì per saltare addosso all'ex marito).

"Pazienza vorrà dire che mi accontenterò di te, stavolta"

"E cosa vuoi da me?" chiese Sharon cercando le chiavi in borsa, senza guardarla.

"Cosa voglio?! ANDY!

Quando l'ho baciato nella vostra saletta mesi fa volevo solo farti ingelosire e farvi lasciare ma ora, dopo aver sentito nuovamente le sue labbra e il suo profumo...diciamocelo è sempre stato così sexy"

"Mi stai dicendo cosa vuoi da Andy...

Io voglio sapere cosa vuoi da me?"

"Voglio che stai lontana da Patrick, da Nicole e dai miei nipotini!

Non sopporto che ti chiamino mamma e i piccoli nonna!

Tu non sei migliore di me!

Molto presto Andy ti sostuituirà con una bottiglia, abbandonandoti per sempre, o magari chissà...

Tornerà da me" disse toccandosi i capelli.

"Per quanto riguarda i ragazzi se mi chiamano mamma e nonna vuol dire che in qualche modo sono migliore di te...non gliel'ho chiesto io ma ne sono felice!

Per quanto riguarda Andy, lui non è più l'uomo di tanti anni fa, è un uomo migliore e non riprenderà a bere.

Adesso se vuoi scusarmi, mi aspetta"

Stava per salire in auto quando Sandra la prese per un braccio e la spinse contro la macchina, facendole colpire la schiena contro la portiera.

"Ti ho avvisata Sharon, stai alla larga dalla mia famiglia altrimenti, all'ospedale ci andrai tu questa volta è chiaro?!"

"Sai, ti facevo più intelligente!

Minacciare un poliziotto, un Capitano, e qui al distretto!

Forse non te ne sei accorta ma questo parcheggio è pieno di telecamere e quando i miei superiori vedranno la registrazione...

Immagina se il video capitasse in mano ad Andy e a Peter che diranno?! E che faranno?! Ti allontaneranno dalla TUA FAMIGLIA come li chiami tu e dai tuoi nipotini... Quindi vedi di starmi lontana e pensa alla tua di vita non alla mia.

Come ho già detto prima devo andare, Andy mi aspetta!" disse Sharon entrando in macchina, mettendo in moto e lasciando la bionda da sola nel parcheggio.

Mentre si dirigeva a casa chiamò Buzz al cellulare:

"Buonasera Capitano!"

"Ciao, ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me, sei già a casa?"

"Sono per strada, ma cosa è successo?"

"Niente di grave, voglio solo che domani prima di salire al nostro piano, vai nella sala monitor del dipartimento e salvi i filmati di mezz'ora fa su una pen drive e me la porti"

"Ok Capitano, ma che succede, mi sta preoccupando"

"Te ne accorgerai guardando e ascoltando il video, ma mi raccomando non farne parola con nessuno, tanto meno con Andy, promettimelo"

"Ok va bene Capitano glielo prometto, ci vediamo domani"

"Grazie, a domani"

Arrivata a casa, trovò tutti già pronti, aspettandola.

Flynn si avvicinò a lei e la baciò:

"Finalmente, credevo non arrivassi più!"

"Scusate. Vado a farmi una doccia e a prepararmi e poi possiamo andare"

Dopo circa mezz'ora si diressero con tre macchine da Peter e Grace, e per tutto il tragitto rimase in silenzio.

Nel vialetto, Andy fece cenno ai ragazzi di entrare.

Le prese la mano, se la portò alla bocca, gliela baciò e lei sorrise.

"Amore che hai?! Non hai detto una parola per tutta la strada"

"Niente! Stò bene, sono solo un po' stanca tutto qui"

"Vuoi che torniamo indietro?"

"No tranquillo. È il lavoro che mi stanca, starò bene ok?"

"Ok se lo dici tu!

Vorrà dire che penserò a qualcosa per farti rilassare piu tardi" disse baciandola sulla tempia.

"Oh ecco non dovevi dirmelo! Ora si che voglio tornare indietro.. Sei cattivo!"

Scesero dalla macchina e si diressero alla porta mano nella mano.

"Sei bellissima" le disse fissando la scollatura della camicetta rosa chiaro a pois bianchi.

Aveva piastrato i capelli, un velo di trucco e indossava una giacca rosa e dei jeans che la fasciavano perfettamente.

"Che ne dici entriamo?" chiese lei arrossendo notando quanto fosse sexy nei suoi jeans nuovi, la maglia nera e la giacca grigia.

"Si ma prima.." Andy la tirò a sé e la baciò appassionatamente ma lentamente.

"Non ho speranza di portati a casa adesso vero?!" sussurrarono in coro.

Scoppiarono a ridere e Peter aprì la porta, notando che la luce a fotocellula del giardino si era accesa.

Sharon abbraccio il cognato e gli sussurrò all'orecchio:

"Ho bisogno di parlarti, ma non davanti ad Andy"

Il medico la guardò strano ma annuì.

"Ok voi due adesso basta con i baci e gli abbracci!

Ci sono anche io, e sono geloso" disse Andy serio.

"Oh si povero il mio fratellone, vieni qui " disse ridendo e lo abbracciò.

"Grace vieni..."

"Arrivo"

Dopo che si salutarono, Peter andò in cucina.

"Scusateci un attimo, andate in sala devo parlare con mia moglie"

Una volta soli, le disse:

"Potresti intrattenere Andy con una scusa?! Sharon vuole parlarmi ma non in sua presenza"

"Certo non c'è problema"


	132. Capitolo 132

Capitolo 132

Con la scusa del bagno, Sharon raggiunse Peter nel suo studio.

"Prego accomodati. Che è successo?

Dalla tua faccia deve essere una cosa seria, riguarda Andy?" chiese vedendo che era molto preoccupata.

"Molto seria e riguarda entrambi"

"Sei malata o qualcosa del genere?"

"No. Stasera, mentre ero nel parcheggio del Dipartimento, ho trovato Sandra ad aspettarmi. Ha iniziato a minacciarmi dicendo che rivuole Andy, che devo stare alla larga dai ragazzi. Poi mi ha detto che lui presto mi lascerà e che preferirà a me una bottiglia o una donna se non proprio lei addirittura... E mi ha ripetuto che se non sto lontana da loro questa volta in ospedale ci andrò io"

"Cosa?! Quella donna è pazza!

L'hai detto a Andy vero?"

"No non posso, ha già subito abbastanza da Sandra, per favore non dirgli niente"

"Posso almeno sapere che le hai detto tu?!"

"Le ho detto che non le conveniva minacciare un poliziotto e tanto meno un Capitano e che Andy mi ha aspettava a casa"

"C'è dell'altro vero?"

"Mi ha afferrata per un braccio e mi ha spinta contro la macchina"

"TI HA FERITO?"

"Credo di aver preso lo spigolo della portiera qui.. Mi fa male"

"Posso?"

La voltò alzando la camicia e rivelando un bel livido.

"Sharon non puoi tenere nascosta una cosa del genere ad Andy"

Flynn, che stava cercando il fratello, li sentì e aprì la porta.

Subito si pietrificò sulla soglia vedendo la scena: Sharon stava piangendo appoggiata alla scrivania con la schiena scoperta e Peter che la teneva per le spalle.

"Ehi! Che significa?"

"Andy non è come ..."

"Perchè urli e perchè Sharon piange?!

Chi ti ha fatto quel livido?!"

"Sandra"

"Peter ti prego"

"COSA!?"

"Stasera la tua ex si è presentata al Distretto e ha minacciato Sharon, aggredendola.

Le ha detto che se non sta alla larga da Nicole, Patrick e i bambini questa volta all'ospedale ci finirà lei e poi la spinta contro la macchina"

"Questa volta se la vedrà con me, ha superato il limite, domani andrò da lei e .." disse Andy a voce alta.

"No tu non andrai da nessuna parte... Ti prego!" disse Sharon abbracciandolo.

Lui le baciò la testa e massaggiò delicatamente la sua piccola schiena.

"Scusatemi ho bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria" disse il capitano andando nel giardino.

Dopo 2 minuti Andy la raggiunse e le baciò la testa.

"Hey piccola"

"Hey"

"Perchè non mi avevi detto di Sandra?"

"Non voglio parlare di lei.. Abbracciami e basta" disse alzandosi.

Flynn la strinse dolcemente a sé.

"Adesso rientriamo in casa e poi quando andiamo a casa mi racconti"

"Ok rientriamo, ho fame! Mi prometti che non farai niente?!"

"Non farò niente .. Per ora"


	133. Capitolo 133

Capitolo 133

"Chi vuole una tazza di te?" chiese Sharon una volta tornati a casa.

"Come fai a mettere ancora qualcosa nello stomaco?

Hai preso doppia porzione di cinque portate da Grace!" esclamò Rusty scioccato.

"Avevo fame! Grace è un'ottima cuoca"

"E tu non le dici niente?!"

"Che posso dire? Ha una linea così sexy!" disse Andy dirigendosi in bagno.

"Dove vai?"

"A farmi la barba"

"A quest'ora?"

"La faccio per lei"

"Vabbe ho capito, non credo di voler entrare nei dettagli. Buonanotte"

Sharon si diresse in camera a cambiarsi e poi raggiunse Andy in bagno con la sola biancheria, dicendo:

"Rusty è andato a letto..."

"Credo sia il caso che ritorno a casa mia!" disse senza guardarla, finendo di radersi.

"Come? Se è uno scherzo non mi diverte"

"Da quando sono qui tu mi fai da infermiera e io..."

"Ma non è un peso!

Lo voglio fare, io ti amo!

Ti prego non farmi questo!

È proprio come ha detto ..."

"Sharon! Era... uno scherzo!

Per vendicarmi di quello che hai detto stamattina sul sesso.. Scusami mi dispiace non volevo rattristarti"

Il capitano fece un passo indietro con lo sguardo da Darth Raydor.

"Vorrà dire che te la farò pagare!

E poi ti farai perdonare" disse poggiando la mano sul suo petto sbottonando la camicia.

"Vuoi dire che mi vuoi ancora?"

"Oh si tenente.. Non ti lascio" disse baciandolo.

"Sei sexy.. Non ti merito.

Aspetta! Chi ti ha detto Cosa?"

Sharon sospirò, andò a sdraiarsi nel lettone e gli raccontò la conversazione con Sandra, mentre lui le metteva la pomata.

A poco a poco, tra una carezza e l'altra e al meglio delle possibilità, fecero l'amore.

Non erano spinti solo dal desiderio di stare insieme ma anche dal voler scacciare il pensiero di Sandra e le sue cattiverie.

Alla fine il capitano sedette sul letto.

"Ma dove...?"

"Cosa cerchi?" chiese lui.

"Il lenzuolo..."

"L'ho tolto. Volevo rifare il letto oggi pomeriggio ma i ragazzi mi hanno distratto. Poi siamo usciti e una volta tornati mi sono fatto la barba e poi mi sei saltata addosso" disse accarezzadole la gamba.

"Io ti ho distratto?" chiese ridendo Sharon, infilando una sua camicia.

Andy si era girato nel letto mettendo mano al comodino.

Voleva darle il depliant dello chalet anche se mancava ancora qualche mese.

Quando si voltò e la vide sdraiata vestita che gli sorrideva con aria sexy, subito ne rimase estasiato, poi si sedette dandole le spalle.

"Che hai?" gli chiese Sharon mettendosi in ginocchio al centro del letto dietro di lui e guardandolo dallo specchio sul comò.

"Non capisco, perché lo fai?"

"Che cosa?"

Andy si girò e le pizzicò la camicia.

"Perché ogni volta che facciamo l'amore ti copri? Ti vergogni? Non..

Non vuoi che ti guardi?"

"È tutto qui... Oh mio Dio!

Mi sono spaventata"

"Sono solo curioso, serio e innamorato delle tue forme" disse mettendosi come lei, tenendo il depliant dietro la schiena.

"Lo vuoi sapere davvero?!" chiese mettendosi su di lui e baciandolo delicatamente.

"Mmmm..si"

Continuò a baciarlo, dicendo:

"Sono due motivi... Il primo è che se rimango nuda ti abitui alla mia immagine, mentre io amo come mi guardi, e più sono vestita più mi desideri... E il secondo motivo è perché mi piace quando mi spogli..." continuando a muoversi creando attrito ai piani bassi.

"Non potrei MAI abituarmi a questa visuale meravigliosa.

Sappi che la prossima volta userò le forbici. Qualunque cosa indosserai!"


	134. Capitolo 134

Capitolo 134

Finito l'ennesimo giro d'amore, si guardarono languidamente fronte contro fronte, ansimando.

"Cos'hai li dietro?!"

"Una sorpresa.."

"Interessante..." e cominciò a baciarlo di nuovo.

Nel mentre la mano di Sharon corse lungo il collo di Andy.

Quando sentì il battito acellerato e la cicatrice del coagulo sotto le dita, di colpo si staccò da lui.

"Scusa scusa scusa! Non dovevo" iniziò a dire, coprendosi le gambe con un cuscino.

"Che hai? Ehi Sharon..?!"

Lei nascose la faccia, chiudendo gli occhi e scuotendo la testa.

"La tua pressione" sussurrò.

L'uomo si alzò scuotendo la testa, si vestì e prese un lenzuolo dal cassetto.

Il capitano sentì il fondo del letto sobbalzare ma non si mosse, tenendo gli occhi chiusi tutto il tempo cercando di cacciare via le lacrime.

"Riposati ne hai bisogno" le disse Andy baciandole la testa e uscendo dalla stanza.

Ci volle un po prima che Sharon aprisse gli occhi: si vide coperta e sola.

Il cuscino di Flynn, che stava sempre sulla sedia, era sparito e la porta era chiusa.

"Andy" chiamò pensando fosse in bagno.

Andò a guardare ma era vuoto e si diresse nel corridoio.

Incrociò il figlio e chiese:

"Hai visto Andy?"

"Hai perso l'amante?!"

"Rusty?!"

"Scusa no non l'ho visto sono stanco, notte."

Accese tutte le luci e rabbrividì quando vide sul divano il cuscino mancante e un plaid.

Andy non era da nessuna parte però, neanche sui balconi.

Il suo sguardo si posò sul tavolino:

Distintivo, pistola, cellulare, chiavi della macchina e di casa, portafoglio.

In quel momento fu come se un secchio d'acqua gelata le venne tirato addosso: mancavano le cose di Andy!

"Pronto, Ralph! Sono Sharon... Appartamento 1109...

Ha visto il detective Flynn?" chiese chiamando il portinaio alla hall.

"No signora ma lo vedo dai monitor.

È dalle scale antincendio seduto, due piani sotto il suo"

"Grazie Ralph, notte"

Prese le chiavi, infilò un paio di pantaloni e corse da lui.

"Che ci fai qui?" gli chiese una volta che lo ebbe raggiunto, ma lui non rispose.

"Scusa per prima io..." aggiunse, ma venne interrotta.

"Vado a casa.. A casa mia!" disse alzandosi.

"Non mi piace come scherzo lo sai"

"Nessuno scherzo. Viene un taxi tra dieci minuti" disse rientrando sul piano e dirigendosi all'ascensore.

"Andy ti prego.. Parliamone"

"Non c'è niente di cui parlare.

Voglio solo...andare a casa"

"Casa è su, con me"

"Ma se per via di QUESTO non posso più toccarti!

Guardami Sharon! Sono un alcolista di 60 anni, catapultato a casa della donna più sexy bella intelligente colta affascinante l'unica che abbia mai amato e a causa di QUESTO non posso toccarla e lei si spaventa al sentirlo sotto le sue mani." disse arrabbiato e girando il collo verso la cicatrice in modo da chiarire di cosa stesse parlando.

"Continua a dividerci anche se non c'è più. Era meglio se.."

"Non dirlo! Non ti azzardare! Ho solo paura che tu possa star male di nuovo.

Ti prego andiamo su! Ho bisogno di te" disse abbracciandolo.

Al vederla così, la strinse a sé ed entrarono in ascensore diretti all'undicesimo piano, verso l'appartamento.

Il capitano sorrise sentendo il movimento verso l'alto dell'elevatore.

"Hai detto sexy?" chiese senza guardarlo ma col sorriso.

"Si.. Una bomba sexy ecco cosa sei" le sussurrò baciandole la testa.

"Ti amo"

"Oh Andy io... Andy! Andy" gridò Sharon, iniziando a battere i pugni sulla porta.

Arrivati alla porta, Flynn la aprì e si fece da parte per farla entrare.

Aveva aspettato che entrasse e poi aveva chiuso la porta a chiave da fuori, andandosene a casa sua.

《Sharon intanto, sembrava Cenerentola quando la matrigna la chiude nella sua camera in soffitta.》


	135. Capitolo 135

Capitolo 135

Al condominio intanto Sharon stava piangendo davanti alla porta. Non voleva svegliare Rusty e allo stesso tempo non riusciva a fare il numero per chiamare la portineria.

D'un tratto sentì smanettare la porta e udì la voce di Ralph.

"Capitano ma come.. Oh santo cielo! Che è successo?" chiese l'uomo preoccupato aiutandola ad alzarsi e accompagnandola sul divano.

"Niente. Mi è venuto un attacco di panico"

"Ha bisogno di qualcosa?"

"Dov'è il tenente?" chiese inspirando profondamente.

"È andato via dieci minuti fa. Mi ha detto che aveva problemi con la porta ma non pensavo..."

"Grazie Ralph se ho bisogno chiamo. Notte"

Tornò in camera e vide una busta sul letto:

'Dato che entrambi sappiamo sciare ho pensato di portati qui.

È il minimo che posso fare per esserti presa cura di me, e se ci sarà troppo freddo ci inventeremo dei modi per scaldarci.

Ho parlato con Taylor e ci dà una settimana di ferie per la settimana bianca.

Scegli tu quando. Ti amo, Andy.'

Si accoccolò nel suo posto, abbracciando il cuscino di lui e si addormentò piangendo.

Erano le 3 del mattino quando Andy arrivò a casa.

Entrò dal garage e chiuse la porta a chiave dietro di sé.

La stanza era grande: la macchina sostava al centro, sulla destra c'era tutto il reparto meccanica, mentre a sinistra era riuscito a mettere su una palestra: Pesi, tappeto, sacco per la box etc.

Mise i guantoni e andò giù pesante per circa due ore, era arrabbiato con sé stesso, nonché con Sandra, e doveva sfogarsi.

"Dannazione!" esclamava a ogni pugno.

Alle 5 si fermò.

Abbracciò al sacco mentre il suo cuore batteva fortissimo e la vista cominciava ad appannarsi.

"Non capisco perché te ne sei andato"

Flynn si voltò e vide Sharon poggiata alla macchina.

Era così bella: indossava un tailleur da lavoro, con la gonna a metà ginocchio.

Gli occhiali erano gli stessi che portava qualche anno prima, mentre c'era ancora Brenda a capo della divisione.

I capelli piastrati le cadevano gentilmente sulle spalle mentre metteva una mano sul cofano, una sul fianco e le sue meravigliose gambe si incrociavano.

"Sono un idiota" disse lui mentre la figura di Sharon era luminosa e piena di stelle dovuta dall'abbassamento della pressione.

"Oh mio Dio! Cosa darei per essere qui davvero... Io te l'ho sempre detto ma sentire che te lo dici da solo è il massimo" disse Provenza ridendo.

"Scusa te ne vai" disse Andy scocciato.

"Che caratteraccio!" esclamò l'allucinazione di Louie mentre svaniva.

"Ripeto la domanda. Perché te ne sei andato?" chiese Sharonlo guardandolo dolcemente e sorridendogli.

"Non posso sopportare che tu mi veda come un vecchio.

Io voglio essere il tuo uomo, non tuo nonno" disse strisciando lungo il muro e arrivando in cucina, prendendo lo zucchero dal mobile e mettendone un cubetto sotto la lingua.

"I rimedi della nonna sono i migliori" ansimò accasciandosi a terra con le gambe sul frigo.

"Certo! Anche perché hai dimenticato le pastiglie della pressione a casa mia" rispose l'allucinazione di Sharon piegandosi sulle ginocchia accanto a lui.

"Mi dispiace...

Ti amo ma continuo a farti soffrire!

Ho passato l'intera vita da solo non so come si fa il fidanzato"

Gli occhi di Andy erano pesanti mentre la pressione calava e fissava Sharon cercando di tenerli aperti.

"Non devi dirlo a me! Io lo so, sono una proiezione della tua testa.

Devi dirlo a lei!"

Il capitano svanì appena Andy chiuse gli occhi svenendo.

Dopo essersi ripreso circa mezz'ora dopo, il tenente si misurò la pressione.

Lasciò un messaggio in segreteria al suo sponsor, chiedendogli se poteva passare a trovarlo, e poi andò a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti al piano terra.

Verso le 8 Patrick e Emily si presentarono in casa di Flynn.


	136. Capitolo 136

Capitolo 136

"Non sarebbe meglio avvisare?" chiese Emily.

"E perche? Gli facciamo una sorpresa.. E poi saranno al lavoro o da tua madre" rispose Patrick aprendo la porta.

Si diressero in camera e quasi si spaventarono vedendo Andy dormire.

"Ma che..?!" indietreggiarono senza far rumore.

"E adesso?"

"Ne c'è sempre la camera di mio padre... Saremmo la seconda coppia Flynn-Raydor in quel letto. Magari ci porta fortuna come hai nostri genitori.." disse malizioso.

"Interessante"

Intanto Sharon non riusciva a dormire senza Andy, continuava a sognarlo così per le 8 si vestì e si diresse a casa sua.

Non poté posteggiare nel portico perché c'era già una macchina.

Che strano! Non era di Louie, Peter o Grace.

Che fosse dello sponsor?

Alzò gli occhi verso la camera da letto e vide delle ombre.

Erano chiaramente un uomo e una donna, e stavano...

Sharon respirò profondamente, si avvicinò alla porta (che stranamente non era chiusa come si deve) e rimase a bocca aperta con gli occhi sgranati:

Abiti femminili sparsi per tutta casa!

Si diresse alla camera da letto dove sulla maniglia era appeso un reggiseno di pizzo rosa.

"OH MIO DIO FLYYYNNNNNN.." sentì gridare e ansimare da dentro.

"Emily!!!!" gridò inorridita aprendo la porta di scatto.

"Mamma!!" la ragazza si tirò su spaventata e diede una testata al fidanzato.

"Ahia! Sharon?!"

"Patrick?!!!" era sollevata, per un momento aveva pensato il peggio.

"Ma che..."

"Papà è di sotto nella camera degli ospiti"

Sharon chiuse la porta e scese di corsa.

Sul tavolo vide il misuratore della pressione a bracciale, lo accese e si sentì male a vedere la cifra che indicava.

Aprì piano la porta della stanza e lo vide dormire.

'Sei cosi bello' pensò entrando e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Iniziarono di nuovo a scorrere lacrime sul suo viso.

Lo aveva allontanato lei e per un attimo aveva pensato di nuovo che la tradisse, con sua figlia per giunta.

Flynn si girò nel letto, stava sognando.

Era calmo ma continuava a dire 'Sharon, mi dispiace. Ti amo!'

Un braccio gli scivolò fuori e lei ne approfittò per mettergli delicatamente il misuratore e lo attivò. La pressione era OK.

Nonostante bippasse e gli compromesse il polso gonfiandolo, Andy non si svegliò.

L'uomo si voltò di nuovo e Sharon vide la sua cicatrice dietro l'orecchio.

Al fissarla si ricordò di quando, dopo l'incidente, le disse 'MI FANNO UNA PICCOLA INCISIONE E MI TIRANO FUORI QUESTO ROMPISCATOLE DAL COLLO'.

La accarezzò con la punta delle dita e giurò a sé stessa che avrebbe amato quella cicatrice d'ora in poi.

Non le avrebbe più messo paura, non l'avrebbe più condizionata.

Era tutto finito, il coagulo non c'era più mentre loro invece c'erano ancora e il loro amore era più forte che mai.

Si chinò in avanti e gli diede un bacio dolce sulle labbra.

"Sharon" sussurrò incredulo aprendo gli occhi, non capendo se fosse un'allucinazione, un sogno o la realtà.

"Ti amo" si dissero in coro.

Poi il capitano sdraiò accanto a lui e si addormentarono coccolandosi.


	137. Capitolo 137

Capitolo 137

Si svegliarono contemporaneamente ma nessuno dei due aprì gli occhi.

Sharon era terrorizzata fosse un sogno, Andy che fosse un'allucinazione.

Erano avvinghiati: fronte contro fronte, naso contro naso, labbra contro labbra. Le gambe una sull'altra.

Una mano unita palmo a palmo con le dita intrecciate, l'altra sotto le guance l'una dell'altro.

Solo quando percepirono il calore reciproco e di essere svegli si guardarono.

Flynn le diede un bacio sulla testa e lei gli sorrise.

"Buongiorno amore"

"Buongiorno bello!"

"Come sta la schiena più sexy del mondo?"

"Mmm. Così! Ha avuto dei giorni migliori.."

Andy le accarezzava la schiena mentre lei era concentrata sui lineamenti del suo viso.

Si avvicinò e mise la testa appoggiata al suo petto.

"Lo senti? Batte per te" disse lui.

Sharon cominciò a toccargli la cicicatrice sul collo.

"Non ti fa più paura?"chiese sorpreso.

"No, mai più. Anzi ... è sexy" e iniziò a baciarlo proprio lì.

"Che c'è?" chiese lei dopo che ebbero fatto l'amore appassionatamente.

"Pensavo. Mi chiedevo.. Non ne hai abbastanza di me?"

"Con te, abbastanza non è mai abbastanza..

Hai visto? Non mi sono coperta questa volta, e non per la minaccia delle forbici" disse ridendo, incitandolo ad un altro round d'amore.

Dopo la seconda sessione di ginnastica si sdraiò accanto a lui.

"Ahia" disse gemendo per il dolore alla schiena.

"Odio questa posizione'' disse mettendosi a pancia sotto, spostando i capelli dietro la spalla.

"Posso provare a fartela piacere..."

Andy la coprì con il lenzuolo, poi la sollevò delicatamente e la poggiò sul suo petto. Una mano la abbracciava accarezzandole la schiena, l'altra andava su e giù per il suo braccio.

"Molto meglio" sussurrò Sharon nel suo orecchio mentre gli toccava l'altro.

Il capitano vide una foto sul comodino e chiese:

"Chi è l'uomo con te?"

"David. Il mio sponsor"

"Mi parleresti di lui?"

"Lo conosco da anni. Eravamo compagni di scuola dalle medie e avevamo messo su una band"

"Sapevo che c'era qualcosa dietro a tutte quelle canzoni. Hai una voce stupenda"

"Grazie, si mi rilassa molto.

Lui e sua moglie sono entrambi in pensione e danno una mano al centro AA, anche a causa del cognato Kurt che è un ex alcolista. Qualche anno fa Dave ha dovuto affrontare una prova difficilissima.

Un pazzo convinto che lui e Erin fossero i colpevoli della morte della moglie, l'ha rapita"

"Ha rapito la moglie di David?"

"Si"

"Lui era al centro AA e lei a casa con l'influenza. Questo tipo è entrato in casa l'ha drogata e l'ha portata via"

"Oh dio"

"È tornato pochi minuti dopo trovando una bottiglia vuota di scotch e dei barbiturici e mi ha chiamato subito.

Erin è astemia.

E quello era il modo in cui la moglie di quell'uomo si era suicidata."

"Come è andata?"

"È riuscita a scendere dall'auto in corsa davanti a una discoteca. L'hanno soccorsa e quando il tipo ha fatto per farla salire di nuovo il body Guard l'ha riconosciuta. Era uno dei ragazzi che avevano aiutato e la conosceva così quando lei puzzano di alcol gli ha detto Cosa era successo lui ci ha fatti chiamare, ha fatto venire un' ambulanza e ha pestato il tipo"


	138. Capitolo 138

Capitolo 138

"Dove vai?" chiese indispettita quando, lo vide alzarsi.

"A prenderti qualcosa per il dolore" disse baciandola in testa.

"Forse dovrei avvisarti che ci sono i nostri figli. Stavano facendo l'amore nel nostro letto .." disse il capitano abbracciando il cuscino.

Flynn aprì la porta e vide tutti gli abiti sparsi per il salotto.

"Se tuo figlio è la metà del toro che sei tu a letto, mia figlia è fortunata" disse languidamente mentre le metteva una crema sul livido.

"Se tua figlia è focosa anche solo la metà di te devo dire a mio figlio di farsi mettere il bypass domani stesso." disse baciandola dietro l'orecchio.

D'un tratto si fermò e andò alla finestra.

"Che c'è?"

Non ricevette risposta.

"Andy? Che succede?

Tenente, parlami"

"Come hai fatto a sapere che sono di sopra?" chiese serio guardando fuori.

Sharon si avvolse nel lenzuolo, lo raggiunse e gli massaggiò le spalle, poggiando testa nella sua schiena.

"Quando sono arrivata ho visto una macchina a noleggio. Ho alzato gli occhi in camera e ho visto distintamente due ombre che.. Insomma"

Lui si irrigidì ancora di più e disse:

"Hai pensato che ti tradissi?!"

Lei sospirò e lo girò in maniera che potessero guardarsi:

"Se ti dicessi di no capiresti che è una bugia! E quando ho sentito Emily gridare OH MIO DIO FLYNN..

Per me sei tu Flynn, non Patrick..."

"Non devi spiegarti. È normale! Specie dopo come mi sono comportato ieri sera" replicò serio senza guardarla.

"Ma io so che tu mi ami. E che non mi tradiresti e non mi feriresti mai!

Me lo dici e me lo dimostri sempre..

E anche io ti amo" rispose accoccolandosi nel suo petto carezzandogli la cicatrice.

"Sai credo di essere geloso"

"Di cosa?" chiese curiosa.

"Di questa. Ieri non potevi vederla e oggi non smetti di toccarla" disse segnando la cicatrice.

"Fa parte di te! E io amo tutto di te..

I tuoi occhi.

Le tue spalle.

Le tua braccia.

Le tue mani"

Guardarono in basso, sentendo una spinta.

"Questa cicatrice è ufficialmente diventata il mio punto debole!" ghignò Andy.

Sharon fece scivolare il lenzuolo a terra ma lui lo prese al volo, li avvolse entrambi e camminò all'indietro verso il letto.

"Andy la mia schiena!" esclamò Sharon sentendo il materasso contro le gambe.

Flynn le diede i lembi del lenzuolo, la prese per i fianchi, si girarono e lui cadde all'indietro sul letto trascinandola su di sé.

"Sei un pazzo!" disse lei scoppiando a ridere, nella speranza che il suo urlò mentre cadevano non avesse svegliato i figli.

"Si .. Sono pazzo di te" rispose baciandole il collo.

Sharon riprese a parlare ininterrottamente dicendo ciò che amava di lui, che cominciò a ridere.

"Che c'è?" chiese lei ansimando.

"Ho appena trovato un lato che non sopporto di te.."

Sharon si irrigidì.

"Quale?" chiese preoccupata.

Lui la prese per il collo e le diede un bacio tanto focoso da lasciarla senza fiato.

"Tu parli troppo!" disse sulle sue labbra sorridendo.

Poi continuarono la lotta avvolti nel lenzuolo come se nulla fosse.


	139. Capitolo 139

Capitolo 139

Era la prima volta che lo facevano nella camera degli ospiti e non c'era la sveglia sul comodino.

"Che ore sono?" chiese Andy.

Sharon si voltò verso il mobile dove c'era un orologio sotto vetro.

"Le 10.20..." disse sorridendo, indossando le lenti.

"Sei sexy, prof con i miei occhiali" disse malizioso tirandosi sui gomiti.

"Davvero?!" chiese sensuale, sperando in un altro incontro ravvicinato del terzo tipo.

"Ehi ma dove vai!" Esclamò delusa quando la spostò di lato e si alzò rivestendosi.

"Il mio sponsor potrebbe arrivare da un momento all'altro.

Ieri sera gli ho lasciato un messaggio.

E tu non dovresti essere al lavoro?!"

"Ho avvisato Provenza che FORSE sarei andata nel pomeriggio"

"Vuoi fare colazione?"

"Certo"

Andy andò in camera, trovandovi Emily e Patrick che dormivano l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra.

Aprì l'armadio, prese una maglia bianca pulita e un paio di pantaloni e uscì, chiudendo la porta dietro di sè.

Tornò in cucina, dove trovò Sharon in una delle sue camicie e un paio di pantaloni da yoga, e cominciarono a cucinare insieme.

Mentre le uova cuocevano, le cinse la vita e la baciò sul lobo dell'orecchio e poi sul collo.

"Dovevo cucinare io per te" disse facendola voltare e sedere sul tavolo.

Il capitano intrecciò le sue gambe alla sua vita e iniziarono a baciarsi appassionantamente.

Andy le tolse gli occhiali e si perse nel verde.

"Mi dipiace di averti allontanato ieri" gli disse lei tra una coccola e l'altra.

Poco dopo, Emily e Patrick entrarono in cucina.

Si fermarono di scatto e il ragazzo tossì per farsi notare.

"Scusate voi due adesso basta, vi denuncio per atti osceni" disse serio.

"Sapete che quel tavolo è fatto per mangiarci e non per farci sesso, vero?" chiese Emily.

Sharon guardò Andy e diventò tutta rossa, nascondendo il viso nel suo collo prima che iniziassero a ridere tutti e quattro.

Patrick prese le valigie mentre Emily recuperava i vestiti.

"Allora era comodo il nostro letto?" chiese Andy.

"Mamma.. a proposito di questo.. Patrick ed io... noi ..si insomma.. scusate" disse Emily abbassando gli occhi.

"Non preoccuparti, volevamo inaugurare la camera degli ospiti già da tanto tempo" disse lei guardando in cucina e morendosi il labbro mentre vedeva Andy piegato per riempire la lavastoviglie.

"Oh be allora siamo pari" disse Patrick scendendo dal piano superiore.

"Eh ragazzino.. ti ricordo che questa è casa mia!

NOI possiamo farlo dove vogliamo voi solo nella camera degli ospiti"

Incuranti gli uni degli altri, le due coppie si abbracciarono e cominciarono a baciarsi.

Patrick ed Emily si staccarono per primi.

"Direi che ci danno dei punti" dissero guardando la coppia più anziana, che non li considerava minimamente.

"Ok ora basta" tossirono i ragazzi quando le cose tra Sharon e Andy iniziavano a farsi piccanti.

"Non che mi vergogni di vederli durante le effusioni, solo che mi sembra di vedermi allo specchio fra 30 anni" disse Patrick.

"Se saremo così tra 30 anni non mi dispiacerebbe proprio" rispose Emily.

A quelle parole Andy e Sharon sentirono una pugnalata al cuore e si divisero.

"Chi vuole la colazione?" chiese Flymn voltandosi verso la caffettiera mentre il capitano si diresse al piano di sopra.

I due ragazzi non capirono l'improvviso cambio d'amore così Emily seguì la madre mentre Patrick si avvicinò al padre, ed ebbero la stessa conversazione:

"Ehi che hai? Abbiamo fatto o detto qualcosa di sbagliato?

Nel caso chiediamo scusa..."

"No! Ripensavo a quando ci avete detto di stare insieme, come ci siamo spaventati. Vi auguriamo il massimo ma se dovesse succedere qualcosa a noi o a voi come coppia, la convivenza familiare sarebbe difficile!"

"Non è solo questo vero?"

''No è gelosia io credo"

"Gelosia? Di noi?"

"Di quello che sarebbe potuto essere e non è stato. Al vedervi penso a quanto sarebbe stato bello se ci fossimo trovati 30 anni fa.

Avremmo vissuto decisamente meglio anche se non ci sono prove certe.

Poi mi sento male perché penso che se fosse successo voi non avreste potuto essere così"

"Se vi foste messi insieme 30 anni fa noi non ci saremmo proprio"

"Già ... è lì che partono i sensi di colpa"

"È naturale il tuo desiderio. Dopo tanto dolore hai finalmente trovato la persona giusta per te e tu sei quella giusta per lei ..''

"Voglio solo darti un consiglio, non ne hai bisogno ma desidero dartelo lo stesso. Qualunque cosa succederà bella o brutta che sia parlate, ascoltatevi, amatevi. Siate il migliore amico l'uno dell'altra.

Il confidente, la spalla, il tutto. Sfruttate appieno di ogni istante"

"Lo faremo grazie" dissero i ragazzi abbracciando i genitori.

Mentre le ragazze scendevano le scale bussarono alla porta.


	140. Capitolo 140

Capitolo 140

"Buongiorno, io sono David"

"Piacere io sono Patrick!"

"Ciao Dave, grazie per essere venuto"

"Ciao Andy!"

"Ti presento mio figlio, la sua fidanzata Emily e sua madre Sharon.

Lei è..."

"Sharon? Aspetta quella Sharon?!"

"Si quella Sharon"

"Oh mio dio! Ho sentito tanto parlare di te, di voi tutti! E ora i miei occhi finalmente vi vedono. Posso dare un volto ad alcune delle persone più importanti della vita del mio pupillo. Io sono David Rossi"

"Il mio sponsor AA"

"Stavamo per fare colazione, vuole del caffè?" chiese Sharon.

"Grazie sì, ma chiamami Dave.

Scusa se sono venuto solo ora.

Il tuo messaggio mi ha preoccupato, ho provato a chiamarti ma il tuo cellulare squillava a vuoto."

"Si scusa.

Ieri Sandra ha minacciato Sharon.

L'ha sbattuta contro la macchina e ora ha un livido grosso come un uovo di struzzo. Le ha detto di stare alla larga dai ragazzi perché è gelosa, e che farà di tutto per separarci"

"CHE COSA?"

"Patrick!" esclamò la coppia sentendo la voce del ragazzo.

"Io la..."

"Tu non farai niente, proprio come tuo padre!

Ti prego vieni in giardino" disse Sharon cercando di calmarlo, lasciando i due uomini da soli.

Per alcuni minuti Patrick stette a sentirla, promise di non far nulla e poi si rifugiò in soffitta. Emily lo seguì.

Il capitano prese un respiro profondo e rientrò a versarsi un bicchiere d'acqua. Sentì Andy che continuava a raccontare ma lui non si era accorto della sua presenza.

"Quando sono tornato stanotte mi sono sfogato sul sacco per due ore.

Poi però ... Sono stato male. Avevo lasciato le medicine da lei.

A malapena sono riuscito a trascinarmi al frigo e poi.. Sono collassato"

Un rumore di vetri infranti lo fece voltare.

"Sei collassato?! Perché non me lo hai detto?!"

"Sharon?!"

Il tenente la seguì in giardino, non voleva che lo sapesse.

"Tesoro..."

"Perché non me lo hai detto Andy?

Così mi escludi dalla tua vita!

La sincerità, la verità.. La nostra promessa non significa nulla per te?!"

"Significa tutto per me!

TU sei tutto per me"

"E allora perché... perchè non me lo hai detto?! Sei da poco uscito dall'ospedale e..."

"Sharon, mi hai fatto da infermiera per troppo tempo.

Non voglio che tu mi faccia da serva per sempre, sei la mia ragazza non il mio Dottore.

Puoi guardarmi per piacere?!"

"Andy mi sembra che ne abbiamo già parlato, io ti amo e lo rifarei altre mille volte"

"Avresti fatto l'amore con me stamattina se te lo avessi detto?!"

Sharon lo fissò arrabbiata.

"Ma sei serio?! Mi prendi in giro?!"

"Mi dispiace! Ogni volta faccio un casino, e più ne faccio e meno so come rimediare"

"Si OK ... Scusa devo ... Andare al lavoro. Ne parliamo poi"

"Sharon ti prego!"

"Sto bene! Hai Dave dentro che ti aspetta..."

"Mi dispiace baby, non volevo ferirti e mi diaspiace per ieri sera, sono un idiota, ti prometto che da ora in poi non farò più niente per farti star male. Io... Ti amo!"

Lei lo guardò, capendo la sincerità delle sue parole; non poteva essere arrabbiata con lui.

Sorrise e gli mise le braccia al collo dicendo:

"Bene Tenente. Sappi che ti tengo d'occhio"

"E io accetto molto volentieri" disse prendendola per i fianchi e baciandole il naso prima e la bocca poi.

"Tenente dopo che è andato via ho trovato un depliant nel letto"

"Oh si capitano, pensavo di andare in vacanza"

"Vorrebbe un'accompagnatrice?

Adoro la montagna!"

"Davvero?"

Lei annuì, proprio come per il matrimonio di Nicole.

"Non è un appuntamento.."

"Certo che no, sono una donna impegnata" rispose guardandolo dolcemente.

"Pensavo di andare via per la settimana bianca, periodo Marzo Aprile"

"Perfetto. Avviserò Taylor quando andrò in ufficio" così dicendo si diresse dentro casa mentre gli occhi di Flynn le facevano la radiografia.

"Ciao Dave, è stato un piacere. Ora devo andare al lavoro"

Si rivolse verso Andy facendo l'occhiolino e gli diede un mini bacio sulle labbra.

"Saluta i ragazzi" sussurrò prima di andare.

Quando Dave se ne andò era circa mezzogiorno.

Andy mise l'acqua sul fuoco e cercò i figli.

Li trovò in soffitta, Patrick aveva gli occhi rossi ed era abbracciato a Emily che lo consolava.

"Vi lascio, devo andare un momento in bagno" disse la ragazza.

"Ehi campione..."

"Papà perché Sandra è così perfida?"

"Non ne ho idea. Tua madre è sempre stata così"

"Ti prego non chiamarla così. Lei è per me ciò che Sharon Back è per Rusty. Una madre biologica, anzi un utero in affitto visto quanto è attaccata ai soldi. Se penso che ho sprecato la mia vita con lei invece che conoscerti meglio... Mi dispiace"

"Be è sempre stata una brava attrice e incanta tutti quando apre bocca"

"Preferisco essere tuo figlio piuttosto che il suo" disse il ragazzo abbracciando il padre.

"Ascolta non parliamone più.

Vai a disfare la valigia mentre preparo il pranzo.

Potete stare qui...ma.."

"Lo so! La vostra stanza è off limits!

Ho capito"


	141. Capitolo 141

Capitolo 141

In ufficio, il capitano diede il meglio di sé. Era arrivata a mezzogiorno e rimase lì fino a tardi.

Verso le 16.30 Buzz le aveva dato la chiavetta con le registrazioni del parcheggio e Sharon mandò il video al cognato via mail, con la promessa che non lo mostrasse a Andy.

"Come può Sandra aggredire in quel modo Sharon?" disse Grace inorridita mentre guardava l'allegato insieme al marito.

Rimasero scioccati quando videro la ex signora Flynn spingere Sharon contro la portiera della macchina.

"Amore, tu e Andy dovete fare qualcosa"

"Sharon non vuole! Ci ha fatto giurare entrambi"

"Non è giusto.

Sandra è una psicopatica"

Peter guardò la moglie.

"Andy lo sa amore. Ti ricordi quando sono venuti a cena? È successo quella sera, quando voleva parlarmi in privato.

Mi ha fatto controllare la schiena e poi lui è entrato"

"Non può passarla liscia. Non deve"

"La chiamerò! Le dirò di far guardare il video a mio fratello il prima possibile.

Anche perché sono quasi sicuro che Sandra non si fermerà soltanto a questo"

"Sei un grande Fratello e un bravo cognato amore mio.

Ora vado, un paziente mi aspetta.

A stasera, ti amo"

"Ti amo anch'io a stasera tesoro"

Una volta solo, Peter decise di mandare un messaggio alla cognata, chiedendole di incontrarsi al Dipartimento.

Quel pomeriggio, il capitano ricevette una visita in ufficio.

"Avanti" disse quando sentì bussare.

"Hey, ciao piccola"

"Ciao!" esclamò felice di vedere il suo tenente preferito.

"Senti, ti va di prendere una pausa?!"

"Scusa Andy, ma non posso.

Come vedi sono sommersa dalle carte e in poi tra poco arriva Peter perchè vuole controllarmi il livido"

"Ok! Non mi nascondi qualcosa vero?!

Vuoi che resti con te?!"

"No tranquillo è tutto apposto davvero"

In quel momento il telefono squillò.

"Devo rispondere"

"Tranquilla. Vado a parlare con i ragazzi quando hai finito chiamami così ti saluto"

Pochi minuti dopo la telefonata, Peter arrivò nell'ufficio di Sharon.

"Heilà, come stà la mia cognatina?"

"Ciao, bene grazie"

"Fammi vedere la tua botta"

"Ok, ma fa piano, mi fa male" così dicendo si tolse la giacca e alzò la camicetta.

Fortuna che aveva indossato un tailleur pantalone elegante ma comodo.

"Peter perchè quella faccia?!" chiese preoccupata.

"Sharon devi farti vedere da qualcuno per sicurezza. Quando ti alzi, ti siedi o vai a letto ti fa male?"

"Si ma cerco di non farmi vedere da tuo fratello.

Non voglio farlo preoccupare e arrabbiare"

"Senti, so che vuoi proteggerlo e anche io, ma lo deve vedere, anche se sa già chi è stato"

"Cosa devo vedere?!" chiese Andy aprendo la porta.

"Niente Andy, io e Peter stavamo solo parlando dei ragazzi tutto qui"

"Se non lo fai tu, lo faccio io!"

"No ti prego non farlo"

"Che sta succedendo?!"

"Andy niente di preoccupante, non è importante" disse Sharon.

"Peter! Puoi dirmi che succede dato che Sharon non vuole?!"

"Adesso vedrai"


	142. Capitolo 142

Capitolo 142

Sharon guardò Peter freddamente, lasciandogli un'occhiata da Darth Raydor, mentre sedeva alla scrivania.

"Mi dispiace ma con me quello sguardo non funziona. Non sono uno dei tuoi sottoposti" disse il cognato premendo play.

Il capitano si commosse al notare come Andy fosse arrabbiato e deluso guardando il monitor. Una volta finito, Flynn si alzò e cominciò a sbraitare.

Aveva dei toni così alti, che l'intera squadra entrò nell'ufficio preoccupata.

"Come hai potuto?

Perchè non me lo hai fatto vedere? Perchè?" disse furioso.

"Perchè sapevo come avresti reagito.

Non voglio farti preoccupare e non voglio che tu faccia sciocchezze!" disse cercando di mantenere la calma.

"Non finisce qui!

Adesso vado da Sandra .."

"Tu non vai da nessuna parte!

Non so cosa ha fatto Sandra al Capitano, ma ho la senzazione che lo saprò molto presto." gli urlò Provenza.

Sharon nel frattempo era andata in sala ristoro seguita a ruota da Amy.

Non era così che voleva dirglielo!

Provenza aspettó che se ne andassero per continuare:

"Flynn ma che diamine! Pensi che non stia soffrendo per quello che è successo?

Se non ti ha detto è perchè ti ama e non vuole farti preoccupare. Dannazione ha rischiato di perderti! E tu le urli contro!

Ora porta il tuo culo fuori da questo ufficio, va da lei e chiedile scusa"

Louie aveva ragione.

Andy non era arrabbiato con Sharon, o almeno non troppo, lui era arrabbiato con Sandra.

Si avvicinò alla Sala Ristoro e vide dai vetri che Amy consolava il capitano.

Vedere la donna che amava in quello stato per colpa sua e sapere che era ferita a causa della sua ex, gli si spezzò il cuore.

"Amy puoi lasciarci soli un momento?"

"Certo Tenente! Capitano se ha bisogno sono di là con gli altri"

Sharon era seduta ad un tavolo dando le spalle alla porta.

Flynn si avvicinò, mettendo le mani sulle sue spalle ma lei si divincolò, si alzò e si diresse vicino alla cucina.

"Possiamo parlare?!"

"Vuoi parlare o urlarmi contro Tenente?!"

L'uomo sospirò.

"Voglio parlare.

Tesoro cerca di capire: tu sei la donna più importante della mia vita, la donna che amo e vedere la mia Ex moglie aggredirti mi ha fatto arrabbiare.

Venirlo a sapere da Peter e non da te mi ha fatto incazzare ancora di più"

Sharon si girò per vederlo in faccia.

"Lo so, ma mettiti nei miei panni.

All'inizio non volevo fartelo vedere, perchè sapevo che ti saresti infuriato.

Sapevo che dovevo fartelo vedere, aspettavo il momento giusto.

Mi hai promesso che non avresti fatto niente ma so che saresti andato da lei... Andy ho già rischiato di perderti per quel maledetto coagulo e perderti per colpa di Sandra non mi va!

Ti amo e non voglio che una sciocchezza simile..."

"Una sciocchezza simile?!"

"Si"

"Non è una sciocchezza.

Non vuoi che io intervenga?

Va bene. Davvero.

Hey guardami per favore Sharon.

Lo giuro e non mi perderai ok?!

Sarò sempre qui con te! So che non vuoi ma devi denunciarla, ti ha quasi rotto le vertebre sbattendoti contro la portiera!"

"Non posso Andy"

"Perchè non puoi?!"

"Nicole e Patrick mi odierebbero.

Li amo anche se non sono i miei figli e non voglio... rovinare il nostro rapporto o quello che hai con loro."

Il tenente era sconvolto:

Quella donna era davvero straordinaria!

La prese per le braccia e la baciò con forza.

"Ti amo! E anche i ragazzi. Loro capiranno.. mi perdoni?!" le disse dopo che si furono staccati.

"Non c'è niente da perdonare eri arrabbiato ed è giusto, piuttosto scusami per non averti detto niente"

"Non dirlo nemmeno.

Adesso che ne dici di andare di là, sennò Provenza, Peter e gli altri denunciano la nostra scomparsa"


	143. Capitolo 143

Capitolo 143

Il giorno dopo, Andy accompagnò Sharon dal radiologo.

"Posso restare?!" chiese una volta dentro.

"Certo, se al capitano non dispiace.

Si tolga pure la camicetta"

A quelle parole, Flynn fece una faccia strana.

Non gli andava a genio che la sua donna si spogliasse davanti a un altro uomo, anche se era un medico.

Sharon sbottonò la giacca ma la schiena le faceva male, così Andy le venne in aiuto.

Ci volle sangue freddo da parte sua a sfilarle l'indumento blu elettrico senza fare occhiate o battute maliziose. Si trattenne dall'impulso di stenderla sul lettino solo perché i suoi occhi si posarono sul livido.

Come mai non riusciva neanche a spogliarsi?

Il dottore iniziò a visitarla e lei saltava ad ogni tocco.

"Ti mando a fare i raggi, la mia assistente ti accompagnerà"

Una volta soli, il medico chiese:

"Può dirmi come si è fatta quel livido? Perchè dalla posizione in cui si trova non può esserselo fatto da sola!"

Non voleva insinuare che lui l'avesse picchiata, ma conosceva i trascorsi del tenente dato che era un amico di Peter.

"Hai ragione, non se l'è fatto da sola! Ti ricordi Sandra?!"

"La tua ex moglie!?"

"È stata lei! Si e presentata nel parcheggio interno del Dipartimento e l'ha sbatutta contro lo spigolo della portiera aperta della macchina"

"Quando è successo?"

"Qualche giorno fa"

"Andy deve denunciarla, quella donna è una psicopatica...senza offesa"

"Io e la mia squadra abbiamo cercato di convincerla ma lei ha detto che lo avrebbe fatto se il medico, in questo caso tu, le avesse dato il referto di quello che ha"

"Certo puoi giurarci e se ci sarà un processo dille che ci sarò"

"Grazie Sam.

Senti in questa settimana...

Si insomma noi abbiamo avuto incontri particolarmente ravvicinati. Posso aver danneggiato la sua schiena?"

"Mmm potrebbe essere. Te lo dico appena avrò le radiografie"

Dopo un po Sharon fece capolino nella stanza.

"Allora, strano a dirsi ma niente di preoccupante. Però dovrai stare a riposo e per un po' niente inseguimenti.

Limitiamo il lavoro a dietro una scrivania per qualche settimana diciamo, poi torni qui per un'altra visita.

Ti prescrivo qualcosa per il dolore.

Non sparatemi: per un po'... niente coccole"

Sharon sospirò guardando il pavimento.

Quella relazione cominciava proprio male.

"Certo grazie Doc"

"Di niente. Ciao ragazzi"

"Andy un cosa..." disse il medico richiamando il tenente.

"Non credo che sia tu la causa però capisci per precauzione ed evitare ulteriori danni"

"Si Sam ho capito. Grazie"

Era deluso. Deluso del fatto che per farla "stare bene" l'aveva fatta stare peggio.

Per appagare un suo piacere, quasi l'aveva rovinata.

Lei poteva essersi dimenticata di mettere la pomata ma lui non era stato di aiuto per la sua salute.

Il viaggio di rientro in taxi fu stranamente silenzioso.

Si dissero al dipartimento e Sharon parlò con Taylor dell'aggressione, della denuncia verso Sandra e del resoconto del medico.

La squadra intanto stava collaborando con un'altra divisione sul caso della bambina scomparsa.

A fine giornata, il capitano fu accompagnata a casa da Amy, sperando di trovarvi Flynn (che aveva chiesto un permesso per uscire prima) e fu sorpresa di trovarci Emily.

"Patrick e Andy avevano bisogno di stare un po soli, e visto che io non posso venire qui spesso..."

"È stata un'idea di Andy?" chiese Sharon sospettosa.

"No..." rispose la ragazza giocando con i capelli.

"Ragazzina... sai che odio le bugie!

Non è cristiano e poi non sei capace a dirle"

"È stata una mia idea anche se il tuo ragazzo era d'accordo.

Patrick era sconvolto per quello che ti ha fatto sua madre.

Mi hanno accompagnato qui e poi sono andati a trascorrere una serata padre figli"

"Figli?"

"Sì, Rusty è con loro"


	144. Capitolo 144

Capitolo 144

Dopo qualche giorno, purtroppo, trovarono la bambina morta dentro un sacco della spazzatura, in casa di uno spacciatore.

Alla notizia Andy, che già era nervoso per la faccenda di Sharon, andò sul tetto del dipartimento.

"Hey" disse lei avvicinandosi e cingendogli la vita.

Lui era rigido tra le sue braccia.

"Aveva solo 3 anni Sharon, aveva tutta la vita davanti, dobbiamo trovare lo stronzo che l'ha uccisa"

"Lo troveremo Andy, so che è difficile per te aveva l'età che ha Carlos, ma dobbiamo pensare come poliziotti e andare da Morales, ci stanno aspettando"

Il tenente sospirò e si voltò per guardarla.

Non gli importava che lo vedesse piangere, anzi, era bello poter essere un uomo (nel vero senso della parola) senza essere mai giudicati bensì semmai supportati.

"Ok, va bene solo una cosa!"

"Certo dimmi"

"Dammi 5 minuti per riprendermi"

Lei annuì stringendolo a sé.

"Tu per me sei più importante di qualunque caso e persona coinvolta. Perciò per favore, se è vero che mi ami, rilassati" disse mettendo una mano sul suo cuore.

Il battito era un po accelerato ma niente di grave, finché si teneva sotto controllo.

Scesei all'obitorio, trovarono Morales fuori dalla stanza seduto con la schiena contro il muro con la testa tra le mani.

"Che succede?"

"Ho appena finito l'autopsia.

Ha ingerito qualcosa che le ha provocato un attacco di cuore.

Dovete trovare il tipo che due settimane fa le ha fatto un lavanda gastrica, io farò degli esami tossicologici e vi farò sapere che cosa ha ingerito esattamente"

"Grazie Dottore"

Successivamente scoprirono che la piccola era morta perchè aveva ingerito la cocaina della madre.

Quando il padre lo venne a sapere dalla moglie, la picchiò a morte.

Alla fine della giornata il ragazzo si presentò alla Crimini Maggiori.

"Rusty che ci fai qui?"chiese sorpresa il capitano.

"Niente! Sono venuto a prendere mia madre per portarla fuori a cena. Ho bisogno di un appuntamento per questo?"

Flynn aveva chiesto di non dirgli niente della telefonata, inoltre il senso di colpa per la sua schiena si stava facendo sentire e voleva stare solo.

"Ma veramente..."

"Hai altri programmi? Avevo pensato al cinese. È il tuo preferito e Emily è entusiasta che torni a casa ad un'ora decente"

"Oh be allora" disse lei prendendo la borsa.

Uscendo dall'ufficio notò che Andy era sparito. Doveva essere in macchina.

Si diressero al parcheggio quando ricevette un messaggio:

A: Sono da me stasera. Avevo dimenticato di fare delle cose con Dave. Ci vediamo

Lei lo chiamò subito preoccupata, ma lui non rispose, anzi le mandò un altro messaggio.

A: Vado sotto la doccia. Buona notte


	145. Capitolo 145

Capitolo 145

Finito di farsi il bagno, Andy mise il pantalone del pigiama e si sdraiò guardando il soffitto.

Si sentiva in colpa perchè non si era preoccupato abbastanza della schiena di Sharon.

'Sei uno stupido' si disse.

Ricordò di come si fosse presa cura di lui

quando aveva avuto lo svenimento, e di quando, vedendolo andare via con Rusty qualche giorno prima, gli aveva detto seria:

'Vedi di non saltare in altri veicoli in movimento'

'Solo in ascensore!' le aveva risposto, facendola sorridere.

Provenza aveva ragione, era proprio un idiota!

Sharon intanto stava cenando con i figli.

Era in fibrillazione ma cercava di non darlo a vedere. Voleva andare da Flynn per capire se stesse bene ma ricordò che non poteva guidare e chiedere ai figli di accompagnarla non era il caso.

Inoltre lui diceva di essere ad un incontro, così decise di mandargli un messaggio.

S: Hey. Come va? Sei sparito oggi non ho potuto salutarti come volevo.

Quando le arrivò la risposta, si preoccupò ancora di più.

A: Sono stanco, vado a letto. Buonanotte

S: Che hai? Lo sai che Ti amo... Mi manchi.

Andy lesse il messaggio, ma non le rispose.

Bel fidanzato era, a non prendersi cura della salute della donna che diceva di amare!

Il senso di colpa cominciava a salire.

Mise il cellulare sotto carica e cercò di dormire.

Nel cuore della notte arrivò una chiamata:

"Flynn porta il tuo culo qui! Abbiamo una scena del crimine, ti mando l'indirizzo e poi avviso il Capitano, oppure e lì con te?

Perchè se lo è devo parlare con lei"

"Perchè pensi sempre che sia con me?

Non lo è!

Hai dimenticato che per l'operazione io non lavoro? Non posso venire sul campo.

Il Capitano neanche può venire, quindi è inutile che la chiami.

DEVE STARE A RIPOSO"

"Flynn, ma che ti prende?!"

"Non è successo niente e anche se fosse non verrei di certo a dirtelo.

Adesso se vuoi scusarmi, buonanotte e buon lavoro"

Provenza rimase a bocca aperta: doveva parlare con il Capitano, ma fece come disse Andy decidendo di rimandare alla mattina, quando si sarebbe presentata alla Crimini Maggiori.


	146. Capitolo 146

Capitolo 146

Sharon aveva apprezzato che Andy si prendesse del tempo per stare con Patrick, recuperando il tempo perso.

Non poteva essere più felice che i due uomini includessero anche Rusty nelle loro attività, come se fosse un figlio e un fratello. Questo inoltre le aveva dato la possibilità di stare un po' con Emily, che ora era ripartita.

Le era dispiaciuto però che lui avesse iniziato a passare più tempo a casa sua. In realtà Flynn non sopportava di non poterla toccare: prima non poteva senza doversi ricordare le pastiglie per la pressione.

Il fatto che lei gli portasse la colazione a letto come un malato, anche se in realtà era un gesto d'amore, lo faceva impazzire.

Doveva essere lui a viziarla, coccolarla, non il contrario.

Ora non poteva toccarla per colpa di quella strega di Sandra.

Il capitano arrivò in ufficio e salutò tutti che erano già seduti alle proprie scrivanie.

Entrò nella sua stanza e, chiusa la porta, vi poggiò la testa contro e sospirò.

Poi si sedette alla scrivania, accese il computer e si mise a lavorare.

"Mi scusi devo parlarle" disse Provenza entrando.

La mise al corrente del caso in corso e poi le disse:

"Vorrei anche parlarle di Andy"

"Certo mi dica tutto"

"Le dispiacerebbe dirmi che succede fra voi due?

Dopo che siete tornati dal dottore lui ha preso e se ne andato senza dire niente. Ora io non voglio sapere troppi dettagli ma avete litigato?!"

"No certo che no Tenente, però vorrei sapere anche io perchè si comporta così!

Sono preoccupata"

《In realtà lo conosceva abbastanza bene da intuire cosa poteva essere la causa del suo malumore.》

"Questa notte l'ho chiamato perchè siamo stati contattati per una scena del crimine.

Avevo dimenticato che non lavorerà sul campo per un po', mi ha detto di non avvisarla perchè doveva riposare per via della schiena. Davvero io non sò cosa sta succedendo, può provare a parlarci lei, perchè se lo faccio io non mi ascolta"

"Proverò. Gli parlerò appena arriva, se verrà. Adesso torni al suo lavoro e se scoprite qualcosa aggiornatemi"

"Certo Capitano"

Dopo qualche ora, Andy entrò alla Crimini Maggiori e senza salutare si sedette alla sua scrivania.

Il capitano lo vide dal suo ufficio e decise di raggiungerlo ma ricevette un telefonata da Pope, che la tenne al telefono per più di un ora.

Nel frattempo Flynn aveva fatto avanti indietro tra sale interrogatori e obitorio.

Aveva interrogato alcuni sospettati con Andrea prima e Sanchez poi.

L'ora di tornare a casa venne presto e Sharon non era ancora riuscita a parlargli.

Flynn chiese a Buzz di accompagnarlo a casa prima che il capitano potesse raggiungerlo e, quando lei uscì dall'ufficio, si accorse che le era sfuggito di nuovo.


	147. Capitolo 147

Capitolo 147

Tornata dal lavoro, aspettando che Rusty salisse dal posteggio, il capitano si era buttata sul divano.

Un bicchiere di vino bianco sul tavolino e lei abbracciata a un cuscino pensando a Flynn.

Questo era lo scenario quando il telefono vibrò per l'arrivo di un messaggio.

Andy aveva deciso di parlarle, le mancava troppo, ma non se la sentiva a quattro occhi.

A: 'Sono disperato! Non so che fare'

Fu presa dal panico.

Il cellulare non aveva abbastanza carica per una telefonata, così lo attaccò alla corrente e gli rispose subito con un messaggio.

S: 'Che succede?'

Sorrise e sospirò quando lesse:

A: 'Ho combinato un casino con la donna che amo, avrei bisogno dell'aiuto della mia migliore amica'

S: 'Sei impossibile! Mi hai fatto venire un colpo.

Cosa è successo?' rispose stando al suo gioco.

A: 'Succede che sono un idiota Sharon ecco cosa succede!

Non possiamo più farci le coccole ed è solo colpa mia. Dovevo stare più attento e non dovevamo fare sesso. Questo ha dannegiato la sua schiena ed io mi sento in colpa'

Sharon guardò il cellulare con aria triste e rispose:

S: 'Non è colpa tua e lei lo sa! È della tua ex e per quanto riguarda il sesso, credo lo abbiate voluto entrambi! Magari non lo farete per un po', però potete fare altre cose.

Mettervi sul divano e parlare ad esempio.

Non credo che lei sia felice di stare per un po' senza attività extrascolastiche, anche se per poco. Specie quando ha un compagno di giochi fantastico'

Rusty guardò la madre e chiese:

"Vuoi che ti porti da lui?"

"Grazie si"


	148. Capitolo 148

Capitolo 148

Il capitano e il tenente messaggiarono per tutto il tragitto, ma non lo aveva avvisato che sarebbe andata da lui.

Quando suonarono alla porta, fu sorpreso nel ritrovarsela davanti.

"Che ci fai qui?" chiese mentre il figlio tornava al condominio.

Lo guardò fisso negli occhi e disse:

"Posso entrare? Ho dei problemi con l'uomo che amo! Ho bisogno del consiglio del mio migliore amico"

"Qual'è il problema?"

"Non mi parla. Pensa di essere il colpevole dei problemi causati dal mio incontro-scontro con la sua ex."

"Non credo che il problema sia quello che è successo con quella donna, bensì quello che avete fatto dopo" disse sospirando.

"Già, ma non voglio che lui si senta in colpa per avermi amato, anche perché è stato fantastico! E non mi riferisco alla vacanza in montagna che ha prenotato per Marzo"

"Probabilmente pensa che sarà più difficile amarti con il divieto del medico.

È solo un'ipotesi. Magari riflette sul fatto che tu ti sei presa cura di lui in passato quando ne aveva bisogno mentre ora non è stato in grado di ricambiarti il favore"

"Non ci avevo pensato. Comunque non deve sentirsi in colpa.

Vorrei lo capisse. Certo mi sarebbe piaciuto che mi avesse passato la pomata ma preferisco di gran lunga quello che ha fatto, non so se mi spiego" disse sorridendo maliziosamente.

Lui distolse lo sguardo alzandosi e dirigendosi in cucina.

"Sai credo che ora si senta ancora peggio. Perché ne hai parlato con il tuo migliore amico invece di lui. Se lo becco gli ..."

"Non gli farai niente! Io lo amo. Anche se a volte vorrei parlare con lui come parlo con te... Dai torna a sederti qui. Non sai che non è educato dare le spalle a una signora?!"

Lui sorrise, si risedette vicino a lei e la soprese baciandola appassionamente.

"Scusa ma avevo bisogno di farlo"

Sharon prese per la maglia e gli restituì il bacio con altrettanta intensità.

"Anche io"

"Hai fame?" le chiese baciandole il naso.

"Un po. Non ho mangiato molto ultimamente. Qualcuno era arrabbiato con me e io ero molto triste" rispose fingendo un broncio.

"Scusa, mi dispiace. Louie ha ragione sono un idiota"

"Ehi non te l'ho detto per farti star male, era uno scherzo.

Ero indisposta e non avevo fame.

Mi manca la tua cucina, e poi non sei un idota. Al massimo sei il MIO idiota, l'idiota più dolce e sexy che abbia mai conosciuto"

"Smettila o non riuscirò a trattenermi.

La tua schiena potrebbe peggiorare se continui" le disse ammiccando.

"Oh mi stai minacciando ora Tenente?"

"Ti sto avvisando..."

"Be tanto per cominciare, oltre a sfamarmi, se proprio vuoi, che ne dici di farti perdonare a modo tuo?!" disse con un sorrisetto sulla faccia.

"Dico, Capitano, che è un ottima idea"

Facendo attenzione a non farle male, si baciarono di nuovo.

Alla fine si sorrisero: la loro relazione non era basata solo sul sesso.

Certo non farlo (anche se per poco tempo) sarebbe mancato a entrambi, ma aspettare avrebbe avuto i suoi lati positivi. Sicuramente il loro rapporto ne sarebbe uscito più forte e l'attesa ne varrebbe la pena.

"Adesso Tenente al lavoro. Ho fame"

"Certo Capitano, agli ordini" fece il saluto militare e cominciò a spentolare.

Mentre cenavano, Sharon disse:

"Cucini da dio! Ti amo"

"Mi ami perché so cucinare? Meglio di niente"

"Ti amo ANCHE perché sai cucinare"

"Allora anche per dell'altro. Sarei curioso di sapere cos'è l'altro."

"Torna tra qualche settimana e te lo dirò.

Per ora posso darti un acconto"

Lo prese per mano e andarono in camera da letto.

Si sdraiarono abbracciati e chiaccherarono finché Morfeo non li prese sul suo carro.


	149. Capitolo 149

Capitolo 149

Lunedì 21 dicembre, Sharon si svegliò.

Era sempre mattiniera nel periodo delle feste ma l'ansia che presto Andy se ne sarebbe andato non la faceva dormire molto, così si svegliò ancora prima.

Fortunatamente avevano chiarito tutto ed ora si alternavano tra casa di lui e il condominio di lei, soprattutto se Rusty non era in giro.

Si alzò lentamente, per evitare di disturbare il sonno del suo uomo, e andò in cucina a preparare la colazione.

Dieci minuti più tardi, Flynn sentì un profumo provenire dalla cucina.

Indossò il pantalone del pigiama ed uscì dalla camera.

Vederla impegnata con il loro pasto mattutino, scalza, canticchiando e ballando una canzone avvolta in una vecchia camicia rossa era uno spettacolo.

Le mise le braccia intorno alla vita e, spostandole i capelli da un lato, le baciò il collo.

"Buongiorno amore mio"

"Buongiorno! Mi hai spaventata.

Dormito bene?!"

"Benissimo" disse girandola e baciandola appassionatamente.

"Scusa...E tu?"

"Magnificamente perchè c'eri tu al mio fianco. Vorrei..."

"Ti amo ogni giorno di più" disse il tenente poggiando la fronte contro la sua, sapendo quello che stava per dire.

"Anche io...colazione?"

"Certo piccola...Ho una fame!"

"E DI CHE COSA avresti fame?" chiese maliziosa.

"Di te" disse baciandola e spingendola sul divano, finché non fu sdraiata.

Vennero interrotti dal cellulare di Flynn.

"Non rispondere ti prego" implorò Sharon quando lui interruppe il bacio.

"Certo che non rispondo sono impegnato in questo momento, stavo solo riprendendo fiato. Ho una certa età" sorrisero e continuarono a baciarsi, incuranti del fatto che il caffè stesse uscendo dalla caffettiera.

Il telefono smise di suonare e iniziò quello di lei.

Sharon scostò la testa e Andy le disse:

"Capitano non risponderà mica?"

"Non ci penso nemmeno!

Sono impegnata anche io"

I cellulari iniziarono a squillare alternativamente a più riprese.

"Ci conviene rispondere" disse scocciato Andy.

"Si se no non la finiscono più" annuì Sharon arrabbiata.

"Tenente Flynn"

"Alla buon'ora Flynn! Perchè non rispondi quando ti chiamo?" urlò la voce di Provenza dall'altro capo del ricevitore.

"Scusa mi sono appena svegliato"

"Si certo.

Per tua informazione dato che fai parte della Polizia di Los Angeles, c'è un pazzo che ha sparato ad un professore"

"Arrivo"

"Mi dispiace per la tua fidanzata ma dato che è il capo della Crimini Maggiori Taylor la vuole in centrale."

Intanto, anche Sharon aveva risposto al telefono:

"Capo buongiorno che posso fare per lei?"

"Buongiorno Capitano mi dispiace disturbarla, ma c'è un pazzo che ha sparato in una scuola e ha ripreso tutto.

So che è ancora in convalescenza ma la vorrei qui"

"Si certo capo arrivo subito"

"Avvisa lei Flynn?"

"Credo che lo abbiano già avvisato"

Appena riattaccò, guardò Andy tornare da lei e gli sorrise.

"Sai, stranamente vederti così non mi aiuta" disse il tenente sbuffando.

"Che dici?"

"Ho una voglia matta di farti mia su questo scomodo divano finché la mia schiena non urla di dolore... invece dobbiamo andare a lavorare.

Non posso concentrarmi con te così"

"Così come?" chiese con una certa eccitazione nella voce dopo aver sentito quanto lui la desiderasse, giocherellando con i capelli.

"Così sexy! È terribilmente irritante avere a che fare con una donna così dannatamente bella e non poterla toccare"

"Sarà la camicia! È vecchia.

Dovrei toglierla" disse Sharon maliziosamente mettendo mano ai bottoni.

"Cattiva! A natale non dovremmo essere tutti più buoni?"

"Io sono sempre buona" disse alzandosi per andare in bagno ancheggiando più del dovuto.

"Dannazione se lo sei!"

Finirono di vestirsi e si diressero in centrale.

"Buongiorno Capitano e bentornata" disse Provenza vedendola entrare.

"Bentornata Capitano" disse la squadra.

"Grazie a tutti. Che abbiamo?"

"Questo" disse Buzz cliccando su un video.


	150. Capitolo 150

Capitolo 150

L'unica testimone era una giovane ragazza, terrorizzata dal fatto che l'assassino, avendola ripresa col cellulare, potesse vendicarsi per aver parlato.

Dato che era veramente terrorizzata, Sharon e Andy decisero di parlarle nell'ufficio invece che nella classica sala interrogatori, anche per avere più comodità per la sua schiena.

Ci misero due giorni per prendere il pazzo della telecamera.

L'ultima sua vittima doveva essere l'ex moglie del fratello, un'agente immobiliare.

Sharon e Andy erano in sala monitor con Buzz, mentre la squadra veniva mandata nella casa che la donna stava facendo vedere all'assassinio.

Flynn fece per alzarsi:

"Dovrei andare con loro!"

"Non secondo il tuo medico!" rispose il capitano decisa e senza guardarlo.

Infatti tecnicamente entrambi erano relegati al lavoro dietro la scrivania fino a Gennaio.

"Ok, Ok" disse lui poco convinto con una smorfia di rassegnazione, risedendosi.

Buzz si voltò sorridendo. Stava per dire qualcosa quando Andy lo interruppe con un secco: "No!"

Dopo aver risolto il caso, la squadra approfittò di festeggiare la buona riuscita e scambiandosi gli auguri di natale prima della festa annuale della polizia.

Andy stava parlando con Sharon quando videro Rusty entrare in Sala Operativa.

"Hai portato Gus! Sono sorpresa"

"Posso chiedergli di passare il Natale con noi? Perché resta a Los Angeles e non sa dove andare"

"Tesoro, per me va bene.

Andy pensi che tua figlia possa aggiungere un posto a tavola?"

"Non vedo perche no" rispose Flynn mentre si scambiavano un sorriso.

"Allora Tenente mancano pochi giorni a Natale che programmi ha per stasera?" chiese maliziosamente appena Rusty li lasciò soli.

"Be pensavo di prepararle una cena da me e poi potrebbe restare..

Che ne dice Capitano?" disse poggiando la mano libera sulla sua schiena.

"Ottima idea!"

Nel frattempo, il telefono di Provenza squillò.

Dopo una breve conversazione, chiamò Tao mostrandogli il foglio che avevano appena ricevuto via fax.

Si scambiarono un'occhiata e poi fecero segno a Sharon di avvicinarsi.

"Che c'è?!" chiese sedendosi con loro dopo essersi accomiatata da Andy.

"Sharon Back" disse Provenza porgendole il foglio.

Sharon li guardò e, alzandosi per tornare dal suo uomo, disse:

"Vediamo cosa porta il nuovo anno" disse buttando via il documento.

Mentre stavano per lasciare l'ufficio, un vecchio amico di Flynn lo chiamò, invitandolo a cena.

"Amore, è il mio vecchio patrner, vuole sapere se ceniamo da loro questa sera?" disse allontanando il telefono.

"Perché no?"

"Pensavo che ..." disse un po deluso.

"Andy! Da quanto non lo vedi?"

"Tanto"

"Sa di noi?"

"Più o meno"

"Mi piacerebbe incontrarli"

"Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine per me, mia signora"

Si dissero a casa di Andy, che doveva cambiarsi l'abito dopo aver avuto un incidente col punch di Tao, e andarono a casa dell'ex collega, passando prima a comprare una bottiglia di vino e una stella di natale.


	151. Capitolo 151

Capitolo 151

"Ciao Vince!" salutò Flynn appena l'amico aprì la porta.

"Angie vieni sono arrivati" chiamando la moglie che era in cucina.

"Ciao ragazzi"

"Ciao Angela! È un po' che non ci vediamo"

"A momenti non ricordavo come eri fatto!

Tu devi essere Sharon!"

"Si"

"Andy ci ha detto molte cose su di te!"

"Non si fa vedere ma quando chiama sei il suo argomento preferito.

Allora, come vanno le cose?" chiese Vince.

"Bene e voi?"

"Benissimo, perché non si vede!?"

"Sharon ti va di bere qualcosa mentre lasciamo i nostri uomini a parlare?!" disse Angela prendendo il capitano a braccetto.

"Certo!"

Sharon era sorpresa.

Andy non le aveva mai parlato di loro e si sentiva un po' a disagio, dato che loro invece sembravano essere informati della sua esistenza.

Vincent era un uomo rubicondo, con i capelli corti e un pizzetto sale e pepe.

Il suo stile nel vestire somigliava a quello di Provenza, e forse avevano anche la stessa età, ma il carattere era totalmente diverso.

Molto più calmo e tranquillo.

Appena furono soli, Vince chiese:

"Come stai?

Mi è dispiaciuto sapere da tuo fratello dell'operazione"

Andy scrollò la testa.

"Scusami hai ragione dovevo dirtelo è che ...mi sentivo un verme."

"Dave lo sa?"

"Ne abbiamo parlato si"

"Che è successo?"

"Tu lo sai che sono un idiota no?"

"Andy..."

"Sono saltato su un'auto in corsa per fermare una sospettata e sono ...letteralmente volato a terra!

Poi sono svenuto in ufficio e si è scoperto che avevano un grumo di sangue da togliere.

Sembrava normale finché non sono collassato in casa SUA mentre ero solo con suo figlio" disse indicando Sharon con la testa.

Poi continuò:

"Morale della favola: operazione d'urgenza il giorno del ringraziamento.

Ero talmente frustato da questa situazione, e in realta lo sono ancora!"

"Perché?"

"Perché io la amo!

È difficile da spiegare. Non ha avuto una vita semplice.

Ho fatto un sacco di casini per uscire con lei e non sopporto che quando le cose vanno bene devo rovinare tutto" disse tristemente.

Vince vide lo sguardo innamorato del suo amico. Non lo aveva mai visto così, eppure lo conosceva da sempre.

Richiamò la sua attenzione con un pugno sulla spalla e sorridendo disse:

"Dai andiamo dalle nostre donne"


	152. Capitolo 152

Capitolo 152

Nel frattempo Angela stava parlando con Sharon, rompendo il ghiaccio:

"Abbiamo saputo dell'operazione da Peter..."

"Per poco non mi lasciava! Grazie a dio abbiamo superato anche l'amnesia e sono fiera di lui, anche perché nonostante tutto non è ricaduto nell'alcool e ha parlato col suo sponsor!

Cosa che il mio Ex marito non avrebbe fatto"

Si morse il labbro pensando di aver paragonato Andy a Jack.

"Ti ama. Dovevi vedere come ha reagito quando hanno sparato a Vince" disse Angela sospirando.

"Come sparato?!"

"Andy non te lo ha detto?!"

"Detto cosa?!"

"Successe più di 20 anni fa.

Erano di pattuglia quando la centrale li informò di una lite domestica.

Erano di strada e …"

Sharon fermò la donna che stava per piangere, mettendole dolcemente la mano sul braccio.

"Stai bene?! Se non te la senti non devi continuare per forza"

"Scusa è che quando ripenso a quello che è successo sto male" rispose con gli occhi lucidi.

"Mi dispiace"

"Arrivati lì Vince bussò alla porta. La donna aprì e disse che era tutto apposto, richiudendo prima che potessero parlare.

Stavano allontanandosi quando sentirono degli spari.

Tornati indietro buttarono giù la porta.

Un uomo iniziò a sparare ed uscì in strada.

Loro si ripararono dietro le macchina e risposero al fuoco.

Andy era il bersaglio più vicino e quando Vince se ne accorse si mise davanti e fu colpito due volte all'addome.

Andy si è incolpato e quando Vince era in coma non si è presentato per giorni. Non riusciva a guardarmi in faccia, nemmeno i nostri ragazzi.

Quando mi presentai a casa sua per dirgli che era sveglio è stato con noi quasi un'ora a chiedere scusa. Da allora sono, SIAMO uniti più che mai"

Sharon aveva gli occhi lucidi, si schiarì la voce e disse:

"Dove è successo?"

"Boston. Erano partner all'epoca.

Dopo essersi ripreso Vince si dimise non solo per quello che successe e perché non voleva lasciarmi vedova, ma anche perché aveva scoperto che Andy aveva chiesto il trasferimento a Los Angeles.

Aveva paura potesse bere di nuovo"

Sharon si sentiva nuovamente fuori posto:

Come mai Andy non le aveva detto nulla della sparatoria?

O del fatto che avesse lavorato a Boston?

A essere sinceri non avevano mai parlato tanto del precedente lavoro, dato che lei era al FID e tutti la odiavano ed era convinta che Andy avesse passato la sua vita alla crimini maggiori con Provenza.


	153. Capitolo 153

Capitolo 153

Angela era davvero una donna straordinaria. Ed era anche molto bella.

Aveva i capelli lunghi e mossi, sul biondo.

Non era eccessivamente grassa e aveva un décolleté invidiabile. Per non parlare dei suoi occhi, castani come quelli Andy (mentre Vince li aveva verdi come Sharon).

L'unico difetto che aveva, per il capitano, era che non indossava nulla di rosso nonostante il periodo festivo.

Anzi il completo tutto nero forse esaltava un po' troppo la carnagione pallida.

Mentre Vince e Andy stavano avvicinandosi, Sharon si alzò dal divano su cui erano sedute, e gli andò incontro.

Abbracciò forte l'amico e gli sussurrò all'orecchio:

"Grazie per averlo salvato!"

Poi concentrò l'attenzione su Flynn.

Stava per chiederle come mai avesse le lacrime agli occhi, ma lei lo prese per la giacca e lo tirò a sé in un bacio mozzafiato.

Angela portò Vince in cucina, dicendogli che le aveva raccontato la loro esperienza, e anche la seconda coppia si baciò, scambiandosi frasi su quanto si amassero reciprocamente.

"E questo per cos'era?!" chiese Andy intontito quando lei lo lasciò per dirigersi in bagno.

"Non c'è un motivo.

Anche se Angela mi ha detto di quello che è successo 15 anni fa"

Nella toilette approfittò per sistemarsi.

Usciti dal distretto, Andy aveva dovuto cambiarsi d'abito (sostituendo quello che aveva in ufficio con un completo e cravatta grigi). Sharon invece aveva sostituito solo le scarpe e si era piastrata i capelli.

In bagno, tolse la giacca grigia e prese una molletta per tirare i capelli indietro, lasciando solo una ciocca davanti.

Quando uscì, Vince stava mettendo altri 2 coperti al tavolo.

"Ma non eravamo in 4?" chiese Andy.

"Vengono anche Andrea e Lee."

Lo sguardo di Flynn si posò su Sharon e disse:

"Sei ..."

"È troppo?" chiese lei arrossendo.

"No! Uao! Sei uno schianto" rispose velocemente avvicinandosi.

"Grazie..."

"Siete così belli! Dai, vi faccio una foto"

Dopo circa mezz'ora, arrivò la terza coppia.

Mentre cenavano, Angela chiese:

"Allora, cosa dovevate dirci?"

"Andiamo a vivere insieme!" dissero in coro Lee e Andrea prendendosi per mano.

"Oh mio dio è stupendo! Congratulazioni"

"Era l'ora che i miei due migliori amici mettessero la testa apposto.

Qui ci vuole una foto ricordo" disse Vince.

"Abbiamo già festeggiato per conto nostro, ma volevamo festeggiare anche con voi. Gavin purtroppo è fuori città ma l'ho chiamato via skype"

"Congratulazioni cugina" disse Andy poco convinto.

Sharon percepì che qualcosa non andava: era arrabbiato e triste allo stesso tempo.

Finito di mangiare le donne sparecchiarono, mentre gli uomini fecero una sorpresa alle loro compagne, prendendo i loro gli strumenti: volevano suonare per loro e queste ne erano entusiaste.

Tirarono a sorte su chi dovesse cominciare e Andy vinse.

Quando la canzone finì, Sharon si diresse da lui.

"Te l'ho scritta quando.." ma lei lo zittì con un bacio.

"È per la canzone?" chiese l'uomo sorpreso, mentre di sottofondo gli amici continuavano a cantare.

"No! SOLO perchè ti amo"

"Oh... sa Capitano che la amo sempre di più?!"

"Lo so Tenente! Ora voglio sentirti di nuovo cantare e suonare per me"

"Agli ordini"

Andy riprese il ritmo mentre lei tornò a sedersi con Angela e Andrea.

"Allora quella canzone.. quando te l'ha scritta?"

"Non lo so e, francamente, non importa!" disse guardandolo.

"Andy sembra una persona dura ma non lo è. È molto fragile" disse la cugina.

"Ma torniamo a noi Sharon..."

"Già torniamo a noi tesoro..."

"Che farete a Natale?" chiesero maliziosamente le due donne.

Sharon sorrise e disse tranquillamente:

"Ancora non lo sappiamo"

"Troverete un modo per scaldarvi in questo inverno rigido"

"Ragazze! Siete delle pervertite" disse ridendo Sharon.

"Ah noi siamo delle...ma sentila!"

"A parte gli scherzi Sharon, tu e Andy meritate di essere felici come lo siamo io e Vince e Andrea con Lee.

Credetemi non ho mai visto quei due ragazzi così innamorati, ed è solo grazie a voi" disse Angela.

Sharon e Andrea la guardarono, sorrisero ed infine la abbracciarono.


	154. Capitolo 154

Capitolo 154

"Gli dirai di Sharon Back?" chiese Andrea.

"Si devo. Ho bisogno del suo aiuto"

"Chi è quest'altra Sharon, e cosa devi dire a Andy? Se posso sapere" chiese Angela.

"Sharon Back è la madre biologica di Rusty, mio figlio piccolo.

È stata in carcere per droga e.."

"Io credevo fossi tu sua madre?"

"No. Ho adottato Rusty due anni fa.

Viveva già con me da quando sono subentrata come capo alla crimini maggiori. Nel 2011 ha visto uccidere una donna mentre si prostituiva e per toglierlo dalla strada lo abbiamo arrestato, veramente non io..Andy e il Capo Johnson con gli altri"

"Mi dispiace Sharon e sono contenta che tu lo abbia fatto.

No so tutta la sua storia ma immagino che sei una bravissima mamma e lui merita tutto il tuo amore"

"Grazie"

"Angela ha quattro figli"

"Mi hai battuta"

"Due femmine e due maschi.

Tre sono nella polizia"

"Davvero?"

"Si con mia grande sfortuna! Almeno il piccolo fa l'idraulico" disse ridendo.

Nel frattempo i loro uomini avevano finito di suonare perché si erano accorti che le donne spettegolavano invece di ascoltarli.

Avevano prima avevano dedicato una canzone unica e loro erano commosse.

Sistemati gli strumenti, s'unirono a loro sul divano.

Andy si avvicinò a Sharon da dietro, l'abbracciò e le diede un bacio sul collo.

"Andy devo dirti una cosa, in privato"

"Certo! Dimmi tesoro"

"Ragazzi se volete parlare la cucina è tutta vostra" disse Angela.

"Grazie" dissero cambiando stanza.

"Provenza mi ha detto che abbiamo un problema"

"Che problema?!" chiese preoccupato.

"Sharon Back"

"Che ha combinato stavolta?" chiese infastidito.

"Niente è arrivato un fax e dice che è uscita dalla clinica e adesso ha una casa ed un lavoro ed è pulita da sei mesi"

"Capisco! Ha contattato Rusty?"

"Non che io sappia.

Andy che devo fare? Devo dirglielo?"

"Capitano, lei chiede a me che deve fare?"

Sharon si mise di fronte a lui, posando le mani sulla cravatta e disse:

"Ho fatto tanto per quel ragazzo e insieme abbiamo superato molti ostacoli. Non permetterò che lei distrugga tutto quello che abbiamo costruito insieme" disse con gli occhi lucidi.

Andy le mise le mani sul viso.

"Hey guardami per favore. È nostro figlio e non lascerò che ce lo portino via!"

"Nostro?" chiese piacevolmente sorpresa.

"Si! Sharon non sei più da sola, hai il sostegno della nostra squadra e hai me e risolveremo questa cosa insieme ok?"

"Ok" disse Sharon abbracciandolo.

Stavano uscendo dalla cucina quando lei lo fermò.

"Andy?!"

"Si?!"

"Grazie per quello che fai per me, per i ragazzi e soprattutto per Rusty.

Ti amo tantissimo"

Lui le sorrise, le prese le mani e gliele baciò entrambe.

"Sharon siamo una famiglia e la famiglia per me è tutto.

Tu sei tutto per me e anch'io ti amo"


	155. Capitolo 155

Capitolo 155

Finita la serata, le tre coppie si salutarono e si diressero ognuno a casa propria.

In macchina Andy era di nuovo strano.

Il capitano era abbastanza sicura che non fosse per la storia di Sharon Back, quindi chiese spiegazioni.

"Che hai?"

"Niente"

"Ok. Quindi è normale che tu non parta mentre il semaforo è verde?"

"Come?" chiese lui confuso.

"Tesoro, capisco che questa tonalità possa non piacerti, ma non credo che quello dopo sarà diverso" disse sorridendogli.

"Scusa!" disse Andy scuotendo la testa.

Fortunatamente non avevano nessuno dietro che suonava il clacson.

"Sei strano da quando Andrea e Lee hanno fatto il loro annuncio.

Che succede? Dai accosta"

Flynn seguì il consiglio e spense la macchina in uno dei punti migliori della città.

Teneva le mani così strette sul volante che le nocche erano bianche.

Non la guardò mentre diceva:

"Ero geloso! Sono geloso!"

"Di che cosa?"

"È stupido ma quando ce lo hanno detto li avrei presi a sberle.

Poi dopo questo pensiero volevo prendermi io a sberle."

"Perché?!"

"Sharon ho impiegato quasi 30 anni per smettere di odiarti (dopo averti visto solo una volta e essermi follemente innamorato di te).

Anni per non odiarti al lavoro e invitarti fuori (nonostante secondo tutti, ci frequentassimo già da un anno).

Per non parlare del fatto che al primo appuntamento ti ho dato buca, ti ho scritto per dirti che ti amavo invece di dirtelo in faccia.

Che razza di problema ho?! Sono davvero..."

"Tenente Andrew Flynn! La smetta!" gli urlò.

Lo prese per il mento, facendosi guardare e gli rivolse un sorriso gentile, prima di continuare:

"Se stavi per dire che sei davvero un uomo fantastico allora hai ragione! L'unico problema che forse hai è che ti sei innamorato."

Sì, Sharon aveva ragione era completamente innamorato di lei.

Sharon distolse lo sguardo da lui, ammirando il panorama.

"Al primo appuntamento non mi hai dato buca. Eravamo così esausti per il caso del figlio del Sindaco che quando sono andata a casa... l'avevo dimenticato"

"Cosa?"

"Amore mi dispiace!

Uscire con te era la cosa che più desideravo e credevo di aver perso l'opportunità.

Per questo ero sorpresa di vederti poco dopo alla mia porta senza che fossi per niente arrabbiato con me! E quando mi hai chiesto di uscire la seconda volta ci ho messo un po'a risponderti perché credevo fosse un sogno che già mi chiedessi un altro appuntamento."

"Davvero?" chiese lui stordito.

Lei arrossì annuendo, poi disse:

"Hai detto 'follemente innamorato'?"

Andy sorrise e, prendendola per la nuca, la avvicinò delicatamente a sé, fronte contro fronte:

"Assolutamente! Aspetta che arriviamo a casa e ti faccio vedere! Schiena permettendo"

"Non credo di poter aspettare..." rispose maliziosa, tirando indietro il sedile e mettendoglisi suo grembo.

Sapevano che era una pessima idea farlo in macchina, specie per la sua schiena, ma il desiderio era troppo grande.

Inoltre il vestito era troppo stretto.

Purtroppo, si trovavano in un punto della città non particolarmente adatto per certe cose (pur essendo romantico) e una pattuglia arrivò.

Erano talmente impegnati che non se ne accorsero, così l'agente scese dalla macchina e picchiò sul finestrino facendoli spaventare.

Erano agenti della Divisione Persone Scomparse e stavano cercando un ragazzo sparito da due giorni.

Si ricomposero e, quando l'agente puntò la torcia verso di loro, Flynn abbassò il finestrino mentre Sharon guardava fuori dal suo.

"Problemi Agente?" chiese il tenente un po' scocciato.

"Si..Non potete stare qui!"

"Scusi è che sa... non resistevo"

"Andy!" disse il capitano, picchiandolo sulla spalla senza voltarsi.

"Che c'è? È la verità, sei bellissima"

"Ehi Romeo! Concentrati! Torniamo a noi?

Patente e anche i vostri documenti"

"Che vergogna" mormorò Sharon.

"Ehi Giulietta, non sarai mica minorenne?! Dai, i documenti"

"Scusi perché dovrebbe essere minorenne?!" chiese Andy.

"Oh andiamo! Ho gli occhi anche io.

Ha delle gambe mozzafiato e nel modo in cui eravate messi.."

"Grazie!" disse sorridendo Sharon alzando la testa.

Rimase sorpreso nel vedere che era una donna di mezz'età.

"Aspettate un secondo devo parlare con il mio collega in macchina" disse il poliziotto prima di lasciarli soli.

"Hai davvero sorriso a quel tipo?" chiese Andy sorpreso e un po' arrabbiato.

"Sì, perché?"

"Vedi tu?! Stavi facendo l'amore con me e sorridi a un ragazzino che fa apprezzamenti sulle tue gambe!"

"Sei geloso?!"

"Certo! E lo sai! Dov'è la Darth Raydor quando serve? Mi manca"

"Non saremmo in questa situazione se lei fosse con noi"


	156. Capitolo 156

Capitolo 156

"Hey che succede?"

"Niente ho sorpreso due vecchi che facevano sesso"

"Davvero? Voglio vederli"

"Lei è veramente UAO! Credevo fosse minorenne dalle gambe!

Vediamo chi sono, ho qui i doc...oh mio dio!"

"Che c'è?!"

"Credo che tu conosca l'uomo.

Ha il tuo stesso cognome, magari è un tuo parente.

Il problema è un altro...

Se questi sono veri"

"Sai quanti Flynn ci sono a Los Angeles e non sono tutti miei parenti"

"Sono due poliziotti!"

"Cosa?!"

I due Agenti si avvicinarono alla macchina.

"Scusi agente potremmo avere i nostri...Patrick! Che ci fai qui?!" esclamò Andy ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con il figlio.

"Papà?! Sto lavorando.

Allora siete voi i due vecchi che stavano facendo sesso!"

"Sono i tuoi genitori?!" chiese l'agente.

"Si! E non hanno fatto niente di grave possiamo lasciarli andare"

"Sono d'accordo. Scusate signore, signora!

Chiedo scusa per avervi chiamato vecchi"

"Credo dovresti preoccuparti per aver fatto apprezzamenti su di lei.

Ed ora, filate a casa! Credevo sapeste che non si fa sesso sulla strada" disse Patrick ridendo.

"Hey ragazzino per chi ci hai preso?"

"Per quello che siete: due maniaci arrapati!

Oddio questo Emily e gli altri devono saperlo, sai che risate!"

"Provaci e ..."

"Hey voi due adesso basta! Andy lasciamo lavorare Patrick e andiamo a casa."

"Si. Ti riporto al condominio e poi me ne torno a casa" disse Andy con il broncio.

"Vivono separati?" chiese il poliziotto che li aveva fermati.

"Storia lunga... e che vuoi vai in macchina!"

"Non essere scortese Patrick" disse Sharon in modalità Darth Raydor.

"Scusa...Buon ritorno a casa."

Invece di andare a casa, Andy portò Sharon sulla spiaggia.

"Perchè siamo qui?"

"Volevo stare un po' con te. È bello avere gli amici intorno ma ti volevo solo per me. Ma se non vuoi.."

"Andy, è perfetto!

Sai che adoro la spiaggia.

Mi meraviglia solo perché è il periodo di Natale"

"Hai paura di avere freddo?" chiese sorridendo malizioso.

"Con te? Non credo sia una possibilità"

"Infatti"

Scesero dalla macchina, e Andy le porse un paio di scarpe da ginnastica per raggiungere meglio la spiaggia.

"Era premeditato?" chiese mentre

Flynn stendeva una coperta sopra di loro dopo averne messa una anche sotto.

"Può darsi!"

Si abbracciarono e guardarono le stelle.

"Hai visto quella stella come brilla?!" disse il tenente indicando una delle più brillanti in assoluto.

"Si la vedo. Che bella!

Chissà come si chiama" sospirò con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto.

"Sharon"

"Si Andy?!"

"No amore, non ti stavo chiamando!

Quella stella si chiama Sharon, come te!

E brilla proprio come i tuoi meravigliosi occhi verdi" disse baciandola dolcemente sul naso quando lei si voltò.

"Cosa?"

"Buon Natale!"

"No! Tu... tu non puoi...

Mi hai... comprato una stella?"

"Se vuoi non te lo dico. Comunque sì, l'ho fatto"

"Quando?"

"Tre giorni prima del ringraziamento"

"Oddio Andy! Sono ... Oddio!"

"Ehi non piangere"

"Come faccio? Sono commossa. Nessuno aveva mai fatto qualcosa di così, così..."

Non sapeva come continuare, non c'erano parole per descrivere come si sentiva.

Lui l'abbracciò e le cantò all'orecchio una canzone.

"È bellissima!" disse soffiandosi il naso.

"Ti amo piccola!

Non sono bravo con le parole.

Spero non ti stancherai di sentirmi cantare quanto ti amo"

"MAI!" disse prima di zittirlo con un bacio caldo e profondo.

Poi aggiunse:

"Meno male che non sei bravo con le parole.

Comunque la bocca serve anche per dell'altro... E sei MOLTO bravo anche in quello" disse maliziosa prima di tirarlo in un altro bacio languido.


	157. Capitolo 157

Quando furono abbracciati nel letto, Andy ruppe il silenzio chiedendole:

"Davvero avevi scordato il nostro appuntamento?"

Sharon si irrigidì un momento, smettendo di giocare con la rosa dei venti.

"Mea culpa" rispose senza guardarlo, tirandosi le lenzuola sulla testa per coprirsi dalla vergogna.

"Lo prenderò per un si"

"Andy MI DISPIACE! Te l'ho detto, eravamo stanchi e sotto pressione.

Un bambino rapito, malato, figlio del Sindaco per giunta.

Poi 'QUALCUNO' non ha rispettato l'ordine di manovra con cui dovevamo entrare e mi ha spinto di lato..."

"Ora è colpa mia che ti ho salvato la vita?!"

"Il pazzo armato, ubriaco sul divano, per un momento mi ha ricordato Jack.

Per non parlare del piccolo svenuto in bagno..."

"Ehi, non ti sto giudicando. Anzi, sapevo che prima o poi quella della spinta me l'avresti fatta pagare"

"Mi dispiace!!! E tu, hai detto che avevi disdetto quella sera, ho capito bene?" chiese scoprendosi.

"Sì è così! Desideravo uscire con te più di ogni altra cosa, anche per chiederti scusa per come mi ero comportato negli ultimi tempi, ma quando abbiamo visto quel reietto dormendo ubriaco:

Mi sono specchiato! Ho pensato quello che poi ti ho scritto, e cioè che non potevo permettermi di avere dei sentimenti per te!

Non era giusto nei tuoi confronti, come non lo è ora. Ti meriti di meglio!"

"Sbaglio o hai appena parlato al presente?

Tu SEI IL MEGLIO, tutto ciò che potrei desiderare.

Ancora oggi spero non sia tutto un sogno.

Ti amo e speravo avessimo passato questo scoglio"

Andy si scusò, mettendosi seduto e dandole le spalle.

"È così, ma ogni tanto ti guardo e mi chiedo...

Sai, mi è ancora difficile far sparire una vita di sentimenti negativi e indegni nei miei stessi confronti.

Tu hai detto di aver rivisto Jack, ebbene io ho visto me stesso e non voglio...

Mi dispiace se ti fa star male..."

"Perché mi hai spinto?

Prima di entrare in quella casa?"

Lui si voltò a guardarla.

"Perché ti amavo e avevo paura potesse succederti qualcosa!

Non sapevamo se il tizio fosse armato ma se aveva rapito un bambino, sicuramente non si faceva problemi a sparare a un poliziotto.

Sono per le pari opportunità e l'uguaglianza uomo-donna.

Solo non se si tratta della donna della mia vita!

Fai il tuo lavoro dannatamente bene, sul campo e dietro la scrivania.

Lo hai dimostrato egregiamente quando hai sparato col tuo fucile ai tempi della Johnson!"

"Quell'episodio ha colpito tutti! Sembra che pensaste non avessi il porto d'armi?!"

"Il pensiero di saperti in pericolo, anche se non sei una damigella da salvare, mi fa male.

Non so che farei se.. Preferirei non facessimo questo mestiere"

"Ecco, ti sei risposto.

Poi ti chiedi perché ti amo?

O del perché sto con te? Andy!

Hai comprato una stella per darle il mio nome, e continui a scrivermi e dedicarmi canzoni fantastiche."

"Ma non basta!"

"Non importa! Io voglio TUTTO l'amore che puoi darmi, il COME AMARMI lo decidi tu! Sai ora che ci penso non ti ho mai ringraziato per avermi 'spinto'!"

"È vero, non l'hai fatto" disse sorridendole e chinandosi a baciarla.


	158. Capitolo 158

Capitolo 158

"Raccontami perché quando ho sparato a quel tizio ti ho colpito così tanto?" chiese mentre lo sdraiava baciandogli il collo.

"Vuoi dire a parte il modo in cui hai mirato, con quel tuo tailleur pantalone attillato mentre allargavi le gambe e ti davi stabilità sui tacchi a spillo? Il modo autoritario con cui gli hai ordinato di fermarsi che mi ha bruciato fino al midollo? Eri così sexy che ti avrei preso sul bagagliaio della tua auto se non fosse che avresti sparato anche a me con il tuo fucile rigorosamente verde! Guarda..."

Mentre Sharon arrossiva per la rivelazione, Andy si girò verso il cassetto e ne tirò fuori il proiettile usato nell'occasione.

"Oh mio dio! Credevo..."

"Te l'ho detto che mi hai acceso! Ho dovuto far portare via la ragazza prima che mi accusasse di molestie. L'avevo ammanettata ma non potevo spingerla contro la macchina nello stato in cui ero. Speravo solo che potesse sembrare la fondina!

Questo lo tenevo nel cassetto in ufficio e avevo paura che i ragazzi me lo rubassero, ero corso a prenderlo spintonando tutti per assicurarmi di averlo io"

"Oh... Quindi tenente hai una pistola con te adesso? O sei solo felice di avermi nel tuo letto?"

"SOLO? Sono PIÙ che felice!"

"Posso sentirlo! Quindi cos'è che avresti fatto se non avessi avuto paura che ti sparassi?"

"E chi lo sa?"

"Vorrei saperlo!"

"Prima devi ringraziarmi per averti salvato la vita"

"Ci sarà tempo per i ringraziamenti più tardi, se me lo fai vedere subito il mio ringraziamento sarà più lungo..."

"Affare fatto! Anche se non è il motivo per cui .."

"Sta zitto!" disse tirandolo su di sé e baciandolo, mentre lui sorridendo li copriva col lenzuolo.

Il 25 Sharon si svegliò euforica.

Era il primo natale che lei e Andy avrebbero passato insieme come coppia e voleva che tutto fosse perfetto!

Come da programma sarebbero stati a pranzo da Nicole e poi avrebbero festeggiato in privato alla sera.

Certo, il fatto che Flynn sarebbe tornato a casa propria dopo le feste la faceva star male ma cercò di tenere la mente occupata per non pensarci troppo.

La mattina il tenente aveva dato la disponibilità per aiutare Dave ed Erin per finire di addobbare il centro AA ed era quindi uscito presto, lasciando al capitano tutto il tempo per prepararsi.

Mentre si vestiva ripensò a quando, qualche giorno prima all'insaputa di Andy, era andata dal medico per la visita di controllo alla schiena.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

"Salve Dottor Smith"

"Ciao. Come stai?"

"Bene, grazie"

"La schiena come va?"

"Molto meglio"

"Adesso controlliamo.

Siediti sul lettino e togli la camicetta grazie. Ora voglio che tu faccia dei respiri profondi"

"Ok va bene"

"Ti fa male quando respiri?"

"No"

"Ok.

Tossisci.

Ti fa male quando lo fai?"

"No"

"Sembra sia tutto apposto ma per essere sicuro voglio farti altre radiografia, la mia assistente ti accompagnerà e noi ci vediamo tra 10 minuti con i risultati"

Quando fu di ritorno:

"Ottime notizie Sharon le tua schiena è apposto. Puoi andare sulle scene del crimine e.."

"Menomale non ne potevo piú di stare ferma. Posso anche…ecco..si inomma…hai capito" disse Sharon abbassando lo sguardo e arrossendo.

"Si puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi anche in quello"

Un sorriso enorme le apparve sul volto.

Quello sì che sarebbe stato un bel regalo di natale per Andy.

"Bene Sharon è tutto e salutami il tuo fidanzato"

"Grazie Sam lo faró, ciao"

Una volta uscita dall'ospedale si diresse al centro commerciale.

Aveva già fatto i suoi acquisti e sapeva esattamente cosa regalare a Flynn ma decise, dato il nulla osta del medico, per un regalo supplementare.

Passando davanti a un negozio di biancheria, si fermò col naso incollato alla vetrina.

Chissà, forse poteva esserci più di un regalo per il tenente, in fondo era stato MOLTO BUONO quell'anno!

Entrò poi in un altro negozio ancora e andò a colpo sicuro:

"Aveva in mente qualche colore in particolare?"

"Si rosso. Se non è troppo tardi. So che non è molto fantasioso in questo periodo ma…."

"Pare sia il suo giorno fortunato, di solito le finiamo subito" disse la commessa mostrandole il prodotto.

"Allora le piace?"

"Oh si moltissimo le compro"

[FINE FLASHBACK]


	159. Capitolo 159

Capitolo 159

Sharon tirò fuori dall'armadio il completo da babbo natale che Andy aveva deciso di indossare per fare una sorpresa ai bambini e poi andò a farsi una doccia.

Nel frattempo Flynn avvisò che stava tornando a casa.

Trovato il vestito sul letto lo misurò.

"Dici che devo mettere più imbottitura per…"

Sharon uscì dal bagno e l'uomo trasalì per la sorpresa.

Indossava una canottiera scollata a bretelle sottili e un paio di pantaloni di pelle molto aderenti.

"Non ti piace?" chiese mordendosi il labbro inferiore e raggiungendolo.

"Non vorrai venire vestita così?"

Il capitano sorrise notando che gli occhi di Andy erano puntati sulla scollatura senza intenzione di muoversi altrove.

"Quindi non ti piace?"

"Non ho detto questo"

"E allora? Non posso parlare con babbo natale vestita così?"

Andy decise di sfruttare l'occasione:

"Sei stata brava quest'anno?" disse sedendosi sulla poltrona.

Sharon sorrise e giocherellò con i capelli prima di rispondere:

"QUALCUNO direbbe di si.

Qualcun'altro no"

"Ma…"

"A me interessa quello che dici tu! Sei tu che devi dirmi se sono buona o meno"

"Oh sei molto buona bambina… ma avvicinati.

Siediti sulle mie ginocchia e dì a papà natale cosa vuoi"

La donna sensualmente ubbidì e, rosicchiandogli l'orecchio, mentre lui le toccava le gambe, sussurrò:

"Voglio te"

"Che fai?" le chiese quando la vide uscire dallo bagno e prepararsi.

"Ti ricordo che abbiamo un pranzo di natale a cui non possiamo mancare.

Tra poco Rusty sarà qui con Gus e...

Mi senti?" chiese quando lo vide distratto.

"Scusa. È che vorrei tornassi qui e passassimo direttamente al dopo cena"

Sharon era già in biancheria, seduta alla toletta con i capelli sollevati per poter applicare meglio il trucco.

"Sei terribile"

"E tu sei bellissima" disse sedendosi sul letto a fissarla: avvolta nella luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra sembrava un angelo.

"Questo cos'è?" chiese facendo caso a una scatola piatta e lunga nel cassetto dei calzini.

"Che ti sembra?"

"Posso aprirlo?"

"Certo"

Rimase a bocca aperta quando vede un paio di bretelle rosse.

"Sono bellissime"

"Davvero?"

"Certo. Sapevo che hai un debole per le bretelle ma.. "

"Non per le bretelle. Per TE che indossi le bretelle"

"Giusto, scusa"

"Ne è passato di tempo"

"Cos'è?"

"Ti ricordi questa foto?"

"Il natale col capo Johnson e i suoi genitori! Indimenticabile"

"Già. Non eravamo neanche amici all'epoca"

"Eppure ero tremendamente attratto da te, per quello mi sedetti al tuo fianco"

"Volevi farmi piedino sotto il tavolo?"

"Veramente volevo toccarti le gambe"

"Maniaco"

"Lo so. Ma ti piaccio così"

"Assolutamente."

"Come pensi di fare i capelli?"

"Piastra. Perché? Come mi vuoi?"

"C'è possibilità di vederti con i capelli mossi?"

"Certo"

"Non fraintendermi sei bellissima comunque ma li hai sempre lisci al lavoro"

"Hai ragione. E questo?" chiese aprendo il cassetto dove teneva l'arriccia capelli per dar loro più movimento del naturale.

"Sembra essere un regalo!"

"Posso?"

"È tuo"

"Oh mio Andy!" Esclamò Sharon quando si trovò davanti un ciondolo a croce, verde con un solitario al centro.

"È stata un'impresa trovarla.

So quanto sei cattolica, quanto ti piaccia il natale. Inoltre è verde. Così ho pensato che..."

"È... Non ho parole. Grazie"

"Prego"

Sharon porse il ciondolo a Andy che glielo mise, baciandole la spalla.

"È stupenda"

"Tu di più amore mio"


	160. Capitolo 160

Capitolo 160

"Come sto?" chiese mettendosi in posizione con uno sguardo sexy.

"Bellissima come sempre"

I suoi occhi la scansionarono attentamente.

Indossava un modesto vestito rosso con maniche a 3/4 non eccessivamente corto o scollato. Un braccialetto enorme rosso, regalatole da Ricky per quel Natale.

Sorrise quando notò che la giacca che aveva intenzione di mettere aveva la fantasia scozzese simile a quella della sua camicia.

La festa da Nicole fu un successone, ovviamente la parte migliore fu lo scambio dei regali.

I bambini erano estasiati di vedere nonno Andy vestito da Babbo Natale.

Una volta che si furono calmati e lui poté cambiarsi, fu il momento degli adulti di scambiarsi i doni.

"Tesoro, questa è per te" disse Flynn alla figlia, tenendo in aria una borsa.

"Oh papà è bellissima. Grazie"

"Scusa se non le ho fatto il pacco ma..."

"Papà è perfetta" disse la ragazza abbracciandolo.

"Hai freddo Andy?" Chiese Dean notando che il suocero indossava nuovamente la giacca di camoscio oltre alla sciarpa grigia appena ricevuta da Rusty sopra la camicia a quadri che aveva indossato.

"No. Vado a posare il costume in macchina prima che i ragazzi mi chiedano di indossarlo di nuovo"

Quando fu tornato, sedette sul divano accanto a Sharon e fece cenno alla figlia.

"Sharon, questo è per te!"

"Ragazzi un altro?"

"Non è da parte nostra"

"Credo sia da parte mia" disse Flynn baciandola sulla testa.

"Ma tu..." disse mettendo mano alla Croce che portava al collo.

"Un regalo supplementare"

"In questo caso..."

"Papà questo è per te. Da parte SUA" disse la figlia indicando il capitano.

"Uao! Mi dispiace di non essere vestito per l'occasione" esclamò quando aprì una confezione con cravatta e gemelli rossi.

"Vorrà dire che li indosserai a capodanno

Oh mio dio!"

"Oh papà è splendido"

"Ti piace?"

"Se mi piace? È .. troppo"

"Niente è troppo per te"

"Ti prego mettimelo" chiese gentilmente porgendo il bracciale di Swarovski.

"Vischio!!!!" gridarono i bambini, arrivando dietro al divano con un ramo della pianta.

"Dovete darvi un bacio"

"Posso capitano?"

"Non possiamo deludere i bambini tenente

Erano le 19 quando Rusty accompagnò Sharon e Andy a casa di lui.

"Sono piena come un uovo"

"Anch'io e sono stanco.

I bambini mi hanno sfinito"

"Peccato" sussurrò.

"Come dici?"

"Il bello di essere nonno"

"È avere la nonna più bella" disse prendendola per i fianchi, avvicinandola.

"Incantatore"

"Penso che mi farò una doccia.

Vuoi unirti a me?"

"Vuoi una compagna di bagno?"

"Preferirei una compagna di giochi"

"Credevo fossi stanco?"

"Un bagno potrebbe farci riprendere le forze"

L'accoppiamento nella vasca era stato lento e gentile.

All'inizio erano davvero troppo stanchi e indolenziti ma il calore, la vicinanza e il profumo del bagnoschiuma hanno fatto scattare la scintilla.

Alla fine si sono avvolti negli accappatoi e sono crollati addormentati nel lettone.

Verso le 21 Sharon ha aperto gli occhi ed era sola.

Un post-it sul cuscino diceva:

'h 20.45 Vado a fare una telefonata a Dave'

Il capitano sorrise e colse l'occasione per effettuare la consegna dell'ultimo regalo.

Da una parte avrebbe voluto una romantica cena ma l'idea di trovarsi davanti del cibo le faceva venire la nausea in quel momento.

Avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per mangiare più tardi, se proprio avessero avuto fame.

Scrisse una veloce risposta nel caso lui fosse tornato e si chiuse in bagno.

Né uscì circa 20 minuti dopo.

"Andy?"

"In salotto"

Scese lentamente le scale e si fermò alla ringhiera.

"Ho pensato che..." si dissero in coro ma guardandosi, nessuno dei due di in grado di continuare.

Flynn aveva indossato nuovamente l'abito da babbo Natale mentre Sharon ne indossava uno da sexy signora natale.

Guanti in pelle nera e vestito a corpetto scollato che le disegnava le forme.

"A quanto pare abbiamo avuto la stessa idea"

"Signora Claus sei stupenda"

"Forse è il caso di tirare le tende"

"Prima che qualche bambino rimanga scioccato nel vedere babbo Natale E la sua signora occupati a far venire il piccolo nella grotta"

"Oddio non vedrò più la natività allo stesso modo" disse Sharon ridendo mentre il cappello che aveva in testa le scendeva leggermente sugli occhi.

"Sei bellissima" le disse scostandole una ciocca dal viso.

Poi dopo averla baciata dolcemente aggiunse:

"Ti amo"

Sharon aveva gli occhi chiusi e tratteneva il fiato mentre lui le parlava.

"Ehi! Che c'è? Stai piangendo?"

"Io... Io...

Questo è il natale più bello di sempre!

Oh Andy ti amo così tanto"

"Anch'io"

"Vorrei darti il tuo regalo" si dissero in coro.

Si guardarono allibiti e lo furono ancora di più quando entrambi fecero penzolare ognuno un portachiavi.

Sorrisero negli scoprire che, non solo avevamo avuto la stessa idea, ma aevano fatto la stessa scelta: un portachiavi a incastro, a forma di puzzle, con la scritta ALWAYS FOREVER.

L'unica cosa differente era che quello che aveva scelto Sharon era in oro giallo invece quello di Andy era in oro bianco.

"Per te!" dissero scambiandosi il dono.

"Ma piangi un'altra volta?"

"Scusa non posso farne a meno!

Questo è..."

Andy la prese per le spalle e la baciò con forza.

"Decisamente il natale più bello di sempre" si dissero chiudendo la porta della camera degli ospiti.


	161. EXTRA

Grazie a Knudscheldiese per averci dato il permesso di usare le tue foto!

Su Facebook alcune sono sue, metterei il link della sua pagina ma purtroppo fanfic non me lo permette.

Se volete vedere quelle che abbiamo usato, andate su Facebook e godetevi anche le canzoni.

Vi informo però che i numeri dei capitoli da ora in poi saranno diversi a causa di diversa impaginazione e non coincideranno più con quelli su Facebook

Ci scusiamo per il disguido

https/Shandy4ever/


	162. Capitolo 161

Capitolo 161

Erano le 19 quando Rusty accompagnò Sharon e Andy a casa di lui.

"Sono piena come un uovo"

"Anch'io e sono stanco.

I bambini mi hanno sfinito"

"Peccato" sussurrò.

"Come dici?"

"Il bello di essere nonno"

"È avere la nonna più bella" disse prendendola per i fianchi, avvicinandola.

"Incantatore"

"Penso che mi farò una doccia.

Vuoi unirti a me?"

"Vuoi una compagna di bagno?"

"Preferirei una compagna di giochi"

"Credevo fossi stanco?"

"Un bagno potrebbe farci riprendere le forze"

L'accoppiamento nella vasca era stato lento e gentile.

All'inizio erano davvero troppo stanchi e indolenziti ma il calore, la vicinanza e il profumo del bagnoschiuma hanno fatto scattare la scintilla.

Alla fine si sono avvolti negli accappatoi e sono crollati addormentati nel lettone.

Verso le 21 Sharon ha aperto gli occhi ed era sola.

Un post-it sul cuscino diceva:

'h 20.45 Vado a fare una telefonata a Dave'

Il capitano sorrise e colse l'occasione per effettuare la consegna dell'ultimo regalo.

Da una parte avrebbe voluto una romantica cena ma l'idea di trovarsi davanti del cibo le faceva venire la nausea in quel momento.

Avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per mangiare più tardi, se proprio avessero avuto fame.

Scrisse una veloce risposta nel caso lui fosse tornato e si chiuse in bagno.

Né uscì circa 20 minuti dopo.

"Andy?"

"In salotto"

Scese lentamente le scale e si fermò alla ringhiera.

"Ho pensato che..." si dissero in coro ma guardandosi, nessuno dei due di in grado di continuare.

Flynn aveva indossato nuovamente l'abito da babbo Natale mentre Sharon ne indossava uno da sexy signora natale.

Guanti in pelle nera e vestito a corpetto scollato che le disegnava le forme.

"A quanto pare abbiamo avuto la stessa idea"

"Signora Claus sei stupenda"

"Forse è il caso di tirare le tende"

"Prima che qualche bambino rimanga scioccato nel vedere babbo Natale E la sua signora occupati a far venire il piccolo nella grotta"

"Oddio non vedrò più la natività allo stesso modo" disse Sharon ridendo mentre il cappello che aveva in testa le scendeva leggermente sugli occhi.

"Sei bellissima" le disse scostandole una ciocca dal viso.

Poi dopo averla baciata dolcemente aggiunse:

"Ti amo"

Sharon aveva gli occhi chiusi e tratteneva il fiato mentre lui le parlava.

"Ehi! Che c'è? Stai piangendo?"

"Io... Io...

Questo è il natale più bello di sempre!

Oh Andy ti amo così tanto"

"Anch'io"

"Vorrei darti il tuo regalo" si dissero in coro.

Si guardarono allibiti e lo furono ancora di più quando entrambi fecero penzolare ognuno un portachiavi.

Sorrisero negli scoprire che, non solo avevamo avuto la stessa idea, ma aevano fatto la stessa scelta: un portachiavi a incastro, a forma di puzzle, con la scritta ALWAYS FOREVER.

L'unica cosa differente era che quello che aveva scelto Sharon era in oro giallo invece quello di Andy era in oro bianco.

"Per te!" dissero scambiandosi il dono.

"Ma piangi un'altra volta?"

"Scusa non posso farne a meno!

Questo è..."

Andy la prese per le spalle e la baciò con forza.

"Decisamente il natale più bello di sempre" si dissero chiudendo la porta della camera degli ospiti.


	163. Capitolo 162

Capitolo 162

Il ballo annuale della polizia si sarebbe tenuto il 28 Dicembre.

Alle 19 precise, Flynn arrivò al condominio del capitano.

"Ciao Andy, bei fiori" disse Rusty aprendo la porta.

"Ciao ragazzo, grazie. Come stai?"

"Bene, e tu?" rispose facendolo entrare e accomodare sul divano.

"Non c'è male. Tua madre?"

"Sta finendo di prepararsi.

Il ballo è in divisa?"

"Si come tutti gli anni, ma solo per noi agenti maschi"

"Capisco. Mamma, io e Gus andiamo a cena fuori, ci vediamo domani"

"Va bene ciao tesoro"

"Ciao mamma, Andy... Divertitevi"

Dopo che se ne fu andato, Flynn raggiunse la camera da letto.

Sharon si stava passando la piastra seduta davanti allo specchio.

Jennifer era raffreddata e le toccava il fai da te per sistemarsi trucco e capelli.

Quando ebbe finito andò al comò e mise gli orecchini, guardando Andy riflesso nel vetro.

L'uomo stava dietro di lei, divorandola con gli occhi da cima a fondo, la mano sul lobo dell'orecchio.

"Buonasera Tenente"

"Buonasera Capitano"

"Quelli sono per me?" chiese indicando il mazzo di rose che lui le aveva portato.

"Eh...si!"

"Grazie, sono bellissimi! E intonati" disse riferendosi al fatto che erano lilla come il suo vestito, lungo fino a terra e senza spalline.

"Mai come te" le disse mettendo i fiori sul letto e avvicinandosi a lei, cingendole la vita.

"Sa che è molto sexy con la divisa tenente?" disse maliziosa voltandosi tra le sue braccia e lisciandogli la cravatta.

"Grazie, anche lei Capitano.

Sono geloso che ti vedranno così.

Inoltre, non vedo l'ora di torgliertelo"

"E io non vedo l'ora di giocare con te a guardie e ladri"

Si voltò nuovamente verso lo specchio spingendo leggermente i fianchi contro di lui.

"Questa o questa?" chiese facendo penzolare due collane dalle dita, mentre lui gemeva per l'attrito.

Le baciò il collo facendola rabbrividire.

"Sai che ti preferisco nuda, collo e il resto...

Ma se proprio devi indossare qualcosa direi QUESTA! Sempre che ti piaccia"

Così dicendo le porse un pacchetto.

"Oh mio... Andy!"

Era il girocollo che aveva sognato qualche mese prima, in coppia perfetta col braccialetto di natale.

"È il minimo che..." non finì la frase che lei lo stava già baciando follemente.

Quando le posò le mani sul sedere, gli disse all'orecchio:

"Dovremmo fermarci..."

"Dovremmo! Ma torniamo a noi, tu saresti la ladra?"

"Si tenente"

"Allora che ne dici se iniziamo ora?"

"Tenente tieni a freno i tuoiormone la festa inizia alle 20 e sono giá le 19.15" disse Sharon senza fiato allontanandosi e chiedendogli di chiuderle la collana.

Andy le baciò la spalla tutto il tempo mentre se la prendeva comoda con il gancio.

Quando Sharon prese i fiori dal letto e uscì dalla stanza, lui sbuffò e la seguì in sala.

"Non vale! Prima mi istighi e poi..." l'aiutò con la giacca e scesero nel parcheggio interno per dirogersi al Municipio.

"Il suo cocchio signora!" disse Flynn aprendole la portiera di una limousine.

"Ma...?"

"Un amico mi doveva un favore! Io non posso ancora guidare e certamente non mi farò scarrozzare da te, sei troppo bella e quel vestito è troppo lungo"

Sharon e Andy entrarono nel salone a braccetto, dopo essersi tenuti per mano tutto il tempo dal parcheggio alla porta.

"Buonasera Capitano, Tenente"

"Salve Sindaco"

"Stasera è bellissima Sharon" aggiunse l'uomo facendole il baciamano.

"Grazie"

Andy non fu molto felice e Sharon colse l'occasione per stringersi di più al suo braccio, aggiungendo:

"Anche a LUI piaccio" poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

"Oh congratulazioni! Auguri" disse sinceramente il Sindaco e Andy si rilassò, preso comunque in contropiede dalla rivelazione di Sharon.

"Buonasera a tutti" dissero raggiungendo la squadra.

"Capitano, Tenente"

"Capo, ragazzi"

"Signora se lo lasci dire è bellissima stasera"

"Grazie detective"

"È vero ha ragione Julio, il lilla le sta proprio bene" disse Buzz.

"Grazie" rispose arrossendo.

Flynn era stranamente geloso: la squadra l'aveva sempre trattata male, come lui del resto, e ora che stavano insieme tutti i poliziotti del mondo intero (che l'avevano sempre odiata) le facevano complimenti.

"Patrice sei bellissima con questo vestito" disse Andy.

"È vero sei stupenda" disse Sharon dando una fiancata al suo uomo.

"Cosa? A te possono farti tutti i complimenti e io non posso farli a un'altra?" disse a voce bassa, sogghignando del fatto che lei si sentisse come lui.

"Esatto il concetto è più o meno quello" rispose con un filo di voce.

Dopo pochi secondi Taylor e il Sindaco salirono sul palco:

"Scusate vorrei dire due parole a VOI che avete fatto il giuramento di PROTEGGERE e SERVIRE.

Prima di essere poliziotti, siete UOMINI e DONNE con o senza famiglia e nonostante il rischio che porta questo lavoro, avete scelto di farlo!

Grazie!

E ora.. che abbia inizio il ballo annuale della Polizia"


	164. Capitolo 163

Capitolo 163

"Permette, Capitano?" chiese Andy tendendo la mano a Sharon.

"Con molto piacere Tenente" rispose raggiante, mentre la portava sulla pista.

Ballarono un paio di lenti prima di cominciare a mangiare.

Per smaltire il primo, tornarono al centro della sala.

Mentre la canzone italiana volgeva al termine, Brenda si avvicinò alla coppia con Fritz.

Dopo i convenevoli, Sharon e Brenda andarono alla terrazza mentre Fritz e Flynn andarono a parlare vicino all'angolo bar, bevendo entrambi una soda al martillo.

"Ho saputo che tu e il Capitano siete insieme?"

"Sono contento che mi abbia dato una possibilità, sai dopo Jack!

Con il Capo come vanno le cose?"

"Alla grande! Stranamente la lontananza ci ha riuniti ancora di piú"

"Allora Sharon un uccellino mi ha detto che non sei piú single e che frequenti un certo sexy tenente della mia vecchia squadra"

"Ah si un uccellino eh? Si io e Andy ci siamo messi insieme.

Aspetta? Sexy?!"

"Gelosa?"

"Dovrei?!"

"Andiamo! Anch'io ho gli occhi... Ma non è il mio tipo!

Amo Frizzy lo sai"

"Lo so!"

"Come vanno le cose fra voi?"

"Semplicemente perfetto! Non ho mai provato con Jack quello che sto provando con Andy.

È tutto bellissimo, lui è dolce e mi fa sentire amata sempre"

"Bene sono contenta per voi"

"E tu con Fritz?"

"Che posso dire? Andiamo alla grande"

"Oh! Bene sono contenta"

"E voi...?"

"Noi cosa?"

"Se state insieme insieme avrete..."

"Non ti sto rispondendo Capo Johnson"

Mentre Fritz e Andy stavano parlando con Provenza, il Tenente Espinoza li interruppe:

"Davvero pensate che Miss Atalanta e la Strega Cattiva abbiano cambiato la Polizia di Los Angeles?" disse con l'obbiettivo di stuzzicare Flynn.

Anni prima, ai tempi della Johnson, Flynn irruppe alla buoncostume e lo arrestò, ma nonostante le prove che aveva non potè accusarlo e si limitò a convincere la moglie a lasciarlo perché picchiava lei e i bambini.

"Sei triste perché non le hai avuto come capo?" chiese Fritz.

"Ti consiglio di non chiamarle piú così" disse Andy irritato.

"Oh che paura, sto tremando.

Di la veritá com'è a letto?

Sappiamo tutti che ti fai la Raydor solo per avere una promozione"

L'uomo iniziò a irritarsi ma cercò, per la sua pressione e per amor di Sharon, di star zitto.

"Allora, com'è? Aggressiva o si sottomette?

Prende il comando anche in camera?

Il marito dice che è di ghiaccio, con te si è sciolta?"

"Ascoltami bene stronzo, azzardati ancora a dire una cosa del genere di lei e vedrai cosa ti faccio"

"Altrimenti? È solo una ..."

Andy lo zittì con un pugno in bocca, facendolo cadere a terra.

"Sei un viscido ubriacone" disse Espinoza sputando sangue.

"Almeno io non picchiavo mia moglie e i miei figli"

Espinoza si alzò e sferrò un pugno ad Andy.

"Ragazzi per favore finitela" disse il Sindaco.

"È stato lui a cominciare"

"Si è vero Capo ha cominciato lui" disse Fritz.

"Fai il duro solo in divisa Tenente Flynn, dopo tutto cosa ci si può aspettare da in alcolizzato come te."

"Espinoza la smetta!" intimò Taylor.

"Solo perché fai parte della Crimini Maggiori non vuol dire che sei speciale e portandoti a letto il tuo capo non ti fa onore.

A proposito, lei lo sa che è solo una delle tante puttanelle che ti scopi?"

Julio si mise davanti a Espinoza e gli diede un pugno facendolo cadere a terra.

"Adesso basta.

Sanchez torna al tuo posto e tu Flynn vai a sederti"

"Non sapevo che avevi bisogno di rinforzi"

"Tenente Espinoza le consiglio di stare zitto" disse Taylor.

"Ti aspetto fuori stronzo" aggiunse l'uomo, rivolgendosi a Andy.

"Con molto piacere ma ho di meglio da fare sacco di..."

"Basta!!" urlarono il sindaco e Taylor insieme.

"Sono contento che tua moglie abbia accettato il mio consiglio"

"Ti portavi a letto anche lei?

È così che l'hai convinta?

Sappiamo tutti dei tuoi trascorsi da Don Giovanni"

"Se ti ha lasciato di certo non è colpa mia!

Cosa pretendevi, che quando finivi di picchiarla ti abbracciava e ti diceva che ti amava?

Sai dove devono stare i sacchi di merda come te?

In galera, anche se sei un poliziotto"

"Meglio in galera che avere come Partner uno come te.

Giusto Provenza?"

Questa volta fu Louie a colpire l'uomo con un pugno.

"Quale parte di BASTA non afferrate?!"


	165. Capitolo 164

Capitolo 164

Sharon e Brenda erano rientrate e avevano assistito quasi a tutto.

Il capitano vide che Andy sanguinava, così lo prese per mano e lo portò nell'infermeria del Municipio, dove lo medicarono.

Quando rientrarono nella Sala, Taylor si avvicinò a loro:

"Espinoza è stato allontanato e non le dará piú fastidio Tenente Flynn.

Se vuole può denunciarlo"

"Grazie Capo ci penserò"

Russell si allontanò e Flynn si voltò verso Sharon, che stava nuovamente uscendo in terrazza.

"Che è successo con quell'uomo?"

"Mi ha provocato parlando male di te!

Mi ha dato dell'ubriacone e...

Senti scusa! Sono un idiota! Posso far finta di niente su quello che dice a me ma quando ha parlato di te non ci ho piú visto, ti prometto che non succederá piú"

"Lo spero. Ora andiamo dentro, ho voglia di ballare"

"Vuoi ballare... con me?!" chiese sorpreso che volesse avere a che fare con lui dopo aver rovinato la loro prima uscita come coppia davanti ai colleghi.

"E con chi altri dovrei ballare?!" rispose sorridendo, accarezzandogli il viso leggermente tumefatto.

Tornarono in pista ma lui notò che era seria e non lo guardava.

Si sentiva male per averla delusa.

"Andiamo a casa" disse lei ad un certo punto.

Il viaggio di ritorno fu silenzioso, Sharon guardò tutto il tempo fuori dal finestrino e Andy era così dispiaciuto che non poteva guardarla.

Pensare che era cominciata così bene quella serata!

Arrivati a casa, Sharon si tolse le scarpe e si sedette sul divano.

"Senti..Io ...non volevo reagire.

Davvero! So che non è una scusa ma mi ha costretto, ho le mie colpe ma non doveva dire quelle cose!

Lo capisco se... ora tu...

vuoi rompere con me" disse andando alla porta.

Il capitano scattò in piedi:

"COSA? Io non voglio rompere con te! Almeno non solo perché hai picchiato quell'uomo.

Andy io ti amo, mi sono preoccupata per la tua salute! Ti hanno operato un mese fa, stavo per perderti per colpa di quel maledetto coagulo, non voglio rischiare ancora" disse con gli occhi lucidi.

"Non mi perderai!" rispose prendendola tra le braccia.

"È vero quello che ha detto?"

"Che cosa?"

"Sei... Andato a letto con sua moglie?"

"No, non sono andato a letto con lei.

Un giorno mi hanno chiamato dall'ospedale, non so come abbia avuto il mio biglietto.

Il medico disse che la moglie di un poliziotto e i suoi bambini erano stati pestati a sangue e così sono corso subito al San Leo.

Confessò che era stato il marito, le dissi di denunciarlo e di andare via con i piccoli ma ha risposto che non poteva.

La convinsi, se non voleva finire all'obitorio con i figli, che era meglio chiedere il divorzio.

Fortunatamente ha seguito il mio consiglio.

L'abbiamo aiutata e per sicurezza le abbiamo fornito una nuova identità.

Io stavo indagando su di lui all'epoca e quando sono andato per interrogarlo, continuava a dire che lui non aveva fatto niente, che le foto in mio possesso non significavano nulla.

Gli dissi che sarei andato fino in fondo e che lo avrei fatto cacciare dalla Polizia e lui ha giurato che me l'avrebbe fatta pagare.

Alla fine anche con le prove che avevo l'ha fatta franca.

Sharon davvero mi dispiace aver reagito così, ti chiedo scusa"

"Sai che te lo dovrai sudare il mio perdono e non è così facile" disse sorridendo.

"Lo so infatti un idea ce l'avrei"

"Davvero?"

"Si, potrei fare questo"

La prese per i fianchi e la baciò.

"Non vedo l'ora di giocare a guardia e ladri e di toglierti questa divisa" mormorò lei in risposta.

"Vuoi giocare a guardi e ladri eh?!"

Lei annuì tirandosi indietro dal suo abbraccio, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Bene. Allora cominciamo"

La donna alzò il vestito per muoversi meglio e cominciò a correre per tutta la sala, Andy le andò dietro dicendole:

"Ti ordino di fermarti o sará peggio per te"

"Oh andiamo signor poliziotto che ha intenzione di farmi, io non ho fatto niente"

"Invece si, la devo arrestare" disse prendendola dolcemente per il polso.

"Per quale reato?"

"Per il reato di essere così BELLA e SEXY! Devo perquisirla"

"Faccia pure Tenente, non nascondo nulla" disse sorridendo maliziosamente.

Si avvicinò a lei e cominciò a toccarla ovunque, spingendola contro la porta della camera e cominciando a baciarla nel collo.

Il capitano gemeva ad ogni tocco e, catturando le sue labbra, approfondì il bacio mettendogli le mani intorno alla nuca.

Flynn le tirò lentamente giú la zip del vestito e glielo sfilò.

La fece sdraiare nel lettone e riprese a baciarla dalle caviglie.

Arrivato ad un'altezza accettabile lei iniziò a spogliarlo e, quando tutti e due furono svestiti, fecero l'amore con molta passione per tutta la notte.

"Allora mi sono fatto perdonare?" le chiese dopo, mentre lei gli accarezzava il petto.

"Oh si sei andato alla grande.

Ti amo Andy"

"Meno male, perché ti amo anch'io"

Si diedero il bacio della buonanotte e si addormentarono l'una nelle braccia dell'altro.


	166. Capitolo 165

Capitolo 165

Andy e Sharon non vedevano l'ora che arrivasse Capodanno.

Da dopo la festa annuale della Polizia la coppia non era mai rimasta sola.

È vero che Emily e Ricky non erano potuti essere presenti ma Nicole, con i bambini, e Patrick invece si.

Quell'anno si rivelò essere il migliore di sempre: i piccoli avevano chiesto se potessero cominciare a chiamare ufficialmente Sharon nonna e Nicole per sbaglio (o forse no?) l'aveva chiamata nuovamente mamma.

Forse erano gli ormoni della gravidanza che parlavano, fatto sta che il capitano si emozionò e NESSUNO corresse la ragazza, che continuò a chiamarla così.

Il 26 dicembre Sharon aveva chiesto a Taylor di poter organizzare in ufficio un pranzo di Natale come ai tempi di Brenda e fu un successo, proprio come aveva sognato mesi prima.

Dato che Patrick sarebbe andato a sciare con Rusty e Nicole sarebbe stata dai suoceri, Sharon e Andy decisero che il 31 sarebbe stato solo per loro.

Niente figli, nipoti, casi o distrazioni:

solo Andy, Sharon e un appartamento vuoto alla loro mercé.

Lui avrebbe cucinato per lei e la donna aveva già deciso cosa indossare.

Il girocollo che Andy le aveva portato come regalo di Natale il giorno della festa della polizia, e che lei aveva messo subito, sarebbe stato sicuramente indossato anche quella sera, come il bracciale intonato.

Quell'uomo era davvero pieno di sorprese:

Chissà come aveva fatto a trovare lo stesso collier che lei aveva sognato mesi addietro?

Nel pomeriggio Jennifer sarebbe andata ad acconciarle i capelli e dopo cena, ammesso che non ci fossero attività migliori da fare, sarebbero usciti.

Quella fatidica mattina, Sharon venne svegliata dallo squillo del suo cellulare.

Lentamente aprì gli occhi, pregò tanto che non fosse un caso e rispose, senza guardare il nome.

"Capitano Raydor" disse cercando di soffocare uno sbadiglio.

Dall'altro capo del telefono, Flynn sorrise immaginandosela:

"Buongiorno amore"

"Oh Andy! Ciao amore mio, buongiorno a te"

"Lo sarà quando ti vedrò! Come va?"

"Bene anche se mi sento un po' sola" disse passando la mano sull'altro lato del materasso.

"Posso rimediare.

Che ne dici se ti porto la colazione?

Ti darò un assaggio di quello che faremo stasera e poi passeremo l'intera giornata insieme che ne pensi?"

"Ottima idea Tenente, ottima idea.

Sembra perfetto e soprattutto premeditato!

Ma mi chiedevo..."

"Cosa?"

"Due cose.

Hai detto 'ti darò un assaggio di quello che faremo STASERA'... SOLO STASERA?

Poi hai detto 'passeremo la mattinata e il pomeriggio insieme' mi chiedevo DOVE?"

Andy rise e rispose:

"Passeremo la giornata DOVE VUOI a FARE QUELLO CHE VUOI.

Non volevo sembrare maniaco."

"Ah ecco!"

"Cosa indossi?"

"Meno male che non volevi sembrare maniaco.

Comunque... Niente sono in intimo"

"Capitano! Niente è NIENTE ...

Intimo è QUALCOSA!

Non si dicono le bugie"

"Sto cominciando a sentire freddo"

"Mmmm...

Non dire altro! Rimani così, 10 minuti e sono da te"

"Ahahah…ok Tenente lascio la porta aperta così puoi entrare e raggiungere la camera. Conosci la strada"

"No, mi farò dare il pass da Ralph, se lo avvisi. Non vorrei entrasse qualcun'altro al posto mio."

Sharon sorrise: in effetti non era una buona idea. E se Jack si fosse presentato?

"Avviserò Ralph. A dopo signor Poliziotto"

"A dopo signorina"

Una volta chiusa la chiamata con Raplh, Sharon si accoccolò sotto le coperte e aspettò Andy e nel mentre, si riaddormentò.

Lui nel frattempo era entrato allo Starbucks vicino casa sua e ordinò due cappuccini e due brioches da portare via.


	167. Capitolo 166

Capitolo 166

Una volta arrivato al condominio, Ralph fu felice di accompagnare Andy all'11 piano e aprire la porta, come da istruzioni ricevute.

La casa era silenziosa.

Il tenente tirò fuori la colazione dal sacchetto e la posizionò su un vassoio, poi si diresse in camera trovando la sua bella che stava dormendo.

Mise tutto sul comodino, sorrise e lentamente le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

Sharon nel sentire le sue labbra insipirò profondamente il suo dopobarba, sorrise e per la seconda volta quella mattina, cominciò a stiracchiarsi.

"Buongiorno bell'addormentata" le disse a bassa voce quando lei aprì gli occhi.

"Buongiorno" rispose ancora un po' assonnata aprendo le braccia in maniera che lui si stendesse su di lei.

Appena lui si abbassò, iniziarono a baciarsi lentamente ma con passione.

Comminciò a sbottonargli la camicia, togliendola dai pantaloni.

"Baby la colazione si fredda" ansimò lui nel suo orecchio facendole venire i brividi.

"La scalderemo, adesso ho freddo!

E ho bisogno di te.

Ho avuto bisogno di te tutti questi tre lunghi giorni tenente" disse aprendogli i pantaloni.

"Vediamo cosa si può fare allora.." rispose maliziosamente mentre la baciava di nuovo.

Quando fu in boxer e a dorso nudo si alzò dal letto, mentre Sharon spostava il lenzuolo invitandolo a venire con lei.

Entrambi si leccarono le labbra alla visione del corpo dell'altro.

Andy si mise su di lei, che tirò le coperte sopra le loro teste, e cominciarono a baciarsi di nuovo.

All'inizio era calmo e sensuale, pur essendo profondo, ma presto erano entrambi affamati e disperati.

Si staccarono un secondo per respirare e il capitano approfittò per ribaltarlo e essergli sopra, dondolandosi su di lui.

Flynn lentamente le slacciò il reggiseno e, girandola di nuovo sulla schiena, cominciò a baciarle ogni millimetro del petto.

La donna era felice e pienamente soddisfata delle sue attenzioni e, dopo quella che le sembrò un'eternità, Andy tornò alla bocca e approfondirono ancora di piú il bacio.

Fecero l'amore con molta passione.

Entrambi non potevano credere che avevano rischiato di perdere tutto quello.

"Allora tesoro mio dove vuoi andare stamattina?" chiese Andy dopo che si furono rilassati dal loro tour de force.

"Immagino che restare qui non sia tra le opzioni!" rispose tristemente.

"Io pensavo di fare un giretto al centro commerciale e pranzare lì, devo fare la spesa per stasera. Lo sai che ho in serbo una bella cenetta"

"Allora approfitterò per tenerti d'occhio, e comprare qualcosa che possa piacerti"

"Wow..Sa che mi piacciono molto le sue idee Capitano?" disse fissandole il seno che si alzava e si abbassava al respiro.

"Lo so Tenente" disse sorridendo.

"Oh sì, amo davvero le tue idee. Però..." disse senza spostare gli occhi.

"Però?"

"Se è quello che penso puoi risparmiare i soldi"

"Perché?" chiese terrorizzata.

"Perché sei dannatamente bella senza nulla... E tutto quello che compri viene tolto nel giro di pochi secondi, anzi se è troppo bello rischia anche una fine peggiore" disse accarezzandole il corpo e baciandole il collo.

Sharon si rilassò a quelle parole.

Aveva pensato che le dicesse che non doveva spendere i soldi perché sarebbero stati buttati via per una come lei, matura e (a detta sua) sfatta.

"Allora visto che ti piacciono così tanto le mie idee, te ne propongo un'altra"

"Ti ascolto"

"Doccia insieme"

"Mi dispiace deluderti piccola ma l'ho giá fatta"

"Ok allora aspettami qui, faró veloce"

"Non adesso! Ho in mente qualcos'altro"

"Che cosa?"

"Vedrai" e così dicendo tirò di nuovo su le lenzuola per un altro giro d'amore


	168. Capitolo 167

Capitolo 167

Quando ebbero finito fecero la doccia insieme, insaponandosi a vicenda e sedettero a far colazione, dopo averla riscaldata.

Mentre Sharon lavava le tazze, Andy sentì squillare il cellulare nell'altra stanza. Lo andò a prendere e, quando lesse il nome sbuffò, roteando gli occhi.

"Non dirmi che abbiamo un caso Louie...

Alla vagilia di Capodanno!

La gente non può morire dopo il 2?"

"Buongiorno anche a te! Non ti chiamo per questo. È per un'altra cosa"

"Oh ok spara"

"Patrice e io abbiamo pensato di invitarvi a pranzo oggi"

"Invitarci?! I miei figli non ci sono"

"Infatti non dicevo te e i tuoi figli IDIOTA ma tu e il Capitano"

"Quando ti abituerai a chiamarla Sharon fuori dall'ufficio?"

"Mai…Dai forza chiediglielo, Patrice vuole una risposta e la vuole subito grazie"

"Chi è al telefono tesoro?

Non dirmi che abbiamo un caso?" disse Sharon quando lui tornò in cucina.

"Provenza chiede se andiamo a pranzo da lui e Patrice oggi"

"Metti il vivavoce"

Andy lo mise e nel mentre fece cenno di no con la testa e con le mani le chiedeva pietá.

"Salve Tenente.

Accettiamo il vostro invito, ringrazi Patrice"

"Allora ci vediamo tra poco.

Saluti l'idiota da parte mia"

Quando chiuse la chiamata, Flynn la guardò con tristezza.

"Perché le hai detto si? Io volevo passare con te questa giornata. A far..."

"Mmm.. Lo so, anch'io, ma sono stati così carini ad invitarci.

Non ti va di vedere il tuo miglior amico?"

"No per niente lo vedo giá troppo al lavoro.

E non quando avrei la possibilità di stare solo con te, a fare..."

"Sei terribile!"

"Ehi mi sei mancata anche tu questi giorni" disse accarezzandole i fianchi e tirandola più vicino.

"Dai che ci costa?"

"Ok ma lo faccio solo per Patrice"

"Ah per Patrice?"

"Sì"

"E per me?"

"Dipende"

"Da cosa?"

"Da quello che farai per farti perdonare di farmi passare l'ultimo dell'anno con Provenza"

"Sono disposta a restare a casa dopocena.."

"Non mi sembra molto ma meglio di niente"

"..E... non metterò la biancheria sotto il vestito che ho deciso di indossare"

"Ecco! QUESTO non dovevi dirmelo"

"Ok..Allora andiamo.

Ma prima dobbiamo passare in pasticceria"

"In pasticceria? A fare cosa?"

"A prendere i dolci da portare a Patrice"

"Ah si certo"

"Bene ora mi vesto e poi possiamo andare"

"Aspetta! C'è tempo che ne dici di..."

"Cosa? Una sveltina come l'altra volta?"

"Ehi sei tu il capitano!"

"Interessante che te lo ricordi solo in certe situazioni quando ti fa comodo.

Questa volta però... usiamo il letto" disse ridendo mentre cominciava a baciarla, indietreggiando verso il letto per la terza volta quel giorno.


	169. Capitolo 168

Capitolo 168

Il pranzo era andato bene, se non fosse che Louie si era infastidito nel vedere il suo amico e il capitano abbinati nel vestire.

Quella era una cosa che gli dava i nervi.

Sharon indossava un abito smanicato nero, con stivali neri in pelle alti al ginocchio.

Andy un completo elegante con sciarpa abbinata, tutto rigorosamente nero.

Una volta usciti da casa di Provenza, i due innamorati andarono a fare un giro in spiaggia.

Avevano scoperto di avere questa passione in comune e, da quando uscivano, dopo cena ci andavano spesso, anche se (come in questo caso) era dicembre e faceva freddo.

Passeggiarono mano nella mano sulla sabbia e, quando si misero a guardare l'oceano, lui la strinse a sé.

Sharon sorrise e chiuse gli occhi: stare fra le sue braccia la faceva sentire amata e protetta.

Alzò la testa e si girò per baciarlo dolcemente ma presto lui approfondì e lei ne fu felice.

Mentre si stavano coccolando iniziò a nevicare.

Si fermarono sentendo i fiocchi che cadevano sui loro nasi, si guardarono e Sharon si allontanò da lui sorridendo, aprì le braccia e cominciò a girare su se stessa.

Andy era estasiato da quella visione: non l'aveva mai vista così sorridente negli anni come lo era ora.

"Ehi ma che succede? Come mai sei così elettrizzata per un po' di neve?"

"Prima di tutto perché io amo la neve!

Secondo era da un po' che non nevicava a Los Angeles"

"Allora non sciupiamo l'occasione, dai ti faccio una foto"

La donna sorrise, mettendosi in posa e sorridendo.

"Perfetta"

"Sai qual'è la cosa decisamente più importante?

Ti amo e amo passare il tempo con te.

Mi rendi così felice" rispose prendendogli le mani e tirandolo contro il suo corpo.

"Lo stesso vale per me.

Adoro stare con te, ti amo Sharon" si baciarono di nuovo, rimasero ancora un po' sulla spiaggia e poi verso le 18 tornarono a casa.

Una vota arrivati, Sharon andó in bagno a rinfrescarsi per mettersi più comoda.

Fece una doccia veloce e indossó un paio di vecchi jeans, una canottiera rossa con un blazer marrone.

Scalza, raggiunse Andy sul divano, si accoccolò vicino a lui, e si misero a parlare.

"Bella quella"

"Cosa?"

"La collana"

"Grazie. Me la regalarono i miei quando nacque Ricky"

"Mi è sempre piaciuta, è perfetta.

Come te"

"Non ricordo di averla mai indossata prima di..."

"Dimentichi quando eri al FID.

La indossasti anche quando hai reso Miss Atlanta una vera donna!"

Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere ricordando la fatica che Sharon aveva fatto per far sembrare Brenda più femminile.

"In quell'occasione portavi i capelli legati con una molletta, lasciando il viso scoperto.

Avevi ancora l'altra montatura di occhiali.

Inoltre, ricordo una delle prime volte che giravi per i corridoi del nostro piano.

Indossavi un tailleur blu a righe e una camicetta bianca.

Non era eccessivamente scollata ma per me era abbastanza. Quel primo bottone era stato messo proprio dove l'avrei voluto.

E LEI, era lì! Me lo ricordo perché pensai che si abbinava perfettamente con la tua carnagione. Che c'è?" chiese Flynn notando che Sharon aveva gli occhi lucidi mentre lui parlava.

"Cosa ho? Ti ricordi tutto di me.

Se penso a quanto tempo abbiamo perso..."

"Non lo abbiamo preso.

Dovevo maturare per essere alla tua altezza e tu, dovevi capire che avresti mollato TU SAI CHI una volta per sempre.

A mio vantaggio ovviamente"

Sharon era scoppiata nuovamente a ridere nonostante le lacrime.

"Grazie per aver alleggerito l'umore."

"Qualunque cosa per te.

Sei così bella al naturale, ma quando ridi sei stupenda"

Così dicendo, si baciarono.

Erano circa le 19 quando, dopo un massaggio ai piedi, Sharon disse:

"Tesoro chiamo un attimo Jennifer la mia amica parrucchiera, ti ricordi di lei?"

"Oh sì certo"

"A proposito... Qual'è il menù stasera?"

"Pizza"

"Davvero?!"

Gli occhi le brillavano.

"Certo! Te l'avevo promessa no?

Tu fai con calma, io intanto le stendo e le farcisco."

"Devo essere gelosa? Della pasta intendo?"

"Baby! Sono mezzo italiano, amo la pizza ma tu sei un'altra cosa"

"Mmm... Allora c'è speranza che STENDI anche me più tardi?!" chiese maliziosamente.

"Assolutamente è una possibilità"

Dopo 10 minuti di telefonata, Sharon uscì dalla camera e piano piano lei si avvicinò a lui da dietro cingendogli la vita.

"Ehi"

"Ehi! Allora a che ora passa Jennifer"

"Volevo dirle di passare piú tardi ma arriverà fra poco." disse baciandogli la nuca.

Flynn sorrise, si girò tra le sue braccia e cominciò a baciarla, mentre lei gli mise le mani intorno al collo lasciandosi trasportare.

"Sei sexy anche vestita così lo sai?" le sussurrò.

"Grazie" rispose arrossendo.

"Saresti sexy anche con una tuta arancione addosso"

"Oh grazie tenente, ci penserò"

"Prego piccola, ma non farlo! Ci staresti bene ma è scomoda da togliere"

"Allora come procede la cena?"

"È pronta! Devo solo infornare"

"Hanno un aspetto magnifico! Ma non dovevano lievitare?"

"Ho preparato l'impasto questa mattina alle sei"

"Per me?"

"Solo il meglio per te! Certo dovremo accontentarci del tuo forno ma.."

"TU ti sei alzato a impastare alle sei di mattina dell'ultimo dell'anno per ME?!"

"Tesoro credevo avessimo superato quella parte!

Presta attenzione, vuoi i sottotitoli?" disse ridendo.

Sharon scosse la testa, sussurrò un 'grazie' e poi lo tirò a sé in un bacio appassionato.


	170. Capitolo 169

Capitolo 169

Purtroppo suonarono alla porta e Sharon dovette aprire.

"Ciao rossa" disse Jennifer entrando.

"Ciao a te" rispose abbracciando l'amica.

"Salve Tenente"

"Salve Jennifer, chiamami Andy"

"Oh si certo. Bene te la rubo per un po"

"Intanto che le pizze cuociono vado anch'io a prepararmi.

A dopo ragazze"

"Tesoro non credi di aver dimenticato qualcosa?" chiese Jennifer vedendo Sharon che scivolava dentro.

"È una sorpresa"

"Un po scomodo ma sicuramente efficace! Penso che ti copierò"

"Sono certa che Jonathan ne sarà felice! Come sta a proposito?"

"Bene. Domani andremo a trovare i suoi genitori.

John e Janet sono già lì con i bambini"

"Che belli. Sono così grandi" disse Sharon guardando le foto dal cellulare dell'amica.

"Un brindisi all'anno nuovo"

"Giri sempre con lo champagne in borsa?"

"Solo l'ultimo dell'anno"

Mentre Jenny finiva col trucco, rigorosamente leggero, Andy sfornò le pizze.

Aveva indossato un vestito nero, camicia bianca, la cravatta con il fazzoletto da taschino e i gemelli rossi che Sharon gli aveva regalato a Natale.

Rimise la giacca, dopo aver posizionato il cibo nei piatti, e sedette sul divano aspettando la sua donna.

Quandò questa entrò in sala, il tenente rimase a bocca aperta portandosi una mano all'orecchio. Non riusciva dire nulla, poteva solo sorridere come uno stupido.

Il capitano indossava un vestito rosso lungo fino a terra, con delle spalline sottili e una stola rossa attorno alle spalle.

Una scollatura da urlo morbida, adornata dal collier che lui le aveva donato e i capelli raccolti: era davvero bellissima.

Andy si alzò, andò verso di lei e si sorrisero, guardandosi negli occhi.

Jennifer li fissò e, prendendo il cappotto, disse:

"Ok ragazzi, credo che passerete subito al sesso selvaggio e che quelle pizze non le mangerete. Che peccato!

È meglio che vada Jonathan mi aspetta, ci vediamo ragazzi e buon anno"

"Ciao" dissero i due innamorati in coro senza guardarla.

L'amica sorrise e se ne andò.

"Oh mio Dio Sharon, sei uno schianto"

"Grazie Andy anche tu sei molto bello" rispose lasciandogli la cravatta.

"Grazie. Allora... Per quanto riguarda quello che ha detto Jenny, non mi dispiacerebbe davvero saltare subito a quella parte ma, c'è un'altra cosa che vorrei fare prima"

"Che cos'è?"

Andy la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra e poi le chiese:

"Mi concederesti questo ballo?"

"Con piacere"

Andy prese il cellulare e lo collegó alle casse, facendo partire la musica, poi le prese la mano.

"Una delle tue canzoni?"

"No! Questa è la canzone preferita di Jane."

Sharon si irrigidì un momento tra le sue braccia al sentire un nome femminile, fin quando lui non continuò:

"È la mia nonna paterna!

Sai lei e mio nonno Jim erano due musicisti.

Sono loro che mi hanno insegnato. Il nonno suonava il violino e la nonna il piano. Si sono incontrati al conservatorio.

Facevano parte della stessa orchestra. I membri erano molto affiatati ma anche in quell'ambiente si creano i gruppetti. E quindi c'era il clan degli archi, il gruppo degli ottoni, etc. Nonna era l'unica che suonasse il piano e essendo una bella donna gli uomini facevano a gara.

Anche il nonno era affascinante."

"Fammi indovinare: si sono messi insieme e sono rimasti tutti sconvolti?"

"Esatto! Hanno continuato la loro carriera per un po dopo il loro matrimonio ma poi è rimasta incinta di mio padre e all'8 mese ha dovuto smettere.

Nonno ha smesso anche lui. Lei non voleva ma lui le disse che lei era la sua musa, il motivo per la quale suonava e senza di lei non aveva senso."

"È bellissimo!"

"Sì lo è. Entrambi sono sempre stati molto gelosi l'uno dall'altra, gli altri membri flirtavano con loro continuamente.

Nonna è rimasta così colpita dalle sue parole che...

Ti dico solo che dopo 9 mesi è nata mia zia Laura"

"E poi?"

"Si sono messi entrambi a insegnare musica nelle scuole.

Quando hanno fatto il 50, nonno gliel'ha dedicata suonando lui stesso con il violino"


	171. Capitolo 170

Capitolo 170

"Mangiamo prima che si freddi" le disse portandola al tavolo, facendola accomodare.

Tolse la musica e durante la cena parlarono tranquillamente e scherzarono.

Mentre Andy levava il dolce dal frigo, Sharon guardò il suo bracciale con l'infinito e le venne in mente una cosa successa quando lui era in ospedale.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Andy era uscito dalla sala operatoria ma non si era ancora svegliato.

I dottori dissero a tutti di andare a casa a riposare e che avrebbero chiamato per ogni evenienza.

Sharon era scioccata dal fatto che ci fosse l'eventualità di un'amnesia.

Rusty riuscì a convincerla a mangiare qualcosa dicendole che, una volta uscito, Flynn avrebbe avuto bisogno di lei e che se non mangiava non poteva stargli dietro.

Mentre il figlio lavava i piatti lei sedette sul divano a guardare il TG ma non riusciva a concentrarsi così lo spense.

In quel momento suonarono alla porta.

"Ragazzi!" esclamò quando vide Emily Nicole Patrick e Ricky entrare.

"È successo qualcosa? Oh dio non sarà..." disse con voce tremante.

"No mamma stai tranquilla"

"Si papa sta bene"

"Volevamo sapere tu come stavi"

"Ci hai fatto preoccupare quando sei svenuta oggi"

"Ragazzi! Grazie ma non sono scema! Siete qui tutti e 4 per sapere se sto bene? Andiamo cosa c'è sotto?

Lo vedo che avete pianto!"

I ragazzi sedettero e Nicole tirò fuori una busta mentre Patrick metteva un cd nel pc.

"Ho trovato questa nella buca!

Me l'ha spedita papà"

"Andy?!"

"Sì. È uno spartito"

"L'abbiamo sentita già a casa ma è dedicata a tutti"

Ricky le porse un biglietto con la grafia di Andy sul quale c'era scritto:

'Ai miei 6 motivi di vita! Vi amo'

Patrick azionò l'audio mentre le ragazze cantavano con voce tremante.

Alla fine si misero tutti a piangere e si abbracciarono, sperando che si svegliasse incolume.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

"Tesoro, ci sei?!" le chiese.

"Oh si certo! Scusa pensavo" rispose vedendo che le aveva servito tre profitterol al cioccolato.

"Si ho notato che eri un po distratta, qualcosa non va?"

"Assolutamente no! Pensavo a te e a quanto sono fortunata ad averti nella mia vita" disse allungando la mano sul tavolo e prendendo la sua.

Andy sorrise e disse:

"Forse la tua VITA non sarà contenta del dolce" indicandole i fianchi.

"Scemo! E poi ... Non mi interessa! Amo i profitterol al cioccolato"

"Lo so, Emily me l'ha detto"

"Hai fatto ricerche su di me? Sei uno stolker..."

"No, volevo solo compiacerti con la cena"

"Non lo fai solo con quello" disse mandandogli un bacio e dedicandosi al dessert.


	172. Capitolo 171

Capitolo 171

Poco prima della mezzanotte, Sharon ricevette un messaggio da Jennifer, che le augurava buon anno con una foto sua e del marito.

Poi si misero le giacche e salirono sul tetto a vedere i fuochi.

"Capitano, tenente!" salutò Ralph quando raggiunsero l'ultimo piano.

Era strano che il portiere lasciasse la sua postazione per salire in cima al palazzo.

Quando aprì la porta che conduceva al suo terrazzo, Sharon rimase allibita.

Andy aveva fatto mettere un tavolino con una panca e tutt'intorno pieno di candele, che erano state accese da Ralph stesso poco prima.

"Buon fine anno" disse lui baciandole la testa.

"È bellissimo, grazie" si voltò e lo baciò.

Rimasero abbracciati schiena contro petto mentre cominciava la conta al rovescio.

Per un momento lei ripensò al modo 'triste' in cui era finito l'anno precedente.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Pope aveva deciso di organizzare una festa di fine anno in maschera per la Polizia di Los Angeles, così mandò la sua segretaria in una tipografia a far stampare gli inviti da consegnare a tutto il distretto.

"Capo,Vice Capo, come mai qui?! Abbiamo un caso?!" chiese Sharon vedendolo entrare con Taylor in sala operativa.

"Buonasera Capitano. No no non abbiamo un caso, volevo solo informare lei e la sua squadra che siete invitati alla festa di fine anno organizzata da me"

"Oh, certo Capo ci saremo"

"Bene riceverete un invito a casa per posta, arrivederci"

"Arrivederci e grazie" disse la squadra.

"Ah dimenticavo, la festa sarà in maschera"

Tutti lo guardarono perplessi e non diede loro neanche il diritto di replica perchè se ne andò insieme a Russell.

"Io non vengo, mi dispiace, odio le feste in maschera" disse Provenza.

"Lei odia LE FESTE in generale signore" disse Julio.

"Bene ragazzi non abbiamo nessun caso per oggi abbiamo finito ci vediamo domani mattina" disse il capitano salutando e tornando nel suo ufficio.

Tutti se ne andarono tranne Andy.

"Capitano possiamo parlare?!" chiese serio dopo aver bussato.

Dopo la cena con Nicole, Sharon ancora non se la sentiva di parlare con lui, gli parlava solo professionalmente, e lui si comportava in maniera più che distaccata.

Lei non riusciva a capire:

Era interessato a lei o no?

La considerava solo una delle tante conquiste?

Era vero che uscivano insieme come dovevano i loro figli?

Lo faceva per vantarsi?

Per avere una promozione?

Per ripulire il suo fascicolo?

O solo perché le faceva pena?

Si sentiva delusa dal comportamento di Andy. Sapeva fosse un donnaiolo e all'inizio non andavano d'accordo ma non pensava la trattasse in quel modo.

Da dopo lo spettacolo dei nipoti era cambiato.

Non la guardava, non le parlava, a mala pena ubbidiva agli ordini.

Sharon suo malgrado aveva capito che lo amava e che non poteva fare a meno di lui.

"Mi aspettano per cena" rispose stizzita.

"Verrà alla festa?!" chiese il tenente mettendo le mani in tasca.

Voleva chiederle scusa ma ogni volta ci ripensava.

Non riusciva a guardarla in faccia.

Il desiderio di baciarla era così grande.

Quando aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio ecco che era lei a non voler parlare con lui, era giusto, se lo meritava.

Era imbarazzato: si era reso conto da tanto tempo di essersi innamorato di lei ma non voleva farglielo sapere.

Non perché si vergognasse della cosa ma non credeva di essere alla sua altezza.

Come avrebbe mai potuto sperare di vivere una chance con quella donna fantastica?

"Non lo so Tenente, devo pensarci" fu la risposta.

"Ok va bene. A domani, buonanotte"


	173. Capitolo 172

Capitolo 172

Il giorno della festa, tutti si erano mascherati così bene che non li si poteva riconoscere.

Sharon arrivò interpretando Catwoman. Ovviamente il consiglio era stato di Gavin.

Le aveva detto:

'Amore mio ti sta una favola!

Sei super sexy, e non ti riconoscerà nessuno con la maschera! Tranquilla'

Andy invece, sempre consigliato dea Gavin, era vestito da Batman.

'Caro, con i tuoi pettorali il minimo che puoi fare è fasciarli nel nero manto del giustiziere della notte." aveva detto l'avvocato.

Sharon si incontrò subito con Sykes, vestita da Judy Garland nel mago di Oz.

"Buonasera Amy, bel costume"

"Capitano Raydor?"

"Si"

"Uao è... bellissima"

"Grazie.

Per caso hai visto il Tenente Flynn?

Devo parlargli di una cosa...sai per caso come è vestito?"

In realtà, voleva sapere come era vestito per stargli alla larga.

"No mi dispiace Capitano"

Anche Andrea era presente alla festa e decise di fare qualcosa per l'amica.

Quei due IDIOTI come li chiamava Provenza, dovevano mettersi insieme a tutti i costi: si vedeva lontano un miglio che si piacevano.

Anche Rusty era stato invivtato alla festa, così Hobbs decise di andare da lui e farsi aiutare, anche perché era l'unico che non avrebbe fatto domande e avrebbe ubbidito senza riserve.

"Ragazzino potrei parlarti un secondo?"

"Andrea?!"

"Che c'è?"

"Niente non mi aspettavo di vederla vestita COSÌ"

"Cosa ha Audrie Hepburn in colazione da Tiffany che non va?"

"Nulla, mi dica tutto"

"Pensi di essere meglio vestito da...

Chi saresti?

Morgan il pirata?"

"Jack sparrow"

"Johnny Depp?! Ti piacerebbe"

"Non doveva chiedermi qualcosa?"

"Senti, io non so cosa sia successo tra tua madre e Andy, ma dobbiamo aiutarli. Da quando sono arrivati non si sono degnati di uno sguardo, e non ci credo che non si siano riconosciuti!''

"Cosa vuoi che faccia! Mamma è molto testarda e Andy non è da meno"

"Ho un idea, che ne dici se con una scusa li facciamo riavvicinare?"

"Ci stò andiamo! Tu prendi Flynn e io mamma, li portiamo in pista e poi ci scambiamo per ballare. Prima però dobbiamo pensare velocemente alla musica.."

"Ok incrociamo le dita e speriamo vada tutto secondo i piani, buona fortuna"

I due avvicinarono Sharon e Andy, che per tutta la sera erano stati lontani l'uno dall'altra.

Flynn l'aveva riconosciuta appena era entrata.

Come non riconoscere il suo profumo, i suoi capelli e i suoi occhi color giada?!

Le era stato volutamente alla larga per non rovinarle la serata, pensò che sicuramente non avrebbe voluto parlargli. Inoltre se avesse avuto un accompagnatore (o qualcuno avesse voluto farsi avanti) sarebbe stato libero.

Stava facendo uno sforzo immane per non correre da lei, stringerla tra le braccia e baciarla senza senso, e questo si ripercuoteva sul suo stato d'animo e sulla pressione.

"Scusa Hulk ti rubo un secondo Andy" disse Andrea a Sanchez.

"Certo signora, a dopo tenente"

"Dai balliamo"

"Non ne ho molta voglia"

"E dai! Non farti pregare!"

"OK, andiamo"

Andy era un bravo ballerino e Sharon lo sapeva, dopo il matrimonio di Nicole non aveva fatto altro che sognare di stare ancora tra le sue braccia.

Quel giorno si era sentita proprio come Cenerentola quando balla con il principe.

Da piccoli lui e Andrea avevano ricevuto lezione di ballo dai nonni materni di lui.

"Hai capito Andrea?"

"Deve aver alzato il gomito!

Di solito non si comporta così" rispose il capitano guardando l'amica.

"Be è un gran bel fusto o no?" chiese il figlio per attirare la sua attenzione su Batman.

"Mmm"

Il capitano pensava a Andy.

Chissà se era andato alla festa?

Le si sarebbe avvicinato?

Se non le parlava in ufficio perché a una festa doveva agire diversamente?

Ma soprattutto, se si fosse avvicinato, lei l'avrebbe lasciato parlare?


	174. Capitolo 173

Capitolo 173

"Hai mica visto Sharon?

Dovevo chiederle una cosa ma mi sono dimenticata in questi giorni" chiese Andrea mentre era abbracciata a Flynn.

"È quella vestita da Catwoman"

"Come vanno le cose con lei?"

"La verità o una bugia?"

"Vedi tu!"

"Male! Tu mi conosci e sai la storia della mia vita.

Non ne ho azzeccato una e niente è mai andato dritto.

Non credevo mi sarei mai innamorato, specie di lei.

L'ho capito con il tempo che provavo qualcosa nei suoi confronti."

"Ma..."

"Niente! Dopo lo spettacolo dei ragazzi ho riflettuto e non posso rovinarle la vita. Non voglio.

Lei dice sempre che non ha bisogno di nessuno, è una tosta.

E io ... Sono solo un alcolizzato"

Andrea lo strinse forte e lo baciò sulla guancia.

Andy non si era accorto che Rusty e Sharon erano dietro di loro e la donna aveva riconosciuto la sua voce.

Purtroppo, a causa della musica alta, il capitano non aveva sentito tutto, solo spezzoni di frasi, ma era comunque allibita.

Lei non aveva bisogno di nessuno? Era davvero così inavvicinabile?

Flynn era innamorato? Di chi?

Perché lo aveva detto ad Andrea?

Perché la sua migliore amica, che sapeva quello che lei provava per lui, lo stringeva così?

"Scambio di coppia" dissero dal microfono mentre cambiavano musica.

Si ritrovarono una fra le braccia dell'altro mentre le successive canzoni sembravano fatte tutte per loro, non solo perché essendo dei lenti li costringevano a una vicinanza forzata.

Andy cercò di far finta non conoscerla ma il suo battito cardiaco lo tradiva.

Era dal matrimonio di Nicole che desiderava ballare con lei e tenerla di nuovo tra le braccia, ed ora averla lì era la sensazione più bella del mondo.

Sharon aveva cercato, con insuccesso, di evitare tutti gli uomini della festa. Da sempre i membri del dipartimento l'avevano odiata ma ora a capodanno e con quel vestito, sembrava avesse il miele addosso.

E pensare che l'unico che lei voleva accanto non si avvicinava!

In cuor suo sperava potessero presentarsi altre occasioni per ritrovarsi tra le possenti braccia del suo tenente ed ora era lì.

Il suo sogno divenuto realtà, ma non era piacevole come la prima volta.

Certo, la faceva fluttuare sulla pista al dolce ritmo suonato ed era più bello che mai.

Avevano la maschera e forse questo poteva aiutare ad aprire il proprio cuore in quell'occasione, ma lei lo aveva visto con Andrea e aveva sentito che era interessato a qualcuna.

Continuarono a ballare in silenzio.

A volte guardandosi negli occhi altre volte stando semplicemente avvolti in un abbraccio, entrambi respirando il profumo e l'essenza dell'altro.

Non riuscivano a staccarsi e non volevano farlo.

Stavano finalmente per parlarsi quando ci fu il colpo di grazia di Rusty: l'ultima canzone per il complotto.

L'obiettivo di Andrea e del giovane non era tanto farli parlare, quanto farli stare attaccati e mettere musiche che parlassero per loro.

Sarebbe servito a far chiarezza ad entrambi, ognuno sui propri sentimenti per l'altro.

Fin dall'inizio Sharon aveva accarezzato il suo petto, sentendo il suo cuore, mentre Andy le aveva baciato la fronte ogni volta che abbassava la testa.

Più la canzone andava avanti, più i due stavano male.

Nessuno riusciva a fare il primo passo e ad un certo punto Sharon si staccò da lui e corse fuori sulla terrazza.

"Bene cominciamo con il conto alla rovescia!!" gridò Pope al microfono.

Flynn si fece strada tra i presenti, spintonando a destra e sinistra.

"Sharon!" chiamò una volta che la raggiunse.

Fortunatamente tutti erano dentro e non sapevano cosa stesse succedendo.

"Andy non ce la faccio più!

Voglio che le cose tra di noi tornino come erano prima"

Da dentro intanto si sentiva gridare

"10, 9, ..."

"Lo vorrei anche io.

Non... Non ce la faccio a ..

so che ho sbagliato, mi dispiace"

"Andy, mi manchi! Mi manca la tua compagnia, i nostri Non-appuntamenti"

Il tenente si avvicinò a lei, la attirò a sé prendendola per la vita e la baciò dolcemente zittendola, sperando che quella mossa non gli costasse uno schiaffo.

Sharon stava dicendo che gli mancava la sua amicizia ma non aveva detto che provasse qualcosa di più per lui, ma Andy non poteva più essere suo amico perché l'amava e voleva che lei lo sapesse, anche se si era ripromesso di tenerlo per sé.

Probabilmente quel gesto gli sarebbe costato anche l'amicizia ma tanto quella sembrava già essersi persa.

"3, 2, 1 buon anno!!" urlarono tutti all'interno del palazzo.

All'inizio il capitano era stata presa in contro piede, non si aspettava di essere baciata.

Ma le piacque, oh se le piacque!

Non solo perché erano anni che non veniva baciata, e perche nessuno l'avesse mai baciata così.

Era dolce, e sensuale. Bisognoso, affamato ma anche rispettoso.

Chiuse gli occhi e lo tirò a sé avvolgendogli le braccia al collo.

"Perdonami ma non voglio farti del male" le sussurrò dopo essersi staccato.

Quando li riaprì riuscì a vedere attraverso le lacrime che lui era sparito.

[FINE FLASHBACK cominciato cap 171]


	175. Capitolo 174

Capitolo 174

Andy aveva stappato una bottiglia di spumante e le stava offrendo il flut, riportandola indietro dai suoi pensieri.

"Tesoro tutto bene? Stai tremando"

"Abbracciami, per favore"

"Con il più immenso piacere fisico" rispose sogghignando.

"Meglio?" chiese dopo averla presa tra le braccia.

"Molto, ma migliorerebbe se mi baciassi"

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Rimasero guardando i fuochi in silenzio, poi fecero il brindisi al nuovo anno e alle cose belle che avrebbe avuto in serbo per loro.

"Questa cravatta è molto bella..."

"Grazie!"

"Ma preferisco quando non la indossi" disse con tono seducente disfando lentamente il nodo.

"Sharon siamo sul tetto"

"Lo so"

Appena possibile, prese entrambi i lembi della cravatta e lo tirò in un bacio 'succhia anima'.

Andy rimase stordito da tanta audacia ma presto le ricambiò il trattamento, mentre le sue mani vagavano sulla schiena di Sharon, tra il vestito e la giacca.

"Forse è meglio andare a festeggiare da un'altra parte"

"Andiamo, inizio a sentire freddo" disse lei ammiccando, facendo un passo indietro e aprendo leggermente la giacca, abbastanza perché lui vedesse il decoltè del suo abito sollevato in due punti, cosa possibile solo se lei non avesse indossato il reggiseno.

"Sei senza..."

"Mi era parso di avertelo promesso, no?" disse prendendolo per mano e rientrando nel palazzo.

"Ho notato che non c'erano spalline...

Ma non volevo fissati troppo."

"Perché no? È di tua proprietà" indicando il suo corpo.

"Miravo al tuo cuore ma è comunque interessante, quindi ora posso toglierti questo vestito?

Ho aspettato tutta la sera" disse Andy accarezzandole la guancia appena furono di nuovo in casa.

"Direi che puoi!

A meno che tu non voglia" non finì la frase che lui aveva già spinto giù le spalline, facendo sì che l'abito cadesse, diventando una pozza rossa ai suoi piedi.

"Uao" disse prendendosi il tempo per ammirarla.

Era davvero senza biancheria.

"Davvero?" chiese arrossendo.

A parte Jack e i colleghi, Sharon era abituata ai complimenti dei suoi cari.

Come mai quando Andy glieli faceva, lei arrossiva?

Si vergognava?

Non lo credeva sincero?

Pensava di non essere attraente?

Chissà perché era così insicura?

"Sei bellissima" disse Andy, passandole le mani dai polsi alle spalle e baciandole lentamente il collo.

"Assolutamente perfetta, squisita!" aggiunse mordicchiandole l'orecchio.

Sharon si diresse a ritroso in camera, sbandando lungo il corridoio.

Avrebbe voluto spogliarlo ma lui la stava mandando completamente in tilt.

Con un calcio, Flynn chiuse la porta e fecero l'amore con molta passione.

"Oh mio Dio Andy, sei fantastico!" esclamò quando si sistemarono.

"Grazie ma non è merito mio.

Sei tu che sei molto, MOLTO brava a letto"

'Altro che regina di ghiaccio!' pensò l'uomo.

"Grazie" disse Sharon baciandolo dolcemente.

"Buon anno mio Capitano"

"Buon anno bel Tenente"

Si diedero la buonanotte e si addormentarono l'una nelle braccia dell'altro fino al mattino seguente.


	176. Capitolo 175

Capitolo 175

Mentre la sua fidanzata dormiva placidamente, Andy non riusciva a chiudere occhio e non perché non avesse sonno o non fosse stanco.

Semplicemente gli mancava Sharon.

Era tornato a casa sua da un giorno e già gli mancava follemente.

Il suo corpo premuto contro il suo, i suoi capelli sparsi sul cuscino, il suo viso leggermente lentigginoso colpito dai primi raggi del sole.

Intrecciare le dita con le sue e baciarla appena possibile.

Sedette sul divano e, preso il tablet, iniziò a guardare alcune delle loro foto, finché non vide quelle del matrimonio di Louie e, ripensando a quel giorno chiudendo gli occhi, finalmente si appisolò.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Per tutta la strada di rientro, Sharon dormì.

Andy sorrideva e guidava piano in modo da avere la possibilità di guardarla spesso.

Alla festa per il matrimonio di Patrice e Louie erano presenti anche i loro ragazzi ed era stata una gran bella giornata.

Chissà se un giorno Sharon gli avrebbe concesso il grande onore di sposarlo?!

Invece di dirigersi al condominio di lei, Andy si diresse a casa sua.

Una volta messa la macchina in garage, aprì la portiera, le slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e la svegliò piano.

"Tesoro svegliati siamo a casa" disse baciandole la guancia.

"Hmm"

Iniziò a sfregare il naso nel suo collo e Sharon sorrise, sentendo il respiro del suo fidanzato su di lei, aprendo lentamente gli occhi.

Con il suo aiuto, uscì piano dalla macchina e mentre lui le cingeva la vita per darle stabilità, lei appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

Entrarono in casa e si sedettero sul divano.

Tolse i tacchi e si sdraiò, mettendo la testa sulle gambe di lui.

"Ti sei divertita?" chiese accarezzandole i capelli.

"Tantissimo. Louie è molto fortunato ad avere un amico come te."

"Grazie. Il merito è anche tuo, è grazie a te che sono cambiato"

"Amore hai fatto tutto tu, io non ho fatto proprio niente"

Sharon si alzò dal divano e lo prese per mano, portandolo fuori.

Si sdraiarono sul divanetto che aveva messo in giardino e guardarono il cielo stellato.

Sharon sorrise sentendo come il suo corpo la scaldava, Andy la guardò e le baciò di nuovo la testa.

"Ti amo Sharon O'Dwyer"

Lei lo guardò, dopo aver fissato la sua stella.

"Ti amo Andrew Flynn"

Si baciarono appassionatamente, incuranti del freddo.

Rimasero in giardino per circa un'ora, poi entrarono perché la temperatura era calata ulteriormente.

Andarono in bagno, fecero insieme una doccia calda e si infilarono a letto.

Erano troppo stanchi per fare qualcosa, sia per il caso che per il matrimonio, così Sharon si rannicchiò tra le sue braccia e poggiò la testa sul suo petto.

"Sei stata grande questa settimana con il caso del reverendo ammazza poliziotti Sharon, sei un ottimo Capo"

"Grazie ma è anche merito vostro se lo abbiamo risolto"

Quando alzò la testa per guardarlo, si sorrisero.

"Ti amerò per sempre e ti proteggerò fino alla fine dei miei giorni amore mio, spero che tu lo sappia" disse fissandola.

Forse era stato un po avventato ma, anche se non si fossero mai sposati per qualsiasi motivo, voleva che lei lo sapesse.

"Lo so caro, e come ti ho detto quello che più desidero è essere amata!

E devo dire Tenente che lei lo fa molto bene"

"Grazie Capitano, è un grande privilegio"

[FINE FLASHBACK]


	177. Capitolo 176

Capitolo 176

Dopo aver ricevuto la buonanotte da Andy, Sharon si addormentò sognando il matrimonio di Louie e Patrice tenutosi qualche settimana prima.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Il matrimonio fu semplice ma bellissimo.

Andy e Sharon erano i testimoni e dopo la cerimonia al Municipio, gli amici avevano organizzato una festa a casa di Provenza.

Mentre la coppia felice era a fare qualche foto con Buzz e Taylor (che si era offerto di fare da autista), gli altri si diressero all'appartamento, addobbandolo di tutto punto.

Quando gli sposi arrivarono le luci erano spente.

"Buona serata sposini" dissero Buzz e Taylor per non destare sospetti, allontanandosi un po per poi tornare a parcheggiare.

"Finalmente a casa!"

Una volta entrati, partì la musica in sottofondo e Andy cominciò a cantare mentre le luci si accendevano.

"Viva gli sposi" urlarono i presenti.

Flynn scese dal palco e abbracciò Patrice.

"Auguri signora Provenza"

"Grazie" rispose la donna commossa.

"Mi sono sposato anch'io per tua informazione"

"Oh è arrivato il rompipalle.

Guarda che conta la sposa non lo sposo, mi dispiace Patrice, ma sei sempre in tempo per l'annullamento"

"Ahahah spiritoso!

Hey grande comico canti e balli anche?"

"Caro il mio veterano! Oggi canto e suono.

Lo farò per voi due e per ..." disse indicando Sharon con la testa.

"Vorrei fare un brindisi agli sposi ma soprattutto al mio miglior amico e collega"

"Non è necessario Flynn" disse l'uomo rosso per la vergogna.

"Oh si che lo è"

"Dai Louie fallo parlare" disse Patrice.

"Allora non sono bravo con le parole lo sapete tutti quindi cercherò di essere breve, conciso e me stesso.

Louie, ci conosciamo da una vita.

Sei stato uno dei pochi a stare dalla mia parte, nel lavoro e nella vita privata.

So che non sei un grande fan della mia relazione con Sharon, ma si vede che finalmente tieni a lei e ti ringrazio.

Non solo sei il mio partner e collega ma sei uno dei miei migliori amici e ti auguro un felice matrimonio sperando che la sesta sia la volta buona.

Auguri ragazzi dal profondo del mio cuore"

"Grazie Andy e ...grazie Capitano per averlo trasformato in una persona con il cervello" disse lo sposo al capitano, che si era commossa.

Sharon e Andy sorrisero e poi Provenza li abbracciò entrambi.

"Auguri Tenente" disse la squadra con i calici alzati.

[FINE FLASHBACK]


	178. Capitolo 177

Capitolo 177

Il matrimonio di Provenza era passato da poco, Andy era tornato a casa sua e né lui né Sharon ne erano felici.

L'ultimo periodo era stato duro, tra Hickman e il caso del reverendo ammazza poliziotti, ed avere Andy a casa era una rilassante naturale.

Le chiacchiere, le coccole, i bagni: le loro vite avevano finalmente un senso e ora che se ne era andato si mancavano terribilmente.

Per un attimo, con un bicchiere di vino davanti, ripensò a quando Mark Hickman era tornato nelle loro vite.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Durante la giornata lavorativa già pesante di per sé, Mark Hickman si presentò nella sala omicidi, accompagnato da Amy.

"Ah la banda al completo!

Andy tradisci ancora le ragazze?

Con quante te la spassi?

Ne hai le mani piene?"

Sharon, al sentire quelle parole guardò il fidanzato con una faccia strana, poi fece cenno a Buzz di riprendere.

"Mi spiace interrompere la sua rimpatriata signor Hickman ma dobbiamo parlare!" disse arrabbiata.

"Avanti Sharon chiamami Mark! Non essere così formale" disse l'uomo.

Flynn lo fissò infastidito, era geloso ma doveva trattenersi.

Quell'infame aveva disturbato la sua donna (parlando del suo passato) e ora la chiamava per nome!

Si era accorto della reazione che lei aveva avuto alla menzione di altre donne e ne era preoccupato.

"Venga nel mio ufficio"

"No, no, no, no! Parlerò qui!

A meno che sia in arresto. Sono in arresto?"

Per un micro secondo un sorriso comparve sul viso di Sharon.

Il suo piano di registrare la conversazione stava funzionando e quell'uomo era così idiota da non accorgersene.

"Hey chiudi la bocca Hickman!"

"No, no, no Andy, ti prego lascia che Mark ci istruisca" disse Sharon.

Quando tornarono a casa quella sera, Sharon era particolarmente silenziosa.

Dopo che tolse borsa e giacca, andò direttamente sul balcone.

Poco dopo Andy la raggiunse e le mise le mani sulle spalle.

Immediatamente si ritrasse e si allontanò da lui.

"Che ti sta succedendo?" chiese preoccupato.

"Niente, ho bisogno di un momento da sola"

"È da quando siamo usciti dall'ufficio che non mi parli!

Si può sapere che diavolo ho fatto?"

Sharon sapeva di potersi fidare di Andy, sapeva della persona che era diventato. Probabilmente sarebbe da sempre stato un uomo straordinario se 'qualcuno' non gli avesse consigliato la strada dell'alcol.

Eppure dopo le parole di Hickman qualcosa era scattato dentro di lei, quella sensazione di amaro in bocca che non provava da tempo.

"Sharon guardami per favore. Dimmi che ti passa per la testa, parlami"

"Andy perché le persone tradiscono?!"

Guardandolo, vide balenare nei suoi occhi diverse emozioni: stupore, tristezza ed infine dolore.

Flynn abbassò la testa un momento ma poi la guardò di nuovo.

"Sharon sul serio stai dando peso alle parole di quello ... Di Hickman?"

Lei non gli rispose ma volse lo sguardo verso la città.

Andy sentì il suo stomaco stringersi in una morsa, ma cercò di rimanere tranquillo.

"Sharon da quanti anni mi conosci?

Quante volte hai aperto il mio fascicolo?

Ho fatto molti errori nella mia vita, ma il tradimento non è uno di questi."

Sharon si voltò a guardarlo, interrompendolo:

"Conosco la tua reputazione. Le ho sentite le voci su di te"

"L'hai detto, erano voci! Hai dimenticato le voci su di te?!

Ero il primo ricordi?!

Strega! Regina di ghiaccio!

Poi ti ho conosciuta, ho conosciuto la VERA te e me ne sono perdutamente innamorato. Potessi tornare indietro...

Ora sinceramente Sharon quando mi guardi, cosa vedi?"

Non si allontanò quando le prese il viso, anzi, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto si rese conto che quell'uomo aveva appena sanato un'altra cicatrice procurata da Jack.

"Non è per te!

Solo pensavo se fosse così semplice tradire qualcuno...

Tipo me!" disse tristemente.

"È facile tradire solo se non ami e non te ne importa!

Ma non è solo una questione egoistica.

Quando tradisci qualcuno in realtà dimostri che non vali niente, o per lo meno, hai un ego smisurato.

Per quanto riguarda te... Non capisco come si può essere così pazzi da volerti tradire! Fiducia e il resto. Ti amo!"

"Lo so, anche io ti amo e grazie per quello che hai detto!"

Iniziarono a baciarsi dolcemente, ma nel giro di pochi istanti 'la fame' reciproca si fece sentire, e finirono in camera avvinghiati e sorridenti.

[FINE FLASHBACK]


	179. Capitolo 178

Capitolo 178

Finalmente quella sera sarebbero usciti.

Fece una doccia per togliere la stanchezza e chiamò Jennifer chiedendole se poteva andare a farle i capelli.

Causa impegni di vario genere non erano più riusciti a stare insieme così Andy la sorprese invitandola a cena fuori, facendole scegliere il locale.

Il capitano contenta telefonò al ristorante 'Chez Jean', sulla spiaggia prenotando un tavolo a nome O'Dwyer.

Jenny arrivò alle 18.30 e le lavò la testa.

Mentre Sharon sentiva il massaggio sulla testa aveva gli occhi chiusi. Aveva sempre odiato che le toccassero i capelli, ma da quando Andy l'aveva toccata la loro prima volta, era ciò che più preferiva.

"Sei indecisa vedo..." disse l'amica quando, uscite dal bagno, vide due abiti sul letto.

"In effetti. Rosso o turchese?" chiese il capitano tenendo le grucce sulle dita.

Erano entrambi corti fino alle ginocchia, smanicati e la scolatura fino a metà petto.

Quello rosso aveva bretelle spesse che si incrociavano sul petto e un fiocco in vita.

Quello celeste invece era attillato, di stoffa elasticizzata e con grosse bretelle che coprivano le spalle.

La scelta era ardua: Andy aveva un debole per l'azzurro, lo sapeva bene, forse però quello rosso era più provocante.

"Chiudi gli occhi" disse Jenny prendendo gli abiti.

Li fece girare avanti a lei e poi Sharon indicò. Quello azzurro aveva vinto.

Mise scarpe beige a punta con tacco sottile non troppo alto, eleganti e relativamente pratiche per una cena al mare.

Un velo di trucco, niente rossetto e piastra ai capelli, l'unico gioiello che indossava era il braccialetto con l'infinito.

Aveva un'idea e se fosse andata a buon fine, il collier e il bracciale abbinato potevano perdersi o rovinarsi.

Alle 19.30 suonarono alla porta.

Jennifer se ne era andata e Sharon sapeva che suo figlio avrebbe cenato col figlio di Andy.

"Ciao, dove è Rusty? Ho portato la pizza" salutò Patrick.

"Ma che ci fai qui? Dov'è tuo padre?" chiese il capitano dando le spalle alla porta aperta.

"Sta posteggiando"

"Cosa? Non può ancora guidare!"

"Ciao!"

Al sentire la voce calda e familiare dietro di lei, le ginocchia tremarono.

Patrick alzò il dito facendo penzolare le chiavi, sorridendo.

Sharon si voltò e vide Andy sulla soglia con un mazzo di rose rosse.

L'uomo la guardò in silenzio mentre i suoi occhi tracciavano la siluette della donna davanti a lui: non si stancava mai di quel panorama.

Erano solo pochi giorni che era a casa e già le mancava.

"Non ti piace?" chiese delusa indicando il vestito, pensando che sarebbe stato felice di vederla indossare il suo colore preferito.

"Mi vado a cambiare dammi solo un attimo..."

La prese per un polso e la tirò a sé, sussurrandole:

"No! Sei assolutamente perfetta.

Da dietro sei uno schianto, ma da davanti... Uao"

Lei arrossì.

"Patrick vieni, ti faccio vedere una cosa" disse Rusty lasciandoli soli.

Andy sorrise mentre la ammirava nuovamente.

"Che c'è?" gli chiese.

Lui scostò i fiori mostrando come era vestito.

Lei lo ammirò e sorrise.

Indossava maglia e giacca nera, jeans e una sciarpa dello stesso colore del suo abito.

"Sono bellissime grazie" disse quando le potesse il bouquet, andando al lavandino e mettendolo nell'acqua.

Flynn la prese da dietro e iniziò a baciarle il collo.

"Andy faremo tardi" disse tenendogli la nuca invece di allontarsi.

"Solo un assaggio"

Sharon si scansò dalle sue effusioni, accaldata, dirigendosi al frigo.

Prese un cubetto ghiaccio in mano e iniziò a farlo scorrere freneticamente nel collo, dietro le orecchie e nella scollatura.

Aveva gli occhi chiusi mentre Andy la guardava.

"Che caldo!" ansimò lei.

Sentiva un bruciore travolgerla mentre il cubetto si scioglieva rapidamente, poi lo lasciò cadere nella scollatutra.

Sorridendo malizioso, le si avvicinò attaccandola al frigo.

"Hai caldo?" disse prendendo altri due cubetti e passandoglieli su e giù lungo le braccia, dalle spalle alle dita.

Intanto la baciava dove lei si era rinfrescata.

La donna sentì un brivido e tirò la testa all'indietro contro il mobile quando lui le mise i ghiaccioli dietro il collo lasciandoli cadere nel retro del suo vestito.

Alzò il piede contro il frigo piegando la gamba.

Andy lo prese come un invito e iniziò ad accarezzarle la coscia, agganciandola alla sua vita.

"Non pensi che la pizza si fredda.." disse Patrick nel corridoio.

"Con quei due? No tranquillo, la cucina è bollente" disse Rusty.

Sharon scivolò dalle braccia di Andy e si diresse al lavandino aprendo l'acqua fredda e mettendo i polsi sotto.

Andy andò verso il bancone poggiando i pugni. Era eccitato e non voleva farsi vedere così dai ragazzo. Respirava profondamente, cercando di rilassarsi.

Quando entrambi furono pronti, Andy disse al figlio:

"Patrick ricordati quella cosa..."

"Tu piuttosto, ricordati di chiamarmi"

Il viaggio in macchina fu silenzioso: lei era concentrata a guidare mentre lui era concentrato sulle sue gambe.

Arrivati davanti al ristorante posteggió.

"Aspetta"

Andy scese, facendo il giro della macchina, e le aprì la portiera.

Sharon prese la sua mano e accettò l'aiuto.

Per la seconda volta quella sera la scrutò da capo a piedi e lei gli sorrise.

"Che c'è?" chiese quando s'accorse che s'era fermato in mezzo al parcheggio.

"Vorrei farti un complimento. Dirti quanto sei bella ma non trovo le parole. Ci sono un sacco di termini per descriverti ma sono tutti riduttivi e si annullano l'uno con l'altro..."

"Be questo è sicuramente un gran bel complimento. Grazie" disse arrossendo e prendendogli il braccio.

"È la verità! Sai ho disdetto un appuntamento con il mio capitano per uscire con te" disse lui scherzando.

"Spero non l'abbia presa troppo male" disse lei ridendo.

Amavano giocare usando i ruoli lavorativi in terza persona.


	180. Capitolo 179

Capitolo 179

"Buona sera ho una prenotazione a nome O'Dwyer"

"Da questa parte" disse una ragazza tarchiata e simpatica dietro il bancone all'entrata.

Attraversarono tutto il locale, si diressero alla terrazza, scesero una scala, e camminarono sulla sabbia, dirigendosi a un tavolo apparecchiato per due proprio vicino al bagnasciuga.

Il capitano si era fermata togliendosi le scarpe.

"È bellissimo" disse facendo il giro del tavolo, godendosi la sabbia sotto i piedi.

Andy la fissava seduto su uno scoglio togliendo anche lui le scarpe.

Si irriggidì quando Sharon corse verso una figura maschile, saltandogli tra le braccia, gridando: "Jean!"

Flynn aveva stranamente pensato che Jean (il presumibile proprietario del ristorante) fosse una donna, invece era un uomo!

Un uomo abbastanza affascinante, poco più grande del tenente e che sembrava avere con Sharon un certo feeling.

Un ex fidanzato?

Una vecchia fiamma?

'Sei solo un idiota Andrew Flynn. Non hai il diritto di essere geloso visto che ufficialmente non sei niente per lei...' pensó avvicinandosi al tavolo.

"Dio mio acciughina sembri una principessa" aveva esclamato l'uomo sollevandola in aria e facendola girare.

La donna arrossì e Flynn scoprì per l'ennesima volta di essere geloso.

"Andy, lui è Jean" disse andandogli incontro prendendolo per mano.

"Piacere" disse l'uomo abbronzato stringendogli la mano.

Quest'ultimo restituì il saluto cercando di essere il più gentile possibile.

"Jean ti presento Andy.

L'uomo favoloso di cui ti parlavo.

Quello con cui esco, e che mi fa sentire davvero come se fossi la donna più importante del mondo" disse guardando Flynn dolcemente e baciandolo sulla guancia capendo che qualcosa non andava.

"Bene! Lo sai tesoro che non vorrei niente di meno per te.

Felice di conoscere finalmente il ragazzo di mia sorella"

"Piacere m... SORELLA?!" esclamò guardandoli.

"Sì Jean è mio fratello, ma ha paura che lo chiami col suo vero nome"

"Non provarci!" disse l'uomo ridendo.

Andy era sconcertato e triste per aver pensato male.

"Vedi i genitori di Sharon volevano una famiglia numerosa.

Fatto sta che per problemi vari non riuscivano ad avere figli, adottare non era semplice come oggi.

Quando io e mio fratello eravamo piccoli, i nostri genitori morirono in un incidente. Così i nostri zii, i genitori di questa meravigliosa creatura, ci adottarono. Dopo qualche anno nacque Sharon..."

"Jean ti vogliono ... sottiletta!" disse una donna scendendo in spiaggia.

Sharon si precipitò tra le sue braccia.

"Lotte! Che bello vederti"

"Tesoro mio fatti guardare. Sei uno schianto" disse facendola girare, ammirandola.

"Tu devi essere Andy. Il tenente che ha rubato il cuore di mia cognata" guardando l'uomo in disparte che ammirava la scena.

"Miele cosa mi dicevi?" chiese Jean alla moglie dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

"Ah già. Ti vogliono al telefono sono dei fornitori"

"Grazie! Torno più tardi.

Ciao ragazzi divertitevi. Buona serata" disse ammiccando e risalendo la scala verso il ristorante.

Le due donne parlarono per un po tenendosi per le mani e Andy notò che sotto la luna Sharon era ancora più bella se possibile.

"Avete già ordinato?" chiese Charlotte.

"Veramente siamo appena arrivati"

"Se vuoi vi faccio qualcosa di speciale"

La coppia si guardò annuendo:

"Sarebbe perfetto" dissero in coro.

"Andy hai allergie o intolleranze?"

"Assolutamente no" rispose toccandosi la pancia, poi aggiunse:

"Ho lo stomaco di ferro"

La donna più rise:

"Sì. . E vedo che i muscoli sono d'acciaio" rispose ammiccante.

Sharon si mise tra i due:

"L'ho visto prima io"

Era giocosa ma anche seria. C'era un pizzico di gelosia nella sua voce.

Amava sua cognata ma non sopportava che nessuna donna, compresa lei, guardasse il suo tenente.

"Pronto?...Scusate" disse Andy rivolto alle donne allontanandosi con il telefono all'orecchio.

Quando la donna tornò al ristorante, Sharon guardó Andy.

Si diresse verso di lui superandolo e facendo si che l'acqua le arrivasse alle caviglie.

"È stupendo! Non trovi?"

"Oh si" rispose fissandola.

"Perché mi prendi in giro?" chiese voltandosi a guardarlo.

I suoi occhi verdi scrutavano la sua anima, mentre indicava il telefono.

"Lo hai spento quando eravamo in macchina. ..che succede?"

Andy aveva finto di aver ricevuto una chiamata da Nicole.

"Volevo lasciarvi sole. Ha detto che non ti vedeva da tanto"

"Mm. E poi? Mi stai mentendo tenente"

"No. Diciamo che non ti ho detto tutto.

Ero geloso non so come spiegare io..."

Lei sorrise e lui si sciolse dicendo:

"Sono un vecchio geloso scusa non è mio diritto"

"Veramente ne sono lusingata. E poi la sensazione è reciproca"

Erano uno fronte all'altro, le braccia lungo i fianchi e le mani intrecciate.

"Permetti questo ballo?"

Al suono dell'oceano si mossero dolcemente, abbracciati, godendo il rumore delle onde infrante a riva.

Dopo un po Sharon chiese in tono giocoso:

"Se ti vedesse il tuo capitano.

Che le hai raccontato per eludere l'appuntamento?"

Lui smise di ballare, la guardò negli occhi e disse serio:

"Che volevo uscire con la donna più bella e affascinante che abbia mai avuto nella mia vita...O qualcosa di simile non ricordo con precisione"


	181. Capitolo 180

Capitolo 180

Scoppiarono a ridere e rimasero accoccolati fin quando non sentirono la pedana in legno scricchiolare.

"Madame e Monsieur l'antipasto!" esclamò Lotte.

Sharon si voltò per raggiungere il tavolo ma Andy la prese in braccio e ce la portò lui, mentre la cognata sorrideva e spostava la sedia.

"Andy non devi ..." disse preoccupata per la pressione.

"Sei una piuma, dolcezza mia"

Quando l'ebbe accomodata, fece per rialzarsi ma Sharon lo tenne per la sciarpa.

"Grazie" sussurrò dopo averlo baciato.

"Piacere mio" disse lui ammiccando restituendole il bacio.

"Ragazzi vi voglio bene ma la mia presenza non è indispensabile.

Vi manderò qualcun'altro per le altre portate.

Vi lascio, ci vediamo dopo" disse la donna e se ne andò.

"Allora, parlami un po del tuo capitano. Non mi hai mai raccontato niente. Che tipo è?" chiese Sharon iniziando a mangiare.

"È un tipo. Alta, snella, occhi verdi, capelli rossi. Ti somiglia sai.."

"Non mi hai mai detto che era una donna"

"Non ce né mai stata occasione. Sei gelosa?"

"Forse dovrei, visto che ti aveva invitato a cena stasera, solo voi due"

"Ma io sono qui con te no? La mia migliore amica!

E poi era una cena di lavoro"

Era bello per lei essere definita così:

Era vero, erano il migliore amico l'uno dell'altra.

"Si ma non si sa mai.. Da cosa nasce cosa" disse strusciando il piede scalzo contro la gamba di Andy.

"Non ti fidi di me?"

"Di te assolutamente. E' delle donne che ti circolano attorno che non mi fido"

"Ma lei è l'unica... Intendo che è l'unica che potrebbe .. Si insomma"

"Andrew Flynn mi stai forse dicendo che hai una cotta per il tuo capitano?"

"Be... È molto intelligente, colta, astuta, se.."

"Sexy?"

"Seria! Stavo per dire seria ma devo ammettere che è una gran bella donna! Ma niente paragonabile a te..."

"Si certo però stai sbavando..."

Andy rise sonoramente mentre lei metteva il broncio finto.

In effetti gli occhi di Flynn erano sempre sgranati come quelli di un bimbo davanti a una vetrina di dolci quando parlava di lei o la fissava in ufficio.

Lei continuo':

"Sei il solito adulatore, ma voglio darti fiducia. L'hai mai baciata?"

"È sicuramente stata l'oggetto dei miei sogni più sfrenati per molto tempo."

"Non è una risposta"

"Non ti piacerebbe la risposta fidati..."

"Ah!"

"Tu piuttosto parlami del tenente testa calda della tua divisione" disse Andy sorridendo.

"Perché vuoi che ti parli di Julio?" rispose Sharon prendendolo in giro.

Il sorriso di Flynn si congelò.

"Allora parlami di quello affascinante..

Quello burbero con cui all'inizio hai avuto problemi.."

"Ah.. Si .. Vuoi dire Provenza!"

"Provenza!? Affascinante?!" il sorriso gli cadde definitivamente.

"Be se si è sposato 5 volte un motivo ci sarà, o no?"

"Allora parlami di quello intelligente.."

"Chi dei due? Buzz o Mike?"

"Ma non c'è nessun'altro nella divisione?"

"Si! C'è Amy, ma è una donna, e Morales.

Poi Fritz come agente di collegamento con l'FBI, che è sposato"

Andy era definitivamente deluso. Sapeva che stavano scherzando però...

"Nessun'altro? Nessuno di cui essere geloso?"

Per quanto Mister FBI fosse un valido avversario.

Vedendo la 'tristezza' nei suoi occhi decise di accontentarlo.

"Forse... Ma non mi vede nemmeno" disse Sharon scuotendo la testa.

"Meglio così!"

"Come scusa?"

"Niente, volevo dire, Non accorgersi di tre è da pazzi! Cos'è cieco o stupido?"

"No! Anzi. È bellissimo, è dolce e protettivo. Un po' ti somiglia.

Alto, avvenente, brizzolato.

È un po disubbidiente ma quando mi sorride gli perdono ogni cosa"

"Ahi ... Mi devo preoccupare?"

"Ma che dici? Sono qui con te no?"

"Si ma è una magra consolazione, se ti eccita solo parlarne"

"In effetti il suo sorriso ..."

L'oceano suonava solo per loro mentre le loro gambe erano incrociate sotto il tavolo. Dannato pezzo di legno in mezzo!

Avrebbero lanciato tutto per aria se non fosse che, in quel preciso momento, arrivò la cameriera.

Sharon rimase colpita con la velocità con cui Andy si divincolò dalle sue gambe per alzarsi e salutare la ragazza.

Più che colpita, rimase scioccata.

Dopo quello che avevano appena finito di dirsi, ecco che si buttava tra le braccia di questa donna (se così si poteva definire) la abbracciava e baciava pure sulla guancia. Non sentì nulla del modo in cui si salutarono, solo le diede una rapida scorsa.

Indossava la mise da cameriera tailleur pantalone, la camicia abbottonata fino al collo e i capelli raccolti in una crocchia.

Magra, filiforme, non eccessivamente prosperosa ma aveva due dettagli che la fecero bruciare più dell'inferno. Le due caratteristiche peggiori: Giovane e bionda.

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua scollatura e abbassò i fianchi dell'abito, muovendosi sulla sedia.

Era inutile. Per quanto si sforzasse di essere seducente, la ragazzina aveva fatto scattare il tenente in piedi a modalità razzo più di quanto non fosse riuscita lei col suo abito azzurro. Ripensò a quando stavano per spogliarsi in casa davanti al frigo e le venne un nodo in gola.

Iniziò ad accarezzare il tovagliolo che aveva in grembo e il suo sguardo si perse nel piatto vuoto davanti a lei.

Perché? Era lei che si faceva un film mentale?

Oppure non c'era modo di fermare gli ormoni di un uomo, anche se la persona in questione era Andy?

Come poteva non aver capito che la stava ferendo all'agire così?

Pensò che forse la sua reazione era esagerata, era la stessa che aveva avuto lui quando lei senza pensarci si era buttata tra le braccia di suo fratello, ma faceva male. Piu male dei tradimenti di Jack.


	182. Capitolo 181

Capitolo 181

Sharon ripensò tristemente a una cosa successa mentre Andy aveva l' amnesia.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

I bambini di Nicole avevano chiesto se potessero dormire da lei e, prima di andare a letto, avevano guardato un cartone animato.

Tra le coperte il capitano aveva pianto, immedesimandosi nelle parole di una delle canzoni.

Le era arrivata la foto del bacio con Sandra e nelle orecchie riecheggiava il modo sgradevole in cui l'aveva trattata una volta ripresa conoscenza.

Certo avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di farlo tornare lei, comunque, oltre al fatto che forse Flynn non si sarebbe più ricordato di lei, c'erano altri motivi che le impedivano di dormire.

Il giorno dell'incidente di Andy, aveva ricevuto una proposta lavorativa.

Poteva essere il coronamento di un sogno.

Prima di sentire quel malessere legato al suo tenente preferito nella sala ristoro, aveva buttato giù una lista dei pro e dei contro.

Pro:

Più libertà

Meno rischi

Amo questo sport

Ben remunerato

I contro, anche se meno, erano più incisivi:

Lontano da Rusty

Lontano da ANDY

Sharon finalmente aveva la possibilità di essere felice, come poteva sprecarla per un lavoro?

Era più che decisa a rifiutare ma pensò che forse Flynn avrebbe voluto ne parlassero insieme.

Infondo lei avrebbe gradito se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti.

Aveva aspettato che lui si riprendesse prima di parlargli.

Poteva giurare di aver notato che era rimasto sconcertato dalla notizia ma aveva fatto di tutto per non farle una scenata.

Ovviamente Andy non voleva che Sharon accettasse.

Gli era mancato il respiro quando gli disse del lavoro.

Immaginarla con i suoi jeans attillati, le camicette che amava o le gonne da urlo in un altro stato, in mezzo a molti uomini aitanti, giovani e non, ricchi in forma e in salute lo uccideva.

Era felice che ne avesse parlato con lui ma si sentiva comunque triste, perché sapeva quanto le sarebbe piaciuto quel lavoro.

Chi era lui per dirle di rifiutare?

Ma allo stesso tempo, chi era per dirle di accettarlo?

Avrebbe voluto dirle SCEGLI A PRESCINDERE DA ME, ma sperava invece che lo facesse.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

"Un nichelino per i tuoi pensieri, amore mio!"

Quel sussurro la fece voltare e si ritrovò naso a naso con Andy.

"Posso presentarti Marie!?"

Poi si rivolse alla cameriera:

"Piccola, questa è Sharon"

L'aveva davvero chiamata piccola?

E in sua presenza per giunta!

Sharon si alzò stizzita ma la ragazza la prese in contro piede facendola sentire un verme, abbracciandola entusiasta e dicendo:

"oh mio Dio, Sei bellissima!

Ora capisco perché zio Andy aveva così difficoltà a descriventi.."

"Difficoltà a cosa? Zio Andy?!"

Non sapeva più cosa pensare.

Si sentì male per averlo paragonato a tutti gli uomini di mezz'età in preda a crisi esistenziale che seguono i pantaloni.

"Lei è la nipote di Dave. Il mio sponsor"

"Si è grazie a lui che io sono qui altrimenti... Ma è una storia lunga!

Però ripeto capisco perché ha avuto difficoltà a descriverti"

"Come sta la tua mano?" chiese Andy indicando un guanto che le copriva la sinistra.

Era da quello che l'aveva riconosciuta quando stava posando la bottiglia dell'acqua e prendendo i piatti vuoti dell'antipasto.

Lei la mosse a cerchi in aria.

"Va. Mi hanno operato qualche mese fa. Questo lavoro mi aiuta molto per la mobilità.. Vado a prendervi il primo"

"Vorrei saperne di più sul mio identikit" disse Sharon, mentre la ragazza si dirigeva verso la scala.

"Oh tranquilla se lo zio permette te lo racconto appena torno"

"Posso tentarti con un ballo? Già che siamo in piedi" le chiese quando furono soli.

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte, si fiondò tra le sue braccia ispirando profondamente il suo profumo.

Andy capì che qualcosa non quadrava così, dopo averla abbracciata, la rassicurò:

"L'ho vista nascere. E quando a 4anni ha avuto l'incidente alla mano ero lì e ho ... Usato la sirena per scortarli in ospedale.

Non è il mio tipo se è questo a cui pensavi.

È una ragazzina, ha 18 anni e poi io amo te, capitano del mio cuore."

"No basta ti prego. Niente titoli.

Siamo solo Andy e Sharon.

Scusa se ti ho dovuto dar modo di giustificarti. Mi dispiace"

"Di cosa? Di essere gelosa tanto quanto io lo sono di te? Amore, ci completiamo. Sono contento di suscitare questo in te, anche se mi dispiace che ci soffri così tanto."

"Già, ci stiamo male entrambi.

Non è che non mi fidi di te Andy, io.." lui le strinse le spalle e la zittì con un bacio.

"Siamo pari. Lascia stare" le disse asciugandole una lacrima con una mano e accarezzandole i capelli con l'altra.

"Cosa le è successo alla mano?" chiese Sharon.

"Potresti non voler più mangiare dopo!"

"Andy, siamo detective della omicidi..."

"Giusto, mi hai detto di non usare i gradi e così l'avevo dimenticato"

"L'ho detto perché mi sento distaccata. Mi viene in mente quando siamo in ufficio e dobbiamo essere professionali e io non voglio esserlo quando siamo soli. Altrimenti dovrei essere sempre il tuo capo..."

Flynn sorrise malizioso e iniziò a baciarle il collo.

"A me non dispiace essere sotto di te anche nella vita privata" le sussurrò all'orecchio mentre le mani vagavano sulla sua schiena e sotto.

"Andy... Ti prego"

Lui continuò come se nulla fosse.

"Tenente per favore" disse di nuovo, indietreggiando un po' ma tenendo le mani dietro la sua nuca mentre partiva la canzone.


	183. Capitolo 182

Capitolo 182

"Intanto devi sapere che Kurt, il cognato di David, il mio sponsor, era un alcolizzato. Per questo lei dice che la sua nascita si deve a me.

Suo padre non riusciva proprio a farsi una vita normale.

Dave era disperato, non sapeva come aiutarlo.

Aveva dato una mano a chiunque e non riusciva a salvare il marito di sua sorella. Così per ripagarlo gli ho dato una mano.

Ora ha una bella famiglia e lavora in un'agenzia di viaggi, quella dove sono andato per prenotare la nostra vacanza."

Sharon era assorta ad ascoltarlo.

Aveva avuto tanti problemi con Sandra, i ragazzi, il lavoro, l'alcolismo eppure aveva trovato il tempo la forza e il modo di aiutare altri nello stesso percorso. Sentiva che lo amava ancora di più.

"Quando Marie aveva 4anni eravamo tutti da Dave per una grigliata in giardino. Aveva dimenticato la bambola in macchina e da sola andò a prenderla, e aprì la portiera. Hai presente quelle dannate familiari con le porte scorrevoli? Ecco scorreva un po troppo... Si è chiusa prima che potesse tirar via la mano. È andata bene che non le ha preso il braccio o la gamba.. L'abbiamo sentita urlare e siamo corsi da lei.

Appena caricata nella mia auto è svenuta e con le sirene spiegate l'ho portata in ospedale. Le hanno fatto un trapianto in silicone. Ma dato che è ancora nell'età dello sviluppo, ogni tot di tempo devono operarla."

"È terribile.. Poverina"

"È forte. Avevamo paura che suo padre che potesse riprendere a bere ma non l'ha fatto."

"Andy posso farti una domanda?"

"Certo"

Vennero interrotti dalla ragazza che scendeva col primo.

"Allora il mio identikit.." disse Sharon

sedendosi a tavola e facendo segno a Andy che avrebbero parlato dopo.

"Oh si! Per farla breve, una sera eravamo all'anniversario di sobrietà del mio papà quando vado per portare il caffè a lui e lo zio. Lo sento dire 'ti prego dammi qualche consiglio, non voglio incasinare tutto come al mio solito!' e lo zio 'scusa ora devo rispondere al telefono, poi ne parliamo'.

Aveva una faccia! Così gli ho chiesto 'zio sei innamorato?' e lui mi ha risposto 'chi io? No' scuotendo la testa facendo segno di si.

Al ché gli ho chiesto 'e dimmi lei com'è? descrivimela' la risposta fu 'è... è... Affascinante, bella, colta, dolce con la sua famiglia, ferma sul lavoro ma flessibile allo stesso tempo, piena di sorprese, sensibile...'

'e fisicamente?' chiesi io.

'Una dea!' è stata la sua prima risposta 'la più bella donna che abbia mai visto.' Ha bevuto il suo caffè e si è ammutolito."

La ragazza se ne andò mentre Sharon e Andy arrossivano.

Continuarono a cenare tranquillamente fino al dolce.

"Mi sembrava che volessi farmi una domanda?" chiese Andy.

"Si ma è una cosa sciocca. Stupida.

Non fa niente"

"Posso essere io a decidere? Dai..."

Sharon abbassò lo sguardo e si coprì il viso col tovagliolo.

"Che cosa provi per me?"

Lui rimase spiazzato. Non per l'entità della domanda, o perché temeva che lei ancora non avesse capito quelli che erano i suoi sentimenti.

Aveva deciso di chiarire (prima, dopo o durante il viaggio a marzo) il loro status. Erano amici ed erano amanti.

Però voleva essere qualcosa di più, la lontananza forzata, per via del coagulo, lo aveva portato a riflettere. Voleva vivere con lei ogni giorno della sua vita e non per assistenza sanitaria o mutuo soccorso.

Voleva vivere con lei come coppia.

No! Lui voleva vivere con lei e basta.

Il posto era indifferente, anche sotto un ponte sarebbe andato bene, pur di stare insieme, ma forse non erano ancora pronti per quello.

"Te l'ho detto che era stupido" disse lei alzandosi e andando a sedersi sulla spiaggia quando vide che esitava a risponderle.

"Vorrei risponderti.

Posso avere questo onore?" le chiese toccandole il braccio.

Sharon annuì.

"Amore, sicuramente! Ma per alcuni è solo una parola che ha troppi significati.

Però credo che le parole giuste per descrivere ciò che provo per te siano in questa canzone" disse.

L'aiutò ad alzarsi e mise una canzone sul cellulare, chiedendole di ballare.

A metà si baciarono appassionatamente, poi ansimando fronte contro fronte, lui le disse:

"Sharon O'Dwyer. Essere tuo amico è bello ma non mi basta più, voglio essere più del tuo tenente.

Andiamo a letto insieme ma c'è più che sesso fra noi.

Voglio stare con te non per averti come infermiera, ma perché ti amo.

Non posso più presentarti come 'la mia amica Sharon'.

Voglio che tu sia la mia fidanzata, la mia ragazza, la mia compagna.. Scegli tu!

Non sono bravo con le parole per questo uso canzoni più io di un carosello, ma so che ti amo e che voglio stare con te.."

"La tua ragazza?!

Davvero vuoi che io sia la tua fidanzata?!" chiese elettrizzata.

"Più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo. Ammesso che anche tu lo voglia."

"Oh si... Oh si" disse stringendosi al suo collo e riprendendo il bacio interrotto.

"Quasi quasi mi dispiace che lascerai una strage di cuori infranti dietro di te" gli disse.

"C'è solo uno che mi è sempre interessato, l'unico e non lo infrangerò mai."

"Infatti ho detto quasi quasi ..." disse lei sogghignando sulle sue labbra.

"Però devi promettermi una cosa" disse lui tirandosi indietro.

"Cosa?" chiese preoccupata.

"Se quel fortunato del tuo ragazzo ti farà soffrire per qualsiasi motivo dovrai venire a dirmelo Sharon, sono il tuo migliore amico e ti difenderò da lui a spada tratta"

La donna sorrise e rispose:

"Lo farò. Grazie per essere dalla mia parte.

Ora scusa ma devo andare dal mio fidanzato."

"Chissà un giorno ti farò conoscere la mia compagna" rispose lui ammiccando.

Si mollarono e girarono su stessi riprendendosi per mano.

"Ciao amore mio. Come è andata?

Hai detto al tuo migliore amico di noi?"

"Si e la presa piuttosto bene, anche se mi ha detto che se ti comporterai male dovrò riferirglielo"

"Lo sai che è fidanzato con la mia migliore amica?!"

"Penso dovremmo presentare il tuo capitano al mio tenete. Così anche sul lavoro potremmo quietare" si baciarono di nuovo.

Era il loro primo bacio da fidanzati, sulle note di 'I LOVE YOU BABY


	184. Capitolo 183

Capitolo 183

Non riuscivano a staccarsi o a smettere di guardarsi.

"Ti amo" si dissero prima di baciarsi di nuovo, i corpi uniti come calamite.

"Il dol...oh scusate" disse Marie avvicinandosi.

"Ho già il mio" dissero nuovamente in coro guardandosi.

Sharon si avvicinò al tavolo mentre la ragazza lasciava i piatti e si allontanava, Andy intanto era rimasto a guardare l'oceano.

Si accorse che non l'aveva seguita e tornò da lui, lo abbracciò da dietro e chiese:

"Che hai?"

Lui non rispose.

"Ti ... sei già ... pentito?" chiese tristemente, mollandolo, abbassando la testa e facendo un passo indietro.

"Cosa?! No! Mai!

Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata!" disse voltandosi di scatto e prendendola delicatamente per le spalle.

"Andy, stai piangendo"

"Pensavo a cosa ho fatto per meritarti.

A cosa ci trovi in uno come me" rispose tenendola stretta.

Lei lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Non volevo farti piangere scusa, sono un idiota" disse lui soffiandosi il naso.

"No! È che io pensavo alla stessa cosa"

"Ti amo da morire Sharon"

"Ecco questo termine magari no...

Non mi piace scusa!

Lo so, è un modo di dire romantico, incisivo tutto quello che vuoi ma lo abbiamo sperimentato troppo da vicino.

Andrà bene per le altre coppie ma ..."

Flynn sorrise e la baciò.

"Mi fai impazzire" le sussurrò all'orecchio.

"Allora prenotiamo un letto a due piazze al manicomio perché la cosa è reciproca" rispose lei in tono suadente.

Si baciarono ancora appassionatamente fin quando Jean e Lotte non scesero in spiaggia.

Da lontano, il fratello l'aveva osservata.

Erano anni che non la vedeva così felice.

Quell' Andy era proprio l'uomo giusto per lei!

Una volta salutatisi la coppia fece una passeggiata sul lungo mare.

Sorrisero al pensare come le loro mani (e anche i corpi) si incastrassero perfettamente, come i pezzi di un puzzle.

Si voltarono in silenzio a guardare la luna riflessa sul mare.

D'un tratto Sharon si sedette sulla sabbia e Andy prese posto accanto a lei.

Quando le mise il braccio intorno alle spalle, lei si girò inspirando il suo profumo con il naso premuto sulla cicatrice.

Quando si sdraiò, lui la imitò, mettendosi su un fianco, con il braccio sinistro a terra che gli sostenenva la testa.

"Sembrano dei diamanti!" esclamò Sharon ammirando le stelle, la sua in particolare.

L'indice di Andy iniziò a seguire l'osso del suo collo, da sinistra verso destra, scendendo poi fino al centro del suo petto. Proseguì lungo la pancia finché non le toccò l'ombelico.

Era uno dei suoi punti sensibili.

Di scatto lei sorrise chiudendo gli occhi e sollevando la gamba sinistra.

Era stata una reazione casuale o si era veramente eccitata al suo tocco?

Mentre la luce della luna risplendeva su di lei, Andy la fissava.

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che quella donna fantastica avrebbe provato per lui gli stessi sentimenti che lui provava per lei?!

Quanto sarebbe durata?

Avrebbe scoperto altri 'punti sensibili'?

"A cosa pensi?" chiese lei con gli occhi ancora chiusi.

"A te!"

Lo guardò ma lui era intento a giocare con l'orlo dell'abito.

Gli tirò su il mento con la mano incrociando lo sguardo.

"Solo?" chiese mentre l'altra mano gli accarezzava l'avambraccio.

"Sono felice che ... Non abbiamo più Goldman tra i piedi"

"Non sei un suo fan! Che ti ha fatto?"

L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo ripensando a qualche anno prima.


	185. Capitolo 184

Capitolo 184

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Goldman era stato più di un'ora a parlare con Brenda.

Una volta finito incontrò Flynn e Provenza nel corridoio e, col suo solito sorriso ebete, disse:

"Non so perché il Capitano Raydor vi abbia aiutato con questa causa.

Magari le fate pena, comunque posso dirvi che quando si è presentata oggi davanti agli uffici, appoggiata alla mia macchina... Dio! Ho pensato a quanto sia uno schianto.

Siete fortunati a vedere quelle gambe e quel corpo stupendo tutti i giorni ultimamente.

Beato chi è entrato nella sua gonna!

Certo anche la Detective Daniels è una bella donna, e non c'è dubbio che lo sia anche la Johnson, troppo magra forse.

Ma ragazzi, la Raydor è proprio perfetta, se non fosse per il carattere, non so se ho reso l'idea."

Flynn lo guardò male, si stava avvicinando per picchiarlo ma Provenza lo fermò e gli fece cenno con la testa di no.

"Forse con l'uomo giusto si può modificare quel piccolo dettaglio.

Tenente Flynn mi chiedevo...

È riuscito ad andarci a letto?

Pare che la Raydor abbia un debole per i casi disperati e tutti sanno che lei è un don Giovanni"

"Senti stronzo..." iniziò Andy, ma venne interrotto da Louie:

"Flynn sta calmo altrimenti ti fa causa ma che ti prende?"

Goldman sorrise e uscí dal palazzo.

"Ma che ti è preso, perché ti scaldi tanto per quella donna?!" chiese Provenza quando furono soli.

"Io non mi scaldo per quella donna.

Sono un uomo che rispetta le donne e anche se non la sopporto non vuol dire che non la rispetti."

"Per la prima volta sono d'accordo con te"

"Non è un pezzo di carne è un essere umano"

"Chi? La Darth Raydor?"

"E smettila di chiamarla così" disse lasciandolo solo nel parcheggio e guidando fino al primo incontro AA più vicino.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

Sharon vide che era distratto e iniziò a chiamarlo:

"Tesoro?!

Amore?

Andy?!" disse stringendogli la mano.

"Scusa cosa mi stavi chiedendo?"

"Non ti sta simpatico vero?"

"Chi?"

"Goldman, che ti succede?

Sei distratto"

"Ah si..ah..No per niente. Scusa"

"Perché non lo sopporti?"

"Ti ricordi la causa Turrell Baylor?"

"Si certo come potrei dimenticarla"

"Ecco…no niente è una cosa stupida"

"Andy che vuoi dirmi?

Si è rifatto vivo?

Goldman è venuto da te?"

"Cosa? No!"

"Allora?"

"In un'occasione disse che tra te, Brenda e Daniels avrebbe scelto te per portarti a letto.

Ha detto che avevi un corpo e delle gambe perfette.

Prima di andarsene ha accennato al fatto che avevi un debole per i casi disperati e mi ha chiesto se ero andato a letto con te! Mi sono arrabbiato, volevo picchiarlo ma Louie me lo ha impedito"

"Sono felice che lo abbia fatto.

Sai, quando sono andata da Goldman e gli ho detto che non andavo in pensione, la sera fuori dall'ufficio mi ha chiesto di uscire.

Forse è colpa mia, dato il modo in cui mi ero presentata la mattina, avrà pensato che flirtassi con lui.

Quando ho detto di no mi ha bloccata per un braccio, fortuna che sono arrivati Gavin e Andrea.

Mentre andava via ha detto qualcosa sul fatto che ho un debole per i casi disperati.

Hai ragione è proprio uno ... "

"Attenta Capitano se ti sente potrebbe farti causa"


	186. Capitolo 185

Capitolo 185

"Oggi ho chiamato quelli della NFL.

Ho ringraziato e ho rifiutato il lavoro"

"Sei sicura?"

"Certo che si"

"E loro?"

"Hanno provato a farmi cambiare idea aumentando stipendio e vacanze.

Ho detto che rifiutavo e hanno voluto sapere cosa potevano fare per convincermi.

Ho risposto che non sarei MAI andata perché l'unica cosa che voglio non possono darmela loro"

"Cos'è?"

"Indovina" disse sporgendosi a baciarlo.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Il caso a cui lavoravano era snervante: un prete che uccideva poliziotti, Hickman sempre ubriaco e presente, vecchi casi sulla scrivania.

Flynn raggiunse Sharon nel suo ufficio in un momento di calma piatta.

"Secondo te era appostato in attesa?" chiese il capitano guardando le foto dell'ultima vittima.

Andy si guardò attorno prima di rispondere allargando le braccia:

"Io si! Per un secondo da solo con te"

Lei lo guardò e sorrise, compiaciuta della sua audacia, mettendosi nel suo abbraccio.

"Allora dimmi un po hai riprogrammato un incontro con la NFL?" le chiese.

"No non ancora"

Le loro mani viaggiavano su e giù per le schiene, abbastanza da rilassare ma non abbastanza da eccitare.

Era un semplice abbraccio, ma significava molto per entrambi.

"Rinuncerai al lavoro nella sicurezza?

Che cosa farai?"

Sharon era triste e allo stesso tempo irritata, così si staccò da lui dicendo:

"Andy non lo so non lo so!

Sarei sempre in viaggio ci vedremmo ancora meno"

Il nuovo lavoro e il fatto che lui sarebbe presto tornato a casa propria la facevano impazzire.

Andy cambiò discorso, tornando a parlare del caso.

Entrambi fecero un passo avanti lasciando però una certa distanza tra loro, mentre lei giocava con la sua cravatta.

Era una piccola intimità che si poteva permettere nel suo ufficio.

Un piccolo gesto che la rilassava.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

Sharon stava giocando con i ciondolo di Andy quando lui sollevò la mano aperta, che stazionava sul suo stomaco, attraversandole il seno per un attimo prima di incastrarsi nella sua nuca, baciandola nuovamente.

Al sentirlo muoversi su di lei, la donna mosse la gamba destra e lo sentì gemere sulle sue labbra mentre il ginocchio lo sfiorava in parti delicate.

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che quell'uomo potesse amarla tanto quanto lei amava lui?!

Quanto sarebbe durata?

Avrebbe scoperto su di lui altri 'punti sensibili' oltre alla cicatrice?

"A cosa pensi?" chiese lui interrompendo il bacio, capendo che era da un'altra parte.

Lei sorrise, gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo spinse, sdraiandolo sulla schiena, poi si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e lentamente si tirò giù la zip del vestito.

I bordi della cerniera sporsero ai suoi lati e a Andy sembrò un angelo.

"Un bagno..." disse mentre le campane suonavano la mezzanotte e le sue mani gli sbottonavano la camicia.

Quando la aprì e vide il suo petto si fermò.

Si dondolò sulle ginocchia e lo baciò, tirandogli il labbro inferiore.

Andy stava per riprendere il bacio ma lei si alzò, lasciando che il vestito scivolasse sulla sabbia, e corse in acqua.

Lui sorrise allo spettacolo, finì di spogliarsi e la seguì mentre la biancheria di lei iniziava a diventare trasparente.

La tirò verso di sé e lei legò le sue gambe intorno al suo corpo.


	187. Capitolo 186

Capitolo 186

"Potevamo farlo a casa?" disse spostandole i capelli sulla spalla.

"Non darlo così per scontato! Ci sono altre cose che non è il caso fare qui ma che a casa vengono molto più comode... E poi così dovremo per forza farci una doccia, per togliere il sale" disse lei mentre si baciavano il collo a vicenda.

"Hai una mente calcolatrice" sorrise lui.

Si diressero in macchina e Sharon chiese:

"Che fai?"

"Ti porto a casa!"

"Non dovresti guidare!"

"Il termine scadeva domani, ma siccome mezzanotte passata ...

Oggi è già domani!"

"Non fa una piega il tuo ragionamento"

La fece accomodare e fece il giro dell'auto, ma prima di entrare mandò un messaggio a Patrick.

"Ehm ... Casa è dall'altra parte!" esclamò il capitano quando all'incrocio Flynn non svoltò a destra ma a sinistra.

"La tua si!" rispose tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla strada.

"Dopo di te amore!" le disse appena arrivati davanti alla porta.

"Andy..." si portò una mano alla bocca vedendo il sentiero tracciato per andare in camera cosparso di petali di rosa e candele.

Lui le prese la mano, gliela baciò e disse in tono suggestivo avvicinandosi:

"Per la nostra prima notte da fidanzati"

"E se ti avessi detto no?" chiese incuriosita.

"Ti avrei lasciato al ristorante di tuo fratello" rispose scherzando.

Abbracciandola da dietro, si diressero in bagno. Stettero sotto il getto corroborante della doccia in silenzio fronte contro fronte sorridendo.

"Aspetta" disse Sharon appena furono usciti, lasciandolo lì mentre tornava giù in salotto.

Quando riapparve Andy non poteva credere ai suoi occhi:

L'asciugamano aveva lasciato il posto alla biancheria, ma non quella che aveva usato come costume, bensì un completo nuovo.

"So quanto ami l'azzurro e pensavo che..." disse facendo la sfilata, muovendo la vestaglia in maniera provocante.

Sorrise maliziosa e aggiunse:

"Inoltre so anche quanto ti piace mettermi le mani addosso"

"Mi piace metterti le mani addosso... è decisamente la mia attività preferita" rispose facendo segno con l'indice di avvicinarsi.

Nel giro di pochi minuti erano già sul letto, e la lingerie scomparsa.

Settimane dopo, Andy era nella sua camera da letto e si stava vestendo, ripensando a quanto era stato stupido a non difendere la donna che amava pochi giorni prima.

In quel momento, al condominio, anche il capitano, piastrandosi i capelli, ripensò all'accaduto.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Una volto raggiunto il piano dell'ufficio, Flynn uscì dall'ascensore e si scontrò con un fattorino.

Entrò in sala operativa, salutò i ragazzi e si diresse alla scrivania con un pacchetto dietro la schiena.

Mancavano due giorni a San Valentino e aveva appena ritirato il regalo per Sharon.

Forse, da cattolica praticante e amante della giustizia qual'era, non avrebbe festeggiato la ricorrenza dove un uomo veniva messo al rogo, ma lui sperava che capisse che desiderava festeggiare la festa degli innamorati, non che avessero bisogno di una data precisa una volta l'anno.

Il 14 febbraio nel 2016 cadeva di domenica, quindi il regalo non poteva essere lasciato sulla scrivania.

Le veneziane erano chiuse.

Aspettò che nessuno lo guardasse per bussare alla porta e darle il suo buongiorno tipico.

'Ecco che iniziano di prima mattina' pensò Provenza.

"Flynn ti prego!" urlò attirando così l'attenzione di tutti.

Non ricevendo risposta dall'ufficio chiuso pensò che potesse essere al telefono oppure non ancora arrivata, così decise di lasciarle un biglietto sul tavolo.

Quando aprì la porta sentì un colpo al cuore: sulla scrivania spiccavano una dozzina di rose gialle.

Senza che se ne accorgesse, il suo regalo gli cadde dalle mani, finendo dentro il cestino della spazzatura.

In quel momento, Sharon arrivò sorridente salutando tutti.

Vide la giacca di Andy sulla sedia e Provenza le fece segno che era nel suo ufficio così vi si diresse a passo svelto.

Mentre lui usciva chiudendo la porta, lei entrava dall'altra.

Sharon non vide nessuno nell'ufficio, tranne le rose e il biglietto che le accompagnava.

'Per un giorno speciale!

Auguri di buon San Valentino'

Era euforica.

Non che fosse una patita di quel giorno, anzi, ma da quando usciva con Andy le cose stavano cambiando.

Tolse la giacca e uscì dalla porta laterale trovando Andy che le dava le spalle.

Gli si chinò sopra, mettendogli le braccia attorno al collo e baciandolo sulla guancia, gli sussurrò:

"Grazie, sono bellissime"

"Sharon non ..."

"Buongiorno ragazzi, ciao Sharon" disse Jack entrando in sala operativa.

"Che vuoi?" rispose stizzita.

"Parlare con te..." rispose strizzandole l'occhio.

Lei strinse i pugni e disse:

"Non abbiamo niente di cui parlare..."

"E dai non farti pregare..." rispose avvicinandosi.

Sharon indietreggiò cercando Andy, che si alzò:

"Il capitano non vuole parlare con te"

"Ma davvero? Piaciute le rose con il biglietto?" chiese Raydor con un sorriso a 32 denti.

Andy scivolò depresso sulla sedia: Bersaglio colpito e affondato!

L'atmosfera si fece di ghiaccio.

I membri del team si guardarono: avevano notato il fattorino con i fiori e pensavano fossero del tenente.

"Tu cosa?!" esclamò Sharon schifata.

Poi aggiunse:

"Nel mio ufficio, ora!"

"Hai visto?! Pare che in fondo in fondo non le dispiaccia stare chiusa in ufficio con me" sussurrò Jack a Andy.

Louie si alzò e trattenne l'amico che aveva messo mano alla fondina.

Sharon avrebbe voluto avere anche Flynn presente ma pensò che forse non era il caso.

Appena chiuse la porta disse all'ex:

"Jack riprenditi tutto e va via!"

"Perché? Sei mia moglie e ho il diritto di regalati fiori a San Valentino"

"TUA COSA? Siamo divorziati, e non so se devo ringraziare o maledire di averti sposato! Ma che pensavi? Di cancellare anni di abbandono e tradimento con un mazzo di fiori. Inoltre hai sbagliato giorno"

"Oh andiamo non fare la tragica, e la pignola"

"Tragica? Per la cronaca, ho smesso di essere tua moglie quando sono nati i MIEI figli"

"Allora senti facciamo così, non abbiamo mai avuto il modo di parlarne con calma..Vieni a cena da me stasera, anzi ti passo a prendere io, chissà che la fiamma non si riaccenda, in fondo siamo liberi tutti e due"


	188. Capitolo 187

Capitolo 187

Jack le si stava avvicinando e lei indietreggiò, sentendo l'odore dell'alcol.

"Cosa?! No mai! Io ho Andy e lo amo"

"Chi? Il tenente che va con le ventenni... Non farmi ridere"

"Anche tu lo hai fatto..." rispose pentendosi di aver quasi paragonato i due.

"Eh già... È proprio come me! Pure alcolizzato come me. Non credevo facessi lo stesso errore dopo 20 anni! Dicono che l'esperienza insegna, comunque se vuoi un ubriacone almeno torna con me! Chi lascia la via vecchia per la nuova..."

"Tu non sei degno di pulirgli le scarpe!"

"Sembra che sia davvero speciale dal modo in cui lo difendi! Come se fosse migliore di me"

"Lo è!"

"E cosa ha, se posso chiedere, che io non ho?!

A proposito, dimmi: ai piani alti lo sanno che ti fai un tuo sottoposto?!"

"Vuoi sapere cos'ha?! Non mi basterebbe tutto il tempo del mondo!

Tanto per cominciare mi ama. Mi rende felice, si comporta come un padre per i MIEI ragazzi. Mi difende, mi protegge, mi considera, mi fa ridere, non mi fa soffrire, non mi lascia.

Lo amo immensamente e gli sarò sempre grata per essere entrato nella mia vita! Adesso sparisci dalla mia vista e dalla mia vita"

Si era girata pensando che lui guadagnasse la porta, invece se lo sentì dietro baciarla nel collo.

Sharon si voltò e lo schiaffeggiò.

"Ehi vai a difenderla!" disse Louie a Andy sentendo il trambusto.

Flynn si alzò e aprì la porta senza bussare.

Il capitano voleva dire al marito di uscire dal suo ufficio e gridò:

"IO TI VOGLIO..." ma lui l'aveva interrotta con un forte bacio in bocca.

Alla scena, il tenente rimase sconvolto, interpretò male e se ne andò invece di difenderla, lasciando la porta aperta.

Lei non lo aveva visto entrare.

Si dibatté con forza e alla fine riuscì a liberarsi del marito tirandogli un calcio nelle parti basse.

Quando la squadra entrò per soccorerla, l'uomo giaceva a terra senza fiato piegato in due con le mani sul cavallo.

"Jack Raydor: la dichiaro in arresto per aggressione a sfondo sessuale a pubblico ufficiale" disse Tao.

"Ha il diritto di stare in silenzio. Tutto quello che dirà potrà essere usato contro di lei in tribunale. Ha diritto ad un avvocato (possibilmente migliore di lei!) e se non può permetterselo gliene verrà assegnato uno d'ufficio" continuò Julio spingendolo contro il muro e ammanettandolo.

"Flynn si accorgerà di avere la strega di ghiaccio nel suo letto" disse Jack dolorante mentre lo trascinavano via.

D'un tratto il capitano si piegò portandosi le mani allo stomaco, Louie prese il cestino della spazzatura e glielo porse.

Fortunatamente vide il regalo di Andy e lo tirò fuori prima che lei ci vomitasse dentro.

Quando ebbe finito di svuotarsi, Sharon si pulì la bocca.

"E quello?!" chiese inorridita indicando il pacchetto, credendo che fosse di Jack.

"È di Andy..."

"Andy! Dov'è? Ho bisogno di lui! Devo parlargli!!"

Prese un respiro profondo, andò in bagno a ripulirsi, poi prese l'ascensore e salì fino al tetto; sapeva che Flynn quando era arrabbiato andava sempre lì.

Quando lo raggiunse, Flynn era girato di schiena a prendere a pugni il muro.

"Andy! Abbracciami" sussurrò con un filo di voce, cingendogli la vita.

"C'è già Jack che lo fa per me.. E meglio! E fa anche di più" rispose lui divincolandosi dalle sue braccia senza voltarsi.

"Possiamo parlare?!"

"Non c'è niente di cui parlare.

Ho visto il bacio Sharon!

Lo capisco! È il padre dei tuoi figli.

Ha un buon lavoro, inoltre è un gran amatore! Mentre io invece..

Oh mio dio amore come ti ha ridotta!?" Finalmente si era votato e l'aveva vista:

Aveva la gonna stropicciata, la camicetta strappata, gli occhi gonfi di lacrime che le segnavano il volto e scorrevano come cascate del Niagara.

Andy la abbracciò e la tenne stretta.

"Mi dispiace! Sono un'idiota!" disse sentendosi un verme.

Tolse la giacca e gliela mise addosso.

Al sentire il suo calore, il suo profumo e il suo amore Sharon si rilassò e le gambe le cedettero. Lui la prese in braccio e la sdraiò su una panca li vicino.

Sharon si strinse nella giacca mentre lui le mise le gambe a squadra per favorire la circolazione.

Poi si inginocchiò accanto a lei, accarezzandole i capelli con la mano sinistra mentre lei gli teneva la mano destra stretta sul petto con entrambe le mani.

"Piccola mi dispiace. È colpa mia! Jack tira fuori il peggio di me. Quando ho visto i fiori mi sono lasciato guidare dalle apparenze, mi sono arrabbiato. Avrei voluto sparargli in testa o picchiarlo, specialmente per il bacio"

Aveva abbassato lo sguardo mentre lo diceva.

Sharon lo fece girare verso di lei.

"Ma allora qualcuno è un po' geloso?" chiese sorridendo dolcemente.

Lui le carezzò il viso e annuì:

"Sì sono geloso, assolutamente!

Perché ti amo Sharon e mi dispiace essermi arrabbiato"

"Siamo pari! Ti ricordi io con Sandra?"

Poco dopo, con il suo aiuto, lei si alzò piano piano.

"Credo sia meglio che tu vada a casa" le disse preoccupato.

"No Andy! È qui che voglio stare" disse abbracciandolo.

Flynn aveva riaccompagnato Sharon in ufficio mentre lei aveva messaggiato a Rusty se per favore potesse portarle un altra camicetta, dicendo che si era macchiata col caffè.

Una volta dentro, il tenente vide il regalo sulla scrivania.

"Credevo di averlo perso"

Sharon lo guardò mentre recuperava il sacchetto.

Flynn non poteva dirle cosa contenesse così disse:

"È per Patrick! Ho pensato di fargli un regalo e visto che questa sera dorme da me..."

"Oh. Ok"

"Senti è un po' che volevo chiedertelo.

So che sono impegnato con mio figlio questo fine settimana ma... ti andrebbe di cenare con me domenica?"

"È un appuntamento?"

"Potrebbe. Se vuoi"

"Perché non dovrei voler cenare con il mio fidanzato?"

"Per quello che è successo prima"

"Andy. Domenica è San Valentino e anche se non ho avuto un buon rapporto con questa data negli ultimi due decenni...adesso ho te! Non voglio essere condizionata dal mio passato con 'tu sai chi'. Perciò accetto volentieri. Anzi..."

"Dimmi"

"Oltre alla cena, posso dormire a casa tua?" chiese accarezzandogli la cravatta.

[FINE FLASHBACK]


	189. Capitolo 188

Capitoo 188

Sharon era seduta allo specchio e stava per mettersi il rossetto quando si fermò.

'La donna deve sapere di donna. Non di unguento!' le aveva detto Andy una volta. Da quando usciva con lui non metteva più né il lucidalabbra né il burro di cacao proprio perché desideravano sentire una il giusto dell'altro quando si baciavano.

Flynn intanto aveva finito di prepararsi e scese in cucina per gli ultimi ritocchi.

Entrambi sorrisero quando vennero colti dagli stesso pensiero: il 4 luglio dell'anno precedente.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

"Sei gentile ad accompagnare Buzz nel suo primo giro" disse mentre si allontanavano un po dal resto del team.

"Sì, spero solo di non addormentarmi domani sera alla partita, durante i fuochi d'artificio."

"Ti terranno sveglio i ringraziamenti di tutti per i posti in tribuna"

Gli sorrise e poi aggiunse:

"Non stuzzicare troppo Buzz questa sera per favore" disse lisciandogli la cravatta.

Purtroppo a motivo del lavoro, i piani erano saltati e la squadra era andata a guardare la partita al condominio.

Sharon era seduta sul divano mentre Andy era in ginocchio dietro di lei.

Il capitano poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo sulla nuca e la sua acqua di colonia.

Se solo non ci fossero stati Rusty e l'intero team!

Flynn era felice che nonostante il casino a Natale e il pessimo comportamento che ne era scaturito, il capitano lo volesse ancora come amico.

Era in una posizione a discapito del suo stesso fisico e non era minimamente interessato alla partita, o ad incolpare Buzz per non essere andati allo stadio.

Lei era così vicina, ne sentiva il profumo e l'odore del suo shampoo.

Quei capelli rossi che spuntavano dal cappello, Oh come avrebbe voluto passare la mano tra quelle ciocche ramate!

La sera prima erano usciti insieme e, quando l'aveva riaccompagnata a casa, durante il viaggio di ritorno continuava a pensare al bacio rubato al capodanno in maschera.

Lui la voleva! Non solo come amica. Aveva bisogno di lei e non tanto dal punto di vista sessuale o per avere un confidente, voleva provare a renderla felice.

Si era accorto che vederla e sentirla ridere era la cosa più bella alla quale avesse assistito in vita sua.

Purtoppo era combattuto per via del suo passato troppo simile a quello di Jack!

E se invece di renderla felice avesse fatto il contrario?

E se per qualche motivo le cose fossero andate male?

E se lei non avesse intenzione di stare con lui a causa del lavoro?

O del loro passato litigioso?

E se non provasse per lui niente più che un'amicizia?

E se...? Troppi SE!

I fuochi d'artificio cominciarono a illuminare il cielo:

Rossi come i suoi capelli,

Verdi come i suoi occhi,

Bianchi come la sua carnagione,

Viola come il suo colore preferito,

Blu come il colore che le stava così bene addosso (insieme a tutti gli altri).

Fu in quel momento che decise: le avrebbe chiesto un appuntamento serio, galante, romantico.

Tra i due era andato tutto a gonfie vele fino a quando non hanno scoperto il coagulo.

"Mi manca la nostra intimità!" le aveva detto una sera, arrabbiato con sé stesso e per il fatto che lei fosse costretta a fargli da infermiera.

"Anche a me... Ma pensa ad altre cose"

"Tipo al fatto che dovrò aspettare chissà quanto prima di farti di nuovo mia?"

"Tipo il fatto che mi hai promesso di rimanere al mio fianco e se ora ti distrai starai male, non adempirai la promessa e io sarò molto delusa!"

"Preferirei morire che deluderti!" le disse fissandola negli occhi.

"Mi deluderesti di più se lo facessi"

[FINE FLASHBACK]

Sharon si presentò puntuale a casa di Andy.

Quando le aprì la porta, rimase a bocca aperta nel vedere che lui aveva preparato ogni cosa.

La cena, le candele, la musica.

Era tutto perfetto: Lui era perfetto!

"È bellissima capitano" le disse dopo averla fatta entrare e aiutata a togliere il soprabito.

"Anche lei non è niente male tenente"

"Posso avere un ballo prima di cena?"

Mentre si muovevano sul tappeto, Andy le baciava il collo sussurrandole le parole della canzone.

"Mi sono innamorato di lei capitano" le mormorò all'orecchio.

"Tenente!" esclamò senza fiato arrossendo.

"Ti amo!" le sussurrò sulle labbra.

"Anch'io" rispose lei sorridendo e baciandolo.

Si staccarono solo quando il timer della cucina suonò indicando che la cena era pronta.

"Prima di mangiare vorrei darti questo" disse Sharon mentre lui le teneva la sedia per farla accomodare.

"Cos'è?"

"Ti ho fatto un regalo" disse tirando fuori dalla tasca una scatoletta.

Flynn rimase a bocca aperta nel vedere il braccialetto in oro bianco con targhetta.

"Ti piace? Ho fatto incidere il tuo nome da un lato.. e TI AMO, SHARON dall'altro" disse arrossendo un po'.

Lui fece il giro del tavolo e la baciò.

"Anch'io ho una cosa per te"

"Questo sacchetto ha un' aria familiare"

"Si è quello di venerdì.

Non volevo che indagassi troppo così ti ho detto che era il regalo per mio figlio.

Ero andato in gioielleria per cambiare le pile al mio orologio e né ho visto uno che ho regalato a Patrick e poi ho visto QUESTA e ti ho pensato"

Sharon aprì il pacchetto.

Nella parte alta della scatola c'era scritto:

'Sei nel mio cuore! Sei IL mio cuore!

Sei il mio tutto e io ti amo -Andy'

Sharon lo raggiunse ai fornelli e lo abbracciò, poggiando la testa sul suo petto.

"È bellissima non ho parole grazie!"

Gli porse la collanina (due ciondoli a forma di cuore, uno dentro l'altro con un lato pieno di brillantini) e si voltò spostando i capelli.

Lui gliela chiuse baciandole il collo, facendole venire in brividi.


	190. Capitolo 189

Capitolo 189

Finita la cena, tornarono in salotto.

Seduti sul divano, risero e scherzarono parlando un po' di tutto.

Per quella che sembrava un' eternità, Flynn non aveva smesso di fissarla:

Adorava la sua risata e il modo in cui vestito di pizzo viola era corto a metà coscia la rendeva ancora più sexy da guardare.

Era bellissima con un velo di trucco, senza occhiali e i capelli al naturale.

Le scarpe blu, in tinta con la giacca e la borsa, rendevano le sue gambe ancora più invitanti.

Sharon aveva sempre apprezzato il buon gusto di Andy nel vestire, che non veniva mai meno ai loro appuntamenti (sia che fossero eleganti o casual).

"Perché mi fissi?"

"Perché sei bellissima.

Sei sempre bellissima!"

Sharon arrossì al complimento e si coprì il viso con la mano.

"Ti ho imbarazzato? Non volevo scusa, ma pensavo dovessi sapere che sono terribilmente attratto da te. Per non parlare del tuo sorriso"

Il capitano si morse il labbro e, spostandosi più vicino, lo baciò.

"Ti piacciono i Bee Gees?"

"La febbre del sabato sera! Li adoro"

"Immagino che dovrò essere geloso di John Travolta ..."

"No, lui non mi piace. Credo di essere l'unica che è andata al cinema a vedere il film solo per le musiche"

"Bella risposta"

Ad un tratto mentre ballavano, Sharon sbadigliò.

"Sei stanca?"

"Un po', sai non riesco più a dormire da sola"

"Il suo fidanzato non le fa compagnia capitano?"

"Non tanto quanto vorrei"

"Che pazzo! È geloso?"

"Molto"

"Gran bella collana"

"Me l'ha regalata lui, l'uomo che amo!

Per il giorno degli innamorati" rispose con gli occhi da cerbiatta, giocherellando con i pendenti.

"È un uomo fortunato... Ha creato problemi per questa cena?"

"No! Gli ho detto che era una cena di lavoro... Lo era, no?"

"Veramente no capitano...Andiamo a letto"

In camera, Sharon sedette sul morbido materasso mentre Flynn cominciò a togliersi il vestito lentamente davanti a lei, che fingeva di coprirsi il viso con le mani.

"Non ti piaccio?" le chiese.

"Al contrario!" rispose mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Spettacolo privato" le disse cominciando a fare lo spogliarello.

Sharon sorrideva ma lo trovava decisamente eccitante.

Quando ebbe finito, si alzò e gli disse:

"Ora tocca a me"

Andy rimase con i boxer in piedi appoggiato alla porta mentre lei diede lo spettacolo per lui.

"Allora tenente? Non vieni?" chiese una volta sdraiata nel letto con la sola biancheria in dosso.

Appena Flynn si mise in ginocchio accanto a lei, lo tirò a sé.

Fu il San Valentino più bello e romantico di sempre!


	191. Capitolo 190

Capitolo 190

Mancava poco alle ferie prenotate da Andy quando Taylor e O' Derno entrarono alla Crimini Maggiori:

"Buongiorno a tutti, anche se non è un bel giorno. Il vostro Capitano?"

"Nel suo ufficio"

Sharon sentì le voci ed uscì, salutando:

"Buongiorno Capo che succede?"

"È scomparsa una bambina in un parco giochi. Si chiama April, ha 3 anni.

Era con la madre al parcogiochi, la donna si è girata a parlare con un altra mamma e quando l'ha chiamata per farle fare merenda la bambina non c'era più."

Andy sbattè un pugno sulla scrivania ed uscì fuori dalla sala operativa.

Sharon prese la parola:

"Tenente Provenza, convochi i genitori della bambina e li faccia accomodare nella sala riunioni, Buzz sistemi le telecamere,

appena arrivano lei e il tenente Flynn parlerete con il padre e io parlerò con la madre.

Amy, Julio andate nella scuola e chiedete se hanno notato qualche macchina appostata fuori scuola.

Mike lei e O' Derno chiedete ai vicini informazioni sulla famiglia. Ora scusatemi"

Detto questo, salì sul tetto del dipartimento a cercare il suo tenente preferito.

Aperta la porta, lo trovò che fissava il cielo e che si massaggiava la mano destra.

Si avvicinò e gli cinse la vita.

"Dobbiamo trovarla.

È solo una bambina Sharon.

A quell'età devono solo giocare e stare con i propri genitori"

"Lo so, ho già mandato gli altri ha parlare a scuola e dai loro vicini, ora io so che per te è molto difficile ma devo dirti una cosa.

Ho convocato i genitori in centrale per parlare con loro. Vorrei che con il padre parlaste tu e Provenza. Ho già dato disposizione."

"Si certo"

"Ok allora andiamo tra poco saranno qui"

"Sharon?!"

"Si, che c'è?!"

"Mi... abbracceresti, per favore?"

Lei gli sorrise e si avvicinò ma lui fece un passo indietro e disse, scuotendo la testa:

"No! Scusi capitano.

Ho detto una ... non è professionale.

Mi scusi non succederà più"

"Tenente! Venga qui" ordinò Sharon prendendolo per la cravatta e tirandolo a sé.

"Amore perchè le tue nocche sanguinano?"

"Ho dato un pugno al muro, dovevo sfogarmi"

"Andiamo a disinfettarla e a metterci un cerotto"

Durante l'interrogatorio, vennero a sapere che il padre veniva ricattato da un certo Nick D'Angelo un usurato della peggior specie.

Purtroppo il caso si era rivelato più complicato del previsto.

Ci lavoravano da un paio di giorni e nessuno della squadra era riuscito a farsi una dormita decente pur facendo i turni.

Quando Flynn andava a casa a riposare qualche ora lei restava in ufficio e viceversa.

Niente intimità, niente cene romantiche, niente film.

Neanche le coccole della buonanotte, non si incontravano più neanche per fare la colazione.

Inoltre mancava un mese scarso e Nicole avrebbe partorito.

Sharon era preoccupata per la salute di Andy, pensava potesse avere una ricaduta.

Aveva notato le attenzioni che lui continuava a darle nonostante tutto quel marasma: continuava a mandare fiori con dolci dediche.

L'ultimo biglietto, diceva:

'Tranquilla amore, non sarà sempre cosi!

Tra un po' saremo io, te e la neve

Ricorda che ti amo A'

Era arrabbiata. Le mancava stare con lui. Parlare, abbracciarlo.

Pensava che come inizio di fidanzamento fosse veramente pessimo.

La cosa più brutta era che, probabilmente, avrebbero dovuto rimandare la vacanza che Andy aveva prenotato in montagna con tanto amore.


	192. Capitolo 191

Capitolo 191

Il 17 marzo, Sharon era seduta nel suo ufficio guardando dalla finestra, pensando a quanto avrebbe giovato a Andy e a lei un incontro di 'lotta' anche se veloce.

Si voltò verso lo studio sorridendo.

La scrivania sembrava abbastanza solida.

Sicuramente il suo tenente preferito avrebbe apprezzato.

Ma erano nel bel mezzo di un caso, con un minore scomparso, come fare per non destare sospetti?

Decise di aspettare la pausa pranzo.

A quella, cascasse il mondo, nessuno rinunciava.

Chiuse in anticipo i bui, iniziò a spostare gli oggetti inutili in maniera che il tavolo sarebbe stato il più libero possibile.

Indossava l'abito adatto senza averlo neanche fatto a posta: una gonna a tubino nera attillata e corta, una camicetta verde scuro di cui il primo bottone era poco sopra il seno e una giacca color panna.

Evidentemente il suo corpo necessitava del contatto del suo uomo quel giorno se il suo cervello l'aveva spinta a vestirsi in maniera così adeguata per l'idea che le era balenata in mente.

E Andy era così bello nel suo completo blu, camicia a righe bianche-azzurre.

Durante il giorno si era tolto la giacca e aveva potuto notare che indossava le bretelle, in tinta con la cravatta verde.

Non sapeva che fosse San Patrizio, voleva solo essere coordinato con lei.

Le mancava molto festeggiare con i suoi genitori come ai vecchi tempi.

Un brivido l'attraversò al pensiero che non aveva ancora presentato Andy alla famiglia.

'Tra un po c'è la pausa. Ti porto da mangiare!' le aveva scritto, riportandola alla realtà.

La squadra faceva i turni anche per quello e Andy aveva deciso di essere l'ultimo in modo da stare insieme a Sharon.

Non era entrato perché pensava fosse in mezzo alle scartoffie o avesse mal di testa e non voleva distrarla. Anche per lui la lontananza era difficile, l'astinenza il pensiero che forse dovessero rimandare la settimana in montagna era dura, anche se il loro rapporto non era fatto solo di sesso.

Lei sorrise al messaggio e rispose:

'Grazie! Ho una certa fame'

Ancora 15 minuti e poi sapeva sarebbe entrato nell'ufficio con il sacchetto del pranzo che aveva amorevolmente preparato per entrambi la sera prima e che ora era in sala ristoro.

Al sentirlo bussare, scattò in piedi, lisciò la gonna e si appoggiò alla scrivania verso la porta.

"È aperto" disse incrociando le caviglie e le braccia.

Flynn entrò sventolando il sacchetto con il cibo mentre lei sorrideva maliziosamente. "Chiudi la porta!"

C'era qualcosa di strano nel suo tono.

Ubbidì immediatamente mentre lei si avvicinava.

Posò il sacchetto a terra e rimase piacevolmente sorpreso quando lei lo spinse contro la porta tenendolo per il bavero, iniziando a baciarlo appassionatamente.

Sorrisero perché era quello che volevano entrambi.

Lui la girò sulla porta premendosi contro di lei, Sharon alzò la gamba e la mano di Andy si intrufolò sotto la gonna.

Si staccò dal bacio un secondo e la guardò allibito quando si accorse che non aveva la biancheria.

Lei gliela sventolò sotto il naso mentre lo tirava per approfondire il bacio interrotto.

Andy lavorò sulla sua camicia e quando sentì la bocca sul suo petto emise un grido. Lui le tappò la bocca con la mano appena in tempo e continuò con quello che stava facendo al collo e al seno.

Sapeva che era quello che voleva e come lo voleva perché la sentiva sorridere e ansimare contro la sua mano.

Il capitano approfittò per disfargli la cintura.

Non potevano far sentire quello che loro stavano facendo durante un caso così intricato, così si allontanarono dalla porta.

Iniziò a spintonarlo contro la scrivania e Andy quasi s'inciampò all'andare indietro come un gambero con i pantaloni alle ginocchia.

"Non ci posso credere!

Non sai per quanto tempo ho sognato di farlo così!" ansimò lui.

"Non sai per quanto tempo ho sognato che lo facessi!" rispose lei sedendosi sulla scrivania.

Riuscirono a mantenere il controllo del sonoro mentre insieme toccavano il paradiso.

Sharon prese una matita e sollevò i capelli in una crocchia.

Lui stava per rimettersi in sesto la camicia quando lei gli mise una mano sul petto. Scosse la testa e lo spinse contro la sua sedia.

"Ah ah.. Non ho ancora finito con te tenente"

"Proceda pure capitano"

Finito il secondo round erano più che soddisfatti.

"Chissà cosa dirà la mia fidanzata..." disse lui ansimando.

"Non c'è bisogno che lo sappia! Io non lo dirò al mio fidanzato.

Ti meriteresti una promozione..." disse baciandolo dolcemente.

"Ora mangiamo"

"Sai credo che quella cravatta sia da sostituire" disse lei sorridendo, guardando l'indumento appallottolato per terra.

Lo avevano usato lei prima e lui dopo per zittirsi durante le effusioni.

Andy subito le aveva tappato la bocca con la mano ma erano cosi presi da quello che facevano che rischiava di soffocarla.

E quando fu il turno di lei a lavorare su di lui, non avevano mani libere per farlo tacere.

Così a turno si erano messi in bocca il piccolo pezzo di stoffa, che ora verteva in tragiche condizioni.

"Dirò che l'ho sporcata mangiando" disse lui facendole l'occhiolino mentre la nascondeva in tasca.


	193. Capitolo 192

Capitolo 192

Qualche ora dopo, ricevettero informazioni su dove si trovasse Nick D'Angelo.

Andy era ancora più furioso scoprendo che era coinvolto nel traffico di bambini e organi. C'erano meno possibilità di trovare la piccola e ancora meno di trovarla viva, così partì per andare ad arrestarlo prima ancora che venne dato l'ordine effettivo.

"Ma sei impazzito a venire qui da solo?" chiese Provenza appena arrivò sul posto riconoscendo la macchina dell'amico.

"Non ho paura di un tipo del genere"

"Cosa posso fare per la Polizia di Los Angeles?" chiese sorridendo Nick aprendo la porta della sua villa in vestaglia.

"Dov'è?"

"Chi?"

"La bambina dove l'hai portata?"

"Bambina? Le due ragazze che sono qui non sono bambine, sono maggiorenni, non so se capisce cosa intendo"

"Non fare il finto tonto con me April Stuart la figlia di Adam e Eleonor Stuart dov'è?"

"Non c'è nessuna April Stuart qui Tenente"

"Ah si vogliamo scommettere?

Ragazzi cercate in tutte le stanze, dobbiamo trovarla"

"No se non avete un mandato"

"Vuoi vedere il mio mandato, ora te lo faccio vedere" disse Andy puntandogli la pistola contro.

"Flynn abbassa quella pistola" urlò Provenza.

"L'ha rapita e deve dirmi dov'è"

"Non mi convincerà a dirglielo usando la forza"

"E se tolgo la sicura?"

"Andy..."

"Dia retta al suo collega è meglio che lasci stare. Non vorrà essere denunciato per..."

"L'abbiamo trovata Tenente" disse Amy uscendo dalla cantina con la bambina in braccio che piangeva.

"Arrestate questo stronzo" disse Andy abbassando la pistola e spingendolo contro Julio.

"Piccola è tutto finito ora ti porto dalla tua mamma e dal tuo Papà, sai non vedono l'ora di riabbracciarti"

Mentre in Sala interrogatori Tao e Julio interrogarono D'Angelo, Andy entrò in Sala Riunioni con la bambina in braccio.

I genitori appena la videro la presero e l'abbracciarono, ringraziando tutti per averla trovata.

La bambina salutò Andy e lo baciò sulla guancia.

Sharon sorrise alla scena e accompagnò gli Stuart all'uscita.

"Provenza mi ha avvisata della cavolata che hai fatto.

Non farlo mai più, non voglio avere a che fare con quelli del FID ok?" disse seria senza guardarlo quando tornò nel suo ufficio.

"Scusami non succederà mai più, solo che questo caso mi ha preso molto"

"Lo capisco ma ti prego non farlo mai più, Andy, se ti fosse successo qualcosa, io non.."

"Lo so mi dispiace ma quel tizio mi sfidava"

"Dovevi essere superiore a lui!" esclamò voltandosi di spalle.

Erano ancora in ufficio e non poteva essere la sua fidanzata, adesso doveva interpretare il ruolo del suo capo anche se era difficile.

"Mi dispiace" sussurrò lui lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia.

"L'importante è che la bambina stia bene e anche tu"

Flynn era contento che non gli stesse dando del lei e non lo chiamasse tenente.

Per l'ennesima volta si era lasciato sopraffare dal suo temperamento e se le cose fossero andate male a lui, alla bambina o a qualcuno della squadra sarebbe stata solo colpa sua.

C'era da sperare che quel tipo buon sporgesse denuncia contro di lui per aggressione.

Tristemente, si alzò e si diresse alla porta.

Stava per mettere mano alla maniglia quando Sharon lo abbracciò da dietro.

"Ero preoccupata Andy! Ti amo e non posso perderti. Non ora che finalmente stiamo insieme"

"Ti chiedo ancora scusa"

"Scuse accettate, ora vai a lavorare Tenente" disse sorridendogli.

"Agli ordini Capitano" le fece l'occhiolino e uscì.


	194. Capitolo 193

Capitolo 193

Sabato 19 finalmente poterono partire.

Sharon era felice ma era così stanca che si addormentò mentre ascoltavano la radio in macchina, al suono di una canzone spagnola molto dolce.

Flynn sorrise al vederla rilassata.

Desiderava solo stare con lei, la sua fidanzata, la sua amica, la sua amante.

Doveva decisamente farsi perdonare per l'azione avventata di due giorni prima.

Quando si svegliò, Andy le sorrise nuovamente accarezzandole il viso.

"Amore posso farti una domanda?" chiese impacciato fissando la strada.

"Si certo"

"Questa è la prima vacanza che passiamo insieme come coppia. Sei ... si insomma... sei felice di passare una settimana con me?"

"CERTO! Perchè me lo chiedi?"

"È che ogni tanto penso a noi e a come ho fatto ha meritarmi il tuo amore. Inoltre ho combinato un casino l'altro giorno e.."

Sharon gli strinse la mano tra le sue e gliela baciò, canticchiando la canzone alla radio.

"Ti amo e QUESTO è ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno: tempo da soli, io e te!

Vuoi che guidi io un po' io?"

"No tranquilla siamo arrivati ancora dieci minuti"

Quando Sharon lesse il cartello 'San Gabriel Mountains' i suoi occhi si illuminarono.

Era il tramonto e non nevicava ma lo chalet era illuminato e immerso nella neve.

"Allora amore mio ti piace?!" chiese cingendole la vita e posandole un bacio sul collo appena furono soli.

"Mi chiedi se mi piace?

È perfetto e poi adoro la montagna!

Da bambina ci andavo sempre con la mia famiglia e anche con Ricky e Emily" rispose voltandosi tra le sue braccia.

Andy sorrise all'immagine di lei da giovane.

"Lo so... io invece quando voglio stare da solo vado in spiaggia"

"Oppure vai sul tetto del Dipartimento e rimani lì per ore" disse lei giocando con il ciondolo.

"Adesso sai cosa voglio?! Voglio solo restare qui, in questo meraviglioso chalet con la donna che amo, senza pensare al lavoro.

Siamo in vacanza finalmente e ho anche in mente cosa fare per tutta la settimana"

L'ultima frase la disse con un sorriso sornione e malizioso sul viso.

"Ah si Tenente?! E cosa vorrebbe fare tutta la settimana?!"

"Adesso te ne do un assaggio mio bel Capitano"

Iniziò a baciarla dolcemente, spingendola verso la camera da letto.

"Aspetta! So che rovinerò il momento ma... se ci divertissimo dopo mangiato?

Ho fame. Non fraintendermi voglio stare con te ..."

Andy le mise il dito sulle labbra per zittirla:

"Preparo la cena"

"Grazie. Disfo i bagagli"

Stava per accendere il fuoco sotto la pentola dopo aver tagliato le verdure quando si sentì chiamare.

"Andy, puoi venire un secondo?

Ho bisogno di aiuto"

"Certo eccomi"

Rimase scioccato nel vederla in piedi davanti al letto con la sua nuova biancheria intima verde.

"Non ho poi così tanta fame!

Veramente era per San Patrizio ma visto il casino in cui eravamo..."

Non poté finire che l'aveva già presa tra le braccia, baciandola avidamente.

"Sai, ogni tanto ripenso a quando eri al FID"

"Oh! Vuoi dire quando mi odiavate tutti?"

"Mi dispiace"

"Eravate la mia spina nel fianco"

"Facevi il tuo lavoro.

Un ottimo lavoro, specie quando hai trovato la talpa. Non dovevamo trattarti così. Hai mai... pianto a causa nostra?"

"Mi spiavi Tenente?" chiese Sharon sorpresa, in effetti qualche pianto se lo era fatto.

"È un si?" chiese tristemente.

"Mi appello al 5.

Allora, mi spiavi?"

"Mi appello al 5"

"Non puoi"

"Perché tu si e io no?"

"Perché sono un tuo superiore" disse ridacchiando, stringendosi di più a lui.

Flynn la abbracciò meglio, le baciò la testa e disse:

"No Capitano, non ti spiavo, anche se avrei voluto farlo.

Quel giorno che ti ho disegnato sulla lavagna... pessima idea.

A fine serata avevo bisogno di un caffè così decisi di andare nella Sala Ristoro e ti ho vista. Eri girata verso la finestra e dal movimento del tuo corpo si vedeva che piangevi, mi sono sentito in colpa, stavi male per causa nostra, volevo entrare ma..."

"Non lo hai fatto!

Litigavamo spesso, ci odiavamo.

Va bene così"

"No invece.

Le donne vanno rispettate.

Specialmente sul lavoro.

Specialmente nel NOSTRO lavoro. Come se non bastasse ti ho urlato il tuo primo giorno con noi"

"Se quel giorno fossi venuto a chiedermi come stavo o a scusarti mi sarei insospettita.

Comunque era anche colpa mia"

"Tua?"

"Il mio carattare non era dei migliori"

"Ehi no devi dire così, mi dispiace tantissimo.

Eri così per via di quello che vivevi fuori dal lavoro:

Quell'infame di Jack, crescere sola i ragazzi e vederli lasciare il nido, accudire Rusty...

Ti prego scusami se ti ho dato quei nomignoli. Come fai a..."

"Non ti preoccupare è acqua passata per me, però posso farti una domanda?!"

"Certo amore, puoi chiedermi qualsiasi cosa"

"Quando sei stato pugnalato quella notte, perchè hai deciso di chiamare me e non Provenza o Brenda?!"

Rimase in silenzio e le accarezzò i capelli.

"Ehi?" chiese Sharon alzando la testa dal suo petto e guardandolo con aria interrogativa.

"Scusami adesso ti rispondo!

Vuoi la verità?!

Non lo so davvero il perchè.

Forse ho pensato fosse finita e volevo sentire la tua voce per l'ultima volta.

So solo che mi sei sempre piaciuta nonostante le nostre litigate ed ero così innamorato di te che faceva male"

"Andy quando ti hanno aggredito quella notte, mi sono sentita morire.

Per non parlare di quando mi sei svenuto tra le braccia! Ho avuto così paura.

Ho dovuto lasciarti in quell'autoambulanza mentre tutto quello che volevo era stare con te"

"Mi dispiace."

"Pensi... che avrebbe funzionato tra noi?"

"Eri sposata"

"Lo so ma ero già separata" sospirò.

"Avrei comunque aspettato che divorziassi. Inoltre ero un soggetto poco raccomandabile.

Assolutamente non adatto a te.

Non che adesso..."

"Ora basta.

So che ho chiesto io ma non voglio parlare di Jack, delle lotte del nostro passato né di quante volte ho rischiato di perderti... siamo in vacanza e voglio stare tutta la settimana qui e godermela con te"

Quando Andy si alzò e finì di preparare la cena, Sharon si era riaddormentata.

Era ovvio avessero fame, pur essendo quasi mezzanotte, dopo tutto l'esercizio fatto a letto.

Squillò il telefono, era una videochiamata da Patrick ed Emily.

"Ciao ragazzi, come state?!"

"Bene, tu?"

"Benissimo grazie"

"Mamma?!" chiese Emily.

"Dorme era stanca per il viaggio"

"Si come no, per il viaggio, lo sappiamo noi cosa avete fatto..." disse Patrick.

"Fatto cosa?! Ciao ragazzi!" disse Sharon facendo capolino.

"Ciao mamma"

"Buona sera raggio di sole" le disse Flynn.

"Buon sera a te" rispose prima di baciarlo.

"Ok voi due adesso basta ci siamo anche noi qui" dissero Emily e Patrick.

"Oh scusate, è più forte di me, non resisto a questa donna, è così sexy!" disse Andy abbracciandola mentre Sharon arrossiva.

"Oh allora siamo in due neanche io resisto a lei" disse Patrick guardando Emily.

Parlarono per circa mezz'ora al telefono e poi Andy disse:

"Bene ragazzi noi andiamo a cenare, ci vediamo domani, forse! Fatemi sapere Nicole se partorisce, ciao ciao"

"Va bene, buona notte e buona vacanza e mi raccomando... passatela a letto!"

Flynn sorrise.

"Che c'è?"

"Non posso credere di avere avuto il via libera dai nostri figli per..."

"Già è scandaloso"

"Sappi che non ho nessuna intenzione di deluderli"

"Meno male"

"Ma ora vieni a mangiare"

"Oddio è meraviglioso!" esclamò vedendo la tavola romanticamente apparecchiata.


	195. Capitolo 194

Capitolo 194

Quella notte avevano dormito come pupi in fasce dopo aver fatto l'amore per l'ennesima volta, aternando la vasca e il letto.

Ora erano le dieci di mattina.

Andy aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò il braccio sinistro sotto la testa di Sharon, mentre il destro era sotto la sua stessa testa.

Sharon si svegliò poco dopo e iniziò a ridere.

"Che c'è di divertente?"

"Pensavo alla festa di compleanno di Fernando"

"Oh grande festa."

La guardò negli occhi e continuò con un sorriso malizioso:

"Indossavi un gran bel costume"

"Neanche tu eri male" gli rispose mentre si metteva su di lei.

"Cosa ti piaceva del mio abito?" chiese baciandole il collo.

"Se fai una doccia con me te lo dico"

"Mi sa di ricatto ma ci sto!"

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Sharon aveva già deciso che il suo giorno libero l'avrebbe passato interamente con Gavin.

"Allora come ben sai Fer la prossima settimana entra negli Anta.

Quindi ho deciso di organizzare una sorpresa: una festa in costume! Siete tutti invitati... Che ne dici? Mi aiuti?"

"Certo che si! Mi sembra una bella idea e poi io adoro le feste in costume"

Così i due si diressero al centro commerciale per comprare il vestito.

In realtà Gavin e Fernando avevano già organizzato la festa.

Entrambi si erano accorti che tra Sharon e Andy sembrava essere scoccato qualcosa.

Da qualche tempo non litigavano più, anzi c'erano state parecchie cene da quando lei l'aveva inaspettatamente accompagnato al matrimonio di sua figlia.

Spesso quando parlava di lui o con lui le luccicavano gli occhi.

Ma erano troppo testardi per parlarne o fare la prima mossa.

Così Gavin e Morales avevano deciso di dar loro un aiutino e la festa cadeva a fagiolo.

Arrivati al centro Commerciale entrarono in un magnifico negozio di costumi.

"Mi sono scordato di dirti il tema della festa. Ti aiuta e riduce il campo...

Grecia e Roma: eroi e divinità a confronto"

"Cosa?!"

"Che c'è? Fer ama la storia dei popoli. Lo sai che sua madre è greca? In viaggio di nozze i suoi andarono a Roma..

Comunque Sharon, non cambiare discorso. In macchina ti ho chiesto come va la vita amorosa e tu non mi hai risposto"

"Fatti due domande. Diciamo solo che la tua è meglio della mia! E ho detto tutto" rispose sospirando.

"E quel tenente super figo e mega fusto Andrew Flynn?"

Sharon arrossì infilandosi in una corsia del negozio.

"Colpita e affondata! Ho colto nel segno..."

"Che vuoi sapere?! Non c'è niente da dire..."

"Ma da sognare si.. Andiamo lasciati andare"

"Ti do quattro motivi per cui non andrebbe in porto.

1) lavoriamo insieme

2) sono il suo capo

3) sono sposata

4) mi odia" disse tristemente.

"Hai finito?! Bene adesso la parola alla difesa di questo rapporto che POTREBBE cominciare se QUALCUNO non si precludesse il diritto di essere felice.

1) lavorare insieme può essere un vantaggio. Tu torni in quella casa vuota a tarda sera e dividerla con qualcuno non sarebbe male, specie se qualcuno lavora con te! Lo vedresti sempre senza aspettare di arrivare stanca a casa. Inoltre potresti saltargli addosso in ufficio ogni volta che ne hai voglia.

2) essere il suo capo significa dargli ordini. Hai già potere su di lui. Perciò qualunque cosa tu gli chiedessi..." lei iniziava ad avere caldo. Sperava fosse la menopausa ma sapeva che non era così.

"3) scusa se te lo dico ma lascia che ti ricordi che il tuo matrimonio è finito anni fa. Se mi dici che hai paura di innamorarti posso capire visto quello che hai passato con Jack ma santo Dio Shar quello era una morte annunciata. L'unica a rispettare i voti sei stata tu.

E qui finisco perché è ancora doloroso per te anche se non capisco la motivazione.

4) la grande Mia Martini diceva LA GENTE È STRANA PRIMA SI ODIA POI SI AMA! Tesoro dipende da te dimostrargli che non sei un nemico. E poi da quello che mi racconti le cose sono cambiate in meglio fra voi o no?"

In effetti erano cambiate.

La sosteneva più spesso, non le urlava contro, le portava il caffè. Solo guardarlo accanto a lei durante un difficoltoso interrogatorio le dava la forza di continuarlo.

Per non parlare di quando, in un'occasione per calmarlo lo aveva sfiorato sul braccio.

Lui si era sedato all'istante. E lei aveva sorriso al notare il potere che aveva su di lui. Era successo molto tempo prima ma da quel giorno ogni volta che poteva lo toccava sempre.

Quante volte doveva correre in bagno sotto l'acqua gelida per frenare l'istinto di sbatterlo contro la porta e strappargli via la camicia o tenerlo stretto per le bretelle.

"Senti principessa, ti voglio bene ma pensi troppo!

Perché non lasci che Flynn sia il tuo cavaliere dalla sfavillante armatura?

Nell'amore non si può agire razionalmente. O e ora perché ridi? Che ho detto di buffo?!"

"Principessa! Non credo sia il nomignolo ideale per il capitano della polizia di Los Angeles"

"Be?! Sei una principessa guerriera"

Gavin si illuminò e corse dalla ragazza dietro il bancone.

"Ti prego, dimmi che avete un costume da Xena!"

"Amico hai letto il cartello?! Qui vendiamo e noleggiamo abiti di ogni genere, compresi serie TV e film" disse la ragazza sorridendo.


	196. Capitolo 195

Capitolo 195

Quella stessa mattina, Andy ricevette un pacco a casa sua.

La lettera di accompagnamento diceva:

'Non ci conosciamo molto anche se da anni lavoriamo insieme.

Come ho detto ieri, mi farebbe davvero piacere che venisse alla mia festa di compleanno in costume.

Tema 'Grecia e Roma: eroi e divinità a confronto'.

Ho notato la sua perplessità quando ne parlavo così mi sono permesso di ordinare questo per lei.

La ricevuta è dentro. Può renderlo, sostituirlo o tenerlo.

È della sua misura. Col mio mestiere ho l'occhio allenato sulle taglie.

Spero di vederla Dott. Morales'

Nonostante lavorassero da tempo insieme Andy non conosceva bene Fernando e quando aveva invitato la squadra al suo compleanno in costume era scettico. Non andare gli sembrava male, ma andare a una festa dove non hai mai considerato il festeggiato in vita tua gli sembrava meschino.

Come avrebbe dovuto vestirsi poi?

Guardò l'interno del pacco e rimase piacevolmente sorpreso.

Era l'abito di una serie televisiva che i suoi figli guardavano sempre: Hercules.

La provò e gli stava davvero bene.

Il giorno del compleanno, tutti erano presenti e divertenti nei loro costumi.

Amy era Diana, Julio era Marte, Taylor era Zeus, Provenza era Vulcano, Fernando era Ade mentre Gavin era Apollo e così via.

"Lasciatelo dire tesoro, sei molto sexy! Se potessi ti salterei subito addosso" le sussurrò Gavin baciando Sharon appena arrivò.

Lei si mise a suo agio. Gli aveva detto che quell'abito era troppo per lei e che non l'avrebbe mai indossato.

L'avvocato subito aveva cercato di prenderla con le buone ma poi le aveva detto che sarebbe stata la fine della loro amicizia e che avrebbe parlato con Andy dicendole ciò che lei provava per lui.

Così aveva ceduto, ma in realtà il costume le piaceva.

Andy stava parlando con Morales e quando la vide rimase a bocca aperta.

"Oh mio Dio Sharon sei bellissima" disse il dottore.

"Grazie, questo è per te" porgendogli il regalo.

I due si abbracciarono e Provenza si avvicinò a Flynn, dandogli una gomitata.

"Ahia...Ma sei pazzo"

"Oh piantala Flynn, ho visto come la guardi, finiscila"

In effetti Andy era attratto da un paio di dettagli che il costume lasciava in bella vista. Purtroppo indossava stivali altri fino al ginocchio che coprivano le sue gambe stupende, ma da lì in su era quasi tutto scoperto.

Per non parlare della scollatura a cuore di quel corpetto in pelle.

'È un vero schianto' pensò.

"Chissà perchè ha scelto di vestirsi così" bofonchiò Louie.

"L'avrà convinta Gavin!"

"Non è che c'entri qualcosa?"

"Stai scherzando vero?"

"Come se fosse la prima volta!

Ho notato il gioco dei colori..."

"Allora vi divertite?" chiese Gavin interrompendo l'imprecazione.

Annuirono con il capo e Provenza andò a farsi un drink.

Sharon stava parlando con Amy e Andy la osservava. Doveva, no, voleva salutarla.

'Non combinare casini' si disse mentre sospirando si avvicinò a lei.

"Capitano gran bel costume"

"Oh grazie Ten..." ma non riuscì a finire.

Rimase sconvolta nel vedere le sue braccia scoperte e parte del suo petto, l'unica differenza con Hercules era la lunghezza e il colore dei capelli.

"Se non erro è Xena, la principessa guerriera! Costume piu che azzeccato" disse sorridendole, notando che per maggior somiglianza non aveva indossato gli occhiali.

"S...si indovinato"

"Vuole qualcosa da bere?"

"SI grazie un po' di vino rosso"

"Certo arrivo subito"

Pensò a quanto fosse stata stupida a chiedere a un ex alcolista che combatte la sua dipendenza di portarle un bicchiere di vino.

"Stai sbavando" le sussurrò Gavin mentre Flynn tornava con il bicchiere.

Ad un tratto Andy le toccò la schiena e Sharon quasi svenne, sentendo un brivido e le vertigini.

"Scusa!" esclamò dirigendosi di corsa in bagno a calmarsi.

Non poteva farsi vedere volubile.

C'erano colleghi e sottoposti, ma il pensiero del suo tocco si era già annidiato nel suo cervello.

Era stato un millesimo di secondo ma si era sentita viva.

Chiuse gli occhi e si morsicò il labbro inferiore.

Uscì dal bagno e si diresse di nuovo da Andy, scusandosi inventando che doveva sentire Rusty che era in campeggio con amici.

Iniziarono a parlare come se fossero due amici.

"Hey, guarda un po': Xena ha incontrato il suo Hercules!

Non sono carini insieme?" disse Gavin a Fernando.

Gavin aveva organizzato una sorpresa ma più che per Fernando era un fallo per i due piccioncini.

Gavin si era messo d'accordo, in separata sede con Sharon e Andy, che avrebbe voluto cantare la canzone CI SARA' ma siccome era a due voci serviva l'accompagnamento.

L'accordo era che appena Gavin fosse salito a parlare si sarebbero dovuti avvicinare allo schermo per leggere il testo karaoke.

In realtà l'idea era far cantare loro e lui e Fer essere i coristi.

"Vorrei cominciare dedicando questa canzone al festeggiato.

È una delle sue preferite. Con un aiuto ovviamente.

Ballate pure, non state a fissare noi che facciamo il karaoke.."

"Scusami" disse Sharon quando vide l'amico col microfono farle un cenno.

La base partì tutti iniziarono a ballare, Sharon iniziò a cantare e sussultò quando riconobbe la voce di Andy per la strofa successiva.

Si fissarono negli occhi e Gavin e Fernando partirono col coro.

Il capitano avrebbe voluto scalare ma l'unica cosa che poteva fare era andare avanti, così continuò mentre Gavin le aveva fatto l'occhiolino.

Flynn non era imbarazzato, anche se aveva capito lo scopo.

Riusciva a leggere il disagio negli occhi di lei, così decise di non farglielo pesare.

Però si strinse più vicino con la scusa di guardare lo schermo e andò avanti con la canzone.

Alla fine Sharon chiamò l'amico:

"Gavin ti posso parlare?!"

"Credo ti stia squillando il telefono"disse lui andandosene.

Anche a Andy era arrivato lo stesso messaggio: un video in cui vi erano delle scene tratte dalle serie TV di Hercules e Xena, dove i protagonisti erano in atteggiamenti intimi.

Si sedettero ai lati opposti della stanza mentre tutti ballavano un lento.

Sharon arrossiva violentemente alla consapevolezza che il suo amico voleva che fosse felice.

E forse con Andy chissà...

"Vuoi ballare capitano?" le chiese facendola sussultare.

"Ehm...ah...va bene" rispose come un ebete, ancora 'terrorizzata' dal video di Gavin.

Quei due maledetti continuarono i loro scherzi, infatti quando li videro mettersi a ballare cambiarono la canzone.

Lei iniziò distrattamente a canticchiare. Aveva pensato che concentrarsi sulla musica l'avrebbe aiutata a non trascinarlo nella camera da letto dei padroni di casa. Pessima idea.

Notando l'imbarazzo, lui l'accompagnò nel ritornello e non riuscirono a fermarsi quando partì il secondo pezzo, anche se si morse le labbra al finale della strofa.

Alla fine non ebbero il tempo di staccarsi (non l'avrebbero fatto comunque perché nessuno dei due voleva) che partì un'altra canzone.

"Ehi Flynn vieni un po!

Sei un idiota integrale!" gli disse Provenza portandolo fuori.

Ma Andy non lo ascoltava, era ancora perso nel profumo di lei.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

L'ultima sera si sedettero davanti al camino con una tazza di cioccolata e mandarono le foto che avevano scattato ai figli.

Per tutta la settimana, rimasero a letto fino alle dieci a farsi coccole, a sciare e la sera a cena fuori.

A malincuore la domenica dovettero ripartire per tornare a Los Angeles.

Il lavoro li chiamava ma erano felici di essersi ritagliati del tempo per loro, erano fidanzati ora dopotutto!


	197. Capitolo 196

Capitolo 196

Mancava poco al parto di Nicole, per la precisione solo due settimane.

I futuri genitori erano molto eccitati, anche se la povera ragazza si sentiva come se avesse ingoiato un anguria intera.

Dean rientrò dal lavoro e trovò la moglie sdraiata sul divano.

"Amore stai bene?!"

"No per niente! Stamattina quando sei uscito mi sono venute le contrazioni.

Non erano forti ma non vole...argh Dean aiutami ti prego!"

"Nicole tesoro"

"Argh... mi sa che ci siamo!"

"Come ci siamo? Mancano ancora due settimane"

"A quanto pare vuole uscire prima... mi si sono rotte le acque, portami in ospedale"

In quel momento caotico bussarono.

Dean corse subito ad aprire e si trovò davanti Patrick.

"Ciao cognato sono venu..."

Non lo lasciò nemmeno finire che lo trascinò in casa.

"Devi aiutarmi Nicole sta per..."

Sentirono urlare la ragazza.

"Santo Dio Dean perchè non mi hai detto che Nicole sta per partorire?!"

"Te lo stavo per dire ..."

"Ok stai calmo andrà tutto bene"

"Dobbiamo andare in ospedale e avvisare Andy" disse il futuro padre in preda al panico. Aveva già due figli ma sembrava la prima volta.

La aiutarono fino alla macchina e si diressero all'ospedale con le sirene accese.

Quando arrivarono, due infermieri condussero la ragazza in sala parto. Dean entrò con lei, mentre Patrick chiamò Andy.

Erano le 18 quando la Crimini Maggiori andò a bere qualcosa dopo una settimana lunga e pesante.

Sharon era felice per Nicole, pur ricordando che (per quanto le volesse bene) lei non gli veniva niente, né a lei né al bambino che aveva in grembo.

Comunque pur se non avevano legami di sangue, il capitano amava molto i figli e i nipoti di Andy e forse, chissà, poteva avere una speranza, visto che spesso la chiamavano Mamma.

"Che hai?" le chiese Andy.

"Niente"

"Sento gli ingranaggi nella tua testa"

"Pensavo"

"A cosa?"

"A quanto ti stia bene il viola" disse osservando la camicia, la cravatta e le bretelle.

"Bugiarda. Comunque preferisco come sta su di te"

"Io pensavo che questa camicia ti piacesse di più sul pavimento della tua cucina...mentre sono sul tavolo..." rispose flirtando a bassa voce e sedendosi su uno sgabello, incrociando le gambe e sorridendo mentre esponeva un po' di scollatura.

"Me lo fai apposta?"

"Io? Cosa ho fatto?"

"Andiamo a casa"

"Ma non ho ancora... salvata dal telefono"

"Tenente Flynn" rispose l'uomo di malavoglia al cellulare, spostandosi leggermente in avanti tra le gambe di lei che rideva per nascondere agli amici i segnali del suo momentaneo disagio.

"Papà devi correre subito qui sono al San Leo"

"Patrick! Come sei al San Leo!

Che succede? Sei stato ferito?!" chiese preoccupato.

Sharon scattò in piedi e gli strinse la mano mentre Andy mise il vivavoce.

"No no papà io stò bene, è Nicole"

"Come Nicole? Lei è il bambino stanno bene?!"

"Papà, Nicole sta partorendo!"

"Cosa?! Ma mancano due settimane"

"Lo so è quello che ho detto a Dean quando mi ha trascinato in casa! Mamma è con te?!"

"Si Sharon è qui con me! Aspettami fuori dall'ospedale, stiamo arrivando!"

"Ok, ma sbrigatevi!"

Si voltò verso i compagni e, recuperando la giacca, disse:

"Nicole sta partorendo!"

"Andiamo! Mia figlia sta per dare alla luce la sua bambina e voglio esserci!" esclamò Sharon prendendo la borsa. Tutti nella divisione la guardarono e Flynn sorrise.

《In fondo quando Patrick aveva chiesto se LA MAMMA fosse lì, lui aveva parlato di Sharon e il figlio non l'aveva corretto...》


	198. Capitolo 197

Capitolo 197

Quando arrivarono al San Leo, Patrick li raggiunse fuori dalla macchina.

"Finalmente!"

"Allora come stà?" chiesero in coro Sharon e Andy.

"Non lo so, è ancora dentro"

"Alllora andiamo. Cosa ci facciamo ancora qua?!" disse Andy.

"Infatti, mia figlia sta partorendo e noi dovremmo essere almeno in sala d'attesa" disse Sharon velocizzando il passo.

Patrick pensò di aver capito male.

La raggiunsero al bancone della reception dell'ospedale.

"Salve come posso aiutarla?" chiese l'infermiera.

"Salve, nostra figlia Nicole Flynn sta partorendo, può dirmi dove si trova la Sala D'attesa della Sala Parto?" disse Sharon.

"Certo, ah si eccola, Nicole Flynn, segua il corridoio e giri a sinistra e auguri per vostra figlia"

"Grazie mille"

"Papà, ha davvero detto 'FIGLIA'?!" chiese Patrick a bassa voce.

"Si ed è già la terza volta che lo dice"

Camminarono per tutta la sala d'attesa avanti e indietro molto agitati.

Dopo circa dieci minuti la porta si aprì e la Dottoressa Dixon apparve.

"Immagino siate i familiari di Nicole"

"Si siamo i genitori" disse Andy prendendo la mano di Sharon.

"E io sono suo fratello"

Il capitano rimase piacevolmente colpita. Sapeva di aver definito la ragazza come sua e sperava non aver esagerato. Un conto era che loro la chiamassero mamma ma che lei li definisse suoi figli forse era troppo. Ora Andy l'aveva praticamente definita come la madre e il ragazzo non aveva battuto ciglio a quella frase.

"Il parto è andato tutto bene e stanno benissimo, congratulazioni è una bellissima bambina. Ha dei polmoni fenomenali."

"Quando possiamo vederli?" disse Sharon.

"Direi fra 10 minuti al primo piano camera 1234"

"Grazie Dottoressa"

La donna se ne andò e Sharon e Patrick subito si abbracciarono commossi.

Andy si mise a sedere sulla sedia e appoggiò la testa contro il muro.

Sharon se ne accorse subito e si staccò da Patrick che intanto telefonò a Emily.

Si mise a sedere accanto a lui e gli prese la mano.

"Hey amore che hai?!"

"Niente! Sono solo felice per Nicole tutto qui. È la mia bambina"

"Andiamo NONNO"

Le prese la mano, impedendole di alzarsi.

"Grazie Sharon! Per essere nella mia vita e in quella dei miei figli.

Sono ... un uomo molto fortunato"

Lei lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi e gli accarezzò il viso.

"Grazie a te amore mio per avermi permesso di far parte di tutto questo, mi hai reso una donna molto felice"

Si diedero un bacio veloce e andarono al primo piano da Nicole. "Date il benvenuto alla piccola Evangeline Rogers" disse Dean porgendo la piccola.

"Ciao piccola, io sono nonno Andy e lei è nonna Sharon" disse Flynn fissando la donna commossa accanto a lui.

Prese in braccio la bambina e cominciò a cullarla, cantandole una canzone.

"Papà è bellissima!"

"Dean mi aveva detto che volevate chiamarla Evangeline e così ho scritto questa ninna nanna per lei"

"Oh grazie Andy!" esclamò il genero commosso. Sharon lo fissava innamorata.

"Sembra piacerle molto"

Poco dopo, quando la neonata giaceva nella culla beatamente addormentata, cominciò a piangere disperatamente.

Qualcosa l'aveva turbata. Ma cosa?

Fuori dalla stanza si sentì trambusto e l'infermiera disse a voce alta:

"Signora, la prego! Non può entrare!"

"Che cosa vuol dire che non posso entrare?!

Mia figlia ha appena partorito, ho il diritto di vedere lei e mia nipote"

"Signora la prego. La famiglia è già dentro, compresa la madre.

Non so chi lei sia"

"Io sono Sandra Flynn e .. Come sarebbe che la madre è dentro? Oh no oh no questo non glielo permetto"

Sandra si precipitò nella stanza mentre Dean cercava di calmare la piccola.

"Che ci fai tu qui?!" chiese Nicole.

"Non sei la benvenuta" replicò Patrick arrabbiato.

"Oh questa è bella... Vengo a sapere da un messaggio anonimo che mia figlia partorisce e come vengo accolta?! I miei figli mi dicono che non sono gradita e qualcuno si spaccia per me. Complimenti Sharon, chissà cosa diranno i tuoi colleghi e i tuoi sottoposti quando ti denuncerò per furto d'identità"

"Spaventi la bimba e Nicole deve riposare. Va fuori!" ringhiò Andy spingendola nel corridoio.

"Oh perché? Non sa difendersi da sola la tua ragazza? Non mi dirai che è permesso farsi passare per qualcun'altro?!"

"Ti sei presentata come Sandra Flynn"

"Per un periodo lo sono stata"

"Non per mio volere. E comunque è più una madre lei per i ragazzi di te"

"E tu che ne sai? Non c'eri"

Lui la guardò e scosse la testa.

"Mi fai schifo. Non sei cambiata! E quei poveri ragazzi... Non hanno potuto avere una famiglia normale.

So bene che non c'ero e non è che tu fossi molto presente in fin dei conti.

Inoltre non c'è bisogno che mi ricordi, che non sono figli miei.

La domanda è: come potrebbero non amare una donna perfetta, amabile, amorevole e premurosa come Sharon? Ora vattene prima che ti arresti per disturbo alla quiete pubblica e schiamazzi"

"Ti piacerebbe mettermi le manette non è vero? Cosa aspetti" disse lei afferrandolo per il bavero e baciandolo.


	199. Capitolo 198

Capitolo 198

Sharon era un uragano di emozioni mentre guardava dal vetro della stanza.

Non si sarebbe abbassata al livello di Sandra e sapeva che Andy non le avrebbe permesso di avvicinarsi, ma era preoccupata per la pressione del suo fidanzato.

"Ha ragione. Me la sono cercata, è meglio che vada" disse a testa bassa cercando la borsa.

"No, ti prego resta.

Tua nipote ha bisogno di te!

E...anch'io" disse Nicole timidamente.

Il capitano sentì una fitta al cuore e toccò il fondo quando Sandra baciò Andy.

Uscì dalla stanza e passò vicino alla coppia. Stava per girare l'angolo quando Flynn l'afferrò per un braccio.

"Dove stai andando?!"

"Io non posso restare qui, devo andare..."

"Brava, vattene! Tu non sei della famiglia e quella bambina non è tua nipote" disse Sandra acidamente.

"Adesso basta ne ho abbastanza" gridò il tenente verso la ex moglie.

"Andy! Ha ragione lei"

"No non è vero! Per quanto riguarda l'istinto materno, una gatta è miglior madre di te" disse Patrick alla madre.

"Guarda cosa hai fatto. Mi hai rubato il marito, i figli.."

"Dannazione! Quale marito, quali figli.

Smettila di parlare così a Sharon.

Lei è la donna che amo e se ti azzardi di nuovo a offenderla ed aggredirla, come hai fatto quella sera al Dipartimento, ti faccio arrestare"

A quel punto Sandra se ne andò scortata dalla sicurezza.

Sharon notò che Flynn diventava pallido.

"Andy, Andy"

La fissò per un momento, poi svenne.

"Amore apri gli occhi, guardami"

Gli infermieri lo misero su un lettino in una stanza vuota.

"Se possiamo evitare, non dirlo a Nicole. Non voglio che si preoccupi" disse Sharon a Patrick, seguendo il fidanzato.

Si avvicinò al letto e gli prese la mano nelle sue.

"Hey, amore, apri gli occhi"

"Sharon che è successo?!" chiese Dean, uscito a cercarli preoccupato.

"Ha urlato contro Sandra per difendermi e poi è svenuto"

"Mamma stai calma dagli qualche minuto e si sveglia" disse il ragazzo prendendola per le spalle.

"Dean torniamo da Nicole, ma acqua in bocca" disse al cognato.

"Dove è papà?"chiese subito la ragazza.

"Oh sai come sono quei due. Saranno scappati a tubare da qualche parte i piccioncini" disse Patrick guardando la nipote invece del viso della sorella.

"Dean, mio fratello crede che non mi accorga quando mi racconta balle. Tu non mi mentiresti mai, vero?"

"Stai tranquilla amore. Ha ragione, è con Sharon. Si stanno 'coccolando' "

Gran bel modo di descrivere una donna che accarezza la mano del proprio partner in attesa che si riprenda dopo un collasso, pensò.

In quel momento arrivarono Ricky, Rusty ed Emily con i bambini.

"Ciao papino, ciao mammina" disse la ragazza rivolta ai neo genitori.

"Ciao ragazzi!" esclamarono i due.

Si avvicinarono alla bambina che giaceva nella culla.

"Lei è Evangeline! Saluta gli zii e i tuoi fratellini" disse la mamma.

"Ciao bellezza, io sono Zia Emily e questi sono Zio Rusty e Zio Ricky"

"Mamma!" i bimbi salirono sul letto abbracciando la ragazza.

"Scusami! E a me non mi saluti Signorina Raydor?" disse Patrick.

"Oh certo chiedo perdono. Ciao amore mio. Dove sono i nostri alter ego più anziani?" chiese dopo averlo baciato.

"Da qualche parte a flirtare. Almeno così dicono questi due" rispose Niky.

"Oh be allora rimango fermo, non sia mai mi tocchi vederli pomiciare anche qui" disse Rusty facendo ridere tutti.


	200. Capitolo 199

Capitolo 199

Sharon intanto guardava Andy.

Non aveva riaperto gli occhi ma era più colorito e i suoi lineamenti meno tesi di prima.

Ci vollero un paio di minuti prima che si riprendesse del tutto.

Gli accarezzò il viso e fece per allontanarsi da lui ma in quell'istante la guardò.

"Ehi tu, bella rossa!"

"Ehi" rispose girandosi di profilo per non fargli vedere le lacrime appese.

"Che è successo? Perché sono a letto?

Che mi sono perso?"

Andy si sollevò sui gomiti e notò di avere la camicia aperta, la cravatta in fondo al letto.

"Oh non dirmi che mi hai steso in ospedale?! Avrei preferito la tua scrivania... Almeno lì non mi addormento! Sai, con la minaccia della pinzatrice" disse ridendo.

"Non ti sei addormentato. Mi hai difeso con Sandra e ... Sei svenuto!

Ho rischiato di perderti. DI NUOVO!!"

"Sandra ha il potere di rovinarmi la vita, fortuna che sei il mio catalizzatore.

Ti volti per favore? O devo continuare a parlare alle tue spalle?

Non che la cosa mi dispiaccia, sia chiaro, ho una gran bella visuale così ma vorrei guardarti in faccia quando ti parlo"

Lei si passò le mani sul viso e si asciugò le lacrime.

Al vedere la matita scomparsa dai suoi occhi, Flynn si drizzò sul letto.

"Che hai?" chiese preoccupato facendole segno di sedersi accanto a lui.

Fece un passo avanti ma non si sedette.

Abbassò lo sguardo e iniziò a torcersi le mani.

"È colpa mia! Se non fossi venuta o se non mi fossi presentata come la madre di Nicole, tutto questo non sarebbe successo!

Non ne avevo nessun diritto. Ho agito d'impulso"

Era strano. Ogni volta, quando doveva prendere decisioni, ci pensava non 10 ma 1.000.000.000 di volte.

Tutti, a partire da Jack, l'avevano sempre definita una donna 'fredda e calcolatrice'.

Andy invece le diceva il contrario, che era sensibile, appassionata e passionale.

In quell'occasione era successo proprio quello: aveva agito d'impulso e aveva quasi perso l'uomo che amava.

"Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?!" chiese preoccupato.

Lei lo guardò con uno sguardo dolce e triste.

"Che avevi ragione tenente!

Non per i motivi che pensi, ma avevi ragione."

Segnò lo spazio tra loro.

"Questo non doveva succedere! Non fraintendermi è... Indescrivibile e meraviglioso ma ..."

"Sharon.."

Cercò di fermarla: sapeva dove stava dirigendo la conversazione e non voleva ascoltare.

"No, lasciami finire! Ti prego, non rendermelo più difficile.

Sono solo una vecchia stupida sentimentale.

Non credevo nell'amore fin quando non sei entrato nella mia esistenza.

Tu ne hai già passate tante e io non voglio rovinati la vita"

"Prima di tutto non offendere la donna che amo!

Non sei stupida, e non sei vecchia!"

"Andy! Può anche essere che i tuoi rapporti con Sandra non siano mai stati buoni, proprio come da un po' non lo è la tua salute ma... Io ho rovinato tutto! L'ho accentuato.

Ti ricordi il mio primo giorno alla crimini maggiori? Mi dicesti 'ogni singolo problema, tutti i problemi che abbiamo sono colpa sua!' Avevi ragione..."

"Sharon..."

"Non dimenticherò mai lo sguardo che avevi. Il tono duro con cui mi hai parlato.

Quando eri a terra prima mi è venuto in mente la prima volta che sei collassato in ufficio. Ero così preoccupata!

Sono subito corsa da te nonostante avessi gente nel mio ufficio.

Non eri MAI stato male, finché io..."

"Non eri tu! Non era colpa tua allora come non lo è adesso! Ero solo un pazzo urlante quando invece volevo solo baciarti a perdifiato e dirti che ti avevo sognato ogni notte dalla prima volta che ti vidi. Quando collassai ero stressato: Nicole doveva sposarsi, Sandra era di nuovo in circolazione con la presunzione fosse suo marito a portarla all'altare, il caso...

Provenza era l'unico a saperlo e non aveva tenuto il segreto, e se Pope o Taylor avessero saputo mi avrebbero messo dietro una scrivania fino alla pensione!"

"Andy! Non posso e non voglio perderti!

E se tenerti vivo per il bene tuo, dei tuoi figli e dei tuoi nipoti vuol dire tenerti lontano da me ..."

"Non dirlo!"

"È finita!" disse lei reprimendo un singhiozzo.

"E credi che questo faccia bene alla mia pressione? Non scherzare"

"Mai stata più seria tenente! Non piace neanche a me ma a volte le decisioni migliori per il nostro bene sono quelle più difficili da prendere e da accettare"

Si sporse in avanti e riuscì a prenderle il polso. Non le faceva male ma era abbastanza stretto da trattenerla.

Poteva scivolare via con facilità data la sottigliezza del braccio.

"Dimmi che non mi ami!

Che non mi hai mai amato!

Che mi hai usato!

Che ti sei innamorata di un altro!

Guardami negli occhi e dimmelo!

Dimmi che ti sei scoperta dell'altra sponda o che mi tradisci!

Che preferisci la carriera a me!

Che ti sei svegliata e ti sei accorta che non sono l'uomo giusto per te!

Ma ti prego non lasciarmi per Sandra o per la mia pressione.

Soprattutto non dire che è per il mio bene!

Abbiamo già avuto questa discussione in passato, anche se le parti erano invertite..."

Sharon si fiondò su di lui e lo baciò forte. Sembrava interminabile.

C'era amore, tristezza, rabbia e dolore in quel bacio salato.

Quando si staccò disse:

"Come potrei non amare o tradire l'uomo che mi ha fatto sentire donna?!

Ci sei e ci sarai sempre e solo tu nel mio cuore"

Lo baciò di nuovo con la stessa intensità.

Si tenevano stretti per la nuca mentre diventava sempre più lungo, profondo, smanioso e bisognoso.

Poggiò la fronte contro la sua pensando che sarebbero potuti morire di infarto per quel bacio.

Entrambi avevano gli occhi chiusi e stavano concentrati sulla respirazione e sull'incontro delle loro labbra.

"Perdonami!" gli disse staccando la mano dalla sua nuca e prendendo la sua. Andy sentì un freddo pezzo di metallo scivolargli sul polso e un improvviso CLICK lo fece sussulatare.

Sapeva che l'avrebbe seguita, così lo aveva ammanettato al letto.

"Sharon!"

"Ti amo!" gli disse guardandolo tra le lacrime mentre indietreggiava.

Lanciò le chiavi al fondo del letto e corse fuori dalla stanza chiedendo la porta dietro di sé.

Facendo attenzione a non passere davanti alla stanza di Nicole, scese le scale di corsa fino a ché non trovò il parcheggio dei taxi.

"Metta in moto poi le dico l'indirizzo.

Si allontani da qui al più presto per favore!"


	201. Capitolo 200

Capitolo 200

"Pronto Jenny, sei a casa?

Ho bisogno di te.

No sono in macchina, arrivo"

Per tutta la strada, mentre il taxi guidava fino alla tenuta degli Hart con musiche di Ennio Morricone sullo sfondo, Sharon ebbe gli occhi lucidi e guardava fuori dal finestrino.

Jennifer la conosceva da una vita.

C'erano sempre state l'una per l'altra.

Erano cresciute insieme e si erano fatte da testimone di nozze a vicenda.

Inoltre era la sorella di Gavin.

"Oh, tesoro ma che è successo?!" le chiese facendola entrare notando che aveva chiaramente pianto.

"Scusa se piombo qui, ma non sapevo dove andare"

"Tranquilla, sei sempre la benvenuta"

"Grazie, avevo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e ho pensato a te"

Si accomodò sul divano, togliendosi le scarpe.

Stava fissando il pavimento mentre lacrime silenziose le solcavano il viso.

"Hey, guardami mi stai preoccupando, che hai?!"

"Non potevo andare a casa. Mi avrebbe cercato subito lì. E poi i ragazzi, non voglio che lo sappiano"

"Chi ti cerca? Jack? Quel pazzo, come si chiamava Stroh?"

"No, Andy."

"Andy?!"

"L'ho lasciato"

La mascella della donna cadde.

"Perchè? Che ti ha fatto?! Ti ha picchiata? Ha bevuto?"

"NO! Lui non mi ha fatto niente, anzi con me è fin troppo buono.

Non mi toccherebbe mai. E non butterebbe di nuovo via la sua vita.

Sono io il problema"

"In che senso sei tu il problema?"

"Tempo fa ho subito un aggressione nel parcheggio del Dipartimento.

Era stata la sua Ex Moglie. Non volevo denunciarla e così avevamo litigato, poi ho cambiato idea"

"Sharon hai fatto benissimo e mi congratulo con lui per averti fatto denunciare la sua ex, ma ancora non capisco, perchè sei tu il problema?!"

"Questa mattina è nata sua nipote!

Oh Jenny è così bella... quando lo abbiamo saputo siamo subito corsi all'ospedale.

Siamo saliti in camera e mentre eravamo lì si è presentata Sandra, la sua ex.

Ha iniziato ad insultarmi perché mi sono spacciata per la mamma di Nicole..."

"Che assurdità!

Dove ha preso una simile..."

"È vero! L'ho fatto, me ne sono resa conto solo dopo ma non mi pento.

Amo quei ragazzi!

Comunque stavo per andarmene perché lei mi insultava e lui le urlava contro per difendermi.

Quando ha finito, lei è stata portata via e lui...si è sentito male.

Una volta che si è svegliato abbiamo parlato e gli ho detto che era finita.

L'ho baciato, l'ho ammanettato al letto dell'ospedale, perchè sapevo che mi avrebbe seguito, ed eccomi qua"

"Lo hai ammanettato al letto?!" chiese stupita.

"È colpa mia! Se non avessi detto che Nicole era mia figlia, Sandra non mi avrebbe gridato, lui non mi avrebbe difeso e non si sarebbe sentito male."

"E se avessi le ruote saresti una cariola! Sharon ..."

"Jenny per favore" disse con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Oh tesoro vieni qui. Scusa! Ora che hai intenzione di fare?! Ti ricordo che lavorate insieme!"

"Lo so! Ho intenzione di chiedere un periodo di ferie, così non lo vedo per un po'"

La donna la guardò allibita.

"Sharon, non puoi farlo.

Lo verrebbe a sapere, ti cercherebbe a casa e così ritorni punto ed a capo"

"Lo so, ma io non ce la faccio a lavorare pensando a lui e vedendolo tutti i giorni.

Ho parecchi giorni di vacanza arretrate".

"Sharon non è colpa tua se è stato male. Adesso calmati tutto si risolverà"

"Certo che si risolverà, perchè starò lontana da lui, per almeno un mese."

"Ok se lo dici tu! Ma dov'è la Sharon che conoscevo, quella forte, quella tutta d'un pezzo, quella che quando litigava con qualcuno preferiva parlare chiaro in faccia? È un po' che non la vedo più!"

"Non c'è più da quanto ha incontrato Andy!

Adesso c'è una nuova Sharon, quella sensibile, quella innamorata e...che non ne azzecca una! " iniziò a piangere di nuovo fino a quando non si addormentò sul suo divano.


	202. Capitolo 201

Capitolo 201

Andy intanto cercava di liberarsi ma non ci riusciva, non poteva concentrarsi perché pensava a Sharon.

Con una scusa Dean e Patrick uscirono dalla stanza di Nicole, quando videro che era ammanettato a letto scoppiarono a ridere.

"Papà ma che ci fai ammanettato al letto? Non vi vergognate?!"

"Non è divertente ragazzi, toglietemi le manette"

"Un poliziotto che non sa togliersi le manette, neanche con le chiavi! Passi troppo tempo con Provenza"

"Andy scusa, ma dov'è Sharon?!"

"È quello che vorrei sapere anche io"

"Te la sei persa? Io pensavo che le manette te le avesse messe lei?!"

"Lo ha fatto! Ha detto che tra noi è finita, mi ha baciato e poi se ne andata"

Patrick smise di ridere.

"Cosa? Davvero?! No papà non può essere"

"Ti dico di si, mi ha lasciato a causa di Sandra e della mia pressione.

Dice che è colpa sua se sono stato male"

"C'è sempre lei di mezzo quella brutta...

Prima l'aggressione ora questo, ma questa volta non la passa liscia!

E tu invece di stare qui dovresti essere in giro a cercarla"

"Credi non lo sappia?! Scusa se ero ammanettato ad un letto" disse Andy arrabbiato.

"Scusa papà non volevo"

"Voi due, ascoltatemi. Sharon sarà sicuramente da qualcuno che conosce" disse Dean.

"Ha ragione papà! Facciamo così, vai a casa e se domani alla centrale lei non si presenta chiamami. Penso io ad avvisare gli altri"

"No, non dirlo ai ragazzi. Io vado a cercarla, ci sono un paio di posti che .."

"Papà! Hai appena avuto un collasso."

Andy scosse la testa ma il figlio riprese a parlare.

"Non ti sto dicendo di non andare, solo fallo domani! Ti prego vai a riposare. Anche lei lo vorrebbe"

"Dannazione! Tutti che credono di sapere cosa è meglio per me, perché mi trattate come se non ci fossi?!"

"Papà..."

"Hai ragione tu, scusa se ho urlato"

"Io torno da Nicole" disse Dean lasciando padre e figlio da soli.

"Come siete venuti qui?"

"Ci ha accompagnato Mike"

"Ti porto a..."

"Ehilà!" esclamò Louie entrando.

"Che ci fai tu qui?"

"Buonasera anche a te Flynn! Vedo che sei di ottimo umore, diventare nonno ti fa bene, che è successo?!"

"E' per Sharon. Mi ha ammanettato al letto dell'ospedale e se ne è andata"

"Hai capito il Capitano, non credevo fosse così"

"Non è divertente. La donna che amo mi ha lasciato!"

"Si vede che le è tornato il buon senso"

"Piantala di fare l'idiota!"

"Idiota io? Oh amico bello datti una calmata.

Qui i problemi sono 2:

O non ti sai spiegare, o io non ti capisco perché tu non ti sai spiegare.

Perciò se vossignoria vuole raccontare dall'inizio magari.."

Gli raccontò ciò che era successo e poi concluse con gli occhi lucidi:

"...mi ha detto che mi lasciava e mi ha ammanettato al letto.

Poi se n'è andata"

"Adesso calmati Flynn, sono sicuro che domani verrà al lavoro, magari aveva bisogno di stare da sola"

"Louie io la amo"

"Lo so ma calmati ok? Non fare boiate"

Andy lo guardò arrabbiato

"Che cosa? Pensi che andò ad ubriacarmi?

Sono un idota ma non così tanto!

Non voglio rovinare tutto di nuovo"

"Ehi Flynn, ho fiducia in te e so che non sei così idiota! Però devi ammettere che.."

"Che potrebbe venirmi la voglia?! Certo che si, ma Sharon è più importante di qualsiasi cosa liquida esista su questo pianeta. E anche i nostri figli.

Non ho intenzione di perderla più di quanto non abbia già fatto"

Provenza sorrise e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla disse:

"Sono fiero di te!"

"Oh.. grazie" disse Andy stupito e sollevato.

Provenza e Flynn salutarono Nicole, dicendo che Sharon aveva ricevuto una chiamata urgente e che dovevano andare.

A casa Andy si mise a piangere, seduto sul divano ripensando a tutto quello che aveva vissuto con lei.

Provenza provò a consolarlo, ma non ci riuscì (non era bravo con le parole) così avvisò Patrice con un messaggio e decise che sarebbe rimasto con l'amico tutta la notte.


	203. Capitolo 202

Capitolo 202

Dopo un'ora, Gavin si presentò a casa della sorella.

"Patrick Flynn, il figlio di Andy, è venuto da me in ufficio per sapere dove fosse 'sua madre'.

Era molto preoccupato. Che diavolo succede?"

"Che gli hai detto?"

"Che era da te per una serata tra ragazze"

"Dannazione Gavin! A te e alla tua boccaccia larga!

Quale parte dell'espressione 'acqua in bocca' non capisci?

Non si riferisce al fare i gargarismi!

E si che per essere un avvocato dovresti essere intelligente..

Mi viene il dubbio che la laurea e il dottorato tu li abbia comprati.

Quando è venuta qui ha detto che aveva bisogno di parlare con me e mi ha raccontato ciò che le è successo oggi, e credo che abbia bisogno anche di te.

A colazione domani verrà anche Andrea.

Probabilmente vorrà dirvelo di persona, ecco perché vi ho chiamato"

"Andy" mormorò Sharon sonnecchiando.

"No, sbagliato tesoro, sono Gavin.

Amore...È tardi, dormi sul divano di mia sorella e si vede lontano 1 miglio che hai pianto.

Che è successo? Non dovresti essere tra le braccia del tuo tenente strafigo stramitico?"

Le labbra di Sharon cominciarono a tremare, ma rimase in silenzio. Lui continuò:

"Patrick è venuto a cercarti nel mio studio"

"E tu cosa..."

"Gli ho detto che eri qui"

"No! Adesso lo dirà a suo padre, Gavin ma perchè?"

"Senti tesoro io non posso sognarmi che stai male o che hai dei segreti col tuo boy!

Mi hai appena confermato che ci sono problemi con Andy, quindi mi vuoi dire che succede tra te e volpe d'argento?"

"È a causa sua che sono qui"

"Ha bevuto? Ti ha picchiato?" chiese sulla difensiva.

"No! Non lo farebbe mai"

"E allora perchè? Non dirmi che non lo ami più.

Dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto passare per..."

"Certo che no. Io lo amo! Dio solo sa se e quanto lo amo"

"E allora..?"

Jenny sgridò il fratello:

"La fai parlare per piacere?! Già è sconvolta di suo..."

"L'ho lasciato ecco cosa succede" esplose Sharon.

"Cosa???? Come?? Quando? Ma soprattutto perchè??"

"L'ho baciato, l'ho ammanettato al letto e poi sono andata via"

"Lo hai cosa?!"

Si mise a sedere accanto all'amica e lei iniziò a raccontare tutto.

"No, scusa, ho capito bene? Lo hai lasciato a causa di Sandra e per la pressione?"

"Si" rispose scoppiando in lacrime.

"Ma perché? Lui è l'uomo perfetto per te"

"Appunto per questo! Non voglio perderlo. Oggi è quasi morto tra le braccia. Se non avessi fatto arrabbiare Sandra lui non sarebbe saltato su a difendermi e non sarebbe stato male.

Quando mi sono presentata come la madre di Niky il mio cervello ha realizzato la cosa ma non mi ha trattenuto.

Il mio cuore li ama come se fossero figli miei. Riesco ad amarli anche se non sono proprio la genetica di Andy"

"Questa è la cosa più strana che abbia mai sentito in vita mia.

TI LASCIO PERCHÉ TI AMO TROPPO. È come dire TI BRUCIO LA MACCHINA PERCHÉ FA FREDDO"

Jennifer squadrò il fratello e disse:

"Sai che facciamo ora?

Tu vai a farti una bella doccia e intanto prepariamo schifezze spazza dolore, e poi domani penseremo a cosa farti indossare e andrai al lavoro dopo colazione" Sharon tirò su col naso.

"Ok per la doccia, la cena e la colazione, ma niente lavoro.

Te l'ho già detto. Su questo non cambio idea. Sarà lì e io non ... voglio vederlo"

"Sharon, glielo devi. Sai come sarà preoccupato, anche se Patrick gli avrà detto dove sei"

"Ci penserò"

"Brava la mia ragazza! Dopo tutto, come dice Rossella O'Hara, domani è un altro giorno"

《Una volta a letto, sola nella stanza, Sharon pianse.

Quella citazione cinematografica le portò tristezza, ricordando la canzone di un cartone animato intitolata proprio DOMANI E' UN 'ATRO GIORNO, che anni addietro usava come ninnananna per Emily.》


	204. Capitolo 203

Capitolo 203

La mattina dopo, Andy si svegliò e fece colazione con Provenza.

"Hey, io vado al lavoro dopo tu che fai?"

"Devo parlare con il mio sponsor"

"Ok. Avviso io Taylor"

"Grazie, sei un vero amico" Quando il tenente uscì, Flynn sistemò la cucina e andò in salotto.

Aveva cercato di non concentrarsi troppo sulle foto appese al muro (che li ritraevano durante la settimana bianca e in un momento di calma sul tetto del dipartimento) mentre la radio suonava. Decise di cambiare stazione ma la successiva canzone, per quanto decisamente più ritmata, non lo aiutò a dimenticare Sharon, così spense la musica.

Guardando la libreria, lo sguardo si posò sul cartone animato preferito di Patrick quando era piccolo, Robin Hood di Walt Disney. Mise il dvd e sedette sul divano.

Robin Hood: scusami John…stavo di nuovo pensando a Lady Marian, è più forte di me…io la amo!

Little John: ma Robin, scusa, scala le mura del castello e vai a rapirla per sposarla!

Robin Hood: no, ci ho pensato, non funzionerebbe … cosa potrei offrirle?

A questa battuta, mise in pausa e rifletté.

Certo Robin avrebbe poi avuto il suo lieto fine con Marian mentre lui sembrava non potesse avere il suo.

Il ladro aveva ragione: cosa avrebbe mai potuto offrirle?

Spense anche la tv e andò in camera da letto. Aveva un gran mal di testa dovuto dalla notte semi insonne in lacrime.

Non aveva mai pianto così tanto, neanche da neonato.

Non aveva più acqua in corpo.

Si diresse in bagno per prendere un aspirina, quando vide la vestaglia di Sharon.

La prese e la annusò: il suo profumo e la sua essenza gli riempirono le narici e i polmoni in pochi secondi.

In quel momento Patrick e Emily si presentarono alla porta, ma quando bussarono enon ricevettero risposta, preoccupati, entrarono e fecero il giro della casa per cercarlo sperando che non avesse fatto pazzie di nessun genere.

Al piano di sopra, Emily fece capolino nella stanza e lo vide singhiozzare tenendo la vestaglia della madre in mano premuta contro il viso.

Corsero subito da lui e lo abbracciarono.

"Hey papà, smetti di piangere, sappiamo dove si trova .." disse Patrick.

"Cosa?! Davvero! Dov'è?" disse Flynn asciugandosi le lacrime.

"Da Zia Jennifer, la sorella di Zio Gavin" rispose la ragazza.

"Mi vesto e mi portate da lei! Vi prego devo vederla" disse alzandosi.

"No! Prima mi dici che è successo, perchè Patrick non vuole dirmelo"

Raccontò tutto e concluse con:

"Mi ha lasciato! A causa della mia pressione e a causa di Sandra."

Emily rimase senza parole e lo abbracciò.

"Mi dispiace papà" sussurrò all'orecchio.

Ci mise un attimo a rendersi conto come lo aveva chiamato.

Quando si staccarono la guardò confuso. "Mi hai chiamato …"

"Si. Per me tu sei mio padre, non Jack.

Non solo perche sono fidanzata con tuo figlio e saresti tecnicamente mio suocero. Tu sei mio padre perché ami la mamma, la rendi felice e fai di tutto per proteggerla, difenderla e farla stare bene. Ti interessi anche di noi.

Mentre quell'altro è solo un...

Sempre che per te vada bene.

Voglio dire …"

Non finì la frase che Andy l'abbracciò di nuovo.


	205. Capitolo 204

Capitolo 204

"Aspetti qualcuno?" chiese Gavin a Jennifer durante la colazione.

"No, e certo non a quest'ora. Tutti quelli che dovevano esserci sono qui"

Andrea beveva il suo caffè in silenzio. Ovviamente era quella nella situazione peggiore: era parente di Andy e la migliore amica di Sharon ed ora doveva decidere tra i due, a chi dare sostegno.

Odiava quelle situazioni, specie se non si poteva giungere ad un compromesso.

Nel cuore della notte era stata chiamata dal cugino e aveva già sentito la storia, ma solo dalla campana di Andy.

Gavin andò ad aprire e rimase spiazzato nel vedere la figura maschile davanti a sé.

"Gavin, chi è?" urlò Jenny dalla cucina.

"Nessuno sorellina. Forse Max ha fatto contatto mentre metteva mano ai cavi in cantina.

Ho dimenticato una cosa in macchina, vado a prenderla e arrivo subito"

Chiuse la porta e trascinò il soggetto fuori dalla vista delle finestre.

"Che ci fai tu qui? Dovresti essere al lavoro"

"Ho bisogno di vederla, ti prego falla uscire da lì, devo parlarle"

"Sono sicuro che dovrebbe, ma non vuole vederti"

"Lei non verrà al lavoro vero?"

"No, ieri mi ha detto che vuole parlare con Taylor e si prende un periodo di aspettativa"

"Dannazione, ma perché..."

"Perchè ti ama troppo. È sicura che se ti starà lontano tu starai meglio"

Il tenente scosse la testa. "È proprio standomi lontano che mi fa sentire male.

È tutta colpa mia, ti prego fammela vedere."

"Veramente dice che la colpa è la sua."

"No, non è vero. Per favore Gavin fammi entrare, voglio solo parlarle"

"Ok va bene, ma ti prego non guardarmi con quegli occhi, lo sai che cedo sempre"

Jennifer sentì chiudere la porta e lo raggiunse.

"Ma dov'era la tua macc..."

Non finì la frase che vide Flynn nel suo salotto.

"Gavin posso parlarti un secondo?! Scusa Andy" disse guardando con rabbia il fratello tirandolo via per un braccio.

"Ma sei scemo? Che ti è preso, perchè lo hai fatto entrare? Sharon non vuole vederlo"

"Senti ha bisogno di parlarle"

"Sharon, non vuole vederlo"

"Lo so, ma guardalo è sconvolto. Potrebbe venirgli un altro attacco.

Inoltre non gli ha dato modo di spiegarsi e soprattutto lui non le ha fatto niente di male. L'avesse picchiata, tradita o avesse bevuto sarei il primo a prenderlo a calci lo sai"

"Ok vado a chiamarla"

Si diresse in cucina e si rivolse all'amica.

"Sharon, puoi venire un attimo. Gavin ha una cosa per te"

"Certo arrivo subito"

Il capitano si paralizzò quando capì quale fosse la 'cosa' per lei.

Con il sottofondo musicale preferito di Gavin, che in altre circostanze avrebbero ballato, Andy si prese un'attimo per studiarla.

Era stanca, probabilmente aveva dormito poco.

I capelli spettinati e una tuta che non le apparteneva.

I piedi dentro un paio di pantofole coniglietto che sicuramente appartenevano all'amico avvocato e che lei non avrebbe mai indossato.

"Ciao splendore"

Gli occhi verdi che lo fissavano sgranati diventarono lucidi.

"Sharon so che non vuoi vedermi, ma ho bisogno di parlarti, possiamo stare un attimo da soli?!"

"Non abbiamo più niente da dirci" rispose con un filo di voce.

"Ti ricordo che io non ho avuto modo di esprimermi, per favore" "Dovresti essere in ufficio tenente"

Cercava di essere distaccata ripescando i loro gradi.

Faceva male tanto a lei quanto a lui.

Sharon squadrò Gavin come a volerlo sparare su Plutone.

"Quel ragazzo ci tiene troppo alla nostra storia, mentre vedo che tu… LEI, CAPITANO, a noi non tiene"

Il suo sguardo era freddo e triste.

"Lo faccio proprio perchè ti amo e perchè non voglio farti stare male"

"Sei davvero convinta che standomi lontano starò bene?

Ti sbagli, è peggio ogni secondo che passa. Ti prego amore mio torna da me. Ho bisogno di te"

Lei indietreggiò quando lo vide avvicinarsi.

"Mi dispiace Andy ma non posso, e adesso ti prego voglio che tu te ne vada"

Si diresse alla porta e gli tornarono alla mente le parole di Robin Hood:

'non funzionerebbe…cosa potrei offrirle?'

Si voltò e le disse tranquillo:

"Ok me ne vado. Sai hai ragione! Sono solo un egoista e uno stupido.

Come potevo pensare che sarebbe durata? Ti meriti molto di più.

Ti meriti un giovane stallone che sappia darti tutto quello che vuoi e quello di cui hai bisogno: dal punto di vista fisico, morale e materiale.

È chiaro che io non ne sono in grado. Quello che faccio non è abbastanza, non è mai stato abbastanza.

Non sono neanche capace ad avere dei figli miei.

Sono solo un tenente alcolizzato"

Stava per chiamarlo ma si fermò quando sentì un soffocato "Papà?!" provenire da Emily. Le si strinse il cuore.

"Patrick andiamo, portami via per favore" disse l'uomo rivolto al figlio.

Rimasta sola, si buttò a piangere sdraiata sul divano, coprendo con i suoi singhiozzi una canzone più che adatta al momento.


	206. Capitolo 205

Capitolo 205

"Mi porti a una riunione per favore?" chiese al figlio una volta messa in moto la macchina.

"Certo papà!"

Patrick era triste per il padre ma ne era orgoglioso. Lo vedeva deciso ad affrontare il problema, invece che affogare i dispiaceri in una bottiglia.

Lo lasciarono davanti alla auditorium e, solo quando confermò di stare abbastanza bene ed entrò con il suo sponsor nel locale, la giovane coppia si diresse all'ospedale da Nicole.

La seduta di Andy durò un paio d'ore.

Era visibilmente afflitto e arrabbiato ma cercava di concentrarsi sullo star bene. Il desiderio di bere era forte ma non voleva rovinare di nuovo la sua esistenza e soprattutto, ora che i ragazzi lo accettavano e aveva dei nipoti che lo amavano, non voleva perdere tutto, ne tanto meno finire di nuovo su una barella.

Alla fine, Dave riaccompagnò l'amico a casa.

Ancora non se la sentiva di vedere sua figlia, e aveva chiesto a tutti di mantenere il segreto, per quanto fosse possibile.

Prese uno scatolone dal garage e si diresse in casa mettendoci dentro tutti gli oggetti che Sharon aveva lasciato da lui. Tutti tranne uno.

Chiamò un taxi e si fece portare a casa del capitano.

Sapeva che non era presente, i ragazzi erano in ospedale da Nicole, quindi l'appartamento sarebbe stato vuoto.

Entrò con la sua chiave.

Cercò di non essere sopraffatto dai sentimenti mentre camminava verso la camera.

Posò il contenitore sul letto, sistemò un altro scatolone che aveva portato con sé riempiendolo di tutti i suoi oggetti che erano nell'appartamento.

Portò via tutto, anche la maglietta che lei gli aveva requisito da un paio di mesi a questa parte e che aveva adottato come suo pigiama ufficiale. Recuperò la roba dal bagno nonché cravatte, camicie e quant'altro si trovasse in quella casa e porta biancheria compreso.

Fece un ultimo giro, capovolgendo verso il basso e staccando dal muro ogni cornice che li ritraesse insieme.

Lasciò il suo mazzo di chiavi sul tavolino accanto all'entrata e uscì chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Il portiere, era sul ballatoio e si premurò di dare un paio di mandate col passpartou.

Le aveva scritto due righe. Dicevano così:

'Ho pensato fosse giusto recuperare la mia roba in modo tale che tu possa tornare a casa senza sentirti male nel vedertela in giro.

Inoltre ho approfittato per restituirti la tua, affinché tu non sia obbligata a mandare qualcuno per riprenderla. Le chiavi sono sul tavolino e probabilmente entrando le hai viste.

La porta l'ha chiusa il collega di Ralph.

PS il completo azzurro l'ho tenuto io dato che rientrava nel mio regalo di compleanno'

Si fece lasciare dal taxi vicino a una lavanderia a gettoni e iniziò il ciclo di lavaggio per i pochi indumenti da lavare. Avrebbe voluto andare a casa, ma non sopportava più la musica sudamericana all'interno del veicolo e per evitare di picchiare l'autista preferì farsi lasciare alla lavanderia.

Da lì chiamò Provenza chiedendo se potesse andarlo a prendere e portarlo al lavoro.

Poi chiamò anche il dottor Joe per fissare una visita al più presto.

Quando Louie scese dalla macchina l'asciugatrice aveva appena finito.

Misero lo scatolone e gli indumenti nel bagagliaio e si diressero alla Crimini Maggiori.

Morales si trovava nella sala omicidi invece che nel suo freddo e oscuro antro, ragguagliando la squadra circa i dettagli della morte delle tre vittime del caso in corso.

Andy si diresse alla sua scrivania prestando molta attenzione alle parole del medico. Dava volutamente le spalle all'ufficio del capitano.

Alla fine della giornata, prima di uscire con il suo partner, gli chiese di dargli una mano.

"Sei sicuro?" chiese Louie.

"Ma si tanto, più sfigato di così. E poi è periodo di cambiamenti..."

Si fece aiutare e spostò tutta la sua roba nell'altra scrivania, quella definita da tutti un 'portasfortuna'.

Non si ricordavano nemmeno più perché la etichettassero così.

Sharon sarebbe stata via un mese ma sarebbe tornata.

Dalla nuova postazione la visuale era nettamente inferiore e quindi perfetta per entrambi. Niente più occhiate, neanche per sbaglio.

Inoltre le avrebbe dato libero e tranquillo accesso anche dall'altra porta, quella che prima dava verso di lui.


	207. Capitolo 206

Capitolo 206

Sharon trascorse due giorni interi a letto.

Si alzava solo per necessità fisiologiche.

Mangiava a malapena.

All'inizio le portavano da mangiare in camera ma il vassoio restava intatto. Avevano provato a convincerla che l'affogato al cioccolato, di cui il letto era pieno di confezioni, non equivaleva a un pasto normale.

Il ragionamento non le era piaciuto ma decise che poteva almeno stare in compagnia di chi la stava aiutando ad andare avanti.

Non riusciva a mettere piede nella doccia.

Ci aveva provato ma le venivano continui flashback dei bagni condivisi con Andy e ricominciava a piangere quasi in preda alle convulsioni.

In un'occasione, Gavin e Andrea avevano dovuta tirarla fuori di forza prima che scivolasse sulle piastrelle bagnate.

Credettero di dover chiamare un ambulanza da quanto stava male.

Poi un giorno passó dal letto al divano. Non era molto ma era un passo avanti e, gli amici speravano, nella giusta direzione.

Guardare la TV era un problema: telegiornali o film romantici?

Aveva optato per i cartoni animati ma Pocahontas non l'aveva aiutata molto.

Si era sentita morire quando la principessa indiana era entrata nella tenda dove John giaceva legato.

Era proprio come quando lei aveva lasciato Amdy, persino le sue parole erano simili:

MI DISPIACE TANTO! MAGARI NON CI FOSSIMO MAI INCONTRATI TUTTO QUESTO NON SAREBBE MAI ACCADUTO!

E l'inglese aveva risposto:

PREFERISCI MORIRE DOMANI PIUTTOSTO CHE VIVERE 100 ANNI SENZA CONOSCERTI!

A quel punto, mentre Sharon aveva lasciato Andy, la giovane donna disse NON POSSO LASCIARTI, e l'innamorato rispose NON MI LASCERAI MAI, QUALUNQUE COSA MI ACCADA SARÒ SEMPRE AL TUO FIANCO PER SEMPRE.

Neanche a dire che Sharon aveva pianto silenziosamente a quella scena, ma alla fine non ce la fece più.

Anche Pocahontas lasciò andare il suo amore ferito, dicendogli la stessa frase che lui le aveva nella tenda.

Nessuna delle due donne coraggiose forti e indipendenti sembrava destinata a essere felice in amore.

Una mattina, quando Andrea lavorava, Gavin e Jennifer decisero di portarla a fare un giro per farla distrarre un po'.

"Tesoro, che ne dici se usciamo di qui e ti portiamo da qualche parte?"

"No grazie ragazzi, non mi va"

"Fermi tutti! Ha detto qualche parola, di solito piange"

Il capitano abbozzò una smorfia simile a un sorriso.

"Dai Sharon, ti prego è per farti distrarre e prendere una boccata d'aria. Così non pensi a ... Tu sai chi" disse la donna dopo che l'altra la guardò implorando di non fare il nome.

"Non accetto un no come risposta tesoro" disse Gavin.

"Ok avete vinto, ad una condizione.

Dovete portarmi nel mio appartamento dopo, resterò lì, avete già fatto tanto per me e io non voglio disturbarvi con le mie crisi amorose"

"Puoi stare con me tutto il tempo che vuoi. Jonathan è in Cina per lavoro lo sai.

Finchè non ti sentirai bene fisicamente e mentalmente" disse Jennifer.

"Ok, grazie ragazzi davvero, siete degli ottimi amici, non so cosa farei senza di voi"

"Però adesso tesoro, alzati e vai ha farti una doccia.

Ti dò uno dei miei vestiti e poi dopo andremo al condominio. Prenderemo i tuoi vestiti per avere qui un cambio nel caso volessi tornare" Sharon si diresse titubante verso il bagno.

Entrò in doccia, si lavò velocemente prima che pensieri strani le attanagliassero la mente, e poi uscì.

Mise i vestiti dell'amica mentre quest'ultima la truccava e le sistemava i capelli.

"Sei uno schianto baby" disse Gavin.

Andarono a fare un giro, ma lei era distante. Era grata che i suoi amici volessero farla distrarre ma non se la sentiva proprio di scherzare. Ogni coppia che vedeva, giovane o vecchia, vedeva lei ed Andy e per dimenticare chiudeva gli occhi, ma era sempre peggio.

Dopo una lunga passeggiata per la città di Los Angeles si diressero al condominio.

Per fortuna non c'era nessuno dei suoi figli.

Avvicinandosi al tavolino notò il mazzo di chiavi, ma cercò di non farci troppo caso.

Si diresse ad aprire le finestre per far passare l'aria.

"Scusate vado un secondo in bagno" disse Sharon.

"Lascia la porta aperta!" esclamò Gavin.

Le donne lo guardarono.

"Sai se non fosse che ti conosco penserei che sei un maniaco" disse la sorella.

"Lo faccio per lei! Se si mette a piangere o altro non la sentiamo. I muri e le porte qui sono più spesse che a casa tua"

In effetti nell'appartamento i muri erano davvero spessi e solidi.

《Per questo Rusty non aveva da ridire se il tenente e il capitano facevano le loro cose ben rinchiusi da qualche parte.》

Andy era sempre stato molto ordinato.

Non lasciava mai le sue cose sparse per casa, neanche da lui.

Quindi Sharon non fece caso al fatto che gli articoli da bagno non fossero visibili. Certo non andò a cercarli dentro al mobile, come non guardò dentro la doccia per vedere se stazionavano lì ancora il suo bagnoschiuma e shampoo.

Non li avrebbe trovati comunque. Solo quando uscì dal bagno si rese conto che alcune cornici sparse per la casa erano sdraiate di piatto.

Sapeva bene quali foto ci fossero dentro:

1) una cena con la squadra 2) una sera qualunque da Nicole

3) un pranzo con Provenza e Patrice per scegliere la location del loro matrimonio

(Occasione in cui Louie si lamentò del prezzo e Andy chiamandolo vecchio taccagno, fece ridere Sharon)

4) uno scatto di lei che gli da un bacio sulla guancia dopo che i bambini avevano tanto insistito.

Non le toccò pensando che gli amici le avessero fatto quel favore.

Andò in camera per liberarsi degli abiti dell'amica e prendere un cambio quando notò lo scatolone sul letto.

Sopra c'era anche il biglietto che le aveva scritto. "Sei caduta gioia?" chiese l'amico avvicinandosi furtivo.

La trovò su letto che leggeva il messaggio di Andy.

Accartocciò il biglietto tra le mani, scoppiò in lacrime e si accasciò sul letto.

Jennifer corse in camera quando il fratello la chiamò.

Le tolsero dalle mani il biglietto sedendosi accanto a lei. Improvvisamente iniziò a non respirare e svenne.

Quando si riprese Gavin le chiese:

"Hey bell'addormentata, come ti senti?"

"Mi scoppia la testa. Che è successo?"

"Pare che il tuo ex non sia l'unico ad avere problemi con la pressione alta! Dovremmo dirgli di starti alla larga perché nuoce gravemente alla tua salute" disse in tono sarcastico e un po arrabbiato.

"Gavin! Ma che dici non è colpa di Andy se ..." disse Sharon mordendosi la lingua. Sapeva bene dove voleva parare l'amico e aveva ragione.

"Scusalo, è scemo! Deve aver battuto la testa da piccolo cadendo dal seggiolone. Credo sia meglio tornare a casa mia, che ne dici?" disse Jennifer squadrando il fratello e accarezzando la mano all'amica.

"Preferirei star qui! Ma non posso ipotecarvi la vita, forse ti viene meglio se sono da te"

La aiutarono ad alzarsi lentamente, presero le sue cose e si diressero alla porta.


	208. Capitolo 207

Capitolo 207

L'idea era stata quella di riportarla da Jennifer, ma arrivata alla porta le gambe iniziarono a tremarle.

"Facciamo che rimaniamo qui stasera, è meglio" disse l'amica.

"Oh ragazzi mi dispiace! Vi date tanto disturbo per me.."

"Non dirlo nemmeno! Dai ordiniamo cinese e ci guardiamo un film"

"Si ma horror!" disse Gavin. "Va bene vada per l'horror"

Sharon guardò una delle ultime foto che lei e Andy avevano fatto, sedette sul divano e chiuse gli occhi mentre Gavin accendeva la radio e ordinava cibo spazzatura al telefono intanto che Jennifer sistemava la tavola.

Ripensò a quando Andy l'aveva abbracciata tempo prima nel suo ufficio, mentre parlavano dell'offerta alla NFL, mentre in sottofondo la radio suonava.

Una lacrima le attraverso il viso. Era inutile: la lontananza da Andy non le faceva affatto bene e più stava lontana da lui più si sentiva male e in colpa di averlo lasciato.

Nonostante il film pauroso, quando fu sola nel sua camera, Sharon si mise di nuovo a piangere.

Essendo svenuta per la pressione alta, poteva capire come si sentiva lui.

Si mise il pigiama, entrò nel letto e prima di addormentarsi sussurrò tra le lacrime 'Buonanotte. Ti amo Andy'.

Era passata una settimana e Andy da quel giorno famoso non era più andato a trovare Nicole e la bambina. La chiamava ma non si sentiva molto di uscire di casa.

Metteva il naso fuori solo per necessità e per lavoro.

Stando in ufficio solo mezza giornata, aveva deciso di mettersi a fare dei piccoli lavori in casa e alla macchina tanto per tenere la testa occupata.

Il sabato mattina fu svegliato dal bussare alla porta.

Quando aprì si trovò davanti la figlia, Dean, la piccola Evangeline nel passeggino e i bambini.

"Ciao tesoro, Dean, ragazzi, come stà la piccola principessa di nonno?"

Nicole era visibilmente arrabbiata.

"Ciao papà ci fai entrare?"

"Certo piccola, che ci fate qui?"

"Come che ci facciamo qui?! Papà non ti sei fatto vedere per una settimana eravamo preoccupati. Luis e Carlos chiedono in continuazione di te e di Nonna Sharon. Ha proposito è qui con te?" "No non lo è, perchè pensate che sia sempre qui?

Non ho bisogno che vi preoccupate, so prendermi cura di me stesso" disse Andy uscendo in giardino.

"Ma che ha?"

"Non sono io che dovrei dirtelo, ma Sharon lo ha lasciato"

"Cosa?! Stai scherzando!"

"Ti pare?!Certo che non scherzo"

Lo seguì fuori e lo trovò in piedi con le mani in tasca e che guardava nel vuoto.

Si avvicinò toccandogli la spalla.

"Scusa papà non volevo spaventarti"

"Scusami tu ero sovrappensiero, mi dispiace per aver urlato prima"

"Non scusarti, mi dici che succede tra te e Sharon?"

"Quando è nata Eve, ho avuto una discussione con tua madre ricordi?"

"Sandra. Si certo, come dimenticarlo"

"Be il fatto è che mi sono talmente arrabbiato che sono svenuto. Mi hanno soccorso e dopo Sharon mi ha detto che mi lasciava perchè era colpa sua se ero stato male.

Le ho detto che non era vero, ma non ha sentito ragioni.

Perché non la seguissi mi ha ammanettato al letto e se ne andata.

Grazie a tuo fratello ho scoperto dove fosse e mi sono presentato lì"

"E ...?"

"Gavin mi ha fatto entrare dicendo però che non voleva vedermi. Quando l'hanno chiamata era visisbilmente irritata e sconvolta.

Ho provato a fare le mie rimostranze ma non è servito.

Così le ho dato ragione e me ne sono andato.

Da quella mattina non l'ho più vista ne sentita"

"Papà se la ami e tieni a lei .."

"Se?! Nicole io ... Mi sento incompleto, la amo e stando lontano da lei stò davvero male"

"Allora vai e parlale di nuovo"

"Non vuole vedermi e non vuole parlarmi. E forse ha ragione!

Non sarebbe mai dovuta cominciare. Mio padre sapeva che ho sempre fatto casini e ho rovinato tutto nella mia vita, quel poco di bello che ho avuto l'ho sempre perso. Era meglio se fossi morto sotto i ferri, o prima ancora di stare con lei" Per Nicole vedere il padre in quelle condizioni era tremendo.

Lo abbracciò forte e gli disse:

"Mi dispiace papà e molto. Ti prego smetti di dire queste cose!

So che stai male ma sono sicura che tutto si risolverà presto. Andiamo dentro i tuoi nipotini vogliono passare un po di tempo con il nonno. "

"Lo spero Nicole. Va bene, andiamo"

Una volta rientrati, Andy prese in braccio la piccola e si mise a giocare con Luis e Carlos.

Passarono tutto il giorno insieme. Quando era ora di andare, Andy chiese:

"Tesoro, che ne dici se stasera i piccoli restano qui con me?

Te li riporto dopo cena domani?"

Nicole sorrise: "Per me va bene papà, ma sei sicuro?!"

"Si sono sicuro! È una settimana che non li vedo e ho bisogno di stare con loro!"

Lei sorrise e annuì:

"Non ho un cambio però"

"Non serve, ho ancora qui il cambio di quando sono venuti l'ultima volta" "Ok papà allora ci vediamo domani sera e voi due fate i bravi con il Nonno" disse la ragazza ai figli.

"Certo mamma, ti vogliamo bene" "Vi voglio bene anch'io"

"Ciao ragazzi! Ciao principessa" disse baciando la nipotina.

Mandò i piccoli a mettersi il pigiama.

Quando tornarono giù si mise a giocare con loro e verso le 23 li portò a letto nella stanza degli ospiti.

Erano circa le 2 di notte quando i bambini si svegliarono e andarono in camera sua.

"Nonno svegliati" dissero insieme.

"Cosa c'è piccoli?!" chiese preoccupato. Era sveglio, pensando a Sharon.

"Possiamo dormire con te?!"

"Certo cuccioli, venite"

I due salirono sul letto e si misero sotto il lenzuolo.

"Nonno posso farti una domanda?!" chiese il più grande.

"Certo ometto dimmi"

"Come mai nonna Sharon non dorme qui stasera?

Di solito il sabato e la domenica è con te!" Gli si strinse il cuore.

Cosa poteva rispondergli? Che lei lo aveva lasciato e che non tornava più? Optò per una mezza bugia.

"È impegnata"

"Possiamo andare a trovarla domani nonno?!" disse Carlos.

"No non possiamo andare"

"Perchè?!" dissero in coro.

"Non sta tanto bene. Credo però che quando starà meglio le farà piacere vedervi, se la mamma vi accompagna."

"Siiii" gridarono in coro. "Adesso a nanna buonanotte piccoli miei"

"Notte nonno" gli diedero un bacio sulla guancia. "Aspetta... Perché deve portarci mamma? Tu non vieni?"

"Vorrà vedere anche vostra sorella, e lo sapete che se non c'è mamma lei non può andare tanto distante.. Ora dormite"

Abbracciò i nipoti e, quando si furono addormentati, sussurrò 'buonanotte Sharon'.


	209. Capitolo 208

Capitolo 208

I ragazzi Raydor- Flynn passarono la serata insieme a casa di Nicole, dando finalmente libero sfogo ai loro pensieri.

"Raga dobbiamo fare qualcosa per quei due" esordì Ricky in video chiamata. "Si ma cosa?"

"Oh andiamo. Siamo 6 contro 2. Insieme abbiamo il doppio della loro età.

Riusciremo a escogitare qualcosa!" esclamò Dean.

Patrick ed Emily, erano silenziosi.

"Che avete voi invece?"

"Quando abbiamo detto loro che stavamo insieme a momenti viene un colpo a entrambi" disse lui.

"Già. La preoccupazione di mamma era che se uno dei due rapporti fosse finito la convivenza familiare sarebbe stata difficile.. Aveva ragione" continuò lei.

Nicole prese la parola:

"Sentite, come ha detto mio marito, siamo in soprannumero.

Noi tre conosciamo bene papà e voi conoscete bene mamma.

Se in più chiediamo aiuto a qualcuno possiamo farli tornare insieme.."

"Non è quello il problema Nik. Il fatto è che lei non vuole parlare con papà, e lui le ha dato l'estrema unzione dicendole che ha ragione e si merita qualcun'altro" disse il fratello.

"Peccato che non possiamo giocarci la carta della gelosia" disse Rusty.

Tutti lo guardarono con gli occhi brillanti.

"No ragazzi no. Primo Sharon ci uccide, secondo non credo che faccia bene a Andy e alla sua salute" replicò il ragazzo sulla difensiva.

"Chi ha detto che deve essere lui a soffrire? Lei lo ha lasciato, quindi lui ha diritto a uscire"

"C'è solo un problema? Non è nelle sue intenzioni! Non lo farebbe mai"

"Si ma è lui che le ha detto di rifarsi una vita..." disse Ricky perso dal ragionamento.

Più i giorni passavano più la situazione diventava complicata.

Il profumo sbiadiva, le lacrime diminuivano. Anche i ricordi piano piano andavano scemando.

C'erano segnali di una buona ripresa per entrambi.

IL TEMPO È LA MIGLIOR MEDICINA, dicono alcuni. Se non fosse che nessuno dei due in realtà voleva o era pronto e disposto a dimenticare l'altro.

A mano a mano si sentivano in colpa, perché gli sembrava di dimenticare qualcosa in più, nonostante avessero giurato a loro stessi di non farlo.

Quindi in pratica pur di stare bene stavano peggio.

Andrea messaggiò con la nipote, chiedendole se avesse voglia di portare i bambini al parco.

Nicole chiamò la zia e iniziarono a confrontarsi per armare un piano di battaglia per farli tornare insieme, o almeno farli sopravvivere.

"Cercheremo di convincere Sharon a prendere una boccata d'aria.

Sapete non è stata bene. Sembra uno scherzo dell'universo, è svenuta"

Jennifer sgranò gli occhi sul fratello, non ce la faceva proprio a stare zitto!

Meglio così però, i ragazzi avevano il diritto di sapere.

Rusty prese la parola.

"Aspettate! E se invece Nicole, Em ed io portassimo i bambini lì? Posso sempre dire che dovevo prendere qualcosa prima di andare ai giardini sotto casa. Da meno nell'occhio e c'è meno probabilità che capisca le intenzioni"

"Subdolo, sei proprio figlio di tua madre!Mai pensato a una carriera nella polizia?"

"Non credo che il mondo sia pronto per due Raydor, già non è pronto per due Flynn" disse Patrick ridendo.

Sharon aveva appena finito di caricare la lavastoviglie quando Andrea sospirò:

"Eccola qui la pulce di zia" porgendo a Jenny il telefono.

"Oh mio dio è bellissima"

"Già è vero" annuì Gavin.

"Chi?" chiese la donna asciugandosi le mani e avvicinandosi agli amici sul divano.

"Evangeline, somiglia molto a sua madre appena nata. Per semplificare, i piccoli la chiamano Eve"

Sharon prese il telefono e vide la fotografia incriminata.

Era lo stato di Andy, ma era una foto di Em e Patrick con la piccola.

Dopo c'erano due frasi che la toccarono:

'Vorrei un amore che il cuore mi avvolga

e come lava lo sciolga

La cosa che io sogno di più è che qui con me ci sia anche tu'

'Ricordo che eri lì davanti a me.

Capii subito che avevo anch'io bisogno di te. Ma purtroppo da ora in poi... tutti soli staremo noi. Tu senza me, io senza te. È triste dirsi addio, però nel cuore mio per sempre ti terrò'

Un velo di lacrime le coprì gli occhi ma le ricacciò indietro concentrandosi sulla respirazione. Avrebbe tanto voluto avere una famiglia da lui.

Certo sarebbe stato impossibile data la sua sterilità, ma anche averlo conosciuto da giovane, senza problemi di pressione o segni dell'età avrebbe sicuramente portato ad un rapporto più lungo e duraturo. Solo loro due!

Ora si sentiva ufficialmente egoista, di nuovo. Che poteva farci però, era quello che desiderava, mentre adesso invece, aveva perso tutto.

Il flusso dei suoi pensieri si interruppe bruscamente quando sentì Gavin dire:

"Prego, accomodatevi"

Fu allora che i bambini le corsero incontro gridando "Nonna Sharon!!"

Ma si fermarono senza toccarla.

Lei lì guardò con aria interrogativa e loro la portarono per mano a sedersi au una sedia. Quando fu alla loro altezza le dissero all'orecchio, dopo averle dato un bacio:

"Il nonno ci ha detto che non stai bene, per questo non hai dormito con noi. Sai si gira tanto quando non ci sei, a momenti cadevamo dal letto! Ci aveva detto che forse volevi vedere Eve e che doveva essere la mamma a portarci qui perché lui è tanto impegnato. S'intende per noi ha sempre tempo. Però oggi non era in programma venire qui, aveva detto di no! Tu ci vuoi?" Dio solo sa come non era riuscita a piangere nel vedere quei bimbi.

Per non parlare di quando avevano parlato del nonno.

Li abbracciò forte e li baciò entrambi.

"Certo che vi voglio!" Gavin e Andrea avevano salutato con la scusa di una commissione.

In realtà erano d'accordo con Provenza per andare a parlare con Andy.

La bambina si era addormenta e mentre Nicole portava i piccoli al parco a prendere un gelato con Jennifer, mentre Rusty rimase a fare da balia a Sharon e Eve.

Il capitano era sdraiata con la piccola sul lettone mentre le altre due donne erano in cucina.

Le aveva fatto vedere le foto del matrimonio di sua mamma e le aveva parlato di Andy. Era strano come parlarne con un essere che non può capirti sia più semplice che farlo con gli amici che cercano di aiutarti.

D'un tratto la bimba iniziò a piangere. Sharon la prese fra le braccia e iniziò a cullarla dolcemente cantandole una ninna nanna.

Non si accorse che il ragazzo dal corridoio la stava filmando.

Andy ricevette un video via messaggio.

Mise le auricolari e gli venne la pelle d'oca al sentire e vedere la scena sul suo telefono. Nel letto la donna stringeva la nipotina e cercava di calmarla cantando per lei.

La sua voce tremava, come se cercasse di auto convincersi di ciò che diceva.

Era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto! In tutti i sensi.

Alla fine la piccola si era addormenta sorridendo in braccio al capitano.


	210. Capitolo 209

Capitolo 209

Finalmente arrivò l'ultimo giorno di ferie di Sharon.

Non vedeva l'ora di tornare in ufficio, ma il pensiero di rivedere Andy le dava una strana sensazione.

Era sempre stata una tipa tosta (non per nulla la chiamavano Darth Raydor) ora invece sembrava una scolaretta il primo giorno di scuola, eccitata e preoccupata allo stesso tempo.

Lo aveva evitato per un mese, era riuscita a smettere di versare lacrime per lui e reprimere la tentazione di chiamarlo o stalkerarlo, ed ora si sarebbe ritrovata catapultata di nuovo nella spirale di rivederlo tutti i giorni.

Guardare la sera prima con i nipotini RIO2 era stato divertente, ma quando la rana aveva cominciato a cantare il suo amore... le era tornato il magone.

Le era capitato di vederlo qualche giorno dopo il matrimonio di Nicole e quella canzone l'aveva colpita.

Lei era stata la strega del FID, ora era il suo capo, la personificazione del libro delle regole, sposata per giunta, non era possibile s'innamorasse di un suo sottoposto.

No, non potevano ...

Poi le cose erano cambiate, si amavano ma ora Sharon si sentiva come la piccola rana tossica per il suo innamorato condividendo l'idea del:

'SOFFRIREI, PIANGEREI, CHE FAREI SE MORISSI PER ME?!'

Una volta in sala operativa era rimasta triste ma sollevata dal cambio di posto di Andy. Quando era arrivata in ufficio e aveva trovato la scrivania vuota aveva sentito un tuffo al cuore, poi lo aveva visto più in là parlare con Amy.

"Buon giorno Capitano" dissero quando sentirono i tacchi nella stanza.

A differenza di Sykes, il tenente non l'aveva guardata più di tanto. 'Anche la nostra amicizia si è incrinata' pensò lei tristemente.

Sorgeva la fatidica vecchia domanda: un uomo e una donna possono essere amici dopo aver fatto sesso?

Questo era il problema! Loro non avevano fatto 'solo sesso'.

No, loro quando stavano insieme facevano l'amore.

Piccola sfumatura ma totalmente differente.

Implicava i sentimenti.

Erano amici, confidenti, colleghi, rivali, partner.

E l'indifferenza si sa è la peggior arma di distruzione di massa dopo la bomba atomica. Ora aveva perso tutto!

Come biasimarlo se non le avesse più rivolto la parola.

E se avesse ripreso a bere? Rabbrividì al solo pensiero.

Ad un tratto bussarono alla porta.

Andy aveva in mano un bicchiere di carta con il the ai frutti di bosco, il preferito di Sharon.

Nel suo completo blu (con camicia e cravatta intonata) era bellissimo.

"Ho guardato l'ora e so che lo prendi sempre! Stai attenta che brucia" disse posando il contenitore sul tavolo.

Non riuscì nemmeno a ringraziarlo che era già andato via chiudendo la porta dietro di sè. L'unica cosa che aveva potuto fare mentre stava seduta con le mani giunte in grembo era sorridere nel vederlo.

Era stato un riflesso incondizionato, pensando che i suoi abiti si abbinavano con la sua maglia azzurra sotto il completo scuro.

'Perché?' chiese in messaggio.

'Siamo ancora amici... O no?' fu la risposta.

Ci mise un po per rispondere un semplice 'Si' Si concentrò sul liquido caldo tra le sue mani.

Le labbra tremavano mentre portava il piccolo vaso alla bocca. Chiuse gli occhi per cacciare via le lacrime.

Ecco che per l'ennesima volta si era sbagliata.

Tanto per lui quanto per lei, l'amicizia che avevano costruito contava.

Ma come poteva guardare negli occhi il suo migliore amico facendo finta di niente? Dare ordini pericolosi ad un sottoposto quando lo amava più della sua vita?

'Dannazione Sharon, sei un'idiota' pensò bevendo.


	211. Capitolo 210

Capitolo 210

La settimana passò in fretta.

Nel primo pomeriggio del venerdì, i ragazzi Raydor e Flynn si presentarono alla Crimini Maggiori.

"Nonnooooo" dissero correndo verso di lui le due pesti di nipoti.

"Ciao ometti. Ragazzi, che ci fate qui?"

"Noi dobbiamo parlare con m..Sharon" disse Nicole. Stava per dire mamma.

"Ragazze!"

Il capitano era sbucata fuori dall'ufficio, aveva sentito l'indugiare della ragazza e ci rimase male sotto ogni punto di vista.

"Ciao mamma come stai?" disse Emily.

"Nonna" i bimbi le si aggrapparono alle gambe.

Lei guardò Andy che si era irrigidito ma fingeva indifferenza.

"Bacio bacio bacio" dissero i piccoli.

Oramai era una specie di tradizione, ogni volta che arrivavano i bambini volevano che i nonni condividessero un bacio con loro e tra di loro.

Sharon abbassò lo sguardo e Andy finse uno starnuto.

"Etciù. Sarà il caso che io non baci la piccola, sono raffreddato"

Le ragazze entrarono con il capitano, i maschi rimasero nella sala operativa mentre Julio portava i bambini delusi in sala ristoro.

"Allora è tutto pronto per domani sera?"

"Certo! Vince e io stiamo dando gli ultimi ritocchi"

"A che ora dobbiamo essere lì tenente?"

"Dalle 19 in poi quando volete Buzz"

"Mi dispiace io non potrò essere presente. Avevo già un impegno importante da una settimana"

"Tranquilla Sykes divertiti"

"Oh Andy giusto te cercavo per domani, verrò ma un po più tardi" disse Hobbs entrando nella stanza.

"Va bene, la facciamo di sabato apposta l'inaugurazione, uno viene quando e se può. Tanto la domenica si dorme"

"Speriamo!" bofonchiò Provenza.

"Il solito ottimista"

"Posso?" chiese Andrea bussando nell'ufficio di Sharon.

"Certo! Entra"

"Zia, hai parlato con papà?" chiese Nicole.

"Si, ma non gli ho detto di te! Non era il momento"

"Oh OK lo faccio prima di andare, anzi meglio se vado subito.

Emily tu hai deciso?"

"Mi piacerebbe ma non credo sia il caso, sai ..." rispose la ragazza indicando la madre con un cenno della testa.

"Scusate posso chiedere cosa succede?" chiese il capitano sentendosi esclusa dalla conversazione, mentre Nicole usciva per raggiungere il padre.

"Oh niente. Andy, Vince, Lee e Dave si sono messi in società e hanno aperto un locale. Domani sera ci sarà l'inaugurazione" rispose Andrea.

"Oh"

Per un secondo fu presa dal panico.

Andy, un tenente, apre un locale? Vuole lasciare l'arma?

Andy, un ex alcolista, apre un locale?

Andy, un il suo migliore amico, non la invita per l'inaugurazione?

Respirò profondamente.

Aveva imparato a conoscerlo. No, non avrebbe rischiato la sua sobrietà.

Inoltre, come poteva chiederle di essere presente all'inaugurazione quando lo aveva mollato? Certo le dispiaceva che come amico non glielo avesse chiesto, ma come biasimarlo? Probabilmente non voleva metterla in imbarazzo, infondo era lei quella che per non vederlo aveva preso un mese di malattia...

Una volta a casa, Andy fece una doccia, si cambiò e prese il telefono.

'Da amico a amico, domani sera innauguriamo questo locale se vuoi venire sei la benvenuta, porta chi vuoi' e in allegato l'indirizzo del posto.

Era tutta la settimana che aveva provato a invitarla.

Come puoi andare dalla tua ex, anche se tecnicamente è la tua migliore amica, fingendo indifferenza e dirle EHI SO CHE MI HAI LASCIATO E MI HAI DETTO CHE NON MI VUOI VEDERE MANCO IN CARTOLINA MA TI VA DI USCIRE?

Comunque una cosa era certa: sarebbe stato felice se lei si fosse presentata.

Almeno l'amicizia, forse, poteva ancora essere salvata.

Si erano parlati come persone mature e avevano scambiato conversazione neutrali che durarono più di due secondi anche in privato quella settimana. Stavano facendo progressi ed erano stati bravi perché nessuno del team sembrava aver notato la loro distanza.

Quando Sharon lesse il messaggio, era appena arrivata a casa.

Si poggiò allo sportello, incrociando le braccia e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

Alla fine era riuscito a invitarla.

'Non posso mi dispiace esco con Jennifer' rispose dopo un eternità.


	212. Capitolo 211

Capitolo 211

Il sabato, Sharon passò la mattinata al centro commerciale con Gavin, il quale aveva deciso che l'amica doveva rifarsi il guardaroba.

Mentre provava un'infinità di abiti e scarpe, l'amico le porse un vestito particolare la cui fantasia era un incrocio tra lo stile futurista e Picasso.

Quando uscì dal camerino, l'avvocato rimase a bocca aperta.

"Oh mio Dio tesoro sei uno schianto".

"Grazie ma dove vado vestita così?! Certo non in ufficio"

"Amore, basta essere una ragazza casa e ufficio. Dobbiamo convertiti"

"OK allora mi porti fuori a cena?" chiese lei stuzzicando

"Non posso, ho un impegno. E poi tu avrai una serata tra donne mia cara, non posso dire altro, sennò Jenny mi uccide davvero questa volta. Comunque potresti sempre chiamare... Aspetta qual'era il nome del dentista..."

"Chi? Dici Julian, il dentista di Andrea?" chiese Sharon ridendo

"Julian giusto... Te lo ricordi bene vedo!

Mi sembrava molto interessato e se non sbaglio avete già avuto un appuntamento"

"Cosa stai dicendo? Ci siamo incontrati per caso quando sono andata a fare colazione con Andrea l'altro giorno, poi è troppo giovane"

"Si certo. Tesoro, il caso non esiste.

Ora va così"

"Cosa 'va cosi'?"

"Le relazioni! Intanto non sperare in una storia seria. Nemmeno in una a lungo termine. Divertimento. Una botta e via! Ah il partner ovviamente non deve essere un tuo coetaneo"

"Perché no?"

"Perché sono tutti già impegnati con donne più giovani!

Perciò il tuo deve essere più giovane (per farti fare cose nuove, non so se mi spiego) oppure più vecchio (con un conto in banca più pieno, mi pare ovvio)"

Erano le 18 quando fece una doccia prima di prepararsi per il suo incontro con Jenny e Andrea. Non sapeva che le ragazze avevano organizzato una serata per festeggiare il suo rientro al lavoro.

Mentre usciva dal bagno pensava a quello che Gavin le aveva detto circa Julian. Sembrava interessato a lei.. Boh! Non se ne era accorta.

Era un po tarda sull'argomento amore. Bisogna ricordare che dopo un anno lei non credeva di avere degli appuntamenti con Andy.

Andy! Come poteva dimenticarlo.

Una parte di lei non voleva cancellarlo, ma doveva per andare avanti.

Ma lei, voleva andare avanti? Senza di lui?

D'un tratto bussarono alla porta

"Ciao Amica mia"

"Sei in anticipo. Non che mi dispiaccia"

"E tu ...Sei ancora in accappatoio?! Ci aspetta una grandissima serata"

"Tu, Andrea ed io grandissima serata?! Ho paura"

"No tesoro! Noi tre, Amy, Patrice e le tue figlie "

Sharon sussultò al sentire l'ultima parte ma non replicò.

"Io pensavo..."

"Lo so, è un tuo difetto! Tu pensi troppo.

Mio fratello parla troppo, ehi che vuoi farci"

"Tornando all'accappatoio e a proposito di tuo fratello, sono tornata da poco.Ho passato la giornata con Gav e mi ha regalato un vestito.

Poi mi ha detto di conoscere qualcuno, di divertirmi e di non pensare a .."

"Infatti Sharon dimentica tutto e pensa un po' più a te stessa"

"Hai ragione sul fatto che devo pensare a me! Ultimamente mi sono un po' trascurata"

"Un po' Sharon?! Guardati sei una bellissima donna e meriti di essere felice"

"Il problema è che ero felice! Per dimenticarlo mi ci vorrebbe l'Alzheimer"

"Lo so tesoro! Mi fai vedere che ti ha regalato quel maniaco di mio fratello?!"

"Certo, aspetta arrivo subito" Andò in camera e si vestì.

L'amica rimase a bocca aperta quando la vide.

"Sei uno schianto...chissà quanti uomini verrannò da te. Dai, prepariamoci"

Nel frattempo arrivarono le altre, tranne Andrea.

"Capitano è bellissima" disse Amy. "Per forza! Deve tornare in pista stasera" disse Jenny

"Oh Dio come sei subdola stasera, dai andiamo"

Si diressero al garage e presero la macchina.

"Pronto, zia dimmi. Cosa? No, che yella! E ora? Oh va bene le avviso"

Nicole rimise il telefono in borsa. "Era la zia, mi ha detto che il locale dove stiamo andando ha avuto un problema alle tubature e si è allagato"

Ci fu un momento di caos generale.

"Potremmo andare in quel nuovo posto, 'La vida loca'" disse Emily.

"Si andiamo lì" esclamarono tutte.

In realtà non c'era nessun locale dove andare. L'idea era di portare Sharon da Andy.

Arrivati al parcheggio il capitano vide nell'ombra Andrea con un misterioso uomo.

Si fermò di scatto facendo si che Jenny le urtasse contro.

"Perchè ti sei fermata?"

"Chi è l'uomo che sta con Andrea? "

"Non so chi sia. Ma se non ci avviciniamo non lo scopriremo mai!

Dobbiamo indagare, chi è il poliziotto tra noi scusa"

Si avvicinarono a lei e Sharon riconobbe in Julian l'uomo misterioso.

"Oh eccovi, pensavo che non sareste più venute.

Julian ti ricordi di Sharon?!" disse Andrea.

"Certo, ciao Sharon" disse il ragazzo.

"Julian C...ciao!"

Tutta la compagnia femminile guardò prima il capitano poi il giovane prima di presentarsi. "Piacere, io sono Julian, il Dentista di Andrea"

Sharon non si era accorta che il locale era quello dove l'aveva invitata Andy.

Andrea si alzò e trascinò via Jennifer, dicendo:

"Torniamo subito ragazzi, andiamo prendere da bere!"

"Scusa un attimo, torno subito!" disse Sharon a Julian.

La fermò e la prese per un braccio allontanandosi.

"Ma che ti salta in mente? Perchè hai portato Julian, credevo fosse una serata per sole donne"

Il procuratore sorrise

"Sharon, hai bisogno di carne fresca, senza offesa per mio cugino, e poi era già qui. Non ricordi che dovevamo andare da un'altra parte? Comunque, prima che arrivaste, ha iniziato a parlarmi di te.

Mi ha confessato che gli piaci molto e che è interessato.

Guarda il lato positivo se hai problemi ai denti ti visita gratis.

Chissà quante cose può fare con.."

"Smettila!"

Sharon mon voleva buttarsi in una nuova relazione, avventura o qualunque altra cosa fosse.

Già non lo voleva prima di Andy e sicuramente non lo voleva dopo.

"Questa me la paghi molto cara"

"Si si va bene ed ora va da lui, ti sta aspettando"

Lo trovò come lo aveva lasciato.

"Eccomi, scusa ma dovevo parlare con Andrea"

"Tranquilla" disse facendo un sorriso melenso.

Parlarono per un ora del più e del meno e quando lui faceva battute lei rideva e viceversa, ma pensava ancora ad Andy. Mentre stavano parlando tra di loro Jennifer girò lo sguardo all'entrata. Diede una gomitata ad Andrea.

"Hey ma che hai? L'ho pagato questo drink"

"Finalmente è arrivato!

Aspetta! Chi è quella?!"


	213. Capitolo 212

Capitolo 212

Andy si fece strada nel locale con accanto un ragazza di 25 anni.

Jennifer fece caso quanto somigliasse a Sharon:occhi verdi, capelli rossi, carnagione bianca, lentiggini.

"È Anna la figlia di Peter il fratello di Andy, ma Sharon non lo sa. Quando andavano a cena da lui la figlia non c'era mai e in un anno non l'ha mai vista" rispose Andrea mentre si faceva fare delle foto con Fernando.

"Vuoi dire che Andy vuole farla ingelosire?!"

"Nah...non sa nemmeno che è qui!"

《Andy infatti aveva detto alla cugina che aveva invitato Sharon all'inaugurazione ma che quest'ultima era impegnata.》

"Hai portato Julian così quando li vede si ingelosisce? Ricorda che se la pressione sale.."

"Questa è la parte strana! Lui era già qui e mi ha detto quanto le piaccia Shar"

"Povero, non ha speranza contro tuo cugino"

Vince intanto andò incontro all'amico e lo salutò calorosamente.

Lui, Flynn, Dave e Lee avevano deciso che avrebbero rimesso insieme la band di gioventù e, in occasione dell'inaugurazione del locale, 'Anna dai capelli rossi' sarebbe stata la cantante per le parti femminili.

In realtà era la figlia di Grace, la moglie di Peter.

Prima di conoscerlo, la donna era sposata ma il marito morì durante una rapina al supermercato e, quando si risposò, la piccola aveva due anni.

Ora ne aveva 25 e studiava canto all'estero.

Nell'ultimo anno non era riuscita a tornare spesso a casa.

Era una bella ragazza e somigliava parecchio al padre, che aveva origini irlandesi.

Sharon alzò per un momento gli occhi e vide il riflesso di una coppia nello specchio dietro le bottiglie.

Era inclinato, poteva vedere i corpi ma non le teste.

Lei era comodamente appoggiata su di lui e dalle gambe non doveva avere più di 25 anni, mentre lui le teneva una mano in vita, appena sopra il lato B.

"Angela, vieni a salutare!" disse il proprietario rivolto alla moglie.

Il capitano sentì la voce dell'uomo che salutava l'amica e la riconobbe subito. Era di Andy!

Si voltò e quasi le prese un colpo.

Vestito in una maniera audace: jeans attillati, giacca grigia, maglia nera e, per la prima volta, un cappello che non era quello dei Dodgers, era estremamente sexy.

La ragazza accanto a lui si voltò ridendo contro il suo collo, stringendosi più vicino.

Trucco abbastanza pesante, ma con cui stava bene, capelli rossi vaporosi (di cui era raccolto solo il ciuffo) e un minabito in pelle nero senza maniche. La osservò bene e notò la somiglianza con se stessa. Si sentì morire!

Andy vide Sharon seduta con il giovane uomo.

Mentre si avvicinavano ad tavolo, entrambi chiusero gli occhi inspirando il profumo l'una dell'altro.

Il tenente si fermò poco oltre i due e Anna lo guardò confusa.

"Che succede?!"

"Niente tesoro. Pensavo di aver visto una persona che conosco invece non è lei. Dai andiamo, voglio dimenticare tutto stasera"

"Scusami Julian!" disse Sharon dirigendosi in bagno. Non poteva credere che Andy fosse tornato alle vecchie abitudini.

Mise i polsi sotto l'acqua fredda e una lacrima le appannò lo sguardo ma la sua discesa fu interrotta dall'entrata della misteriosa accompagnatrice di Andy con altre ragazze.

"Che fusto? Quanti anni ha?"

"Chi?"

"Ti prego! Quel figo che sta con te. È veramente sexy. È single? "

"Potrebbe essere tuo padre"

"Anche il tuo se è per questo. Ma non lo è! Dimmi come è a letto?"

Sharon si era chiusa in un bagno appena erano entrate e a quella domanda aveva trattenuto il respiro avendo paura di sentire la risposta.

Le vennero alla mente dei ricordi favolosi e si avvolse il labbro inferiore tra i denti colpendo con la testa contro il muro.

"I tuoi che dicono?" chiesero le giovani.

"Lo sapremo stasera! È stata una sua idea invitarli qui, gli facciamo una sorpresa.

Sono tornata dalla Francia una settimana fa e sono andata a stare da lui"

'Ti sta bene! Ti ha aspettato senza spingerti e tu lo hai cacciato' pensò Sharon accasciandosi sul water.

Andy aveva voltato pagina.

"La fidanzata lo ha appena mollato"

"Chi può essere cosi stupida da fare qualcosa del genere?!"

Dal gabinetto Sharon alzò la mano indicando se stessa.

"L'unica scusante che le posso dare è che sia morta!"

Il capitano annuì di nuovo.

"Non lo so! So solo che soffre molto anche se lo nasconde.

La sera sento che nel sonno la chiama"

"Dagli tempo e fai in modo di fargliela dimenticare, se qualcuno può aiutarlo quella sei tu"

"Non lo so. Ho visto alcune foto, le somiglio parecchio"


	214. Capitolo 213

Capitolo 213

Quando fu di nuovo sola, Sharon uscì dal suo nascondiglio, sistemandosi nuovamente il trucco.

Sospirò cercando di cacciare i brutti pensieri.

Ecco perché aveva cambiato scrivania e perché ci aveva messo così tanto a invitarla. Non voleva vederla, o forse non voleva farla soffrire.

In ogni modo la colpa era del capitano, lo aveva lasciato e lui andava avanti.

Voleva andarsene ma preferì seguire il consiglio degli amici di vivere la sua vita anche lei.

Divertimento! Quella era la parola chiave!

Sarebbe stata dura. C'era voluto un anno perché si aprisse con Andy.

Ci si sarebbe messa d'impegno.

Non era stata sincera con Gavin.

In realtà lei era uscita con Julian già due volte: un pranzo e una cena.

Era stata una cosa molto sobria, parlando del più e del meno.

Non gli aveva permesso di riaccompagnarla a casa e quando si era sporto per baciarla si era girata offrendo la guancia.

I brividi che aveva sentito quando Andy l'aveva baciata così ai tempi dei non appuntamenti non erano venuti.

Non lo aveva detto a nessuno perché non voleva interrogatori o che qualcuno pensasse CHIODO SCACCIA CHIODO.

Andy era un chiodo che non si poteva e lei non voleva scacciare, al contrario di Jack.

Julian era divertente ma chiacchierone.

Divertente ma non troppo.

Ci si poteva star bene come amicizia ma niente di più.

Ripensò a quando il suo ex marito era tornato qualche anno prima e l'aveva trovato a giocare a carte con Rusty scommettendo stuzzicadenti.

L'uomo era rimasto sorpreso che lei ne avesse in casa.

Era strano che un uomo che non ti ha mai considerato se non per soldi e pochissime volte per il sesso, ricordasse che in 30 anni non avesse mai visto la moglie con uno stecchino in bocca. Certo lei non gli disse che li teneva nella speranza che un certo tenente affascinante si presentasse da lei per qualche motivo. Non erano affari suoi. Sharon aveva visto che Andy soleva tenere quei legnetti in bocca e un giorno li aveva comprati per caso. Spesso la sera pensava a lui portandosi alla bocca uno di quei bastoncini sognando che fosse quello tra le sue labbra.

Quella sera Jack aveva provato a flirtare con lei (in modo pessimo) e quando rise DI LUI (non per la sua sceneggiata come ne era convinto) le disse che era difficile farla ridere. Che era una causa persa in partenza. Con Andy invece ridere era così semplice, proprio come tutto il resto.

"Credevo fossi caduta" disse Nicole entrando in bagno.

"Pensavo! Deformazione professionale"

"C'è un ragazzo preoccupato che chiede di te"

"Niky, per quanto riguarda Julian, non voglio che pensiate che io.."

"Mamm..Sharon va bene! Patrick ed io capiamo e anche i tuoi figli.

Lo hai fatto per lui. Una idea idiota a nostro parere ma se è quello che vuoi va bene. In quella relazione c'eravate voi, non noi.

Eravate voi quelli che dovevano ricostruirsi una vita, un futuro.

Noi lo abbiamo già"

Uscite dal bagno, Nicole tornò in sala mentre Sharon andò verso la porta antincendio.

Era aperta e voleva chiuderla ma si fermò quando vide dietro di essa Emily e Patrick che si stavano baciando.

Se prima si sentiva un verme ora aveva avuto l'estrema unzione.

Aveva cacciato l'amore della sua vita, perso due figli, complicato forse la relazione amorosa della figlia, allontanato dalla ragazza e dai fratelli l'unico uomo che avrebbe potuto essere una figura paterna decente e presente per loro e ora vedeva un ritratto di quello che sarebbe potuto essere, età a parte.

"Scusami ho fatto una telefonata" disse scusandosi con Julian tornando in sala.

"Che ne dici se ordiniamo da mangiare e ci sediamo a un tavolo? A meno che tu non abbia altri programmi, eri con delle amiche"

Sharon si guardò intorno.

Patrice era con Louie, Amy parlava con Jennifer, Emily stava limonando con il fidanzato e Nicole era abbracciata a Dean mentre Andy aveva la sua barbie..

"Penso che sia una buona idea, non ho altri impegni"

"Sharon! Che bello sei riuscita a venire. Andy mi aveva detto che …"

Angela smise di parlare quando vide Julian accanto all'amica.

"Ciao Angela. Si ce l'ho fatta.

Bel vestito"

"Grazie, sono contenta che ci sei. Lui deve essere Rusty tuo figlio"

"No lui è …"

"Allora l'altro... Ricky?"

"Piacere sono Julian… sono il suo .. appuntamento"

Sharon sgranò gli occhi e ed era allibita, proprio come la proprietaria del locale. Angela ora capiva perché Sharon stava zitta e Andy non aveva detto nulla su di lei da circa un mese e non si erano salutati.

"Sono Angela.. la padrona del locale" disse tranquillamente, senza volersi impicciare, ma visibilmente irritata.

"Scusate se vi ho disturbato volevo solo presentarti Erin la moglie di Dave ma credo che non sia una buona idea"

"Mi piacerebbe" disse Sharon timidamente.

"Davvero?" chiese la donna quasi come sfida.

"Si"

"Erin vieni ti presento il Capitano Raydor"

"Solo Sharon"

"Oh tu sei…"

"No non lo è" la interruppe Angela.

"Come no? Avevo capito che…"

In quel momento, sul palco allestito salirono Vince, Andy e Lee e Dave.

"Vi ringraziamo per essere venuti in tanti!

Speriamo che il cibo, l'atmosfera e la musica siano di vostro gradimento"

"Scusaci ma i nostri uomini hanno bisogno della nostra attenzione"

Detto questo, le donne lasciarono Sharon al suo 'appuntamento' e la band iniziò a suonare.

Alternarono canzoni loro a canzoni di vari artisti e Sharon non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso a Andy.

Spesso Jennifer, Andrea e Emily si sedevano al tavolo che condivideva con Julian.

Nicole si sentiva come un pesce fuor d'acqua e preferiva mantenere le distanze così si limitò a stare col marito, il fratello e gli zii quando arrivarono.

Dal lampo nello sguardo di Flynn e dal messaggio generale delle canzoni a Sharon sembrava fossero dedicate a lei. Le venne il magone al ricordo di avergli detto che non sarebbe andata quella sera per uscire con l'amica.

Andy esordì con una canzone intitolata LE ORE PICCOLE.

All'inizio lei ci rimase male, sembrava dal testo che lui fosse felice (e la giovane rossa ne era la prova) poi il ritmo cambiò.

Dalla canzone dopo in poi, accompagnata dal coro degli amici e la ragazza, le aprì completamente il suo cuore dicendo ciò che provava:

""MI MANCHI…

TE NE SEI ANDATA E QUASI NON MI PARLI PIÙ

QUANDO TI LASCIA UNA DONNA NON STAI MALE SOLO TU

ANCHE IL SILENZIO FA FRASTUONO

DI CERCARLA IN OGNI COSA NO NON SMETTERAI MAI

PROVI RABBIA E DOLORE

LA MIA ANIMA È IN GUERRA

SEDUTO QUI IN SOLITUDINE

CERCO PACE CERCO TE.

MA LA REALTÀ È CHE OGNUNO PENSA A SE

NON TI DISPERARE

SE TI BRUCIA IL CUORE NON TI ARRENDERE""

Fu il turno di HO IN MENTE TE degli Equipe 84 e IT'S NOT UNUSUAL di Tom Jones, le canzoni di Lee e Andrea e Vince e Angela, ma ovviamente si adattavano anche a Sharon e Andy.


	215. Capitolo 214

Capitolo 214

""AMO SAI QUEI MOMENTI CHE MI HANNO SPINTO FINO A TE

VORREI POTERTI DARE QUELLO CHE NON HAI. VORREI RICOMINCIARE, VORREI, SE SOLO FOSSI QUI MA NON CI SEI.

SE SOLO FOSSI QUI POTREI

RECUPERARE QUELLO CHE DI BUONO C'È.

IMMAGINO DI TENERTI ACCANTO,

QUELLO CHE VOGLIO È SOLO UN MOMENTO, UN I LOVE YOU

MA COSA VUOI CHE FACCIA SE

SE TU NON SEI PIÙ QUI CON ME, PER ME.

UNA COME TE NON L'HO VISTA MAI

GIURO CHE NON POSSO FARE A MENO

DI QUELLO CHE RIESCI A DARMI SOLO TU.

MI HAI LASCIATO E OGGI SONO CON IL CERVELLO DISATTIVO.

ORA IN SCENA VA, L'UOMO SENZA ETÀ

PER TE CANTERÒ PER TE SOLO PER TE.

SORRIDERE A CHI NON LO SA

QUANTO MALE FA RICORDARE DI NOI.

PORTO DENTRO L'ANIMA QUESTA PENA CHE SI CONFONDE CON LA REALTÀ

TROVO DENTRO L'ANIMA QUESTA PENA CHE MI RIPORTA CON IL CUORE A TE. QUANTI BRIVIDI DAI, CON QUELLO SGUARDO PROVOCHI.

ACCENDI I FIAMMIFERI CHE POI SI SPENGONO E IL BUIO RITORNA.

TU SEI UNA COSA PERICOLOSA E PREZIOSA, SEI UN MIRACOLO MI DAVI IL CORAGGIO PER STARE SUL CIGLIO DI UN EQUILIBRIO CHE NON HO""

Mentre la ragazza suonava, Andy cantava e guardava Sharon.

"Che problemi ha quel tipo?" chiese Julian all'improvviso.

"Perché?" chiese sorpresa.

"È da quando è entrato che ti fissa"

"Lo conosco siamo amici e colleghi"

"E perché non vi siete salutati?"

"Non dovevo essere qui! Mi ha invitato ma avevo altri impegni.."

"Per questo sembra un cane bastonato. Si vede che è attratto da te ma se al primo no si fionda tra le braccia di una tua versione più giovane, meglio perderlo che trovarlo" disse il ragazzo bevendo.

'Come ti permetti? Non lo conosci nemmeno. Lui non è così' avrebbe voluto dire, ma rimase zitta concentrandosi di nuovo sulla musica.

Le canzoni successive erano una descrizione di come si sentiva lui rispetto a ciò che stava accadendo tra loro.

NON RIESCO A FARTI INNAMORARE PIÙ DI ME

È STATO TANTO TEMPO FA

ERA BELLISSIMO

IL NOSTRO AMORE

Poi ci fu una pausa.

Ce ne erano state tante.

In base agli accordi dei testi, i musicisti a rotazione scendevano dal palco per rinfrescarsi e bere.

Nel frattempo chi voleva poteva chiedere una canzone particolare e anche cantarla da sé.

Lee cantava guardando Andrea, quando

Julian andò in bagno e in quel momento Nicole si avvicinò alla cantante.

Le due sembravano conoscersi e andavano d'accordo.

"Oh Anna. Scusa se prima non ti ho salutato"

"Tranquilla ero dietro a provare con tuo padre"

Sharon fu presa dal panico:

Stavano provando? Provando cosa?

"Oh a proposito. I tuoi bambini sono meravigliosi.

Ieri sera abbiamo giocato e li abbiamo portati a fare un giro"

"Me lo hanno detto! Si sono divertiti molto con la zia Anna"

Sharon ebbe modo di sentire tutto e si sentì morire.

"Certo oggi quando li abbiamo portati dai tuoi suoceri non erano molto contenti. Abbiamo dovuto promettergli di raggiungerli al parco domani"

"Stavo andando a chiamarli vuoi venire?"

Si diressero verso l'uscita e lei le seguì, nascondenosi in un angolo buio.

"Zia come stai?" gridarono i bambini in videochiamata

"Bene campioni e voi?"

"Bene ma tu e il nonno ci mancate. Ti ricordi di domani vero?"

"Certo pulce come potrei dimenticare"

"Mamma lo sai che zia faceva dei versi strani con il nonno stamattina in camera?!" disse il piccolo.

"È vero! Li abbiamo sentiti del salotto anche se c'era la musica alta.

Non so come facessero a respirare poi...

Però quando sono usciti erano molto soddisfatti e sorridenti" aggiunse il piccolo.

Sharon era ufficialmente partita di testa.

"Stai tremando" le disse Julian porgendole la giacca.

Quando non l'aveva vista al tavolo si era preoccupato ed era andato a cercarla.

"Che succede?" le chiese ancora.

"Non sono stata sincera con te! Quello di cui parlavi, non è solo un collega, è il mio ex fidanzato Andy.

Stasera come hai visto è in compagnia di quella rossa.

Prima sono entrata in bagno e l'ho sentita parlare di lui, ha detto che dorme da lui!"

"E qual'è il problema?!"

"Il problema è che sono gelosa, il problema è che lo amo ancora, il problema è che io senza di lui sono incompleta, persa e …il problema è che sono stata una stupida a lasciarlo andare!"

"Mi guardi per favore?! Io sono qui...

Oh Andrea mi ucciderà!"

"Julian che ha fatto Andrea?!" disse Sharon seria.

"Mi ha chiesto di provarci con te e di far ingelosire Andy, ecco l'ho detto!"

"Lei cosa?! "

"Sharon, Andrea ha ragione forse se Andy ti vede con me in …atteggiamenti … forse si ingelosisce e cercherà di riconquistarti, anche se sei stata tu a lasciarlo e da quello che mi ha detto Andrea era una pessima idea"

"Lo so, ma cerca di capirmi, difendendomi dalla sua ex moglie si è sentito male e se io non fossi andata in ospedale da Nicky, lui non ..." le scese una lacrima e Julian con il pollice gliel'asciugò e l'abbracciò.

"E se si sentisse male al vedermi con te?

O peggio se non gliene importasse? Hai visto la ragazza"

"Non credo dovresti preoccuparti, è uguale a te!

Dovrà pur significare qualcosa"

"E se significasse troppo?Ho sentito che ..."

"Sharon! Torniamo dentro" le disse.

Quando entrarono, Andy era davanti alla porta.

Aveva notato l'assenza di Sharon e voleva cercarla, parlarle.

Il ragazzo si accorse che Flynn li stava guardando e, stringendo Sharon in un abbraccio, le sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio.

Vedendola ridere e il modo in cui il braccio del giovane era sulla schiena di lei, Flynn sospirò e dirigendosi in bagno.

Intanto sul palco Vince stava duettando con il figlio più giovane, mentre Angela e gli altri tre figli li guardavano con ammirazione e adorazione.

Poi Anna si esibì in una canzone da solista.


	216. Capitolo 215

Capitolo 215

Vince nel frattempo aveva seguito Andy in bagno.

"Ehi che hai!? È tutta la sera che sei strano?"

"Si tratta di Sharon."

"Non sembrate molto vicini che è successo?"

"La versione breve: mi ha mollato per non farmi avere più collassi"

"Ma che.."

"Nonostante tutto è la mia migliore amica e l'avevo invitata stasera ma aveva detto che doveva uscire con Jennifer. Invece è qui! Con un lui"

"Jennifer è un lui?"

"Non è Jennifer che è un lui, è l'appuntamento con cui è qui che non è una lei ma un lui"

"E quindi?" chiese Vince.

"Sembra di parlare con Louie! Io la amo.."

"Oh finalmente sei arrivato al dunque ci voleva tanto? Andiamo"

"Ma se.."

"Senti hai la voce di un angelo. Se non torna stasera..."

Tornarono in sala, Vince baciò la moglie e salirono sul palco.

Mentre suonavano e cantavano Julian cinse la vita a Sharon da dietro e lei si appoggiò con la schiena contro il suo petto.

Andy li guardava con aria seria, nella sua mente quell'uomo era solo uno stronzo che ci provava con la sua ragazza, ma poi pensò a quello che le aveva detto:

rifarsi una vita magari con qualcuno più giovane.

Sharon non mentiva mai.

Forse aveva davvero appuntamento con Jenny da qualche parte e per qualche strano motivo i piani erano saltati.

Ma Jenny era lì dannazione!

Sul momento decise di lasciar perdere, prese la chitarra e continuò a suonare.

Quel ragazzo poteva essere davvero la persona giusta per lei.

""È STATO UN LUNGO VIAGGIO TORNARE QUI DA TE

E PRENDERE COSCIENZA CHE NESSUN'ALTRA C'È

LO SAI CHE IO NON DORMO NON DORMO QUASI PIÙ

SAI COSA MI MANCA MI MANCANO LE MANI

TOCCARTI DI NASCOSTO SENTIRE CHE MI AMAVI

CONVINCERMI CHE ADESSO TU NON ESISTI PIÙ...

TI SENTO ANCORA ADDOSSO TI SENTO DENTRO ME

E SCIVOLARMI IN FONDO COME UNA LAMA CHE TRAFIGGE IL MIO COSTATO E ARRIVA POI PIÙ GIÙ

IO CREDO CHE L'AMORE SEI STATA SOLO TU!

IL TEMPO NON DA TEMPO A QUELLI COME NOI CHE VIVONO UNA STORIA NASCOSTA

E POI FINISCE TUTTO FINISCE IN CENERE

BRUCIAVA COME FUOCO MA ADESSO È POLVERE

NEPPURE UN DIO NEPPURE UN SANTO

SAPREBBE MAI RESISTERE AL PIANTO

HO SCRITTO QUESTI APPUNTI CHE PARLANO DI NOI

SONO SOLO CAZZATE CHE MI PERDONERAI

HO FINTO PER UN ANNO DI NON PENSARTI PIÙ

E PENSO CHE LO STESSO LO HAI FATTO PURE TU

MA NON HO PIÙ RIMPIANTI SOLO UN SORRISO CHE

VORREI DONARTI ADESSO PER DIMOSTRARTI CHE

NON ERA SOLO SESSO E LO SAI PURE TU, IO SONO QUI PER QUESTO E DIRTI I LOVE YOU..

UN MARE HA INGHIOTTITO IL MIO PASSATO CHE ORAMAI NON TORNA PIÙ.

È DURA SENZA TE DIFFICILE PER ME

CAPIR CHE NON CI SEI E NON ARRIVERAI,

QUANDO L'ARIA MI SFIORA TI SENTO AVVICINARE

QUANDO L'ARIA MI SFIORA TI SENTO RESPIRARE

NON MI GIRO A GUARDARE POTRESTI PER GIOCARE

INVECE TU DI ABBRACCIARMI DISSOLVERTI, SPARIRE

LO SAI AMICO MIO, MA CHE DESTINO STRANO L'AMO ANCH'IO

E STRINGENDOLA LA SENTO A VOLTE CON IL VENTO

ALLONTANARSI UN ATTIMO DA ME... L'AMORE IN NOI

È GRANDE E IMMENSO A VOLTE PUOI TOCCARLO È QUASI DENSO

IN MILLE PEZZI ORMAI LA NOSTRA STORIA

SE NON APPREZZI IL SUO PROFUMO POI DIVENTA FUMO

E SE LO CERCHI SCOPRI CHE NON C'È""

""LE PAROLE SI RICORDANO E FANNO MALE SPECIE SE DETTE PER RABBIA.

LE PAROLE FERISCONO, LE PAROLE TI CAMBIANO.

TI BASTAVA ANCHE UN FILO DI VOCE PER DIRMI TI AMO, QUANTE VOLTE MI HAI URLATO SUL VISO CHE VALEVO POCO.

LE PAROLE MORDONO, FANNO DANNI INVISIBILI. SI INSINUANO, TI CONSUMANO, TI DIVORANO.

DIMMI CHE RIMANE DI NOI DUE DIMMI CHI CI RIAVVICINERÀ

LE PAROLE SONO NOTE CHE AIUTANO E CHE LA NOTTE CONFORTANO

QUANTE VOLTE LEGGERE E PREZIOSE ME LE HAI SUSSURRATE

MA ALTRE VOLTE MI HAI DATO DEL PAZZO SE DI TE MORIVO.

SE TI AVESSI LO SAI CAPIREI LA MIA VITA, SCOPRENDO DENTRO DI ME CON IL SENNO DI POI, CHE OGNI SCELTA SBAGLIATA MI CONDUCEVA DA TE.

MI IMMAGINO IL TUO SORRISO, NON CI SONO LE PAROLE PER SPIEGARE QUESTO AMORE MIO PER TE

CHE MI GUARDI COSÌ, CON QUELL'ARIA UN PO' CURIOSA MENTRE MI AVVICINO A TE ED UN BRIVIDO DAL CUORE MI ATTRAVERSA L'ANIMA.

NON CI SONO LE PAROLE, PER SPIEGARE QUESTO AMORE MIO, SEI LA VITA MIA, SEI LA VITA MIA

SONO UN LIBRO SENZA LE PAROLE

QUANDO MANCHI TU SONO IL FRUTTO SENZA L'ALBERO

UNA BARCA SENZA PESCATORE

NON CI SONO LE PAROLE PER SPIEGARE QUESTO AMORE MIO PER TE.

È TRISTE PARTIRE, ALLONTANARMI DA TE. È UN DOLORE CHE FRANTUMA IL CUORE E NON TI AIUTA NEANCHE PIANGERE, PERCHÈ IN FONDO SAI AMORE LASCIO L'ANIMA CON TE""

Di queste ultime parole, il messaggio era chiaro, e il fatto che fosse la giovane rossa a cantare, destabilizzava Sharon. La giovane accompagnatrice di Andy aveva una bella voce e suonava altrettanto bene, ma vederla accanto a lui la feriva.

Aveva lasciato la chitarra, con la quale se la cavava molto bene, e il microfono normale per l'auricolare in modo da girare tranquillamente per il palco.

Spesso gli si avvicinava e le sue mani circondavano le spalle del tenente in una presa quasi letale.

Il capitano sentiva il sangue ribollire nelle vene.

Prima di uscire dalla macchina, in privato con Andrea aveva avuto una chiacchierata che ricordava quella di Lady Marian e Lady Cocca in Robin Hood:

Lady Marian: oh Cocca, sono certa che Robin Hood sa quanto lo amo ancora… ma è tanto che non ci vediamo

Lady Cocca: non preoccuparti, la lontananza rafforza l'amore

Lady Marian: oppure lo distrugge…e se si fosse dimenticato di me?

Quella era la grande paura di Sharon ma ripensandoci non ne aveva il diritto, infondo era stata lei a dargli il ben servito.

Julian sussurrò:

"Che ne dici di un ballo?!"

La prese per mano e si diressero sulla pista.

Andy lo vide metterle le mani sui fianchi e diventò rosso dalla rabbia. "Adesso inizia il divertimento" disse Andrea poco lontano.

"No, amica mia, ora inizia una bella rissa e io non voglio essere Julian in questo momento.."

Mentre ballavano il dentista la strinse a sé, col viso nel collo, e a far vagare le mani lungo la schiena.

Sharon rimase senza parole pensando che tutto questo sembrava molto reale, altro che finzione. Andy stonò con la chitarra, ma nessuno se ne accorse.

Anna lo abbracciò e Sharon li guardò in modo triste abbassando lo sguardo.

Sembrava che il piano non stesse funzionando ma rimase comunque a ballare per il resto della playlist.

IL SOSPETTO,

DOVEVO DIRTI MOLTE COSE,

OVUNQUE ANDRÒ.

Le stava dicendo addio.


	217. Capitolo 216

Capitolo 216

Sharon si strinse ancora di più tra le braccia di Julian, quando Flynn con Anna fecero un duetto cantando:

BIANCANEVE,

COME NOI NESSUNO AL MONDO,

CHE MISTERO È,

BASTERÀ.

Le stava giurando amore eterno e che se avesse avuto bisogno di un amico sarebbe stato lì.

Alla fine il capitano si staccò dal ragazzo e corse nel parcheggio piangendo.

Andy la seguì il prima possibile ma la donna era già stata raggiunta dal suo accompagnatore.

"Stai bene?" le chiese il giovane.

Lei si gettò tra le sue braccia.

Prima che potesse accorgersene le labbra di lui erano sulla sua bocca.

All'inizio era innocente, poi divenne sempre più pesante, specie quando iniziò a mettere le mani sotto lo spacco del vestito.

"Julian" cercò di staccarlo ma non riusciva.

"Ti ho mentito! Ti voglio!" le disse baciandola di nuovo pesantemente.

Flynn era tentato di tornare dentro quando li vide baciarsi.

Poi si accorse che lei cercava di resistergli, così si avvicinò e prese Julian per la giacca.

"Toglile quella bocca e quelle mani da dosso stronzo!"

"Hey amico, io faccio quello che mi pare"

"Adesso ti faccio vedere io, AMICO"

"Oh mio Dio Andy ma che ti è preso?!" urlò Sharon soccorrendo il giovane dopo che il poliziotto gli diede un pugno nello stomaco.

"Che mi è preso?! Questo tipo ti ha baciata e toccato, so che mi hai lasciato, ma .."

"Hai ragione! Non siamo più insieme. Ho il diritto di uscire con chi mi pare. Mi piace e non hai il diritto di prenderlo a pugni.

Mi dispiace" disse poi rivolta a Julian facendolo alzare.

"Quindi è così... hai scelto lui?"

"Lo hai colpito senza motivo"

"Senza motivo?"

"Si Andy, senza motivo"

"Ok"

"Ok? Ok cosa?"

"È evidente che non provi più nulla per me. Ti ho perso definitivamente"

"Io..."

"Sai sapevo che era dura e che avremmo dovuto lavorarci sopra ma io volevo farlo perché io voglio te! Io voglio tutto di te, per sempre! Io e te per ogni giorno della nostra vita"

Sharon singhiozzò ma lui continuò a parlare:

"Vuoi fare una cosa per me per favore?Prova a immaginare la tua vita... se ti vedi con lui va bene ma non scegliere la strada più facile"

"Facile?! Quale strada facile?

A seconda di quello che scelgo qualcuno soffre!"

"Smettila di pensare a quello che vogliono gli altri!

Non pensare a quello che voglio io, a quello che vuole lui, a quello che vogliono i ragazzi... tu che cosa vuoi?"

Sharon scosse la testa singhiozzando.

"Che cosa vuoi?"

"Non è così semplice"

"Tu che cosa vuoi?!"

"Io ...non lo so"

Andy rimase a guardarla per un po' e poi disse:

"Va bene. Ti lascio libera!"

"Come hai detto?"

"Ho detto che ti lascio libera!

Non c'ho mai creduto veramente a quella stronzata 'se ami qualcuno lascialo libero' come dimostra tutto ciò che ho fatto nella mia vita fino a questo momento, ma io sono determinato ad essere felice, felice in questa vita.

Io ti amo, voglio dire, in fondo ti ho sempre amata ma i nostri tempi non hanno mai coinciso e, a quanto mi risulta, il tempo non è amico dell'uomo, perciò devo rassegnarmi ad essere felice adesso perché è così, questo è tutto quello che abbiamo. E desidero che tu sia felice! E' importante per me che tu sia felice, perciò voglio che tu stia con qualcuno, che sia pure questo manichino, o un uomo che tu non hai ancora incontrato. Ma io voglio che tu stia con qualcuno che riesca a far parte della vita che tu hai scelto di vivere, qualcuno che ti faccia sentire come mi sento io quando sto con te. Il solo fatto di essere innamorato di te è già abbastanza per me. Ti lascio libera"

Sharon rimase a bocca aperta, incapace di pensare e rispondere.

Andy stava per allontanarsi quando Julian ruppe il silenzio:

"Amico, sei patetico!"

"Cosa hai detto?!" chiesero in coro il tenente e il capitano.

"Vuoi forse negare l'evidenza?

Non mi sorprenderei se scoprissi che sei anche uno stronzo alcolizzato"

Andy lo spinse contro la macchina e il ragazzo prese il cellulare.

"Ora chiamo la Polizia"

"Sono io la Polizia idiota" ringhiò Flynn.

Mentre lo sballottava, Julian tirò fuori una pistola.

"La famiglia Lo Buono e Philip Stroh vi salutano" disse rivolto verso la coppia di poliziotti.

Andy si parò davanti a Sharon e fece per disarmarlo.

Ci furono due colpi.

Il capitano non sapeva cosa fare.

Andy indietreggiò, iniziò ad impallidire e si toccò il petto.

Era sporco di sangue ma era del ragazzo che giaceva morto dopo che Amy e Louie avevano fatto fuoco.

"Andy … che succede?" disse preoccupata.

"Credo che sto avendo un infarto"


	218. Capitolo 217

Capitolo 217

"Che succede?" chiese il fratello di Andy correndo in contro alla coppia.

"Peter ti prego fa qualcosa, Andy sta male"

Grace si era avvicinata e Flynn le aveva detto con un filo di voce:

"Sta con lei, portala via"

Sharon non riusciva più a parlare, era come paralizzata.

Iniziò a piangere mentre la cognata la spingeva via.

"Sapevo che aveva una faccia conosciuta" disse Tao rilevando le impronte del ragazzo morto.

"È Benny Lo Buono, figlio del boss mafioso che abbiamo incastrato dodici anni fa! Signora si ricorda il caso?" chiese Julio verso il procuratore.

"Il padre era stato scagionato da Stroh e poi in una retata era stato ucciso"

"Gli ha sparato Flynn" disse Provenza.

L'ambulanza ci mise pochissimo ad arrivare.

L'ospedale più vicino distava solo cinque minuti di macchina.

Andrea voleva portare Sharon a casa ma quest'ultima non voleva sentire ragioni. Voleva seguirlo.

"Ti prego, devo vederlo, devo chiedergli scusa.

Siamo di nuovo punto e a capo!

Sta male per causa mia, se lui... oh Andrea se muore io...non posso vivere senza di lui" disse piangendo.

Essendo il suo medico, Peter ebbe il permesso di seguire la barella.

Tutti attesero per un tempo che sembrava interminabile.

In realtà passarono solo pochi minuti quando un dottore si fece vivo.

"Famiglia Flynn?"

"Come stà mio padre?!" chiese subito Nicole scattando in piedi.

L'uomo sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Mentre era in ambulanza è entrato in coma...Mi dispiace. L'attacco era troppo forte, non c'è stato niente da fare"

Un'ondata di silenzio colpì nuovamente il gruppo finché Sharon non parlò:

"Dov'è? Portatemi da lui"

Sembrava essersi persa il piccolo dettaglio che era morto.

"Devo vederlo! È importante, devo parlargli" disse ancora.

"Signora, la prego, non è possibile. Il signor Flynn non ce l'ha fatta"

"Lasciatela passare" disse Peter raggiungendo gli altri.

Aveva gli occhi rossi dal pianto.

"Vieni, ti porto da lui" la prese a braccetto e la condusse nella stanza.

Il corpo di Andy giaceva sul lettino.

La maglia era stata tagliata per mettere le piastre del defibrillatore, sul suo torace nudo la rosa dei venti spiccava ancora.

L'uomo sembrava dormisse. Come poteva un uomo morto essere così attraente?

"Andy svegliati! Amore mio ti prego, sono stata una stupida, ti scongiuro ritorna. Prometto che cambierò, non ti allontanerò più, non posso vivere senza di te! È colpa mia se sei qui"

《'Dio che scena patetica!' pensò il suo neurone solitario.

Continuava a darsi la colpa. Sta male, è colpa mia.

Gli hanno sparato, è colpa mia.

Muore, è colpa mia.

Invece di migliorare le cose, sembrava essere capace solo di peggiorarle.

Non poteva vivere la vita approfittando delle meravigliose occasioni che le si presentavano davanti?

No, lei doveva rovinare tutto e poi piangere dandosi la colpa.

Che nervi!》

Si avvicinò di più a Andy e lo baciò.

Le labbra erano fredde e viola, chiaro indice che ormai non c'era più niente da fare.

Lei gli cantò le strofe di una canzone accarezzandogli i capelli

Non riuscì a finire il verso che iniziò a piangere disperatamente. "Mamma! Mamma"

Era strano: Peter Flynn la scrollava e aveva la voce di Rusty mentre le gridava:

"Mamma, svegliati, stai avendo un incubo"


	219. Capitolo 218

Capitolo 218

Sgranò gli occhi, scattando seduta sul letto gridando:

"Andy!!!"

Rusty l'abbracciò forte. "Stai tranquilla! Sta bene! Hai avuto un brutto sogno"

"Oh Rusty era così reale.."

"Vieni alzati" le disse portandola in cucina.

Erano le tre di notte.

"Non capisco..." disse Sharon dopo aver raccontato il sogno al figlio.

"Be, sai, nel giro di pochi mesi hai visto il tuo uomo collassare, lo hai lasciato, non hai lavorato per un mese e poi sei tornata in una settimana di fuoco.

Non dimentichiamo che hai visto il tuo ex con una che sembri tu a 20 anni.

Il tuo cervello doveva decomprimere gli avvenimenti altrimenti esplodevi.

Siccome in realtà non vuoi andare avanti e voltare pagina, hai sognato che Julian, un ragazzo che si dimostra interessato a te, fosse un mafioso psicopatico.."

"Sai dovresti frequentare meno il dottor Joe.. Oppure seguire le sue orme" "Oh no grazie! In famiglia uno psicologo basta"

"Chi sarebbe?"

"Zia Grace"

Sharon sorrise tristemente: Rusty era considerato dai suoi figli un fratello tanto quanto un membro della famiglia di Andy da parte di tutti. Forse aveva rovinato la sua possibilità di avere una famiglia?

"Sai comunque il tuo sogno non è era molto distorto dalla realtà" continuò il ragazzo.

"Come dici?"

"Si insomma... Il bacio con Julian c'è stato, e Andy vi ha visto"

"Cosa??"

"Quando mettevano via gli strumenti hai sentito Peter e Grace dire 'siete proprio una gran bella coppia' a Anna e Flynn.

Sei scappata fuori e lui ti ha seguito ma il dentista ti ha raggiunto prima.

Ho seguito il tenente per evitare che facesse sciocchezze o si sentisse male. Ti ho chiamato ma eri già piangente tra le braccia di quel tipo.

Quando Andy si è avvicinato... Julian, ti ha preso e baciato!"

"E Andy?"

"Mi ha detto di prendermi cura di te e se ne è andato"

Ora che le veniva in mente ricordava quello che Rusty le aveva descritto.

Poi Jennifer era uscita e l'aveva portata a casa ma era come catatonica.

Ricordava il bacio tranquillo di Julian, come una carezza.

Non aveva sentito assolutamente nulla.

Mentre il ragazzo la baciava, lei guardava Andy oltre a lui.

"Ti preparo un the?"

"Come? Oh no grazie mi faccio una doccia e provo a dormire.

Scusa ancora se ti ho svegliato e grazie"

Si diedero il bacio della buonanotte e Rusty scomparve nella sua camera. Le arrivò un messaggio di Julian.

'Scusa per l'intraprendenza!

Non sono stato sincero! Ho detto ad Andrea di essere gay ma non è vero!

Mi piaci molto, sei bella, intelligente e sexy.

Quando mi sono offerto di fingere era solo per provarci con te. Mi sento un verme. Scusami!

Quando ti ho baciato ho sentito che non eri lì. Non so cosa sia successo tra voi ma si vede che il sentimento che provate è forte.

Spero di trovare una donna che mi ami come tu ami lui.

Ti auguro di essere felice, spero possiamo essere amici, e spero vivamente che le cose tra voi si sistemino. J'

Sharon era un po sconvolta da tutte quelle rivelazioni.

Rispose un semplice 'Grazie' e tornò in camera.

Seduta sul letto, recuperò dal comodino una foto incorniciata di Andy. Era stupendo tutto in grigio, con le braccia incrociate e un espressione sexy da morire.

Gliela aveva fatta avere Andrea (dopo aver aggiunto con Photoshop dei cuoricini intorno) quando fu ufficiale per lei che l'amica è il cugino stavano insieme.

L'aveva scattata lei la sera del 4 Luglio quando, dopo aver risolto un caso, si erano infiltrati ad un matrimonio.

Sharon era tornata a casa con Andrea e si erano cambiate. Si sa che le donne (o almeno certe donne) vuoi per vanità o per scelta, vogliono sempre essere al top. Certo il capitano e il procuratore non erano narcisiste ma ci tenevano a mostrare sempre la loro femminilità, e questa era un'occasione d'oro.

Quella sera Andy era rimasto abbagliato dalla bellezza folgorante del suo capitano, motivo che lo spinse giorni dopo a chiederle un appuntamento ufficiale.

Effettivamente era bellissima in quell'abito viola, che avrebbe usato poi a Settembre proprio per il compleanno del tenente.

Avevano passato una bella serata, nonostante fossero in servizio.

Il matrimonio era stato vdiverso da quello di Nicole, ma come tutti i matrimoni era stato bello.

Inutile dire che è Provenza era rimasto appiccicato al tavolo del buffet e degli alcolici.

Ad un certo punto, per evitare i troppi sguardi indiscreti che rischiavano di far mandare a monte l'operazione, Andy si fece coraggio e chiese a Sharon di ballare con lui.

Il capitano era rimasta colpita dalla sua intraprendenza ma accettò ben volentieri, non potendo perdere l'occasione di stare, dopo circa un anno, di nuovo tra le braccia dell'uomo che le faceva sentire le farfalle nello stomaco.

Si fermarono quando gli sposi si dedicarono a vicenda una canzone simpatica, che si addiceva bene anche a loro.


	220. Capitolo 219

Capitolo 219

La domenica non voleva alzarsi dal letto ma se lo impose.

Le riecheggiava nella testa la voce dei nipoti di Andy che chiedevano a Anna di portarli al parco.

Era così distratta che mentre si preparava un the, si bruciò la mano col bollitore.

Accese la radio per distrarsi un po' ma la spense poco dopo perché le canzoni non l'aiutavano a stare meglio, anzi.

Indossò senza farci troppo caso un completo con gonna color lilla e una camicetta color prugna, si mise in macchina e guidò senza una meta.

Dato che il caso non esiste, non si sa come, finì proprio nello stesso parco dove erano loro.

Era seduta al bordo di un laghetto, con i piedi ammollo guardando il cielo, quando sentì risate familiari.

Poco più in là, Anna con i suoi jeans e la sua canottiera rossa a pois bianchi, stava facendo il solletico a Louis e Carlos, rotolandosi con loro sull'erba.

Andy era seduto con la piccola Evangeline in braccio mentre le dava il biberon, parlando con i genitori di Dean, indossando un completo sportivo: maglia blu, pantaloni grigi e scarpe da ginnastica.

Quella scena era bella e terribile allo stesso tempo.

Sospirò mentre guardava la scena della famiglia felice.

Sarebbe dovuta esserci lei lì.

Le tornò alla mente una delle canzoni che Anna aveva cantato la sera prima.

Si offriva di essere lì per lui e forse era giusto, visto che i bambini e i figli sembravano a loro agio con lei.

Decise di andare via perché il film davanti ai suoi occhi le faceva male.

Si alzò e si diresse alla macchina quando un pallone le arrivò alle gambe.

"Mi scusi signo...nonna!!" gridò il bimbo correndole incontro.

Sharon si buttò a terra e lo abbracciò forte.

"Nonna che bello! Rimani con noi?" chiese il bambino più grande arrivando di corsa.

Lei lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi e scosse la testa negativamente, mentre Andy suo avvicinava sorpreso.

"Sharon..."

"Io non posso devo andare"

"Zio! Niky vuole sapere se ci fermiamo a mangiare fuori o li portiamo a casa?" disse Anna avvicinandosi con la piccola.

"Zio.." farfugliò la donna.

"Lei deve essere Sharon. Piacere io sono Anna. Sono la figlia di Grace e Peter.

Ho sentito molto parlare di lei l'ho vista ieri se non sbaglio è possibile?

Le foto che i ragazzi mi hanno fatto vedere non le rendono giustizia"

"Scusate! Devo andare"

Darth Raydor era ufficialmente in imbarazzo ma sollevata.

"Piacere di averti conosciuto" disse alla ragazza e si diresse velocemente verso la macchina dopo aver baciato i bambini.

Mise in moto.

Dallo specchietto vide Andy immobile.

Realizzò che non aveva baciato solo i tre piccoli, prima di andare via aveva baciato velocemente anche lui.

Arrivata a casa si fece una doccia.

Rusty non era in casa, così iniziò a pulire nervosamente la cucina, già perfettamente in ordine.

Si mise una tuta e si buttò sul letto a leggere un libro.

Cercava di concentrarsi sulle parole che leggeva ma non ci riusciva.

Anna era sua nipote.

Come è che non l'avevano mai menzionata?

Verso le 17, decise di uscire nuovamente.

Indossò un paio di jeans neri, una canottiera gialla, una grossa vinta marrone regalatale da Ricky per la festa della donna, e un blazer a righe.

Afferrò una bottiglietta d'acqua ma fu interrotta dal bussare alla porta.

"Andy?!"

"Hey, ciao scusa se piombo qui a quest'ora, disturbo?!"

"No, mi stavo preparando per fare un salto al supermarket. Accomodati pure"

Erano imbarazzati ma allo stesso tempo era come se non fosse successo niente.

Andy la fissava e Sharon iniziava ad avere caldo.

Le guardava gli occhi, le labbra, il collo:

tutto quello che avrebbe voluto baciarle.

Notò che girava nervosamente il bracciale con l'infinito.

Lei gli restituiva lo stesso sguardo, mentre avrebbe voluto tenerlo stretto a sé. Notò che si era cambiato, indossando una camicia a righe sopra la sua solita canottiera bianca. Aveva un k way nero e gli occhiali infilati in una collana regalatagli dai ragazzi per la festa del papà.

《La rosa dei venti era sotto la canottiera. Non si separava mai da nessuno dei due ciondoli.》

"Ho dimenticato di darti una cosa" le disse mentre la pioggia iniziava a battere sui vetri.

"Cosa?"

Un lampo fece saltare la luce.


	221. Capitolo 220

Capitolo 220

Quando la luce ritornò, la radio si accese e lui le rispose:

"Un bacio d'addio!"

Le mise le mani sui fianchi, spingendola nell'appartamento, e la baciò con intensità e desiderio.

Sembrava volerla divorare e Sharon non opponeva resistenza, anzi.

Indietreggiarono fino al centro della stanza.

Le mani di lei erano fisse sui suoi avambracci. Quando scontrarono il divano, si staccò da lei tenendole la nuca.

Respiravano affannosamente entrambi.

Lei sorrideva e aveva gli occhi chiusi.

"Ti amerò per sempre!" le sussurò.

Lei riaprì gli occhi e lo vide andarsene.

Rimase imbambolata per un attimo.

Quel bacio l'aveva risvegliata.

Aveva sentito l'universo nel suo tocco.

Non lo avrebbe fatto scappare questa volta.

Era meglio vivere con lui, anche se poco piuttosto che star senza l'amore della sua vita.

Prese le chiavi e lo seguì.

Lo trovò ancora davanti all'ascensore quando uscì, ma solo per poco.

Andy entrò e le porte si chiusero.

Lei prese le scale antincendio.

Scese cinque livelli ed entrò nel piano prendendo un altro ascensore.

Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata. Lo avrebbe raggiunto?

Nelle sue mani c'erano sia le chiavi di casa che quelle della macchina, eventualmente avrebbe guidato da lui.

Se anche non avesse saputo che Anna era la nipote, quel bacio la diceva lunga.

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, Ralph la guardò e le disse:

"Parcheggio esterno livello 1"

"Grazie! Sei il mio angelo" gli gridò uscendo fuori.

Pioveva a dirotto. Era fuori da un secondo ed era già bagnata come un pulcino.

Lo vide camminare verso il posteggio semi vuoto.

"Andy!" urlò correndogli incontro.

Lui si voltò a guardarla ma indietreggiava. "Andy, ti prego..."

"Sharon mi dispiace. Ho sbagliato tutto, di nuovo. Non sarei dovuto venire, ma il fatto è che non voglio andarmene"

"Allora non farlo! Resta, ti prego. Resta con me!"

La guardò allibito.

Non sapeva se l'acqua che le rigava il volto fossero lacrime o pioggia.

"E il tuo appuntamento di ieri?" chiese appoggiandosi alla macchina.

"Gli piaccio. Ci ha provato.

Ma ha detto che quando ci ha visti ieri ha capito che sono ancora innamorata di te. Ed è vero! Ti amo e mi manchi."

"Anche tu mi manchi, ma forse avevi ragione.."

Mentre lui parlava lei scosse la testa e si fiondò sulle sue labbra.

Erano due calamite.

Se fossero stati elettrodomestici avrebbero fatto scintille.

"Non ho mai avuto così torto in vita mia!

E ne sono felice. Io ti amo.. sei l'amore della mia vita" disse mentre ansimavano.

"Anche io ti amo Sharon O'Dwyer. Più di quanto saprai mai"

Rimasero a baciarsi incuranti della pioggia.

"Vieni, ti porto a casa!" le disse staccandosi e prendendola per mano. Corsero fino all'atrio dove Ralph li attendeva con un sorriso.

Salirono in ascensore stando abbracciati e godendosi la sensazione dei loro corpi vicini.

Come Sharon girò la chiave nella toppa e la porta si aprì, si baciarono di nuovo follemente.

Non si sa se era lui ad averla trascinata a sé o se fosse stata lei a tirarlo attaccato al muro.

Fatto sta che la porta fu sbattuta, le chiavi lanciate nel piatto e i vestiti gettati sul pavimento.

Tutto in tempo record, mentre alcuni mobili venivano spostati e spintonati.

"Scaldami!" gli disse tra un bacio e l'altro mentre cadevano sul letto.

"Sempre e per sempre!" le rispose prendendo il piumone e tirandolo sopra le loro teste. Fecero l'amore follemente e a più riprese.

La pioggia batteva sempre più forte, quasi volendo imitare il loro ritmo o coprire i loro rumori.

Nessuno in casa.

Sorrisero al pensiero che era come la loro prima volta.

"Ti amo Sharon, non sai quanto! Mi sei mancata sotto tutti gli aspetti" sussurrò baciandole la testa.

"Anche tu" si limitò a dire mettendosi cavalcioni su di lui e fermandosi ad ascoltare il suo cuore.

Gli baciò il petto più e più volte, finché non ripresero da dove avevano interrotto.

Dopo circa più di un'ora, lei si sentì in dovere di dargli una spiegazione:

"Dovevo davvero uscire con Jennifer ieri. Anzi erano tutte lì per festeggiare il mio rientro, ma poi è saltato tutto.

Credo quasi che il programma reale fosse quello di portarmi da te"

"Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione. Sono felice che ci fossi anche se.."

"Lui era già lì. Andrea voleva usarlo per farti ingelosire. Guarda.." gli porse il cellulare e gli fece leggere i messaggi che Julian le aveva mandato per chiedere scusa.

"Sono felice di essere venuta. Anche se non era così che volevo che andasse la serata" disse tristemente.

"Per come sta andando adesso posso dire che abbuono la serata di ieri. Eri bellissima con quel vestito. Anche se ti preferisco con quello di adesso"

"Andy sono nuda" sogghignò.

"Appunto, tua madre non poteva farti in abiti migliori"

"E tu eri così sexy ieri sera..

Per non dimenticare che hai una voce favolosa!

Non sai cosa mi fai quando ti sento cantare"

"Davvero? Sono curioso... Fammi vedere, voglio provare"

Iniziò a baciarle il collo mentre si posizionava su di lei e cantava una canzone che aveva scritto appositamente per il capitano da quando l'aveva vista per la prima volta.

Manco a dirlo fecero di nuovo l'amore intensamente.


	222. Capitolo 221

Capitolo 221

Sharon riaprì gli occhi alle 19.30 e aveva smesso di piovere.

Stava per sentirsi male e pensare di aver sognato tutto quando, allungando la mano, aveva sentito il letto vuoto e freddo.

Si tranquillizzò quando, inforcati gli occhiali, lesse una nota sul cuscino che diceva:

'Sono solo in cucina a preparati la cena.

Ho pensato che avresti avuto fame, come me.

Non ho nessuna intenzione di andarmene. Mai più!

Ti amo, il tuo fidanzato'

Fu allora che si accorse di essere nuda.

Si sedette, abbracciò un cuscino e sospirò, roteando la fede di sua nonna sull'anulare destro.

Lo sentiva spentolare della camera da letto.

Si alzò, mise la biancheria e una camicia, si pettinò e lo raggiunse.

Era uno spettacolo.

Le era mancata quella visuale: averlo nella sua cucina indossando solo i boxer e il grembiule con la schiena piena delle sue unghiate.

Si morsicò il labbro inferiore mentre si avvicinava e, abbracciandolo da dietro, lenì i segni con piccoli baci.

"Ehilà spero di non averti svegliato con tutto questo casino" le disse continuando a cucinare.

La risposta che ricevette fu solo un mormorio.

"Mi buchi la schiena con gli occhiali"

"Ops scusa"

"Come stai?" chiese voltandosi tra le sue braccia.

"Mai stata meglio" sussurrò catturando le sue labbra in un bacio lento ma persistente.

"Non hai fame?" riuscì a domandare mentre lei insisteva e gli teneva il labbro inferiore.

"Oh si, ma di un altro genere.. Tu no?" un lampo malizioso nei suoi occhi mentre sbottonava la camicetta.

"Assolutamente" spense il fuoco e si disfò del grembiule.

La rincorse e riuscì a buttarla sul divano.

"Non è meglio andare in camera?" chiese mentre lui si posizionava su di lei, inspirando forte tra i suoi lunghi capelli.

"Siamo più vicini alla cena.. Devo sentire il forno"

"Mi sei mancato troppo"

"Per ho cucinato?" disse lui fermandosi e guardandola. "Scemo, baciami!" esclamò muovendosi sotto di lui.

"Agli ordini capitano" disse mentre le loro labbra si univano di nuovo.

Fecero ancora l'amore finchè il timer del forno non suonò.

A malincuore si staccarono.

Flynn la mandò a sistemarsi mentre lui imbandiva la tavola.

"La cena è pronta tesoro" disse Andy sorridendole quando ebbe finito.

"Oh grazie è... perfetta" rispose commossa, avvicinandosi e baciandolo velocemente di nuovo.

Mentre cenavano il telefono squillò.

Era Rusty.

"Ciao tesoro!"

"Ciao mamma, come stai?!"

"Bene grazie, tu?

"Anche. Sei a casa?"

"Si perchè?!"

"Perchè io e gli altri siamo a casa di Andy e dato che non lo troviamo da nessuna parte volevamo sapere se era con te? Anna ha detto che l'ha piantata in asso a casa di Nicole…"

Lei trattenne un sorriso e cercò di essere il più serio possibile.

"Perché dovrebbe essere qui? Ti ricordo che .."

"Ah, giusto è vero che domanda stupida" rispose il ragazzo.

"Tranquillo"

"Comunque ci chiedevamo se potevamo venire, la piccola Evangeline e i bambini muoiono dalla voglia di vederti"

"Certo venite pure"

"Ah...possono unirsi anche Zio Peter, Zia Grace e Anna?"

"Certo, vi aspetto qui. Finisco di cenare, mi preparo e sarò tutta vostra.

Ah Rusty.. Sono sicura che sta bene ma, fammi sapere se e quando lo trovate, io.. Si insomma lo sai.. Lo amo ancora anche se.."

"Stai tranquilla mamma. Ti ho chiamato perché speravamo fosse con te, magari è da Provenza o da Vince. Ci vediamo fra un po"

"Ok a dopo ti voglio bene"

"A dopo ti voglio bene anch'io"

Riattaccò il telefono ed Andy si mise a ridere.

"Hey, perchè ridi?!"

"Perchè rido, Sharon?!"

"Si perchè? Cosa ho detto di buffo?"

"Niente, a parte che hai detto ai ragazzi che non ero qui e se ora arrivano scoprirannoche la loro mamma dice le bugie"

"Ecco perchè voglio fargli una sorpresa e gridare non solo a loro, ma al mondo intero che tu ed io siamo di nuovo insieme. Quindi ho bisogno di te"

"Interessante...Hai bisogno di me... per cosa?" disse con uno sguardo malizioso.

"Questo è il piano!"

"Uffa...Il piano, sembra di parlare con Provenza"

Lei si avvicinò e si mise a sedere sulle sue gambe.

"Dicevo, ecco il piano! Io e te ora finiamo di cenare. Vado a farmi la doccia mentre tu intanto sistemi la sala togliendo i vestiti e li porti in camera.

Poi ti vai a fare una doccia, io intanto metto i piatti in lavastoviglie così quando arrivano vado ad aprire, li faccio entrare e tu dopo che ti sei vestito entri in sala ed il gioco è fatto!

E saranno molto contenti di vederti e di sapere che siamo di nuovo insieme"

Le mani ripresero a vagare su schiena e gambe mentre le baciava il collo.

"Oppure potremmo farci la doccia insieme..E non aprire a nessuno.

Lasciare che questo casino parli per noi"

"Hai sempre le idee migliori" disse rocamente catturando le sue labbra.

Poi Continuò:

"Ma ci saranno anche i bambini e potremmo rovinar loro la crescita se ci trovano a fare .."

"Potremmo sempre sgattaiolare a casa mia"

"Mmm per quanto sia allettante.."

"Ho capito! Vuoi solo che sistemi la cucina. Sei prepotente lo sai.

Volevo solo avere un po di privacy per qualche tempo" disse lui spingendola un po indietro, alzandosi e iniziando a mettere a posto.

"Ti... ti sei offeso?" chiese preoccupata.

"Vai a farti quella doccia prima che cambi idea e ti sbatta sul letto di Rusty" rispose avvicinandosi facendole l'occhiolino.

"Oh dio no per carità" corse a chiudersi in bagno ridendo.

Quando fu il turno di Andy in doccia, come previsto, i parenti bussarono alla porta.


	223. Capitolo 222

Capitolo 222

"Nonnaaaaaaaa!" urlarono i bambini gettandosi tra le sue braccia.

"Oh ecco i miei piccoli ometti" "Dov'è Nonno Andy?!"

"Non lo so. Ciao ragazzi prego accomodatevi "

Tutti ci rimasero un po male ma cercarono di non darlo a vedere, speravano avessero fatto pace.

"Ciao Sharon. Lei è nostra figlia Anna" disse Peter presentandole la famosa rossa.

"Ci siamo incontrate stamattina e ieri era al locale" rispose la ragazza.

"La zia Anna canta" dissero i bambini.

"Si l'ho notato. Hai una voce stupenda"

"Grazie, studio canto e ho fatto tour in Europa tutto l'anno.

Sono tornata da poco e per fare una sorpresa alla famiglia ero a stare da zio Andy"

"Dovevi sentire i versi che faceva in cucina venerdì mentre il nonno sbatteva quella specie di cucchiaio sul tavolo, prima di andare in camera"

"Erano le scale tesoro. E il cucchiaio si chiama diapason" disse la ragazza ridendo.

"Be mi sono sempre chiesta come fai a respirare dopo aver fatto quegli acuti" disse Nicole.

Ecco svelato il segreto dei versi strani di cui Sharon era tanto preoccupata.

"A proposito di mio fratello…" iniziò Peter ma venne interrotto.

"Qualcuno mi cerca? Ciao ragazzi, ma che ci fate qui?!"

"Nonnooooo" urlarono i ragazzi e lo abbracciarono. Tutti si guardarono a bocca aperta.

Patrick parlò per tutti.

"Siete …ritornati insieme voi due?!"

"Si" rispose Andy mentre prendeva la nipotina. Si guardarono con Sharon proprio come quando, durante un caso, Flynn teneva il piccolo della vittima in attesa che trovassero il padre o la famiglia giusta a cui affidarlo.

"Mi ha dato una seconda opportunità!" esclamarono in coro.

Si guardarono sorridendosi. "Finalmente! Non ne potevamo più di vedervi depressi" intervenne Ricky.

"Bene Zio perchè scusami, ma non ne potevo più di sentirti piangere e chiamare zia Sharon nel sonno" disse Anna.

"Siete così belli."esclamò Emily

"Ci vuole una foto!" disse Patrick tirando fuori una macchinetta professionale, mentre Sharon prendeva in braccio Evangeline e Andy si metteva dietro di lei.

"Bentornata nelle nostre vite Mamma" disse Nicole abbracciandola.

Patrick si avvicinò e aggiunse:

"Si questo mese mi sei mancata.

Alcuni in centrale hanno detto delle cose su di te in questo periodo ma non preoccupatevi io li ho fatti stare zitti"

"Gli hai sparato?" chiese Sharon preoccupata.

Andy rise e disse:

"No tesoro quello lo fai tu, con fucili a sacco in mezzo agli occhi. Noi Flynn alziamo le mani"

"Giusto PA!" rispose il ragazzo battendo il pugno contro quello del padre.

"Oh mio dio, ha la testa di suo padre! Emily stai attenta. Comunque a me della gente non me ne frega niente, anche tu mi sei mancato"

"Lo so mamma" si abbracciarono.

Andy si allontanò e si diresse in camera.

"E adesso che succede?" chiese Grace.

"Niente, tranquilli" disse Sharon seguendolo.

In realtà Era preoccupata. Che cavolo aveva combinato questa volta?!

Lo trovò nel balcone della camera da letto.

Dopo averlo chiamato per nome e non avendo ricevuto risposta, riprovò: "Houston chiama il tenente Flynn.."

"Scusa ero perso nei miei pensieri" rispose senza guardarla.

"Lo so, per questo sono qui. Che ha il mio migliore amico?"

Lui sorrise e la voltò, lei aveva già gli occhi lucidi.

"Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato? Mi dispiace Andy io.." "No, ehi piccola no! Tranquilla. Pensavo che hai detto a Patrick che non t'importa di quello che dice la gente. Averlo saputo..." disse ammiccando cercando di farla ridere.

Lei tirò su col naso e abbozzò un sorriso stiracchiato.

"Veramente ci sto provando! Ho sempre pesato quello che la gente diceva e pensava in base ai soggetti.

Quando mi sono innamorata di te ho pensato più agli altri che a me.

Poi è arrivata la felicità, i baci.."

"Il ses.."

Lei lo zittì con un dito sulle labbra, ma ammise sorridendo.

"Anche.. Mi hai fatto capire che devo pensare a me e alla mia felicità.

Ci sto provando davvero, non è semplice dopo anni passati diversamente ma con il tuoi aiuto posso riuscirci"

"Sono qui per questo!" disse dandole la sua giacca per scaldarla e abbracciandola.

"Ti sei cambiato?"

"Non so come mi sia sfuggito il mio completo nel fondo del tuo armadio. Compreso do camicia e bretelle"

"Era in lavanderia. Me lo hanno portato due giorni dopo che.."

"Sai, pensavo anche ad un'altra cosa prima"

"A cosa?" chiese stringendosi a lui un po per desiderio un po per l'aria fredda.

"Al telefono a Rusty... Hai detto 'Lo amo'"

"Lo so"

"Mi è piaciuto, ma .. " "Ma cosa?"

"Lo hai detto perché ero presente?"

"L'ho detto anche perché è vero, è ciò che sento per te e non lo darò mai per scontato. Non smetterò mai di dirtelo perché in questo mese dirti TI AMO è ciò che mi è mancato di più. E se dovessi dimenticare di dirtelo fammelo sapere, ma lo starò comunque pensando!

E..."

"Tu parli troppo" disse zittendola con un bacio appassionato.

Quando si staccarono sussurrò:

"Amo come mi dici di star zitta."

"Si immagino.. Credo che tu parli solo per come ti zittisco"

"Beccata" sorrise mentre si baciavano di nuovo.

Approfondirono parecchio.

Un rumore di risate e la mancanza di ossigeno li riportò alla realtà

"Dobbiamo tornare" ansimò lei.

"Perché mi fai questo?" disse guardando verso il basso nel punto critico.

Lei sorrise.

Riusciva a eccitarlo nonostante lo avessero fatto molte volte solo quel giorno. Avevano battuto il loro record. "Perché ci stanno aspettando! Non vorrei ma.."

"Mi basta!"

"Cosa?" chiese incuriosita.

"Sapere che, come me, non vorresti. Andiamo dalla nostra famiglia"

Si abbracciarono e tornarono dentro.

"Bacio bacio bacio" disse la famiglia quando li videro.

Non se lo fecero ripetere e Patrick approfittò dell'occasione per un altro scatto.

Festeggiarono il ritorno di fiamma dei 'due depressi', come li chiamava Rusty, facendo però promettere di non divulgare la notizia a nessuno.


	224. Capitolo 223

Capitolo 223

Era quasi mezzanotte quando la famiglia si congedò. Ricky, Rusty ed Emily rimasero dal capitano, diedero la buonanotte e lasciarono sola la coppia.

Sharon e Andy rimasero sul divano a coccolarsi, ma dopo poco lui decise di andare via. Era stata una grande giornata per entrambi.

"Hey piccola, devo andare si è fatto tardi e tu sei stanca" disse alzandosi dal divano.

Lei lo prese per un braccio.

"Devi proprio?! Non vuoi passare la notte qui con me?!" chiese seducente e gli occhi da cerbiatta. "Lo vorrei, Dio solo sa quanto, ma domani dobbiamo lavorare.

Capitano hai una squadra da guidare e devi essere riposata.

Per quanto riguarda me, il mio boss mi vuole pulito, sbarbato, e con il completo tre pezzi, se non con le bretelle" ammiccò.

Ricordò tristemente che lui non aveva più il suo cambio lì.

"Sei sexy con le bretelle.. Il tuo capo mi fa venire voglia di spararle"

"Perché? Lei gode della visuale, tu hai il resto"

"Si ma che visuale.." disse lei accarezzandogli il petto. Poi continuò:

"Comunque, hai ragione! Domani lavoriamo e no Tenente non puoi presentati così, elegante ma stropicciato" disse baciandolo.

Lo accompagnò alla porta e lui le mise le mani sui fianchi.

"Scusi Tenente noi abbiamo detto di non divulgare la notizia della nostra riconciliazione, come ci comportiamo al lavoro?!"

"Capitano e a me lo chiede?! Se vuole possiamo usare il grado, che ne dice?! Non ci siamo comportati da grandi amici ultimamente"

"Mmm. Mi sembra una buona idea, ma non prometto nulla"

Gli mise le mani sul viso e lo baciò.

Lui ricambiò tenendo ancora le mani sui suoi fianchi.

"Adesso vai Tenente, domani si lavora e ti voglio sveglio.

Fammi sapere quando arrivi"

"Agli ordini Capitano"

Lo vide allontanarsi verso l' ascensore. Chiuse la porta e sorrise solo al pensiero che l'indomani lo avrebbe visto e non lo avrebbe più lasciato andare.

Dopo circa 20 minuti, quando era a letto, le scrisse che era a casa.

Lei replicò:

'Sono indecisa se restare sveglia a pensarti o addormentarmi con la speranza di sognarti...'

Andy si stava togliendo i vestiti quando lo lesse.

'Per me non sarà un problema, sei sempre nei miei sogni.'

Le scrisse di nuovo:

'Ho dimenticato una cosa'

'Cosa?' chiese lei.

'Ho dimenticato di dirti che TI AMO PRINCIPESSA'

Strinse il cuscino di lui al petto mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

'Ti amo anch'io. A domani mio bel principe'

La mattina seguente Sharon si preparò e raggiunse i suoi figli per la colazione.

"Buongiorno ragazzi"

"Ciao mamma, dormito bene?!" disse Emily. "Ho avuto notti migliori"

"Chissà perchè!" disse Ricky.

"Richard Willliam Raydor che vuoi dire?"

"Ti sarai sentita sola in quel grande letto"

I tre si misero a ridere.

Li fulminò con lo sguardo ma avevano ragione e sorrise.

"Sei molto felice stamattina mamma" disse Rusty.

"Si molto"

Nel frattempo il cellulare squillò.

Quando vide il nome sullo schermo s'illuminò.

"Questo è Andy, si vede dalla faccia" disse Rusty ai fratelli.

"Ciao piccola"

"Ciao. Abbiamo un caso?"

"No, ti ho chiamato per chiederti se, visto che è presto, volevi fare colazione con me, lontano dal Dipartimento, così non ci vedono"

"Certo" disse lasciando andare la tazza e allontanando il biscotto.

"Ti aspetto allo Starbucks vicino casa mia, ti amo"

"Ti amo anch'io"

Riattaccò e i figli la guardavano ridendo.

"Ma che avete?"

"Oddio! Mamma si è rincitrullita" disse Ricky.

Sharon prese la giacca blu, sorrise e si voltò facendo spallucce.

"Non commento, scappo ma prima che programmi avete sta mattina?!"

"Io vedo Patrick, per pranzo." disse Emily.

"Io sono da Nicole perchè devo tenere la piccola e poi vado a prendere le due pesti a scuola oggi pomeriggio perchè lavorano fino alle 19 tutti e due" disse Rusty.

"Io invece starò qui bello tranquillo a lavorare tramite computer, prima mi hanno chiamato e mercoledì hanno bisogno di me in azienda, parto domani nel pomeriggio"

"Ok va bene, divertitevi"

Li baciò e raggiunse Andy nel locale.


	225. Capitolo 224

Capitolo 224

Arrivata allo Starbucks, la visuale non fu gradevole.

Una cameriera tutta curve stava visibilmente provandoci con Andy.

Sharon si irrigidì, ma poi notò che lui non la guardava nemmeno.

Era intento a scegliere le brioches mentre la ragazza si piegava sul bancone con la camicetta sbottonata appena sopra il seno.

Flynn le diede le spalle dirigendosi a un tavolo con le mani impegnate nel tenere le tazze mentre quella lo seguiva con la zuccheriera e il brick del latte freddo. Da galantuomo la fece passare avanti e lei sorrise facendogli l'occhiolino.

Ancheggiò più del dovuto fino a un tavolo pensando che la stesse guardando e seguendo.

Quando arrivò al tavolo si voltò ma il tenente era da tutt'altra parte del locale rispetto a lei. L'aveva fatta passare avanti perché non voleva avere il suo fiato sul collo.

Lei sculettò da lui

"Se vuoi posso farti compagnia"

"Sto aspettando la mia fidanzata" rispose leggendo il giornale senza guardarla.

"Donna fortunata ma maleducata"

"Scusa?" disse lui lasciandole fuoco dagli occhi.

"Fare aspettare un bel fusto come te.." rispose provando a toccargli il braccio.

Lui si scansò e fece vedere il distintivo.

"Ragazzina, numero uno non ti azzardare a parlare o pensare alla mia fidanzata. Numero due, credo tu abbia del lavoro da fare. Terzo, non costringermi a parlare con il tuo capo della condotta che usi. Quarto potrei essere tuo padre" Sharon ammirò la scena.

Chi l'avrebbe detto che il tenente Flynn un giorno l'avrebbe difesa a scapito addirittura di una bella ragazza?

Iniziò ad avvicinarsi al tavolo nella speranza che la pressione del suo innamorato non risentisse dello scontro con la ragazza.

Quando la vide rimase estasiato

"Eccola" disse con un filo di voce sorridendo.

Le fece un segno di saluto.

La cameriera si voltò e Sharon le diede un colpo d'anca per passare.

Prese il viso di Andy e lo baciò abbastanza a lungo da fare impressionare la spettatrice. Questa si vergognò.

Avrebbe trovato un uomo da amare così?

Sarebbe stata difesa e amata come lui aveva fatto? Chi lo sapeva che le persone 'a quell'età' fossero ancora così focose!

Di solito le donne di quella leva erano single e gli uomini cercavano tipe come lei.

"Scusate" disse sgattaiolando via vergognosa.

Dopo un ragionevole tempo, Sharon mollò la presa su Andy tirandogli il labbro.

"Uao!" esclamò lui compiaciuto.

"Buongiorno a te, mi sono persa qualcosa?" disse lei sorridendo.

"A parte la bambina che ci ha provato con me no"

Era felice che glielo avesse detto.

La promessa della sincerità reciproca era ancora in piedi.

"Aspetta ho una cosa per te" la prese per i fianchi e la baciò lui questa volta. La lasciò senza fiato come lei aveva fatto prima

"Ciao" le disse.

Lei si sistemò col viso nel suo collo.

"Come vorrei essere a casa! Senza dover andare a lavorare"

"Lo so! Fidati è reciproco. Guarda che il caffè e le brioches si freddano"

"Non sia mai" disse baciandolo velocemente e sedendosi mentre lui scostava la sedia. Le diede un bacio sulla testa e si mise accanto a lei.

"Allora piccola, hai dormito bene stanotte?"

"Così così, non fraintendermi non dormivo così bene da un mese ma..

Ero sola nel mio grande letto, avevo freddo e nessuno a scaldarmi.

Per non parlare di qualcuno che si intrufolava nei miei sogni.. e tu?"

"Eh lo so immagino! A me è successa la stessa cosa, se non fosse che avevo caldo. Per quanto riguarda i sogni ho dormito meravigliosamente..."

Mentre stava pagando il cellulare di Andy squillo. Era Provenza.

"Non dirmi che già ti manco" rispose.

"Flynn porta il tuo culo alla Bur Bank vicino casa del Capitano, Rapina in corso noi stiamo andando lì"

"Ok arrivia... arrivo"

"Chiamo il Capitano"

Mise giù la chiamata e telefonò a Sharon.

"Capitano scusi se la disturbo, ma abbiamo una rapina in corso alla Bur Bank vicino casa sua, ho già avvisato Flynn"

"Arrivo subito"

"Allora cosa facciamo?" disse Andy quando riattaccò.

"Vai prima tu io vi raggiungo fra 10 minuti"

"Ok a dopo" e la baciò.


	226. Capitolo 225

Capitolo 225

Flynn arrivò sul posto per primo e aspettò che Sharon arrivasse per porgerle il giubbotto antiproiettile.

"Grazie. Allora cosa abbiamo?" chiese la donna alla squadra.

"Ci sono 20 persone tenute in ostaggio da tre uomini armati e pericolosi"

rispose Louie.

"Hanno già fatto richieste? Si sa cosa vogliono?!"

Si avvicinarono Fritz con Taylor.

"Capitano buongiorno! Mi sono messo in contatto con il loro Capo, si chiama Benjamin Jackson e a chiesto una macchina con i vetri oscurati e di parlare con il Direttore della banca che si trova laggiù nel nostro furgone"

"Il rapinatore lo ha mai visto di persona?"

"No, quando Benjamin chiedeva di lui, i dipendenti non lo chiamavano oppure gli dicevano che non c'era"

"Come mai?!"

"Perchè si lamentava sempre di qualcosa e allora non ci facevano più caso a lui"

"Ed eccoci qui ad assistere ad una rapina, adesso per forza devono fare caso a lui" disse Provenza.

"Diamogli quello che vuole, ma sarà uno dei nostri ad entrare.

Il problema è: chi mandiamo dentro?"

"Posso parlarle Capitano?!"

"Certo Capo"

"Non c'è molta scelta. Amy è una donna, Tao è cinese, Sanchez messicano, Buzz è troppo giovane"

"Quindi chi vuole mandare dentro?!"

"La scelta ricade su Provenza o..."

"Vado io" disse Andy mentre Taylor concludeva:

"Flynn sarebbe quello giusto"

Le cadde il mondo addosso.

Ora che si erano riuniti rischiava di perderlo.

Non solo il capo lo aveva scelto ma lui si era anche offerto volontario.

"An...Il Tenente Flynn, perchè?!"

Taylor divenne serio.

"Perchè fa al caso nostro, ed è un bravo poliziotto"

"Ma..."

"Niente ma, è deciso! Aveva promesso che la vostra relazione non avrebbe interferito con il lavoro"

Lei annuì tristemente.

"Tutto bene?" chiese Andy quando Taylor si fu allontanato.

"Mi prendi in giro? Certo che no, non va tutto bene.

Andy che t'è saltato in mente di offrirti volontario per ..."

"Ehi! Calmati Capitano"

Com quelle parole le ricordò che doveva essere professionale. Poi aggiunse:

"Hai guardato il Direttore della Banca?

Se ci fossero delle foto nell'ufficio o qualcuno spaventato parlasse troppo?

Provenza è il mio partner e non lo lascerei andare lì da solo"

"Lui lo farebbe per te?" lo guardò arrabbiata e terrorizzata.

"Chi lo sa! Ma non mi interessa. So che può prendersi cura di te se.."

"Tenente NO!" gli occhi lucidi e tremolanti.

Mentre i colleghi non guardavano la prese per i fianchi.

"Tranquilla non faccio cazzate."

"Sarà meglio per te... Non voglio un tuo surrogato o qualcuno che si occupi di me per te. Io voglio te!"

Lui sorrise.

"È bello sentirtelo dire. Ti amo bimba"

La baciò appena, sulle labbra.

"Anch'io ti prego stai attento!" disse preoccupata.

Sentirono Fritz dire al rapinatore che avrebbe fatto entrare il Direttore.

Sorridendole, Andy tolse la pistola e il distintivo e mise il microfono.

Sharon era presa dal suo sguardo e da come stesse bene tutto in blu.

"La terresti per me?" le disse porgendole la rosa dei venti.

Lei la prese tremante.

Stava per allontanarsi dopo averle fatto l'occhiolino, quando lo prese per le spalle e lo voltò.

"Aspetta"

Incurante che qualcuno potesse vederli lo baciò pesantemente.

"Non è male. Dovrei offrirmi volontario più spesso" disse lui ghignando.

"Idiota! È un incentivo a non fare boiate. Così sai cosa ti perderesti"

"Fidati lo so, e non ho intenzione di rischiare"

"Tieni questo"

Così dicendo, gli mise in mano il bracciale con l'infinito.

Non staccò gli occhi da lui finché le porte della banca non si chiusero alle sue spalle.


	227. Capitolo 226

Capitolo 226

Nel furgone adibito a centro di comando, la squadra poteva vedere e sentire tutto quello che succedeva.

"Cosa c'è Capitano?!" disse Taylor vedendola più nervosa del solito.

"Dato che c'è uno dei miei uomini migliori, voglio vedere quello che succede. Al primo problema interveniamo"

"Certo Capitano" disse Fritz.

Sentirono Andy parlare mentre Ben gli puntava la pistola contro.

"Sono Kirk Jordan il Direttore della banca.

La polizia mi ha detto che voleva parlare con me, scusi se in questi mesi non l'ho ricevuta, ero fuori città per lavoro.

Se mi dice cosa vuole potrei aiutarla"

"Aiutarmi?! Oh no ormai è troppo tardi e nessuno più mi può aiutare"

"Hey Ben! Posso chiamarti Ben?! Tranquillo. Dimmi di cosa hai bisogno"

"Di 300.000 dollari perchè mio figlio sta morendo, ha bisogno di cure mediche"

"Che malattia ha?!"

"Ha la leucemia" disse piangendo.

"Hey figliolo guardami! Quanti anni ha tuo figlio?"

"1 anno e man mano che passano i mesi muore davanti ai miei occhi e io non posso fare niente"

"Anche io sono un padre e farei qualsiasi cosa per i miei figli, ma non è così che si risolvono le cose"

Uno dei rapinatori sbucò dall'ufficio del Direttore con una foto in mano.

"Hey chi è quello?"

"Il direttore"

"Lui non è il Direttore!

Il Direttore della banca è questo, lui è un poliziotto.

L'ho visto in televisione con quella donna il Capitano Raydor" disse mostrandogli la cornice.

Sharon sbiancò.

"Lo hanno beccato, Capo per favore faccia qualcosa, prima che succeda qualcosa ad Andy"

Ben tolse la sicura mentre parlò a Flynn.

"Tu adesso vieni con me, dato che mi hai preso in giro, ti faccio saltare davanti ai tuoi colleghi"

'No! Dio fa che non gli succeda niente, ti prego" gridò il capitano nella sua testa stringendo la collana di lui.

"Perché invece non lasci andare tutti gli ostaggi e tieni me?! Valgo molto di più e i miei colleghi non ti intralceranno"

"Dannazione Flynn, sempre a fare l'eroe" sbraitò Provenza.

Lo pensò anche Sharon.

'Appena esce vivo di lì, lo..' La porta della banca si aprì facendo uscire tutti e venti gli ostaggi.

Julio aveva sotto tiro uno dei rapinatori, Sykes il secondo e Tao Benjamin. Si guardarono. Dovevano sparare?

Sharon parlò ai suoi tramite auricolari.

"Usate i proiettili di Gomma"

"Capito Capitano" dissero ricordandosi l'episodio ai tempi del capo Johnson.

'Spero che funzioni' disse Sharon tra sé e sé.

"Ora sparate!"

Benjamin e un suo compare caddero.

Il terzo era dietro la colonna e si gettò verso Andy.

Lui si difese. Partì un colpo. Poi un altro.

Il tipo cadde a terra dolorante, colpito da Sanchez.

Mentre li ammanettavano Sharon si fece largo tra la folla di curiosi e poliziotti e corse a soccorrere Andy.

Lo trovò ferito al braccio.

"Non è niente! Giuro è solo un graffio guarda" disse lui facendole vedere la manica strappata.

Era vero lo aveva preso di striscio.

I tre rapitori vennero portati alla centrale.

Sharon era grata che Andy stesse bene, ma dopo che i paramedici lo ebbero controllato e disinfettato, gli diede comunque un sonoro schiaffo.

Flynn la guardò perplesso mentre si dirigeva in macchina. Sapeva quello che provava ma non poteva scusarsi per aver fatto il suo lavoro.

Visto che il caso si risolse in fretta, Taylor decise di mandarli a casa nel pomeriggio.

Rimasti soli, entrò nel suo ufficio e la prese tra le braccia mentre piangeva in silenzio.

"Sono qui, sono ancora qui! Non ti lascio.

Esisto ancora. Coraggio, sei con me, sei sempre stata con me.

Io esisto ancora, sono ancora con te. Non preoccuparti non ti lascerò mai sola, io non vado in nessun posto" le sussurrò.

Lei si voltò e, dopo averlo guardato fisso negli occhi come ad accertare che fosse la verità, iniziò a baciarlo appassionatamente.

Dagli occhi di Andy scesero un paio di lacrime.

Capiva quanto fosse scossa e quanto fosse stato vicina a perderla di nuovo.

"Non farlo mai più... O ti licenzio"

Catturò le sue labbra un altra volta mentre lo spingeva verso la scrivania. Era il turno di Andy di sorridere.


	228. Capitolo 227

Capitolo 227

Nonostante fossero soli sul piano, i bui erano stati chiusi e le porte anche.

L'aria era piena di tensione.

Mentre Sharon si ritrovava contro la scrivania, Andy iniziò a baciarle il collo.

Lei mise indietro la testa e lui sorrise, dirigendosi verso l'orecchio e iniziando a slacciarle i bottoni della camicetta.

"Non qui andiamo a casa tua!

Da me c'è Ricky che deve lavorare e non voglio disturbarlo.

Domani nel pomeriggio parte"

"Da me sicuramente ci saranno Emily e Patrick, anche se posso assicurarti che Anna non c'è"

"Patrick e Emily non ci saranno. Si vedevano per le 13 dopo il turno di lui"

"Capitano, non credo di poter interrompere adesso.

Vuole sul serio che mi fermi?"

Sorridendo la attaccò ancora di più alla scrivania non lasciando spazio fra loro.

"No davvero tenente" disse mentre si baciavano e sollevava la gamba sul suo fianco.

Non era così comodo come la prima volta. In quell'occasione Sharon aveva avuto il tempo di sistemare tutto per l'avvenimento. Ora invece era sommersa da cartelle, documenti e quant'altro.

D'un tratto, bussarono alla porta.

"Chi diavolo è che rompe?" sussurrò lui sulle sue labbra.

Si sistemarono in fretta, fortunatamente non erano andati troppo lontano.

Sharon uscì dall'ufficio.

"Capitano scusi non trovavo il telefono e credevo..." disse Amy.

S'interruppe quando vide la gonna stropicciata, le gambe più larghe del solito e il capitano cercava di sistemarsi i capelli.

"...di averlo lasciato da lei e invece era nel cassetto scusi se ho disturbato" salutò con la mano e sparì verso gli ascensori.

Sharon tornò in ufficio rossa come un peperone.

"Ci è mancato poco" disse prendendo la borsa.

"Meno male che l'opinione degli altri non era importante!" rispose lui.

Vide che ci era rimasta un po male e corresse il tiro abbracciandola e sussurrando:

"Andiamo a casa, non so quanto potrò resistere"

Raccolsero le loro cose e andarono alle macchine.

Una volta arrivati a casa, Andy scese dalla macchina e si diresse a quella di Sharon, aprendole la portiera per farla uscire, dopo avergliela fatta mettere nel garage.

《Due macchine nel vialetto non potevano stare a causa di alcuni lavori che aveva cominciato.》

Dopo aver chiuso il portellone del box si diressero alla porta principale.

Stava per infilare la chiave nella serratura quando lei da dietro lo abbracciò per la vita e baciandogli il collo. Lui sorrise.

Quando ebbero chiuso la porta dietro di loro, iniziarono a baciarsi pesantemente dirigendosi sul divano.

Sharon si staccò per un secondo. Voleva essere comoda.

"Andiamo in camera lì non ci disturberà nessuno" pensando che i figli sarebbero comunque potuti tornare.

"Agli ordini Capitano"

La prese per mano e si diressero nella stanza degli ospiti.

Alla fine sudati e stremati, Sharon aveva la testa sopra la spalla di Andy, accarezzandogli la cicatrice del coagulo con la punta delle dita mentre lui le passava la mano sui capelli baciandole la testa.

Sentiva che era ancora scossa per il caso della rapina, e la vedeva molto preoccupata per lui.

Quando lo aveva visto ferito pensò che lo avrebbe perso, questa volta non per causa sua o della salute ma per il loro lavoro.

"Sei più calma adesso?" disse come leggendo le preoccupazioni che la attanagliavano. "Più o meno, adesso che sei QUI con ME.

Andy quando ti sei offerto e sei entrato in quella banca, mi sono sentita morire, per non parlare di quando avevi la pistola puntata alla testa!

Ho pregato che quell'uomo non ti uccidesse" disse con voce strozzata.

Nascose la testa nel suo collo bagnando lo con le sue lacrime.

"Hey piccola, mi dispiace tanto. Te l'ho detto, non vado da nessuna parte resterò qui con te per sempre ok? E poi quell'uomo non voleva ammazzzare nessuno era solo un disperato che cercava di aiutare il suo bambino" disse Andy baciandola sulla fronte.

Lei si sedette con le spalle al muro.

Il lenzuolo le copriva il corpo e lei aveva la testa nascosta sulle ginocchia.

Singhiozzò più forte.

"Questo lavoro è terribile! Finché ero sola potevo sopportare tutto ma ora!

Non ce la faccio più, Andy perché non posso avere una vita normale?

Cosa ho fatto di male?

Mi sono bruciata con Jack e sono rimasta legata a lui per anni invece di sciogliere quella farsa che definivo matrimonio, nonostante TUTTO.

L'ho sempre aiutato quando mi faceva solo del male. Ho rinunciato a vivere la mia vita, ti ho respinto.

La tua salute è sempre andata bene finché non abbiamo cominciato a frequentarci.

Ho rischiato di perderti un sacco di volte da quando usciamo insieme.

Ti ho lasciato e ora che ci siamo ritrovati questo...

Cosa c'è di sbagliato in me???"

Stava piangendo letteralmente come una fontana.

Se per il sesso prima il trucco aveva retto ora non esisteva più.

La coperta aveva su di sé il ritratto del suo viso.

Andy poté solo tirarla giù in un abbraccio.

"Nulla. Assolutamente nulla. Non dico che sei perfetta, ma per me lo sei.

Sei un essere umano amore, e le cose brutte succedono a tutti.

Chi più chi meno.

Possiamo solo imparare da quello che ci succede cercando di non rifare gli stessi errori. Per quanto riguarda ciò che possiamo controllare ovviamente.. Ti amo, e se significasse morire domani al tuo fianco per proteggerti sceglierei questa vita mille volte ancora.."

Sharon lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi, si mise su di lui e lo baciò appassionatamente.

"E questo per che cos'era?" le chiese poi.

"Per l'uomo migliore che abbia mai incontrato.

L'uomo che sei! Per essere un bravo papà per i nostri figli, un bravo nonno, un'ottimo poliziotto e perché ami.. la strega cattiva"

"Grazie, ma se sono tutto questo è grazie a te perchè mi hai sempre appoggiato.

E per la cronaca tu non sei mai stata la strega cattiva, eravamo noi che eravamo degli stronzi! Tu facevi solo il tuo lavoro"


	229. Capitolo 228

Capitolo 228

"Sei formidabile, pur avendo il braccio fasciato ..." ansimò lei mentre facevano la doccia insieme.

Mentre si stavano baciando appena fuori dal bagno, ci fu un bussare alla porta.

Andy fece per trattenerla ma lei scappò da lui.

"Aspettavi qualcuno?!" chiese Sharon tornando sotto le coperte.

"No! Ma saranno i nostri figli. Patrick di sicuro avrà dimenticato le chiavi. Prima gli ho mandato un messaggio per avvisarlo che sarei tornato a casa presto"

"Allora che aspetti vai ad aprire"

"Agli ordini Capo, ma prima dammi 5 minuti" disse guardando verso il basso.

Lo guardò e si mise a ridere, mise i boxer e i jeans e si diresse nell'atrio della casa.

Si trovò davanti Provenza e d'istinto richiuse la porta e corse subito in camera. Dati gli eventi della giornata e il fatto di avere la serata libera, Louie aveva deciso di fare un improvvisata al suo amico.

"Che succede?" chiese lei preoccupata.

"C'è Provenza! Quando ho aperto la porta l'ho subito richiusa, mi è preso il panico"

Sharon lo guardò perplessa ma poi scoppiò a ridere mentre il detective sbatteva e imprecava dall'altro lato della porta.

"Che c'è da ridere?"

"Ti stai comportando come un ragazzino con il tuo migliore amico!"

"Come un ragazzino innamorato.." disse lui chinandosi sul letto baciandola.

"Mi piace il suono di quella parola"

Si erano quasi dimenticati che Provenza fosse fuori ad aspettare, fin quando quest'ultimo non si attaccò al campanello.

Lei lo spinse via e disse:

"Tesoro credo che sappia che sono qui, prima di entrare in banca ti ho baciato e credo proprio che l'abbiano visto tutti. Tenente, vai ad aprire e fallo entrare, non può restare a vita fuori dalla porta"

"Hai perfettamente ragione.. come sempre!

Resta qui e non muoverti per nessun motivo, cercherò di mandarlo via in fretta.

Che ho fatti per meritarti?"

"Sono io la fortunata qui" fece l'occhiolino.

Andy tornò alla porta abbottonandosi la camicia azzurra che aveva afferrato al volo prima di uscire dalla camera.

Sharon si era messa nuovamente a ridere quando l'orologio e il bracciale (che non aveva avuto il tempo, la voglia e l'interesse di togliere) si erano impigliati nelle maniche per la fretta.

"Flynn ma che diavolo di problemi hai? Prima apri la porta e poi me la chiudi i faccia?"

"Scusa Provenza, non volevo farmi vedere nudo da te"

"E ci vuole così tanto per mettersi una maglia? Allora, mi fai entrare?"

"No, non puoi ci vediamo domani al lavoro"

"No?! Oh amico bello ma che scherzi? Ti hanno sparato e la tua ragazza ti ha mollato"

Lo spinse e si fece strada in casa.

Andy sorrise. Se pensava ancora che Sharon lo aveva mollato voleva dire che non li aveva visti baciarsi.

"Tu mi nascondi qualcosa" disse il vecchio poliziotto guardando il luccichio negli occhi dell'amico.

Cercò qualche prova in casa ma sembrava tutto normale.

"Fai come vuoi adesso se vuoi scusarmi, dato che sono le 19 preparo qualcosa perchè devo cenare, buonanotte a domani, se non muore nessuno stanotte"

"Si certo, buonanotte! Un cavolo.."

Così dicendo sedette sul divano.

Flynn sbuffò. Non c'era verso di liberarsi del visitatore indesiderato.

"Non metterti troppo comodo" gli disse cercando di nascondere le scarpe nuove di Sharon che erano rimaste dal divano.

"Ehi ehi... Mi sembri un po troppo arzillo per essere sopravvissuto a uno scontro a fuoco. Non sarà che... Oh mio dio Flynn! Stai tradendo Sharon!"

Andy soppiò a ridere, l'amico non aveva capito niente.

"Da quando la tua devozione per lei?"

"Da quando mi hai rotto i cocomeri dicendomi che è perfetta, favolosa, speciale etc.. Come puoi farle questo?!" indicando le scarpe.

"Ti posso ricordare che è lei che mi ha lasciato?"

"E da quando tu sei così pronto a ubbidire quando non vuoi?!

Pezzo d'asino. Se davvero l'amassi faresti di tutto pur di tornare con lei"

"Fuori! Non ti permetto si insultarmi a casa mia"

"Ti insulterò sempre! Magari non sono un gran fan del capitano ma ha tutto il mio appoggio se la fai soffrire. Ti avevo detto che sarebbe finita male ma non hai voluto ascoltarmi, e ora questo dopo averle giurato amore per un anno... Come pensi che la prenderà quando lo saprà?"

"Non oseresti.."

"Oh io oserei, e lo farò. Puoi anche spararmi ma quella donna è distrutta per te. Non capisco cosa ci trovi ma ti ama"

"Fa come vuoi. Diglielo, tanto sono quasi certo che lei abbia qualcuno"

"Non dire..."

"Ma tu non sei impegnato con Patrice? Vai, buonanotte"

"Stasera no, volevo aiutare un amico ma sei un infame.

Pessima serata a te Flynn" disse andandosene sbattendo la porta.

Povero Louie! Non pensava l'avrebbe presa così male.

Voltandosi vide Sharon, nella sola biancheria rossa e capelli legati con una pinza, che si dirigeva verso la cucina per un bicchier d'acqua.


	230. Capitolo 229

Capitolo 229

"Tenente ma che maleducato, non può cacciare via un suo amico così" disse voltata di spalle cercando di non farsi vedere ridere.

"Non volevo farlo restare, dato che tu eri in casa e poi sinceramente per oggi non voglio vedere nessuno dei colleghi" disse godendo il panorama della sua figura che si chinava aprendo il frigo.

"Nessuno nessuno? Neanche me allora.."

"Lei è il mio capitano.."

"Grazie gerarchia" disse ridendo e voltandosi tra le sue braccia.

"Ti ha difeso, non me lo sarei mai aspettato" disse levandole la pinza facendo ai che i capelli le cadessero sulle spalle, al naturale.

"Già, neanche io. Poverino! Quando scopre la verità ci spara.. E così lo hai stressato dicendogli che sono favolosa?!"

"Mmmm si"

"E poi? Cos'altro gli hai detto?!"

"Veramente è più quello che non gli ho detto" rispose malizioso.

"Mi interesserebbe sapere di più sulla faccenda"

"Sai che sei bellissima in questo completo. È nuovo?"

"Non cambiare discorso"

Si diressero in camera di Andy dove le avrebbe 'spiegato' tutto.

Verso le 20.30 il tenente si alzò nuovamente.

"Mi piace la visuale" disse lei girandosi nel letto mentre Flynn si rivestiva.

"Lo so ma se i nostri figli tornano potrebbero non essere della stessa idea. Vado a preparati la cena"

"Grazie, io avviso Ricky, dico che torno tardi"

Dopo aver finito si parlare con il figlio, Sharon raggiunse Andy in cucina.

Si voltò e la trovò tacchi e nella biancheria che aveva comprato tempo addietro per il suo compleanno.

"Vuoi aiuto?"

"È meglio di quanto ricordassi... Non ho più fame" disse attaccandola al frigo.

"Neanche io" sussurrò lei sorridente, prima che le labbra si scontrassero.

Tornarono in camera per un altro giro e, dopo circa un' ora, riuscirono a cenare.

A malincuore verso le 23 dovette lasciarlo per tornare a casa, con la promessa che quando sarebbe arrivata lo avrebbe chiamato.

Arrivata a casa, tolse le scarpe, appoggiò la borsa sul divano e si diresse in camera.

Passando davanti alla camera di Rusty, sentì i figli chiacchierare.

"Che ci fate ancora svegli?"

"Ciao mamma, sei già tornata?!" disse Ricky.

"Purtroppo. Vabbe sono stanca, è stata una giornata dura.

Vado a letto, buonanotte ragazzi"

"Buonanotte Mamma!"

Stava per uscire, quando Rusty la richiamò.

"Mamma, Emily non torna, resta con Patrick. Inoltre devono dirci una cosa domani a colazione"

"Ok va bene Buonanotte!"

Entrò in camera sua e, una volta chiusa la porta, si sedette sul letto e chiamò Andy.

Lui stava leggendo il libro quando il suo telefono squillò.

"Ciao piccola"

"Ciao, volevo dirti che sono a casa. Emily passerà la notte da te.

Pare che debbano dirci una cosa domani mattina a colazione da me, quindi Tenente ti aspetto"

"Ok, va bene, ci sarò Capitano.

Pare che mio figlio si sia impossessato di casa mia, non capisco perchè ancora non si trovi un appartamento."

"Oggi veramente lo hai usato tutto tu" disse lei ripensando a quando erano sul divano e ai baci focosi nel garage prima di andare.

"Voglio un po vedere, è casa mia!"

Mentre parlava al cellulare sentì le chiavi nella serratura.

"Oh eccoli sono arrivati" "Oh...Buonanotte amore. Non vedo l'ora di vederti domani a colazione, già mi manchi. Ti Amo"

"Buonanotte a domani, Ti Amo anch'io"

Chiuse la chiamata e tornò a leggere mentre Patrick ed Emily entravano in casa.

"Ciao Papà"

"Ciao ragazzi!"


	231. Capitolo 230

Capitolo 230

" Andy, che hai fatto al braccio, perchè è fasciato?!" chiese Emily preoccupata.

"Niente solo un graffio. Stamattina c'è stata una rapina ed io e tua madre siamo intervenuti sul posto, un padre di famiglia e voleva parlare con il Direttore della banca e mi sono offerto, c'è stata una colluttazione e il terzo rapinatore mi ha sparato ma solo di striscio"

"Ti ha sparato? E lo chiami NIENTE?!

E mamma?!"

"Era preoccupata per me e mi ha dato anche uno schiaffo.

Taylor ci ha dato il pomeriggio e la serata libera e l'abbiamo passata insieme è andata via mezz'ora fa"

"Tu come stai?!"

"Bene grazie. Stare con lei mi fa bene"

"Oh certo, allora tu e mamma avete fatto sesso fino mezz'ora fa?!"

"Patrick" disse Emily dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

"Aia...Che ho detto?!"

"Patrick Flynn non verrò di certo a dire a te cosa faccio a letto...

Comunque si, l'abbiamo fatto" disse ridendo.

"Non voglio sapere quello che fai con mia madre" disse Em sospirando.

"Tesoro mi dispiace" si scusò il fidanzato.

"Emily scusa sono mortificato io …"

"Aspetta. Non ho finito. Dicevo, Non voglio sapere quello che fai con mia madre perché non so se alla vostra età sarò in grado di fare lo stesso.

Sono molto felice per voi due e sono felice che mi a madre abbia incontrato te dopo …Jack"

Detto ciò, la ragazza si allontanò dai due Flynn dirigendosi in cucina.

"Che hai?" chiese Andy preoccupato seguendola.

"Niente è solo che ..."

"Solo che... ma stai piangendo!" l'aveva voltata e le lacrime scendevano silenziose sul suo viso.

Emily lo abbracciò cercando di non fargli male e finì la frase.

"Avrei voluto essere tua figlia"

Lui la strinse, sorrise al figlio lì presente e le diede un bacio sulla testa.

"Grazie piccola, mi sarebbe piaciuto avere una figlia come te.

Comunque per quello che vale, lo sei!"

Si unì anche Patrick all'abbraccio mentre lei singhiozzava un 'grazie papà'.

La mattina dopo andarono da Sharon a fare colazione.

"Pronta?!" chiese Patrick guardando la fidanzata.

"Si! Mamma, Papà dobbiamo dirvi una cosa" disse Emily sorridendo.

"Ok" risposero cauti i poliziotti mettendo giù le tazzine.

"Ho fatto un provino per la compagnia di ballo di Los Angeles e mi hanno presa! Resterò qui"

"Cosa? Oh mio .. è fantastico, quindi resterai qui per sempre?!" disse Sharon con gli occhi lucidi.

"Si mamma resterò qui per sempre"

"E brava la nostra sorellina" dissero Ricky e Rusty. "Brava Em siamo molto orgogliosi di te" disse Andy.

"Non è finita. Abbiamo deciso di andare a convivere. Un mese fa ho visto un'appartamento poco distante da ognuna delle vostre case"

"È fantastico ragazzi, congratulazioni" dissero Andy e Sharon e li abbracciarono.

Dopo abbracci vari Emily chiamò Patrick.

"Amore posso parlarti un secondo?!"

"Certo, scusate un secondo"

"Problemi in paradiso?!"prese in giro Ricky.

Sua madre lo incenerì col suo migliore sguardo Darth Raydor. "Quando gli dirai che vuoi trasferirti alla Crimini Maggiori?" chiese la ragazza quando furono soli.

"Volevo prima parlare con mamma! Almeno parla con papà se fosse contrario. Comunque devono passere ancora un paio d'anni devo fare gavetta e ho ancora un po di tempo per dirglielo.

Però potrei accennare la cosa.." "Si credo dovresti"

"Puoi farla venire qua?"

Emily tornò in salotto e disse:

"Mamma devo dirti una cosa ma è molto privata"

"Arrivo subito"

"Em non dirmi che Patrick ti ha messa incinta?!" disse Ricky.

"Cretino" disse tirandogli un schiaffo nel collo.

Rusty e Andy si misero a ridere.

Sharon entrò in cucina e vide Patrick appoggiato al lavandino.

"Ragazzi che succede?"

"Io non so come la prenderà papà!"

"Patrick, mi stai preoccupando"

"No è una cosa bella per me e lo spero anche per voi"

"Tesoro mi sto agitando"

"Ok... So che devo far passere del tempo e farmi le ossa ma.. Vorrei chiedere, un giorno, il trasferimento alla Crimini Maggiori."

"Uao! Ma...posso chiederti perchè lo fai?"

"Perchè tengo alla vita delle persone e poi voglio lavorare con i detective migliori della polizia di Los Angeles"

"Sono contenta e lusingata"

"Hey voi tre vi state confessando?" disse Andy entrando in cucina.

"Mi aiuteresti con lui?" chiese il ragazzo a Sharon.

Lei annuì sorridendo.

"Che c'è?" chiese Flynn preoccupato.

"Siediti" gli disse il capitano, abbracciandolo per la schiena.

"Patrick deve dirti una cosa, che per noi è una cosa bella e spero tanto che lo sia anche per te. Vai piccolo mio, te lo tengo fermo. E se non fosse d'accordo, be.. Ci penserò io a fargli cambiare idea" disse ammiccando.

"Papà" disse il ragazzo guardando Sharon e lei gli sorrise per incoraggiarlo.

"So che deve passare del tempo ma voglio... chiedere il trasferimento alla Crimini Maggiori"

"Tu cosa? No non può essere vero, perchè?"

La voce gli cominciò a tremare.

"Perchè voglio lavorare con voi e perchè, quando ho saputo della rapina e che eri stato ferito... papà io non voglio perderti adesso che ti ho ritrovato!!"

Sharon strinse la presa quando sentì Andy irrigidirsi.

"Lo apprezzo molto.

Quando mi hai detto che entravi nella Polizia, ero preoccupato e spaventato e mi sono detto e 'se lo perdessi di nuovo che faccio'?"

Le due donne uscirono dalla stanza.

"Papà ti prometto che la mia vita privata resterà fuori da quella professionale"

"Ragazzo mio non è questione di separare le due cose. È questione che questo lavoro diventa la tua vita.

Guarda la nostra squadra.

Sharon, Louie ed io divorziati. Amy e Buzz single.

Anche se Sykes ha una relazione con un collega di un'altra divisione e Provenza ha sposato la vedova di un altro poliziotto.

Julio vedovo. L'unico normale è Mike e non so come faccia.

Stai costruendo una vita con Emily e sei giovane.

Non ci sono orari, weekend o privacy.

Personalmente non so come riusciamo noi, né a stare insieme né a non saltarci addosso quando siamo soli."

"Vuoi che ci ripensi?"

"No. Voglio solo che ci pensi bene. Questo non è mestiere per chi vuole avere una famiglia. Inoltre per puro egoismo ti dico che non potrei essere distaccato. Sai che ho un pessimo carattere.

A volte litigo persino con Sharon a seconda dei casi.

Non potrei essere il tuo partner ne accettare che qualcun'altro lo sia!

Non potrei proteggerti come vorrei, proprio come non riesco a farlo con Sharon. Anche se probabilmente quando arriverà il tuo momento io sarò comunque in pensione.

Comunque appoggerò qualunque decisione prenderai e sarai il benvenuto alla Crimini Maggiori"

"Grazie papà" disse Patrick abbracciando il suo alter ego anziano.


	232. Capitolo 231

Capitolo 231

Avevano appena risolto il caso del killer di Griffith Park. La settimana era stata molto pesante e avevano tutti bisogno di riposo.

Flynn stava per mettersi la giacca quando vide una notifica su facebook: quel fine settimana ci sarebbe stata una fiera dedicata a Star Wars.

Guerre Stellari era stato un fulcro della sua giovinezza, ne era appassionato.

Aveva già visto le locandine ma non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito ad andarci. Taylor però li aveva mandati a casa e sembrava ci sarebbe stata qualche speranza di godersi il divertimento.

Chissà se Sharon lo avrebbe accompagnato? Decise di provare a chiederglielo, se non altro avrebbero passato un intero fine settimana da soli.

Una volta in macchina le mandò un messaggio:

'Ho bisogno di un incontro, questo caso è stato pesante.

Possiamo vederci da Vince e cenare insieme? Devo dirti una cosa.

Ti amo'

Sharon aveva appena finito di compilare alcuni fogli da dare a Taylor quando lesse il messaggio.

Rimase un po' perplessa.

'Certo! A dopo, ti amo anch'io'

Si infilò la giacca, prese la borsa e si diresse al parcheggio.

Era un preoccupata.

C'erano problemi?

Aveva avuto voglia di bere dopo il caso a cui avevano lavorato?

Dopo essersi diretta a casa, una doccia e un cambio d'abito, lo trovò che la stava aspettando fuori dal suo locale.

Quando Andy la vide le andò incontro, dandole un gran bel bacio.

In un attimo, i dubbi e le paure svanirono.

Entrarono abbracciati e ordinarono la cena.

"Come è andato il tuo incontro?!" "Bene, mi è servito molto, anche se mi mancavi"

"Allora tesoro di cosa volevi parlarmi? Mi sono un po preoccupata..."

"Niente di allarmante, anzi scusa per il poco preavviso.

Sabato c'è la fiera dedicata a Star Wars, non so tu ma io sono molto appassionato, ti va di venire con me?"

"Oh Andy"

"So che è una richiesta infantile ma ho pensato che..."

"No, mi piacerebbe tanto andarci con te ma...ci vado... con Gavin!

Mi ha invitato quando eravamo, si insomma, nel periodo NO.

Sa quanto mi piace e così ha pensato che mi avrebbe sollevato.

Mi dispiace" disse triste.

"Tranquilla! Possiamo incontrarci lì che ne dici? Come ben sai è al Beverly Hills Hotel, prenoterò una stanza"

Lei si strinse a lui sulla panca senza lasciare spazio tra i loro corpi.

Lo fissò e disse con voce bassa e seducente:

"Bene perchè Gavin ha già prenotato. Che ne dici se sabato sera io e te ci incontriamo nella tua stanza e ripassiamo alcune battute del film?"

Le baciò il collo rispondendo:

"Non vedo l'ora di vederti in costume" Dopo che ebbero cenato scambiarono qualche parola con Vince e Angela, che con la scusa, scattarono loro una foto.

"Ci vediamo a casa" disse lei mentre saliva in macchina.

Lui si tirò indietro.

"Mi dispiace amore, credo che sia meglio di no, scusami"

"Oh, ok. Tutto a posto?"

"Si, sono solo stanco. Domani ti porto la colazione"

"Va bene ma chiamami quando arrivi"

Si salutarono dirigendosi ognuno alla propria auto.

Nel frattempo, Flynn chiamò Provenza per invitarlo alla fiera.

Voleva far pace con lui. Da quando si era arrabbiato, non gli aveva più rivolto la parola.

Stava per attaccare finché non rispose Patrice:

"Mi dispiace, Louie ed io abbiamo già un'impegno! Ma stai tranquillo lo convincerò a parlarti buonanotte Andy"

Alla fine, ma non meno importante, decise che avrebbe chiamato sua cugina.

"Hey, ciao Andy come mai mi chiami a quest'ora? Ci sono problemi?" rispose mezza addormenta la Hobbs.

"Ciao Andy, no scusa, volevo chiederti se sabato ti va di venire con me al Beverly Hills Hotel, ho letto che c'è la fiera su Star Wars"

"Si ho visto le locandine, mi piacerebbe venire con te..."

"Ma?"

"Me lo ha già chiesto Gavin"

"Oh! Capisco"

"Ma verrò con te"

"Davvero?"

"Certo. Voglio bene a Sharon e avevamo organizzato per farla uscire ma tu sei mio cugino. Devo pensare anche a te" "Sei fantastica!"

"Lo so tesoro lo so.. E non solo perche Lee continua a dirmelo"

"Ok allora è deciso passo a prenderti sabato, ciao cugina. Buonanotte e scusa se ti ho svegliato"

"Tranquillo cugino. A sabato"

Mentre entrava in casa, fece il numero di Sharon.

"Finalmente, credevo ti fossi dimenticato di me" rispose.

"Mai amore mio! Stavo solo cercando qualcuno che mi facesse compagnia alla fiera. Visto che QUALCUNO è già impegnato"

"Te l'ho detto mi dispiace. Hai avuto fortuna?"

"Si! Ho chiesto a Provenza ma ha un impegno con Patrice.

Credevo che avrei dovuto ripiegare sui miei nipoti ma fortunatamente c'è una donna a questo mondo che mi ama..."

"Scusami?!" esclamò irrigidendosi.

"Andy! Sto parlando di Andy" le disse subito sogghignando.

"Ah ... aspetta ma lei doveva..."

"Venire con voi lo so me lo ha detto! Ma il sangue non è acqua"

"Sono stanca buonanotte" disse Sharon velocemente chiudendo la telefonata.

Lui le mandò un audio immediatamente

'Ti conosco mascherina! Non ti azzardare a sentirti in colpa per non aver detto di no a Gavin mentre Andy lo ha fatto! Ti amo e mi piace stare con te.

Ma non vuol dire che dobbiamo sempre stare appiccicati, per quanto non mi dispiaccia affatto quando lo siamo.

Abbiamo amici che ci vogliono bene ed è giusto ripagarli per il loro affetto.

Specialmente visto che non sanno che siamo tornati insieme.

Ci rifaremo domani a colazione e sabato all'Hotel.

Ti amo buonanotte'

Lei stava piangendo silenziosamente abbracciata al cuscino quando sentì l'audio.

Sorrise e avviò la chiamata

"Pronto bellezza"

"Andy! Ti amo anch'io"


	233. Capitolo 232

Capitolo 232

Il giorno dopo Andy si diresse di buon'ora da Sharon portando la colazione.

Decisero poi di andare a trovare Nicole.

Quando aprì la porta rimase sorpresa nel vederli.

"Papà, Mamma, che ci fate qui? È quasi mezzogiorno"

"Ciao Nicky" dissero Andy e Sharon abbracciandola.

"Prego entrate"

"Grazie...Volevamo parlare con i due ometti" disse Andy prendendo in braccio Evangeline e baciandola.

"Sono in camera stanno finendo i compiti, perchè?"

Sapeva che anche lei sarebbe stata alla fiera e si offrirono di portare i bambini a prendere i loro costumi.

"Poi volevamo portarli fuori a pranzo con noi" "Ok, va bene li faccio vestire. Grazie"

Andò in camera dei bambini e disse loro di andare in sala perchè c'era una sorpresa per loro. Andarono in sala e quando videro i nonni corsero subito da loro.

"Nonno, nonna!" esclamarono buttandosi tra le braccia di Sharon.

"Ecco i nostri ometti...Ragazzi vi va se io e Nonna vi portiamo a mangiare fuori? Dobbiamo dirvi una cosa bellissima" disse Andy.

"Siiii!! Vi sposate?" chiesero le pesti. Sharon e Andy si guardarono e arrossirono.

Non avevano mai parlato di matrimonio.

Non che non desiderassero essere l'uno dell'altra. O che non fossero già come marito e moglie.

Anche il rapporto con le rispettive famiglie era fantastico.

Solo non ne avevano ancora parlato.

"No, almeno non ancora" disse Sharon.

Andy rimase sorpreso. Poteva essere una possibilità?! "Lo scoprirete, che ne dite Mc Donald's?"

"Siii!" gridarono tutti e due.

Uscirono da casa di Nicole e andarono nel parcheggio, presero la macchina e si diressero al locale. Arrivati lì, Sharon prese i posti con i bambini mentre Andy ordinava.

"Nonna, posso farti una domanda?!" chiese il più grande.

"Certo Luis"

"Perchè tu e nonno per un mese non vi siete visti?Sai le volte che siamo stati a casa da lui piangeva nel sonno e ti chiamava, adesso è molto felice" Sharon li guardò e sorrise.

"Mi fischiavano le orecchie? Parlavate di me?" "Non so se sei più egocentrico o più sensitivo" rispose lei addentando l'hamburger.

"Purché ti piaccia, qualunque cosa" disse facendole l'occhiolino mentre dava ai piccoli l'Happy Meal. "Ragazzi, nonna ed io abbiamo deciso di portarvi a comprare i vostri costumi per la fiera di Star Wars."

"Siiiii, che bello" urlarono i bambini abbracciandoli.

Una volta finito di pranzare andarono a scegliere il costume al centro commerciale.

Scelsero i costumi di Darth Fener e da Guardia Imperiale.

Sharon provò il costume di Rey mentre Andy quello da Qui-Gon Jinn.

Entrò per prima nel camerino e i suoi tre uomini, come li chiamava lei, si sedettero aspettando che uscisse.

I tre accompagnatori rimasero a bocca aperta quando la videro uscire dal camerino.

"Wow Nonna sei uno schianto" disse Andy, notando come la stoffa si drappeggiava sul suo davanzale e era attillato nei punti giusti.

"Si è vero nonna, sei bellissima" dissero i bambini.

"Grazie piccoli voi si che siete educati, non come nonno" disse baciandoli entrambi sulla guancia.

"Scusa? Io non sarei educato? Adesso ti faccio vedere come non lo sono"

"Oh, Oh...Non dovevi dire così nonna, sei spacciata" disse Luis.

Sharon guardò il bambino e Andy ne approfittò, si avvicinò a lei, la spinse nel camerino tirando la tenda e le diede un bacio mozzafiato.

"I bambini..." ansimò lei non capendo più nulla mentre le baciava il collo scoperto.

L'uomo sorrise e uscì, lasciandola dentro, prese i piccoli e andò a cambiarsi con loro.

Sharon aveva caldo, molto caldo. Se solo non ci fossero stati i bambini...

"Siete bellissimi. Che ne dite se chiediamo alla mamma se potete venire a dormire a casa mia? Domani andiamo alla fiera con lo zio Gavin?" chiese Sharon quando uscirono.

"Ci sarà anche nonno da te stasera?"

"No pulcini ho da fare" rispose lui a malincuore.

Lei non se lo aspettava. Sperava avrebbero passato la serata insieme e soprattutto la notte.

"Oh, ma io credevo.." disse non potendo mascherare la tristezza.

"Vi conviene accettare, Nonna ama gli accordi" disse Andy.

"Si va bene Nonna"

"Bene...Adesso Tenente vai a provare il tuo costume" disse spingendolo verso il camerino.

Uscì dopo 5 minuti.

"Nonno sei bellissimo, vero Nonna?" disse Luis.

"Si, anche se Liam Neeson non è così vecchio" rispose guardandolo da sopra gli occhiali fingendo noncuranza.

Non voleva offenderlo ma era rimasta delusa che non si sarebbero visti.

Andy capì il suo stato d'animo, si avvicinò e le sussurrò all'orecchio:

"Non mi pare che ti lamenti che sono tanto vecchio quando facciamo sesso sfrenato?!"

Sharon era felice che non si fosse offeso.

Gli rispose con voce altrettanto bassa:

"Hai ragione non lo sei!

Ma ti sei rifiutato di stare con me stasera..." tirando fuori la delusione.

"L'ho fatto per te! Domani Gavin passa a prenderti presto e io non posso catapultarmi fuori casa alle 5. Poi devo organizzare tutto per domani sera"

Un sorriso a 32 denti si presentò sul viso di lei.

"Mi stai dicendo che domani mi aspetta un sesso sfrenato, come dici tu, vecchietto?!"

"Esattamente! E non vedo l'ora, Nonna Sexy".

Si cambiarono e riportarono i bambini da Nicole, con la promessa che Sharon sarebbe passata a prenderli più tardi


	234. Capitolo 233

Capitolo 233

Mentre il capitano aspettava che Gavin andasse da lei, il tenente tornò al centro commerciale per comprare i costumi con la cugina. Andy prese Han Solo, mentre Andrea scelse quello da Padmé Amidala.

Li provarono e uscirono dal camerino contemporaneamente.

"Wow cugina sei bellissima" disse Andy guardando verso la donna.

"Grazie! Ma oh! Hai capito mio cugino?!

Se non fossi mio parente e non fossi follemente innamorata ti sarei già saltata addosso, sei un figo!

Sembra fatto apposta per te. Ho sempre pensato che tu e Harrison Ford foste simili, e ora con l'età ancora di più.

Sai quante donne cadranno ai tuoi piedi alla fiera!?" Andy si sentì lusingato, poi ricordò che la cugina non sapeva di lui e Sharon così decise di giocare la carte del ex inconsolabile.

"Grazie, spero sia vero. Sai mi piacerebbe tornare in vetta, ma vorrei solo una donna al mio fianco e quella è Sharon"

Andrea lo abbracciò e disse:

"Sono sicura che prima o poi vi riconcilierete.

Che ne dici di una cena tra cugini da Sam qui al centro commerciale?"

"Si è un po' che non mangiamo assieme, ma prima facciamo un giro"

Appena girato l'angolo s'imbatterono in Sharon, Morales e Gavin.

"Ehila volpe d'argento!" disse l'avvocato.

"Ciao ragazzi come va?"

"Benissimo, e tu?" rispose il dottore.

"Fa chi può"

I due innamorati cercavano di non guardarsi per non destare sospetti sull'essere tornati insieme.

"Credo dovremmo sbrigarci o resteremo senza costumi" disse Fernando.

"Noi andiamo a mangiare, buona giornata. Capitano" fece un cenno con la testa prima di allontanarsi con la cugina a braccetto.

"Stai bene?" chiesero rispettivamente Andrea e Gavin.

"Fa male, ma si" risposero entrambi.

Non avevano detto una bugia. Erano tornati insieme e fingere il distacco faceva davvero male, ma volevano tenere ancora un po per loro la novità.

Sharon scelse di vestirsi da Principessa Leila, Gavin da C-3PO e Morales da Luke Skywalker.

Lei entrò per prima nel camerino e i suoi due amici si sedettero, aspettando che uscisse.

Quando fece capolino, rimasero a bocca aperta.

"Wow Sharon sei uno schianto" dissero tutti e due.

"Anche voi! Siete bellissimi"

"Ottimo! Eho, ti va di venire a casa a mangiare?!" chiese Morales.

Mentre cenavano, i due amici videro che era distratta.

Stava pensando ad Andy e a cosa avrebbero fatto il giorno dopo.

Soprattutto allo sforzo che avrebbe dovuto fare per trattenersi fino a sera.

"Come va la tua vita amorosa?" chiese Gavin, facendola tornare dai suoi pensieri.

"Scommetto che ti vedi con qualcuno" disse Morales. Ora doveva giocare.

"No non mi vedo con nessuno.

Regolarmente almeno, l'unico uomo che voglio è Andy"

"Sono sicura che ritornerete insieme è solo questione di tempo tesoro"

"Lo spero" sospirò lei.

"Aspetta cosa intendi con NON REGOLARMENTE?" chiese sbalordito Gavin.

"C'è qualcuno che potrebbe essere interessato a me."

"Julian?" chiesero in coro.

"Per l'amor del cielo no. Si chiama Scott, l'ho incontrato al bar durante la colazione. Andy era poco lontano che parlava con una cameriera e io non volevo farmi vedere triste e arrabbiata"

"Così stai usando un poveraccio per far tornare da te il tenente?

Uao! Ora mi ucciderai ma aveva quasi ragione Jack quando ti diceva fredda e calcolatrice... Mi piace, brava!"

Quelle parole la colpirono molto, ma invece di restarci male ne era felice.

In fondo era tutta una bugia e se la era cercata. Però l'amico in questo caso lo diceva in senso positivo, anzi strano che non si fossero ancora accorti che mentiva.

Dopo aver cenato la accompagnarono al condominio e rimasero a vedere un film.

Durante la 'pausa pipì', Dean suonò alla porta con i piccoli al suo fianco.

A metà del secondo tempo, Gavin si alzò con la scusa che doveva fare una telefonata.

"Scusatemi ragazzi, devo chiamare un mio cliente per fargli sapere che la sua causa sta procedendo bene. Devo farglielo sapere ora perché è fuori città, sapete il fuso orario..."

Andò in camera di Sharon e chiamò Andrea, che stava ancora cenando con Andy al centro commerciale.

"Scusami un attimo è Jennifer"

"Fai pure" disse il cugino finendo il dolce.

"Ciao Gavin che succede?"

"Ciao sei da sola o con volpe d'argento in questo momento?"

"Sono con Andy, ma adesso sono al bagno, ti ripeto la domanda che succede?"

"Dobbiamo farli tornare insieme. Fer e io abbiamo chiesto a Sharon se si vedeva con qualcuno, ma lei ha detto che vuole solo il suo Andy. Anche se sta provando a farlo ingelosire con un certo Scott"

Andrea rimase scioccata.

"Cosa??? Comunque anche Andy dice che vuole solo lei .. Anche se non gli dispiacerebbe 'tornare in vetta' come mi ha detto oggi. Hai ragione dobbiamo farli ritornare insieme"

"Ho un idea, perchè non ci proviamo alla fiera? Prenotiamo una camera, li chiudiamo dentro e poi sta a loro"

"Ottima idea Gavin, scappo ci vediamo alla fiera"

"Ok, grazie ciao bella"

"Ciao tesoro"

Gavin tornò in sala da Sharon e Andrea da Andy.

Finito di vedere il film l'avvocato e Morales salutarono e andarono via.

Sharon andò in camera, si cambiò e si mise a leggere un libro ai bambini, che si addormentarono nel lettone con lei.


	235. Capitolo 234

Capitolo 234

La mattina dopo, Sharon decise di far dormire ancora un pochino i bambini e andò in cucina a preparare la colazione.

Si diresse poi in bagno per una doccia e farsi le trecce.

Una volta finito andò in camera e svegliò i piccoli dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

"Buongiorno ometti! È ora di svegliarsi, vestirsi e fare colazione, così quando arriva Zio Gavin siamo pronti"

"Buongiorno Nonna!" risposero assonnati ma eccitati.

Mentre finivano di mettersi le scarpe, bussarono alla porta.

Erano Gavin e Morales.

"Ciao tesoro"

"Ciao ragazzi, entrate!"

"Grazie… É una vita che non ci vediamo" disse l'avvocato sorridendo.

Quando entrarono in sala, videro i bambini.

"Ciao piccole pesti, che bei costumi!"

"Grazie"

"Ragazzi finisco di vestirmi e poi andiamo"

"Ok Nonna"

Fernando e Gavin si guardarono.

"Scusa puoi stare con le due pesti? Devo parlare con 'Nonna' Sharon" Si avvicinò alla camera e bussò, ma non ottenne risposta.

"Nonna, scusa posso parlarti?!"

"Oh mio Dio Gavin mi hai spaventata, non si usa bussare a casa tua?!"

"L'ho fatto e tu non hai risposto, quindi sono entrato"

"Che vuoi?"

"Posso farti una domanda?"

"Certo spara!" "Avrei voluto chiedertelo ieri, ma era tardi...

Come mai i nipotini di volpe d'argento sono qui?"

Cercò di non guardarlo in faccia mentre finiva di truccarsi.

"Perché Nicole mi ha chiamata dicendomi che i piccoli volevano dormire da me e non ho saputo resistere"

"E come mai ti chiamano Nonna se tu e Andy non siete più insieme?"

Lo fissò e sorrise:

"Sai come sono i bambini"

"Si certo, lo so, ma torniamo a noi tesoro!

Se sei pronta possiamo andare"

"Allora andiamo"

Una volta arrivati, parcheggiarono la macchina ed entrarono nell'Hotel.

Poco dopo incontrarono la famiglia Flynn al completo.

Andy era rimasto sconvolto dallo spacco vertiginoso che Sharon sfoggiava, tanto quanto lei dal suo modo di portare la camicia aperta come lo vedeva fare solo in privato poco prima di ...

"Nonno" dissero i bambini correndo tra le sue braccia e risvegliando l'uomo dai suoi pensieri.

"Ciao piccoli, vi siete divertiti?!" chiese piegandosi a terra godendo meglio della visuale mentre lei, infame, allargava leggermente la gamba spostando il peso sull'altra e donandogli una vista migliore.

"Si tantissimo. Nonna è fantastica!"disse Louis.

"Ci sei mancato ieri sera, vero nonna?" chiese Carlos.

Sharon abbassò lo sguardo cercando di seguire il filo del discorso senza concentrarsi su quegli occhi castani che le stavano bruciando l'anima e Andy sospirò in rassegnazione nella speranza non ci fossero movimenti strani nei suoi pantaloni.

"Capitano!" disse mordendosi la guancia.

"Tenenete!" fece lei arricciando leggermente le labbra.

"Gran bel costume" le disse facendole la radiografia un'ultima volta.

Si, era ovvio, lo voleva morto!

Odiava che qualcun'altro la vedesse così, ragazzi quelle gambe!

"Anche il suo" rispose quasi ansimando vedendo la rosa dei venti spiccare sul suo torace.

"Che ne dite se andiamo a fare un giro?" disse Dean.

"Papà, posso parlati? Come mai vi siete salutati in quel modo?!" chiese Nicole perplessa, allontanandosi dal gruppo.

"Perché Gavin, Morales e Andrea non sanno che siamo insieme.

Vogliamo far loro una sorpresa, e godere ancora un po della tranquillità"

"Ah capisco" disse la ragazza sfoggiando il suo sorriso Flynn.

Fecero un bel giro della fiera e ogni tanto si incontravano con gli altri.

Ovviamente era tutto programmato da Sharon e Andy, altrimenti sarebbe stato impossibile con tutta la gente presente vestita in modo strano.

Ad un certo punto, un quarto d'ora prima che cominciasse il film, Sharon si diresse im bagno e chiamò Andy al telefono.

"Scusate devo rispondere" disse allontanandosi dagli amici quando vide che era lei.

''Ti aspetto in bagno, ma non farti vedere dagli altri''

''Sto arrivando''

"Sbrigati!" esclamò prima di riattaccare.

Si ritrovarono nel punto designato, lui la prese per la vita e la spinse dentro. Quando si girò, le loro labbra si incontrarono in un bacio appassionato. Si staccarono solo per respirare e dirsi:

"Oh mio Dio, stavo morendo.

Fattelo dire con questo vestito sei uno schianto Baby" disse Andy baciandole il collo.

"Anche tu sei bellissimo" rispose Sharon tenendolo per la nuca ancora più stretto mentre tirava la testa indietro.

Si baciarono un'altra volta.

In quel secondo bacio c'era tutto quello che non si erano detti nel primo.

"Ieri sera i tuoi baci mi sono mancati" disse ansimando sentendo le sue mani sotto la gonna.

"Dillo a me! Anche tu mi sei mancata.

Vedrai stasera che ho in serbo per te"

"Tenente che ha in mente?!" chiese con voce suadente Sharon all'orecchio.

"Vedrai piccola" staccandosi e facendole l'occhiolino.

Lei lo tirò verso di sé e lui rimase piacevolmente perplesso.

"Ci aspettano! E se entrasse qualcuno?"

"Allora devi sbrigarti! Al diavolo tutti" disse spostando la gonna per dargli miglior accesso.


	236. Capitolo 235

Capitolo 235

Tornarono dal bagno in tempo per vedere il film.

"Sharon tesoro, mi faresti stare nella parte esterna? Sai ho bevuto molto e credo dovrò alzarmi tante volte! Maledetto diuretico per dimagrire" disse Andrea facendo spostare l'amica vicino a Andy.

Lui aveva in mano i popcorn barattolo gigante che avrebbe dovuto dividere con la cugina. Quasi si rovesciarono quando lei, al sedersi, scostò la gamba per accavallarla. Ora aveva la visuale della sua coscia.

Col cavolo che avrebbe visto il film!

Le luci si spensero.

Flynn mise la mano per prendere il mais salato e sentì le sue dita sottili.

Gli altri erano presi dall'inizio mentre loro si guardavano negli occhi.

Le portò alle labbra un popcorn e lei sorrise assaporando le dita salate di lui.

Prese poi qualche chicco nella mano e roteando pollice e indice li portava alla bocca. Fece per prenderne degli altri quando lui prese il suo polso e se lo portò al viso. Le baciò le dita leccando leggermente il sale.

Un brivido la pervase e riuscì a stento a trattenere un gemito.

"Chiedi a mio cugino se mi passa i pop" chiese Andrea senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo.

Sharon sussurrò indicando la donna al suo fianco:

"Qualcuno ha fame"

"Anche qualcun'altro" rispose lui facendola guardare giù.

Lei prese il barattolo e lo porse all'amica.

"Puoi sempre coprirlo con la pistola" disse sogghignando.

"Tesoro, la mia pistola è al tuo servizio!

E anche la mia spada laser principessa"

"Oddio!!!" disse arrossendo al doppio senso.

La prima parte dello spettacolo, finì verso le 23 del venerdì.

La seconda sarebbe cominciata a mezzogiorno del giorno dopo.

Erano stanchi ed eccitati.

Mangiarono qualcosa tutti insieme e si diressero all'Hotel per la notte.

"Nonno possiamo dormire con te?"

"Ti pregoooo"

"Tesori miei mi dispiace ma non è possibile.

Il nonno ha mal di testa, sapete sono vecchio"

I bimbi rimasero delusi ma se ne fecero una ragione quando videro le spade laser giocattolo nella loro stanza, regalo proprio di Flynn.

Sharon sorrise al pensiero di quello che aveva detto Andy.

Il tenente diede la buonanotte e si ritirò prima che qualcuno potesse obiettare.

"Nic, possiamo parlarti cara?" disse Andrea seguita da Gavin e Fer.

"Certo zia"

Sharon aveva portato i bambini in camera e poi si era chiusa a chiave nella sua con la scusa di voler chiamare i ragazzi su skype.

"Che c'è che non va?!"

"Tesoro come fai a essere così calma? I tuoi figli chiamano nonna Sharon dopo che si è lasciata con tuo padre quando è chiaro che ..."

"Ragazzi. Alt. Sono adulti, lasciate stare. Hanno valutato le loro vite.

Stop! Mi dispiace ma è così. Notte a domani"

I tre erano allibiti.

Avevano parlato con il proprietario dell'albergo ma le camere erano tutte occupate. Quindi il loro piano di chiuderli in una stanza sembrava destinato a fallire miseramente. Si diressero alle loro camere tristi e sconsolati, sperando che la notte avrebbe portato loro consiglio.

Le camere erano tutte uguali, pareti bianche e ocra e sul letto coperte verdi con cuscini rossi; in pratica tutti colori che, nella stanza dEel tenente Flynn, gridavano SHARON!

Andrea, che condivideva una matrimoniale con il capitano, si addormentò subito.

Aveva sempre avuto il sonno pesante e avrebbe fatto tutta una tirata, specie col fatto che Lee non era presente.

Fu grazie a quello che Sharon poté lasciarla sola per andare da Andy e passare così la notte passionale e bollente che lui le aveva promesso.

E le aspettative non vennero meno..

Il giorno dopo, presto, Sharon dovette sgattaiolare di nuovo nella sua stanza e si addormentò come una pupa in fasce.

Fu poi svegliata da un messaggio del buongiorno.

"Chi è?" chiese Andrea mentre prendeva il vassoio del servizio in camera.

"Un tipo che ho conosciuto in un bar, si chiama Scott"

"Spero sia più fico di mio cugino" bofonchiò la donna assonnata. "Prego?" chiese trattenendo un sorriso.

"Hai capito!" rispose arrabbiata perché il piano di ricongiungimento cuori spezzati che aveva progettato con gli amici era andato in fumo.

Lasciarono cadere il discorso mentre si preparavano nuovamente con i costumi.

Fecero un giro, si incontrarono con gli altri e per le 12 si diressero a vedere la seconda parte del film.

Nella pausa Fernando fu chiamato dal proprietario dell'albergo.

"Vi interessa ancora la stanza? Una coppia doveva festeggiare l'anniversario ma la moglie lo ha beccato stanotte con un altra!"

Morales chiamò subito Gavin e confermarono la stanza.

Verso le 18, finito lo spettacolo, Gavin e Andrea si avvicinarono ai due poliziotti.

"Tesoro devi venire con me e Fer, devo mostrarti una cosa, ma devi mettere questa prima" disse Gavin mostrando a Sharon una benda.

"Così mi preoccupate, ma va bene"

Si mise la benda e la guidarono verso la stanza che avevano prenotato, aprirono la porta e la spinsero dentro. "Ci vediamo tra un paio d'ore"

"Ragazzi non è divertente aprite questa porta"

Andrea fece la stessa cosa con Andy, arrivati alla stanza aprì la porta e lo spinse dentro.

"Cugino ci vediamo tra un paio d'ore"

Chiuse la porta ma questa volta a chiave. "Andrea aprì questa maledetta porta, non è divertente!"

"Andy?!"

"Sharon!

Che ci fai qui?! Non dirmi che hanno organizzato tutto questo per farci rimettere insieme?"

"A quanto pare"

"Fatica sprecata" dissero in coro sorridendo.

La camera era simile alle altre, stessi gadget stessi colori, solo più spaziosa e più luminosa.

Un tavolo apparecchiato per cena a lume di candela in un angolo e musica lenta e sensuale.

Parlarono a voce bassa perché erano certi che i tre amici fossero fuori dalla porta a origliare.

"Che dici li assecondiamo?!" chiese lei accoccolandosi tra le sue braccia mentre ballavano lentamente.

"Non lo so! Non mi dispiace la nostra privacy"

"Lo so, anche a me. Ma si sono sbattuti così tanto per noi.

E sinceramemte non posso più trattenermi" sibilò Andy nel suo orecchio, iniziando a baciarle il collo.

"Mi hai convinto quando hai detto 'sbattuti'"


	237. Capitolo 236

Capitolo 236

"Allora, come stai?" chiese Flynn con tono abbastanza alto da farsi sentire fuori.

"Bene, ma starò meglio quando mi libereranno da qui" risponse lei cercando di non far sentire che rideva.

"Ti vedi con qualcuno?" disse Andy trattenendo una risata.

"Non vedo cosa possa interessare a lei, tenente"

"Ha ragione capitano.

Io mi vedo con una ragazza, si chiama Lara"

I tre amici quasi svennero contro la porta.

"Ah mi fa piacere! Comunque si ho un appuntamento, si chiama Scott"

Era difficile rimanere concentrati a prendere in giro gli amici e non far rumore quando erano avvinghiati e si baciavano.

"Scott? Gran bel nome, spero ti renda felice... la renda felice"

Sharon scoppiò a ridere, Andy la sollevò e si diressero verso il letto.

Dato che la stanza era buia, iniziarono a sbattere qua e là e solo quando caddero sul materasso, iniziarono a spogliarsi.

"Mi sei mancata tesoro" sussurrò Andy tra i baci.

"Anche tu amore mio, ti prometto che non scapperò più da te"

"Ed io ti prometto che ti terrò stretta"

"Cosa dirà Lara di questo?"

"Potremmo farla conoscere a Scott"

Si baciarono ancora e fecero l'amore.

Fuori nel corridoio, Andrea Gavin e Fernando erano disperati.

Non potevano credere che i due avessero voltato pagina, chiuso il libro, cambiato volume e fossero andati avanti.

Tornarono dopo un paio d'ore per liberarli e chiedere scusa.

Quando entrarono e accesero la luce videro Andy e Sharon che si abbracciavano sotto le coperte.

Rimasero a bocca aperta impietriti.

"Questa è bella!" esclamò Andrea.

"Te l'ho detto che il sex appeal di Andy non era da sottovalutare"

"Sono due calamite è in utile, anche se quasi quasi mi dispiace per Lara e Scott"

"Per chi?" chiedere in coro i due amanti.

I cinque si guardarono e poi la coppia si mise a ridere.

Sharon appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Flynn, che le chiese:

"Che dici glielo diciamo?"

"Si anche se che gli verrà un infarto"

"Che dovete dirci?!" chiese Andrea per tutti.

"Fateci vestire e saremo tutti vostri"

Una volta che ebbero raccontato tutto gli amici rimasero senza parole.

Alla fine però si congratularono con loro e li lasciarono per la notte.

La mattina dopo furono svegliati da un colpo alla porta.

Si svegliarono di colpo e Andy aprì la porta in boxer.

Erano Morales, Gavin e Andrea.

"Che ci fate qui sono le…"

Gavin non lo lasciò nemmeno finire che entrarono in camera e si sedettero sul letto.

Sharon si era messa la vestaglia appena in tempo.

"Sono le 7 lo so volpe d'argento vestitevi che andiamo a fare colazione fuori e poi a pranzo. Dobbiamo festeggiare la vostra riconciliazione vi portiamo in un bel ristorantino e offriamo noi" facendo gli occhi dolci.

"Che ne dici cugino?"

"Non posso dire di no a Gavin se mi fa gli occhioni dolci"

"Bene neanche io, quindi si andiamo" disse Sharon alzandosi e avvicinandosi a Andy.

Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia ma il tenente girò il braccio attorno alla sua vita e cercò la sua bocca costringendola ad un bacio molto più incisivo.

Gli altri li guardarono e sorrisero.

"Ok piccioncini adesso basta, abbiamo capito, usciamo ma voi però vestitevi, non fateci aspettare" disse Morales.

Andy e Sharon si stavano ancora baciando e fecero segno con le mani di andare.

"Siete insopportabili" dissero Andrea e Gavin.

Quando furono usciti, loro continuarono finché poterono.

"Buongiorno Baby"

"Buongiorno a te mia volpe d'argento"

"Sei sicura che vuoi andare con loro a festeggiare?

Io preferirei festeggiare in un altro modo"

"Anche io lo vorrei amore, ma glielo dobbiamo. Siamo stati un po' maleducati e loro si sono impegnati così tanto per farci tornare insieme"

"Hai ragione come sempre...Mi chiedo cosa ho fatto per meritarti!"

"Vuoi saperlo?! Mi ami, mi rendi felice e ... Onore al merito, a letto sei MOLTO meglio di Jack"

"Questo perché tu non sei la regina di ghiaccio ma la mia focosa principessa."

"Immagino fosse lui a rendermi fredda"

"Sicuramente" disse mettendo le mani sotto la sua vestaglia.

"Andy ci aspettano" ansimò lei tenendolo stretto invece di scacciarlo, aggiungendo:

"È una settimana che festeggiamo..."

"La settimana migliore della mia vita" dissero in coro.

Si baciarono ancora, si vestirono e poi raggiunsero gli altri nella hall dell'Hotel.

Andarono a fare colazione, fecero un giro per Beverly Hills e Patrick approfittò per fare qualche scatto alla coppia.

Arrivarono in un ristorante molto noto di Beverly Hills. Ordinarono e festeggiarono, facendo però giurare agli amici di non dire nulla a Provenza o agli altri della squadra.

《Tecnicamente Taylor non sapeva si fossero lasciati quindi non potevano dirgli di essersi riconciliati.》


	238. Capitolo 237

Settembre era arrivato e quasi giunto al termine, purtroppo con un full immersion di casi e lavoro.

Quella sera, Andy aveva passato la notte a casa sua.

Era molto stanco e il caso lo aveva un po' scosso: avevano ucciso una famiglia (padre, madre e le bambine di due quattro anni).

L'unico sopravvissuto all'agguato era il primo figlio che, dopo un intera settimana, capirono essere l'assassino.

I genitori erano troppo assillanti e non gli lasciavano fare niente così li aveva uccisi. La piccola si era alzata perché voleva la mamma e l'altra aveva visto il fratello sparare, così aveva eliminato anche loro.

Alla fine della giornata, Andy disse a Sharon che aveva bisogno di una riunione e che poi sarebbe andato a casa, a casa sua.

Preoccupata chiese se sarebbe andato a colazione da lei ma lui disse di no e che si sarebbero visti in ufficio.

Dati gli ultimi avvenimenti, Taylor decise di dare la settimana libera alla Crimini Maggiori e Sharon ne approfittò: decise di organizzare una gita al lago nella casa dei genitori e fare una sorpresa a Andy, per l'ultima settimana del mese e la prima di ottobre.

Alle 7.00 del 15, Sharon si alzò, si preparò e mandò un messaggio ad Andy.

'Buongiorno amore mio, mi sei mancato sta notte'

'Buongiorno piccola anche tu, il caso mi ha un po' scosso. Ci vediamo in centrale, un bacio'

La donna rimase un pò delusa, le sembrava che non volesse parlare con lei.

'Lo so ma se ne vuoi parlare io ci sono.

Ci vediamo dopo un bacio'

'So bene che ci sei per me grazie, a dopo'

"Buongiorno mamma" disse Rusty entrando in cucina e baciandola sulla guancia.

"Buongiorno tesoro"

"Andy, sta dormendo?"

"No è andato ad un incontro ieri sera e poi ha dormito a casa sua.

Abbiamo avuto un caso molto brutto"

"Oh capisco"

Mentre stavano parlando bussarono alla porta.

"Lascia vado io magari è lui che ti ha raggiunto a colazione"

"Magari" sussurrò il capitano silenziosamente.

"Ciao" disse una voce femminile.

"Ciao Nic e le pesti?" chiese Rusty salutandola.

"Sono con Dean".

"Ciao ragazzi" disse Sharon.

"Ciao mamma" dissero i figli baciandola sulla guancia.

"Sedetevi la colazione è pronta"

"Non manca qualcuno?" chiese Patrick.

"Non c'è abbiamo avuto un caso molto brutto, è andato ad una riunione e poi è tornato a casa sua"

"Oh capisco, chi è morto?" chiese Emily.

"Una famiglia intera con due bambine piccole e l'unico superstite era il primo figlio"

"Non è strano che l'unico vivo fosse lui?"

"Si infatti li ha uccisi lui"

"Oh cavolo"

"E papá come stá?" chiese Nicole.

"Arrabbiato.Si sente preso in giro, ha passato tutto il tempo con quel ragazzo a consolarlo e quando ha scoperto che era lui … è salito sul tetto e ha fatto di nuovo a pugni con il muro"

"Papá è fatto cosí, lo sai meglio di me, voglio dire quel ragazzo poteva essere suo figlio, si è fidato e quando ha scoperto che era lui si è sentito tradito".

"Lo so ma se parlasse anche con me io saprei come prenderlo, è molto fragile su queste cose"

"Ecco perché ha preso a pugni il muro e non quel ragazzo, il vecchio Andy lo avrebbe fatto ma questo no"

"Cambiamo argomento?" chiesero Nicole ed Emily quasi supplicando.

"Taylor ci ha dato ferie"

"Questa è una bella cosa"

"Già e ho deciso di organizzare una gita al lago la prossima settimana.

Pensate… che dirá di si? Insomma voglio fargli dimenticare questo caso"

"Se passate tutta la settimana a letto viene di sicuro".

"Patrick!" disse Emily dandogli una pacca sul petto.

"Aia..Che c'è che ho detto?"

"Questa era bellissima complimenti" disse Nic facendo pugno contro pugno con Patrick.

"Ragazzi adesso basta, io devo andare e anche tu Patrick. Finite la colazione"


	239. Capitolo 238

Arrivata nel parcheggio interno della centrale, Sharon scese dalla macchina e vide Andy nella sua, così si avvicinò e bussò al finestrino.

"Ciao straniero sa mica dove si trova la Crimini Maggiori?"

"Salve si certo che lo so, chi cerca di preciso?" rispose Andy stando al gioco.

"Un certo Tenente Flynn mi ha convocata per un furto"

"hmm..Il Tenente Flynn sono io venga con me"

"Grazie"

Arrivati all'ascensore..

"Può dirmi il suo nome?"

"Sharon O'Dwyer"

"Wow sa che è proprio sexy signora O'Dwyer?"

"Troppo gentile"

"Le dispiace che glielo abbia fatto notare?"

"No perché?"

"E' arrossita..ed è ancora più bella"

"Anche lei è molto bello Tenente. Ed è signorina non signora"

"Ancora meglio"

Schiacciarono il 9 piano e mentre salivano Andy cominciò ha baciarla dolcemente.

"Mi sei mancato stanotte"

"Anche tu, ma avevo davvero bisogno di parlare con Dave"

"Tranquillo lo so ma te l'ho detto, se ne vuoi parlare io ci sono sempre per te"

"Lo so grazie"

Si abbracciarono e, una volta arrivati, entrarono nella sala operativa.

"Buongiorno a tutti Sarò nel mio ufficio"

"Salve Capitano, Tenente" disse la squadra.

"Che succede Flynn?" disse Provenza.

"Niente l'ultimo caso mi ha un pò scosso"

"A scosso un po' tutti"

"Lo so"

"Ne hai parlato con il tuo sponsor?"

"Si"

"E allora perché stai cosí?"

"Ho bisogno di un caffè" disse Tao.

"Mi associo" disse Buzz.

"Anche io" disse Julio.

"Mi aggrego alla carovana" disse Amy.

Tutti sparirono in Sala Ristoro lasciando i due colleghi soli.

"Sto cosí perché invece di parlarne con la donna che amo, ho preferito parlare con il mio sponsor"

"Sono sicuro che lei ha capito"

"Si è vero e questo mi fa star peggio, se vuoi scusarmi vado ha parlare con lei"

Sharon era rimasta allibita entrando nel suo ufficio e trovando un bellissimo mazzo di fiori e una scatola di cioccolatini.

In piedi davanti alla porta continuava a sorridere e non sentì quando Andy bussò.

"Ehi"

"Ehi, che succede, abbiamo un caso?"

"No, non abbiamo un caso ma dato che gli altri sono in Sala Ristoro, ho pensato di stare un po' qui con te e parlare un po' se non hai troppo lavoro"

"No il Bilancio per Taylor può aspettare e anche Taylor, tu sei molto piú importante"

Andy sorrise, si avvicinò e la bació.

"Ti piacciono?" le chiese sorridendole indicando i regali.

"Li stavo ammirando. Sono bellissimi, ma non capisco …"

"Il motivo? Volevo chiederti scusa"

"Per che cosa?"

"Perché ho preferito parlare con Dave e non con te del caso"

"Non devi chiedermi scusa io ho capito, tranquillo"

"No non sto tranquillo ho preferito parlare con Dave anziché con la donna che amo"

"Andy davvero non devi chiedermi scusa te l'ho giá detto.

Si lavorando insieme ero più al corrente del caso e non avresti dovuto rivivere tutti i dettagli ma sono fiera di te amore. La tua sobrietà è più importante di qualunque altra cosa per me."

"Ti Amo"

"Ti amo anch'io"

"Mi sembra che tu voglia dirmi qualcosa?"

"Mi conosci bene tenente. Allora dato come ben sai Taylor ci ha dato ferie pensavo, sempre se ti va ovviamente, di andare nella casa sul lago dei miei genitori che ne pensi?"

"Ci saranno anche loro?"

"No sono in giro per lavoro, saremo soli soletti per due settimane" disse toccandogli la cravatta.

"E' un'idea fantastica, anche se mi piacerebbe conoscerli. Non esiste un posto migliore dove vorrei stare se non isolato con te, specie se saremo a letto tutto il tempo"

"Patrick ha detto che sarebbe stato un incentivo per convincerti"

"Mi dispiace, sono così prevedibile" rispose lui facendo scivolare via le braccia dalla sua vita.

"Ehi, non ho detto che la proposta non era sul piatto. Voglio passare del tempo con te, mi manchi. Potremmo partire lunedí sul presto e quando arriveremo sarai tutto mio"

"Me li farai conoscere i tuoi genitori?"

"Si certo, perché non dovrei?"

"Non so.."

"Andy…ti piaceranno sono delle persone fantastiche. Purtroppo sono molto impegnati"

"Proprio come la loro figlia allora"

"Il bello o l'impegnato?"

"Entrambe"

Sharon sorrise e Andy cominciò a spingerla verso la scrivania.

"Andy non possiamo farlo qui,"

"Sono tutti in Sala Ristoro non abbiamo un caso e abbiamo tempo"

"Le porte…"

"Le ho chiuse mentre fissavi il tuo regalo e tu non hai nemmeno aperto i bui"

"Sai che sei terribile Tenente Flynn"

"Lo so ed è per questo che mi ami"

"Ti amo anche perché mi rendi felice e perché sei magnifico in tutto quello che fai"

"Bene vediamo se sono magnifico anche in questo Capitano"

Andy cominciò di nuovo a baciarla e lei approfondì.

"Oh si decisamente" respirò mentre la sollevava sulla scrivania.

Sharon era così felice che il loro abbigliamento fosse coordinato (sul grigio) e che a lei desse modo di muoversi. La gonna, in un tessuto anti stropiccio, era abbastanza morbida da muoversi ai fianchi e, sotto la giacca, aveva indossato una canottiera bianca.

Purtroppo vennero interrotti dal bussare alla porta di Provenza che, una volta invitato ad entrare, li informò di un caso d'omicidio di un famoso attore e la Divisione Hollywood aveva bisogno del loro aiuto.


	240. Capitolo 239

"Capitano Daniels Salve cosa abbiamo?"

"Salve Capitano Raydor"

"Il 911 ha ricevuto una chiamata un' ora fa da questa casa, il ragazzo che ha chiamato è laggiú pare sia il figlio della vittima."

"Ok, il Corpo?"

"In Camera da letto"

"Siete saliti?".

"Si ma abbiamo aspettato voi e siamo rimasti con il ragazzo è molto scosso".

"Tenente Flynn venga su con me mentre voi altri fatevi dare informazioni sulla vittima, Amy porti il ragazzo in centrale dobbiamo sentire che ha da dire.

Buzz salga anche lei così riprendiamo tutto"

Mentre entravano in casa Daniels si avvicinò a Andy:

"Tosta la signora. Ce tipo di Capo è?"

"Sa fare bene il suo lavoro e non assilla I suoi sottoposti come fai tu" rispose Flynn raggiungendo Sharon e Buzz.

"Tenente, forse prima di essere ucciso la vittima stava chiamando qualcuno" disse Buzz accorgendosi che sul pavimento c'era un biglietto da visita.

"E questo lo deduci da cosa, Sherlock?" disse Andy.

"Da questo, oh…la vittima stava chiamando il Capitano Raydor" disse Buzz a bassa voce quando prese il biglietto in mano.

"Riprendi è una prova" disse Andy appena lesse il nome.

"Che ci faceva la vittima con il biglietto da visita del Capitano Raydor?"

"Non lo so ma voglio vederci chiaro.

Capitano Daniels lei non ci ha chiamati perchè la sua Divisione voleva una mano vero?" disse Andy verso l'uomo che era entrato nella stanza dopo di lui.

"Certo che vi ho chiamato per questo"

"E il fatto che la vittima avesse il biglietto da visita del Capitano Raydor non c'entra vero?"

Il Capitano Daniels guardò Sharon e abbassò lo sguardo.

"La vittima aveva cosa?" chiese Sharon

"Il suo biglietto da visita Capitano" rispose Andy porgendole la busta con l'indzio.

"Sappiamo chi è la vittima?"

"Charles Clayton, 58 anni" disse Tao che nel frattempo era salito con gli altri.

"Cosa? No non può essere vero, Kendall, Tenente Provenza girate il corpo.

Fa che non sia lui ti prego" disse Sharon.

Andy la guardò interrogativamente.

"Oh Mio Dio è proprio lui."

"Capitano Daniels richiami I suoi uomini e andatevene, il caso ora è della Crimini Maggiori" disse Provenza mentre Sharon usciva sulla terrazza.

"Ma.."

"Niente ma, aveva il dovere di dirci perchè ha chiesto di noi. Kendall si occupi del corpo e lo porti al Dr Morales e gli dica che saremo da lui fra mezz'ora"

"Si certo Tenente"

"Andy noi ora andiamo in obitorio, tu cerca di capire perchè il Capitano conosce la vittima, Tao , tu controlla il cellulare della vittima, vedi se ha chiamato qualcuno nelle ultime 24 ore e Julio, con Buzz andate dai vicini e fatevi dire qualcosa su di lui" disse Provenza.

Flynn annuí e raggiunse la fidanzata

"Capitano?"

"Si, tenente. Mi scusi" disse asciugandosi gli occhi.

"Capitano, come fa a conoscere la vittima?"

"Eravamo amici. Gavin, Charles ed io eravamo migliori amici.

Abitavamo vicini e siamo cresciuti insieme dall'asilo fino alle superiori.

Voleva fare l'attore e a quanto pare ci è riuscito"

"Mi dispiace tanto"

"Anche a me"

"Come mai aveva il suo biglietto da visita?"

"Non lo so.

"Adesso andiamo in centrale, ti fai una bella tazza di tè e aspettiamo Provenza e vediamo Tao se è riuscito a trovare qualcosa nel suo cellulare, ok? Troveremo il bastardo che gli ha fatto questo ma prima dobbiamo parlare con i parenti."

"Aveva una fidanzata, Lory, ogni tanto uscivamo insieme ma avevano avuto una brutta discussione e si erano lasciati"

"E potrebbe essere che dopo tanto tempo lei provi odio nei suoi confronti?""

"No era una persona molto tranquilla"

"Ok, ora andiamo non possiamo stare qui e a te fa solo male"


	241. Capitolo 240

Scesero al piano di sotto e quando stavano per salire in macchina:

"Sharon? Sharon O'Dwyer?"

"Scusi ci conosciamo?"

"Si certo sono Lory Sanders. eravamo Cosa ci fai a casa mia e dov'è Charles?"

Sharon si voltò verso Andy, che rispose:

"Signora. Abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata e siamo venuti qui"

"Una chiamata che vuol dire?"

"Sono un poliziotto e lui è il Tenente Flynn, siamo della Crimini Maggiori" disse Sharon

"Della Crimini Maggiori che vuoi dire, Sharon dove sono Charles e Noah?"

"Lory ti dispiace seguirci in centrale devo parlarti di una cosa"

"Si certo ma prima devo portare la valigia in casa"

"Non può signora è una …" disse Andy ma venne interrotto dallo squillo del cellulare di Sharon.

"Scusatemi" disse Sharon e poi rispose.

"Capitano Raydor"

"Capitano scusi Morales è pronto per l'autopsia, ho mandato i proiettili alla balistica fra mezz'ora sapremo con che pistola è stato ucciso"

"Grazie Tenente noi abbiamo delle novità ci vediamo in Centrale"

"Che voleva Provenza?"

Sharon fece cenno con la testa, Andy capi subito e non fece piú domande.

Salirono tutti e tre in macchina e si diressero in centrale.

Appena il capitano vide le foto di Charles e della scena del crimine fece segno a Provenza e agli altri di coprire tutto.

"Lory accomodati nel mio ufficio"

"No voglio vedere prima mio figlio e poi mio marito"

"Li vedrai te lo prometto ma prima devo farti alcune domande" disse Sharon.

"Domande? Sharon che succede?"

"Fidati di me ti spiegherò tutto.

Tenente Flynn accompagni la signora Clayton nel mio ufficio per favore" disse voltandosi leggermente verso la squadra in modo che capissero chi fosse la donna.

"Si capitano"

"Capitano che vuole fare?" chiese Provenza mentre il collega si allontanava con la signora.

"Parlare prima con lei e vedere cosa ha a da dirci"

"È sicura Capitano lei mi sembra un pò troppo coinvolta"

"Èra un mio amico e siamo cresciuti insieme.

Se stava per chiamarmi vuol dire che aveva bisogno di aiuto, so di essere troppo coinvolta ma ho fiducia che mi aiuterete.

Ora scusatemi un'amica ha bisogno di conforto"

"Vuoi che entri con te?" le chiese Andy.

"No devo farlo da sola ma grazie"

"Sarò qui per te"

"Lo so"

Provenza si avvicinò a Tao per vedere se aveva trovato qualcosa sul cellulare di Charles.

"Devo farti alcune domande ok?" disse Sharon a Lory quando furono sole

"Ok"

"Tu e Charles avete problemi per caso?"

"Come tutte le coppie ma perchè questa domanda?"

"Ho visto la valigia"

"Sono stata ad un convegno, sono un avvocato Sharon e sono tornata stamattina".

"Dove si è tenuto?"

"A Las Vegas, Hotel The Millioner"

"Ok e Charles ultimamente ha avuto problemi sul set, fuori dal Set, aveva qualche nemico?"

"No, non che io sappia ma perche tutte queste domande?"

"Lory. Mi dispiace informarti che tuo figlio Noah stamattina ha trovato il corpo di Charles"

"Oh mio … Sharon dimmi che non è vero?"


	242. Capitolo 241

Quando Sharon salutò Lory agli ascensori, Andy le fece trovare un te caldo sulla scrivania.

Il capitano abbozzò un sorriso e mentre si godeva un momento di calma, Mike la raggiunse.

"Mike, scoperto qualcosa sul telefono di Charles?"

"Si ha fatto un video per lei lo vuole vedere?"

"Si grazie Mike, lo metta sullo schermo gigante"

"Credo sia meglio che lo guardi sul suo pc. E' una prova ma è anche personale"

"Grazie"

"Oltre ad avere il suo biglietto da visita aveva il suo numero salvato sui suoi contatti e la messa tra i preferiti, se clicco sul numero 1 parte la chiamata sul suo cellulare"

Sharon annuì e fece partire il video, mentre Tao lo faceva vedere ai membri della squadra.

'Ciao Sharon.

Se stai guardando questo video allora vuol dire che 99 su 100 sono morto e che é stato Sharkie il Capo dei The Sharks- Gli Squali.

Ti chiederai perché ho deciso di farti questo video e ti chiederai anche perché ho il tuo numero salvato tra i contatti, ora te lo spiego.

Ho un problema con degli strozzini.

Devo loro un sacco di soldi e un mese fa sono venuti da me qui, mia moglie e mio figlio fortunatamente non erano a casa.

Non avevo i soldi e hanno cominciato a picchiarmi, hanno minacciato di uccidere la mia famiglia ed infine hanno detto che se non glieli davo entro questa settimana mi avrebbero ucciso.

Sono venuto in centrale perché ho saputo da Gavin che eri il Capitano della Crimini Maggiori e che avevi preso il cognome di tuo marito.

Quando sono arrivato un signore di colore che mi ha detto 'il Capitano Raydor é fuori con la squadra per un caso ma se vuole può dire a me sono il suo Capo'.

Gli dissi che dovevo parlare con te e avevo deciso di aspettarti ma la cosa andava per le lunghe, così ho preso un tuo biglietto da visita, per incontrarci da qualche parte per parlare, quando sono uscito dal tuo ufficio.

Mia moglie e mio figlio non sanno nulla di tutto questo è non voglio che lo vengano ha sapere, me lo devi promettere.

Comunque non voglio dilungarmi perché devo andare sul set, sto girando un film poliziesco e sono io il Capitano di questa squadra.

Sai ogni tanto penso a noi, a quante ne abbiamo fatte …

Ti voglio bene Sharon. Sei sempre stata un amica ma la verità … è che io sono innamorato di te.

Fin dall'asilo ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirtelo e quindi ho preferito che la nostra amicizia andasse avanti, se te lo avessi detto chissà.

Poi é arrivata Lory e tu mi hai letteralmente spinto verso di lei perché dicevi che era quella giusta per me è che con lei avrei formato una bella famiglia e avevi ragione.

Fatto sta però che ti amo ancora. Non ti ho mai dimenticato.

Ciao Rossa'

Sharon aveva gli occhi appannati e non si era nemmeno accorta di essersi macchiata la maglia quando le aveva aperto il suo cuore.

Appena si fu calmata uscì dall'ufficio e si rivolse alla squadra che, come lei, aveva appena visto il video.

"Mike cosa sappiamo degli Squali e del loro Capo Sharkie?"

"Niente ma appena so qualcosa la aggiorno"

"Julio, Andy, Tenente Provenza e Amy andate agli studi televisivi e parlate con il suo Manager e con tutti quelli che stavano girando con lui la serie Polizesca"

"E lei?" disse Provenza.

"Faró due chiacchere con Taylor con molta calma" e tornò nel suo ufficio.

Poco dopo Andy entrò.

"Capitano"

"Andy per quanto riguarda.."

"Capitano! Forse dovrebbe cambiarsi" disse indicandole la macchia di tè.

"Oh! Grazie"

"A dopo"

"Avanti" disse Taylor quando sentì bussare.

"Capo!"

"Salve Capitano come mai qui?"

"Stiamo lavorando al caso Charles Clayton l'attore di Hollywood"

"Si la Divisione Hollywood ha chiesto il vostro aiuto"

"Si infatti, ma voleva che noi prendessimo il caso perché la vittima aveva il mio biglietto da visita e un video per me nel cellulare.

Nell'ultima parte h a detto che era venuto qui e ha incontrato un uomo di colore che si é presentato come CAPO.

Ora la domanda è perché non mi ha detto che era venuto?"

"Lei che ha che fare con questo attore morto?"

"Risponda alla mia di domanda"

"Pensavo fosse solo una celebrità che doveva girare qualche parte di poliziotto.

Questi attori vogliono solo farsi degli amici nella polizia, per togliersi multe e cose così"

"É venuto qui perché aveva bisogno di aiuto, lui è..era un mio amico che mi ha sempre difeso con tutti e che andava a finire in ospedale per me" disse ricordandosi quando spesso si trovava a bisticciare con chi la chiamava pippi calzelunghe.

"Bene allora il caso ritorna alla Divisione Hollywood lei é troppo coinvolta"

"É vero sono coinvolta ma il caso resta a me e alla Crimini Maggiori, ora se vuole scusarmi devo lavorare. Non si preoccupi l'aggiorno presto"

"Capitano il caso é vostro ma se lo tratta come una cosa personale, torna alla Hollywood"

"Il caso é mio già da stamattina ed é giá una cosa personale"


	243. Capitolo 242

"Allora trovato qualcosa sugli Squali?" chiese Sharon tornando in sala operativa

"Si sono formati 3 anni fa erano tutti incensurati tranne il Capo"

"Tutti, perché quanti sono?"

"Sono 4"

"Sharkie che precedenti ha?"

"Rapine, ricettazione, risse e.." disse Mike ma venne interrotto da Provenza che con la squadra era arrivata.

"E ora si è laureato in Omicidio. Dove li troviamo a Sharkie e i suoi ami..." ma venne interrotto dal suono del cellulare del capitano.

"Ciao Gavin sto lavorando che succede?"

"Che succede? E me lo chiedi pure? E' vero Charles é morto?"

"Come fai ha saperlo?"

"Allora non lo neghi! Accendi la TV Lory sta parlando con la stampa"

"Ti richiamo più tardi, andiamo a bere qualcosa insieme stasera?"

"Si certo, ciao tesoro"

Andy ci rimase male. Aveva visto il filmato e, per quanto l'uomo in questione fosse morto, era bello ricco e pazzo di Sharon da una vita. Ed ora lei voleva passare la serata con il suo amico avvocato, amico anche della vittima. Forse lo avrebbe invitato ma ne dubitava, lo stava escludendo, proprio come lui aveva fatto con lei e faceva male.

"Capo c'è un indirizzo. 4470 di Silver Lake" disse Mike.

"Hanno fatto molta fortuna in tre anni" disse Julio estrapolando azioni di più banche.

"Bene, Tenente Provenza, andate dagli Squali e portatemi Sharkie vivo e senza graffi se è posibile"

"Sentito Julio senza graffi. Muoviti Flynn" disse Provenza.

"No! Il Tenente deve aggiornarmi su quello che vi hanno detto i membri dello staff"

"Allora cosa vi hanno detto agli Studi?" chiese Sharon sedendosi alla scrivania.

"Niente di quello che non sappiamo.

Era un bravo ragazzo, puntuale, amava la sua famiglia e gli amici e da due settimane fino a ieri parlava molto di te.

Il Manager ha detto che due giorni fa nel pomeriggio quando stavano girando una scena, è arrivato un ragazzo, che h a riconosciuto come Sharkie dalle foto segnaletiche che abbiamo mostrato, interrompendoli.

Charles ha dato mezz'ora di pausa e sono andati nella rulotte.

Quando ne è uscito aveva una ferita da coltello sulla guancia"

"Ok. Dici che Morales avrà finito l'autopsia?"

"Penso di si"

Si era alzata e diretta alla porta ma quando mise mano alla maniglia, Andy la fece voltare e la baciò.

"Hmm.. Ti sei cambiata! Mi piace questa camicetta" disse abbassandola all'altezza della spalla e baciandole la carne scoperta.

Sharon si tirò via, allontanandolo. Questo non passò inosservato al tenente.

Avrebbe voluto cedere alle sue avance, ne avevano bisogno, ma un suo amico era appena stato ucciso e rischiava le venisse tolto il caso.

Il cellulare di Andy squillò.

"Dottore hai un tempismo perfetto lo sai?" rispose.

"Scusi?"

"Niente lasciamo perdere, che succede?"

"Ho appena finito l'autopsia sulla vostra vittima e ho delle novità"

"Arriviamo"

Chiuse la chiamata e poi si rivolse a Sharon:

"Capitano dobbiamo andare all'obitorio. Come sempre aveva ragione"

"Andy.."

"Se vuole posso andare io e aggiornarla quando trono"

"Devo esserci Andy so che ti preoccupi per me e te ne sono grata ma voglio sapere e vedere con i miei occhi come è morto"

"Dopo di lei Capitano" disse tenendole la porta aperta ma senza guardarla.

Arrivati davanti all'obitorio Sharon si inchiodò.

"Ehi stai bene?"

"Si"

"So che è dura"

Andy le mise la mano sulla spalla e sorrise.

Stava per aprire la porta quando Sharon lo fermò.

"Andy?!"

"Si che c'è?"

"Grazie di essere qui"

"Non devi ringraziarmi, tesoro io per te ci sarò sempre per ogni cosa, bella o brutta che sia"

La sorprese quando la baciò sulla fronte.

Sharon ripensò ai baci del buongiorno, della buonanotte, baci rubati e senza motivo.

Morales aveva visto tutto dalla piccola finestrella della porta e sorrise.

"Salve dottore cosa abbiamo?" chiese Flynn entrando.

"Salve Capitano, Tenente! Allora la vostra vittima prima di essere colpito da un proiettile le ha prese e per difendersi ha graffiato per forza il suo assassino, ho trovato della pelle sotto le sue unghie.

Com'era il corpo quando lo avetre trovato?"

"A pancia sotto perchè?"

"Posso fare un ipotesi?"

"Si certo" disse Sharon.

"Credo che dopo aver ferito l'aggressore, la vostra vittima.."

"Charles, si chiama Charles"

"Si scusi Charles, si è girato, forse per scappare o cercare qualcosa con cui difendersi e allora lo hanno colpito alla schiena"

"E la pistola che hanno usato qual'è?"

"Calibro 38"

Sharon annuì, accarezzando i capelli di Charles e poi uscì.

"Tenente ha un minuto?" chiese Morales

"Si certo"

"Che succede a Sharon? Non ha mai reagito così …"

"Era un suo amico. Suo e di Gavin, si conoscevano dall'asilo e quando lo abbiamo trovato abbiamo scoperto che stava per chiamarla e che era anche venuto qui e aveva chiesto di lei. Se vuoi scusarmi"


	244. Capitolo 243

"Lo avete preso?" chiese Sharon appena la squadra tornò.

Provenza scosse il capo e disse:

"No mi dispiace Capitano ma ho lasciato Julio e Amy a controllare la casa per tutta la notte"

"Tenente sono in quattro se lo ricorda vero?"

"Si ed ecco perchè con loro c'è Cooper"

"Grazie Tenente"

"Prego Capitano, ora che ne dice di andare a casa e riposare? Pensiamo noi a…"

"No, siamo tutti stanchi. Penseremo al caso domani"

"Ok allora buona notte Capitano a domani"

"Buonanotte a tutti"

"Ti vedrai con Gavin?" chiese Andy rompendo il silenzio.

"Oh l'avevo dimenticato!

Si devo dirgli di Charles, anche se non c'è niente da aggiornare…

Sono così stanca"

"Vuoi che ti accompagni? Non rimarrei lì, vi lascerei soli, ma visto che sei stanca magari Rusty potrebbe recuperare la tua macchina qui e.."

"Sai che non saresti un intruso vero?"

"Dovete essere soli"

"Dopo che ho finito la cena con lui vuoi venire?"

"Tranquilla. E' stata dura devi riposare."

"Riposerei meglio se.."

"Ti porto la colazione"

"Ok allora ci vediamo domani mattina"

Sharon si era vista con Gavin e Andy era andato ad un incontro. Divennero due, tre, quattro.

Continuava a pensare al video che Charles aveva lasciato a Sharon.

Le parole su quanto l'amasse continuavano a ronzargli in testa.

Poi c'era stato il colloquio con Lory. 'Devo farlo da sola' aveva detto.

Il giorno seguente, Flynn era arrivato in anticipo a casa di Sharon e, mentre lei faceva la doccia, lui sistemò per la colazione

"Che profumo" disse la donna entrando in cucina già vestita di tutto punto.

"Buongiorno raggio di sole"

"Buongiorno davvero" disse dopo averlo baciato.

Doveva essere un semplice tocca e fuggi sulle labbra ma si trasformò in qualcosa di più serio ma non sconveniente.

Andy l'aveva abbracciata e lei gli aveva avvolto le braccia attorno al collo.

"Rusty?" chiese Andy preoccupato che potesse spuntare e lamentarsi per le effusioni in corso.

"E' rimasto a dormire da un suo amico e andava direttamente a scuola. Mi sei mancato"

Flynn le baciò il naso ma poi abbassò lo sguardo.

"Che c'è Andy, che succede?"

"Niente"

"Andy"

"Mangiamo"

"Me lo dirai?"

"Dopo mangiato"

"Promesso?"

"Parola di giovane marmotta"

"Allora?" chiese appena ebbero finito di mettere i piatti in lavastoviglie.

"Stavo pensando al tuo amico, al video che ti ha lascito e al fatto che.."

"Era innamorato di me?"

"Si"

"Lo avevo capito ma non volevo rovinare la nostra amicizia.

Anche perché io non ricambiavo, ma sai da cosa lo avevo capito?"

"Dimmi"

"Prendeva botte per me.

Ogni giorno andava a casa pestato perchè mi difendeva da quelli che mi prendevano in giro.

All'inizio pensavo lo facesse perchè ero la sua migliore amica ma poi è arrivata Lory che ci pativa e cercava sempre di fermarlo o medicarlo quando era troppo tardi.

So che per te è stato difficile sentire l'ultima parte del video ma io non lo mai amato per me era un amico e un fratello proprio come lo è Gavin"

"Adesso lo so"

"Ma non è solo questo vero?"

"No infatti"

"Allora cosa ti preoccupa?"

"Perchè non hai voluto che io entrassi con te quando hai parlato con la moglie?"

"Volevo che fossimo solo io e lei, niente "estranei" per così dire.

Comunque, cambiando discorso.. mi dispiace se in ufficio ti ho respinto, è per questo che quando ti ho chiesto di venire tu hai rifiutato, vero?

Mi dispiace che ti sei sentito escluso da tutto ma ieri sera avevo bisogno del mio migliore amico.

Non parlo di Gavin. Volevo te, il mio fidanzato. Avevo bisogno di un tuo abbraccio, di un tuo bacio, sentire che ci sei sempre per me"

"Scusa credevo che …"

"La colpa è anche mia, forse potremmo rimediare"

"Sei sicura? Sei ancora scossa da e hai una squadra da mandare avanti, siamo persi senza di te"

"Credo che Provenza se la cavi da solo per un oretta e poi io mi sono ripresa alla grande e quando sono tra le tue braccia dimentico tutto"

Si trovarono a metà strada, lei contro il muro mentre si baciavano, sorridendosi.

"Hmm...lo so..lo voglio anche io...e mi piace quando prendi le iniziative ma odio deluderti, Provenza mentre venivo qui mi ha chiamato e mi a detto che Taylor alle 8 ti aspetta nel suo ufficio per essere aggiornato"

"E perchè non mi ha chiamata a me?"

"Perchè hai alzato la voce con lui e lo hai incolpato della morte di Charles"

"Cosa, io non ho..lasciamo stare, andiamo per favore"

"Con la tua o con la mia?" chiese

"Facciamo che andiamo con la tua, così stasera passerai la notte da me sempre se riusciamo a chiudere il caso e non accetto obbiezioni" disse Sharon.

"Ok non posso dire di no ad un invito così esplicito"

"Bravo altrimenti sarà peggio per te. Anche perché era un ordine"


	245. Capitolo 244

"Buongiorno Capitano" disse la squadra.

"Buongiorno a tutti.

Amy, Julio, Mike vorrei che con il Tenente Cooper teniate d' occhio i nostri amici.

Nel frattempo noi dobbiamo indagare più affondo, Andy, Tenente Provenza con me, devo parlare ancora con Lory e con Noah"

"Aspetti un secondo Capitano, Taylor vuole che l'aggiorni sul caso" disse Provenza.

"Oh si è vero, aspettami di sotto, anche tu Buzz"

"Buongiorno Capo voleva vedermi?" chiese Sharon entrando nell'ufficio del suo superiore.

"Buongiorno Capitano, si volevo aggiornamenti sul caso"

"Allora abbiamo visto un video in cui la vittima indica il nome dei suoi assassini.

Ieri ho mandato la squadra sul posto ma non hanno trovato nessuno, così stamattina ho detto di tenerli d'occhio con il'SIS e ora io, Buzz, il tenente Provenza e il tenente Flynn andiamo a parlare di nuovo con il figlio e la moglie"

"Ok va bene ma posso sapere il nome di questi presunti assassini?"

"Sono i The Shark. Ora scusi ma devo andare"

"Si certo. Capitano, mi dispiace per il suo amico"

"Grazie"

"Che succede Capitano?"

"Stavo provando a chiamare Lory ma non mi risponde"

"Pensa che sia implicata e stia pensando di fuggire?"

"No, penso semmai che stia succedendo qualcosa. Andy parcheggia lontano da casa di Charles"

Mentre indossavano i giubbotti antiproiettile, Sharon chiamò sul posto il resto della squadra.

"Circondiamo la casa, ma non fatevi vedere. Non vorrei avere altri cadaveri.

Tenente Provenza, lei e Mike davanti, Julio e Amy a destra mentre io e Andy sul retro e lei Cooper a sinistra, buona fortuna"

Quando furono in posizione…

"Sei pronta?" chiese Flynn.

"Si pronta"

"Ok"

"Andy?!"

"Si?"

"Non fare l'eroe"

"Ho due settimane al lago con la donna più bella del mondo non me lo sognerei.

Stai attenta anche tu Capitano"

Si avvicinarono lentamente ed entrarono.

Noah e Lory erano seduti sul divano, imbavagliati.

"Ora vi mostro un bel video. Jimmy procedi" disse una voce.

"Fermi Polizia di Los Angeles mani in alto"

"Oh guarda chi c'è l'intrepido Capitano Raydor e la sua squadra" disse Sharkie.

" Non ti è bastato uccidere il marito? Lasciali andare" disse Andy.

"Se abbassate la pistola possiamo parlarne" disse Sharon.

"Sennò che mi fate? Mi dispiace ma non funziona così Capitano.

Il suo amico meritava di morire"

"Perchè lo hai fatto?"

"Lei non si lamenta se qualcuno che conosce non gli rende quello che gli ha prestato?"

"Si ma non li ammazzo"

"Io invece si e se neanche la sua famiglia paga fa la stessa fine.

Capitano dica addio …"

L'uomo puntò la pistola contro la tempia di Lory, stava per premere il grilletto quando si sentì uno sparo e Sharkie buttò l'arma a terra e si trovò ferito al braccio.

"Hai detto che lo volevi vivo giusto?" chiese Andy.

Sharon si morse il labbro cercando di rimanere composta in quella situazione anche se avrebbe voluto saltargli al collo e baciarlo.

La squadra entrò e arrestarono tutti.

"Grazie Sharon, grazie per averci salvato"

"Ho fatto solo il mio lavoro. Tenente Provenza accomapagni Noah e Lory in ospedale"

"Si certo Capitano"

Uscirono tutti e sharon si fermò a guardare una foto di Charles

"Avrei potuto salvarlo proprio come abbiamo fatto con Lory e Noah, se fossi rimasta in ufficio quando è venuto a quest'ora sarebbe ancora vivo"

"Ehi ascoltami non è colpa tua ok se è morto, grazie al video che ti ha lasciato abbiamo scoperto chi lo ha ucciso e li abbiamo arrestati.

Hai promesso a Lory che lo avresti fatto e ci sei riuscita.

Ora ci rimane un piccolo esame da superare ed è quello di interrogarli, sicuramente avranno chiesto un avvocato e non parleranno ma credimi se ti dico che li faremo confessare solo come la Crimini Maggiori sa fare"

"Si hai ragione. Grazie"

"Prego Capitano"


	246. Capitolo 245

"Che succede?" chiese Sharon arrivati in centrale vedendo la squadra in subbuglio.

"Sharkie lo scemo e gli altri hanno chiesto un avvocato" disse Provenza

"E la cosa vi sconvolge perchè?"

"Li rappresenta Jack"

In quel momento l'uomo in questione entrò

"Oh ciao Sharon"

"Perchè tu Jack?"

"Perchè pagano bene e perchè sono il migliore, ti basta come risposta?

Adesso scusami vado in sala riunioni devo parlare con i miei clienti, ciao Andy"

"Stronzo" disse Flynn a bassa voce.

Dopo ore di interrogatori separati, il caso fu chiuso e Jack andò via più veloce della luce, sperando che la banda non avesse intenzione di ripercuotersi su di lui in seguito.

"Signora Clayton come mai qui?" chiese Julio mentre sistemavano la sala operativa, cancellando la lavagna e togliendo le foto.

"Il medico legale mi ha chiamato che potevo venire a prendere il corpo di mio marito con le onoranze funebri. Dato che sono qui volevo parlare con Sharon"

"Certo è nel suo ufficio"

"Domani ci sarà il funerale di Charles e sarei molto grata se veniste"

"Certo non mancheremo" rispose Mike.

Lory sorrise e poi si avvicinò alla porta ...

"Sharon"

"Lory, che succede?"

"Volevo solo dirti che il Medico legale mi ha consegnato il corpo di Charles e farti sapere che domani ci sono i funerali"

"Ci sarò tranquilla"

"Inoltre volevo ringraziarti per averci salvato la vita. So quanto tenessi a Charles"

"Avrei voluto salvarla anche a lui"

"Ci hai reso giustizia, grazie di cuore Sharon"

"Prego, ho fatto solo il mio lavoro"

"Ho.. visto prima…"

"Cosa?"

"Come ti guardava il Tenente Flynn. E' carino, sarebbe un peccato non buttarsi"

"Ti svelo un piccolo segreto, mi sono già buttata"

"oh ecco spiegati gli sguardi. Grazie ancora Sharon, ciao"

"Ciao"

Uscì dall'ufficio con l'amica e salutò i colleghi, dirigendosi poi da Taylor.

Finalmente arrivò il giorno della partenza: Sharon e Andy avrebbero trascorso due settimane nella casa sul lago dei genitori di lei, lascito come dono di nozze da parte dei nonni materni della madre alla figlia.

"Non vedo l'ora di passare tutta la settimana con te amore mio" disse Andy mentre erano in viaggio.

"Meno male perché per me vale lo stesso" disse Sharon sorridendo.

"Amore so che non sono affari miei e ti prometto che poi non ne parleremo più ma perchè la madre di Charles ha detto che lo avresti salvato di nuovo?" chiese Andy ripensando alle parole della donna anziana con Sharon al funerale.

Il capitano sospirò e strinse le mani sul volante.

"Se non ne vuoi parlare, non sei obbligata"

"No è giusto che tu sappia. Era estate e un giorno mentre stavamo tornando a casa dal campo estivo a piedi, Charles cominciò a respirare male e a sudare freddo. D'un tratto mi svenne tra le braccia.

Ero da sola in mezzo alla strada, non c'era nessuno ed ero terrorizzata, non sapevo che fare.

Avevamo 13 anni.

Trovai una cabina e chiamai il 911 e seguii le istruzioni per le compressioni finchè arrivarono i paramedici e lo portarono subito in ospedale. Due volte gli si era fermato il cuore. Quando i suoi genitori e arrivarono e mi chiesero cosa fosse successo gli raccontai l'accaduto e mi ringraziarono per avergli salvato la vita."

"Wow, adesso capisco perché tu e lui eravate inseparabili"

"Lo eravamo già da piccoli come ti ho detto ma da quando abbiamo scoperto la sua malattia ci siamo avvicinati molto di più.

Gli volevo molto bene"

"Ehi ascoltami tesoro, non è colpa tua ok quello che gli è successo.

Hai preso il suo assassino e la sua famiglia te ne è molto grata, che tu lo voglia o no lo hai aiutato"

"Hai ragione, grazie. Sembra.. che parli per esperienza"

"Infatti. Il mio primo partner. Prima di Vince.

Si chiamava Anthony Molinari, era italiano.

Eravamo in pausa a prendere i caffè per la squadra quando abbiamo visto un borseggiatore in un vicolo picchiare una signora incinta. Ci avvicinammo e questo tirò fuori una pistola. Anthony fece per disarmarlo e nella colluttazione partì un colpo. Il ragazzo scappò ma venne investito da un'auto e morì sul colpo.

Mi avvicinai a Anthony e le ultime parole che mi disse furono di prendermi cura della moglie e le figlie, che erano in vacanza dai nonni e sarebbero tornate quel finesettimana. Mi spirò tra le braccia mentre lo portavamo con l'ambulanza."

"Oh mio dio mi dispiace molto"

"Almeno la signora e il bambino si ripresero. Comunque da quel giorno mi presi cure delle sue bambine e di sua moglie e gli pagai tutto il funerale" disse Andy con gli occhi lucidi.

"E ora dove sono?"

"Vivono in una villetta nell'Oregon. Matt, il piccolo, ha un negozio di fiori e Christian è un veterinario. Sono ragazzi molto in gamba e Marika ha fatto un buon lavoro nel crescerli, disegna Gioielli per la sua gioielleria, dopo la scomparsa di Anthony si è data molto da fare"

"E le vedi ancora?".

"Non quanto vorrei ma i ricordi… non riesco a guardarle in faccia"

Dopo altre due ore di viaggio, verso il tramonto, Sharon sorrise e disse:

"Benvenuto! Casa dolce casa!"

Andy rimase a bocca aperta.

"Allora ti piace?"

"È stupenda Sharon" disse Flynn allibito.

Di fronte a lui si ergeva, proprio sulla riva del lago enorme, un villino in stile moderno, con più vetrate che pareti e sul davanti la piscina.


	247. Capitolo 246

"Sono i tuoi genitori?" chiese guardando le foto alle pareti.

"Si. Questa l'ha fatta Ricky. Ad un Halloween volevani farsi una sorpresa e si sono 'scambiati i mestieri'. Lui ha indossato il camice da scienziato e mia madre il tailleur da first lady"

"Tua madre è molto bella. Le somigli molto"

"Grazie"

"Prima che mi dimentico, i bambini mi hanno chiesto di darti questo"

"Che cos'è?"

"Un regalo per te. Per la festa dei nonni"

"Oh.. ma è bellissima!" esclamò commossa vedendo la collana con la pietra di giada.

"Si… l'hanno vista e hanno pensato a te. È dello stesso colore dei tuoi occhi"

"E a te?

"A me cosa?"

"Cosa ti hanno regalato?"

"Oh be…" rispose Andy stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Vuoi dire che non ti hanno fatto nulla?" chiese inorridita e un po arrabbiata.

"Che c'è di strano?"

"Scherzi? Andy sono i tuoi nipoti e hanno fatto il regalo a me"

"Sei la nonna"

"Andy!"

"Sharon tecnicamente io non sono nulla per loro"

"E tecnicamente io lo sono meno di te. Non è… giusto. È come se facessero il regal a David e non a Sandra"

"Non penso che le abbiano fatto qualcosa"

"Occasione in più per odiarmi, fantastico"

"Sharon..calmati! Non mi hai lasciato finire prima. Il loro regalo è … la camicia che indosso. Con tanto di cifre cucite da Nicky. Ti piace?"

"Oh mio .. si! È bellissima.. hai fatto bene a dirmelo, non farò saltare i bottoni quando te la toglierlo più tardi"

"Perché aspettare?" le chiese sorridendo e tirandola verso di sé.

"Perché voglio farti fare il tour"

"C'è speranza di.."

"Di?"

"Nulla"

"Volevi forse propormi di battezzare ogni stanza?" chiese lasciandogli la camicia.

"Sai non so se ho più paura delle tue capacità mentalistiche o del mio essere maniaco"

"Nessuno tesoro. È che lo davo per scontato"

"Sei sicura che i tuoi non verranno?"

"No sono in giro per lavoro, tornano il mese prossimo. Perché mi guardi così?"

"Niente, sei bellissima. Specialmente nel tuo habitat"

"Grazie di nuovo" disse Sharon arrossendo.

"Ora amore mio che ne dici se ceniamo?"

"Direi ottimo"

"Perché non svuoti le valige e io cucino qualcosa?"

"Bene. Quale sarebbe il menù?"

"Carbonara insalata di pollo e la torta di mele che abbiamo preso durante il viaggio"

"Mi vuoi proprio viziare eh?"

"Vai"

Poco dopo Sharon perse il fiato nel vedere l'addobbo del tavolo.

"È bellissimo! Sei riuscito a preparare tutto questo con poco roba nel frigo?!

Ti amo" disse baciandolo.

"Anch'io ti amo e non ti vizio, voglio solo renderti felice che é diverso tesoro mio.

Quindi... mi ami solo perché cucino bene?"

"Non ti amo solo per questo, ti amo perché hai delle ottime qualità. Tra cui la capacità di cucinare.

"Meno male cominciavo a preoccuparmi.

Comunque hai anche tu delle ottime qualità e ti amo moltissimo anch' io"

"Le mie ottime qualità sono sul mio petto?" chiese vedendo dove atterrava il suo sguardo.

"Due si"

"Allora vieni, la camera ci aspetta"

Si sorrisero, finirono di mangiare cominciarono le ferie con le coccole.


	248. Capitolo 247

"Che programmi abbiamo oggi?" chiese Andy lavando i piatti della colazione.

"Pensavo di andare a fare la spesa e poi volevo stare un po' con te in giardino.

Vorrei condividere con te una cosa bellissima oppure se vuoi dopo la spesa posso farti vedere i dintorni"

"La prima opzione va benissimo"

"Bene allora che ne dici di andare di sopra, farci una bella doccia e andare?"

"Ottima idea ma prima voglio fare un altra cosa, Capitano mi segua di sopra"

"Agli ordini Tenente e comunque quella che ha il grado piú alto sono io qui e sono io che do gli ordini"

"Ma ora non lo sei, sei solo la mia fidanzata"

"Hai ragione"

La prese per mano e andarono di sopra.

Andy cominciò a baciarla e tra i baci arrivarono al letto, gli tolse il kimono e la fece sdraiare e lui si sdraiò su di lei e riprese a baciarla.

Mentre si baciavano lei lo spinse ancora di più contro di lei e lui lentamente gli abbassó le bretelle del reggiseno.

Lentamente si spogliarono e fecero ancora l'amore con molta passione.

"Amo stare qui così con te" disse Sharon dopo aver fatto l'amore.

"Anche io piccola"

"Quando sono con te mi sento protetta"

"Sai ogni tanto penso a quando Rusty venne picchiato dallo stronzo di Daniel Dunn.

Ti giuro volevo andare da lui e picchiarlo a sangue"

"Appena ti chiamai tu arrivasti subito e vedendolo da vicino e ti arrabbiasti ancora di più"

"Ho un gran bel carattere"

"Ti amo molto Andy senza di te mi sento persa"

"Allora siamo in due amore mio"

Si baciarono, fecero la doccia insieme e andarono a fare la spesa in paese.

"Oh mio Dio Shar sei davvero tu, quanto tempo, ti ricordi sono un amico di tuo padre e tua madre?" disse il vecchio cassiere.

"Matt, mi ricordo è passato tanto tempo.

Sai Andy mi ricordo che quando venivamo qui con mamma e del negozio lui mi faceva sedere sulla cassa e mi faceva giocare.

Matt Stevens ti presento Andy Flynn il mio fidanzato" disse Sharon sorridendo.

"Piacere Matt ma qui tutti mi chiamano Pops" disse stringendo la mano ad Andy.

"Piacere mio Signor Stevens"

"Come stanno il segretario e la bella signora?"

"Bene sono fuori per lavoro"

"Andy giusto? Hai conosciuto i suoi genitori?"

"Non ho ancora avuto il piacere"

"Oh andrete d'accoro. Nina è un genio tecnologico e Walter è… Walter"

"Non avresti potuto fare una descrizione migliore di papà.

Quanto ti devo?"

"Offre la casa"

"Oh Pops … ti prego"

"Niente rimostranze"

"Allora grazie"

"E di che? Siete i benvenuti qui"

"Grazie Signor Stevens"

"Ehi chiamami Pops ok, chiamandomi Signore mi fai sentire ancora più vecchio"

"Ok allora grazie Pop's"

"Ciao ragazzi"

Fecero una lunga passeggiata e, arrivati, Andy notò quanto il retro della casa fosse diverso dalla facciata.

La tenuta era davvero enorme, tanto che come il davanti era in stile moderno mentre la parte che dava effettivamente sul lago era in stile classico, una parte in legno e una in pietra.

"I tuoi erano indecisi?"

"No! Diciamo che è una casa vecchia e ha avuto bisogno di sistemazioni. Siamo anche riusciti a fare delle aggiunte e, visto che io e i miei fratelli abbiamo sempre avuto un nostro stile, mio padre ha chiesto all'architetto di farlo come volevamo noi, visto che un giorno sarà nostra"

"E la parte dedicata a te scommetto che è quella moderna"

"Bravo. Tom e Jean sono conservatori e hanno passato qui più tempo di me da piccoli così l'hanno voluta il più simile possibile a quella originale."


	249. Capitolo 248

Tornati a casa, mentre Sharon metteva via la spesa, Andy si fermò a guardare con più attenzione le foto alle pareti.

"Qualcosa di interessante?" chiese lei abbracciandolo da dietro, in punta di piedi e mettendogli il mento sulla spalla.

"Ammiravo. Ci sono foto tue dappertutto" disse indicando le varie foto che la ritraevano.

"Già come far venire su una figlia narcisista" scherzò lei.

"Non è successo"

"No hai ragione.

Mamma e papà sono fieri della loro unica femmina, credo"

"Hai altre foto?"

"Non ti bastano quelle appese?"

"No.. anche se quella dove sei sull'altalena è veramente… uao."

"Grazie" arrossì Sharon.

"Ti va di... raccontarmi?"

"Vuoi la storia delle foto?"

"Solo se ti va"

"Certo!'

"Non voglio essere uno stalker ma vorrei sapere di più sulla Sharon che non ho conosciuto. Bambina, ragazza… dove e quando le foto..se non ti da fastidio ovviamente!"

"No assolutamente sono solo colpita. Non fraintendermi mi piace ma lo trovo… non so. Forse non sono abituata"

"Credo anch'io"

"Allora questa con Emily l'abbiamo fatta quando è venuta a trovarmi per conoscere Rusty, e quella per la quale sbavi me l'hanno fatta in giardino i miei fratelli a Pasqua di qualche anno fa.

Che fai?"

"Me ne scatto una foto. Sei ... calda"

"Andy sei terribile"

"Se ti faccio vedere una mia foto da giovane posso tenerla?"

"Hai qualche cosa di preciso in mente?"

"Chiedo ad Andrea di mandarla così vedi tu. Avanti col tour"

"Allora vediamo... questa era il secondo compleanno di Ricky.

Questo era un Capodanno e questa mi ero rotta una gamba andando a cavallo e Ricky ha pensato bene di immortalare"

"Mi piace quel vestito rosso"

"Grazie"

"Chi è la bimba?"

"Oh lei è la figlia di mio fratello Jean, Olive."

"Oh mio dio! Sei tu?" disse indicando una foto di lei in pieno stile anni 70.

"Si speravo l'avessero fatta sparire"

"Perché?"

"E me lo chiedi? Sembra mi abbia truccato un pagliaccio"

"Sei bellissima"

"Oh ti prego"

"A me piaci"

"Grazie"

"Ce ne sono altre?"

"Non ti bastano quelle ai muri?"

"No! Tu non mi basti mai"

"Romantico. È reciproco.

Dai, sfamiamoci e poi continuiamo"


	250. Capitolo 249

Capitolo 249

Dopo un pranzo leggero e un pisolino, Sharon si risvegliò sola sul divano.

Uscì in giardino e trovò Andy seduto su una panchina.

"Ehi"

"Oh ben svegliata"

"Che ci fai qui solo soletto?"

"Ammiravo il panorama"

"E quella?"

"L'ho trovata mentre andavo in bagno. Sei bellissima. È Ricky?"

"Si, aveva cinque anni. Era emozionato, era il suo primo halloween.

Gli anni prima per vari motivi non ho potuto portarlo"

"È un bel coniglietto"

"Lo chiamo ancora così"

"Dove vai?"

"Un bagno" disse entrando vestita nel lago.

Flynn la fissò estasiato.

"Vuoi restare lì o ti unisci a me?"

La raggiunse mentre si legava meglio i capelli con la pinza e poi lei iniziò a bagnarlo.

Nuotarono, si schizzarono, parlarono.

Ridendo, uscirono fuori, e sedettero di nuovo sulla riva.

"Ti amo Sharon! Non posso negare che le parole di Charles mi abbiano colpito, ma ti amo, e non voglio che qualcosa possa insinuarsi tra di noi.

Forse è sbagliato ma non posso, non voglio lasciarti andare.

Magari dovrei ma non ci riesco."

Senza dire nulla Sharon si avvicinò e cominciò a baciarlo.

Lui rispose, lentamente e incerto all'inizio, ma rispose. Oh se rispose!

Rispose così tanto che quando lei si sdraiò si fece trasportare volentieri su di lei.

"Ti amo Andy, ti voglio!"

L'uomo si alzò e lei lo sorprese nuovamente levandosi la maglietta rivelando la sua figura nuda e sciogliendo i capelli.

"Che c'è? Qui si che non c'è nessuno, inoltre qualcuno sembra d'accordo" disse lei ridendo mentre lui era allibito ma il rigonfiamento anteriore la diceva lunga sui suoi veri pensieri.

"Dentro o fuori dall'acqua?" gli chiese mentre lui armeggiava sui pantaloni.

"Se il mio capitano ha abbastanza forza fisica posso suggerire entrambe?" rispose con un ghigno.

"Tenente, pensa di stare al mio passo?"

"Credo di si, ma mi metta alla prova"

Quando ebbero finito, raccolsero i vestiti e tornarono in casa.

Si sistemarono davanti alla tv ma presto Sharon si accorse che Andy la fissava.

"Che c'è?"

"Nulla. E' solo che, i tuoi occhi … sono … come due stagni.

Così profondi! Ho paura che se mi ci tuffo potrei non tornare più su.

E il tuo sorriso! Perfino il sole ne è geloso, e non esce da dietro le nuvole, perché sa di non poter brillare come te"

Sharon arrossì istintivamente mentre un fuoco divampava dentro di lei.

Nessuno mai le aveva espresso sentimenti così profondi e a seconda di chi faceva tali apprezzamenti, sarebbe potuto sembrare un vano tentativo di portarla a letto.

"Oh Andy! Il mio amore per te brucia con la stessa intensità di migliaia e migliaia di soli

Non riesco a smettere di pensare a te. Tu sei una stella cometa. La mia stella"

"E tu dolcezza, sei brillante come un diamante"


	251. Capitolo 250

Capitolo 250

"Vuoi andare avanti con le foto?"

"Assolutamente si"

"Oppure vuoi vedere la casa? Mi sono accorta che non ti ho fatto fare il tour completo"

"Quello che vuoi?"

"Allora prima il tour"

"Fai strada"

"Questo è la stanza dove papà viene più spesso con mamma ovviamente. La chiamano il pensatoio"

"E' rilassante in effetti"

"Questa è la loro camera e questa, è la mia"

"Ma ieri non abbiamo dormito qui. No, era la stanza di Tom e Joyce.

Dovevo vendicarmi perché unavolta li ho beccati nel mio armadio"

"Ehi non mi stavo lamentando"

"Lo immaginavo"

"Cioè veramente … è un po' complicato. Diciamo che è la mia camera, nella loro parte di casa"

"Ok … vuol dire che siete così affiatati che ci sono tre camere da letto per ogni ala di tre figli?"

"Esatto"

"Dovrò darmi da fare e comprare delle vitamine"

Sharon scoppiò a ridere mentre si avviavano verso la soffitta.

"Questa è la stanza dei ricordi … le foto sono qui. Quelle che non sono incorniciate e sparse per casa"

"Non vedo l'ora. I tuoi genitori viaggiano molto vero?" chiese guardando le foto dei genitori appese ai muri.

"Oh si. Papà perché è un diplomatico e mamma per la ditta farmaceutica"

"Si amano molto?"

"Oh si… Quando mamma è stata vittima di un attentato, credevo che papà sarebbe morto"

"Attentato?"

"Si. Era in una convention e hanno messo un'autobomba fuori dall'hotel.

Mamma è rimasta sotto le macerie tre giorni e… ha perso un braccio"

"Oh mio Dio"

"Già. Vederla in quel letto mentre cercavano di rianimarla è stato terribile.

Per fortuna la sua ditta tratta anche tecnologie e trapianti, così le hanno impiantato un braccio meccanico. Certo all'inizio era spaventata, ma poi … è bastato che papà le portasse la colazione e si è ripresa"

"Meno male. Tieni" disse Andy porgendole un fazzoletto.

"Grazie. Cosa farei se non ci fossi tu?"

"Porteresti i fazzoletti con te"

Si sorrisero e si baciarono, lentamente all'inizio ma con foga crescente.

Andy la fece sedere sulla sdraio e lei cominciò a togliergli la maglietta e lui fece lo stesso ma mentre si fermarono scocciati quando suonarono il campanello.

"Aspettavi qualcuno?"

"No i miei genitori tornano tra due settimane e comunque non vivono qui, chi puó essere?"

"Sei sicura? Magari hai capito male"

"No e poi avrebbero chiamato se fossero arrivati in anticipo credo"

"Che dici ci vestiamo e andiamo ad aprire così lo mandiamo via e torniamo ha fare quello che stavamo facendo?!"

"Ottima idea, anche perché mi sa che tra un pò butta giù la porta"

"Salve. Come possiamo aiutarla?" disse Sharon.

"Salve Signori. Sono lo Sceriffo F.P Jones.

Una vicina mi ha chiamato e mi ha detto che in questa casa c'erano persone sospette"

"Capisco"

"E venite solo ora, siamo qui da stamattina" disse Andy.

"Una vicina? Non ci sono case per chilometri, quindi con chi ho il piacere di parlare?"

"Gli l'ho detto sono lo sceriffo"

"E io sono Sharon O'Dwyer. Questa è casa dei miei genitori e lui è il mio fidanzato Andy Flynn"

"Rossa non mi riconosci proprio?"

"Oh mio Dio aspetta tu sei QUEL FP Jones, quanto tempo è passato?" disse Sharon abbracciando l'uomo in uniforme.

"Si sono io, quanti altri FP Jones conosci? Sono quello che ogni giorno quando uscivamo con la nostra compagnia, ti chiedevo sempre di uscire con me ma tu.."

"Eri un Serpent. Già mio padre non accettava il fatto che io e te fossimo amici figurati se accettava altro"

"Si è vero hai ragione non ero proprio un bravo ragazzo"

"Vuoi entrare a bere un caffè?"

"Si certo, a lei va bene Andy?"

"Non è casa mia Sceriffo. La Rossa può far entrare chi vuole, vado a fare il caffè"

"Vuoi una mano?" chiese Sharon.

"No tranquilla, parla con il tuo amico" disse Andy andando in cucina.

Ovviamente il fatto che l'uomo la conoscesse, ci avesse provato, lo ricordasse e la chiamasse come la soprannominava Charles, c reava qualche problema di gelosia a Flynn.


	252. Capitolo 251

Capitolo 251

"Mi sa che non gli vado molto a genio"

"No non sei tu è che era la nostra serata romantica e a lui da fastidio essere interrotto sul più bello"

"Oh..Ah..mi dispiace. Forse è meglio che vada" disse FP imbarazzato.

"Tranquillo"

"Cambiando discorso, quindi ti sei sposata"

"E divorziata"

"Giusto, lui non è Raydor"

"No decisamente non lo è e meno male"

"Ma, perché usi il cognome del tuo Ex per la carriera?"

"È sempre stato più comodo"

"Per il mestiere di tuo padre?"

"Esatto. Non volevo favoritismi perché ero la figlia di un senatore"

"E Andy ha dei figli?"

"Sono stato sposato con una vipera e ho due figli davvero eccezionali, sono Gemelli. Si chiamano Nicole e Patrick e lui è il fidanzato di Emily" disse Flynn entrando con le tazzine.

"E poi c'è e anche un altro ragazzo si chiama Rusty" disse Sharon.

"Avete un figlio insieme è meraviglioso"

Sharon e Andy si guardarono imbarazzati.

"Che c'è, ho detto qualcosa che non dovevo dire?"

"Rusty non è nostro figlio ma è il mio.

L'ho adottato due anni fa"

"Oh scusate avevo capito diversamente"

"Tranquillo"

"Siete proprio una bellissima coppia lo sapete? Si vede che siete persi l'uno dell'altra e quando parlate dei vostri figli vi si illuminano gli occhi"

"Grazie" risposero in coro.

"Che ne dite se preparo un bella cena per tutti e tre?

Perchè resti vero FP?

Gli amici di Sharon sono anche miei amici e scusa per prima sono stato un po stronzo"

"Tranquillo anche io mi arrabbierei per essere interrotto sul più bello e poi veramente non vorrei disturbare.

Inoltre sono su un caso e devo ritornare in centrale"

"Vado a preparare la cena per noi allora.

Vi lascio, sicuramenteavrete tanto da dirvi" disse Andy alzandosi e andando in cucina.

"Sai penso che ci divertiremo molto qui a Riverdale io e Andy" "Sicuramente se uscite con me gli altri.

Bene, allora Bentornata a Riverdale ROSSA"

"Charles mi chiamava così" disse con tono triste.

"Lo so, era un bravo ragazzo"

"Mi manca tantissimo, sono stata al suo funerale con la mia squadra.

Sua mamma era sconvolta ma nonostante tutto mi ha ringraziata per aver reso giustizia a suo figlio e alla sua famiglia"

"C'ero anche io al suo funerale"

"Davvero?"

"Si ero molto in disparte perchè suo padre non ha mai accettato il fatto che eravamo amici"

"Lo so mi ricordo"

FP ad un certo punto si arrotolò le maniche la camicia e Sharon notò il tatuaggio.

"Che cos'è?"

"Il tatuaggio dei Serpents, l'ho fatto quando sei partita, ti piace?"

"Hmm..Bellissimo...Molto bello.. davvero"

"Le bugie non le sai proprio dire"

"Oh si invece.

Sai facendo questo mestiere impari a dirle ma ai delinquenti e non agli amici. Ho paura degli aghi e non amo i serpenti"

"Tieni proprio tanto a lui vero?" chiese facendo cenno alla stanza accanto.

"Se non ci fosse lui io sarei persa.

Ho bisogno di lui come dell'aria che respiro.

Mi ama, mi rende felice, mi ascolta e ama i miei figli come se fossero suoi e io viceversa.

Quello che ha fatto Andy in un anno che siamo insieme, Jack non lo ha fatto in anni di matrimonio.

L'ho quasi perso per motivi di salute."

"Mi dispiace molto. Si vede che il legame che vi unisce è forte.

Adesso è qui con te ed è tutto ciò che conta"

"Si è vero e io lo amo tantissimo, non so se si è capito" disse Sharon.

"Si è capito Capitano, tu vivi solo per i vostri figli e per lui"


	253. Capitolo 252

Capitolo 252

"Allora come mai sei diventato Sceriffo?"

"Mi piacciono le Divise, no scherzo è stato Hiram, sai lui e Tom non vanno molto d'accordo e insieme con Ermione hanno proposto a me il posto e ho accettato"

"E non ha voluto niente in cambio?"

FP la guardò e poi abbassò lo sguardo.

"Ehi a me puoi dirlo siamo amici e conosco Hiram"

"Ok ma deve restare fra noi"

"Ok"

"Se volevo che i Serpents restassero qui a Riverdale e io non volevo farmi la galera, dovevo accettare di diventare Sceriffo al posto di Tom e ho accettato"

"Davvero ti sei prestato alle sue minacce? Dov'è finito FP Jones, il duro ragazzo da un cuore grande che conoscevo una volta e dov'è FP il Serpent?"

"Ci sono sempre solo che se voglio la mia famiglia al completo qui con me devo fare come dice lui, se no mi sbatte in galera con tutti i Serpents e con 'Tutti i Serpents' intendo anche mio figlio"

"Anche tuo figlio è un Serpents?"

"Si anche se gli ho detto di non diventarlo e di non fare i miei stessi errori"

"Capisco"

"Tu invece che ci fai a Riverdale, hai sentito la mancanza di questo posto?

Manchi da quando avevi 13 anni e credimi io e gli altri abbiamo risentito la tua mancanza"

"Sono venuta a passare due settimane con Andy. Abbiamo avuto un caso molto difficile e molto personale almeno per me e poi voglio far conoscere a Andy il posto in cui passavo le mie estati"

"Ho sentito che hai indagato sul caso di Charles.

L'ho visto due giorni prima di morire.

Mi ha detto che aveva problemi di soldi ma non mi ha detto che volevano ucciderlo"

"Mi ha lasciato detto che mi amava"

"Ti amavamo tutti.

Ci siamo rimasti male quando sei andata via. Andy lo sa che ti è successo al College?"

"No"

"E quando pensi di dirglielo?

Perchè da quello che so tramite Gavin e da come ti ha protetta quando hai aperto la porta, la tua storia con lui è molto seria, Sharon ti ama e lo conosco solo da mezz'ora"

"Tu parli con Gavin e da quando?!

Quando lo portavo qui lo prendevate in giro e ora parli con lui!

Parlate solo di me oppure di altro?!"

"Non parliamo solo di te almeno non sempre.

Sai il figlio di Fred, Archie è stato arrestato per duplice omicidio ma non è stato lui. Ha solo visto chi è stato e Hiram lo ha fatto arrestare, Tom non era più Sceriffo e io ancora non lo diventavo, era un altro ma abbiamo scoperto che era d'accordo con Hiram e a sua insaputa lo abbiamo cacciato, comunque Gavin è passato 3 giorni fa e Archie è stato assolto"

"Che fine a fatto lo Sceriffo?"

"Non lo so, se ne occupato Hiram credo lo abbia fatto andare in una città lontana"

"Si Certo, FP che fine a fatto il vecchio Sceriffo?" disse Sharon guardandolo in piena Darth Raydor.

"Credo lo abbia fatto uccidere ma non sono sicuro"

"E non indaghi?" "Se lo faccio perderò la mia famiglia e andrò.."

"Andrai in galera, ho capito. Comunque per rispondere alla tua domanda di prima, proprio perchè lo amo non gli ho ancora detto niente, per adesso non voglio dirgli di Jess e del bambino, glielo dirò quando sarò pronta" disse Sharon a bassa voce.

"Prometti?"

"Prometto"

"Devo ritornare in centrale. Si è fatto tardi è ho un caso complesso"

"Che tipo di caso è?"

"Suicidi.

C'è questo tipo, si fa chiamare Re Gargoil addesca ragazzini su internet e li spinge a fare delle prove e man mano che le superano si arriva all'ultima prova ed in questo caso la prova è..."

"Il Suicidio?"

"Si abbiamo trovato sui PC di questi due ragazzi la chat e le prove di questo 'GIOCO' se lo vogliamo chiamare così.

Conosco i genitori dei ragazzi e sono sconvolti e arrabbiati allo stesso tempo" "Lo so è dura quando i propri figli si uccidono per uno stupido gioco.

Comunque siete riusciti a identificare il suo nome vero?"

"No ma ci stiamo lavorando"

"Spero lo troviate e lo prendiate al bastardo"

"Puoi giuraci che lo trovo e lo prendo"


	254. Capitolo 253

"Chi sta indagando oltre a te a questo caso?"

"Solo io e.."

"E chi? Hiram?"

"La Darth Raydor è tornata sai FP mi mancava" disse Andy entrando in salotto a prendere il telefono.

"La Darth che?"

"Lasciamo stare, ti spegherò"

"Andy"

"Scusa" disse allontanandosi nuovamente.

"Te lo richiedo chi sta indagando oltre a te,?"

"Mio figlio. Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che quasi ci rimette?"

"Si"

"Dopo che Hugh, mio figlio, si è sentito male ed è stato ricoverato si sono fermati e hanno capito che era un gioco stupido da fare ed ora mi ha chiesto insieme ai suoi amici di indagare e ho accettato, sono molto intelligenti come ragazzi."

"Quanti anni hanno tuo figlio e i figli dei vostri amici?"

"20 anni"

"E lasci che dei ragazzi di 20 anni indaghino su questa cosa?"

"Anche se gli dicevo di no lo avrebbero fatto comunque voi non li conoscete quando si impuntano su una cosa, non c'è modo di fargli cambiare idea"

"Anche il ragazzo di nome Archie, il figlio di Fred giusto, sta indagando?"

"Si"

"Lo sai vero che lui non può indagare dato che è stato appena assolto da un processo per duplice omicidio?"

"Si e si è fatto una settimana dentro lo so ma non potevo dirgli di no tengo molto a Fred ed Archie è il miglior amico di Hugh e non potevo dirgli di no.

Ho letto che anche voi, (ma non sapevo che eri tu come ho detto prima il Capitano Raydor), avete messo in pericolo la vita di un ragazzo di 20 anni"

"Si mio figlio Rusty e ce ne siamo pentiti subito ma lui era un testimone di un Processo e non un sospettato.

Ho rischiato di perderlo perchè un pazzo lo voleva uccidere perché lo ha visto seppellire una donna.

Scusami ma non c'è la faccio , ho bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria" disse con voce strozzata.

"Mi dispiace Sharon non volevo dire quelle cose"

"Non sei tu sono io"

Aprì la porta ed uscì e si sedette sull'altalena con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Che succede?" chiese Andy sentendo chiudersi la porta.

"Non volevo offenderla davvero, mi dispiace Andy. Mi parlava di Rusty e..."

"Non l'hai offesa e non sei tu il problema, il problema è Stroh che vuole ucciderlo e lei è spaventata a morte"

"E tu?"

"Darei la vita per quel ragazzo e non permetterò che lo stronzo gli faccia del male.

Lei è così fragile quando si tratta di Rusty, hanno costruito un ottimo rapporto, è suo figlio e se lo dovesse perdere non se lo perdonerebbe mai"

"E il tuo rapporto con il ragazzo com'è?"

"Come ho detto prima darei la vita per lui. Se trovassi quel rifiuto prima della nostra squadra gli farei un buco in testa ma voglio fare tutto secondo le regole e tutto secondo come dice Sharon"

"Io posso trovarlo, me ne potrei occupare io così tu, Sharon e Rusty non dormire te sonni tranquilli"

"No non se ne parla, voglio fare tutto secondo le regole.

Ho sentito la parte dei Serpents, hai detto che non sei più dentro"

"Ok va bene come vuoi e comunque non sono dentro ma resterò sempre un Serpents, anche se sono Sceriffo"

"Si giusto ma non voglio coinvolgere te o i Serpents è un nostro problema non il vostro, ora scusami devo andare da lei, ha bisogno di me"

"Certo vai pure, per me si è fatto tardi devo andare in centrale. Salutamela e se non avete niente da fare domani nel pomeriggio vorrei che veniste con me e gli altri a vedere la città"

"Parlo con lei e ti faccio sapere"

"Ok, questo è il mio biglietto da visita, per qualsiasi cosa io sono qui"

"Grazie"

"Grazie a voi e scusatemi ancora per aver interrotto.

Ciao Tenente"

"Ciao Sceriffo"

Andy lo accompagnò alla porta e quando se ne fu andato, raggiunse Sharon in giardino.


	255. Capitolo 254

Sharon era in piedi che stava lanciando dei sassolini nell'acqua quando Flynn si avvicinó e le cinse la vita.

"Ehi"

"Ehi"

"Che succede?"

"Succede che sono idiota ecco che succede"

"Perchè ti preoccupi della vita di tuo figlio? Non è essere idiota, è essere una persona umana, una madre, che si prende cura del proprio figlio a prescindere da quello che succederà.

Prima che me lo chiedi intendo dire che è Stroh quello che cadrà morto ai nostri piedi e non Rusty.

Amore Mio il ragazzo non corre nessun pericolo perchè ci sarà la squadra, io, te e Cooper e tu devi stare tranquilla" disse Andy girandola e stringendola a sé.

"Pensi...che tornerà davvero?"

"Non lo so ma se tornerà, saremo pronti e lo accoglieremo come solo la Crimini Maggiori sa fare e non avremo paura di lui"

Sharon lo abbracciò.

"Andy promettimi che resterai al mio fianco e proteggeremo Rusty da Stroh insieme!"

"Te lo prometto piccola e ti prometto che proteggerò nostro figlio fino alla fine dei miei giorni. Adesso Amore Mio asciugati quelle lacrime dai tuoi bellissimi occhi e andiamo di sopra così dormiamo un po' siamo stanchi"

"No ti prego voglio restare qui fuori ancora un po'"

"Ok va bene piccola"

"No invece che stupida, c'è FP di la"

"FP se ne andato a detto che doveva tornare in centrale, ti saluta e ti chiede ancora scusa"

"Non è lui che deve chiedermi scusa ma sono io che devo chiedere scusa"

"Ok ma ora è tardi. Rientriamo mi avevi promesso un tour fotografico"

"Giusto"

"FP mi a detto una cosa prima"

"Che cosa?"

"Che se vogliamo Phillip Stroh fuori dalla nostra vita per sempre lui e i Serpents possono darci una mano"

"No! Non se ne parla Stroh è un nostro problema e lo arresteremo noi secondo le regole"

"Bene perchè è quello che ho detto anche io"

"Bene..."

"Che c'è?"

"Hai detto NOSTRO"

"Come?"

"Prima. Parlando di Rusty. Hai detto NOSTRO figlio"

"Oh! Scusa"

"Mi è piaciuto"

"Davvero?"

"Si. Mi fa sentire come se non fossi sola come quando ho allevato Ricky e Em"

"Infatti non sei sola"

Entrati in soffitta, Sharon si avvicinò ad un armadio e prese una valigia.

Su una scrivania, Andy poté notare una macchina fotografica e alcuni scatti di Sharon.

"Queste siamo io, Em e Olive. Avevano 15 anni. E questa sono io al mare ma direi che si vede.

Questa ero a una festa in costume con Gavin, ed ero travestita da indiana. Mentre qui era durante una cena del Ringraziamento. Questo è Lincoln, il figlio di Jean e Charlotte"

Tornarono in salotto e iniziarono a guardare le altre foto.

In una busta vi erano tutta una serie di istantanee di sua madre. In bianco e nero, a colori, da giovane, odierne.

"Questo è mio fratello Jean. E questo è Tom"

"Si somigliano tantissimo"

"Hai ragione. Sono quei dati casi di forte somiglianza anche se non sono gemelli"


	256. Capitolo 255

"Allora. Questa è la mia trisnonna. Da parte di padre. Mi chiamo Mary come lei"

"Dio mio siete due gocce d'acqua!"

"Già è inquietante. Specie se guardi questa, dove siamo io e Em a Capodanno"

"Interessante scollatura"

"Andy sei serio?"

"Cosa? Le scollature a cuore non mi sono mai piaciute ma su di te..."

"E che mi dici del taglio di capelli"

"Bello. È grazie a quello che si vede la scollatura"

"Andiamo avanti è meglio.

Queste siamo io e mia madre. E qui è quando mi aspettava"

"Le ha scattate tutte tuo padre queste?"

"Si. Ama la fotografia e ama mia madre"

"Vorrei presentarlo a Patrick. Voleva fare il fotografo da piccolo"

"Per questo sei rimasto scioccato quando è entrato nell'arma?"

"Esatto"

"Queste siamo io e Olive e io e Astrid, sua sorella. È stata adottata quando aveva due settimane. Mia cognata aveva partorito e la sua compagna di stanza era una profuga. Ha dato alla luce ed è scappata. Così mio fratello è mia cognata hanno chiesto di prenderla loro"

"Avete tutti un grande cuore"

"Qui avevo accompagnato mia madre a una prima di Em e mio padre a una cena di lavoro.

E qui ero in vacanza e in questa un'altra campagna elettorale di mio padre."

"Rettifico: avete un grande cuore e siete molto uniti come famiglia"

"È vero lo siamo. E qui c'è la storia di quasi tutta la mia famiglia. Da parte di madre" disse ridendo e prendendo un album con la foto dei suoi genitori in copertina.

"Tuo padre fuma?"

"No era uno scherzo, e siccome papà ha perso una scommessa, mi fratello gli ha detto di atteggiarsi da fico con la sigaretta. Guarda che faccia"

"L'espressione di tua madre mi fa morire"

"Si, non sapeva se era più pazzo il figlio a chiedere o il marito a eseguire. Il bello è che nessuno fuma in famiglia così hanno chiesto a un passante.

Che vergogna!

Ecco queste sono Olive e Astrid.

Questo è Lincoln, che sta con Astrid, e il marito di Olivia, Joshua"

"Vuoi dire che i nanetti di prima sono loro?"

"Si esatto"

"E questi che si sbaciucchiano?"

"Mio fratello Tom e sua moglie Joyce e i loro anniversari. Loro li conosci, sono Charlotte e mio fratello Jean"

"Olive somiglia a sua madre"

"Già"

"Perché sono vestiti da clown?"

"Hanno partecipato a una cena di beneficenza per l'ospedale. Hanno organizzato il catering e hanno pensato di tirare su il morale ai bambini malati travestendosi"

"Bella idea"

"Ecco. Questi sono i miei nonni materni, Agnes e Maurice"

"Credo di non aver mai visto così tante rosse nelle mia vita"

"Oh questo è niente. Tutte le sorelle di mia madre sono rosse. Sono ... figlie"

"Uao. Questa?"

"Sono io"

"Che bella"

"Grazie. E questi sono i miei bisnonni.

I genitori di mia nonna che è questa.

Come vedi anche lei era rossa"

"Hai qualcuno di loro in vita?"

"No purtroppo. La mia bisnonna è morta centenaria, suo marito non l'ho conosciuto. I miei nonni materni sono morti quando Em aveva dieci anni. Lei aveva il cancro e lui è morto di dolore qualche giorno dopo di lei"


	257. Capitolo 256

"I miei nonni paterni invece non me li ricordo molto. È scoppiato un incendio e loro sono rimasti chiusi nella rimessa.

Lui era un cronista sportivo e lei una campionessa di golf e tennis.

Matt e Cristina. Avrebbero fatto 50 di matrimonio il mese dopo la loro morte"

"Mi dispiace"

"Mi mancano"

"Lo capisco. Io ho ancora i nonni paterni ma quelli materni sono mancati.

Lei aveva l'Alzheimer. Si amavano da sempre così quando l'ha ricoverata il nonno è andato anche lui nell'ospizio.

Ogni tanto si ricordava ma sempre più raramente. Una mattina l'infermiera li ha trovati nel letto. Il loro amore li ha portati via insieme"

"Come si chiamavano?"

"James e Allie"

"Ho delle foto a casa. Quando torniamo se vuoi te li faccio vedere"

"Mi piacerebbe. Mi mancano ancora di più da quando hanno istituito la festa dei nonni"

"Giusto. Ho dimenticato di darti il tuo regalo" disse porgendole una scatolina rossa.

"Ma..."

"Sei una nonna no?"

"Oh è bellissimo!" esclamò Sharon vedendo un braccialetto verde.

"Sono contento che ti piaccia"

"È stupendo. Mi vergogno, io ... non ti ho preso nulla"

"Averti con me, essere qui ... è il regalo più bello"

"Credo, potremmo battezzare qualche altra stanza"

"Sharon io non lo dicevo per..."

"Oh lo so"

Dopo un'ora buona di coccole, si fecero un'altra nuotata nel lago.

Una volta rivestiti, sedettero su una panchina in giardino.

"C'è speranza di vedere i tuoi nonni paterni allora?"

"Non volevo essere asfissiante"

"Perché dovresti?"

"Sono qui. Prima ci sono io"

"Ballerina?"

"Em doveva pur prendere da qualcuno"

"Perché sono in bianco e nero?"

"Papà dice che sono più belle"

"Questa erano due Natali"

"Sei ... ma questi siamo noi!"

"Si. Volevano sapere come era l'uomo dei non appuntamenti e Ricky ha mandato queste. Ovviamente io non lo sapevo. Mia madre mi ha chiamato su Skype e me le ha mostrate facendomi il terzo grado.

Ecco i nonni. Il loro matrimonio e la loro luna di miele"

"Sono bellissimi"


	258. Capitolo 257

"Che ore sono?"

"Le 20. Di già?"

"Il tempo passa in fretta quando stai bene"

"Vuoi qualcosa di particolare per cena?"

"No. Anzi non ho famosissima ora.

Vorrei farti vedere una cosa"

"Cos'è?"

"Una cosa che mi fece vedere mio papà quando ero piccola, me ne innamorai pazzamente subito e da allora non smetto mai di guardarla.

Come appare mi sento subito bene e mi dimentico di tutti i problemi e del lavoro"

"Anche io sono innamorato pazzo di qualcosa che quando la guardo mi sento benissimo. O meglio, di qualcuno"

"Ah si e di chi?"

"Di una donna dai capelli rossi e dagli occhi verdi"

"E la conosco?" chiese Sharon giocando con la sua maglietta.

"Oh si la conosci molto bene, è in questa stanza. Si chiama Sharon O'Dwyer ed è la donna più bella di Los Angeles"

"Oh siamo in vena di complimenti oggi"

"Per te lo sono sempre amore mio"

"Grazie. Comunque vorrei farti vedere questa cosa prima che diventi buio, mi segua fuori Tenente"

"Con molto piacere Capitano"

Il cielo era di un bel rosso mentre il sole cominciava a tramontare.

"Ecco cosa volevo farti vedere, dimmi se questa vista non è magnifica?!"

"Wow! Avevi ragione è stupendo, è …"

"Bellissimo" dissero in coro guardandosi.

"Mai quanto te amore mio" riprese Andy, sistemandole una ciocca dietro l'orecchio e facendo indugiare la mano nel suo collo.

Sharon ebbe un brivido ma subito gli mise le mani intorno alla vita e lo tirò a sé in un bacio languido.

"Hai freddo?"

"Un po'"

"Andiamo a preparare qualcosa"

"Che ne dici se chiamiamo i ragazzi? Così ringrazio i piccoli per la collana?"

"Certo"

"Accidenti!" gridò Sharon quando un gabbiano di tanto posto aveva lasciato i suoi bisogni sulla sua maglia blu.

"Vatti a cambiare" disse Andy cercando di trattenere le risate.

Mentre lei andava in camera lamentandosi, Flynn la seguì ammirando altre foto nella stanza.

"Quella è Em. Una testata di capelli già da piccola" disse uscendo dalla camera con una maglia gialla e la collana nuova in bella vista.

"Carina questa suora"

"Spiritoso"

"No davvero! Io ad un carnevale ero vestito da prete. Chiedo a Andrea di mandarti la foto"

"Deve ancora mandarmi quella 'calda'"

"Giusto. La sollecito" e con la scusa mandò alla cugina una foto di quel pomeriggio.

Dopo aver parlato con i figli e aver cenato, Andy approfittò del fatto che Sharon riempiva la lavastoviglie per preparare la vasca idromassaggio.

"Sorpresa" disse dopo averla portata in bagno.

"Oh Andy ti amo"


	259. Capitolo 258

Il giorno dopo Sharon chiamò il suo amico, scusandosi per il comportamento del giorno prima.

La sua voce interiore di poliziotta le diceva di aiutare lo sceriffo con il suo caso, ma la donna innamorata e il capitano Rulebook, le impedivano di farlo. Primo perché voleva godersi il tempo con Andy e secondo perché il suo amico stava sbagliando nel suo modo di seguire le indagini e non voleva avere problemi. Avrebbe fatto una nota al dipartimento centrale in maniera anonima, se fosse stato possibile.

Verso l'una, i due innamorati prepararono il cibo e fecero un picnic in giardino.

Andy indossava dei jeans neri una camicia chiara e un paio di occhiali da sole che si erano rivelati essere il regalo di Sharon per la festa dei nonni.

La donna d'altro canto, indossava un paio di jeans gialli e una maglia fatta ai ferri di colore simile.

"Non lo sai che è maleducazione fissare?" chiese ridendo, alzando gli occhi dal suo libro mentre lui arrivava con il tè freddo.

"È colpa tua. Sei bellissima, capelli al vento e il resto"

"Cosa vuoi fare oggi?"

"Potremmo fare un bagno, un pisolino e poi andare a fare un giro in paese"

"Ottimo"

Arrivati in un chiosco, ordinarono e sedettero al tavolo.

"Sei bellissima" disse Andy fissando la fidanzata. Faceva abbastanza caldo per essere ottobre, così Sharon decise d'indossare sopra i jeans una canottiera nera, ovviamente portando con sé il giubbotto. Un cappello a testa larga (simile a quello di Audrie Hepburn in Colazione da Tiffany, ma più bello e più sobrio) le copriva il viso dal sole, mentre i capelli erano raccolti per lo più su una spalla.

In bella vista sul suo collo c'era la collana con i cuori che Flynn le aveva regalato tempo prima.

"Anche tu non sei male" rispose la donna, che impazziva quando indossava certi capi di abbigliamento.

"Accidenti"

"Che succede?"

"Andrea stava per mandarmi la famosa foto ma mi si è scaricato il telefono e non ho il carica batterie dietro. Dovrai aspettare..."

"Oh non credo. Tieni. Io devo andare al bagno, usa il mio telefono" così dicendo gli passò l'oggetto e sparì nel bar.

"Tutto bene?" chiese tornando qualche minuto dopo.

"Si. Ho approfittato per mandare ai ragazzi le nostre foto"

"Bravo hai fatto bene"

"Oh... ecco. Sei pronta?"

"Oh andiamo quanto puoi ... porca vacca!"

"Ehi capitano! Linguaggio!"

《Andrea, a casa comodamente seduta sul divano, aveva adempiuto il suo dovere, inviando all'amica la foto di suo cugino.》


	260. Capitolo 259

Quando tornarono a casa, si era abbassata la temperatura, tanto che Flynn aveva acceso il camino.

Sharon era sdraiata su dei cuscini, dopo aver indossato una felpa fucsia per coprirsi meglio.

"Sorridi per i posteri" disse Andy scattandole una foto.

"Sai mi chiedevo, come mai a casa non hai foto?"

"Non ho foto? Ho un sacco di foto. Ci sono alle pareti nel corridoio e..."

"Si ma qui... è una vera e propria mostra"

"Non mi piace troppa attenzione su di me lo sai. Anche a casa tua non ci sono TANTISSIME foto tue"

"Non ero un bello spettacolo. Tieni" disse porgendole un'altra felpa vedendo che tremava.

"Grazie. Comunque non ci credo. Quella che mi ha mandato Andrea era..."

"Calda? Avevo ragione. Hai visto, mal fidata" sorrise incrociando le braccia nel suo maglione viola, regalo per di compleanno da parte di Patrick.

"Stavo per dire sexy. Non riesco a smettere di guardarla" disse prendendo il telefono e fissando l'immagine in questione.

"E questa?"

"Un Halloween in ufficio. Brenda Lee era vestita Alice nel paese delle meraviglie e Fritz da coniglio bianco"

"Anch'io mi sono vestita da dottoressa un anno"

"Foto!"

"Che ansia. Aspetta. Eccola"

"Mio Dio. Bellissima"

"Come ho detto, potrei avere una tuta da carcerato e ..."

"E saresti stupenda lo stesso si mi dispiace ma è così. E sai cosa ti dico?"

"Cosa?"

"Che ti scatterò un'altra foto"

Sharon scoppiò a ridere appoggiando la testa contro i cuscini.

"Fatto"

"Hai finito?"

"Per ora"

"No. Per oggi"

"Guastafeste"

Il cellulare di Sharon squillò.

"Ma è un vizio di famiglia allora"

"Cosa?"

"Tua cugina mi ha... oh mio... ahahahah"

"Che c'è di così divertente?"

"Guarda che fotomontaggio ha fatto"

"È pazza" disse vedendo che aveva unito foto di due Halloween, dove Andy era vestito da prete e Sharon da suora.

Malinconicamente Sharon prese dal mobile una cornice con un suo primo piano.

"È stata fatta da Em.

Era il suo compleanno.

Il giorno in cui Jack..."

"In cui Jack cosa?" disse irrigidendosi.

"Non potremmo venire dai miei a causa del mal tempo. Le aveva promesso l'avrebbe portata ai baracconi. Tornò alle 20 già mezzo ubriaco. Em non voleva vederlo ma lui con la scusa della fiera riuscì a convincerla. Non volevo andasse ma non potei fare niente per fermarlo e avevo Ricky piccolo che dormiva beatamente. Chiamai Gavin a far da babysitter e li seguii.

La lasciò dopo il primo chiosco di bevande.

Era in mezzo alla folla sola capisci? Aveva sette anni! La presi e la riportai a casa. Jack tornò il giorno dopo e non ricordava nemmeno di essere venuto a casa a prenderla. Con la scusa di un viaggio sparì per i successivi tre anni"

"Oh tesoro mi dispiace"

"Non importa. Ti faccio ridere. Vieni.

Queste due me le ha scattate Jennifer ad un suo compleanno"

"Scatenata Sharon! Mi piace"

"Ero felice"

"Voglio che tu sia sempre felice"

"Mi rendi felice"


	261. Capitolo 260

La mattina dopo Sharon fu la prima a svegliarsi, erano le 7.30 e non riusciva a riprendere sonno.

Si alzò, mise la camicia da notte e la vestaglia e scese a prepararsi un po' di the.

Mentre stava prendendo la tazza, il suo cellulare squilló: era un FaceTime da parte di sua madre.

"Mamma come mai mi chiami a quest'ora? È successo qualcosa?"

"Ciao tesoro anche per me è un piacere sentirti e vederti. Sì stiamo bene grazie per averlo chiesto"

"Oh si scusa, ricominciamo.

Ciao mamma, come stai?

È bello vederti alle 7.30 e papà?"

"Noi stiamo bene, tuo padre sta dormendo.

Come va a Riverdale?"

"Benissimo. Ho incontrato FP e anche Pops, che vi saluta"

"I ragazzi mi hanno detto che sei in compagnia ..."

'Merda' disse a bassa voce, mettendo il cellulare appoggiato alla spalla.

Ai genitori infatti aveva detto che sarebbe andata alla casa sul lago ma, contrariamente di quanto aveva detto ad Andy, non aveva accennato che fosse con lui ai suoi.

"Tesoro sei ancora lì?"

"Ah si, ci sono, scusami"

"Sai è molto bello quel reggiseno. Scommetto che al tenente mani lunghe piace" disse sorridendo e ricordando la foto che aveva ricevuto dal nipote dove Andy aveva Sharon seduta trae gambe e la mano sulla sua coscia (foto che la coppia aveva visto nell'album il giorno prima).

"Mamma!!!"

"Cosa? Non gli piace la tua biancheria?"

"Mamma!"

"Ok ok mi fermo"

"Grazie"

"Comunque... non hai negato di essere con qualcuno. Ne tanto meno con LUI!" disse la donna con nonchalance.

"Oh..ah, beccata"

"Allora ... quando c'è lo presenti?"

"Ve lo farò conoscere presto, siamo insieme solo da un anno e.."

"E ancora non ce lo hai presentato"

"Lo so mamma scusa ma ..."

"... Hai paura di tuo padre!"

"Cosa?! No!"

"Si invece"

"Ho superato i trent'anni, i quaranta e anche i cinquanta. Non ho ..."

"OK va bene tesoro è come dici tu"

In quel momento il bollitore fischiò.

"Ora devo andare mamma.

Vi voglio bene, ciao salutami papà"

"Ok ciao tesoro te ne voglio anch'io e si te lo saluto appena si sveglia e tu salutami…, aspetta come si chiama?" chiese, ma in realtà lo sapeva benissimo.

"Si chiama Andy"

"Ok salutami Andy"

"Si ciao mamma"

"Ciao Tesoro"

Finito il the, tornò da Andy.

Si avvicinò piano piano al lato del letto dove dormiva e cominciò ha baciargli il collo, e poi andó sulla bocca.

"Buongiorno piccola" disse tutto assonnato.

"Ehi bell'addormentato" disse dandogli baci sul viso.

"Che bella sveglia"

"Buongiorno amore" disse baciandolo ancora e lui ne approfittò per approfondire.

Si riaddormentarono abbracciati e si svegliarono due ore più tardi.

Fecero una doccia e scesero in giardino a fare colazione dove Flynn approfittò per un'altra foto della sua ragazza.

"Mia mamma ti saluta"

"Oh…ehmm" Andy cominciò a tossire.

"Ehi è tutto ok? "

"Si tutto ok. E quindi?"

"Quindi cosa?"

"È un problema per te che tua mamma sappia di noi?"

"No.."

"Allora era come pensavo"

"Cosa?"

"Non era vero che li avevi avvisati" disse tristemente.

"Andy..."

"Sharon siamo insieme da un anno non potevi nasconderglielo per sempre.

A meno che..."

"A meno che?"

"Che... questo, NOI, non sia in realtà quello che vuoi"

"Cosa?"

"Tuo padre lo sa?"

"No e per ora non lo deve sapere"

"Perché?"

"Solo perché è molto protettivo ed è molto geloso nei miei confronti"

"Non posso dargli torto anche io sono molto protettivo e geloso di te, poi con le figlie femmine e dato che tu sei l'unica in famiglia è normale essere protettivi e gelosi da parte dei padri vedi me con Nicole e ora anche con Emily. Ma Sharon io ti amo e se tu non ... ti senti allo stesso modo, o almeno non completamente..."

"No no no Andy no! Io ti amo è solo che ... è... difficile. Il mio passato... troppi pesi e troppi ricordi brutti.

So che non ho diritto a chiederlo ma ti prego abbi pazienza. Ce l'hai sempre avuta, non smettere ora"

"Non lo farò. Ti amo"

Sharon sorrise e gli strinse la mano, gli si mise in braccio e lo baciò mormorando GRAZIE sulle sue labbra.


	262. Capitolo 261

Mentre si vestivano, Flynn ricevette una chiamata da Vince che lo tenne occupato per mezz'ora buona.

Questo diede il tempo necessario a Sharon per prepararsi dovutamente.

Si sentiva male per aver 'mentito' a Andy riguardo ai genitori ma c'erano cose del suo passato che la turbavano e che in realtà non aveva mai superato.

"Scusa Vince aveva... uao" disse Andy trovandosi davanti Sharon seduta sulla poltrona del padre in un abito color pesca e giocherellando con i capelli.

"Ti ho messo gli abiti sul letto" disse indicando una maglia nera con scollo a V, i jeans neri e la giacca scamosciata.

"Grazie"

Dopo aver girovagato, andarono da FP in centrale dove Sharon gli chiese scusa per il comportamento avuto sere prima.

L'uomo li invitò per quel pomeriggio ad una rimpatriata, festeggiando la buona riuscita e chiusura del suo caso.

"Ragazzi guardate chi vi ho portato!" disse FP entrando nel locale.

"No! Ditemi che non sto sognando, datemi un pizzicotto, Ciao Rossa"

"Ciao Fred"

"Sharry"

"Ciao Alice"

"Ciao Rossa"

"Penelope. Ermione"

"Ma chi è questo bellissimo uomo che ti accompagna?" chiese Penelope.

"Ragazzi vi presento Andy Flynn il mio fidanzato"

Tutti lo salutarono calorosamente e lui era felice di vedere Sharon felice.

"Piacere mio ragazzi è bello sapere che Sharon ha degli amici così gentili"

"Dici così perché ancora non hai visto Hiram" disse sarcasticamente Fred.

Dopo cinque minuti, il suddetto uomo arrivó e Andy, possessivamente, prese Sharon per un braccio e la tiró verso di sé delicatamente.

"Oh ma guarda chi c'è?

Come devo chiamarti: Capitano Raydor oppure posso chiamarti Rossa senza che tu e il tuo bel Tenente mi arrestiate? Scusa ma devo abbracciare la mia ragazza" disse serio verso Andy.

"Hiram" disse Sharon abbracciandolo.

"Capitano? Tenente? Che significa?" chiede Ermione.

"Significa che siamo poliziotti" disse Sharon staccandosi da Hiram.

"Lei è a capo della Crimini Maggiori, e lui è un Tenente.

Hanno indagato sulla morte di Charles"

"Mi dispiace molto per la vostra perdita ragazzi" disse Andy per compensare la maleducazione e lo scarso tatto dell'uomo.

"Grazie"

"Ragazzi è stato un piacere rivedervi tutti ma ora dobbiamo andare" disse Sharon.

"Cosa? No aspetta andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, siete invitati a casa mia così conoscerai tutti i nostri figli" disse Alice.

"Fai strada" disse Andy.

"Scusatemi un secondo. Amore sei sicuro? Voglio dire sono le nostre due settimane di vacanza e…"

"Tesoro va benissimo, sono tuoi amici ed è giusto che passi un po' di tempo con loro"

"Cosa ho fatto per meritarti?"

"Mi faccio la stessa domanda anche io sai?"

"Ti amo così tanto"

"Anch'io piccola"

Andy la prese per i fianchi e la baciò e lei approfondì, anche per chiarire le posizioni a Hiram.

Tutti gridarono e fischiarono.

Verso le dieci, Sharon e Andy salutarono e tornarono a casa.

"Ti meriti un premio" disse lei facendo cadere l'abito a terra e sdraiandosi con fare sexy sul letto in sola biancheria e scarpe, invitando il fidanzato ad unirsi a lei.


	263. Capitolo 262

Halloween era arrivato.

Dopo aver ritirato i costumi, Rusty lasciò Sharon a casa per vedersi con Buzz.

Finito di rinfrescarsi, la donna decise di mandare un messaggio a Andy.

Lui era nel suo garage sistemando la macchina, quando si accorse che il cellulare si era illuminato.

'Hai voglia di giocare, tenente?' gli aveva scritto.

'Giochiamo!' rispose sorridente.

Lo chiamò subito con voce preoccupata.

"Tenente Flynn? Mi chiamo Sharon O'Dwyer.

Ho trovato il suo biglietto da visita nella mia borsa.

Me lo ha dato quando ci siamo incontrati giorni fa in un ristorante"

"Oh certo buonasera! Mi dica in cosa posso esserle utile?"

"Be un uomo si è introdotto in casa mia!"

"Arrivo subito"

Poco dopo suonò alla sua porta e lei gli aprì in una sexy sottoveste corta rosa antico, autoreggenti e tacchi.

In quel momento Flynn capì il gioco e che sarebbero stati soli in casa.

Il capitano sussultò quando lo vide poggiato al muro con lo stuzzicadenti in bocca, camicia bianca e le mani nella tasche posteriori dei jeans.

"Tenente"

"Signora"

"Venga dentro"

"È ancora qui?" chiese mentre entrava.

"No. È scappato dopo aver ottenuto quello che voleva" rispose incamminandosi lungo il corridoio.

"E cosa voleva?"

"Me" sospirò lei, fermandosi sulla soglia della camera da letto.

"Mi racconti come è andata" chiese seguendola.

"Sono tornata dal centro commerciale e mi sono diretta qui. Mi sono spogliata e ho fatto una doccia. Quando sono uscita dal bagno lui è sbucato da dietro la tenda e mi è venuto incontro"

"Così?" disse Andy facendo un passo avanti.

Lei annuì.

"Me lo descriva"

"Era buio. Aveva jeans attillati e una camicia bianca"

《Era ovvio, stava descrivendo lui in quel preciso momento》

"Aveva la sua corporatura e altezza. Il viso non l'ho visto"

"Vada avanti" disse spostando lo stecchino con la lingua.

"Si è sbottonato la camicia, senza toglierla, mi ha abbracciato in modo che la mia schiena fosse contro il suo petto, mentre ci voltavamo verso lo specchio. Ha inspirato l'odore dei miei capelli mordicchiando l'orecchio"

Flynn intanto obbediva alla fantasia descritta.

"Poi?"

"Ha tolto lo stuzzicadenti dal labbro e mettendomi sul letto mi ha detto con voce bassa 'il tuo sapore è più buono'.

Poi ha iniziato a baciarmi il collo"

"Così?" chiese lui facendo quello che lei aveva descritto.

Lei annuì nuovamente "Mmm"

"E poi?" chiese Andy contro il suo orecchio.

Lei continuò a raccontare la sua fantasia e lui passo a passo la faceva diventare realtà.

Quando ebbero finito, lei si sistemò su di lui. "Ti è piaciuto il gioco tenente?"

"Molto bello sei una gran brava attrice. Io come ho giocato?"

"Sei stato perfetto! Ti meriti un premio" e fu il suo turno di farlo sognare.

Talmente erano impegnati, si erano dimenticati di pranzare, così si rivestirono e Andy chiamò Nicole dicendogli di preparare i ragazzi per Halloween e che lui e Sharon li sarebbero passati a prendere.

Passarono tutto il pomeriggio con i bambini a fare dolcetto o scherzetto e verso le 18 Andy riportò tutti a casa.


	264. Capitolo 263

Sharon aveva chiamato Jennifer chiedendole se potesse truccarla per la festa in ufficio di Halloween quella sera.

Così Flynn la lasciò dall'amica mentre l'ho andava a casa a prepararsi.

Max poi l'avrebbe portata a casa.

L'amica la truccò e le raccolse i capelli per sistemarle la parrucca.

Una volta finito le disse:

"Oh tesoro sei uno schianto, chissà il tuo bel Tenente come si veste... so che vi siete rimessi insieme"

"Come fai a saperlo?!"

"Vuoi dire apparte averlo visto dalla telecamera dal cancello.

Chi conosciamo che non tiene mai la bocca chiusa?!"

"Tuo fratello"

"Anche se preferivo che me lo dicessi tu!"

"Mi dispiace"

"Fa niente sono felice per te amica mia"

"Grazie ti voglio bene"

"Anche io te ne voglio, e divertiti questa sera"

Erano le 19.45 quando Andy bussò alla porta.

Sharon sorrise, diede un'ultimo sguardo nello specchio e andò ad aprire.

Le prese un colpo quando se lo ritrovò davanti a gambe incrociate vestito da Gomez Addams.

Era troppo sexy con quei baffi finti.

Anche lui rimase piacevolmente sorpreso quando la vide vestita da Morticia.

Lo fece entrare e si sorrisero facendosi la radiografia a vicenda.

Non si erano messi d'accordo e, come nei tempi passati quando si abbinavano per caso, ebbero un'ulteriore prova di essere destinati.

"Ciao querida!" le disse prendendola da per i fianchi.

"Gomez, mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Ticie, quando parli francese impazzisco" sussurrò baciandola dalla mano verso la spalla.

"Andiamo o faremo tardi" disse lei costringendosi a staccarsi da lui e, presa la macchina, si diressero alla centrale.

Sanchez aveva dimenticato una cosa in macchina, così scese e andò nel parcheggio, quando sentì un rumore e vide una coppia dietro la colonna baciandosi follemente.

La donna era di spalle, aveva lunghi capelli neri e indossava un abito in tinta.

L'uomo si staccò da lei solo un attimo per riprendere fiato, mentre le mani vagavano ovunque sulla figura femminile, dalle spalle al didietro.

Fu così che Julio poté vederlo bene: era Flynn!

Aveva dei ridicoli baffi e i capelli scuri ma era lui.

Salì al piano di sopra e si scontrò con Provenza.

"Che succede Julio? Perchè quel sorriso?"

"Niente"

"Ehi niente balle!"

"Poco fa nel parcheggio ho visto il Tenente Flynn che si stava baciando con una mora tutta curve" ridendo e dando per scontato che fosse il capitano.

"Non ci posso credere, l'ha portata qui! Oh ma dopo mi sente, l'idiota"

"Tenente che vuol dire? Il capitano DEVE essere qui inoltre oggi è halloween!

Certo se così non fosse credo che debba sapere che il Tenente Flynn …si insomma.."

"Oh puoi giurarci che lo verrà a sapere.

Ci penso io, goditi la festa!"

"Posso sapere da quanto le importa della vita privata del Capitano?"

"Da quando sono stato a casa di Flynn e ho capito che la stava tradendo! Mi ha sbattuto la porta e ci ha messo un sacco a tornare.

Si preoccupava che non lo vedessi a dorso nudo e ha fatto di tutto per sbarazzarsi di me e di un paio di scarpe da donna"

"Capisco, ma se non sbaglio hanno affrontato un po do maretta vero?"

"Si ma mi diceva sempre che non poteva stare senza di lei e poi tutto un tratto si fa un'altra"

Louie si diresse in sala ristoro e si sorprese nel trovarvi Patrice, mentre Julio si allontanava scuotendo la testa pensando che il suo superiore iniziasse a dare i numeri dovuti dall'età.

"Che succede?"

Lui le spifferò tutto, dicendole che Andy stava tradendo Sharon con un'altra.

La donna rimase scioccata mentre il marito sbraitando tornò nella sala degli omicidi.

Ne aveva abbastanza. Sharon doveva sapere che Andy la tradiva, così quando incrociò Rusty che gli disse che la madre era nel suo ufficio, vi si diresse senza bussare. I bui erano chiusi.

Aprì la porta e vide una donna in nero attaccata alla scrivania, baciarsi con uno in completo grigio a righe bianche e con i capelli neri"

"Capitano Flynn la sta.. tradendo...ma vedo che anche lei non è da meno"

La coppia si girò e Provenza rimase impietrito. Non sapeva cosa dire.

Quei due non si stavano tradendo a vicenda, erano ritornati insieme!

Erano passati mesi e lui non si era accorto di nulla.

Uscì dall'ufficio sbattendo la porta e tornò alla festa arrabbiato.

"La porta dannazione!"

Andy cercò di andare da lui ma Sharon lo trattenne:

"Pazienza, oramai il dado è tratto!"

Flynn sorrise di tanta audacia, fece scattare entrambe le serrature ridendo mentre riprendevano da dove interrotto.


	265. Capitolo 264

Andy e Sharon erano finalmente usciti dal nascondiglio.

Provenza era molto arrabbiato tanto che non voleva neanche stare nella stessa stanza con Flynn, così se ne andò in sala ristoro.

Chiuse la porta sedendosi al bancone vicino alla macchinetta del caffè.

"Possiamo parlare Louie?"

"No preferirei di no"

"Dai io e te siamo amici giusto?"

"Non lo so se siamo amici.

Lo eravamo ma ora..."

"E lo siamo ancora, quindi voglio parlare con il mio amico"

"Io invece non voglio parlare con te" disse mentre voltava le spalle.

"Per favore, voglio scusarmi per stasera e per l'altro giorno a casa mia"

Si girò verso di lui.

"Mi hai fatto fare la figura dell'idiota. Pensavo veramente che tradissi il Capitano, e quando Julio ha visto che ti baciavi con una mora, mi sono sentito in dovere di dirglielo.

Poi come se non bastasse quando sono entrato nel suo ufficio ho visto lei! Mi sono sentito un pesce fuor d'acqua, quando pensavi di dirmi che eravate tornati insieme?"

Flynn cercò di non ridere.

"Lo so e mi dispiace"

"Al diavolo Andy, gli amici si dicono tutto.

Dimmi la verità, quando sono piombato a casa tua quel giorno … eri con lei? Da quanto vi siete riconciliati?"

"Si ero con lei. Eravamo di nuovo insieme da poco. Avanti, mi perdoni?"

Provenza sbuffò.

"Si ti perdono e sono contento. Ero stanco di vedere che c'era del freddo tra di voi"

"Ed io sono contento di essere tuo amico e che tu abbia accettato la mia relazione con Sharon. Sai, mi hai sorpreso quando l'hai difesa"

"È un'idiota, proprio come te!

Siete la coppia perfetta" disse ammiccando.

Quando tornarono alla festa, Sharon si avvicinò e gli sussurrò:

"Scusi Tenente"

Provenza abbozzò un sorriso, nascosto dalle cicatrici di Hulk (dal quale si era travestito):

"Scuse accettate Morticia" La festa terminò intorno alle 2 di notte.

Stavano dirigendosi alle auto quando Jack spuntò da dietro il muro.

Si avvicinò ed iniziò a urlare contro Sharon e Andy. "Non ci posso credere! Ancora continua la vostra storia.

Credevo aveste chiuso, ma guardateli i due piccioncini: l'alcolizzato e mia moglie, la madre dei MIEI figli"

"Jack che cosa vuoi?!" chiese Andy con tono arrabbiato.

Sharon gli toccò il braccio cercando di calmarlo.

Funzionò solo a metà.

Raydor non considerò il tenente e si diresse dal capitano.

"Da quando il Capitano della Polizia di Los Angeles si scopa un suo sottoposto?! Non eri tu la Rulebook?"

"Ti ripeto la domanda, cosa vuoi?" chiese nel suo migliore Darth Raydor.

"Che cosa voglio?! Voglio che lui stia alla larga dai miei figli e... da te"

"Ah...Adesso sono i tuoi figli?! Dov'eri quando Emily e Ricky erano piccoli, Jack?"

L'uomo rimase in silenzio senza dire una parola.

"Te lo dico io dov'eri! Eri a Las Vegas, a spendere tutti i soldi che IO avevo messo da parte per il loro futuro, e ad ubriacarti e tradirmi, ecco dov'eri"

Si avvicinò alla donna e le diede uno schiaffo, poi le strinse il polso.

"Sei solo una stronza"

"Finiscila Jack, lei non è più tua moglie.

Lasciala andare!" disse Flynn andandole in aiuto.

"Mollami!" intimò Sharon.

Quando Jack non lasciò la presa, Andy lo prese per la giacca e gli diede un pugno in faccia.

Non lo avesse mai fatto!

Raydor spinse la moglie, che fortunatamente atterrò tra le braccia di Cooper, e si diresse rabbioso verso Andy.

Era ubriaco e la sua forza era straordinariamente raddoppiata.

Il tenente aveva cercato di difendersi senza infierire.

Si era limitato a schivare il più possibile. Si difese bene, ma l'avvocato era così rabbioso che sfrecciava pugni a tutto andare.

Sharon rimase scioccata nel vedere il fidanzato gonfiato in quel modo.

Non aveva mai visto il marito così furente.

"Guarda come le prende. E questo sarebbe un uomo?" disse Jack sputando su Andy ormai a terra.

Non potendone più, si divincolò dalle braccia di Cooper e corse da lui.

"Amore stai bene?!" chiese preoccupata.

"Si sto bene" disse sputando sangue.

Aveva paura per lui. Sapeva che il motivo per il quale non aveva picchiato l'ex era che avrebbe avuto problemi con la pressione e che lei non avrebbe voluto.

Ora la cosa che Sharon desiderava di più era avere con se la sua pistola e porre fine a quel massacro.

Raydor prese la donna e la strattonò violentemente.

"Tu sei mia e se non posso averti io, non ti avrà nemmeno lui" Urlò dandole un pugno.

A quella vista Andy si scaraventò sull'uomo e iniziò a riempirlo di botte.

Solo quando Sharon lo richiamò da lei, si fermò. Diede un ultimo colpo e lo stese definitivamente al suolo.


	266. Capitolo 265

Morales era sceso in garage ed era corso in aiuto dell'amica.

Amy prese le manette e arrestò Jack per aggressione a pubblico ufficiale e percosse.

Provenza aveva chiamato due ambulanze.

Andy si accasciò a terra mentre Sharon strisciava da lui.

"Ehi bella" sussurrò lui mentre il fiato si faceva sempre più pesante.

"Mi dispiace Andy" disse lei abbozzando un sorriso tra le lacrime.

"Anche a me. Di non aver avuto la pistola per sparargli"

"Andy.. Dico sul serio" "Anch'io " i suoi occhi si chiusero e Sharon ebbe paura.

"Sono ancora qui tranquilla, ho solo mal di testa" rispose mentre il respiro si stabilizzava.

Lei si accoccolò sulla sua spalla.

Quando arrivarono i paramedici, li portarono al San Luis.

Avrebbero voluto andare insieme ma le loro ferite non lo permettevano, così occuparono entrambe le ambulanze.

Per lo stress Sharon svenne in ambulanza.

Arrivati, Andy si sentì morire nel vederla stesa e pallida.

《Il pallore era dovuto a quanto successo, e non al fatto che quella sera fosse travestita da Morticia Adams》

"È solo svenuta per la tensione, stia tranquillo"

La portarono in una stanza e attesero qualche minuto prima che si risvegliasse. "Andy.." sussultò quando nella stanza vide solo Cooper e Amy.

"Dov'è Andy?" chiese preoccupata.

"Stia tranquilla lo stanno medicando adesso"

"Voglio andare da.." aveva fatto per alzarsi ma era ricaduta nel letto.

La testa le girava come una trottola.

"Capo, sei svenuta in ambulanza. Rilassati, è finita. Julio è al telefono con Provenza per prendere le deposizioni. Probabilmente domani. Il tenente Flynn sarà da te tra poco"

Sharon annuì tirando su col naso. Tolse la parrucca e sciolse i capelli.

"Bene, vedo che si è svegliata. Ora la visitiamo, tutti fuori" disse l'infermiera entrando nella stanza.

Mentre la porta si chiudeva, Andy uscì fasciato e dolorante dall'altra stanza.

"Come sta? Si è svegliata?"

"Si tranquillo, la stanno visitando"

"Meno male! Se le fosse successo qualcosa io.."

"Hey, la nostra Sharon è forte e supererà anche questo. Lei è la Darth Raydor e niente e nessuno la può fermare" disse Fernando.

"Non se lo merita! Dannazione, se solo non..."

"Ehi amico STOP! Non ricominciate a colpevolizzarvi a vicenda." gridò Louie dall'altro lato del corridoio avvicinandosi.

Flynn sospirò. L'amico aveva ragione.

"Devo chiamare i suoi figli" ricordando e ringraziando il fatto che Rusty era andato via ore prima con Buzz.

"Ci pensiamo noi, tu devi solo stare tranquillo ok?"

Mentre facevano il giro di telefonate, il dottore uscì dalla stanza di Sharon.

"Come sta?" chiese subito Flynn.

"È leggermente sotto shock e ha qualche graffio ma niente di più.

Nonostante il pugno la sua vista è perfetta, niente commozione cerebrale"

"Dio ti ringrazio. Posso vederla?"

"Assolutamente, ma forse si è appisolata" rispose il medico facendolo passare.

Andy la guardava dormire e sperò che non avesse incubi.

Nonostante l'epilogo tragico, l'espressione sul suo viso d'angelo era beata.

Sorrise ammirando come la collana con il ciondolo a cuore saltava sul suo petto sincronizzandosi con il suo respiro.

Ricordò l'effetto che le aveva fatto qualche ora prima vederela spiccare sulla scollatura del costume di halloween.

A stento l'aveva riconosciuta quando all'aprire la porta l'aveva trovata senza occhiali e con lunghi capelli neri, molto più pallida del normale.

I suoi occhi viaggiarono lungo il suo abito da festa.

Le maniche d'organza arrivavano strette fino ai gomiti per aprirsi larghi e spettrali.

Una profonda scollatura a V le scopriva il petto mettendo in mostra il ciondolo.

Per non parlare dell'incredibile spacco fino al ginocchio dal lato sinistro del suo vestito, che arrivava fino a terra spargendosi leggermente con le punte sul pavimento. "Ehila, qualche problema?" aveva chiesto lei facendo segno con la mano sinistra quando si era accorta che la concentrazione dell'uomo davanti a lei era sulle sue gambe.

Ora invece era stata struccata affinché i medici controllassero i danni che Jack poteva averle inflitto. L'abito era stato sostituito con una tunica verdolina che la rendeva ancora più pallida.

Le accarezzò il viso leggermente livido cercando di non svegliarla.

Raydor aveva decisamente esagerato questa volta.

E pensare che il giorno prima aveva insistito per portarla fuori a cena.

Che idiota era stato Flynn a spingerla ad andare quando lei non voleva...


	267. Capitolo 266

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

"Ci sono problemi?" chiese quando vide l'espressione mentre leggeva il messaggio appena ricevuto. Sharon sbuffò togliendo gli occhiali e lanciando il telefono in mezzo al letto "Guarda tu!"

Andy prese il cellulare e sospirò quando lesse il messaggio di Jack.

'Mi piacerebbe portati fuori a cena. Devo parlarti di cose importanti.'

"Io non ci vado!" disse secca.

Poi guardò Andy.

"Cosa? Che c'è? Vuoi davvero che vada?"

Lui si strinse nelle spalle.

"Amore la scelta è tua. Però credo che forse..."

"Forse cosa? Ci ho messo anni per liberarmi di lui e ora mi spingi tra le sue braccia, non posso crederci"

Si alzò e le si parò davanti con le mani sui suoi piccoli fianchi.

"È l'ultima cosa che voglio! Ma tu stessa hai sempre pensato ai tuoi figli prima, e forse se sapessero che non sei andata...In fondo è solo una cena!"

"Andrew Flynn, sei serio?" non credeva alle sue orecchie. "Ascolta. Sarà quello che vuoi ma io devo tutto a Jack."

Lo guardò scioccata.

Lui sorrise e aggiunse:

"Se non fosse così non avrei potuto stare con te"

Lei lo abbracciò e si strinse a lui dicendo:

"Va a finire che dobbiamo ringraziarlo"

"Certo vorrei averti conosciuto prima e aver creato tutto questo con te anni fa. Avrei voluto evitarti tutto il male che ti ha creato ma sono grato comunque di avere QUESTO, ADESSO" disse lui tenendola stretta.

"Anch'io sono felice di QUESTO, ADESSO"

Sospirò inalando il suo profumo. "D'accordo detective. Andrò in missione. Ma a modo mio..."

Dopo aver risposto affermativamente all'ex marito si preparò e un'ora più tardi uscirono di casa.

Lasciò la macchina nel parcheggio mentre lui stava distanziato nello stesso locale in un punto cieco con indosso le auricolari. Sì, voleva che sentisse tutta la conversazione.

Nella spilla a forma di sole che indossava c'erano un microfono e una telecamera.

Jack la stava aspettando al tavolo e quando la vide si alzò.

Lei si avvicinò e lui le baciò la guancia.

"Ma che..."

"Accomodati sei bellissima"

Sharon si irrigidì mentre lui spostava la sedia per farla sedere.

Andy era nervoso.

Jack era deluso che la moglie non indossasse qualcosa di più sensuale ma cosa poteva aspettarsi dalla regina di ghiaccio tutta casa e lavoro?

"Jack hai detto che volevi parlarmi" disse seccata.

"Non mi saluti neanche?" disse sorridendo.

"Ciao Jack, di cosa volevi parlarmi?"

Andy sorrise ordinando un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Non è il massimo ma è meglio di niente.

Ho ordinato ostriche e champagne per festeggiare"

"Come scusa?" chiese lei.

"Dobbiamo festeggiare. Ostriche e champagne per cominciare.

Riso al tartufo e asparagi, e per finire la torta uva, fragole e cioccolato."

Flynn quasi si strozzò col pane: erano tutti cibi afrodisiaci.

Voleva spararsi per aver pensato che fosse solo una cena e per aver spinto Sharon ad andarci.

Il capitano pensò al suo tenente e sorrise: avrebbe voluto condividere quella cena con lui, per quanto non ne avessero bisogno.

Si fece serie e guardò l'ex marito.

"Bene, io bevo solo acqua, lo champagne mi disgusta specialmente se offerto da te. Hai detto che vuoi festeggiare ma festeggiare cosa?"

Lui sfoggiò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.

"Non bevo e non gioco più ormai da due mesi.

Da una settimana mi sono trasferito qui a Los Angeles, lavoro presso uno studio di avvocati e mi chiedevo se ... potevamo ricominciare"

Sharon stava scrivendo un biglietto quando si fermò di colpo. La punta della matita si spezzò sotto la pressioneche lei diede al sentire quelle parole.

"Scusami?" guardandolo dal bordo degli occhiali.

"Hai sentito bene Shar. Ti amo ancora e l'idea che tu e Flynn stiate insieme mi uccide. Ricominciamo tutto da capo"


	268. Capitolo 267

Lei allungò il biglietto al cameriere che si era avvicinato.

C'era scritto di consegnare le stesse portate del loro tavolo dove era Flynn.

Poi si rivolse all'uomo di fronte a lei.

"Bene sono contenta.

Jack se non ho divorziato subito da te l'ho fatto solo per i nostri figli.

E perché mi serviva sul lavoro avere una fede al dito, anche se avrei potuto comprarne una o non dovere spiegazioni a nessuno. Non posso sbilanciarmi dicendoti che c'è stato un tempo in cui ti ho amato, perché francamente non lo so.

Forse era solo una cotta di gioventù. FORSE. Adesso io sono molto felice con Andy e sai perchè?! Perchè lui mi ama e ama Emily e Ricky come se fossero suoi, cosa che tu in anni di matrimonio non hai fatto.

Mi fa provare cose che con te non ho mai sentito neanche lontanamente, non solo perché non c'eri mai, e se c'eri o eri ubriaco o mi urlavi contro cose orribili.

Adesso scusami devo andare, ma ti prego continua a festeggiare.

Solo tu puoi festeggiare due mesi di sobrietà con lo champagne"

Andy alle parole di Sharon verso di lui si commosse.

Lei fece alzarsi ma Jack la prese per la mano.

" Aspetta Sharon, ti prego.."

"No Jack, la nostra conversazione finisce qua"

"Almeno ceniamo..." disse mentre il carriere portava la cena.

Lo stomaco di lei cominciò a borbottare.

Voleva andarsene, stare tra le braccia del suo tenente e baciarlo.

"Rimani Sharon" le disse Andy all'auricolare.

"Vado un secondo in bagno" disse lasciando Jack con una faccia da ebete pensando di aver vinto.

"Per me dell'acqua naturale" disse allontanandosi al ragazzo con i piatti.

Si diresse in bagno e trovò Flynn dietro l'angolo con i occhi rossi ma un sorriso sul volto, spezzato solo da uno stuzzicadenti.

"Hey principessa, sei stata grande lo sai"

Senza dire una parola, gli tolse il legno di bocca e lo baciò appassionatamente attaccandolo al muro. Lo lasciò senza fiato.

Sorrise tirandogli il labbro inferiore e leccandosi le labbra.

Lo guardò negli occhi e quando si staccò disse con voce sexy ammiccando:

"Portami via!"

"Si capo" sorrise lui "ma la cena, scusa?"

Il cameriere aveva infatti portato anche a Flynn il piatto di ostriche e il riso al tartufo. Lui aveva sorriso quando il ragazzo aveva detto:

'omaggio dalla signora rossa a quel tavolo'

Lei gli diede un colpo sul petto.

"Ne ho abbastanza di questa situazione" accarezzandogli la collana.

"Anche io, ma ti prometto che varrà la pena per il dopo cena" le disse nell'orecchio respirando avidamente il suo profumo prima di baciarle il collo.

"Mmm ti odio tenente! Ti odio con intenso amore" disse sulle sue labbra.

Si diresse davvero in bagno a rinfrescarsi mentre pensava a cosa avrebbe fatto col suo fidanzato dopo quella cena demenziale.

Sorrise si mise il rossetto e tornò da Jack.

Andy intanto era ritornato nella sua postazione pensando al dopocena.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

Andy si era addormentato con la testa sulle gambe di Sharon, la sua mano che stringeva dolcemente quella di lei.

Si svegliò quando sentì che veniva stretta.

Mentre Sharon apriva gli occhi, lui schiacciava il pulsante delle emergenze per far sapere alle infermiere che si era svegliata.

L'orologio segnava le otto di mattina.

Sul letto era piegato l'abito di Morticia mentre lui era ancora vestito da Gomez.

"Hey piccola" disse baciandole la fronte.

"Hey mon amour" rispose lei in appena un sussurro.

"Lo sai che impazzisco quando parli francese, Tissie" dandole piccoli baci sulla mano e sul braccio fino al gomito per sdrammatizzare.

Lei sorrise. "Come ti senti?" le chiese.

"Stanca! Ma felice che sia finita.

Mi sono spaventata così tanto..."

Stava affrontando la fase della paura, quella che lui aveva vissuto la sera prima.

Le accarezzò il viso e la baciò, facendole capire che lui era lì e che si erano ripromessi di non lasciarsi mai più.

Il Dr Nelson si avvicinò a loro raschiando la voce.

"Bentornata tra noi Capitano Raydor"

"Grazie Dottore"

"Tenente Flynn esca un secondo devo visitarla"

"Saró qui fuori tesoro" disse baciandola sulla fronte.


	269. Capitolo 268

"Dottore come sta la mamma?" chiese Rusty appena l'uomo uscì nel corridoio.

"Sta bene. Come ho detto a tuo padre è più che altro spaventata" disse indicando Andy.

"Grazie. Posso vederla?"

"Certo. Quanto a voi so che le volete bene ed è il vostro capo, ma andate a casa e riposatevi. Starà bene ed è tranquilla. Per mezzogiorno sarà fuori di qui. Ha solo bisogno di un paio di giorni di riposo"

"Ha ragione il dottore, andate a casa e fatevi una bella dormita" disse Andy.

"Vale anche per lei"

"Oh no. Io resto"

"Ok! Dai ragazzi andiamo passiamo più tardi" disse Provenza andando via con la squadra.

"Andy!" chiamò la voce di suo fratello.

"Peter! Che ci fai qui?" chiese Flynn andandogli incontro felice di vederlo.

"È stato Rusty ad avvertirmi"

"Tenente Flynn mi può seguire nel mio ufficio?"

"Si certo può venire anche lui?"

"Chi è?"

"Il Dr Flynn, mi occupo un po' di tutta la famiglia"

"Bene allora ci segua"

"Tenente può dirmi cosa è successo?" chiese il medico quando furono nello studio

"Si lo vorrei sapere anch'io!" esclamò il fratello notando i lividi sul suo viso.

Andy cercò di rimanere calmo mentre raccontava l'aggressione avuta da parte di Jack.

"Lo avete preso?"

"Si. L'agente Sykes lo ha ammanettato sul posto ieri sera"

"Dovete denunciarlo!"

"Non credo lo farà, per via dei ragazzi.

Anche se li ha lasciati quando erano piccoli è comunque il padre"

"Andy, sappiamo bene entrambi cosa direbbero i ragazzi al riguardo" disse il fratello.

"Quanto tiene a lei?"chiese il medico.

"Tanto! Lei è…Lei è la mia vita e se fosse .. non me lo sarei mai perdonato.

Quanto ai ragazzi tengo a loro come se fossero figli miei"

"Allora se tieni a loro digli chi è stato a fare questo alla loro madre e di loro di denunciare Jack se non riescono a convincerla"

"Posso andare da lei ora?!"

"Si certo, passerò più tardi"

"Grazie"

Uscirono dall' ufficio del Dr Nelson e si diressero alla camera di Sharon.

"Vuoi entrare con me?! Sarebbe molto contenta di vederti"

Il fratello sorrise:

"Credo dovresti godertela ora perché tra poche ore arriveranno tutti compresi le piccole pesti e non ti lasceranno solo con lei"

"Grazie. Sei sicuro di non voler..."

"Ma si va prometto che starò poco" disse il Flynn più giovane ammiccando.

"Andy"

"Si?!"

"Sono davvero felice che le cose tra voi si siano sistemate. Meritate di essere felici"

"Oh grazie…È mio fratello che parla o il mio Cardiologo?" disse Andy ridendo.

"Scemo"

Entrarono e videro Emily seduta accanto a lei.

Sharo si era cambiata in una tuta mentre il costume e la parrucca erano stati messi nella borsa.

"Buongiorno bell'addormentata" disse Andy sorridendo.

"Buongiorno" disse ricambiando lo sguardo.

"Guarda chi ti ho portato?!"

"Peter!"

"Hey ciao bellissima cognatina mia" disse accarezzandogli la guancia.

"Torno fra un minuto, scusatemi"

Andy uscì e si diresse verso il bagno a cambiarsi.

Quando ebbe finito di sistemarsi il cellulare squillò. Era Ricky.

"Ehi, mi ha avvisato Emily, come sta?"

"Adesso sta meglio è con lei"

"Non mi ha saputo dire che è successo"

"Non lo sa. Credo che dovrebbe dirvelo lei però..."

"Dirci cosa?!"

"È stato Jack"

"Cosa?! Oh mio ..." disse con la voce strozzata.

"Si. Amy lo ha arrestato"

"Spero abbiate buttato via la chiave! A me non interessa, non c'è mai stato per me e mia sorella.

Sicuramente è d'accordo con me"

Dopo un momento di silenzio il ragazzo continuò:

"Sto entrando al lavoro. Scusa chiamo più tardi"

Meno 1: rimaneva Emily da avvisare.

Tornò nella stanza dove Peter cercava di farla ridere un po', ma lei non riusciva perché la ferita in faccia le faceva male.

Emily stava spazzolando la madre.

"Cos'è quel muso lungo?" chiese Sharon da sopra gli occhiali fissando Andy.


	270. Capitolo 269

"Ti posso parlare?" chiese Emily ad Andy facendo cenno di uscire.

Mentre lasciavano la stanza, Sharon li guardò perplessa, chiedendosi di cosa dovessero parlare così in segreto.

Non aveva pensato che fosse per Jack e l'aggressione.

In sala d'attesa Emily chiese:

"Chi è stato a fare questo a te e alla mamma?"

Andy abbassò lo sguardo.

Come poteva dirle che era stato il padre ad aggredirli?

Come avrebbe reagito?

Fece un respiro profondo, le prese le mani e dopo un respiro profondo rispose:

"Tesoro, senti non so come reagirai, ma devi essere forte per la mamma ok?!"

"Papà che succede?" chiese spaventata.

"Tesoro, è stato Jack ad aggredirci"

"Cosa?! Dov'è? Lo avete preso?"

"Si piccola! Amy gli ha messo le manette e lo ha portato nel carcere della contea"

"Perchè lo ha fatto?! Lo odio"

"Credo che lo abbia fatto perchè non sopporta di vedere tua madre con un altro uomo! Vedi tuo padre ha un modo tutto suo di amarvi"

"C'è dell'altro! È Jack, c'è sempre dell'altro!" gridò la ragazza.

"Ha detto che devo stare alla larga da tutti voi. Forse finalmente ha capito cosa ha perso"

"Non m'interessa! Per favore, non dire più davanti a me che quell'uomo è mio padre ok?!

Se questo è il modo tutto suo di amare mamma o noi, è un pessimo modo per dimostrarlo!"

"Hey guardami, io sarò sempre qui per voi e per Sharon!

Se in futuro tu e Patrick aveste dei problemi da risolvere, per la casa o sentimentalmente, io e tua madre vi aiuteremo. Non vi lascio, sono qui per voi"

Emily lo guardò con ammirazione e si commosse alle sue parole.

"So di averlo già detto, ma vorrei che tu fossi mio padre e non Jack" Si abbracciarono.

"Lo sono piccola, lo sono!" Quando si fu soffiata il naso lui riprese:

"C'è un' altra cosa che devo dirti"

"Cosa?!"

"Io ancora non ho parlato con tua madre, ma so che non lo farà perchè voi siete i suoi figli e tiene molto a voi ma deve denunciarlo, quindi ti chiedo, quando parlerò con lei, vorrei che tu ci fossi per.."

"Convincerla?! Certo non c'è nessun problema e se lei non vuole denunciarlo, lo faro io!

Voglio che quell'essere esca dalla sua e dalla nostra vita per sempre"

Notò che Andy si rattristò alle sue parole così aggiunse:

"So a cosa pensi! Ma TU non sei come lui!

Mamma mi ha raccontato la tua storia e di quello che hai fatto per rimediare. Sono orgogliosa di te e anche i miei fratelli lo sono!"

"Grazie piccola!" disse abbracciandola.

"Posso farti io un domanda adesso?"

"Certo, puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi"

"Lo hai detto a Ricky?"

Lui annuì.

"E quando ha saputo che era Jack come l'ha presa?"

"Ha detto che se l'avevamo preso, dovevamo buttare via la chiave perchè a lui non gli interessa più niente di Jack"

"Sono d'accordo con lui, voglio che marcisca in galera per sempre"

"Che ne dici se torniamo dentro? Rusty e tua madre ci avranno dato per dispersi" disse ridendo.

"Hai ragione, non si sa mai con quei due"

Stavano per entrare quando Emily lo fermò.

"Grazie per quello che fai per me, per NOI. Siamo molto contenti di averti nelle nostre vite Papà"

Lui le baciò la testa

"Grazie a voi per essere nella mia di vita e per permettermi di fare parte della vostra"


	271. Capitolo 270

Nel frattempo Sharon ripensava a quando, l'anno prima vero Natale, Jack aveva fatto la sua comparsa nell'appartamento.

Sentirsi dire, davanti a Rusty, che solo da ubriaco poteva affrontarla era stato avvilente, sperando che anche Andy non la pensasse allo stesso modo. La parte migliore di quella settimana era stato Lo Schiaccianoci dei bambini per la seconda volta.

Ad interrompere i suoi tristi pensieri fu l'arrivo di Nicole e Dean con la piccola, e Patrick.

Sharon aveva Evangeline in braccio e le stava cantando una ninna nanna quando Andy e Emily entrarono.

Il tenente si commosse al vedere la fidanzata con la piccola.

Per lui quella scena era una cosa bellissima: amava quella donna e non poteva stare senza di lei.

Aveva accolto nella sua vita i suoi figli ed era grato per questo.

Se solo fosse riuscito a proteggerla di più ...

"Ragazzi avete finito di confessarvi?" disse ridendo Rusty.

"Non ci stavamo confessando. PAPÀ mi ha detto chi è stato a fare questo" disse abbracciando Flynn e sottolineando la parentela.

"Chi è stato?!" chiese Nicole.

"Il mio ex marito, Jack!"

"Che cosa?!"

"Lo denuncerai giusto?" chiese Patrick.

"Ecco mamma è di questo che volevo parlarti " disse Emily.

"Ragazzi potete lasciarci soli con lei?" chiese Andy ai figli.

Quando Nicky chiuse la porta, l'uomo si sedette sulla sedia dall'altro lato della stanza.

"Sharon, hai pensato a denunciarlo?!"

"Non lo so Andy è pur sempre ..."

"Mamma, fermati!

Hai passato la vita a pensare prima a noi che a te stessa.

Ora basta! Ha esagerato. Gia avresti dovuto dividerti prima ma lasciamo stare. Posso dirti che per me puoi denunciarlo e parlo anche per Ricky e come ho detto a Andy, io non reputo mio padre un uomo che ha abbondonato me e mio fratello.

Per quanto mi riguarda…. mio padre è Andy" disse voltandosi verso l'uomo.

Sharon alle parole di sua figlia iniziò a piangere, Andy si sedette sul letto e la prese tra le braccia.

"Mi avete convinta. Denuncerò quel bastardo e non la passerà liscia per aver aggredito due agenti di polizia" "Fermi tutti ha davvero detto una parolaccia?!"

"Oh si quando è arrabbiata e frustata lo fa" disse Andy ridendo.

Sharon cercò di ridere ma a causa del taglio sul labbro non poteva, così gli diede una pacca sul braccio.

"Andy"

"Che c'è, che ho detto?"

Sharon lo tirò verso di lei e gli strusciò il naso contro il suo, sussurrando un TI AMO. "Finalmente soli" disse Andy quando si rese conto che la figlia era andata via.

"Cos'hai in mente?" chiese lei seducente.

"Le coccole degli eschimesi" rispose strisciando il naso sul suo viso piano per non premere sui lividi che aveva da entrambi i lati.

"Mmm sembra bello" sussurrò leccandosi le labbra ma gemendo sulla ferita.

"Ti fa tanto male?" chiese guardandola negli occhi.

"Un po, le coccole aiutano."

"Faccio come faceva mia nonna. I rimedi antichi sono i migliori. Allora dove ti fa male?" chiese ammiccando.

Lei indicò la fronte e lui le posò un mini bacio.

Indicò il sopracciglio e lui ripeté il trattamento. Poi la tempia. Il naso. Le guance.

"Va meglio?"

"I tuoi baci sono curativi"

"Potrei brevettarli come cura allora"

"Veramente mi fa ancora male qui" disse indicando il labbro tagliato.

"Vediamo cosa si può fare"

Si sporse e la baciò delicatamente, prendendo il labbro inferiore nella sua bocca. Lei non riuscì a trattenere un gemito mentre le tamponava con la lingua la cicatrice. Poi diede la stessa attenzione al labbro superiore senza però abbandonare quello convalescente.

Ci rimase male quando sentì il freddo colpirla in bocca quando lui si fu allontanato.

"Meglio?" chiese ansimando lui fronte contro fronte.

"Molto" disse sorridendo mentre apriva gli occhi e lui passava il dito sulle sue labbra. Le tirò leggermente di lato mentre ognuno fissava la bocca dell'altro. Vennero riportati alla realtà quando il dottore entrò nella stanza.

"Bene Sharon, sei libera di andare.

Oh scusate.

Dovete solo compilare questi fogli, sono le vostre dimissioni.

Un ultima cosa, se avrà vertigini, giramenti di testa e la benda diventa rossa prendi questo" disse porgendo la ricetta della medicina.

"Certo Dottore e grazie" dissero insieme.

"Prego e per qualsiasi cosa io sono a vostra disposizione"

Sorrise e poi li lasciò finire di prepararsi.


	272. Capitolo 271

Arrivati a casa di Andy, Emily accompagnò la madre nella camera degli ospiti e la fece sdraiare, mentre Nicole era a prepararle il thè.

"Ecco! Qui ci sono le cose di mamma! Dov'è?!" disse Rusty entrando con una valigia.

"Sta riposando. Tra poco le porto il thè"

"Come sta emotivamente?!"

"Un po' scossa ma stà bene, vorrei solo averla potretta di più"

"Non è colpa tua" disse Emily tornando.

"Tu come ti senti?" chiese Nicole.

"Io stò bene nonostante abbia preso più botte di lei"

"Papà anche io avrei reagito così se fosse stata Emily, adesso non pensarci è tutto finito. Concentratevi solo ad essere felici insieme, come lo siamo io e lei" disse Patrick.

"Noi adesso andiamo, salutacela, dobbiamo portare gli scatoloni nella casa nuova, passiamo domani, ciao papà" dissero i ragazzi.

"Ciao ragazzi e grazie"

Quando i ragazzi se ne furono andati, raggiunse Sharon in camera da letto.

Aprì la porta e la vide in piedi a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

"Hey" disse avvicinandosi e passandole la bevanda.

"Grazie"

"Stai bene?!"

"Si adesso si"

"I ragazzi hanno po..."

Non finì la frase perchè il suo cellulare lo interruppe.

"Scusami un attimo tesoro è Provenza, me ne libero e sono subito da te"

"Fai pure con calma"

Flynnrispose al cellulare andando in salotto mentre lei ripensò alla cena che ebbe con Jack due giorni prima di essere aggredita da lui.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Era in camera da letto appena tornata dal lavoro, quando ricevette un messaggio da Jack.

L'aveva mandato all'inferno poche ore prima e già si faceva vivo.

Andy era in bagno quando lei gridò:

"No non può essere vero"

"Ci sono problemi?" chiese quando, dopo averla raggiunta, vide l'espressione mentre leggeva il messaggio appena ricevuto.

La vide lanciare il cellulare sul letto e si avvicinò a lei.

Sharon sbuffò togliendo gli occhiali. "Guarda tu!"

Andy prese il telefono e sospirò quando lesse il messaggio:

'Mi piacerebbe portati fuori a cena. Devo parlarti di cose importanti'

"Io non ci vado!" disse secca.

Poi lo guardò e chiese:

"Cosa? Che c'è? Vuoi davvero che vada?"

Lui si strinse nelle spalle.

"Amore la scelta è tua. Però credo che forse..."

Nonostante Sharon fosse riluttante, stette a sentire i motivi che il fidanzato le dava per a andare a cena col suo ex.

Lo sentì mettere il naso tra i suoi capelli per sentir meglio il profumo del suo shampoo e questo piccolo gesto le mandò i brividi ovunque mentre le parlava.

"Andy cerca di capire, ci ho messo anni per capire che razza di persona sia!"

Lui la guardò e le ginocchia le si piegarono.

Acconsentì all'incontro a una condizione.

"Tu verrai con me e mi terrai d'occhio da lontano"

"Stai scherzando?!"

"Ehi, sei tu che vuoi spingere la tua ragazza tra le braccia del suo Ex marito"

"Sharon è solo una una cena"

"Così mi avevi detto al nostro primo appuntamento" disse sogghignando.

"Mi devo preoccupare? Devo essere geloso?"

"Non guasterebbe... Mi eccita quando sei geloso" disse giocando con la sua cravatta.

"È ufficiale! Jack Raydor santo subito! Sarà anche un idiota ma devo ringraziarlo perchè mi ha permesso di amarti e di amare i tuoi figli come miei"

"È la più bella dichiarazione che tu mi abbia mai fatto, ma sappi che se la situazione degenera io me ne vado"

"Bene...adoro fare gli accordi con te! A proposito della gelosia..."

"Andy ..." ansimò mentre le baciava il collo.

"Vieni nella doccia!" disse sbottonandole la camicetta e mordicchiandole l'orecchio.


	273. Capitolo 272

Prima di entrare nel ristorante, Sharon si diresse da Andy e si baciarono appassionatamente come se fosse dovuta partire per la guerra.

Gli tirò il labbro inferiore e, sul più bello, lo lasciò impietrito in mezzo al parcheggio ed entrò ancheggiando più del solito solo per lui mentre lo sentiva imprecare dolcemente.

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Sharon svanì quando, da lontano, vide che Jack la stava aspettando al tavolo e che si alzava.

La sorprese baciandole la guancia.

"Accomodati sei bellissima"

Si irrigidì mentre lui spostava la sedia per farla accomodare.

"Dobbiamo festeggiare! Ostriche e champagne per cominciare.

Riso al tartufo e asparagi, e per finire la torta uva, fragole e cioccolato."

Erano tutti cibi afrodisiaci. Cosa aveva in mente?

Sorrise al pensiero che il suo tenente non aveva bisogno di quei rimedi, e lei nemmeno.

Per un momento la sua mente si diresse a Andy e a quanto avrebbe voluto comunque condividere quella cena con lui.

Inoltre pensò a come poteva sentirsi lui dopo aver udito la dichiarazione di Jack sulle portate. Si fece seria e guardò l'ex marito chiedendo per cosa festeggiavano.

Non le interessava più di tanto la risposta, infatti stava scrivendo un biglietto al cameriere chiedendogli di portare lo stesso cibo a Andy, quando si fermò di colpo.

La punta della matita si era spezzata sotto la pressione che lei diede al sentire:

"Mi chiedevo se ... potevamo ricominciare"

"Scusami?" guardandolo dal bordo degli occhiali.

"Hai sentito bene Shar. Ti amo ancora e l'idea che tu e Flynn stiate insieme ... mi uccide. Ricominciamo tutto da capo"

Aveva la stessa espressione da cucciolo che aveva l'anno prima quando, dopo essere entrato nell'appartamento ubriaco, il giorno dopo si era presentato con dei soldi per lei dicendo che gli dispiaceva aver dato tutti per scontato e che sarebbe andato all'AA.

Era passato un anno da quell'ipotetico famoso incontro e lui ora diceva che era sobrio da soli due mesi.

Il cameriere portò lo champagne e lei gli allungò il foglio manoscritto.

Si girò verso Jack davanti a lei inspirando profondamente.

Come aveva fatto a non liberarsi di lui prima?

Perché ora che era felice questo voleva tornare?

Con la calma di cui solo lei era capace, gli disse tutto quello che provava.

Voleva solo tornare da Andy e andare via con lui, ovunque.

Anche senza cibo su un isola deserta e stare avvinghiata a baciare il suo fidanzato sarebbe andato bene.

Si alzò concludendo:

"Solo tu puoi festeggiare due mesi di sobrietà con lo champagne"

Raydor le prese la mano chiedendole comunque di restare a mangiare mentre lo stomaco di lei cominciò a borbottare.

Sentì Andy dirle all'auricolare:

"Rimani Sharon"

Si liberò dalla presa dell'ex e disse:

"Vado un secondo in bagno. Per me dell'acqua naturale" facendo segno al ragazzo con i piatti.

Trovò Flynn dietro l'angolo. Aveva gli occhi rossi, probabilmente si era commosso per quanto lei aveva detto poco prima.

Un sorriso sexy sul volto, spezzato solo da uno stuzzicadenti.

"Hey principessa, sei stata grande lo sai" le disse prima che lei lo attaccasse al muro lasciandolo senza fiato.

Lo guardò negli occhi e quando si staccò disse con voce sexy ammiccando come per dire "COSÌ IMPARI", invece disse: "Portami via!"

Il cameriere aveva portato a Flynn il piatto di ostriche e il riso al tartufo.

Lo aveva sentito baciandolo. Sharon voleva andarsene ma lui la convinse promettendole un dopo cena da urlo.

Dopo un altro bacio veloce si rinfrescò e tornò da Jack.

Cercò di essere il più naturale possibile ma non era semplice.

Durante la cena si susseguirono due canzoni italiane che descrivevano alla perfezione, in negativo ovviamente, i tipi come Jack.

Lui continuava a farle sottili avance mentre lei pensava a Andy.

Poi iniziarono a parlare dei ragazzi, e lui chiese come si stessero comportando con Rusty.

Alla fine del dolce, approfittando di una canzone di Mina, il capitano si alzò posando il tovagliolo sul tavolo.

Prese la borsa e dopo un:

"CIAO. AUGURI. GODITI LA CANZONE", si diresse nel parcheggio, pronta per ringraziare il fidanzato una volta tornata a casa.

[FINE FLASHBACK]


	274. Capitolo 273

Andy rientrò in camera e la vide dalla finestra che passeggiava in giardino.

"Hey tesoro che hai? Sei molto pensierosa!" disse raggiungendola.

Il sole brillava da dietro l'albero di nespole e i suoi raggi la colpivano dolcemente, quasi cullandola.

Stava giocherellando con una lunga collana che i figli le avevano regalato anni addietro che lei la chiamava 'il ciondolo del pensiero' e la indossava soprattutto ogniqualvolta doveva schiarirsi le idea, tenerla tra le mani la rilassava.

"Niente stavo pensando solo alla cena con Jack"

Senza una parola, Flynn tornò in camera degli ospiti e sedette sconsolato sul letto con la testa tra le mani.

Sharon lo seguì:

"Andy..."

"Mi dispiace. Forse, anzi quasi sicuramente se non ti avessi costretto, questo non sarebbe successo"

Sharon lo abbracciò.

"Andy no! Non dire così.

Sarebbe successo comunque. Avrebbe potuto vederci nella sala omicidi o fuori come è capitato ieri sera dopo la festa"

"Lo so ma..."

Gli mise l'indice sulle labbra per zittirlo.

"Niente ma...Non era quello a cui pensavo.

Pensavo che avrei voluto condividere quella cena con te, anche se il dopocena è stato speciale.

Adesso voglio che smetti di pensare a quello che ci ha fatto Jack, e che ti concentri su noi e sulla nostra felicità"

Lui sospirò tristemente guardandola negli occhi mentre le carezzava il viso.

"Hai ragione, non voglio pensare più a lui voglio pensare solo a noi due. Grazie per essere nella mia vita"

Lei sorrise e lo baciò dolcemente sulla guancia.

"Grazie a te per esserci sempre per me, ti amo"

"Ti amo anch'io" tirandola nel letto con lui dovi si addormentarono poco dopo.

Verso le 15 Sharon aveva la sua testa sulla spalla di Andy e lentamente gli faceva i grattini sul petto mentre lui sorrideva e le dava baci sulla testa.

"Che hai? Sento gli ingranaggi nella tua testa.." chiese lei giocherellando con la rosa dei venti.

"Ho infranto la nostra promessa. Pensavo a quanto è successo"

"Oh Andy"

L'uomo si divincolò dall'abbraccio e sedette sul letto.

"No Sharon non ci riesco. È più forte di me!

Maledizione ti ho spinto a quella cena dove era chiaro che lui volesse qualcosa di più. Dannazione guardati! Sei bellissima, intelligente, focosa, sexy, e .. Se lui fosse davvero cambiato? Forse tu dopo anni di non-divorzio e varie riprese... forse lo avresti rivoluto.

Sai come si dice CHI LASCIA LA VIA VECCHIA PER LA NUOVA...

In fondo io sono come lui!

Certo la mia vita è diversa perché odio Sandra e i ragazzi non sono ... Ma Jack! Se fossi stato nei suoi panni anch'io mi sentirei morire a vedere TE con uno come me. Avrei agito allo stesso modo"

Sharon si sedette dietro di lui e lo fissò dallo specchio.

"Riprendere Jack? Un tipo come te? Avresti agito uguale? Cioè mi avresti picchiato anche tu?"

"No, certo che no, MAI! Però..."

"Da come ci ha trattati si è capito chiaramente che NON È cambiato! Andy..."

Il tenente si era alzato e aveva camminato verso la porta ma cadde sul comò.

Con uno scatto felino lei si alzò e lo fece sdraiare a terra mentre lui allungava le gambe sul mobile per favorire la circolazione.

"Andy!!" chiamò di nuovo spaventata.

"Almeno Jack è sano" rispose lui gemendo.

"Oh per l'amor del cielo smettila. Cosa ti ha detto il dottore? Ero così presa da me che non ho..." disse iniziando a piangere leggermente.

"Ehi no, non farlo. Non ne valgo la pena! Va bene. Ho solo esagerato quando mi sono alzato, le ho prese come un idiota ieri sera. Sembravo il sacco che ho in garage, ora capisco come si sente quando sono frustrato."


	275. Capitolo 274

Sharon tirò un sorriso storto e le asciugò le lacrime.

"Andrew Flynn frustrato? Chi l'avrebbe detto?! Non ti azzardare mai più a dire quella cosa"

"Che sono frustrato?"

"Che non vali la pena delle mie lacrime"

"È la verità"

Lei lo schiaffeggiò. Andy rimase sorpreso quando poi si scagliò contro di lui baciandolo disperatamente.

Alla fine, sospirando fronte contro fronte, gli disse:

"Tu sei tutto per me! Capisco quello che vuoi dire, ma c'è una cosa che ti sfugge. Tutte quelle cose che hai detto su di me, LUI non le vede.

Per questo all'inizio non riuscivo a crederle quando me le dicevi.

Per questo rifiutavo l'amore. Sapermi sposata con Jack mi salvaguardava da uomini come lui, e tu non sei così. Sandra è ... Non posso parlare perché non la conosco e non ci tengo ma so com'è fatto Jack.

LUI non valeva le mie lacrime. LUI meriterebbe avere problemi di salute, ma da buona cristiana non posso augurargli il male.

Lo riprendevo in casa, ma non nel mio cuore, per i miei figli.

Tu invece sei entrato nel mio cuore senza fatica! Anzi lottavo come una stupida per non farti emtrare. Addirittura prima di entrare da me sei entrato nei miei figli.

Andrew Flynn io ti amo, amo te e tutto quello che sei. Avrei amato anche il tuo coagulo, se non fosse che ci ha impedito di fare sesso"

Flynn sorrise e lei continuò:

"Amo tutto di te. Questo tuo sorriso, il modo in cui mi guardi, il modo in cui mi hai difeso. Mi ha sorpreso che non lo hai massacrato come avresti voluto fare, ma so che lo hai fatto per me e per i ragazzi"

"E per non perdere il lavoro, e la salute.." disse lui.

"Si per il lavoro e la salute...ma quando lo hai visto picchiarmi non mi hai deluso. Una parte di me sperava che smettessi di prenderle e gliele rendessi, e non solo per vendicarmi! Ero così preoccupata per la tua pressione..."

Non si sa come iniziò a dargli baci casuali su tutto il viso.

Mentre gli si metteva cavalcioni Andy le disse:

"Non credevo che parlare di Jack ti eccitasse così...

Devo ringraziarlo o sparargli?!"

"Provenza ha ragione sei un idiota"

Detto questo, Sharon fece per rialzarsi ma lui la fermò.

"Ehi non puoi lasciarmi così" disse guardando i pantaloni.

Lei sorrise mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Non so cosa mi abbia preso! Tu sdraiato alla mia mercé ... Ma poi hai parlato e hai rotto l'incantesimo"

Andy prese un fazzoletto dalla tasca e se lo mise in bocca.

"Giuro che starò zitto!"

Lei sorrise e si rimise su di lui.

"Devo dedurre che la tua pressione è tornata normale..." piegandosi e baciando l'orecchio.

Lui la colpì involontariamente con i fianchi e lei si drizzò.

Gli tolse il fazzoletto di bocca e lo baciò di nuovo lentamente sussurrando:

"Non è LUI! Sei TU! È parlare di te che mi accende. Grazie per la canzone canzone l'altra sera"

《La sera della cena infatti, durante il dolce, Flynn era salito sul palco e aveva dedicato una canzone alla sua fidanzata. Ovviamente Jack non aveva riconosciuto la voce e, dato che era dietro la colonna, non lo aveva nemmeno visto. Solo Sharon era rimasta con espressione sognante e il cucchiaino a mezz'aria mentre ascoltava attentamente il suo tenente》


	276. Capitolo 275

Rimasero a letto fino all'ora di cena.

Poi il telefono di Andy squillò, era un messaggio di Emily.

"Che succede?" chiese Sharon mezza assopita.

Lui la strinse e le disse:

"Amore era Emily. Domani lei e Patrick entrano nella casa nuova e per inaugurarla faranno una piccola festa"

"Non vedo l'ora di vederla" rispose sorridendo.

"Sono passati prima per portarti alcuni vestiti e hanno detto che appena uscivano di qui portavano degli scatoloni pieni di roba li e Rusty gli dava una mano"

"Bene allora dobbiamo andarci"

La guardò preoccupato.

"Sei sicura piccola?! Devi riposare!"

Lei sorrise.

"I nostri figli stanno facendo un passo importante nella loro vita e dato che siamo i genitori dovremmo essere lì e supportarli.

E poi anche tu devi riposare!"

"Ma io sto riposando! Tra le braccia di una donna calda e sexy" "Devo essere gelosa..."

"Non direi! Se guardi allo specchio puoi vedere di chi parlo"

Le diede un bacio sul naso.

"Oh Andy..."

"Si capo..." disse ridendo e baciandola sulla su piccola bocca ferita.

I loro stomaci rimbombarono all'unisono.

"Abbiamo saltato il pranzo, ti prepararo qualcosa"

Andy fece per alzarsi quando lei lo trattenne e da dietro lo abbracciò baciandogli la nuca.

"Vengo con te. Il letto è divertente solo se ci sei anche tu" disse flirtando.

Erano le 20 quando si alzarono dal letto e si diressero in cucina a per la cena.

Dopo aver mangiato le lasagne, si accoccolarono sul divano abbraciati a vedere un film ma furono interrotti da un bussare alla porta.

"Tesoro aspetti qualcuno?" chiese Sharon.

"No piccola. L'unica persona che voglio è già qui" "Che aspetti Tenente va ad aprire è casa tua"

"Si Capitano" disse andando alla porta ammiccandole.

Con grande sorpresa vide tutta la squadra.

"Che sorpresa ragazzi, ma che ci fate qui?! Entrate" "Tenente! Siamo venuti a trovare lei e il Capitano.

Rusty ci ha detto che per due giorni resta qui da lei" disse Julio.

"Si resterà qui!"

"Tesoro chi è?"

"Tutti!"

"Buonasera Capitano"

"Ragazzi, Patrice"

"Capitano, resti lì veniamo noi" disse Buzz.

Si avvicinarono a lei e si misero a sedere sul divano e sulle poltrone.

"Come ti senti?" chiese Patrice.

"Molto meglio" disse Sharon.

"E tu Flynn?"

"Benissimo" mentre guardava lei arrossire, poi chiese:

"Volete qualcosa da bere?"

Finito il caffe e i convenevoli, Provenza avvicinò l'amico.

"Capitano, Flynn devo parlarvi!" "Ok va bene" dissero tutti e due.

"Hanno dato i domiciliari Jack.

È in attesa di giudizio.

Gli abbiamo detto che se lo fa ancora questa volta lo arrestiamo e buttiamo via la chiave.

Se vorrà parlarti sarà solo professionalmente" disse Provenza.

"Se lo dice lui...Comunque peccato, volevo denunciarlo!"

"Capitano lo sa che se lo denuncia perderà il lavoro e sarà segnalato in tutte le stazioni di Polizia?"

"Oh lo so. Sono stanca che la passi sempre liscia. Chiederò a Gavin"

"Bene si è fatto tardi Capitano, Tenente vi lasciamo da soli, arrivederci"

"Arrivederci Ragazzi"

Andy li accompagnò alla porta. Provenza si fermò e disse:

"Prenditi cura di lei"

"Lo farò. È reciproco"

Chiusa la porta, raggiunse Sharon sul divano.

La tirò a sé baciandola.

"Uao e questo per cosa era?" chiese lei stordita dopo che la ebbe lasciata senza fiato.

"Perché sei TU. Lerché mi ami e ti prendi cura di me.

E perché prima siamo stati interrotti"

"Odio le interruzioni... Andiamo di sopra" disse seducente trascinandolo.

Salirono in camera e andarono a letto.

Dopo essersi amati a vicenda, dormirono abbracciati fino al mattino seguente.


	277. Capitolo 276

Erano le 9 quando i ragazzi entrarono in casa con caffè e ciambelle per tutti.

Dopo aver lasciato la colazione in cucina, si diressero in camera dei genitori per fargli una sorpresa.

Aprirono lentamente la porta e sorrisero quando, all'avvicinarsi in silenzio, li videro addormentati abbracciati.

"Dai ragazzi, che dite di svegliarli come facevo io da piccolo?" disse Patrick a bassa voce.

"E cioè?" chiesero Rusty e Emily.

"Così! State a vedere"

"Patrick non ci provare, gli farai venire un infarto a tutti e due"

"Sarà divertente vedrai" "Si si certo"

"Sveglia piccioncini è ora di alzarsi" disse Patrick urlando e scuotendo il letto.

Sharon e Andy si svegliarono di colpo, fortuna che si erano rivestiti la notte prima.

"Ma che diavolo ... ragazzi ci avete spaventato!"

"Se non ci è venuto un infarto ora, non ci viene più" disse Sharon guardando Andy.

"Scusa mamma, ma morivo dalla voglia di farlo" disse ridendo Patrick.

"Scusatelo! Sono fidanzata con un bambino di 10 anni non con un ragazzo di 30" disse Emily dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. "Aia..ma che ho fatto?!"

"Lasciamo stare" disse Rusty.

"Se siete venuti a quest'ora spero almeno che ci abbiate portato la colazione! È il minimo per farvi perdonare"

"Si abbiamo portato caffè e ciambelle per tutti, quindi alzatevi e venite giù"

"C'è la fate o dobbiamo farvi da badanti?!"

"Patrick Flynn saremo vecchi ma ancora non abbiamo bisogno di una badante grazie" disse Andy.

"Parla per te" disse Sharon ridendo e gli diede un bacio stampo.

I ragazzi sorrisero e andarono ad aspettarli di sotto.

"Finalmente soli, ora posso salutarti a modo mio" disse Andy tirando Sharon sotto di lui.

"Mmm... Amo il tuo modo di salutarmi"

L'uomo iniziò a baciarle il collo e sussurrò:

"Buongiorno amore mio, dormito bene?!"

Lei sorrise facendo le fusa:

"Quando mi tieni tra le tue braccia, dormo sempre meravigliosamente!

Buongiorno.. Anche se..."

"Cosa?" disse lui sollevandosi e guardandola negli occhi.

"Quella cosa sull'essere vecchi non mi è piaciuta"

"Oh andiamo. Tu non sei vecchia"

"Oh lo so. Sei tu il vecchio qui"

"Abbiamo già avuto questa discussione mi pare qualche giorno fa" "Già e mi hai fatto ricredere... Ma quella battuta sulla badante non l'ho gradita"

"Che ti piaccio o no io ho già la mia badante!"

"Davvero?"

"Oh si ed è così dannatamente sexy" disse mentre continuava a baciarla.

"Andy i ragazzi ci aspettano" disse gemendo

"Peggio per loro. Ricordami di togliere le chiavi a Patrick e cambiare la serratura.

Ehi cosa hai?" le chiese vedendo una lacrima appannare il suo sguardo.

"Perché hai detto che sono la tua badante? È per via del fatto che ti ho costretto a venire da me quando stavi male?"

Andy sospirò. Non aveva ancora fatto suo il regolamento delle 10P:

Prima Pensa Poi Parla Perché Parole Poco Pensate Producono Pene.

"Sharon essere curato da te è stata la cosa più bella che potesse capitarmi. Non volevo opprimerti con la mia presenza. Ci vedevamo da poco e volevamo fare le cose vecchio stile, con calma.

Avrei voluto averti quando ti ho vista la prima volta! Stare sotto lo stesso tetto con te... Credevo non mi avrebbe aiutato. Invece mi ha fatto aspettare con pazienza inoltre ho avuto modo di conoscerti ancora meglio nel tuo habitat e capire quanto desideravo farne parte. Vederti spettinata e senza trucco.

Sei ancora più bella dei nostri appuntamenti o al lavoro...Ti amo piccola" Lei tirò su col naso e lo baciò.

"Oh Andy. Ti amo anch'io. Il badante non lo voglio però ci sarebbe un posto vacante come bodyguard" disse facendo l'occhiolino.

"Oh scegli me! Mi piace guardare il tuo corpo" rispose spingendola indietro baciamdo di nuovo il suo collo.

Si baciarono appassionatamente e poi andarono di sotto a fare colazione con i ragazzi.


	278. Capitolo 277

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Nicole l'aveva chiamata un sacco di volte per sapere come mai lei e il padre erano scappati senza salutare e non si erano più presentati nessuno dei due a vedere lei e la piccola Evangeline.

"Scusa tesoro non ti sento sto entrando in galleria"

Come poteva dirle che aveva mollato il padre, ammanettandolo al letto dell'ospedale?

Era quasi passato un mese da quando aveva chiuso con Andy.

Jennifer aveva raggiunto il marito in Messico e aveva detto a Sharon che poteva restare a casa loro se non riusciva a stare nell'appartamento.

Il capitano aveva accettato anche se con qualche riserva. Non si era mai sentita così per nessuno e provarlo a 64 anni non sembrava normale.

Si sdraiò sul divano in veranda e ripensò a quando lui l'aveva raggiunta lì. Le sue parole continuavano a ronzarle in testa: le aveva detto che le augurava di essere felice con qualcun altro.

Certo prima aveva provato a farle cambiare idea, ma poi le aveva dato ragione dicendole di trovare la felicità che lui non poteva darle, magari con un uomo più giovane.

Cosa le era venuto in mente di farsi passare per la madre di Nicky, anche se l'amava come tale?!

E l'immagine di Andy sdraiato a terra dopo averla difesa da quella iena di Sandra, continuava a perseguitarla.

No, non poteva stare con lui.

Lo amava ma da quando uscivano le cose erano sempre andate male.

Non lo avrebbe mai rimpiazzato. MAI! Perché non era davvero la Darth Raydor che tutti credevano che fosse?

Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice se avesse fatto sue le parole di un film, quando la protagonista, parlando del suo cuore spezzato, disse:

'SE NON PUÒ PIÙ ENTRARCI L'AMORE, TANTO VALE CHE CI ABITI IL MALE!'

Si addormentò cercando di concentrarsi solo sulla respirazione.

Era la prima notte che passava in casa sua da sola, senza la supervisione di Gavin, Andrea o Jenny, dopo che Andy aveva impacchettato le sue cose e se ne era andato.

Il giorno seguente si trascinò fino al divano dopo aver pianto seduta nella doccia.

Accese la TV nel tentativo di riempire la testa e svagarsi, facendo zapping ma c'erano solo film romantici.

Optò allora per il canale di musica.

Mandarono in onda una canzone dei suoi tempi: ACQUA DI MARE.

Si appoggiò al divano abbracciando un cuscino e cambiò canale, dove trovò il cartone animato LA SPOSA CADAVERE.

Nemmeno la canzone che la protagonista cantava la aiutò, anzi descriveva perfettamente lo stato d'animo di Sharon O'Dwyer che piangeva a dirotto sul suo divano.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

Era così persa nei suoi pensieri che si spaventò quando Emily si alzò dal divanetto al vedere un medico che entrava nella sala d'attesa.

"Siete i parenti del Sig. Andrew?" chiese il medico.

"Come sta?" chiese Ricky.

Il dottore sospirò guardando il pavimento e poi le facce di tutti i presenti.

"Mi dispiace dovervi informare che il suo cuore non ha retto.

Abbiamo provato di tutto, ma non ha mai ripreso conoscenza"

Il silenzio che riempiva la stanza divenne ancora più acuto.

Era come il rumore più forte che si fosse mai udito.

Le mascelle caddero senza che un suono provenisse dalle bocche.

I respiri si bloccarono a metà.

La pressione rendeva la orecchie bollenti e le mani gelide.

Il cuore non sapeva se battere all'impazzata o fermarsi semplicemente.

Gli occhi si appannavano ma non c'era lacrima che scendesse.

"Lei è la figlia?" chiese il medico rivolto a Sharon.

"Co..come? No! Sono la compagna"

"Scusi. Credevo, data l'età del Sig. Andrew, che foste la figlia e i nipoti"

"Ehi come sarebbe a dire l'età?" chiese Rusty arrabbiato.

"I documenti dicono che il Sig. Andrew ha 80 anni... Non credevo che avesse una moglie trofeo"

"80?" dissero tutti in coro.

"Scusate ma voi siete o no parenti el Sig. Andrew?"

"Di Andrew Flynn, tenente della divisione Crimini Maggiori..." rispose Patrick.

"Chi? Tenente? No no no. Io cerco i parenti di Bert Andrew. Edile in pensione, anni 80"

In quel momento entrò il dottor Nelson:

"Sharon ragazzi. Mi dispiace rivedervi, e così presto. Andy sta bene.

Si è ripreso in ambulanza lo stiamo monitorando.. Ma che succede?" chiese quando una risata schizofrenica uscì dalle labbra di Sharon.

"Dottore nostro padre sta bene?" chiesero i ragazzi.

"Certo! È solo svenuto per il malessere dovuto al fianco.

Ha ammesso di aver preso solo mezza pastiglia. Mi dite che succede?"

"Posso vederlo?" chiese Sharon riprendendosi.

"Certo è nella stanza dell'altro giorno"

I ragazzi raccontarono al medico quello che era successo mentre si scusavano con l'altro dicendo, comunque, che gli dispiaceva per il vecchietto.


	279. Capitolo 278

"Papà posso farti una domanda?" disse Patrick.

"Certo che puoi"

"Non ci hai informato su cosa ti ha detto il dottore quando ti ha visitato"

"Niente di cui preoccuparsi...Ho una costola lesionata e un po' di lividi, ma ha detto che mi rimetterò presto"

Sharon lo guardò preoccupata. Non le aveva detto niente della costola e lei lo aveva preso più volte il giorno prima, persino sul pavimento.

Con tristezza disse:

"Ed è solo colpa mia se sei ridotto così"

"Hey piccola non è colpa tua, lo rifarei altre mille volte" disse sorridendole prendendole la mano tra le sue.

Dopo aver fatto colazione, i ragazzi decisero di portarli nella casa nuova.

Essa si trovava tra casa di Sharon e casa di Andy e per arrivare ci volevano 10 minuti.

Si trovava in un condominio al 5 piano.

Una volta entrati, Sharon e Andy se ne innamorarono subito.

"Questa è la camera da letto. Mentre questa è la stanza degli ospiti"

Era già stata tutta arredata e la coppia aveva sistemato perfino foto soprammobili.

"Che ci fa questa qui?" chiese Sharon stupita di vedere una foto sua e di Andy su un tavolino.

"È la foto dei nostri genitori! Che c'è che non va" disse la ragazza indicando la foto scattata da Rusty nel periodo dei loro non appuntamenti, poco prima di andare a una cena tutti e tre, con la scusa di provare la fotocamera del nuovo cellulare.

"Niente, solo così in bella vista"

"Vogliamo tenervi sempre sotto controllo"

"Allora fai una cosa, voi venite al condominio e io rimango qui" disse Rusty.

"Ovviamente la stanza degli ospiti è soprattutto per voi. Verde, il colore preferito di mamma. Il colore di San Patrizio ovvero Patrick"

"La vista è mozzafiato"

Finito di visitarla tornarono in sala.

"Allora vi piace?" chiesero i ragazzi.

"Si ragazzi è bellissima davvero, quando entrerete?" chiese Andy.

"Stasera"

"Siamo molto contenti di voi"

"Grazie" dissero in coro.

"Bene allora stasera si festeggia?!" chiese Rusty.

"Si...Ecco abbiamo pensato di fare una piccola festa saremo solo noi della famiglia, purtroppo senza Ricky" disse Em.

"Sbagliato io ci sono" disse Ricky.

"Ricky... sei qui?" disse Sharon con gli occhi lucidi correndo ad abbracciarlo.

"Mio Dio che ti ha combinato, quel bastardo" disse il ragazzo vedendo i lividi della madre.

"Non pensarci"

"Come non pensarci, mamma questa volta Jack ha esagerato"

"Lo so, ha un ordine restrittivo deve starmi lontano e se vuole parlarmi lo deve fare solo in centrale e professionalmente"

"Ma come sei arrivato fino a qua?" disse Emily. "Rusty! Mi ha mandato l'indirizzo e un taxi mi ha portato qui dall'aereoporto, quindi carissimi, stasera dormo qui"

Andy si avvicinò al lavandino della cucina.

"Papà, tutto bene?" disse il figlio seguendolo.

"Patrick ti dispiace portarmi a casa, credo di non sentirmi ..."

"Tesoro che succede?" disse Sharon che si era girata in tempo per vedere il fidanzato sbiancare.

"Non lo so, mi sento sve..."

Non finì neanche la frase che svenne.

La donna si accovacciò subito accanto a lui mentre Rusty, abituato, chiamò l'ambulanza che arrivò poco dopo.

Nel frattempo i ragazzi lo avevano messo sul divano.

I paramedici dissero che lo avrebbero portarto in ospedale.

Mentre veniva caricato sulla barella, Sharon iniziò a piangere silenziosamente mentre malediva Jack per averle rovinato di nuovo la vita.

Non la fecero salire sull'ambulanza e dovette andare in macchina con i figli.

Presero tutti semafori rossi. Mentre la guardia medica si faceva sempre più piccola all'orizzonte, il cuore di Sharon batteva sempre più forte e le sue preghiere s'intensificavano.

Una volta arrivati, si diressero in sala d'attesa.

Sharon era catatonica.

Erano di nuovo in un ospedale. Lo avrebbe perso sul serio questa volta?

I più terribili pensieri viaggiarono per la sua testa, poi la sua mente tornò a quando aveva lasciato Andy pochi mesi prima.


	280. Capitolo 279

Sharon entrò nella stanza e si avvicinò al letto.

Andy era monitorato da una macchina e a dorso nudo.

Anche pallido ed in un letto d'ospedale era bello e sexy.

Prese la sedia si mise a accomodò accanto a lui prendendogli la mano, lo baciò sulla fronte e gli sussurrò 'Ti amo, amore mio' Lui aprì gli occhi e se la vide vicino.

"Hey ciao bell'addormentato, come ti senti?"

"Stanco, ma adesso che ti ho visto mi sento bene!"

"Tenente, mi avevi promesso che non mi avresti più spaventato così"

"Scusi Capitano non succederà più" Si sorrisero, ma poi Sharon si fece seria.

"Che hai piccola?"

"Niente! Se Jack non si fosse presentato nel parcheggio e non mi avesse aggredito tutto questo non sarebbe successo"

"Ne abbiamo già parlato Sharon! Non è colpa tua, è Jack che è un IDIOTA"

"Ma se non ti fossi saltata addosso sul pavimento non saresti svenuto, combino sempre casini"

"Se io ti avessi detto della ferita al fianco magari..." "Se io te l'avessi chiesto..."

"Hey vieni qui! Siediti sul letto accanto a me"

"Andy! io non...non voglio farti male"

"Non mi farai del male"

"Sicuro?"

"Ho bisogno della mia amica, della mia fidanzata, della mia amante. Mi fai più male se resti lontano da me"

"Ok, se la metti così"

Non ebbe neanche il tempo di sedere accanto a lui che Andy si tirò su, le mise le mani sul volto e la baciò appassionatamente.

Lasciandola senza fiato si poggiò fronte contro fronte dicendole:

"Non dire più una cosa del genere ok?!

Te lo ripeto non è colpa tua se sono svenuto!

Adesso voglio che non ci pensi ok?!"

"Ok...Ti amo Andy e non voglio perderti,specie a causa di Jack" disse Sharon abbassando lo sguardo.

"Non mi perderai Sharon! Non so se te l'ho detto..."

"Cosa?!"

Le alzò il viso e, asciugandole le lacrime, disse:

"Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata in tutta la mia vita"

"Grazie Andy! E per la cronaca sei molto sexy anche in un letto di ospedale"

"Allora mi farò ricoverare molto più spesso" disse Andy ridendo.

"Non è divertente Andrew Flynn" "Lo so volevo solo farti sorridere un po'...Ti amo anch'io piccola"

Stavano per baciarsi ma vennero interrotti da un bussare alla porta.

Erano i ragazzi che quando lo videro corsero subito ad abbracciarlo, tranne Emily, che rimase ferma sulla porta.

"Hey! Tu non vieni... ad abbracciarmi?" chiese Andy mettendosi seduto meglio sul letto allargando le braccia.

"No...Io non...non ce la faccio scusate!" Aprì la porta e corse fuori all'ospedale piangendo.

Si scontrò con Provenza ma lo ignorò.

Andy guardò Sharon con aria interrogativa.

"Vado a cercarla"

Patrice e Louie arrivarono davanti alla porta, nemmeno il tempo di bussare che si trovarono il Capitano davanti a loro.

"Capitano che succede?! Ho visto Emily correre all'uscita e stava piangendo?! Flynn sta bene?"

"Si sta bene! E per quanto riguarda Emily credo sia solo preoccupata. Andy sarà molto felice di vedervi! Entrate e scusate vado a parlare con mia figlia"

Si diresse all'uscita, la trovò seduta su un panchina e le si avvicinò.

"Tesoro"

"Mamma" disse la ragazza tra le lacrime soffiando si il naso.

"Che succede?"

"Niente è solo che quando è svenuto prima e poi l'ho visto attaccato ad una macchina, mi sono sentita morire. Se solo Jack ... lo odio mamma con tutta me stessa"

"Anche io, ma sai cosa mi ha detto Andy quando si è svegliato?

Che lui sta bene e non devo pensare ad altro. Questo vale anche per te!

Quindi, non pensare più a Jack e concentrati solo sul fatto che stiamo bene e che saremo nelle nostre vite per molto tempo"

"Si hai ragione. Andy è così buono. Ha detto che lui per noi ci sarà sempre"

"Che ne dici, torniamo dentro e andiamo da lui, così lo vedi con i tuoi stessi occhi che sta bene?"

"Si, torniamo dentro, non volevo spaventarlo. Grazie, ti voglio bene"

"Te ne voglio anch'io"

Arrivate in camera, il capitano si era avvicinata al fidanzato mentre la ragazza ancora no.

Flynn la fissò e le sorrise:

"Vieni qui tesoro"

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Corse subito tra le sue braccia e gli sussurrò all'orecchio:

"Mi dispiace per prima "

"No ti preoccupare piccola"

"Ti voglio bene Papà!"


	281. Capitolo 280

Una volta soli, Sharon si mise con lui nel letto con il lenzuolo che copriva le loro gambe.

Non erano sdraiati, ma erano comodi lo stesso. Lei aveva la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla, quando parlò:

"Ti devo dire una cosa?"

"Devo preoccuparmi?" chiese lui titubante.

"No! Credo solo che ti farà ridere la seconda parte, la prima no"

Si mise comodo e la tirò più vicino.

"Ok ti ascolto"

"Quando siamo arrivati qui oggi, stavamo aspettando che un qualcuno ci dicesse qualcosa su come stavi.

Poi è uscito un Dottore e ha voluto sapere se eravamo parenti del signor Andrew. Credevamo fossi tu, così abbiamo chiesto come stavi e lui ci ha detto che...oddio non riesco neanche a dirlo.."

"Che ero morto?" chiese guardandola. Lei annuì.

"Si...Ci siamo guardati e io sono scoppiata in lacrime.

Poi il Dottore ha chiesto se fossi tua figlia"

"Mia cosa?"

"Cercava i parenti di un uomo di 80 anni e ci aveva preso per tua figlia e i tuoi nipoti" si morse il labbro.

Andy iniziò a ridere e Sharon lo fissò. "Posso continuare?"

"Si certo" disse mettendosi la mano sulla bocca per non ridere.

Alla fine del racconto, Andy scoppiò:

"Ahahahahahah! Oddio troppo divertente, non ridevo così da giorni"

Lei si allontanò da lui:

"Andy! Noi ci siamo sentiti morire"

La ritirò a sé.

"Lo credo! Però Capitano lo sa che non si ride delle disgrazie altrui, specialmente di un povero vecchietto"

"Io ho riso? E tu allora?"

Non riuscì ad essere serio e si misero a ridere insieme quando furono interrotti dall'arrivo del Dr Nelson.

"Bene vedo che adesso stai meglio Andy, quindi fra due ore puoi lasciare l'ospedale. Ah un ultima cosa qui fuori ci sono tre bellissimi bambini con i genitori che muoiono dalla voglia di vedere Nonno Andy e Nonna Sharon ... Complimenti siete proprio una bellissima famiglia"

"Grazie Dottore" dissero in coro.

"Prego, ci vediamo fra due ore"

"Dottore scusi può farli entrare?" disse Sharon.

"Agli ordini Capitano lo faccio subito" disse il Dr Nelson ridendo e uscendo.

"Oh mio Dio adesso anche il Dottore esegue i tuoi ordini! Dovrò dirgli se vuole lavorare con noi come Morales"

"Sono o non sono il Capitano della Polizia di Los Angeles?" disse dandogli un piccolo bacio sulle labbra.

"Nonni!" dissero Carlos e Luis entrando.

"Hey piccoli ometti"

Nicole si avvicinò con la piccola e la diede in braccio ad Andy.

Le sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio che nessuno capì.

"Papà il Dottore ci ha detto che fra due ore esci, se vuoi possiamo portarvi noi a casa, tanto siamo di strada, ci fermiamo da Emily e Patrick"

"Grazie Nicole accettiamo molto volentieri" rispose Andy.

"Ci sarete anche voi alla festa, vero?" chiese Dean.

"Si ci saremo anche noi" dissero insieme.

"Nonno, lo sai che a scuola la maestra ci ha fatto scrivere un tema?" dissero i piccoli. "Ah si? E su cosa lo avete scritto?" chiese curioso.

"Sulla famiglia" disse il più grande.

"Possiamo leggerlo?!" disse Sharon. "Non si può...ve lo leggeremo alla festa"

"Ok allora vorrà dire che aspetteremo fino a stasera"


	282. Capitolo 281

Finalmente arrivò l'ora di uscire dall'ospedale.

Andy ed era molto contento, non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa e stare da solo con Sharon.

Nicole e Dean con i ragazzi uscirono e lei lo aiutó a vestirsi. "A cosa pensi?" chiese Sharon mentre gli chiudeva la zip della giacca.

Lui le mise una mano sulla schiena tirandola più vicino e l'altra mano nascosta tra i capelli e la nuca.

"Pensavo a quanto mi piace essere vestito da te! Anche se preferisco quando me li togli"

"Oddio! Sei malato" disse arrossendo.

Comunque doveva ammettere di essere lusingata da quella frase.

"Ti svelo un segreto: Amo vestirti, ma adoro spogliarti" gli sussurrò baciando la cicatrice nel collo.

D'un tratto entrò il Dr Nelson.

"Allora Andy sei libero di andare, ma prima devo dirti un po' di cose...

Oh scusate" I due si separarono mentre Sharon si allontanava sogghignando.

"Grazie Doc…Mi dica tutto!" disse Andy sistemandosi i pantaloni della tuta. "Ti ho prescritto un antidolorifico da prendere ogni 8 ore, dovrai stare a riposo 1 settimana. Potrai tornare al lavoro ma servizio scrivania"

Il tenente fece una smorfia schivata.

"Grazie Doc, seguirò tutto alla lettera"

"Oh certo che lo farai! Ci penserò io a controllare che tu lo faccia.

Finché sarò a casa tua starai alle mie regole" disse Sharon.

Il Dottore si mise a ridere.

"Vedo che che non è severa solo al lavoro, lo è anche a casa"

"Che glielo dico a fare, lei è la mia strega cattiva" "Andy!" disse Sharon dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, ma lui l'attiró a se e le diede un bacio sulla testa.

Il Dr li guardò e sorrise.

"Va bene piccioncini vedo che non avete più bisogno di me, quindi vi lascio e non fatevi più vedere"

Sharon lasciò Andy e d'istinto abbracciò il Dr e gli sussurrò all'orecchio:

"Grazie per essersi preso cura di Andy e me. Lo apprezziamo molto"

"Faccio solo il mio lavoro e se avete bisogno avete il mio numero"

Quando Sharon si staccò Andy gli strinse la mano e lo ringraziò.

"E così ti piacciono gli uomini in camice..." disse Andy con un pizzico di gelosia quando furono soli.

Lei lo guardò attentamente per capire se scherzasse o se poteva diventare una discussione seria.

"Credevo preferissi le uniformi" aggiunse lui.

"Non mi interessa l'involucro, ma quello che c'è dentro. Ricordi: ti ho visto in camice e in abito talare"

"Pensavo di comprarmi un camice e giocare con te al dottore"

"Penso che tuo fratello sappia indicarti dove ha preso il suo" disse ammiccando prendendolo per il collo e baciandolo.

Avevano gli occhi chiusi ma Andy sentì qualcosa di strano in quel bacio.

Era bisognoso e ... Salato. La guardò mentre si staccava e la vide asciugarsi gli occhi.

"Che hai? Guarda che non sono gelo.."

Lei gli si fiondò tra le braccia.

"Amore mi spaventi, che succede?" le chiese mentre la donna singhiozzava.

"Oh Andy, credevo ... Fino a ieri ero io ad aver bisogno di supervisione e ora invece... Mi dispiace tanto"

Fece per indietreggiare quando lui le prese le mani e se le mise sopra il cuore.

"Lo senti? Più volte ti ho detto che batte per te. Ma è una mezza verità.

In realta sei tu che lo fai battere.. Che posso dire? Mi piace essere il tuo bodyguard ma mi piace anche quando mi fai da infermiera… sai ti ho immaginato in uno dei loro abiti e non sei niente male"

Le fece l'occhiolino strappandole un sorriso e la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.

Entrambi sorrisero e si sussurrarono 'ti amo' mentre approfondivano una delle loro attività preferite.

"Si staranno chiedendo se ci siamo persi.." disse lei senza fiato.

"Andiamo a casa.. Saremo più comodi" rispose malizioso alzando il sopracciglio.

Dopo essersi assicurati che stessero bene, Nicole Dean e i bambini li lasciarono.

Sharon stava lavando le tazze usate per bere la cioccolata.

"Non vedevo l'ora di stare solo con te" disse abbracciandola da dietro.

"Anche io amore" sospirò appoggiando la schiena al suo petto.

"Allora la festa è alle 20 giusto?" disse sfregando il viso nei suoi capelli.

"A cosa pensi Tenente?"

Iniziò a baciarle il collo dirigendosi con estrema lentezza al lobo dell'orecchio.

"Tenente, il Dottore ha detto che deve riposare" ansimò lei tenendolo stretto per la nuca.

"Lo so Capitano, ma per me questa è la miglior cura"

Lei gemette e Flynn la spinse fino in camera. Si spogliarono a vicenda e fecero l'amore lentamente con passione.


	283. Capitolo 282

Quando aprì gli occhi lo sentì nel bagno.

Si avvolse nel lenzuolo e lo raggiunse.

"Ti fa male?" chiese preoccupata quando lo vide prendere gli antidolorifici.

Sharon si morse il dentro della guancia ma lui l'attirò a sé baciandola appassionatamente.

"E questo?" chiese sorpresa senza fiato.

"Stavi per incolparti ... L'ho letto nei tuoi occhi!

Sharon ti amo e sei la miglior medicina che esista, sia per questo cuore che per il resto... Ho una costola lesionata è vero, ma se per questo non facessi l'amore con te preferirei spararmi subito..."

Lei scoppiò a ridere con gli occhi lucidi. "Il tuo labbro piuttosto come sta?

I lividi stanno andando via fortunatamente"

Lei si leccò la bocca:

"Ammetto che tira un po', ma quando mi baci passa tutto"

"Non sono sicuro di volere che guarisca allora" disse intrappolandola in un bacio lento e persistente.

"Preferirei che mi baciassi a prescindere" sussurrò.

"Oh si può fare" e la baciò di nuovo spingendola nel lettone.

Mentre pranzavano, decisero che avrebbero dormito nella stanza degli ospiti al piano terra almeno per qualche giorno.

Verso le 16 Sharon chiese:

"Amore posso farti una domanda?"

"Puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi"

"Peró devi essere sincero!"

"Ok"

"Con quante donne sei stato prima di metterti con me?"

Lui strinse i pugni.

Non era arrabbiato, era solo strano.

Non si aspettava questa domanda.

Non desiderava parlare delle sue ex come lei non voleva parlare di Jack, capiva che era importante per lei sapere, ma perché ora?

"Puoi non rispondere se vuoi ma ci terrei a saperlo.

Vedi, come posso dire...

Quello che provo con te è eccezionale, non ci sono parole per descriverlo.

Sia dal punto di vista emotivo che fisico.

Sono un po' gelosa se penso che altre possono aver provato lo stesso.

Magari la fuori c'è una ragazza che non ti ha mai dimenticato.

Oppure tu hai avuto qualcuna che ti è rimasta impressa più delle altre.

Lo so è stupido e mi dispiace metterti a disagio ma credo che tu debba sapere come mi sento.

Inoltre continuo a chiedermi quanto durerà, se è un sogno, se ti stancherai mai di me, e soprattutto PERCHÉ IO?!"

La sua voce tremava mentre apriva il suo cuore a lui e le parole erano come un fiume in piena.

Andy era sconvolto ma cercò di non darlo a vedere. Era terribile come Jack fosse riuscito a demolirla così nel profondo e di come lei non si fosse mai ripresa nonostante le apparenze.

Stava dubitando del suo amore per lei? No. Era molto più complicato.

Flynn era stato marchiato come donnaiolo ed era normale che la sua donna facesse domande, specie perché come suo superiore aveva letto il suo dossier.

Provò a mettersi nei panni di lei.

A parte che odiava Jack, avrebbe voluto sapere se le fosse stata con altri?

Quanto bene era stata e se c'era qualcuno che pensasse a lei di notte?

O al quale lei potesse paragonarlo?

Forse no, oppure si?! All'inizio magari ma ora?

Parlando di relazioni fisiche qualcuno una volta disse:

'È MEGLIO AVERE UNA CHIAVE CHE APRE TUTTE LE PORTE, O UNA PORTA CHE SI APRE CON QUALUNQUE CHIAVE?!'

Inspirò profondamente, la guardò e poi rispose:

"Non mi metti a disagio, non scusarti.

È una storia lunga e francamente per quanto mi riguarda ho chiuso quel capitolo della mia vita perché mi fa solo star male.

Capisco che vuoi sapere e ne hai il diritto.

Sono felice che tu lo abbia tirato in ballo. Per ora preferirei non rispondere, ma ti prometto che affronteremo l'argomento.

Per ora posso dirti non era per amore e non sono più quell'uomo.

Sappi solo, e sono sincero, che nessuna è nei miei pensieri e nelle mie grazie più di te, Sharon. Mi hai cambiato la vita"

Il capitano vide la sincerità e la calma nei suoi occhi.

"Io non centro niente, sei tu che sei voluto cambiare in meglio"

"Mi sei sempre piaciuta e mi dispiace che solo da un paio d'anni a questa parte me ne sono accorto.

Ti Amo Sharon e senza di te la mia vita non è niente"

Sharon lo fissò e lo abbracciò.

"Viva la sincerità! Ti amo anch'io Andy"

Erano amici. Erano amanti. Erano fidanzati, L'abbraccio portò le carezze, le carezze i baci. I baci portarono alla camera.

Non importava il passato, finché erano insieme contava il presente.


	284. Capitolo 283

Alle 19, Sharon strisciò via dal letto e Andy la raggiunse davanti all'armadio, cingendole la vita da dietro.

"Dobbiamo per forza andare alla festa, io volevo restare con te in quel bellissimo letto"

"Anche a me piacerebbe restare qui con te, ma ce una festa che ci aspetta e quindi dobbiamo vestirci. Cosa indosserai Volpe d'argente del mio cuore?" chiese voltandosi tra le sue braccia cercando di farlo smettere di baciarle il punto sensibile del suo collo.

"Un paio di Jeans, una camicia azzurra e la giacca di pelle.

Quella marrone che ti piace tanto" e le fece l'occhiolino.

"Molto sexy"

"E tu piccola cosa indosserai?"

"Non lo so! Opterò per un due pezzi"

"Un bikini? Si ci sto" "Scemo! La gonna bianca che mi arriva al ginocchio che adori sfilarmi"

"Quella elasticizzata?? Ottima idea" facendo vagare le mani lungo la schiena fino al sedere.

"Andy, concentrati. Le scarpe nere con le borchie, la maglia bianca a maniche lunghe e ..."

"Mmm, sarai troppo vestita..

Perché le maniche lunghe? Hai paura di aver freddo?"

"Vedi tu siamo a novembre"

"Ma ci sono io.."

"Appunto per quello la maglia sarà accollata" disse entrando in bagno e chiudendo la porta a chiave per fare la doccia in pace.

"Cosa? Non puoi farmi questo! Perché .."

Lei uscì ridendo:

"Perché anche se loro lo hanno fatto nel nostro letto noi non lo faremo a casa loro!"

"Ma la loro stanza per gli ospiti è per noi! Non hai sentito quando ce l'hanno detto?"

"Non lo faremo... Almeno non all'inaugurazione quando sono TUTTI presenti"

Fece l'occhiolino e lo baciò appassionatamente.

Mentre lui si perdeva nel bacio lo spinse via e tornò in bagno.

"Dovremo fare un salto al condominio.

Dobbiamo recuperare il regalo" gridò da dietro la porta.

Andy era in salotto e la guardava sorridendo mentre lei impacchettava il regalo per i figli.

"Ti sento che stai fissando"

"È colpa mia se sei così bella?"

"Probabilmente mi stai guardando le gambe o il sedere" disse senza voltarsi.

"Veramente guardavo i tuoi capelli"

Non era una bugia. Certo le aveva fatto la radiografia a quelle parti che preferiva ma i suoi capelli lasciati mossi, molto mossi erano uno spettacolo.

"Ho finito" disse togliendosi gli occhiali e voltandosi a guardarlo.

"Sei splendida"

"Non ero bella?"

"Da dietro sicuramente ma dal davanti..."

"I tuoi nonni ti leggevano le Memorie di Casanova prima di dormire?"

"Solo nei giorni che finiscono con -EDÌ"

Arrivati a casa dei figli, Emily aprì.

"Ciao mamma, ciao papà!"

"Ciao Tesoro!" dissero abbracciandola ed entrando.

Patrick appena li vide andò ad abbracciarli.

"Adesso ci siamo proprio tutti" disse sorridendo.

C'erano anche Andrea con Lee e Peter, Grace e Anna.

"Mamma, è un po che non ti metti il rossetto o è una mia impressione?" chiese Emily dal nulla.

La madre beveva e quasi sputò la bibita dal ridere.

"Che ho detto di divertente?" riprese la ragazza.

"Dovresti chiedere a mio cugino" disse Andrea.

"Papà zia Andrea dice che dobbiamo chiedere a te per sapere perché mamma non porta più il rossetto" disse Nicole.

"Oh credo che sia per colpa mia in effetti"

"Già è SICURAMENTE colpa tua" annuì Sharon.

"Si ma perché?"

"Glielo facciamo vedere?" disse lui facendo ballare le sopracciglia.

"Solo se i bambini non guardano... E comportati bene"

"Io? Sempre..."

La prese delicatamente per la nuca e cominciarono a baciarsi.

Prima a beccatine, poi leggero poi sempre più intenso.

Tralasciarono la lingua ma ognuno scelse il labbro preferito e ci diede sotto.

"Visto? Niente sbavature!" disse Sharon una volta ripreso fiato.

"Niente colore su di me... E il mitico gusto 'solo Sharon' " continuò Andy.

"Quindi è questo che fate quando chiudete le veneziane in ufficio?" chiese Patrick.


	285. Capitolo 284

"Mamma possiamo?" chiesero i bambini sventolando con un foglio.

"Certo"

Si schiarirono la voce e lessero una frase per uno:

""La nostra famiglia è molto grande. Il nostro Papà si chiama Dean e la nostra Mamma si chiamava Shirley ma è morta quando noi avevamo 3 e 1 anno.

Dopo un po' Papà ha conosciuto Nicole, che subito ci ha trattati come fossero suoi.

Si sono sposati due anni fa: noi abbiamo portato le fedi e quel giorno è stato speciale perchè Nicole è diventata la nostra mamma.

Siamo molto fortunati. Adesso infatti abbiamo anche una sorellina di nome Evangeline e le vogliamo tanto bene.

Invece di avere solo 4 nonni, ne abbiamo 8 ma passiamo molto più tempo con Nonno Andy e Nonna Sharon.

Nonno Andy lavora nella Polizia di Los Angeles ed è un Tenente della Crimini Maggiori e Nonna Sharon è il suo capo.

Nonno dice che è il capo sia nel lavoro che nella vita privata, infatti dice che lei è il capo del suo cuore. Quando non arrestano i cattivi passiamo molto tempo con loro e ci fanno anche dormire con loro. Li amiamo molto.

Poi c'è zio Peter, zia Grace, zia Andrea e il suo amico Lee.

Sono medico, psicologo e avvocati.

Ci piace andare al cinema con loro perché comprano sempre i pop corn formato gigante e ci tengono in braccio per farci vedere meglio.

Anna è la figlia di zio Peter e zia Grace.

È una cantante e ha una voce bellissima.

Spesso passiamo le domeniche con 2 zii acquisiti: Patrice e Louie.

Lei è dolce mentre lui scontroso ma ci copre se facciamo danni.

Infine abbiamo 4 Zii. Zio Rusty, Zio Ricky e Zia Emily che sono i figli di Nonna Sharon mentre Zio Patrick è il figlio di Nonno Andy. Zio Patrick e Zia Emily sono fidanzati e vivono insieme. Anche Zio Patrick è un poliziotto.

Zia Emily ci insegna a ballare, zio Rusty a giocare a scacchi e Zio Ricky ci porta a tutte le partite, dei Dodgers ovviamente!

Siamo una famiglia molto grande ma ci vogliamo tutti tanto bene.""

La mattina seguente, Sharon si svegliò per prima e, andò a preparare la colazione.

Erano tornati alle due e tra qualche ora sarebbero dovuti andare in centrale.

Quando Flynn si svegliò e si accorse di essere solo, andò in cucina.

Le si avvicinò e le baciò la testa.

"Buongiorno amore"

"Buongiorno a te"

"Allora, ti sei divertita alla festa dei ragazzi?"

"Si tantissimo e tu?!"

"Anche io. Sinceramente mi era mancato passare del tempo con tutta la nostra famiglia"

Sharon sorrise. Le piaceva il suono di 'LA NOSTRA FAMIGLIA'.

"Hai ragione anche a me è mancato"

"Se penso che mi aspetta una settimana di scrivania ..."

"Mi segua in camera da letto tenente, è un ordine"

"Certo Capitano! Che ha in mente?"

"Forse potrei farle dimenticare la sua prossima settimana da dattilografo"

Lo fece sdraiare sul letto, si mise su di lui attenta a non fargli male.

Passò la mano sulla cicatrice nell'addome e iniziò a baciargli il petto, poi il collo (dove baciò il segno del coagulo) ed infine passò alla bocca, dando un bacio lento, persistente e passionale.

"Capitano! Il Dottore ha detto che devo riposare"

Tra un bacio e l'altro gli rispose senza cambiare l'intensità.

"Lo so Tenente, ma io non riesco a stare lontano da lei. Mi attira come una calamita" In un attimo lui le fu sopra ed iniziò a renderle il trattamento.

Le sfilò la camicia da notte e iniziò a baciarle le gambe, la pancia e il seno.


	286. Capitolo 285

Quando entrarono alla Crimini Maggiori erano le 9,15.

"Buongiorno e scusate il ritardo, eravamo ad una festa e abbiamo fatto tardi" Provenza si voltò sussurrando il solito motto 'IDIOTI!'

Tao rispose:

"Buongiorno Capitano!

Taylor l'aspetta nel suo ufficio, le vuole parlare. Dice che urgente"

"Ok andrò subito da lui"

Prese l'ascensore e si diresse alla porta dell'ufficio di Taylor.

"Avanti"

"Buongiorno Capo voleva parlarmi?"

"Capitano buongiorno! Ho bisogno del Tenente Flynn"

"Per cosa?"

"Per un lavoro sotto copertura"

"Cosa?! E dove?!"

"Las Vegas! A quanto pare c'è un altro tizio che ammazza poliziotti e da due anni a questa parte non sono riusciti ad arrestarlo, sanno chi è e con chi lavora, quindi il Sindaco ha chiesto aiuto.

Abbiamo deciso di mandare uno della Crimini Maggiori sul posto a collaborare"

"E il Tenente Flynn che dovrebbe fare?"

"Infiltrarsi nella sua banda e scoprire perchè ce l'ha tanto con i poliziotti" "Posso sapere perchè ha scelto An..il Tenente Flynn?"

"Perchè mi sembra quello più preparato a queste cose e perchè comando io" Sharon mise le mani sulla scrivania e lo guardò con aria di sfida.

"Le ricordo che il Capo Pope mi ha messo a capo della Crimini Maggiori e quindi decido io e le dico subito che il Tenente Flynn da Los Angeles non se ne andrà"

"So bene che lei odia Las Vegas e ama Flynn. Posso sapere con chi stò parlando? Con il suo Capitano o con la sua ragazza?"

Lei deglutì.

"Con il Capitano"

"Ah si?! E se non fosse Flynn ad andare sotto copertura? Se fosse Provenza o un altro membro della squadra reagirebbe allo stesso modo?" Sharon lo fissò sapeva dove voleva andare a parare.

"Capitano non mischi la sua vita privata con quella professionale"

"Qui non entra in gioco la mia vita privata, ma la vita di un ottimo poliziotto!

Posso farle una domanda? Se Flynn dovesse accettare, per quanto tempo dovrà restare a Las Vegas?"

"Un mese"

Un mese senza di lui, senza le coccole.

Senza vederlo a colazione, al lavoro.

Senza dormire tra le sue braccia.

Sapendolo in pericolo.

"Il dottore gli ha detto di stare alla scrivania"

"Lo so. Per una settimana. Il che è perfetto perché partirà la settimana prossima per Las Vegas"

Tutta la squadra era ancora seduta alle proprie scrivanie quando lei, senza guardare nessuno, tornò nel suo ufficio e chiuse le tende.

Andy e Provenza si guardarono perplessi. Intanto Sharon si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto se non lo avesse visto e sentito per un intero mese.

Adesso che si erano riconciliati non poteva perderlo di nuovo!

Non voleva.

Le tende rimasero chiuse per più di mezz'ora.

Andy stava iniziando a preoccuparsi. Certo poteva essere solo impegnata ma qualcosa nell'aria gli diceva che non era così, quindi si alzò e bussò alla porta, ma non ottenne risposta e decise di entrare.

Sharon alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò con gli occhi lucidi.

Si preoccupò ancora di più e le si avvicinò.

"Hey che hai?"

Sharon si fece coraggio e gli raccontò tutto.

"Era prevedibile siamo poliziotti giusto?"

"Si ma Andy, perché sempre tu?

Quel tizio ammazza i poliziotti e io non voglio perderti adesso che ti ho ritrovato"

Le prese le mani e le strinse tra le sue. Tremava.

"Sharon non mi perderai ok?!"

"Quindi hai deciso di accettare?" Lui sospirò. Non poteva rifiutare. Avevano promesso che la loro relazione non avrebbe influenzato le decisioni lavorative.

Quel tipo era razzista e maschilista, il che escludeva per quel lavoro metà team. Rimanevano Buzz, non ancora pronto per un lavoro sotto copertura, Provenza, troppo vecchio per essere credibile, e lui.

"Si lo farò. Non ti preoccupare prometto di non fare stronzate" Lei capì a cosa stava pensando e aveva ragione.

Era stata lei stessa a dire a Taylor che la loro storia non avrebbe inciso sulla Crimini Maggiori.

"Sarà meglio per te! Promettimi che se dovessero scoprire chi sei veramente...Promettimi che non farai l'eroe"

Le sorrise accarezzandole il viso.

Si abbracciarono e le diede un bacio sul naso.


	287. Capitolo 286

Uscito da lì, Flynn si diresse da Taylor per dirgli che accettava, anche se sapeva che sarebbe stata dura.

Ancora nessuno della squadra sapeva che Andy dovesse andare sotto copertura, quando tornò dall'ufficio di Taylor.

Provenza vide uscire Flynn dalla stanza di Sharon, dirigendosi all'ascensore. Pensò subito che avessero avuto una discussione, data la serietà sul suo viso, così decise di andare dal Capitano per sapere qualcosa.

Bussò alla porta ed entrò.

"Capitano scusi …"

Non finì la frase ma vide che lei si stava asciugando una lacrima. "Cosa ha fatto l'idiota questa volta?"

"Niente" sospirò abbozzando quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un sorriso. "Allora perché ha gli occhi rossi dal pianto?"

"Perché andrà a Las Vegas sotto copertura e non ho potuto fare niente"

"Come?! Flynn sotto copertura a Las Vegas? Ho capito bene?"

"Si Tenente ha capito bene" disse con gli occhi lucidi.

Il tenente odiava vederla in quel modo. Dopo tutto era un essere umano e la donna amata dal suo migliore amico e partner.

"Adesso si calmi e mi racconti quello Taylor che le ha detto" "Ok"

Racconto tutto cercando alla meglio di trattenere le lacrime. Provenza sospirò.

"Sharon siamo poliziotti. Il nostro lavoro è servire e proteggere la nostra gente e Flynn ha accettato perché è sempre stato un ottimo poliziotto"

Lei lo guardò come un cucciolo.

"E se dovesse andare tutto storto? Come potrei dirlo ai ragazzi?

Non…non posso sopportare di perderlo adesso che .."

"Sharon non lo perderà! E Andy non farà stronzate"

"E lei come fa a saperlo?"

"Perché qui a Los Angeles ha ciò a cui tiene di più!

La vostra famiglia, che ama e che lo ama.

E a te! E ti assicuro, ti ama molto"

"Grazie Louie" e tirò su col naso.

Andy tornò poco dopo dall'ufficio di Taylor.

Lei lo chiamò nella stanza e, incurante delle veneziane alzate e delle porte aperte, gli diede un bacio lento e passionale.

"E questo per che cos'era?!"

"Perché ti amo e non posso vivere senza te"

Si sorrisero, ma la tristezza negli occhi era evidente.

"La cosa è reciproca! Ah senti il Capitano Mayers arriverà domani nel pomeriggio per aggiornarci su cosa devo fare a Las Vegas"

"Ok va bene! E ora Tenente Flynn, credo debba informare i suoi colleghi"

"Certo Capitano"

Si presero per mano e raccontarono tutto alla squadra.

Sarebbero stati in collegamento da remoto e avrebbero avuto una parte a anche loro.

Infondo, il motto della Polizia era molto chiaro:

'Per Servire e Per Proteggere'

Verso l'una Taylor, in un atto di bontà, diede il pomeriggio e la serata libera a tutti, così Julio, seduto nella sala della pausa, propose un'idea.

"Capitano, ragazzi? Scusate!"

"Si Julio che c'è?" disse il Capitano. "Che ne dite se andiamo a cena fuori e poi a bere qualcosa?"

"Si ottima idea, conosci qualche posto?"

"Ce ne sono una marea però quello che mi piace di più si trova sulla spiaggia al Molo di Santa Monica si chiama Bar Pintxo, se volete prenoto per 7 persone a nome mio.

Per le 20 può andare bene?" chiese Sanchez. "Si va benissimo" dissero tutti.

"Allora ci vediamo davanti al Pub prima delle 20 e, Signora?"

"Si Julio?"

"Stia tranquilla, il tenente non fare il temerario. Ha troppo da perdere"

Sharon annuì e Andy abbozzò un sorriso mentre uscivano dalla sala ristoro.

"Che programmi hai?" chiese lei appena si avvicinarono alla macchina.

"Allora... pensavo ... per prima cosa, ti preparo un bel pranzo e poi si fa il riposino pomeridiano. Un lungo riposino. Ci prepariamo per la cena con la squadra e ci divertiamo tutta notte" disse Andy strusciando i nasi e dandole un bacio nel collo.

Il respiro di lei si fece un po più pesante.

"Sicuro che dopo pranzo vuoi fare un riposino? Anche io ho in mente tante cose da fare oggi pomeriggio"

"Bene allora che aspettiamo?"


	288. Capitolo 287

Arrivati, Andy iniziò subito a preparare il pranzo e Sharon corse di sopra di sopra con la scusa del bagno.

Si cambiò e scese.

Quando arrivò giù, notò che Andy era già a buon punto con il pranzo, così si avvicinò a lui cingendogli la vita, si alzò in punta di piedi e gli diede un bacio sulla nuca.

Lui fece finta di niente ma lei accorse che aveva smesso di mescolare. Gli diede un altro bacio sul collo, poi un altro ancora.

"Girati" sussurrò nel suo orecchio con voce sensuale.

Quando la vide rimase senza fiato.

Aveva tolto gli occhiali, indossato una delle sue camicie (legamdola ad altezza ombelico) e una sua cravatta nera. Aveva ritoccato il trucco, aggiungendo stranamente del rossetto rosso.

Dulcis infundo una minigonna di pelle nera, molto mini e con i tratti delle coscie in pizzo.

Mentre Flynn sbavava, la testa di Sharon era piena di domande:

Chi avrebbe pensato che alla sua età avrebbe ritrovato l'amore?

E soprattutto essere corrisposta e considerata sempre sexy e affascinante in quel modo?

Venne interrotta nel suo pensiero quando Flynn l'attaccò spalle al frigo, baciandola appassionatamente e toccandola ovunque.

Quando il bacio finì, lei rimase delusa e lui se ne accorse.

"Assaggia il sugo" disse porgendole il mestolo.

"Mmmmm divino" rispose lei accarezzandosi i capelli.

Passò un dito nel mestolo per portarlo alla bocca ma lui le prese il polso. Succhiandole l'indice fece l'occhiolino e disse:

"Tocca a me assaggiare"

Sharon chiuse gli occhi alla sensazione.

Cercò di riprendersi e chiese:

"Hai messo il sale?" indicando la pentola.

"Controlla?" le diede un cucchiaino.

"Perfetto" assaggiando l'acqua dovutamente salata e piegandosi un po' sui fornelli.

"Vediamo"

La prese per i fianchi, la voltò e la trascinò nuovamente in un bacio lento e appassionato.

All'inizio la prese in giro ma poi si rivolse al suo labbro preferito, quello inferiore, succhiando il sugo rimasto.

Sharon si strinse contro di lui mentre le rivolgeva la stessa attenzione al labbro superiore.

"Scusa dovevo controllare se era salato al punto giusto.

E poi avevi del sugo"

"Dove?"

"Qui!"

Sorrise e la baciò di nuovo.

Poco dopo i loro stomaci protestarono a causa del profumo che aleggiava nella stanza.

"Che succede?" chiese Andy una volta finito di mangiare mentre lei si alzava per lavare i piatti improvvisamente ammutolita.

Sharon sospirò:

"Tesoro, io non voglio rovinare questa giornata, ma dobbiamo dirlo ai ragazzi"

Andy le accarezzò il viso.

"Si lo so, pensavo di organizzare una cena domani sera con tutti qui ..."

Non finì neanche la frase che il cellulare di Sharon squillò.

Era una videochiamata e Andy rispose mentre lei si sistemava la camicia.

"Ciao ragazzi come mai questa chiamata?"

C'erano proprio tutti ed erano arrabbiati, Nicole parlò per tutti.

"Perchè non ci avete detto che papà va a Las Vegas sotto copertura?!"

Sharon guardò Andy, poi si alzò e andò in cucina.

Andy la guardò e si rivolse hai ragazzi.

"Come fate a saperlo?"

Patrick rispose:

"Me lo ha detto O'Derno poche ore fa.. perchè mamma è andata via?"

"Perchè non ha potuto opporsi. Volevamo dirvelo, ne parlavamo proprio ora.

Sentite ragazzi vi spiegheremo tutto domani sera a cena qui ok?! Posso solo dirvi che resterò a Las Vegas per un mese.

Voglio chiedervi un favore! Vi chiedo di occuparvi di vostra madre.

Di farla distrarre. Non fatele sentire la mia mancanza"

Rusty annuì:

"Si certo, non ti preoccupare."

"Non la lasceremo sola, ci prenderemo cura di lei" disse Ricky.

"Adesso scusate devo andare da lei. È abbastanza scossa"

I ragazzi abbassarono lo sguardo.

"Va bene, ci dispiace per esserci arrabbiati salutaci la mamma e scusaci"

"Certo a domani ragazzi ciao"


	289. Capitolo 288

Andò a cercare Sharon in cucina ma non la trovò.

Vide che la porta sul retro era aperta, così uscì e la trovò seduta sull'altalena.

Si sedette accanto a lei e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Hey, che hai?!" Si voltò e gli urlò contro.

"Che ho?! Andy, la settimana prossima tu andrai a Las Vegas e io non ho potuto fare niente per impedirlo.

Come se non bastasse tu hai accettato"

"Sharon te l'ho già detto siamo..."

Lei lo interruppe.

"Lo so! Siamo poliziotti e dobbiamo servire e proteggere la nostra gente.

Capisco che prima di essere il mio ragazzo sei un poliziotto, ma tu sei l'uomo che amo più della mia stessa vita.

Anzi, la mia vita non ha proprio senso senza di te! Non so come ho fatto prima di incontrarti ma non voglio tornare a quella vita!

In questo ultimo anno che ci si siamo trovati ti ho perso un sacco di volte"

"Ma sono sempre tornato!"

"Lo so! E se questa volta ...

Saperti lì, forse in pericolo. Lontano da tutti e...da me!

Non ce l'ha faccio, e se dovesse succederti qualcosa di brutto non me lo perdonerei mai" disse mentre l'abbracciava.

Le baciò la testa. "Sharon ti ho promesso che non farò stronzate e quando prometto qualcosa a qualcuno la mantengo.

Specie a te! Non è molto ma avrete video e voce" "Ma non avrò te!"

Sospirò e continuò:

"Hai promesso! Se non mantieni sarà peggio per te"

"Hai la mia parola!

Adesso che ne dici di mangiare il dolce?"

Lei sorrise.

"Si andiamo! Ti amo Andy"

"Ti amo anch'io Sharon"

"Ti andrebbe di vedere delle foto?"

"Dici sul serio?"

"Si. Mentre dormivi l'altro giorno sono andato a cercarle in soffitta. Nicole in tempo record mi ha aiutato a sistemarle.

Ce ne sono altre ma devo averle nascoste bene oppure le ha mio fratello"

"Mi piacerebbe"

Sedettero sul divano e Flynn prese un album con una sua foto in copertina.

Sharon prese il libro e passò la mano sulla sua immagine.

"Ti piace?" chiese lui.

"È calda"

"Davvero?"

"Si assolutamente. Non come quella che mi ha mandato Andrea ma... si!"

Andy la tirò fuori e gliela porse.

"È tua"

"Come?"

"Ti piace? È tua"

"Oh Andy ma così finirò per rovinarti l'album e..."

"Ne metterò un'altra. Magari una dove siamo insieme"

"Grazie" disse baciandolo.

"Allora, pensi di aprirlo?"

"Fai gli onori"

"D'accordo. Questo sulla sinistra sono io. Mentre quello in queste due foto è il mio bisnonno"

"Scherzi?"

"Perché?"

"Perché siete uguali ecco perché"

"Cioè tu puoi somigliare e portare il nome della tua bisnonna e io non posso farlo col mio bisnonno?"

"Si chiamava Andrew?"

"Sì. Bello vero?"

"Decisamente"

"Questi sono i genitori di mio padre, la figlia del famoso Andrew. Jane e Jim"

"I musicisti?"

"Si esatto proprio loro"

"Lui è Molinari il collega di cui ti ho parlato"

"Oh si ricordo"

"E questi sono sua moglie e i suoi figli, quando lavoravamo insieme ovviamente"

"Questi invece sono i genitori di mia madre. Qui è quando hanno scoperto che avrebbero avuto tre gemelli.

In questa sono mia nonna, mia madre e mia sorella Meredith.

Qui sono l'anno prima che lei si ammalasse, e questa l'ho fatta io da distante. Una delle volte che all'ospizio il nonno le leggeva il diario"

"Sembrano molto innamorati"

"Oh lo erano. Il nonno era contrario alle mie nozze con Sandra, e quando la lasciai mi disse che sperava trovassi la mia Allie"

"E l'hai trovata?"

"Tu sei la mia Allie!"

Si scambiarono un bacio languido e l'album sulle loro ginocchia rischiava di cadere. Si fermarono in tempo per prenderlo e ne volò fuori la foto di una donna con un bambino in braccio.

"È molto bella"

"Credo ce l'abbia messa Nicole quando non guardavo. Non dovrebbe essere qui"

"Chi è?"

"Lei è ... mia madre. E il mio gemello Michael"


	290. Capitolo 289

"Tua madre?"

"Si"

Flynn tolse la foto e la mise capovolta sul mobile scrivendoci sopra a matita 'da restituire a Nicole'.

"Non per essere indiscreta ma ... perché non ..."

"Perché non la voglio nell'album di famiglia?"

"Si"

"Perché ne lei ne mio padre mi hanno voluto nella loro famiglia. Sharon purtroppo non tutte le madri sono come te. Fortunatamente ho un buon rapporto con l'unico fratello che mi rimane"

"Mi dispiace"

"Ci sono abituato. Vuoi smettere o andiamo avanti?"

"Mi piacerebbe finire di vederle"

"Qui ci sono David e Erin, era il loro anniversario, questa è mia cugina Karen (ce l'ha scattata Andrea) e mi diceva che voleva fossi il suo testimone di nozze. Non siamo proprio cugini, siamo cresciuti insieme. Ecco è sua nipote. Questi sono i miei zii, Jessica e Seth. Seth è lo zio di Karen e Jessica è la gemella di mia madre. Questa non so chi l'ha fatta comunque sono Grace e Peter. Riecco mio fratello che fa lo scemo. I miei zii e queste due bellissime donne"

"Ma questo è ...! Chi le ha...?"

"Io. Eri così bella, veramente lo siete entrambe. Non potevo farne a meno. Avrei voluto fermare il tempo. Tu con i ragazzi, felice. Se non avessi potuto avere un futuro con te volevo almeno avere un ricordo di quel momento"

"Oh Andy è così romantico. Mi sento come in quel momento. Ti amo"

"Ti amo anch'io. L'ultima pagina e poi passiamo andare a letto. Sei stanca"

"Si mi dispiace" disse sbadigliando.

"Ecco l'ultima pagina. Con Niky siamo d'accordo di continuare e farne un altro. Gli zii di nuovo, Anna e ..."

"Questa è Emily!"

"Si. Me l'ha regalata l'altro giorno. Per ora l'ho messa con la graffetta in attesa di trovare una cornice adatta. Patrick ne ha una copia nel portafoglio"

"Anch'io ce l'ho nell'album a casa, mi piace molto"

"È bellissima, proprio come sua madre. Dai, andiamo a letto. Ci aspetta la cena con la squadra stasera"

Erano le 18, mancavano due ore alla cena con la squadra e ancora non erano pronti.

Sharon aprì gli occhi e quando lesse l'ora sulla sveglia svegliò Andy di colpo. "Oh mio Dio tesoro svegliati sono le sette e siamo in ritardo. Dobbiamo prepararci" disse strattonandolo.

Andy si rigiro stiracchiandosi tranquillamente.

"Sharon sono solo le sette calmati!

I ragazzi aspetteranno" disse sorridendo.

"Non è divertente, devo prepararmi e anche tu"

"Ok va bene mi alzo"

Mentre Andy occupava il bagno, Sharon chiamava il figlio.

"Ciao mamma" salutò Rusty rispondendo alla videochiamata.

"Ciao tesoro. Hai programmi stasera?

Siamo a cena con la squadra e mi chiedevo se volessi venire"

"No ma grazie dell'invito! Mi vedo con Gus andiamo a cena e dopo a vedere un film"

"Ok va bene, allora vado a vestirmi"

Sharon entrò in camera da letto mentre Andy ne uscì e prese il telefono sedendosi sul divano.

"Ehilà ragazzo"

"Ciao" rispose imbronciato.

"Che c'è?"


	291. Capitolo 290

"Senti, so che volete parlarci del tuo lavoro sotto copertura domani a cena ma perchè Taylor ha scelto te e non gli altri?" chiese il ragazzo tristemente.

"Perchè secondo lui questo tizio è razzista e maschilista.

Inoltre pare che io sia il migliore e l'unico preparato"

Il ragazzo sospirò.

"Ma mamma non conta niente?! Sbaglio o è lei che comanda la Crimini Maggiori?"

"No non sbagli ragazzo. Lei si è opposta ma Taylor ha messo in mezzo la nostra vita privata e non ha potuto fare niente, quindi ho dovuto accettare"

"Ma questo è un ricatto Andy e Taylor…"

"Lo so Rusty! Non possiamo fare niente"

"Lei come stà?"

"Lo hai visto anche tu a pranzo.

Se ti dicessi la sua reazione sta mattina...

Taylor le ha sbattuto in faccia che prima di essere il suo ragazzo sono un poliziotto e di tenere la vita privata lontano da quella professionale.

Non ha potuto controbattere"

"Capito" disse Rusty scuotendo la testa cercando di calmare la rabbia che provava.

Andy fissò il soffitto e riprese a parlare. "Ha detto che se mi succedesse qualcosa lei non se lo perdonerebbe mai"

Rusty lo guardò.

"Tu cerca di non fare boiate e non fare l'eroe, se no te la vedrai con noi cinque"

Andy cominciò a ridere.

"Oh che paura! Sul serio, le ho promesso che non farò nulla di pericoloso e lo prometto anche a voi. Vi amo e non voglio perdervi"

Dopo pochi minuti, Sharon li raggiunse.

Quando la vide con i jean attillati che le lasciavano gambe e sedere, una maglia beige, il foulard che Nicole e Emily le avevano regalato, un velo di trucco e un filo di lucidalabbra, rimase senza fiato.

Flynn aveva girato il cellulare in maniera che il figlio la vedesse.

"Mamma sei bellissima, vero Andy?"

Lui rimase in silenzio.

"Andy?" "Cosa?! Oh si Sharon sei..sei bellissima" disse balbettando Andy.

Lei arrossì, rispondendo timida:

"Grazie"

"Meglio che vada, qui sta per scoppiare la bomba, ciao mamma, ciao Andy divertitevi"

"Anche tu e salutaci Gus" dissero insieme.

Chiusa la chiamata, le si avvicinò cingendole la vita mentre lei metteva la giacca a vento.

"Scusa per prima. Sei davvero uno schianto ed ero rimasto senza fiato"

Lei giocherellò con il bavero della sua giacca nera, mentre ammirava quanto stesse bene nei jeans nuovi, la camicia grigia aperta facendo vedere la maglietta azzurra, e la sciarpa di contorno.

"Tranquillo, ci sono abituata.

Ho notato che ti faccio spesso questo effetto"

"Oh si" disse baciandola appassionatamente.

Si separarono con la promessa di continuare dopo e raggiunsero i ragazzi al Pub.

Quando arrivarono, la squadra era fuori che li aspettava.

Li raggiumsero ed entrarono tutti insieme.

"Ora vorrei fare un brindisi per lei Capitano" disse Julio verso fine serata.

"No ragazzi non c'è bisogno davvero"

"Oh si Capitano" disse Amy.

"Bene! Capitano esattamente sette anni fa lei entrata nelle nostra vite a causa di quella causa contro la polizia di Los Angeles, e anche se all'epoca non la potevamo sopportare lei.."

"Veramente anche quando e diventata capo della Crimini Maggiori..." interruppe Provenza.

Julio lo fulminò.

"Posso continuare?! Stavo dicendo, lei ha fatto solo il suo lavoro e noi come al solito siamo stati un po'..."

"Stronzi?!" disse Andy.

"Ecco si, ma conoscendola meglio abbiamo imparato ad apprezzarla. Qualcuno più di qualcun altro.

Comunque per non farla tanto lunga lei è un ottimo capo e siamo molto fieri di lavorare con lei"

"Grazie" disse Sharon con gli occhi lucidi.

Andy le mise una mano sulla spalla e la tirò a se.

"Al Capitano" dissero tutti e alzarono i bicchieri per brindare.

"Al MIO capitano, nonché all'amore della mia vita" le sussurrò Flynn all'orecchio.

Le si voltò sorridendogli e si fecero l'occhiolino a vicenda.

La serata continuò fino a mezzanotte.

Mentre gli altri se ne andavano ognuno a casa propria, Andy e Sharon si fermarono nel piccolo Luna Park lì vicino.

Si divertirono come matti anche se, a causa del freddo, rimasero solo un ora.

Entrarono nella casa degli specchi facendo facendo buffe vedendo i loro corpi che si storcevano.

Urlarono come matti nella casa stregata e si scaldarono abbracciati sulla ruota panoramica.

Si cattarono foto nei box delle macchinette e Andy si intascò quelle con Sharon da sola, con la scusa di farle per la patente.

Con la scusa che non sapevano sparare, fecero il tiro al piattello e a turno si diedero 'lezioni', premendo i loro corpi.

Si baciarono nel tunnel dell'amore facendo 5 giri di fila senza staccarsi mai.

Quando il desiderio d'intimità salì alle stelle, si diressero a casa di lui e passarono una lunga notte di passione.

La mattina seguente andarono a lavorare con una sciarpa o un foulard sul collo di entrambi.

Erano molto stanchi e lei, per ovvi motivi, camminava male.

Veramente anche il resto della squadra era stanco, ma loro un po di più.


	292. Capitolo 291

La mattina al lavoro era stata pesante, erano talmente stanchi che le loro menti non connettevano.

Specie quella di Sharon.

Taylor entrò alla Crimini Maggiori e Flynn lo guardò male, non tanto perché doveva stare lontano da lei per lavoro, quanto per il modo in cui l'aveva trattata. Era già la seconda volta che succedeva.

La prima era stata quando, qualche anno prima, aveva insinuato davanti a tutti che Brenda avrebbe risolto il caso meglio e prima di lei. Manco fosse sempre andato così d'accordo con la Johnson.

Con sorpresa, Sharon venne difesa da tutti, Andy per primo.

"Buongiorno capitano!"

"Capo come posso aiutarla?"

"Niente! Sono passato per ricordarle che il Capitano Mayers arriverà alle 15 e ho ordinato il pranzo per quattro nel mio ufficio"

Sospirò. Ecco che la partenza del suo innamorato si avvicinava e lei non poteva fare niente.

"Ok va bene. C'è altro?" chiese un po' indispettita.

"Si ...ecco...Mi dispiace per ieri.

L'ho trattata male e mi dispiace per averle sbattuto in faccia la sua vita privata con il Tenente.

Siete stai entrambi di parola, sempre molto professionali.

Per la cronaca dopo che abbiamo parlato ho detto al tenente di non fare cavolate e mi ha assicurato che non ha intenzione di perdere quello che ha e che la ama"

Il respiro di Sharon si fermò un momento.

Andy aveva detto a Taylor che l'amava? Scrollò la testa e rispose.

"Lo spero tanto" disse imbarazzata.

"Capitano, non ho mai visto il tenente Flynn così innamorato.

È un ottimo poliziotto e non farebbe niente di stupido, forse prima, ma ora no"

"Grazie Capo"

Quando l'uomo se ne andò, Sharon raggiunse Andy.

"Il Capitano Mayers arriverà alle 15 e siamo a pranzo da Taylor. Parleremo di quello che devi fare"

"Ok va bene"

Si fissarono ma lui vide nei suoi occhi la preoccupazione.

Andy le sorrise.

"Stai bene?"

"Si certo" gli disse ricambiando il sorriso. "Che voleva Taylor, oltre a farti sapere che Mayers arriverà?"

"Si è scusato per come mi ha trattato ieri"

"Oh bene!"

Le 15 arrivarono e anche Mayers.

"Capitano, lui è Simon Mayers Capitano della Polizia di Las Vegas"

"Salve sono il Capitano Sharon Raydor e lui è il Tenente Andy Flynn"

"Raydor... Oh si certo lei è la moglie di Jack, è un po' che non lo vedo che fine ha fatto?"

"Ex Moglie grazie"

"Bene che ne dite di pranzare e poi parlare di quello che farà Flynn nel mio ufficio?" disse Taylor.

Sharon si irrigidì ma Andy le toccò lievemente la schiena, facendola calmare.

Mentre erano concentrati sul pranzo Mayers cominciò.

"Allora Capitano, ho qui la nuova identità del Tenente Flynn" Le porse il fascicolo.

"Tenente lei dalla settimana prossima si chiamerà Anthony John Denison, 67 anni. È uscito un mese fa di prigione dopo aver scontato la pena di 20 anni per aver ucciso sua moglie per averla tradita, e ha rapinato un po' di persone molto importanti.

Per fare fortuna poi si è trasferito a Las Vegas"

"Ah però!"


	293. Capitolo 292

"Si! Il tizio che non riusciamo a prendere si chiama Martin Price 50 anni era incensurato fino a due anni fa, finchè un giorno ci fu una rapina in una banca e i rapitori scapparono in strada. Ci fu una sparatoria e mentre rispondevamo al fuoco l'Agente Ramon Gomez invece di beccare il rapinatore beccò una civile che usciva dal supermercato di fronte.

In seguito si scoprì che quella civile era..."

"La moglie di Price" disse Sharon interrompendolo.

"Esatto. Quando venne a sapere chi era stato, giurò che quell'agente sarebbe morto e posso dire che è un uomo di parola.

Lo ha trovato la ex moglie impiccato in casa sua dopo una settimana.

Sappiamo che ha messo su una banda per fare rapine e ammazzare poliziotti"

"E io che dovrei fare?" chiese Andy.

"Lei dovrà convincerlo a far parte della sua banda e assecondandarlo"

"Ok bene accetto! Ad una condizione, so che il Capo Taylor glielo ha già accennato... vorrei che la Crimini Maggiori veda e senta tutto"

"Certo! La vostra squadra è la migliore.

In realtà avremmo bisogno di tutti ma il budget è quello che è.

Pensavamo a un collegamento in remoto.

Che ne dice capitano? Capitano?"

Sharon era imbambolata. "Scusatemi!" si alzò di colpo ed uscì dall'ufficio.

Andy la seguì.

"Tenente Flynn dove stà andando, non abbiamo ancora finito!" disse Taylor.

Lui lo incenerì con uno sguardo e si catapultò fuori.

"Non capisco, che succede?" chiese Mayers.

"Il Tenente Flynn non è stato molto bene di salute ultimamente, e lei è preoccupata per lui" disse Taylor.

"Capisco! Può dire al Capitano che staremo attenti al Tenente Flynn"

Andy la trovò nel corridoio, a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

Probabilmente stava piangendo, o per lo meno avrebbe voluto. Non c'era nessuno in vista.

"Ehi" le sussurrò avvicinandosi.

Lei si girò, strinse gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime e disse:

"Ti prego non farlo" disse con un filo di voce.

"Sharon ne abbiamo già parlato"

Lei lo strinse in un abbraccio.

"Lo so ma non ce la faccio! Se dovesse succedere qualcosa io..."

Le baciò la testa accarezzandole la schiena.

"Non succederà niente di brutto ok, prometto che starò attento, ti fidi di me?"

"Si, di te si! È di quel tizio, Price che non mi fido. E francamente neanche di Mayers"

"Perché è un amico di Jack?"

"Anche. Hai promesso Tenente e vedi di mantenere la promessa"

"Te lo giuro. Preferirei morire che deluderti"

"Pessima scelta di parole ma ho capito, grazie"

Si accarezzarono il viso non potendo baciarsi, anche se avrebbero voluto, e ritornarono dai colleghi.

Taylor decise di lasciarli liberi per tutta la serata e il weekend.

Andy e Sharon avevano organizzato la cena con i ragazzi perché, specie dopo la telefonata, dovevano sapere cosa li attendeva il prossimo mese.

Quando uscirono dal lavoro, lei si diresse a casa sua, voleva stare sola.

Lui la capì e non fece domande.

Erano solo 18 quando Flynn iniziò a preparare la cena. Voleva passare gli ultimi 3 giorni con Sharon e i ragazzi e si era ripromesso di portare tutti loro a Disneyland.

Finito di cucinare, mise un paio di jeans e una camicia a quadri e aspettò che arrivasse la famiglia.


	294. Capitolo 293

Al condominio, Sharon entrò in doccia.

Iniziò a pensare a Andy e a quanto sarebbero stati lontani dal Lunedì seguente. Un mese. Un mese intero.

Risciacquò velocemente, mise l'accappatoio e sedette sulla poltrona accanto al calorifero.

Aveva passato la sua vita senza di lui e le sembrava così lontana e impossibile. Poi era stata un mese senza di lui quando era in ospedale per via dell'operazione e un altro mese ancora quando lo aveva lasciato.

Ogni volta era stata straziante.

Specialmente quando girando per casa lo vedeva (o si vedeva con lui) come un fantasma in ogni angolo.

Fece un respiro e iniziò ad asciugarsi.

Decise che si sarebbe trasferita da lui.

Glielo avrebbe detto quella sera.

Si diresse all'armadio dove tirò fuori un vestito fantasia. Arrivava sopra le ginocchia, lasciando vedere le sue meravigliose gambe. Aveva le maniche lunghe, strette ai polsi ma che si allargavano sulla mano e una morbida scollatura rivelatrice.

Sorrise al suo riflesso mente indossava le decoltè nere a punta.

Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto Andy al vederla così?

Quando fu pronta, lei e Rusty si

diressero a casa di Flynn.

"Ciao Andy"

"Ciao ragazzo, prego entrate"

Sharon tolse il soprabito e Flynn imase senza fiato. Era bellissima.

Ovviamente i suoi occhi si piantarono fissi come due chiodi proprio lì sul petto quando la vide.

Mentre si dirigevano in sala la prese per un braccio tirandola a sé.

"Buonasera amore mio" disse baciandole il collo. "Buonasera" rispose sorridendogli mentre le arrivava un altro bacio, sulla bocca questa volta.

"Con questo vestito sei un vero schianto"

"Grazie anche tu non sei male!"

Cercò di sorridere notando che i colori che indossavano erano quasi gli stessi.

Poco dopo arrivò il resto della famiglia in gruppo. Rusty andò ad aprire.

"Ciao ragazzi! Accomodatevi" disse prendendo la piccola Evangeline in braccio.

Fecero i soliti convenevoli ma la tensione nell'aria era tangibile.

I ragazzi aspettavano che i genitori parlassero, i grandi invece speravano che i figli se ne fossero dimenticati.

Finito di mangiare Andy cominciò:

"Ragazzi come sapete lunedì partirò per Las Vegas e dato che Taylor ci ha dato il weekend libero mi chiedevo se voleste passare un po' di tempo con il vostro vecchio"

"Si certo papà" dissero tutti.

"Pensavo che potremmo portare i bambini a DisneyLand. Che ne dite?

Ho già scaricato i biglietti?"

"È un po' che non passiamo un po' di tempo con voi due" disse Patrick.

"Sharon che ne dici?"

Lei era arrabbiata. Certo era una bella idea ma sembrava volesse stare con tutti un'ultima volta.

"Si certo, ma ti prego digli quello che farai a Las Vegas" disse mentre continuava a sparecchiare e senza guardarlo.

Tutti notarono il tremore nella sua voce e capirono che era una cosa molto pericolosa.

"Bambini perchè non andate a giocare?"

"Certo nonno!"

"Papà che succede?" disse Nicky. "Vieni qui per favore" disse Andy a Sharon.

Rassegnata, il capitano si avvicinò e lui la fece sedere sulle sue gambe.

"Ragazzi. L'altro giorno il Capo Taylor ha chiamato vostra madre nel suo ufficio per dirle che la Polizia di Las Vegas ha bisogno di un polizotto per andare sotto copertura, e dato che questo tizio è razzista e maschilista hanno pensato subito a me come infiltrato"

Sharon non riusciva a guardare né Andy né i ragazzi ma disse:

"Non ho potuto oppormi perchè mi ha ricordato che devo tenere fuori la vita privata da quella professionale!

Che Flynn prima di essere il mio fidanzato è un poliziotto e che ha il dovere di servire e proteggere la nostra gente...

Scusatemi, vado a preparare il caffè"

Detto questo, scomparve in cucina.

"Papà quanto è pericolosa questa cosa?" chiese Emily.

"Tanto! Ecco perchè non vuole che lo faccia"

"Mamma ha ragione"

"Lo so ma non posso fare niente per impedire che accada.

Ragazzi sono un poliziotto ed è il mio lavoro, quindi ho accettato"

"E lei come a reagito?" disse Ricky.

"Ha paura che mi succeda qualcosa di brutto e non la biasimo, ma le ho promesso che non farò stronzate"

"Ti conviene! Altrimenti, caro papino, te la vedrai con noi cinque"

"Prendetevi cura di lei, ha bisogno di voi! Scusate vado da lei"

"Ha bisogno anche di te!" gli dissero.

"Sono più io che ho bisogno di lei, come dell'aria per vivere.

Motivo in più per ..."

"...non fare boiate" dissero in coro insieme a lui.


	295. Capitolo 294

"Hey stai bene?"

Le aveva messo le mani sulle spalle per scaldarla, ma lei si scrollò dalla sua presa e uscì in giardino.

La seguì velocemente.

Appena chiuse la porta dietro di loro, lei parlò:

"Mi prendi in giro? Mi chiedi se sto bene?

No non sto bene, hai organizzato il fine settimana a Disneyland come se sapessi che non tornerai più indietro.

Per favore Andy non farlo, non andare"

Le si mise davanti e le mise di nuovo le mani sulle spalle.

"Tesoro ti ho promesso che non farò niente di stupido e che tornerò sano e salvo. La mia parola non conta niente?"

"Non t'azzardare! Non farmi passare per quella che mette in dubbio la tua parola, guai a te.

Questa situazione, proprio come la salute dipende al 50 da te e al 50 dal caso. Le cose possono peggiorare e tu testardo come sei potresti fare ...il tuo dovere! Dannazione. Non capisci che solo il pensiero che per un mese intero starai lontano da me mi uccide?"

"Pensi che per me non sia lo stesso?! Ti amo più della mia stessa vita" "Lo so ti amo anch'io Andy ma..."

La zittì con un bacio. Doveva essere lento ma lei lo volle approfondire e il tenente fu più che felice di accontentarla. Sarebbe rimasto così per tutta la vita. Gli sarebbe bastato rimanere così anche solo per tutto il weekend. Forse Disneyland era stata una cattiva idea.

I ragazzi bene o male erano grandi e avevano le loro famiglia. Lui voleva stare con lei soprattutto.

Non perché temeva di non rivederla più.

Le aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato e avrebbe mantenuto la parola data a ogni costo. Non poteva venire meno a un patto fatto a lei!

"Il caffè si fredda!" gridò Emily dalla cucina.

A malincuore si staccarono e tornarono dentro dai figli che, verso mezzanotte, andarono via lasciandoli soli.

Purtroppo il weekend in famiglia giunse al termine velocemente ed arrivò il lunedì dove Andy doveva partire.

Quando Sharon si svegliò alle sei e non lo vide nel letto si alzò, cercandolo per tutta casa.

Lo trovò seduto sul divano.

Era avvolto nell'oscurità a guardare il camino acceso.

Si schiarì la voce mentre si avvicinava per non spaventarlo.

"Scusa, ti ho svegliata?"

Senza rispondere, si chinò su di lui lo baciò appassionatamente.

Intanto si sedette sulle sue ginocchia, coprendo entrambi con un plaid.

"Buongiorno anche a te amore mio" disse Andy prendendo fiato.

Indossava solo la sua camicia della sera prima e quando Andy se ne accorse, anche dall'attrito in basso, rimase senza fiato.

"A che ora hai l'aereo?" gli ha chiesto mentre lo baciava sulla cicatrice.

"Alle 10" disse già con il fiato corto.

"Posso accompagnarti all'aeroporto?"

"No, mi accompagna Provenza"

"Ah... ok" disse tristemente appoggiando la testa sul suo petto.

Poi chiese:

"Vorrei chiederti una cosa?" mentre sentiva il suo cuore battere.

"Certo dimmi tutto tesoro mio"

"Posso trasferirmi qui questo mese? Se per te non è un problema.."

"Certo che puoi! È casa tua"

Lei sospirò. Poi riprese a guardarlo negli occhi e disse flirtando:

"Allora Tenente sono solo le 6 del mattino, può seguirmi al piano di sopra?" "Certo Capitano"

Salirono in camera da letto e Sharon chiuse la porta dietro di loro.

Tra baci appassionati e carezze, lo portò a letto.

Iniziò a spogliarlo e a dargli baci sul petto, poi proseguì baciandogli la cicatrice sul collo, le orecchie ed infine arrivò alla sua bocca e lo baciò molto lentamente.

Lui le sfilò la camicia e fecero l'amore PER UN'ORA.

Erano talmente presi e beati che si addormentarono.


	296. Capitolo 295

Vennero svegliati bruscamente da dei colpi alla porta.

Il tenente scese in mutande ed andò ad aprire mentre lei intanto si mise di nuovo la sua camicia e un paio di leggins.

"Non sei ancora pronto, Flynn? Ti ho detto che passavo alle 7,30"

"Buongiorno anche a te. Vado a vestirmi"

"Capitano buongiorno" "Buongiorno tenente, caffè?"

"No grazie"

Attesero che Andy fosse pronto.

"Possiamo andare, Flynn?

Hai preso tutto?"

"Si ho preso tutto" disse mentre caricavano le valigie in macchina. Si avvicinò a Sharon e le mise le mani sui fianchi.

"Dai, un mese passa veloce" le disse toccandole il viso dolcemente cercando di autoconvincersi delle sue stesse parole.

"Lo so! Ti prego sta attento ok?!"

"Te l'ho promesso amore mio. Sarò il tuo regalo di natale" "Ok" annuì.

Lo abbracciò per un tempo che sembrava interminabile.

Quando si guardarono negli occhi si baciarono. Era lento, esplorativo, forte. Li lasciò senza fiato.

"Dovrò farmelo bastare!" dissero in coro, sorridendo.

Lui fece per entrare in macchina e lei lo tenne per un braccio.

"Andy?!"

"Si!" "Ti amo"

"Ti amo anch'io" e le diede un ultimo bacio. Quando la macchina sparì dalla sua visuale, lei entrò in casa.

Chiuse la porta dietro di sè, ritornò a letto e accese la radio.

Incominciò a piangere sommessamente finché non si addormentò di nuovo, al suono di canzoni che le ricordavano il periodo di separazione e la presenza di Julian tra loro (anche se non era una cosa seria).

"Senti Louie, posso chiederti un favore" disse Andy mentre aspettavano.

"Se posso! Ma niente prestiti"

"Prenditi cura di lei. Non farle pesare la mia partenza e non fate stronzate, fate quello che dice ok?"

"Stai tranquillo Andy tutti noi ci prenderemo cura di lei, piuttosto vedi di tornare sano e salvo da Las Vegas, sennò dopo chi la sopporta"

"Ho promesso che non farò stronzate e non le farò.

Un'altra cosa. Ecco, l'altra sera mi ha chiesto con quante donne sono stato prima di incontrare lei. Se te lo dovesse chiedere, ti prego dille le cose come sono andate. Solo tu lo sai e non mi fai passare per quello che non sono"

"Certo, non preoccuparti"

In quel momento chiamarono il suo volo, salutò l'amico e mandò un messaggio a Sharon. 'Hanno appena annunciato il mio volo, ti chiamo quando atterro, ti amo ti amo ti amo'

'Grazie per avermi avvisato. Ti amo anch'io, tanto'

A mezzogiorno, Sharon era in cucina a lavare i piatti.

Erano arrivati Patrick e Emily per pranzare con lei, e ora stava preparando il caffè quando il suo cellulare squillò.

Da una parte sperava fosse Andy, dall'altra Provenza che la avvisava di un caso, così si sarebbe distratta.

Quando lesse il nome sorrise e rispose.

"Ciao"

"Ciao, sono appena atterrato" "C'era Mayers?"

"Si purtroppo"

"Bene" "Come stai?"

"Normale! Mi manchi!" "Anche tu! Sei da sola?!"

"No ci sono Emily e Patrick, sono venuti a trovarmi"

"Ok! Salutameli...ora devo andare ciao" "Ciao e stai attento. Scusa se te lo ripeto"

"Starò attento e, Sharon... ti amo"

"Ti amo anch'io" Mise giù la chiamata e Mayers, che si era avvicinato, lo guardò.

"Capitano che c'è?"

"Lei è fidanzato?"

"Si perché?!"

"Avrebbe dovuto dirlo"

"Perché?!" "Spero che il tuo capitano non dica alla tua ragazza di lei.

Ti presento il Detective Diana Alexander.

Ti affiancherà, interpreterà la tua amante"


	297. Capitolo 296

"Cosa?! Come faccio con Sharon e gli altri? Loro sanno che non ho nessuno con me"

"Senta Tenente che le piaccia oppure no lei lavorerà con la Detective!

Ha scelto lei di far .. Aspetta un momento! Sharon? Come Sharon Raydor?

Allora non siete solo AMICI come ha detto Taylor.

Meno male che non ho parlato del detective davanti a lei" Sorrise in un modo che Andy dovette portarsi la mano all'orecchio e massaggiarsi.

"Perché non lo ha detto?" chiese a denti stretti.

"Perché l'abbiamo deciso il giorno dopo.

E mi aspetto professionalità. Inoltre non potrà chiamarla, altrimenti potrebbero rintracciare la chiamata"

Andy era nero ma rimase in silenzio per evitare di insultarlo davanti a tutti all'aeroporto.

"Ha capito cosa le ho detto tenente?"

"Farò quello che sento"

"Farà quello che le ordino! Jack aveva ragione, mi aveva detto che sua moglie era di ghiaccio..."

A quelle parole, Flynn sbottò.

"Ascoltami bene! Non ti azzardare a parlare di lei altrimenti..."

"Altrimenti?!"

"Te la vedrai con me.

E quanto a Jack sai il tuo amichetto che ha fatto l'altra volta?

L' ha picchiata a sangue! Ora è agli arresti domiciliari. Se vuoi che lavori con te non parlare di lei.

Recepito il messaggio?! Andiamo, non avevi fretta? Prima comincio prima torno alla mia famiglia" Si diressero alla macchina e, in silenzio, Mayers li accompagnò alla villetta che avevano affittato per il mese.

Era la prima notte che Sharon passava da sola in quella casa.

Mentre era nella vasca di Flynn, ascoltando la radio, ripensò alla domanda che gli aveva fatto, su quante donne avesse avuto nella sua vita.

Il motivo di quella richiesta era dovuto da una cosa successa la domenica precedente e solo Gloria Gaynor era in grado di aiutarla in quel momento.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Mancava solo un'ora all'appuntamento con Patrice e Louie.

Si sarebbero dovuti vedere alle 11 per andare insieme alla partita e poi a cena da loro.

Andy aveva avuto l'idea di passare da un fioraio per comprare un'orchidea alla donna del suo amico (anche se in realtà voleva prendere 1/2 dozzina rose rosse per la sua fidanzata) poi avrebbero passeggiato sulla spiaggia per un po'.

A Sharon la cosa piacque parecchio e rimase colpita quando il fioraio l'aveva salutata dicendo:

"Finalmente ti vedo con i miei occhi! Andy mi ha fatto arricchire grazie a te. Hai proprio ragione amico! È difficile descrivere la sua bellezza, le foto non ti rendono giustizia"

I due uomini erano amici d'infanzia, inoltre era fratello di Louie.

Dopo che Andy ebbe preso i fiori per Patrice, Ron portò Sharon vicino ad un vaso di vetro con il mazzo di rose più bello che si potesse vedere: erano rosse e bianche insieme.

Lo guardò allibita mentre il fioraio spiegò il significato dei quel fiore ibrido e Andy la osservava.

"Si chiama Rosa Osiria. Donare un esemplare di questa varietà rimanda a grandi sentimenti nei confronti della persona che la riceverà. Significa attaccamento profondo, stima insuperabile. Le varietà con interno rosso sono scelte per la passione, una passione che arde ma che, al contempo, mantiene rispetto ed emozioni candide, declinate dal bianco.

Sono per te! Un omaggio da parte di qualcuno che ti pensa sempre!"disse indicando Flynn con la testa.

Tornarono alla macchina per posare l'orchidea ma, aperto il bagagliaio, Sharon lo spinse facendolo sedere dentro, gli si mise tra le gambe e lo baciò.

"Grazie" avevano mormorato sorridendo alla fine, una per i fiori e l'altro per il bacio.

"Non l'ho mai fatto nel bagagliaio della macchina" disse Andy accarezzandole la schiena.

"E non lo farai... È troppo scomodo" rispose tirandolo fuori e richiudendo.

"Anche il box doccia non è una passeggiata" Si misero a ridere e, prendendosi per mano, camminarono sul lungo mare, mentre Sharon ammirava il suo bouquet.

Arrivati a una panchina si accomodarono.

Erano abbracciati godendosi i raggi del sole, caldi per essere novembre, quando il tenente, facendola rabbrividire, le sussurrò 'Ti amo'. Sharon chiuse gli occhi.

In quel momento il suo cuore fu trafitto da una vocina femminile e stridula.

"Oh mio dio, non può essere! Andy Flynn!"


	298. Capitolo 297

Il capitano rimase paralizzata a occhi chiusi sperando in un caso di omonimia, o per lo meno che la voce appartenesse a qualcuno non giovane come sembrava.

Si sentì strattonare e il braccio che Andy aveva attorno alle sue spalle scivolò via.

Si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi e quello che vide fu tutt'altro che piacevole.

La tipa avrà avuto 30 anni a dire tanto.

I capelli raccolti in una crocchia e, tirando Andy in piedi, lo stava abbracciando toccandolo ovunque.

"Dio non sei invecchiato in questi ultimi 6 anni. Sei sempre un gran fico! Erika guarda chi c'è! È Andy..." urlò voltandosi verso la sorella.

"Mara?" chiese il tenente titubante. Ora Sharon era ufficialmente nera.

Non sapeva se la turbava di più il fatto che le ragazze lo avessero riconosciuto o che lui si ricordasse di loro.

"Oh mio dio Andy! Allora è proprio vero, ciao" disse più timidamente l'altra ragazza avvicinandosi.

Il capitano ebbe una fitta al cuore quando il fidanzato si sporse e la baciò sulla guancia.

"Cos'è sta mosceria? Non ti azzardare a farlo con me! Vieni qui"

La bionda lo prese per il bavero e lo tirò a sé in un bacio sulle labbra.

Sharon rimase scioccata ad aspettare che lui si staccasse.

A dire il vero ci provava in tutti i modi ma la donna era una piovra.

La Darth Raydor si schiarì la voce.

"Ahhh" sospirò la giovane dopo aver mollato Flynn leccandosi le labbra.

"Ho sempre desiderato farlo! Oh e lei chi è? Tua sorella?"

"Sorella?!" ripete scocciata Sharon cercando di trattenersi dal schiaffeggiare la persona davanti a lei. Poi la fissò e vide che era in topless. Questo era ufficialmente troppo!

"No lei è la mia .." disse Andy ma fu interrotto dalla ragazza oca.

"No aspetta.

Capelli rossi, occhi verdi, gambe da urlo, lei è la strega! Come la soprannominavi?

Aveva a che fare con quel film... dove c'è quello vestito di nero..."

"Mara per favore smettila" disse in tono serio la sorella.

Sharon sorrise alla seconda ragazza. 《Stranamente lei era più intelligente e simpatica, inoltre non era bionda》 La seconda ragazza continuò:

"Non vedi le rose? È sicuramente la moglie o la fidanzata. Congratulazioni Andy"

"Ma che dici? Andy non è il tipo da una relazione a lungo termine...

Come me del resto'' dandogli un colpo d'anca e facendo l'occhiolino.

"Mamma, mamma" disse correndo dalla seconda un bimbo.

"Amore che c'è?" chiese preoccupata. La zia interruppe di nuovo:

"Ehi piccolo perché non saluti.."

"Ciao io sono Andy e ho 6 anni. Mamma la mia palla è finita laggiù" disse indicando un punto lontano dall'asciugamano.

"Ti aiuta zia! Così parla col bagnino... Non te ne andare Andy"

"Ciao ciao" disse il bimbo. "È cresciuto!" disse Andy alla ragazza.

Sharon rimase pietrificata. Non solo due giovani bombe sexy lo avevano riconosciuto e baciato, ma una aveva un figlio di nome Andy di sette anni!

Il tempo che sembrava essere passato dall'ultimo incontro dei tre.

Non ricordò che Flynn le aveva detto di 'sparare a salve'.

"Si. Oh scusate tanto per prima.

L'incidente me l'ha resa, difficile da gestire"

Sharon scosse la testa non capendo.

Andy parlò:

"Le ho soccorse 6 anni fa quando sono state coinvolte in un incidente stradale. Stavano portando lei in ospedale per avere il bambino. Un pirata le ha prese in pieno non fermandosi al semaforo."

La ragazza con gli occhi lucidi continuò:

"Mara è stata in coma per due settimane e ora è così...

Euforica se vogliamo! L'ematoma era grosso e ha spinto sul cervello. Era intelligente e dotata, studiava per fare l'avvocato.

Ora invece è un'ochetta sexy. Mio marito, guidava la macchina e è morto sul colpo"

Sharon si sentì morire. Aveva dubitato di Andy, del suo amore per lei.

E aveva giudicato dalle apparenze senza conoscere i fatti, cosa che non aveva mai fatto.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

In quell'occasione Sharon si era sentita un verme, come le altre volte che Flynn aveva avuto a che fare con giovani donne in sua presenza.

Poi pensò 'e se un giorno capitasse davvero una di quelle con cui è stato?'

Le aveva promesso che le avrebbe parlato, ma lei doveva sapere.

Sì, avrebbe chiesto a Louie.


	299. Capitolo 298

A fine giornata, quando tutti lasciavano la centrale, Sharon chiamò:

"Tenente può venire nel mio ufficio?"

Provenza la seguì e chiuse la porta dietro di sé nonostante a breve sarebbero rimasti soli.

"Vorrei chiederle una cosa su Andy.."

"Non sono neanche 24h che se n'è andato ed e già nei guai!?

Che ha fatto l'idiota?"

"Niente. Mi ha promesso che me ne avrebbe parlato.

Probabilmente se scopre che gliel'ho chiesto finirà tutto fra noi ma ho bisogno di sapere!

Cosa sa dirmi delle donne che ha avuto?"

Louie sospirò.

"Sa una cosa? Ne abbiamo parlato quando l'ho accompagnato all'aeroporto ieri. Mi ha detto di dirle tutto nel caso fosse venuta da me"

Sharon spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa.

La conosceva bene o era solo prevedibile? Non le importava.

Aveva la sua benedizione e, 99 su 100, non l'avrebbe lasciata visto che sapeva che avrebbe chiesto. Quello che sentì fu straziante e dolce allo stesso tempo.

"Premesso che conosco Flynn da quando era ragazzo. Era amico di mio cugino e uscivamo spesso insieme.

È sempre stato serio e deciso nella sua vita, per questo mi ha sorpreso molto quando ha cominciato a bere. Comunque... È per causa mia se ha deciso di fare il poliziotto.

Quei rompib.. Simpaticoni dei suoi genitori non accettavano l'idea che il figlio entrasse nell'Arma e cercarono di ostacolarlo con ogni mezzo.

Ma lo sa che 'l'idiota' è un mulo dalla testa dura!

In realtà Andy è sempre stato considerato la pecora nera della famiglia, oltre a essere un figlio tappabuchi.

Non era in programma, se capisce cosa intendo...

Così decisero di fargli conoscere Sandra.

Era del suo stesso ceto sociale ma era una .. Lasciamo stare.

Diciamo solo che è una gran brava attrice, capace di infinocchiare chiunque.

Andy è sempre stato un romantico e quando uscivamo, prima che lo legassero alla sua ex, era molto prudente e riservato nelle questioni di cuore.

Non era certo da una botta e via! Non lo è mai stato!

E già penso che potrei finire qui perché ha sentito ciò che le interessa, ma vorrei continuare"

"Prego" disse Sharon con gli occhi lucidi.

"Posso assicurarle che non ha MAI desiderato, amato, voluto, guardato altra donna che non fosse lei.

Non voleva sposare Sandra. Sapeva che lo tradiva e voleva lasciarla finché non lo ha incastrato con la storia della finta gravidanza.

Dormiva in una stanza a parte e spesso da me o mio cugino.

All'epoca ero già al mio secondo matrimonio.

Trovava sostegno in Andrea, prima che fosse spedita in Europa, e Peter e la sorella lo adoravano. Poi quell'arpia rimase incinta e lui scoprì di essere sterile.

Una sera non lo trovavamo da nessuna parte.

Erano due giorni che non veniva al lavoro e aveva lasciato i bambini da me.

Io e mio cugino lo abbiamo trovato ubriaco come una zucca in un motel fuori città.

Aveva incontrato qualcuno che gli aveva detto che il bicchiere sarebbe stato il suo migliore amico quando hai una moglie zoccola e figli per casa. Ad oggi non so ancora chi sia questo sacco di ..."

Sharon girò la sedia voltando le spalle a Provenza.

Lei lo sapeva, Andy glielo aveva detto.

L'infame che aveva rovinato la vita di Flynn era Jack Raydor.


	300. Capitolo 299

"Tutto a posto?" chiese Provenza preoccupato.

"Si certo continui" disse soffiandosi il naso e voltandosi nuovamente.

"Sandra non era una madre. Viaggiava e se ne fregava altamente dei figli.

Un giorno Andy tornò a casa e la trovò ubriaca il giorno del terzo compleanno dei ragazzi. Era sdraiata nel divano, i bambini erano riusciti ad aprire il gas e avevano aperto il forno. Patrick stava per ingoiare le pastiglie di sua madre e Niky era vicino al forno con la testa sanguinante. Lo spigolo l'aveva colpita quando si era appesa per camminare.

Stava svenendo per il gas inalato.

Dalla loro camera uscì un tizio in accappatoio gridando di stare zitti perché guardava la partita"

Sharon era ufficialmente sconvolta.

"Chi era?"

"Il tizio vuol dire?"

"Si. Lo vedo nei suoi occhi che…"

"Il gemello di Andy"

"Che cosa?"

"È così. Ha preso i bambini e li portò da me. Poi uscì e fu quella sera che si ubriacò per la prima volta, quella che le ho raccontato prima. È così che cadde nella spirale dell'alcool.

Ma è il tipo di ubriaco che quando è al top sviene. Quindi non ha mai ... Si insomma, cercato sollievo nelle donne. Solo nelle bottiglie.

Manco a dirlo la famiglia lo ha ripudiato, Sandra se ne è andata con i bambini.

Per un po' Flynn ha continuato a bere.

Per festeggiare che Sandra non era più nella sua vita, perché gli mancavano i ragazzi. Per aver perso il lavoro.

Una domenica lo trascinammo di peso in chiesa a un incontro.

Rimanemmo dalle 8 alle 23. Li facemmo tutti!

Cambiò. I figli non erano i suoi, non voleva avere rapporti con la ex, ma li amava e meritavano un padre visto la madre che si ritrovavano.

Purtroppo però lei non glielo permise e nemmeno la famiglia di lei e i suoi stessi genitori.

Ma non ricadde nel vizio, anzi, fece di tutto per uscirne.

Un giorno mi chiese di accompagnarlo in uno studio di avvocati.

Il 'R, P e Schmidt', disse che aveva una pratica in sospeso.

Lo aspettai in macchina. Quando tornò aveva la giacca stropicciata e le nocche della mano destra rosse e sanguinanti. Era uscito calmo dalla macchina e vi era tornato come un toro scatenato"

Sharon sorrise, quello era stato il loro primo incontro.

Glielo aveva raccontato.

Era andato da Jack nell'ufficio dove lavorava per dirgli che lo perdonava, che in un certo senso lo ringraziava per avergli tolto dai piedi Sandra. Che stava smettendo di bere e che se voleva poteva aiutarlo a fare lo stesso.

Che dolce! Jack gli aveva rovinato la vita e Andy era pronto a sostenerlo.

Poi l'aveva vista e Raydor l'aveva presentata come sua moglie.

A quel punto Andy si era imbestialito.

Pensava che le loro situazioni fossero simili, invece lui aveva una moglie bellissima e sembrava dolcissima.

Aveva il suo lavoro e due angeli di figli, dalla foto sulla scrivania (che tirava fuori dal cassetto solo quando Sharon era in giro).

Così gli aveva spaccato la faccia.

"Riebbe il suo lavoro e riprese in mano la sua vita. Dopo quasi un anno di sobrietà, lo invitai a cena e la moglie che avevo all'epoca, la terza, disse che aveva delle amiche da fargli incontrare.

Non lo avevo mai visto con una donna che non fosse Sandra.

Fino a quel momento credevo fosse gay. Le rispose:

'A tre condizioni.

Che non voglia niente di serio, e che sia con i capelli rossi e gli occhi verdi.' "

Sharon sorrise. Glielo aveva detto che dopo averla vista, era diventato il suo standard.

" 'E che non si vergognino a uscire con uno che ha problemi con l'alcool.', aveva aggiunto. Ovviamente mia moglie è sbiancata.

Poi le cose si sono complicate quando anche il suo secondo collega è finito in ospedale. Per fortuna Vince non ha fatto la fine di Anthony, credo che Andy non avrebbe retto al colpo.

Chiese il trasferimento e, caso vuole, che ci ritrovammo a lavorare insieme.

Un giorno ci misero sotto copertura. Avevamo dei colleghi corrotti e dovevamo scovarli. Non lavoravamo ancora con la Johnson e gli altri.

Flynn e io dovevamo infiltrarci e sembrare dei duri.

Aveva detto di essere vedovo e i colleghi ci portarono, in locali e zone ... Particolari.

Ci lasciavano lì e andavano a fare le loro porcate. Rischiava di tornare a essere alcolizzato e avevo paura per questo ma riuscì a non cadere.

Andy guardava solo le ragazze rosse con gli occhi verdi.

Il mattino dopo doveva raccontare cosa aveva fatto.

Niente di quello che lei ha letto su quei rapporti è vero. Io c'ero.

Lui parlava con quelle ragazze, e basta.

A volte finivano le serate e loro piangevano rendendosi conto dello schifo in cui vivevano. Abbiamo aiutate molte di loro a cambiare vita.

Non ne ha mai toccata nessuna.

Iniziai a ripensare che fosse gay ma aveva iniziato a farsi venire bene chiunque: bionde, more, alte, basse.

Comunque niente! Non riusciva a sbloccarsi. Eppure erano... Vabbe.

Sarà che erano giovani e gli ricordavano la sorella morta di overdose.

L'ultima avventura è stata quella con le hostess, quando ho avuto ... l'incidente col viagra.

Ecco è tutto"

Sharon adesso era così triste e in collera con se stessa per aver immaginato Andy intrattenersi con le due ragazze della domenica.


	301. Capitolo 300

Sharon era come folgorata.

Quante cose non sapeva! Nemmeno che avesse una sorella e fosse morta di overdose.

Poi ripensò a quando, poco prima dell'adozione di Rusty, lei aveva chiesto informazioni sul suo padre biologico.

"Quindi mi sta dicendo che .."

"Che lei è la prima e l'unica con cui è stato? Che era 'illibato' e intonso? SI.

Per questo avevo paura che si ferisse quando mi ha detto che era lei la donna che gli aveva rubato il cuore. Cioè non perché fosse lei, ma perché era il nostro capo ect."

"Ma allora, quando chiesi informazioni su Dunn?! Chi era ..."

"Chi era chi?"

"Andy aveva detto che conosceva una persona al dipartimento che lo avrebbe informato subito e che cercava una scusa per chiamarla..."

"Oh! Parlava di Grace, sua cognata. All'epoca collaborava con il dipartimento minori e dopo qualche giorno sarebbe stato il compleanno di Seeley, suo figlio.

Voleva chiamarla per parlare della festa ma in quel periodo non riusciva, aveva un po' di casini"

Il cellulare di Louie squillò e lui uscì per rispondere.

Il capitano iniziò sommessamente a piangere, si alzò e chiuse le porte a chiave, compresi i bui.

Non poteva crederci!

Andy era stato solo con lei!

Sapeva di amare quell'uomo ma ora lo amava più che mai.

Ecco perché non voleva aprirsi quella sera. Era lunga come storia.

Non poteva solo dire 'In realtà è tutta una balla! Sì, le donne mi seguono come l'ape il miele ma in realtà ero vergine prima di stare con te!'

Lei sapeva la verità e ora lui sarebbe stato via un mese, probabilmente in pericolo.

Doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa!

Mando un messaggio a Provenza ringraziandolo e congedandolo ufficialmente per la serata.

Poi scrisse a Rusty di venirla a prendere.

Era iniziato il lavoro sotto copertura solo da due giorni.

Nicole aveva tutti e tre i bambini con la febbre, e non era potuta stare con il resto della famiglia.

Patrick ed Emily avevano offerto a Sharon di andare a stare da loro se proprio non voleva rimanere nel suo condominio, ma lei aveva gentilmente rifiutato.

Era strano!

Aveva passato 20 anni in quell'appartamento e ora, dopo aver provato la convivenza lì con Flynn, non poteva starci.

Non da sola. Non senza il suo tenente nel letto, nel bagno, in cucina.

Ora era seduta nel salotto di Andy.

Tutto quello che voleva era stare nella casa del suo fidanzato, nella speranza di sentirlo più vicino. Le sue maglie come pigiama non bastavano a scaldarla.

Chissà, forse stare nel suo letto l'avrebbe aiutata a dormire un po, o almeno un po meglio.

Dopo cena Rusty aveva lavato i piatti e si era sistemato nella camera degli ospiti. Lei non voleva ma non obbiettò.

Ora il capitano se ne stava sola al buio, guardando le fiamme ardere nel camino.

Cercava di concentrarsi sul fumo che risaliva, sui colori sgargianti o sulla sensazione di caldo che l'avvolgeva ma niente.

Continuava a pensare a quanto le aveva detto Provenza, che Andy era stato solo con lei. Come amava quell'uomo!

Se solo avesse potuto dirglielo.

D'un tratto sorrise. Si ricordò di quando, ai tempi del capo Johnson, si era ritrovata costretta a sostituire Brenda per lavorare sotto copertura con Flynn.


	302. Capitolo 301

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

"Ma perché io? Non faccio neanche parte della squadra!" aveva detto arrabbiata al capo Pope.

"Il capo Johnson ha ottenuto il trasferimento a Washington e ci serve una donna, dato che è un serial killer di coppie"

"Ma perché Flynn?"

"Perché era già stato scelto, e sembra essere quello che più somiglia agli standard del nostro assassino."

"Il suo piano fa acqua! Le vittime erano bionde e io sono..."

"Non ha importanza. Lei la sostituirà. Punto"

Si sarebbe rivelata una settimana difficile.

Dopo anni sarebbe tornata sul campo, sotto copertura, fingendo di essere la moglie di uno degli agenti che più la odiavano.

"Vedo che ha parlato con Pope" disse una voce familiare alle sue spalle mentre aspettava l'ascensore.

Si voltò e vide l'agente Andrew Flynn dietro di lei con uno stuzzicadenti in bocca, le mani incrociate sul petto e una faccia da schiaffi.

Si diressero al parcheggio esterno in silenzio ma poi, per non sembrare maleducata, rispose:

"Già. Ho fatto le mie rimostranze ma non ha voluto sentire ragioni"

"Io sono contento di andare"

Lei si voltò spalle al muro a fissarlo mentre lui la guardò da sopra gli occhiali da sole.

"Scusa?"

"Si. Ha i suoi vantaggi.. niente Provenza per una settimana tanto per cominciare"

"Ma sarai con me, e dovremmo fingere di .." disse tristemente.

"Oh lo so! Questo lo rende divertente" le aveva sussurrato avvicinandosi e ritrovandosi eccessivamente attaccati.

Sharon si voltò e si avviò a passo svelto verso la macchina ma con la coda dell'occhio poté intravedere un sorriso sul volto del tenente.

Perché mai doveva sorriderle? La odiava.

E lui era una vera spina nel fianco e un gran maleducato.

Affascinante ma pur sempre maleducato.

Sarebbe stata davvero una settimana pesante.

Avrebbero alloggiato in una suite del Grand Hotel grande e bellissima.

La jacuzzi per due e il letto matrimoniale erano state ideate per dare alle coppie il miglior comfort.

C'era solo un problema, loro non erano una coppia!

Dovevano fingere di esserlo, ma davanti agli altri.

In camera sì che ci sarebbero stati dei problemi.

Primo fra tutti: chi dormirà dove?

Per non parlare dei turni per il bagno.

Dalle informazioni che gli avevano fornito, sembrava che un cameriere si intrufolasse nelle suite delle coppie adulte per poi ucciderli.

Si erano comportati civilmente durante il viaggio in macchina.

Aveva guidato lui e le aveva chiesto se preferiva chiacchierare, ascoltare musica o riposarsi.

Colpita da tanta gentilezza aveva optato per conversare.

Parlarono dei rispettivi lavori, da quanto tempo erano nell'Arma e cosa gli aveva fatti scegliere quel mestiere.

Erano le 18 quando si registrarono all'albergo.

"Ah i signori Flynn, ben arrivati.

Godetevi la vacanza e buon anniversario"

Nella stanza trovarono champagne, rose rosse e cioccolatini.

"Certo che sanno come viziarli i clienti qui" disse Flynn.

"Già è meravigliosamente romantico. Voglio dire per chi .."

Sentì una vampata di calore ricoprirla al pensiero di aver usato quel termine davanti a lui.

"È vero! Bisogna ricordarsene, si insomma prenderne nota per il futuro"

Aveva risposto abbastanza timidamente Andy. "Ho bisogno del bagno. Ma se tu..."

"No vai tranquilla. Disferò le mie valigie intanto"

Quando riemerse dalla stanza lo trovò sdraiato nella parte destra del letto.

"Tranquilla dormirò sul sofà, volevo solo riposare la schiena. Il viaggio in macchina mi ha ucciso"

"Oh ma non volevo... Fai pure" disse Sharon dirigendosi verso le sue valigie.

Andy la scrutò.

Il suo abbigliamento era attillato.

Indossava il solito elegante tailleur pantalone che usava spesso in ufficio, quello che a lui piaceva.

Le scarpe a punta col tacco sottile, poco trucco e i capelli piastrati. Davvero il look da ufficio, ma così sexy.

Sì, sexy! Sharon Raydor era sexy non si poteva discutere con quello.

Si era appoggiata un secondo allo sgabello vicino alla penisola dell'angolo bar prima di chinarsi sulla valigia, probabilmente pensando a come avrebbero passato la notte.

Piegata in avanti il suo posteriore perfetto occupava gran parte della visuale, ma dallo specchio Flynn poté notare il seno della giusta misura attraverso la scollatura della camicetta.

Ovviamente anche lei aveva sentito un fremito quando lo vide aspettarla fuori dal suv nero in un completo mix casual – elegante grigio.

Per la prima sera decisero di ordinare la cena in camera, così avrebbero avuto modo di preparare un piano d'azione.

Erano seduti agli estremi lettone in mezzo a fogli e documenti di lavoro.

Senza accorgersene si addormentarono.


	303. Capitolo 302

La mattina dopo si ritrovarono naso a naso.

Andy fu il primo ad aprire gli occhi.

Quando la vide, sorrise. Poi l'umore cambiò.

Sapeva bene che non avevano fatto niente. Come poteva essere diversamente?! Lui la trattava male ogni singolo minuto di ogni singolo fgiorno. L'aveva chiamata in maniere orribili senza neanche conoscerla.

Strega, l'aveva definita, disegnandola pure sulla lavagna davanti a tutti. Eppure, guardandola in quel momento, sembrava un'apparizione. Il viso pallido senza trucco con qualche lentiggine qua e là, le labbra carnose che dovevano essere morbide come nuvole.

La luce del sole filtrava dalle tende facendo sembrare i suoi capelli ancora più rossi.

Con gli occhiali era bella ma senza era da togliere il fiato.

Fece per alzarsi, muovendosi piano per non svegliarla.

La tentazione fu così grande che non resistette e le diede un bacio sul naso. Approfittò per avvicinarsi alla bocca.

Le loro labbra si sfiorarono e lui ne sentì il profumo per la prima volta.

No, non era profumo, era il suo odore, che mandò i suoi sensi in overdrive per un momento.

'Che diavolo fai?' pensò ritirandosi.

Lei faceva solo il suo mestiere ecco perché poteva sembrare irritante. Dopo quel lavoro se ne sarebbe tornata agli affari interni.

Mentre si faceva la doccia pensò 'e se le chiedessi di uscire? E se..

No Flynn, non è una semplice donna, lei è una signora!'

Radendosi, ripensò a quando Sharon sparò in testa a un sospettato con il fucile a sacco.

Uscendo dal bagno quasi la travolse.

La sua metà di sotto era avvolta nell'asciugamano di spugna bianco, i capelli umidi e il torace leggermente bagnato con qualche goccia ribelle che lo attraversava.

Sharon stava vicino alla porta quando lo vide e rimase a bocca aperta, letteralmente.

Non aveva mai visto niente di più .. Più! Lo scandagliò millimetro per millimetro, dal basso verso l'alto.

Incontrò i suoi occhi e si accorse che anche lui, come lei, stava arrossendo.

Andy si passò una mano nei capelli, stimolando delle gocce appese.

Lei ne catturò subito una con gli occhi e la seguì.

La sua discesa era lenta e provocante.

Suscitò a entrambi la pelle d'oca.

Scendendo dal collo, attraversò i pettorali (solcando un sentiero proprio sopra il cuore) per poi dirigersi agli addominali.

A quella vista Sharon rabbrividì, rendendosi conto che stava guardando il tenente come se fosse un pezzo di carne e lei una naufraga affamata.

Non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo, e continuò a seguire il piccolo diamante d'acqua mentre si avviava sempre più giù. Poi sparì.

Il telefono la risvegliò bruscamente da sogni proibiti che escludevano decisamente quel maledetto pezzo di stoffa ingombrante.

Rispose lei, con voce tremante.

"Vogliono sapere se vogliamo il servizio in camera per la colazione" disse senza guardarlo.

"Penso che sia una buona idea! Così puoi fare con calma in bagno"

Era così premuroso. Sorrise mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre accettava, informando la reception delle preferenze mattutine di entrambi.

Sharon fece per chiudere la porta del bagno quando venne di nuovo trattenuta. Adesso Andy era davanti nell'armadio e le dava le spalle. Quelle spalle!

Un altra goccia solitaria corse giù lungo la spina dorsale, finendo anch'essa nel panno bianco.

D'un tratto il rivestimento cadde. Il tenente dava per scontato che il capitano fosse in bagno, sentiva scorrere l'acqua della doccia. La stava immaginando sotto l'acqua.

Doveva essere, se possibile, più bella di quando si era svegliato, con la cascata che le accarezzava i lineamenti, la pelle dolcemente irrigidita dai brividi e il vapore che la avvolgeva.

Per questo non si accorse dallo specchio che lei in realtà era appena dietro la porta del bagno a fissarlo, quando si tolse l'asciugamano per mettersi i boxer.

Sharon ebbe la visuale completa non solo il suo didietro scoperto davanti a lei ma, grazie allo specchio laterale, anche dell'arma che portava davanti.

Chiuse frettolosamente la porta cercando di non far rumore.

Si catapultò in doccia e, invece di farla calda come sempre, girò la manovella per farsela fredda!

Non voleva più uscire da quella piccola stanza.


	304. Capitolo 303

Si fece coraggio quando sentì l'arrivo della loro ordinazione.

Aveva fame, il suo stomaco aveva brontolato parecchio mentre eseguiva tutta la sua routine mattutina.

Mise la mano sulla maniglia e fece per uscire quando lo sentì chiamare:

"Tesoro la colazione"

Suonava così bene, avrebbe potuto abituarsi.

Aprendo la porta, dopo aver sospirato pesantemente, vide la cameriera.

Ecco, lei era il tipo del tenente: bionda, giovane, prosperosa, soda.

Gli stava sorridendo civettando e lei abbassò gli occhi.

Non si accorse che Flynn non degnava la ragazza di uno sguardo.

Gli era venuto spontaneo chiamare la collega TESORO, proprio come ora NON gli veniva spontaneo flirtare con la tipa davanti a lui.

Si diresse da Sharon, la prese per mano, e la fece sedere al tavolo.

Le baciò la mano e poi le labbra dicendo: "Buon anniversario amore mio!"

La cameriera li lasciò e loro rimasero a fissarsi in silenzio mentre mangiavano.

Gustavano lentamente il cibo non solo perché fosse buono ma anche per non dover parlare di quanto appena successo.

"Cosa vuoi fare? Non possiamo stare tutto il giorno in camera..."

"Credo no, anche se è per quello che siamo qui" rispose senza guardarlo.

Stava avendo di nuovo caldo. Un intera giornata in una camera d'albergo con un mega letto e un uomo bello come un dio. Aveva bisogno di un'altra doccia fredda.

Da quando sentiva certe cose?

Per Flynn poi! Con Jack, inutile dirlo, non era mai successo.

《In realtà, e nessuno lo sapeva, lei non voleva sposare Raydor.

Era cattolica e lui, facendole due moine l'aveva circuita. Non poteva più tirarsi indietro, specie quando aveva scoperto che le mestruazioni erano saltate.

Lui era interessato ai soldi della famiglia O'Dwyer e aveva chiesto la mano al padre. Questi aveva acconsentito subito.

Pensava che la figlia fosse felice e di fare il suo bene.

E lei, per non dargli un dispiacere, non aveva detto nulla.

Riuscirono a far combaciare la data del matrimonio con una nascita almeno settimina, ma neanche al terzo mese (per l'ansia di essere scoperta, il disgusto di sposare Jack, la paura di perdere la fiducia del padre, il rammarico per aver peccato) perse il bambino.

La prima notte di nozze Jack si era addormentato in bagno.

Si era ubriacato il giorno del matrimonio e aveva i postumi dell'addio al nubilato. Se Jack era lento come amatore, e non nel significato positivo del termine, i suoi soldatini non lo erano. Anzi, avevano decisamente una gran mira, i piccoli razzi.》

Per il primo giorno in albergo non accadde nulla.

Lo avevano passato ridendo e scherzando, parlando del più e del meno.

Era stata una rivelazione per entrambi.

A pranzo avevano deciso di uscire dall'hotel. Stavano decisamente meglio all'aria aperta anche se era stato un colpo per entrambi vedersi con gli abiti coordinati. Sharon indossava una maglia e un tubino nero con sopra una giacca rossa mentre Andy aveva indossato un completo nero con camicia rossa e cravatta a righe rosse e nere.

Non era l'abbigliamento per una passeggiata ma per uno dei soliti giorni da lavoro ma entrambi avevano fatto quella scelta per non mettere l'altro in imbarazzo. Sarebbe stato un po' imbarazzante se uno dei due avessi girato con abiti casual e l'altro elegante. Inoltre Sharon non voleva rivelare troppo di sé a quell'uomo che sembrava odiarla da sempre proprio come Andy non voleva sembrare poco professionale o uno spaccone in giacca di pelle che ci prova con una bella donna alla prima occasione che ha di stare solo con lei.

Fecero un giro in calesse e furono lasciati davanti a un ristorante.

Per il rientro, presero un taxi girando per la città.

I microfoni e le telecamere erano state lasciate in camera a filmare eventuali movimenti sospetti.

Si godettero la reciproca compagnia.

'Non è affatto male!' pensarono entrambi l'una dell'altro.

Di rientro in albergo, passarono per il parco e si presero mano nella mano.

Quando erano usciti la mattina erano a braccetto per non destare sospetti. Ora invece era venuto naturale avere le mani unite.

"Speriamo di vedervi stasera" aveva detto il consierge.

"Se non abbiamo di meglio da fare" aveva risposto Flynn sogghignando.

Sharon sentì che la mano iniziava a sudarle, ecco: era solo una conquista in più!


	305. Capitolo 304

All'ora di cena si prepararono per scendere.

Lui era elegante come sempre nel suo completo nero a righe col gilet e la cravatta color mattone, ma lei... Povere coronarie di Andy!

Indossava un abito nero con maniche a 3/4, corto fino al ginocchio, con pois bianchi sparsi qua e là. Nonstante indossasse una giacca nera, per evitare di aver freddo, riuscì a notare che era arricciato in vita, appena sotto il seno.

Ecco, il seno! Per la prima volta il tenente ebbe la visuale quasi completa del suo petto.

Ora aveva capito perché le scarpe erano color ocra. Dall'ampia scollatura, che le arrivava a metà torace, spuntava infatti un accenno del suo reggiseno in tinta.

Non aveva mai visto niente di più affascinante, anche se l'immagine si lei a letto era speciale.

Al vederla deglutì forte.

Perché doveva essere tutto solo una farsa?

Condivisero l'ascensore con altre persone, parecchie persone, per raggiungere il ristorante cinque stelle dell'hotel.

Flynn l'aveva fatta entrare, posandole la mano sulla schiena.

Il lieve tocco mandò adrenalina pura ai cervelli di entrambi.

Sharon si voltò e si ritrovarono naso a naso. Gli occhi di entrambi vagavano dagli occhi alla bocca.

Deglutirono pesantemente e quando fu il momento di scendere, un mix di tristezza e gioia li avvolse.

Cenarono divinamente fin quando non le chiese di ballare.

Dovevano mischiarsi e una coppia in presunto anniversario che mangia in silenzio evitando di guardarsi non passa proprio inosservata.

La portò al centro della pista e iniziarono a muoversi al ritmo della musica.

Finché ballavano e basta (con gli occhi che non sapevano bene dove posarsi, le mani non volevano stringere e i corpi che non volevano sfiorarsi eccessivamente) entrambi rimasero tranquilli e Sharon addirittura sorrideva leggermente.

Ballare le era sempre piaciuto!

Ovviamente con Jack la cosa era fuori questione.

Tutto andava bene e Flynn stava per dirle quanto fosse brava quando cominciò una canzone che sembrava scritta apposta per descrivere la vita di Sharon.

Andy vedeva il viso della donna avanti a lui rattristarsi.

Conosceva Jack e sapeva cosa le aveva fatto.

Si limitò, durante il ritornello, a tirarla più vicino e a canticchiarle solo quella parte:

""Ero sincero e ti amavo come sai!

Tu non hai capito niente e adesso come stai?

Dimentichiamo tutto quanto se tu vuoi,

ma non dimentichiamoci di noi""

Era sincero! Si stava innamorando di lei.

E non solo perché era affascinante e sexy tra le sue braccia e nemmeno perché volesse entrare nella sua gonna.

Quella era una donna vera, una signora, e meritava di essere felice.

Era intelligente e coraggiosa.

Quante avrebbero tirato su due figli e scusato il marito alcolizzato ogni volta, cercando di ridargli la fiducia che quest'ultimo chiaramente non meritava e spingendo i figli a fare lo stesso?

È vero al lavoro poteva essere dura o impicciona ma era il suo mestiere.

E lo faceva dannatamente bene!

Sharon aveva gli occhi lucidi e rimase con il viso sulla spalla di Flynn per non farsi notare.

Sentire quella canzone e il ritornello cantato da lui l'aveva commossa.

Poi cominciò un'altra canzone e Andy le sussurrò le parole:

"" Io tento invano di dimenticar

il primo amore non si può scordar,

è scritto un nome solo in fondo al cuor

ti ho conosciuta ed ora so che sei l'amor; il vero amor, il mio amor""

Lo ringraziò e, divincolandosi dal suo abbraccio, si diresse nel bagno delle donne.

Perché doveva trattarla in quel modo? Era chiaro che lei non fosse il suo tipo e una volta tornati al lavoro l'avrebbe sicuramente trattata come prima.

'Voglio tornare a casa!' pensò sedendosi sulla coppa facendo scendere due lacrime.

Il caso si concluse egregiamente quella stessa sera. La cameriera che aveva portato loro la colazione, li aggredì appena rientrati nella suite.

Il movente era legato alla sua infanzia, infatti uccideva coppie che le ricordavano i genitori.

Da quel giorno, Flynn non faceva che pensare a lei.

Quella che doveva essere una settimana di allerta si era trasformata per entrambi in due giorni di rivelazione.

Forse Sharon Raydor non voleva avere niente a che fare con lui, forse avrebbe dovuto dimenticarla visto che era tornata agli affari interni, ma il pensiero che poteva non rivederla più lo terrorizzava.

Lo shock lo colpì quando mesi dopo su una scena del crimine, Sharon venne presentata a tutti come il loro nuovo capo.

[FINE FLASHBACK INIZIATO NEL CAPITOLO 301]


	306. Capitolo 305

Andy passò due notti d'inferno.

Non solo perché non era piu abituato a dormire senza Sharon, ma anche perché doveva dirle della detective che avrebbe impersonato la sua fidanzata. Purtroppo non ebbe tempo, aveva provato a chiamarla, ma non ricevette risposta.

Due giorni senza sentirla era veramente troppo fortunatamente era stato impegnato per un piano d'attacco a prova di bomba.

Guardandosi allo specchio la prima mattina l'aveva vista nel riflesso che gli sorrideva e questo lo fece sentire bene e male allo stesso tempo.

Quella giorno invece a Los Angeles il team della Crimini Maggiori sentì la voce di una donna oltre a quella di Flynn.

Provenza ringraziò silenziosamente Dio che Sharon non fosse ancora arrivata.

Tutti si guardarono perplessi voltandosi verso i monitor.

"Flynn posso sapere chi è questa donna?" chiese Louoe arrabbiato, mentre una ragazza bionda tutta curve spuntava in accappatoio dietro il tenente.

Sospirò prima di dire:

"Vi presento la mia fidanzata!"

Tutti lo fissarono e dissero in coro:

''FIDANZATA?! Sta scherzando?!''

"Ciao ragazzi!"

"La tua cosa?!!" disse seccato il vecchio amico.

"Lei è il Detective Diana Alexander e farà la mia fidanzata nelle indagini sotto copertura.

È stata un'idea di Mayers! E ovviamente l'ha avuta DOPO aver parlato con noi quel b..."

"Il Capitano lo sa che..."

"Cosa devo sapere?!" chiese Sharon entrando.

Julio cercò di nascondere il monitor dietro di sé e i ragazzi uscirono dalla sala monitor per qualche minuto.

"Uh..Capitano .." disse balbettando Louie.

"Tenente che succede?! Ci sono problemi con il collegamento?"

"No, ma non si arrabbi! Spostati Julio"

Sharon iniziò a sorridere, felice di vedere Andy, ma la voce femminile dall'altro lato del microfono la fece trasalire.

Ecco di cosa si preoccupava il tenente!

Ecco perché Andy aveva lo sguardo triste e supplichevole di scuse!

Il suo dolce sorriso scomparve quando vide la donna accanto a lui.

"E questa chi è?!" chiese il capitano sperando di mascherare il tono da Darth Fidanzata.

"Ciao io sono ..."

Provenza si mise le mani sul viso, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo pensando 'Guai in vista'.

"Potete lasciarci soli? Anche tu detective per favore" disse Flynn rivolto all'amico e alla ragazza, che scomparve nel bagno accendendo il phon.

"Andy mi puoi spiegare che succede? Chi è quella?"

La Darth Raydor era tornata, lo poteva vedere nel suo sguardo.

In quei magnifici occhi verdi però c'erano anche terrore, rabbia e frustrazione.

Andy sospirò passandosi la mano sulla nuca.

"Sharon non è come sembra davvero! Sono arrivato all'aereoporto e mi sono trovato Mayer con lei.

Ha detto che mi affancherà nell'indagine come.. mia ... fidanzata e..."

Al sentire FIDANZATA il mondo le crollò addosso un secondo.

"Ok"

"Hey non lo sapevo! Mayers me lo ha detto in aereoporto!

Ha detto che l'idea gli è venuta dopo aver parlato con noi. Aspetta ... hai detto ok?"

"Cos'altro dovrei dire tenente?"

Rasserenato e un rattristato le raccontò tutto, anche lo scontro avuto a causa di Jack e delle cose offensive che aveva detto nei suoi confronti. Sharon sorrise all'idea che Andy l'avesse difesa senza picchiare nessuno!

Era orgogliosa dell'uomo che era diventato e lo amava molto.

"Tenente, mi presenti la sua fidanzata, le prometto che farò la brava!"

"Ok Capitano! Non che m'interessi molto ma... si ricordi che me lo ha promesso"

Si sorrisero e lui chiamò la detective.

Rientrarono anche gli altri, seguiti da Provenza.

Dopo le presentazioni la ragazza disse:

"Capitano buongiorno, scusi per prima.

Il capitano Mayers non mi aveva detto che il tenente Flynn stesse con il suo superiore!

Comunque, mi ha appena comunicato che Martin Price è venuto a sapere che un certo Anthony Denison vuole far parte della sua banda e gli ha dato appuntamento fra due ore. Come d'accordo avremo una piccola telecamera e voi sentirete e vedrete tutto"

Non aveva seguito molto quello che aveva detto.

I suoi occhi erano fissi sullo schermo,

le risuonavano in testa le parole della detective.

Che diavolo significava ' Il capitano Mayers non mi aveva detto che il tenente Flynn stesse con il suo superiore'?

Non erano affari suoi, tanto per cominciare!

Stava forse giudicando il loro rapporto e la loro capacità di essere professionali?!

Si sforzò di non pensare a riempirla di piombo, anche perché non era fisicamente possibile, e rispose:

"Grazie e mi raccomando fate attenzione"

La giovane andò in camera a prepararsi mentre lui rimase davanti alla telecamera.

Incurante degli sguardi degli altri lei disse:

"Ti prego stai attento"

"Certo capitano" col suo solito sorriso affascinante.

Davvero non le importava più nulla di esternare davanti alla squadra i suoi sentimenti per lui. Ne avevano passate tante, troppe!

"Andy?!"

"Si?!"

"Hai promesso!"

"E io mantengo Ti amo piccola!"

Sorrise annuendo, mentre arrossiva leggermente con i ragazzi di sottofondo che sussurravano quanto fossero carini.

"Ti amo anch'io"

Flynn andò in camera e si preparò per l'appuntamento, appuntando la telecamera al vestito nero che indossava.

Finalmente, dopo un'ora di strada, Price e Flynn si sarebbero incontrati faccia a faccia.


	307. Capitolo 306

Andy era molto concentrato e anche un po' spaventato.

Erano anni che non andava sotto copertura.

Ricordò la sua ultima volta (la prima e unica con il Capitano) per catturare la tipa che ammazzava le coppie.

Pensando a Sharon, sorrise.

L'arrivo di un uomo e al bancone bar lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri.

"Bene, Bene! Sei tu Anthony Denison?!"

"Si! E tu sei Martin Price?"

"Esatto sono io! Mi hanno detto che sei uscito un mese fa dopo aver scontato una pena di 20 anni per aver ammazzato tua moglie.

Se posso sapere: perchè l'hai uccisa?"

Flynn immaginò Sandra.

"Perchè l'ho trovata a letto con mio fratello gemello! Ho ucciso anche lui ma questo la Polizia non lo sa"

"Invece a me l'hanno uccisa! Pensa un po' è stato un poliziotto. Perché sei qui?"

Il tenente proseguì con noncuranza:

"Sai negli ultimi due anni ho sentito molto parlare di te e mi sono detto 'perchè non fare parte della sua banda?', in fondo oltre a uccidere mia moglie e mio fratello ho rapinato anche molti pezzi grossi.

Sono venuto a Las Vegas pensando che magari posso fare altri soldi, ed eccomi qui"

Seduta nella comodità della sala operativa, Sharon era visibilmente preoccupata, continuando a toccarsi il collo con la voglia di giocherellare con i ciondoli a forma di cuore.

Sentiva caldo e freddo allo stesso tempo.

Le mancava l'aria. L'avrebbe scoperto?

E se avessero visto la telecamera o il microfono?

Provenza sembrò intuire il suo malessere e disse:

"Capitano, sa quello che fa! Non deve preoccuparsi"

Lei si voltò verso di lui cercando di sorridere, senza successo.

"E la pupa sarebbe?" chiese Price indicando la ragazza.

Erano difronte a uno specchio e, dalla telecamera indosso a Andy, si notò il vestito succinto e corto che la poliziotta portava. Sharon rimase paralizzata.

"Signor Price, lei è Jessica, la mia ragazza. Jessica, il signor Price" disse Andy.

La bionda approfittò per mettergli un braccio intorno al collo e lui fu costretto a tenere il suo avvolto alla vita.

"Oh no, chiamami Marty! È un vero piacere Jessica!

Posso farti una domanda?"

"Certo" "Come mai stai con uno come lui?!

Voglio dire, non è troppo vecchio per te?"

La ragazza guardò Flynn, toccandogli il petto e stringendosi a lui.

"Mi piacciono gli uomini maturi, sono molto sexy!

E con esperienza, se capisce cosa intendo" e lo baciò sulla guancia.

Price si rivolse a Andy sogghignando.

"Oh certo! E tu, be ...potresti essere suo padre, ma capisco perché stai con lei"

Flynn sospirò pensando a Sharon prima di mordersi la lingua nel dire:

"A me piacciono bionde e con gli occhi azzurri"

Gli dispiaceva per Sharon e per quello che doveva dire, ma doveva stare al gioco.

L'uomo rise:

"E il fatto che sia gnocca no vero?"

"Grazie! Suppongo che sia a mio favore" disse Jessica.

"Di certo aiuta" commentò Flynn.

Martin li guardò.

Alla crimini maggiori tutti trattennero il fiato: rischiavano di essere scoperti?

Tutto ad un tratto, Jessica prese il l'iniziativa baciando Flynn.

La squadra poteva giurare di aver sentito un gemito di disgusto da parte del tenente mentre lo schermo diventava buio. Data la vicinanza del bacio infatti, erano rimasti oscurati.

Dopo secondi che parvero interminabili, si staccò.

"Dio adoro le tue labbra...Ti aspetto in macchina! Marty la prego, non me lo trattenga troppo"

"No rimani! Sei una tale gioia per gli occhi! Vi voglio presentare la mia banda 'Gli Jockers'"

Erano 4 uomini: Frank, Hank, Tank e Jerry.

"Ragazzi ci presento Tony, posso chiamarti Tony giusto?"

"Certo!"

"E lei è la sua puledra, Jessica. Ha un gran bel curriculum l'amico!

Direi che può provare un colpo"

"Perché no?! Benvenuto nella banda" dissero i 4.

"Ci vediamo domani qui per discutere di un po' di cose.

Faremo un colpo tra due giorni, nel pomeriggio.

Las Vegas rende molto di più la sera ma bisogna saper variare per non essere presi"

Alla fine dell'incontro, Andy e Jessica tornarono nella villetta.

Il viaggio fu in silenzio.

Arrivati, la detective aggiornò Mayers e la Crimini Maggiori. Andy nel frattempo era chiuso in bagno.

Aveva spento la sua telecamera e microfono e si stava lavando i denti.

Quel bacio lo aveva schifato. Sharon!

Il pensiero di quello che poteva aver provato al vedere le prodezze della ragazza gli spezzò il cuore.

Meno male che aveva comprato un cellulare non localizzabile per poter parlare con lei.

Nessuno lo sapeva, tranne Provenza.

Fece una doccia e mentre era sotto il getto d'acqua, chiuse gli occhi, pensando a Sharon, alle volte nella vasca insieme e a quando facevano l'amore.

Le mancava parlarle, abbracciarla, baciarla, sentire la sua voce, guardare nei suoi occhi. Gli mancava tutto di lei.

Lei era la luce dei suoi occhi, il suo faro nella notte e senza di lei la sua vita non funzionava.

Le aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato vivo a casa e non aveva intenzione di fare cavolate.

Aveva portato un cambio con sé, così quando uscì dal bagno, era già vestito.


	308. Capitolo 307

"Che pizza vuoi?" chiese Diana.

"Non ho fame!"

"Ma dovremo pur mangiare"

"Prendila per te"

"Ma non possiamo fargli fare un viaggio per una pizza"

"Dannazione! Margherita" "Sapevo che riuscivo a convincerti!" sogghignò lei.

Flynn non fu di compagnia durante la cena.

La ragazza provava a fare conversazione mentre lui rispondeva a monosillabi.

"Sai non so cucinare! Per questo ho ordinato la pizza"

'Gran belle reclute hanno a Las Vegas!' pensò Flynn.

Come poteva una donna, poliziotto per giunta, essere così inutile?

"Scusa per il bacio!" disse senza un minimo di sincerità.

La verità era che a lei piaceva Flynn, e non era un poliziotto.

Quando vide che non le rispondeva, continuò:

"Allora, per la notte.. Io dormo sul lato destro"

Lui senza guardarla si alzò da tavola, lavò le sue posate e disse:

"Io dormirò nell'altra camera! Dobbiamo fingere davanti a lui.."

Detto questo, si chiuse a chiave nella stanza degli ospiti.

Non ci pensava proprio di dormire con una donna che non fosse Sharon.

Prese il telefono e compose il numero che ormai sapeva a memoria.

D'altra parte in casa di Andy, Sharon non aveva avuto voglia di cenare.

Era a casa da sola. Buzz aveva invitato lei e Rusty a cena e subito aveva accettato. Il ragazzo era pronto quando lei con una bugia decise di non andare. Voleva stare sola, doveva pensare.

Voleva essere libera di urlare, piangere e all'occorrenza dire parolacce se fosse servito a calmarla.

Era stata gran parte della sera in garage a prendere a pugni il sacco.

Era liberatorio, ora capiva perché Julio e Andy picchiavano spesso.

Continuava a battere pensando a quella ragazza,al modo in cui toccava il suo uomo e a tutte le volte che lo aveva immaginato tra altre donne.

Ci mise più forza quando un pensiero le traversò la mente.

Lei voleva andare con calma e tenere lontano il lavoro dalla vita privata.

Ed ora eccola lì! Se avesse detto a tutti da subito che stava con il tenente forse li avrebbero mandati insieme.

Fece una doccia, mise una delle maglie di Flynn e si sdraiò nel loro letto, fissando il soffitto.

Stare lontana da lui era terribile, la sua vita era incompleta e pregava Dio che glielo riportasse indietro sano e salvo.

Iniziò a girarsi piu e piu volte, immaginando il bacio che la ragazza gli aveva dato.

Come sarà stato?

Gli era piaciuto?

No, sicuramente no.

Era sicuramente con lei ora. Allora perché non la chiamava?

E se la ragazza ci stesse provando con lui? E se...?

Stava ancora guardando il soffitto con gli occhi lucidi quando lo squillo del suo cellulare la riportò alla realtà.

Era intenzionanta a non rispondere, dato che era un numero che non conosceva, ma decise diversamente.

"Pronto?" chiese sospettosa.

"Hey ciao Piccola"

Sharon si drizzò sul letto.

"Andy! Da dove stai chiamando?!"

"Tesoro questo è un numero di cellulare non localizzabile.

L'ho comprato quando sono partito solo tu, io e Provenza sappiamo di questo numero e lo userò per chiamarti di sera quando torno indietro. Quell'idiota di Mayers ha detto che non dovevo chiamarti ma non ci penso nemmeno a non sentire la tua voce per un mese!

Mi basterebbe anche solo la segreteria telefonica."

Lei sorrise e tirò su col naso:

"Mi manchi tanto amore mio" disse con le lacrime agli occhi.

Andy capì il suo umore.

"Hey piccola, anche tu mi manchi, ti chiedo solo di non piangere!

Ti ho promesso che non farò cavolate e non lo farò"

Annuì, mentre diceva:

"Hai promesso Tenente e io ho piena fiducia in te"

"Aspetta"

Chiuse la chiamata e dopo poco la chiamò su skype.

"Andy.."

"Scusa ma dovevo vederti"

"Mi manchi ancora di più"

"Sai cosa facciamo? Quando tutto questo sarà finito io e te ce ne andremo per un paio di settimane. Sì baby ho intenzione di rapirti! Perciò dovrai solo dirmi il posto dove vorrai andare e ti ci porterò"

Abbracciando il suo cuscino sorrise ancora di più.

"Lo so che mi ci porterai! Quindi amore mio mi piacerebbe andare a Parigi solo io, te e la torre Eiffel"

"Bene affare fatto e Parigi sia... Sarà un po' dura farlo sulla torre Eiffel, davanti a tutti ma ...ci posso provare!" disse per farla ridere.

"Sei un pazzo malato!"

"Si, sono pazzo di te e tu sei la mia medicina tesoro mio! Ti amo"

Al sentire quelle parole le venne il magone.

Non se lo erano ancora detti e avrebbe voluto dirlo prima lei.

"Anch'io ti amo Andy, tanto!"

"Sharon, senti... A proposito di quanto successo oggi...del bacio"

"Andy non mi devi spiegare niente"

"Amore mi ha fatto schifo OK? Voglio solo che tu lo sappia!

Quando ho detto che mi piacciono bionde ... Tu lo sai che non è così"

"Lo so! Mi fido di te, anche se lei non mi piace. Capisco.

Ha fatto bene. Price rischiava di scoprirvi dovevate essere convincenti.

Certo se baciarvi fosse stata una tua idea saresti nei guai."

"MAI! Forse non dovevo farlo ma... per non vomitare ho pensato di baciare te. Anzi veramente non riesco a pensare ad altro"

"Davvero?! Anche per me è lo stesso.."

"Bene, sono contento che siamo sulla stessa pagina!

Ho ripensato al NOSTRO caso sotto copertura ricordi?"

Lei arrossì al pensiero che anche lui se ne ricordasse.

"Come potrei dimenticare! Ti ho visto integrale per la prima volta"

"Come scusa?"

"È una storia lunga.. Quando sei uscito dalla doccia.. Dio non puoi capire che effetto hai avuto su di me! Per non parlare di quando hai abbassato l'asciugamano per rivestirti" si morse il labbro rivedendo la scena.

"Allora è così? Il capitano Raydor è una guardona?!"

"Colpevole..."

"Be se ti consola anche io ho un piccolo segreto, ti ho baciato per la prima volta.."

"Cosaaa? Quando?"

"La nostra prima mattina lì. Dormivi ed eri così bella.. Come sempre!

Non ho resistito e ti ho baciata sulle labbra. Sharon! Sei ancora lì?"

Era rimasta in silenzio e lui si era preoccupato.

"Sharon?"

"Si pensavo"

"A cosa?"

"A quanto tempo avremmo risparmiato se .."

"Eri sposata! E io un idiota! Non avrebbe funzionato.

Però ora possiamo tornare al Grand Hotel davvero come coppia.

E fare un bagno in quella vasca da urlo..."

"Diavolo tentatore... È un appuntamento?"

"Diciamo un sogno, un desiderio se vuoi"

"Be mi piacerebbe molto"

"Certo se ti rimetti l'abito che avevi quando abbiamo cenato sarebbe fantastico. Quello scollato, molto molto scollato, con i pois bianchi" "Te lo ricordi?"

"Ricordo tutto quello che ti riguarda amore mio"

"Oh Andy mancano ancora 29 giorni, me lo rendi difficile se fai così"

"No tesoro! Mancano SOLO 29 giorni!"

Lei sorrise. In effetti cambiando il termine sembrava diverso.

"Vai a dormire, sarai stanca.

È stata una giornata pesante. Ti chiamo domani ok? Buonanotte piccola" "Andy... Resteresti con me al telefono fin chè non mi addormento?!"

"Certo!

Immagina che io sia lì e che tu sia abbracciata a me, lo stai facendo?"

"Si lo sto facendo. Molto meglio, grazie"

"Piacere mio! Ecco da brava ora chiudi gli occhi e prova a dormire, sarò con te fin chè non lo farai"

"Ti amo"

"Anch'io ti amo baby, anch'io" Sharon chiuse gli occhi e quando Andy sentì il suo respiro rallentare capì che si era addormentata.

Le sussurrò 'Buonanotte Amore Mio' e la seguì tra le braccia di Morfeo, incontrandosi nei loro sogni.


	309. Capitolo 308 (capitolo 336 di fb)

Il giorno del colpo, Sharon non vedeva l'ora di accendere i collegamenti e vedere Andy.

La squadra aveva affisso la foto di Flynn sulla lavagna e il Capitano si era fermata davanti ad essa a guardarla sospirando. Aveva così paura!

Quando Buzz accese i monitor, non c'era traccia di Andy, però videro che la Detective stava facendo pesi e addominali.

Amy e Sharon erano le uniche a non sbavare.

'Uomini!' pensarono.

"Comunque ha un bel fisico" disse Julio rompendo il silenzio.

"Sembra che non abbiate mai visto una donna in top che fa palestra.

Siate seri"

"Scusi Capitano, ma è vero. Non è niente male" aggiunse Buzz.

Lei sospirò. Avevano ragione ma Andy aveva occhi solo per lei quindi poteva stare tranquilla.

Decise di porre fine a quella pagliacciata.

"Buongiorno Detective Alexander"

La ragazza sussultò.

"Buongiorno Capitano"

"Il Tenente Flynn?"

L'uomo uscì barcollando dalla cucina con una tazza di caffè in mano.

"Eccomi e scusate mi sono appena svegliato ho avuto una nottataccia"

Sharon sorrise.

"Buongiorno Capitano! Ha dormito bene stanotte?" le chiese come se fossero soli.

"Buongiorno Tenente! Come un ghiro"

Certo se fossero stati più bravi a recitare quella conversazione sarebbe potuta essere un normale saluto tra colleghi, ma tutti sapevano che sotto c'era dell'altro. Furono interrotti dal suono del cellulare di Andy.

Guardò lo schermo e vide che era Price.

Mise il vivavoce prima di dire:

"Ciao Marty! Ci sono problemi?"

"Ciao Tony! No affatto. Tra un'ora davanti al Casinò. Da solo"

"No no aspetta io e lei lavoriamo insieme non lasciarla fuori"

Il tono del gangster si fece duro.

"Ascoltami bene tu sei dentro lei no.

È una donna ed è solo d'intralcio"

Andy riprese deciso, guardando Sharon.

"No ascoltami tu! Lei non è una donna, lei è la MIA donna!

Siamo una squadra quindi se prendi me prendi anche lei!"

'Flynn, idiota, non rispondergli così, devi conquistare la sua fiducia pezzo d'asino' pensò Provenza.

Il capitano lo guardò e gli fece cenno di stare calmo.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio Price disse:

"Ok va bene. Sa guidare?"

Il tenente sospirò:

"Si certo!"

"Bene! Allora tra un 'ora davanti al Casinò. Siamo nel furgone di Tank"

"Ok ci saremo a dopo" e riattaccò.

Tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo mentre Provenza alzava gli occhi.

"Cosa?! Che C'è?" chiese irritato al suo partner.

"C'è che sei un IDIOTA Flynn! Devi conquistare la sua fiducia, non contraddirlo"

Andy annuì:

"Avete ragione...scusate"

Sharon lo conosceva e sapeva che qualcosa lo disturbava.

Solo lei poteva calmarlo, così chiese alla squadra di lasciarli soli.

"Allora, che hai?" gli chiese quando furono a quattr'occhi.

Flynn si buttò sul divano e sbuffò.

"Niente, è solo che quel tizio non mi piace!"

"Solo, tenente?"

"Provenza ha ragione, sono un idiota!

Dovevo darti ascolto.

Sono solo pochi giorni e non ce la faccio, perchè ho accettato?"

Abbassò lo sguardo.

"Spero di non essere io la causa..."

Si fissarono per un momento.

"Andy, tesoro, ascoltami!

Qualcuno, adesso di preciso non ricordo chi, una settimana fa mi disse che aveva accettato perchè era un poliziotto e che il suo lavoro era PROTEGGERE E SERVIRE LA SUA GENTE.

Poi sempre quel qualcuno mi disse che, anche se dovevo sopportare per un mese la sua assenza, sarebbe tornato a casa sano e salvo.

Pensa alla tua pressione, non a me!

Stai facendo il tuo lavoro.." Le sorrise e disse:

"Allora lo devo ringraziare quando torno, posso sapere chi è?"

"Credo un certo Andy Flynn, Tenente della Polizia di Los Angeles. L'uomo più affascinante che abbia mai incontrato!

E aggiungerei il Migliore Detective della Crimini Maggiori, ma non dirlo a Provenza" "Promesso Capitano non glielo dirò. Sharon?"

"Si?!"

"Grazie! Mi fai sempre tornare il buon umore, sono molto fortunato ad averti nella mia vita. Ti amo tanto"

Lei arrossì. "Non devi ringraziarmi è la verità e sono io la fortunata qui"

"Salutami i ragazzi e di loro che mi mancano"

"Lo farò e adesso Tenente al lavoro"

"Agli ordini Capitano"

Pintuale come un orologio svizzero lui e Diana si fecero trovare davanti al Casinò.

Entrarono nel furgone e salutarono gli altri.

Parlarono del colpo, mentre Sharon e la squadra vedevano e ascoltavano tutto.

Il capitano era tesa e solo immaginare Andy accanto a lei l'aiutava a non mollare.

Nel pomeriggio fecero la rapina al Casinò, senza feriti fortunatamente.

Tornarono a casa con un bel bottino e andarono a festeggiare al bar.


	310. Capitolo 309

Nelle settimane successive, la banda fece colpi su colpi.

Ne uscivano sempre con un bel bottino e, fortunatamente, nessun ferito.

Ancora pochi giorni e Flynn sarebbe tornato a casa dalla sua amata.

Una volta tornati al nascondiglio, Price volle parlare con Andy in privato.

"Hey Tony, andiamo a bere qualcosa cosi facciamo due chiacchiere"

Arrivati al bar dei motociclisti Martin chiese:

"Che prendi?"

Flynn giocherellò con il suo anello prima di rispondere:

"Una soda al mirtillo"

"Posso farti una domanda? È un mese che ti conosco e quando andiamo a festeggiare prendi sempre roba analcolica, perchè?"

"Perchè è un po' che non bevo più" Rispose continuando a girare l'anello che portava.

"Capisco. È un simbolo della tua famiglia?"

"No è un anello di sobrietà. Lo danno alle riunioni AA a quelli che sono sobri da 20 anni"

Price sgranò gli occhi.

"Oh! Come fai ad essere sobrio da più di 20 anni? Io non ce la faccio"

"Perchè quando tocchi il fondo ti rendi conto che sei stanco e non vuoi più perdere l'unica cosa bella che ti sia mai capitata"

"E sarebbe?"

"I miei figli! Non so se hai figli, ma quando te li portano via capisci che sei un IDIOTA e devi cambiare per loro e io così ho fatto.

Per loro mi si sono rimesso in sesto e mi sono disintossicato...

Un giorno ho incontrato la persona che mi ha soddisfatto più della bottiglia e così..."

"Be anch'io preferirei una come Jessica a qualunque cosa" disse Price ammiccando.

Andy si accorse di aver fatto un errore.

Stava pensando a Sharon e ai ragazzi e ne stava parlando con un poco di buono. L'idea che la sua fidanzata fosse stata scambiata con la giovane lo fece rabbrividire dallo schifo. Non erano paragonabili neanche lontanamente.

"Ehi ho un idea. Andiamo a giocare" così dicendo Andy si ritrovò con la banda al tavolo del blackjack. Tutti in tavoli diversi.

Flynn si sentiva a disagio e continuava a guardare il cellulare.

"Ti annoi? Che ne dici se andiamo al poligono e spariamo un po'?

Non dobbiamo andare lontano e qui dietro l'angolo" disse Frank alla fine di una partita.

"No grazie ora vorrei solo andare a casa e dare pugni al sacco da Boxe"

L'uomo rise mentre si dirigevano l parcheggio.

"Si certo! Hai una gnocca come fidanzata e per distrarti usi il sacco...

Ma a chi vuoi raccontarla?! Vai dacci dentro tigre"

Andò a casa e, dopo essersi cambiato, si diresse nella piccola palestra allestita in sala a riempire di pugni il sacco.

Dalla cucina Diana lo stava osservando.

Quell'uomo era dannatamente sexy.

Non lo aveva mai visto in canottiera o a dorso nudo ma quella giacca di pelle e i jeans facevano vagare la fantasia!

Specie quando mordicchiava lo stuzzicadenti.

Alcune volte lo aveva baciato e toccato per rendere più verosimile la loro condizione. Era più che decisa ad averlo.

Ci stava provando da quando lo aveva visto all'aeroporto ma lui si era sempre opposto perchè amava solo Sharon.

Si mise la tenuta da ginnastica e si avvicinò a lui.

"Hey bel fusto che succede?

Siamo qui da un mese e non ti ho mai visto prender a pugni quel sacco in questo modo" disse mettendogli le mani sulle spalle.

Andy si allontanò subito. "Hey ti ricordo che sono impegnato! Ti ho ripetuto un sacco di volte che dobbiamo farlo solo davanti a lui"

Lei sorrise.

"Dai ci stiamo solo divertendo un po' la tua fidanzata non lo verrà mai a sapere. Non min pare che ti lamenti quando ti bacio davanti ai ragazzi. Per la cronaca, mi piace davvero baciarti...

Andiamo, non sei mai stato uno donnaiolo da giovane?

Sei sempre stato fedele a tua moglie?"

Se non fosse che era un gentiluomo Flynn avrebbe usato lei come sacco. "Non sono affari tuoi e il mio passato non ti riguarda ok?"

"Ok ok va bene ma stai calmo" disse avvicinandosi e toccandogli il viso, provando a baciarlo

"Ti faccio un massaggio così ti rilassi"

Lui indietreggiò di nuovo.

"Ma della frase SONO IMPEGNATO cosa non hai capito?

Me ne vado a dormire" disse in tono arrabbiato.

Entrò in camera chiudendo a chiave la porta.

Prese il cellulare e chiamò Sharon.

Lei era ancora alla Centrale perchè doveva firmare alcuni documenti da dare a Taylor quando il suo cellulare squillò. Vide che era Andy e sorrise.

"Ciao amore" disse lei.

"Ciao Piccola"

Si accorse dalla voce che la sua pazienza era al limite.

"Che hai?" chiese preoccupata.

"Mi manchi! Mi mancano i nostri ragazzi, i nostri nipotini, dannazione perfino Louie mi manca! Ma tu mi manchi più di tutti."

"Lo so tesoro, ancora pochi giorni e tornerai a casa da tutti noi. Da me!

Anche tu mi manchi, specialmente di notte..." "Sharon ti amo"

"Ti amo anch'io. Come va con la tua ragazza?"

Andy fu colto da nausea improvvisa.

Doveva dirle la verità.

"Male! Non fa altro che toccarmi e poi cerca di baciarmi, Sharon quella donna è una sanguisuga, non faccio altro che allontanarmi da lei ma mi segue dappertutto"

"Dovete fingere davanti a Price, va bene"

"Certo, ma lei lo fa apposta penso che... si sia innamorata di me"

"Tenente cosa pretende? Può biasimarla? Lei è un uomo molto affascinante, intelligente, sexy...mmm...

anche il suo Capitano se ne accorto"

Lui era lusingato ma serio. Sharon non aveva capito che quella ci provava con lui nei 'fuori onda'.

"Come farei a vivere senza di te? Sei la mia roccia e l'unica che mi fa sorridere anche quando sono arrabbiato.

Spero che tu non rinsavisca mai dal voler stare con me.

Tutti giorni prego Dio che non mi lascerai mai!"

Lei sorrise:

"Andy, che dici?! Non ti lascerò mai, non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo. Certo a volte discutiamo ma è normale in una coppia"

"Sharon promettimi che se un giorno dovessi stancarti di me, me lo dirai"

La donna capì immediatamente le paure del tenente perché fino a qualche tempo prima erano state le sue.

"Andy non mi stancherò mai di te, ma se dovesse succedere te lo dirò."

"Grazie" sussurrò.

"E di che? Ti amo Andy" "Ti amo anch'io.

Ah per quella vacanza di due settimane a Parigi, ho già prenotato, partiamo la settimana prossima. Abbiamo un mese da recuperare, se capisci che voglio dire..."

"Mmmm, credo di si! Ed io non vedo l'ora di andarci"

"Sei a casa ora?"

"No sono ancora alla centrale devo firmare alcune carte per Taylor e poi Nicole viene a prendermi"

"Bene Capitano allora la lascio alle sue scartoffie" "Bene Tenente"

"Potrebbe dire alla mia migliore amica che mi manca e alla mia fidanzata che la amo da impazzire?"

"Non mancherò, se lei mi restituisce il favore..."

"Mandami un messaggio quando arrivi a casa" "Si amore mio, ciao"

"Ciao piccola"

Flynn chiuse la chiamata con l'umore decisamente sollevato e poi bevve un sorso d'acqua per prendere le medicine.

Si sdraiò nel letto fissando il soffitto

Non vedeva l'ora di arrestare quello stronzo e tornare a casa dalla sua FAMIGLIA.

Era tutto ciò che desiderava.


	311. Capitolo 310

Sharon aveva passato una bella serata. Erano solo donne: lei, Nicole e Emily.

Avevamo cenato, guardato un film e poi avevano finito di sistemare l'album delle fotografie.

"Ecco questi sono i miei bisnonni, Jane e Jim" disse fiera accarezzando la foto di due vecchietti.

"Perdonami Nicole ma non ricordo nessuno di loro al tuo matrimonio. Come mai?" chiese Sharon indicando il libro.

"I parenti di papà abitano tutti in Florida. Loro sono molto anziani. Mio nonno paterno è malato e la nonna non lo lascia mai. È la sua ombra! Zia Jessica era in giro per il mondo a pubblicizzare il suo libro e LORO erano in Messico" disse prendendo delle foto per capire di chi parlasse.

"Qui è quando si sono sposati e questa è del loro anniversario. Ovviamente sono più grandi di così, lui è il gemello di nonna e zia Jessica. Le altre foto devono avercele zio Peter e zia Grace.

Comunque tornando al mio matrimonio, cerano per lo più parenti di Dean. Mia madre e suo marito e i suoi parenti, che odiano papà. IDIOTI!"

Quando Andy si mise a preparare la colazione, Diana stava ancora dormendo.

Una volta finito di mangiare, andò in sala e si mise a sedere sul divano. Accese la telecamera e vide che ancora non c'era traccia né di Sahron né della squadra.

Decise di chiamarla per darle il buongiorno, ma Price lo battè sul tempo.

"Ciao Marty! Ci sono problemi?"

"Ciao Tony! No tra un'ora passo a prenderti"

"Perchè?"

"Faremo una rapina da Vincenza Oro, una gioielleria molto famosa qui Las Vegas. Non portare Jessica, lei non ci serve oggi e non accetto obbiezioni"

"Ma non era in programma fino a domani?"

"Lo so ma ho deciso di anticipare"

"Ok va bene"

Dopo aver riattaccato, bussò alla stanza della ragazza dicendo:

"Hey svegliati! Devo andare, Price arriverà tra un'ora e ha detto che devo esserci solo io"

Assonnata rispose:

"Ok allora io me ne resto ancora un po' a letto. Avvisi tu Mayers e Raydor?"

"Si ci penso io" ma voleva dirle 'inutile!'.

Chiamò prima Mayers per dargli le informazioni sulla rapina e poi chiamò Sharon.

Erano le 8 quando il cellulare di Sharon squillò e quando vide che era lui sorrise e rispose.

"Andy!" disse assonnata.

"Ciao tesoro che fai?"

"Sono a letto"

"Come a letto?!"

"Ieri sera dopo che Nicole mi ha lasciato a casa tua.." "Nostra" corresse lui.

"Nostra...Dopo 10 minuti mi ha chiamato Taylor.

Ha detto che oggi avrebbe dato la giornata libera a tutti, voleva sapere come mi sentivo"

"Capisco! Mi dispiace, non voglio rovinare i vostri piani ma Price mi ha chiamato e tra poco viene a prendermi per un ultimo colpo. Lo ha anticipato"

Il capitano si sedette sul letto.

"Non mi piace, stai attento e non fare l'eroe"

Andy sorrise.

"Certo piccola non preoccuparti. Come stai?"

Lei sospirò:

"Bene, nonostante tu sia lontano!

Non vedo l'ora di rivederti, abbracciarti, baciarti e fare l'amore con te.

Mi manca la nostra intimità amore"

"Capitano che bocca!"

"Dovrai correggermi quando torni"

"Sicuramente. Anche a me manca tutto questo, ma non preoccuparti ci rifaremo a Parigi due settimane per Natale! Guai a chi ci disturba. Tesoro devo prepararmi, avvisa Taylor e gli altri.

Ora accendo la telecamera e poi metto l'auricolare.

Ti amo piccola"

"Ti amo anch'io"

Appena finito di vestirsi bussarono alla porta

"Ehila Marty"

"Tony, allora sei pronto?"

"Si"

"La pupa?"

"Dorme"

"L'hai stesa eh?"

"Si infatti"

"Bene, questo è l'ultimo colpo che faremo! Divideremo i soldi e i gioielli e ce ne andremo ognuno per la sua strada, chi si è visto si è visto. Io pensò andrò alle Bahamas"

"Bene allora che aspettiamo, andiamo!"

Price gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e si diressero alla gioielleria.

Intanto alla crimini maggiori tutto era stato organizzato velocemente anche perché la squadra, senza dir nulla al capitano che aveva bisogno di riposare, era andata al lavoro lo stesso preoccupati per il loro collega.

"Scusate ragazzi per il poco preavviso ma Andy mi ha chiamato.

Price vuole fare oggi l'ultimo colpo alla Gioielleria Vincenza Oro"

"Tranquilla capitano! Finalmente arresterà quel bastardo e poi tornerà a casa" disse Provenza.

"Si finalmente tornerà a casa" disse Sharon sorridendo a se stessa.

Buzz accese i monitor.

Seguirono la rapina e, i soliti festeggiamenti.

D'un tratto però, la telecamera di Andy si oscurò.

Nella foga dei brindisi, Jerry gli aveva versato sulla camicia della birra facendo saltare il collegamento.

Flynn disse che non importava e tornò a casa.


	312. Capitolo 311

Ad un certo punto, da un altro microfono (quello della detective) si iniziarono a sentre dei sospiri.

Erano versi di piacere di un uomo e una donna. I ragazzi si guardarono e Sharon fece cenno a tutti di uscire.

I mugolii continuarono parecchio fin quando non si sentì Diana chiamare il nome di Andy ansimando.

Sembrava che fossero insieme, molto insieme!

Il capitano non poteva crederci!

"E questo chi diavolo è?" urlò l'inconfondibile voce di Flynn.

Sharon rimase stordita.

Diana era in intimità con un uomo, lo chiamava Andy ma non era il SUO Andy. Il tenente infatti era appena tornato alla villetta, trovando la ragazza in atteggiamenti intimi con il ragazzo delle pizze.

"Mi stò solo divertendo un po', tu non sei mai disponibile" disse la ragazza.

"Ma piantala! E quanto a te fuori di qui"

"È lui Andy, il tuo fidanzato?" chiese l'uomo.

"Si"

"NO!" replicò Flynn deciso, mentre andava in bagno a ripulirsi.

Il ragazzo sparì velocemente e lei accese la telecamera.

Aveva notato che era macchiato e il forte odore di birra, così decise di provarci ancora con lui sperando che il capitano Raydor guardasse.

Bussò alla porta del bagno insistentemente finché aprì.

"Che vuoi?" chiese esasperato. Era in canottiera, ed era leggermente bagnato perché si era schizzato lavando a mano la camicia.

Diana appoggiò le mani sul suo petto.

"Vuoi parlarne?"

Lui fece per toglierle le mani ma lei gliene tenne strette.

"Non con te" rispose.

"Dai sono solo due chiacchiere da amici" e lo tirò verso il divano.

Sharon fissò lo schermo. "Cosa ti disturba?" chiese languidamente.

"Mi manca la mia famiglia, ma sopratutto mi manca Sharon"

"Guardami" disse prendendogli il mento.

Il capitano si irrigidì.

"Lo so che ti manca, domani arresteremo Price e sarai libero di tornare da lei e dalla tua famiglia"

Andy si appoggiò allo schienale. "Ma perchè lo vengo a dire a te!"

Lei si avvicinò e gli sussurrò all'orecchio:

"Perchè ci sono solo io ad ascoltarti"

Sharon seguiva tutto, ma sapeva che Andy non le avrebbe mai fatto del male.

Flynn si voltò a guardarla.

"Tu! Tu non sei niente e soprattutto non sei lei! Io la amo da impazzire, non sono nulla senza di lei, lei mi fa ridere e tornare il buon umore"

La ragazza gli accarezzò il petto.

"Anche io posso farti venire il buon umore... Lei non saprà mai quello che succederà tra noi. A meno che tu non voglia dirglielo.

L'ho voluto, ti ho voluto, da quando ti ho visto all'aeroporto" disse iniziando a baciarlo.

"Finiscila " disse cercando di alzarsi.

"Oh andiamo anche tu lo vuoi" Gli si era messa da calcioni.

Andy cercò di divincolarsi ma la presa che aveva su di lui non glielo permetteva.

Dal nulla, lo baciò insistentemente.

Sharon era sconvolta. Vedeva come il suo fidanzato provasse a liberarsi senza riuscirci.

Finalmente riuscì a togliersela di dosso, sputando per terra.

"Adesso basta ne ho piene le scatole, piantala di fare così.

Io non cadrò mai ai tuoi piedi"

"Oh si! Te l'ho detto, da quando ti ho visto all'aereoporto mi sei subito piaciuto e, ... a dire tutta la verità è stato Mayers! Voleva che tu cascassi cosicché Sharon ti lasciasse.

Dando a Jack di nuovo campo libero"

Sharon era furiosa ma temette per la pressione di Andy.

L'uomo si portò la mano all'orecchio cercando di stabilizzarsi.

"Vuoi dire che questo è opera di Mayers?!

Domani se la vedrà con me quel bastardo, lo avevo avvisato!"

"Ma davvero non ti ricordi di me?"

"Cosa? Che diavolo vai vaneggiando"

"Andy mi sono un po rifatta ed è passato qualche anno ma sono io … "

"Io chi?"

"L'assistente di volo"

Andy era scioccato. Era diversa ma poteva certo essere una delle due assistenti di volo con cui lui e Provenza erano stati, o meglio, non – stati.

"Non ho mai smesso di pensare a te. Ti volevo quella notte e ti ho desiderato per tutto questo tempo. Non potevo farmi sfuggire l'occasione quando ti ho visto sull'aereo e dovevo un favore a Jack Raydor che mi ha fatto uscire per buona condotta"

Flynn a quelle parole, furioso, scomparve dall'inquadratura e si sentì sbattere una porta.

Poi tutto divenne buio.


	313. Capitolo 312

Sharon era preoccupata e decise di chiamarlo.

Non voleva facesse qualche sciocchezza:

Andare in un bar o picchiare Mayers.

Non l'avrebbe mai fatto ma voleva calmarlo.

Forse era meglio aspettare?

Decise di chiamarlo. Nessuna risposta, solo un messaggio:

'Non sto facendo sulla di pericoloso.

Tranquilla, sono in camera ma non ho voglia di parlare' Più rilassata, il capitano aspettò un ora prima di chiamarlo di nuovo.

"Amore, sono Sharon"

Il problema è che Andy aveva lasciato il cellulare a casa e non era ancora tornato. Era stata Diana scrivere il messaggio.

"Oh ciao Sharon come posso aiutarti?" disse la ragazza dopo aver risposto.

Sharon spalancò gli occhi!

Non poteva credere che lei fosse in camera con lui.

"Passami Andy"

"Lo vorrei tanto, ma adesso non può parlare e...smettila Andy" disse fingendo che stessero facendo qualcosa.

"Ragazzina se tocchi il mio uomo te la vedrai con me, passamelo subito"

"Ma vedi... Io vorrei passartelo, è lui che non vuole parlare con te. Inoltre non sono io a toccare. Anzi!"

"Ho visto quello che hai fatto prima e lui non. ."

"...mi vuole?! Credo abbia cambiato idea!

Non gli sei vicina e lui doveva sfogarsi. È andato a fare un giro ma poi...

Andy... Mmmmm... Fai miracoli con quella bocca e le mani!"

Così dicendo, mise giù la chiamata.

Sharon si fidava di Andy, ma di Mayers e quella ragazza non si fidava affatto.

Quella notte, d'accordo con Mayers e i suoi, Flynn diede appuntamento a Price e i ragazzi.

Organizzarono una retata e vennero arrestati tutti e 6, per non destare sospetti e far saltare la copertura del tenente.

Mayers ammanettò personalmente 'l'ammazza poliziotti'.

Li portarono in centrale e li interrogarono separatamente.

Nel mentre degli interrogatori, Andy si diresse nell'ufficio di Mayers.

"Questo è da parte mia e di Sharon"

Gli diede un pugno in faccia e aggiunse:

"Di al tuo caro amichetto Jack di stare lontano dalla mia ragazza e da me e anche tu.

Solo un bastardo come te poteva mandare una tizia sotto copertura solo per farmi sedurre. Sai che ti dico? Non ci sei riuscito!

Ora me ne torno a casa mia dalla mia FAMIGLIA. È una civile idiota! E se le fosse successo qualcosa?"

"Io ti rovino Tenente Flynn" urlò Mayers.

Flynn si voltò e gli mostrò un plico di documenti.

Aveva fatto delle ricerche e se avesse avuto problemi, li avrebbe usati. L'altro chiuse la porta dimenticando ciò che era successo per salvarsi il posto.

Un volta alla villetta, preparò la valigia e prese il primo volo per Los Angeles.

Sarebbe tornato con un giorno di anticipo!


	314. Capitolo 313

L'operazione si era conclusa e finalmente Andy sarebbe stato di nuovo a casa!

Era stato un mese duro per entrambi.

Anche se aveva vissuto da lui per l'intera durata del lavoro, adesso Sharon stava tornando al condominio dalla centrale.

Tutto quello che voleva era rilassarsi con un bagno nella sua vasca e prepararsi mentalmente e fisicamente per il giorno successivo, quando sarebbe andata all'aeroporto per prendere Andy.

Quando uscì dall'ascensore, un profumo di cibo italiano invadeva il ballatoio.

Con l'acquolina in bocca entrò in casa.

Notò con gioia e sorpresa che il distintivo e la pistola di Andy erano sul tavolino accanto alla porta.

C'erano candele qua e là.

Era tornato!

Senza avvisare per farle una sorpresa.

'Come è romantico!' pensò, finché non sentì dei gemiti femminili venire dalla cucina.

Nicole e Dean erano in vacanza con i ragazzi.

Patrick e Emily avevano la loro casa.

Ricky abitava a Palo Alto e Rusty ... Bè.

Chi diavolo stava facendo l'amore in casa sua se doveva esserci solo lei e, a quanto pareva, Flynn?

Quello che vide fu tutt'altro che piacevole e per un momento il suo cuore si fermò mentre il suo cervello cercava di razionalizzare il tutto.

La stanza era illuminata da candele e sopra la lavastoviglie, una ragazza (lo si capiva dalle gambe e dai mugolii anche al buio) era avvinghiata a un uomo a dorso nudo che dava le spalle al capitano.

La testa di lei era piegata nel collo di lui mostrando folti capelli rossi.

Con una mano gli graffiava la schiena mentre con l'altra accarezzava i suoi capelli bianchi.

Sharon deglutì a fatica mentre con voce tremante chiamava:

"Andy?!"

I due spasimanti si congelarono sul posto.

La ragazza alzò il viso.

"Anna?" chiese stupito il tenente accendendo la luce entrando in cucina, riconoscendo la nipote.

Sharon si voltò e vide Flynn con le borse del supermercato dietro di lei.

"Andy? Ma se tu sei ... Chi...?"

L'uomo tra le gambe della ragazza si voltò imbarazzato.

"Ciao mamma..."

"Ricky!!!" esclamarono in coro i poliziotti.

"Scusate ma credevo rimanessi da Andy"

Il timer suonò a indicare che le lasagne erano pronte. Solo allora Sharon si accorse che la cucina era un casino.

C'era farina sparsa ovunque, anche nei capelli di suo figlio.

Ecco perché al buio aveva pensato ... Oddio che vergogna!

Come aveva potuto pensare che Flynn la tradisse?!

"Scusate zii, mi dispiace tanto"

"Andate a ripulirvi, è meglio!" replicò il capitano cercando di essere seria.

Andy le si avvicinò da dietro e le schioccò un bacio sulla testa.

"Avrei voluto essere al loro posto.." sorrise posando le buste del supermercato sul tavolo.

"Be... Potremmo sempre lasciare campo libero e andare da lei, tenente" disse civettando Sharon giocando con la cravatta di lui.

"Ho capito! Pensavi fossi io" rispose divertito e, allo stesso tempo, con un pizzico di tristezza.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo in segno di vergogna.

"Me la paghi questa!" le sussurrò tirandola a sé.

Lei gemette nell'abbraccio, felice che non se la fosse presa.

"Sei tornato!" sibilò contro il collo del fidanzato.

"Mi sei mancato/a!" dissero in coro baciandosi.

"Perché non me lo hai detto? Volevo venire a prenderti all'aeroporto" "Domani ci sarà sciopero e non volerà nessuno.

Ho anticipato per farti una sorpresa, ma se sei delusa.."

Lei lo tenne per il bavero scuotendo la testa.

"Avevo tanti progetti per domani..

Potremmo anticiparli o inventare qualcosa di nuovo"

"Ragazzi ci vediamo!" urlò Andy prendendo le borse e Sharon per mano correndo via mentre la donna rideva come una matta.

Per tutta il tragitto lei tenne la mano dietro la testa di lui, accarezzandogli i capelli sale e pepe.

Intanto Flynn sorrideva, gli ci volle tutto il suo sangue freddo per non sbandare o per non fermare la macchina in mezzo alla strada e prenderla sul posto.

Un mese! Era passato un mese!

Entrati in casa Sharon lo attaccò al muro iniziando a baciarlo avidamente, fecendo cadere i sacchetti della spesa.

''Bentornato Tenente"

"Grazie Capitano, se questa è l'accoglienza, andrò via più spesso"

Uno sguardo alla Darth Raydor lo attraversò.

Sharon stava per rispondergli e dirgli di tutto quando la baciò appassionatamente zittendola.

Spingendo di qua e sbattendo di là, salirono in camera e fecero l'amore.

Più e più volte. Si presero in giro ma il bisogno e il desiderio era troppo forte. Erano stati un mese intero senza vedersi e toccarsi.

Ad entrambi era mancato molto, anche se la loro relazione non si basava solo su quello.

Momentaneamente stanchi per continuare, ma pienamente soddisfatti, lei appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla disegnando dei cerchi su suo petto mentre lui le accarezzava i capelli baciandole la testa.

"A cosa pensi?"

"Che questo è il secondo anno che festeggiamo Natale insieme!" disse Andy.

Sharon sospirò e si strinse ancora di più a lui.

"Si e sarà meraviglioso. Saremo solo tu, io e Parigi, che ho sempre amato anche se non l'ho mai vista"

"Non vedo l'ora di essere lì e passare il secondo Natale più bello della mia vita"

Lei alzò la testa verso di lui e si baciarono.

"Ho fame!" disse lei.

"Anche io ho molta fame, ma di te Capitano" disse riprendo a baciarla appassionatamente mettendosi su di lei.

La cena avrebbe potuto aspettare se non fosse che all'unisono i loro stomaci si fecero sentire.

Mentre lui le baciava il collo lei disse:

"Anche io ho quel tipo di fame Tenente ma il nostro stomaco stà brontolando quindi alziamoci e andiamo a preparare la cena. Altrimenti non ci darà pace e io odio fare di fretta"

"Agli ordini Capo! Lo sai, mi sono mancati tanto i tuoi ordini" disse continuando a stare sopra di lei a guardarla.

"Ah davvero?

Allora baciami Tenente! È un ordine"

"Eseguo subito" La baciò di nuovo e lei rispose al bacio.

Solo quando gli stomaci interruppero di nuovo, decisero di andare in cucina.


	315. Capitolo 314

Dopo aver mangiato, si misero a guardare un film.

Verso metà, bussarono alla porta.

"Aspetti qualcuno?"

"No tesoro"

"Che aspetti vai ad aprire"

Era Provenza.

"Capitano ero venuto a...

Che ci fai qui?! Non dovevi tornare domani?"

"Ci abito! E Domani c'è sciopero, quindi sono partito prima.

Anch'io sono felice di vederti, entra"

"Tesoro chi è?"

"Provenza, piccola"

Louie alzò gli occhi al cielo e si diresse in salotto. "Buonasera Tenente!" salutò Sharon coprendo le gambe con il plaid.

"Capitano! Come sta adesso che il figliol prodigo è tornato?"

"Meravigliosamente grazie" rispose guardando Andy.

"Oh mio Dio! Sprizzate sesso da tutti i pori"

"Già fatto" disse Flynn mentre Sharon arrossiva mettendo una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

"Oh grazie per avermelo detto! Non dormirò più. Comunque sono venuto a dirle che Taylor ci ha dato il giorno libero"

Dopo aver parlato un po' e bevuto il caffè, Provenza andò via, lasciandoli a guardare la fine del film.

La mattina dopo, Andy si svegliò per primo, mise il pigiama e scese a preparare la colazione da portare a Sharon.

Sistemò il tutto su un vassoio e salì in camera.

Non voleva svegliarla, era così bella.

Purtroppo però c'era un argomento di cui dovevano parlare.

Le accarezzò la guancia e poi la baciò.

Aspettò che aprisse gli occhi prima di sussurrarle:

"Buongiorno piccola"

"Buongiorno amore. Sei davvero qui?" rispose assonnata.

"Si amore. Sono tornato e non ti lascio più"

Le fece vedere il cabaret con il cibo e disse:

"Questa è per te"

"Oh Andy è perfetta! Grazie ma non dovevi" disse sedendosi sul letto.

La accarezzò dolcemente.

"Certo che dovevo, soprattutto volevo!

Tu sei la mia ragazza!

Non ho potuto farlo per un mese. E poi..." disse abbassando lo sguardo.

"Non me ne parlare, mi è mancata molto la colazione a letto.

Anche se tu nel letto mi sei mancato di più..E poi?!" chiese mettendogli la mano sul mento per farsi guardare.

Andy sospirò:

"E poi voglio parlarti di quello che è successo a Las Vegas con la pazza ninfomane"

Sharon non voleva rovinare quell'occasione parlando della finta fidanzata ma era contenta che Flynn volesse parlarne.

Prima ne avrebbero discusso prima se la sarebbero lasciata alle spalle e poi era giusto discuterne.

"Andy so che non è successo niente tra i voi. So che dovevate fingere, non mi interessa"

"Lo so ma voglio comunque dirtelo, ho bisogno di parlarne con te!

Ho bisogno che la mia fidanzata mi ascolti e che mi creda"

"Andy io ti credo! Non hai bisogno di spiegazioni io mi fido di te, ma capisco che vuoi parlarne e ne sono fiera perciò avanti!" Si guardarono e sorrisero, mentre si sistemavano sul letto a mangiare.

"Grazie! Voglio dirti come è andata.

Quando sono arrivato all'aereoporto, Mayers mi ha presentato quella donna dicendo che era una detective e che avrebbe fatto la mia fidanzata per l'intera durata dell'operazione"

Sharon annuì. "Lo so tesoro questo me lo hai detto quando ci siamo collegati la prima volta con te"

"Ha iniziato a provarci quasi da subito, dal bacio davanti a Price.

Dovevamo fingere davanti a lui ma quando eravamo soli era un continuo avvicinarsi e toccare.

Per quanto dormissi in un'altra stanza chiuso a chiave, non mi facessi vedere svestito all'uscire dal bagno e averle detto chiaramente che sono impegnato continuava a provarci.

Non le rivolgevo la parola, non cucinavo nemmeno per lei ma niente.

All'ultimo ho scoperto che era una delle hostess che abbiamo incontrato anni fa con Provenza, sai quelle dell'incidente col viagra. Mi ha detto che era tutto opera di Mayers perchè.."

"...perchè Jack voleva campo libero con me" finì per lui.

"Si. Come lo sai?"

Sharon lo guardò e accarezzando il suo viso disse:

"Andy, ho visto e ho sentito tutto perché aveva acceso la telecamera.

Per quanto riguarda Jack, non mi avrà più, e non solo perchè ne ha approfittato troppe volte. No!

Non mi avrà più perché io amo te, perchè sei il mio tutto e sei tu che completi la mia vita"


	316. Capitolo 315

Mentre gli parlava, gli fece vedere il simbolo dell'infinito del suo braccialetto.

Questa volta fu Andy a piangere, commosso dalle sue parole e abbassò lo sguardo per non farsi vedere così fragile.

Lei gli alzò il mento e lo abbracciò, al che lui pianse ancora più forte.

"Shhh..va tutto bene amore" gli sussurrò. "Grazie Sharon"

"Per cosa?!"

"Perchè mi capisci, perchè sei nella mia vita, perchè mi ami nonostante sia un alcolizzato e.."

"Ex alcolizzato" puntualizzò lei.

Le sorrise:

"E perchè ti fidi me.

Ti amo Sharon e ti ripeto, se un giorno ti stancherai di me, ti prego di dirmelo. Lo capirei e cercherei di accettarlo"

Ricambiò il sorriso prima di rispondere:

"Andy non mi stancherò mai di te perchè ti amo, e non solo perché a differenza di Jack, hai ripreso in mano la tua vita.

Ma perché SEMPRE dimostri di amarmi.

Ora tenente asciugati le lacrime e finiamo la colazione.

Che ne dici di andare fuori a pranzo per festeggiare il tuo ritorno?"

"Grazie penso che sia una buona idea"

"Perfetto! Aspettami qui vado un secondo in bagno e poi sono tutta tua" "Ok va bene ma vieni presto, già mi manchi"

Si sorrisero e lei andò a chiamare i ragazzi, facendo una telefonata di gruppo.

"Ciao mamma"

"Ciao ho poco tempo.

Allora vostro padre è tornato ieri, Ricky lo ha visto e lo sa.

Ah...a proposito Ricky come va con Anna?" chiese sghignazzando.

"Mamma..." rispose il figlio.

"Sei insieme a Anna? E da quando?!" chiesero i fratelli.

"Ragazzi per favore! Mamma non eri di fretta?!"

"Giusto, ho poco tempo! Riuscite ad organizzare un festa di bentornato a Andy per stasera?!"

"Si certo siamo in 5 non c'è nessun problema! Parliamo noi con Provenza e gli altri"

"Bene ora devo andare, a stasera ragazzi!

A distrarlo ci penso io e so anche come"

"Non avevamo dubbi mamma, buon divertimento"

Riattaccò e tornò da Andy, ma prima indossò la lingerie per il BEN TORNATO.

Quando la vide uscire dal bagno e appoggiarsi al mobile spalancò gli occhi:

"Oh mio Dio Sharon mi vuoi morto...ho una certa età!

Sei...sei uno schianto"

Si avvicinò a lui e gli si mise davanti con le mani dietro il suo collo.

"Grazie tesoro...ma non ti voglio morto, anzi! Ti voglio vivo NONNO"

Andy cominciò a carezzarle la schiena.

"Allora se mi vuoi vivo...aspetta NONNO?!"

"Si NONNO Andy" disse ridendo.

"Adesso ti faccio vedere chi è il NONNO" disse con aria di sfida.

"Che hai intenzione di fare NONNINO" chiese indietreggiando mordendosi le labbra.

"Adesso lo vedrai"

Si alzò e si avvicinò a lei con l'intenzione di farle il solletico.

"No no ti prego Andy...St..Stavo scherzando! Hai molta energia e..."

Non la lasciò nemmeno finire che la zittì dandole un bacio mettendoci tutta la passione e l'amore che provava per lei.

Nella foga l'aveva sbattuta contro lo stipite della porta.

"Niente male per un NONNO vero?" disse lasciandola senza fiato, baciandole il collo.

"Andy il tuo cuore.." ansimò mentre lo teneva stretto a sé.

"Il mio cuore sta benissimo, mai stato meglio.

Ha bisogno di fare ginnastica, dopo un mese di pit stop!

Ma se vuoi che mi fermi..."

"No!" esclamò subito reclamando le sue labbra.

Entrambi sorrisero nel bacio mentre si scaldavano in fretta.

Senza staccarsi e respirando solo con il naso, si diressero al letto dove ripresero le loro attività.

Dopo aver fatto l'amore, sussurrarono un languido 'ti amo!' e si addormentarono nuovamente.

Mentre pranzavano, Sharon era assorta nei suoi pensieri.

Andy era stato sincero e si era impegnato per raccontarle tutto circa gli avvenimenti successi con Diana; lei invece ancora non lo aveva avvisato della telefonata che gli aveva fatto quando aveva parlato con la ragazza.

Non sapeva se dirglielo o meno, non voleva si arrabbiasse.

Decise di parlare, credendo che al tacere avrebbe in qualche modo infranto la promessa che si erano fatti di essere sempre sinceri.

Andy si accorse che qualcosa non andava.

"Sharon?! Sharon è tutto ok?! Sharon!"

"Oh scusa..Si tutto ok, vado un secondo in bagno"

Un secondo si trasformò in mezz'ora.

Visto che ancora non era uscita, la raggiunse.

La trovò fuori, dando le spalle a uno dei gazebi del ristorante, avvolta nel suo maglione oversize grigio, braccia incrociate e sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Era strano, qualcosa non andava.

Quella mattina aveva usato della biancheria super sexy ed ora era uscita in pubblico vestita come se fosse in mezzo alla montagna, alle temperature più basse. Andy non aveva detto niente ma aveva voluto lo stesso abbinare i colori, indossando anche lui un maglione grigio sopra i jeans, una sciarpa grigio azzura e una giacca nera.

"Hey tesoro. Stai bene?"

"Si sto bene non preoccuparti" disse asciugandosi gli occhi.

Quando lo vide davanti alla porta proccupato, si tuffò tra le sue braccia.

"Stringimi!" lo implorò.

"Piccola che succede?! Stai tremando"

"Devo parlarti di una cosa"

"Ti ascolto"

"Non qui e non in questo momento.

Ne riparliamo poi a casa.

Adesso voglio solo passare del tempo con te e basta"

"Va bene, lo voglio anch'io.

Che ne dici di finire di pranzare e andare sulla spiaggia?! "

Lei annuì:

"Si certo"

Dandole un bacio sulla punta del naso disse:

"Adesso asciugati quelle lacrime dai tuoi bellissimi occhi verdi e andiamo"

Si presero per mano tornarono al tavolo per finire di mangiare.


	317. Capitolo 316

Una volta che ebbero terminato, si diressero alla spiaggia.

Mentre camminavano, Sharon si fermò e guardò l'oceano.

Andy era preoccupato.

"Vuoi dirmi che ti prende oggi?

Da quando ti ho detto della hostess non sei più la stessa, non sei più la Sharon che conosco"

Lei lo fissò.

Lui abbassò lo sguardo.

"Forse non avrei dovuto dirti niente! Ho combinato un casino come al solito, mi dispiace. Ho pensato solo a pulirmi la coscienza e non ho pensato a come avresti reagito" disse allontanandosi da lei.

"Cosa? No! Andy.. Non è questo.

Sono io! Tu sei stato sincero con me e te ne sono grata.

Sono io che ho infranto la nostra promessa, quella di dirci sempre tutto"

Lo aveva raggiunto ma, non riuscendo a sostenere il suo sguardo, si era voltata dandogli le spalle.

Andy le cinse la vita dal dietro.

"Sharon che vuoi dire? Mi stai preoccupando, stai parlando come un cruciverba, mi vuoi dire che succede?"

Lei sospirò e cominciò a raccontare:

"Andy, non so se sai che la telecamera e il microfono erano accesi quando ci ha provato con te sul divano. Ho visto e sentito tutto!

Avevo fiducia che non mi avresti ferito, anche se ero gelosa di quella ragazza tutta curve che continuava a toccarti, mentre io per un mese non potevo far altro che sognarti.

Dopo che te ne sei andato arrabbiato, ho pensato che saresti potuto andare da Mayers. Mi sono preoccupata per la tua pressione, e per la tua dipendenza! Una parte di me aveva paura facessi qualche sciocchezza così ti ho chiamato sul cellulare"

Andy capì il suo stato d'animo e disse:

"Certo ero uscito ma non per quello che pensi tu Sharon!

Avevo dimenticato il cellulare ecco perchè non ti ho risposto"

"È qui il problema, tu mi hai risposto! O meglio ho ricevuto un messaggio che diceva di non preoccuparmi, che eri andato a prendere una boccata d'aria e non volervi parlare con nessuno.

Al ché mi sono tranquillizzata. Dopo un bel po ti ho richiamato.

Mi ha risposto lei. Ha detto che eri troppo impegnato, che non volevi parlare con me, che non POTEVI parlare con me e che avevi cambiato idea su voi due!

Come se voi steste facendo ..."

Andy la voltò con forza.

"Sharon non abbiamo fatto niente! Te lo giuro!

Lo ha detto per farti arrabbiare e ingelosire, perchè eri lontana" Si liberò dal suo abbraccio.

"Andy io ti credo e lo so, ma vederti con quella donna in quella casa...

Mi sono sentita abbandonata! È sciocco lo so, era per lavoro.

Mi dispiace, non era mancanza di fiducia ma ho pensato che potessi davvero .. insomma eravamo lontani e lei era così..."

"È per questo che quando abbiamo trovato Anna e Ricky in cucina hai pensato fossi io?"

Annuì silenziosa tirando su col naso.

"Sharon io ti amo, non ti farei mai una cosa del genere.

No, non sei sciocca a pensare così.

Sei stata sposata con un uomo che ti ha deluso e che ha abbandonato te e i tuoi figli è normale che ti sei sentita abbandonata.

Mi dispiace che hai sofferto in questa maniera! Io non ti lascerò mai e non ti farò del male né tradendoti né facendo altro"

Sharon si mise tra le sue braccia e si strinsero forte.

Andy le baciò la testa.

"Poi non era neanche il mio tipo! Era bionda e con gli occhi azzurri a me le bionde non sono mai piaciute" disse per farla sorridere un po' e ci riuscì.

"Hai un tipo?"

"Si ce l'ho!" "E come è? Rosse con gli occhi verdi?"

"No, ROSSA con gli occhi verdi, sei tu il mio tipo"


	318. Capitolo 317

Intanto al locale di Vince, i figli e la squadra si erano radunati per preparare la festa a sorpresa.

"Ragazzi abbiamo poco tempo quindi ditemi che volevate fare" "Avevamo pensato a uno striscione con scritto BEN TORNATO.

In più volevamo fare una bella cena a buffet con tutti la famiglia e la squadra ovviamente accompagnate dalla sua bevanda preferita, la soda al mirtillo"

"Ok ragazzi sarà fatto. Per che ora?"

"Per stasera alle 19"

"Bene per Andy questo ed altro.

Allora, ha chiesto a vostra madre di andare a vivere insieme?"

"Cosa ha fatto Fynn?" chiese Provenza.

"Niente perchè non è riuscito a chiederglielo.

Ha detto che glielo avrebbe chiesto prima di andare sotto copertura, ma non ha avuto modo" disse Peter entrando.

"Che idiota"

"Tu non approvi la loro relazione vero?"

"Voglio bene a tuo fratello, davvero, e sono contento che il capitano lo faccia felice, ma tra colleghi è difficile far funzionare le cose.

Tutto questo tira e molla non è salutare nel nostro lavoro. O per il cuore"

"Si è innamorato e noi non possiamo farci niente e neanche i vostri capi.

Ora che ne dite di preparare questa festa?"

La famiglia preparò la sala mentre Vince e Angela si occuparono del cibo.

Rientrati dalla passeggiata sulla spiaggia, Sharon e Andy tornarono a casa.

Si sedettero sul divano e lei gli disse: "Amore, sono le 17. Ti informò che tra un paio d'ore ti attende una sorpresa"

"Sharon grazie ma non dovevi"

"Ma volevo sei il mio ragazzo, e poi non c'entro solo io" disse baciandolo.

Lui l'attirò verso di sé continuando a baciarla.

"Ragazzo? Non sono più un nonno?"

"L'importante è che tu sia con me"

"Mmm hai detto un paio d'ore. Come pensi di occupare il tempo che resta?" sospirò tra un bacio e l'altro mentre lei si sistemava tra le sue braccia, sopra di lui.

"Si accettano suggerimenti"

"Oh ne ho da vendere..."

Dopo lunghe sessioni di coccole sparse per casa, Sharon disse a Andy di vestirsi.

"Elegante o Sportivo?" chiese lui.

"Vedi tu! Io metto questo"

Uscì dal bagno e la vide.

Indossava un abito nero a maniche lunghe, abbastanza accollato purtroppo, che finiva parecchio sopra le sue ginocchia, e scarpe color pesca.

"Bene allora vado a vestirmi" disse con aria delusa. "Che c'è?"

"Sei bellissima, ma cambiare colore al vestito non me lo farà odiare di meno" le fece l'occhiolino.

"Che dici?"

"È il vestito che avevi a Natale l'anno scorso! Ti prego, dimmi che è quel vestito. Non potrei sopportare l'idea che tu ne abbia comprato uno simile dopo la fatica che ho fatto per..."

"Mi dispiace deluderti ma è un altro" disse finendo di piastrarsi i capelli.

"Non ci posso credere! Me lo fai a posta?

Cos'è un modo per chiedermi di accompagnarti a fare shopping?"

"No, è un modo per guardarti negli occhi e essere guardata quando ti parlo. Scusa devo rispondere"

Uscì dalla stanza mentre parlava con Nicole.

Mentre Andy indossava una maglia nera e chiudeva i jeans, ripensò ad una conversazione avuta con Peter e Vince il mese prima.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Dopo il lavoro, Flynn diede appuntamento al fratello per una serata solo uomini al locale di Vince. Voleva passare un po' di tempo con lui ma voleva anche parlargli di Sharon.

Arrivò per primo, e quando Vince lo vide, gli andò in contro.

"Hey Andy! Come stai?" disse abbracciandolo l'amico.

"Hey Vince, tutto ok tu?"

"Bene grazie. Che ci fai qui?!"

"Sto aspettando Peter! Stasera serata tra fratelli e poi .. voglio parlargli di Sharon"

"Sharon sta bene?" chiese preoccupato

"Si certo... Solo credo di essere Pronto!"

L'amico lo fissò:

"Pronto per cosa?"

"Voglio chiederle di andare a vivere insieme"

"Davvero?! Ma ... non ti sembra un po' presto, siete insieme da poco"

"Lo so ma la amo. Credi che accetterà?"

"Perchè non dovrebbe accettare? Ti ama"

"Se accettasse mi renderebbe l'uomo più felice sulla faccia della terra"

"Vi trasferirete da te o da lei?"

"Non ho ancora pensato a questo, aspetto la sua reazione. Comunque sono disposto a vendere casa mia"

"Sai sono molto contento per te, era ora che che nella tua vita arrivasse una come Sharon.

Sandra non mi è mai piaciuta e mi dispiace per quello che ti ha fatto.

Mi dispiace soprattutto per non esserci stato quando hai iniziato a bere"

Andy diede una pacca sulla spalla all'amico.

"Tranquillo anche tu avevi i tuoi problemi"

L'uomo fece un cenno con la mano:

"Ecco Peter"

"Ciao ragazzi. Allora a che devo questo invito?"

"Serata tra fratelli è un po' che non usciamo"

"Certo come no...avanti sputa il rospo!"

"Ok! Ma prima ordiniamo"

"Ecco a voi ragazzi! Offre la casa" disse Angela portando una coca per Andy e un Mojito per Peter.

"Grazie"

"Di cosa volevi parlarmi?!"

"Di Sharon"

"Sta male?!"

"No certo che no! Voglio chiederle di andare a vivere insieme"

"Era ora fratello...Sono sicuro che accetterà"

"Lo spero"

[FINE FLASHBACK]

Mentre entravano in macchina, Sharon gli porse una benda.

"Metti questa per favore"

"Mi ricorda il mio compleanno "

Arrivati da Vince, lo guidò dentro, gli tolse la benda e tutti gridarono:

"Bentornatooooo"

Commosso, si girò verso Sharon e sussurrò:

"Grazie Capitano per questa giornata"

"Prego Tenente" Stava per allontanarsi quando le prese il polso tirandola a sé.

Si baciarono e tutti applaudirono. "Oh mio Dio! Finitela di chiamarvi con i vostri gradi è disgustoso e niente baci davanti a me grazie!"

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere.

"Che la festa abbia inizio"

Dopo aver mangiato, bevuto e scherzato, Peter lo chiamò in disparte.

"Scusa Sharon te lo rubo un secondo"

"Certo, ma non allontanatevi troppo"

"Tranquilla mamma" disse Andy e la baciò sulla guancia.

Andarono vicino al bancone del bar.

"Che succede?" chiese Andy.

"Niente! Poi le hai chiesto quella cosa?"

"No non ancora! Dato che siamo quasi sotto Natale glielo chiederò a Parigi"

"Parigi?"

"Si partiremo verso fine mese e staremo due settimane"

"Bene sono contento per voi veramente"

"Grazie Fratellino"

"Prego Fratellone e ora andiamo alla festa prima che mia cognata venga a cercarci con la Divisione persone scomparse"

"Hai ragione lo farebbe, inoltre abbiamo la squadra al completo" disse ridendo Andy guardando il team della Crimini Maggiori e suo figlio Patrick.

La festa finì molto tardi, nessuno voleva andarsene.

Erano tutti contenti che Andy fosse ritornato sano e salvo, e lui era felice di essere di nuovo con la sua famiglia.


	319. Capitolo 318

La mattina seguente Sharon si svegliò e scese in cucina, voleva restare sola per un po' prima che Andy si svegliasse.

Ripensò alla conversazione avuta sulla spiaggia, ed era molto contenta di essersi aperta con lui.

Intanto iniziò a fare la colazione.

Al mettere la mano sul lato di Sharon e sentire che era vuoto, Andy si alzò e scese le scale.

La trovò in cucina che preparava i toast alla francese, indossando la sua camicia.

Per un attimo la immaginò nella LORO casa, in cucina intenta a preparare la colazione. Sì, una casa INSIEME avrebbe portato più privilegi e tranquillità!

Andare a vivere insieme sarebbe stato molto bello ed un passo importante nella loro relazione.

Si avvicinò piano piano e le cinse la vita.

"Buongiorno amore mio"

"Buongiorno tesoro" rispose sorridendo.

Tirò indietro la testa per permettere ad Andy di baciarla sul collo.

"Che prepari di buono?!"

"Toast alla francese"

"Bientôt nous serons à Paris, la ville de l'amour"

Indisturbato dal caffè che usciva, Andy continuava a tenerla stretta e a baciarla sotto l'orecchio, dicendo:

"Io amo la parola AMORE!"

Sharon lasciò tutto e si girò nel suo abbraccio guardandolo.

"Anche io! Ho riscoperto cos'è l'amore grazie a te.

Mi ero costruita un armatura e ho giurato a me stessa che non mi sarei mai lasciata guidare dai sentimenti dopo quello che mi ha fatto Jack ed invece tu...sei riuscito a entrare nella mia vita! Ti amo Andy e spero che tutto l'amore che provi per me non sparisca" disse fissandolo negli occhi.

Andy rimase senza parole e poi la baciò.

"Ti amo Sharon e non mi stancherò mai di amarti, né del tuo amore"

Si baciarono ancora ma questa volta appassionatamente.

Ci misero tutto l'amore che provavano l'uno per l'altra.

Una volta finita la colazione andarono a vestirsi, li aspettava una lunga giornata di lavoro.

"Buongiorno a tutti" dissero in coro.

"Buongiorno Capitano"

"C'è qualche caso?!"

"No per ora nessuno" disse Provenza.

"Bene allora sarò nel mio ufficio, devo fare una telefonata"

Andy la guardò chiudere la porta dietro di sé e si chiese chi dovesse chiamare.

Entrata si sedette alla sua scrivania e compose il numero del suo ginecologo, che la seguiva da quando era incinta di Emily e di Ricky. La conosceva molto bene, sapeva che c'erano problemi con Jack (anche se non nello specifico) e ci provava in continuazione.

Lei, da brava cattolica, aveva sempre rifiutato le sue sottili avance.

"Dr Randolph Bell"

"Ciao Randolph sono Sharon Raydor"

"Ciao Sharon come posso aiutarti?!"

"Ecco, è un po' che non faccio la visita.

Sono stata molto impegnata e mi chiedevo se e quando fossi libero per controllarmi. Al più presto, se possibile"

"Certo adesso guardo. Sei fortunata, ho posto oggi pomeriggio.

Ti va bene alle 17?" "Si certo"

"Ok va bene allora ti aspetto, a dopo"

Andy nel frattempo entrò:

"Capitano scusi.."

Sharon gli fece segno di entrare mentre riattaccava:

"Ok a dopo Randolph e grazie per trovare tempo per me"

"È sempre un piacere ciao Sharon"

'E ora chi è questo Randolph?' si chiese Andy.

Il capitano lo richiamò dai suoi pensieri prima che potesse chiedere.

"Che succede lì fuori?"

"Vieni a vedere tu stessa!" disse Flynn.

Mentre Sharon usciva, Andy lesse nella sua agenda

'Randolph Bell ore 17 Memorial Hospital'

Quello era un ospedale, quindi 99 su 100 lui era un medico.

Che doveva fare con un dottore?

Stava male?

Perchè glielo aveva nascosto?! 'Calma Andy, non fare l'idiota! Te lo dirà quando sarà il momento' pensò.

"Brenda?!"

"Sharon!"

"Come mai sei qui?!" chiese mentre si abbracciavano. "Sono venuta a trovare i miei amici"

"E noi siamo molto contenti.

Ma ti prego vieni nel tuo..mio.. In ufficio" disse sorridendo.


	320. Capitolo 319

"Allora come va con Andy?!" chiese la bionda una volta accomodata.

"A meraviglia!" rispose Sharon.

"Si vede! Non credo di averti mai visto più tranquilla e serena"

"Già ed è solo merito suo. Voglio dire, ho vissuto anni senza qualcuno accanto e pensavo che sarei invecchiata sola.

I miei figli mi amano ma hanno la loro vita, non gli avrei mai chiesto di sacrificarsi per stare con me.

Poi è arrivato Rusty e ho dovuto ricominciare da capo diciamo, un adolescente è difficile da trattare specie se ha il passato del 'Sig. Beck'.

Credevo di essere arrivata al top finché non si è sposata Nicole.

Ringrazio Dio ogni giorno per quel matrimonio... Avrei voluto fosse successo prima!"

"Lo so, anche io provo lo stesso per Fritz! Se lo avessi conosciuto prima del mio primo marito o comunque prima di Will, mi sarei risparmiata tante sofferenze ma nessuno può sapere se sarebbe andata bene. In fondo non sarei io!

Ogni tanto mi viene in mente quando ci ho beccati il mese scorso in garage, ti ricordi!" "Come dimenticare! Ringrazio solo che fossimo ancora vestiti.

Però non mi hai mai detto come sei finita lì..." chiese Sharon tra le risate.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK di Brenda]

Non poteva crederci!

Erano una così bella coppia, sembravano così innamorati e ora Louie l'aveva informata che si erano lasciati.

Doveva fare qualcosa, altrimenti il tenente non l'avrebbe chiamata.

Decise di andare a parlare con Flynn.

Con Sharon era nata un'amicizia ma era troppo presto per farsi gli affari suoi, con lui invece era diverso (anche se non era più il suo superiore). Appena le fu possibile andò a trovarlo.

Non voleva essere invadente, per quanto ne sapeva potevano essere giunti alla conclusione che la loro storia doveva finire, poteva essere ricaduto nel vizio del bere o essersi traditi. Arrivata davanti alla casa del tenente suonò ma non ricevette risposta, nonostante la macchina fosse nel viale.

Stava per andarsene quando sentì una voce femminile da dentro il garage: "Aiuto, sono rinchiusa con un vecchio maniaco!"

Allora era vero, Flynn tradiva Sharon!

Ma come mai la macchina non era dentro?

Dato che era aperta, recuperò il telecomando e premette il pulsante.

Nel buio, Andy era abbracciato a una donna.

L'aveva seduta sopra la lavatrice, con la scusa di 'farle fare un paio di cicli', e le sue mani erano finite sotto la maglietta mentre le baciava il collo. La donna lo teneva tra le gambe, con le braccia dietro la nuca stringendolo a sé.

"Disturbo?" chiese Brenda arrabbiata. Quello che vide non era esattamente quello che si aspettava!

Rimase sorpresa e, quando realizzò il tutto, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

"Salve Capo!"

"Sharon???!!!"

"Chi altri dovrebbe essere?" chiese il tenente.

Viola di vergogna, la Johnson girò sui tacchi, ai fiondò in macchina e partì sgommando.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

Sospirando, Brenda iniziò il racconto.

"Be vedi, verso Maggio mi sono sentita con Provenza e mi ha detto che vi eravate lasciati..."

"Si è vero ed ero stata io a lasciarlo "

"Se posso sapere che è successo?" chiese la Johnson.

Sharon vuotò il sacco e concluse il racconto dicendo:

"Ma nessuno dei due sapeva stare lontano l'uno dall'altra, così ci siamo riconciliati. Quasi nessuno lo sapeva, e alla festa di halloween Julio lo ha visto nel parcheggio baciarsi con una donna con i capelli neri e lo ha detto a Provenza,

Solo che ero io, vestita da Morticia Addams. Dovevi vedere la faccia del tenente quando è venuto a dirmi che Andy mi tradiva e mi ha visto baciare un uomo con i baffi. Non si era accorto che era lui!"

Lo sguardo divertito di Sharon cambiò. "Che hai?" chiese Brenda preoccupata.

"Quella sera, finita la festa, è arrivato Jack e ci ha aggrediti nel parcheggio! Veramente mi ha dato solo uno schiaffo prima e un pugno poi.."

"Solo?!"

"Andy ne ha prese molte di più. Sia chiaro è agile e ha schivato parecchio ma Jack era ubriaco ovviamente e sembrava una macchina di distruzione di massa"

"Mi dispiace Sharon. Perchè ti ha aggredita?" Il capitano sollevò le spalle.

"Perchè per lui sono ancora sua moglie, nonostante il divorzio.

Siamo stati sposati per un sacco di tempo e non ha mai voluto niente se non i miei soldi. E ora pretende che Andy stia lontano da me!"

Brenda si alzò e l'abbracciò. "Mi dispiace"

Sharon si strinse nell'abbraccio e sospirò.

"Da quando siamo insieme ci sono stati sempre problemi.

Per questo lo avevo lasciato! È stato male per colpa mia e poi Jack lo ha picchiato perché sta con me... Non ne valgo la pena!"


	321. Capitolo 320

"Sharon non pensarlo nemmeno! Andy non vorrebbe sentirti dire una cosa del genere, questo si che lo farebbe arrabbiare e anche rattristare.

Se posso dire la mia, Flynn non ti avrebbe mai lasciata se la salute cagionevole fosse la tua. Per quanto riguarda Jack, prenderebbe pugni per te mille volte ancora, perchè ti ama.

Lasciatelo dire, da quando sei a capo della Crimini Maggiori è cambiato molto e anche gli altri.

Siete una famiglia e la famiglia va difesa e hai fatto più tu in 4 anni che lavori nella Crimini Maggiori che io in 7. Dai, che ne dici se andiamo di là e pensiamo solo alle cose belle?!"

Sharon sorrise e tirò su col naso.

"Certo. Brenda?!"

"Si?!"

"Grazie per essermi amica ti voglio bene"

"Te ne voglio anch'io"

Uscirono dall'ufficio e andarono dagli altri, ma non videro Flynn.

"Sala Ristoro" disse Provenza.

"Scusate" disse il capitano.

Quando lo vide seduto al tavolo, entrò e gli disse:

"Hey come sei qui e non di là con noi?" dandogli un bacio nel collo.

"Chi è Randolph Bell? Ho visto che hai un appuntamento con lui alle 17..."

"Hai letto la mia agenda!"

"No era aperta.."

"È un dottore"

"Sei malata e me lo stai nascondendo?"

"Andy non sono malata è un ginecologo. Mi ha in cura da quando ho avuto Emily.

È un po' di tempo che non faccio un controllo così l'ho chiamato, e sì devo andare oggi pomeriggio"

"Da sola?"

"Sono sempre andata da sola"

"Lo so ma insomma, ora ci sono io"

Lei sorrise. "Vuoi davvero essere presente mentre un altro uomo mi controlla?!" disse indicando in basso.

"Sì! Voglio dire, non vorrei facesse il furbo.

Dicono che capiti che durante una visita le donne...sai.."

"Andy?! Oh mio dio"

"Che c'è?! È vero! Non per niente una barzelletta dice che gli uomini hanno tutti un sogno e solo chi si applica per raggiungere il suo obiettivo diventa ginecologo"

"Non ci posso credere!"

"Scusa sono geloso, sono un idiota" disse voltandosi di spalle abbassando la testa.

Sharon si mise davanti a lui e lo abbracciò sussurrandogli:

"Non mi è mai successo di eccitarmi dal ginecologo. E francamente neanche le volte con Jack!

Certo ora se pensassi a te durante la visita potrebbe esserci qualche possibilità.."

"Bene, allora ti autorizzo a pensare a Provenza nudo.

Ti direi a Jack ma so che ti fa soffrire"

Sharon scoppiò a ridere

"Ti ringrazio, sei molto gentile. Ho quasi intenzione di cancellare l'appuntamento!"

"Allora continuo! In fondo potrei visitarti io.." disse maliziosamente avvicinandosi a lei, facendola indietreggiare finché non rimase senza via di uscita tra lui e il bancone.

"Tenente siamo in servizio, e dietro di lei c'è una porta a vetri, per non parlare delle telecamere..." "OK ok.. Guastafeste!" disse spostandosi per farla passare.

Raggiunta la porta si voltò e disse:

"Se fai il bravo, stasera potrei aver bisogno di un secondo parere!

Non mi fido molto del dottore" e ancheggiando se ne andò.

Tornarono nella stanza e finirono di parlare con Brenda.

Verso le 16, mentre Andy faceva ricerche su questo Dottor Bell, per vedere chi fosse ma soprattutto come era fatto, Sharon si diresse all'ospedale.

Una volta salita al piano della ginecologia, bussò alla porta del dottore.

"Avanti"

"Ciao Randolph"

"Sharon!!" si diresse da lei e l'abbracciò.

"Che bello vederti! Prego accomodati" "Grazie"

"Sei sempre bellissima...

Allora è un po che non ci vediamo.

Come va il lavoro?Ti ho visto in TV! E lasciatelo dire, non ti rende giustizia"

Sharon iniziava a non sentirsi a suo agio. Parecchie volte in passato il dottore ci aveva provato con lei ma mai così spudoratamente.

"I tuoi colleghi ti rispettano?!!"

"Si va tutto benissimo" pensando a Andy si sentì improvvisamente rilassata.

"E con Jack come va?"

"Abbiamo divorziato" rispose secca ricordando la conversazione nella sala ristoro. Era meglio concentrarsi su qualunque cosa non fosse Andy.

Il Dr Bell la fissò e sorrise.

"Bene, ora spogliati e sdraiati sul lettino. Ho visto che l'ultima visita l'hai fatta due anni fa ed era tutto apposto"

Mentre la visitava, disse stizzito:

"Vedo che ti sei data da fare"

"Scusa?!" esclamò Sharon, impegnata a immaginare i cadaveri dell'obitorio invece che a Andy. Forse sarebbe stato meglio averlo lì!

"L'ultimo rapporto lo hai avuto..."

"Stamattina"

Il dottore rimase in silenzio per tutta la durata della visita. Se aveva divorziato da Jack, con chi aveva fatto sesso la mattina?

Lo aveva sempre allontanato con la scusa di essere sposata e ora che era divorziata già qualcuno lo batteva sul tempo?!

Finita la visita la fece rivestire.

"Bene Sharon tutto apposto, ma la prossima volta non saltare le visite"

"Si hai ragione è che sono molto impegnata"

'Immagino!' pensò lui arrabbiato cercando di non farlo vedere.

Per la prima volta Sharon si accorse che Randolph somigliava vagamente a Andy. Brizzolato, occhi castani, spalle larghe.

Poteva tranquillamente essere suo fratello.

Certo Andy era tutta un'altra cosa!


	322. Capitolo 321

Alla Crimini Maggiori, Flynn aveva scritto gli estremi del ginecologo di Sharon sul computer per avere informazioni.

Quando uscì la sua foto e la scheda, rimase a bocca aperta notando la somiglianza.

Per un attimo si sentì a disagio.

E se Sharon stesse con lui solo perché somigliava al ginecologo?!

No! Come poteva anche solo pensare una boiata simile?

'Hai capito il Dr Bell!'

Temendo che potesse provarci con Sharon, e volendole dire il prima possibile i dubbi idioti che gli erano passati per la mente, si alzò e uscì.

"Dov'è stai andando Flynn?" chiese Provenza.

"Torno subito! Devo controllare una cosa"

"Ok! Ma che succede?!"

"Niente! Tranquillo"

Prese la macchina e si diresse all'ospedale.

Arrivato, chiese informazioni all'infermiera.

"Salve sto cercando la Ginecologia, l'ambulatorio del Dr Bell. La mia ragazza è dentro a fare la visita"

"Secondo piano prima porta a destra"

"Grazie"

Intanto Bell stampò i resoconti a Sharon.

"Certo capisco che hai un lavoro di responsabilità, però la salute è importante! Mi ha fatto piacere vederti, anche se mi dispiace per come sono finite le cose con Jack" disse Randolph.

Sharon rimise la giacca, dicendo:

"Non devi dispiacerti.

Era ora che divorziassi da lui"

Bene. Era giunto il momento di chiederglielo.

Forse il sesso al mattino era stata una cosa da niente, poteva ancora avere delle possibilità.

"Sharon che ne dici di uscire a cena con me stasera?"

Il capitano rimase senza parole.

Gli aveva appena detto di essere divorziata, senza specificare da quanto per fortuna, e questo già ci provava.

Eppure si era accorto che aveva avuto un rapporto la mattina, perché ci provava?

'Oh Andy perché non ti ho fatto venire!?' pensò.

"Non posso, mi dispiace. Devo lavorare abbiamo un caso molto importante e complicato"

"Ok tranquilla possiamo fare un'altra volta" rispose lui.

Un altra volta? Doveva fermare questa cosa subito. Ma come?

"Ci vediamo ALLA PROSSIMA VISITA DOTT. BELL" disse voltandosi.

"Sharon. Ho finito il turno. Ti va un caffè?" disse togliendosi il camice.

"Ah io devo tornare in ufficio e.."

Aprì la porta e si ritrovò tra le braccia di Flynn.

"Amore ma che ci fai qui?!" chiese non sapendo se essere felice o arrabbiata di vederlo.

"Ciao tesoro sono venuto a prenderti"

"Andy ti presento il Dr Randolph Bell il mio ginecologo.

Lui è il Tenente Andy Flynn il mio fidanzato" disse orgogliosa prendendogli la mano tra le sue come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza.

'Amore?! Fidanzato? Allora la cosa è più seria di quanto pensassi' disse il Dottore tra sé.

All'uomo non passò inosservato il fatto che la coppia fosse abbinata nel vestire.

Andy decise di essere gentile per amore di Sharon e i due si strinsero la mano.

"Salve Doc"

"Tenente" "Ok, dobbiamo tornare in centrale" disse Sharon.

Bell cercò di non incenerire Flynn con lo sguardo e il tenente si trattenne dal tirare fuori la pistola.

"Certo. È stato un piacere rivederti Sharon. Tenente"

"Doc"

Uscirono dall'ambulatorio e si diressero alle macchine.

Andy era rigido, mentre Sharon voleva solo fondarsi tra le sue braccia, anche se una parte di lei (una piccolissima parte indipendente) era leggermente indisposta dall'improvvisa intrusione di Flynn.

Notando il disagio che aleggiava nell'aria, l'uomo non disse nulla.

"Ci vediamo in centrale" si dissero prima di dividersi.


	323. Capitolo 322

Arrivò prima Andy e si sedette alla scrivania.

"Tenente Flynn nel mio ufficio" disse quando entrò nella sala operativa.

La squadra non fece caso a loro, mentre lui sbuffando ubbidiva.

"Vuoi dirmi perché ti sei presentato in ospedale, quando ti avevo detto che andavo da sola?" chiese Sharon chiudendo la porta.

Andy scivolò sulla sedia.

"Ho fatto delle ricerche su di lui!"

"Hai fatto delle ricerche su Randolph? Andy?!"

"Si le ho fatte ok? Dovevo.

Sharon quando mi hai detto che andavi da sola mi sono chiesto il perché e ora capisco..."

"Capisci cosa?"

"È un bel tipo! E non solo perché sembriamo gemelli.

Scusa sono geloso e non volevo che ci provasse con te!

Solo un pazzo non ci proverebbe... O un gay, e lui non ha certo l'aria di essere uno che sceglierebbe Gavin a te.

Ho addirittura pensato che.."

"Cosa?"

"Che stessi con me perché gli somiglio"

"Andy!"

"Lo so lo so, sono un IDIOTA"

"Andy, mi fai parlare? Non sei idiota, sei solo geloso, e lo apprezzo perché mi fai sentire speciale e amata. Inoltre mi piaci quando sei geloso, ti amo ancora di più. Grazie!"

"Come?" chiese stralunato.

"Grazie!" ripeté lei.

"Di cosa?"

"Per essere venuto"

"Dici sul serio?"

"Si! Credo che cambierò dottore, opterò per una donna e vorrei che mi accompagnarsi d'ora in poi.

Quando ero lì e mi sforzavo di non pensare a te.

Parlando gli ho detto di essere divorziata da Jack, quando mi ha chiesto di lui.

Solo oggi mi sono accorta di quanto in tutti questi anni ci abbia provato con me. Forse non lo avevo notato prima perché non mi interessava minimamente e, sia chiaro, continua a non interessarmi.

In effetti mi sono resa conto che ti somiglia. Un pochino.

Mi ha invitata a cena e anche se ho rifiutato, ero presa alla sprovvista, ha detto 'sarà per un altra volta'.

Non desidero un'altra volta! Prima che aprissi la porta mi aveva chiesto di prendere un caffè. Ho tentato di prendere le distanze chiamandolo dottor Bell ma niente.

Si è accorto che ho avuto un rapporto e mi ha dato la sensazione che fosse geloso. Eppure ha continuato a provarci.

Ti amo e voglio stare con te e con nessun altro.

Voglio cenare con te, dormire con te, fare l'amore con te, svegliarmi con te, vivere con te ... Stasera e per sempre!"

Andy la prese tra le braccia e le baciò a stampo.

"Uao, è la più bella dichiarazione d'amore che tu mi abbia mai fatto!

Ti amo anch'io. E a proposito di vivere per sempre insieme, vorrei parlarti di un progetto che ho in testa da un po. Ora non è il momento e volevo parlartene a Parigi ma data questa piega degli eventi non voglio più aspettare. Ti va di andare a cena da Vince? O preferisci da tuo fratello? Passo a prenderti alle 20.30"

Sharon sorrise e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

"Ottima idea e Vince va benissimo. Mi raccomando Tenente sia puntuale"

"Certo Capita"

"Andy..." lo prese e lo baciò sulle labbra, tirandolo per il bavero.

"E questo? Che ho fatto per meritarmelo?"

"Perché ti amo, perché mi ami e sei fantastico. Comprensivo e gentile.

Ti meriti questo e anche altro" sussurrò facendo l'occhiolino.

Alle 19, tutti vennero congedati e la coppia tornò alle rispettive case per prepararsi.


	324. Capitolo 323

Erano le 20 e Sharon si stava preparando quando bussarono alla porta.

Indossava solo la gonna a tubino nera, tacchi con le borchie e il reggiseno senza spalline quando guardò chi fosse dallo spioncino prima di aprire.

"Sei in anticipo di mezz'ora, entra!"

Il tenente la fissò senza muoversi.

"Andy?! Tutto bene?" "Si scusa ero impegnato a guardarti, sei bellissima!

Ho fatto presto ed eccomi" le porse una rosa rossa ammirando quanto fosse bella con le luci della casa e della città dietro di lei.

Sharon sorrise arrossendo e poi lo baciò.

"Aspetta 5 minuti e sono pronta" disse incamminandosi nel corridoio.

"Per quanto mi riguarda puoi restare così"

Lei si voltò e lui le andò incontro, le mise mani sui fianchi e continuò:

"Voglio dire, non mi dispiace NON andare da Vince e rimanere qui.

Certo sei un po troppo vestita ma si può rimediare" sussurrò nel suo orecchio spostando da parte i capelli vaporosi.

Era già perfettamente truccata, doveva solo sistemare i capelli e il pezzo di sopra.

"Ah IO sono troppo vestita? Ma senti!

Comunque per quanto il tuo progetto non mi dispiaccia, preferisco andare a cenare. Se tu mi sfami adesso, prometto che io farò tutto quello che vorrai"

"Affare fatto fila a vestirti! Prima andiamo, prima torniamo, prima.."

"Sei terribile" disse ridendo Sharon tornando in camera a infilarsi la camicetta senza maniche con scollo a V, mentre Andy andava a sedersi in salotto.

Quando fu pronta, uscirono di casa per andare a cena.

Quella sera ballarono e parlarono fino alla chiusura del locale.

Era tardi quando Andy la portò a casa.

L'accompagnò fino all'appartamento e la salutò baciandola appassionatamente e lentamente.

"Devo andare" disse con voce bassa.

"Perchè?!"

"Sharon abbiamo avuto una giornata molto impegnativa e siamo stanchi"

"Ma ti avevo promesso il dopocena!

Tu hai rispettato la tua parte di accordo, non voglio cenir meno alla mia.

Inoltre è tardi non voglio che ti metti a guidare"

"Non importa, vorrà dire che ti chiederò gli interessi a Parigi"

"Lo sai che senza di te accanto a me non dormo bene.

Ti prego resta qui sta notte!"

Sembrava una bambina mentre giocava con il papillon.

Era così bello nonostante fosse vestito anche lui tutto di nero.

"Se me lo chiedi con quegli occhi da cerbiatta, ... Resto!"

"Si! Allora dovrò usarli più spesso" disse sorridendo e sporgendosi a baciarlo di nuovo a perdifiato. "Credevo fossi stanca?" sussurrò lui contro la sua fronte.

"Quello lo hai detto tu! Io ho una promessa da mantenere"

Lo prese per mano e lo portò in camera da letto, dove fecero l'amore molto appassionatamente.

I loro versi vennero attutiti dalla rosa che lui le aveva portato; a turno infatti l'avevano tenuta in bocca come dei ballerini di tango.

Si addormentarono alle 2.30.

Ovviamente era più tardi del solito quando si svegliarono la mattina dopo.

Rusty era già uscito per andare al College, ma prima lasciò un messaggio:

'Buongiorno mamma vado al college e poi esco con gli amici, torno stasera tardi un bacio! Ti voglio bene Rusty. PS..Salutami Andy'

Sharon aprì gli occhi per prima e vide l'ora sul suo cellulare. Erano le 8.

Svegliò Andy, buttandosi giù dal letto.

"Andy svegliati sono già le 8, è tardi!

"Ancora 5 minuti" disse assonnato voltandosi dall'altra parte.

"Siamo in ritardo per il lavoro! Dai svegliati" disse scrollandolo.

Lui si voltò e la tirò a sé tenendola stretta.

"No Andy... Daiiii!"

"Ok ok va bene Capitano lo sai che stai infrangendo troppe regole che per altro hai scritto tu?!"

"E chissà di chi è la colpa è Tenente?!" disse ridendo Sharon alzandosi.

"Ah la colpa è mia ora? Ora ti faccio vedere io!"

Si avvicinò a lei, la prese per i fianchi e l'attaccò all'armadio.

"No no ti prego Andy siamo in ritardo!" disse lei divincolandosi.

"Almeno fatti dare un bacio"

"Ok va bene"

La baciò e lei rispose sospirando incitandolo a continuare con più fervore.

"Buongiorno piccola" le sussurrò fronte a fronte mentre lei aveva gli occhi chiusi.

"Buongiorno amore" disse sorridendo.

Una volta presa la borsa notò il biglietto del figlio.

"Problemi?!" chiese Andy.

"No! Rusty mi ha lasciato una nota dice che va al college e sta fuori con gli amici. Mentre vado in centrale lo chiamo.

Ah dimenticavo ti saluta!"


	325. Capitolo 324

Arrivata in Centrale Sharon andò nel suo ufficio.

Provenza si chiese come mai fosse arrivata così tardi ma quando, dopo qualche minuto arrivò anche Flynn, si rispose da solo.

Sicuramente erano stati insieme e avevano fatto tardi, non voleva pensare a quello che potevano aver fatto.

Verso le 10.30 entrò un fattorino con un mazzo di gelsomino in un vaso.

"Posso aiutarti ragazzo?" disse Provenza.

"Si sto cercando Sharon Raydor, il Capitano Sharon Raydor"

Quando sentì il nome, Andy alzò gli occhi e rimase stizzito al vedere il ragazzo delle consegne.

Sharon sentì parlare nella sala operativa e, credendo fosse Taylor, uscì dal suo ufficio.

"Ma che succede?"

"Capitano questo ragazzo la cerca" disse Provenza.

"Capitano Raydor?!"

"Si sono io"

"Questa è per lei"

"Grazie" disse Sharon guardando Andy, mentre il fattorino se ne andava.

"Abbiamo un ammiratore segreto?"

Dal tono irritato capì che non era stato lui a mandargliela.

Certo che no! Lui sapeva che era allergica e odiava quel fiore per via di Jack.

"Chi può regalarmi un mazzo di.. Etcì" chiese starnutendo.

"Magari Jack per farsi perdonare!

Figurati se si ricorda che sei allergica, vieni dalla a me" rispose Andy allontanando i fiori.

"Forse! Grazie! Etcì!

Sono nel mio ufficio se abbiamo un caso chiamatemi.

Etcì"

"Salute" disse in coro la squadra.

"Certo Capitano. Che belli, è un peccato sia allergica" replicò Amy ammirando i fiori.

"Li vuoi? Prendili ma falli sparire" le disse Sharon togliendo però il biglietto indirizzato a lei.

"Grazie capitano!" sorrise Sykes mettendo il vaso sulla scrivania.

"Che hai da fissarmi?" chiese arrabbiato Andy a Provenza.

"Vuoi dirmi che ti succede?! Perché ti comporti così?

La stessa reazione l'hai avuta a San Valentino ed era Jack!

Non sappiamo neanche chi sia, smettila di fare l'idiota.

Magari sono stati i vostri figli"

"Loro lo sanno che è allergica! Tutti e 5.

E se fosse qualche poliziotto corrotto che vuole vendicarsi?"

"Flynn ascoltami.

È vero che il gelsomino in Spagna simboleggia la sensualità, nei paesi arabi simboleggia l'amore divino e il gelsomino bianco esprime il sentimento dell'amabilità e del candore d'animo, ma un pazzo non le avrebbe mandato fiori. Piuttosto le avrebbe scritto qualche lettera di minaccia

"Come fai a sapere il significato dei fiori?"

"Mio fratello è fioraio"

"Che diavolo c'entra. Il mio è cardiologo ma non ti opererei mai"

"Io non mi farei operare da te"

"Aspetta. Un biglietto c'era. Devo parlare con lei"

"Ok ma calmati, così la spaventi soltanto"

"Da quando ti preoccupi? L'hai sempre odiata!"

"Da quanto è insieme ad un IDIOTA come te" Intanto, Sharon lesse il biglietto e sbiancò.

Era molto spaventata e si sedette con gli occhi lucidi mentre leggeva:

\- Ti amo, ti ho sempre amato. Lo so che stai con lui perché mi somiglia!

Ma stai tranquilla, non dovrai più accontentarti.

Sono tutto tuo! Per sempre!-

Sapeva bene chi fosse, aveva riconosciuto la grafia.

Quando sentì bussare si girò sulla sedia dando le spalle alla porta.

"Avanti"

"Hey! Possiamo par...Sharon che succede?!" chiese Andy preoccupato.

Gli porse il biglietto.

"Lo sapevo! Sharon chi credi che sia eh? Jack?!" "No!"

"E se fosse Stroh?" disse Andy alzando la voce.

"Non è lui!"

"Allora chi ... "

Alle sue urla, la squadra corse nell'ufficio.

Videro Sharon che sembrava di marmo e Andy che andava avanti e indietro.

Provenza lo prese per un braccio:

"Ma che succede, perchè urli?

Flynn con me ora!" disse seccato Provenza dopo aver letto il biglietto.

Andy uscì senza dire una parola e entrò in Sala Ristoro.

"Ma che ti è preso? Perchè le hai urlato contro un'altra volta?! Non capisci che ha bisogno di te"

"Ho sbagliato ok?!

Quando sono entrato per parlarle e mi ha dato il biglietto mi sono arrabbiato"

"Credi che urlarle contro sia la cosa da fare? Non credevo l'avrei mai detto di lei, ma è spaventata"

"Lo so e lo sono anch'io! Se le succedesse qualcosa.."

"Basta! Ora dimmi avete idee su chi possa essere? Stroh vuole Rusty e non scriverebbe quelle cose. Deve essere qualcuno che conosce o che ha conosciuto intimamente. Ah proposito che significa:

'LO SO CHE STAI CON LUI PERCHÉ MI SOMIGLIA'?

È Jack, per via del bere?"

"No! È, Randolph Bell. Il suo ginecologo" disse Andy facendo vedere a Louie la foto del medico sul cellulare.

"Oh porca.. Sembra il tuo gemello!"

"Non ricordarmelo!"

"Ragazzi potreste lasciarci soli?" chiese Andy tornando da lei.

Uscendo, Julio chiese:

"Pensate sia Stroh vero?"

"No! Sappiamo chi è... Fate ricerche sul dottor Randolph Bell, ginecologo all'ospedale San Luis" disse Provenza mentre chiudeva la porta dell'ufficio di Sharon.

Andy si avvicinò e lei si alzò per abbracciarlo.

"Mi dispiace non volevo arrabbiarmi con te. Ti amo lo sai vero?"

Mormorò in risposta:

"Si, lo so! Non devi scusarti, sei spaventato che mi succeda qualcosa.

Lo apprezzo!"

Sharon era spaventata. Le sembrava che quell'uomo fissato con lei volesse fare del male a Flynn.

"Dobbiamo parlare con Taylor"

"Si hai ragione dobbiamo ma ti prego non adesso. Ora voglio solo...

Posso chiederti un favore?" chiese guardandolo.

"Certo piccola tutto quello che vuoi"

"Tienimi stretta per favore" Le accarezzò il viso e la baciò.

"Non arrabbiarti so che non vuoi effusioni in ufficio"

Lei scosse la testa sorridendo:

"No, anzi! Grazie, ne avevo bisogno"

Si diressero mano nella mano da Taylor a parlargli di quanto accaduto nel caso succedesse qualcosa in futuro.

Verso le 19 Andy le chiese:

"Che ne dici di andare a casa mia e prendere la cena dal ristorante cinese dietro l'angolo?!"

"Ottima idea, ma ho delle scartoffie. Vai a casa e ordina io la passo a prendere"

"Non ti lascio"

Sharon era stanca. Tolse la giacca, se la mise avvolta al braccio e disse sospirando:

"Andy, ne avrò per un paio d'ore ti prego. Ho bisogno di stare sola"

"Va bene. Ti amo" disse baciandola dolcemente e uscendo dall'ufficio con gli altri.


	326. Capitolo 325

Era riuscita finire tutto prima del previsto e ora aveva tranquillamente il tempo di farsi una doccia e passare a prendere la cena dal ristorante cinese 'LA GRANDE MURAGLIA' prima di andare da Andy.

"Credevo ci vedessimo da te?" disse sorridendo e scuotendo la testa, felice che il suo fidanzato l'aspettasse davanti alla porta di casa.

Davanti al suo appartamento c'era un uomo in jeans neri, giacca grigia casual e un mazzo di calle rosse.

"Ciao Sharon!" disse voltandosi.

"Dottor Bell! Che ci fa qui?" chiese Sharon rimanendo a distanza e cercando di non essere troppo inorridita.

"Volevo vederti. Ho visto che hai congedato il tuo bel tenente presto.

Ti sei già stufata di lui, vero?"

"Non parlarmi di Andy!"

"Giusto non parliamo di lui. Allora ti sono piaciuti i fiori?"

"Di che parli? Non mi è arrivato niente!"

Il capitano mentì e fece per indietreggiare ma l'ascensore si chiuse prima che potesse entrarci di nuovo.

"Tesoro mio. Ho pagato il ragazzo delle consegne, gli ho fatto vedere la tua foto e mi ha assicurato di averteli dati personalmente" disse avvicinandosi.

Sharon rimase in silenzio non sapendo che rispondere.

"Capisco, sei rimasta senza parole! Vabbe tieni sono per te" disse porgendole il nuovo mazzo.

"Non sono neanche lontanamente belli come te.

Le calle rosse sono simbolo di passione ed erotismo. Lo sapevi?" disse accarezzandole il viso.

"Dottore credo ci sia un malinteso..."

"Dottore? Sharon sono Randolph. Lascia che te lo dica, sei bellissima!

Voglio dire ho sempre ammirato, in ogni senso, le tue parti a sud ma anche al nord non è niente male!" disse fissandole la scollatura della camicetta.

Sharon si strinse nella giacca coprendosi.

"Ho un impegno e se faccio tardi mi verranno a cercare!"

Si diresse verso la porta e infilò le chiavi nella toppa, tenendo la pistola nell'altra mano nascosta nella borsa.

Randolph le andò dietro e la strinse contro il muro senza lasciarle spazio. Se avesse aperto non sarebbe riuscita a liberarsene.

"Probabilmente quella mia 'fotocopia' del tuo subordinato che chiami 'fidanzato' sarà ubriaco intrattenendosi con qualche giovane oca bionda mentre ti aspetta. Non ti merita!" le ansimò nel collo.

"Oh andiamo Flynn! Almeno aspetta di ent.. Mamma!!"

La voce familiare fece voltare immediatamente la donna con uno sguardo di gratitudine e terrore al tempo stesso.

"Rusty!"

"Chi diavolo è questo tipo?!" chiese il ragazzo.

"Mamma... Interessante" disse il dottore infastidito. Questa gravidanza se l'era persa.

"Solo un amico! Ora devo andare. Ci vediamo Shar"

E sparì nell'ascensore.

"Mamma! Che significa? Ti strusci con quello mentre... Mamma?!"

Sharon lo aveva abbracciato forte tanto da togliergli quasi il fiato.

"Mamma che succede?!"

"Entriamo. Oh Rusty sono così felice che sei qui! Avevi scritto che.."

"Che stavo fuori con degli amici ma è saltato tutto!

Alcuni hanno fatto casino e domani abbiamo un test per punizione. Bell'ultimo giorno di scuola mi aspetta prima di natale!

Ho studiato in biblioteca e voglio solo riposare. Posso sapere che succede?!"

"Si poi, promesso! Ora devo chiamare Andy"

Il telefono non fece neanche mezzo squillo che l'uomo in questione rispose:

"Stai uscendo ora?"

Lei cercò di mantenere la calma mentre diceva:

"Tenente sono a casa e ho bisogno urgente di parlarti!

Puoi prendere tu la cena, ho avuto un imprevisto"

"Certo, arrivo"

"Andy? Ti amo"

"Anche io baby, mi spaventi che succede?"

"Sbrigati ho fame" e chiuse la conversazione.

Tempo neanche 10 minuti e bussò alla porta. Rusty era andato a sdraiarsi e aveva le cuffie, immaginando cosa poteva succedere tra i due innamorati quella sera.

"Ehi eccomi! Allora che dovevi dirmi?"

"Ho mentito" disse tirandolo per la giacca, chiudendo la porta e facendo scivolare le borse per terra.

Lo attaccò al muro e cominciò a baciarlo appassionatamente.

Quando lui rispose al bacio, lei intensificò con ancora più furia, agganciando la sua gamba al fianco del suo uomo.

Arrivarono in tempo in camera e fecero l'amore disperatamente.

O meglio lei fece tutto, Andy non sapeva neanche più come si chiamasse.

Dopo aver fatto docce separate, cenarono.

"Andiamo a casa tua!" esclamò Sharon dopo aver attaccato la lavastoviglie.

Flynn annuì senza capire. Qualcosa non andava!

Presero due macchine e si diressero a casa del tenente.


	327. Capitolo 326

Capitolo 354

Sharon non si accorse che per tutta la strada dal condominio a casa di Flynn, un suv nero la stava seguendo.

Una volta scesa dalla macchina, anche il pedinatore si fermò poco più avanti e si irritò molto quando la vide baciare avidamente il tenente.

Il Dr Randolph Bell li aveva seguiti e decise di restare lì tutta la notte.

Era molto arrabbiato e si chiedeva cosa avesse Andy più di lui.

Il mattino dopo, si baciarono nel vialetto e presero ognuno la propria auto per andare al lavoro.

Andy imboccò la solita strada mentre Sharon quella strada secondaria, perchè prima doveva fermarsi all'ufficio di Andrea.

Ad un certo punto, il suv nero le blocco la strada. Sharon fu costretta a inchiodare ma nel farlo battè la fronte contro il volante.

Iniziò a sanguinare e perse i sensi.

A quell'ora non c'era nessuno in quel punto e Randolph agì indisturbato, facendo il giro dell'auto, prendendola in braccio e mettendola nel suv.

La portò nella casa ereditata da una zia, dove la ammanettò al letto e le mise un pezzo di scotch sulla bocca, mentre le medicava il taglio sulla fronte.

Andy intanto arrivò alla centrale, salutò tutti e si sedette alla sua scrivania.

"Tenente scusi il Capitano non viene oggi?" chiese Amy.

"Si certo arriva fra due ore doveva passare da Andrea" rispose. "Come sta?" chiese Provenza.

"Spaventata, ma la conosci lei dice di stare bene"

"Certo"

Passarono tre ore e mezza, e di Sharon neanche l'ombra.

All'inizio non si preoccuparono, magari era rimasta da Andrea più a lungo.

"Buongiorno ragazzi! Sharon è in ufficio?" chiese Andrea entrando.

"Come sarebbe? Vi siete appena viste!" esclamò Julio.

"Cosa? No! Ero in ufficio in video conferenza con i giudici Talbot e Groove" Tutti si guardarono. Ora sì che erano preoccupati.

Andy tornò dalla sala ristoro e chiese alla cugina:

"Andy, ciao! Dov'è Sharon?"

"Flynn c'è un problema!" disse Provenza.

Prima che gli venissero date spiegazioni, Taylor entrò:

"Ragazzi, questo è il Tenente Schuman della Divisione Hollywood"

"Salve che succede?"

"La Crimini Maggiori dovrebbe venire sulla Sunset Boulevard, c'è stato un incidente"

"Perché? Se posso chiedere" disse Provenza sempre scontroso.

"Abbiamo trovato la macchina del Capitano Raydor ma di lei non c'è traccia! C'è una macchia di sangue sul volante e nel sedile del passeggero, la borsa con tutte le sue cose tranne la pistola"

"Cosa?! Doveva andare da Andrea!

Che diavolo è successo?!" gridò Flynn.

"Andy da me non è venuta! Per questo sono qui, avevamo appuntamento ma non si è vista" disse la Hobbs.

"Oh mio Dio lo sapevo che sarebbe successo! Che aspettiamo andiamo!"

"Tenente Flynn lei non va da nessuna parte!" esclamò Taylor.

"Sta scherzando?!" disse Andy arrabbiato.

"No non sto scherzando e abbassi il tono! Lei è troppo coinvolto!

Se ne occuperanno i suoi colleghi in appoggio con la Divisione Persone Scomparse"

"Abbassare il tono?! Sharon è scomparsa ed io dovrei starmene in disparte?! No, non esiste!

Almeno mi faccia venire con voi sulla Sunset per favore!" cercando di calmarsi massaggiando entrambe le orecchie.

Taylor si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Ok ma tieni la vita privata fuori da questo caso"

Andy si scrollò dalla sua presa dicendo:

"Mi sta chiedendo di fare come se nulla fosse?

Come se fosse scomparsa una persona qualunque?! No non ci stò"

"Stiamo cercando il tuo Capitano non la tua FIDANZATA. Andy ascolta lo so che è dura, ma devi eseguire!

Non è un mio ordine è di Pope"

"Ok...però per favore ora andiamo"


	328. Capitolo 327

Dopo circa 20 minuti arrivarono sul posto.

La squadra di Shuman aveva fatto mettere dei teli per coprire la zona.

Mentre Buzz filmava tutto e Tao richiedeva i video delle varie telecamere di sorveglianza, Andy chiese se poteva vedere l'auto di Sharon, ma quando notò i suoi occhiali sul tappetino e il sangue, si allontanò.

Provenza e Taylor lo fissarono e Louie andò da lui.

"La troveremo Andy e troveremo anche lo stronzo che l'ha presa, fosse l'ultima cosa che fa la Crimini Maggiori"

Flynn scosse la testa.

"Grazie! Devo trovarla. Se...non voglio neanche pensarci" disse asciugandosi gli occhi.

"Non le succederà nulla ok? È il nostro Capitano...Ti sei già dimenticato con chi abbiamo a che fare? Lei è la Darth Raydor e la Rulebook della Polizia di Los Angeles. Una tosta ed è... un'amica"

"Adesso scusami devo avvisare i ragazzi"

Stava per chiamare Emily quando arrivò Patrick.

"Papà!" disse il figlio correndo da lui.

"Patrick" disse Andy abbracciandolo.

"Ho appena saputo! Ma come è successo?!"

"Non lo so pare ci sia stato un incidente. Sul volante c'è del sangue e Sharon è scomparsa.

Hai già avvisato Emily e gli altri?" chiese preoccupato Andy.

"No non ancora! Papà la troveremo ok? So che tu non puoi partecipare ma non preoccuparti ti aggiorno io. Sarò i tuoi occhi e le tue orecchie" "Grazie"

Si abbracciarono ed Andy chiese il permesso di andare a casa.

Dato che era troppo coinvolto non poteva stare sulla scena o seguire le indagini, e restare in ufficio non sarebbe servito a nulla.

Salito in macchina, chiamò i ragazzi e disse di vedersi all'appartamento di Sharon.

Arrivato trovò Ricky, Emily e Rusty che parlavano e ridevano.

"Andy come mai cosi presto? Che succede?" chiese Ricky.

Andy li guardò e andò a sedersi sul divano.

I ragazzi lo fissarono.

"Papà che succede?" chiese Emily.

Flynn si prese la testa fra le mani e cominciò a piangere.

Voleva essere forte per loro, ma proprio non ci riusciva.

Vedendolo in quello stato, Rusty mandò un messaggio a Nicole dicendole di venire al più presto.

"Papà è successo qualcosa alla mamma?!

Le hanno... sparato?" chiese Emily.

Il tenente fece un respiro profondo e si asciugò le lacrime.

"C'è stato un incidente e quando siamo arrivati sul posto c'era del sangue sul volante della sua macchina ma di lei non c'è traccia"

"Adesso che farai papà?" chiese Nicole, che nel frattempo era arrivata.

"Ho le mani legate, sono fuori dal caso perchè sono troppo coinvolto" disse irritato. "Cosa?! Sul serio? Mamma è scomparsa e tu sei fuori dal caso?

Mi prendi in giro?!" urlò Ricky.

"Ho avuto la stessa reazione anch'io. Mi hanno detto di trattare la cosa come se fosse scomparsa una persona estranea, al massimo un mio superiore"

"Una persona estranea?! Ma è di mamma che stiamo parlando ed è del Capitano della Crimini Maggiori che stiamo parlando" disse secco Rusty.

"Credi che non lo sappia?! È della mia FIDANZATA e della DONNA CHE AMO che stiamo parlando! Non trattarmi come se fosse colpa mia perchè non lo è!" gridò andando dritto in camera di Sharon e chiudendo la porta.

"Io non volevo..." disse Rusty mogio.

"Lo so fratellino! Ma ricorda che Andy non è Jack! Lui la ama!

Sono preoccupata che la sua salute ne possa risentire" disse Emily e, con Nicole, lo seguirono.

Da dentro la stanza lo si sentiva piangere e dire 'Dove sei amore?!'

"Non volevo arrabbiarmi con lui mi dispiace è che Sharon è una donna buona e non capisco perchè se la prendono con lei" disse Rusty.

"Lo so fratellino ma mettiti nei panni di Andy la ama molto e farebbe di tutto per ritrovarla anche perdere il suo lavoro" disse Ricky.

"Lo so e non l'ho mai vista così felice"

"Neanche noi. Che ne dici se raggiungiamo Nicky e Em e cerchiamo di tirarlo un po' su?"

Il ragazzo annuì.

Lo trovarono sul letto che teneva in mano una foto di loro due insieme.

"Papà" disse Nicole.

"Ragazzi scusate per prima"

"Non devi scusarti, devo scusarmi io!

Non volevo arrabbiarmi con te, tu non c'entri è il vostro lavoro che fa schifo" disse Rusty.

"Tranquillo ragazzo. Hai ragione il nostro lavoro fa schifo"

"Avete già idea di chi sia?" Disse Emily.

"No tesoro non lo sappiamo ancora, se ne sta occupando la Divisione Persone Scomparse"

"Se ne stà occupando Patrick? Allora siamo più tranquilli" disse Ricky.

"Ricky!" dissero i fratelli.

"Che c'è? È vero! Almeno rimane in famiglia!"

Tutti sorrisero.

"Di cosa hai bisogno papà?"

"Di vostra madre. Ma forse ho bisogno di voi in questo momento e di un vostro abbraccio"

I ragazzi si guardarono e lo abbracciarono. Avano ragione Andy non era Jack!

Flynn era l'uomo che amava la loro madre e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per trovarla (anche disobbedire ad un ordine e perdere il lavoro, sì per lei lo avrebbe fatto)


	329. Capitolo 328

Ormai stava diventando buio e né la Crimini Maggiori né la Divisione Persone Scomparse avevano scoperto niente.

Così per ordine di Pope, Taylor disse a tutti di andare a casa e che avrebbero cercato il Capitano il giorno dopo.

Anche se nessuno voleva riposare, dovettero eseguire. Sharon contava su di loro e dovevano avere la mente lucida e non essere stanchi.

Patrick salutò la squadra e si diresse al condominio.

Sapeva che il padre era lì, glielo aveva detto Emily quando si erano sentiti.

Mentre era in camera seduto sul letto tenendo tra le mani il cuscino di Sharon (che aveva il suo odore), Andy ripensò alla cena da Vince di qualche giorno prima e su come le aveva chiesto di andare a vivere insieme.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Erano appena entrati nel locale, quando lami li vide e li accolse con un abbraccio, accompagnandoli al loro tavolo.

"Allora ragazzi come state?!" chiese. I due innamorati si guardarono e sorrisero.

"Bene grazie, una meraviglia" dissero in coro.

"Sono contento! Andy le hai chiesto di andare a vivere insieme poi?"

Sharon inclinò la testa e fissò Flynn che, a sua volta, fulminò Vince con lo sguardo.

L'uomo capì di aver fatto una gaf e scappò dicendo:

"Vi mando Angela per le ordinazioni!"

Il capitano si ricompose e interruppe il silenzio creatosi.

"Andy posso farti una domanda?"

"Certo"

"È vero che volevi chiedermi di vivere insieme?"

"Si"

"E da quanto tempo?"

"Da prima del lavoro sotto copertura a Las Vegas.

Poi ho pensato di aspettare e chiedertelo a Parigi.

Come vedi ne ho parlato con Vince e Petr per farmi coraggio e hanno detto che era ora che te lo chiedessi.

Oggi tu hai detto che vuoi stare con me, forse presa del 'ribrezzo'nei confronti del tuo ginecologo.."

"Cosa? No! Andy.. È la verità! Voglio stare con te e con nessun altro"

"Anch'io Sharon! È di questo che volevo parlarti...

Ti amo e ciò che desidero è svegliarmi e addormentarmi con te sempre, senza dover correre a casa a cambiarmi.

Quindi Sharon O' Dwyer vorresti farmi l'onore di vivere con me?"

Sharon lo fissò e le sorrise.

"Oh si! Mille volte si"

"Davvero?!" ancora non ci credeva.

"Davvero davvero"

Si incontrarono a metà strada e si diedero un lungo bacio.

Vennero interrotti da Angela che rideva e si schiariva la voce:

"Volete ordinare?"

"Si certo. Per me un piatto di fettuccine con una Coca" disse Andy.

"Ok. E per te Sharon?"

"Lo stesso solo con acqua minerale grazie"

"Ok arrivano subito! Vi lascio a dove eravate"

Invece di stare uno fronte all'altra, si sedettero vicini e Sharon mise la testa sulla spalla di Andy, mentre lui la abbracciava sussurrandole quanto l'amasse.

Vince tornò con le ordinazioni:

"Mi dispiace amico! Non volevo rovinarti la sorpresa"

"Tranquillo, non l'hai rovinata. Mi hai dato la spinta!"

"Allora che hai risposto Shar?"

"Ho detto si"

"Sono molto contento per voi"

"Grazie" dissero in coro sorridendo guardandosi negli occhi.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

Doveva trovarla a tutti i costi!

Stava pensando a come fare quando sentì il campanello della porta.

Emily aprì e quando vide e Patrick lo baciò, buttandosi tra le sue braccia.

"Ciao tesoro come stai?"

"Come devo stare? Mia madre è scomparsa, ma adesso che sei qui sono più tranquilla Detective"

"Papà?!" chiese preoccupato il ragazzo.

"Male! Ha pianto tutto il giorno e non è mai uscito dalla stanza di mamma. Ti prego dimmi che hai delle buone notizie!"

Entrò scrollando la testa.

"Mi dispiace Pope ha mandato tutti a casa e non abbiamo trovato niente.

Devo parlare con papà"

"Vuoi che venga con te?"

"Mi saresti di gran aiuto.

Bussarono alla porta e non ottenendo risposta entrarono e lo videro sdraiato sul letto.

"Papà" dissero avvicinandosi.

Andy aprì gli occhi e li vide.

"Patrick! Dimmi che tu e Provenza l'avete trovata, ti prego"

"Mi dispiace papà ma ancora niente"

"No! Ti prego dovete trovarla io non posso vivere senza di lei"

"Papà ti prometto che la troveremo ma tu devi essere forte!

Per noi, per lei, per la tua salute" disse Patrick. Ricky, Rusty e Nicole sentirono parlare dalla camera di Sharon ed entrarono.

"Patrick ..."

"Mi dispiace ragazzi ancora niente ma la trovermo fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio"

"Ti sei messo d'accordo con Provenza? Ha detto la stessa cosa quando abbiamo trovato la sua macchina.

Non dovevo lasciarla andare da sola, dovevo andare con lei, così adesso starebbe con noi e non in mano ad un pazzo"

Ricky lo interruppe:

"Papà non è colpa tua ok? Se fossi andato con lei magari sarebbe successo comunque e a quest'ora staremmo cercando non una ma due persone"

"Le ho chiesto di andare a convivere" disse con le lacrime agli occhi quasi non accorgendosi di come il ragazzo lo aveva chiamato

"Finalmente! E lei che ha detto?" chiese Nicky.

"Ha detto si ed ora è scomparsa!

Era meglio se non le avessi mai chiesto di uscire, adesso non avrebbe problemi" "Adesso basta!" gridò Rusty.

Tutti si ritirino e guardarono verso il giovane che continuò dicendo:

"Mamma tornerà a casa sana e salva. Andy smettila di dire che è colpa tua perchè non lo è! Non ho mai visto mamma così felice come da quando sta con te"

Andy era devastato e non sapeva cosa dire.

Prepararono la cena e si sforzarono tutti di mangiare.

Poi Andy si richiuse in camera e i ragazzi lo lasciarono solo.

Pensarono che magari una dormita gli avrebbe fatto bene, e seguirono il suo esempio.

Riuscirono a riposare un po tutti, anche se fu un sonno travagliato con incubi e risvegli bruschi.


	330. Capitolo 329

Sharon intanto era finalmente riuscita piano piano ad aprire gli occhi e si rese conto, guardandosi intorno per quello che riusciva ha vedere, che quella non era casa sua e che l'uomo seduto di fronte a lei non era Andy. Certo era difficile senza occhiali.

"Bentornata fra noi principessa!

Ora ti tolgo questo, non provare ad urlare perchè tanto non ti può sentire nessuno. Sai a Bel Air ogni sera ci sono feste e la musica è talmente alta..." disse Randolph sorridendole.

Lo fissò mentre le toglieva lo scotch dalla bocca e le porgeva un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Che cosa vuoi da me?!" chiese dopo aver bevuto.

"Cosa voglio?! Tesoro, io voglio te! Ho sempre voluto solo te.

Ti ho aspettato per oltre 20 anni. Quando ti chiedevo di uscire dicevi sempre che eri sposata, e va bene lo capisco, sei cattolica.

Ma ora sei libera Sharon, e possiamo stare insieme.

Ti ho sempre amata e speravo che quando ti ho chiesto di uscire ..."

"Non mi avrai mai!"

"Ne sei sicura?"

"Andy mi troverà e ..."

"Oh si giusto il tuo Tenente...!

Non pensavo che andassi a letto con i tuoi subordinati!"

"Io vado a letto con chi mi pare e piace e tu non sarai mai uno di quelli"

"Oh si lo sarò molto presto.

Sai non mi sorprende che tu stia con lui.. Voglio dire, LUI È ME!

Ma stai tranquilla, ora puoi avere l'originale e non accontentarti di una sgualcita copia. Ti darò tutto quello che vuoi.

Ciò che né lui né Jack hanno saputo darti.

Comunque capisco la tua riluttanza.

Temi che col lavoro che faccio, si insomma io possa tradirti!

Be stai tranquilla, non è una possibilità..

Non ho mai visto una donna più bella di te! Anche se il ragazzo dell'altro giorno mi ha sorpreso...

Come si chiama?"

Sharon capì che si riferiva a Rusty e mentì sperando che l'uomo non avesse fatto ricerche.

"Benjamin"

"Non mentrirmi lo hai chiamato Rusty"

"Non ti sto mentendo Benjamin è il suo secondo nome ma noi lo chiamiamo Rusty" disse mentendo.

"Comunque gran bel nome, mio nonno si chiamava così lo sapevi?

Chi ti ha seguito quando eri incinta di lui? Perché di certo non io..." chiese un po' irritato.

"È adottato!"

"Ah be allora va bene.. Tesoro, ora ti slego, così prepariamo la cena insieme. La mia fidanzata deve vivere in questa casa, non essere prigioniera!"

"Io non sono la tua fidanzata e tu sei solo un pazzo maniaco"

"Io non sono pazzo e non sono un maniavo hai capito?" gridò Bell dandole uno schiaffo.

Sharon era spaventata ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.

Avrebbe voluto essere con Andy e i suoi figli in quel momento.

A quel pensiero, i suoi occhi si appannarono di lacrime.

Il dottore si calmò e le carezzò il viso.

"Scusami non volevo darti uno schiaffo ma tu sei stata birichina.

Sai cosa facciamo? Ora mangiamo e ci facciamo una bella dormita.

Se farai la brava, domani ti faccio parlare con il tuo bel Tenente"

Lei annuì, sicura che Andy l'avrebbe trovata.

"Hai un gran bel completo!" disse il Dottore mentre andavano in cucina.

"Questa camicetta è molto bella. Certo il nero ti abbatte un po' ma la scollatura mmm...mi fa bramare ancora di più quello che c'è sotto ..."

Il capitano rabbrividì.

Di solito era brava a leggere le persone, come poteva essersi fidata così a lungo di quell'uomo?

"Hai una bella casa!" disse cercando di fargli cambiare discorso.

"È la nostra casa! Era di mia Zia me la lasciata in eredità. La parte migliore è la camera da letto!

Passeremo lì molto tempo. Ma non stasera. È stata una giornata dura per te. L'incidente, il taglio sulla fronte.

Hai battuto la testa e ti sei svegliata da poco. Dopo mangiato, andremo di sopra, tranquilla non ti farò niente, sono un gentiluomo.

Dormiremo e domani ti cambio la medicazione e poi chissà.."

Tutto quello che poteva fare era assecondarlo.

"Ho solo una domanda!"

"Certo bambola dimmi"

"Perché? Perché io? Perché ora? Perché così?" chiese con voce tremante.

"Ti amo, bambola. Ecco perché.

Te l'ho detto sei sexy, bellissima, intelligente.

Ora perché prima eri sposata, certo non era questo il modo in cui volevo averti ma non mi hai lasciato scelta"

Nel frattempo si erano fermati un secondo in bagno dove lei ne approfittò per fare pipì, lavarsi la faccia e pettinarsi alla bell'e meglio mentre lui stava di spalle alla porta aperta.

"Ma io sto con..."

Andarono in cucina e Sharon si sedette alla penisola su uno degli sgabelli alti.

"Con chi Andy?

Il tenente ubriacone e farfallone della polizia di Los Angeles?

Andiamo, ti meriti molto di più..." disse accarezzandole la gamba.

"Lui è fantastico! È l'uomo migliore che abbia mai incontrato e io lo a.."

"Non dirlo! Amore mio tu hai avuto due uomini entrambi dediti alla bottiglia. Ti ferirà anche lui e non posso permetterglielo.

Senti a te la scelta: o stai con me con le buone, e giuro che per amore tuo non farò nulla al mio sosia, oppure me la prenderò con lui prima di averti con la forza! E se servirà anche con Carlos, Luis e Evangeline...Credevi che non avrei fatto ricerche sul tuo bel Tenente dagli occhi color nocciola? Ti sbagli"

Quel pensiero le ruppe il cuore.

Ansimò e disse:

"No! I bambini no! Lascia fuori da questa storia la mia famiglia loro non c'entrano è me che vuoi. Farò quello che vuoi"

"Anche smettere di parlare di quel poliziotto, amarmi ed essere carina con me!?" chiese fissandola negli occhi.

"Poliziotto? Quale poliziotto?! Per me esisti solo tu!" disse pensando che Randolph fosse Andy.


	331. Capitolo 330

A quelle parole, lui la baciò.

Nonostante la sua evidente pazzia, era dolce e gentile.

Non fu insolente, nonostante la sua lingua si fece sentire di tanto in tanto sulle labbra, che Sharon teneva talmente serrate da farle diventare bianche. Durò solo qualche secondo ma alla donna sembrò un'eternità.

"Hai delle labbra fantastiche!" le disse soddisfatto vedendo che non si era voltata.

Per non esplodere, si era immaginata che a baciarla fosse Jack.

Quelle volte che, ubriaco, l'aveva presa con la forza, per poi accasciarsi sul cesso a vomitare e svenire in pieno post sbronza (ringraziando Dio).

Dopo aver cenato tornarono in camera da letto.

"Ti ho comprato questa spero ti piaccia" disse porgendole un set di lingerie.

Sharon sbiancò.

"Tranquilla, come ho detto non succederà nulla stasera. A meno che tu non voglia diversamente.

Sono un uomo di parola.

Comunque che ne dici di provarla? So che siamo praticamente a dicembre ma qui il riscaldamento funziona alla grande e non puoi dormire con i tuoi abiti. Questa volta puoi chiudere la porta" disse indicandole il bagno.

Sharon non disse una parola e si chiuse nella stanza che, ovviamente, non aveva chiave e la finestra era bloccata.

Indossò le mutandine e la canottiera di pizzo trasparente verde acqua e la vestaglia di seta bianca. Si guardò allo specchio con una faccia stanca, ringraziando di non avere gli occhiali. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare di vedere nitidamente ciò che le succedeva. Così invece poteva farlo passare per un sogno sgranato, qualunque cosa pur di superarla. Certamente il non vederci aveva i suoi lati negativi, come il difendersi o attaccare al meglio.

"Sei uno schianto" le disse Randolph quando arrivò in camera.

"Grazie"

Lui era già svestito indossando solo i boxer neri.

"Dormirò nella stanza accanto. Ma prima mettiamo queste" disse facendo penzolare due paia di manette.

La fece sedere sul letto e le legò i polsi alla testiera da entrambi i lati.

"Che fai?"

"Ti faccio il segno della croce. So che sei cattolica" disse segnandole la fronte con due dita.

"Buonanotte tesoro mio. Se hai bisogno chiamami ho il sonno leggero" disse dopo averla fatta sdraiare completamente.

Anche se si sforzava di rimanere sveglia Sharon era stanchissima.

Non le avrebbe fatto del male, l'amava. Doveva assecondarlo.

Inoltre, tutte le porte e le finestre erano chiuse, quindi sapeva che non aveva via di fuga.

Decise che forse riposare sarebbe stato meglio, anche se ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi immaginava scenari atroci che coinvolgevano Flynn e i bambini.

In quel preciso momento tutto quello che voleva era stare tra le braccia del suo fidanzato, magari abbracciando i nipotini.

La mattina dopo si svegliò con l'odore di cibo.

"Hey tesoro svegliati e ora di colazione" disse il dottore accarezzandola e sdraiandosi accanto a lei.

"Non ho fame!"

"Devi mangiare piccola. Non senti come borbotta il tuo stomaco?" disse accarezzandole il fianco mentre scivolava su di lei con la testa sul suo ventre.

"Va bene" rispose pur di staccarselo di dosso.

"Sono contento. Vieni amore mangiamo, poi andiamo a cambiare la medicazione e dopo una bella doccia"

"Grazie, cucini molto bene" disse Sharon assaporando la colazione non eccessivamente squisita, cercando di ritardare il momento del bagno.

"Sono felice che ti piaccia"

Quando ebbero finito di mangiare, prese la valigetta del pronto soccorso e la curò.

"Immagino che tu abbia la tua routine mattutina.

Preferisci la vasca o la doccia?"

"La vasca, mi rilassa"

Sharon pensò che se lui fosse entrato con lei era meglio essere incastrati ognuno agli estremi che in piedi attaccati.

"Bene, qui hai dei vestiti, anche se preferirei rimanesse così.

Ti faccio compagnia... Non entro, non ancora" si sedette in bagno mentre lei riempiva la vasca e si immergeva. Ringraziava che la schiuma fosse tanta e alta, anche se per entrare e uscire sarebbe stata alla sua mercé.

"Oh mio dio sei più bella di quanto immaginassi" disse quando la vide integrale.

"Ti creerebbe problemi mettere un po di musica?" chiese lei.

"Assolutamente no"

"Nel mio cellulare c'è una canzone che... Ascolto ogni mattina, è la mia preferita"

"OK come s'intitola?"

"Perfect"

"Trovata!" disse facendo partire la traccia.

Sharon chiuse gli occhi mentre si immergeva e una lacrima le scorse sul viso.

Era Andy che cantava e suonava la canzone che le aveva dedicato mesi prima, così, solo perché era lei.


	332. Capitolo 331

Nel frattempo, a casa di Sharon, Andy si svegliò. Guardando il lato vuoto illuminato dal sole, sospirò.

Strinse il di lei cuscino annusando il suo profumo e vide sul comodino la foto della sera che erano andati a vedere Lo Schiaccianoci recitato dai nipotini la prima volta.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

A fine serata, quando stavano per dirigersi alle macchine, all'uscita del ristorante i bimbi alzarono gli occhi.

"Guardate, il vischio!" esclamarono i piccoli.

Rusty si era allontanato per fare una telefonata, lasciando Sharon sola.

"Bacio! Bacio!" insistettero.

Dean prese Nicole e la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.

Poi entrambi si chinarono a baciare i figli.

"Nonno perché non baci Sharon?"

"Si Sharon, perché non lo baci come Nicole bacia papà?

Non ti piace il nonno?"

Il capitano arrossì.

Andy cercò di smorzare l'atmosfera ma era terribilmente imbarazzato.

"Bambini vi ringrazio se pensate che io sia bello ma magari a lei non piaccio"

"No!" esclamò quasi urlando.

L'uomo la guardò con un'espressione di chi non sa se essere felice o far finta di niente e lei aggiunse senza guardarlo:

"Voglio dire..."

Si morsicò il labbro perché non sapeva come continuare o meglio, come o se farlo.

"Allora perché non la baci tu? Lei ti piace!"

"Oh si, mi piace molto" disse guardandola dritta negli occhi.

"Bambini lasciatelo stare!" disse Dean.

"Non finché non si saranno dati un bacio. Che ci vuole?"

"Scusa" disse Andy a Sharon scuotendo la testa.

"Non importa!"

La donna era ancora presa dalla rivelazione che aveva fatto ai nipoti. Lei gli piaceva! E dio solo sapeva quanto lui piacesse a lei.

"Posso?" chiese sporgendosi verso di lei.

Sorridendo gli porse la guancia.

La baciò e rimase vicino annusando il suo profumo.

Le venne la pelle d'oca. Inconsciamente si voltò e i loro nasi si sfiorarono.

Sharon mise la mano sul suo viso e gli restituì il bacio sulla guancia liscia e sbarbata.

Il profumo del suo Denim la travolse.

"Che pena!" si lamentarono i bambini.

"Vabbe se vi abbassate ve ne diamo uno noi, almeno"

"Certo!" esclamarono in coro i poliziotti.

"Però dovete chiudere gli occhi!"

Sharon e Andy si guardarono sorpresi un secondo mentre ubbidivano.

Si erano piegati sulle ginocchia per essere all'altezza dei ragazzi.

D'un tratto sentirono una piccola mano nel collo e le labbra occupate.

Gemettero e ci misero qualche secondo prima di aprire gli occhi.

I bambini li avevano presi per la nuca e li avevano fatti sbattere uno contro l'altra facendo si che si baciassero davvero.

Nicole e Dean si erano allontanati un momento e avevano perso la scena.

Quando tornarono, insieme a Rusty, trovarono i bambini quietamente seduti nella hall del ristorante sorridendo.

Davanti alla porta, sotto il vischio, Andy aveva aiutato Sharon a rialzarsi e la guardava nel tentativo di capire se lei volesse sparargli.

La donna era rimasta folgorata, l'unica cosa che desiderava erano ancora le labbra del tenente contro le sue. Non sapeva che l'idea era reciproca!

[FINE FLASHBACK]

Flynn prese il cellulare e fece partire la stessa canzone che lei stava ascoltando in quel momento.

"Sei sempre perfetta amore mio!

Ti amo e ti troverò" disse Andy nel suo cuscino.

Si vestì e raggiunse i ragazzi in cucina che stavano preparando la colazione.

"Buongiorno papà" dissero in coro.

"Buongiorno ragazzi! Non era necessario che restaste qua!"

"Lo so, ma volevamo" disse Emily.

"Credevate che sarei uscito e andato in un bar ad ubriacarmi?" chiese serio.

"No! Noi non..." disse Ricky.

"Non lo avrei fatto perchè so gestire il fatto che .."

"Lo sappiamo papà. Volevamo deserti vicino e basta" disse Niky.

"Scusate. Ricominciamo. Buon giorno ragazzi"

I 5 a turno lo abbracciarono dicendo: "Buongiorno papà!"

"Andy devo dirti una cosa" disse Rusty quando ebbero finito di mangiare.

"Certo dimmi"

"Mi è venuta in mente una cosa.

Quando sono tornato a casa l'altro giorno ho visto mamma con un uomo. Ho pensato fossi tu perchè da dietro era uguale a te e...si strusciava addosso a lei. Quando si è girato ho chiesto chi fosse ha risposto che era un amico, poi se ne andato. Mamma era spaventata"

"Ecco perché mi ha detto di venire qui.

Se ti faccio vedere una foto lo identificheresti?"

"Si"

"È questo?!"

Rusty la guardò:

"Si è lui"

"Ma questo è il Gianecologo di mamma" disse Emily avvicinandosi.

Andy prese la giacca e chiamò il figlio:

"Patrick andiamo alla Crimini Maggiori!

Devo parlare con Taylor e gli altri"


	333. Capitolo 332

"Andy non dovresti essere qui?" disse Provenza vedendolo entrare in sala operativa.

"Lo so ma credo di sapere chi è stato. Dov'è Taylor?"

"Con la Hobbs, Buzz e Fritz in sala video"

I due Flynn si diressero nella stanza di Buzz.

Entrarono e sentirono Taylor dire:

"Non dobbiamo essere precipitosi!

Magari può essere che per evitare la macchina abbia sbandato e inchiodato ed ecco come si spiega il sangue sul volante"

"Ma mancano pistola e cellulare oltre a LEI!" disse Andrea quasi urlando.

"Potrebbe averli presi e, dato che sanguinava, essersi diretta in una farmacia li intorno" finì Taylor.

"Senza offesa, ma sono 24 h che è scomparsa" replicò Fritz.

"Non è scomparsa, l'hanno rapita e so anche chi è stato" disse Andy.

"E chi?!" chiese Buzz.

"Il Dottor Bell" disse Patrick. "Il suo Ginecologo?" chiese allibito Provenza.

"Si. Per favore vi chiedo solo di reintegrarmi nel caso"

"Posso prima sapere perchè pensate sia il suo Ginecologo?!" chiese Taylor.

"L'altro giorno ho scoperto che doveva andare al San Luis per una visita di controllo. Sono geloso e ho fatto ricerche su di lui per saperne di più"

"E?"

"A parte il fatto che fisicamente è uguale a me, ho pensato subito che poteva provarci così sono andato al San Luis e quando Sharon mi ha presentato, lui sembrava scocciato della mia presenza"

"Ok e fino a qui tutto apposto.

Arriva al dunque per favore" disse Taylor.

"Ieri mattina un fattorino le ha consegnato un gelsomino.

Lei mi ha mostrato questo biglietto e ho pensato che fosse Stroh o Jack."

"Ti rifaccio la domanda, perchè credete sia lui?!" chiese Taylor serio.

"Perchè Rusty mi ha detto che quando Sharon è tornata a casa lo ha trovato davanti alla porta di casa. Credeva fossi io, dato che era in atteggiamenti intimi con lei.

Ha chiesto chi fosse e lui ha detto di essere un amico"

"Non credo sia abbastanza ma voglio vedere i filmati della sorveglianza. Sono pronti Buzz?!"

"Eccoli!" disse facendoli partire.

"Flynn sei dentro ma non fare stronzate" disse Taylor.

"Grazie Capo"

Si concentrarono tutti sui monitor. C'era un suv nera che aveva tagliato la strada a Sharon e lei, per non andargli addosso, sbattendo violentemente la testa sul volante tanto da perdere i sensi.

Videro il Dr Bell scendere e recuperare la pistola e il cellulare dalla borsa prima di prenderla in braccio e metterla nel bagagliaio.

"Bene ora sappiamo che è un rapimento" disse Provenza.

"Figlio di Puttana! Che aspettiamo? Andiamo potrebbe essere troppo tardi" disse Andy.

"Sappiamo dove abita?" chiese Julio.

"Si"

"Andiamo" disse Taylor.

"C'è di più!"esclamò Mike.

"Come sarebbe di più?" chiesero tutti.

"Lo sapevate che era un chirurgo ad Atlanta? Il suo nome mi era familiare. Ero stato chiamato come membro della giuria nel processo a porte chiuse che la commissione medica aveva fatto contro di lui. Inoltre ricordo che la madre del capo Johnson era felice che la storia fosse venuta fuori prima che lei si operasse alla cistifellea. Me lo aveva raccontato a Natale quando eravamo tutti qui e l'ho aiutata con i biscotti. Pareva che fosse lui il medico che dovesse operarla"

"Non lo hanno radiato?"

"No. La scelta era quella oppure una penale salatissima a favore delle vittime perite sotto i ferri quando le operò e il cambio di specializzazione. Era un buon medico apparte che soffre di Parkinson accelerato. Prende delle medicine per fermare il tremore, ma queste a lungo andare posso non fare più effetto o provocare tumori"


	334. Capitolo 333

Intanto a casa di Bell...

"Ora chiamiamo il tuo bel Tenente così gli dici che stai bene, che non vuoi avere niente a che fare con lui e che ami me"

Sharon annuì.

"Dimmi, come lo hai salvato?"

"È tra le chiamate rapide, il tasto numero 1"

Mentre squillava, il dottore mise il vivavoce.

"È Sharon" disse Andy mentre si preparavano.

"Che aspetti? Rispondi magari è lo stronzo" disse Provenza.

"Pronto" disse mettendo il vivavoce, mentre Tao cercò di rintracciare la chiamata.

"Andy sono io" disse con voce tremante.

"Hey piccola come stai?"

"Bene... davvero!

Randolph mi tratta come una regina! ...

E io lo amo!

Mi dispiace ... ma avevi ragione!

Tra noi ... non può funzionare, ...

anzi ... non sarebbe dovuta neanche cominciare ad essere sinceri" disse tutto lentamente in modo di dare il tempo per rintracciare la chiamata.

Ogni bugia era come una pugnalata al cuore e sperava che Andy capisse e non soffrisse.

"Sicuramente le avrà detto che se non vuole morire doveva dire così" sussurrò Provenza.

"Ok Sharon ascoltami stiamo arrivando è questione di poco. Voglio che stai calma e ..."

"Non venirmi a cercare, è finita...

In effetti ... stavo con te ... perché somigli a lui fisicamente. L'ho sempre desiderato"

"Bene Sharon se è questo che vuoi, ma sappi che non ho mai amato nessuna come ho amato te"

"Bravo! Mi piacciono le persone che sanno farsi da parte" disse Bell.

"Se ti azzardi a farle del male..."

"Del male? Ma allora sei tardo!

Noi ci amiamo e siamo felici e tu non puoi separarci" disse riattaccando.

Randolph si voltò verso Sharon:

"Ora io e te vivremo felici e contenti" si chinò per baciarla ma lei si scostò.

"Non fare la difficile è solo un bacio"

Con la SWAT e l'ambulanza, la Crimini Maggiori si diresse all'indirizzo confermato da Tao.

Arrivati, Taylor diede ordine di circondare la casa.

Andy si avvicinò sul retro e vide Sharon in lingerie, legata ad una sedia mentre Bell di spalle vicino a lei che le accarezzava le gambe scoperte.

La porta finestra era semi aperta e, tramite auricolare, si misero d'accordo sulla formazione per entrare.

Flynn era già dentro quando Provenza si avvicinò e lo fece uscire nuovamente, dicendogli di non fare stronzate e soprattutto di mettersi il giubbotto antiproiettile.

Tolse giacca e cravatta, indossò la copertura e tornò dentro, questa volta dalla porta principale.

Sharon se ne accorse e lui le fece cenno con il dito di fare silenzio.

Randolph era accanto a lei, spalle alla porta, con le mani sulle sue cosce e le baciava il collo.

"Polizia di Los Angeles, arrenditi stronzo" L'uomo si voltò. Non sapeva se essere sorpreso della visita o felice che la storia si concludesse.

"Oh ma guarda chi c'è? Salve Tenente che bello averla qui.

Poteva bussare però, io e la mia fidanzata vorremmo un po di privacy.

Ci hai interrotto!"

"Andy..."

"Sono solo venuto a farmelo dire in faccia che non mi volevi più!

Ma ora vedo che è vero"

"Certo che è vero, purtroppo però non posso farti andare via!

Ti avevo avvisato, non dovevi venire qui.

Allora fratello, come vuole morire?!" chiese Bell puntandogli contro una pistola.

"No, non farlo!

Lui non è niente per me! Non fargli del male" disse Sharon.

"Se non è niente perché ti preoccupi di lui?"

"Non di lui amore, di te! È un poliziotto se lo uccidi saranno guai e se sanno che è venuto qui...

Non potrei sopportare di vivere ancora senza di te!

Hai detto che possiamo essere felici qui, mi piace qui, con te!"

"Oh tesoro tranquilla.."

Si voltò di nuovo verso Flynn e premette il grilletto, ma Andy fu più veloce, svuotandogli l'intero caricatore nel petto.

Randolph Bell morì sul colpo.


	335. Capitolo 334

Quando la squadra sentì gli spari, corsero in quella direzione e videro il corpo del Dottore che giaceva a terra mentre il tenente liberava Sharon.

"Andy" disse piangendo la donna.

"È finita piccola! Adesso sei al sicuro" disse stringendola.

"Signora, tranquilla! Ora la portiamo in ospedale" disse Julio.

Mentre la controllavano, Patrick corse in casa.

"Mamma! Mamma dove sei?" urlò.

"Patrick"

Si abbracciarono e Andy salì con lei in ambulanza.

Provenza chiese dove la portassero e i paramedici dissero che erano diretti al Cedars Sinai Medical Center.

Arrivati all'ospedale la visitarono subito e Patrick avvisò Emily.

Nel giro di mezz'ora arrivarono tutti.

La sala dei parenti era piena di persone che aspettavano notizie del loro Capitano, della loro madre, della loro amica.

I medici che la seguivano erano il Dr. Nelson e Peter.

Non c'era traccia di aggressione sessuale e percosse, a parte l'unico schiaffo che le aveva dato.

Niente commozione cerebrale nonostante l'incidente.

I battiti del cuore erano un po' accellerati, ma era normale dopo tutto lo stress che aveva subito.

Fortunatamente era tutto a posto.

Usciti dalla stanza, i due medici dissero:

"Tutto ok ragazzi Sharon sta bene. È un po' scossa.

Ha un livido sulla guancia e un taglio sulla fronte, le abbiamo messo 6 punti ma in giro di una settimana guarisce"

"Posso vederla?" chiese Andy al fratello.

"Non adesso, le abbiamo dato un sedativo ed ora sta dormendo.

Non si sveglierà prima di questo pomeriggio, quindi vi consiglio di andare a casa e di tornare più tardi. Non preoccuparti qui è al sicuro"

La squadra tornò al lavoro, in ospedale rimasero Andrea e Gavin mentre Andy e i ragazzi andarono a casa provando a rilassarsi.

Fecero una doccia e mangiarono qualcosa.

Non vedevano l'ora di tornare da Sharon.

Dean era stato chiamato sul lavoro, così Jennifer si offrì di tenere i bambini a Nicole in modo da farla andare in ospedale.

Dopo aver riposato, verso le 15, tornarono al Cedars Sinai Medical Center.

"Patrice!" esclamò Andy.

"Flynn! Ragazzi!"

"Si è svegliata?"

"Non ancora. Dentro c'è tuo fratello con il Dottor Nelson"

"Ok. Perchè sono dentro?"

"Non lo so...Forse la stanno visitando?" disse Provenza.

Neanche 5 minuti e uscirono dalla stanza.

Andy si avvicinò a loro chiedendo:

"Allora come sta?"

Il Dr Nelson rispose:

"L'abbiamo visitata di nuovo.

Ha avuto un incubo e i valori si sono alzati, ma ora sta bene.

I battiti ora sono normali, anche la pressione è nella norma"

"Non ti preoccupare Andy, Sharon sta bene" disse Peter.

"Posso vederla?"

"Certo, le infermiere la stanno aiutando col bagno. Pochi minuti e è tutta tua"

Entrò nella stanza e la vide.

Sdraiata in quel letto ed era piccola e pallida mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi e si concentrava sulla respirazione.

Si avvicinò, le prese la mano e le accarezzò il viso, sussurrandole:

"Ti amo! Sei al sicuro ora!"


	336. Capitolo 335

Sharon aprì lentamente gli occhi.

"Andy" disse in un sussurro quasi avendo paura di trovarsi ancora difronte il suo dottore.

"Hey amore" disse baciandole la fronte.

Sharon iniziò ad avere gli occhi lucidi.

"Andy mi dispiace.

Randolph si era presentato a casa e avevi ragione.." disse piangendo.

"Shhh Sharon va tutto bene!

Rusty mi ha raccontato, è anche grazie a lui che lo abbiamo preso" disse abbracciandola.

"Andy adesso che è morto che succederà? Voglio dire gli hai sparato e..."

Lui la guardò negli occhi. "Sharon lo rifarei mille volte per te!

Lo sai meglio di me, adesso dovrò consegnare la pistola al FID e sicuramente vorranno sapere cosa è successo.

Mi manderanno da quello strizza cervelli del dottor Joe o da quelli delle scienze comportamentali.

L'importante è che tu adesso sia qui con me, con i ragazzi e la squadra.

È tutto ciò che conta!

Del FID e il resto non me ne frega niente" disse accarezzandole il livido che aveva sulla faccia.

"Andy ero così spaventata" disse Sharon.

"Lo so e lo ero anche io, ma adesso è finita e nessuno più ti farà più del male"

La donna lo guardò, sorrise e disse:

"Si hai ragione, adesso baciami Tenente! È tutto ciò che voglio"

"Con molto piacere Capitano...Ah credo dovrai cambiare Ginecologo, sai il tuo è fuori uso"

"Non m'importa! Tutto quello a cui pensavo eri tu! Le tue braccia strette attorno a me, le tue mani, la tua bocca mentre ti divoro..."

"Ne hai avuta di fantasia! Tu che mi divori? Direi più il contrario"

"Eri l'unica cosa che mi facesse star tranquilla!

E sì io che ti divoro. Ti ho chiesto di baciarmi e ancora..."

La zittì baciandola lentamente mentre le lacrime di entrambi si mescolavano sulle loro bocche.

Si baciarono come se non lo avessero mai fatto prima e rimasero abbracciati per un bel po'.

Ora, tra le braccia di Flynn, finalmente Sharon si sentiva protetta.

《Intanto fuori, in Sala D'attesa arrivarono Brenda con Fritz.

"Capo"

"Ragazzi come stà?"

"Hanno detto che sta bene e che si stava svegliando" disse Provenza.

"Flynn?"

"Dentro con lei"》

"Piccola ho bisogno di un caffè e poi devo dire agli altri che ti sei svegliata! Sai quando siamo arrivati erano tutti seduti ad aspettare tue notizie"

"Lo so sono cambiati tanto nei miei confronti.

Falli entrare ho bisogno di vederli tutti"

"Si Capo" disse baciandola un'altra volta.

Andy uscì dalla stanza e si diresse dai compagni.

"Ragazzi se volete vederla potete, si è svegliata.

Capo che ci fa qui, non doveva partire per Washington?"

"Si ma appena ho saputo quello che era successo ho cancellato il volo" disse Brenda abbracciandolo.

"Grazie, Sharon sarà molto contenta di vederla"

"Dammi del tu. Vado da lei non vi dispiace vero ragazzi?" chiese rivolta a Andy e ai figli di Sharon.

"No no certo ha bisogno di un amica in questo momento" disse Andy mentre andava con Provenza a prendere i caffè per tutti.


	337. Capitolo 336

"Come si sente la mia amica?" chiese la bionda entrando nella stanza.

"Brenda?! Credevo fossi tornata a Washington!"

"Dovevo ma appena Fritz mi ha detto che ti avevano rapita ho cancellato il volo. Non posso lasciarti da sola un secondo, dov'è finito il Capitano che conoscevo?" disse sorridendo.

"Non esiste più da quando sono a capo della Crimini Maggiori.

Sono un' altra persona"

"Come stai?" chiese prendendole la mano.

"Adesso sto bene ma ero spaventata a morte.

Non mi preoccupavo tanto di me ma di Andy e su come avrebbe reagito al mio rapimento.

Mi ha salvata e non lo ringrazierò mai abbastanza.

Sai che mi ha chiesto di..." disse Sharon con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Di Sposarti?! Oh mio Dio Sharon è meraviglioso" disse Brenda eccitata.

"No mi ha chiesto di andare a vivere insieme" disse Sharon sorridendo.

"E tu?"

"Ho detto si..e poi a Natale mi porta a Parigi"

"Hai Capito il Tenente! Non lo facevo così romantico.

Ah Parigi la città dell'amore.

Ti ho già detto che sono molto felice per voi?!"

"Direi di si! Sai prima senza di lui ero solo la strega cattiva della Polizia di Los Angeles e adesso mi sento un altra persona"

"Eh si dobbiamo ringraziare proprio lui.

No sul serio Sharon sei sempre stata una donna buona e noi l'abbiamo capito troppo tardi.

Ti chiedo scusa per essermi comportata male con te"

"Non devi scusarti! Chi vuole un Capitano del FID attaccato al culo?!"

Brenda annuì ma disse:

"Sul serio! Se non era per te a quest'ora staremmo ancora facendo il processo Turrel Baylor" "Devi ringraziare Gavin non me"

Si sorrisero e si riabbracciarono di nuovo.

Dopo aver parlato con Provenza, Andy raggiunse Sharon.

"Hey" le disse sorridendo.

"Hey, vieni qui" rispose lei.

Flynn si avvicinò e si baciarono dolcemente.

Brenda sorrise.

"Ok ok ho capito il messaggio, vi lascio soli piccioncini.

Andy mi raccomando è ancora inconvalescenza"

"Tranquilla Capo sarò un agnellino"

Si misero a ridere e Brenda uscì.

"Andy quando potrò uscire? Odio gli ospedali"

"Tesoro dipende dal Dr Nelson"

"Puoi chiederlo per favore?"

"Certo tesoro"

Uscì dalla stanza e andò a cercare il Dr Nelson.

"Andy!"

"Salve Dottore"

"Accomodati. Che succede, Sharon sta male?"

"No, chiede quando può andare a casa"

"Vorrei tenerla qui stanotte e domani può uscire"

"Capito glielo dirò" rispose Flynn abbassando lo sguardo.

"Tenente va tutto bene?

Da quando siete qui sei strano" Lui sospirò.

"Non va tutto bene Doc è soltanto colpa mia.

Se fossi andato con lei a quest'ora.."

"...anche tu saresti sparito"

"Vi siete messi d'accordo su cosa dire?!"

"Andy ascolta non è colpa tua ok?! Io non so come sia iniziata questa storia, ma ora lei ha bisogno di te è molto spaventata ok? E se ti vede così preoccupato, incolperà se stessa.

Se vuoi ti do il numero di un bravo psicologo, forse potresti parlare con lui"

Andy sorrise.

"No grazie! Ho già il mio e anche mia cognata fa questo mestiere.

Ho bisogno solo di una riunione e di parlare con il mio sponsor"

"Ok se ti è d'aiuto! Comunque ricorda, io sono qui sia per te che per Sharon"

"Grazie Doc adesso scusi vado da lei"

"Certo"

Tornò nella piccola stanza.

Lei si era addormentata, ma si svegliò quando la mano di Andy le accarezzò il viso.

"Scusa, non volevo svegliarti tesoro"

Lo fissò sorridendo, tenendo la mano sulla guancia.

"No non scusarti! Quando mi sei vicino mi sento bene.

Allora quando potrò uscire?"

"Domani, il dottore vuole tenerti sotto osservazione questa notte"

"Tu resterai con me?" Annuì silenziosamente, dandole un bacio sulla fronte.

Come poteva dirle che non sarebbe rimasto, perchè si incolpava del rapimento?!

Sharon stava per chiedergli come stessero i bambini, quando bussarono alla porta.

"Capitano scusi il disturbo.

Tenente Flynn, vorremmo parlarle a proposito di quello che è successo" dissero gli agenti del FID.

"Va bene" disse Andy.

Sharon gli prese la mano, lo attirò a sé e, incurante degli agenti, disse:

"Amore so che è difficile per te ma ti prego cerca di collaborare ok?"

"Si certo te lo prometto capitano ma tu riposa" rispose con un sorriso e facendole l'occhiolino.

"Ok.. e Andy?"

"Si?"

"Ti amo"

"Anche io piccola. Cerca di dormire"

Sharon annuì.

Le baciò la fronte e andò via con il Tenente Muller.


	338. Capitolo 337

Nonostante la paura collettiva su come Andy potesse esprimersi e reagire, l'interrogatorio andò bene.

Anche se era contento di aver mantenuto il distintivo, Flynn non si sentiva in gran forma. Decise quindi di andare ad una riunione e parlare con il suo sponsor.

Quando Andy andò via con il Tenente Muller, Sharon provò a riposarsi ma senza successo.

Aveva paura che per colpa sua, lo avrebbero sospeso.

Si risvegliò dal sonno agitato verso le 20 e trovò seduti accanto a lei i figli e Taylor, ma di Andy non c'era traccia.

"Ragazzi, Capo!" disse assonnata.

"Ciao mamma!" dissero i figli.

"Capitano!" disse sorridendole Russell.

"Dov'è Andy?!" chiese drizzandosi.

I ragazzi si guardarono.

"Dopo l'interrogatorio papà è andato ad una riunione" disse Emily titubante di parlarne davanti al superiore ma orgogliosa di poterlo dire del padre.

"Aveva detto che dopo aver parlato con Muller sarebbe tornato qui e sarebbe sto qui con me stanotte" disse Sharon rattristata dopo aver abbozzato un sorriso per il modo di dire della ragazza.

"Lo so ma doveva parlare con David" aggiunse Nicole.

"Posso sapere almeno come è andata con il FID?!" chiese seria al suo superiore.

"È andato benissimo! Flynn è stato subito reintegrato al lavoro con effetto immediato"

"Me lo sta dicendo solo per farmi stare tranquilla?!

È una bugia Capo?!"

"La Darth Raydor è tornata" disse Patrick.

Tutti si misero a ridere e Sharon fissò Taylor.

"No veramente Capitano, è andato tutto bene, magari non l'ha chiamata per farla riposare tranquilla.

Se non è venuto stasera è perchè aveva davvero bisogno di parlare con il suo sponsor. Non l'avrebbe mai lasciata da sola stanotte" disse prendendole la mano. "Grazie Capo" disse con gli occhi lucidi.

I ragazzi decisero di lasciarla sola con Taylor.

Di quello che Andy disse a casa in preda allo sconforto, glielo avrebbero detto più tardi.

"Ero molto spaventata Capo. Credevo che mi avrebbe uccisa.

Per non parlare di quando Andy ha detto di abbassare la pistola e Randolph non lo ha fatto!

Ho pensato che sarebbe morto per colpa mia" disse piangendo.

"Sharon è normale che abbia provato queste emozioni. Non siamo delle macchine, siamo persone.

So che detto da me sembra strano" disse sorridendole.

"Grazie Capo per essere passato e delle cose nelle che mi ha detto!"

"Non c'è di che! Ora la lascio con i suoi figli.

Non si preoccupi per Andy, starà bene e supererete questa cosa insieme"

Sharon annuì e Taylor uscì, dicendo ai figli: "È tutta vostra ragazzi"

I 5 rientrarono e si sedettero accanto a lei.

"Amori miei, ho bisogno di un vostro abbraccio"

Si alzarono e la strinsero forte.

Quando si staccarono si guardarono e abbassarono lo sguardo.

"Ragazzi che succede?" chiese preoccupata.

"Riguarda Papà" disse Niky.

"Cosa è successo?" "Ecco vedi, quando ti hanno rapita ci ha riunito tutti a casa per darci la notozia. Si è seduto sul divano e ha iniziato a piangere.

Ci ha spiegato cosa era successo ed è andato in camera tua.

Era terrorizzato" disse Emily.

"Quando sono arrivato dicendo che non avevamo ancora niente..

Ha detto che era colpa sua! Che se non ti avesse lasciata sola saresti stata con noi quella sera" aggiunse Patrick.

Sharon scosse la testa.

"Non è colpa sua!

Randolph mi ha rapita perchè era ossessionato da me.

Ha colto l'occasione di quando sono andata a farmi controllare.."

"Glielo abbiamo detto che non è colpa sua" disse Ricky.

"Avevamo paura che si sentisse male o peggio che ... Si insomma, che ricominciasse a bere.

La mattina si è arrabbiato per questo, ovviamente" concluse Rusty.


	339. Capitolo 338

"Capitano come si sente?" chiese Provenza entrando con la moglie nella stanza.

"Sharon che hai?" chiese Patrice preoccupata nel vederla così triste e pallida.

Il capitano fece cenno ai figli di lasciarla sola con la coppia.

"Buonanotte mamma" dissero in coro i ragazzi, poi uno a uno l'abbracciarono.

Emily uscì con i fratelli, accompagnandoli al parcheggio.

《Come da accordi, sarebbe rimasta lei a farle la notte dato che Andy non sarebbe venuto, ma preferì non dirglielo ed entrare nella stanza una volta che la madre si fosse addormentata》

"Non sto bene! O meglio, non ho i postumi del rapimento. Si tratta di Andy..."

"Chissà perché ci avrei scommesso!"

"Louie!"

"Perdonami Patrice, ma è la verità!

Non l'ho mai visto così distrutto, mi ha chiamato ieri sera dicendomi che se le fosse successo qualcosa, lui non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato!

Non glielo sto dicendo per farla stare peggio, solo che probabilmente sarà difficile comunicare con lui al momento. Probabilmente vorrà mandargli un messaggio o chiamarlo per sapere se sta bene e che vorrebbe parlargli, ma credo sia meglio domani.

Tra due ore esce dalla riunione."

Sharon annuì silenziosamente.

"Ah i ragazzi le mandano i saluti" riprese il tenente.

"Grazie!

Louie, perché Andy si incolpa del mio rapimento?"

"Dice che non l'ha protetta! Ho provato a dirgli che non era colpa sua, ma lui niente è testardo.

Senta io non ero un fan della vostra relazione, ma da quando Flynn è insieme a lei lo vedo molto più contento, innamorato e sono molto felice.

È stata dura. Specie quando ha visto arrivare la Hobbs e sentirsi dire che lei non si era presentata all'appuntamento.

Inoltre Pope lo aveva allontanato dal caso.

Taylor disse che doveva concentrarsi sulla sparizione del Capitano della polizia, non della sua ragazza.

Era una iena! Avevo paura per la sua pressione, eppure ha accettato.

Ma si è dato da fare! È un grande poliziotto molto professionale, è lui che ha avuto l'idea del colpevole, confermato poi dai filmati che avevamo.

Le stò dicendo tutto questo perchè anche se era fuori dal caso ha fatto di tutto per trovarla. La ama moltissimo"

Sharon si asciugò gli occhi e disse:

"E io amo lui!

Sono la donna più fortunata del mondo e non solo perché ha ama i miei figli come i suoi"

"Non credevo di dirlo ma è lui quello fortunato qui. Lei è una persona bella e intelligente non credevo che voi...bhè ecco...che.."

"Tenente gli opposti si attraggono no?" chiese cercando di sorridere.

"Certo. Ora la lasciamo riposare e non si preoccupi per Andy starà bene, deve solo metabolizzare quello che le è successo.

Arrivederci Capitano"

"Arrivederci. Ah Tenente?!"

"Si?!"

"Grazie"

"Per cosa?"

"Per aver accettato la mia relazione con Andy e per il discorso che mi ha fatto quando era a Las Vegas"

"Servono a questi gli amici è lei è un amica.

Ah proposito! Le ha chiesto di andare a convivere?"

"Si me lo ha chiesto e ho detto si"

Mentre dava la buonanotte a Patrice e Louie, Sharon era ancora preoccupata per Andy. Per la sua salute e per il fatto che non fosse tornato da lei o non l'avesse chiamata. Era però fiera che fosse andato a una riunione.

Lei si era spaventata per quello che le era successo e lui anche, ed entrambi dovevano superarla da soli prima di superarla insieme.

Iniziò a fantasticare su come sarebbe stato convivere con l'uomo della sua vita, finché non si addormentò.


	340. Capitolo 339

Finalmente, dopo aver passato la notte in ospedale, Sharon la mattina dopo poteva tornare a casa.

Si svegliò e vide il figlio sedutole accanto.

"Ricky" disse assonnata.

"Ciao mamma" disse baciandola sulla fronte.

"Come mai sei qui?"

"Ti sono venuto a prendere"

"Andy?!" chiese guardandosi intorno, ma del tenente nessuna traccia.

Niente che facesse pensare fosse arrivato da poco o venuto a farle la notte.

"Ieri sera dopo l'incontro non è tornato al condominio" disse il figlio aiutandola a sedersi.

"Oh..."

"Sarà tornato a casa sua"

Sharon annuì tristemente.

"Non mi ha fatto neanche una chiamata"

"Mamma te l'abbiamo detto si incolpa di tutto! Per il rapimento, per non averti protetta"

"Ma come devo farglielo capire che non è colpa sua?!

Se solo venisse potrei... Ricky portami in centrale sarà sicuramente lì.

Devo parlare con lui"

"No mamma io non ti porto in centrale.

Devi riposare. Parlare con Andy, puoi benissimo farlo in un altro momento"

"No che non posso!

Lui ha la priorità assoluta!

Mi ha chiesto di andare a convivere lo sai?"

"Lo so c'è lo ha detto la sera che eri scomparsa"

"Ho detto di sì.

Me lo ha chiesto da Vince"

"Mamma era ora che vi decideste di andare a vivere insieme e noi siamo tutti felici per voi. Dove?"

"Non lo so non ne abbiamo ancora parlato"

"Spero da Andy sai voleva far mettere la piscina!"

"Cosa c'è che non va nel condominio?"

"Niente! È solo che casa sua è molto più grande"

"Ne parlerò con lui se mai vorrà ancora vedermi" replicò lei rattristata.

"Mamma, sono sicuro che questa cosa gli passerà e tornerà da te molto presto.

Il vostro amore è forte ed insieme supererete tutto questo" disse tenendole la mano.

"Heila cognatina! Ciao Ricky!" disse Peter entrando con il Dr. Nelson.

"Ciao! Dottore, quando potrà tornare a casa?"

"Fra un paio d'ore.

Prima dobbiamo visitarla un ultima volta"

Sharon annuì.

"Dov'è Andy?!"

"Non è venuto né ieri né oggi" rispose con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Dottore, Ricky potete lasciarci soli un momento?"

"Certo" dissero in coro e uscirono.

"Che succede?"

"Si incolpa di quello che è successo.

Ho paura che non lo rivedrò" disse lei abbassando lo sguardo.

"Hey guardami.

Ti ama non credo ti lascerà!

Ho saputo che ti ha chiesto di andare a convivere, se non era sicuro non te lo avrebbe chiesto"

"Ma questo è successo prima che venissi rapita. Non so se ti hanno raccontato cosa è successo"

"I ragazzi mi hanno raccontato tutto.

Alla fine Andy gli ha sparato"

"Si! Lo ha fatto e mi ha detto che per me lo rifarebbe mille volte.

Ho avuto paura!

Credevo di morire e che non lo avrei rivisto, né lui né i ragazzi.

Randolph aveva minacciato i bambini.

Poi ha puntato la pistola contro Andy"

"Lo so ma ora sei qui e nessuno ti farà più del male.

Il pazzo è morto e tu hai accanto Andy che, anche se a volte fa cavolate, ti ama e supererà tutto questo se tu gli sei accanto"

"Questo è il problema! Non è accanto a me, non adesso!

Capisco che avesse bisogno delle riunioni e sono felice che nonostante il lavoro e tutto riesca a mantenere la sua sobrietà, ma ho bisogno di lui!

Aveva detto che sarebbe stato qui stanotte e invece...

Dio sono così egoista!

Ha rischiato addirittura il posto per me!"

"Sharon smettila! Se continui ad agitarti rischi di non uscire più dall'ospedale.

So che l'interrogatorio è andato bene, è stato professionale e può riprendere il servizio attivo tra una settimana"

Il Dr Nelson rientrò e la visitarono un ultima volta.

"Bene Sharon, tutto apposto, sei in forma.

Solo una cosa. Vorrei riposarsi un paio di giorni prima di tornare al lavoro, dietro la scrivania però.

Ti rivedrò a Gennaio. Sei libera di andare" le disse il medico.

"Grazie Doc"

Una volta vestita, Ricky fu costretto ad accompagnarla alla centrale, con la promessa che sarebbe stata giusto il tempo di salutare la squadra.


	341. Capitolo 340

Madre e figlio parcheggiarono la macchina e salirono al 9 piano del dipartimento.

Andy era in sala ristoro quando lei entrò in sala operativa.

"Capitano bentornata" disse la squadra vedendola arrivare.

"Allora signora come si sente?" chiese Julio.

"Bene grazie" disse sorridendo.

"Cosa le ha detto il dottore?" chiese Mike.

"Tutto a posto. Riposo per un paio di giorni e poi potrò tornare al mio servizio attivo. Devo prendere delle cose"

"Si Capitano"

Mentre tornava con un caffè, Flynn la guardò che stava andando nell'ufficio, e sorpreso esclamò:

"Sharon! Non dovresti essere qui"

Era felice di rivederlo ma allo stesso tempo era arrabbiata con lui e voleva spiegazioni. Si voltò e fulminandolo disse:

"Nel mio ufficio, tenente. Ora!"

Tutto quello che l'uomo poté fare fu annuire e seguirla.

Una volta chiusa la porta e i bui disse:

"Eccomi Capitano.

Di cosa ha bisogno?!"

"Avrei bisogno del mio fidanzato, un certo Andy Flynn. Lo conosce per caso?

Quello che mi ha lasciata sola in ospedale tutta la notte nonostante mi avesse promesso che sarebbe restato con me e non ha mantenuto la parola. Ma mi andrebbe bene anche il mio migliore amico, che sono due giorni che non mi chiama..."

Andy sospirò e si accasciò sulla sedia.

"Non sei più lo stesso... Che ti succede?" chiese fissandolo con uno sguardo triste.

"Che mi succede? E me lo chiedi anche?

Sharon da quando ti hanno rapita mi sento un verme!

È colpa mia, se ti avessi protetta tutto questo non sarebbe successo.

Taylor mi aveva tolto il caso, dicendomi che dovevo comportarmi come se fosse scomparsa una persona qualunque"

Sharon lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi.

Aveva messo dei paletti per l'ufficio, niente effusioni.

Ma ora erano chiusi, lontani da sguardi indiscreti e aveva davvero bisogno di stringersi a lui. Nei suoi occhi vide la stessa necessità, era distrutto ma notò che una parte di lui desiderava solo scappare.

"Non è colpa tua quello che è successo. Ora sono qui, sto bene, ed è merito tuo!

Hai rischiato la tua vita e il tuo posto per me. Andy il nostro lavoro è così!

Pensi che quando ti mando in missione con gli altri non sono preoccupata?

Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per avermi salvato. Sono convinta che il nostro amore può aiutarci!

Sono fiera che tu sia andato agli incontri, anche se avrei voluto saperlo da te. Ci siamo detti sempre tutto..."


	342. Capitolo 341

"A proposito di dirci tutto!

Per quanto riguarda Parigi è meglio se non andiamo.

Anzi direi che è meglio se per un po' non ci vediamo"

"Cosa?! No Andy perchè dici così?!" chiese inorridita.

"Perchè se non ho saputo proteggerti qui a Los Angeles come faccio a farlo a Parigi?! Non sono riuscito a essere professionale, il che fa di me una cattivo poliziotto e sono chiaramente un pessimo FIDANZATO. Sarebbe meglio se..."

Lei lo interruppe.

"No! Andy tu sei un ottimo poliziotto e un FIDANZATO perfetto!

Non voglio che tu mi protegga, voglio mi ami come hai sempre fatto.

Non voglio essere egoista ma ho bisogno di te, del tuo amore!"

"Amore significa anche proteggere chi si ama.

Non sono stato in grado di farlo, e non solo per quanto riguarda Randolph. Halloween con Jack, ricordi?

Sono così incapace che tu stessa mi dici che non vuoi che io ti protegga. Tu, dolcezza, meriti... Di meglio!"

Sharon era sconvolta da quelle rivelzaioni. Non capiva perché non potessero stare insieme e vivere felicemente.

Una volta era Jack, un'altra volta Sandra, poi Stroh, il lavoro o la salute.

Non chiedeva che la sua vita fosse un film romantico o un cartone animato, ma neanche che somigliasse a un'opera di Shakespeare.

Si avvicinò e fece per abbracciarlo, ma lui si scostò.

"Andy ... Perchè ti allontani?" chiese con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Mi dispiace, scusami ma io non posso..." disse andando alla porta.

Pose la mano sul suo braccio per fermarlo e lo tirò a sé ma lui non si voltò a guardarla.

"Andy non fare così!

Lo supereremo insieme, lo abbiamo già fatto.

Abbiamo già avuto questa discussione e sappiamo dove porta e quanto ci farà soffrire ... Ti prego non andartene, io ti amo"

"Anche io ti amo! Più della mia stessa vita!

È gia difficile per me andarmene, non rendermelo difficile"

Si liberò della presa, aprì la porta e uscì.

Sharon rimase come bloccata.

Desiderava seguirlo e stringerlo ma non poteva muoversi.

Fissando la porta nella direzione che lui aveva preso, le lacrime cominciarono a scendere come un fiume in piena.

Non poteva fermarle e francamente non voleva farlo.

Provenza guardò Andy andarsene e lo seguì al vano ascensore, ma senza successo.

Ricky, preoccupato, era andato dalla madre e la stava facendo uscire dall'ufficio.

La squadra si voltò per rispetto, evitando di guardarla.

Il viaggio fino a casa fu silenzioso, con un leggero sottofondo do singhiozzi.

Il figlio non le chiese nulla, non sarebbe servito.


	343. Capitolo 342

Arrivata a casa, Sharon andò direttamente in camera e chiuse la porta.

"Che è successo?" chiese Emily.

"Non lo so.

Siamo andati in centrale perché voleva a forza parlare con Andy, era convinta che fosse lì e aveva ragione!

"E..?"

"Ripeto non lo so! Quando siamo entrati le ha detto che doveva essere qui a riposare.

Lei lo ha chiamato nel suo ufficio i modalità lavoro e sono stati a parlare per un po'.

Ad un tratto, Andy ha aperto la porta ed è uscito senza salutare nessuno mentre lei era.. Così, a piangere.

E ha continuato a questo ritmo per tutto il viaggio!

Non ha detto una parola"

Nicole scosse la testa.

"Papà si incolpa. Lo sappiamo tutti, ma dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Sicuramente avranno litigato!"

"Guardate che ho trovato nel cassetto!" bisbigliò Emily.

Si avvicinarono alla scrivania nel soggiorno e ne tirò fuori l'itinerario e i due biglietti per Parigi.

"Partono a Natale"

"Parigi? Ricky sei sicuro che Andy è andato via arrabbiato dal suo ufficio?"

"Io non ho detto che fosse arrabbiato. Era triste! Devastato direi.

Dobbiamo parlare con loro e vedere che è successo" Patrick e Rusty si avvicinarono alla porta della camera e la sentirono piangere.

Bussarono ma non ottennero risposta. "Mamma ci stai spaventando. Apri questa porta per favore, così possiamo parlare!" disse preoccupato Patrick.

Dopo pochi secondi la serratura scattò e Sharon uscì, raggomitolandosi contro la spalla del figlio.

"Mamma che succede?" chiese Rusty, massaggiandole la schiena.

Per un po rimase in silenzio, aspettando che le lacrime facessero il loro corso. Quando l'acqua nel suo corpo si esaurì, soffiò il naso e disse:

"Adesso ve lo spiego, vi dispiace se ci sediamo sul divano?"

"Certo che no mamma andiamo"

Con la mano tremante, bevve un sorso d'acqua che Niky le aveva gentilmente dato.

Prese fiato e raccontò ai figli, seduti accanto a lei, l'intera discussione. Rimasero sconvolti.

"Mi dispiace mamma" fu tutto quello che Emily riuscì a dire.

"Io lo amo. La mia vita è completa da quando c'è lui!

Mi sento viva, felice... se sta lontano da me ... Per favore ragazzi provate a parlargli voi magari vi ascolta.

Vi prego, dategli la stessa considerazione che state dando a me.

Ha i suoi motivi per reagire così e non voglio privarlo del vostro affetto.

Ha bisogno di voi, di tutti voi!" disse Sharon.

Per Emily e Ricky era dura vederla in quello stato, avevano già vissuto un'esperienza simile con Jack.

Era stata male e aveva pianto in passato ma mai così. Era distrutta.

Amava davvero Andy e sapevano che anche lui l'amava.

Lo aveva dimostrato più e più volte.

Certo, c'erano stati dei tira e molla tra di loro ma nulla di irrisolvibile, anche se a volte serio.

Patrick interruppe il pesante silenzio.

"Facciamo così dopo cena vado da lui e provo a parlargli. Tu però devi stare calma ok?

Sei ancora in convalescenza"


	344. Capitolo 343

"Grazie tesoro! So che hai aiutato la Crimini Maggiori a trovarmi e anche tu Rusty, se non era per te a quest'ora sarei ancora lì"

"Mamma siamo una famiglia e la famiglia si aiuta nel momento del bisogno" dissero i ragazzi.

"Ora stai seduta qui e guarda un po' di tv mentre noi prepariamo la cena.

Ragazzi mi aiutate?" disse Emily.

"Certo arriviamo"

"Scusate, ma devo andare! Purtroppo ho Evangeline con la febbre e Dean deve fare il turno di notte" disse Nicole baciando Sharon.

"Tranquilla e grazie! Dai un bacio a tutti i miei amori.

E pensa a tuo padre ti prego" le rispose abbracciandola.

"Sarà fatto! Rusty domani me li tieni tu allora?"

"Certo saluta Dean!" rispose il ragazzo mentre prendeva le posate.

Finito di preparare la cena si sedettero a tavola cercando do parlare del più e del meno. Dopo un'ora, Patrick salutò tutti e si diresse a casa del padre.

Arrivato lì, parcheggiò davanti al vialetto di casa di Andy, accese il registratore vocale sul cellulare e bussò alla porta.

《Flynn aveva acceso la tv per schiarire le idee e si era ritrovato su un canale per bambini a guardare il finale della Sirenetta. Si era messo a piangere come un pupo quando aveva realizzato che, nonostante la situazione diversa, condivideva le parole:

Tritone:Adesso non rimane che una cosa da risolvere...

Sebastian: Di che si tratta, vostra maestà?

Tritone: Quanto sentirò la sua mancanza, Sebastian!

Doveva lasciarla andare!》

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti e andò ad aprire:

"Patrick che ci fai qui?" chiese sorpreso con gli occhi rossi di pianto.

"Sono venuto a parlare con te di mamma"

"Non c'è niente di cui parlare.

Abbiamo deciso di non vederci per un un po' di tempo" disse mentre si sedevano sul divano.

"Deciso!? Lei non ha deciso proprio niente, hai fatto tutto tu!"

"E se anche fosse?"

"L'hai lasciata a piangere per tutto il tempo!

Che razza di uomo sei? Meno male che volevi andare a vivere con lei. Perchè ti comporti così?

Comincio a pensare che non la ami"

Il tenente fissò il figlio:

"È questo che credi?

Pensi che non la ami? Che sto con lei solo perchè è il mio capo?"

"Non ho detto questo! Ma non mi pare che la ami come dici di amarla"

"Be, ti sbagli! Io la amo da morire e l'ho allontanata per questo.

Proprio come lei ha fatto con me mesi fa" disse realizzando l'accaduto.

"Bel modo di dimostrarle che la ami. Bravo, Complimenti!

Ecco l'uomo dell'anno"

"Non parlarmi con quel tono!"

"È disperata, e tu non sei da meno!

Mi ha chiesto di venire a parlarti perchè dice che non l'ascolti"

"Mi dispiace ma per un po' non ci vedremo è meglio così, e non cambio idea"

"E che mi dici di Parigi? Avete prenotato!"

"So che perderò i soldi ma non m'importa!

Non ci andremo e per quanto riguarda andare a convivere..."

"Papà facendo così la perderai per sempre"

"Dannazione Patrick mi credi così stupido?

Pensi davvero che non lo sappia!

Lei, lei .. Non può stare con un vigliacco come me.

Non deve, non lo merita.

Guardami! Sono un pessimo poliziotto e un alcolizzato.

Ho preferito la bottiglia hai miei figli ed è probabile che capiterà di nuovo nonostante la mia forza di volontà, ma non basta!

Andiamo, lo dicono tutti che è meglio perdermi che trovarmi.

Chi voglio prendere in giro! Non l'ho protetta qui, figuriamoci in un altro paese"

"Papà, finiscila! Non è vero niente! Avevi paura, è normale! Se fosse stata Emily mi sentirei allo stesso modo.

Sharon ti ama e non ha mai incolpato te del suo rapimento, hai fatto tutto tu"

"Lo so, e questa è la prova che sono un idiota, come direbbe Louie!

Ora se vuoi scusarmi vado a letto sono stanco"

Stava salendo le scale quando Patrick parlò di nuovo.

"Sai, su una cosa hai ragione. Sei un vigliacco! Che ne hai fatto dell'Andy Flynn che conoscevo?!

Quello che alla famiglia ci tiene, quello che se gli tocchi i figli e la donna che ama te la fa pagare. Quello che se gli chiedi consigli su qualcosa è sempre lì per te e ti aiuta. Dov'è quell'uomo? Dov'è MIO PADRE!?"

Girato di spalle, rispose:

"Non so se ci sia mai stato!

Forse ci sarà, solo non adesso.

Mi dispiace!"

Andy chiuse la porta dietro di sé, senza aspettare repliche del figlio.

"Anche a me" sussurrò Patrick capendo di aver esagerato.


	345. Capitolo 344

Alle 6 Andy si svegliò, preparò il caffe ed uscì in giardino, ripensando alla conversazione avuta la sera prima con il figlio.

Amava Sharon ma non se la sentiva di vederla o parlarle.

Era consapevole di averla ferita e gli dispiaceva.

Rimase a fissare il vuoto, pensando se era il caso di rimediare al danno fatto o lasciarla andare definitivamente.

Alla stessa ora, Sharon si alzò e andò in cucina. Si fece un the ed uscì fuori in terrazza, mentre pensava ad Andy e su come potesse fare per riavvicinarlo.

Mezz'ora dopo, Patrick, che era andato in bagno, vide la porta finestra della terrazza aperta e la raggiunse.

La donna era rannicchiata su una sedia, avvolta in un plaid.

"Scusa mamma non volevo spaventarti"

"Scusami tu ero sovrappensiero e non ti ho sentito arrivare.

Hai parlato con tuo padre?"

"Si e ho fatto anche di meglio! Ho registrato la conversazione"

"Cosa hai fatto?! Patrick lo sai che è contro la legge!"

"Lo so! Ma ho pensato che se registravo non stavo a spiegarti quello che aveva detto, lo avresti ascoltato direttamente da lui"

"So che lo hai fatto per me tesoro e ti ringrazio, ma la prossima volta non farlo!"

"Ok mamma. Ti va di sentirlo?"

"Certo"

Sedettero sul divano per stare più comodi, fece un respiro profondo, infilò le auricolari e premette play.

La stava lasciando, almeno momentaneamente.

Lo faceva per lei, incolpandosi dell'accaduto e pensando ancora che meritasse di meglio.

La storia di aprile si stava ripetendo, solo a ruoli invertiti. Quando scoppiò in lacrime, Patrick la abbracciò cercando di consolarla.

Una volta finito di ascoltare tutto si asciugò le lacrime e disse:

"Ci sei andato giù pesante con tuo padre"

"Lo so! Non volevo trattarlo così ma mi ha costretto.

Comportandosi così ti perderà per sempre e non lo capisce"

"Non mi perderà, perché sono disposta ad aspettare!

Non mi sognerei mai di andare avanti senza di lui.

Lui mi haaspettato per un sacco di tempo, il minimo che posso fare per dimostrargli quanto davvero lo amo è rendergli il favore.

Mai avrei pensato di innamorarmi, o che l'uomo in questione sarebbe stato tuo padre, ma è successo!

Per ora si, è fissato che sia colpa sua quello che mi è successo e nessuno può fargli cambiare idea.

Io lo so perché è lo stesso modo in cui mi sentivo quando l'ho lasciato, ammenettandolo all'ospedale, dopo che tua sorella aveva partorito"

"Siete proprio testardi!

Quando vi mettete una cosa in testa quella deve essere"

Decisero di tornare a letto e di rivedersi non prima di due ore per colazione.

Mentre i figli sistemavano la cucina e si preparavano per uscire, Sharon cominciò a guardare le foto sul tablet di lei e di Andy a un convegno.

Ancora non aveva mangiato nulla e, sul tavolo oltre al cappuccino, c'erano una scatola di kleenex mezza vuota e l'album del matrimonio di Nicole.

Anche se la faceva stare male era un modo per rivivere i momenti felici e sentirlo più vicino.

"Mamma.." chiamò dolcemente la figlia.

"Oh, si scusa cara! Che programmi avete sta mattina?"

"Io ho le prove del balletto, ma se vuoi non vado così resto qui a farti compagnia"

"No è molto più importante il balletto di me, tranquilla"

"Ok" rispose poco convinta la ragazza.

"Rusty?!"

"Devo portare i figli di Niky dai nonni e poi andare in biblioteca ma se vuoi resto con te"

"No! Non è giusto che rinunciate alle vostre vite per me.

Anche tu Ricky se devi vedere Anna o lavorare fallo pure"

"Va bene mamma ma sei sicura di stare bene qui da sola?" chiese il figlio.

"Ragazzi non dovete preoccuparmi per me ok?

Tutto quello che farò sarà un bel bagno caldo e riposare"

Amava i suoi figli ma in quel preciso istante voleva e aveva bisogno di stare sola.

D'un tratto il cellulare di Patrick squilló.

"Mi dispiace mamma ma devo andare"

"Che è successo?!"

"Allarme AMBER. Un bambino di 2 anni e scomparso"

"Oh mio Dio! Spero lo troviate" disse tristemente Sharon.

Da una parte voleva che fosse Andy a telefonare, ma quando aveva visto l'espressione sul volto del ragazzo cambiare, sperò che non fosse così.

"Lo spero anch'io. Devo andare"

La baciò sulla guancia e poi si avvicinò a Emily.

"Amore sicuramente farò molto tardi quindi non aspettarmi alzata"

"Ok tesoro"

Poco dopo che se ne fu andato, anche gli altri figli la salutarono ed uscirono di casa.


	346. Capitolo 345

Quando fu sola, Sharon decise di farsi un bel bagno caldo per stendere i nervi.

Una volta riempita la vasca, si spogliò e si immerse.

Chiuse gli occhi e provò a rilassarsi ma non ci riuscì.

Aveva ancora nella testa le parole di Andy.

'Guardami! Sono un pessimo poliziotto e un alcolizzato.

Ho preferito la bottiglia ai miei figli ed è probabile che capiterà di nuovo nonostante la mia forza di volontà, ma non basta!

Andiamo, lo dicono tutti che è meglio perdermi che trovarmi.

Chi voglio prendere in giro!'

Era come se Flynn volesse rinunciare a lei.

Sembrava disperato e aveva messo le mani avanti sulla possibilità che avrebbe potuto ricominciare a bere.

Lei voleva assolutamente parlare con lui ma prima, pensò che le sarebbe servito un po di aiuto, così decise di parlarne con Andrea e Gavin.

Finito di farsi il bagno, mise al'accappatoio e compose il numero degli amici.

"Ciao tesoro!" risposero in coro.

"Ciao ragazzi! Come state?"

"Noi stiamo bene" disse Andrea.

"Tu piuttosto come stai?" chiese Gavin.

"Fisicamente sto bene ma mentalmente no" disse rattristata.

"Sharon so che è stato difficile per te ma piano piano supererai tutto questo"

"Non riguarda me ma..." disse Sharon.

"Sharon che hai?" chiese Gavin.

"Ho bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno altrirmenti mi sento male.

Vi va se ci vediamo per pranzo al ristorante dietro casa mia?"

"Certo tesoro ci sarò" disse Gavin.

"Ci sarò anch'io a dopo Sharon" disse Andrea.

"Grazie ragazzi"

"Siamo amici e gli amici ci sono sempre nel bene e nel male"

Arrivata l'ora di pranzo, Sharon era già seduta al ristorante da mezz'ora.

Mentre mangiavano Gavin prese la parola.

"Ok! Sharon vuoi dirci che succede?"

Prima per telefono hai detto che questa cosa che vuoi dirci non riguardava te" disse Andrea.

"Infatti è vero! Riguarda Andy" disse Sharon abbassando lo sguardo.

"Che ha fatto questa volta?" chiese la donna prendendole la mano.

"A quanto pare, mi ha lasciata. Almeno per ora!

Non andremo a convivere, non andremo a Parigi a Natale e perchè mi hanno rapita.

Ha detto a Patrick che è colpa sua.

Che siccome non è riuscito a proteggermi né da Randolph né da Jack allora è un pessimo poliziotto e fidanzato.

Ma questo non è vero! Io non ce la faccio a vivere senza di lui.

Mai avrei pensato che dopo Jack... Be ormai ci avevo rinunciato e quando piano piano il Tenente che mi ha dato del filo da torcere è entrato nella mia vita sono cambiata molto"

Andrea sospirò, conosceva bene i sentimenti di inadeguatezza del cugino.

"Sharon, Andy ti ama e tornerà da te ed insieme superete tutto questo"

"Lo so ma..."

"Niente ma! Andrea a ragione"

"Devo andare da lui e parlargli e questa volta dovrà ascoltarmi"

"Ok ma non adesso! Devi cercare di stare calma e riposare per questi due giorni e dopo quando starai bene allora andrai da Volpe d'argento" disse Gavin.

"Ok va bene"

"Promettici che riposerai per questi due giorni?"

"Lo prometto"

"Capitano, se crolli tu chi lo sopporta a Taylor? E vogliamo parlare di Provenza?" chiese Andrea.

"Ok ok messaggio ricevuto" disse ridendo.

Finirono di pranzare, fecero una passeggiata e poi riaccompagnarono Sharon a casa, rimamendo lì a farle compagnia per almeno due ore prima di tornare a lavorare.


	347. Capitolo 346

Intanto Andy aveva deciso di non andare al lavoro quella mattina e chiamò Provenza per avvisarlo.

"Oh pensavo fossi morto! Porta il tuo culo alla Centrale" rispose l'amico.

"Ciao anche a te!" disse Flynn.

"Perchè non ti presenti qui invece di chiamare?"

"Perchè oggi non vengo e neanche domani"

"Solo perchè sei insieme al tuo capo non vuol dire che non devi lavorare!"

"Scusa ma non mi sento bene"

"A me sembra che stai benissimo"

"Fisicamente mi sento bene, è.."

"Mentalmente no vero? Sai che novità"

"No mentalmente non sto bene, grazie per l'interesse!"

"Scusa, ma ora IO devo lavorare!

Cosa che tu a quanto pare né oggi né domani vuoi fare"

"Sei proprio un amico! Mi chiedo perché ti considero..."

"Va bene ho capito, passo a pranzo così parliamo"

Mise giù la chiamata e tornò al suo cruciverba.

Poco dopo, Patrick arrivò alla crimini maggiori per dare notizie circa il caso a cui lavorava.

"Buongiorno ragazzi"

"Ciao Patrick" disse la squadra.

"Papà?"

"Non viene, e neanche domani.

Ma che gli succede? È molto strano"

"Ha lasciato mamma" disse Patrick.

"Che ha fatto?! IDIOTA!

Ora che deve starle vicino la lascia!" urlò Provenza.

"Gliel'ho detto ma non vuole ascoltare"

"Lasciamo perdere! Ci penso poi io. Allora cosa sappiamo?"

Si misero tutti a lavorare per trovare il bimbo scomparso.

Al pomeriggio Provenza prese un permesso di un paio d'ore.

"Perchè l'hai lasciata?" chiese rabbioso appena Andy aprì la porta.

"Adesso che ha bisogno di te, tu che fai? La lasci.

Flynn sei un IDIOTA" disse entrando e spingendolo.

"Chi ti ha detto? Non l'ho lasciata! Almeno non definitivamente. Non ancora"

"Che cavolo vorrebbe dire?!"

"Le ho detto che per un po' non ci vedremo e che non andremo a Parigi"

"Quindi anche convivere..."

"Rimandato, si!"

"Dannazione non ti capisco!

Dici che la ami, fai di tutto per stare con lei e poi al primo problema la molli invece di affrontarlo insieme"

Andy stava per replicare quando bussarono di nuovo alla porta.

Era Andrea.

"Ciao cugina!"

"Non fare il simpatico con me!

Ho incontrato Sharon ed era veramente distrutta. Che diavolo combini? Ciao Louie!"

"Finalmente qualcuno che è d'accordo con me! Grazie! Ciao Andrea"

"Ma perche diavolo non ascoltate anche la mia campana una volta ogni tanto? Mio figlio è contro di me, mia cugina è contro di me, il mio migliore amico è contro di me.. Proprio non volete capire!"

"Cosa c'è da capire? È stata rapita e il medico le ha detto riposo assoluto per due giorni. Vuole passarli solo ed esclusivamente con te e tu la lasci.

Direi che è chiaro no?!" disse la donna sedendosi sul divano.

Andy si portò le mani alle orecchie, tirandole per calmare la pressione.

Alla fine urlò:

"Avrei dovuto esserci io.

Lei è meravigliosa, una madre amorevole, una donna PERFETTA!

Nemmeno quando era al FID ha avuto tanti problemi e minacce come da quando stiamo insieme.

Non ho mai creduto nel destino ma questi sono chiari segno che non dobbiamo stare insieme! Se capitasse qualcosa a me, nessuno ne risentirebbe.

Sono sempre stato una calamita attira casini e ho solo fatto guai nella mia vita.

Quando è morto il mio gemello, mio padre mi disse che era meglio fossi morto io. Aveva ragione!

Non avrei fatto soffrire nessuno.

Se succede qualcosa a lei, come faccio a dirlo ai ragazzi? A tutti e 5.

Come potrei venire al lavoro e sedermi alla scrivania vicino al suo ufficio vuoto? Come potrei vivere senza di lei?"

Idue ascoltatori rimasero sconvolti dalle sue parole.

Andrea prese la parola.

"Senti cugino, mi dispiace.

Oggi voleva venire da te ma Gavin e io le abbiamo detto di aspettare quando ti saresti calmato. Ne devi parlare con lei! Andy quella donna ti ama da impazzire, se continui distruggerai tutto questo.

Non ti incolpa per non averla protetta da Mr Ginecologo dell' anno! Provenza annuì, dicendo:

"Andrea ha ragione! Il Capitano ti ama e tu non ti rendi conto che facendo così le fai del male"

"Me ne rendo conto, ma lei non può stare con uno come me!

Come ho detto a Patrick è meglio perdermi che trovarmi" Andrea abbracciò il cugino.

"Allora parlane con lei Andy, ti ha sempre aiutato. Ricordi il matrimonio di Nicole? Se lei non ti avesse fatto da spalla tutta la vostra storia non ci sarebbe stata, è partito tutto da lì."

"Lo so e sarebbe stato meglio se non fossi andato."

"Ma che dici?!" disse Louie.

"Ricordi il tuo compleanno? Se lei non fosse andata da Patrick a quest'ora non ci sareste ricongiunti"

"Esatto! Quello che sta cercando di dirti è che tutto quello che ha fatto lo ha fatto con il cuore perchè è pazza di te" disse Andrea.

"Lo so! Lo so! È per questo che non può funzionare!"

"Ma ha funzionato fino a due giorni fa!"

"E quante volte ci siamo lasciati, per un motivo o per l'altro?

Tutto quello che lei ha fatto, Niky Patrick, i bambini.

Mi fa innamorare di lei ogni singolo istante, e come l'ho ripagata?

Non le ho dato niente! Se non forse il mio cuore inutile"

"Senti basta con le boiate! Se questo è quello che provi ... Dillo a lei!"

"Forse avete ragione, parlerò con lei ma non adesso non me la sento"

"Fallo quando vuoi ma fallo!" disse Provenza.


	348. Capitolo 347

I tre furono interrotti dal campanello.

Andy lasciò i due amici in cucina e andò ad aprire.

"Sandra! Che ci fai qui?!"

La donna ancheggiò verso di lui dicendo:

"Sono venuta a trovarti amore mio"

"Che vuoi?!"

"Sono qui per riprendermi mio marito"

"Io non sono più tuo marito.

Non ti amo e non ti ho mai amata. Ficcatelo in testa, io amo Sharon"

"Vedremo"

Gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò fervidamente.

"Andy ti sei.. Andy?!"

La Hobbs era andata a vedere che fine avesse fatto il cugino, e rimase scioccata nel vederlo avvinghiato tra le braccia della ex.

Finalmente dopo non poca fatica, Flynn riuscì a liberarsi.

"Ma stiamo scherzando?!" gridò Provenza.

"Perché continui a rovinarmi la vita?

Non ho bisogno di aiuto, sono capace di incasinarmela da solo!

E poi Sharon non è qui, non può vederti mentre lo fai, è inutile"

Sandra guardò attentamente l'espressione dei tre davanti a lei.

"Mi dispiace" sospirò.

"Cosa hai detto?" chiesero increduli in coro.

"Doveva essere un gioco, uno scherzo! Non credevo l'amassi davvero.

E non credevo fasi cambiato, scusami!"

"Scusa mi sono perso, puoi spiegarmi" chiese Andy.

Mentre si sedevano, Sandra vuotò il sacco.

Le era sempre piaciuto fare l'attrice così, quando tra le mail ce ne era una di un corso gratuito online, si iscrisse.

Le lezioni erano semplici e tra gli spunti e le istruzioni, c'era andare da un ex (amico d'infanzia, marito, fidanzato..) e fargli delle piazzate.

Tutto doveva essere documentato al meglio, tipo candid camera.

Sandra, prendendo tutto come un gioco come sempre, aveva scelto Andy come vittima. Tutto era cominciato da quando si era presentata in ufficio dicendogli che il marito la tradiva e che lei voleva rimettersi con lui.

"Mi dispiace Andy, davvero.

Al matrimonio di Niky credevo che la tua fosse tutta una farsa.

Non potevo credere che eri cambiato rifacendoti una vita, con una così gran bella donna per giunta!

Anche il fatto di divorziare da era una finta. Lo amo. Non come amavo Michael ma lo amo"

Andrea, Andy e Louie erano a bocca aperta.

Tempo addietro avevano frequentato un corso dove il dottor Ligthman insegnava tecniche all'avanguardia per capire dai movimenti del corpo e le espressioni facciale (perfino quelle più piccole) se qualcuno diceva la verità o mentiva, anche solo in parte.

Sandra diceva la verità! Su tutto!

"Ora sarà meglio che io vada, ho già disturbato abbastanza.

Mi dispiace ancora"

In quel momento, Sharon era nel vialetto di Flynn.

Si era svegliata e non faceva altro che pensare a lui.

Le cose orribili che gli aveva sentito dire le ronzavano in testa.

Doveva assolutamente parlargli, non poteva più aspettare. Quello che vide dalla finestra non era esattamente quello che si aspettava, e fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

Sandra era con Andy e si stavano abbracciando.

Accanto c'era una Andrea sorridente soddisfatta!

Scoppiò in lacrime e corse verso il taxi.

Andy la vide con la coda dell'occhio, corse fuori ma era troppo tardi.

Si scusò con gli altri dicendo cosa era successo, prese la macchina e si diresse al condominio.


	349. Capitolo 348

Una volta arrivato, prese l'ascensore e salì all'11 piano.

Bussò per un bel po di tempo ma non ricevette risposta.

La chiamò, ma nulla. Preoccupato, decise di sentire Gavin, magari era a casa sua.

"Heila volpe d' argento" salutò mezzo infastidito l'avvocato.

"Ciao Sharon è con te?" chiese preoccupato.

"Sto bene grazie del pensiero. No io sono al mio studio.

L' ho incontrata a pranzo con Andrea e poi l'abbiamo lasciata a casa. Ma perché?"

"È venuta da me ma non ero solo e.."

"Tenente con chi eri?" disse Gavin interrompendolo.

"Sandra! Ci ha visti mentre ci abbracciavamo!

È corsa via piangendo, ho cercato di raggiungerla ma era tardi.

Sono al condominio ma non c'è o almeno non apre e non risponde al telefono. Sono preoccupato! Puoi rintracciarla per me, devo parlarle."

"Ma anche no! Ti strusci con la tua ex, che a detta tua hai sempre odiato, e pretendi che io ti aiuti a rovinare la vita alla mia dolcezza? Scherzi!"

"Gavin io la amo!"

"Oh be certo altrimenti non avresti mollato Sharon!

Vedi se almeno fosse stata un'altra e non.."

"Che hai capito!? Io amo Sharon!"

"Voglio crederti ma sappi che non siete gli unici che sanno sparare!

Ti consiglio di aspettarla. Probabilmente sarà in spiaggia"

"La spiaggia è vero! Come ho fatto a non pensarci"

"Forse perché avevi altro per la testa!"

Gavin aveva ragione, infatti invece di tornare a casa, Sharon si era fatta portare dal taxi alla spiaggia. Tolte le scarpe e messi i piedi in acqua, iniziò a fissare il vuoto chiedendosi perché la sua vita doveva essere così complicata.

Perché Andy e Sandra erano davanti alla porta di casa abbracciati?

Perché Andrea sembrava orgogliosa di quella situazione?

Ecco spiegata la reazione di Andy!

Forse non l'aveva lasciata perché non era in grado di proteggerla ma perché era ritornato con la ex.

Dopo essersi sfogata, e ricordandosi che fine novembre non è il momento ideale per fare un bagno a meno che non vuoi morire per ipotermia, tornò al condominio.

Appena uscita dall'ascensore sentì una voce familiare chiamarla:

"Sharon!"

Riconobbe subito la voce e si incamminò velocemente verso la porta, evitando il suo sguardo.

Non voleva fargli sape che aveva pianto. La raggiunse e le prese il braccio per fermarla.

Lei lo guardò con uno sguardo deluso e arrabbiato allo stesso tempo.

"Che ci fai qui?! Sandra ti aspetta" disse con voce strozzata.

"Sono venuto a parlare con te"

"Non c'è niente da spiegare, ho capito tutto.

Ho capito che ami Sandra.

Probabilmente stai insieme a me solo perché sono il tuo Capo, sai per vantarti di andare a letto con la strega .."

"Non dire questo ti prego. Sei arrabbiata e va bene sono un idiota lo sappiamo. Provenza ti direbbe che ti aveva avvisata!

Ma Sharon io amo solo te!

Sei la donna che amo, la mia migliore amica e la mia amante.

Il mio tutto! Fammi spiegare! Se poi non mi crederai me ne andrò per sempre ma ti prego..."

"Parla!"


	350. Capitolo 349

Rimasero sulla soglia della porta a parlare.

Andy fu rattristato da questo ma come poteva pretendere un trattamento diverso?!

Le spiegò il fatto suo circa il rapimento, come si sentiva inadeguato e di quanto successo con Sandra.

Alla fine le disse:

"So che è difficile da credere! Ma è la verità!

Comunque... non è giusto che rinunci al viaggio a Parigi perché io sono un imbecille patentato. Si insomma, puoi andare con chi vuoi, hai bisogno di staccare e riposarti.

Voglio solo che tu sappia che ti amo più di qualunque altra cosa o persona al mondo. Niente vale la pena di perderti e se me lo permetterai desidero passare il resto del tempo che ho a disposizione in questa vita con te.

Sembro un disco rotto ma sono sincero!

Mi dispiace di essere scappato ma non ti meriti un uomo inutile come me, e questa è la prova che lo sono"

Le accarezzò il viso e, mettendosi fronte contro fronte, respirò il suo profumo, sussurrandole all'orecchio un sottile e tremante 'ti amo!', come se fosse l'ultima volta.

Prese il portachiavi con la sua copia e gliela mise in mano.

"Fammi sapere se devo chiedere a Nicole di togliere la mia roba"

Quando Sharon sentì il metallo freddo nella sua mano chiuse gli occhi.

Sospirò e poi fissandolo disse:

"Hai ragione! È difficile da credere!" e si rinchiuse in casa, lasciandolo sul pianerottolo.

Rimasero dalle parti opposte della porta nella stessa posizione, con la testa contro di essa, sospirando.

Lacrime silenziose che solcavano il viso di entrambi.

Mentre Andy tristemente entrava in un ascensore, dall'altro ne usciva Andrea.

"Tesoro sono io" disse la Hobbs suonando all'interno 1109.

"Ehi ... È uno scherzo! Che diavolo ci fa lei qui?!" urlò in pieno Darth Raydor Sharon, ricacciando indietro le lacrime quando aprì la porta.

"Capitano la prego mi faccia spiegare! È stato tutto un gioco, un'orribile gioco mi dispiace!" disse Sandra.

Sharon era intontita dalla sincerità della donna.

Si riprese e le fece accomodare.

In pochi minuti la ex signora Flynn raccontò la stessa versione che aveva detto a Andy.

Quanto poteva esserci di vero?

"Ora devo andare! Mio marito mi aspetta, mi dispiace!

Per quello che vale non ho mai visto Andy così innamorato.

Sono stata una pessima madre e moglie. Scusate" e se ne andò.

"Le credete?" chiese scettica alla Hobbs quando furono sole.

"È irrilevante! Lo ha fatto soffrire e né io né Louie siamo suoi fan.

Ma dice la verità" e le raccontò di quanto aveva imparato al Lightman Group. Poi aggiunse:

"Se può farti essere più sicura, ho chiesto a Provenza di monitorare movimenti bancari, telefonate e farla pedinare per un po" Sharon sorrise e le fece vedere la chiave.

"Andy era qui poco prima che arrivaste!

Mi ha detto tutto, e combacia!... L'ho lasciato andare senza dirgli nulla.

Anzi veramente l'ho chiuso fuori di casa" disse stringendo forte la copia della chiave.

"Hai bisognosi riposare, vieni" disse Andrea portandola in camera.

Stanca e provata dagli eventi degli ultimi giorni, si addormentò.

Verso le 18 accese la radio ma la spense subito quando sentì le note di una canzone che non aiutavano affatto.

Prese il telefono e scrisse un messaggio.

S: IO...

A: SHARON CHE SUCCEDE?

S: AVREI BISOGNO DEL MIO MIGLIORE AMICO

Neanche il tempo di mandarlo che ricevette la risposta:

A: 5 MINUTI E ARRIVO


	351. Capitolo 350

Prima di andare, Andrea le disse:

"Ha avuto un incidente, qualche anno fa!"

"Chi?"

"Sandra! Era con il gemello di Andy. Avevano una tresca da quando erano adolescenti.

Sono andati a sbattere contro un TIR. Lui è morto sul colpo e lei è rimasta in coma qualche mese. Guidava lei ed era ubriaca"

Detto questo l'amica se ne andò e come promesso, cinque minuti dopo Andy suonò.

"Ho portato il gelato. Ho pensato che volessi la tua doppia dose di affogato al cioccolato e menta."

"Mmm. Grazie, mi conosci bene. Entra. Cosa posso offrirti?"

"Acqua grazie. Sono giorni che vado di bibite gassate per stare sveglio"

Si accomodarono sul divano aprendo i rispettivi barattoli di gelato.

"Dimmi! Sono tutto orecchie"

"Si tratta del mio fidanzato"

"Devo sparargli?"

"No per carità"

"Te lo avevo detto che era un tipo poco raccomandabile" disse tristemente.

"Lo so, ma lo amo!"

"È un idiota non se lo merita"

"Non è vero! Ha avuto una vita difficile e tutti contro"

"Non è un buon motivo per prendersela con te e farti soffrire.

Hai già dato"

"Non è abituato a essere amato"

"Anche tu" disse luo tristemente.

Sharon gli prese il viso per farsi guardare e disse:

"È coraggioso. Mi ama e me lo dimostra sempre"

"Non ti sono stato vicino, ho permesso che ti rapissero.

Se non fossimo stati insieme quella sera non avresti allungato il tragitto e..."

"Non è vero, Andy! Come devo fartelo capire? Avevo comunque appuntamento con Andrea.

Randolph si è presentato qui la sera prima, poteva prendermi allora! Non incolparti ti prego!

Avevo paura di non rivederti piu e quando ha tentato di spararti ero così spaventata.

Mi hai salvata e ora sono qui! E stiamo bene entrambi, questo conta lo hai detto anche tu.

Sono così orgogliosa che sei andato agli incontri, era la cosa giusta da fare" disse appoggiandosi contro il suo corpo caldo mentre lui metteva il suo braccio dietro di lei.

"Ma.."

Lei sollevò la testa e lo fissò negli occhi prima di rispondere:

"Niente ma! Amo il fatto che ti prendi cura della tua sobrietà.

E non c'è nessun'altro con cui vorrei vivere e andare a Parigi.."

"Mi dispiace! Non so che altro dire se non che ti amo"

"Anche io ti amo Andy e non sai quanto!

Vedere Sandra oggi mi ha spezzato il cuore e sentire quelle parole mi hanno fatto stare male"

"Quali parole?"

"La conversazione che hai avuto con Patrick"

"Ha registrato tutto vero?!"

"Si lo ha fatto, ma non gliel'ho chiesto.

Non sei affatto un pessimo fidanzato o poliziotto.

Ti avevano tolto il caso e hai dovuto dire ai nostri figli che mi avevano presa.

Nonostante questo sei rimasto concentrato e sobrio"

La interruppe prendendole il viso tra le mani.

"Sharon ti amo e avevi ragione il nostro amore è forte ed insieme supereremo qualsiasi cosa.

Quindi ti va ancora di andare a Parigi con me?"

"Certo che mi va e anche di andare a convivere, ma di questo ne riparleremo in seguito. Una cosa alla volta.

Ora Tenente Flynn voglio solo stare tra le tue braccia e farmi baciare fino a consumarmi le labbra"

"E io Capitano voglio lo stesso"

Si baciarono appassionatamente e passarono il resto del tempo a letto, tra coccole, pianti e chiacchiere.

Dormirono un po tra una sessione di anatomia e l'altra.

Avevano bisogno di ritrovarsi.

Verso le 21, uscirono dalla stanza e trovarono Ricky, Rusty ed Emily a giocare a monopoli.

I tre pensavano che la madre dormisse e non volevano svegliarla.

Rimasero sosrpresi di vedere Andy a casa.

Una volta che ebbero spiegato tutto, si abbracciarono in gruppo.


	352. Capitolo 351

Intanto a casa di Gavin, Andrea e Fernando stavano parlando della coppia infelice.

"Sono andata da Andy oggi e c'era anche Provenza.

Lo abbiamo convinto a parlare con Sharon.

O forse è stato il fatto che Sandra si è presentata e lo ha baciato"

"Come baciato! A me ha detto che si stavano abbracciando e ad un certo punto Sharon si è presentata (credo per parlare con lui) e quando li ha visti è scappata via.

Non mi aveva detto che era un bacio! Piccolo verme pezzo di.." disse Gavin arrabbiato.

Andrea lo interruppe:

"Ehi piano con le parole! È mio cugino!

Sì, Sandra si è presentata e lo ha baciato.

Poi ci ha chiesto scusa e alla fine si sono abbracciati, forse quando Sharon li ha visti. L'ho abbracciata anch'io"

"Ma da che parte stai?! Doppio giochista dei miei stivali!"

"Gavin calmati" disse Fernando.

La Hobbs prese un respiro profondo e raccontò ai due l'intera storia.

Una volta finito aggiunse:

"Ho portato Sandra da Sharon e lo ha detto anche a lei.

Era devastata perché Andy si era presentato, chiedendole scusa per tutto, chiarendo e spiegando.

Le ha restituito la chiave.

Lei non ha detto niente e si è chiusa in casa.

Poi però so che lo aveva cercato ma non ho idea di come sia andata"

Gavin si era finalmente calmato, anche se era scettico.

"Lo vogliamo scoprire?"

"Si...ma no. E se hanno parlato ed è andata male?" disse la donna.

"Motivo in più per scoprire come è andata"

"Ci avrebbe chiamati in ogni caso"

"Dai Andrea non ci costa niente andare, è una nostra amica"

"Ok mi avete convinta!"

Dopo cena i ragazzi era usciti, lasciando i due piccioncini.

Rimasti soli, decisero di rilassarsi sul divano guardando un film.

Nel frattempo si stavano baciando e coccolando quando bussarono alla porta.

"Tesoro aspetti qualcuno?!" chiese Andy riprendendo fiato.

"No! I ragazzi sono fuori, e quello che volevo ce l'ho già qua"

Rispose mentre lo tirava a sé incurante della porta.

"Se non apri non ci lasceranno mai in pace"

"Vuoi davvero che vado?" chiese con voce bassa nel suo orecchio.

"Prima ce ne liberiamo prima continuiamo" rispose baciandole il collo.

"Mmmm, mi piace questa idea"

Mentre lei andava ad aprire, lui si diresse in bagno.


	353. Capitolo 352

"Ciao ragazzi, ma che ci fate qui?" chiese Sharon sorpresa di vedere gli amici.

"Ciao dolcezza" dissero entrando.

"Siamo passati a vedere come te la passi" disse Andrea.

"Tutto bene grazie, si insomma meglio"

"Allora hai... parlato con volpe d'argento?" chiese Gavin titubante.

"Si ci ho parlato" rispose seria.

"E?!" disse Fernando.

"È di là" disse indicando il divano.

"Davvero?!"

"Vedere per credere"

I tre si guardarono attorno.

"Tesoro, non per contraddirti ma... Il divano è vuoto!" disse Gavin.

"Oh .. Allora forse l'ho sognato" rispose tristemente lei.

"A volte i film romantici hanno questo effetto.

Per questo li evito come la peste" disse Andrea abbracciandola.

"Sharon chi è..Oh ciao ragazzi" disse Andy spuntando dal corridoio.

"Andy?!" esclamarono i tre amici.

"A quanto pare non era un sogno" sorrise il capitano andando ad abbracciare il suo tenente.

"Che sogno?"

"Ho detto loro che eri qui e quando non ti hanno visto hanno pensato stessi sognando a causa del film"

"Che ci fate qui?" chiese lui scuotendo la testa divertito.

"Noi er...bhè ecco..Noi.." disse balbettando Andrea.

"Quello che voleva dire Andrea è che ecco..." disse Gavin.

Fernando prese la parola:

"Siamo venuti a vedere come stava Sharon. Conigli! E voi due sareste un Procuratore ed un avvocato?"

"Grazie per esservi preoccupati per me!

Meno male che almeno lei la considerate" disse Andy con una punta di tristezza.

"Amore.. A te ci penso io" disse Sharon accarezzandogli il viso.

"Siamo rimasti scioccati ecco tutto" rispose Andrea.

Andy contraccambiò lo sguardo di Sharon e, tirandola più vicino, disse:

"Oh allora vi scioccherà anche questo.

Abbiamo fatto sesso fino a 30 minuti fa"

"Ed è stato fantastico.

Inoltre ci avete interrotti sul divano" aggiunse Sharon fissando il suo uomo.

"Sharon?!" esclamò Andrea.

"Che c'è?!"

"Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te!"

"D'altronde chi va con lo zoppo..." iniziò Gavin.

"Che vorresti dire?" chiese Andy curioso.

"Oh be sai. Non per niente sei considerato... Si insomma..

Diciamo un grande amatore!"

Andy trattenendo il respiro e presto si sgonfiò. Sharon capì il disagio.

Andrea guardò il cugino e sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

"Ehi è quello che dicono tutti" continuò Gavin percependo qualcosa di strano ma non capendo a cosa fosse dovuto il silenzio.

"Sai caro non credo che dovresti buttarti a mare con una pietra al collo solo perché tutti ti dicono che è da provare. Non so se capisci cosa intendo!" disse Fernando indicando Flynn con la testa.

"Mi dispiace io.."

"Non importa!" disse Andy allontanandosi e uscendo sulla terrazza.

"Sharon io non.."

"È un grande amatore! Hai ragione!

Ma solo perché lo dico io! Scusatemi"

"Ma che ho detto?!" chiese Gavin.

"Lascia stare!" dissero in coro Andrea e Fer.

Sharon raggiunse Andy sul balcone della camera da letto.

"Ehi.. Ti senti bene?" chiese abbracciandolo da dietro e baciandolo tra le scapole.

"Così" rispose voltandosi.

Gli mise le mani intorno al collo e lo fissò:

"Per quello che vale, è la verità! Sei un grande amatore, il migliore"

"Cerchi solo di tirarmi su il morale"

"Funziona?" chiese baciandolo nell'orecchio.

"Può darsi, ma non vorrei lo facessi per tornaconto personale" rispose con voce bassa.

"Be credo che un ringraziamento per averti sollevato potrei anche meritarlo"

"Assolutamente"

"Non per niente, sei il MIO amatore personale, e posso dire che sei fantastico"

"Ecco, ora dovrò essere all'altezza delle tue aspettative"

"Non preoccuparti, lo sei sempre"

Avevano ripreso a baciarsi quando ricordarono di avere ospiti.

"Accidenti, mandali via" disse Andy.

"Tu hai voluto che aprissi. E poi c'è TUA cugina"

"Ma il piano era farli sloggiare! Inoltre c'è il TUO migliore amico"

"Allora andiamo insieme"

"Potremmo anche restare qui! Capiranno e se ne andranno" disse baciandola nel collo

"E se entrassero? Ci interromperebbero...

Odio le interruzioni tanto quanto te" rispose con il fiato corto.

"Già e poi lo hanno già fatto una volta!"


	354. Capitolo 353

A malincuore la coppia tornò dai suoi indesiderati ospiti.

"Allora che programmi avevate stasera?" disse Andrea cercando di sorvolare sul fatto che erano stati chiusi per 15 minuti buoni ed erano spettinati.

"Andy mi dispiace per prima" disse Gavin.

"Tranquillo non preoccuparti" rispose Flynn.

Sharon rispose ad Andrea:

"Stavamo guardando un film e poi dopo andavamo a letto"

"Ah" dissero i tre amici con aria triste.

"Perchè?!"

"Volete venire con noi a bere qualcosa?" chiese Gavin.

Sharon e Andy si guardarono.

"Ragazzi capiremo se non volete venire.

Sappiamo che dovete recuperare il tempo perso" disse sogghignando Fer.

Andy abbracciò Sharon da dietro e le chiese:

"Che ne dici andiamo con loro?

Guardali sono troppo felici di vederci insieme"

"Ma si dai andiamo. Dobbiamo festeggiare!

Tenente da quando cedi a questi tre?"

"Da quando ho te nella mia vita Capitano"

"Hai ragione tengono troppo a noi e non riesco neanche io a dirgli di no"

Si diedero un bacio e Sharon andò a truccarsi.

"La mia dolce signora ha detto si! Veniamo, ma offro io" disse Andy.

"Bene allora non me lo faccio ripetere due volte" disse Gavin.

"Anche io cugino" disse Andrea.

"Grazie Tenente! Non doveva"

"Si certo" disse Andy dirigendosi in bagno.

Sapeva fin troppo bene che se si fosse vestito in camera con lei sarebbero finiti tra le coperte.

Passarono una bellissima serata a ridere e scherzare.

Flynn era appoggiato a un bancone mentre sorridendo fissava Sharon, i suoi modi e la sua bellezza, mentre rispondeva ad Andrea su dove aveva comprato il magnifico vestito blu che indossava al momento.

Il capitano disse che era un regalo di Emily, e ridendo rivelò che 'qualcuno' lo approvava ma lo voleva ancora più corto di quanto già non fosse.

Le copriva a malapena le cosce e le scarpe di vernice rosse non eccessivamente alte la facevano essere ancora più bella proprio perché creavano il distacco cromatico.

Erano abbastanza coordinati dato che lui indossava dei jeans, una camicia blu e una sciarpa multicolor rossa bianca e grigia.

Gavin era in piedi dietro l'amica e le aveva passato il bicchiere di vino bianco annuendo e dandole ragione quando lei, parlando con la bionda, aveva arricciato l'orlo scoprendo la gamba e si era voltata verso di lui.

"Siete in grado di guidare?" chiese all'uscita Sharon agli amici brilli.

"Si certo non siamo ubriachi"

"Menomale che siamo venuti con la mia macchina oltre a quella di Gavin" disse Andy.

"Che ne dici Tenente se tu porti a casa Gavin e Fer con la loro macchina ed io Andrea con la tua?" disse Sharon.

"Certo Capitano! Poi passi a prendermi e andiamo a casa?"

"Si Tesoro"

"Bene! Ci vediamo più tardi e guida sicuro" disse Sharon.

"Anche tu a dopo" disse Andy.

Si baciarono e riaccompagnarono gli amici a casa.

Non vedevano l'ora di finire quello che avevano in programma.


	355. Capitolo 354

Arrivati al parcheggio, Sharon fece il giro della macchina.

Prese entrambe le mani di Andy con le sue e se le tirò dietro, avvicinando l'uomo facendo si che l'abbracciasse. Mentre le loro fronti e i nasi si toccavano si dissero in coro 'ti amo, mi sei mancato/a'.

Sorrisero prima di darsi un bacio dolce. Parlare in coro era una cosa strana ma naturale che facevano, come quando senza saperlo indossavano lo stesso colore al lavoro prima di essere una coppia.

In silenzio si diressero verso il condominio, tenendosi per mano con le dita intrecciate. La testa di Sharon era sulla spalla di Flynn, mentre la sua sinistra stava appoggiata sull'avambraccio forte del fidanzato. Sembrava avesse paura di lasciarlo andare.

Entrati, salutarono Ralph con un cenno e un sorriso, mentre il tenente respirava avidamente il profumo dei capelli della sua amata facendole venire leggeri brividi.

L'ascensore era appena partito quando il tenente spostò il suo braccio dietro Sharon abbracciandola, ma senza lasciarle andare la mano. Lei mise la mano libera sul suo petto, giocherellando con il ciondolo della rosa dei venti attaccato al suo collo.

D'un tratto, Andy bloccò l'ascensore spingendo Sharon verso il muro. Iniziò a baciarle il collo e lei si lasciò andare, tenendolo stretto a sé per la nuca.

"Capitano lo ha mai fatto in ascensore?" chiese con voce bassa nel suo orecchio, interrompendo il bacio un secondo.

"Mmm! Mi faccia pensare tenente! No, mai fatto" spostando la testa per farsi baciare meglio la gola.

"Allora c'è sempre una prima volta" le disse guardandola con uno sguardo malizioso.

"Purché non sia quello della centrale! Ho già rischiato con l'ufficio.."

"Chi lo sa.. Per l'ufficio eri molto negativa e poi se non ricordo male sei tu che ti sei buttata addosso a me, ed eri già senza..."

"Se continui a parlare lo faccio ripartire!" disse Sharon mettendo la mano sulla pulsantiera.

"OK ok! Sei tu il capo"

"Bravo, e cerca di ricordarlo"

"Sempre! Anche se l'idea è stata mia"

Riprese a baciarla, mordicchiandole il lobo dell'orecchio mentre lei gemeva.

"Si ma se non sei in grado di portarla a termine..." la zittì con bacio appassionato. "Meglio?" le chiese.

"Molto! Ma può migliorare ancora"

Sharon appoggiò la gamba sulla sua vita, Andy la sollevò e fecero l'amore in ascensore.

Dopo aver ripreso fiato, premettero 11 e salirono.

Si sistemarono gli abiti alla bell'e meglio mentre l'ascensore si muoveva.

Le porte si aprirono e Sharon barcollò a gambe larghe. Nel frattempo Andy la guardava e rideva.

Appena arrivati, la schiacciò contro la porta di casa baciandole il collo.

Lei rimase paralizzata dal piacere e dalla sorpresa.

"Lascia che ti aiuti" le sussurrò aprendo lui la porta.


	356. Capitolo 355

Sharon aveva sbattuto la porta e si era fiondata su Andy, baciandolo avidamente per restituirgli le attenzioni che lui aveva avuto in ascensore.

Le ci volle un po prima di capire che non stava collaborando.

Era attaccato con la schiena alla porta ma continuava a fissare un punto della stanza.

"Che c'è? La tua pressione? Ti gira la testa? Andy" chiese spaventata.

"No, sto...sto bene. Scusa" la spostò delicatamente e andò sul balcone.

Sharon tolse le scarpe e, preso il plaid, andò da lui.

"Che succede?" chiese avvolgendolo nella coperta.

"Mi dispiace. Quando siamo entrati ho rivisto... Gavin!"

"Gavin?! O quello che ha detto?"

"Non può sapere della mia vita ma mia ha fatto male!"

"Non doveva permettersi. Domani mi sente.

E pensare che hai voluto festeggiare con loro e ti ho chiesto di accompagrli a casa... Scusami Andy" disse tristemente.

"Ehi tu non c'entri! Non voglio che litighi con il tuo migliore amico."

"Ma tu sei.."

"Lo so! E lo apprezzo credimi! Ma non voglio rovinare il vostro rapporto.

Inoltre mi pare che comunque hai detto che ha ragione"

Sharon sorrise quando capì che si era calmato.

"Oh si, e direi che l'ascensore ne è una prova!

Non so se riuscirò più a entrarci"

Tornarono dentro e sedettero sul divano.

"Ti va di parlarne?" chiese Andy.

"Di cosa?" chiese incuriosita Sharon.

"Di quello che ti ha detto Louie quando ero a Las Vegas!"

"Ti ha detto che ho chiesto vero?"

"No, me lo stai dicendo tu ora!"

"Accidenti! Avrei dovuto saperlo che avresti usato questa tattica. Mi va solo se va anche a te"

"Prima facciamoci un the caldo e cambiamoci" disse lui mettendo il bollitore sul fuoco.

Quando fu pronto, ed ebbero posato le tazze sul tavolino, Sharon disse:

"Louie mi ha raccontato tutto.

Niente di quello che sapevo era vero.

Posso chiederti perchè hai permesso dicessero bugie sul tuo conto?"

Andy bevve un sorso e rispose scuotendo la testa:

"Non lo so il perchè.

Tutti mi dipingevano come un donnaiolo, e non avevo nessuno a cui importasse. Inoltre, prima di te, non c'era nessuno che desideravo sapesse la verità. Finché non creava problemi sul posto di lavoro ero tranquillo. Quando incontravo quelle donne, vedevo te, cercavo te, volevo te.

Per questo non riuscivo a fare niente, non ce la facevo.

Eppure non ti avevo nemmeno parlato!" Sharon sorrise.

"Andy quando Provenza mi ha raccontato tutto, mi sono chiesta perchè non lo avessi fatto tu quando te l'ho chiesto e forse ho capito"

"Cosa?" chiese un po preoccupato bevendo il the.

"Penso che avessi paura di dirmi la verità.

Non è una brutta cosa anzi..è dolce. Quello che voglio dirti è che non devi avere paura ad aprirti con me.

Ti ricordi come ero io? Quando siamo diventati amici, ho sentito il bisogno di parlare con te e sai perchè?"

"Perchè?"

"Perchè mi hai ascoltata, senza giudicarmi mai!"

Il tenente sospirò:

"Ci siamo promessi di dirci tutto e ho mancato la mia promessa un'altra volta.

Volevo dirtelo ma non sapevo come, era un po imbarazzante.

Ti amo Sharon e mi dispiace averti deluso.

Non voglio perdere la tua fiducia. Sono sempre stato considerato meno di niente da tutti.

Sei l'unica che mi ha fatto, e mi fa, sentire speciale!

Non volevo rovinare tutto..."

"Non hai rovinato niente! E non mi hai deluso!

Ti amo anch'io Andy e devo ammettere che sei molto bravo, se capisci cosa intendo"

Lo avvicinò a sé e lo baciò.

"Tu con quanti uomini sei stata prima di me ?"

"Ecco appunto"

"Se non vuoi non devi ..."

"Parlando di sincerità c'è una cosa che credo sia giusto tu sappia. Da brava cattolica, non mi sono mai sognata di tradire Jack come ha fatto lui con me" disse sarcasticamente, pentendosi di non essersi divorziata prima da quel viscido.

"Oh ma questo lo sapevo Capitano"

Lei sorrise.

"Sai che sei perfido Tenente? Lo so che lo sapevi.

Quello che non sai è che ..dopo Ricky.. non mi ha più toccato. Cioè non mi sono più fatta toccare"

"Mi stai dicendo che..?"

"Sì!"

Andy si appoggiò allo schienale e sorrise. "Perché ridi?"

"Perché tra me e te non c'è differenza! Siamo in un rapporto alla pari!

In pratica è come se anche tu fossi.."

"Dici?" chiese sorridendo Sharon.

"Oh si, dico!" disse tirandola a se in un abbraccio.

"Sei pazzo!"

"No! Sono solo innamorato"

"Anch'io"

Si alzarono dal divano e si diressero in cucina.

Sharon stava posando le tazze sul ripiano della cucina quando lui la prese da dietro.

"Credo che abbiamo qualcosa in sospeso.." le disse all'orecchio.

Lei si girò e, senza tanti preliminari, tolsero gli indumenti principali.

La spinse contro il lavandino, facendola sedere sul bordo, mentre la baciava ardentemente.

Sharon aveva così caldo che aprì il rubinetto e passò la mano sotto l'acqua

per rinfrescarsi (passandola poi per tutto il corpo) mentre lui continuava indisturbato i suoi ministri, succhiandole poi l'acqua di dosso, ovunque fosse bagnata.


	357. Capitolo 356

Stremata, Sharon si sdraiò nuda nel letto.

"Amore mio sei perfetta ... e bellissima" disse Andy fissandola e mettendosi accanto a lei.

La donna sorrise e lo tirò giù per il collo, sussurrandogli all'orecchio:

"Ti voglio ancora"

Fecero l'amore e dopo circa un'ora, si staccarono.

Alla fine, Sharon appoggiò la testa sul petto di Andy mentre lui le accarezzava i capelli.

"Grazie per avermi dato un'altra possibilità"

Si strinse di più a lui rispondendo:

"Tutti devono avere un'altra possibilità! E poi l'ho fatto perchè ti amo"

"Ti amo anch'io"

Ci fu un momento di silenzio e poi Sharon disse:

"Andrea mi ha accennato quello che è successo a tuo fratello, mi dispiace tanto"

"Mio padre mi ha sempre accusato della sua morte"

"Ma non è colpa tua se hanno avuto l'incidente.

Ti va di dirmi che è successo quella notte?"

Andy annuì e cominciò a raccontare:

"Nel pomeriggio, Michael arrivò a casa mia.

All'epoca ero già divorziato da Sandra e mi disse che l'amava, che si sarebbe preso cura dei ragazzi al posto mio e che ovviamente, la mia presenza non sarebbe stata gradita alle nozze.

In pratica era venuto ad avvisarmi che si sarebbero sposati, in maniera che non ci rimanessi strano quando lo avessi saputo.

Ho cercato al meglio di dirgli che tipo di donna fosse e che lo faceva solo per i soldi e lui mi ha attaccato verbalmente dicendo che ero sempre stato geloso di lui ed ero solo un alcolizzato perciò dovevo tacere.

Ovviamente non sapeva che ero già sobrio da un anno!

Come poteva saperlo, nessuno della mia famiglia parlava con me, a parte Peter.

Arrabbiato gli dissi che i bambini non erano miei e che Sandra lo avrebbe tradito come aveva fatto con me.

Mi ha dato un pugno e se n'è andato.

È stata l'ultima volta che l'ho visto"

"Mi dispiace tanto" disse Sharon con gli occhi lucidi, abbracciandolo.

"Mentre cenavo ricevetti una chiamata dal suo cellulare e risposi, credendo fosse lui invece era un poliziotto.

Aveva inserito i dati di Michael nel database ed ero spuntato come parente prossimo nonché come poliziotto.

Mi disse che mio fratello aveva avuto un incidente e che era morto sul colpo.

In quel momento mi cadde il mondo addosso e corsi subito sul posto.

Sandra era già stata portata via.

Quando mi ripresi andai in ospedale, volevo sapere come era successo e mi dissero che era in coma. Ci volle qualche mese prima che si svegliasse."

"Andy è stata colpa sua, perchè tuo padre ti ha dato la colpa?"

"Perchè io ero la pecora nera della famiglia e tutto quello che facevo era sbagliato, mentre quello che facevano Michael e Peter era giusto perchè erano i figli che lui aveva sempre desiderato.

Io ero un di più"

"Che lavoro faceva Michael?"

"Secondo te? Avvocato! Ed era molto noto, tante persone ricche e di fama andavano da lui per qualsiasi cosa.

Mio padre si vanta sempre e solo di loro, del Dottore e dell'Avvocato.

Quando qualcuno chiedeva dove fossi e che facevo per guadagnarmi da vivere lui diceva sempre, e cito, 'È solo un alcolizzato che ha preferito una bottiglia alla propria moglie e ai figli. È un misero poliziotto con una pessima fama'.

Se invece qualcuno non si ricordava di me e diceva 'ma non hai un altro figlio?' lui tranquillamente rispondeva di no.

Il peggio è che mia madre non faceva mai niente per difendermi, gli dava sempre ragione e..." si interruppe con la voce strozzata.

Sharon si mise seduta, tirandolo a sé, lo abbracciò e disse:

"Mi dispiace tanto per quello che hai passato!

Ora capisco perché accusi sempre Sandra di rovinarti la vita e perché fai di tutto per aiutare Rusty!

So che non è lo stesso ma la famiglia che hai ora ti vuole bene!

I tuoi figli ti hanno perdonato e poi hai aggiunto altre quattro persone nel tuo cuore e ti ringrazio per questo!"

"Come potrei fare altrimenti? È merito tuo se ora ho una famiglia!

Se ho un rapporto con Patrick. Hai ragione non c'è paragone. Questa è molto meglio!"

Gli sorrise e aggiunse:

"Ho una sorpresa per te tenente, chiudi gli occhi e apri la mano"

"Ok" rispose tirando su col naso.

Prese dal comodino una piccola scatola quadrata e gliela porse.

"Sharon ma che cos'è?"

"Aprila e lo scoprirai"

Tolto il coperchio, vide la sua copia della chiave dell'appartamento e sorrise.

"È giusto che questa ritorni a te amore mio"

"Grazie piccola ti amo"

"Ti amo anch'io"

Si baciarono ancora una volta e si addormentarono una nelle braccia dell'altro fino al mattino seguente.


	358. Capitolo 357

La mattina dopo Andy sentì il letto vuoto e della chiacchiere dalla cucina.

Sharon era appoggiata al tavolo con i gomiti, sporgendo all'indietro la schiena e a gambe larghe. Non riusciva a stare seduta dopo quello che avevano fatto (fortunatamente erano già cominciate le vacanze e non dovevano andare a lavorare, ancora pochi giorni sarebbero partiti per Parigi).

Indossava la camicia del pigiama di Flynn mentre parlava via skype con Emily e Ricky, ritornato a Palo Alto.

Anche se la figlia si era trasferita a dieci minuti di distanza da loro, adesso era andata a trovare un'amica malata fuori città.

Di soppiatto, il tenente si avvicinò al capitano, facendo ben attenzione di rimanere fuori dalla webcam.

Quando Sharon sentì le sue mani sui fianchi e la sua 'presenza' dietro di lei, gemette.

"Mamma ti senti bene?"

"Mmm come?" chiese palesemente distratta.

"Stai bene?"

"Si, oh si..un crampo. Ieri sera ...ho fatto... un movimento..."

"Ti deve far male se parli alla moviola"

"Come? Oh si.. Ma non troppo"

Andy dietro rideva e la stuzzicava.

"Ragazzi scusate ma devo andare a sdraiarmi"

"Certo ci sentiamo dopo ciao, ti vogliamo bene"

"Anch'io"

"Dorme?"

"Chi?"

"Andy!"

"Non credo proprio"

"Vabbe salutalo"

"Oh lo farò"

Finalmente chiuse il PC.

Stava per girarsi quando lui le parlò all'orecchio:

"E così hai un crampo?"

"Che dovevo dire? E comunque per i movimenti di ieri..."

"Capisco, quindi non ti è piaciuto?"

"Non ho detto questo!"

Iniziò a baciarle il collo.

"Bene. Anche perché se non ricordo male è stata una tua idea"

"Andy..."

"Che c'è?"

"Ti prego!"

"Cosa? Non puoi metterti in certe posizioni di prima mattina vestita così e pretendere che io faccia il bravo"

"Andy ti prego..." sospirò con un filo di voce.

"Vuoi che mi fermi?" chiese preoccupato.

Lei si voltò e disse maliziosamente:

"Veramente speravo in qualcosa di cattivo"

"Oh davvero! Niente seminari su molestie o controllo comportamentale dopo? Sicura!?" sorrise rilassato.

"Ti manderò a quello per insubordinazione se non ubbidisci"

"Lo terrai tu, spero?"

Questa fu l'ultima cosa che si dissero.


	359. Capitolo 358

Sharon si voltò, prese Andy per i fianchi e lo baciò; lui rispose, la sollevò e la fece sedere sul tavolo.

Le slacciò i primi due bottoni della camicia e iniziò a baciarle il collo per scendere verso il seno.

Fecero l'amore sul tavolo della sala e alla fine sedettero sul divano:

"Ai ragazzi hai detto che volevi andare a sdraiarti. Sei libera di farlo!"

"Oddio Andy è stato magnifico.

Non avevo mai fatto sesso su un tavolo a parte... la scrivania del mio ufficio"

"C'è sempre una prima volta Capitano"

Lei gli sorrise e lo guardò:

"Sei davvero pieno di sorprese! La scrivania, il tavolo, l'ascensore! Hai molta fantasia!"

"Che posso dire capitano, lei mi ispira"

"Perchè dopo che facciamo sesso mi chiami sempre con il mio grado?"

"Perchè, CAPITANO mi eccita ancora di più" disse suggestivamente.

"Oh si certo! Non dovrebbe eccitarti io che ti chiamo Tenente?!

Sono io che dovrei eccitarmi quando mi chiami Capitano!

E ammetto che in effetti..."

"Entrambe le cose mi eccitano" le disse, sfregando il naso nel suo collo.

"Sei pazzo"

"Si, sono pazzo di te"

Si avvicinò ancora di più a lei, le mise le mani sul viso e la baciò di nuovo ma questa volta molto lentamente.

Quando si staccarono, lei chiese:

"Tenente Flynn dato che sono ufficialmente iniziate le vacanze, che programmi ha?"

"Non so. Lei?"

"Per pranzo ho un impegno con il mio migliore amico, mentre a cena resta il mio fidanzato"

"Oh allora Capitano Raydor non la trattengo.

Mi saluti il suo amico, il suo fidanzato e..."

Stava per finire la frase ma venne interrotto dallo squillo del suo cellulare.

Prese il telefono dal tavolino e rispose senza leggere il nome.

"Tenente Flynn"

Sharon si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, baciandogli il collo e disse nell'altro orecchio:

"Mi eccita parecchio"

Dall'alta parte, una voce femminile disse:

"Papà ciao sono io Nicole"

"Ciao tesoro! Come stai?"

"Benissimo e tu come stai?"cercando di non fare versi di apprezzamento per le cure che Sharon stava avendo per lui.

"Tutti bene grazie. Chi ha parlato prima? Ho sentito un bisbiglio"

"Sharon! A quanto pare quando rispondo al telefono dicendo 'Tenente Flynn' la eccita parecchio"

"Andy!" disse Sharon dandogli una pacca sulla spalla fermandosi.

"Papà! Non voglio sapere niente della vostra vita sessuale" disse Nicole ridendo.

"Che succede pulce?"

"Mi dispiace disturbarvi. Dean e io avevamo deciso di invitare voi, zio Peter e zia Grace a cena stasera se non siete occupati"

"In effetti qualche programma c'era. Aspetta chiedo al Capo"

"Ok"

Andy raggiunse Sharon, che nel frattempo era andata in cucina e stava rosicchiando una fragola.

"Scusi Capitano, Nicole chiede se siamo occupati stasera, ci ha invitati a cena"

"Tenente Flynn dica pure a nostra figlia che per me va bene"

"Certo agli ordini Capitano.

Tua madre ha detto si. Ehi ci sei?"

Nicole era strafelice di sentirsi chiamare FIGLIA da Sharon e le venne il magone.

"Nic ci sei?"

"Come? Oh si, perfetto ci vediamo a casa alle 20. Vi voglio bene"

"Anche noi"

Quando Flynn chiuse la chiamata, Sharon stava mangiando più frutta di quanto ne stesse preparando per la colazione.

Posò il telefono, si avvicinò a lei da dietro e le cinse la vita.

Entrambi erano un po delusi dal non poter stare insieme la sera, ma erano contenti di aver la possibilità di salutare i nipoti e la figlia prima di partire.

"Che prepari di buono?" chiese accarezzandole la guancia con la sua.

"Uova strapazzate, spremuta di arancia, thè e caffè.

Già che sei lì a fare niente, taglia delle fragole e le mele per fare una macedonia grazie"

"Agli ordini Capo! Comunque non sono qui a fare niente, le mie mani sono occupate a perquisirti" disse facendo vagare le mani.

"Al lavoro Tenente, ADESSO"


	360. Capitolo 359

Verso le 19.30, Andy e Rusty erano pronti aspettando Sharon, era già da un po' che era in camera e ancora non usciva.

"Che sta facendo? È da almeno un'ora che è lì" disse Rusty.

"Sai come sono le donne, devono farsi belle per ogni occasione!

Anche quando lo sono già" disse sistemandosi la sciarpa grigio azzurra davanti allo specchio sopra quella che era la camicia preferita di Sharon e mettendo la giacca.

"Sdolcinato ruffiano, se fa così adesso chissà quando vi sposerete!" disse ridendo il giovane.

"Eh già hai ragione" rispose Andy.

Aveva un'espressione strana sul viso. Non sapeva se pensare o sorridere.

Era già successo che lui pensasse di chiedere a Sharon di sposarlo ma ogni volta rimandava.

Il coagulo, la sfuriata di Sandra, l'aggressione ad Halloween, il rapimento.

Sapeva che era quello che lui voleva ma non era convinto fosse la cosa giusta da fare.

Sharon non aveva mai accennato al fatto di sposarsi di nuovo.

Certo una volta quando i bambini avevano chiesto se facevano il grande passo aveva risposto 'non ancora'.

Era abbastanza per lasciare intravedere un bagliore di speranza ma poteva anche essere stata una risposta gentile a dei bambini.

"Non vi sposate vero?" chiese Rusty serio, notando che l'uomo non parlava.

"No stai tranquillo ancora non è il momento"

"Il momento per cosa?" chiese Sharon entrando in sala.

"No niente di importante tesoro" disse Andy ammirando quanto fosse bella con i jeans a zampa d'elefante, una maglia rosa a maniche lunghe e un poncho color panna.

"Ok...è ufficiale mi state nascondendo qualcosa!" disse guardandoli sospettosamente.

"Mamma smettila di fare il Capitano anche a casa.

Nonti nascondiamo niente...vero Andy?" disse dandogli una gomitata.

"Vero niente d'importante"

"Non insisto"

"Comunque sei uno schianto" disse alzandosi e baciandola sulla guancia mentre lei fingeva modestia lasciandosi i capelli e sorridendo.

"Hey voi due niente baci davanti a me, potrei avere un trauma" disse Rusty.

"Oh poverino si traumatizza lui" disse Andy ironico.

"Ahahahah che simpatico!

Mamma sapevi che il tuo ... 'Tipo' è un comico?!" disse Rusty.

Uscirono di casa e si diressero da Nicole.

"Nonni!" dissero i bambini abbracciandoli.

"Hey ometti"

"Oh bene...E zio Rusty non lo salutate?"

"Zio!!"

"Ciao piccole pesti"

"Mamma! Papà! Ci sono i nonni e Zio Rusty"

"Ciao mamma! Papà, Rusty!" disse la ragazza andandogli incontro abbracciandoli.

"Ciao tesoro!"

"Ciao sister"

"Zio Peter e Zia Grace sono in salotto"

Intanto Dean andò in cucina a prendere qualcosa da bere.

Nicole si presentò con la piccola Evangeline in braccio.

"Ragazzi la piccola aveva voglia di vedervi"

"Oh...Amore..."

Sharon la prese in braccio e si sedette sul divano accanto a Andy.

"Che c'è mamma?" chiese Nicky.

"Quando Randolph mi ha rapita pensavo a voi. A tutti voi ragazzi, ma sopratutto a Carlos, Luis, al piccolo angelo qui e pregavo Dio di..."

Non finì la frase che subito i suoi occhi divennero lucidi.

Andy la abbracciò e la baciò sulla testa.

Nicole si inginocchiò vicino a lei e le mise la mano sul ginocchio.

"Adesso sei qui con noi ed è tutto quello che conta mamma"

"Sì, Nicole ha ragione ora sei qui e stai bene! Se hai bisogno di parlare con qualcuno..."

"Grazie Grace" disse Sharon.

D'un tratto Andy si alzò e andò fuori.

Sharon stava per muoversi quando Peter disse:

"Lascia vado io, tu stai tranquilla.

Hai già fatto abbastanza per lui"

"Niente è abbastanza!" rispose lei.

L'uomo seguì suo fratello fuori in giardino.

"Vuoi parlarne?"

Andy lo guardò senza rispondere.

"Che ti è preso?"

"Non lo so io...penso continuamente al suo rapimento.

Ne abbiamo già parlato insieme e quando sto con lei cerco di essere felice che sia andato tutto bene..."

"Ma?"

"Ma quando vado a letto e chiudo gli occhi la scena che ho davanti è quella di lei legata a quella maledetta sedia, imbavagliata e piangendo che cerca aiuto con i suoi occhi tristi. Con quel maniaco che la tocca! So che ti sembro uno che dice sempre le stesse cose ma io non sono riuscito a proteggerla dal quel bastardo"

"Andy si che lo hai fatto! Hai sparato a quell'uomo ecco come l'hai protetta"

"Lo so ma..."

Non riuscì a finire la frase perchè venne interrotto dalla voce di Sharon.

"Niente ma ok? Andy...che ti ho detto l'altro giorno?

Non voglio la tua protezione, voglio il tuo amore!

Per la cronaca se non mi avessi cercato e non gli avessi sparato sarei ancora lì con lui o sarei morta"

"Ti amo" disse con gli occhi lucidi.

Peter li lasciò soli mentre loro si baciavano.

Rimasero abbracciati a guardare la 'stella di Sharon' finché Nicole non urlò a tutti:

"La cena è pronta ragazzi"


	361. Capitolo 360

"Arriviamo tra 5 minuti" gridarono il Capitano e il Tenente.

Mentre la figlia faceva sedere a tavola gli altri ospiti, Sharon disse:

"Succede anche a me!"

"Cosa?" "Di sognare il rapimento.

All'inizio no, perché in ospedale mi avevano dato dei calmanti.

Poi tu non volevi vedermi e a causa dell'adrenalina non sognavo.

Poi sei tornato e mi sono rilassata.

Da un paio di giorni lo sto sognando..."

"Perché non me l'hai detto?"

"Perché sapevo che ti saresti sentito in colpa, mi dispiace. Dove stai andando?"

"Non lo so, via di qui!"

"Andy.."

"Dannazione Sharon!

Come credi che mi senta ora?

Perché sprechi il tuo tempo con me? Ti hanno rapita, hai degli incubi e non me lo dici per paura di ferirmi.

Mi chiedi addirittura scusa!

E non mi sono accorto di niente in queste notti"

"Ti prego aspetta!

Non vuoi sapere come faccio a non svegliarmi in preda al panico?

È merito tuo!"

"Che diavolo dici?"

"Non ho mai avuto tanta paura come in quel momento.

Aveva minacciato di ucciderti e di far del male ai ragazzi se non fossi stata 'carina' con lui.

Nel sogno non è diverso! Sento le stesse sensazioni ma poi faccio quello che faccio ogni volta che inizio ad agitarmi.

Mi concentro sulla respirazione!

Mentre sto sognando che Bell mi viene incontro, sento... Il tuo profumo!

Capisco che sei accanto a me e che non può farmi nulla.

A poco a poco lui si allontana e dalla direzione opposta arrivi tu e mi stringi! Questa è la miglior protezione che mi dai!"

"Sharon io..."

"Zitto!"

Lo baciò appassionatamente, finché non fu sicura che lui avesse capito e si rilassasse tra le sue braccia.

Dopo 5 minuti entrarono mano nella mano e sorrisero agli altri che nel frattempo si erano messi a sedere.

Durante la cena i bambini chiesero in coro ai nonni:

"Mamma ci ha detto che Natale non lo passerete con noi è vero?!"

Sharon e Andy si guardarono prima di rispondere.

"Si piccoli. I nonni hanno deciso di passare un po' di tempo insieme"

"Uffa non è giusto! State sempre insieme!" dissero facendo il broncio.

"Vi prometto che quando torneremo da Parigi verrete a dormire ..."

"No! Non fate promesse che non potete mantenere" disse Carlos. Si alzò e andò in camera, sbattendo la porta.

"Ha ragione!

Avevate promesso che a Natale stavate con noi" disse l'altro bambino.

"Luis vedi…." disse Sharon mettendo la mano sulla sua.

"No!" disse staccandosi e raggiungendo il fratello.

"Mi dispiace Nicole non credevo la prendessero così!

Li ho delusi e illusi" disse Andy abbassando lo sguardo.

"Va tutto bene papà tranquillo.

È che dopo quello che è successo il piccolo non parlava più e il grande continuava chiedere e perché non veniste. Pensava ..."

"Cosa?"

" 'Che gli abbiamo fatto?' chiedevano. Pensavano che non li volevate più" disse Nicole.

Sharon aveva gli occhi lucidi ed era preoccupata per il suo fidanzato. Poco prima si sentiva indegno per l'ennesima volta e ora anche questa batosta proprio non ci voleva, temeva per la sua salute.


	362. Capitolo 361

"Abbiamo dovuto dirgli che la nonna era stata presa da un cattivo e che nonno non veniva perché la stava cercando" disse Dean.

Andy si alzò da tavola e il fratello lo fermò.

"Aspetta! Noi eravamo qui quando i bambini hanno chiesto e vuoi sapere Luis che ha detto di te?!"

"Sinceramente ho paura di sentirlo!

Ragazzi andiamo, non sono neanche più capace di fare il nonno!

Per favore lasciate stare!"

"Andy! Siamo in due in questa cosa, li abbiamo delusi entrambi non prenderti sempre la colpa di tutto!" disse Sharon.

Lo spinse nel corridoio e gli disse a bassa voce:

"Amore ascoltami.

So quanto ami quei bambini e anch'io li adoro!

Mi dispiace di averli offesi? Si.

Mi dispiace di passare il Natale con te a Parigi invece che con loro qui? No.

Dio mi perdoni ma ti amo, e voglio stare con te.

Abbiamo bisogno di questa vacanza per tanti motivi, e francamente non la scambierei per nessuno!"

Tutto quello che lui riuscì a rispondere fu:

"Uao"

Tornarono a tavolo e Andy disse al fratello:

"Ti prego, mi diresti quello che Luis ha detto?"

"Certo! Che tu sei il suo supereroe preferito.

SuperMan è niente in confronto!

Sei indistruttibile e coraggioso"

Andy aveva gli occhi lucidi, mentre Sharon asciugava alcune lacrime.

Si alzarono e, mano nella mano, raggiunsero i bambini.

Per sdrammatizzare Andy disse:

"In effetti un uomo con le mutande sopra i pantaloni è preoccupante!"

"Già! Anche se non mi dispiace immaginarmi come la tua Lois Lane!"

Bussarono alla porta della cameretta e Andy disse:

"Possiamo entrare piccoli?!"

Non ottennero risposta.

"So che vi abbiamo delusi cuccioli e ci dispiace.

Vogliamo solo parlare tutto qui!"

Si guardarono ed entrarono comunque.

Erano tutti e due sui propri letti con la faccia nel cuscino e dal tremore delle spalle si capiva che stavano piangendo.

"Io da Luis" disse Andy.

"E io da Carlos" disse Sharon.

"Speriamo bene"

"Buona fortuna!"

Raggiunsero i ragazzi e iniziarono a parlare.

"Hey ometto! So che ora non hai voglia di parlare con me, ma io invece ne ho bisogno!

Ti chiedo scusa, so che ti ho promesso di stare con voi a Natale.

Carlos, ti voglio bene!

Non abbiamo mai bruciato una promessa!

Ti prometto e questa volta mantengo che quando torneremo io, tu, nonno e Luis andremo un weekend da qualche parte e deciderete voi dove andare"

Carlos alzò la testa.

"Nonna quando mamma e papà mi hanno detto che il cattivo ti aveva presa ho pianto tanto e avevo paura che ti facesse del male!...

Quando nonno ti ha trovato ero felice perché saresti tornata da noi"

"Ora sono qui e sto bene e non vi lascio più! Ora asciugati le lacrime e andiamo a finire di cenare ok?!"

"Si va bene"

Sharon lo abbracciò e Carlos le sussurrò nell'orecchio:

"Sei la mia nonna preferita"

Andy nel frattempo parlò con Luis.

"Piccolo so che non vuoi parlarmi quindi parlerò io. È vero ti ho promesso che a Natale sarei stato con voi e mi dispiace per aver infranto la promessa quindi quando torno da Parigi tutti e 4 passeremo del tempo insieme e ti prometto che non vi lascerò mai più"

Luis alzò la testa e disse:

"Lo hai promesso e vedi di mantenere la promessa Tenente Flynn"

"Adesso anche tu mi chiami con il mio grado?"

"Me lo ha insegnato nonna!"

"Te lo prometto pulcino, parola di Supernonno"

Luis gli saltò addosso e lo abbracciò.

Raggiunsero gli altri e finirono di cenare.

All'una di notte, si salutarono tutti dandosi gli auguri di Buon Natale e andarono a casa.


	363. Capitolo 362

In ascensore, Sharon non aveva fatto altro che stuzzicarlo, sussurrandogli all'orecchio quanto lo amasse e quanto fosse felice di averlo nella sua vita.

Quanto fosse fiera dei cambiamenti che aveva fatto e della sua sobrietà.

Quanto fosse fiera di lui come nonno e amico.

"Sai Supernonno la questione delle mutande sui pantaloni si risolve semplice!" disse sorridendo maliziosa.

"Ah si? E come? Sono curioso"

"Si tolgono e basta!"

Appena furono in casa, la sbatté contro la porta.

La girò in modo che fosse fronte al muro, dicendole sul collo:

"Devo perquisirla, non opponga resistenza!"

"Credevo fossi un supereroe?"

"Prima sono un poliziotto! Ho anche le manette" le disse all'orecchio.

Fu piacevolmente sorpresa, anche se in piedi vicino alla porta era scomodo in molti sensi.

Per lo meno poteva reggersi al solido pezzo di legno.

Ora che lo aveva acceso, non poteva dirgli di smetterla.

Inoltre, non era certo quello che voleva!

Fu grata che Rusty fosse rimasto a dormire da Nicole.

Una volta finito e sistematosi i pantaloni, la lasciò ansimante a gambe larghe.

La fronte e i palmi aperti contro la porta, e tutti i muscoli piacevolmente doloranti, mentre andava a prendere un sorso d'acqua.

Iniziò a preoccuparsi quando vide che non si era mossa, le andò vicino mettendole una mano sulla schiena.

"Ehi stai bene?" chiese porgendole la bottiglietta.

"Devo riprendermi" disse seria senza guardarlo.

Bevve avidamente, mentre lui seguiva con gli occhi le gocce che scappavano dalla sua bocca, percorrendo il suo petto arrossato.

Sbatté il contenitore semi vuoto sul tavolino all'entrata e senza dire una parola si diresse in camera.

Flynn iniziò a spaventarsi, pensando che forse aveva esagerato.

La seguì e la trovò distesa lunga nel letto già svestita.

"Tesoro..."

Lei lo interruppe bruscamente:

"Andy mi sento bruciare come un fuoco!"

Il tenente si sdraiò accanto a lei, cercando di non toccarla, con un'espressione triste.

"Mi dispiace cucciola! Scusami io non volevo.."

Sharon si voltò, mettendosi in ginocchio su di lui, e in pieno tono Darth Raydor disse:

"Come mi hai chamato?"

"Cucciola!?" rispose titubante.

"Non azzardarti mai più!"

Lo prese in contro piede quando, facendo scivolare la mano dal petto alla nuca, lo sollevò un po incontrandolo a metà strada per baciarlo avidamente.

Interruppe il bacio solo per fissarlo e dirgli:

"Non azzardarti mai più a chiedere scusa!"

E riprese a divorarlo, lasciandolo senza fiato.

Finito, si rimise al suo posto nel letto poggiando una mano sul suo petto per sentire i battiti del cuore.

Quando si regolarizzarono, si rimise su un fianco più vicino a lui e cominciò a baciargli il collo, dove aveva la cicatrice del coagulo, mentre la mano sinistra vagava.

"È stato strabiliante!

Cucciola... Mi piace!

Mi sembra di essere indifesa e aver bisogno di un macho.

Un fusto, rude ...mmm e sexy"

Andy sorrise e, girandola sulla pancia, si mise su di lei.

"Andy.."

"Macho rude?!" sussurrò baciandole la schiena, rendendosi conto che aveva ancora il reggiseno addosso.

"Andy che... Oh!"

La prese di nuovo, per la terza volta in poco tempo.

"Dove vai?" gli chiese quando ebbe finito, cercando di trattenerlo.

Lui le baciò il naso, prima di dire:

"A fare una doccia. Poi me ne torno a casa mia"

"Cosa?"

"Te l'avevo detto che non ci saremmo visti prima di andare in Francia"

"Andy, non si scherza su queste cose!"

"Sono serio! Mai stato più serio in vita mia"

Si alzò e si chiuse in bagno.

'Mi sta prendendo in giro!'

Si sdraiò, ma come sentì il suo profumo nelle lenzuola scattò in piedi.

Cercò di raggiungerlo, ma la porta che li separava era chiusa a chiave.

"Andy! Smettila! Un bel gioco dura poco"

"Scusa ma non ti sento! Sono nudo e bagnato sotto la doccia!" Quel pensiero la fece ansimare.

'Ora gli faccio vedere io' pensò mentre si rimetteva nel letto.

Fissò la porta in attesa che uscisse, ma era tanto stanca che si addormentò.

Riaperti gli occhi, sospirò.

Erano le tre di notte ed era sola nel letto. Si alzò, accese tutte le luci e girò per casa: nessuna traccia di Andy.

Nessuna tranne una nota sulla porta diceva:

'Te l'avevo detto che non scherzavo! Ciò non toglie che ti amo!

Ti passo a prendere tra due giorni!'

'Ma stiamo scherzando?!' pensò Sharon correndo a vestirsi.


	364. Capitolo 363

In tempo record Sharon suonò al campanello. Flynn era ancora sveglio perché senza di lei, dormire era impossibile.

Quando la vide sorrise, arrabbiata era ancora più bella.

"Che ci fai qui?!"

Lei lo spinse di lato ed entrò.

"Deve ringraziare che lo amo! Altrimenti lo ucciderei"

Andy capì che in quel momento stavano giocando di nuovo agli amici e la assecondò:

"Che ha fatto questa volta?"

"Niente! Se ne è andato! Mi ha lasciato sola! Dice che per due giorni non ci dobbiamo vedere"

"Forse vuole godersi Parigi dal punto di vista CAMERA DA LETTO" disse sogghignando.

"Per quanto mi lusinghi, non è divertente!

Lo voglio con me sempre e ovunque: a letto, in cucina, sul balcone, in macchina!

Non è solo sesso, voglio la sua presenza!"

"Cosa pensi di fare?"

"Non lo so! Sono così dolorante, per colpa sua che non riesco a pensare!"

"Vuoi un massaggio alle gambe?"

"Oh si sei un angelo!"

Saltò via dai pantaloni, rimanendo solo con la camicetta e le mutandine, sedette sulla poltrona reclinabile mentre lui (solo in boxer blu) sedeva davanti a lei, iniziando il massaggio.

"Cosa farebbe la tua fidanzata se ci vedesse?"

"Non lo so! Le ho detto che per qualche giorno non ci vedremo"

"Tutti uguali voi uomini"

"No, è solo che voglio tenerla un po sulle spine!

È fantastica sotto TUTTI gli aspetti e a volte ho paura possa stancarsi di me, così prendo una pausa!"

"Non credo potrà mai stancarsi di te, sei perfetto!"

"Che posso dire! Ho paura di perderla!

Ho paura che un giorno possa svegliarsi e dirmi 'È STATO BELLO MA ADDIO!' Se sono un uomo migliore è solo grazie a lei"

Sharon si sistemò sulla poltrona, stringendo dolcemente i braccioli, e tirò indietro la testa.

"Mmm è così bello!!" sussurrò mentre le mani di Andy vagavano per le sue gambe.

"Mai quanto te!"

Spostò tutto quello che li intralciava e si piegò su di lei, baciandola e non solo. Fecero un amore dolce, tranquillo, lento.

Quando iniziò a essere troppo scomodo, scivolarono sul pavimento. Andare in camera, anche quella degli ospiti, sarebbe stato troppo lungo.


	365. Capitolo 364

Si svegliarono simultaneamente alle 10.

Avevano dormito per terra, coprendosi con il plaid che era sul divano.

Nel camino c'erano abbastanza pezzi di legno da bruciare tutta la notte.

Erano entrambi messi su un fianco, uno fronte all'altra, con le gambe aggrovigliate, un braccio sotto la testa mentre l'altro stava dolcemente appoggiato sul fianco del partner.

Si scambiarono un assonnato 'Buongiorno' sorridendo del fatto che, per l'ennesima volta, lo avevano detto in coro.

"Ti amo!" disse Andy baciandole la fronte.

"Davvero?"

"Oh si, tanto!"

"Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca"

"Mi piace la tua bocca! Si può usare per tante cose"

"Interessante, tipo cosa?"

"Questo"

Mentre le mani scorrevano lungo le schiene, le loro labbra si unirono in un lungo bacio senza tempo.

Era così calmo che si dimenticarono quasi di respirare.

"Chi devo interpretare stamattina?"

"Come dici?" chiese lei addormentata cercando di avvicinarsi di più nel suo abbraccio.

"Devo essere l'amico premuroso, il sottoposto, il fidanzato oppure l'amante focoso?"

"Mmm non lo so! Ne parliamo dopo colazione, ora non ti distrarre e baciami per favore"

Sorrisero nel bacio e sbuffarono quando i loro stomaci iniziarono a gorgogliare.

Sharon si alzò piano piano, poggiandosi al divano.

"Sia ringraziata la dea fame! Non so quanto ancora sarei potuto stare lì!

Anche se l'attività e la compagnia non era niente male" disse Andy stirandosi.

"Dai, facciamo colazione e poi andiamo a letto! È domenica ed è festa"

"Potremmo saltare la prima parte"

"Non credo proprio! Ho fame di cibo vero e sono piacevolmente dolorante in punti che non sapevo di avere"

"Anche io! Potremmo portare la colazione con noi"

"Lo sai che odio le briciole nel letto"

"Non ti lamenti quando te la porto"

"No perché è romantico! E perche ci muoviamo abbastanza da farle cadere per terra dopo" disse Sharon ridendo mentre preparava i toast.

"Potremmo muoverci lo stesso. Anzi non c'è bisogno di avere cibo che sbriciola. Uniamo l'utile al dilettevole" disse Flynn prendendo la glassa al cioccolato e muovendo suggestivamente le sopracciglia.

"Non metterai quella cosa su di me!" esclamò in modalità Darth Raydor.

"Oh, io veramente pensavo alla tua di fame..."

Improvvisamente il cellulare di Sharon squillò.

"Mamma dove sei? Stai bene?

Andy è con te?" chiese Rusty preoccupato in vivavoce.

"Si siamo da lui perché?"

"Oddio meno male!

Sono passato a casa con Nicky a prendere i regali dei bambini.

C'erano le luci accese, il vostro letto disfatto e nessuno in casa!

Per non parlare di quel post it alla porta!

Ci siamo spaventati a morte"

"Ragazzi scusate è una storia lunga! Non preoccupatevi, va tutto bene!"

"Non...non avete litigato di nuovo vero?!" chiese Nicole.

"Cosa?! No! No tesoro tranquilla" disse Andy.

"Meno male!"

"Avremmo dovuto chiamarvi prima!" disse il ragazzo dispiaciuto.

"Ragazzi venite qui e parliamo di persona è meglio"

"Non vogliamo disturbarvi più di quanto..."

"Davvero venite! Stiamo facendo il caffè"

"OK!" risposero i ragazzi prima di riattaccare.

"È colpa mia! Di nuovo" disse Andy chiudendo la caffettiera.

"Perché dovrebbe essere colpa tua?"

"Il post it!"

"Tesoro andiamo era uno scherzo!

Uno scherzo tra di noi, non potevano sapere..."

"Non era... Non era uno scherzo!"

"Spiegati per favore!"

"Quello che ti ho detto ieri era vero, ho paura che prima o poi ...

Tu possa renderti conto che in realtà è stato solo un flirt. Un comodo flirt visto che era sul lavoro. Che non vuoi più farmi da infermiera!

Che sono troppo vecchio; che tu possa annoiarti.

Potresti scoprire che il tuo vero amore è la nuova recluta o il vicino di casa. Sono andato via nella speranza di sorprenderti a Parigi anche sotto l'aspetto fisico, cosa che non può succedere se continuo a cascare tra le tue braccia. Se non avessi queste stupide idee che so ti stanno ferendo, non sarei uscito. Non mi avresti seguito a tarda notte rischiando di fare un incidente e i ragazzi non si sarebbero spaventati!" disse dandole le spalle.


	366. Capitolo 365

"Hai finito?" chiese gentilmente Sharon.

Andy annuì senza guardarla e lei lo abbracciò da dietro, poggiando la testa sulla sua schiena.

Nel gesto, intrecciò le dita sul suo stomaco per tenerlo più stretto e più vicino.

"Tu credi che io non abbia la stessa paura?

Quando pensavo fossi un don Giovanni ero continuamente terrorizzata che un giorno potessi non essere più soddisfatto di me, del mio corpo, del mio io e della mia figura. Temevo saresti sparito perché sono troppo severa e comando anche a casa!

Quando Louie mi ha detto la verità su di te, desideravo solo partire e raggiungerti a Las Vegas!

Ora ho ancora più paura! Potresti anche lasciarmi per una mia coetanea, la cassiera del supermercato o la dog sitter che incontri all'angolo la domenica mattina"

"Preferirei morire che deluderti!"

"Lo so! E questo mi fa stare peggio perché mi sembra di non avere fiducia in te. Il punto è che questi sentimenti sono dovuti dal nostro passato.

E per quanto giuriamo a noi stessi di parlarne e sembriamo averli superati, tornano è normale! Purtroppo"

"Ti amo Sharon O'Dwyer" disse voltandosi.

"Bene perché provo la stessa identica cosa per te Andrew Flynn"

Mentre si abbracciavano, Nicky e Rusty bussarono alla porta della cucina.

Avevano un doppione delle chiavi ed erano entrati.

"Scusate, abbiamo bussato e suonato ma... Stiamo interrompendo qualcosa?"

"No! Entrate" dissero sorridendo, con gli occhi rossi e tirando su col naso.

"Volete il caffè?"

"Meglio che il succo di mirtillo" disse Rusty.

"Non è così male" rispose la madre.

"Lo hai assaggiato?"

"No"

"Come sai che è buono?" chiese Nicky.

"Perché, scusa Rusty, ho baciato tuo padre abbastanza a lungo da sapere che gusto ha! E non è niente male!"

"Oh mio dio ma davvero!?" esclamò il ragazzo schifato, mettendo la testa nel frigo.

"Oh ecco perché mi baci così appassionata quando lo bevo.

E io che pensavo, speravo, lo facessi per me.."

"Chissà forse... Ma tutto è più buono col tuo gusto!

Il caffè, l'arrosto..."

"Ehi basta!" li rimproverò nuovamente Rusty.

"Davvero?" chiese il tenente sorridendo.

"Si, ma forse hai ragione. Il succo di mirtillo fa schifo, lo amo perché sei tu!"

"Lo sapete che siete carini!?" esclamò Nicole fissandoli.

"Carini?!"

"Ti porto a farti visitare sister"

"Perché? È romantico!" continuò lei indicandoli.


	367. Capitolo 366

"Sai prima di tuo padre, avevo problemi con quella parola!" disse Sharon alla ragazza.

"Davvero? Perché?"

"Oh si dovevi vedere che faccia a fatto quando ho descritto il Serve come un ristorante romantico" disse Andy baciando la fidanzata sulla testa e ricordando l'evento sorridendo.

"Vogliamo parlare della tua espressione?"

"Ehi non puoi biasimarmi! Era l'unico modo per farti capire il mio vero intento e cioè che non volevo una cena 'normale'. Ti ho fissato nella speranza di capire che tu fossi sicura di aver capito cosa intendevo"

"Giusto. Vedi Nicole, ho sempre agito razionalmente e la mia vita amorosa non è mai stata speciale! Credevo che il romanticismo fosse come quelle commedie rosa che ho sempre odiato!

Ho sempre pensato che il lieto fine non esistesse nonostante i matrimoni dei miei genitori e dei miei fratelli.

Con lui invece ho capito che il termine romantico è nei piccoli gesti.

Il tuo the preferito portato durante un caso difficile, una sedia spostata per farmi accomodare nella sala interrogatori.."

"Un bacio rubato sulla soglia di casa" disse Andy interrompendola.

"Si anche quello" disse ridendo.

"Come come?"

"Il primo vero bacio di tuo padre! Dopo un appuntamento buca si è presentato con un mazzo di rose, mi ha preso il viso e mi ha baciato!

Ero così stordita che non mi sono neanche accorta che fosse scappato"

"Papà! Davvero?"

"È una lunga storia"

"È domenica, ed è festa" disse la figlia sedendosi sul divano.

Le raccontarono tutta la vicenda, alla fine Nicole chiese:

"Allora, tutto bene?"

"Si. Sono solo un vecchio che vive nel passato con i suoi fantasmi e non sono così forte ad affrontarli come credevo! Fortuna vuole che ho lei"

"Già! Che è un po meno vecchia ma con la stessa situazione.

Più che una Love Story siamo un'Associazione di Mutuo Soccorso" aggiunse Sharon.

"Ragazzi sul serio mi dispiace per il post it! Era una cosa nostra e ci siete andati di mezzo voi!" disse Andy.

"Be se noi imparassimo a chiamare prima di presentarci a casa"

"Oddio avremmo potuto beccarvi mentre ... scusate prometto chiamerò sempre d'ora in poi!

Ovviamente non per rispettare voi ma per puro egoismo personale."

"Passi troppo tempo con Provenza ragazzino"

"Può darsi, ma voi siete una sconceria non potete negarlo!"

Rusty si alzò e improvvisamente scoppiò a piangere, abbracciando Andy.

"Mi dispiace papà! Ho pensato di avervi perso"

Sharon e Niky si guardarono e Flynn lo strinse a sé dicendo:

"No figliolo, sono qui, sono tuo padre e non me ne vado!"


	368. Capitolo 367

Dopo aver trascorso la mattinata con i ragazzi, Sharon e Andy passarono il pomeriggio sul divano a parlare,

cogliendo l'opportunità di sistemare l'album di foto che condividevano.

"E questa ?" chiese Sharon guardando una foto di lei e Andy poggiati a un palo della luce mentre lei parlava invece di godersi la stretta vicinanza del suo uomo.

"L'ha scattata Patrick. Tu stavi rimproverando Rusty perché per l'ennesima volta si lamentava della nostra vicinanza" rispose Flynn sorridendo.

"Ah si ora ricordo. Questa mi piace molto" disse guardando un'altra immagine.

"Anche a me. Amo ballare con te"

"Guarda questa! La serata Karaoke nel locale irlandese. Mi piaceva la canzone che hai cantato"

"Lo spero, era per te... Oh, queste non possono mancare"

"Quali? Oh queste... il compleanno di Rusty. Mi piace quel vestito"

"Mi piaci con quel vestito"

"Andy..."

"È vero, sei bellissima. Mi ricordo quando lo hai indossato per lo spettacolo dei bambini"

"Il bacio sotto il vischio" dissero insieme guardandosi.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Flynn sospirò (con aria sognante ripensando a qualche ora prima):

"Rusty mi ha chiamato papà oggi"

"Lo so, ho sentito. E tu sei rimasto questi impassibile, credevo ti fosse venuto un colpo"

"Mi è venuto infatti ma cosa potevo dire? Rusty ha avuto una vita difficile, probabilmente era solo un riflesso incondizionato a furia di stare con i ragazzi. Non puoi capire quanto mi abbia reso felice, volevo gridarlo dal tetto ma..."

"Ma?"

"Come ho detto, sarà stato un lapsus del momento. Magari se avessi detto qualunque altra cosa lo avrei messo in imbarazzo e avrebbe dovuto dirmi che gli era scappato per sbaglio" disse un po sconsolato.

In quel momento, Sharon si avvolse una coperta intorno, prese per mano Andy e lo portò in camera degli ospiti.

Appena entrarono gli tolse la maglia, lo spinse sul letto e gli fu sopra, iniziando a baciarlo sul petto, sul collo dove baciò la sua cicatrice ed infine lo baciò sulle labbra.

"Tesoro...Tesoro rallenta ok?" disse tra i baci Andy.

"Perchè?"

"Pare che a Parigi il sesso sia molto più eccitante!

Saremo in una suite all'ultimo piano con vista sulla Torre Eiffel, servizio in camera e..."

Lei divenne seria, mettendo le braccia incrociate sul petto, mentre sedeva su di lui.

"Ok ok mi hai convinta aspetterò due giorni. Per me sarà molto dura non vederci e fare sesso ma..."

"Lo sapevo" disse Andy sorridendo.

"...ma, ti propongo un accordo! Io non ti vedrò per due giorni e starò senza sesso se tu domani mattina mi accompagni al centro commerciale perchè devo comprare delle cose"

"Per Parigi? Per me?"

"Può darsi, anche se non te le meriti"

"Accidenti, ora sarà ancora più difficile per me! Me la sono cercata. Come facciamo con la tua macchina te la devo portare a casa?"

"Non ce n'è bisogno ieri sono venuta qui con un taxi.

Ora Tenente, se vuoi essere in forma per Parigi mettiti a dormire perchè alle 8 suona la sveglia per portarmi al centro commerciale"

"Agli ordini Capitano"

Andy disfò il letto, si misero sotto le coperte.

"Ti amo!"

"Anche senza sesso?"

"Di più senza sesso! Abbiamo cominciato senza sesso e ti amavo già"

Lei si rannicchiò contro Andy e lui le mise il braccio intorno alla vita.

Si baciarono e poi sussurrarono insieme 'Buonanotte amore mio', addormentandosi.


	369. Capitolo 368

Capitolo 396

La mattina seguente, Andy lasciò Sharon al centro commerciale come da accordi.

"Ci vediamo fra un giorno e mezzo Capitano"

"Ok Tenente e mi raccomando faccia il bravo"

"Io sono sempre bravo Capitano"

"Si si certo, e io sono bionda naturale!"

Si baciarono come se non si sarebbero piu visti e, tristemente, lei scese dalla macchina.

Prima di entare nel negozio di intimo, avviò la videochiamata con Andrea e Jennifer.

"Ciao ragazze, vi disturbo?"

"No ma è successo qualcosa? Sento gente che parla"

"Tranquille, non è successo niete, vi stò chiamando dal centro commerciale, volevo chiedervi se vi va di raggiungermi.

Voglio fare shopping per Parigi"

"Di solito chiedi a un certo avvocato"

"Già ma sai com'è tuo fratello!

Se glielo avessi chiesto sarebbe venuto, avrebbe fatto foto e le avrebbe mandate ad Andy e non voglio che lui sappia cosa compro deve essere una sorpresa, capito Andrea?!"

"Si si certo.

Mi preparo e arrivo fammi solo svegliare Lee e sarò tutta vostra"

"Ok allora ti aspetto e tu Jenny?"

"Non potrei mai mancare"

"Bene allora ci vediamo tra mezz'ora qui al centro commerciale.

"Tesoro cosa devi comprare?" chiese Jenny a Sharon.

Dopo aver saputo gli acquisti, Andrea disse:

"Oddio così lo ammazzi mio cugino! Lo vuoi morto dì la verità?!"

"Cosa?! Assolutamente no!"

"Se per morto intendi che lo vuole duro credo tu abbia ragione" disse una voce familiare dietro le tre donne.

"Fernando!!??"

"Scusate ragazze non volevo spaventarvi, né tanto meno essere volgare!"

"Ti prego di non dire niente a ..."

"...a Gavin! Lo so, glielo dico sempre che ha la lingua lunga come la grande muraglia!

Parla troppo, forse è per questo che è un bravo avvocato.

Tornando a te capitano, tu e il tenente siete proprio innamorati"

"È riduttivo. Sono pazza di lui!

Non ho mai fatto questo per Jack e se lo avessi fatto non se lo sarebbe meritato"

"Ti prego, adesso basta parlare di Mister Simpatia!

Hai Andy e, sai, quando parla di te gli si illuminano gli occhi" disse Andrea.

Sharon sorrise.

"E anche quando tu parli di lui non scherzi" aggiunse Jennifer.

Questa volta Sharon arrossì.

"Era destino! Dovevate incontrarvi, odiarvi ed amarvi" disse Fer.

"Grazie"

In quel momento, Sharon ricevette un messaggio da parte di Flynn con allegata una canzone.

Mentre ascoltava la musica con le auricolari ripensò a quando, una volta in tribunale, lui le aveva messo una mano sulla schiena per darle un messaggio di aggiornamento del caso in corso.

L'elettricità che invadeva il suo corpo era quasi troppo per lei.

Forse era il suo profumo, la vicinanza, il caso dannatamente complicato, fatto sta che se in quell'occasione si fosse abbassato di più, al girarsi ci sarebbe scappato un bacio.

Una volta che si fu alzata, smettendo di fissarlo negli occhi, Flynn le aveva tenuto aperto il cancelletto che separava gli avvocati dal pubblico. Era sempre così gentile e premuroso!


	370. Capitolo 369

Una volta al condominio, Sharon sorrise ricordando quando, solo 24 ore prima a casa del suo fidanzato, stavano facendo l'amore sul tappeto sotto il suo di albero.

Era fine, con decorazioni bianche e blu e luci a goccia che emanavano a intermittenza dei cristalli in tinta con gli addobbi.

Andy non aveva mai amato particolarmente il Natale eppure da quando aveva lei nella sua vita, anche quella festività iniziò a essergli gradita.

Quanto tempo avevano sprecato!

'Non rifarò lo stesso errore!' pensò la donna sorridendo.

Avrebbe usato quel viaggio per ringraziarlo di tutte le premure che lui aveva avuto in quegli anni, a costo di non mettere piede fuori dalla suite per l'intero soggiorno.

Avrebbero così avuto l'opportunità di tornare a Parigi!

Flynn intanto stava cenando da solo a casa sua quando iniziò a sorridere.

I suo occhi si erano fermati su quel punto del pavimento dove poche ore prima era stato con la donna che amava.

Era stato strano farlo lì, ma le luci, il calore del fuoco, la presenza sexy di Sharon avevano reso l'atmosfera magica, speciale!

Entrambi rivissero il Natale che lui le aveva portato in ufficio tempo prima.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Sharon era stanca e stava compilando documenti quando bussarono alla porta.

"Avanti" disse senza alzare gli occhi dai fogli.

"Ah...Kevin è andato via col padre" disse Flynn facendo capolino nella stanza.

"Qualcuno che torna a casa stasera" rispose lei.

Se fosse stato qualcun'altro probabilmente avrebbe alzato lo sguardo ma poco verosimilmente avrebbe sorriso come aveva appena fatto a lui.

Andy stava per uscire quando si fece coraggio e le disse:

"Ah sai se non torni a casa per la festa, forse.. LA CASA può venire da te!"

La donna lo guardò incuriosita e lo seguì fino alla sala ristoro.

Lo spettacolo che le si presentò davanti la lasciò senza parole.

"Buona natale!" le disse Andy aprendole la porta, rivelando una vera e propria festa natalizia con addobbi, decorazioni, luci e persino il villaggio di Dickens che lei tanto amava.

"Oh mio dio! Guarda qua, ah il villaggio natalizio...

Grazie per aver portato la festa da me. Oh è tutto meraviglioso"

Era felice come una bambina e ci mise un po a dire tutto, emozionata com'era.

Il caso si era concluso abbastanza egregiamente, era Natale e aveva i suoi tre figli con sé. Non era cominciato bene ma cos'altro poteva desiderare?!

Andy le si avvicinò di nuovo, mentre era concentrata a guardare il bancone pieno di case e cotone.

Probabilmente era stato attratto per il 90% dal modo in cui era piegata, mostrando il suo lato B, ma quando la vide negli occhi, il modo in cui brillavano, dimenticò tutto quello che voleva dirle.

"Buon natale!" fu tutto quello che gli venne in mente.

Non potevano fare altro che guardarsi negli occhi e sorridersi.

Come se fosse naturale, lei gli diede una pacca sul petto. Era un modo del suo subconscio per cercare un minimo di contatto fisico.

Sentiva che si sarebbe tradita presto se non avesse fatto qualcosa.

Meno male che nella stanza non c'era del vischio, altrimenti chissà...

Ritrasse la mano e si voltò, vedendo Emily e Rusty parlare dall'altra parte della stanza con uno sguardo accigliato.

"Ah... Eh... scusami" gli disse infine, costringendo se stessa ad allontanarsi da lui. "Certo!" rispose il tenente facendosi da parte.

Si sentiva ancora strana nei suoi confronti per il dialogo avuto con Nicole.

Raggiunse i figli con un sorriso stupido sulle labbra mentre l'unica cosa che voleva era baciare a perdifiato il suo sexy sottoposto.

Non poteva sapere che Andy la stava guardando, pensando a quanto volesse lo stesso e a quanto lui fosse idiota.

Che diavolo si aspettava dalla donna più bella che avesse mai visto, specie dopo il casino che aveva combinato con la figlia? Un bacio?

Ancora grazie che invece di una pacca gentile non gli aveva tirato un pugno o sparato con un fucile a sacco.

[FINE FLASHBACK]


	371. Capitolo 370

Sharon aspettava con ansia che Andy la venisse a prendere la mattina dopo.

Decise di mandargli un messaggio:

'Non vedo l'ora di partire e passare due settimane sola con te'

Flynn era in cucina a sistemare quando ricevette il messaggio, sorrise e rispose:

A: 'La cosa è reciproca baby'

S: 'Mi manchi!! Ti amo!'

A: 'Mi manchi anche tu e ti amo moltissimo! Sogni d'oro'

Sharon aveva cenato con Ricky e Anna, mentre Rusty era con Buzz al cinema.

Patrick ed Emily avevano chiamato dicendo se potevano fare un salto per il caffè e li stavano aspettando.

"Pensavo lo zio fosse qui" disse la ragazza.

"Abbiamo deciso di prendere una pausa"

"Come di nuovo?!" chiese il figlio.

"No non vi preoccupate è uno scherzo tra di noi per tenere viva la fiamma" rispose sorridendo.

"Oh per come vi guardate e parlate l'una dell'altro non credo ne abbiate bisogno ma è giusto curare la vita di coppia"

Poco dopo, iniziarono a sentire delle voci e grattare nella serratura.

"Hai visite! Meno male che non dovevate vedervi"

"Già si vede che QUALCUNO non sa trattenersi... e poi ero IO quella che avrebbe ceduto prima" disse ad alta voce verso la porta ridendo.

Notó che la visita ci stava mettendo troppo tempo ad entrare.

Guardò dallo spioncino e riconobbe la figura di Jack con una bottiglia in mano.

Sì preoccupò che il figlio potesse vederlo in quello stato e decise di accendere la musica per attutire i rumori.

"Perché non andate a guardare i fuochi?!" disse indicando la finestra.

Tornò alla porta e, senza aprire, parlò.

"Che vuoi Jack?"

"Voglio solo parlare con te!"

"Io invece non voglio"

"Ti prego Sharon"

"No! Buonanotte Jack"

"Tesoro fammi entrare ti amo"

"Vattene e non chiamarmi così"

"Ah ho capito! Sei con quel bastardo!"

"Non sono affari tuoi!"

"Sharon apri questa maledetta porta è ancora casa mia"

"Questa non è casa tua"

L'uomo iniziò ad arrabbiarsi e a battere i pugni.

"Jack va via se non vuoi che ti denuncio"

"Si certo come no! Non lo hai fatto quando ti ho picchiata ad Halloween non lo farai neanche adesso. Sei patetica, una stupida innamorata"

"Jack te lo ripeto va via! Sei ubriaco"

"Chi ci verrebbe qui da sobrio?!"

"L'hai già usata questa battuta Jack, è vecchia!"

"Come te!"

In quel momento, Patrick ed Emily uscirono abbracciati dell'ascensore.

Raydor si voltò: l'uomo che gli veniva incontro era familiare, sembrava più giovane ma poteva essere l'alcol a fare strani scherzi.

"Ah sei qui! Ti sei tinto i capelli? Ma non ti vergogni alla tua età!?"

Poi vide la figlia tra le sue braccia.

Il sorriso che i due innamorati avevano fino a qualche secondo prima era sparito dai loro volti.

"Brutto porco ti fai anche mia figlia?

Piccola cagna schifosa, aspetta che tua madre lo sappia"

Così dicendo, la prese e le diede uno schiaffo.

"Lasciala stare!" urlò Patrick, ma Jack colpì il ragazzo allo stomaco con un pugno.

"Che diavolo succede?" chiese Ricky, sentendo dei rumori nel ballatoio.

"Non lo so staranno festeggiando in anticipo! Vai da Anna" gli disse la madre.

Jack prese il ragazzo per il colletto per colpirlo in faccia e fu allora che lo vide. Lo lasciò e disse, barcollando verso la parete:

"Ma tu non sei Andy Flynn!"

"Patrick! Amore stai bene?Vieni..Mamma!" gridò Emily spaventata.

Lo lasciarono lì e si diressero all'appartamento, aprendo con le chiavi, lasciando incautamente la porta aperta.

"Mamma" gridò ancora la figlia cercando la donna, che si era chiusa in bagno provando a chiamare Andy.


	372. Capitolo 371

Jack seguì i ragazzi ed entró barcollando nell'appartamento.

Sul terrazzo vide una coppia in un momento intimo: la donna dai capelli rossi stava tra le braccia dell'uomo. Ecco dove era Sharon!

Raydor li raggiunse, spinse la donna fuori dalle braccia del rivale contro la finestra e urlò, prima di dargli un pugno:

"Lascia stare mia moglie"

La ragazza gridò.

Voltandosi, Jack Raydor si accorse di aver fatto un altro errore, il secondo in pochi minuti.

Era talmente ubriaco che prima non si era accorto di non aver picchiato Flynn e ora di aver picchiato suo figlio.

"Tu non sei Sharon! Mmm, però, sei un gran bel bocconcino... piacere Jack Raydor. Ricky! Complimenti ragazzo mio hai buon gusto, come me. Buon sangue non mente.

Ah scusa per il colpo figliolo."

"Figliolo?! Mi prendi in giro?!"

"Credevo che fosse Flynn"

Sharon raggiunse il trio e non poteva fare a meno di far viaggiare gli occhi tra il figlio con il labbro spaccato, la ragazza terrorizzata e l'ex marito.

"Che cosa gli hai fatto?"

"Shar tesoro mi dispiace"

"Fuori di qui!"

"Sono geloso credevo fossi tu con ..."

"Con me puoi fare quello che vuoi, anche picchiarmi ma con i MIEI figli non ti azzardare!"

"I NOSTRI figli" la corresse lui.

"I TUOI figli?! Credi di essere stato un buon padre?! O per lo meno un padre?! Hai schiaffeggiato me e preso a pugni Ricky!" esclamò Emily in un mix di rabbia e paura.

"Vattene" intimò di nuovo Sharon.

"Ma io ti amo"

"Vattene"

"Mamma ..." disse Patrick cercando di calmarla.

"Mamma? Non ci posso credere!

Mi hai tradito? E facevi tanto la religiosa.

Emily lo sa che l'uomo con cui pomiciava è tuo figlio?

Pensare che ho dovuto sposarti per portarti a letto!"

"Ora basta" disse Ricky dando a sua volta un pugno al padre.

"Ricky fermo! Non abbassarti al suo livello. Lascialo a me!" disse Patrick.

Il giovane poliziotto prese di peso l'uomo e lo sbatté fuori, chiamando la polizia una volta aver chiuso la porta.

Nel frattempo, Ralph arrivò in guardiola e iniziò il suo turno.

Quando i suoi occhi si posarono sullo schermo, vide Jack che veniva buttato fuori di casa e stava sbattendo i pugni sulla porta dell'appartamento 1109.

Decise così di chiamare il tenente Flynn che, dopo aver sistemato la cucina, era andato a fare una doccia lasciando il telefono in soggiorno.

Finito di rivestirsi andò a vedere un film ma venne distratto dalla vibrazione del cellulare e decise di vedere chi lo aveva chiamato.

Trovò 3 chiamate di Sharon e una di un numero sconosciuto.

Pensò che fosse Louie che chiamava con il telefono di casa, così quando il numero spuntò di nuovo, rispose dicendo:

"Provenza se abbiamo un caso io non sono reperibile e nemmeno …"


	373. Capitolo 372

"Tenente Flynn, sono Ralph il portiere.

La chiamo dal Condominio del Capitano Raydor"

"Oh salve che succede? Sharon sta bene?" chiese serio e preoccupato.

"Il Signor Raydor è fuori dalla porta ed è molto arrabbiato. Penso sia ubriaco.

Ho iniziato ora il turno e lo vedo dal monitor dare calci e pugni contro la porta"

"Figlio di puttana, arrivo subito. Grazie Ralph!"

Chiuse la chiamata e andò subito in camera per vestirsi.

Mentre si dirigeva da Sharon, la chiamò.

"Andy...io..." rispose subito, ma venne interrotta da lui:

"Tesoro sto arrivando! Stai lontana dalla porta!"

La sentì singhiozzare e le disse:

"Ehi, metti qualcosa davanti alla porta così non entra.

Vai in un'altra stanza e parla con me baby!"

"Andy, è ubriaco e ha picchiato i ragazzi!"

In quel momento, Flynn accese la sirena e diede gas, bruciando un sacco di semafori rossi.

"Mi sento sciocca a reagire così.

Non sono così Darth dopo tutto..."

"Ehi piccola ascoltami! Hai avuto un brutto periodo sei ancora scossa ma ne uscirai, hai capito?!

Sei una donna con le p... Con gli attributi! Ed è una delle cose che amo di te. Sei vulnerabile? Benvenuta nel club degli esseri umani"

"Dovrei essere forte per i ragazzi, Anna e Em sono spaventate!

Ricky e Patrick sono furiosi! Dovrei.."

"È tutta la vita che li proteggi!"

Intanto era arrivato al palazzo.

"Bambola sono qui, tempo di salire" Chiuse il telefono e si rivolse al portiere:

"Ralph chiami il 911 e chieda della Crimini Maggiori!"

"Va bene, ma stia attento!"

Al piano di Sharon, Andy trovò Jack fuori dalla porta che urlava:

"Perché hai cambiato la serratura brutta st..."

"La domanda giusta è: Perché hai quelle chiavi? Dove le hai prese?"

"Hai chiamato il tuo fidanzato alcolizzato!?

Che vergogna! Cos'è, il ghiaccio si è sciolto? Stai invecchiando donna"

"Jack sei ubriaco va via di qui e lascia stare Sharon, non è più tua moglie"

"Sai Flynn ti credevo più furbo!

Voglio dire con tutte le donne giusto con lei dovevi capitare, mi dispiace amico ti compatisco!"

"Non parlare così di lei!"

"Perché?! Sennò che fai?! Le prendi come a Halloween?!"

"Jack te lo ripeto vattene via altrimenti ti arresto per violazione di domicilio"

"Oh tu mi arresti... voglio proprio vedere!"

"Ti stai rendendo ridicolo! Non pensi hai tuoi figli?!"

"Non m'interessa"

"Che diavolo dici? Come fai a fregartene così? Non ci sei mai stato né quando erano piccoli né adesso, ma puoi cambiare dannazione! Sono parte di te, non capisci come sei fortunato?!"

"Anche tu hai abbandonato i tuoi, quindi non venirmi a fare la predica"

Da dentro, Sharon e i ragazzi sentivano tutto.

Come poteva il padre essere un tale mostro?!

Come poteva uno sconosciuto difenderli in quel modo?!

"Hai ragione! Invece di essere forte ho seguito un consiglio sbagliato.

Pensavo fosse un amico, invece era solo un c... Povero idiota!"

Andy pensò che Sharon e i ragazzi potessero ascoltare.

Non era giusto che lui apostrofasse il loro padre (anche se non era degno di essere chiamato tale) e sapeva quanto lei odiasse le parolacce, per questo si corresse. Poi continuò:

"Ma io ho fatto ammenda e mi hanno perdonato, Dio solo sa perché.

Tu non ci hai nemmeno provato…Ti consiglio di andare a casa e fare una bella dormita per smaltire la sbornia, se vuoi ti accompagno"

"No grazie non ho bisogno di una BabySitter"

"Allora se non vuoi che ti arresti fallo"

Jack si avvicinò ad Andy e gli tirò un pugno.

Anche questa volta, come il mese prima, il tenente non lo schivò.

Sharon guardava la scena dallo spioncino e rabbrividì.

"Visto Tenente adesso che farai?

Mi arresti perché ti ho dato un pugno in faccia?"

"È questo quello che vuoi Jack, picchiarmi?!

Dai fallo ancora, a chi pensi che daranno ragione i miei colleghi?

Ad un poliziotto che è stato aggredito oppure a te che sei ubriaco?! Dammi retta va a casa prima che ti arresti"

Purtroppo Jack non si fermò e tirò un altro pugno.

Andy si era stancato e questa volta gli prese il braccio, lo girò e lo spinse contro il muro con forza, schiacciandolo con il suo corpo.

"Te lo ripeto ancora una volta se non te ne vai ti sparo e dico ai miei colleghi che l'ho fatto per legittima difesa! Mi crederanno sulla parola"

"Non lo farai, sei troppo vigliacco"

"Ah si?! Vogliamo provare?!" disse Andy mettendo la mano sulla fondina.

Sharon era preoccupata: non che Flynn sparasse (cosa impossibile visto che non aveva un'arma con sé), avrebbero tutti appoggiato il suo alibi, ma per la sua pressione.


	374. Capitolo 373

"La ami?!" chiese Jack dopo che venne spinto a sedersi sulle scale.

"Più della mia stessa vita e ogni giorno prego Dio che il suo amore per me non sparisca. Mi sono sempre chiesto cosa ci trovasse in me, ma poi ho smesso"

"Perché?"

"Perché mi dimostra che è vero! E perché continuando a chiedermelo mi sembra di non fidarmi di lei."

"E i ragazzi? Ami anche loro?!"

"Si li amo allo stesso modo in cui amo i miei figli.

Solo tu non vedi che famiglia splendida hai! Sai, mia moglie non somiglia neanche lontanamente a Sharon.

Io posso dire che i miei figli, biologicamente non sono miei, ma li amo come nessuno mai!

E i tuoi ragazzi sono favolosi!

Sono dolci, gentili, premurosi, uniti.

Mi hanno accettato sapendo il mio passato, il che vuol dire che probabilmente ti perdonerebbero se glielo chiedessi e facessi sul serio!

Non sono diventati dei disgraziati o insensibili, nonostante quello che hanno vissuto.

E se sono così, e ti rispettano è solo merito di Sharon!

È... Meravigliosa! Trasforma in oro qualunque cosa tocca.

Da speranza ad un povero alcolizzato come me, dopo che ha passato la vita a dare occasioni a te.

Si è SEMPRE spesa per la sua famiglia e anche per quella degli altri!

Come puoi essere così cieco?!

Tu ti 'divertivi' e lei doveva fare la madre, il padre, la confidente, andare a lavorare, senza nessuno che la proteggesse, la aiutasse.

Anzi tutti che la sfottevano e insultavano, compreso me. Accidenti a me!

Ha pensato a tutti ma a lei chi ci pensava?

I ragazzi? Non è compito loro farlo!

Ha sempre sperato che tornassi, almeno per loro.

Non ha mai parlato male di te e non gli ha negato di vederti.

Io invece... Non sono stato così fortunato."

"Allora non sei più l'Andy Flynn che conoscevo!"

"No Jack, non sono più il debole Andy Flynn che hai spinto a bere ed a ubriacarsi convincendolo che una bottiglia era meglio dei figli e che, peggio ancora, ti ha creduto"

A quella rivelazione, Emily e Ricky erano sconvolti.

Il loro 'donatore di sperma', come avrebbe detto Rusty, aveva realmente fatto questo?!

Sharon si commosse alle parole del fidanzato ed aprì la porta.

Vide l'ex marito seduto e il suo amato tenente in piedi davanti a lui.

Quando quest'ultimo si voltò e le sorrise, notò che aveva il labbro sanguinante, proprio come il Richard.

"Andy!"

Si tuffò tra le sue braccia e lo abbracciò forte, mentre lui le accarezzò i capelli e le baciava la testa.

In quel momento, le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e ne uscirono Provenza, Julio e Tao.

"Ah tutta la squadra al completo" disse Jack.

"Sta zitto. Portatelo a casa" disse Provenza.

"Dai alzati ti portiamo a fare un bel giro"

"Grazie" disse Sharon sorridendo.

"Di niente Signora"

Se ne stavano andando quando Jack si fermò di fronte a Sharon.

"Mi dispiace" le disse.

Sharon poteva sentire il suo alito puzzare come non lo aveva mai sentito.

"Devi chiedere scusa ad Andy per averlo picchiato e ai ragazzi. Perché sei venuto qui?"

"È Natale, ero solo... E ti amo"

"Andiamo" disse Provenza.

"Papà!"

I ragazzi Raydor uscirono dall'appartamento, seguiti dai fidanzati.

Jack si fermò e vide i due giovani fiondarsi in lacrime tra le braccia del suo vecchio compagno di bevute.

"Grazie papà per averci protetto da questo mostro!" disse Emily.

"Si grazie papà, per aver difeso mamma!" aggiunse Ricky.

Insieme lo strinsero e gli dissero:

"Ti vogliamo bene papà"

Andy non sapeva che dire.

Li abbracciò forte sussurrandogli qualcosa all'orecchio, poi li guardò.

"Oh mio...ragazzi!"

In quel momento, un lampo di rabbia lo colpì e si pentì di non aver picchiato Jack.

La ragazza aveva il viso viola e il fratello il labbro spaccato, Anna glielo aveva disinfettato al meglio ma aveva bisogno di punti.

Patrick era piegato leggermente in avanti con la mano sullo stomaco e la cugina si massaggiava il braccio.

Quando la madre era uscita, Emily e Ricky avevano avuto una piccola discussione sul da farsi.

"Aspettate!" dissero a Provenza i giovani Raydor.

"Vogliamo denunciarlo!"

"Cosa!? Andiamo ragazzi..." disse Jack.

Da quella reazione capirono che era senza speranza.

Era arrivato, li aveva picchiati e insultati, li aveva visti dire 'papà' ad un altro uomo e si meravigliava se loro volessero giustizia. Ovviamente non avrebbero mai avuto un risarcimento monetario, e lui non sarebbe mai cambiato, era malato!

Ma non potevano continuare così.

Non li aveva mai toccati ma non voleva dire che dovesse passarla liscia.

Questa volta era andata bene ma se fosse riuscito a prendere un coltello dalla cucina?

Nicole e i bambini sarebbero dovuti essere presenti quella sera ma i piccoli avevano la febbre. Che sarebbe successo se ci fossero stati?

Come spiegare il suo casino a due poveri piccoli innocenti bimbi?

"Siete sicuri?" chiese Provenza guardando il capitano.

Emily gli fece vedere la guancia e disse:

"Questo, non me lo ha fatto Patrick!

Inoltre mi ha chiamato cagna schifosa"

Sharon era allibita non sapeva che dire.

"Andiamo in centrale"

Julio da solo bastava a portare via un Jack Raydor alcolizzato.

Mike si occupò di scendere con l'altro ascensore con i quattro giovani.

"Capitano tutto ok?!" chiese Provenza.

"Credo di si adesso, grazie Tenente" rispose abbozzando un sorriso.

"Tu come stai?!"

"Un po' ammaccato ma sto bene"

"Vi lascio soli"

Andy e Sharon si guardarono si sorrisero, anche se lui fece una smorfia di dolore dopo.

"Sicuro di stare bene? Se vuoi ti porto in ospedale a farti medicare"

"Sto bene davvero"

Sharon gli sorrise con gli occhi lucidi.

"Buon viaggio" disse il tenente prima di andare.


	375. Capitolo 374

"Stai bene?" si chiesero a vicenda Sharon e Andy mentre entravano in casa.

Nessuno dei due rispose a parole ma si sorrisero e, alla porta, Flynn le disse mettendosi da parte:

"Prima le donne!"

"Grazie. Adesso sto bene grazie a te!

E grazie per non aver picchiato eccessivamente Jack, so che per te non è stato facile. Lo apprezzo molto!"

"Non era giusto nei tuoi confronti o nei confronti dei ragazzi è pur sempre il loro padre"

"Purtroppo!"

"Sai, il ritornello di una canzone diceva che 'dal letame nascono i fiori'..."

"Direi che è azzeccata! Tu come stai?"

"Bene, a parte che quando ho visto i nostri ragazzi in quel modo mi sono subito pentito di non avergli sparato"

"Ti va di restare?" gli chiese quasi implorante.

"Certo"

"Chi ti ha chiamato?" domandò mentre sedevano sul divano.

"Ralph! Appena ha cominciato il turno ha visto Jack dai monitor e mi ha avvisato subito. Quando sono arrivato gli ho detto di chiamare la squadra"

"Devo ringraziare Ralph allora per avermi portato il mio fidanzato"

"Direi che si è guadagnato la gratifica natalizia."

Andy fece per ridere ma sentì dolore alla bocca.

"Vado a prendere la borsa del pronto soccorso"

"Sharon sto bene"

"Il gusto del sangue non mi è mai piaciuto. Non posso baciarti se non lo fermo"

"Ok Capo, allora vai con la medicazione"

"Potrebbe bruciare..." disse avvicinandosi con l'acqua ossigenata.

"Come l'inferno direi"

"Aspetta. Ecco fatto ho finito"

"Grazie"

Si guardarono negli occhi poi lui abbassò lo sguardo, dicendo:

"Mi dispiace"

"Come scusa?!"

"Se ti avessi risposto sarei venuto prima, e magari..."

"Andy no ti prego! Non avevi il telefono con te, va bene. Non è successo niente"

"Niente! Questo lo chiami niente?"

"Sì. E l'unico che deve chiedere scusa, ma seriamente, è l'uomo che si è presentato qui ubriaco picchiando i ragazzi e insultando me! Una volta mi dicesti che

chi ha dipendenze è bravo a manipolare la famiglia. Ricordi?"

"Si, quando la madre di Rusty voleva le sue medicine speciali"

Entrambi si soffermarono a pensare a quell'occasione.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Sharon Back era tornata nella vita del figlio e sembrava non essere cambiata di una virgola quella vipera.

Rusty aveva dato all'altra Sharon della sua vita, la ricetta medica della madre e il capitano ne era rimasta scossa.

Il tenente Flynn lo notò e la raggiunse nel suo ufficio per una 'consulenza'.

"Certo, l'idrosizina è un ansiolitico piuttosto leggero però mi è difficile credere che faccia parte del programma terapeutico di Sharon Beck, sbaglio?"

"No, inoltre l'idrosizina non ha gli effetti collaterali dell'eroina, ed è un modo economico per sballarsi" le disse.

"La madre di Rusty vuole ricominciare a drogarsi?"

"Dov'è ora? In un centro per drogati per ordine della Corte il miglior posto per procurarsi droga! Se la madre ha infranto la legge, il problema è risolto! Può mandarla dentro"

"Non è il mio scopo"

"Chi si droga è bravo a manipolare la famiglia" disse prima che venissero interrotti.

Chissà cosa avrebbero detto vedendoli così vicini?

Come avevano fatto a resistere dal saltarsi addosso reciprocamente data la vicinanza?

[FINE FLASHBACK]

"Quindi l'unico da biasimare è Jack, non l'uomo straordinario che mi ha protetta!

Sai è una bella sensazione, penso che potrei abituarmi.

Grazie per avergli detto quello che provi per me e per i ragazzi, mi sono commossa"

Lui la guardò e lei non poté più resistere.

Gli si buttò addosso baciandolo appassionatamente, lasciandolo a bocca aperta senza fiato.

"Per cos'era?!" chiese stupefatto.

"Prima hai detto I NOSTRI RAGAZZI!

Mi hai difeso come sempre!

E mi hai, ci hai, protetto. A tutti!

Sei riuscito a non comprometterti e a tenere sotto controllo la pressione.

E perché... Ti amo, tanto!"

Entrambi avevano gli occhi lucidi.

"Ti amo Sharon e ti proteggerò sempre" disse fissandola.

"So che lo farai, volpe d'argento"

Si scambiarono un altro bacio appassionato e poi andarono in camera.

"Hai preparato la valigia?" le chiese sdraiandosi accanto a lei.

"È pronta da due giorni"

"La mia da tre"

Si misero a letto abbracciati finché non si addormentarono.


	376. Capitolo 375

Erano quasi le 9 quando Andy si voltò e la vide alzarsi.

"Dove vai?"

"Credevo dormissi"

"Se non ci sei non riesco a dormire"

"Mi sono appena mossa! Sei dolce lo sai?" rispose ridendo e baciandolo sul naso.

"Non cambiare discorso.

Dove stavi andando?"

"A fare pipí! Posso papà?"

"Solo se torni presto"

"Va bene" sbuffò ridendo.

Flynn chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò di nuovo.

Sharon non voleva svegliarlo; avevano avuto una serata difficile, in aggiunta a una settimana difficile.

Alle 15 avrebbero dovuto affrontare un viaggio con 6 ore in più di jet leg.

Avevano entrambi bisogno di riposare, e poi era così bello quando dormiva, era così tranquillo, rilassato ... e sexy!

Così quando uscì dal bagno, andò in cucina.

Era stanca ma anche emozionata per la loro 'fuga romantica'.

Avevano staccato la sveglia ma sapeva che presto Andy si sarebbe svegliato. Non tanto perché il suo orologio biologico fosse attivo, ma perché sarebbe andato a controllare dove fosse.

Decise così che gli avrebbe portato la colazione a letto.

Lui gliela portava sempre e lei non era mai riuscita a cambiare il favore.

Sharon ripensò ad alcune delle volte che aveva affrontato problemi, a prescindere che Jack fosse coinvolto. Andy era stato l'unica costante di quei momenti, anche prima che iniziasse la farsa dei NON-APPUMTAMENTI (diamine anche prima di essere amici) e gliene era così grata.

Tra le occasioni meno eclatanti c'erano state il ragazzo copertina (quello che sia era suicidato parlando in videochiamata con Sharon che fingeva ci fossero i media per lui), il caso dei bambini morti e ritrovati nella valigia e quando Stroh era scappato.

Ogni volta Andy Flynn era accanto al suo capitano, dicendole:

"ASPETTERÒ, SE LE SERVISSI" e "TIENI DURO, OK?!" o semplicemente facendo il muso duro a Jack e intimandogli di abbassare i toni come se stesse mancandole di rispetto mentre parlavano di un caso.

Aveva cominciato a chiamarla per nome poi, da dopo il divorzio, a darle del tu.

L'aveva persino stretto la spalla e lei gli aveva accarezzato la mano in segno di ringraziamento.

Ad un occhio esterno, in questi scambi si vedeva che i due erano più che adatti l'una per l'altro.

Una voce assonnata dal fondo della stanza la fece riemergere dai suoi pensieri.

"Che stai facendo?"

"Oh dio, Andy! Mi hai spaventata!" rispose portandosi una mano sul cuore e voltandosi a guardarlo.

"Siamo pari, tu mi hai mentito!"

"Che dici?"

"Hai detto che andavi a fare pipì, questo non è il bagno!"

"Ho fatto, ma avevo fame e ti stavo preparando la colazione"

Nel frattempo si era voltata di nuovo a cucinare e gli dava le spalle mentre lui si era avvicinato abbracciandola.

"Mi hai rovinato la sorpresa! Volevo portartela a letto!" disse lei.

"Mi dispiace ma sono io che devo viziarti non viceversa"

"Grazie! Ma tu lo fai sempre per me volevo solo... Che fai?!"

Andy aveva spento il fuoco sotto il caffè e il the, e aveva staccato la spina del tostapane.

Girò Sharon tra le sue braccia e la baciò.

"Andy..."

"Hai detto che volevi fare qualcosa di bello, portandomi la colazione a letto giusto?!" disse mentre le baciava il collo.

"Mmm si" annui lei a occhi chiusi.

"Bene! Allora vieni con me!

Ti voglio nel letto più della colazione, e poi sei molto più buona!"

La stava tirando verso la stanza, tenendola stretta.

Sharon non opponeva alcuna resistenza.

"Devo andare in bagno!"

"No, ci sei già stata!"

"Ma devo cambiarmi" disse entrando all'indietro nella stanza, iniziando a sbottonare la camicia che indossava dal basso.

"Non è un problema!" rispose spingendola contro il mobile.

Iniziarono a baciarsi e la sollevò, facendola sedere dentro il lavandino.

Lei rise nel bacio mentre gli avvolgeva le gambe attorno e lui la prendeva in braccio per riportarla in camera.

"Non avevamo detto niente incontri ravvicinati?!" chiese Sharon ansimando mentre lui le stava sopra baciandola.

"Ci stiamo solo baciando!" rispose senza interrompersi.

"Dillo alle tue mani!"

"Sono delle Flynn, disubbidienti di natura"

"E se ... Volessi di più?!"

"Credo si possa fare, se lo vuoi davvero!"

Sharon lo spinse indietro leggermente per guardarlo negli occhi.

La sua mano destra sopra il suo cuore e la sinistra che gli accarezva il viso. Lo fissò con uno sguardo malizioso mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore dopo essersi passata la lingua.

"Tu che dici?!"

"Sono fortunato"

"Perché?!"

"È quello che vogliamo sia io che junior!" le sussurrò all'orecchio, spingendo un po i fianchi.

Andy si era sdraiato meglio su di lei, cosicché lo poté 'sentire'.

Strabuzzò gli occhi per la sorpresa e iniziò a ridere mentre lo tirava a sé per un bacio appassionato.


	377. Capitolo 376

Dopo la denuncia fatta a Jack, Ricky e Anna passarono la notte da Patrick e Emily.

Avevano pensato che sarebbe stato meglio lasciar sola la coppia più grande dopo le vicissitudini della serata.

Comunque, la mattina dopo, avevano deciso che avrebbero fatto una sorpresa per colazione a Sharon e Andy.

Siccome avevano l'aereo nel pomeriggio, la sera prima i due poliziotti si erano messi d'accordo per passare la mattinata con tutti i figli, genero e nipoti compresi.

Erano le 8.30 quando le ragazze si alzarono.

Ricky aveva ricevuto 4 punti sul labbro e per Patrick alzarsi dal letto fu un'impresa a causa dei dolori allo stomaco.

I quattro si diressero all'appartamento e aprirono con la loro copia di chiavi, cercando di non far rumore.

Si meravigliarono un po quando videro in cucina il cabaret mezzo preparato ma dimenticato.

Sorrisero e finirono di preparare la colazione.

Rusty, che aveva passato la notte fuori, li raggiunse.

Intanto, i due piccioncini stavano ancora dormendo.

La prima ad aprire gli occhi fu nuovamente Sharon.

Si girò leggermente e vide Andy che aveva la mano sulla sua vita e la faccia nel suo collo.

Sorrise ripensando a qualche ora prima e gli baciò la fronte.

Era la prima volta che entrambi 'duravano poco' e si addormentavano subito.

"Buongiorno raggio di sole" disse assonnato, stringendola a sé.

"Buongiorno amore mio" sospirò Sharon baciandolo sulla guancia.

"Sei pensierosa.. che hai?"

"Ricordi quella volta in cui affrontammo il caso del ragazzo copertina?"

"Oh si, è stato un caso duro"

"La parte migliore è stata quando mi hai detto che avevo fatto un buon lavoro"

"Lo intendevo davvero "

"Lo so. In quel momento avevo bisogno di sentirmelo dire. Tu ci sei sempre quando ho bisogno di te. L'odore del tuo dopobarba mi ha scosso quando ti sei piegato sulla scrivania" disse stringendosi nel suo abbraccio.

"Mi sono chinato per sentire meglio il tuo profumo e starti più vicino. Quando mi hai sorriso, arricciando le labbra ... avrei voluto così tanto baciarti in quel momento"

"Avrei voluto lo facessi"

"Posso farlo ora se vuoi"

"Mi piacerebbe"

I minuti trascorsero interminabili mentre le loro bocche si esploravano a fondo ma con dolcezza.

"È ora di alzarsi pigrone! Abbiamo un appuntamento con i nostri figli e i nostri nipotini prima di andare in aereoporto" disse accarezzandogli la guancia.

"Lo so! Ma non voglio"

"Hey glielo abbiamo promesso ai bambini ricordi?"

"Si mi ricordo"

"Bene ora alziamoci e vestiamoci.

Facciamo colazione e poi raggiungiamo i ragazzi al centro commerciale"

"Ok"

Si stava alzando quando Andy la fermò:

"Aspetta"

"Che c'è?" chiese fissandolo.

La tirò verso di sé e la baciò di nuovo, con molta più passione questa volta.

La sua mano sinistra era appoggiata al materasso, mentre la destra era affondata tra i capelli di Sharon e il suo collo per tenerla più vicina e stretta.

"Bonjour mon amour" disse una volta staccatosi.

Sharon sorrise e lo ribaciò.

Lei era in ginocchio a metà letto, con entrambe le mani dietro il collo del fidanzato.

"Bonjour a toi, mon chère!"

Si alzarono, si vestirono e andarono in cucina mano nella mano.

Usciti dal corridoio si trovarono tutti i figli seduti ed il tavolo apparecchiato pieno di cibo.

"Buongiorno piccioncini" disse Patrick.

"Buongiorno ragazzi ma non dovevamo vederci al centro commerciale?!" dissero in coro.

"Abbiamo deciso di fare colazione con voi, non vi dispiace vero?!" disse Ricky.

Sharon e Andy si guardarono e sorrisero.

"No non ci dispiace.

Tua madre non mi fa mangiare!" disse Andy.

"Ah io.. Ma sentitelo! Che coraggio!"

"Vuoi forse negare di aver interrotto i preparativi prima?"

"No ma.."

"Ma cosa? Mi aveva promesso la colazione a letto e invece.."

"Mamma non ci credo! Lo lasci affamato?!" chiese Em.

"Io?! Ma è lui!"

"Lui cosa?!" chiese Anna divertita.

"Mi ha interrotto"

"E come? Si è un disturbatore ma.."

"Già come ti ho interrotto Sharon?!" chiese Andy fissandola e sorridendo maliziosamente.

"Non ricordo!"

"Questo forse potrebbe rinfrescarti la memoria" La prese per le spalle e le diede un bacio mozzafiato.

Rusty si voltò fingendo disgusto mentre gli altri fischiavano e applaudivano.

Dopo il bacio, si misero a sedere.

Sharon guardò Ricky ed Emily, e la ragazza capì subito cosa volesse chiederle la madre.

"Lo abbiamo denunciato mamma!"

"Provenza lo convocherà per dirgli che ci sarà un ordine restrittivo" disse il ragazzo.

"Perché non mi ha chiamata?!"

"Glielo abbiamo chiesto noi!

Volevamo essere noi a dirtelo" interruppe Patrick.

"Ok!" disse sconsolata.

"Senti mamma era la cosa giusta da fare!

Quando sei uscita dalla porta ne abbiamo parlato a lungo e abbiamo deciso di denunciarlo" disse Emily.

"Ora non ci darà più fastidio e neanche a te"

"Come va il labbro?!" chiese Sharon al figlio, cambiando argomento.

Lui le sorrise.

"Adesso meglio, grazie. Dopo che siamo usciti dalla centrale siamo andati da Zio Peter nel suo studio e mi ha messo 4 punti.

Gli abbiamo raccontato tutto" disse Ricky.

"Tu e Patrick come state?" chiese poi a Patrick e Emily.

"Meglio il livido andrà via in due o tre giorni"

"Io sto già meglio non preoccuparti"

"E il tuo braccio?" chiese rivolta a Anna.

"Non mi fa male, è solo rosso dove lo ha stretto.

Mi sono solo .. Spaventata,tutto qui!"

"Mi dispiace che tu abbia passato tutto questo.

Mi dispiace che tutti voi lo abbiate passato" disse Andy alla nipote.

"Adesso è finita!" disse Sharon.

Si sorrisero e finirono di fare colazione.

Una volta terminato, si misero le giacche e stavano per uscire quando Emily fermò Andy prendendolo per un braccio:

"Papà?!"

"Si?! Che c'è tesoro?"

"Grazie per averci difeso!

So che ti ho già ringraziato ma volevo farlo di nuovo"

"Non c'è nessun problema piccola!

Prima di tutto ci sarete sempre voi 5" disse abbracciando i ragazzi uno per uno.

"Scusa e io?" chiese Sharon fingendo di avere il broncio. Andy si staccò dai figli andò verso di lei.

Le mise le mani sulle spalle e la fissò mentre diceva:

"TU sei la mia priorità!

Proprio come lo sono loro Capitano"

"Oh grazie Tenente" disse baciandolo e abbracciandolo.

"Ok voi adesso basta baciarvi.

Sprizzate sesso da tutte le parti" disse Patrick.

Sharon e Andy lo fissarono.

"Detective Flynn se continua a parlare così, non farà mai parte della Crimini Maggiori.

È questo quello che vuole?!" disse Sharon fingendosi seria.

"No no va bene Capitano non parlerò più!

E poi, se un giorno farò parte della Crimini Maggiori, devo andare d'accordo con il mio Capo" disse facendole l'occhiolino.

Si misero tutti a ridere ed uscirono di casa, raggiungendo Nicole, Dean e i bambini al centro commerciale.


	378. Capitolo 377

"Pesti dove volete mangiare?" chiese Patrick ai nipoti verso mezzogiorno.

"Mc Donald's" dissero in coro.

"Mc Donald's siete sicuri?!"

"Si ti prego nonna!" dissero i piccoli facendo gli occhi dolci.

Al duo si unì anche Andy, dicendo:

"Si dai! Ti prego nonna!"

"Se mi fate gli occhi dolci non posso dirvi di no!"

"Siii!" gridarono i piccoli eccitati.

"Questa è corruzione di un pubblico ufficiale"

"Lo sappiamo!

È nonno Andy che c'è lo ha insegnato, per farti dire di sì basta fare gli occhi da cerbiatto" disse Luis.

"Ah!" esclamò lei.

"Tu non sei un poliziotto, adesso sei la loro nonna" disse Andy cingendole la vita da dietro.

"Con te faccio i conti dopo, NONNO"

Andy sorrise e le sussurrò:

"Anche se ne abbiamo già parlato devo ammettere che mi piace quando mi chiami Nonno!

A proposito, che cosa mi fa Capitano? Sono proprio curioso di saperlo!"

"Mm!...Lo scoprirà molto presto a Parigi Tenente"

I loro figli li guardarono e poi sorrisero.

Nessuno di loro aveva mai visto il proprio genitore così innamorato.

Certo tutti si erano erano accorti dei sentimenti che legavano la coppia prima dei diretti interessati, ma (che che ne dicessero loro) durante gli anni precedenti si sarebbe potuto vedere qualche sguardo di troppo per due semplici colleghi, come durante il processo ai quattro simpatici vecchietti che avevano ucciso per sbaglio il loro affittuario. Per quanto fugace, quello sguardo valeva più di 1000 parole se solo gli si avesse dato retta!

Per non parlare di tutte le occasioni che lei coglieva per toccarlo, come quando a Natale di qualche anno prima, lo aveva spinto via all'arrivo di Patrice toccandogli il braccio più e più volte (quasi indecisa tra lo spingerlo via o il tirarlo a sé godendosi i suoi muscoli sotto le mani).

Mentre mangiavano, Patrick prese la parola:

"Amore, vorrei approfittare della presenza di tutti per chiederti una cosa"

Emily non volendo lo interruppe:

"Patrick, gente... Noi avremmo da dirvi una cosa"

"Ok, vai prima tu" disse il fidanzato, perso nei suoi pensieri.

"Tesoro che succede?"

"Sorellina che c'è?"

La guardarono preoccupati tutti.

"Aspetta NOI?! Noi chi?" chiese Patrick agitato. La ragazza sorrise, tirando fuori dalla borsa tre scatolette rettangolari.

"Aspettate un bambino!" esclamò Andy eccitato, quando vide i test di gravidanza.

"Oh mio Dio diventeremo nonni di nuovo!" disse Sharon con gli occhi lucidi, dando per scontato che i figli di Dean fossero suoi nipoti.

Emily guardò preoccupata Patrick che la stava guardando, senza dire ancora nulla.

"Amore di qualcosa, non sei contento?!

Terra chiama Patrick!"

Andy guardò suo figlio.

Conosceva quello sguardo, era come se stesse dicendo:

'Riuscirò ad essere un buon padre?'.

"Oh si…É la cosa più bella che potesse capitarmi con la donna che amo. Scusatemi"

Si alzò e uscì.

"Ma che gli è preso?" dissero i fratelli.

"È solo un po' sorpreso tutto qui, tranquilla Em vado a parlargli io" disse Andy.

La ragazza annuì tristemente mentre Flynn si alzava per raggiungere il figlio.

Lo trovò seduto su una panchina, si mise a sedere accanto a lui e disse:

"Hey che succede amico?"

"Ho sempre sognato di diventare padre un giorno ma non credevo che sarebbe successo adesso!

Lei era così emozionata per il nuovo lavoro, e ora...Cambierà tutto!

Volevo chiederle di sposarmi, ma penserà che lo faccio per il bambino!"

"Figliolo ascoltami.

So che diventare padre non era nei tuoi programmi a breve termine, ma è la cosa più bella che può capitare ad un uomo. Se poi ad aspettarlo è la donna che ami davvero e con cui vuoi condividere il resto della tua esistenza è ancora più bello"

"Sono contento, davvero! Ma chi mi dice che sarò un buon padre?!"

"Nessuno!

Ascoltami: padre non si nasce, si diventa. Andando avanti lo scoprirai.

Essere un buon padre significa crescere con loro, seguirli e aiutarli a prendere le loro scelte, condividere i momenti belli e brutti. Tutte cose che io non ho potuto fare con voi.

Adesso va da lei e dille quanto sei felice.

Tra nove mesi avrai un piccolo o una piccola Flynn tra le tue braccia" Patrick abbracciò forte il padre, dicendogli:

"Grazie papà!

Tu sarai un nonno fantastico, anzi lo sei già e dimostri di essere un buon padre ogni giorno. Cancelliamo il passato e pensiamo al presente e al futuro"

"Come posso essere così fortunato?! Grazie figliolo ora torniamo di là e abbraccia la tua fidanzata"

Emily stava parlando con Sharon quando vide il ragazzo avvicinarsi.

"Mi dispiace per prima tesoro.

Sono davvero contento di diventare papà e non vedo l'ora che nasca un piccolo Flynn. Inoltre sono certo che sarai una mamma fantastica!"

"Oh tesoro! Anche io sono rimasta un po' così quando l'ho saputo!

Ho paura ma so che posso contare su di te, sarai un ottimo padre!

Certo cambia le cose ma non vorrei farle diversamente.

Saremo dei bravi genitori me lo sento!" disse baciandolo.

"Voi ci aiuterete, vero?!" chiesero in coro rivolti a Sharon e Andy.

"Certo"

"Contate anche su noi" dissero i fratelli.

"Cosa volevi dirmi prima?"

Il ragazzo guardò il padre, che disse:

"Penso che il tempismo sia perfetto. Vai!"

"Ecco.. io.. ti amo!

Tu aspetti il nostro bambino e sono molto molto contento. La mia vita da quando ci sei tu è piena e ti amo ogni giorno di più. So che potrebbe sembrare affrettato ma più stiamo insieme più mi rendo conto che voglio passare la mia vita con te per sempre! Emily mi vuoi sposare?"

Si mise in ginocchio e tirò fuori l'anello dalla tasca.

Lei aveva le lacrime agli occhi, si inginocchiò davanti al fidanzato e rispose:

"Sì mille volte sì"

"Si?"

"Certo"

"Non te lo sto chiedendo per il bambino"

"Lo so. Voglio sposarti Patrick Flynn e passare tutta la mia vita con te. Che aspetti infilami l'anello e baciami"

Il giovane fu ben lieto di ubbidire ad entrambe le richieste.

Tutti si misero ad applaudire e a fischiare, Sharon aveva le lacrime agli occhi e Andy le baciò la tempia e sorrise ai figli con gli occhi lucidi.


	379. Capitolo 378

Sharon e Andy erano seduti ai loro posti mentre la hostess illustrava le procedure in caso di avaria.

Lei ascoltava ma lui era troppo impegnato a fissarla e a sorriderle.

Il capitano si sentiva osservata e si girò:

"Che c'è?!"

"Stavo pensando tutto qui"

"A cosa?!"

"A questo viaggio.

È il primo vero viaggio che facciamo e non riesco ancora a credere di stare con a te. E a quanto sei bella, ovviamente" rispose baciandole il dorso della mano.

Sharon arrossì, non sapeva cosa rispondere ad una tale genuina espressione d'amore, nonostante gliene dicesse sempre.

"Ti amo Andy e sono molto molto felice di essere qui con te! Non riesco a credere che stiamo andando a Parigi, la città dell' amore"

"Ti amo Sharon, non sai quanto" le disse fissandola.

Si misero fronte contro fronte con gli occhi chiusi, mentre l'aereo decollava.

Andy le baciò il naso e interruppe il silenzio.

"So che adesso rovinerò questo momento romantico, e mi prenderò a calci a vita, ma devo chiedertelo"

"Chiedermi cosa?"

"Jack ti ha mai portata in vacanza da qualche parte?"

Sharon lo guardò.

"Finché non ci siamo sposati no.

Mio padre era molto protettivo nei miei confronti.

Dopo mi portò a Las Vegas, Reno e altri luoghi dove avrebbe potuto giocare. È durata finché non abbiamo avuto Emily poi non abbiamo fatto più una vacanza insieme perché dovevo lavorare, cioè io lavoravo e lui spendeva. In seguito è stato Ricky etc. etc."

Andy si maledisse per aver chiesto.

"Capisco, mi dispiace tanto"

Lei gli fece uno dei suoi sorrisi più belli, gli strinse la mano e guardandolo negli occhi disse:

"Non preoccuparti!

Adesso sono qui, con te, ed è l'unica cosa che conta.

Da quando siamo insieme sono rinata"

Lui contraccambiò tristemente il sorriso e si baciarono.

Riluttanti dovettero smettere. Avevano due settimane per 'quello' ma ora c'era troppa gente intorno e i bagni degli aerei non sono 'così comodi', perciò prima di essere presi dalla passione si staccarono.

Il viaggio durò 11 ore. Riposarono, parlarono, giocarono.

Tra Los Angeles e Parigi ci sono 9 ore di fuso, quindi arrivarono alle 11 del giorno dopo.

Nonostante ciò e l'età, grazie al lavoro che facevano, non erano così stanchi, solo la schiena doleva un po e il lato b.

Arrivati in albergo, Andy diede i documenti per la registrazione e poi il fattorino li accompagnò alla suite.

Quando entrarono in camera, Sharon rimase a bocca aperta.

Era più bella che in foto è di fronte avevano la Torre Eiffel.

"Allora ti piace?" chiese Andy, preoccupato che non si fosse ancora espressa.

Lei si avvicinò al camino e cominciò a spogliarsi lentamente.

"Se mi piace? La amo!

È stupenda. Sono contentissima davvero.

Grazie" disse rimanendo nuda davanti a lui.

Andy era allibito ed eccitato all'ennesima potenza mentre lei gli sbottonava la camicia.

"Ho aspettato così tanto!"

"Già, 11 ore! Una tortura"

"Promettimi che mai più faremo una pausa così lunga.."

"A costo di farlo nel vano bagagli"

"Oh signor Flynn come sei romantico"

"Che vuoi Signora Flynn, tu e Parigi mi ispirate!" le disse iniziando a baciarla su tutto il corpo e mandandola completamente in tilt.

Si sdraiarono sul tappeto davanti al fuoco e fecero l'amore lì. Lento e passionale, proprio come avevano fatto a casa.

Mentre si mettevano a letto, entrambi realizzarono (ognuno per conto suo) il modo in cui l'aveva chiamata.

Mentre si addormentava, Sharon continuava a sentire il modo in cui Andy l'aveva chiamata.

Signora Flynn.

Sarebbe mai successo?

Sapeva di amarlo e vivere la vita con lui era ciò che più desiderava.

Le aveva donato il suo cuore e le aveva giurato amore eterno.

Sicuramente non sarebbe finita come con Jack.

Jack!

Chiudendo gli occhi ripensò a quando, a Capodanno di qualche anno prima, lo aveva beccato che beveva di nuovo:

Andy le aveva portato il Natale mentre l'ex marito per l'ennesima volta le rompeva il cuore, anche se ora erano divorziati.


	380. Capitolo 379

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Mancavano pochi giorni a Capodanno e la squadra sperava vivamente di riuscire a festeggiare ognuno con la propria famiglia, visto che già il Natale lo avevano passato a lavorare.

Firmati di ultimi rapporti della giornata, Andy aveva il cervello in fumo. Avevano avuto un altro caso pesante e ora che finalmente l'avevano chiuso non desiderava altro che staccare spina.

Andò verso l'ufficio di Sharon e bussò:

"Avanti!"

"Senti visto che per oggi abbiamo finito, che ne dici di mangiare un boccone insieme e magari due passi?"

Flynn si sentiva ancora terribilmente imbarazzato per averle rovinato il Natale facendo immaginare a Nicole e alla famiglia che stessero insieme quando non era così.

Aveva cercato di starle alla larga il più possibile ma voleva così tanto recuperare almeno il rapporto di rispetto con lei.

Certo le aveva fatto la sorpresa in sala ristoro con i ragazzi, ma lo sguardo di delusione che lei aveva mostrato dopo aver parlato con Nicole gli aveva bruciato la retina. Quando si era distaccata da lui mentre guardavano i filmati del caso dell'attore morto nel vicolo, lo aveva pugnalato al cuore. Lui aveva provato a rompere il ghiaccio e fare dello spirito prendendo in giro il fatto che Mike aveva corretto Provenza con RULOTTE al posto di CAMERINO, ma lei sembrava non vedesse l'ora di liberarsi di lui, non riuscendo nemmeno a sostenere il suo sguardo per più di quattro secondi.

Per non parlare di quando il giorno dopo si era quasi inciampata (col rischio di finire su Tao) pur di lasciare spazio tra loro mentre Julio spiegava la strana posizione dello specchio nell'auto che avevano trovato.

"Mmm... L'idea di prendere un po' d'aria è allettante. Ok lasciami avvisare Rusty e possiamo andare"

Flynn sorrise come un bambino, non credendo possibile che avesse accettato.

"Allora ti aspetto in garage"

20 minuti dopo Andy aiutò Sharon a scendere dalla macchina e si avviarono verso il locale.

A differenza del solito, quella sera i tavoli erano quasi tutti occupati e c'era in via vai frenetico di camerieri, che andavano e venivano con vassoi pieni, rischiando di versarteli addosso.

Finalmente Andy individuò il suo amico Jimmy che lavorava lì e lo fermò al volo: "Ciao Jimmy, come vanno le cose stasera?"

"Un delirio! Uno studio di avvocati ha vinto un importante causa e sono qua a festeggiare. Comunque tranquillo, per te il tavolo è sempre pronto"

Presero posto e si godettero l'atmosfera calda e accogliente dall'altra parte del ristorante. Andy era estasiato al guardare Sharon, senza occhiali e in abbigliamento da lavoro ma sempre bellissima, mentre muoveva la testa al ritmo della canzone lenta che suonava nell'aria.

"Allora, cosa hai intenzione di fare a Capodanno?" chiese Sharon sorseggiando il suo gin tonic.

"Sono stato formalmente invitato dai nipotini a festeggiare con loro.

Sempre che qualcuno non decida di farsi ammazzare proprio quel giorno"

Sharon guardò Andy e si sorrisero, all'improvviso una forte risata sovrastò le altre voci, facendo raggelare il sangue del capitano.

Andy si accorse del cambiamento di umore di Sharon.

"Non può essere!"

Anche Flynn riconobbe la voce familiare, che ora stava raccontando volgari barzellette.

Si voltarono contemporaneamente verso la voce incriminata, vedendo un Jack palesemente ubriaco che barcollava da una parte all'altra del locale, con un bicchiere in mano (rendendosi completamente ridicolo ma convinto di essere fico).

Sharon si inchiodò al suo posto con gli occhi sbarrati per lo shock.

"È di nuovo ubriaco!" sussurrò. Non si capiva se fosse triste o arrabbiata.

"Andiamo via di qua" disse Andy alzandosi.

Lei rimase immobile.

"Mi hai sentito? Andiamo via!"

Non poteva permettere che un altro idiota alcolizzato le rovinasse il suo periodo dell'anno preferito, lo aveva già fatto lui.

Reagì solo quando lui le posò dolcemente una mano sulla spalla, stringendola un po, e piegandosi nel suo campo visivo (in modo da nascondere il pessimo paesaggio ed evitare che venisse vista dall'ex marito).

Si scambiarono un sorriso, lui le prese la mano e finalmente uscirono, finché non sedettero su una panchina.

"Sta bevendo di nuovo"

"Calmati e cerca di non pensarci. Questo è il tuo periodo preferito dell'anno"

"Già, e quasi ogni volta riesce a rovinarmelo.

Come faccio a calmarmi? Jack è ubriaco e Emily è a casa sua per le feste!

Possibile non riesca a trattenersi?!"

"Magari è successo solo stasera! Bada non lo giustifico però..."

"Ho l'impressione che i ragazzi lo sappiano e non abbiano voluto dirmelo di proposito.

Era strana l'altro giorno in centrale quando... Oh scusa, la tua mano!"

"Di niente. Mi stavi scaldando a dire la verità. Dicevi?" disse sorridendole mentre la vedeva imbarazzata per essere ancora mano nella mano con lui.

Eppure sembravano adattarsi così bene.

Lei sospirò e disse:

"È colpa mia se siamo a questo punto"

"Perché mai sarebbe colpa tua?! L'hai costretto forse?!"

"Non sono una persona facile con cui vivere..."

"Oh dannazione Sharon! Non gli stai puntando una pistola in testa obbligandolo a bere e non gli stai buttando giù quella roba in gola con un imbuto"

"No, ma..."

"Allora come diavolo fa a essere colpa tua?! Dimmelo"

"Il divorzio! Gli ho tolto l'unica certezza della sua vita"

"È lui che l'ha scaricata nel cesso!

Fammi capire:

Lui beve, tu divorzi, lui beve e la colpa è la tua?! Ti rendi conto che non ha senso?

Se qualcuno è colpevole della sua condizione è lui stesso!

Ha deciso di bere! E qualunque cosa tu fai, hai fatto, farai o meno se lui vuole bere, berrà"

Effettivamente era difficile dargli torto.

"Sharon ci sono passato!

Non puoi non devi continuare a prenderti la colpa.

Parlane con i ragazzi, non sono più bambini, e non hanno più bisogno di essere protetti!

Sono adulti e devono decidere come affrontare il problema. Tu hai già fatto la tua parte, ora sta a loro!"

"Credo tu abbia ragione, devo solo elaborare come farlo al meglio!

Ho proprio bisogno di quella cena ora, se l'offerta è ancora valida"

"Certo che lo è!"

Andy le sorrise e le offrì il braccio per farla alzare. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per quella donna, per farla ridere e farla sentire protetta, al sicuro. Per questo decise che dopo quella sera avrebbe preso le distanze da lei, tornando ad essere un semplice tenente, era quello il suo posto!

[FINE FLASHBACK]


	381. Capitolo 380

Verso le 16, Andy chiamò il servizio in camera e chiese se fosse possibile avere qualcosa da mangiare nonostante l'ora (c'è chi dopo il sesso fuma, loro mangiavano).

Vestito con jeans e camicia bianca, Flynn aprì al cameriere e poi andò da Sharon con il vassoio in mano.

La trovò seduta nel letto, capelli arruffati, occhiali indosso, un lenzuolo che copriva la sua forma nuda, indossando nuovamente l'anello e la collana di agata viola che Nicole le aveva regalato per natale.

"Questo vale già per Parigi?!" chiese mentre si sistemavano per mangiare sul letto.

"No! Era per pareggiare i conti, anche io volevo farlo in aereo"

Sharon sospirò forte e Andy capì che qualcosa non andava.

Forse era in ansia per averle detto 'Signora Flynn'?

Doveva dirle di calmarsi e che non voleva spingerla?

Lei interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri, dicendo:

"Andy devo dirti una cosa"

Si staccò da lui e, abbracciando le ginocchia, nascose la faccia nel lenzuolo.

"Ehi..."

"Mi dispiace"

L'uomo pensò subito al peggio. Cosa gli era venuto in mente di portarla oltreoceano fingendo di essere marito e moglie?! Era logico che tutti lo avrebbero dato per scontato. Si sentiva male al pensiero che, da poco arrivati e dopo il sesso fantastico appena avuto, lei gli desse il benservito perché l'aveva spinta troppo.

"Sharon se è per come ti ho ch..."

"Non sono stata del tutto sincera! Quando mi hai chiesto.. se ..avevo avuto... altri prima di te"

Sharon aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Andy iniziò a sentirsi strano: non era rabbia o risentimento. Solo ... Strano!

"Andy quello che sto per dirti lo so solo io, Clare pace all'anima sua la mia amica del College e i miei genitori.

Neanche Gavin, Jennifer o Andrea lo sanno.

Emily e Ricky non lo sanno e non lo dovranno MAI sapere ok?"

"Ok va bene ma mi stai preoccupando"

Andy ricordava di aver visto una doppia foto di Sharon e Claire: una da giovani e una di qualche anno prima, qualche mese dopo che l'amica aveva cominciato la chemio.

"Quando ero al college conobbi un ragazzo più grande di me e ripetente, Jesse.

Ci frequentammo per tutto il terzo anno.

Sembrava il ragazzo giusto. Sembrava un duro ma con me era dolce, premuroso e gentile. Non mi faceva pressione e…" si fermò perché le emozioni cominciarono a soffocarla.

"Diceva di amarmi. Così ... Andammo insieme. Fu solo una volta e anche abbastanza squallido… dentro..i bagni della scuola.

Una settimana prima di Pasqua dovevo raggiungere i miei per le vacanze ma stavo male e avevo nausea.

Lo dissi a Claire, che andò a comprarmi un test di gravidanza.

Risultò positivo! Confermato poi anche dal ginecologo"

Andy non sapeva come reagire.

"E che hai fatto?!" le chiese.

"Niente perché in quel periodo cominciò ad essere violento per la prima volta. Non riusciva a superare gli esami e se la prendeva con me.

Volevo essere sicura che il bambino stesse bene così tornai dai miei, con la scusa che volevo prendere una pausa dallo studio.

Ovviamente, essendo che amavo studiare, mia madre capì che qualcosa non andava.

Io pensavo, speravo, che lui cambiasse se non mi avesse vista per un mese ma…"

"Non fu così vero?"

"No non fu così! Quando arrivai dai miei feci finta che andasse tutto bene e la discussione si chiuse lì.

Gli avevo parlato di Jesse, ma non gli dissi che avevo fatto sesso con lui, li avrei delusi.

Un giorno, mentre facevamo colazione, mi venne la nausea mentre bevevo il mio succo preferito.

I miei capirono subito e mi fecero un sacco di domande, chiedendomi perché non avevo portato Jesse per farglielo conoscere e così..." sospirò di nuovo.

"Gli raccontasti tutto" disse Andy per lei.

"Si tutto."

Andy cercò di abbracciarla ma lei si girò, stringendosi ancora di più nel lenzuolo, non riuscendo a guardarlo.

"Mio padre mi chiese di dargli il numero e lo chiamò, dicendogli di prendere il primo volo per Long Island.

Lo aspettò davanti alla porta di casa e gli disse di lasciarmi in pace.

Lui chiese a mio padre di vedermi e io scesi giù in salotto.

Era lì capisci? Era venuto.

Quando mi vide mi abbracciò e mi chiese se potevamo parlare in privato.

Acconsentii e dissi a mio padre che doveva stare tranquillo, che me la sarei cavata, così mi lasciò andare.

Andammo nella dependance e parlammo.

Mi chiese scusa per avermi trattato male.

Credevo fosse sincero e ero talmente innamorata di lui che lo perdonai ma quando dissi del bambino andò su tutte le furie. Sembrava un'altra persona.

Cominciò di nuovo a picchiarmi dicendomi che non era il suo.

Lo implorai di smetterla ma mi prese per i capelli e mi buttò a terra, cominciando a darmi calci nella pancia e quando si rese conto che sanguinavo corse via"

Oramai la diga si era rotta, Sharon singhiozzava senza fiato e non voleva essere toccata da Andy. L'uomo d'altro canto non sapeva che dire e soprattutto che fare.

"E i tuoi genitori?!" chiese come in trance.

"Avevano sentito le urla e preoccupati chiamarono il 911. L'ambulanza mi portò

in ospedale, mi fecero delle visite e...

Mi tennero in coma per non farmi sentire il dolore, avevo due costole rotte e una mi aveva lesionato il polmone.

Quando mi svegliai mia madre mi disse che avevo perso il bambino!

Mio padre non si fece vedere fino a che non mi dimisero dopo due settimane.

Una volta a casa, entrò nella mia stanza mi abbracciò e, piangendo, mi disse che gli dispiaceva di tutto.

Ma cosa più importante, mi disse che in quel periodo che non mi aveva fatto visita si era impegnato nel dare la caccia a Jesse.

Lo avevano preso il giorno che mi svegliai.

Avevano scoperto che non ero l'unica a cui...

E che era malato, bipolare!

Disse che lo avevano incriminato anche grazie alla mia deposizione"

"Deposizione?"

"Pare che il servizio di sicurezza con videocamere e microfoni funzionasse alla grande nella dependance"

Andy la abbracciò e lei riprese fiato, rilassandosi.

"Quando mi ripresi decisi di andare all'università per studiare legge e l'ultimo anno conobbi Jack, il resto lo sai già"

"Mi dispiace piccola."

Si alzò e, guardando dalla finestra, riprese a piangere.

"Andò bene finché non iniziò a bere.

Perché il lavoro era troppo, perché non vinceva le cause.

Arrivava addirittura ad incolparmi!

Poi mi diceva quelle cose, sull'essere di ghiaccio, e quando sono rimasta incinta... "

Andy la prese per le spalle e, voltandola, la baciò a perdifiato.

Le fece perdere il filo del discorso.

Le fece sentire l'amore e la passione che aveva per lei, ma anche la tristezza e la compassione nei suoi confronti.

Quanto gli dispiacesse quello che aveva passato.

Le dimostrò che lui era lì e che ora capiva perché lei voleva fare le cose con calma.

Ecco perché non riusciva a capire i loro non- appuntamenti! Aveva descritto Jesse come in ragazzo che sembrava un duro ma con lei era premuroso e gentile, insomma la descrizione del tenente testa calda Andrew Flynn!

"Tutto quello che conta è che tu stia bene! Ti amo" le disse dopo il bacio, fronte contro fronte.

Lei finalmente sorrise tra le lacrime.

"Ti amo anch'io Andy, tanto! Più di quanto abbia amato... Quei due...

Mi dispiace averti costretto ad andare piano e mi dispiace non essere stata sincera. Pretendevo da te ma io ero mancante"

"Amore, non farlo!

Non chiedermi scusa, ti prego!

Credevo di avere avuto io una vita difficile.

Mi dispiace che hai sofferto e non rifarei niente di diverso tra noi, NIENTE!

Forse...solo prima e meglio!"

"Posso chiederti una cosa?" chiese tirando su col naso.

"Qualunque cosa baby"

"Mi passeresti la colazione!"

Entrambi risero, dopodiché si baciarono e, abbracciati, mangiarono a letto.


	382. Capitolo 381

Erano le 20 e stavano per prepararsi per andare a cena quando il PC emise un bip.

"Amore è Mike"

"È mezzogiorno non possono pranzare come le persone normali?" indicando l'ora di L.A.

"Che dici, accettiamo la videochiamata?!"

"Se parla del SUO SHOW riattacchiamo" disse Flynn andando verso il bagno.

"Salve Mike...oh!"

Dall'altra parte, c'era Rusty a casa con alcuni della squadra.

"Salve Capitano. Dov'è Flynn? Si è già stufata di lui?" chiese Provenza ridendo notando che nell'inquadratura c'era solo lei.

"Salve ragazzi"

"Mamma sistema la videocamera sei troppo vicina" disse il figlio.

"Così va meglio?"

"Perfetto"

"Chi abbiamo qui?" chiese Flynn tornando.

"Salve tenente"

"Ciao ragazzi, che ci fate all'appartamento di Sharon?!"

《Sharon si rese conto che aveva fatto la distinzione tra le due case e abbassò la testa tristemente.

Se vivessero insieme non succederebbe》

"Oh scusa mamma sono passati a vedere come stavo, mi hanno chiesto di salutarvi e così ho pensato di chiamare"

"Avete fatto bene"

"Allora come sta andando?!"

"Ieri abbiamo iniziato con il botto"

"Andy…!" disse schiaffeggiandolo nuovamente sulla spalla.

"Aia! Che c'è? Che ho detto?! È la verità!"

Sharon non sapeva se si riferiva al sesso fantastico, nonostante il jet leg, o alla sua rivelazione su Jesse.

"Tutto bene adesso andiamo a visitare un po' di musei e poi stasera ceneremo sulla Torre Eiffel"

"E dopo..." interruppe Andy maliziosamente.

No, era decisamente per il sesso!

"Siete disgustosi" disse Provenza.

"Senti chi parla! Devo ricordarti che hai fatto la notte di un certo 4 luglio in divisa con Patrice?!"

Provenza lo guardò male.

"Perché che ha fatto Tenente?" chiese Rusty.

"Lascia stare tesoro. Ricorda NON FARE DOMANDE DI CUI NON VUOI LA RISPOSTA!" disse Sharon sogghignando.

"ha ha ha! Molto divertente!"

D'un tratto bussarono alla porta di casa

"Chi sarà a quest'ora?!"

"Non lo so! Vado ad aprire" disse il figlio.

"Ciao Rusty!"

Intanto che gli amici erano occupati a parlare con Taylor, Andy si piegò su Sharon e la baciò.

"Capitano buongiorno! Tenente, come va?!" chiese Russell.

Sharon si staccò immediatamente e rispose:

"Salve capo"

"Una meraviglia" disse Andy sorridendo.

Taylor sorrise e poi si rivolse alla squadra.

"Mi dispiace interrompere tutto questo ma abbiamo un caso"

"Ah…Ti pareva!" disse Provenza.

"Capitano è stato un piacere…

Ci vediamo tra due settimane" dissero tutti.

"Buon lavoro ragazzi"

Stavano per chiudere quando Taylor si avvicinò al Pc e, scuotendo il pugno e ridendo, disse:

"Mi raccomando dateci dentro"

"Lo stiamo già facendo" disse Andy.

Sharon abbassò lo sguardo e fece un cenno con la testa.

Chiusero la chiamata e finalmente uscirono.

Mentre aspettavano il cameriere, Andy disse:

"Mi dispiace per prima, sai le battute!"

"Non ti preoccupare stavi scherzando con la squadra"

"Si però mi dimentico che loro con me sono alla pari, mentre tu sei comunque il capo di tutti! Non volevo mancarti di rispetto"

"Mancarmi di rispetto?! Andy, non c'è nessuno che mi rispetta più di te!

Quando fai certe battute sei...tu! E io ti amo.

Sono contenta che la squadra e Taylor abbiano preso bene la nostra relazione"

"Anche io sono contento.

Hai visto Provenza che faccia ha fatto quando ho detto del 4 luglio?"

"Si ho visto. Povero Louie, sei così duro con lui"

"Io sono duro con lui?! Che succede?" chiese preoccupato vedendo l'espressione del suo viso cambiare.

Sharon sospirò e disse:

"Andy, io credo molto nella vostra amicizia e per colpa mia la stai trascurando, quindi credo che quando torneremo a Los Angeles dovreste farvi una uscita insieme e…"

"Hey Sharon non è colpa tua se non usciamo con prima.

Ormai siamo impegnati e ci piace uscire con le nostre donne. Al massimo possiamo fare un'uscita a quattro. Ti andrebbe?"

"Ok va bene, mi piacerebbe molto" disse Sharon sorridendogli mentre lui prendeva la mano tra le sue.

"E comunque siamo appena arrivati e già mi parli di quando torneremo!

Sono venuto qui proprio per allontanarmi da lui e tu già mi spingi tra le sue grinfie"

"Ah per questo sei a Parigi?

Per stare lontano dal tuo socio?"

"Anche"

"Vuol dire che c'è ANCHE dell'altro?"

"Oh si"

"E che cos'è l'altro?"

"Non farmi iniziare cose che non posso finire" disse baciandola dietro l'orecchio.

Lei gemette e girò la testa per baciarlo sulle labbra.

"Farei qualsiasi cosa pur di baciarti, in pubblico o in privato, lo sai vero?!" le disse dal nulla.

"Credo di si..." rispose arrossendo mentre il cameriere li interrompeva.

"Sei bellissima" disse ammirando la sua figura in un abito smanicato nero poco sopra il ginocchio.

"Grazie"

"Adoro l'effetto che quelle scarpe danno alle tue gambe"

"Non sei niente male nemmeno tu" sorrise Sharon apprezzando quanto fosse bello ed elegante in nero.

Verso le 23 in camera, decisero di videochiamare Emily.

"Mamma! Papà! Che bello sentirvi! Com'è andato il viaggio?"

"Bene tesoro. Tutto perfetto, tu come stai?"

"Bene. Sto aspettando Nicole, portiamo i bambini a danza"

"Come sta il piccolo Flynn?!"

La ragazza sorrise e si toccò la pancia.

"Penso stia bene! Mi fa mangiare tanto, le cose più strane alle ore più disperate"

"Quando hai l'ecografia?"

"Martedì prossimo"

"Potete mandarci la foto del pupo?"

"Certo papà è ovvio. Come va la vostra vacanza?!"

"A tuo padre piace dire che ... Abbiamo cominciato col botto"

"Che ilarità! Detto da due poliziotti poi. Hai sonno mamma?" chiese la ragazza vedendo la madre sbadigliare.

"Si è quasi mezzanotte qui e dormire sui sedili dell'aereo non è comodo"

"Lo so. Vi la lascio. Vi voglio bene"

"Ciao tesoro saluta tutti" dissero i genitori e chiusero la chiamata.


	383. Capitolo 382

La mattina seguente scesero mano nella mano nella hall.

"Buona giornata signori Flynn" disse il receptionist prendendo la loro chiave.

"Signori Flynn?"

La coppia si era voltata verso la voce che si era rivelata essere il direttore dell'albergo. Sharon era visibilmente scocciata perché stava avendo una conversazione al cellulare.

"Siamo noi" disse Andy sorridendo come un ragazzino, felice che fossero abbinati nell'abbigliamento (vestiti infatti entrambi con jeans e giacca di pelle) e che ancora li avessero chiamati signori Flynn.

"Siete poliziotti vero?!" chiese nuovamente l'uomo mentre Sharon si allontanava per continuare la telefonata.

"Si lo siamo.

Lavoriamo con la polizia di Los Angeles"

"Ecco dove vi ho visto, in televisione, quando hanno rapito sua moglie.

Ero a New York per una convention.

Mi dispiace per quello che le è successo.

Deve essere stato terribile per entrambi."

"Che succede?" chiese Sharon tornando.

"Dicevo che suo marito è un eroe per averla salvata.

Se fosse stata mia moglie non so se sarei rimasto lucido"

Sharon a strinse il braccio di Andy, nessuno dei due si era ancora pienamente ripreso da quell'esperienza, per questo erano a Parigi.

Lui era triste.

Aveva rischiato di perdere la donna della sua vita.

Aveva capito perché volesse fare le cose con calma (specie dopo la confessione su Jesse) e forse il matrimonio era sicuramente una di quelle.

L'amava e sapeva di essere amato ma forse non sarebbe mai stata pronta per quel passo. Probabilmente sentire costantemente SIGNORI FLYNN le dava sui nervi, come se qualcuno la spingesse in qualcosa che non voleva o per la quale non era pronta.

"Si certo! Mi scusi ma ora dobbiamo andare"

"Certo e scusatemi ancora" disse l'uomo allontanandosi.

"Andy vorrei tornare in camera ho mal di testa"

"Certo" disse tristemente.

Il sorriso che aveva prima sul viso era sparito.

Recuperarono la chiave magnetica e tornarono in camera.

"Forse un bagno ti distenderà i nervi" le disse togliendosi la giacca senza guardarla.

"Hai ragione" commentò andando nel bagno senza guardarlo e lasciando una scia di vestiti lungo la via.

Flynn sedette sul divano sopirando: possibile che tutto doveva andare così male?

Se non era lui o Jack era qualcun altro che rovinava le cose.

Rimanendo in boxer si mise a letto avvolgendosi nel piumone inalando il profumo della sua compagna.

Poteva sentire l'acqua scorrere per un po e poi chiudersi. Probabilmente Sharon era nuda, immergendosi lentamente nella vasca enorme, con i capelli raccolti disordinatamente, la pelle arrossata dal calore dell'acqua, la schiuma che ricopriva il suo corpo mentre gli specchi iniziavano ad appannarsi.

Chiuse gli occhi immaginandola passarsi la spugna sulle lunghe gambe e non si accorse che il letto si abbassava leggermente.

"Andy?"

Aperti gli occhi se la ritrovò seduta accanto, ancora asciutta, occhiali sul naso, scalza e un asciugamano attorno alle sinuose curve.

"Che succede?" le chiese sbattendo le palpebre.

"L'acqua si raffredda, che fai a letto?"

"Pensavo volessi un bagno"

"Certo, con te"

"Con me?"

"Perché così sorpreso?"

"Credevo.."

"Cosa? Che siccome il proprietario dell'albergo ha menzionato Randolph, cancellassi la nostra colazione per stare sola in bagno?"

"Piu o meno"

"Andy. Continuiamo la conversazione nella vasca per favore mi sta venendo freddo"

Lo trascinò fuori tenendolo per mano e poi lentamente cominciò a abbassargli boxer, baciandogli il petto nel frattempo.

Si liberò dell asciugamano restando nuda di fronte a lui.

"Se continui così l'acqua andrà sprecata"

"Lo spero.. anche se lì dentro c'è abbastanza spazio per fare tutto il movimento che vogliamo"

"A casa non possiamo"

"No purtroppo"

"Allora sarebbe un peccato non approfittare"

"È quello che penso anch'io"

"E poi non siamo sempre a Parigi "

"Già"

Le preoccupazioni e il malumore vennero lavati con baci, carezze e tanto amore, e scaricati via con l'acqua.


	384. Capitolo 383

Nonstante i programmi, furono felici di passare il resto della giornata a letto.

"Sono le 18 e dovremmo prepararci per la cena"

"Dobbiamo proprio?!"

"Come ho detto prima, non siamo tutti i giorni a Parigi"

"È vero ma...Sai cosa vorrei fare Tenente?!"

"Cosa vuole fare Capitano?!"

Sharon si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, baciandolo languidamente.

"Mmm… Signora Flynn come siamo insaziabili. Lo abbiamo finito poche ore fa" disse Andy accarezzandole la schiena.

"Sto solo continuando quello che ho iniziato Signor Flynn"

Purtroppo il cellulare li interruppe e lui si alzò per un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Ciao Tesoro"

"Ciao Gavin"

"Ascolta tra due minuti suoneranno alla porta della tua Suite ed entreranno sei bellissimi vestiti..."

"Cosa?! Gavin..."

"Niente Gavin.

Conosco la sarta che li ha confezionati, mi doveva un favore.

Divertiti alla cena ed anche a quello che ci sarà dopo"

"Come fai ha sapere della cena e in quale albergo alloggiamo?!" chiese sorpresa Sharon.

"Ho i miei informatori, e della cena me lo ha detto volpe d'argento"

"Grazie Gavin"

"Ciao"

"Ciao, ti voglio bene"

Riattaccò e vide Andy aveva ricevuto una chiamata da Andrea.

"Ciao cugino! Fra poco suoneranno alla porta, renditi presentabile, qualcuno vi porterà dei vestiti per la cena"

"Ah si?! E come fai a sapere della cena?"

"Lo hai detto al migliore amico della tua fidanzata, secondo te non veniva a dirlo a me? Anzi sono arrabbiata per questo ma troverò il modo per fartela pagare.

Divertitevi piccioncini"

Come previsto dagli amici, suonarono alla porta, Andy andò ad aprire e l'inserviente gli diede sei abiti: 3 per lei e 3 per lui.

Li misero sul letto, erano tutti bellissimi. Scegliere sarebbe stata un'impresa.

Una volta vestiti lasciarono la stanza d'albergo e andarono nella Hall, dove il receptionist li salutò.

"Buon divertimento Signori Flynn"

"Grazie e Buon lavoro"

"Oh mio Dio Andy è bellissimo" disse Sharon a bocca aperta una volta nel ristorante.

"Per te solo il meglio amore mio" disse cingendole la vita da dietro.

"Bonsoir! Messieurs…?!"

"Flynn"

"Vi accompagno"

"Grazie"

Arrivati al tavolo, Flynn le spostò la sedia e la fece sedere.

"Pour vous madame!"

"Merci"

Era sempre galante con lei ma ogni volta la sorprendeva.

Aveva il terrore in cuor suo che un giorno si sarebbe scocciato o che avrebbe scoperto che la sua era tutta una finta per vantarsi di aver portato a letto la strega di ghiaccio del FID.

No, Andy non era così! Lui l'amava. L'amava davvero.

Per un momento si vergognò di se stessa, odiava avere quei pensieri. Diceva sempre a Andy di non sminuirsi e non dubitare del suo amore quando lei faceva lo stesso.

Flynn non si accorse subito del malumore di Sharon. Era troppo impegnato a studiare il suo aspetto.

Da quando aveva indossato quel vestito celeste i suoi sensi erano partiti.

Era assolutamente perfetta.

Vestita, nuda, in tuta... anche con un sacco della spazzatura sarebbe stata stupenda. Quando avevano portato gli abiti si erano divisi e si erano vestiti senza consultarsi.

Lui aveva un vestito grigio, con una cravatta nera a motivi floreali azzurri in tinta con la camicia.

Lei indossava delle decoltèe nere con il fiocco (abbinatte alla pochette con i brillantini) aveva un abito della tonalità della camicia. Tecnicamente sarebbe stato senza maniche, ma si notava sulle spalle una lieve aggiunta in pizzo nero (anche queste con dei brillantini).

Era lungo fino a metà polpaccio, ma la cosa più impressionante era la morbida e profonda scollatura.

Oh sì! Neanche a dirlo gli occhi di Andy si posarono lì e faceva fatica a spostare lo sguardo. Gli piaceva quello che vedeva, anche se nascosto.

Era truccata leggera, come al solito, e aveva lasciato i capelli morbidi e al naturale.

"Non ci sono parole per descriverti! Sei, sei... Uao!" le disse mentre si sedeva di fronte a lei ma si rese conto che era distratta.

"Ehi! Che succede?"

"Mm? Oh niente, è tutto perfetto"

"Non hai sentito nulla di quello che ti ho detto vero?!"

"No, mi dispiace" si scusò timidamente.

"Ho detto che non ci sono parole per descriverti. Perfetta è riduttivo"


	385. Capitolo 384

"Vorrei farti una domanda"

"Certo!"

"Ma forse prima dovrei chiederti scusa"

"Per cosa?"

"Ultimamente io e altri ti abbiamo chiamato Signora Flynn"

"Oh quello"

"Si, quello. Tutti danno per scontato che siamo, si insomma..

Ti da fastidio se ci chiamano Signori Flynn?!" chiese timidamente Andy, quasi avendo paura della sua risposta.

In quel momento, arrivò il cameriere e chiese cosa desiderassero per cena.

"Tesoro cosa ordini?"

"Del fritto misto e dell'acqua grazie"

"E per lei signore?"

"Aspetti un attimo per favore" disse Andy.

Il cameriere sorrise e si allontanò per dare loro privacy.

"Sharon non è un problema per me se vuoi bere vino, mi sembra di avertelo già detto"

"Andy se bevo dell'acqua non è un problema per me"

"Lo so ma siamo in Francia, la patria del vino, se bevi non mi verrà voglia di bere"

"Ok se per te non è un problema allora vino bianco. Andy? Grazie"

"Del vino?"

"Di tutto.. vuol dire che a me ci tieni proprio tanto se.."

"Sharon io tengo molto a te e ti ringrazio per avermi accettato nonstante il mio vizio. So che non è facile dopo…"

"Tutti i giorni da anni stai combattendo dimostrandomi che c'è l'hai fatta. Che ce la si può fare"

Flynn fece cenno al cameriere di tornare.

"Dicevamo: del fritto misto per entrambi, vino bianco per la signora e dell'acqua frizzante per me"

"Arrivano subito"

"Andy cosa c'è?" chiese Sharon quando furono nuovamente soli.

"Nulla, solo mi dispiace che non ordini da bere per paura che..."

"Non è per paura. È per rispetto. Forse prima mi sono espressa male. So bene che e quanto tieni a me.

Ti svelerò un segreto. Fin dal nostro primo appuntamento io...

Ho giurato a me stessa che, se le cose fossero andate bene tra noi, sarei... diventata astemia pur di stare con te! Ecco l'ho detto, ora lo sai!"

"Come? Perché?! Tu ami bere del buon vino la sera, oltre al solito a cena.

Ti rilassa e ti distende i nervi"

"E tu come lo sai?"

"L'ho notato!" disse timidamente non volendo sembrare uno stalker.

Sharon si chinò e lo baciò al lato della bocca.

"E poi ti chiedi perché ti amo? Lo hai notato, tu sai tutto di me, cose che a volte neanche io so. E comunque sì, per te diventerei astemia perché ti amo più di qualunque bicchiere di vino.

È vero, bere mi rilassa ma mai quanto la tua compagnia o le tue coccole"

"Posso dirti una cosa?"

"Certo"

Si accostò al suo orecchio in modo che solo lei potesse sentire.

"Per me vale lo stesso.

Sei l'unica cosa di cui voglio inebriarmi!

L'eccitazione che mi dava il bere non si avvicina neanche lontanamente a quello che tu mi fai provare, con quella scollatura poi!"

Mentre lui le parlava nel collo, Sharon arrossì e le venne la pelle d'oca. Poi si sentì come se stesse andando a fuoco.

Per un momento maledì quella cena e il suo unico pensiero era riportarlo nuovamente in camera.

Il cameriere tornò con l'ordinazione delle bevande e i due amanti dovettero a malincuore staccarsi.

Sharon sospirò mentre Andy sorrideva compiaciuto.

"Tornando al discorso di prima, non mi da fastidio essere chiamata Flynn, anzi!...Voglio dire potrei anche sposarti un giorno"

Quando la sentì parlare così, Andy tossì perché gli andò di traverso ciò che stava bevendo.

"Stai bene?! Ho detto qualcosa che non va?!"

"No no scusa è che pensavo che tu...non ti volessi più risposare dopo quello che hai passato"

"Me lo dici solo per quello che ho passato o perché non vuoi che un giorno sposi te?"

"Cosa? Mi renderesti ancora più felice di quanto già non fai"

"E allora?"

"Sharon...Chi sposerebbe un alcolizzato?!"

"Io! Se non volessi farlo non avrei neanche accettato di andare a convivere non credi?!"

"Si ma hai già avuto... "

"Potrei girare la domanda.

Allora chi sposerebbe la strega cattiva o la regina di ghiaccio?"

Fu Andy ad arrabbiarsi adesso.

"Smettila di parlare così. Dio Sharon ma ti sei guardata?

Non sei una strega e sicuramente non sei di ghiaccio.

Sei focosa, passionale, bellissima.

Quei soprannomi maledetti mi fanno star male non lo capisci?"

"Anche quando dici che sei un alcolizzato sto male"

"Ma io lo sono Sharon! C'è differenza! Tu non sei quelle cose, Io si.

Il mio è un dato di fatto assodato, il tuo è frutto della demenza di persone stupide, me compreso.

Accidenti! Sto rovinando tutto, di nuovo"

"Ti propongo un accordo! E tu sai che io amo gli accordi Tenente!

Non dico più che sono la strega cattiva e la regina di ghiaccio se tu non dici più che sei in alcolizzato"

Andy la guardò negli occhi. Era seria.

Poteva giurare di aver visto lo sguardo da Darth Raydor per un momento.

"Ok va bene Capitano"

Sharon gli sorrise e Andy si avvicinò e la baciò sulla mano.

Furono interrotti nuovamente dall'arrivo dei piatti.

Prima di mangiare, Sharon lo prese per la cravatta e si baciarono a stampo per qualche secondo. Era una promessa!

Sì, non si sarebbero più autoinsultati, dubitando così dell'amore una dell'altro.

Dopo aver finito di mangiare Andy si alzò, dicendo di dover andare in bagno, invece si avvicinò alla band e chiese se poteva cantare qualcosa per la sua fidanzata.

La band approvò e lui prese la chitarra, iniziando a suonare.

Sharon non lo vedeva perché era di spalle alla band, ma quando sentì la sua voce si voltò.

Aveva le lacrime agli occhi e quando finì, si alzò per raggiungerlo.

Quando gli fu di fronte, Andy le disse:

"Grazie a te ho imparato a vivere, sono rinato. Je t'aime Sharon"

Lo abbracciò forte e lo baciò, tenendolo stretto.

Si staccarono ma rimasero fronte contro fronte mentre si sussurravano entrambi un dolce 'ti amo'.

Dopo aver pagato il conto uscirono, fecero una passeggiata per le strade di Parigi e verso mezzanotte, tornarono in albergo.

Sharon era in vestaglia e aveva appena finito di struccarsi quando Andy, solo in boxer, la spinse contro lo stipite della porta.

Ad illuminarli c'era solo il fuoco del camino.

Iniziarono a baciarsi e fecero l'amore un'altra volta prima di dormire.


	386. Capitolo 385

La mattina dopo Andy si svegliò e fissò sorridendo Sharon, che dormiva beatamente tra le sue braccia.

La discussione a cena aveva aperto ancora di più i suoi occhi.

Era la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata (dopo i suoi figli) e di certo non avrebbe mai rinunciato a lei.

La donna iniziò a muoversi nel letto e, quando si svegliò, vide due occhi marroni che la fissavano.

"Buongiorno bell'addormentata" disse Andy baciandola sul naso.

"Buongiorno. Allora cosa facciamo oggi?!" chiese sbadigliando.

"Pensavo di portarti a Disneyland che ne dici?! È lì che le principesse devono stare e tu sei la mia principessa"

"Davvero mi porti a Disneyland?!"

"Sempre che ti vada"

"È un ottima idea. Senti ... potresti... ricantarmi la canzone di ieri sera?"

"Certo piccola, ne sarei onorato"

Andy si alzò, prese il cellulare e mise la base.

Intanto Sharon recuperò la sua biancheria e si rimise a letto, sdraiata sulla pancia, fissandolo e sorridendo.

Finita la canzone, gli saltò addosso baciandolo.

Quando si staccò dalla sua bocca, lui la rispinse sul letto. Cominciò a baciarle le gambe, man mano che saliva lasciava cadere baci sulla pancia, sul seno, sul collo e le mordicchio il lobo dell'orecchio finché finalmente arrivò ad impossessarsi delle sue labbra.

Sharon era estasiata e molto eccitata.

Fecero l'amore ancora una volta e poi, dopo un attimo di silenzio, Andy disse:

"Posso farti una domanda?"

"Certamente"

"È un po' che ci penso, precisamente dal tuo rapimento"

"Certo tutto quello che vuoi" disse deglutendo pesantemente.

"No, scusa non è importante"

"Ti ... Ti sei ... stancato di me?!"

"Cosa?! No no ma che dici? No!

Sharon, pensi davvero una cosa simile dopo aver ..?"

"No è che mi sono spaventata, tutto qui. Ti prego dimmi"

"Ero nel tuo ufficio mentre aspettavo Patrick e mi è caduto l'occhio sulla tua targa. Sai Brenda aveva il cognome da signorina, anche dopo essersi sposata con Fritz.

Inoltre a lui alcuni stupidi avevano fatto una targa con scritto:

'Agente Frizzy Johnson'.

Mi chiedevo come mai tu usassi Raydor nonostante tutto"

"È una storia lunga!

Mio padre è un procuratore conosciuto e quando volevo entrare nell'arma è diventato il braccio destro del Senatore.

Volevo farlo essere orgoglioso di me, dopo Jesse, ma desideravo avere successi e batoste per conto mio.

Non volevo favoritismi.

Già mi hanno insultato per il mio mestiere, figurati se fossi stata la figlia di O'Dwyer!

Anche quello di mia madre era conosciuto così optai, con il suo permesso, per quello del mio padrino Arthur Raydor.

È stato come un secondo padre per me, un uomo meraviglioso.

Così nacque Sharon Raydor.

Dopo qualche anno mi presentò suo nipote, un giovane che studiava da avvocato.. Jack!

Ed ecco qua!"

Mentre stavano camminando verso il parco divertimenti, Andy le mise le mani sui fianchi e la tirò a sé.

Sharon si girò e si baciarono, assaporando il gusto del caffè.

"Adesso possiamo entrare. Come siamo messi con il cuore?"

"In che senso?!"

"Sei debole di cuore?!"

"No! Il mio cuore sta benissimo ma perché me lo chiedi?!"

"La prima tappa che faremo è la casa stregata se ti va"

"Mmm… ho un po' di paura e ho bisogno di un cavaliere che mi protegga"

Andy allargò le braccia e la invitò in un abbraccio.

Lei lo fissò ammirando quanto fosse bello nei suoi jeans, maglia viola, giubba di pelle, al collo sciarpa azzurra e il pass per entrare nelle attrazioni.

"Io sarò il tuo cavaliere e ti proteggerò da quei brutti cattivi dei fantasmi"

"Allora andiamo Tenente ma non faccia scherzi"

"Ha la mia parola Capitano"

Davanti a loro c'erano 4 famiglie e dato che dovevano aspettare, Andy (incurante delle altre persone) mise il viso nel suo collo e iniziò ad accarezzarlo con il naso mentre le avvolgeva le braccia intorno.

"Che fai?" chiese lei in un sussurro.

"Questo" rispose mentre la baciava sotto l'orecchio.

Lei era in estasi, perché era il suo punto debole, ma riuscì comunque a dire, con voce bassa e roca:

"C'è gente!"

"Lo so Capitano ma non mi importa"

"Tecnicamente sarebbe atti osceni in luogo pubblico!"

"Ma non sto facendo niente di male"

"Allora continua ti prego"

Lui sorrise e, mordicchiandole l'orecchio le disse:

"Comunque se vuole mi arresti"

Lei si girò e stavano tranquilli a baciarsi come gli eschimesi naso contro naso, quando un ragazzo si avvicinò:

"Siete disgustosi! Ma non vi vergognate alla vostra età fare queste cose?"

Loro non lo stettero a sentire finché lui toccò la spalla di Andy.

"Hey vecchio mi hai sentito?!" disse tirandolo via da Sharon.

Andy era molto irritato.

Sharon capì subito, così gli disse all'orecchio, toccandogli il braccio:

"Lascialo perdere è solo un ragazzino con due birre in più nel corpo"

Entrambi si sorrisero, ripensando simultaneamente a quando, anni addietro senza essere né amici né altro, era basto un tocco di Sharon sul braccio di Andy per farlo calmare durante un interrogatorio.

"Sai che la tua mogliettina è proprio uno schianto?!

Gliela darei anch'io una bella botta"

"Ascoltami bene ragazzino se non vuoi guai è meglio che ti fai da parte e te ne vai"

"Perché sennò che succede?!"

"Succede che ti arresto e ti porto alla Gendarmeria Francese!

Che ne dici?!"

"Cosa?! Non puoi!!"

"Risposta sbagliata!

Sono un poliziotto e anche la signora. Quindi te lo ripeto se non vuoi guai sparisci, grazie"

"Me ne vado e scusate"

Appena furono soli, Flynn disse:

"Scusami se ..."

" Andy?!"

"Si?"

"Grazie! Grazie per essere l'uomo che sei e per amarmi" disse accarezzandogli il viso.


	387. Capitolo 386

All'ora di pranzo, mentre erano in coda per mangiare in uno dei ristoranti self service, Sharon cercò di sondare il terreno perché il malumore di Andy era evidente.

"Che succede?"

"Mi dispiace per prima non dovevo perdere le staffe con quel ragazzo"

"Non è colpa tua"

"Si, ma so che odi quando succede, mi dispiace.

Quando mi hai chiesto di lasciarlo perdere dovevo farlo.

Sono un pessimo .."

"Adesso basta Tenente Flynn, la smetta di dire così ok?

Non è colpa tua se quel ragazzo ti ha provocato, non hai reagito in maniera esagerata.

Ne abbiamo già parlato, a me vai bene così come sei: dolce, passionale e mi rendi felice"

"Scusami ho bisogno di una boccata d'aria" così dicendo si allontanò da lei, scontrandosi con uno dei camerieri che recuperavano i vassoi.

"Mi scusi l'ho sporcata" disse il giovane impacciato.

"Tranquillo non è nulla" rispose allontanandosi e levandosi la giacca.

"Andy…"

Cercò di seguirlo fuori ma una coppia la fermò.

"Posso esservi d'aiuto?" chiese Sharon un po' infastidita.

"Mi scusi, siamo i Signori Morgan e abbiamo sentito che siete due poliziotti e vorremmo parlarvi di nostro figlio Bruce"

"Ok..."

"Noi viviamo a Los Angeles, siamo a Parigi in vacanza"

"In cosa posso esservi utile?"

"Nostro figlio si trova nel carcere di Los Angeles accusato di stupro"

"Aspettate un attimo e saremo da voi"

Sharon si scusò e andò da Flynn, che cercava ancora di pulirsi la maglia.

"Andy!"

"Sharon mi dispiace per prima. Forse dovremmo tornare..."

"Ne parliamo dopo. C'è una coppia dentro che ci ha chiesto aiuto. Sono di L.A.

Il figlio è stato arrestato per stupro"

In modalità tenente e capitano, i due tornarono dai Signori Morgan.

"Allora come possiamo aiutarvi?!"

"Un certo Tenente Provenza ci ha chiamato per dirci che nostro figlio ha violentato una ragazza, ma non è possibile! Bruce è un bravo ragazzo"

"Non si preoccupi. Adesso andiamo al nostro albergo e ci colleghiamo con la mia squadra e ci facciamo spiegare tutto ok?!"

"Ok va bene e grazie per il vostro aiuto"

"Non si preoccupi"

Erano tutti in ufficio quando il computer di Julio emise un bip.

"Salve piccioncini come va la vacanza ormai manca una settimana e poi si torna al lavoro...

Non è una chiamata per salutarsi vero?" disse Provenza quando vide l'espressione di Sharon.

"No! Non lo è!

Riunisca la squadra" disse seria.

"Certo Capitano"

"Capitano, chi sono quelle persone?" chiese Amy.

"Sono i Signori Morgan e li ho incontrati mezz'ora fa.

Mi hanno detto che il figlio è stato accusato di stupro.

Un certo Bruce Morgan.

Da adesso fino alla risoluzione del caso mi aggiornerete tutti i giorni"

"Certo Capitano" dissero tutti.

"Addio vacanza" disse Andy irritato.

"Tenente Flynn chiami il Direttore, grazie"

"Certo ... Capitano"

"Ora le mando le foto del sospettato e della ragazza" disse Buzz.

"Capitano il Direttore è in linea" disse Flynn passando il telefono a Sharon.

"Buon pomeriggio signora Flynn in cosa posso servirvi?"

"Buon Pomeriggio. Stiamo lavorando a un caso che riguarda i signori Morgan.

Le chiedo di trovarci un tecnico di computer e un pc oltre a questo da collegare con la mia squadra" disse Sharon.

"Certo. Direi che quello della sala conferenze possa andare. Faccio qualche telefonata e appena so qualcosa l'avviso" "Grazie"

"È un piacere per me aiutare la polizia di Los Angeles" disse il Direttore.


	388. Capitolo 387

"Buzz appena arriva il tecnico voglio che ti metti subito al lavoro. Tenente Provenza chieda al Giudice Groove la richiesta per farmi interrogare Bruce"

"Certo Capitano provvedo subito"

"Poi lo porti in centrale e collegatevi con noi.

Tenente Tao vada alla scuola della ragazza e parli con i professori, mentre Julio e Amy andate a casa della ragazza e parlate con i genitori e con lei. Meglio se a parlare con la ragazza sia lei Amy e filmate tutto"

"Certo Capitano sarà fatto"

"Ci sentiamo più tardi"

"A dopo"

Chiuso il collegamento, Sharon si voltò verso la coppia:

"Scusate Signori Morgan per adesso non possiamo fare altro che aspettare. Tornate al vostro albergo così…"

"Vorremmo restare qui e aspettare con voi per favore"

"Va bene. Scusate un secondo, Andy vieni un attimo devo parlarti"

"Certo arrivo"

Andarono in camera da letto e gli disse:

"Te la senti di parlare con il signor Morgan di suo figlio? Voglio capire che persona sia questo ragazzo"

"Certo" rispose mentre si cambiava la maglia.

"Grazie.

Io parlo con la moglie e la bambina.

Se quel ragazzo è innocente non deve subire tutto questo"

Andy la guardò mortificato.

Doveva essere la LORO vacanza e invece non solo stavano lavorando, ma lui le aveva addirittura fatto una piazzata al ristorante.

Avrebbe voluto stringerla, baciarla, dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Chiederle scusa per come si era comportato e assicurarle il suo amore.

Invece l'unica cosa che disse fu:

"Risolveremo il caso!"

"Si certo" disse lei andando verso la finestra.

Poi aggiunse:

"Mi dispiace ti sto rovinando la vacanza, rovino sempre tutto"

Flynn era sconcertato. Lei stava chiedendo scusa a lui?

Si sentì male ancora di più.

Era lui che rovinava le cose e lei si sentiva spinta a chiedere scusa.

Sharon aveva passato la vita a sentire false scuse e a scusarsi per errori non suoi e

Andy si era ripromesso di non farla più sentire così.

Si fece coraggio e rispose:

"Non dire così. Non ci sarà solo questa di vacanza, ce ne saranno altre.

Sharon siamo poliziotti e dobbiamo aiutare le persone è il nostro lavoro.

E non dire più che rovini sempre tutto perché fino adesso mi hai reso l'uomo più felice del mondo. Ti amo"

"Anch'io"

Andy accompagnò il Signor Morgan al bar dell'albergo e si sedettero al bancone.

"Che prendete?!" chiese il barista.

"Per me una soda al mirtillo"

"E per lei signore?"

"Anche per me"

"Arrivano subito"

Fu allora che Flynn notò l'oggetto tra le sue mani.

"Da quanto è negli alcolisti anonimi?!"

"Da 5 anni! Come fai asapere cos'è?!"

"Anche io sono un ex alcolizzato." disse alzando la mano e facendogli vedere l'anello.

"Cosa le ha spinto a bere e poi andare riunioni AA?!" chiese il signor Morgan a Andy.

"Ho creduto a un idiota quando mi ha detto che la bottiglia era molto meglio di mia moglie e dei miei figli.

Su mia moglie aveva ragione.

Bevendo ho perso il distintivo per un po' e anche i miei figli ma fortunatamente la mia fidanzata mi ha aiutato a rimediare a tutto. E lei?"

"Il lavoro andava male e ho iniziato a bere.

Mia moglie era incinta della piccola e vedendomi così mi disse di andare alle riunioni o non avrei più rivisto né lei né i miei ragazzi e così da 5 anni sono sobrio"

"So che è dura ma adesso deve parlarmi di Bruce, che ti po' di ragazzo è?"

"Perché mi registra? È un interrogatorio?!"

"Devo far sapere al Capitano la sua versione. Non potete essere interrogati dai miei colleghi e non vorrà certo rispondere a queste domande più di volta?"

"No, certo che no.

Bruce è un ragazzo sensibile, generoso e con ottimi voti a scuola.

Ha sempre voluto fare il pompiere.

Lui è così, protegge tutti. Noi, i suoi amici. Ed è molto protettivo con Kim.

Credo che qualche suo compagno di classe abbia fatto questo. È andato a dirglielo e per coprirlo si è preso la colpa"


	389. Capitolo 388

Intanto in camera...

"Signora Morgan so che è dura per lei parlarle ma vorrei sapere che tipo di ragazzo è suo figlio"

"Le dirò che persona è il mio bambino ma per favore mi chiami Christine ok?"

"Ok Christine. Suo figlio ha mai avuto problemi a scuola?"

"No, non che io sappia. Voglio dire alle riunioni scolastiche di Bruce ci va Derek e i professori dicono che è il migliore della classe"

"Che carattere ha Bruce?"

"È sensibile e generoso, non farebbe mai del male a nessuno"

"Le dispiace se parlo con sua figlia?"

"Non vedo cosa possa dirle, ha solo 5 anni ma va bene. Amore vieni"

Sharon le sorrise e le chiese:

"Kim, come si comporta tuo fratello?!"

"Una volta mi ha accompagnata a scuola e quando gli ho detto che una bambina mi aveva preso in giro ha parlato con la sua mamma"

"Ti ha mai toccata?!"

"Cosa?! Sta scherzando?! Bruce non le farebbe mai del male" urlò la madre.

"Devo chiedere. Kim, rispondi per favore, ti ha mai fatto del male?!"

"No Bruce è molto bravo con me"

"Ok va bene così abbiamo finito.

Grazie piccola" disse Sharon accarezzandole la guancia.

"Prego"

"Christine se vuole raggiungere suo marito può andare.

Appena sappiamo qualcosa vi chiamiamo"

"Ok va bene grazie.

Ah..Capitano?!"

"Si?!"

"Mi dispiace per prima so che lo fa a fin di bene e so che è il suo lavoro ma Bruce è innocente"

"Non si preoccupi"

"Signor Morgan abbiamo finito. Sua moglie sta scendendo ora, appena scopriamo qualcosa vi contatteremo"

"Ok va bene. Tenente?!"

"Si?!"

"Grazie per quello che state facendo per noi e per Bruce"

"Si figuri, facciamo solo il nostro lavoro"

La bambina e la moglie erano arrivate al bar quando la piccola fermò Andy e gli tirò la manica della giacca.

Flynn sorrise e si abbassò.

"Che c'è piccola?!"

"Salverai mio fratello?!"

"Certo tesoro"

La piccola gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e lo abbracciò, dopodiché lui prese l'ascensore per raggiungere Sharon in camera.

Mentre saliva la donna si sdraiò sul letto, voleva aspettare Andy, ma si addormentò.

Quando la vide addormentata sorrise, anche se era relativamente presto era stata una giornata dura, inoltre si era comportato male nei suoi confronti.

Doveva scusarsi con lei.

Non voleva svegliarla quindi se ne andò nel salotto e si mise a sedere sul divano, pensando a quanto era bella Sharon quella mattina, in jeans maglia nera e foulard, improvvisando una danza quando era il loro turno di entrare in una delle attrazioni del parco.

D'un tratto il PC si illuminò: era una chiamata Skype da parte di Provenza.


	390. Capitolo 389

"Che c'è?!"

"Ciao anche a te Flynn. La tua fidanzata?"

"Riposa, era stanca"

"Capisco.

Quando si sveglia puoi dirle che il figlio dei Morgan tra due ore sarà qui in centrale con il suo avvocato d'ufficio? Non crederai mai …È Jack!"

"Perfetto"

"Lo so. Come sta andando la vacanza? Come va tra voi due?"

"Bene"

"Sicuro?"

"Prima di incontrare i Morgan"

"Lo sapevo! Che hai combinato stavolta?"

"Ho litigato con un ragazzino perché continuava ha istigare. Quando ha parlato di Sharon mi sono arrabbiato e gli ho detto che se non la finiva lo avrei arrestato.

Lei mi ha detto di lasciarlo stare ma non l'ho ascoltata"

"Sei un idiota Flynn, ma scommetto che non è tutto"

"Le ho detto che ero un pessimo fidanzato e un pessimo poliziotto e lei si è arrabbiata, dicendomi che non è vero e che la rendo felice"

"Ha ragione."

"Ma come può essere?! Lei è così... Mentre io sono così..."

"Andy dopo tutto quello che ha passato con Jack fino al suo rapimento gli sei sempre stato vicino. Vogliamo parlare del tuo lavoro sotto copertura a Las Vegas? Era spaventata che ti succedesse qualcosa e quando ha visto quella donna era molto gelosa. Dio solo sa come ha fatto a resistere perché voleva prendere il primo volo per raggiungerti e spararle in testa dopo quei video.

Quello che voglio dire è che ti ama molto"

"Anche io e farei qualsiasi cosa per lei"

"Cambiamo argomento intanto che dorme.

Cosa le hai regalato a Natale?"

"Un paio di orecchini"

"Mi sembrano un ottimo regalo.

Sta arrivando Taylor. Ti lascio, ci sentiamo quando arriva il ragazzo e Jack"

"Ok e grazie per quello che hai detto prima"

"Prego, ciao idiota"

"Ciao"

Chiuse la videochiamata e si appoggiò al divano, chiudendo gli occhi mentre ripensava alle parole dell'amico.

Dopo qualche minuto andò in camera e piano piano svegliò Sharon.

"Hey tesoro"

"Che c'è?" chiese assonnata.

"Ha chiamato Provenza. Tra due ore Bruce e il suo avvocato saranno in centrale"

"Chi è il suo avvocato?"

"Jack"

"Come è andata con il signor Morgan?"

"Bene.

Ho qui la registrazione se vuoi sentirla"

"Dopo"

"E con la moglie e la bambina?!"

"Tutto bene anche se la madre si è arrabbiata quando dovevo parlare con la piccola"

"Credi che nascondano qulcosa?"

"Non lo so ma voglio vederci chiaro" disse girandosi sull'altro fianco e chiudendo gli occhi nuovamente.

"Possiamo... Possiamo parlare di quello che è successo a pranzo?"

"Non adesso. Ho mal di testa, voglio riposare. Poi mi farò una doccia e interrogheremo Bruce"

"Ok" disse deluso.

'Questa volta sarà difficile rimediare, ammesso di riuscirci' pensò tristemente Andy.

Sharon voleva riposare e per farlo gli aveva dato le spalle invece di accoccolarsi accanto a lui.

L'aveva delusa ne era certo.

Proprio come quando Rusty era fuggito alla fermata del bus. Cioè non proprio uguale ma l'aveva delusa, lo sguardo nei suoi occhi era lo stesso.

Entrò in bagno e si fece la doccia per schiarirsi le idee, lasciandola riposare.

Uscì dal bagno vestito (aveva deciso di cambiarsi lì per non disturbarla) si mise a sedere sul divano e pensò agli anni passati insieme.

Avevano avuto parecchi momenti NO, ma nonostante le difficoltà, il loro amore aveva superato ogni ostacolo.

Era stata una giornata dura anche per lui, e stanco appoggiò la testa sul divano chiudendo gli occhi mentre pensava al Natale che avevano passato pochi giorni prima.

Intanto nella camera da letto, Sharon per niente stanca, pensava alla stessa cosa.


	391. Capitolo 390

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Flynn si stava facendo la doccia quando Sharon scrisse I LOVE YOU sullo specchio col rossetto e, sorridendo della sua bambinata, preparò le pastiglie per la pressione con un bicchiere d'acqua per Andy prima che uscissero.

Lo attese seduta in poltrona fin quando non bussarono alla porta e, aprendo, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il Direttore dell'albergo.

"Buongiorno, ha bisogno di qualcosa?"

"Buongiorno signora Flynn scusi se la disturbo"

"Si figuri, prego entri!"

"Suo marito è sveglio? Dovrei parlargli"

"Credo sia appena uscito dalla doccia" disse arrossendo, sentendo l'acqua in bagno chiudersi e realizzando di aver dato 'per scontato' il loro 'matrimonio'.

"Grazie è una cosa abbastanza urgente"

"Posso esserle utile io?"

"No purtroppo"

"Oh! Va bene. Mi scusi un attimo, glielo chiamo, torno subito"

Quando entrò in camera, Andy si stava asciugando, e lei si morse il labbro alla vista sexy.

"Buongiorno"

"Buongiorno, sei già vestita? Perchè non torni a letto?! Ho intenzione di farti tante coccole" disse con uno sguardo predatore e un sorriso malizioso, avvicinandosi; notando che era pronta nel suo vestito nero corto, giacca bianca e stivaletti neri.

"Lo vorrei tanto davvero, ma di là c'è il Direttore e dice che vuole parlarti. Inoltre dobbiamo andare al Louvre, me lo hai promesso, perciò vestiti grazie"

Andy annuì e, dopo essersi vestito (scegliendo un completo casual nero e maglia bianca per essere in tinta con Sharon), li raggunse in salotto.

"Salve"

"Salve signor Flynn. Come stà?"

"Bene, grazie.

Di cosa voleva parlarmi?"

"È una cosa personale le dispiace venire nel mio ufficio?"

"Andiamo" disse appendendo gli occhiali da vista alla collana e baciando Sharon.

Una volta sola, il capitano chiamò la reception.

"Salve signora Flynn. Mi dica?"

"Ciao, ha da fare oggi pomeriggio?"

"No, il mio turno finisce a mezzogiorno perchè?"

"Ho bisogno che vada nel negozio qui di fronte e ritiri per me un pacchetto. Può?"

"Certo, glielo porto nella Suite oppure lo ritira lei quando torna?"

"No me lo metta nel comodino verso la finestra ben nascosto"

"Si signora"

"Grazie"

Nel frattempo Andy parlò con il Direttore nel suo ufficio.

"Allora è riuscito in quello che le ho chiesto?"

"Si certo. Guardi"

"Perfetto. Può metterli nella sua cassaforte?

Vorrei darglielo a cena"

"Certo assolutamente si"

"Grazie ora devo andare"

"Certo a dopo Signor Flynn"


	392. Capitolo 391

La sera Sharon indossò un abito lungo fino al ginocchio, rigorosamente ROSSO, senza maniche e una scollatura seducente a V che metteva ben in evidenza il suo davanzale.

Portava delle decoltèe dorate, un velo di trucco e i capelli piastrati.

Flynn invece indossava un completo grigio, camicia azzurra e la cravatta con accessori che lei gli aveva regalato a natale l'anno precedente.

《Entrambi gli abiti erano del trio regalati da Gavin.》

Mentre aspettavano la prima portata, comodamente seduti al ristorante nel loro tavolo riservato, si scambiarono i doni di natale.

"Questo è per te. L'ho visto e ti ho pensato" disse Sharon porgendogli un pacco bianco con nastro rosso.

"Grazie tesoro. Io ho questo per te" rispose porgendogliene uno di dimensioni simili e colori alternati.

Aperti i regali scoppiarono a ridere.

"È bellissima baby, e azzeccata"

"Anche quello che mi hai preso è l'ideale direi"

I doni consistevano in una tazza col manico a forma di rivoltella per lui e un profumo a forma di scarpa rossa a tacco a spillo per lei.

"È uno scherzo. Tieni questo è quello vero" le disse mentre mangiavano il dessert, porgendole una scatola rossa col fiocco verde.

"E questo per te"

Andy sorrise nel vedere la targhetta: era una sua foto e sotto scritto TI AMO, SHARON.

"Oh mio ... sono bellissimi! Sono uguali!" esclamò notando che gli orecchini appartenevano allo stesso modello del girocollo e del bracciale che le aveva donato in precedenza.

"Ti piacciono davvero?"

"Certo. Sono bellissimi. Grazie. Il mio regalo adesso sembra così..."

"È perfetta. Amo questa penna

Mi piace, l'adoro. E la porterò sempre con me proprio qui" disse indicando la tasca della giacca sopra il cuore.

Flynn aveva deciso di farle una sorpresa dopo cena, portandola a pattinare sulla pista di ghiaccio che avevano allestito vicino agli Champse Elisée, ma dato che non avevano i vestiti giusti, dovettero andare in albergo a cambiarsi.

Erano le 22 quando entrarono in camera.

"Tesoro vestiti comoda. Copriti bene, andremo in un posto e... "

"Oh..." sospirò Sharon togliendo i tacchi.

"Che c'è?"

"Niente, solo che hai detto che dobbiamo uscire e che devo vestirmi"

"Si e allora? Ti senti male?"

"No, è solo che... Io avevo pensato, dal modo in cui mi guardavi, che volessi sfilarmelo tu...si vede che mi sono sbagliata" disse seducente appoggiandosi alla porta e tenendolo per la cravatta.

Stava per allontanarsi quando lui la attaccò al muro col suo corpo e le sussurrò:

"Baby, è tutta la sera che sogno a occhi aperti di sfilarti questo vestito, o di intrufolarmi dentro, visto che non è eccessivamente lungo.

Ma ho una sorpresa per te e ..."

"Mmm, intrufolarti...Sarebbe una gradita sorpresa.

Come puoi chiedermi di uscire dopo aver detto questo?"

La donna iniziò a passargli le mani su e giù per gli avambracci, raschiando le unghie sulla sua camicia, facendolo gemere nel suo collo.

"Sharon ti prego"

"Credevo ti piacesse stare con me?!"

"Lo adoro ma ho dei programmi"

"Anch'io. Forse possiamo giungere a un accordo. Verrò con te se prima mi asseconderai..."

"Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine per me. Junior e io saremo felici di accontentarti" disse baciandole la mascella.

"Bene, perché io e la mia ragazza non avevamo intenzione di ricevere un no come risposta"

"Quindi cosa dovremmo fare con questo? Infilare o sfilare?" chiese Andy toccandole il vestito.

"A voi la scelta, vi do 'spazio di manovra' "

"Interessante, forse chissà... Junior te la senti di fare BENE due round?" chiese guardando in basso e schiacciando Sharon ancora di più nel muro.

Sentendo l'attrito provocato si guardarono negli occhi e dissero in coro:

"Lo prenderò per un sì!"


	393. Capitolo 392

Una volta essersi fatti una doccia veloce (dopo aver soddisfatto pienamente Sharon sia contro la porta che a letto, con e senza abito) uscirono.

Sharon aveva indossato dei pantaloni neri a zampa d'elefante e un maglione nero con scollo a V, mentre Andy un paio di jeans, una maglia e una giacca neri.

"Che ne dici? Vado bene?" chiese Sharon girando su se stessa.

"Bellissima ma potresti avere freddo" disse dopo aver ammirato la scollatura e il sedere.

"Dove mi porti? Al polo?"

"No ma le temperature sono simili"

"Allora vado a mettermi il maglione"

"Quello verde! Mi piace come risalta i tuoi occhi"

"E tu metterai la sciarpa intonata?"

"Si signora"

Stavano passeggiando per la strada mano nella mano quando Andy le coprì gli occhi e le disse:

"Tienili chiusi e fidati me, ti guiderò io"

Le cinse la vita da dietro e la guidò verso la pista di ghiaccio.

"Adesso puoi aprirli"

Sharon rimase a bocca aperta, si girò verso di lui e lo abbracciò.

"Direi che ti piace?!"

"Si tantissimo"

"Sono contento"

"Grazie Andy mi rendi felice ogni giorno di più. Ti amo tanto"

"Ti amo anch'io"

"Ricordami di ringraziarti bene dopo, a modo mio" disse facendo l'occhiolino.

Ridendo, scherzando e pattinando, si fecero le due di notte e loro tornarono in albergo.

"Aspetta qui!" disse Sharon una volta tornati in camera.

"Posso cambiarmi?" chiese Andy mentre lei si chiudeva in bagno.

"Mmm...no" rispose dopo averci pensato.

Flynn rimase sorpreso ma ubbidì, sedendosi sul divano in attesa.

"Eccomi scusa se ti ho lasciato solo"

"Sul momento mi hai spaventato. Non ho capito perché... porca miseria!"

Andy si era voltato per guardarla e quasi gli venne un colpo nel vederla nel suo completo natalizio. Era simile a quello dell'anno precedente e non sapeva quale dei due fosse più sexy.

"Un regalo extra. Ti piace?" chiese Sharon girando su se stessa come a una sfilata, sorridendo mentre l'uomo si tirava il lobo dell'orecchio.

Gli occhi risalirono la sua figura, dalle gambe fasciate da stivali (ovviamente rossi) scamosciati con punta arrotondata e tacco alto che arrivavano sopra il ginocchio, i pantaloncini le arrivavano appena sotto il sedere.

La sua metà superiore era coperta da una giacca a maniche lunghe con gli orli in pelliccia bianca che le scopriva solo lo stomaco, per finire guanti e colbacco.

"Buon Natale" disse Sharon invitandolo a seguirla in camera da letto tirandolo per il bavero.

"Se andare a pattinare ti fa questo effetto, ti ci porterò più spesso!"

"Se tu continui a farmi queste sorprese e a farmi sentire speciale, sarò lieta di accontentarti"

"Non ti faccio SENTIRE speciale, tu SEI speciale"

[FINE FLASHBACK iniziato al cap 390]


	394. Capitolo 393

Dopo circa un'ora Sharon decise di mettersi in contatto con Provenza e, andando in sala, trovò Andy appisolato sul divano.

Per un attimo sorrise e gli si sedette accanto (pensando a quando, nel periodo in cui l'aveva lasciata dopo il rapimento, aveva visto la sirenetta per tv).

《La canzone che Ariel cantava dopo aver salvato il principe sembrava adatta al momento:

'Come vorrei stare qui con te

Cosa darei per restarti accanto?

Vorrei che tu potessi sorridermi...

Mi porterai dove vorrai

E del tuo mondo parte farò

Accanto a te, sempre così, solo con te...'》

Stare con lui, diventare amici dopo aver passato anni apparentemente ad odiarsi, era un miracolo nella sua grigia vita. Ovviamente lo stesso valeva per lui.

Sì, Andy aveva ragione, DOVEVANO parlare e chiarire la storia del ristorante. Ora non era il momento purtroppo, ma avrebbero parlato più tardi a cena.

Mise le auricolari e ascoltò la conversazione che aveva avuto con il signor Morgan dopodiché decise di svegliarlo prima di collegarsi con la squadra per l'interrogatorio.

Non potrono dirsi nulla perché subito Provenza apparve sullo schermo.

"Buonasera Capitano"

"Buona sera Tenente. Allora Bruce e il suo avvocato sono arrivati?"

"Si capo, sono entrati ora.

Adesso giro il computer verso di loro così può parlare"

"Grazie"

Louie girò il computer e quando Sharon si trovò davanti Jack s'irrigidì.

Andy lo perpecipì e le disse a bassa voce, mettendole la mano sul braccio:

"Se non te la senti, faccio io"

Lei si ritrasse e rispose:

"Sto bene, non preoccuparti"

"Oh ma che carini, mi avete commosso!

Allora è vero, non è cambiato niente dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti al condominio, Flynn.

Te la sbatti ancora mia moglie vedo!

Ti vanti di portare a letto il tuo capitano o è una cosa seria?!

A me puoi dirlo, non ti giudicherei.

Sai non credevo che duraste così tanto.

È sempre stata di ghiaccio anche a letto, anche le due volte che è rimasta incinta dei MIEI figli"

Tutto quello che Andy gli aveva detto (quanto amasse Sharon, quanto fosse speciale, quanto Jack dovesse ringraziarla per non aver chiesto l'affidamento esclusivo dei ragazzi) non era stato registrato nel suo cervello saturo di alcol come una spugna.

Flynn rimase in silenzio senza dire una parola. Era combattuto con sé stesso.

Se reagiva alla provocazione probabilmente Sharon si sarebbe arrabbiata ma se non lo avesse fatto, sarebbe stata delusa da lui?

Che fare?

Intervenne Provenza arrabbiato.

"Jack! Se sei qui per il ragazzo ok ma se sei qui per provocare il capitano e Flynn, ti consiglio di alzarti e andartene"

"Sono qui per il ragazzo"

"Come se ti importasse di lui.

Ammettilo che lo fai solo per umiliare il Capitano?"

Sharon e Andy si guardarono ma lei subito abbassò lo sguardo.

Si chiedeva come mai non avesse reagito, ma era decisamente contenta e orgogliosa del suo silenzio.

Non era il caso di fare una scenata davanti ad un sospettato, davanti alla squadra. Inoltre le aveva già dimostrato cosa sentisse per lei quando la settimana prima aveva parlato con Jack invece di spaccargli il muso.

Era così grata di aver avuto la forza di divorziare da lui.

Ricordò quel momento. Peccato non fosse successo prima!


	395. Capitolo 394

"Ora se non ti dispiace torniamo al caso" disse Provenza.

"Non avete niente contro il mio cliente quindi adesso noi ci alziamo e ce ne andiamo"

"Tu non vai da nessuna parte e se è innocente oppure no lo decideremo noi" disse Sharon seria.

Jack rimase in silenzio e si mise a sedere, ascoltando in silenzio.

Quel tono gli ricordò quando avevano avuto un diverbio davanti a Emma Rios una volta tornato in città per pochi giorni, autoinvitandosi al condominio e prendendo possesso del suo divano.

Venne scosso dai suoi pensieri quando

lei chiese a Bruce se era stato lui a violentare la ragazza.

"Sharon non puoi chiederle dello stupro se non hai prove"

"Stai scherzando?! Posso eccome Jack.

Voglio chiarire questa storia ma devi lasciarmi fare il mio lavoro"

"Tutto quello che dirà è ipotetico ok?"

"Può darsi che io abbia violentato quella ragazza perché ... volevo farlo" disse il giovane sorridendo a Sharon.

"E questo sarebbe il tipo generoso, sensibile e protettivo?!" pensò Andy attonito ma venne interrotto dal suo cellulare.

"Scusate. Mike che succede?"

"Flynn abbiamo scoperto che 5 anni fa Bruce ha ucciso una ragazza.

Aveva appena partorito sua figlia"

"Cosa?"

"Si Evelyn Shannon. Studiavano e vivevano nel college a Parigi."

"Quando è rimasta incinta pare che lui abbia mostrato segni di squilibrio.

I genitori della ragazza avevano chiesto un ordinanza restrittiva nei suoi confronti. In allegato ci sono i video delle sedute con lo psichiatra.

Giocando a regby aveva battuto la testa molto forte e il risultato della commozione cerebrale lo aveva portato a manifestare sintomi di sdoppiamento della personalità"

"Hai detto che la ragazza aveva appena partorito. Dov'è la bambina?"

"Non si sa"

"Aspetta...Kim!"

"Chi?"

"La sorella di Bruce. Ha cinque anni. Potrebbe essere.

Cercherò di farti avere un campione per il DNA.

Un ultima cosa dove l'avete trovata?"

"Nel giardino dei Morgan"

"Cosa? E come ha fatto a trasportarla da Parigi a Los Angeles?"

"Probabilmente ha chiesto aiuto al padre.

Lavora in una ditta di import export"

"Ecco perché ha iniziato a bere!"

"Come?"

"Niente. Grazie Mike avviso io Sharon"

Chiuse la chiamata e chiamò il capitano.


	396. Capitolo 395

"Capitano può venire un attimo?"

"Si certo"

In pochi minuti Andy le raccontò tutto quello su cui Mike lo aveva informato.

"Credo che la piccola possa essere figlia sua. Inoltre penso che sia il vero motivo per cui Derek ha cominciato a bere.

Si sentiva in colpa per l'incidente, dato che lo aveva obbligato a frequentare la squadra di rugby"

"Se è così allora dobbiamo arrestarlo per omicidio e stupro.

Per quanto riguarda il padre lo convocheremo più tardi"

Ritornarono in sala e sedettero di nuovo davanti al PC.

"Tenente Provenza chiami Andrea e le dica che abbiamo arrestato un assassino ed uno stupratore"

"Certo Capitano"

"Sharon cosa stai facendo, non puoi arrestarlo non hai prove e poi chi è morto?"

"La madre di sua figlia!

Ti dicono niente i nome Evelyn Shannon e Kim Morgan?"

"Io non ho ucciso Evelyn e Kim non è mia figlia è mia sorella"

"Vedremo. Tenente Provenza proceda e in quanto a te sei libero di andare Jack"

"Questa me la paghi Sharon"

"Si certo"

"Siete a Parigi?"

"Si e allora?"

"Hai capito Flynn! Non pensavo fosse così romantico"

Andy stava per parlare quando lei lo interruppe:

"Mi ha reso più felice lui in pochi anni che tu in un matrimonio trentennale. Addio Jack"

Flynn la guardò sbigottito.

L'aveva resa felice?! Nonstante i casini continui?

L'atteggiamento distaccato e la postura rigida di Sharon nonostante la presenza viscida e le battute idiote del suo ex marito gli ricordarono quando quest'ultimo si era presentato in ufficio sfoggiando il suo fascino e Sharon gli aveva detto gentilmente ma fermamente di attenderla in ufficio prima di dargli il ben servito nel loro matrimonio. Anche se all'epoca lei lo aveva letteralmente chiuso fuori, lui era comunque pronto a difenderla e a starle vicino.

Capì che non poteva più aspettare!

Quella doveva essere la LORO vacanza ROMANTICA, non l'ultima prima di lasciarsi.

Sharon chiuse la chiamata e stava per andare in camera quando Andy la prese per un braccio e le disse:

"Ora possiamo parlare?! Ti prego!

Questo silenzio tra noi mi sta uccidendo"

Lei lo guardò e poi chiese:

"Di cosa vuoi parlare?

Del fatto che dici sempre di essere un pessimo fidanzato ed un pessimo poliziotto? Perchè non lo sei affatto Andy, non so più come dirtelo o fartelo capire. Sembra quasi che tu..."

"Cosa?"

"Che tu mi dia della bugiarda!

Ogni volta, non mi credi mai quando te lo dico"

Era davvero questa l'impressione che dava non credendole?!

A essere sinceri sì, l'aveva detto lui stesso a Jack, e se ne vergognò.


	397. Capitolo 396

"No, io non ... Non è questa la mia intenzione!"

"Lo so Andy. Ma è quello che sembra!"

"Sharon so che te l'ho detto un sacco di volte ma è vero, se fossi venuto con te da Andrea non ti sarebbe successo niente"

"Sarebbe successo ugualmente e Randolph non ti avrebbe risparmiato.

Avrebbe fatto di tutto per rapirmi e ti avrebbe ucciso.

Se ci fosse riuscito ... mi dici cosa avrei fatto?!

Come avrei potuto guardare Louis e Carlos negli occhi, o dire ai ragazzi che per colpa mia non c'eri più?

Andy io ti amo, Dio solo sa quanto, ma quando dici così mi fai stare male!"

Andy si allontanò.

"Mi dispiace Sharon davvero, non voglio che tu stia male per me. Non..."

"Cosa? Non ne vali la pena?

E le canzoni, la colazione a letto, la 'Sharon-star'? È tutta una finzione?!"

"No! Certo che no!"

"Andy, QUESTO, QUESTO mi fa star male!

Voglio passare la vita con te, ti prego smettila di incolparti del rapimento, smetti di incolparti per aver reagito contro quel ragazzo.

Smettila di dire che sei un alcolizzato o di paragonarti a Jack perchè tu non sei come lui!

Sei meraviglioso e non ti cambierei con nessun altro"

Andy si avvicinò a lei e mise la fronte contro la sua.

"Ti amo! Anche io voglio passare la mia vita con te, è solo che mi sembra di non riuscire a darti quello che ti meriti"

"Non voglio avere quello che secondo te merito!

Voglio quello che puoi darmi, il tuo amore!

È tutto ciò che chiedo, che voglio, di cui ho bisogno"

"Quello che ha detto Jack prima è tutto falso. Tu non sei di ghiaccio e non sei la strega cattiva.

Sono stato davvero uno stupido a darti quel soprannome e..."

"A me vai bene così come sei e non c'è niente che non vada in te.

Mi ami e me lo dimostri ogni giorno e sono molto fiera di te.

Ricordi quando ti lasciai il mio cellulare in custodia e andai con Julio a interrogare un sospettato agli inizi del mio mandato alla Crimini Maggiori?" chiese per strappargli un sorriso.

"Oh si.. quando ti è squillato e lo avevo io ci hanno guardato strano"

"Già. Ti amo tanto Tenente"

"Ti amo tanto anch'io Capitano "

"Grazie per oggi. In realtà sono contenta che tu abbia difeso il mio onore con quel ragazzo. Prima con Jack so che hai fatto un grosso sforzo per trattenerti e sono contenta, non era il caso di fare una piazzata davanti a Bruce.

Ma al parco... L'ho apprezzato"

"Ti amo!" e la tirò verso di sé, felici di essersi chiariti per l'ennesima volta.

《Entrambi avevano sempre pensato che il sesso per fare pace fosse solo una cosa da film. Chi l'avrebbe detto che sarebbe stata la realtà?

E che realtà!》


	398. Capitolo 397

La mattina dopo Sharon guardò Andy dormire.

Era sempre più certa che fosse l'uomo giusto, quello con cui avrebbe voluto vivere e passare il resto della sua vita.

Altro che Jack! Jack.

Non sapeva se ridere o nascondersi ripensando a quando Emma Rios era le aveva chiesto se andava a letto con lui.

Il modo in cui il capitano aveva balbettato in risposta non era da lei ma quell'uomo riusciva sempre a crearle problemi.

Sorridendo, gli accarezzò la guancia e poi si alzò.

Andò a sedersi sul divano avvolta nella vestaglia e, accendendo il computer, cercò l'indirizzo e il numero di telefono della centrale di polizia su internet.

"Capitano Renoir c'è un certo Capitano Raydor della polizia di Los Angeles che vuole parlare con lei" disse l'agente.

"E che cosa vuole la Polizia di Los Angeles da noi?"

"Non lo so vuole delle informazioni su un caso e vuole incontrarla.

Attualmente si trova qui a Parigi"

"AH! Falla entrare" disse il Capitano, credendo fosse in sala d'attesa.

"No, non è qui adesso, è al telefono"

"Salve Capitano Raydor sono il Capitano Renoir.

Il mio agente mi ha detto che voleva informazioni su un caso, vorrei sapere quale?"

"Salve Capitano! Si volevo informazioni sul caso di Evelyn Shannon, la ricorda?"

"Oh si certo. È stato il mio primo caso come capitano. Brutto affare.

Sappiamo solo che aveva 18 anni e che era incinta.

Avevamo pensato avesse voluto allontanarsi dal fidanzato ma poi è scomparsa e non abbiamo mai avuto sue notizie. Sono 5 anni ormai.

Riesce a venire alle 10 qui in centrale?"

"Si va benissimo grazie mille"

"Ci vediamo tra due ore. Arrivederci"

"A dopo"


	399. Capitolo 398

Vestiti nel modo più professionale possibile, Andy e Sharon si recarono alla gendarmeria francese.

"Salve Capitano Renoir"

"Finalmente la conosco Capitano Raydor!

È un piacere per me avere qui la polizia di Los Angeles.

Lei è il Tenente Flynn quello che ha sparato all'uomo che ha rapito lei Capitano, giusto?"

"Come fa a sapere del mio rapimento?"

"Ero a Los Angeles in vacanza con la mia famiglia.

Mi dispiace tanto per quello che ha passato ma tutto si è concluso nel migliore dei modi"

"Le dispiace se parliamo del caso Evelyn Shannon per favore?

Vorrei dimenticare il rapimento" disse Andy andando alla finestra.

"Ma che cos'ha?" chiese Renoir a Sharon sussurrando.

"Si da la colpa di quello che è successo e si accusa di non avermi protetto"

"Aspetti un attimo, lei e il Tenente siete una coppia?"

"Sì. Ora possiamo lasciare la nostra vita privata e parlare della ragazza scomparsa? Per favore"

"Si mi scusi. Prego venite in sala monitor e le faccio vedere il video della scena del crimine. Abbiamo ricevuto una chiamata la mattina dopo la sparizione da un amica della vittima. Diceva che aveva bussato alla porta della stanza quando non l'ha vista in classe quella mattina.

Era l'ultimo giorno di scuola.

Avevano deciso di andare a festeggiare in spiaggia dopo le lezioni.

Nonostante avesse partorito da poche settimane era riuscita comunque a non perdere l'anno.

Quando non ha risposto si è preoccupata e ha visto la stanza sottosopra ma della sua amica non c'era traccia. Anche la piccola era scomparsa.

Aveva avuto parecchie liti col fidanzato, anche se quasi tutti giuravano che erano una bella coppia di giovanissimi innamorati.

Non capivamo se dopo la colluttazione fosse scappata per nascondersi portando con sé la bambina"

Andy voleva stringere Sharon a sé ma doveva essere professionale

Quel caso sarebbe stato difficile, perché la storia era molto simile a quanto le era accaduto con Jesse in gioventù.

"Posso farvi io una domanda ora?" chiese Renoir.

"Si certo"

"Se siete qui vuole dire che l'avete trovata"

"Sì"

"È morta vero?"

"Purtroppo"

"E la bambina?"

"Forse lei è viva ma abbiamo bisogno del DNA"

"Sapete chi è l'assassino?"

"Sì, e pensiamo che abbia avuto un complice"

"Giustizia è stata fatta"

"Un ultima cosa.

Vorremmo parlare con i genitori della ragazza" disse Sharon.

"Certo ma non credo che vogliano parlare della morte della figlia"

"Lo so ma se vogliamo i colpevoli una volta per tutte ci serve il loro aiuto.

Inoltre devono sapere. Grazie per aver collaborato Capitano"

"Grazie a lei per essere venuta" disse Renoir sorridendo.


	400. Capitolo 399

"Tesoro prendo la chiave avviati in camera ti raggiungo subito" disse Sharon facendo l'occhiolino.

"Io e Junior ti aspettiamo, non metterci troppo" sussurrò Andy entrando in ascensore.

"Hai ritarato il pacco?" chiese lei al receptionst una volta sola.

"Si Signora"

"L'hai nascosto bene?"

"Come da indicazioni"

"Grazie"

Nel frattempo nella Andy chiamò il Direttore.

"Salve direttore per quella cosa..?"

"Tutto apposto sono qui nella cassaforte"

"Grazie mille davvero"

"Prego Signor Flynn"

Quel pomeriggio, i signori Morgan arrivarono puntuali nella stnza di Sharon e Andy.

Il capitano aveva chiesto a Buzz di registrare la conversazione che avrebbero avuto con il figlio.

Nella loro carriera avevano visto di tutto e spesso le 'facce d'angelo' erano proprio quelle da cui dovevi guardarti.

Inoltre i genitori, avevano mentito o non sapevano affatto della vita del figlio?

"Signori Morgan, Bruce è pronto per parlare con voi.

Ragazzi lasciamogli un po' di privacy" disse Provenza ai colleghi.

"Certo" rispose la squadra, lasciando il ragazzo solo.

"Andy che ne dici di portare Kim sul terrazzo?"

Per essere la fine dell'anno, l'aria era stranamente calda.

"Certo capitano. Ehi piccola, ti va se giochiamo con le tue barbie?"

"Si grazie"

Sharon era seduta alla scrivania con il suo pc davanti, guardando foto dei suoi figli (l'adozione di Rusty, il suo diploma e i natali, sia quelli solo con lui che trascorsi con tutti loro a casa e in ufficio). Erano scatti fatti un po da tutti: da Buzz, dai ragazzi, da Andy.

Quando si voltò, lo vide con la piccola in braccio, sfogliando un libro e imitando la storia con le bambole.

Appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, unì le mani e vi appoggiò sopra la testa cercando di abbozzare un sorriso che non arrvava. Pensò a tutte le giornate che avevano passato con i nipotini e alla prima volta che lo aveva visto avere a che fare con un bimbo.


	401. Capitolo 400

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Pur essendo coinvolto un bimbo appena nato, il caso caso non era 'triste' come gli altri. Certo la madre era stata ammazzata ma questo bambino era desiderato da tre famiglie (anche se una coppia poteva essere l'assassino).

Ad un certo punto Sharon, Andy, Provenza, Amy e Taylor si ritrovarono nell'ufficio di quest'ultimo aspettando gli assistenti sociali quando il piccolo iniziò a piangere.

Provenza cercò di distrarlo con le chiavi ma Andy gli diede il biberon portato da Sykes.

"OK è a temperatura. Non è molto meglio del tintinnio di quelle chiavi?!" disse dolcemente al piccolino mentre succhiava il latte.

Il capitano lo guardò estasiata. Erano successe tante cose e sentiva scaldarsi il cuore a vedere quell'uomo (testa calda a detta di tutti) essere così...dolce.

"Andy?! Non avevo idea che fosse così bravo con i bambini?!" disse con un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio. Certo lo aveva visto con i figliastri di Nicole ma mai con uno piccolo in fascie.

"Già sono un uomo pieno di sorprese" rispose lui guardandola negli occhi.

"Almeno sei pieno di qualcosa" disse Provenza sperando d'interrompere quel flirt. Andy lo guardò male ma poi torno a guardare Sharon e si sorrisero di nuovo.

'Oh lo immagino, anzi vorrei saperne di più' pensò con se stessa mentre si immaginava tra le sue braccia, al posto del neonato.

Per un secondo si sentì strana. Aveva davvero pensato quelle cose?!

Fortuna che Taylor e Provenza li interruppero altrimenti si sarebbe sicuramente resa ridicola.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

Dopo aver parlato con il figlio, i Signori Morgan lasciarono la suite e tornarono al loro albergo.

Sharon e Andy erano d'accordo col capitano Renoir di pedinarli.

Flynn aveva colto l'occasione di giocare con la piccola per pettinarla e avere così la possibilità di avere il DNA attraverso i capelli.

Mentre un loro collega lo portava ad analizzare, Andy fece una telefonata a Peter e Sharon si sedette in terrazza a pensare.

Gli occhi le si appannarono mentre pensava alla loro vacanza che stava per terminare, alla loro storia e alla discussione che avendo avuto nel ristorante.

Era quasi certa che Andy, quando a Disneyland le aveva detto 'forse dovremmo tornare' (prima che venissero interrotti da signori Morgan), intendesse dire a casa a Los Angeles.

Perché la loro vita doveva essere così complicata?

Le aveva chiesto di andare a convivere; per tutti a Parigi erano i Signori Flynn e ora per poco non rovinavano tutto di nuovo.

Volevano fare una vacanza romantica a fine anno per stare insieme non per ritrovarsi dopo aver rischiato di rompere un'altra volta. Fortuna che avevano fatto pace, anche se l'argomento casa era da definire più avanti.

Andò a stendersi e abbracciò il cuscino di lui inalando profondamente il suo profumo.


	402. Capitolo 401

Sharon fissava fuori dalla finestra quando Andy le chiese se aveva voglia di andare in palestra.

Mano nella mano entrarono, si registrarono e si diressero entrambi alle cyclette.

Tutti li guardarono un po allibiti, nessuno dei presenti era una coppia e nessuno aveva la loro età.

Loro non si accorsero di nulla e parlarono tutto il tempo.

La gente era meravigliata dalla loro resistenza fisica, specie quando passarono al tapis roulant (non potevano immaginare che per loro era allenamento standard dato il loro lavoro).

A mezzogiorno ci fu pausa pranzo per tutti.

Andy e Sharon chiesero se potevano rimanere e, dopo aver chiamato il direttore, i responsabili acconsentirono.

Quando tutti se ne furono andati, Sharon andò a prendere due bottigliette d'acqua e Andy si diresse al sacco.

Per un po rimase a guardarlo in silenzio, concentrata sulla maglietta sudata che si attaccava sempre di più alla sua schiena a ogni movimento, segnandogli i muscoli.

Si morse il labbro inferiore e ringraziò che non ci fosse nessuno.

Avvicinandosi lo abbracciò da dietro, posando una mano sul petto e una sull'addome accarezzandolo.

"Mi stai distraendo!" disse lui fermandosi e tenendo il sacco.

"Ci sto riuscendo?" chiese mentre lui si voltava e le metteva le mani guantate sul sedere.

"Può darsi!"

"Bene!" e iniziò a baciarlo lentamente.

"Curiosità: Perché mi baci?"

"Perché sei dannatamente sexy quando lo fai" disse indicando il sacco.

Mormorò in dissenso quando lui si staccò.

"Toglimeli" disse indicando i guanti.

"Non continui?"

"Più tardi forse, ma con questi non ho una bella presa" disse rimettendo le mani finalmente libere sul suo lato b e baciandola.

Poco dopo fu lei a ritrarsi, dicendo:

"Mi insegneresti?"

"Non sai tirare di box? Strano" disse legandole i guantoni.

"Poco e male. Conosco varie tecniche di difesa, ma la box non mi è mai piaciuta. A Las Vegas Jack mi portava a vederla perché ovviamente aveva scommesso. Poi mi lasciava con la scusa di ritirare una vincinta che non c'era mai, mentre andava a farsi le ragazze-cartellone in qualche angolo buio"

"Cosa?!" chiese Andy inorridito continuando a tenerla tra le braccia.

"Una volta lo affrontai perfino. Mi aveva lasciata al casinò e lo trovai il giorno dopo. Pioveva a dirotto e gli urlai contro..."

"Mi dispiace"

"Lo so. Comunque...devo ammettere che.. Ho rivalutato questo sport, chissà perché... " disse sorridendo, strofinando il naso contro il suo.

Andy la baciò forte dicendole sulla bocca quanto l'amasse e poi la voltò.

"Allora per prima cosa..."

"Sei bravissima" le disse quando smise di tirare pugni.

"Questo perché ho un eccellente allenatore.

Mi aiuti a fare due addominali?" chiese mentre toglieva i guantoni.

"Certo, mi piace essere il tuo personal trainer"

Sharon si sdraiò, mettendo le mani dietro la testa e le gambe a squadra.

"Dai tienimi le caviglie"

"Oh ma dicevi sul serio? Intendevi questi addominali..." disse lui posizionandosi in ginocchio accanto a lei.

"Deluso?" chiese sorridendo.

"Un po, ma devo ammettere che la visuale da qui non è niente male" disse mentre lei cominciava l'esercizio, avvicinandosi sempre di più al suo viso e baciandolo ogni volta che arrivava mentre lui le fissava la scollatura del top.

"Immaginavo che la mia idea ti sarebbe piaciuta"

"Vuoi dire...che lo hai...fatto apposta?" chiese tra i baci.

"Può essere! Ne sei deluso?"

"Assolutamente no, e non mi sorprende nemmeno.

Hai sempre delle idee meravigliose."

Iniziò a massaggiarle le caviglie e lei smise di fare su e giù.

Rimase sdraiata a occhi chiusi, concentrandosi sul movimento rotatorio dei suoi pollici contro l'osso interno delle caviglie.

Nel mentre, Andy le allargò le gambe e si mise su di lei, poggiando il peso sulle braccia ai lati della sua testa, e iniziò a baciarla lentamente.


	403. Capitolo 402

"Ora sei tu che distrai" disse lei in un sussurro.

"Che vuoi farci? Ho imparato da te!

Non puoi fare certe mosse e pensare di passarla liscia.

Ma se vuoi posso smettere"

Lei lo circondò con le gambe, tirandolo a sé mentre approfondivano il bacio.

"Non ci provare!"

Poco dopo, prendendo fiato, lui disse:

"Chissà quanto dura la pausa pranzo qui"

"Forse dovremmo andare in un posto più appartato" replicò lei indicando la porta a vetri poco distante.

"È per questo motivo che sei il capitano, sei troppo intelligente"

"Tesoro lo faccio per egoismo. L'ultima volta che lo abbiamo fatto sul pavimento abbiamo avuto il mal di schiena per due giorni, e questo significa niente coccole"

"Non sia mai per carità" Si alzarono e Sharon iniziò a fare dei piegamenti per sgranchirsi un po.

"Ti piace la vista?" chiese quando dallo specchio notò che lui si toccava l'orecchio fissandole il sedere.

"Oh si" le andò dietro e le mise le mani sui fianchi, attaccandosi di più mentre lei era ancora piegata. Sentendolo dietro, scattò diritta come una molla, col rischio di dargli una testata.

Si voltò tra le sue braccia e iniziarono a baciarsi appassionatamente, mentre finivano a spintoni nello spogliatoio.

"Sei troppo vestito!" ansimò lei.

"Senti chi parla..." rispose baciandola nel collo, attaccandola agli armadietti.

Una volta finiti i loro esercizi di ginnastica preferiti, sentirono il campanello della porta suonare.

La pausa era finita e iniziavano le sessioni pomeridiane.

Si rivestirono appena in tempo, prima che qualcuno entrasse.

Salutarono gli allenatori e, invece di tornare in camera, decisero di continuare ma in separata sede.

Andy riprese a fare il sacco, mentre Sharon ritornò al tapis roulant.

La palestra era di nuovo piena di giovani, diversi da quelli della mattina.

"Ehi vuoi compagnia?" chiese un tipo palestrato a Sharon, che per quindici minuti buoni le aveva fissato il sedere.

Lei si voltò ma non lo vide nemmeno.

I suoi occhi andarono su Andy, che veniva avvicinato da una bruna tutta curve.

"Ciao mister muscolo, posso allenarmi con te?"

Flynn si voltò e vide la ragazza ma si concentrò su Sharon dall'altra parte della stanza.

Si fecero l'occhiolino a vicenda e parlarono con chi avevano vicino.

"Non credo che mio marito apprezzerebbe"

《Oddio l'aveva davvero definito suo marito?!

Era stato così naturale dopo una settimana passata a essere per tutti (e in intimità) la signora Flynn. Sharon Flynn. Suonava così bene!》

"Se ti lascia tutta sola..."

"Non ci conosci! E poi è al sacco"

"Oh vuoi dire il vecchietto che sta rimorchiando mia sorella?"

"Nel senso che è lei che rimorchia lui"

"Scommettiamo una cena che se ne vanno via insieme?"

"Caro, potresti essere mio figlio. Inoltre odio le scommesse"

"Di che hai paura? Se è come dici tu non hai niente da perdere, ma se ho ragione vieni a cena con me"

"Ma se vinco io ci lasciate in pace per tutta la settimana!"

"Affare fatto"


	404. Capitolo 403

Da Andy intanto...

"Cara potresti essere mia figlia.

La vedi quella pupa al tapis roulant?

Sono fiero di poter dire che è la mia signora, perciò scusa ma non c'è concorso tra lei e te"

"Comunque sai è difficile che qualcuna resista a mio fratello"

"Non sa con chi ha a che fare"

"Scommetto una cena che ora lei si fa venire un crampo e se lo fa massaggiare da lui"

"Odio le scommesse!"

"Ma se è come dici tu non hai niente da perdere. Giusto?!"

"Va bene, ma se vinco io ci lasciate stare per l'intero soggiorno in albergo!"

"D'accordo"

Andy tolse i guantoni mentre osservava Sharon.

Lei ricambiava il suo sguardo, e scese dal macchinario.

Si incamminarono, incontrandosi a metà strada nella palestra.

Andy le mise le mani sui fianchi tirandola a sé mentre lei incrociava le dita dietro la sua nuca.

"Ti sta importunando amore mio?" le chiese sfregando il naso contro il suo.

"No, è solo un bambino. E tu ti diverti con la tua amichetta?"

"Non eccessivamente, preferisco andare di sopra con la donna tra le mie braccia. Mi pare avessimo un conto in sospeso.."

Si diedero un bacio e, all'insaputa uno dell'altra, entrambi alzarono il dito medio verso i giovani che gli stavano alle spalle.

Il loro bacio non era stato lungo, ma tutti nella stanza avevano cominciato a fischiare e applaudire.

I due innamorati si staccarono, si sorrisero e senza vergognarsi se ne tornarono in camera per condividere una doccia 'bollente' (non per la temperatura ma per quello che fecero mentre erano lì).

Il caso Morgan finalmente era stato chiuso, arrestando Bruce per omicidio e violenza sessuale, e suo padre per complicità in omicidio.

Il comandante Renoir era stata così gentile da chiedergli se, dato che era cittadino americano e li avevano conosciuti, volessero essere presenti quando l'uomo veniva arrestato.

Accettarono solo per la moglie e la bambina che si trovavano a miglia di distanza da casa, ignare di tutto. Ovviamente era stato un shock per la donna, e Sharon aveva il cuore piccolo piccolo ma doveva rimanere professionale e così fece, seduta vicino al suo uomo.

Tutto quello che Sharon voleva adesso era passare il resto della girnata con Andy.

Lui aveva deciso di prenotare dei massaggi per entrambi separatamente nel pomeriggio per farla rilassare un po', ma lei non lo sapeva.

"Amore esco un attimo sarò di ritorno fra 10 minuti" disse Andy avvicinandosi alla porta.

"Oh, ok! Però dopo ti voglio qui, in questa suite e in quel letto perchè Signor Flynn ho in mente una cosa per te"

Flynn si voltò e quasi la mascella gli cadde: era uscita dal bagno indossando una vestaglia super corta dalla quale spuntava un reggiseno nero. Aveva rifatto il trucco e indossato dei tacchi alti ed ora stava giocherellando con i capelli, mettendo un piede sulla sedia con fare sexy.

"Vedi qualcosa che ti piace?"

"Tutto il pacchetto"

"Non dovevi uscire"

"Chi io?"

"Mi era sembrato"

"Allora... che cosa aveva in mente Signora Flynn?" disse deglutendo mentre lei ancheggiava verso di lui.

"Adesso te ne do un assaggio"

Lo spinse contro lo stipite iniziando a baciarlo sul collo (precisamente sulla cicatrice del coagulo) e poi rosicchiandogli il lobo.

"Mmm...Come inizio non è male Capitano"

"Allora aspetta di vedere quando torni Tenente"

"Non puoi dirmi una cosa del genere ora non posso più aspettare"

Sharon sorrise e questra volta fu lui a spingerla contro la porta e a baciarla.


	405. Capitolo 404

"Scusa, farai tardi" disse lei stringendosi più vicina dopo che ebbero finito di fare l'amore.

"Mmm come?"

"Non dovevi uscire?"

"Oh si, ma posso mandare un messaggio"

"A proposito di messaggi.

Emily mi ha scritto.

Ieri hanno fatto la prima ecografia"

"Oh si è vero. Non vedo l'ora di conoscere nostro nipote" disse sorridendole mentre si guardavano.

Allungò la mano, prese il telefono e porgendoglielo disse:

"Ti presento il piccolo o la piccola Flynn, Nonno Andy"

"Oh mio dio questo è nostro nipote?"

"Si è nostro nipote"

"Non posso crederci avremo un nipotino. Un'altro!

Ora si che posso chiamarti ufficialmente Nonna!

Vieni qui nonna Sharon"

"Con molto piacere nonno Andy.

C'è anche il video, guarda"

Sharon era così felice e orgogliosa della sua bambina, perché Emily questo era e sarebbe sempre stata, la sua bambina.

Si perse nei ricordi di quando erano solo loro due, i bagnetti, le pappe.

Appena sentriono il cuoricino del bambino si commossero e Andy la strinse ancora di più.

Rimasero così per un po', poi d'un tratto si alzò, mise il pantalone e la camicia e uscì sul terrazzo.

Lei rimase sul letto chiedendosi come mai il suo radicale cambio d'umore.

Mise la vestaglia e il giubbino e lo raggiunse fuori, cingendogli la vita da dietro.

"Hey! Che ti succede?

Un'attimo fa eri contento ed ora non lo sei più"

"Niente stavo pensando"

"Pensando a cosa? "

"Secondo te sarò un bravo nonno con questo bambino?"

"Amore è questo il problema?"

"Si Sharon è questo il problema.

Ti rifaccio la domanda. Secondo te sarò un bravo nonno?" disse girandosi e guardandola in faccia.

"Vuoi la verità? Sì, sarai un grande nonno Andy. Lo dimostri ogni giorno con la piccola Evangeline e i due ometti e lo hai dimostrato anche con Kim."

"Già... povera bambina, chissà se sua madre le dirà mai la verità? Certo che scoprire che la bambina che tuo marito ha portato a casa dicendo di averla trovata in un vicolo durante i suoi viaggi col tir e combattere battaglie legali per adottarla, in realtà è tua nipote perché tuo figlio è un pazzo e ha ucciso la sua ragazza... mamma mia!" disse con un brivido

"In un attimo la loro vita è cambiata in peggio. Non oso immaginare come sarà d'ora in poi. Affrontare tutto questo in paese straniero mentre eri in vacanza per giunta.

Tornando a noi..come mai ti preoccupi così tanto di questo bambino e non ti sei posto questa domanda con gli altri?"

"Perchè prima di fare la cazzata di bere, con Patrick ero molto unito.

Poi Sandra gli ha detto un sacco di bugie sul mio conto e lui ci ha creduto e il resto lo sai.

Io non voglio deluderlo un altra volta."

"Andy, lui ha capito che erano tutte bugie, ti ha perdonato e sa che sarai un ottimo nonno.

Per quello che vale amore mio sei un ottimo nonno e i nostri nipotini ti amano e sono molto felici di avere un nonno SUPEREROE come te"

Flynn mise la fronte contro quella di lei mentre si abbracciavano più stretti.

"Grazie Sharon davvero.

Grazie per ascoltarmi quando non lo fa nessuno.

Grazie per amarmi ogni giorno.

Senza di te mi sento perso. Se non ci fossi tu..."

"Ce ne sarebbe un' altra" disse per farlo sorridere un po'.

Andy la guardò serio e scosse la testa.

"Che c'è?! Stavo scherzando"

"Davvero Sharon, se non ci fossi tu non so che farei. Ti amo"

"Ti amo anch'io Andy" Ad un tratto gli occhi di entrambi si abbassarono.

A causa del freddo c'erano stati dei movimenti particolari.

Lei guardò la sua parte anteriore, che spingeva contro di lei, mentre lui fissò il suo davanzale con i brividi, attraverso la giacca.

Sorrisero e sollevarono lo sguardo, saltando dagli occhi alla bocca.

"Hai freddo?"

"Un po, e tu?"

"Può essere. Conosco un modo infallibile per scaldarci però..."

"Mmm interessante"

Si baciarono e rientrarono a buttarsi nel letto.


	406. Capitolo 405

"Amore devo dirti un cosa" disse Andy, riprendendo fiato.

"Dimmi"

"Ho prenotato la spa dalle 16 alle 18.

I massaggi li faremo separati e poi la vasca idromassaggio insieme che ne dici?"

"Mi piace sudare con te" disse maliziosa.

Arrivati nella Spa, Erick portò Sharon nella Sala Massaggi 1 e Cinthya portò Andy nell'altra Sala Massaggi 2. I massaggiatori sapevano benissimo che erano insieme, dato che la prenotazione era a nome dei Signori Flynn.

Anche se Sharon era molto attraente e con un fisico bellissimo, ad Erick non importava provarci con le clienti.

"Signora Flynn allora oggi le faccio un bel massaggio e una maschera di bellezza anche se lei non ha bisogno"

"Grazie Erick ma ti prego dammi del tu e chiamami Sharon ok?"

"OK. Di dove siete?"

"Di Los Angeles"

"Wow, adoro la città degli angeli è bellissima"

"Si è vero"

"Che lavoro fate li lei e suo marito?"

Sharon lo fissò.

Erick aveva detto suo marito e lei si perse in pensieri felici sorridendo.

"Sharon. Si sente bene?"

"Oh si scusami, sto bene.

Siamo poliziotti della Divisioni Crimini Maggiori e tu…"

"Mi sto pagando il concorso per diventare un agente della Gendrmeria Francese e mi piacerebbe lavorare con il Capitano Renoir"

"Oh! L'ho conosciuta ed è un ottimo poliziotto e la sua squadra è fenomenale. Sei fidanzato?"

"Si con una ragazza bellissima, Trisha e abbiamo un maschietto di 3 mesi, Sean"

Tirò fuori la foto dal portafoglio e gliela fece vedere.

"Oh mio dio è bellissimo complimenti. Vi sposerete?"

"Grazie sono la mia priorità.

Si ci sposiamo l'anno prossimo"

"Allora auguri"

"Grazie. Staserà il Direttore farà la festa di Capodanno, tu e tuo marito ci sarete?"

"Si certo perchè no? Sarà divertente.

Tu porterai il tuo bambino e Trisha?"

"Si"

Nel frattempo dall'altra parte della Spa, nella Sala Massaggi 2 dove si trovava Andy, Cinthya decise di provarci con lui. Non le importava affatto che fosse accompagnato.

"Allora signor Flynn ora le farò un bel massaggio e poi può raggiungere sua moglie" disse schifata.

"Grazie mille! Chiamami Andy ok?"

"Ok Sig..Andy abita qui a Parigi?"

"No siamo in vacanza viviamo a Los Angeles"

"Che lavoro fai?"

"Sono un poliziotto per la precisione sono un Tenente"

"Wow e tua moglie non è preoccupata quando non torni a casa?"

Continuava a massaggiarlo impressionata che un uomo di quell'età avesse dei così bei muscoli.

Era veramente bello, il più sexy che avesse visto.

"No non lo è perchè anche lei è un poliziotto, il mio Capo"

"Capisco! Deve essere dura avere tua moglie come Capo, come fate a lavorare insieme?"

"Non è semplicissimo, ma siamo in sintonia e mi piace molto lavorare con lei. E tu che fai nella vita?"

"Io vivo qui e mi sto pagando gli studi di economia"

"Com'è studiare economia? Ti piace?"

"Si moltissimo. Bene Andy adesso ti porto alla vasca idromassaggio, poi ti chiamo tua moglie e poi potrete rilassarvi insieme"


	407. Capitolo 406

Sharon aveva finito e Erick l'accompagnò verso la vasca idromassaggio.

Arrivati lì, entrò e raggiunse Andy.

"Salve bell'uomo che ci fa qui tutto solo?"

"Aspetto la mia fidanzata e lei?"

"Io aspetto il mio fidanzato"

"Potremmo aspettare insieme?!"

"Perché no!"

Iniziarono a baciarsi e rimasero accoccolati.

Le ore passarono in fretta, così alle 18 (dopo essersi rilassati) tornarono in camera e si fecero una doccia con divertimento.

Mentre si rivestivano, parlarono dei massaggi che avevano ricevuto, sottolineando però che loro se li facevano meglio.

"Ho appena ricevuto un messaggio dal Direttore dell'albergo.

Ci invita alla festa di Capodanno che ha organizzato qui per domani sera. Ti va di andare?"

"È gentile da parte sua, sì mi piacerebbe molto"

"Bene, è fatta allora. Andremo"

Il 31 Dicembre, dato che pioveva, Andy e Sharon passarono tutta la giornata a letto.

Non che la cosa gli creasse dispiacere, anche se ci fosse stato bel tempo avevano comunque già deciso di passare la giornata in quella maniera.

Verso le 17, Sharon chiamò la parrucchiera per farsi acconciare per la sera (e gentilmente le portò il pacco per Andy), mentre Flynn andò dal direttore a prendere il regalo.

Decisero di vestirsi in stanze separate (con l'ultimo degli abiti di Gavin) per dare maggior sorpresa al proprio partner.

Dopo essersi vestito in bagno, Andy bussò in camera:

"Posso entrare?"

"Certo amore, vieni" disse chiudendo l'orecchino nuovo.

"Oh mio Dio...Sharon.. sei uno schianto" disse estasiato.

La parrucchiera le aveva tirato su i capelli completamente.

Era un abito dorato tagliato sul seno, lungo fino a terra con una leggera coda e un coprispalle a maniche lunghe intonato.

Sandali alti , trucco leggero.

"Grazie Andy anche tu non sei male" rispose, guardandolo nello smoking e sistemandogli il papillon.

"Chiudi gli occhi per favore"

Le mise al polso un bracciale swarovski con smeraldi e disse:

"Adesso puoi aprire"

"Oh Andy è bellissimo"

"Mi hanno ricordato i tuoi occhi"

Si girò verso di lui e lo baciò.

"Anche io ho una cosa per te, aspetta" disse Sharon.

Andy chiuse gli occhi e lei gli sostituì l'orologio.

"Tesoro puoi dirmi che ore sono?"

"Sono le...uao. Grazie!"

"Grazie a te!"

"Amore direi che siamo pronti per andare la festa inizia tra mezz'ora quindi dobbiamo avviarci nella Sala da ballo"

"Si andiamo altrimenti non usciremo più"

"Dopo di te, Signora Flynn" disse Andy aprendo la porta.

"Grazie Signor Flynn"


	408. Capitolo 407

Arrivati nell'atrio, vennero accolti dal Direttore.

"Signora Flynn è davvero bellissima stasera"

"Grazie mille Direttore"

"Signor Flynn anche lei non scherza"

"Grazie Direttore"

"Ora siamo amici chiamatemi Aaron ok?"

"Ok Aaron e lei ci chiami Sharon e Andy"

"Con piacere. Andy posso parlare con te?"

"Certo. Scusami tesoro"

"Vai vai"

"Che succede?" chiese allontanandosi.

"Vedo che indossa il bracciale e gli orecchini. Direi che le sono piaciuti!"

"Si tantissimo, non so proprio come ringraziarti"

"Ma figurati! In queste due settimane vi ho guardati e siete proprio una bella coppia. Sei un ottimo marito e mi dispiace per quello che avete passato con quel pazzo che l'ha rapita"

Andy sospirò.

"Non siamo marito e moglie, siamo fidanzati.

Comunque quello che le è successo è una storia lunga"

"Ti sei dato la colpa per non averla protetta?"

"Si come fai a saperlo?"

"Mi è capitato una cosa simile. Due anni fa stavo lavorando quando entrò un ladro in casa mia. Mia moglie, aveva il sonno leggero e scese in sala.

Credeva fossi io e così mi chiamo e, stando al Capitano Renoir, il ladro le sparò e scappò.

Morì sul colpo.

La nostra bambina si svegliò e andò di sotto, si mise a piangere chiamando la madre.

Un vicino chiamò la polizia e il capitano la trovò la vicino al corpo." disse con gli occhi lucidi.

"Mi dispiace ... l'hanno trovato?"

"Si adesso è in galera"

"La tua bambina?"

"Samantha è nella sala giochi adesso. Mi riempie le giornate ed ora vivo solo per lei ma... Non ha più parlato"

"Mi spiace davvero"

"Grazie torniamo da Sharon se no ti dà per disperso"

"Vero"

Mentre si avvicinava, la vide parlare con un bel ragazzo e subito lo guardò male.

Fece un respiro profondo, si avvicinò da dietro, la abbracciò e la baciò sul collo.

"Hey!"

"Ciao bellissima. E lui è?"

"Erick il ragazzo della spa.

Erick, lui è il mio fidanzato Andy"

"Oh! Pensavo fosse sposati"

"No non ancora"

Il ragazzo si girò verso una ragazza che si avvicinava con un bimbo in braccio.

"Sharon, lei e la mia fidanzata Trisha e lui è Sean"

"Piacere Trisha"

"Tesoro loro sono clienti. Andy e Sharon"

"Posso prenderlo?" chiese notando che il piccolo non voleva dormire.

"Certo" disse Erick.

Flynn lo coccolò, cantando per lui e il bambino si addormentò.

"Ci sai fare con i bambini vedo" disse Erick.

"Si è vero ci sa fare. Abbiamo 3 nipoti e un quarto in cantiere.

È un nonno fantastico!"

Nel mentre Andy aveva rimesso il piccolo nella carrozzina.


	409. Capitolo 408

Insieme agli altri ospiti, scesero le scale illuminate da lampadari e candele (nonché le luci a goccia sui svariati alberi di natale) e rimasero a bocca aperta entrando nel salone dove i tavoli rotondi erano stati apparecchiati con porcellane e argenteria finissima.

Dopo cena gli astanti si spostarono nella sala da ballo dove c'era musica dal vivo.

Il ritmo movimentato forse non era molto ballabile ma certo esprimeva bene i sentimenti della nostra coppia.

"Scusami un momento"

Con la scusa di andare in bagno, Andy andò dalla band.

"La prossima canzone è dedicata a Sharon Flynn" disse la cantante al microfono.

Al sentire il suo nome, la donna alzò la testa in direzione del palco e sorrise.

"Permette questo ballo Signora Flynn?"

"Con molto piacere Signor Flynn"

La prese per mano e la portò al centro della pista.

Lui con una mano le teneva la sua (sul suo petto) e l'altra sui fianchi mentre si muovevano lentamente e ogni tanto si davano un bacio.

Sharon era colpita, anche lontano da casa le aveva dedicato una canzone. Quando finì lo baciò in segno di ringraziamento.

Non era un granché di bacio, infatti aveva messo il rossetto per cercare di limitare le effusioni al minimo.

Sharon non ne poteva più, la voglia di baciarlo come si deve era sempre più forte.

《Quanto avrebbe voluto prenderlo per il bavero e baciarlo appassionatamente, portarlo in camera e ringraziarlo a suo modo.》

"Amore vado a incipriarmi il naso, mi raccomando fai il bravo"

"Io faccio sempre il bravo Capitano"

"Si certo lo so, sono le donne che non fanno le brave"

Si sorrisero e lei andò in bagno.

Per tutta la serata, Cinthya (la massaggiatrice) li aveva osservati e odiava il fatto che Sharon baciasse e abbracciasse Andy, il quale contraccambiava.

Così quando la vide allontamarsi, aspettò pochi secondi e andò da lui mettendogli le mani sopra gli occhi.

"Chi sono?!" chiese sussurrando con voce suadente.

"Non sei Sharon perché non è il suo profumo"

"No non sono tua moglie"

"Cinthya gradirei mi levassi le mani di dosso" disse serio e scocciato per la confidenza che la ragazza si era presa.

"Come hai fatto?" chiese esterrefatta voltandolo.

"Te l'ho detto sono un poliziotto.

Non sarei bravo nel mio mestiere se non riconoscessi una voce"

"Dov'è tua moglie? Non è bello lasciare un così bell'uomo da solo.

Sai ci sono donne che possono provarci e portarseli via e credimi gli uomini si lasciano trasportare..." disse lei mettendo le mani attorno al suo collo.

Andy, infastidito, prese i polsi da dietro la sua nuca e la allontanò.

"Adoro le tue spalle! Ma il davanti non è niente male. Dai balliamo" disse prendendolo per una mano.

Lui si ritrasse senza rispondere. Dove diavolo era Sharon?


	410. Capitolo 409

"Va bene, allora restiamo qui a conoscerci meglio"

"Finiscila! Tanto lo so che hai aspettato che Sharon andasse in bagno per provarci con me"

"Beccata! Andy, lei non ti merita, non può renderti felice come ti renderò felice io... Andiamo, hai bisogno di carne fresca"

Sharon era uscita dal bagno e aveva visto l'intera scena dall'inizio.

Aveva solo tolto il rossetto e poi era tornata nella sala.

Quando aveva visto la ragazza avvicinarsi, era rimasta in disparte.

Non che volesse spiarli o vedere come lui avrebbe reagito alle avance, solo era stata bloccata da Erik che chiedeva se avesse visto la fidanzata da qualche parte.

Andy indietreggiò di nuovo, e disse:

"Non so con che razza di uomini smidollati hai a che fare, ma io amo Sharon e non la tradirei mai! Con te poi... Ma dico l'hai vista?

Non regge il confronto, lei è.."

"Oh smettila! In tanti me lo hanno detto ma li ho convinti.

Non capisci che più mi allontani più mi piaci? Sono pazza di te e riuscirò a farti cadere tra le mie braccia... la tua mogliettina se ne farà una ragione"

"Se mi tocchi un'altra volta chiamo la sicurezza e ti faccio arrestare"

"Non essere così duro sto solo giocando un po' con te"

Sharon si avvicinò e, con calma, disse:

"Hai sentito che cosa ha detto mio marito? Lascialo stare"

"Altrimenti che mi fai, Capitano?"

"Qui non ho giurisdizione, sarei semplicemente una moglie arrabbiata,

a cui non va bene che ci provi con mio marito.

Potrei metterti le mani addosso ma non è nel mio stile perciò credo che opterò per denunciarti per molestie"

Andy sorrise internamente, ma disse serio:

"Ti consiglio di seguire quello che dice perché lo fa veramente. E ringrazia che non abbia il suo fucile.

Gira i tacchi e vattene se non vuoi perdere il lavoro"

Cinthya se ne andò incarognita, ma poco dopo stava già flirtando con un altro cliente.

"Mi dispiace, non sapevo che ci stesse provando con me fino adesso"

"Non devi dispiacerti Andy, sei stato superiore a lei"

"Lo so ma dovevo capirlo già nella sala massaggi"

"Non è colpa tua se sei così affascinante"

Si sorrisero e poi lui le disse all'orecchio, cingendole i fianchi:

"Tra due minuti scatterà la mezza notte che ne dici se dopo i fuochi io e te andiamo a festeggiare in camera? Ho fatto portare dello Champagne"

"Una festa privata?! Interessante. Cosa avevi intenzione di fare?"

"Direi che il miglior modo per salutare l'anno che viene e quello che va sia facendo sesso tutta la notte"

"Mi piace molto come idea..."

Andorono fuori abbracciati a vedere i fuochi d'artificio e poi salirono in camera, dove fecero l'amore sia lento e dolce prima che con una passione travolgente poi.


	411. Capitolo 410

La mattina dopo, verso le 10, Sharon si svegliò.

Aprì gli occhi e trovò Andy completamente sdraiato sulla pancia nella sua metà di letto, con le braccia sotto il cuscino e il lenzuolo che gli copriva solo il posteriore.

A quella vista sorrise. Era stato un gran fine/inizio anno.

Si erano addormentati poche ore prima, sazi l'uno dell'altra e adesso erano spompati. Al vederlo così rilassato, qualcosa in lei si risvegliò.

Piano piano si mise a cavalcioni sulla sua schiena e iniziò a massaggiarlo.

Passò le mani dai fianchi fino alla nuca, su e giù a volte raschiando piano le unghie sulla sua pelle.

Poi si sdraiò su di lui, mettendo i capelli sulla spalla sinistra, e iniziò a baciarlo nel collo mentre le mani passarono sugli avambracci e le dita si incrociarono con le sue.

Andy mormorò in risposta.

Quello sì che era un massaggio!

Sharon sorrise e continuò a baciarlo dolcemente, tirandogli leggermente l'orecchio.

'Ti amo' sussurrò, mentre le mani lasciarono le sue e si diressero più a sud nella parte anteriore.

Andy spostò il sedere in alto per darle migliore accesso.

Dopo poco, scuotendosi un po, la fece rotolare sulla schiena nel materasso e si posizionò su di lei assaltandole il collo di baci.

"Buon giorno e grazie per il risveglio"

"Credevo di aver perso il mio tocco"

"Oh non credo succederà mai!

Senti senti, pare che anche qualcuno altro si sia svegliato laggiù!

Junior vuole unirsi a noi, può?"

"Credo proprio di si"

Spostarono il lenzuolo, unica barriera tra loro, e se lo tirarono sopra la testa mentre iniziavano di nuovo a fare l'amore.


	412. Capitolo 411

Il 6 gennaio Jack si presento sobrio alla porta di Sharon, non sapendo che lei fosse ancora a Parigi con Andy.

Quando suonò il campanello, gli aprì Ricky.

"Tu? Che vuoi? Sei venuto a picchiarci ancora?

C'è un ordinanza restrittiva non puoi stare qui! Vattene"

"Calma calma voglio solo parlare"

Patrick si diresse dal ragazzo e cercò di calmarlo spalleggiandolo.

"Non vogliamo ascoltare. Se vuoi telefona"

Le ragazze erano sul divano e si alzarono dirigendosi alla porta.

"Per chi sono quelli?" chiese Emily notando che l'uomo era sobrio e aveva un mazzo di gelsomino in mano.

Il giovane Flynn non voleva che l'uomo la toccasse ancora dopo l'ultima volta (specie per il bambino), così non le permise di andare oltre la soglia proteggendola con il suo corpo. Lei ne fu molto grata e si appoggiò col mento sulla sua spalla.

"Per tua madre! È la sua festa oggi" disse ghignando l'uomo.

Ora era sobrio perciò ogni cattiveria avesse detto non sarebbe stata dettata dal liquido nelle sue vene ma dalla sua pura e semplice cattiveria.

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Ricky arrabbiato sperando che il padre non dicesse quello che lui pensava.

"Oggi non è la befana? Certo lei ha anche il 2 novembre il giorno delle streghe, ma l'ho già vista l'anno scorso e ..."

Venne interrotto dal pugno di Patrick sulla mascella, che urlò:

"E l'hai mandata all'ospedale! Pezzo di .."

"Patrick!" lo richiamò Nicole.

Quando Jack si rimise in sesto anche Ricky lo colpì, rompendogli il naso.

"Basta!" esclamò Emily.

"Mi hai rotto il naso"

"Ti meriteresti di peggio"

"Puoi almeno farmi entrare e chiamare un ambulanza, sono comunque ..."

"Perché non te ne vai invece? E non dire quella parola!

Mio padre è a Parigi con mia madre"

"Ricky smettila" urlò nuovamente Emily.

"Già figliolo finiscila di renderti ridicolo e accetta la realtà.

Vuoi davvero un altro ubriaco nella tua vita?!"

Emily fece un passo avanti e schiaffeggiò l'uomo con tutta la forza che aveva, e poi (rientrando in casa e parandosi dietro al fratello e al fidanzato) disse:

"Signor Raydor credo che sia ora che lei sappia la verità"

"Signor Raydor ma che..?"

"Dopo che lei è venuto qui l'ultima volta, nostra madre ha preso coraggio e ci ha raccontato tutto.

Anni fa incontrò nel dipartimento un poliziotto testa calda e fu costretta a lavorare a stretto contatto con lui.

Quell'uomo era Andy Flynn. Una sera mentre litigavano si sono saltati addosso in ufficio... Ed eccomi qua.

Dopo qualche anno che non si vedevano furono chiamati a lavorare sotto copertura, fingendo di essere marito e moglie.

Stavano per essere scoperti e così per non destare sospetti si zittirono baciandosi selvaggiamente. Da cosa nasce cosa ed ecco Ricky! Lei non è nostro padre, non ha diritti su di noi ne pretese.

Inoltre Flynn ha dichiarato di volerci riconoscere" disse fissando Jack e poi i ragazzi attorno a lei cercando di avere supporto nella sua bugia bianca.

Nicole sorrise e annuì incitandola a continuare:

"Perciò se non le dispiace andarsene prima che chiamiamo la polizia"

Fu in quel momento di silenzio che Jack sentì piangere Evangeline, che era nell'altra stanza ed era stata svegliata dalle urla.

"E questo chi diavolo è?"

Quando i ragazzi non risposero (non era suo diritto sapere chi fosse la bambina) lui urlò, non avendo capito niente come suo solito:

"Non è possibile! È troppo vecchia per avere figli"

"Ora basta te la sei cercata!" gridò Patrick spingendolo verso l'ascensore e portandolo di peso con l'aiuto di Ricky nella hall, dove lo attendeva una volante da lui chiamata poco prima.


	413. Capitolo 412

Era passato quasi un mese dalla visita di Jack e i ragazzi non avevano detto nulla ai genitori per non farli arrabbiare o preoccupare; anzi, vivevano ognuno la propria vita come se niente fosse successo.

"Sharon che hai?" chiese Andy vedendo che la donna seduta sul divano persa nei suoi pensieri.

"Oh niente stavo pensando"

"Vuoi condividere?" le chiese inginocchiandosi dietro di lei.

"Giorni fa era il primo anniversario di Provenza e Patrice e pensavo sarebbe stato carino se ..." "Aiuto, senso dell'occasione in arrivo. Io scappo" disse Rusty catapultandosi in camera.

"Grazie sei di aiuto amico" gli urlò Flynn.

Poi si rivolse nuovamente alla donna sussurrando:

"Finalmente soli"

"Andy sono seria"

"Anch'io"

"Andy..."

"Quindi non era una scusa per liberarci dl ragazzo?"

"No"

"Peccato, ci speravo. Pazienza che avevi in mente?"

"Pensavo a una cena noi quattro"

"Interessante"

"Non mi stai ascoltando" disse mentre lui ispirava profondamente l'odore del suo shampoo.

"No, hai ragione. È vero non sto ascoltando"

"Perché? Non sarebbe bello?"

"Amore mio... hai appena associato Provenza e stare con lui a qualcosa di carino e bello.

Come puoi pensare che io ti ascolti? Specie quando siamo soli e sei cosi sexy"

"Pensavo potesse essere una buona idea, ma forse hai ragione.

Infondo Provenza è un veterano dei matrimoni e poi sono passate già due settimane"

Flynn sentì rassegnazione e tristezza nella sua voce e il corpo prendere una postura strana: rilassato ma non abbastanza per dire MI STO GODENDO IL MOMENTO.

Si alzò e andò a sedersi accanto a lei, le prese le mani tra le sue e disse:

"Ehi! Non sto dicendo che è una cattiva idea, ANZI!

È solo che non mi va di parlare di Louie dopo che lo vedo al lavoro tutto il giorno. Ripensandoci, Patrice si merita un bell'anniversario e passarlo sola con quel vecchio brontolone, non sarà stato entusiasmante, tra lattine di birra e hotdog a una partita... potrebbe farle chiedere il divorzio prima del tempo"


	414. Capitolo 413

Sharon rimase in silenzio guardando in basso.

"Che cos'hai?" le chiese Andy tirandole su il viso per incontrare i suoi occhi.

"Niente"

"Scusa ma non ti credo"

"Te l'ho detto. Mi sembra che non passiate più tempo insieme e pensavo, visto che a Parigi avevi parlato di un'uscita a quattro, di..."

"E' bellissimo Sharon"

"Non devi assecondarmi"

"Ma voglio. Perché ti amo, perché ci tieni. Perché hai un gran cuore e perché Provenza, nonostante le apparenze, è il miglior amico che si possa volere e perché Patrice ... bé le abbiamo arrestato la nipote e si è sposata lo stesso quello scorbutico. Una gioia nella vita le ci vuole"

"Grazie"

"Dimmi cosa avevi in mente"

"Pensavo di portarli da Serve per una cena romanticacon musica. Qui entri in gioco tu"

"Perchè?"

"Primo: Al ristorante ti conoscono.

Secondo: Hai organizzato il miglior appuntamento, il più bello della mia vita e.."

"Ti fermo! Primo: Ci sono andato solo una volta, mio malgrado, quindi non mi conoscono.

Secondo: Sono bravo ha organizzare i NOSTRI di appuntamenti ed anniversari, non quelli degli altri, specie quelli di Provenza.

MA ... chiamerò il ristorante per prima cosa domani.

Però posso senz'altro aiutarti con la musica"

"Grazie. Che fai?"

"Prendo il telefono e chiedo a quel nevrotico se ha già impegni per domani.

Fino a qualche ora fa in ufficio non ne aveva"

"Oh"

"Cosa?"

"Niente è solo che Rusty dorme, abbiamo definito i piani per i nostri amici e volevo andare a letto ma non sono così stanca per dormire"

"Mi stai dicendo che.."

"Ma se non ti interessa e vuoi chiamare il tuo amico..."

"Vieni qui tu"

Tra sussurri e risatine, si rincorsero per casa facendo il più silenzio possibile fino a raggiungere la camera da letto.


	415. Capitolo 414

Il giorno dopo Flynn e Sharon erano in centrale, in uno strano momento di calma.

"Tenente Flynn può venire un momento?" chiese professionale andando verso la sala ristoro notando che c'erano agenti di altre divisioni che andavano e venivano.

"Certo capitano"

"Un altro lavoro sotto copertura?" chiese Amy sorridendo.

"Si sarà comportato come un idiota innamorato davanti a qualche pezzo grosso rendendosi UN IDIOTA" disse Provenza.

Una volta nella Sala pause, Andy spinse Sharon spalle contro la porta, in modo che nessuno li vedesse, e le baciò il collo.

"Tenente.."

"Mi scusi ma ha un sapore così buono capitano" le mormorò all'orecchio prima di allontanarsi. "Ancora uno veloce" miagolò Sharon sporgendosi e beccandogli le labbra per qualche secondo.

Aveva notato mentre si vestiva quella mattina, quanto fosse bello nel suo completo grigio, e si ricordò di un'altra occasione in cui era vestito esattamente così, ma alle epoca non c'erano baci in vista.

"Allora capitano mi dica..." disse Flynn sedendosi a un tavolino.

"Hai fatto quella telefonata?"

"Si.." sospirò lui.

"E?"

"Avevamo dimenticato un dettaglio importante. Se vuoi mangiare da Serve devi prenotare almeno un mese prima!"

"Peccato"

"Aspetta"

"Cosa?"

"E se andassimo da Jean?"

"Jean? Jean come mio fratello?"

"Certo. Voglio dire a meno che tu non voglia far incontrare tuo fratello faccia a faccia con le due persone più maleducate nei tuoi confronti che ti hanno rovinato la ..."

"Intendi Jesse e Jack?"

Andy deglutì sentendosi un verme ma Sharon sorrise.

"Ehi.. ti ha incontrato e gli piaci"

"Già, che affare.. ma potrebbe cambiare idea vedendomi con Provenza quindi forse.."

"No hai avuto un'idea stupenda. Chissà perché non ho pensato prima al Chez Jean"

"Sarebbe meglio chiedergli conferma. So che per te farebbe di tutto ma.."

"Lo chiamerò appena torno di là. Ho lasciato il cellulare in ufficio"

"Aspetta usa il mio"

"Ristorante Chez Jean in cosa possiamo esservi utili?"

"Buon giorno mi scusi sono la sorella del titolare potrei parlargli?"

"Al momento non c'è ma se vuole le passo la signora Charlotte"

"Si grazie"

"Pronto?"

"Charlotte sono Sharon"

"Tesoro ciao. Come va? Che succede?"

"Tutto benissimo. Volevo sapere se stasera per le 20.30 avreste un tavolo da 4 disponibile"

"Per te tesoro tutto lo sai. Che nome metto?"

"Flynn" disse Andy.

"Oh ciao tenente"

"Salve Charlotte come va?"

"Alla grande non vedo l'ora di vedervi. A stasera"

"Ti mando un messaggio per definirti la situazione. È per l'anniversario di amici"

"Perfetto a dopo"

"Come ci comportiamo con Provenza e Patrice?" chiese Andy quando riattaccarono.

"Gli diciamo di andare al ristorante che ci sarà una sorpresa ad attenderli"

"Sai mi continui a stupire"

"Andiamo a lavorare"

Una volta tornati nella Sala Operativa Provenza chiese:

"Ti sei fatto perdonare?"

"Per cosa?"

"Dimmelo tu! Sei tu quello che fa il cascamorto col capitano"

"Ma che problemi hai?"

"Nessun problema"

"Bene allora torniamo al lavoro"

"Lo stavo già facendo"

"Oggi è terribile" disse Andy a Sharon a bassa voce.

"E tu lascialo stare per favore. Fallo per Patrice e per me" rispose facendo l'occhiolino prima di tornare in ufficio.


	416. Capitolo 415

"Sputa il rospo che succede?" chiese Andy a Provenza quando furono in bagno senza nessuno a sentirli.

"Ok va bene. Sere fa come ben sai era l'anniversario mio e di Patrice ma, uno dei nipoti è stato male e non abbiamo potuto fare nulla. Le sere successive sono state anche peggio"

"Mi stai dicendo che non avete festeggiato il vostro primo anniversario?"

"Già. Conosci qualche posto romantico?"

"Come puoi non saperlo, hai avuto più mogli tu di barba blu a momenti"

"Non sono esattamente un romantico"

"Che ne dici del posto in cui le hai chiesto di sposarti?"

"No ci siamo andati già tante volte.

Mi chiedevo se riesci a prenotarmi un tavolo al Serve"

"Sai bene che ci vogliono mesi di anticipo"

"Che fate stasera?"

"Andiamo al ristorante"

"Quale?"

"Perché lo vuoi sapere?"

"Così veniamo anche noi"

"Cosa? No mi dispiace ci andiamo io e Sharon.

Ho già avuto fortuna a trovare un tavolo, sei squallido lo sai"

"Quante storie"

Flynn uscì dal bagno e si diresse all'ufficio di Sharon.

"Capitano posso?!"

"Si certo. Abbiamo un caso?"

"No non ancora ma sto per uccidere una persona"

"Lascialo stare è solo un po' irritabile"

"Mi ha chiesto se può unirsi a noi con Patrice stasera perchè per vari motivi, non hanno festeggiato"

"Cosa?"

"Si è una storia lunga"

"Gli hai detto che andavamo a cena fuori?"

"Si mi spiace mi ha preso in contro piede. Ora cosa facciamo?"

"Niente. Cambio di programma. Digli di si che si uniscono a noi ma almeno che vengano da soli in macchina e che Patrice non deve sapere niente"

Lasciò la donna alle sue telefonate e andò alla scrivania dell'amico.

"Ok senti Sharon ha detto che va bene per stasera ma dovete venire con la vostra macchina e che Patrice non deve sapere niente, sei ancora capace di mantenere un segreto?"

"Ah Ah Ah molto divertente. Certo che so mantenere un segreto a mia moglie"

"Da Chez Jean sulla spiaggia alle 20.30 e si puntuale, io e Sharon dopo abbiamo molto da fare"

"Non voglio sapere grazie. Ehi?"

"Che vuoi?"

"Solo... grazie"

A fine giornata, Flynn tornò del capitano.

"Avanti"

"Ti ho portato del thè"

"Grazie tenente. Ho ancora qualche telefonata da fare, dica ai suoi colleghi che ci vediamo domani e poi torni qui devo dirle un cosa molto importante"

"Agli ordini Cpitano"

Uscì e nel mentre, Sharon tirava le tende.

Una volta che se ne furono andati tutti, Andy la trovò seduta al suo posto, la gonna pericolosamente arricciata in vita mostrando più gambe, le caviglie incrociate sulla scrivania ed uno sguardo sensuale.

Flynn chiuse le due porte a chiave e chiese fissando le cosce scoperte:

"Che voleva dirmi di così importante Capitano?"

"Più che dirti qualcosa, devo, anzi no, voglio darti qualcosa" rispose lei con voce sensuale.

"E cosa sarebbe, Capitano?" chiese mentre lei si avvicinava e giocava con la sua cravatta.

Senza preavviso lo baciò e lui intensificò molto volentieri.

Il bacio divenne ancora più caldo quando lui cominciò a slacciarle la camicetta e lei cominciò direttamente dai pantaloni, ma sul più bello vennero interrotti.

"Capitano è ancora lì?" chiese Taylor.

"Andy..."

"Shhh...Non parlare così se ne andrà" disse baciandola avidamente.

"Capitano?!" chiese nuovamente Taylor cercando di aprire tutte le porte.

Quando le trovò chiuse tornò nel suo ufficio.

"Finalmente se ne andato" disse Andy mordendole il collo.

"Che ne dici se continuiamo a casa?"

"Mi odi vero Capitano?" disse spingendola con i fianchi.

Lei sorrise, gli mollò i pantaloni che caddero al suolo.

Gli tolse la giacca e si sedette sensuale tenendolo per la cravatta.

"Amami tenente"

"Con molto piacere Capitano"


	417. Capitolo 416

Una volta arrivati a casa, Andy spinse Sharon contro il muro e cominciò ha baciarla profondamente, lasciandola piacevolmente sorpresa (il tenente aveva infatti approfittato del tragitto di ritorno per darsi nuova energia per un altro round).

"Uao. Credevo avessimo finito ma mi sbagliavo DECISAMENTE"

"Assomiglia almeno un po a quello che facevamo in ufficio?"

"No QUESTO è molto meglio"

"Quindi posso ricominciare?"

"Deve tenente"

"Ha preferenze o suggerimenti capitano?"

"Ti lascio spazio di manovra"

"Allora che ne dici di pranzare e poi andare a fare un giro al centro commerciale?" chiese Andy quando ripresero fiato.

"Si ma sono combattuta. Una parte di me vuole andare mentre l'altra vuole restare ancora qui con te in questo letto"

"Ti farò il tuo piatto preferito"

"Sfamami"

Ridendo, Flynn si mise i boxer e il pantalone del pigiama e lei la biancheria e il Kimono, e andarono in cucina ha preparare da mangiare.

Andy cominciò a preparare il sugo ai funghi e la pasta mentre lei pensò al secondo a base di carne e insalata e si misero ad apparecchiare, il tutto tra baci e carezze.

"Stanno suonando alla porta"

"Lo so ma tu lasciali suonare e vedrai che quando nessuno gli risponde si stancheranno e andranno via" disse Andy baciandola al collo.

"Se è Provenza?"

"Non è un problema mio, non deve venire qui a rompere"

"E se sono i ragazzi?"

"Hanno le chiavi. Ti prego fai finta che non ci sia nessuno che bussa e fammi fare quello che voglio e che mi riesce meglio, cioè baciarti. Visto hanno smesso" disse sollevandola e facendola sedere sul tavolo.

Proprio mentre lui le aveva abbassato una manica e iniziato a baciarle la spalla, bussarono un altra volta.

"No non è possibile, ti avviso se è Provenza veramente, questa volta lo mando via a calci" disse Andy staccandosi da lei e andando alla porta.

"Stai calmo"

"Si certo. Se senti uno sparo vuol dire che ho commesso un omicidio. Un ultimo bacio"

Si diresse alla porta e aprì insultando:

"Senti vecchio...Capo che ci fa qui?"

"Salve Tenente, posso entrare?"

"Si certo si accomodi, arrivo subito"

"Abbiamo un problema!" disse Andy entrando in cucina facendo segno con la mano verso il salotto.

"Taylor? Ma che ..."

"Non lo so "

"Andiamo a sentire che vuole"

"Così?! Non penso proprio"

"Voglio dire dopo esserci cambiati. Salve Capo" disse Sharon cercando di essere disinvolta mentre spariva nella stanza degli ospiti.

"Salve Capita.." disse Taylor ma si bloccò quando la vide con il kimono, dannazione era davvero bella!

"Arriviamo subito" disse Andy cercando di nascondere il fastidio.


	418. Capitolo 417

"Che succede?" chiese Sharon sedendosi sul divano insieme a Andy.

"Sono venuto qui per chiedere un favore personale.

Ne va della mia vita"

La coppia si guardò, pensando subito al peggio.

"Di che si tratta?! Sta male…"

"La vogliono uccidere?!"

"No no, niente di tutto questo. Scusate non volevo spaventarvi, non volevo sembrare così drastico!

Domani è il compleanno di mia moglie e sono mesi che vuole che la porto al Serve.

Non sono riuscito a prenotare mi chiedevo se… "

"Se posso prenotarle un tavolo per due per domani sera?"

"Gliene sarei molto grato"

"Al Serve bisogna prenotare almeno un mese prima ma se vuole io e Andy stasera andiamo da mio fratello Jean a mangiare al suo ristorante sulla spiaggia, insieme a Provenza e Patrice, se vuole le prenoto un tavolo per domani sera"

"Sarebbe perfetto. Grazie. Volevo augurarvi buona serata ma se Provenza verrà con voi..."

"Non me lo ricordi"

"Ah ah ah buona fortuna Tenente"

"Arrivederci Capo"

"Ma perché tutti vogliono andare al Serve?" chiese Flynn scocciato quando furono soli.

"Perché è un posto romantico e si mangia benissimo, ti devo fare l'elenco?"

"No grazie non c'è ne bisogno ma anche il ristorante di mio cognato è romantico"

Sharon sorrise al modo in cui Andy aveva definito suo fratello.

"Allora dato che dopo dobbiamo andare al centro commerciale, dobbiamo comprare il regalo per Provenza e Patrice"

"Che vorresti regalargli?"

"Non lo so, tu hai qualche idea?"

"No, credo che la cena da Jean sia sufficiente"

"Oh mio Dio oggi quello davvero irritato sei tu, non Provenza"

"Non sono irritabile, semplicemente odio essere interrotto quando sto facendo qualcosa di importante"

"Capisco allora ho un'altra idea.

Che ne dici se restiamo a casa invece di andare al centro commerciale?"

"E continuiamo ha fare quello che stavamo facendo prima?"

"Oh mio Dio sembri un diabetico davanti a un negozio di dolci!" esclamò ridendo mentre le mordicchiava il collo tenendola stretta per la vita.

"Io amo il mio dolce"


	419. Capitolo 418

"Allora come sono andate le vacanze?" chiese Sharon a Jennifer mentre le faceva i capelli.

"Benissimo. Jonathan mi aveva detto che doveva andare in Australia per lavoro e mi ha chesto di accompagnarlo. Meno male che mi ha convinto perché lì ci aspettavano i miei suoceri, Janet e i ragazzi. Mi ha fatto la sorpresa"

"Hai qualche foto?"

"Eccole" disse porgendole il telefono e alcune cartacee.

"Questo è Ryan?"

"Si"

"Com'è cresciuto"

"Già. È proprio un ometto"

"Mi sembra ieri quando Janet e John si sono sposati"

"Come te la sei passata?"

"Benissimo. Siamo stati a cavallo, abbiamo girato con lo yatch, i bambini ci hanno sorpreso parecchie volte facendoci foto di nascosto. Nel resort la sera di capodanno hanno organizzato una festa in maschera … comunque cosa indosserai stasera?"

"Ancora non so, ci credi?"

"E questo?" chiese tirandolo fuori dall'armadio un vestito senza scollatura, con maniche a e che le arrivava alle ginocchia.

"È bello, ma nero? Dici?"

"Penso starà bene con questo" disse porgendole un pacchetto.

"Oh Jenny è delizioso!" esclamò Sharon tirandone fuori uno scialle azzurro.

"Ti piace?"

"È stupendo grazie"

"Buon natale in ritardo"

"Anch'io ho qualcosa per te e una per Jonathan"

"Oh meno male che me lo hai ricordato. Questa è per Andy. Mi ci è voluto un po ma alla fine ho trovato dei colori che combaciassero" disse porgendole una cravatta dello stesso colore dello scialle.

"Grazie non ho parole"

"Ecco sei pronta. Divertitevi stasera"

"Saluta Jonathan"

Una volta soli, Flynn e Sharon si ammirarono.

"Provenza si irriterà, odia quando coordiniamo i colori"

"Già ma non è colpa mia se barba blu e le sue consorti non sono affiatati come noi"

"Che c'è?"

"Ammiravo le tue gambe. Amo quelle scarpe lo sai"

"Oh lo so bene"

D'improvviso Sharon scopiò a ridere.

"A che pensi?"

"A Taylor"

"Alla faccia quando ti ha vista con il kimono?"

"mmm"

"È stato terribile" disse Andy mettendole le mani ai fianchi e baciandole il collo.

"Perché?"

"Solo io posso vederti così"

"La prossima volta chiederai chi è e aspetterai prima di aprire la porta"

"Bene… mia signora, possiamo andare'"

"Certamente"


	420. Capitolo 419

"Ciao ragazzi"

"Ciao Lotte" disse Andy alzando il braccio in segno di saluto.

"Allora vi abbiamo preparato la terrazza.

Jean ha fatto istallare un gazebo in vetro chiuso e riscaldato che ho addobbato personalmente seguitemi"

"Oh mio Dio Lotte è proprio come avevo in mente, come hai fatto?" chiese Sharon stupita.

"Ti conosco ecco tutto"

"È davvero bellissimo"

"Mia moglie è davvero brava a fare queste cose caro il mio cognato"

"Jean!" esclamò Sharon andando incontro al fratello.

"Ciao principessa. Sei bellissima, fatti guardare"

"E tu odori di buono come sempre"

"Meno male.

Vado in cucina a controllare che sia tutto perfetto"

Circa 15 minuti dopo, Louie e Patrice arrivarono al ristorante.

"Buon Anniversario ragazzi"

"Oh mio Dio tesoro grazie della sorpresa" disse la donna al marito baciandolo.

"Oh si grazie tesoro è proprio una bella sorpresa.

Mi merito proprio un bacio" disse Andy prendendo in giro l'amico, avvicinandosi a lui.

"Senti giullare hai letto il mio messaggio?"

"Quale messaggio?"

"Guardaci"

'Possiamo far credere che questo sia opera mia?'

"Non si mente alla propria moglie non lo sai?" gli disse all'orecchio.

"Ho capito! Ragazze che ne dite mangiamo?"

"Si certo"

Entrambi gli uomini spostarono le sedie per far accomodare le due donne.

"Allora Patrice com'è sopportare quest'uomo?"

"Non mi lamento"

"Perché sei troppo buona"

"Voi come va? Come era Parigi?"

"Bellissima ecco sul cellulare ho delle foto"

La cena era stata accompagnata da musica di sottofondo grazie alle casse collegate col salone principale.

Mentre aspettavano il dolce, Andy si scusò lasciandoli.

"Le cose vanno meglio. Sono contento"

"Ti ha raccontato di quel ragazzo a Disneyland vero?"

"Si"

"Che cos'è successo?" chiese Patrice.

"Un ragazzo ci ha provocato facendo apprezzamenti su di me e lui si è arrabbiato.

Quando ha reagito, anche se gli avevo detto di lasciare stare, ha pensato che fossi arrabbiata con lui, ma non era così. Certo quando ha detto di essere un pessimo fidanzato lì mi sono arrabbiata ma poi abbiamo chiarito"

Flynn tornò con una chitarra.

"Questa canzone la dedico a voi due ragazzi e anche a te amore mio" disse prendendo la mano di Sharon e baciandogliela.


	421. Capitolo 420

Finito di mangiare il dolce le coppie decisero di fare un giro in spiaggia, ma prima Sharon e Patrice si diressero in bagno, così Andy e Louie le aspettarono al bancone del bar.

"Oh mio Dio"

"Che c'è?"

"Non voltarti"

"Perché?"

"Ho detto di non voltarti idiota"

"Ma che ti prende?"

"Due donne sono appena entrate"

"Cosa?"

"Sono..."

"Mio dio Louie sei malato. Sei sposato con Patrice da un anno e guardi le altre?!"

"Concentrati dannazione e stammi a sentire sono…"

"Cosa? Non ti farò far del male a Patrice ne tanto meno mi farò trascinare in una..."

"Ma vuoi star zitto e ascoltare una buona volta! Abbiamo adescato quelle due ragazze anni fa"

"ABBIAMO? ABBIAMO? TU hai adescato! Sei sempre tu che.."

"Si si va bene IO ho adescato. Fatto sta che ci siamo quasi andati a letto! Certo TU hai rovinato tutto come al solito comunque dobbiamo andare via prima che ci vedano"

"Fammi capire. Non ti ricordi mai nulla e ora ti ricordi di queste due?"

"Diciamo che non te le puoi dimenticare due sventole del genere"

"Andrew Flynn e Louie Provenza? Non ci posso credere!" disse una voce dietro di loro.

"Rebecca! Regina! Ciao!" esclamò meravigliato Flynn voltandosi verso le ragazze, alzandosi in piedi.

"Oh Andy sei sempre un galantuomo" disse la donna dai capelli rossi, baciandogli la guancia.

"Ti trovo bene"

"Anche tu non sei male"

"Ciao Andrew. Louie" salutò la mora.

"Regina"

"È passato tanto tempo ma è bello vedervi, curioso anche"

"Si, noi dobbiamo andare" disse Provenza alzandosi e cercando di trascinare via l'amico.

Flynn invece stranamente non aveva voglia di andarsene.

"Allora ragazze.. come vanno le cose?"

"Benissimo. Siamo qui per una serata tra sorelle. Abbiamo lasciato mariti e figli a casa"

"Avete fatto bene. Qui si mangia benisimo. Quindi.. mariti e figli eh?"

"In effetti ne ho quattro. Henry jr, Roxy, Mark e Lana" disse Regina.

"Salute"

"Grazie"

"E tu Rebecca?"

"Ho una figlia anche io, per ora. Si chiama Judy"

"Volete sedervi con noi?"

"Veramente siamo con qualcuno" disse Andy.

"Quindi il motivo per cui quella notte ho dormito da sola… capelli rossi, meravigliosi occhi verdi, alla fine il tuo sogno s'è avverato, Andy?" chiese Rebecca.

"Si, non so come, ma si"

"Allora scusate tanto per l'interruzione, faremo un brindisi alla vostra felicità"

"Aspetta. Ti andrebbe di conoscerla?"

"Mi piacerebbe molto"

"È in bagno con sua moglie" disse Flynn indicando Provenza.

"Ti sei sposato?" chiesero in coro le due donne.

"Strano vero?"

"Cosa ci sarebbe di strano!?" replicò l'uomo anziano.

"Mentre aspettiamo… vi andrebbe di vedere le foto dei nostri ragazzi?" chiese Regina prendendo il cellulare.

"Con piacere"

"Faccio prima io, con una figlia sola..." disse Rebecca ridendo, porgendo il telefono a Andy.

"Rebecca è sbalorditivo. Tu e tua figlia siete due gocce d'acqua"

"Grazie. Qui sono con mio marito il giorno delle nozze"

"Bellissima. Davvero"

"Grazie di nuovo. Ho trovato un uomo che mi pensa come tu pensavi a LEI"

"Allora sei fortunata"

"Lo so e hai ragione. Questa è della settimana scorsa"

"Sei incinta?

"Si"

"Auguri"

"Maschio o femmina?"

"Vogliamo sia una sorpresa"


	422. Capitolo 421

"Il lavoro come va?"

"Bene. Mio marito è nel settore dei computer, io invece lavoro per una rivista di moda"

"Sei riuscita nella tua vocazione di stilista?"

"Si infatti"

"Sono contento. E tu Regina?"

"Io e mio marito siamo proprietari di un bar in centro, si chiama Roxy. Ecco lui è Robin, mio marito"

"Roxy. Come tua figlia"

"Esatto. Lei è Roxy con i nostri genitori"

"E voi due siete ancora in polizia?"

"Si signore"

"Bene. Mio figlio Mark vuole entrare in accademia quando sarà grande"

"Quanti anni ha?"

"Sei, è questo qui"

"Non so se sarò ancora in giro per dargli qualche dritta" disse Andy provocando risate di tutti tranne che di Provenza.

"Questo è Henry junior. Si chiama come nostro padre"

"È grande!"

"Si. Ha 13 anni"

"Quindi quando ci siamo conosciuti…"

"Ero una madre single con un figlio di 5 anni e questa è la piccola Lana"

"Rebecca tua figlia quanto ha?"

"La stessa età di Henry"

"Louie non mi sembra stai bene. È tutto ok?" chiese Regina mettendogli la mano sopra la sua.

L'uomo si scostò come se si fosse bruciato fissando la porta del bagno: Patrice e Sharon erano lì e avevano assistito.

"Oddio" disse alzandosi e andando verso la moglie.

"Chi sono quelle due?"

"Chi?"

"Louie Provenza …"

"D'accordo d'accordo ok, non è come sembra"

"E come sembra?"

"Noi.. le abbiamo conosciuti tanti anni fa"

"Quando erano in fasce?"

"Ok. Le abbiamo incontrate in un bar..."

"Ma va! Posso sapere in quale circostanza?"

"Sentite c'era anche Andy..."

"Lascia fuori Andy" disse Patrice indicando Sharon con la testa.

"Mi scusi capitano"

"Credo sia il caso di raggiungerlo. Vieni Patrice"

"Andy, Regina ed io vi dobbiamo delle scuse. Eravamo in un periodo triste della nostra vita.

Per motivi vari non ci parlavamo da anni e per un caso abbiamo scoperto che … il padre dei nostri figli era lo stesso uomo.

Aveva due famiglie, le nostre. È stato un trauma. Abbiamo entrambe lasciato i bambini ai nostri genitori per un po e abbiamo cercato di ricucire il nostro rapporto, capendo che era quello più importante che avremmo mai avuto nella vita.

La sera che ci incontrammo eravamo brille, festeggiando di esserci riavvicinate. Siamo contente che siate stati così comprensivi da accompagnarci a casa e prendervi cura di noi senza abusare della situazione quella notte. Siete due ottime persone"

Questo fu quello che Sharon, Patrice e Louie sentirono avvicinandosi al tavolo.

Il vecchio brontolone rimase a bocca aperta senza parole per la prima volta e Patrice non sapeva se riedere dela sua espressione o baciarlo.

Il capitano invece sorrise, mise le mani sulle spalle di Flynn e gli baciò la testa, dicendo:

"Glielo dico sempre"

"Amore, eccoti! Volevo presentarti.."

"Regina? Rebecca?" disse sorpresa.

"Regina! Rebecca!" salutò Charlotte avvicinandosi col marito e baciandole.

"Ciao zii. Ciao Sharon"

"Vi conoscete?" chiese Andy incredulo.

"Sono le mie cugine. Più giovani ma…" disse ridendo.

"Solo perché nostra madre è la sorella più piccola di zia Nina e ci avuto tardi" disse Regina abbracciandola.

"A proposito come stanno zia Cora e zio Henry?"

"Stanno bene. Guardali sono il ritratto della salute" disse Regina facendo vedere alcune foto dei genitori.

"Sono in crociera" disse Rebecca.

"Se li sentite salutatemeli e dite loro che li chiamerò presto"

'Quante diavolo di possibilità c'erano che noi quasi andassimo a letto con le parenti di Darth Raydor?' pensò Louie mentre infilava il cappotto.

"Ragazze si è fatto tardi e domani dobbiamo lavorare. Spero non ci voglia un altro secolo per rivederci"

"Lo speriamo anche noi zia"

"Ma non eravate cugine?" chiese Patrice.

"È più semplice data la differenza d'eta" rispose Sharon ridendo.

Usciti nel parcheggio, Provenza disse:

"Patrice senti…"

"Louie ascolta. Ovvio che hai avuto altre donne. Per dio ti sei sposato sei volte!"

"Si ma due era con la stessa"

"Anche io sono uscita con qualcuno da quando ero rimasta vedova fino prima di incontrarti. Non voglio sapere tutto. Mi fido di te, mi aveva sorpreso l'età e il fatto che tu fossi così terrorizzato che ti vedessi con loro"

"Mi dispiace"

"Ragazzi, che ne dite di venire a casa per una cioccolata calda?"

"Perché no"


	423. Capitolo 422

Mancavano 5 giorni al compleanno di Sharon ed erano anni che non festeggiava la ricorrenza.

Si poteva pensare che fosse per vanità, che non volesse far sapere quanti anni avesse, ma era molto più complicato di così.

Ricky, Emily e Rusty, ignari, decisero che avrebbero fatto una festa per lei invitando tutti i suoi amici.

La ragazza aveva in mano una foto di sua madre con la nonna quando fece il numero al telefono e mise in vivavoce, cosicché anche i fratelli partecipassero.

"Pronto Emily. Ciao tesoro! Walter è la nostra nipotina" rispose la donna mettendo il vivavoce a sua volta.

"Ciao tesoro! Va tutto bene? È successo qualcosa a tua madre?" chiese subito il nonno.

"No no tranquilli, mamma sta bene e anche noi" disse Rusty.

"Oh grazie a Dio mi avete fatta preoccupare"

Ricky parlò:

"Come ben sapete fra pochi giorni è il compleanno della mamma e abbiamo deciso di farle una festa a sorpresa. Ci chiedevamo se quest'anno riuscite a essere dei nostri"

"Certo che siamo dei vostri, vero Walter?"

"Assolutamente si! Così conosceremo ... ci sarà anche il tenente con cui esce no?"

"Certo che Andy ci sarà!" esclamò Emily.

"La rende felice almeno o è come..."

"Walter per favore!"

"Che c'è, che ho detto? Voglio solo sapere se la mia bambina sta bene con lui, sai dopo Jack e ..."

Nina mise in attesa la chiamata e dopo disse:

"Walter ma come ti viene in mente di parlare di Jesse davanti ai ragazzi? Loro non devono sapere di lui e tanto meno Andy"

"Hai ragione ma che ci posso fare se mi preoccupo per lei?!"

"Lo so amore ma devi stare attento a come ti esprimi. I ragazzi sono furbi e lo sai che nominare il padre li fa sempre soffrire"

"Mi dispiace! Cosa farei senza di te?"

"E chi lo sa?!" disse dandogli un piccolo bacio sulle labbra e riprendendo la chiamata con i nipoti.

《Se Patrick e Emily erano la versione giovane di Andy e Sharon, Walter e Nina erano la versione anziana.》

"Ragazzi stavamo dicendo? Ah si!

Noi arriveremo l' 11 così le facciamo una sorpresa" disse la nonna.

"Si faremo così, è un po' che non abbraccio la mia bambina e mi manca"

"Lo sappiamo nonno" dissero i tre ragazzi in coro.

"Allora ci vediamo l'11 ciao ciao"

"Ciao ragazzi"

Finita la chiamata la donna si voltò verso il marito:

"E' ovvio che Andy ci sarà. Come mai hai chiesto?"

"Devo sapere se devo contendere con il tenente ruba cuori per l'amore di mia figlia"

"Dalle foto, è decisamente un miglioramento dopo Jack" disse la moglie prendendo una cornice.

"Si"

"È molto affascinante"

"Hey Hey. A me gli occhi per favore"

"Come sempre! A cosa stai lavorando?"

"Come dici?"

"Il blocco che hai in mano e cerchi di nascondere"

"Oh… ecco … ho pensato… guarda… non è finito manca ancora qualche ritocco qui e.."

"Walter è bellissimo"

"Pensi che a Andy e Sharon piacerà?"

"Perché non dovrebbe? È perfetto" disse ammirando il disegno che suo marito aveva fatto.


	424. Capitolo 423

Quella sera al condominio, Sharon si stava preparando la cena, pregustando una tranquilla serata a leggere un libro (visto che Rusty passava la notte da Patrick ed Emily e Andy aveva deciso suo malgrado di fare un salto a casa per far circolare l'aria dopo essere andato alla sua solita riunione settimanale).

Sospirò pensando a quanto fosse vicino il suo compleanno.

Quand'era giovane le piaceva quel giorno, e non per i regali che riceveva da coloro che l'amavano.

Era nata il 14 febbraio e Valentina era il suo secondo nome (così oltre al compleanno e alla festa degli innamorati, perché era amata da tutti, Sharon festeggiava anche l'onomastico).

Poi Jack aveva stranamente insistito che il loro matrimonio cadesse quel giorno.

Amici e parenti pensarono fosse un gesto romantico ma la realtà fu presto chiara a Sharon: lo aveva fatto solo perché era più complicato da dimenticare.

Tutti sanno quando cade San Valentino e i negozi non fanno altro che ricordartelo.

Se prima era abituata a ricevere in un solo giorno molti regali, da suo marito ne riceveva a mala pena uno.

I suoi compleanni furono le date di concepimento di entrambi i ragazzi, in quanto Jack pensava che il sesso potesse essere il miglior regalo (economico per giunta).

Gli altri 14 febbraio, di solito venivano passati senza di lui.

L'ultimo anno che passarono insieme, proprio quel giorno, le capitò addirittura di trovarlo sul divano in atteggiamenti intimi con la ragazza che aveva consegnato quello che doveva essere il suo regalo: una pianta di gelsomino (per questo diceva di esserne allergica, perché per lei significava il simbolo del tradimento).

Nessuno sapeva queste cose.

Ora la sua vita era decisamente cambia in meglio finalmente.

I suoi tristi pensieri furono interrotti dal bussare alla porta.

Quando vide Andy dallo spioncino, aprì in fretta la porta, lo tirò subito verso di sé per il bavero e lo baciò.

"Ciao anche a te" le disse sorridendogli mentre riprendevano fiato.

"Sei venuto!"

"Che buon profumino! Cosa stai cucinando di buono?"

"Il tuo piatto preferito come me lo hai insegnato.

Pensavo fosse un modo per stare con te anche se non c'eri. Il tuo incontro è durato poco.

Hai cenato?"

"No. Volevo vederti ed eccomi qui"

"Anche io volevo vederti, speravo venissi"

"Dov'è Rusty?"

"Da Patrick e Emily"

"Sono contento che i nostri figli vadano d'accordo tra di loro"

"Anche io"

"Come sta il nostro nipotino?"

"Il dottore dice alla grande. Tra poco sapranno se un maschietto oppure una femminuccia"

"Sono così eccitato amore mio"

"Lo sono anche io, ma ... Devo essere gelosa?"

"Perché?"

"Hai detto che sei eccitato per questa gravidanza! Sto perdendo il mio fascino?"

"Non credo sia possibile!"

"Cosa posso fare per..."

La zittì baciandola intensamente.

"Posso restare a cena?"

"E me lo chiedi? Non solo resterai a cena ma anche per la notte e sai perche?"

"Mi piace! No non lo so, perché?"

"Perché non riesco a stare in quel letto senza di te, tenente"

"Anche per me è lo stesso capitano, anche se speravo in qualcos'altro oltre dormire"

"Chi ha parlato di dormire? Io ho detto passare la notte…"


	425. Capitolo 424

L'11 febbraio, mentre Rusty era in camera a giocare a scacchi con Ricky, Sharon era sul divano a guardare un film.

"Ciao mamma!" dissero Emily e Patrick entrando in casa.

"Ragazzi, ciao, che bella sorpresa"

"Guarda chi ti abbiamo portato"

Dal nulla apparve il suo bellissimo fidanzato, in un completo casual e sciarpa di seta nera e una maglia viola.

"Ciao" disse porgendole un mazzo di gigli bianchi e rose rosse.

Sharon sorrise allegramente e Andy notò quanto fosse bella le suo maglione blu, che le lasciava le spalle scoperte, i leggings neri e i capelli vaporosi al naturale.

"Ciao, e questi?"

"Li ho visti e ho pensato che sono belli QUASI come te. E perché ti amo!"

Si baciarono dolcemente, misero i fiori in un vaso e raggiunsero i figli in sala.

"Allora ragazzi come mai siete qui è successo qualcosa?

Emily stai bene? Il bambino?"

"Si tranquilla mamma il piccolo e io stiamo bene"

"Hey ragazzi" salutarono gli altri due ragazzi raggiungendo la famiglia.

"Ciao fratelli"

"Come sta mia nipote?" chiese Rusty piegandosi a baciare la pancia di Emily.

"Alla grande" disse la futura mamma.

"Aspetta un attimo perché hai detto NIPOTE al femminile?" chiese Patrick.

"Dai ragazzi è chiaro che sarà una femmina, le ragazze dominano in questa casa, vero mamma?"

Iniziarono tutti a ridere ma furono interrotti dal bussare alla porta.

Emily, Rusty e Ricky si guardarono e sorrisero.

"Mamma aspettavi qualcuno?"

"No, non aspettavo neanche voi!"

"Chi sarà allora?" "Spero non sia Provenza"

"Non credo, se abbiamo un caso solito mi chiama"

"Che ne dici di andare ad aprire così lo scopriamo?!"

"Mamma! Papà! Ma che ci fate qui?!" esclamò appena vide i genitori.

"Ciao tesoro" dissero abbracciandola mentre lei rimaneva sorpresa.

Patrick tese la mano a Emily per alzarsi dal divano.

"Tesoro della nonna non dirmi che sei incinta?" disse la donna entrando in soggiorno.

La ragazza sorrise e annuì:

"Si sono di tre mesi. Lui è Patrick il mio fidanzato"

"Piacere, sono Nina. Finalmente ti conosco"

"Piacere, Patrick Flynn"

"Flynn! Mi sembra familiare"

"È il figlio di Andy, e lui è Andy!" disse Sharon.

"Così tu sei uno dei tenenti che lavorano con nostra figlia" salutò scettico Walter.

"Papà lo sai che stiamo insieme!

Non ho ancora capito perché siete qui. Non fraintendetemi, sono felice di vedermi ma..."

"Sharon Valentina O'Dwyer non ricordi che fra tre giorni sarà il tuo compleanno?!"

"A proposito, scusaci se l'anno scorso non siamo potuti venire"

"Aspetta! Sei nata a San Valentino?!" chiese Andy sconvolto.

"Non lo sapevi?! Scherzi vero! Esci con mia figlia e non sai quando è nata??"

"Basta! State tranquilli per l'anno scorso, tanto non l'ho festeggiato e non lo festeggerò neanche adesso. Non l'ho mai detto a lui e …"

"Ciò non toglie che se fosse un buon poliziotto poteva scoprirlo, se gli fosse interessato" disse il padre.

《Non voleva essere cattivo, voleva solo capire dalle reazioni che tipo fosse l'uomo che stava con sua figlia e di cui tutti erano tanto entusiasti, dato i due pessimi precedenti.》

"Walter!" lo riprese Nina.

"Papà! Come ti permetti?"

Intanto Andy si era seduto sul divano e sibilò tristemente:

"Ha ragione!"

Sharon non lo sentì e, tanto era arrabbiata, andò in camera sbattendo la porta.

"Ricominciamo! Io sono Nina la madre di Sharon"

"Piacere mio! Capisco ora da chi ha preso la sua bellezza" sorrise tristemente Flynn alzandosi.

"Grazie. Lui è…"

"Io sono Walter, il padre. Le adulazioni non ti serviranno"


	426. Capitolo 425

"Scusate vado da Sharon"

"Andy mi dispiace forse non avrei dovuto.." disse Emily dispiaciuta.

"Ehi.. no! Tranquilla"

"Sta piangendo e non vuole parlare"

"Ci penso io, vai dai tuoi nonni"

I ragazzi tornarono in sala mentre lui entrò in camera.

Si sedette sul letto accanto a lei, la abbracciò baciandole la testa.

"Che succede?!"

"Non doveva trattarti così! Avevo programmato come farvi incontrare e questo non era previsto!"

"Cosa? Che i tuoi venissero per il tuo compleanno?"

"Tutto! Oh Andy mi dispiace"

"Tuo padre ha ragione!"

"No non è vero..."

"Lasciamo stare! Comunque c'è dell'altro. So che c'è, vuoi dirmelo?"

"Non voglio festeggiare il mio compleanno"

"Questo l'ho intuito, ma perché? Perché non mi hai detto che era a San Valentino?"

"Perché odio quel giorno ed è colpa di ..."

"Jack?"

Lei annuì e tirò su col naso.

"Lo sapevo che c'entrava lui, che ha fatto?" Sharon si perse nei ricordi:

Un anno, proprio il 14 febbraio, Jack andò al funerale di un suo amico e tornò a casa con un crisantemo.

A Sharon piacevano tutti i fiori e non avrebbe mai pensato che l'avesse rubato dalla corona di un morto, infatti non sapeva che fosse stato al cimitero.

Facendo la commedia, l'uomo si mise a piangere per la morte del suo amico e non si sa come, finirono a letto insieme.

Roba da record non per la qualità ma per la quantità, meno di un minuto.

Non aveva pensato che sarebbe finita a letto col marito e non aveva pensato di fargli indossare il preservativo data la foga del momento.

Inoltre data la velocità del rapporto non aveva pensato che i suoi amichetti fossero dei razzi quindi non prese la pillola e così in quell'occasione rimase incinta di Emily.

Riuscì a portare a termine la gravidanza e il 20 novembre partorì.

Ovviamente era sola mentre Jack, con la scusa di essere fuori città per un convegno, era a Las Vegas a giocare, bere e andare a donne.

La voce di Andy la riportò alla realtà.

"Sharon.."

"Prima di tutto ci ha fatto litigare portandomi dei fiori in ufficio, non ti ricordi?"

Andy sospirò.

"Non può essere solo per quello"

"Ci sarebbe dell'altro infatti ma...

Non voglio rievocare certe cose, mi fa male!

Te le dirò perché è giusto che tu le sappia, abbiamo giurato di essere sinceri e dirci tutto e lo hai fatto con cose che ti facevano soffrire.. Solo non..."

"Me lo dirai quando sarai pronta! Stai tranquilla, passerai il più bel compleanno della tua vita perché ci saranno i nostri figli, i nostri nipoti e i tuoi genitori"

"Grazie Andy" disse abbracciandolo.

"È un piacere. Ora torniamo dai tuoi, non facciamoli aspettare" così dicendo le porse un fazzoletto.


	427. Capitolo 426

"Tenente Flynn posso parlarti? Vorrei porti le mie scuse"

"Mi aspetto che ti scusi con... Aspetta che hai detto?" chiese Sharon.

"Non è il caso" disse Andy.

"Si che lo è, ma vorrei parlare in privato" disse Walter.

"Certo. Che ne dice di fare due passi?"

Mentre osservavano il paesaggio dal tetto, Walter ruppe il silenzio:

"Mi dispiace averla offesa prima. Non era mia intenzione dubitare dell'affetto che prova per mia figlia, o di lei come poliziotto.

Ma deve capire Tenente che ho bisogno di sapere che intenzioni ha con la mia Sharon perchè ha già sofferto abbastanza"

Andy annuì:

"Ho le migliori intenzioni, mi creda non la farò soffire e non le farò del male, non di proposito almeno.

Lei è la mia priorità assoluta e la amo moltissimo"

Sorrise ripensando a quante volte nel corso del tempo aveva approfittato per starle vicino durante un caso (facendo vagare gli occhi sulla sua figura o cercando di inalare il più possibile del suo profumo)

"Ho fatto ricerche su di lei prima di venire qui.

So che ha avuto problemi con l'alcool, che è divorziato e che ha due figli"

"Si quello che ha scoperto e tutto vero.

Sono sobrio da anni e vado alle riunionni AA costantemente, so bene che non è una garanzia ma lo sottolineò perché so ciò che ho perso e ora che l'ho ritrovato non voglio più perderlo.

Ho già sbagliato una volta bevendo e non lo farò di nuovo"

"So che sembro severo e duro, sono solo preoccupato per la mia bambina. Purtroppo ha avuto a che fare con due bastardi nella sua vita, uno dei quali è Jack! A lui posso solo ringraziare i miei nipoti."

"Sharon mi ha raccontato di Jesse, so che la picchiava e so che ha perso il bambino. Non ho mai picchiato chi amo e proteggerò Sharon fino alla fine dei miei giorni"

"Sai anche che prima di Emily, aspettava un bambino da Jack e che quando lo ha perso le ha dato la colpa?"

Andy lo fissò scioccato.

Aveva perso un altro bambino?

Perché non glielo aveva detto?

C'entrava forse con il non voler festeggiare il suo compleanno?

"Ti senti bene Tenente? Andy?"

"Oh si scusi. No, questo non lo sapevo!

Ma le posso assicurare che farei qualsiasi cosa per Sharon"

Walter sorrise e annuì:

"Me ne sto rendendo conto. Sei un brav'uomo e si vede che la mia principessa è molto felice con lei"

"Voglio fare del mio meglio perché sia per sempre.

Sharon è una donna straordinaria. È dolce, generosa, sensibile, affettuosa.

È bellissima e intelligente.

Però per favore mi chiami Andy e mi dia del tu"

"Ok, scusa ancora per prima sono stato duro, ma cerca di capirmi sei padre anche tu..."

"Non importa" rispose, ma in realtà importava eccome!

"Sul serio Andy sei davvero un bravo ragazzo e mi piaci.

Ho notato come sei corso da lei prima e so che vuoi bene anche ai miei nipoti.

Dopo Jack sei un miglioramento più che gradito"

"Grazie signore. Amo quei ragazzi, tutti e tre"

"Che dici rientriamo?"

"Si altrimenti Sharon dice a Patrick di avvisare la sua squadra per cercarci"

"Anche tuo figlio è un poliziotto?"

"Fa parte della Divisione Persone Scomparse ma vuole entrare alla Crimini Maggiori"

"Perchè?"

"Mi chiedi perchè?

Siamo i migliori Detective della polizia di Los Angeles, chi non vorrebbe lavorare con noi?"

"Vero, ho sentito parlare molto di voi!

So come trattavate mia figlia, se becco quello che l'ha soprannominata strega cattiva lo ammazzo"

"Colpevole!" disse tristemente Andy girandosi verso il panorama, ricordandosi di quando aveva fatto il disegno sulla lavagna.

《Ovviamente aveva cambiato idea nel momento in cui giorni dopo si era presentata alla porta della vittima, nella sua gonna a quadri, maglia attillata che le delineava il seno perfetto, mani sui fianchi con fare autoritario. Buzz lo aveva perfino ripreso mentre la fissava a bocca aperta durante la spiegazione del caso. Altro che strega, quella donna era una Dea!》

"Tu?"

"Si purtroppo. E me ne pento ogni secondo di ogni giorno.

Siamo stati stronzi, io per primo.

Ti confesso che ne sono stato sempre innamorato fin da quando la conobbi allo studio dove lavorava Jack, ma questa è un'altra storia.

Da quando lei ha preso le redini della Crimini Maggiori siamo cambiati tutti e facciamo in modo di proteggerla, specie da dopo che è stata rapita"

"Si Emily me lo ha detto e mi ha detto anche che ti sei incolpato per quello che le ha fatto Randolph ma Andy non è colpa tua, rischiate la vita ogni giorno con il vostro lavoro.

Io e sua madre sappiamo che tu sei l'uomo giusto per lei"

"Wow lo hai capito da questa conversazione?"

"Anche, ma soprattutto da come i ragazzi parlano di te"

"Grazie"

"Sai, non vedo l'ora di conoscere la squadra"


	428. Capitolo 427

Nel frattempo, i ragazzi si erano volatilizzati con la scusa di andare a prendere il cibo nel nuovo ristorante cinese all'angolo e Nina cercò di sollevare il morale della figlia:

"Non ti preoccupare per Andy, è un ragazzo a posto e a tuo padre piace.

Non farà come con Jack o.."

"Non doveva permettersi di dire quelle cose"

"Lo so e l'ho già ripreso per questo! Ma cerca di capire..."

"Io lo capisco, ma non doveva"

"Sei la sua bambina"

"Ho più di 50 anni"

"Sarai SEMPRE la sua bambina"

"Lo so. Farei lo stesso per i ragazzi, ma Andy è..."

"Molto affascinante, complimenti ai genitori" disse sistemando la zuccheriera sul tavolo in attesa che Sharon la raggiungesse con le tazze per il the.

"Non ti seguo mamma"

"Oh mio Dio terra chiama Sharon, ci sei? Secondo te di chi parlo? Di Andy"

"Di chi parli l'avevo capito. Non capisco il senso in cui lo dici"

"Oddio! Ok, ti faccio un disegno accurato o preferisci che ti rispondo scientificamente"

"Oh, penso di aver capito"

"Meno male"

"Hai ragione, è molto bello" disse arrossendo.

"Mi parli un po' di lui e come lo hai conosciuto?"

"Dovrei partire da Adamo ed Eva.

Ci siamo conosciuti ufficialmente, o quasi, quando ero ancora al FID.

Ricevevo un sacco di notifiche su di lui, era la pecora nera della Polizia di Los Angeles a causa del suo comportamento irascibile, ma ti posso assicurare che non è così.

Certo è focoso e passionale..."

"Non voglio sapere i dettagli da camera da letto di mia figlia! Anche se..."

"Intendevo dire che è l'unione di irlandesi e italiani"

"Ok"

"Comunque. Ci odiavamo, se parlavamo litigavamo, ed è stato così per tutti e tre gli anni in cui ho collaborato con la crimini maggiori, quando era ancora supervisionata da Brenda.

Quando se n'è andata, i nostri capi mi hanno offerto di gestire la Crimini Maggiori.

Avevo rifiutato perchè secondo le regole toccava a Provenza e già tutti mi odiavano.

Alla fine ho accettato e quando mi sono presentata non erano felici"

"E te lo hanno reso un inferno i primi giorni! Conosco bene la sensazione..."

"Gavin mi ha sempre spronato ad avere una vita dopo il lavoro ma con tutto quello che ho passato ero riluttante ad aprirmi di nuovo, tanto che mi sono sorpresa di me stessa quando ho iniziato a pensare all'adozione per Rusty.

Certo anch'io ho gli occhi e non mi passava inosservato il suo aspetto.

Più di una volta mi sono autosorpresa nel fissarlo: la dedizione e la passione che metteva nel lavoro, il suo senso di giustizia, il modo in cui è così bello indossando bretelle o gilet.

A volte ci capitava di avere i colori degli abiti coordinati ed era così 'strano'. Bello ma strano.

Fatto sta che il mio motto è sempre stato MAI CON UN COLLEGA, specie se quel collega faceva di tutto per rendere la mia vita un inferno.

Poi le cose sono cambiate.

Più passava il tempo più vedevo l'uomo che c'era dietro il distintivo mentre lui ha visto... Non lo so"


	429. Capitolo 428

"So solo che un giorno mi ha detto che la figlia, Nicole, si sposava ma non voleva andarci a causa di problemi con la famiglia e non voleva rovinarle il suo giorno perfetto. Le aveva già rovinato la vita in generale secondo lui e non voleva aggiungere anche il suo matrimonio alla lista.

Così mi sono offerta di accompagnarlo e ho detto che poveva presentarmi come una sua amica e da lì è cominciato tutto. Abbiamo iniziato ad uscire come amici e più lo conoscevo meglio più mi piaceva, piano piano ci siamo innamorati.

I ragazzi si sono accorti di tutto prima ancora che ce ne rendessimo conto noi"

"Oh lo so! Quando si tratta di te, ci dicono tutto"

"Ricordo l'espressione triste e impacciata che aveva. Ama sua figlia ma non voleva proprio andare.

Quando mi sono offerta di accompagnarlo si è illuminato. Più folgorato forse"

"Tu cosa?"

"Gli ho chiesto se voleva un'accompagnatrice, che c'è di strano?"

"Tu, tesoro. Così audace. So che sei coraggiosa ma così 'sfacciata' non credevo"

"In effetti il termine ACCOMPAGNATRICE e LA SUA AMICA SHARON potevano fare pensare ad altro ora che ci rifletto"

"Dici?" rise la madre.

"Io lo amo molto ma non sono stata del tutto sincera con lui"

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Gli ho detto tutto di Jesse ma ... non del bambino che ho perso con Jack, e del perché non voglio festeggiare il compleanno"

"Ed è un problema per te dirglielo? Hai paura che ti giudichi male e che ti lasci?"

"No, no anzi ... mi ascolta e non mi giudica solo..."

"Solo?"

"Secondo me gli faccio pena.

So che non è così e sto male se ci penso, ma una parte di me lo crede"

Nina abbracciò la figlia e disse:

"Ho visto prima come ti guardava, come ti abbracciava.

Tesoro non gli fai pena, invece ti ama e tanto anche"

"Si hai ragione mi ama e ama molto Emily, Ricky e Rusty come ama i suoi ragazzi. Sai Patrick e Nicole non sono figli suoi perchè ..." e raccontò tutta la storia di Andy con Sandra.

Nina rimase sconvolta a sapere che Jack era stato il colpevole della sua dipendenza.

"Ora è sobrio da più di 20 anni e quando sta male o un caso lo colpisce particolarmente va sempre alle riunioni AA, più di una. A volte si sfoga con il sacco da boxe che ha in garage e poi… torna a casa… da me. Sempre"

"Ha mai avuto problemi con Jack da quando siete insieme?"

"Sì. Diversi scontri ma li ha risolti a parole, sono molto fiera di lui"

"Sono molta contenta che faccia parte della tua vita e quella dei ragazzi"

"Grazie mamma"

"Prego tesoro mio"

Si abbracciarono e in quel momento Andy e Walter rientrarono.

"Finalmente! Ma dove siete andati, in Alaska?"

"Scusateci, abbiamo perso la cognizione del tempo"

"Come è andata?"

"Benissimo. Pace fatta. Devo abituarmi a dividerti con lui" disse Walter.

Sharon sorrise e lo abbracciò.

"Allora siete perdonati"

Fece sistemare i genitori nella sua camera mentre lei prendeva quella di Rusty e mentre le due coppie apparecchiavano la tavola conversando, i ragazzi tornarono portando il pranzo.

Sharon andò in bagno mentre Andy scaldava le portate del ristorante. Nel frattempo, Nina Walter e i ragazzi, andarorono a sedersi sul divano parlando della festa di compleanno.

"Dai ragazzi, prima che torni, cosa avete organizzato per vostra madre?" chiese la nonna.

"In sintesi, abbiamo pensato di fare una festa a sorpresa al ristorante di zio Jean e invitare un po tutti, che ne dite?" chiese Emilly.

Andy li guardo e pronunciò un triste "Oh!"

"Andy che succede?" chiese Walter.

"Mmm è un ottima idea ragazzi solo che avevo pensato di festeggiare con lei San Valentino e volevo portarla a cena fuori"

"Hai ragione è anche San valentino!

Allora che ne dici se la facciamo di pomeriggio, così la sera tu e mamma.."

"Richard William Raydor finiscila!" disse Nina.

"Che c'è? Che ho detto?

Dai nonna, siamo tutti adulti, non dirmi che tu e nonno non facevate.."

Walter la guardò mentre arrossiva, le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e avvicinandosi le baciò il collo e disse:

"Dai tesoro tuo nipote ha ragione! Anche noi facciamo quelle cose"

"Ricky ti odio" disse Rusty coprendosi gli occhi.

"Ma perché?"

"Perché oltre vedere Andy e mamma tubare ogni volta che sono in giro, ora mi hai messo anche l'idea dei nonni! Ti sei accorto che mentre tu hai parlato al PASSATO loro hanno risposto al PRESENTE?"

"Oddio"

"Tornando a noi, la festa si farà nel pomeriggio, dopo pranzo, che ne dite?"

"Speriamo di non avere un caso" sospirò Andy.


	430. Capitolo 429

Finito di pranzare, Walter e Nina andarono a riposare, e i ragazzi andarono via (Rusty avrebbe vissuto temporaneamente da Patrick ed Emily)

"Allora come ti sembrano i miei genitori?"

"Sono molto simpatici. Mi piace stare con loro"

"Sono contenta"

"Sharon, posso farti una domanda?"

"Si certo!"

Lui sospirò:

"Puoi anche non rispondere ma... Perchè non mi hai detto che prima di Emily avevi perso un altro bambino?"

"Come fai a saperlo?" chiese tristemente, uscendo nel balcone.

"Tuo padre"

"Ah ecco"

"Sharon tuo padre ti ama e si preoccupa per te, lo facciamo tutti.

Per favore ora non sei più sola e Jack è solo un bastardo"

"Lo so"

"Sharon non è colpa tua ok?

Ci siamo promessi di dirci tutto ricordi? Nel bene e nel male e voglio che continuiamo a mantenerla"

"Hai ragione Andy, scusami se non ti ho detto del bambino.

Mi fa male! Non è facile per me parlarne. Prometto che poi ti dirò tutto.

Grazie! Lo so che ho tutti voi e prego ogni giorno che non sia un sogno.

Ti amo"

"Ti amo anch'io"

Si baciarono ma vennero interrotti dal suono del cellulare di Sharon.

"Raydor"

Dopo aver ascoltato, non rispose. Andy capì il disagio e le tolse il telefono dalla mano.

"Provenza che succede?"

"Flynn, il Direttore del carcere mi ha chiamato e mi ha detto che un certo Jesse Jones voleva parlare con il capitano, le ho chiesto se lo conosceva ma non ha risposto.

Andy che succede?"

"Lo conosce benissimo. Ti spiegherò più avanti. Adesso ti lasciò vado da lei"

Chiuse la chiamata e l'abbracciò.

"Non me la sento di vederlo"

"Non devi farlo"

"Vorrei che Darth Raydor fosse qui"

"C'è. Sei tu! Ricordo quando ti vidi arrivare anni fa in sala monitor portandoci uno scatolone pieno di prove. Trasudavi sensualità e potere da ogni parte, come sempre del resto. Se non ci fossero stati Buzz e Taylor pensò che ti avrei preso sulla scrivania"

"Esagerato. Ma grazie. Secondo te cosa vorrà dopo tutto questo tempo?"

"Non lo so tesoro! Spero per lui che voglia chiederti scusa per quello che ti ha fatto"

"Se decidessi di andare, verresti con me? Mi servirebbe un tenente focoso testa calda"

"Certo amore mio"

"Sai, uno degli ultimi casi con Brenda... ricordo come mi guardavi una sera, mentre ti chiedevo informazioni su un'auto ridotta a una groviera"

"Era difficile non fissarti"

"Anche tu non eri male. Un mix esplosivo di sensualità e mascolinità, che col tempo è solo aumentata"

Si baciarono dolcemente ma dopo poco il bisogno si fece sentire, la tranquillità lasciò il posto alla passione.

"Sei sicura di volerlo fare con i tuoi genitori dall'altra parte?" chiese Andy mentre lei gli apriva i pantaloni.

"Ho i muri spessi in questa casa e poi..."

Passarono davanti alla porta della camera da letto e sentirono che anche Walter e Nina si davano da fare, e senza usare la pillola blu (fedele alleata di Provenza)

"Spero di essere come lui alla sua età" disse Andy togliendo la maglia a Sharon.

"Sarei fortunata! E spero di avere la resistenza di mia madre" rispose mentre sganciava il reggiseno senza spalline con la chiusura davanti e lui chiudeva a chiave la porta della camera di Rusty.


	431. Capitolo 430

Allora di cena, Sharon e Andy entrarono in sala mano nella mano e videro i genitori seduti sul divano che guardavano la TV.

"Ben svegliati piccioncini" disse Nina sorridendo.

"Buona sera mamma, papà"

"Ciao Nina, Walter.

Che ne dite se preparo qualcosa?"

"Tu cucini?" chiese Walter.

"Sì ed è bravissimo"

"Me la cavo"

"Non fare il modesto tesoro"

"Poliziotto e pure cuoco.

Quando trovi il tempo per cucinare per mia figlia?"

"Trovo sempre il tempo per lei"

"Be, sono proprio curioso di vedere cosa cucina nostro genero Nina"

"Anche io caro"

La coppia più giovane sorrise a quelle parole, erano stati insieme poco più di qualche ora e già lo consideravano il genero.

"Bene allora, mettetevi comodi e quando sarà pronto vi chiameremo"

"Ok"

"Allora Tenente che cosa vuole cucinare?" chiese Sharon dopo aver girato il bancone.

"Qualcosa di semplice Capitano"

"E cosa?"

"Pasta panna e prosciutto e un insalata di pollo. Le piace il menù?"

"È ottimo" disse aprendo il frigo.

Andy la prese per la vita e la nascose dentro il mobile, cominciando a baciarle il collo.

"Fermati Andy ti prego" iniziò a gemere.

"Perché?" chiese senza smettere.

"Ci sono i miei genitori di là''

"Non mi pare che prima abbia creato problemi questa cosa" le sussurrò.

"Ti prego. Se ti fermi adesso ti ripagherò più tardi"

"Prima non mi chiedevi di smettere, anzi..."

"Andy..." riuscì a dirle prima che la girasse e la baciasse in bocca.

Mormorarono entrambi e quando lui stava per mollare la presa, lei approfondì con foga il bacio prendendolo per la nuca, e mettendogli la mano sopra il suo seno (tenendola ferma).

Stranamente Andy si staccò da lei e prese gli ingredienti, lasciando la porta del frigo aperta con Sharon nascosta alla vista dei suoi genitori.

La donna non sapeva se i brividi che aveva erano dovuti dal freddo proveniente dall'elettrodomestico o dal focoso uomo che stava per prenderla in cucina davanti ai suoi.

Quando riprese fiato, Sharon disse:

"Dai, ti do una mano"

"No! Vai da loro, tranquilla"

"Ma io..."

"Vai, è tanto che non li vedi. Avrete tanto da dirvi. Vi chiamo quando è pronto"

Le baciò la testa e quando si girò le diede una pacca sul sedere.


	432. Capitolo 431

Sharon non si era accorta che qualcosa non andava in Andy.

Credeva che l'idea di farle raggiungere i suoi sul divano fosse dovuta alla sua galanteria e in parte era vero.

Flynn si poggiò con i pugni sul lavandino quando sentì che la sua fidanzata parlava con i genitori.

Una serie di perché iniziarono ad affollarsi nella sua mente.

Perché Sharon non gli aveva detto del bambino di Jack?

Perché, per la prima volta, gli aveva chiesto di fermarsi?

Perché lui non si era fermato?

Ma soprattutto...

Perché non gli aveva detto che il suo compleanno era a San Valentino?

Perché lui non le aveva mai chiesto quando fosse nata?

Quella era la domanda più straziante.

E se Walter avesse avuto ragione?

Certo si era scusato e aveva dato loro la sua benedizione ma il dubbio di essere un pessimo poliziotto e fidanzato tornò di nuovo.

Cercò di respingerlo, sapeva quanto avrebbe fatto male a entrambi se lui avesse cominciato di nuovo a sentirsi così.

"Andy! Andy!"

Solo quando Walter gli mise la mano sulla spalla, Flynn tornò dai suoi pensieri.

"Oh scusatemi. Mi ero 'allontanato' un attimo, che mi sono perso?"

"Niente ti ho solo chiesto di passarmi i bicchieri" disse l'uomo anziano sorridendo.

Poi lo guardò negli occhi.

Il tenente cercò di sostenere lo sguardo nella speranza che non capisse, ma era troppo tardi.

Walter strinse la mano sulla spalla di Andy e quest'ultimo intuì che era stato scoperto e fingere sarebbe stato inutile.

Abbassò la testa e si meravigliò di sé stesso allo scoprire che, nonostante fosse assorto nei suoi pensieri, aveva comunque cucinato. Una volta finito di apparecchiare, sedettero tutti e quattro a tavola.

"Mmm che buono!" disse Nina.

"Chi ti ha insegnato a cucinare così?" chiese Walter.

"Mia nonna materna. Purtroppo non siamo stati insieme molto perché qualche mese prima che mi sposassi è venuta a mancare"

Poco prima di servire il secondo, Andy chiese:

"Allora, andrai da Jesse in carcere domani?"

I genitori di Sharon smisero di mangiare e, scioccati, li guardarono entrambi.

Andy aveva dato per scontato che mentre lui cucinava Sharon li avesse avvisati della chiamata di Provenza.

"JESSE.. come Jesse Jones? Quel Jesse?

Il bastardo ti ha contattato? Quando?" chiese Walter infuriato.

"Oggi pomeriggio, quando siete andati a riposare mi ha chiamato Provenza e mi ha detto che il direttore del carcere di Los Angeles gli a detto che voleva parlarmi e.." disse Sharon.

"Vuole parlarti o picchiarti?"

"Papà non mi farà niente. Sarò circondata da poliziotti e ..."

"Quindi hai già deciso!

E tu Andy l'appoggi in questa scelta?" chiese il padre.

"Non ha bisogno del mio appoggio e non posso fermarla se.."

Walter sbatté la forchetta sul tavolo, si alzò e si chiuse in camera.

Nina si alzò di riflesso.

"Mamma!" disse Sharon quando vide la donna iniziare a seguirlo.

"Cosa? Cerca di capirlo! Ora scusatemi ma mio marito ha bisogno di me"

Andy prese la mano della fidanzata e dopo qualche secondo disse:

"Non puoi biasimarlo Sharon, non vuole perderti e non lo voglio neanche io quindi pensaci bene ok? Non sei obbligata."

"Andy devo farlo"

"Perché? Hai paura che ti rispetteremmo di meno se non vuoi incontrare un fantasma del tuo passato? Tesoro ti amo e ti sosterrò qualunque cosa tu decida. Mi dispiace. Ho tirato fuori l'argomento perché pensavo che prima li avessi avvisati"

"Non sapevo come e pensavo di dirglielo a cosa fatta o non dirglielo proprio"

"Sharon..."

"Ho deciso, lo incontrerò! Ma non in carcere, preferisco in centrale. Chiederò a Buzz di registrare tutto, tu entrerai con me e ..."

"Sharon ma sei impazzita? No! Assolutamente no!"

"Hai appena detto che mi avresti sostenuto!"

"In tutto tranne questo!

In carcere c'è un vetro che vi divide"

"Andy ma ci sarete tutti voi.."

Lui si alzò e cercando di stare il più calmo possibile le disse:

"Ascoltami bene! Se lui mette un solo piede alla centrale, io gli scarico addosso ogni singolo proiettile di ogni singola arma che abbiamo al dipartimento. E poi lo picchio. Lo farò in pezzi così minuscoli che Fer ci perderà la vista a rimetterlo insieme"

"Ok sei stato abbastanza chiaro! Va bene, lo incontrerò in carcere, anche se mi sento molto più protetta in centrale con voi"


	433. Capitolo 432

Intanto Nina era entrata in camera.

"Walter?"

Il marito alzò lo sguardo con una strana espressione. Le faceva male vederlo così sconvolto anche se, a differenza di poco prima, adesso non era più arrabbiato. Sembrava triste e rassegnato mentre lei si chiamava su di lui, e continuava dicendo :

"Sappi che non la difendo! E non condivido la sua scelta.

So bene come la pensi e hai il mio appoggio totale come sempre.

Solo... È cresciuta, non è stupida e ci sarà Andy con lei. Questo mi basta a fidarmi un po di più e accettare la cosa"

"Mi dispiace che questo 'Soggetto' continui a rovinarvi la vita e che non posso fare nulla per impedirglielo. Ne a lui ne a Jack.

Non volevo gridarle contro. Voglio solo proteggerla, lei e te! Ti amo, vi amo!"

"E noi amiamo te e siamo grate di quello che fai per noi" disse sorridendogli.

In quel momento Sharon apparve sulla soglia dopo aver bussato.

"Papà. Possiamo parlare?"

Lui annuì mentre si alzava e baciava sulla guancia la moglie.

"Puoi restare se vuoi mamma"

"E lasciare il tuo fidanzato solo? Non è il caso. Parleremo poi"

Quando furono soli, Sharon prese coraggio e disse:

"Per quanto riguarda domani..."

"Non c'è niente da dire, ormai hai fatto la tua scelta"

"Papà per favore ascoltami devo farlo.. " disse con voce tremante.

"Tesoro mio, tu non devi proprio niente a quello stronzo.

Pensi che un pezzo di vetro che vi divide farà la differenza?

Pensi che se dovesse venire Andy, quel pazzo non farà niente? Pensi che con i poliziotti che ha attorno, non farà niente?

Sharon ti ho quasi perso una volta e non voglio perderti adesso.

Già hai rischiato con Bell e con questo lavoro" disse il più tranquillamente possibile, avvicinandosi a lei e accarezzandole il viso.

"Lo so e mi dispiace non averti ascoltato anni fa. Voglio solo sapere cosa vuole da me, poi mi alzo e me ne vado"

"E Andy che dice?"

Sharon sorrise a vedere quanto al padre interessasse il suo fidanzato.

"Mi ha detto che se ero sicura potevo farlo..

Papà non succederà niente, sono più al sicuro io che il presidente degli Stati Uniti. E poi riprenderanno tutto lo sai benissimo"

"Era una battuta per farmi ridere? Perché se è così non ha funzionato, lo hai detto anche l'altra volta e hai visto che è successo"

"Papà ti prego devi solo fidarti di me ok?"

"Io mi fido di te, è di lui che non mi fido.

Posso solo appoggiarti anche se non sono d'accordo"

"Davvero?"

"Assolutamente! Però promettimi che se fa qualcosa, qualunque cosa di strano uscirai da lì"

"Te lo prometto papà" disse abbracciandolo.

"Mi piace quel tuo tenente"

"Anche a me papà, anche a me.

Lo amo e anche lui mi ama.

Trova ogni occasione per rendermi felice"

"Si vede che ti ama! Sono contento che hai trovato l'uomo giusto"

"Vorrei solo esserci incontrati prima! Ce lo diciamo spesso"


	434. Capitolo 433

Mentre Sharon parlava con il padre, Nina rientrò e sedette sul divano.

"Ehi" disse Andy porgendole un po d'acqua.

"Grazie"

"Premetto che non sono d'accordo e lei lo sa!

Ma la amo e voglio appoggiarla, come so che farete anche voi del resto.

Sa quello che fa ok?"

"Ti prego Andy proteggila da quell'uomo"

"Hai la mia parola che non le succederà niente.

Sarò lì e credimi se quel maledetto farà qualcosa di stupido non lo riconosceranno nemmeno dalle impronte dentali"

"Grazie so che con te la nostra bambina è al sicuro"

Si sorrisero e si abbracciarono.

"Non vorrai rubarmi il fidanzato mamma?!" disse Sharon rientrando in sala a braccetto con il padre.

"Ehi giovanotto, giù le mani da mia moglie" disse Walter fingendosi serio.

Sharon abbracciò la madre e, tornarono a tavola per finire di mangiare.

"Mamma, papà, tesoro vi va di andare a fare un giro a Venice Beach dopo cena?"

"Perché no"

"Bene allora andiamo a prepararci"

Arrivarono attrezzati di coperte e si sedettero a guardare le onde.

Il capitano fece vedere ai suoi la stella che Andy le aveva dedicato e parlò loro anche delle canzoni.

Quando l'aria si fece più fresca, andarono a prendere una cioccolata calda nel bar di fronte alla spiaggia.

I coniugi erano veramente felici per la loro bambina, quell'uomo l'amava davvero.

Sharon andò in bagno a lavarsi le mani e quando tornò, notò il trio che l'accompagnava, prima nell'insieme e poi uno per uno.

Padre e madre erano seduti al tavolo mentre Andy l'aspettava in piedi dietro di loro, sorridendole.

"Che mi sono persa?" chiese mentre la faceva accomodare.

"Parlavamo male di te"

"Immagino"

Rimasero li per un po' e poi tornarono al condominio.

Arrivati sotto casa di Sharon, Walter e Nina decisero di aspettare i fidanzati nell'appartamento per dar loro un po di privacy.

"Buonanotte amore mio"

"Come, non ...non resti?!" chiese stupita.

"Non posso! Domani mattina devo fare delle cose e poi nel pomeriggio andiamo da Jesse"

"Sei sicuro di non voler restare per la notte?

Ti ho promesso che se ti fossi fermato nel frigo, avrei ..."

"No davvero mi dispiace non posso.

E poi è giusto che tu stia con loro" disse cercando di non farle capire il suo disagio.

Era così stanca che non si accorse che il suo umore era sotto i tacchi.

"Oh...Va bene ok e grazie per venire con me"

"È un piacere"

Tornata a casa, andò in bagno a cambiarsi, struccarsi e pettinarsi (abitudine che la madre le aveva dato fin da bambina)

"Tesoro dov'è Andy?"

"È andato a casa"

"Per colpa nostra?!" chiese Nina poggiando le tazze da the sul tavolino.

"No, ha detto che aveva da fare delle cose la mattina e poi ci ha lasciato un po di tempo per noi"

"Che carino! Ha ragione, è più di un anno che non ti vediamo e desideriamo davvero passare del tempo con te"

Il capitano non riusciva molto a concentrarsi su quello che le dicevano i suoi genitori. Non era più abituata a stare da sola e ogni volta che si separava dal suo tenente preferito, aspettava ansiosamente un messaggio.

D'un tratto le squillò il cellulare e lei sorrise.

Walter notò la sua espressione e disse:

"Se sorridi vuol dire che è Andy e che ti ha scritto qualcosa di carino"

"Lo facevi anche tu con me amore mio.

Anche se non c'erano i cellulari era un continuo mandar lettere.

Le ho ancora e le so a memoria" disse Nina.

"Già, per un momento temetti che ti saresti innamorata del postino finché non ho scoperto che era tuo fratello"

"Si papà è lui e mi ha scritto la buonanotte. Anche per voi" disse ridendo Sharon.

"Bene allora salutacelo noi andiamo andiamo a letto"

"Buonanotte Papà, Mamma. Vi voglio bene" e li baciò.

"Notte Bambina mia"

"Notte tesoro"


	435. Capitolo 434

Erano le sei quando Nina aprì gli occhi e si accorse che suo marito era già sveglio. Non era una novità per lei, quindi non si preoccupò eccessivamente trovandolo che fissava il soffitto.

"Buongiorno" gli disse, ma non ricevette risposta.

"Buongiorno" gli sussurrò all'orecchio dandogli un bacio nel collo.

Ancora nessuna risposta, ma di nuovo non si preoccupò troppo.

Capitava spesso infatti che lui fosse immerso nei suoi pensieri, specie quando qualcosa lo disturbava.

"Non indosso la biancheria" disse per incitarlo a darle retta, accoccolandosi di più al suo fianco.

Quando notò che non le prestava attenzione, fece vagabondare la mano sinistra sul suo corpo sorridendo maliziosamente e strisciando il naso nel collo.

Nessuna reazione. Questo si che era strano!

O meglio la reazione fisica c'era stata, ma ancora non le rivolgeva la parola.

Nina iniziò a preoccuparsi sul serio, dopo tutto non erano più giovanissimi, ma prima volle giocare un'altra carta.

"Ho incontrato William prima di partire!

Ho deciso di lasciarti e andare a vivere con lui" disse sedendosi sul letto.

"Cosaaaa!?" chiese Walter prendendola per il polso.

Nina sorrise e tirò un sospiro di sollievo, ora si che aveva la sua attenzione!

William era stato un loro compagno ad Harvard e aveva provato di tutto per sedurre Nina, ma lei aveva occhi solo Walter.

"Finalmente! Ti ho parlato per un bel po e tu non mi hai considerato!

Per questa volta è uno scherzo ma... Che hai?"

Si era voltata e aveva visto che il marito aveva uno sguardo strano.

"Caro scherzavo, io.."

"Non è per te, sono preoccupato"

"Per nostra figlia?"

"Anche ma... sono in pensiero per Andy"

"Andy?"

"Sì, ieri quando gli ho chiesto di passarmi le stoviglie per apparecchiare aveva, come posso dire, uno sguardo strano"

"Strano come?!"

"Ti ricordi quando Sharon era in ospedale a causa di Jesse e io non andavo a trovarla e mi dicesti che sembrano un cane bastonato?"

"Come dimemticare!

Ma Walter ti sentivi in colpa per averla lasciata sola con quel pazzo!

Eri stanco, non dormivi e ti sei dato da fare per catturarlo.

È merito tuo se è in carcere e giustizia è stata fatta"

"Si ma non ho visto la mia bambina per una settimana. E se avessimo perso anche lei oltre al nostro nipotino, non l'avrei nemmeno salutata.

Comunque intendevo che Andy aveva quel mio stesso sguardo.

Mi sono scusato per ciò che ho detto inerente al compleanno di Sharon e mi ha perdonato ma credo di averlo colpito più profondamente di quanto pensassi"

Walter fece per alzarsi e notò il rigonfiamento sotto il lenzuolo.

"Guarda guarda!"

"Almeno 'qualcuno' mi vuole ancora" disse Nina alzandosi.

"Dove vai?"

"Pensavo che forse potrei aiutarti a non pensare a queste cose brutte" disse chiudendo a chiave la porta.

Si piegò in ginocchio dandogli una dimostrazione del suo decoltè dalla camicia da notte di seta bianca.

"Sdraiati" sussurrò mentre gli baciava il petto.

Lui rimase seduto mentre lei scostava il lenzuolo.

Fin da bambino, Walter aveva sempre avuto la temperatura oltre il normale e per evitare eccessiva sudorazione e disturbi del sonno, dormiva come mamma lo aveva fatto.

Nina lo guardò con un cipiglio severo (lo sguardo di Darth Raydor insomma) e lui, alzando le braccia in segno di resa, sorrise.

Mentre si sdraiava sulla schiena la moglie cominciò a distrarlo, tanto che presto con una mano l'uomo stringeva il lenzuolo e con l'altra dava i pugni nel materasso. Intanto lei sorrideva.

"Nina fermati!" le disse con tutto il fiato che riuscì a recuperare.

Non l'aveva mai interrotta prima, e lei si spaventò.

"Walter che succede? Stai male? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?

Ti ho .. Fatto male?" chiese sedendosi sul letto.

In una frazione di secondo, la tirò sul materasso e si posizionò su di lei.

"Ti odio, mi hai fatto spaventare!" disse mentre il cuore le batteva a più non posso e lui la baciava nel collo.

"Ho dovuto farlo! Hai detto che saresti andata da William"

"Sai bene che era uno scherzo!"

"Bene allora siamo pari" mentre le mani vagavano sotto la camicia da notte e le baciava la parte superiore del seno.

"Walter..." miagolò la moglie quando il marito si fermò.

"Piccola bugiarda! Mi hai mentito"

"Cosa?!" oramai lei non capiva più nulla, persa dell'estasi più totale.

Lui le sussurrò:

"Mi avevi detto di non avere la biancheria"

"Allora mi avevi sentito... Cosa intendi fare al riguardo?" chiese con un filo si voce.

"E chi lo sa!" rispose sogghignando, svanendo lentamente sotto di lei.


	436. Capitolo 435

Andy si era svegliato presto.

Stranamente, nonostante i sensi di colpa e i brutti pensieri della sera prima, era riuscito a dormire bene.

Mentre si vestiva per andare al lavoro, svuotò il borsone con gli abiti che aveva a casa di Sharon e li mise tutti a lavare.

Le parole di Walter ronzavano nella sua testa come la centrifuga della lavatrice.

Come era possibile che lui non si fosse mai chiesto quando cadeva il compleanno di Sharon? Perché NESSUNO (Gavin, Andrea, i ragazzi) glielo aveva detto?

Dannazione, lei per il suo compleanno gli aveva riportato suo figlio!

E lui neanche sapeva quando la creatura più bella della terra e della sua vita era venuta al mondo.

Andy sapeva tutto di Sharon. La musica preferita, il colore preferito, l'opera preferita.

Il film, il ristorante, il piatto.

Sapeva cosa le dava sui nervi, cosa la eccitava e cosa la faceva piangere.

Il suo amore valeva meno solo perché non sapeva la data della sua nascita?

Anche Andy odiava il suo compleanno (per via di Micheal e dei suoi genitori) e lei stessa aveva detto di odiare San Valentino, ma da lì a pensare che fosse nata quel giorno!

Decise di eliminare quei sentimenti negativi.

Ogni volta che lui o Sharon li avevano, finivano per soffrire entrambi.

Il fatto che lui non sapesse quando fosse il compleanno di lei (o non avesse indagato al riguardo) non significava che lui non l'amasse o che lei non fosse il suo mondo.

Non è la data di nascita a rendere speciale una persona, bensì la sua vita e le sue azioni. Inoltre le aveva sempre mostrato con parole e gesti quanto intendesse per lui.

Questa sua mancanza non doveva influire sul loro rapporto e, se lo avesse fatto, doveva dirglielo per mantenere la promessa del dialogo.

Doveva rimediare subito e organizzare insieme ai figli una grande e bellissima festa.

Per il regalo decise di fare una telefonata a Gavin per un consiglio.

"Gavin Backer, come posso aiutarla?"

"Mi dai anche del lei adesso?"

"Oh scusa. Ciao volpe d'argento come va?"

"Bene grazie"

"Che succede?"

"Domani è il compleanno di Sharon e…"

"Lo so che è il suo compleanno e le ho già preso il regalo"

Andy sospirò:

"Grazie per avermelo detto... Sono contento per te. Io non lo sapevo finché i suoi genitori non me lo hanno detto. A proposito sono qui a Los Angeles"

"Cosa?! Sei il suo fidanzato e non sapevi del suo compleanno?!

Lasciamo perdere. Hai detto che Nina e Walter sono qui?

Come è andato l'incontro? Non avrai fatto casini spero!"

"Si sono qui e andiamo d'amore e d'accordo, apparte che non sapevo quando è nata la loro figlia. Ho già i sensi di colpa per favore!

Non ti ho chiamato per questo, ti ho chiamato perché mi devi dare qualche consiglio su cosa regalarle.

Pensavo un vestito e un paio di scarpe che ne dici?!"

"Cosa dico? Dico che è un ottima idea, lei adora i vestiti e le scarpe e credimi ti amerà ancora di più. Se non fosse che siete già una coppia avresti possibilità di entrare nella sua gonna con un regalo del genere"

"Ehi modera il linguaggio è della mia ragazza che stai parlando!"

"Scusa!"

"Scusa tu, sono nervoso ultimamente"

"Tranquillo, vieni qui al mio studio tra 30 minuti e andiamo insieme al centro commerciale"

Intanto Walter si era alzato e stava preparando la colazione.

"Che cos'hai?" chiese la moglie avvicinandosi.

"Cosa intendi? Sto cucinando"

"Lo so ma di solito lo facciamo insieme"

"Non dovrebbe incontrare quello stronzo sono preoccupato per lei"

"Sono preoccupata quanto te ma non possiamo impedirglielo è una sua scelta.

Non ha più 18 anni Walter ormai è grande."

"Certo è una sua scelta che non mi garba.

L'ho quasi persa una volta, non voglio perderla adesso"

"Neanche io voglio perderla ma ci sarà Andy e non permetterà a quell'animale di farle del male.

Io mi fido ciecamente di nostra figlia e del suo compagno tu no?!"

"Certo che mi fido. Solo non voglio che capiti qualcosa di brutto alla mia bambina.

È chiedere troppo?" disse Walter con gli occhi lucidi.

"Lo so tesoro, neanche io voglio che le capiti qualcosa ma dobbiamo spalleggiarla"

"Che ne dici se vado anche io con lei?

L'ho lasciata sola una volta e quel tipo l'ha massacrata e ucciso nostro nipote. Glielo devo"

"No! È escluso. Prima di tutto, lei non vorrà e secondo, se andrai con lei Jesse penserà che non ha il coraggio di affrontarlo da sola.

Quindi tu non ci andrai Walter O'Dwyer.

Guardami, te lo ripeto tu non andrai con lei"

"Ok ma voglio vedere le registrazioni del colloquio"

"Questo non lo devi dire a me ma a lei e a Andy.

Non credo che siano così stupidi, sono poliziotti e sanno affrontare in criminale"

Walter non era molto convinto, ma sapeva che la moglie aveva ragione.

"Ti amo" gli disse mettendogli una mano sotto il mento e sollevandogli la testa per farsi guardare.

Lui le sorrise e le disse:

"Ti amo anche io dolcezza"


	437. Capitolo 436

"Buongiorno mamma, papà!" salutò Sharon entrando in cucina per la colazione.

"Buongiorno tesoro"

"Volete venire in centrale stamattina, così vi presento la mia squadra?"

"Si certo"

"Facciamo fra due ore perché devo fare delle chiamate prima, poi io e tua madre saremo lì. Mandami l'indirizzo ok?"

"Ok. Grazie per la colazione papà. Era squisita. E anche il caffè mamma. Sono contenta che siate qui. Vado, ci vediamo dopo"

Mentre guidava, ripensò alla sua vita, che si era stabilizzata solo dopo Flynn.

Il capitano era nata settimina, dopo una gravidanza difficile che non sarebbe dovuta giungere ai tre mesi e il battesimo tempestivo.

Inoltre durante il parto cesario d'urgenza la madre aveva rischiato di perdere la vita.

Nonostante tutto però, entrambe stavano bene e lei era sana.

Per i problemi affrontati e il fatto che fosse figlia unica, Sharon Valentina era amata moltissimo dai suoi genitori e dalla famiglia in generale.

Poi aveva avuto l'incidente con Jesse.

Successivamente, quando aveva 21 anni, il padrino le presentò suo nipote Jack, che era andato a vivere con loro dopo la morte del padre.

A Sharon non piaceva e il ragazzo non sembrava essere attratto da lei.

Dal nulla il suo atteggiamento cambiò e cominciò a farle la corte.

Lei, sospettosa, lo teneva alla larga.

Un giorno le si dichiarò e Sharon pensò che, dato che sembrava piacere a suo padre, potesse dargli una chance.

Dopo un anno di frequentazione, lo vide a Natale con una ragazza in atteggiamenti intimi nel parcheggio del supermarket.

Decise di dargli il benservito ma a capodanno ci fu una festa e per la prima volta, Sharon bevve a tal punto da cedere alle avance di Jack.

Dopo due settimane si accorse che qualcosa non andava.

Era terrorizzata dall'idea di parlare con i suoi e con il giovane Raydor.

Li aveva delusi nuovamente e non amava quel ragazzo che voleva lasciare.

Lo chiamò dicendogli che lo aveva visto con quella ragazza, ma non menzionò la possibilità di essere incinta.

Lui le chiese scusa dicendole che non sarebbe mai più successo, poi si recò da Walter e disse che voleva la sua benedizione per sposarla.

Jack era un gran parlatore e sapeva raggirare la gente.

Non era un brillante avvocato ma se la cavava bene con le chiacchiere.

Walter, pensando di fare il bene della figlia, acconsentì.

Ovviamente alla ragazza venne un colpo quando scoprì che il padre aveva accettato e che Raydor non si era dato per vinto dopo il due di picche.

Per non deludere il padre, decise di sposarlo.

Iniziò a pensare quando avrebbe potuto fare la cerimonia senza che si vedesse la pancia e sperando di poter far passare la gravidanza per settimina (come era stato per lei) fin quando Jack non se ne venne fuori con l'idea di celebrare le nozze il 14 febbraio.

Tutti erano più che d'accordo e, facendo i conti, sarebbe stato perfetto.

Indossò un abito semplice, in pizzo, a maniche corte e un copri spalle abbinato per la chiesa, per nascondere il suo petto, che diventava formoso più del solito.

Mentre erano nel castello dove tenevano il ricevimento, Jack (ancora un po brillo dalla sera dell'addio al celibato), si chiuse in una stanza con lei, prendendola contro la finestra dicendo di non poter aspettare fino all'andata a letto.

Sharon era schifata da quell'atteggiamento ma oramai Jack Raydor era suo marito, sperava solo che quel rapporto non facesse male al bambino.

La festa finì verso le 23 e Sharon salì in camera, da sola.

Jack arrivò ubriaco intorno a mezzanotte e svenne con la testa nel cesso.

Quello fu il primo compleanno/onomastico di Sharon con Jack.

Quelli che seguirono non furono molto migliori.

Dopo neanche un mese, Sharon stava sistemando la casa nuova quando si sentì bagnata.

I suoi pantaloni bianchi erano diventati color porpora in un batter d'occhio. A malapena riuscì a chiamare il 911 e aprire la porta che svenne.

Jack venne chiamato al lavoro più volte ma non rispose.

Mentre Sharon soffriva e perdeva un altro figlio, lui era impegnato a farsi una collega.

Dopo due giorni da che era tornata a casa lui le urlò contro, dicendo che aveva ucciso suo figlio e che era una poco di buono.

Il dottore infatti (quando era in ospedale) aveva parlato con lui e i genitori dicendo che era spiacente di informarli che per la seconda volta Sharon aveva perso il bambino.

Jack fece due più due e senza provare compassione o cercare di capire, le aveva dato addosso.


	438. Capitolo 437

Dopo qualche anno la nascita della figlia, per svariati motivi, Jack non l'aveva più toccata.

Poi, di nuovo il 14 febbraio, si presentò tutto romantico con una scatola di cioccolatini a forma di cuore, ma non le disse che il suo collega glieli aveva dati perché aveva rotto con la fidanzata.

In quell'occasione il preservativo si ruppe e Sharon aveva finito le pillole.

Era sabato e non riuscì a trovare una farmacia aperta fino al lunedì ma oramai era troppo tardi e così la settimana prima che Emily facesse gli anni, nacque suo fratello Ricky. Avendo due figli a cui badare, Sharon e Jack non stettero più insieme.

Una domenica, Sharon assistì a una messa che parlava del ruolo della moglie.

Certo lei non amava Jack ma era pur sempre suo marito e il padre dei suoi adorati bambini (anche se non lo dimostrava)

Così decise che per quell'anniversario avrebbe fatto lei la prima mossa.

Lasciò i figli dai genitori, si fece fare i capelli da Jenny e si presentò nell'ufficio della famiglia Raydor, vestita sexy e con un mazzo di rose rosse ma quello che trovò aperta la porta fu Jack in atteggiamenti intimi con la stagista.

Era rimasta sconvolta. Così spudorato, con la segretaria (che era la madre) nell'altra stanza.

L'aveva fatta entrare e avevano cercato di parlare.

Sharon gli chiese perché la tradisse, cosa aveva fatto di sbagliato, se non gli piacesse più fisicamente. Aveva provato a stare calma fin quando lui si mise a 'piangere' dicendole che erano mesi che la storia con la ragazza andava avanti e che era successo perché lei stava sempre dietro ai bambini e al suo lavoro. A quel punto non ci aveva visto più.

Come osava incolparla per cercare di essere una buona madre?!

Inutile dire che lo cacciò fuori di casa e successivamente scoprì che aveva prosciugato gran parte del conto in banca e in vino veritas le rivelò che l'aveva sposata per i suoi soldi.

Non volendo deludere i genitori, cercò di tenere la cosa segreta riaccettandolo in casa per i suoi figli ogni volta che tornava. Fin quando non si presentò a casa dei suoceri ubriaco e chiedendo soldi, al decimo compleanno del figlio.

Walter e Nina capirono solo allora e il padre si sentì un verme pensando che questa volta era stato lui a spingere la figlia verso un uomo che non la meritava e la feriva.

Il treno dei pensieri cambiò binario, incentrandosi sul colloquio con Jesse.

E se il padre avesse ragione?

Come l'avrebbe presa Andy se lui provava a insultarla?

Fu interrotta da un bussare alla porta.

"Avanti"

"Capitano va tutto bene?"

"Tenente Provenza buongiorno. Si, ho mal di testa tutto qui"

"Solo?"

"Ha ragione. Mi ha chiesto se conoscevo un certo Jesse Jones ieri"

"E non mi ha risposto"

"Hmm..quello che sto per dirle deve rimanere tra noi, nessuno della della squadra dovrà saperlo tanto meno Taylor, per ora. Me lo promette?"

Il tenente annuì e si preoccupò quando gli occhi del capitano diventarono lucidi e cominciò a inspirare profondamente.

"Sharon che sta succedendo?"

Piano piano gli raccontò tutta la storia e alla fine anche Provenza aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

Avevano odiato quella donna per anni e questa aveva patito le pene dell'Inferno. Come avevano potuto chiamarla strega cattiva!?

"Credo non sia una buona idea incontrarlo.

Andy lo sa quello che ha deciso?"

"Si lo sa e verrà con me"

"Bene"

Finalmente, dopo aver chiesto all'agente all'ingresso, Nina e Walter salirono al 9 piano ed entrarono alla Crimini Maggiori.

"Salve signori come posso aiutarvi?" chiese Tao.

"Salve siamo i genitori del Capitano Raydor"

"Oh, adesso gliela chiamo subito"

"Mamma, papà eccovi finalmente" disse Sharon uscendo in sala operativa.

"Scusaci siamo stati trattenuti"

"Capitano non ci presenta?" chiese Provenza.

"Oh si certo scusatemi.

Mamma, papà vi presento il Tenente Provenza, il Tenente Mike Tao, il Detective Julio Sanchez, la Detective Amy Sikes e Buzz il nostro tecnico informatico.

Ragazzi vi presento i miei genitori"

"È un piacere conoscervi"

"Anche per noi è un piacere incontrare la più grande squadra della polizia di Los Angeles"

"Manca il Tenente Flynn ma sono sicuro che già lo conoscete"

"A proposito dov'è?" chiese Sharon.

"Arriverà dopo pranzo" rispose Louie.


	439. Capitolo 438

Dopo aver scelto il vestito e le scarpe, Andy salutò Gavin e andò in centrale in tempo per pranzare con Sharon e i suoceri. Poi li accompagnarono a casa e insieme si diressero nel carcere della contea per parlare con Jesse.

"Hey se non te la senti possiamo tornare indietro" le disse, notando che per tutto il tragitto era rimasta in silenzio.

"Ce la faccio. Ho te"

"Per sempre amore mio" disse accarezzandole il polso con il bracciale dell'infinito.

"Capitano, Tenente. Il Direttore vi sta aspettando con il detenuto" disse un agente in guardiola appena arrivarono al carcere.

"Grazie"

"Siamo ancora in tempo ad andarcene!" disse Andy prima che entrassero nella sala colloqui.

"No devo farlo, ne ho bisogno, credo"

"Ok. Sei pronta? Sto per aprire"

"Sono pronta"

Gli strinse forte la mano e lui le sussurrò un ti amo che la fece sorridere.

Quando Sharon vide Jesse alzarsi alla sua presenza, lo fissò e sbiancò pensando a quello che le aveva fatto.

"Hey stai bene?" chiese ancora Andy.

"Si. È che non è facile per me"

"Lo so e mi dispiace tesoro"

"Grazie per essere venuto con me"

Flynn le sorrise mentre il direttore si avvicinava.

"Buon pomeriggio Capitano, Tenente"

"Buon pomeriggio"

"Vi ho chiamato perché il detenuto Jesse Jones dice di conoscerla. È vero?"

"Si è vero purtroppo. Eravamo fidanzati al college"

"Oh.."

"Senta può lasciarci soli?" chiese Sharon.

"Certo sono fuori se avete bisogno"

"Ciao Sharon" disse l'uomo in arancione mentre Andy scostava la sedia per farla accomodare.

"Ciao"

"Quanto tempo è passato dall'ultima volta! Come sta mio figlio?"

"Non c'è nessuno figlio perché l'ho perso a causa tua.

Che cosa vuoi da me?"

L'espressione dell'uomo cambiò radicalmente.

"Voglio chiederti scusa per tutto quello che ti ho fatto"

Sharon scosse la testa incredula.

Sapeva che aveva sviluppato problemi mentali ma così era un po troppo.

"Perché adesso dopo tutti questi anni?"

"Ho un tumore al cervello e mi hanno dato poco da vivere"

"Quanto poco?"

"Abbastanza. Vorrei il tuo perdono"

"Mi hai massacrato di botte e hai ucciso mio figlio, come puoi chiedermi di perdonarti?"

I suoi occhi lampeggiarono ma non si capiva se fosse di lacrime per i ricordo o di odio.

Andy si ricordò di un'occasione in cui Sharon e Brenda avevano preso la deposizione di una collega che veniva costantemente picchiata dal marito. In quel'occasione Sharon aveva gli occhi lucidi e finiva le frasi della ragazza con un trasporto che solo chi aveva avuto lo stesso problema poteva fare.

La voce di Jesse lo riportò alla realtà.

"Lo so e mi dispiace ma per favore devi perdonarmi Shar"

"Devo?"

"Sei cattolica no?"

Sharon rimase sbigottita.

"Amico, non ti azzardare a usare la sua religione contro di lei.

Mi pare che tu l'abbia già fatta soffrire abbastanza.

Sono sicuro che Dio la accetterà in paradiso anche se non ti perdona mentre tu caro brucerai all'inferno per l'eternità. Magra consolazione ma è abbastanza soddisfacente" disse Andy.

Sharon lo guardò e sorrise perche l'aveva difesa senza dire parolacce o agitarsi.

"È il tuo fidanzato? Mi sembra che si prenda un po troppa libertà per un semplice collega"

"Come ti permetti! Sì lui è il mio fidanzato e mi rende felice.

Grazie a dio non è come te che quando non andava bene un esame mi massacravi di botte.

Sono grata di averlo nella mia vita. Addio e stammi bene"

Si alzarono e mentre si avvicinarono alla porta lui le chiese:

"Mi hai mai amato?"

"Non lo so, ma so per certo che dopo quello che mi hai fatto ti ho odiato. Andy! Lui si che posso dire senza mezzi termini che lo amo!"

"Te lo chiedo un ultima volta Sharon, per amore del nostro bambino, perdonami ti prego"

"Agente! Lo riporti nella sua cella. Abbiamo finito"


	440. Capitolo 439

Andy vide sulla sua faccia diverse emozioni tra cui rabbia, odio e paura. Erano arrivati alla macchina e stava per dire qualcosa quando Sharon lo prese per la giacca baciandolo appassionatamente facendolo sbattere contro l'auto.

Aveva bisogno di quel contatto e lui lo sapeva, in fondo si era apppena scontrata con un mostro del suo passato. Flynn era felice e scioccato del modo in cui lei aveva parlato di lui, e se ora lo baciava selvaggiamente per dimenticare tutto, chi diavolo era lui per fermarla?

"Scusa! Non volevo usarti come sfogo..." disse timidamente staccandosi da lui dopo avergli quasi asportato lingua e labbro inferiore.

"Ehi, non mi dispiace! Posso solo immaginare come puoi sentirti, sono qui per qualunque cosa lo sai"

"Se ti chiedessi di portarmi in centrale lo faresti?"

"Agli ordini capitano!"

"Flynn che diavolo succede?" chiese Provenza una volta che arrivarono in ufficio.

"Niente è solo un po' spaventata e arrabbiata" rispose quando lei si chiuse nell'ufficio chiudendo tutto.

"Quindi cosa pensi di fare?"

"Andrò da lei e cercherò di farla calmare"

"Mi ha raccontato tutto Andy, anche del bambino. Perché non è andata a casa?"

"Voleva tornare al lavoro e tenere la mente occupata. Adesso scusami vado da lei, ha bisogno di me"

Entrò e la vide che guardava fuori dalla finestra.

Le si avvicinò, le mise le mani sulle spalle e lei appoggiò la schiena sul suo petto.

"Che succede?"

"Grazie per prima! Ne avevo bisogno e sono grata che lo hai capito.

Dopo tanto tempo Jesse è rimasto la stessa persona fredda e egoista di un tempo.

Credi che che abbia davvero il cancro?"

"Alcuni cambiano dopo che si sono fatti un bel po' di anni in prigione, anche se lui non mi sembra.

Può darsi, inoltre era già malato da giovane stando a quanto mi avete detto.

Se può farti stare tranquilla posso parlare con il dottore del carcere e con il medico che lo ha in cura in ospedale"

"Si te ne sarei molto grata. Grazie per essere venuto con me oggi e grazie per aver risposto alla sua provocazione con grande classe senza arrabbiarti"

Alla fine della giornata lavorativa, la coppia tornò al condominio.

"Mamma papà sono a casa"

"Finalmente ragazzi. Come mai così tanto tempo ci avete messo?"

"Sono passata in centrale per una cosa"

"Allora che voleva il bastardo da te?" chiese Walter senza mezzi termini.

"Buzz mi ha mandato la copia del colloquio ora ve lo faccio vedere"

"Sono proprio curioso di ascoltare che ha da dire quel verme"

In silenzio guardarono il colloquio e poi il padre sbottò:

"Ti ha chiesto di perdonarlo perché ha un tumore al cervello?

Stiamo scherzando?!"

"Si e come vedi non l'ho fatto"

"E ha chiesto il suo bambino come stava e sottolineo il SUO.

Ha ucciso mio nipote e crede che sia vivo?"

"Walter lui sa di averlo ucciso ma la malattia gli fa dire altre cose.

Inoltre stava già male..." disse Andy ma venne interrotto dal suocero:

"Sharon lo amavi? Dimmi la verità"

"Non lo so papà, davvero non lo so. Ma l'ho odiato, Dio mi perdoni.

Per me Jesse è il passato ora voglio solo pensare al mio presente e al mio futuro con Andy l'uomo che so di amare" disse voltandosi verso Flynn stringendogli la mano e sorridendogli.

"Ok hai ragione.

Cambiando discorso, quando andrete a vivere insieme?"

Andy quasi si strozzò con l'acqua mentre Sharon lo prendeva a patte nella schiena, dicendo:

"Dobbiamo approfondire bene l'argomento"

"Capisco. Che ne dite di cenare ora? Tuo padre ed io abbiamo preparato e poi dopo andremo da Emily e Patrick, vogliono farci vedere la casa"

"Buona idea. Mi cambio e veniamo anche noi"

"No non verrete.

Da quando siamo qui non avete praticamente passato del tempo insieme quindi stasera mi raccomando dateci dentro. Vi bastano 3 ore per 'definire la cosa' qualunque sia?"

"Papà?!"

"Walter"

"Oh andiamo! Che c'è che ho detto?"


	441. Capitolo 440

"Buongiorno Walter, Nina" salutò Flynn.

"Buongiorno. Dormito bene stanotte?"

"Meravigliosamente"

"Abbiamo pensato di portare la colazione a letto a Sharon" disse Nina.

"Oh..Anche io volevo farlo" disse un po deluso.

"Allora lo faremo tutti e tre"

"Facciamo cosi, dato che è già pronta andiamo di là.

Entro prima io, la sveglio e poi vi faccio entrare con il vassoio"

"Ok va bene" Quando Andy entrò, chiuse la porta, si avvicinò al letto e si sdraiò accanto a lei.

Le accarezzò il viso e la baciò sul naso, sussurrando:

"Buon compleanno piccola"

Sharon aprì gli occhi e un po' assonnata rispose:

"Grazie amore mio" e lo baciò.

Andy voleva staccarsi ma Sharon approfondì il bacio e lo spinse sulla schiena mettendosi su di lui.

"Tesoro fermati..."

"Cosa? Ti senti male?" chiese spaventata, scioccata dal fatto che l'aveva fermata per la prima volta.

"No sto benissimo mai stato meglio solo c'è una sorpresa di la e dovresti vestirti"

Sharon si sedette sul letto tirando su il lenzuolo e facendo il broncio.

"È la prima volta che mi chiedi di vestirmi!

Sapevo che c'era un buon motivo per odiare il mio compleanno e non dirti..."

Lui silenzioso si alzò dal letto e si fermò alla finestra.

"Andy?!"

"Dannazione non lo capisci che mi sento un verme!

So che non vuoi che io abbia certi pensieri e avrai avuto i tuoi buoni motivi per non dirmi che sei nata il 14 febbraio, ma diavolo che razza di uomo è uno che non si pone il problema di quando sia il compleanno della donna che dice di amare?!

Inoltre né i ragazzi né Gavin o Andrea hanno avuto la felice idea di dirmelo, quasi come se non pensassero che io..."

"Andy non volevo farti star male, per me è un giorno come un altro. Mi dispiace" disse mettendosi la vestaglia e raggiungendolo.

"Ti dispiace? Ma ti senti! Io sbaglio e tu chiedi scusa.

Gli altri fanno errori e cretinate enormi e quella che chiede perdono sei tu! Sharon sei una persona fantastica e ti amo ogni secondo di più.

Se vorrai oggi sarà una domenica come le altre ma ti prego, permettimi di amarti e trattati come meriti!"

"Oh Andy, lo fai già tutti i giorni! Per questo non sentivo il bisogno di dirtelo" disse con gli occhi lucidi. Si diedero il bacio degli eschimesi e poi lui le disse:

"Resta a letto c'è una sorpresa per te"

"Davvero mi hai preparato una sorpresa?"

"Be in realtà avevo un idea ma i tuoi genitori mi hanno battuto sul tempo"

"Oh.."

"Potete entrare ragazzi"

"Cosa? No Andy no sono nuda" disse a bassa voce.

"Aspettate ad entrare è nuda"

"Andy ma che.."

Walter e Nina sorrisero e dissero:

"Non è niente che non abbiamo già visto"

"È vero, di che ti preoccupi" sorrise Andy.

"Oh mio dio" arrossì mettendo la biancheria.

"E poi è la più bella versione di te!

Non fraintendermi, amo vederti in gonne, pantaloni, vestiti, ma nuda...

Si assolutamente è la versione di te che preferisco.

Ricordami di congratularmi con i tuoi più tardi"

"Sei terribile" disse mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo.

"Lo so ma mi ami"

"Si con tutto il cuore"

"Ragazzi vi prego questo vassoio pesa" disse Nina mentre si baciavano.

Si staccarono e Sharon tornò a letto.

"Potete entrare"

"Perché è una brava ragazza, perché è una brava ragazza, perché è una brava ragazzaaaa, nessuno lo può negar…Sorpresa"

"Mamma, Papà, Andy grazie ... ma non dovevate davvero, per me non è importante"

"Tesoro so che per te non è stato facile e so che lo odi ma noi siamo i tuoi genitori e come quando eri piccola vogliamo festeggiare" disse Nina tristemente.

"Che hai?" chiese Walter mentre Sharon si copriva con il lenzuolo e cominciava a piangere.

"Mi dispiace! Ero così presa dal mio dolore che non ho pensato al male che facevo a voi rifiutandomi di festeggiare.

Voi che avete passato le pene dell'Inferno per mettermi al mondo.

E le tue Andy che ti sentivi in colpa ed escluso...Dio mi dispiace!"

Prese a calci la coperta e si alzò dal letto correndo verso il corridoio.

"Basta, ci vogliono le maniere forti! Perdonatemi" disse Andy.

Dosando la forza, la prese per il polso prima che potesse scappare, e la tirò verso di sé facendola girare.

I genitori erano sconcertati e non sapevano se essere grati a quell'uomo o temerlo.

Tenendole il polso con la sinistra, mise la destra sul collo e la baciò rabbiosamente incurante dei suoceri presenti.

Continuò ad approfondire il bacio finché non sentì lei calmarsi contro le sue labbra.

In altre occasioni quel bacio li avrebbe portati a una lunga sessione di coccole aggrovigliate ma non in questo caso.

Una parte del cervello di Andy era concentrata sui 10.001 modi per non eccitarsi mentre risucchiava l'anima della fidanzata, nella speranza che quel bacio le facesse capire quanto l'amava e quanto significasse per lui.

Sharon capì perfettamente le intenzioni di Flynn, dopo tutto lei il giorno prima gli si era fiomdata addosso con la stessa foga che lui dimostrava ora.

Quando si staccarono, Andy prese fiato e guardandola negli occhi disse :

"Quello che sto per dirti ti sembrerà un disco rotto. Così rotto che le parti sono invertite.

Smetti di colpevolizzarti per cose del passato che non dipendono da te.

Ti amiamo e se vuoi che questo sia semplicemente un 14 febbraio e niente di più possiamo farlo, ma ti prego smetti di chiedere scusa."

"Ha ragione" dissero Nina e Walter in coro.

"Dai mangiamo prima che si freddi"

"Va bene dato che è il mio compleanno e lo sto passando con l'uomo che amo e con la mia famiglia che ne dite se poi vi porto fuori a pranzo? Pago io"

"No non se ne parla proprio va bene per il pranzo ma pago io piccola" disse Walter

"Tuo padre ha ragione tesoro.

È il minimo che possiamo fare l'anno scorso non ci siamo stati e vogliamo rimediare" disse Nina.

Sharon sorrise;

"Credo di avere due compleanni!

Il 14 febbraio e il 10 luglio"

"Il 10 luglio?" chiese Walter.

"Il nostro primo appuntamento? Perché?"

"Sì. Perché mi hai fatto rinascere, e poi in Francia compleanno si dice anniversaire..." disse Sharon. timidamente.

"Mmm... Tissie adoro quando parli francese!" disse Flynn, tirandola per la vita iniziando a baciarle il collo.

"Andy!!"

"OK faccio il bravo! Però posso baciare la festeggiata?!"

"Un bacio di compleanno? Perché no"

Si baciarono davanti a Walter e Nina che sorridevano allo scena.

"Penso che Rusty mi ucciderà" disse Sharon riprendendo il vassoio sulle ginocchia.

"Perché?!" chiese Nina.

"Non vuole che si mangi nella sua camera"

"Ah ecco ma oggi è il tuo compleanno, quindi farà un eccezione" disse Walter.

"Tesoro ti sbagli! Non è nostro figlio, sei tu" disse Andy tirando fuori da sotto il letto un pacchetto di patatine.

Si misero tutti a ridere ma vennero interrotti dal suono del cellulare di Andy.

"Scusatemi" disse uscendo dalla stanza.


	442. Capitolo 441

"Dimmi Provenza"

"Morales ha ricevuto un corpo dal carcere della contea e…"

"Fammi indovinare è Jesse"

"Si. L'hanno trovato impiccato con un lenzuolo nella sua cella"

"Brutto pezzo di..." disse Andy toccandosi l'orecchio cercando di calmarsi.

"Chiede se Sharon può identificare il corpo"

"Stai scherzando?!

Oggi è il suo compleanno e non lascerò che identifichi il corpo di quel bastardo. Già odia questo giorno! No è fuori discussione!"

Nel frattempo Walter era andato in cucina.

"Andy deve farlo" disse Provenza.

"Deve e da quando? No, non lo identificherà"

"Ha lasciato un biglietto a nome suo.

Senti, già stiamo facendo tutto all'insaputa di Taylor... lo deve identificare"

"Facciamo un accordo: lei identificherà il corpo SE lo vorrà!

Non voglio che si colpevolizzi della sua morte.

Il passato è passato e lei ha chiuso con il suo!"

"Va bene, fammi sapere"

"Ok ciao"

Chiuse la chiamata e quando si girò si trovò Walter davanti e si spaventò.

"È morto vero?"

"Si"

"Bene"

"No, non bene. Sharon dovrà identificarlo ..."

"Perché?"

"Perché è l'unica qui a Los Angeles che può farlo.

Ma ho chiarito che lo farà solo se vorrà!"

"Glielo dirai quindi?!"

"Devo. Inoltre...Ha lasciato un biglietto per lei"

"Ah si? E che dice?!"

"Non lo so, adesso c'è l'ha Tao per vedere se lo ha scritto effettivamente lui"

"Chi era al telefono?" chiese Sharon quando tornarono nella stanza.

"Provenza"

"Non dirmi che abbiamo un caso"

"No, non è un caso. Tesoro non so come la prenderai ma.."

"Ma?"

"Jesse è morto, si è suicidato poche ore fa. I ragazzi chiedono se puoi identificarlo, inoltre ha lasciato un biglietto per te"

Sharon andò verso la finestra della camera e guardo fuori.

"Non sei costretta se non vuoi"

"Lo so. Ha ucciso il mio bambino: ha fatto bene ad ammazzarsi.

Sono felice perché ora il passato è davvero passato.

Voglio solo pensare al presente e al futuro che avrò con te, i ragazzi e i nostri nipoti" disse asciugandosi gli occhi.

I genitori li lasciarono soli e andarono a parlare in cucina.

"Non capisco Walter. Jesse aveva poco da vivere perché lo ha fatto?

Perché proprio oggi?

Perché non prima?"

Il marito non rispose.

"Mi nascondi qualcosa?! Che ti ha detto Andy?"

L'uomo restò in silenzio senza guardarla.

"Guardami" chiese avvicinandosi.

"Non ti nascondo nulla. Può essere perché Sharon non lo ha perdonato o perché era un pezzo di ... Comunque sarei molto curioso di leggere il biglietto.

Ogni tanto penso a come sarebbe stato il piccolino.

Bellissimo, con gli occhi verdi e molto intelligente. Come te insomma!

E tutti noi saremmo stati così fieri di lui/lei. È colpa mia"

"Non è vero. So che è difficile da credere ma la colpa non è di nessuno. Lui era malato già all'epoca e Sharon si è trovata nel posto sbagliato, al momento sbagliato con la persona sbagliata. Capita a volte, purtroppo. L'importante è che almeno lei ce l'abbia fatta"

Nell'altra stanza intanto:

"Sai pensavo una cosa!" disse Sharon quando furono di nuovo soli.

"Cosa?"

"Sono la festeggiata oggi, quindi si deve fare quello che dico io!"

"Che novità! Mi pare che lo facciamo sempre, sei il capo"

"Già ma da quando ho spento quella candelina non posso fare a meno di pensare a un certo candelotto di dinamite di nome Junior..

Pensi che voglia unirsi ai festeggiamenti e fare il botto?" chiese con voce sensuale baciandogli il mento.

"Tu ordini noi eseguiamo!"


	443. Capitolo 442

"Bello"

"Che cosa?" chiese Sharon finendo di truccarsi.

"Questo!" disse Andy porgendole la gruccia con un abito grigio fattole su misura da un'amica sarta.

Lei rise.

"Lo trovi divertente?!"

"Si perché è l'unico vestito che ho che odi!"

"Io?! Ma se non te l'ho mai visto indosso"

"Oh hai ragione"

"Ti andrebbe di spiegare?"

"Ti ricordi il tuo compleanno qualche anno fa?"

"Quando mi hai portato Patrick?"

"Esatto"

"Come dimenticare. È stato il più bel compleanno della mia vita. Ma non indossavi quest'abito. Ne portavi uno con i fiori rossi quando siamo usciti noi e la sera a casa ne avevi uno viola"

Sharon sorrise e si morse il labbro, strabiliante dal fatto che quell'uomo si ricordasse come fosse vestita in quel particolare giorno a distanza di anni.

"Ricordi che la notte feci un sogno strano?"

"Oh si, IL SOGNO. Eri andata avanti di qualche mese nella nostra relazione. Avevi persino sognato il braccialetto con l'infinito"

"Si, ecco in quell'occasione ho sognato di indossare questo vestito"

"Oh"

"E tu non ne eri felice. Era troppo accollato per i tuoi gusti"

"Capisco. E lo hai fatto fare per sentirmi imprecare sul serio?"

"Non lo so. Forse era un capriccio"

"Vuoi raccontarmi la parte si sogno che lo interessa?"

Il capitano iniziò ad arrossire e annuì, sedendosi sul letto.

"Te ne racconterò solo una parte..."

[INIZIO SOGNO]

Sharon non ne poteva più.

La pelle le prudeva e le labbra bruciavano.

Continuava a pensare a quando poche ore prima aveva praticamente aggredito Andy in casa sua e lo avevano fatto nel divano.

Ora erano seduti distanti, per non destare sospetti, uno di fronte all'altra ma alle due estremità del tavolo, nella sala operativa come ai tempi di Brenda Lee.

Spesso lei flirtava nel portarsi la forchetta alla bocca e lui mordicchiava lo stuzzicadenti e le faceva l'occhiolino. Quella era una cosa che la faceva impazzire!

Dopo il dolce, con la scusa di portare un plico in archivio, Sharon andò al piano degli archivi.

Sperava che lui la seguisse ma se non l'avesse fatto poteva comunque approfittare della calma per riprendersi.

"Ehila ti sei persa bellezza?!" disse la voce familiare facendola sussultare. Stava rosicchiando uno stuzzicadenti e sorrideva malizioso.

"Mi hai spaventata!"

"Scusa, a cosa pensavi?"

"Che odio questo" disse togliendogli il legno di bocca.

Andy le prese il polso, le tolse l'oggetto e lo lanciò nella spazzatura facendo canestro. "Come mai odi un innocente pezzetto di legno?" chiese tenendole la mano e cominciando a baciarle le dita.

Lei non riusciva a rispondere perché la sensazione della labbra sui suoi polpastrelli le mandava il cervello in tilt.

Flynn nel frattempo sorrideva e la fissava negli occhi continuando tranquillamente a fare ciò che stava facendo.

"Io.. Ah...io..." balbettava non riuscendo a concentrarsi.

Mugugnò delusa quando lui smise quello che stava facendo.

"Sai, vorrei tanto baciarti, ma ..." le sussurrò.

"Ma...?!" chiese sull'orlo della disperazione.

Lui si chinò leggermente sul suo viso, i nasi si toccavano.

"Hai il rossetto!

Hai un gusto così buono, e quando ti bacio voglio sentire il tuo gusto, non quello del rossetto!"

Sharon aveva chiuso gli occhi mentre lui le passava dolcemente il pollice sulle labbra.

Quando stava per togliere la mano, fu lei a prendergli il polso rendendogli il trattamento di baciargli le dita.

Lo fissò e vide il desiderio nei suoi occhi.

"Non mi hai detto perché odi il mio amico?" chiese cercando di distrarre la propria eccitazione, pensando allo stuzzicadenti.

"Perché voglio sostituirlo..."

"Con che cosa?"

Gli sfilò il fazzoletto dal taschino, tolse rapidamente il trucco dalla bocca e lo baciò selvaggiamente.

Si staccarono solo perché lui potesse voltarla e aprirle la zip del vestito, dopodiché tornarono ad avvinghiarsi.

Andy era felice quando aveva scoperto che il reggiseno aveva l'apertura anteriore. La prese e la sollevò, sedendola su un ripiano di uno scaffale.

Le corsie erano strette e lei puntò saldamente i piedi nella libreria di fronte.

Era difficile rimanere in equilibrio ma ci diedero dentro lo stesso.

Quando lei si legò a lui, pensando di aver finito, lui la sistemò sopra una scrivania per il secondo round. Alla fine, Andy si sdraiò su di lei baciandole il naso e le disse:

"Riprenditi! Io vado prima che vengano a cercarci"

Fortunatamente le telecamere di quella stanza erano state scollegate causa manutenzione. Sharon era piacevolmente devastata, le braccia che pendevano dai lati del tavolo e le gambe larghe.

Era con gli occhi chiusi e ansimava ma sorrise quando capì che Andy la stava piano piano rivestendo, rimettendole a posto la biancheria.

A questo punto lei avrebbe sdovuto semplicemente tirare di nuovo su la cerniera.

Flynn uscì dalla stanza e si diresse agli ascensori, chiamandone due, aspettando che lei tornasse.

Quella era l'unica via di accesso agli archivi e non voleva andarsene, altrimenti se fosse sceso qualcuno l'avrebbe trovata in quello stato.

Dopo circa 10 minuti sentì i tacchi nel corridoio.

Quando lei lo vide si fermò di colpo. Non sapeva se fosse il caso tornare in ascensore con lui.

Andy l'aveva capita. Si girò per guardarla, le sorrise e entrò in retromarcia in uno degli elevatori mentre l'altro si apriva.

Sharon sorrise ma poi sgranò gli occhi: quando le porte stavano per chiudersi Andy le aveva fatto l'occhiolino e si era messo in bocca un altro stuzzicadenti, facendolo muovere con la lingua mentre sogghignava.

[FINE SOGNO]


	444. Capitolo 443

Mentre si dirigevano nel parcheggio, Andy le mandò un messaggio:

-Mi piace molto il tuo vestito... mmm... È sexy!-

Sharon arrossì leggermente, e si voltò verso di lui.

Scosse indietro la testa smuovendo i capelli, che aveva lasciato mossi sulle spalle, e si passò le mani sull'abito fingendo di sistemarlo.

Dopo che lo aveva trovato sul terrazzo con una lattina di sprite indossando una camicia rosa sbottonata e i pantaloni neri che tanto le piacevano, aveva scelto un abito rosa a fiori fucsia, corto fin sopra le ginocchia e scollato fino a metà petto. Per evitare di sentir freddo dato che era febbraio, aveva messo un cardigan bianco, e indossava delle decoltèe beige a punta, comode e non eccessivamente alte.

-Ti prego smettila!- le scrisse ancora.

Lei rise rumorosamente.

"Bambina che succede?" chiese Nina, mentre Flynn le apriva la portiera.

"Niente! Pensavo"

Andy aprì anche la portiera a Sharon e lei prima di entrare lo prese per la cintura e lo tirò a sé, lo baciò velocemente e poi, strusciandosi un po su di lui, entrò in macchina.

Mentre lei si sedette nel sedile posteriore con il padre, Andy era al posto di guida con la suocera accanto.

Aveva in mente 2.000 modi per non eccitarsi dopo il contatto appena avvenuto.

La fissò un secondo dallo specchietto e quando lei gli fece uno sguardo sensuale sporgendosi in avanti, lui si leccò le labbra guardandole la scollatura e i modi divennero 3.000, perché non era il caso di eccitarsi con la madre della fidanzata vicino!

Sharon rise di nuovo e tirò la giacca per coprirsi mandandogli un bacio volante.

Durante il viaggio, nonostante scherzasse e ridesse, Sharon iniziò a pensare a Jesse e al gesto che aveva fatto.

Era talmente sovrappensiero che non sentì quando la madre le chiese:

"Allora tesoro che vuoi fare stamattina?"

Quando non rispose i tre si guardarono preoccupati e Walter la toccò dolcemente sulla spalla:

"Tesoro?! Sharon?"

"Oh scusa, che cosa mi hai chiesto?"

"Io niente è stata tua madre"

"Scusami mamma dimmi"

"Ho detto che cosa vuoi fare stamattina?"

Lei si strinse nelle spalle.

"Non lo so qualsiasi cosa decidete per me va bene"

"Tesoro, so che non ti interessava fino a poche ore fa ma devi decidere tu, non noi"

"Va bene allora andiamo a mangiare da Jean?!"

"Non possiamo, è chiuso"

"Ma oggi è San Valentino! Le coppie vorranno un ristorante romantico e niente è meglio da loro sulla spiaggia" disse Sharon.

"Tuo fratello mi ha chiamato qualche giorno fa dicendomi che andavano via un paio di settimane a trovare Tom e Joyce" disse Nina.

"Oh...Allora andiamo a mangiare a quel ristorante italiano dove abbiamo festeggiato il tuo di compleanno?"

"Per noi va benissimo, vero Andy?" dissero i genitori.

"Tutto quello che dice Sharon per me è legge"

Arrivati, dato che erano solo le 11, decisero di andare alla ruota panoramica.

Salirono su una cabina da 4 e fecero parecchi giri.

All'inizio chiacchieravano amabilmente tutti insieme, poi tra coppie e alla fine la passione li colse e al terzo giro il ragazzo al motore sorrise vedendo che le donne erano stese tra le braccia dei loro uomini godendosi i trattamenti odontoiatrici dei partner.

Una volta scesi, si diressero al ristorante.

Prima di entrare, Sharon chiese:

"Andy secondo te perché Jesse ha deciso di suicidarsi oggi?"

"Non lo so amore. Non pensarci"

"Hai ragione. Puoi mandare un messaggio a Provenza è dirgli che non lo riconoscerò? Non me la sento"

"Certo. Posso farlo io, in fondo ero con te, chiederò a Fer la foto per il riconoscimento. Dai, raggiungi i tuoi su quella panchina mentre io chiamo Provenza" disse tirando fuori il telefono.

"Che vuoi Flynn?!" sbuffò Louie rispondendo.

"Buongiorno e scusami per prima se ho reagito così ma sai quanto Sharon sia importante per me"

"Lo so. Allora, cosa ha deciso?"

"Non se la sente, le ha fatto troppo male.

Chiedi a Fer di mandarmi la foto, lo farò io"

"Va bene"

Chiuse la chiamata, raggiungendo Sharon e i suoceri, si avvicinò piano dietro di lei e la baciò sul collo e le sussurrò un ti amo.

I genitori sorrisero e Walter strinse la moglie in un abbraccio.

"Chi ha fame?" chiese Andy prendendo Sharon per mano facendola alzare e porgendo il braccio alla suocera.


	445. Capitolo 444

"Salve! So che è San Valentino ma oggi è il compleanno della mia signora e mi chiedevo se puoi darci un tavolo"

"Vi va bene sulla terrazza?"

"Si certo"

Al tavolo, Walter e Andy fecero sedere le loro donne.

Il cameriere portò il menù e dopo 5 minuti tornò per l'ordinazione.

"Per me una grigliata di carne"

"Grigliata di verdure"

"Anche io grigliata di verdure"

"Fritto misto grazie"

"Grazie a voi" disse il cameriere allontanandosi.

"Scusatemi ma devo andare in bagno" disse Andy scostando la sedia.

"Anche io "

"Avete qualcosa in comune" disse Sharon prendendoli in giro.

"Vuoi dire qualcosa che non sia tu?" chiese il padre alzandosi.

"Ah ah ah sei molto simpatica lo sai?!" disse Andy.

"Lo so grazie è anche per questo che mi ami"

"Si hai ragione. Moltissimo!

Buon compleanno piccola" disse baciandola sul naso.

"E tu signora O'Dwyer mi ami?" chiese Walter sporgendosi sulla moglie.

"Devi chiedere? Tanto, sei la mia vita"

Si baciarono dolcemente e Sharon e Andy sorrisero.

"Buon compleanno bambina mia" disse l'uomo anziano avvicinandosi alla figlia e baciandola sulla guancia.

"Grazie papà"

"Buon compleanno tesoro" disse Nina imitando il marito.

"Grazie mamma"

"Noi andiamo"

"Torneremo tra poco"

Andarono in bagno e le donne si misero a parlare tra loro.

"Allora tesoro so che Jesse è il passato ma non vuoi leggere il biglietto che ti ha scritto prima di morire?"

"Non lo so mamma. Una parte di me lo vorrebbe perché sono un poliziotto ma l'altra parte, quella sentimentale, non vuole sentire le accuse o le scuse che potrebbero esserci. Sbaglio?"

"No tesoro, affatto! Sharon qualunque cosa decidi io ti appoggio e anche tuo padre, per non parlare di Andy. L'altro giorno abbiamo chiacchierato e quando parla di te o dice il tuo nome gli si illuminano gli occhi!

Vedo tutto l'amore che prova per te.

Vedere come ti rende felice ci riempie il cuore"

"Lo so anche io lo amo tanto.

Mi ha sempre difeso!

Mi ha protetta con Jack, con Randolph, quando Sandra la sua ex mi ha aggredito fisicamente e verbalmente, adesso con Jesse.

È un ottimo fidanzato e poliziotto ma lui dice di no.

In questi anni che siamo stati insieme l'ho quasi perso per via di un maledetto coagulo.

Io lo amo e sono contenta che sia nella mia vita è in quella dei ragazzi"

"Aspetta. Cosa hanno fatto Jack e questa Sandra?

Com'è la storia del coagulo?"

"È una storia lunga, quanto tempo hai?" chiese sarcasticamente Sharon.

Iniziò a raccontarle gli episodi con la prima moglie ma Nina non si sorprese quando la figlia disse di essersi fatta passare per la madre di Nicole, aveva sempre avuto l'istinto materno, si era visto con Rusty.

"Va bene. Comunque lasciatelo dire bambina mia, quando siete insieme sprizzate sesso da tutti i pori" disse alla fine Nina ridendo.

"Mamma ma che dici?!" disse Sharon arrossendo scandalizzata.

"Oh andiamo! È un gran pezzo d'uomo!

E poi non è niente che io e tuo padre non facciamo" La donna sorrise alla madre e aggiunse, mettendo una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio:

"Comunque è vero hai ragione!

Oh mio dio aspetta... Hai detto fate? Non facevate?"

"Assolutamente! Non so come sia Andy ma tuo padre...Oh dio! Mi eccita solo pensarci"

Sharon rise sonoramente mentre la madre arrossiva e beveva cercando di calmarsi.

"Lo so! Mi succede con lo stesso con Andy.. Comunque ...

So bene che lo fate ancora, vi abbiamo scoperto l'altro giorno. Era comodo il mio letto?" chiese cercando di imbarazzarla.

Nina la guardò, alzò le spalle e, per niente toccata, rispose:

"Abbastanza! Meglio della limousine che ha affittato l'anno scorso per capodanno ma meno comodo del materasso ad acqua in Brasile due mesi fa"

Andy e Walter raggiunsero le loro donne.

"Di che parlate? Potete condividere?" chiese Walter.

"Oh niente papà mi dispiace ma hai appena perso un orgasmo di tua moglie"

"Cosa?!" chiese impietrito mentre Andy quasi soffocò col pane al sentirla parlare così liberamente.

"Nina è .. È vero?" chiese tristemente il marito.

"Non del tutto caro, parlavo di te e mi sono emozionata" disse sporgendosi a baciarlo mettendo la mano sulla sua coscia.

"Meno male sarebbe la prima volta" disse lui passandole la mano nella schiena fino al di dietro accarezzandola.

Arrivarono i piatti con le ordinazioni.

"Andy, parlando di cose serie, Sharon stava per raccontarmi della tua operazione.." disse Nina.

"Sei stato operato? Quando? Perché?" chiese Walter.

"Coagulo nell'arteria carotidea" rispose Andy mostrando la cicatrice.

"Lo hanno operato il giorno del ringraziamento!"

"La parte peggiore è che data l'operazione... E il fatto che sono andato in arresto cardiaco... Ho avuto l'amnesia per tre dannati giorni e..."

"E?"

"... E non si ricordava di me, di noi! I tre giorni peggiori della nostra vita!" disse Sharon sporgendosi a baciarlo sulla cicatrice.

"Si per non parlare di quando mi hai lasciato ammanettandomi al letto!"

"Cosa?!" chiesero i genitori allibiti.

"Il più grande errore della mia vita! È successo dopo l'episodio in ospedale con Sandra.. "

"Aspetta io non lo so" disse Walter.

Andy gli raccontò velocemente il fatto così Sharon poté raccontare il resto.

Chiacchierando, il tempo passò e finirono di mangiare.

Walter pagò il pranzo e poi uscirono dal ristorante.

Andy stava per entrare in macchina con Sharon e Nina quando il suocero lo chiamò:

"Andy posso parlarti un attimo?" chiese Walter.


	446. Capitolo 445

"Jesse! Credi che l'abbia fatto perché Sharon non l'ha perdonato?"

Andy sospirò allontanandosi dalla macchina.

"Mike mi ha mandato un fax del biglietto.

Non l'ho detto a Sharon, ma lui la ritiene responsabile del suo gesto.

Era malato di mente già da prima e quando ha scoperto che aveva il cancro, ha voluto incontrarla, lei non lo ha perdonato e questa è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso"

"Mi faresti vedere il biglietto?"

"Non ce n'è bisogno. Non voglio farti star male"

"Andy..."

"Walter non ci conosciamo da molto ma sei un uomo fantastico.

Avete generato la donna dei miei sogni e vi sono estremamente grato per questo, non ho parole per dirvi quanto!

Dio solo sa quanto avrei voluto incontrarla prima e evitarle tutto questo, avendo la possibilità di amarla più a lungo!

Purtroppo non avrei potuto darvi nipoti e lei è così materna!

Mi fa pensare che in un certo senso avrebbe sofferto comunque.

Non voglio che tu, lei o Nina stiate male per colpa di quell'infame.

Se posso evitarvelo io..."

Walter lo abbracciò con gli occhi lucidi e stringendolo disse:

"Andy, figliolo grazie! Però non è giusto che tieni questo peso solo per te"

Il tenente sbuffò e tirò fuori un foglio.

'Ciao Sharon, se ho fatto questo è solo colpa tua, sei tu la responsabile!

Adesso e per tutta la vita avrai due morti sulla coscienza: me e mio figlio.

Ci vediamo all'inferno, buon compleanno'

"Figlio di buona donna" urlò Walter.

"Te l'avevo detto! Ora calmati"

"Senti oggi è il compleanno della mia bambina e tutto quello che voglio è che lei sia felice, se lei è felice lo sono anch'io e come ha detto lei il passato è passato e ora che è morto staremo molto meglio.

Uno stronzo in meno sulla faccia della terra"

"Sono d'accordo con te.

Ora portiamola alla festa"

Entrarono in macchina, sorrisero alle donne e partirono per andare al ristorante di Jean.

"Tesoro ti dispiace mettere questa?"

"Perché?"

"Ci sono delle sorprese per te?"

"Altre sorprese? Oh mio Dio mamma, papà davvero?"

"Ehi, al mio compleanno non ho fatto tutte queste storie! Avanti bendati"

"E va bene" disse lei sorridendo.

Alla messa in moto, Walter mandò un messaggio a Emily dicendo che stavano partendo.

Finalmente arrivarono al ristorante del figlio e, come da copione, le luci erano spente.

La porta era aperta così la guidarono dentro, le levarono la benda, si accesero tutte le luci e...

"Perché è una brava ragazza, perché è una brava ragazza, perché è una brava ragazzaaaa, nessuno lo può negar…"

"Auguri nonna" dissero i piccoli correndo da lei che li baciò entrambi su tutto il viso.

Sharon rimase senza parole e aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Nicole si avvicinò e le diede in braccio la piccola Evangeline.

"Auguri" e le diede un forte abbraccio e un bacio.

"Grazie tesoro! Ciao amore della nonna, sai che mi sei mancata?!"

"Vince, Angela, come siete eleganti"

"Dobbiamo andare a un matrimonio nel pomeriggio ma non volevamo mancare"

"Grazie per essere qui"

"Scuasate vorrei dire qualcosa alla donna che amo" disse Andy prendendo un microfono, guardando Sharon e sorridendole.

Grace e Andrea sedettero al tavolo con Vince e Lee, sorridendo.

Angela si avvicinò al marito da dietro mettendogli le mani sulle spalle e Peter arrivò in tempo dal lavoro per la festa.

"Oh mio Dio Flynn davvero?

Ti prego non rovinare questa giornata" disse Louie.

"Molto divertente vecchio. Sharon sai benissimo che non sono bravo con le parole, quindi vorrei dirti questo e chiedo gentilmente agli altri di non interrompermi grazie.

Per me sei molto importante, il mio tutto!

Sei la mia miglior amica, la mia confidente, sei la donna che amo!

Da quando sei nella mia vita sono rinato e di questo devo ringraziarti.

Hai accettato Patrick e Nicole nella tua vita e mi aiutato ad avere un rapporto con loro!

E mi hai fatto entrare nel cuore dei tuoi figli e ora siamo davvero una famiglia!

Sharon sei una donna incredibile, una nonna fantastica e il miglior capo della Crimini Maggiori, senza offesa Brenda Lee!"

"Tranquillo non sono armata oggi" disse ridendo la Johnson.

Andy tornò a fissare Sharon mentre la canzone WOULDN'T IT BE NICE suonava in sottofondo:

"Ti proteggerò fino alla fine dei miei giorni.

Ti amo Sharon e ti amerò per sempre"

Sharon aveva le lacrime agli occhi, lasciò la piccola a Nicole e corse da Andy e lo baciò forte.

Tutti si misero a gridare ed ad applaudire.

Quando si staccò dal bacio, le disse:

"Direi che le mie parole ti sono piaciute!"

"Se mi sono piaciute?!

Meno male che non eri bravo con le parole Tenente Flynn!

È la miglior dichiarazione d'amore che potessi mai farmi.

Ti amo anch'io, Andy con tutta me stessa"

"Se questo è l'effetto quando parlo farò più discorsi!"

"In questo momento preferirei che stessi zitto e mi baciassi"

"Mamma, con papà abbiamo scritto una canzone.

Perciò accomodati e ascoltaci"

Lee, Vince e Andy agli strumenti mentre i ragazzi e lui stesso cantavano.

Sharon si commosse e abbracciò i ragazzi ringraziandoli e dicendogli quanto li amasse.

Stava per andare da Andy quando lui disse:

"Baby, questa è per te!"

Vince diede il via con la batteria e Regina e Rebecca (che erano riuscite a essere presenti) fecero il coro mentre Flynn cominciava a cantare.


	447. Capitolo 446

Walter andò sulla terrazza e guardò l'oceano ma i suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da Andy.

"Ehi! Tutto OK?" "Possiamo fare due passi, devo dirti una cosa?!"

"Certo"

I due uomini scesero le scale e passeggiarono sulla spiaggia.

Arrivati al bagnasciuga, Walter disse:

"Il mese scorso ho avuto un problema e ho fatto una visita di controllo.

Ho un cancro al colon inoperabile! Mi restano solo pochi mesi di vita!

Il mio dottore è sbalordito che non abbia mostrato segni di alcun genere"

Flynn era a dir poco sconvolto da quella rivelazione.

Walter proseguì:

"Non voglio che i ragazzi e l'amore della mia vita mi vedano soffrire.

Non voglio si ricordino di me sofferente!

Ho deciso di andare in Svizzera, c'è una clinica che pratica l'eutanasia.

Dirò a Nina che ho un convegno e devo andare solo.

Poi farò in modo che le pervenga la notizia di un incidente!

Ti prego Andy, figlio mio, ti occuperesti delle mie ragazze! Puoi farlo?!"

"Io ..."

"So che ti chiedo molto e capirei se..."

"Lo farò!"

Walter abbracciò forte il genero ringraziandolo.

Andy sapeva che nascondere qualcosa a Sharon era impossibile e quella era una delle cose che lei aveva il diritto di sapere ma non voleva rovinarle quel giorno e desiderava aiutare il suocero.

"Ecco i miei uomini! Ma, che succede?!" chiese Sharon scendendo in spiaggia.

"Niente tranquilla, vado dai ragazzi" disse Andy baciandola sulla fronte.

"Papà?"

"Hey tesoro! Tutto bene?"

"Mi chiedi a me se è tutto apposto? Papà te lo devo chiedere io.

Che succede? Da quando abbiamo cominciato la festa sei lontano e assorto nei tuoi pensieri"

"Scusa stavo pensando ad una cosa"

"Cosa?!"

"Andy mi ha detto cosa c'era scritto sul biglietto che ti ha lasciato quello stronzo"

"Andy ti ha detto..."

"Si e.."

Vennero interrotti da Brenda.

"Scusi posso rubargliela un secondo?"

"Certo io torno dentro, parliamo poi"

"Auguri Sharon"

La donna sorrise ma l'amica vide che di testa non era lì.

"Sharon ma che succede?"

"Andy ha letto il biglietto che Jesse mi ha lasciato e lo ha detto a mio padre.

Perché non mi hanno detto quello che c'era scritto?!"

"Tu gli hai detto subito tutto del tuo passato?"

"No"

"Perché? Se posso sapere"

"Perché lo amo e non volevo che hai suoi occhi risultassi... una poco di buono"

"Ecco vedi siete sulla stessa barca!

Anche lui ti ama e credimi in tutti gli anni che ho lavorato con lui non l'ho mai visto così, innamorato intendo. Non arrabbiarti con lui, sicuramente lo ha fatto per non rovinarti ancora di più il tuo compleanno con il biglietto"

"Hai miei occhi sei solo Sharon, la donna che amo e che amerò sempre. Nonché il mio capitano ovviamente"

La donna in questione aveva gli occhi lucidi e rimase senza fiato quando la sentì la frase da Andy.

Si girarono e lo videro appoggiato alla ringhiera.

"Non eri risalito?"

"Mi hanno mandato a cercarti!"

"Vi lascio soli"


	448. Capitolo 447

"Allora ti stai divertendo amore?" chiese Andy mentre la Johnson risaliva le scale.

"Si è una festa bellissima ti ringrazio"

"Non ringraziare me, io ti ho solo distratto perché dovevano preparare. Devi ringraziare i nostri figli, loro hanno avuto l'idea della festa"

"Allora dopo li ringrazio, ora voglio stare sola per un po' con te qui fuori.

Ma prima voglio sapere che ha scritto Jesse"

"Tuo padre ha la lingua lunga quasi quanto quella di Gavin"

"Credo ci sia una parentela"

"Oh allora questo spiega tutto. Sei sicura di voler...?"

Sharon annuì e Andy le disse il contenuto.

"Sul serio mi ritiene responsabile della sua morte? Sta scherzando?!"

"Hey Hey guardami, tu non hai colpa ok?

Lui era un bastardo"

Andy la strinse a sé e lei cominciò a piangere, dicendo:

"Io non ho ucciso il mio bambino Andy, è stato lui"

"Lo so piccola lo so!

Non ha scusanti per quello che ha fatto!

Ora devi pensare solo a festeggiare ci sono tanti ospiti e sono qui per te"

Sharon annuì e si soffiò il naso con il fazzoletto che Andy le aveva porso.

"Sai che è strano? Ogni volta non hai mai il fazzoletto."

"Spiritoso! Comunque hai ragione andiamo di là ti devo presentare un po' di gente" disse lei asciugandosi gli occhi e sorridendo.

"Auguri tesoro, ciao Andy" disse Jennifer avvicinandosi con il marito.

"Andy ti presento Jonathan Hart, il marito di Jennifer"

"Piacere Andy Flynn tenente della Crimini Maggiori"

"Piacere mio, finalmente dopo due anni conosco l'uomo che ha rubato il cuore della nostra Sharon. Jennifer mi ha parlato molto di te"

"Scusateci ma devo presentargli un po di gente.

Ci vediamo dopo Jenny"

"Andy posso parlarti? Scusa principessa te lo rubo un attimo" disse Jean.

"Ti presento Pierre e Lucia"

"Ci conosciamo già, li abbiamo incontrato a Parigi. Come va?"

"Bene grazie e voi?"

"Bene"

"Allora avete arrestato qualcuno ultimamente?" chiese Pierre.

"Abbiamo avuto un caso molto difficile appena rientrati.

Un poliziotto corrotto. E tu, ti godi la pensione?"

"Pensione? Cos'è una malattia? Appena ve ne siete andati ha messo su una agenzia investigativa" disse sbuffando Lucia.

"È bellissimo"

"No non lo è" disse nuovamente la moglie.

"Ha ragione tua moglie Pierre, non lo è " disse Andy ridendo.

Sharon intanto aveva ricevuto un bellissimo regalo.

Suo fratello adottivo Tom, il fratello di Jean, e la moglie Joyce erano venuti apposta per lei dall'Inghilterra.

"Che bello che siate qui!" disse Sharon abbracciandoli.

"Hey principessa come stai?!"

"Bene grazie. Mamma mi aveva detto che Jean era venuto da voi, invece è il contrario"

"Volevamo farti una sorpresa" disse la cognata.

"Senti signorina, non distrarmi.

Allora me lo fai conoscere il tuo fidanzato?"

"Certo che si! Ma fai il bravo"

"Tranquilla, sono due giorni che lo minaccio" disse Joyce baciando il marito.

"Ehi voglio solo che mia sorella sia felice e trattata come merita"

"Lo fa, fidati lo fa! Se non mi credi chiedi a mamma e papà o ai ragazzi"

"La loro campana l'ho già sentita! Voglio vedere di persona"

"Ti avverto che le minacce e gli interrogatori non serviranno, lavora con me è un tenente della mia squadra"

"So anche questo!"

"Le notizie viaggiano veloci oltreoceano"

"Che posso dire? Ho i miei informatori" disse Tom facendo l'occhiolino a Gavin in segno d'intesa.

Mentre Andy stava ancora parlando con Pierre, Sharon si avvicinò.

"Andy ti presento mio fratello Tom e sua moglie Joyce"

"Molto piacere"

"Finalmente ti conosco ho sentito molto parlare di te" disse Tom.

"Anche io" disse Andy.

"Allora...che intenzioni hai con mia sorella?"

"Tom!!"

"Scusalo!" disse la moglie.

"Mio fratello è molto protettivo" disse Sharon abbracciando Tom.

"Posso rispondere? Intenzioni serissime"

"Si vede. L'ho sentito da come hai cantato" disse sorridendo.

Sharon abbracciò Andy e lui le baciò la testa.

"Pulce sono molto protettivo perché ti voglio bene e.. guai a chi me la tocca" disse Tom abbracciando la moglie ma parlando con la sorella.

Flynn sorrise e disse:

"Ti svelo un segreto. Lo sono anch'io"

"Si vede che sei un uomo buono Andy.

Mi dicono che Sharon sia molto fortunata ad averti nella sua vita e credo abbiano ragione"

"Sono io il fortunato qui" rispose guardando Sharon e baciandola sulla guancia.

I ragazzi si avvicinarono e Tom e Joyce andarono a ballare.

"Allora mamma ti è piaciuta la sorpresa che ti abbiamo fatto?" chiese Emily.

"Si grazie ragazzi è tutto molto bello. Non dovevate"

"Sharon lo abbiamo fatto perché ti amiamo" disse Andy.

"È vero mamma lo abbiamo fatto perché ti meriti tutto l'amore del mondo! Tutto quello che possiamo darti" disse Ricky.

"Concordo con Ricky" disse Rusty.

"Sei la migliore mamma del mondo" disse Patrick.

"E la miglior nonna" aggiunsero Nicole e Dean.

"Ok ok basta con tutti questi complimenti altrimenti mi fate piangere"

Si abbracciarono tutti e tornarono dagli altri invitati per tagliare la torta.


	449. Capitolo 448

Tanto per capirci, su Facebook questo è il Capitolo 476

Andy era seduto mentre Sharon gli stava davanti dandogli le spalle e ad un certo punto si sporse sul tavolo, piegandosi in avanti.

Stava parlando con qualcuno e Flynn iniziò a eccitarsi.

Era riuscito a concentrarsi su tutti i peggiori cadaveri che aveva visto nella sua carriera per non cedere ma ora più lei si sporgeva in avanti più l'abito da dietro si accorciava.

Quello che non sapeva era che glielo stava facendo a posta.

D'un tratto si sedette in braccio a lui e ovviamente sentì subito che aveva avuto l'effetto desiderato.

Sorrise e si voltò mentre lui era impietrito sulla sedia.

"Sei veramente scomodo lo sai" disse con un filo di voce muovendosi su di lui.

Andy le mise mani sulle cosce e gliele strinse per farla smettere.

Fortunatamente la tovaglia era lunga e il tavolo abbastanza attaccato a loro, così nessuno se ne accorse.

"Mamma che succede?"

"Niente c'era un ape che mi rondzava sul vestito"

"Un ape?" le sussurrò Andy.

"Ho dei fiori disegnati, li hai visti o ti sei fermato alla scollatura?"

"No no li ho visti... E pensavo api, fiori, impollinazione.."

Sharon deglutì mentre le mani di Andy si muovevano dai suoi fianchi fino alle sue ginocchia, lungo le cosce.

"Credevi di potermi stuzzicare così davanti a tutti?! E no bella!

Ti aspetto in spiaggia!" le disse alzandola di peso per i fianchi e spingendola sul tavolo. La strinse un po tra il tavolo e il suo corpo e poi uscì, lasciandola aggrappata alla tovaglia e il viso arrossato.

"Stai bene?" chiese Gavin ridendo.

"Eh...ah...si...vado a prendere una boccata d'aria"

"Ti accompagno?" le chiese per stuzzicare.

"No!" rispose subito stizzita, poi aggiunse:

"Voglio dire no grazie non ce n'è bisogno"

Gavin, Nina e Andrea risero mentre si allontanava a grandi passi e scendeva le scale per arrivare in spiaggia.

"Gran bella visuale!

Ti sei persa cappuccetto rosso?" chiese Andy dal sotto scala.

"Cerco il mio fidanzato"

"Mi dispiace ci sono solo io qui, il lupo cattivo"

"Che mani grandi hai!"

"Sono per toccarti meglio" disse tirandola a sé.

"Che bocca grande hai"

"È per baciarti meglio" disse assaltandola al collo.

"Che..." ma non finì la frase.

C'era stato un problema tecnico, alcuni invitati non erano ancora arrivati, per questo Sharon e Andy erano in spiaggia invece che a tagliare la torta.

Una volta tornati alla realtà, dopo la sessione di coccole, raggiunsero gli altri.

"Mamma ora stai qui seduta perché c'è un'altra sorpresa per te" disse Emily.

"Un'altra?"

"Veramente c'è ne sono due" dissero in coro Nicole e Ricky.

Rusty si avvicinò ai nonni e sussurrò:

"Nonno credo sia pronta per la tua lettera"

"Le hai scritto una lettera? Quando?!"

"Si. La settimana prima di venire qui"

"Non me lo hai detto"

La moglie era sorpresa: per la prima volta il marito non aveva condiviso una cosa con lei, una cosa importante inerente la loro figlia.

"Nina?"

"Si?"

La spinse dietro una colonna e la baciò profondamente.

"Ti amo!" le disse dopo essersi staccato, lasciandola lì senza fiato.

Walter, al centro della pista da ballo dove era allestito il tavolo con la torta, si mise di fronte a Sharon.

"Hmm scusate!

Sharon vorrei leggerti una lettera che ti ho scritto poco tempo fa"

'Cara Sharon,

Ti abbiamo cercata e voluto per anni ma quando il Dottore ci disse che non potevano avere figli optammo per l'adozione.

Nel corso del tempo purtroppo non accettarono mai le nostre domande così, dopo anni di tentavi, delusi, decidemmo di rinunciare, perché sembrava che non fossimo destinati a essere genitori.

Il destino ha un pessimo senso dell'umorismo e diventammo genitori a causa di un incidente.

Tom e Jean sono la nostra gioia e li amiamo dal profondo del cuore.

Un giorno, quando Jean aveva 15 anni e Tom solo quattro, tua madre si presentò piangendo in ufficio.

Pensavo fosse successo qualcosa ai ragazzi invece mi disse che erano lacrime di gioia perché Dio aveva ascoltato le nostre preghiere.

Una parte di me era al settimo cielo mentre l'altra era terrorizzata.

La gravidanza non fu una passeggiata né per te né per tua madre. Nascesti di 7 mesi, e per un mese intero e non ci fu permesso vederti se non da dietro un vetro.

Tua madre dopo il parto rimase in coma per una settimana.

Volevo così tanto diventare padre che ora avrei perso la donna che amavo e forse anche la mia piccola. Allevarti senza di lei non sarebbe stato possibile.

Quando si svegliò, la prima cosa che chiese era se poteva vederti e, facendo uno strappo alla regola le infermiere ci portarono da te.

Eri il nostro 'piccolo miracolo', così ti chiamò tua madre appena ti vide da dietro il vetro, piangendo per non poter tenerti tra le sue braccia.

Appena lesse il secondo nome sul bracciale si arrabbiò con me perché ero caduto nel cliché di chiamarti come il santo del giorno, ma eri troppo un miracolo.

Ti riprendesti velocemente, sei sempre stata una combattente, e da quando ti prendemmo in braccio per la prima volta, con i tuoi fratelli, iniziammo tutti a coccolarti e non abbiamo mai smesso da allora.

Quello che voglio dire è che siamo molto felici che tu sia qui con noi.

Buon compleanno bambina mia.

Ti amerò per tutto il tempo che mi rimane.

Il tuo vecchio papà'

Sharon pianse per tutta la lettera e Andy l'aveva abbracciata fin dall'inizio, fin quando si alzò e andò a stringere il padre e piansero insieme, mentre lei gli sussurrò un 'ti voglio bene' tra i singhiozzi.

Quando si staccarono dall'abbraccio Walter le disse:

"Ora tesoro vieni con me c'è una altra sorpresa per te e questa volta non sono io a fartela ma il tuo fidanzato. Stai qui e guarda"

Walter cercò la moglie con lo sguardo, ma non la vide da nessuna parte, così lasciò Sharon con Nicole e andò a cercarla, mentre Andy cantava nuovamente.

Mentre il suocero leggeva la lettera, Charlotte si allontanò dal gruppo entrando in un altro salone.

Il marito la seguì di soppiatto, sperando di avere un momento di intimità, dopotutto era pur sempre San Valentino.

"Ehi bellezza che ci fai qui tutta sola?"

La donna saltò alla voce familiare.

Era impallidita e preoccupata ma cercò di non farlo vedere al marito, continuando a dargli le spalle.

La verità era che aveva sentito il suocero parlare con Andy e non sapeva che fare. Walter aveva espressamente chiesto a Flynn di non dire nulla, ma lei cosa doveva fare?

Jean intanto aveva continuato a parlare alle sue spalle.

"Cara, la sala è perfetta. Sharon è felice e le pietanze sono ottime"

Lei si era limitata ad annuire in silenzio.

"Cosa hai tesoro?"

La donna prese fiato e girò su se stessa pronta per affrontarlo.

"Niente sono solo preoccupata per stasera. Abbiamo delle prenotazioni e ..."

"Mi vuoi dire che pensi che non se ne vadano in tempo?" disse guardando in sala.

"No, non è questo. È solo che ... penso che non avremo abbastanza tempo per fare tutto e riportare la stanza alla normalità "

"Oh tesoro non preoccuparti penso a tutto io tu rilassati e goditi lo champagne" disse facendo tintinnare i loro flut e andando in cucina da dove lo stavano chiamando.


	450. Capitolo 449

Peter stava parlando con un ragazzo alto, muscoloso e ben vestito quando Grace prese Sharon sotto braccio e le disse:

"Finalmente posso presentati nostro figlio e la sua compagna!"

Venne interrotta dalla nuora che salutò Sharon:

"Ciao zia! Ciao Grace! Hai visto la mamma?"

"Mi è parso di vederla con zia Cora"

"Grazie, scusate è urgente! Oh Grace, Seeley chiedeva di te" disse Temperance allontanandosi.

"Zia? Come mai mia nuora ti ha chiamato zia?!" chiese Grace a Sharon.

"È la figlia di.. Aspetta come nuora?!"

"Ecco tua madre finalmente! E con la festeggiata per giunta" disse Peter.

"Mamma! Ciao zia Sharon auguri"

"Come mamma?!" chiese Sharon.

"Come zia?!" fece eco Grace.

"Aspettate mi potete dire che succede?!"

"Ecco lo zio, l'ho beccato che stava cercando di scappare" disse Temperance tornando a braccetto con Andy.

"Sharon lei è.." disse Flynn.

"Mia nipote!" rispose lei.

"La compagna di.. Come scusa?!"

"Calma ci spiego tutto io! Piacere sono Temperance Hermann e sono la figlia di Kelly ed Edward laggiù, zii di Sharon. Mia madre è una delle sorelle di Nina! Sono la compagna di Seeley Booth Flynn, figlio di Grace e Peter Flynn, fratello di Anna. Tutto chiaro?!"

"Uao! Sembra che gli unici che non stessero insieme in famiglia fossimo noi" disse Andy ridendo.

"Dove sono mamma e papà?" chiese Sharon voltandosi e non vedendo i suoi genitori.

Nel frattempo Nina era seduta su una panchina quando venne raggiunta da Walter.

"Tesoro, ti perderai il taglio della torta!"

"Cos'è questa?" chiese senza voltarsi alzando una busta a lui fin troppo familiare che avrebbe dovuto esserle consegnata qualche anno dopo la sua morte.

"Una lettera. Per te"

Lei continuò a guardarlo

Al vederla, il sorriso del marito si spense e lei lo fissò in attesa di una risposta. Poi aggiunse:

"In anni di matrimonio non abbiamo mai fatto nulla all'insaputa uno dell'altra e ora..."

"Mamma venite, Sharon taglia la torta" gridò Jean dalla terrazza.

"Nina io..."

"Ne parliamo dopo!" disse alzandosi e risalendo le scale.

Dopo aver tagliato la torta, Sharon aprì il regalo della squadra.

'Una borsa!' sorrise Andy dopo aver visto il regalo della squadra.

Allontanandosi dalla festa ripensò a quando avevano trovato uno stock di borse rubate e al modo in cui Sharon ne stringeva una che le aveva dato lui.

Che diavolo era la passione delle donne per le borse?!

"Andy stai andando via?"

"Ciao Rebecca si purtroppo"

"Anchio. Mio marito mi ha chiamato, dovevano raggiungerci alla festa ma nostra figlia è caduta e si è fatta male al braccio. Dobbiamo andare in ospedale"

"Volete un passaggio?"

"Oh no grazie, papà è andato a prendere la macchina. Non so se vi siete presentati, Andy lei è Cora mia madre, mamma lui è il fidanzato di Sharon"

"Non siamo riusciti a incontrarci, piacere signora"

"Piacere mio, mia sorella mi ha parlato di te, sono molto felici della tua presenza nella vita di Sharon e dei ragazzi. Sono contenta"

"Grazie"

"Ecco papà... ciao Andy"

"Ciao Rebecca. Signora. Saluta tua figlia e tuo marito"

"Non mancherò"

Intanto Sharon stava facendo un discorso:

"Grazie ragazzi davvero. Vorrei ringraziare tutti voi per questa festa che avete organizzato per me. Odiavo il mio compleanno ma oggi, grazie ai mie genitori, ai miei figli, a tutti i miei amici, alla mia squadra e specialmente al mio fidanzato.. che non vedo e non so più dove sia andato, ho cominciato ad amarlo.

Grazie a tutti per essere venuti qui oggi pomeriggio"

"Buon compleanno Sharon" urlarono gli amici.

"Auguri Capitano" disse la squadra.

"Scusa Gavin hai visto Andy?!" chiese in privato all'amico.

"Mi ha detto che il suo sponsor lo ha chiamato e gli ha detto di raggiungerlo nella chiesa dove fanno le riunioni AA.

Ha detto che gli dispiace e farà tardi! Eri presa e non ha potuto salutarti"

"Che ne dici se noi quattro andiamo a bere qualcosa?

La tua festa non e ancora finita" disse Jennifer.

"Oh...si certo" disse delusa e andò dai nipotini.


	451. Capitolo 450

Quando la festa finì Walter e Nina tornarono a casa con Rusty, mentre Sharon tornò con Gavin.

"Bambola vieni con me ti sistemo i capelli" disse Jennifer arrivata al condominio.

"Come scusa?" chiese Sharon.

"Non ti ricordi? Dobbiamo andare a bere qualcosa con Gavin e Fer" disse Jonathan.

"Oh si ma senza Andy non.."

"Andiamo su!" piagnucolò Gavin.

"Mio fratello ha ragione, quindi tesoro ora vai di la e quando ti sei vestita chiamami che ti faccio i capelli e il trucco" disse Jennifer.

"Ok"

Entrò in camera e rimase a bocca aperta.

"E questo vestito da dove arriva? E queste scarpe?"

"Un idea del tuo bel Tenente! Ma visto che farà tardi e non potrà farti da cavliere stasera mi ha chiesto di farne le veci!

So che non è lo stesso ma vuole che ti diverti"

"Gavin? Grazie"

"È un piacere. Aspetto fuori"

Sharon indossò l'abito di pelle nera, corto e smanicato, nonché le decoltèe nere a punta con tacco a spillo.

Finito di vestirsi, Jennifer le fece i capelli mossi lasciandoli sciolti e la truccò. Stava per metterle il rossetto quando Sharon tirò in dentro le labbra e scosse la testa facendo no con il dito.

"Vuoi un altro colore?"

"No! Andy non ama molto quando ho le labbra truccate"

"Ho notato che da quando esci con lui non lo indossi spesso"

"Solo se devo tenerlo distante!" sorrise mettendo comunque il tubetto in borsa.

"Ecco, sei pronta!"

"Grazie! Mi mancherà non passare con lui San Valentino"

Le due donne andarono in salotto e Jonathan disse:

"Tesoro dobbiamo passare a prendere Andrea e Lee che hanno avuto un problema con la macchina."

"Oh vai ci vediamo lì, noi tre andremo con la mia" disse Fer.

"A dopo"

"Che ci facciamo qui?" chiese Sharon quando Gavin spense la macchina nel vialetto di Andy.

"Sorpresa!"

"Ma non dovevamo fare una serata tra amici?!"

"Bugia! Davvero preferisci passare San Valentino con noi invece che con lui?" disse Fernando.

"Ma..."

"Vai bambola, dacci dentro e buon San Valentino"

La macchina si allontanò, Sharon bussò alla porta ma s'accorse che era socchiusa e quindi entrò.

All'interno vide una strada di petali di rosa che portava su per le scale e sulla ringhiera un biglietto legato a un fiore, su cui era scritto:

'Sali! Spero che tu abbia messo il mio regalo di compleanno e che ti piaccia'

Prese la rosa e andò al piano di sopra.

Arrivata davanti al corridoio sul mobile c'era un'altra rosa con un altro biglietto:

'Ti aspetto in camera'

Attraversò il corridoio e si trovò davanti alla camera di Andy, sulla maniglia era attaccato un altro biglietto con un'altra rosa.

'Dietro questa porta c'è una sorpresa per te, aprila!' Sharon sorrise annusando i fiori, fece un respiro profondo ed entrò.

Di Andy neanche l'ombra ma il letto era sparso con altri petali e sul comò un mazzo con una dozzina di rose rosse, una scatola dei suoi cioccolatini preferiti e un ultimo biglietto:

'BUON SAN VALENTINO, BUON COMPLEANNO e BUON ONOMASTICO AMORE MIO'

Andy per tutto il tempo si era nascosto nell'armadio.

Uscì piano piano, si mise dietro di lei cingendole la vita, e iniziò a baciarle il collo, lei per dargli libero accesso girò la testa di lato e lui poté baciarla dietro l'orecchio, infine la voltò tra le sue braccia e la baciò sulle labbra e lei felicemente approfondì il baciò.

"Grazie per le rose e i cioccolatini Andy! Ti amo" disse ammirando nei jeans attillati, maglia e giacca neri.

"È un piacere per me, ti amo anch'io. Ora vieni con me, spero tu abbia fame" disse portandola al tavolo romanticamente apparecchiato sul balcone.

Sharon aveva gli occhi lucidi, non poteva credere a ciò che vedeva!

Andy le aveva fatto riscoprire l'amore per il suo compleanno e per San Valentino.

Rimase immobile così a lungo che Flynn cominciò a preoccuparsi.

"Hey, stai bene?"

"Mi stavo chiedendo cosa ho fatto per meritarmi tutto questo e tutto il tuo amore"

"Perché sei una donna bellissima, una fidanzata stupenda e una nonna fantastica.

Per non dire che sei una bomba sexy a letto... ti basta come risposta?" Sharon rise mentre soffiava il naso.

"Si mi basta come risposta.

Adesso Tenente venga più vicino e mi baci per favore.

Perché questa 'bomba sexy' adora i suoi baci e il modo in cui mi baci..." disse con voce suadente mettendogli le mani alla nuca.

"Agli ordini Capitano, non meno faccio ripetere due volte! Amo baciarti!"

Le prese il viso e la baciò dolcemente.

"Mia cara la cena ci aspetta"

"Dobbiamo proprio cenare? Ho in mente un'altra cosa Tenente"

"Lo so e anche io ma prima i nostri stomaci hanno bisogno di essere riempiti.

Non voglio essere interrotto! Dopo la cena c'è un'altra sorpresa tesoro mio"

"Un'altra?!"

"Ora mangiamo tesoro prima che si freddi tutto"

Le scostò la sedia per farla accomodare e iniziarono a mangiare quel cibo rigorosamente afrodisiaco che lui aveva preparato dall'inizio alla fine.


	452. Capitolo 451

"Perché tu e papà eravate in spiaggia durante la festa?"

"Hmm..voleva parlarmi di quanto tu fossi importante per lui e di prendermi cura di te, tutto qui" rispose Andy, cercando di mantenere la calma per non far sentire a Sharon la preoccupazione che aveva per il suocero.

"Capisco. Ma lo fai già"

"Cosa?"

"Prenderti cura di me! Andy sei sicuro di stare bene?"

"Si certo sto benissimo, specialmente quando sto con te. Ti amo"

"Anche io"

"Tesoro dove stai andando?"

"Aspetta qui ho una sorpresa per te. Tieni questo è il mio regalo di San Valentino per te"

"Oh Sharon non dovevi"

"Come no? Anche se io non la sopportavo per vari motivi, oggi è comunque la festa degli innamorati. Veramente hai rischiato che lo lasciassi a casa perché pensavo di dover andare fuori con i ragazzi.

Ma poi ho pensato che mi sarei comunque fatta accompagnare qui per stare con te, fosse stato anche solo per dormire, e così l'ho preso dal comodino. E poi tu mi regali sempre il mondo..."

"Grazie! Aspetta? Hai parlato al passato, hai detto 'anche se io non la sopportavo', vuol forse dire chegli sforzi miei e dei tuoi genitori sono serviti a farti..."

"Cambiare idea sul giorno degli innamorati, mio compleanno e onomasco? Sì decisamente avete ottenuto il risultato che speravate"

"Ne sono felice..."

"Coraggio aprilo che aspetti?"

Rimase senza parole nel vedere un braccialetto in caucciu con due ciondoli: delle manette e una pistola.

"E' bellissimo! Uao. Grazie"

"Speravo ti sarebbe piaciuto, sono contenta"

"Se mi piace? È perfetto! Me lo metti?"

"Certo"

Finito di mangiare, scesero al piano inferiore.

"Vieni piccola, devo farti vedere una cosa"

"E questo?"

"È un gazebo che ho fatto montare da un mio amico mentre eravamo alla tua festa, aspetta di vedere cosa c'è dentro amore mio" disse maliziosamente.

Aprì la tenda per farla entrare e quando vide il letto matrimoniale, la donna lo fissò senza dire niente.

Andy era preoccupato del suo improvviso mutismo e si chiedeva se la sorpresa le piacesse.

"Sharon tutto ok? Ho esagerato? Se... Se non ti piace ... possiamo stare in camera. Ho pensato.."

Lei lo prese per mano e lo spinse sul letto.

Sospirò sollevato e sorrise quando lei si mise su di lui e la passione prese il sopravvento.

Iniziò a baciarlo sul collo, poi passò alla bocca, baciandolo languidamente.

Flynn approfondì il bacio, passandole le mani sulle cosce fino alla schiena aprendole il vestito, e quando si staccò disse ansimando:

"Oh bene, vedo che questa sorpresa ti piace"

"Mmm…Molto! Devo dire che è stata un ottima idea Tenente. Quindi? Dovremmo pur usarlo"

La prese per i fianchi e la fece rotolare sul letto, si mise sopra di lei e iniziò a baciarla sul collo, abbassandole le spalline dirigendosi al seno.

Sharon chiuse gli occhi e assaporò i suoi baci, godendosi il trattamento.

Andy piano piano le sfilò il vestito, lasciandola solo con la biancheria.

Poi, fu il turno del capitano di spogliarlo.

Lo spinse verso la testata del letto e, mentre lo baciava, gli tolse la maglia, e molto lentamente gli sfilò i pantaloni dalle caviglie.

Lo fece sdraiare e, strisciando su di lui, risalì il suo corpo iniziando a baciargli gli addominali, i pettorali per poi finire sul collo e sulla mascella.

Alla sua bocca Andy approfondì il bacio in maniera quasi disperata.

"Grazie" disse quando finirono di fare l'amore.

"Per cosa tesoro?"

"Per amarmi, per essere nella mia vita e in quella dei ragazzi.

Per avermi ridato il mio compleanno e avermi fatto riapprezzare San Valentino.

Ti amo Andy Flynn sei il mio miglior amico e un amante sensazionale"

"È un vero piacere per me! Hai detto amante sensazionale?!"

"Sì tenente, fai magie con la tua bacchetta..."


	453. Capitolo 452

Nel frattempo a casa di Sharon, appena furono tutti usciti, Nina si alzò dal divano e disse:

"Rusty cosa fai?

Rimani qui stanotte oppure vai dai tuoi fratelli?"

"Pensavo di rimanere qui visto che mamma e papà non ci sono. Pranziamo insieme domani vero?"

"Oh caro non lo so. Andrò nella filiale che la mia ditta ha qui a Los Angeles, dobbiamo fare un servizio pubblicitario e ho chiamato Joshua per una consulenza fotografica"

Mentre i suoi cari parlavano, Walter era distratto. Non tanto dal fatto di avere pochi mesi di vita quanto che la moglie volesse sapere cose che lui aveva deciso di non dirle. Non avrebbe dovuto trovare la lettera, innanzitutto.

L'aveva scritta pochi giorni prima e l'aveva messa tra le sue cose convinto fosse al sicuro, non capiva proprio come lei avesse fatto a trovare la lettera.

Inoltre, prima Nina voleva parlare mentre ora cercava di evitarlo.

"Buonanotte allora caro, spero di vederti a colazione" disse la donna baciando il nipote e evitando il marito.

Si chiuse in bagno e preparò la vasca.

Quando fu pronta, chiuse la porta a chiave e si immerse.

Era la prima volta che non condivideva quel momento con il marito in anni di matrimonio.

La sua testa era un sovraffollamento di pensieri.

Cosa c'era scritto in quella lettera che portava la dicitura:

'PER IL MIO AMORE, NON APRIRE PRIMA DEL 30/08/2019'?

Perché era nascosta tra la biancheria?

Una parte di lei era tentata di aprirla (in fondo era indirizzata a lei), l'altra parte invece, quella della direttrice di una ditta farmaceutica multinazionale, voleva rispettare la data indicata.

Mentre l'acqua diventava fredda, Nina iniziò a pensare alla sua vita con il marito e ai suoi figli.

Quando la sorella di Walter e suo marito avevano avuto l'incidente d'auto stavano facendo il trasloco.

Avevano lasciato Jean di 5 anni e Tom di appena 1 da loro. Pioveva e il camion con i mobili slittò sull'asfalto schiacciando la loro auto uccidendoli sul colpo.

Walter e Nina all'epoca non avevano figli e adottarono i due nipoti.

Dieci anni dopo nacque Sharon.

I tre ragazzi erano molto legati tra loro e, pur sapendo la loro storia, Jean e Tom amavano gli zii come se fossero i loro genitori e viceversa.

Tom aveva frequentato Oxford (come desiderio postumo del padre biologico) poi però era entrato nella polizia facendo carriera fino a diventare ispettore capo.

Amava l'Inghilterra e fu lì che conobbe Joyce, sua moglie.

Jean invece aveva studiato per diventare cuoco.

In realtà il nome vero (date le origini tedesche del padre e che non voleva fosse pronunciato perché se ne vergognava un po' ) era Wolfgang ma quando si trasferì in Francia a lavorare e divenne famoso, pensò che forse Jean come nome si adattava meglio a uno chef.

Aveva girato tutta Europa e tutta la Est-Coast.

Quando era andato a lavorare in un albergo in Canada conobbe una ragazza, che sarebbe poi diventata sua moglie.

Aveva la sua stessa ispirazione per la cucina ed era molto brava, i suoi genitori però non erano d'accordo.

Non erano cattive persone o col naso all'insù, volevano che la loro unica figlia continuasse gli studi in medicina, che aveva interrotto per quelli di cucina.

Scoperto dove lavorava, decisero di presentarsi per farle cambiare idea.

Jean aveva riconosciuto i genitori della sua ragazza dalle foto che gli aveva mostrato.

Non l'avvisò della loro presenza in sala ma una volta ricevuta la comanda, le chiese di preparare lei quei piatti.

"Vorremmo parlare con Charlotte se possibile. È nostra figlia" dissero quando Jean andò a servire loro il vino.

"In questo momento c'è un gran traffico come vede il locale è pieno. Appena sarà possibile ve la manderò, abbiamo bisogno di lei ora"

E la discussione finì lì.

I coniugi rimasero sconvolti dalla bontà delle portate che avevano ordinato.

"Potremmo parlare con lo chef?

Vorremmo fargli i nostri complimenti"

"Si signore. Purtroppo dovrete aspettare che tutti siano andati via"

Quella sera anche Walter, Nina e Sharon andarono al ristorante.

"Jean!" aveva esclamato il padre, entrando con moglie e figlia nel ristorante.

"Papà! Mamma! Scricciolo! Sedetevi vi mando subito qualcuno a prendere l'ordinazione.

Che ci fate qui? Che bella sorpresa" disse il ragazzo abbracciandoli.

"Volevamo assaporare qualche tuo piatto, caro Chef"

"Scusate, non abbiamo potuto fare a meno di non sentire. Quindi voi siete lo chef..."

"Io sono Chef Jean ma i vostri piatti li ha cucinati un'altra persona" disse il ragazzo catapultandosi in cucina.

Alla fine della serata, Jean uscì con una telecamera.

"Vi farò parlare con il vostro chef e con vostra figlia ma prima dovrete guardare questo" disse. Nel video si vedeva la ragazza che cucinava per loro.

《Non era una novità che qualcuno filmasse la cucina mentre preparavano dato che era un albergo a cinque stelle.》

La coppia rimase affascinata dalla figlia, si muoveva con leggerezza e aveva un sorriso splendido sul viso, e ciò che aveva cucinato era davvero squisito.

"Jean io...Mamma? Papà? Che... Che ci fate qui? Jean tu lo sapevi?!" esclamò la ragazza uscendo dalla cucina.

"Tesoro..."

"Siete venuti per farmi cambiare idea?!"

"Prima che facciate ognuno il suo punto, vorrei dire una cosa.

Avete apprezzato la cena e come avete visto l'ha cucinata tutta lei.

Ha del potenziale e non lo dico solo perché ne sono innamorato perso"

Così dicendo, Jean uscì con i genitori e la sorella, lasciando la fidanzata a chiarirsi con i suoi, che furono ben felici di lasciarla scegliere del suo futuro.

Una volta uscita dalla vasca, Nina mise una vecchia camicia di flanella del marito, un paio di pantaloni di una tuta e si sdraiò dalla sua parte dando le spalle alla porta.

Appena si fu messa sotto le coperte, Walter entrò nella stanza.

Si mise il pigiama per la prima volta nella vita e si mise accanto alla moglie che fingeva di dormire.

Era la prima volta che non si parlavano e che Nina era arrabbiata con lui, mettere la sua camicia (con il suo odore che la avvolgeva) non era stata una buona idea, ma di solito dormiva in lingerie provocante e il marito era sempre nudo.

Aveva troppa paura di quella lettera e di ciò che potesse esserci scritto.

Walter rimase sdraiato sulla schiena per mezz'ora a fissare il soffitto prima di voltarsi e acarezzarle dolcemente il collo. Non poteva dormire lontano da lei.

Quando la sentì irrigidirsi capì che era sveglia e le si avvicinò mettendosi a cucchiaio dietro di lei.

"Ti amo, voglio che tu lo sappia!" le sussurrò mentre la baciava dietro l'orecchio.

Nina lasciò scappare una lacrima e il suo corpo si rilassò.

L'uomo non riuscì a smettere di baciarla e mentre la voltava sulla schiena, sistemandosi su di lei e prendendo d'assalto la sua bocca, la mano le sbottonava la camicia.

Una volta aperta si diresse al suo collo ma Nina, che fino a quel momento era andata in paradiso contro la sua volontà, rinsavì prendolo per le spalle e alzandolo in modo da guardarlo in faccia.

"Lei chi è?" chiese ansimando.

"Lei chi?" rispose il marito non capendo.

Nina lo spinse via, sedendosi e richiudendo velocemente i bottoni.

"Spero almeno che sia giovane!"

"Hai pensato che ti tradissi?!" chiese inorridito.

"Al diavolo Walter cosa dovrei pensare?! Dopo anni di matrimonio e sesso fantastico nonostante l'età"

"Proprio perché è fantastico..." ma si fermò, realizzando che poteva essere il suo momento. Gli si ruppe il cuore ma pensò che forse era meglio farsi odiare piuttosto che essere pianto per un incidente che non era avvenuto solo perché non voleva dirle di essere malato.

Dirle la verità o farsi odiare per essere pianto meno dopo la sua morte?

Notò che la lettera sul comodino non era ancora stata aperta.

"Nina..."

"Vattene! Per favore, vai di la"

Mogio mogio ubbidì, andando a sedere sulla poltrona in salotto.

Nina si strinse nel lenzuolo a piangere finché non si addormentò.

Verso le tre del mattino la sua mano finì sul freddo e vuoto lato del marito e i suoi occhi si aprirono.

Piano piano si diresse nell'altra stanza e lo trovò addormentato sulla poltrona con una sua foto tra le mani. Aveva passato ore a fissarla (alla luce di una torcia per non svegliare nessuno) come a voler imprimere il suo viso già ben noto nella sua memoria.

La donna sorrise tristemente trattenendo le lacrime al vederlo così.

Nina lo coprì con un plaid e si piegò su di lui, baciandolo al lato della bocca.

"Ti prego. Ti prego. Ti prego non lasciarmi! Ti amo!" sussurrò prima di spegnere la luce e tornare in camera a sdraiarsi nella parte di lui avvolgendosi nella camicia per sentirlo più vicino.


	454. Capitolo 453

Finalmente a casa, Charlotte si era messa comoda, guardando foto di famiglia.

"Mi dirai cosa c'è che non va?" le chiese Jean uscendo dal bagno dopo essersi fatto una doccia.

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Tesoro, stiamo insieme da talmente tanto che so quando qualcosa ti turba. Cosa c'è?"

"Niente"

"Quindi sfogliare le foto nel mutismo più totale è normale?"

"Mi dispiace"

"Perché?"

"Ti sto rovinando il San Valentino"

"Senti, solo perché oggi è la festa degli innamorati non vuol dire che dobbiamo fare sesso selvaggio fino a domani, anche se non mi dispiacerebbe. Io ti amo e voglio sapere cosa c'è che ti preoccupa"

"Mi mancano" disse tristemente accarezzando una foto dei genitori.

Jean sospirò e l'abbraccio.

"So quanto sia stato doloroso perderli entrambi a distanza di poco tempo.

Ero lì e ricordo bene come l'hai presa male, sia tu che le ragazze.

Almeno hanno conosciuto la piccola Allie" disse guardando la foto della suocera con in braccio una bambina bionda vicine a un cavallo.

"Grazie Jean"

"Per cosa?"

"Per tutto. Per avermi sostenuto sempre quando volevo studiare cucina, per avermi dato due ragazzi meravigliosi e una vita piena. Per aver accettato quando ti ho chiesto di adottare Astrid! Tu amore mio sei l'uomo migliore che abbia mai avuto la fortuna di incontrare"

"E ne hai incontrati molti?" le chiese per stuzzicare.

"Jean sono seria. Senza di te e la tua famiglia non sarei qui. Olivia è felicemente sposata, con due bambini meravigliosi, e una carriera che le piace. Certo quando da professoressa di chimica dell'università ci disse che sarebbe diventata modella ero terrorizzata"

"Si lo ricordo, ma Joshua è un ottimo fotografo e sinceramente sono contento che abbia pensato alla sua bellissima moglie per avere una modella, invece che passare le giornate con qualche altra ragazza"

"Già, anche se si sono sposati DOPO che lei è diventata la sua musa"

"Ma ci hanno comunque regalato due bellissimi nipoti"

"Si è vero, Allie e Henry sono adorabili. Perché ridi?"

"Ho ricordato che ti è venuto un colpo quando Olive si è tinta i capelli di rosso"

"Certo che si! Ma è bellissima comunque, sembra tua madre"

"Vero"

"I tuoi genitori sono fantastici. Amano tanto i nostri ragazzi. Sono così felice che abbiano accettato anche Astrid" disse guardando le foto dei suoceri con la ragazza in questione al suo fidanzamento con il loro figlio maschio.

"Charlotte te l'ho già detto. Astrid è nostra. Proprio come io sono di Walter e Nina"

"Oh Jean mi dispiace. Mi sento ancora peggio adesso"

"Perché?"

"Tu hai perso i tuoi quando eri un bambino e io..."

"Ma ne ho guadagnati altri due che amano me e mio fratello senza riserve. E amano te e i nostri tre figli. Chi l'avrebbe detto che Lincoln e Astrid.."

"Infondo non ci sono legami di sangue"

"Non credere che io abbia dimenticato che qualcosa ti turba signora" disse fissando la moglie.

"Ti amo Jean"

"Meno male perché ti amo anch'io"

"Te lo dirò prometto ma ora mi interessa di più la parte sul sesso selvaggio"

"Fortunato me, credevo non mi stessi ascoltando"

L'album e la triste notizia furono presto accantonati.

Il mattino dopo, Charlotte era nella vasca, piangendo.

La notte di passione col marito l'aveva aiutata a dimenticare momentaneamente il problema del suocero ma ora, alla luce di un nuovo giorno, era terrorizzata.

Walter e Nina erano così innamorati, così uniti, proprio come lei con Jean.

Ripensando alla loro vita insieme, il pensiero che potesse succedere qualcosa al marito la distruggeva e quindi si immedesimava in quello che Nina avrebbe provato.

Erano una coppia fantastica, nonni e bisnonni ancora migliori, e li avevano sempre appoggiati in ogni cosa. Come avrebbe reagito Jean se suo padre...?

Decise che non glielo avrebbe detto. Non poteva.

Si sarebbe odiata probabilmente ma se Walter si fosse confidato con lei invece che con Andy, sicuramente le avrebbe chiesto di mantenere il segreto. La lealtà non è maggiore dell'amore ma vanno a braccetto.

"Ehi che succede?" chiese preoccupato il marito entrando e trovandola raggomitolata a piangere nella vasca tra l'acqua fredda.

La fece alzare e le avvolse l'accappatoio per scaldarla.

"Mi dirai che succede?"

"Pensavo a quando Olivia ha avuto l'incidente"

Jean sospirò. Non poteva essere per quello che la moglie stava male dal giorno prima ma decise di non fare ulteriori pressioni, se avesse voluto glielo avrebbe detto a tempo debito.

《Effettivamente a febbraio anni addietro, Olivia venne coinvolta in un incidente. Stava attraversando la strada persa nei suoi pensieri, felice di aver appena appreso di essere incinta, quando un auto la prese in pieno sulle strisce pedonali.

Ovviamente aveva perso il bambino e questo aveva scosso un po tutti in famiglia, ma i dottori le avevano detto che doveva essere felice di avercela fatta.

Olivia non era più stata la stessa per circa due anni, lasciando perfino Joshua.

Faceva una vita da reclusa e non voleva vedere nessuno della famiglia, nemmeno i genitori.

Andandola a trovare, usando i mezzi a disposizione, Sharon le raccontò i suoi aborti e aveva funzionato. Le disse che a differenza sua aveva un marito che l'amava e le sarebbe stato accanto.

Dopo un bel pianto, Olivia tornò alla sua famiglia, chiedendo scusa a tutti e accettando finalmente la proposta di Joshua di sposarlo.

Dopo un anno era arrivata Allie e dopo cinque il piccolo Henry.》

Più tardi, Jean tornò dall'aver fatto la spesa e trovò la moglie pronta per andare al ristorante.

Lui era uscito in tuta, senza radersi, e sembrava un barbone allegro mentre lei pensava che tirandosi a lucido non si notasse che aveva pianto.

"Non è possibile. Una visione! Non può essere mia moglie. Ora mi volto e se ne va" disse serio, prendendola in giro spudoratamente per alleggerire l'umore e magari spingerla a dirgli cosa la tormentava.


	455. Capitolo 454

Si era voltato verso la porta e aveva contato fino a tre a voce alta.

"Ciao Charlotte" disse ridendo girandosi.

"Se la smetti di prendermi in giro possiamo andare a lavorare. Non fare più battute sul mio aspetto"

"Tesoro perché ti arrabbi? Sei bellissima"

"Mi prendi in giro"

"Io?! Sei bellissima" disse spostandole la sedia per farla accomodare a tavola per un caffè.

Sedette accanto a lei e la fissò, aspettando che dicesse qualcosa.

Quando rimase zitta lui le disse:

"Amore mio, mi stai preoccupando seriamente. Avevo deciso di non assillarti e che quando saresti stata pronta avresti tu stessa parlato con me ma... non ti vedo così tesa da quando dovevi annunciarmi di essere incinta di Lincoln, ricordi?"

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Nel luogo dove abitavano non nevicava quasi mai e quando lo faceva, era il minimo sindacale. Questo però non aveva impedito a Jean di giocare in giardino con le figlie e il loro cane quel pomeriggio.

"Mamma, cosa c'è?" chiese Astrid che era entrata per andare in bagno, vedendo la madre fissare dalla finestra con aria malinconica.

"Niente tesoro, perché?"

"Sembra che tu stia per piangere"

"Sono solo stanca. Abbiamo lavorato molto mentre eravate dai nonni e ci siamo presi QUESTA settimana di riposo in modo da poter stare con le due ragazze più belle e più in gamba del paese"

La figlia sorrise e la madre l'abbraccio, baciandole i ricci.

La sera, Astrid e Olivia diedero la buonanotte ai genitori e si ritirarono in camera.

"Mi dirai che cos'hai?" chiese Jean alla moglie.

"Niente perché?"

"Charlotte, mi prendi in giro?"

"No caro va tutto bene" disse sistemando una foto della figlia.

"Sono le 23 e stai spolverando. Tesoro ascolta, so che abbiamo lavorato molto in questo periodo e che sei stanca ma..."

"Sono incinta Jean"

"Cosa hai detto?"

"Ho detto che sono incinta" sospirò sconsolata sedendosi sul divano.

Il marito era rimasto in piedi a bocca aperta, fissandola.

Lei scosse la testa senza guardarlo, dicendo:

"Mi dispiace. Ho dimenticato che i medicinali per l'influenza fanno contrasto con la pillola.

Mi dispiace io... mi dispiace"

"Una domanda: di cosa ti stai scusando per l'esattezza?" chiese l'uomo sedendosi accanto a lei.

"Non era previsto. Da quando abbiamo le ragazze non abbiamo mai pensato di avere altri figli. Abbiamo appena aperto il nostro ristorante e un bambino.. mi...mi dispiace Jean"

"Perché? È la cosa più bella che potesse capitarci"

"Come?"

"Mi hai sentito. Abbiamo due splendide figlie ma non significa che non dobbiamo avere altri figli. Voglio dire, non ne abbiamo parlato è vero, ma un figlio? Maschio o femmina che sia? Dio è fantastico"

"Davvero?"

"Certo. Non potevi rendermi più felice. È per questo che eri così cupa in questi giorni?"

"Non sapevo come dirtelo. Avevo paura che..."

Non poté finire perché il marito la baciò appassionatamente.

"Sono così felice che l'hai presa bene" sospirò lei mentre andavano in camera.

"Non potrebbe essere diversamente. Ti amo. Vi amo. A quanto sei?"

"8 settimane. Possiamo aspettare a dirlo? Sai per via dei tre mesi e.."

"Certo. Intanto però questa settimana ti vizio, come già avevo intenzione di fare. Io e le ragazze abbiamo in mente un programma niente male"

"Ma se..."

"Volevano festeggiare la festa della mamma a modo loro. Direi che è appropriato"

"Ti amo Jean"

"Ti amo anch'io bellezza"

[FINE FLASHBACK]


	456. Capitolo 455

Il giorno dopo, Sharon sentì il letto muoversi e aprì gli occhi.

"Mmm che bella visuale!" disse mentre un Flynn nudo si piegava a cercare nella tasca dei pantaloni un ultimo regalo che aveva dimenticato di darle la sera prima.

"Signorina è già la seconda volta che spii...monella non si fa!"

Sharon iniziò a ridere ma smise appena Andy tolse le lenzuola dal letto e si intrufolò dal fondo, baciandole ogni singola parte del corpo, dalle caviglie al collo (fermandosi qui e là per dei pit stop prolungati, precisi e appassionati)

"Così impari!"

"Ma io...io...io...ooooooooo"

"Adoro quando balbetti, Valentina"

"AAA... Dillo di nuovo"

"Mmmm Valentina, Sharon Valentina" disse Andy compiaciuto dall'effetto che produceva.

Stava per sciogliersi quando lui si alzò lasciandola lì, aperta come una stella marina.

"Ma dove vai?" ansimò poggiandosi sui gomiti.

"A fare la colazione" disse sogghignando. Prese gli abiti dal pavimento e lì portò in casa.

Lei dovette aspettare dieci minuti per riprendersi ma era più che decisa a fargliela pagare.

Si alzò e non trovò né la biancheria né l'abito.

Solo i tacchi e la camicia di lui, che era finita sotto il lettone.

Andy stava apparecchiando facendo avanti indietro dal mobile al bancone, e non si accorse quando lei entrò.

Si schiarì la voce e lui di spalle chiese:

"Sai dov'è la mia camicia?"

"Intendi questa!"

Aveva abbottonato solo un bottone, tirando su il colletto tipo vampiro, e arrotolato le maniche. Era poggiata allo stipite della porta finestra con una gamba a squadra, un braccio sollevato con la mano nei capelli e l'altro sulla vita.

Non c'era spazio per l'immaginazione! Tra la postura, la camicia aperta e il fatto che lui avesse portato via la biancheria, si vedeva chiaramente che sotto era integrale.

Flynn non poté più muoversi e strinse le mani nel mobile davanti a sé.

Nel giro di mezzo secondo tutto il sangue che aveva si era concentrato in un solo punto e, da dove era, Sharon poteva vedere bene quale fosse.

Cercò di mantenere la sua espressione sexy mentre si compiaceva dell'effetto che stava creando nell'uomo davanti a lei.

"La rivuoi?" chiese mettendo mano all'unico bottone.

Lo sguardo affamato di Andy diceva una cosa ma lui, non si sa dove, trovò la forza di rispondere tutto il contrario:

"No, puoi tenerla"

"Oh..." fece lei quasi delusa.

Quando Andy sospirò cercando di calmarsi, Sharon prese il bavero e lo baciò su ambo i lati, lasciando il segno delle sue labbra, infatti prima di uscire dal gazebo aveva preso il rossetto dalla borsa e lo aveva messo.

Flynn cercò di avvicinarsi a lei ma quest'ultima indietreggiò.

"Perché l'hai fatto?" mormorò lui.

"La rivuoi?"

"Avrò dei problemi con la mia fidanzata... Valentina"

Sharon morse il labbro.

"Mmmm allora forse dovresti lavarla"

"Forse prima dovresti ridarmela"

"Te l'ho chiesto e non l'hai voluta! Vieni a prenderla!"

Salì per le scale ma lui l'afferrò, sbattendola dolcemente spalle al muro.

Iniziò a baciarla e lei avvolse una gamba attorno alla sua vita.

Andy la toccò la gamba, dalle natiche fino in fondo levandole un tacco.

Sharon approfittò e cambiò gamba, facendosi togliere anche l'altro.

Nel mentre si aprì la camicia iniziò a baciarla ovunque potesse.

Stava per arrivare al seno quando lei lo fermò.

"Tu ti sei già divertito, ora tocca a me!" disse abbassandosi.

Andy si poggiò con le mani al muro immaginando quello che lo aspettava, ma Sharon aveva altri piani.

Gli tirò giù i boxer fino alle caviglie e... scappò via correndo, fissandolo d'in cima alle scale ridendo.

"Ora ti prendo..." ringhiò sfilandosi la biancheria.

"SE mi prendi..." disse lei correndo in camera.

Saltò i gradini a tre a tre e riuscì a prenderla per la camicia. Sharon si divincolò e la tolse lasciandogliela in mano.

Andy la gettò dietro di sé dall'altro lato del corridoio mentre si avvicinava a lei che lo aspettava dalla porta della camera.

La prese per la nuca e si baciarono duramente finendo sul letto, facendo volare tutti i petali che vi erano sparsi sopra.

"Te l'avevo detto che ti prendevo" disse bloccandole i polsi e baciandole la mascella.

"Mi sono fatta catturare!"

"No bambina, eri troppo impegnata a vendicarti per prima"

"Mmm mi conosci bene! Almeno siamo pari"

"Si continua a sognare"

"Finché ci sei tu che me li avveri lo farò senz'altro!" Questa volta non ci furono interruzioni di nessun genere.

Una volta finito, da bravi si rivestirono per andare a lavorare e scesero a fare colazione.

"Ho dimenticato questo ieri, mi sei saltata addosso e non ho capito più nulla" disse quando erano davanti alla porta.

All'interno della scatolina trovò un ciondolo porta foto a forma di cuore con la scritta 'I LOVE YOU'. Era a più scomparti e c'erano le foto di loro due, dei figli dei nipoti e dei genitori.

"Oh Andy è bellissima mettimela ti prego" disse con le lacrime agli occhi voltandosi verso lo specchio e scostando i capelli. Andy la chiuse le baciò il collo e dal riflesso disse:

"In ufficio non teniamo foto per evitare che i pazzi possano sapere chi amiamo e a chi teniamo. Ma so quanto ami la tua famiglia e .."

"Oh dio ti amo!" si girò tra le sue braccia e lo baciò dolcemente.

Entrambi sorrisero nel bacio mentre le mani di Andy vagavano leggermente sotto il cappotto lungo tutta la schiena e Sharon gli grattava la nuca con le unghie.


	457. Capitolo 456

Erano quasi le dieci quando Fernando chiamò Andy chiedendogli di scendere all'obitorio.

Il giorno prima, alla festa, con la scusa di riempire il bicchiere al suocero, Flynn aveva dato a Morales il calice chiedendo se appena gli fosse stato possibile avesse fatto dei test per sapere se fosse vero che era malato e quanto.

Non che non si fidasse del medico di Walter ma il patrigno di Andrea, era morto per quello stesso male e sapeva bene quali fossero i sintomi.

Il suocero non sembrava patito, inappetente, smunto e a detta del suo medico non aveva avuto nessun sintomo, cosa pressoché impossibile.

"Allora, che mi dici?!" chiese preoccupato.

"Avevi ragione! È sano come un pesce"

"Fer non si scherza su queste cose"

"Ho ripetuto i test tre volte! È sano, davvero"

"Ma com'è possibile che il medico che lo segue da una vita si sia sbagliato?"

"Forse era un falso positivo! Oppure deve andare in pensione."

"Grazie Fer te ne devo una"

"Vedi di venire qui verso l'una. Ricorda che abbiamo da fare..."

"Si certo grazie"

Andy corse ad avvisare il suocero ma il cellulare era spento.

"Nina, Walter è con te?" chiese trafelato chiamando la suocera.

"No Andy io sono alla succursale della mia ditta. Credo sia con Rusty"

"Devo parlargli è urgente! Appena lo senti digli di chiamarmi"

"Va bene"

Chiusa la chiamata, la donna mandò un messaggio al nipote:

'Caro, per favore, dì a tuo nonno che Andy lo ha cercato. Sembrava abbastanza urgente'

Saputolo, Walter accese il cellulare e chiamò Andy.

"Ho visto le tue chiamate e Nina mi ha detto.."

"Devo parlarti"

"Aspetta collego il telefono al carica batterie perché è scarico"

Flynn si diresse sul tetto del dipartimento per parlare in sicurezza, per evitare che Sharon sentisse.

"Pronto Andy ci sei?"

"Si Walter sono qui"

"Andy.."

"Walter sei seduto?"

"Sono in camera. Andy ma cosa..."

"Ho chiesto al dottor Morales, di fare delle analisi sul tuo bicchiere. Sei sano!"

"Non capisco!"

"Non sei malato. Fernando ha controllato tre volte!

Chiama il tuo medico e fatti dare spiegazioni!

Scusa se ti ho sganciato questa bomba ma davvero non potevo aspettare. Vado da Sharon prima che si insospettisca. Ci vediamo dopo"

Come Andy mise giù la chiamata, lasciando l'uomo di stucco, il cellulare squillò nuovamente.

"Pronto Walter scusa sono il Dr. Tucker! Ho delle notizie per te!

Mi dispiace non so come sia successo ma le analisi che ti abbiamo dato...

Non sono le tue! Tu sei sano come un pesce"

"Ma ... Ma... Come è possibile?!"

"Non lo so. Mi avevi detto che avevi visto del sangue nelle feci, cosa avevi mangiato?"

"Rape rosse"

"Ecco allora il mistero è risolto!"

"È così semplice? Sei sicuro? Quindi non morirò?!" chiese Walter con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Si Walter, scusami ancora! Stai tranquillo, ora scusami ma devo chiamare il proprietario di quelle analisi"

Appena Rusty posteggiò, il nonno si precipitò fuori dalla macchina.

"Aspettami!" disse il giovane.

"No, tranquillo, resta qui. Devo parlare con tua nonna. Anzi, scusa già se ti facciamo aspettare"

Così dicendo sparì in ascensore.

"Walter!"

Una voce familiare lo salutò nel corridoio.

"Joshua! Che ci fai qui?"

"Devo parlare con la nonna per un servizio fotografico"

"Peter grazie di essere...venuto. La mia segretaria ti accompagnerà nella sala colloqui" disse Nina uscendo dal suo ufficio.

Non si aspettava di vedere il marito.

"Nina posso parlarti?"

La donna sorrise semplicemente per non far insospettire il nipote e rimase scioccata quando Walter l'abbracciò con tutta la forza che aveva.

Il fiato le si bloccò in gola quando le disse:

"Ti amo amore mio! Dio solo sa quanto"

Quando la liberò, si sorrisero timidamente.

"Joshua scusami un momento. Walter vieni nel mio ufficio"

Una volta che furono soli nella stanza, il silenzio piombò di nuovo.

La donna sedette alla scrivania e fissò il marito in attesa di una spiegazione qualunque.

L'uomo ammirò senza parole la bellezza della donna davanti a lui, maggiorata dalla luce del sole che l'avvolgeva.

Quando abbassò lo sguardo, tirando fuori la lettera dalla tasca, la moglie deglutì e imitò l'azione, temendo quello che stava per venire.

"Leggila ti prego" le disse porgendole la busta.

Ubbidendo tremolante, si prese il suo tempo, tutto in religioso silenzio.

Alla fine sorrise, commossa.

"Perché?" chiese con un filo di voce.

"Perché cosa?" rispose confuso.

"Perché me l'hai fatta leggere ora?"

"Perché ho appena saputo che quello che mi avevano detto era sbagliato, e quindi quello che volevo fare non ha più bisogno di essere fatto. Mi dispiace di averti offeso, fatto soffrire, voglio solo che tu sappia che ti amo. Tanto!"

"Lo so Walter, lo so e ti amo tanto anch'io. Ma cosa ti avevano detto? Cosa volevi fare?"

Facendosi coraggio, le raccontò tutto.

Nina era terrorizzata e arrabbiata quando le disse della malattia e della Svizzera.

"Avresti fatto questo?"

"Si. Non ne vado fiero ma si"

"E io? Cosa avrei dovuto fare? E i ragazzi? Qualcuno lo sapeva?"

"L'ho detto a Andy. Avevo bisogno di qualcuno che si occupasse di te e di Sharon. A Tom e Jean probabilmente lo avrei detto poi. Avrei pensato a qualcosa..."

"Come cosa?"

"Non lo so"

La donna scosse la testa guardando il panorama.

Lui le si avvicinò da dietro e l'abbracciò.

"Mi sei mancata stanotte"

"Anche tu!" disse con un filo di voce godendosi la vicinanza del corpo del marito, pregando silenziosamente un ringraziamento che quella brutta storia aveva avuto un lieto fine.

"Amore mi dispiace! Non volevo farti soffrire. Non sapevo come dirtelo. Pensavo che sarebbe stato meglio per te se mi avessi odiato.

Ci siamo sempre detti tutto ma avevo paura..."

"Oh Walter ti amo tanto" disse la moglie voltandosi tra le sue braccia, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

Lo baciò più appassionatamente poté, poi lo allontanò e aggiunse:

"Ma non pensare di farla franca!

Mi hai spaventata quindi dovrai farti perdonare..."

"Noi siamo pronti se voi lo siete" disse ammiccando e segnando in basso.

"Adesso?" chiese Nina incredula guardandosi attorno.

"Ehi bambola dico ti sei vista? Faresti risorgere un morto"

"OK queste battute ammazzano il romanticismo.

Niente più frasi del genere.."

"Signor sì signora" disse Walter avvicinandosi per un altro bacio infuocato.

"Non adesso.. devo.. parlare con ... Joshua"

"Sì .. e Rusty ... ci aspetta per il pranzo"

"Dopo, a casa"

"Una promessa è una promessa"


	458. Capitolo 457

Dopo aver parlato con Joshua, Nina e Walter passarono la giornata insieme e decisero poi di invitare i figli a cena fuori.

Chiesero a Jean se, per una sera, poteva chiudere il ristorante e stare con loro, cosa di cui sia lui che la moglie furono ben felici.

Alle 19, mentre Rusty andava dai fratelli, Nina e Sharon si chiusero in camera a vestirsi, Andy e Walter invece si vestirono in camera del ragazzo.

Dovettero usare questo escamotage perché, ogni volta, entrambe le coppie invece di mettersi gli abiti se li levavano e finivano tra le lenzuola.

Sharon indossò un completo pantalone bianco con una casacca chinese-style decorata con foglie colorate. Un velo di trucco come al solito e i capelli mossi asciugati al naturale.

"Hai l'armadio ben fornito complimenti" disse Nina.

"Oh sono quasi tutti regali di Gavin, specie quelli più osé!

In questi anni mi ha spinto affinché uscissi e mi facessi una vita dimenticando Jack"

"E ci sei riuscita egregiamente!"

"Si ma non come crede lui. È convinto che sia merito delle sue gonne se Andy mi ha guardato"

"Devo fare due chiacchiere con quel ragazzo! Invece la storia com'è?"

"Che posso dire, mi ama da anni"

"Cioè?"

"Mi ha raccontato che si è innamorato di me a prima vista quando era venuto a parlare con Jack della sua dipendenza"

Mentre si vestivano, Sharon le raccontò la storia e la madre la ascoltava estasiata ed entrambe avevano gli occhi lucidi.

Quando madre e figlia ebbero finito di sistemarsi, uscirono dalla camera e trovarono Andy seduto a far vedere a Walter le foto dei nipotini.

"Noi saremmo pronte"

"Anche... Uao! Siete stupende" esclamarono in coro i due uomini alzando lo sguardo.

"Grazie!" risposero le donne.

"Hai messo il rossetto" disse tristemente Andy all'orecchio di Sharon.

"Sì ... Non posso baciarti davanti ai miei fratelli, non li vedo mai.

Non è carino che io mi distragga"

"E non c'è scollatura né spacco! Uffa" disse facendo il broncio.

"I miei fratelli potrebbero picchiarti se ti trovassero a guardarmi durante la cena"

"Va be... Me lo aspettavo, sono venuto preparato, mi accontenterò di questo!" tirò fuori dai jeans uno stuzzicadenti e lo mise in bocca.

Al vederlo Sharon gemette pensando a quanto sarebbe stata lunga la serata e forte la tentazione di attaccarlo al muro e baciarlo.

La serata passò tranquilla tra chiacchiere, risate e revival.

Walter raccontò a tutti le sue ultime vicissitudini e Charlotte si sentì sollevata, ora non doveva più pensare a niente di terribile per suo suocero e a come l'avrebbe presa suo marito.

Sharon rimase colpita da quanto Andy si fosse occupato della cosa, non perché non sapesse che era un uomo fantastico, quanto perché non era tenuto a farlo.

Inutile, quell'uomo diventava ogni giorno di più l'uomo dei suoi sogni, e si pentì di aver messo il rossetto o non avergli dato il contentino per sbirciare il suo corpo.

"Andy?"

"Si baby?"

"Posso chiedere se hanno voglia di venire a casa?"

"Scusami?"

"Ti ho chiesto se..."

"Ho sentito! Mi colpisce che mi chiedi il permesso"

"Be tu ed io ..."

"Sharon è la tua famiglia, è casa tua, non devi chiedermi nulla"

"Ma voglio! Tu ed io stiamo diventando una famiglia, praticamente viviamo insieme"

"Sai una cosa?"

"Cosa?"

"Ti amo"

"Anch'io. Lo prenderò come un sì"

"È un sì"

"Grazie"

"Piacere mio" mentre si girava Andy le toccò il sedere e lei sorrise mettendo le mani dietro e tenendolo fermo su di sé.

"Che ne dite di venire da noi a prendere un the?" chiese ai fratelli mentre andavano alle macchine.


	459. Capitolo 458

"Buon San Valentino amore, scusa il ritardo!

Inoltre, Buon compleanno, onomastico e anniversario"

Questa fu l'accoglienza che ricevettero le coppie una volta arrivati al parcheggio sotterraneo del condominio di Sharon.

"Jack" ringhiarono Peter e Tom mentre con Walter tiravano indietro la sorella per coprirla dall'uomo.

"Voglio solo parlare con mia moglie"

"Ma lei non vuole starti a sentire"

"E non è più tua moglie"

"Che vuoi Jack? C'è un ordine restrittivo nei tuoi confronti, vattene"

"Andy..." sussurrò preoccupata per la pressione del fidanzato e dal fatto che lui aveva superato la barriera di uomini avvicinandosi terribilmente all'ex marito.

"Oh ma guarda chi c'è, il padre dei miei figli!"

"Che dici?" chiesero Tom e Jean arrabbiati.

"Ah non lo sanno? Glielo dico io, in fondo i ragazzi mi hanno detto tutto.

Voi pensate sia una santarellina ma in realtà è una bal..."

"Ehi occhio a come parli di lei! Ti ho già avvisato" disse Flynn chiudendo lo spazio tra loro.

"Dicevo che la signorina qui mentre era sposata con me, mi ha tradito!

E i ragazzi sono figli di questo pezzente"

"Non sai quello che dici. Smettila!" gridò Sharon in pieno Darth Raydor.

"Oh non ti piace che il tuo papino sappia che te la sei fatta con un tuo collega mentre eri sposata con me? E lo sa che prima di me hai avuto una tresca con.."

Non finì la frase perché Andy gli diede un pugno.

Ralph dalle telecamere in guardiola stava vedendo tutto e chiamò la crimini maggiori.

"E tu dov'eri Jack? È facile dare la colpa a lei di averti tradito" disse Walter.

"Ho dovuto sposarti per portarti a letto e se avessi saputo quanto eri fredda non avrei sprecato tempo! Povera Emily chissà che colpo quando ha scoperto che il suo ragazzo era suo fratello"

Tutti si guardarono allibiti mentre Andy gli diede un altro pugno e gli fece sputare sangue.

Sharon aveva preso il cellulare per chiamare Provenza ma per sbaglio fece il numero di Ricky, così tutti i ragazzi (che erano insieme a cena) sentirono l'intera conversazione e il modo in cui Andy rispose:

"Sì è vero! Sono figli miei!

Tu non c'eri mai e Sharon aveva bisogno di qualcuno!

Abbiamo notato le somiglianze tra le ragazze e abbiamo fatto il test di paternità. Sanno la verità e ho intenzione di riconoscerli. E ora sparisci!"

Andy diede un ultima spinta a Jack allontanandolo e si girò verso la famiglia. Sharon lo guardava con gli occhi lucidi, spaventata ma orgogliosa di lui.

Dal vetro di un SUV, Flynn vide Jack tirare fuori un coltello e correre verso la donna e i suoi parenti.

Con uno scatto felino gli fu addosso e lo spinse contro una colonna.

"Andy!" gridò Sharon quando vide volare a terra l'arma sporca di sangue.

I fratelli e il padre la presero e la tennero lontano mentre lei si dimenava per andare da lui.

"Lasciatemi! Andy.." gridava mentre si contorceva.

In quel momento arrivò la squadra e Julio andò in aiuto di Flynn arrestando Jack per l'ennesima volta.

"Ehi tutto bene?" chiese Provenza all'amico mettendogli la mano sul braccio sanguinante.

"Si è solo un graffio! Sto bene"

"Andy!" finalmente la lasciarono andare e lei corse dal fidanzato gettandogli le braccia al collo.

"Sto bene tesoro è solo un graffio, davvero"

"Oh Andy era armato! Questa volta era armato! E se..."

"Non è successo OK?! Respira"

"Tutto bene tenente?" chiese Ralph vedendo il taglio sul braccio sinistro di Andy quando entrarono nella hall.

"Si Ralph e grazie della chiamata"

"Dovere signore!"

Le quattro coppie entrarono in ascensore, le donne erano visibilmente sconvolte e anche Sharon, nonostante fosse una poliziotta tosta.

I maschi, capendo lo stato d'animo delle loro dolci metà, fecero tutti la stessa cosa, ognuno incuranti degli altri misero la mano destra sulla guancia delle loro compagnie e le baciarono dolcemente sussurrando loro 'ti amo!'

Arrivati all'undicesimo piano si diressero abbracciati alla porta di Sharon, che tremava leggermente e non riusciva ad aprire.

"Tesoro vai a prendere il kit di pronto soccorso! Tesoro? Sharon?" disse Nina alla figlia.

"Amore vai a cambiarti o rischi di sporcarti il vestito" le disse Andy.

Non ottennero risposta e quando Joyce la prese per le spalle la sentì rigida.

"Andiamo" disse la cognata spingendola in camera mentre Charlotte andava a recuperare acqua ossigenata e cerotti.

"Ti fa male?" chiese Walter preoccupato.

"Ho sentito di peggio! Tranquillo" rispose Flynn sorridendo e sedendosi.

"Grazie Andy!" disse Tom dandogli una pacca sulla spalla sana.

"Si grazie! Hai difeso noi e nostra sorella" aggiunse Jean sospirando che, in quel momento, ricordò un occasione simile.

《Anni addietro, dopo che Jack si era presentato ubriaco a casa dei suoceri durante il compleanno di Emily e Ricky chiedendo soldi, Jean lo aveva seguito al bar e lo aveva picchiato.

Non che volesse farlo. In realtà l'uomo aveva cominciato a sbraitare e rompere oggetti in casa fin quando non aveva cominciato a vomitare ed era svenuto nel cortile. Fortunatamente i bambini non lo avevano visto.

Jean lo aveva preso di peso e lo aveva riportato in quel luogo fatiscente che Raydor chiamava appartamento e lo aveva messo a letto. Tempo di scendere in macchina, lo aveva visto uscire sogghignando e accompagnarsi con due prostitute dentro un bar.

Lo seguì arrabbiato e iniziò a spintonato, mentre lui rideva e insultava Sharon.

Gli lanciò dei soldi in faccia dicendo di stare alla larga dalla sorella e dai nipoti ma l'altro disse che non avrebbe mai smesso di infastidire la moglie. A quel punto lo aveva picchiato e se ne era andato prima che qualcuno lo rinunciasse.

Invece di tornare a casa però, Jean decise di andare dalla sorella, e raccontarle tutto, chiedendole scusa per il suo comportamento.》

"È un piacere! Lo sapete la amo..."

"Ecco qui mamma!" disse Charlotte dando le medicazioni alla suocera.

"Grazie cara. Mi dispiace per la tua camicia Andy ma devi toglierla"

"Oh non fa nulla" rispose il tenente.

"Ehi! Credevo che certe cose le dicessi solo a me?!" disse Walter cercando di sdrammatizzare vedendo il viso bianco di Sharon che si era velocemente cambiata nella tuta da casa.

"No caro, a te preferisco spogliarti io" rispose la moglie e tutti risero.

"Aspetta ti aiuto" disse Sharon tirando i lembi della camicia strappandola definitivamente dal polsino fino alla spalla.

"Ehi! Se volevi spogliarmi bastava dirlo" disse Andy tenendola accanto a sé per la vita con l'altro braccio.

Sharon lo guardò e sorrise tristemente.

"Ehi? Ehi?" la chiamò.

"Che c'è?" rispose lei con gli occhi lucidi sull'orlo di crollare.

Andy scrollò la testa e, mentre la suocera tamponava il taglio con l'acqua ossigenata, prese Sharon per la nuca baciandola pesantemente.

I fratelli e le cognate cominciarono a fischiare mentre i suoceri di Andy sorridevano.

"Oh ma non la molla!" disse Tom ridendo.

"Fidati sarà completamente calma dopo" disse Nina.

"Che vuoi dire? Quella tra un po sviene per mancanza d'aria!"

"Ma ché! Abbiamo visto il metodo Andy all'azione ieri mattina...

Quando Sharon ha questi momenti lui..."

"...le caccia la lingua in gola per farla tacere!? Interessante, Joyce dovremmo provare"

"Tom sei terribile, e poi mi pare che mi fai stare zitta abbastanza" disse la moglie ridendo.


	460. Capitolo 459

"Ecco ho fatto!" disse Nina chiudendo il kit.

"Sai che sei petulante! Non mi fai neanche baciare il mio uomo in pace e godermi questo momento" disse Sharon al fratello non appena Andy si staccò da lei.

"Oh scusa se vederti slinguazzare il tuo compagno non è il massimo per me!" esclamò Tom.

"Dimentichi quante volte ti ho visto la settimana prima del matrimonio farti Joyce dentro l'armadio?!" rispose la donna facendo le beffe.

Poi, rivolta alla cognata, che era diventata viola, aggiunse:

"Scusa cara..."

"Hai ragione mamma è proprio calma"

"Andy sono curioso.. .dopo un bacio del genere come fai a essere così calmo!? Voglio dire il minimo che mi aspetto dopo una scena del genere è che la stendi sul tavolo"

"Oddio Jean ti prego!"

"Oh è semplice! In altre occasioni ce la sbatto eccome"

"Andy?!"

"Dì di no?!"

"Non posso e lo sai bene"

"Appunto. Ma dato che voi siete qui, e non sempre posso far godere la mia signora come vorrei, penso ai peggiori cadaveri della mia carriera"

"Ah! Tu mi baci in quel modo e pensi all'obitorio?! Grazie"

"Tesoro se non lo facessi quel povero tavolo si romperebbe lo sai"

《Fortuna voleva che Charlotte e Joyce avevssero una vita di coppia 'piena' come quella della suocera e la cognata altrimenti sarebbe stato imbarazzante.》

Una volta che le tazze furono piene di the fumante, Tom chiese:

"Allora, tornando a quello che ha detto mister simpatia, Andy sei davvero il padre dei ragazzi?"

"Magari! Vi posso giurare che li amo come miei... Ma no purtroppo, io ...Sono sterile!"

"Allora perché..."

"Ha detto che i ragazzi glielo hanno detto!"

"E tu gli credi?!"

"Non importa, ma lui è convinto che sia la verità!

Vi sarete accorti che spesso ci chiamano rispettivamente mamma e papà tutti e cinque..."

"Aspetta, hai detto che sei sterile?! Quindi Patrick e Nicole..."

"Sono figli di mio fratello gemello Michael"

"Andy? Quando l'hai scoperto?" chiese Sharon allibita.

"Stamattina! A pranzo Patrick mi ha chiamato dicendo che era da Morales. Doveva fare il prelievo per affari burocratici e Fer si è offerto. All'analizzarlo ha visto che era simile al mio e ci ha chiamati. Te lo avevo detto che Sandra aveva una tresca con lui, forse già da parecchio tempo rispetto al normale!"

"Come l'ha presa Patrick?"

"Bene! Ha detto che siccome eravamo gemelli è contento di essere comunque figlio mio e non di qualche sconosciuto psicopatico..." disse Andy con gli occhi lucidi.

"Oh amore"

"E per quanto riguarda i ragazzi? Quello che hai detto, di riconoscerli..."

"Non posso riconoscerli ovviamente, ma se loro lo volessero non mi dispiacerebbe adottarli" disse Andy stringendo le mani a Sharon, guardandola negli occhi.

"Lo faresti davvero!?" chiese una voce dietro di loro.

I ragazzi infatti si erano spaventati così tanto da quella chiamata nel parcheggio che quando era caduta la linea con Sharon che gridava il nome di Flynn, erano corsi tutti al condominio.

"Ragazzi!"

"Lo farei... se lo voleste"

"Sì papà! Sì ti prego" disse Emily.

"Avremo un papà!" aggiunsero in coro Rusty e Ricky.

A quella scena, tutti sorrisero e piangerò di gioia, ma Tom fu il più colpito di tutti.

《Quando Sharon aveva perso il suo secondo bambino, lui e Joyce erano accanto al suo letto.

All'epoca, proprio quando era successo il tutto, Nina e Walter erano entrambi fuori per lavoro e Sharon era riluttante ad avvisarli. Tom e sua moglie erano venuti a far visita ai parenti insieme alla loro bambina Mariska, per annunciare a tutti che aspettavano un altro bambino. Quindi fu uno shock per tutti quando tornati all'appartamento, avevano visto Sharon in barella che veniva portata via deal'ambulanza chiamata da Ralph.

Joyce si era fatta forza ed era andata con lei mentre Tom le aveva seguite in macchina.

Arrivato, il medico lo informò della triste notizia e la piccola era andata a sdraiarsi su sua zia abbracciandola.

"Ti senti meglio zietta?"

"Si, ora che ti ho tra le braccia tesoro"

"Sai ho pensato a dei nomi per il cuginetto e..."

"Scusa ma sono molto stanca" disse alla nipote mentre faceva segno al fratello di allontanarla.

"Vieni tesoro, lasciamo la zia con papà" disse Joyce portando via la figlia, trattenendo le lacrime.

Solo poche sere prima avevano annunciato l'aggiunta di un nuovo membro alla famiglia e ora ne piangevano la scomparsa di uno.

"Ehi sorellina"

"Ciao"

"Sei bellissima"

"Bugiardo" disse sorridendo, ma presto iniziò a piangere per la seconda volta le lacrime più amare della sua vita.

"Non di nuovo! Il mio bambino... Tom rivoglio il mio bambino, almeno questo"

"Mi dispiace piccola, mi dispiace tanto" disse abbracciandola il fratello, piangendo con lei, ringraziando però che la sorella fosse viva》


	461. Capitolo 460

Sharon e Andy decisero di non far passare altro tempo e che il giorno dopo avrebbero parlato con Richwood come prima cosa per far preparare i moduli per l'adozione mentre Emily e Patrick rivelarono la loro decisione di sposarsi in comune prima della nascita del loro bambino.

Verso mezzanotte la famiglia si salutò tra baci e abbracci e il capitano si chiuse in bagno.

Quando ne uscì indossava una sottoveste di seta bianca con annessa vestaglia.

Sorrise guardando Andy seduto sul letto con la schiena alla testiera, leggendo.

"Ciao straniero. Mi chiedevo se ci fosse qualcuno in grado di scaldarmi stasera..."

"Uao... Sei assolutamente perfetta!" disse Andy alzando gli occhi dal libro e posandolo sul comodino.

La donna sorrise, si avvicinò al letto sedendosi a cavalcioni delle sue ginocchia e disse:

"Anche il padre dei miei figli lo è!"

"Perché ridi?!"

"Perché vedo che non stai pensando all'obitorio adesso..." rispose sporgendosi a baciarlo.

"No decisamente! E poi ...ora siamo soli, posso farti urlare" rispose baciandola a sua volta, sdraiandosi sopra di lei.

"Interessante ma..." disse appena riprese fiato.

"Non dirmi che ti vergogni dei tuoi genitori? Credo che facciano più rumore di noi, sai devo ringraziare chi ha costruito questo palazzo!"

"No è solo che ho un po di mal di gola.. Preferirei non urlare stasera!"

"Non posso prometterti nulla!"

"Non sto dicendo che devi attenuare le tue attenzioni"

"Oh lo so baby, altrimenti non avresti indossato questo" sussurrò iniziando a spingere indietro la vestaglia e assaltandole la spalla di baci.

La baciò dalla punta della spalla lungo il collo, la mascella, il mento e la bocca, per poi scendere dall'altra parte sorridendo nel bacio mentre lei stessa abbassava l'altra manica della vestaglia.

"Andy..."

"Ssshhh non sforzare la voce" e con il naso iniziò a spingere giù la spallina sottile mentre Sharon metteva le mani nella sua schiena toccandolo dalle spalle al sedere.

Quando le mani di lei scesero, Flynn ringhiò e spinse i fianchi avanti facendola ansimare il suo nome.

Sharon cercò di incitarlo a fare di più.

"Ti amo capitano!"

"Buon San Valentino tenente"

"Come hai detto?"

"Ho detto ... Ooo... Buon...ooonnn"

Andy sorrideva in ginocchio per terra.

"Come?! Non ho capito!"

"Buo... San...aaaannn... Va...aaaaaa"

Non sapeva più dove sbattere la testa, prese il cuscino e morse mentre lui continuava sorridendo.

Quando si alzò lei era spettinata e stringeva tra i denti il cuscino.

Finito, si sdraiò accanto a lei coprendo entrambi con il lenzuolo.

"Buonanotte cara"

"Scusami?!"

"Credevo volessi dormire?!"

"Prima mi fai un trattamento del genere e poi ...oh"

"Noi siamo pronti, se ci volete" le sussurrò nel collo mettendosi a cucchiaio dietro di lei.

"Noi...noi..."

"Si?!" disse mordendole l'orecchio.

"Vi vogliamo!"

Così dicendo lo sdraiò sulla schiena, gli salì sopra e urlarono entrambi.


	462. Capitolo 461

Erano passati 3 giorni da quando Sharon aveva detto di aver mal di gola. I suoi genitori erano ancora a casa sua, decisi a ripartire la settimana successiva.

Intanto l'adozione era stata ufficializzata nel ufficio del giudice Richwood il giorno prima.

Al condominio si alzarono tutti alle 7 eccetto Sharon.

"Non è strano per voi che non sia ancora sveglia?"

"Quando era piccola capitava solo quando non stava bene"

"Da quando siamo insieme non è mai stata male"

"Si vede che la tratti bene!"

"A me non dispiacerebbe occuparmi di lei..."

"Immagino, specie se è a letto" disse Walter sorridendo malizioso.

"Magari ha preso freddo ieri sera" disse Nina dando una gomitata al marito sorridendo.

"È un po che si lamenta del mal di gola, scusatemi"

Entrò in camera e, avvicinandosi al letto, vide che dormiva ancora.

Le accarezzò la guancia e la baciò sul naso.

Sedette accanto a lei e la donna ne approfittò per mettere la testa sul suo petto, accollandosi più vicino.

"Credevo dormissi"

"Facevo riposare gli occhi"

"Come ti senti?"

"Mi fa male la gola"

"Ancora? Vuoi che chiamo il tuo medico curante?"

"No chiamo Fer e mi faccio controllare"

"Ma Morales è un medico legale.

Sharon per favore fatti controllare da ..."

"Fer è un medico giusto? Mi faccio controllare da lui"

"Ok ma lo chiamo ora e lo faccio venire qui"

"Grazie"

"Prego. Non sforzarti, lo chiamo subito" disse Andy baciandola sulla fronte.

"Mmmm"

"Che c'è?"

"Quello del non sforzare la voce... Me lo hai detto anche l'altra sera" disse sorridendo, congiungendo le mani con le sue.

"Sai che sei maniaca! Stai male e pensi al sesso" disse prendendo il telefono e alzandosi.

"Non posso farci niente se con te è fantastico"

"Già ma cara la mia Darth Raydor, io sono stato fedele al mio patto.

Se poi abbiamo urlato è colpa tua"

"Non ti è ... Piaciuto?" chiese tossendo.

"Non ho detto questo! Pronto Fer..." andando in sala sorridendo quando Morales rispose.

"Ciao Tenente come posso aiutarti? Abbiamo un cadavere?"

"No, potresti venire a casa di Sharon?"

"Si certo ma perché?"

"Non si sente bene e ha chiesto se puoi visitarla"

"Vuole che la visiti? Ma sono un Patologo!"

"Lo so ma vuole te e sai che quando vuole una cosa non possiamo contraddirla"

"È grave?"

"Un forte mal di gola"

"Ok dammi 30 minuti e arrivo a dopo"

Chiuse la chiamata e raggiunse nuovamente Sharon in camera.

"Fernando sarà qui fra mezz'ora, vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa di caldo?"

"Si grazie... Delle coccole non mi dispiacerebbero"

"Oh mio dio stai proprio male!"

"Solo perché voglio che il mio uomo mi tenga tra le sue braccia?!"

Le diede un bacio ma lei tossì di nuovo.

"Finche non starai meglio, niente baci..."

"Uffa! Non vale sto gia meglio..." disse tossendo un'altra volta.

Le baciò la fronte e andò in cucina a prepararle un the.

Mentre il bollitore era sul fuoco tornò da lei:

"Ti va di aspettarlo in sala, i tuoi sono svegli"

"No, non voglio farmi vedere così"

"Amore mio lo hanno già capito che quando fai così non ti senti bene.

Mamma mi ha detto che quando eri piccola lo facevi sempre, non alzarti dal letto"

"Lo so ma ora…aspetta! Hai detto 'mamma'?" chiese sorridendo.

"Mi hanno adottato" disse stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Oh Andy sono così felice!"

"Anch'io baby, anch'io"

Stavano per darsi un bacio ma vennero interrotti dal bussare alla porta.

"Ciao tesoro" disse Nina entrando con il the.

"Ciao mamma" disse rauca Sharon.

"Che succede?"

"Penso di essere raffreddata"

"Andy a che ora arriva Fer?"

"Una mezz'ora, resti tu con lei? Io lo aspettò di la"

"Si certo vai pure"

Si sorrisero e lui andò in sala ad aspettare con Walter.

"È proprio un ragazzo fantastico" disse Nina.

"Avevi dei dubbi?"

Scoppiarono a ridere ma Sharon tossì.

"Te lo ha detto che lo abbiamo 'adottato'?"

"Sì, mamma grazie è così bello per me sapere che questa volta approvate"

"Bambina mia tu sei tutto per noi! E quell'uomo ti ama davvero!

Come potremmo non considerarlo nostro figlio!?

Con quello che ha fatto per i ragazzi poi..."

Quando bussarono alla porta, Andy andò ad aprire.

"Heila volpe d'argento! Dov'è il capitano?"

"In camera da letto"

La raggiunse e la vide seduta sul letto.

"Ciao malata"

"Ciao Fer"

"Oddio ma come parli? Sei tutta intasata, sei sicura di non avere l'influenza?"

"È per questo che ti ho chiamato"

"Ok ok simpaticona, allora controlliamo. Apri la bocca tesoro"

Sharon rise guardando Andy.

"Che c'è?" chiesero Nina e Fer.

"Scusatela, è maniaca oggi!"

"Oh mio dio hai due tonsille che sembrano due palle da baseball.

Vediamo se hai la febbre!"

"Allora?"

"La temperatura è a posto.

Quante tonsilliti hai fatto in un anno?"

"5 o 6 perché?"

"Vuoi il mio parere?

Devi operarti ed è quello che ti dirà anche il Dr Mark Sloan il mio vecchio professore e ora amico che è un ottimo Dottore.

Lo incontrerò a pranzo, gli dico di riceverti"

"Si va bene. Grazie!

Posso uscire oppure devo stare chiusa in casa?"

"Certo che puoi andare. Tanto non staresti a letto neanche sotto i bombardamenti"

"Sotto i bombardamenti no ma sotto Andy sì" disse il padre dalla porta.

"Walter!" esclamò Nina.

"Si, dottoressa?" le disse.

"Non ti vergogni?!" replicò la moglie.

"Perché? Ha ragione!" disse Sharon.

"Io me ne vado..." disse Fer imbarazzato, sperando di non ritrovarsi in un orgia.

Se ci fosse stato Gavin avrebbe buttato benzina sul fuoco e sarebbe rimasto a sgranocchiare popcorn guardando le due coppie pomiciare, ma Fernando era più discreto.

"Dov'è finito il tuo senso del pudore?" chiese Andy quasi scioccato.

"Lo vuoi cercare?" disse Sharon maliziosamente.

"Perché no!"

Walter e Nina li avevano lasciati mentre cominciavano a baciarsi.

"Che c'è?" chiese l'uomo anziano chiudendo loro la porta.

"Ma ti pare..."

"Sei gelosa!"

"Si vede tanto?!" disse Nina sorridendo e avvolgendo le mani nella nuca del marito.

Walter sorrise, la prese per i fianchi e iniziò a farla indietreggiare fino alla camera e disse:

"Solo per un occhio esperto! Cosa devo fare per farmi perdonare.. Dimmi, cosa vuoi?"

"Solo te!"


	463. Capitolo 462

La giornata lavorativa del lunedì passò abbastanza tranquillamente e alle 18 andarono tutti a casa.

Sharon uscì dall'ufficio e trovò Andy al telefono con Nicole.

"Nicole ti saluta. Dice che i bambini volevano stare da noi prima di partire domani"

"Potremmo passare a prenderli!"

"Come sta la tua gola?"

"Così così"

"Che ne dici se ti lasciassi al condominio? Vado a prenderli e poi ci ritroviamo tutti da me?"

"Penso che si possa fare"

Aprì la portiera e mentre scendeva le disse:

"Dì a mamma e papà di portare il pigiama... Si fermano da me! E anche tu"

"D'accordo"

"Ci vediamo tra due ora ti amo"

"Due ore? Andy?!"

"Cosa? Tempo di prendere i ragazzi, fare la spesa e cucinare"

"Ti amo Andy Flynn"

"Perché ti sfamo...lo so"

"Scemo!"

Louis e Carlos erano felici di passare la serata con i nonni e chiesero se potevano mangiare pizza, che Andy faceva dannatamente bene.

Al supermercato, Flynn chiamò i suoceri per sapere se il menù scelto andava bene e le loro preferenze. Mise i bimbi nel carrello mentre questi parlavano con Rusty.

Una volta alla cassa, prese il cellulare:

"Ehi figliolo, riesci a unirti a noi? Che pizza vuoi che ti preparo?"

"Oh papà grazie ma ho delle pagine da scrivere per il giudice Groove, farei tardi"

"C'è la camera degli ospiti! Dai, prendi il portatile e vieni..."

"Ok grazie una marinara"

"Perfetto, la mamma è arrivata?"

''È appena entrata sotto la doccia"

Finito di comprare, Andy caricò la macchina ma ci mise 10 minuti prima di partire. L'informazione che Rusty gli aveva dato su Sharon lo aveva a dir poco emozionato. Non si aspettava di reagire in quel modo, l'obitorio adesso era ben lontano dai suoi pensieri.

Una volta a casa, Sharon si fece una doccia e parlò con i genitori.

"Allora tesoro dove ti porta Andy stasera?" chiese Nina.

"A casa sua con.."

"Oh oh a casa sua" disse Walter maliziosamente.

"Papà?!"

"Che c'è? Che ho detto?!"

"Ci sarete anche voi.

Andy ha detto di portare il pigiama, che restate a dormire"

"E noi accettiamo molto volentieri"

"Tesoro poi Fer ha visto quel suo amico, il Dr Sloan?"

"Ha detto che lo vedeva a pranzo ma ancora non mi ha fatto sapere.."

Vennero interrotti dallo squillò del cellulare.

"Ah parli del diavolo..Ciao Fer! Sei in viva voce"

"Ciao Bellezza! C'è anche Gavin con me"

"Ciao tesoro"

"Ciao bambola! Ma che voce hai? Sembri una trans!"

"Ah ah ah molto simpatico. Allora Fer hai visto quel tuo amico?!"

"Sì e mi ha detto che domani alle 10 può riceverti e visitarti"

"Perfetto. Grazie. Ora scusate ragazzi ci sentiamo, sta per arrivare Andy con i bambini. Ciao"

Rusty uscì dalla stanza e disse:

"Mamma, prima mi ha chiamato papà! Ha detto che c'è coda e non riesce a venire a prenderci, va direttamente a casa. Così puoi riposarti e lui può cucinare tranquillo senza distrazioni, quest'ultima parte l'ho aggiunta io"

"Facciamo così, vado a dargli una mano, perché fare le pizze e stare con i ragazzi è complicato.

Poi voi venite insieme"

"Le fa lui? Credevo ordinassimo" disse Nina.

"Cosa?! No con papà non ordini nulla! Ha il forno a legna e cucina tutto meravigliosamente" disse il ragazzo tornando in camera.

"Sbaglio o ha appena chiamato Andy PAPÀ?" chiese Walter a bassa voce.

"Perché ti stupisci? Li ha adottati infondo" disse la moglie.

"Mi stupisco cara perché è di Rusty che stiamo parlando. Ci sono voluti tre anni prima che ci chiamasse nonni e vogliamo parlare di quanto ci ha messo a chiamare Sharon MAMMA?!"

"Papà ha ragione. Forse il passaggio più duro è stato chiamarlo Andy e non tenente.

Però è già la seconda volta in realtà che lo chiama papà. La prima volta abbiamo cercato di non dargli troppo peso, sai, per non stressarlo. Andy era così emozionato ma non voleva farsi castelli. Spesso Emily e Ricky avevano mostrato il loro apprezzamento chiamandolo così e Rusty passava molto tempo con nicole e Patrick, magari per era solo un lapsus . Non pensavamo si sarebbe adattato così velocemente"

"Sei felice che lo chiama papà?"

"Terribilmente, si!"

Arrivati nel vialetto, i bambini premettero il telecomando per l'apertura del garage.

"Nonnaaaa!" gridarono vedendo spuntare Sharon.

"Ciao ometti miei! Mi siete mancati tantissimo…"

Iniziò a tossire di nuovo ma si calmò bevendo un sorso dalla bottiglietta che aveva con sé.

"Ragazzi allontanatevi da nonna per favore.

Tesoro incontrerai il Dr Sloan? Hai sentito Fer?"

Sharon annuì:

"Mi riceve domani alle 10 vieni con me? Ho chiesto hai miei se possono tenere i piccoli finché Nicole non passa, hanno detto che va bene. Ho fatto male?"

"No assolutamente"

"Nonna perché parli come un maschio?" chiese Carlos.

"Nonna ha questa voce perché le fa male la gola" rispose sorridendo.

"Capisco e guarirai?"

"Certo! Sennò chi urla contro i cattivi?!" disse Andy.

"Nonno mentre ti cambi possiamo andare a giocare?"

"Certo andate" disse senza scendere ancora dalla macchina.

''A proposito, che ci fai tu qui?" le chiese quando i ragazzi furono spariti.

"Ciao anche a te bello! Gran bel modo di accogliere la tua ragazza, ho pensato che potessi avere bisogno di aiuto per fare le pizze e star dietro ai bambini... Ma se vuoi me ne vado?!"

''Non è questo"

"Oh lo vedo. Non scendi nemmeno dall'auto!

Potrei andarmene e tu non faresti. .. oh"

Aveva aperto la portiera e l'aveva presa per il polso.

Solo allora Sharon vide il suo 'disagio'.

"Da quanto sei così?"

"Allora sono le 19.30... mezz'ora"

"Cosa?"

"Rusty mi ha detto che eri sotto la doccia!"

"E sei stato così tutto il tempo? "

"Più passava e peggio era! E la tua presenza qui non mi aiuta''

"Oh povero caro! Vediamo cosa posso fare"

Tirò indietro il sedile e sedette a bordo portiera.

''Sharon. .. che stai. .."

"Sshh non puoi mica restare così! Rilassati ci penso io" e gli diede un dolce bacio.

"Sharon ti..."

"Sshh di là hai due bambini da sfamare e presto arriveranno altre tre persone, non puoi farti vedere in questo stato" gli fece l'occhiolino.

Per i successivi 10 minuti Andy ha stretto la cintura di sicurezza tra i denti dando pugni contro il tetto della macchina.

"Fatto! Va meglio? "

"Molto grazie" ansimò.

''Mm grazie è un po poco ma me lo farò bastare"

"Prometto di ripagarti come meriti più tardi"

"Non vedo l'ora..adesso andiamo a cucinare. Sei bellissima" le disse appoggiandosi al muro tenendo la porta aperta per farla passare notando che indossava un completo nero elegante a pantalone con un poncho rosso.

"Cosa state guardando cuccioli?" chiese ai bambini.

"Ci sono Gli Incredibili per tv" rispose Luis.

"Te lo ricordi? È il primo cartone che abbiamo visto insieme" disse Carlos a Sharon.

"Certo! È il mio preferito"

E lo era davvero! Non solo perché quando lo avevano guardato i bambini l'avevano chiamata nonna per la prima volta.

《Quel cartone a grandi linee rappresentava la vita di Sharon e Andy: due supereroi che combattono il male e che il giorno del loro matrimonio flirtano trattandosi come estranei, che affrontano altri e bassi e dove il protagonista si sente a disagio perché non può proteggere la sua famiglia come vorrebbe.》


	464. Capitolo 463

"Vado a cambiarmi" disse Andy salendo le scale.

Nel frattempo i bambini andarono in bagno e Sharon svuotò i sacchetti della spesa e andò a mettere un po di musica. Era piegata sul lettore DVD quando sentì due braccia forti stringerla da dietro.

"Andy che fai?"

"Ballo"

"Non ho ancora messo niente" "L'importante è muoversi"

"Sì e lo sai fare bene" disse drizzandosi e baciandolo mentre si girava tra le sue braccia.

"Finalmente! Ho desiderato farlo tutto il giorno!"

"Ballare?"

"Baciarti! Ma anche ballare non mi dispiace" e la baciò di nuovo.

"Siete pronti... Ooopsss" dissero i bambini ridendo.

"Andiamo a fare le pizze" disse Andy.

Sharon si piegò di nuovo per far partire la playlist e lui le schiaffeggiò il sedere.

"Andy?!" "Cosa?"

"Sei terribile"

"Q.B." rispose facendole l'occhiolino.

Mentre Andy accendeva il forno a legna e impastava velocemente le cinque pizze per gli adulti, Sharon impastò quelle per i bimbi.

D'un tratto si fermò. Vederlo impastare e muoversi avanti e indietro sul tavolo con i muscoli delle braccia che si contraevano sotto la maglia a maniche corte le fece un effetto più che positivo. Avrebbe voluto essere al posto della pasta tra le sue mani, o per lo meno tra lui e il tavolo in quel momento.

L'uomo la vide cola coda dell'occhio e sorrise.

"Nonna? Nonna? Guarda che se non metti la farina la pasta si attacca"

"Come?" disse lei svegliata dai suoi sogni proibiti dalle piccole voci petulanti dei nipoti.

"Ragazzi, stava pensando, e comunque...È vero nonna!

Hanno ragione i miei piccoli chef, vieni qui ti aiuto io" disse maliziosamente Andy.

In quel momento il cellulare squillò e, riconoscendo dalla suoneria che era Nicole, mandò i bambini a rispondere.

"Vedi si fa così!" disse mettendola tra lui e il ripiano impastando insieme, ricordando Demi Moore e Patrick Sweeze in Ghost quando fanno il vaso.

"Poi prendi questo bastone lungo (che si chiama mattarello) e inizi a fare avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro" mormorò nel suo collo spingendola con i fianchi.

"Andy..." mormorò senza fiato.

"Sì bellezza?" le sussurrò.

"Insegnami a pensare all'obitorio!" disse girando la testa e fissandolo.

Lui sorrise e la baciò sul naso.

"La mamma vi saluta" dissero tornando i maschietti.

"Cosa voleva?"

"Assicurarci che facessimo i bravi e che dormissimo nel nostro letto"

Andy rise, aprì il frigo e iniziò a tirar fuori i condimenti.

"Allora... Würster per Luis, patate fritte per Carlos, pomodorini e mozzarella per la regina del mio cuore, origano e aglio per mio figlio, funghi per la mamma e carciofi e prosciutto per papà"

Sharon sorrise al sentire quella descrizione mentre lo aiutava a sistemare tutto sul tavolo.

"Mia dolce signora, potrebbe pelare due patate per quel topo di nostro nipote, mentre metto a bagno i pomodorini e vado a prendere i carciofi e i funghi in dispensa?" chiese riempiendo una padella e riempiendola d'olio per friggere.

"Agli ordini ..." rispose facendo il saluto militare.

Andy lavò e tagliò i pomodori e scolò l'olio dalle conserve per condire la pizze ai suoceri. Imbastì la marinara di Rusty, che era la pizza più semplice da fare, e la mise da parte.

"Nonni guardate! Stiamo fumando il sigaro!" dissero le due pesti dividendosi un würster.

"Oh mio dio! Allora i miei ometti sono cresciuti?" disse Sharon facendo il giro e baciandoli entrambi sulla testa.

"Ehi ehi? È questo il ringraziamento?

Io vi sfamo e voi mi rubate la fidanzata?"

"No nonno, sono troppo giovane!" disse Carlos.

"Io ce l'ho già la fidanzata" aggiunse Luis timidamente.

"Come? Come? E chi?" chiese Andy.

"Christine, la figlia di zia Temperance e zio Booth"

"Hai capito mio nipote..."

"Quindi nonna ci dispiace, tu sarai per noi la più bella di tutte ma ..."

"Oh ... Vabbe vorrà dire che mi accontenterò del nonno"

"Ma il nonno è bello, e forte... E ti vuole tanto bene! Vero nonno?"

"Cosa?"

"È vero che vuoi bene alla nonna?"

"Non lo so dipende"

"Da cosa?" chiesero in coro.

"Se la smette di preferire due aitanti giovani a me povero vecchio"

"Io ti consiglio di andare da lui..." bisbigliò Luis a Sharon.

"Sì prima che le cose si mettano male" disse Carlos ridendo.

"Credo abbiate ragione!" disse Sharon facendo l'occhiolino ai ragazzi.

Fece il giro del bancone ma lui fece finta di non vederla, finendo di mettere le patate fritte nella carta assorbente e spegnendo il fuoco sotto la salsa.

Prese il pentolone e il mestolo e sparse sugo su tutte le pizze.

Sharon dava le spalle ai bambini e fissava Andy sbottonando i primi tre bottoni della camicia facendo vedere cosa c'era sotto, ma lui fece ancora finta di non vederla.

"Andy? Amore? Tenente?" disse Sharon sistemandosi la camicetta.

"Nonno?"

"Si ragazzi"

"Perché non rispondi?"

"Perché sono ancora arrabbiato, triste e offeso"

"Ma la nonna scherzava, diglielo!"

"È vero io scherzavo" disse facendo la croce sul cuore.

"Mmm chissà"

"Ne vuoi?" prese un pezzo di würster e lo mise in bocca.

Lui sorrise e prima che lei potesse dividerlo con i denti, l'attirò a sé e con la scusa di mordere il suo pezzo, la baciò.

"Bravo, l'hai perdonata, siamo fieri di te" dissero i bambini.

"Veramente..."

"Veramente cosa?"

"Se mi abbraccia la perdono!"

"Vuoi un abbraccio?"

"Sì"

"Ma l'hai baciata!"

"Non l'ho baciata, ho preso la mia parte di würster"

"No, no l'hai baciata"

"No ragazzi vi dico di no! Se l'avessi baciata, come vorrei tanto fare, avrei fatto così" la prese per i fianchi e la baciò profondamente facendole fare il caschè.

"Visto? Questo avrei fatto se l'avessi baciata! Ma siccome non l'ho baciata, non l'ho fatto"

I bambini scoppiarono a ridere mentre rosicchiavano condimenti a destra e sinistra.

Finì di condire tutte le pizze e mise quelle dei bambini nel forno.

Cinque minuti più tardi, mentre stavano ripulendo tutto, suonarono alla porta.

Sharon rise quando dallo spioncino vide i suoi genitori che si stavano baciando appassionatamente.

"Walter ti prego..." disse Nina mentre il marito le rosicchiava il collo con una mano nascosta sotto la sua maglia.

"Sì Walter ti prego..." ripeté Sharon ridendo portandoli tragicamente alla realtà.

"Oh ciao tesoro!" disse il padre tranquillo rendendosi conto che l'altra mano era ancora attaccata al campanello.

"Dov'è Rusty?"

"È riuscito a finire quelle cose per il giudice Groove e lo ha chiamato dicendogli se poteva portarglielo stasera. E lui ha detto di sì! Ciao Andy"

"Ciao mamma, papà! Quindi Rusty è da Groove! Direi quindici minuti e arriva"

"È esattamente quello che ha detto quando ci ha lasciato qui fuori"

"Quante ore fa?"

"Come?" chiese Walter.

"Da come vi siete attaccati al campanello direi che stavate... "

"Sì, hai ragione" lo interruppe Sharon.


	465. Capitolo 464

"Ragazzi fate fare ai nonni il tour della casa!

Amore, fagli scegliere la stanza" disse Andy tornando dalle pizze.

Quando Walter e Nina si furono messi a giocare a UNO con i bambini, Sharon andò fuori dal fidanzato che aveva appena sfornato le pizze dei nipoti sostituendole con quelle dei suoceri.

Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta a fissarlo mentre era piegato nel forno.

"Ehi bello!"

"Ehi dolcezza, ti piace quello che vedi?" chiese lui dandole un'occhiata da sopra la spalla.

"Moltissimo!"

Lui si drizzò e la vide di nuovo con la camicia sbottonata e che giocava con i capelli.

"Sai non l'ho mai fatto con un pizzaiolo"

"E non lo farai...non è igienico"

"Uffa, ammazzi l'umore lo sai? Mmm hai un profumo così buono!

Sarà il fuoco ma sei così dannatamente sexy" disse abbracciandolo da dietro.

Una volta che si fu voltato, si baciarono appassionatamente finendo in un punto cieco dove da dentro casa nessuno li avrebbe visti.

"E il tuo gusto è fenomenale!" disse leccandosi le labbra mentre prendeva fiato e lo ribaciava.

"Anche tu non sei niente male"

"Oh Andy... Obitorio, morti, decapitazioni... No non ci riesco!" e reclamò le sue labbra mentre le mani cercavano di togliergli la maglia.

"Stai brava!" sussurrò lui.

"Andy ti prego"

"Devi tenere buona la voce..."

"Starò zitta ma ti prego..."

Dopo dieci minuti si è sistemata pantaloni e camicia, cercando di ridare una parvenza di pettinata ai capelli.

"Occhio che non mi si brucino le pizze!" le disse mentre entrava a lavarsi le mani.

"Mamma papà sono a casa!" disse Rusty entrando.

"Oh caro come è andata con Groove?"

"Benissimo mamma, grazie"

"È rimasto soddisfatto?"

"Assolutamente nonno"

"Bravo il mio ragazzo, ora ti inforno la pizza! Bambini se andate a lavarvi le mani voi intanto. Allora, vi hanno fatto fare un giro?"

"Si ... È davvero una bella casa" disse Nina.

"Grazie, aspettate di vedere il giardino" disse Andy.

Solo allora Sharon ricordò una cosa.

"Non lo hai ancora fatto smontare?!" bisbigliò.

"Che cosa?"

"Il gazebo"

Lui rise:

"Adesso lo hai visto? Domani mattina faccio togliere tutto e sostituisco con un tavolo così quest'estate quando i nostri figli e i nostri nipotini verranno a mangiare e passare del tempo potremo stare fuori"

"Quindi stasera è ancora qui..."

"Così pare..." Si baciarono ma Walter interruppe:

"Ok ok ragazzi ci sono due bambini qui"

"Ormai siamo abituati" dissero i ragazzi in coro.

Si misero a ridere tutti mentre i focosi amanti si staccavano.

"Ma sentili, sono abituati...sembra di parlare con i nostri figli" disse Andy.

Scoppiarono a ridere di nuovo ma Sharon tossì di nuovo.

"Hey stai bene?!"

"Si tranquillo sto bene"

"Hai un gran bel giardino!" disse Nina.

"Grazie, se volete dopo aver cenato potremmo stare un po' fuori a guardare le stelle e rilassarci"

"Certo perché no?!"

"Che ne di te di rientrare e cenare?!" disse Sharon.

"Oh si ho una fame da lupi" disse Walter.

"Non avevamo dubbi tesoro" disse Nina.

"Bene allora che aspettiamo?!"

Mentre cenavano Rusty disse:

"Papà, Provenza mi ha accennato ad una storia curiosa che coinvolge tu e mamma, lui e la sua prima moglie, Brenda e la pupu di un cane"

"Oddio, lo strozzo"

"Racconta, sono molto curioso" disse Walter.

"Non c'è niente da dire..."

"Non è quello che direbbe Louie" disse Sharon sorridendo prima di bere un sorso di vino.

"Dai nonno"

"Non è niente davvero. In sintesi sua moglie aveva venduto la fede e secondo quel taccagno l'avevano truffata. E quando siamo andati in gioielleria il cane di Liz, così si chiama la prima moglie del mio collega, ha mangiato un guanto"

"Un guanto in lattice? Oh povero cane!" esclamò Nina.

"Andy... questo non è una sintesi. Questo non è NIENTE in paragone a quello che è successo"

"Tu c'eri?" chiese Walter.

"Per vie traverse. Sono stata chiamata per dare una mano"

"Cos'è che non ci dice il tuo fidanzato?"

"Niente davvero"

"E il fatto che quel guanto fosse l'unica prova che avevamo contro i ladri ti sembra poco?"

"Be'..."

"E il fatto che abbiamo dovuto aspettare che lo espellesse in natura..?! Ti sembra niente?!"

"Stavamo mangiando"

"Hai aspettato che il cane..."

"Oh si... in effetti sono stata fortunata di essere lì quando ha evacuato. Certo non eri entusiasta di portarmi la busta delle prove ma avevi un sorriso così felice sul viso quando poi... Com'è che dicesti? 'ANCORA NESSUNA TRACCIA DI CLYDE MA SIAMO COSÌ VICINI A BONNIE CHE NE SENTIAMO L'ODORE' "

"Non è per quello che sorridevo"

"Ah no? E per cosa allora?"

"Avevo la possibilità di passare del tempo da solo con te"

"C'era Liz con noi, e non mi hai detto una parola"

"No ma ho ammirato la tua silouette in quel tailleur pantalone che mi piaceva tanto"


	466. Capitolo 465

"Oh avanti basta, dateci un taglio" disse Rusty ai genitori mentre questi si fissavano con gli occhi a cuoricino.

"Ahahahah Bonnie e Clayde?! Sul serio? Che fantasia" rise Walter.

"È passato del tempo non ricordo..." arrossì Andy.

"Sai papà, Provenza mi ha raccontato che 'Bonnie' ti aveva colpito particolarmente"

Flynn arrossì e Sharon lo guardò seria oltre gli occhiali.

"Ah si?" chiese in tono piatto.

"Non ricordo" rispose l'uomo cercando di evitare il suo sguardo.

"Tenente c'è qualcosa che mi nascondi?"

"No..."

"E mi ha detto anche..."

"Oh dai Rusty perché credi a quel..."

"Andy"

"Questa Provenza me la paga" sospirò.

Rusty imbarazzato cominciò a scusarsi:

"Mi dispiace papà io non volevo.."

"No no tranquillo. Non sei tu e a dire il vero, neanche Provenza.

Sì, BONNIE mi aveva colpito. Diciamo che appena l'ho vista, non ho capito più niente. Tanto che ha svaligiato la gioielleria sotto il mio naso. Della serie poliziotto dell'anno proprio" disse tristemente mentre ricordava l'accaduto.

Il modo in cui gli ricordava Sharon, per quanto non le somigliasse minimamente in realtà, per lui era impressionante.

Era ovvio che non ci sarebbe mai potuto essere niente tra i due, non solo perché lui era un poliziotto e lei una ladra bensì per la notevole differenza d'età, ma ricevere un sorriso da quella ragazza con quelle caratteristiche fisiche mentre da poco il vero oggetto dei suoi sogni era tornato nella sua vita, anche se solo lavorativamente parlando, lo aveva mandato in tilt.

'BELLA E ANCHE VELOCE. LE HANNO MAI DETTO CHE HA UNO SPLENDIDO SORISO?!' le aveva detto, guadagnandosi una ripresa del collega e uno sguardo stupito di Liz.

Il modo in cui era rimasto imbambolato a fissarla tenendole la mano fra le sue, ora che ci ripensava, era stato un comportamento veramente stupido. Quella ragazza poteva avere l'età di Nicole!

Per non parlare di quando l'avevano vista correre col suo complice alla macchina e si era voltata a salutarlo. Oltre il danno la beffa, lui l'aveva salutata come un idiota.

"Caro, anche il tuo collega era lì. Perché dovresti buttarti giù a questo modo?" chiese Nina.

"Perché di solito è lui che fa lo scemo, anche con le sospettate se sono di suo gradimento. Quella ragazza era.. carina a suo modo, vai a pensare che fosse una ladra... ma non era quello che mi ha fatto agire come uno scemo"

"E cosa è stato allora?" chiese Sharon sorpresa dal modo in cui aveva descritto l'incontro con la ragazza pochi istanti prima.

"È stato... La somiglianza ... con te. La ricordi? Occhi verdi, capelli castano rosso, sorriso dolce.

Erano tre anni che lavoravi con noi, praticamente facevi parte integrante della squadra. Avevamo già avuto la nostra dose di liti e quando l'ho vista..." scosse il capo sconsolato non sapendo come andare avanti.

"Nonno"

"Si pulce"

"Io credo che sei stato grande in quell'occasione"

"Dici?"

"Si. Mamma dice che le rapine sono pericolose, quindi ti è andato bene di aver fatto colpo sulla ragazza, così non ti hanno fatto del male" disse il nipote dandogli il bacio della buonanotte.

"Hai ragione piccolo. Non ci avevo pensato grazie. Andiamo vi porto a letto, salutate tutti"

"Buona notte cuccioli"

"Notte nonna" e scomparvero in camera.

"Andy tutto bene?" chiese seguendolo al piano di sopra.

"Sharon... quella ragazza, BONNIE... io... scusa"

"Perché dovresti scusarti?"

"Perché ero così pieno di testosterone da fare l'occhio di triglia a una bambina, senza accorgermi che era una ladra"

"Amore, ti sorprenderebbe sapere che mi sono offerta volontaria tra i miei colleghi per venire a rompervi le scatole in quel periodo?"

"Perché avresti dovuto farlo?"

"Perché c'eri tu"


	467. Capitolo 466

Erano le cinque di mattina quando Sharon aprì gli occhi e si accorse di essere sola nel letto.

Pensò che Andy fosse andato in bagno così, abbracciando il suo cuscino, si riaddormentó.

Dopo circa mezz'ora si risvegliò ma di lui neanche l'ombra.

Si vestì, perché poteva rischiare di incontrare qualcuno nel tragitto, e andò a cercarlo.

Non era in cucina né in salotto e nemmeno nei due bagni.

Lo trovò in giardino con una pala, scavando un'aiuola, e lo raggiunse velocemente.

"Andy!"

"Ehi! Che ci fai qui?"

"Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa. Che succede?"

"Niente!"

"Da quanto tempo sei qui?"

"Mi sono alzato per andare in bagno alle quattro e non avevo più sonno. Torna a dormire"

"Tesoro, è più di un'ora! Vieni con me, non riesco a dormire se non ci sei. Dai andiamo a letto"

Invece di seguirla, Flynn si era seduto a terra e lei si era messa accanto a lui.

Solo allora Sharon si accorse che Andy aveva pianto.

"Ehi, ma tu hai..."

"Non è niente!"

"Andy... Ti prego, parlarmi. Cos'è che ti preoccupa?"

"Avevo paura che i bambini potessero svegliarsi per qualche motivo. Noi siamo fuori e loro non lo sanno"

"E poi? Che altro? È ancora per colpa di Bonnie?"

"Ho pensato a tuo nipote!"

"Quale? Ne abbiamo tre e uno in arrivo! Aspetta..."

"A quello che Emily e Patrick avranno"

"Perché hai detto MIO nipote? È NOSTRO nipote!"

"No Sharon è TUO nipote! Il tuo primo nipote"

"Andy.."

"Sharon tutto quello che vorrei è..."

"Cosa?! Cosa?!"

"Niente"

"Dimmelo o me ne vado" disse alzandosi, minacciando di lasciarlo solo.

"Avere un figlio con te!" sussurrò lui.

Sharon sussultò a quella rivelazione.

Avevano adottato l'uno i figli dell'altra e ora lui se ne usciva con questa frase così... Tenera!

"Non mi sto pentendo di quello che ho fatto, adottarli intendo!

Ma... Non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto avrei voluto incontrarti quando avevi 16 anni, per evitarti di stare con Jesse e con Jack e avere la possibilità di amarti per più tempo!

Quel bambino che nascerà sarebbe potuto essere il nostro. Ma poi penso che sono un buono a nulla, come direbbe mio padre. Anche se ti avessi salvato da quei due schifosi, non avrei potuto darti quello che Jack ti ha dato: Emily e Ricky!

Tu sei così materna e io... Non avrei potuto renderti felice lo stesso!

Il mio amore non sarebbe bastato. Non è... Sufficiente"

Sharon sedette nuovamente accanto a lui e lo abbracciò, prendendolo alla sprovvista.

"Tu credi davvero che io non ci abbia pensato!?

Mi sento egoista perché a volte avrei preferito stare con te più di quanto avrei voluto essere madre! Andy sono materna è vero ma perché è nel mio DNA!

Alcuni dicono che avere dei figli è una dimostrazione fisica di quanto una coppia si ami ma non è assolutamente vero! Guarda i miei che non potevano averne, e semmai che non ci danno dentro come conigli! O la mia esperienza con Jack!

Quando abbiamo iniziato a uscire e io non sapevo ancora la tua storia, mi uccideva il fatto che là fuori potesse esserci un piccolo Flynn, o una ragazza che non ti aveva mai dimenticato dato l'amatore fantastico che sei!

Per non parlare del fatto che ero in menopausa già da diverso tempo e magari ... Tu potevi volere un figlio ora, alcuni uomini lo desiderano!

Se tu non avessi questo 'problema' come lo chiami tu sarei io in difetto, perché non potrei darti ciò che più desideri... E che... sinceramente ... Voglio anch'io!"

"Lo vuoi?!"

"Andy avere un figlio da te sarebbe la cosa più bella che Dio potrebbe regalarmi, ma anche se potessimo, tra l'età e il lavoro non credo sarebbe il caso!"

Il cervello di Flynn stava elaborando le parole di Sharon ed entrambi avevano le lacrime sul viso.

"Caro, abbiamo creato la nostra famiglia a DOC!

Nessuno può farlo, siamo fortunati. Abbiamo l'adolescente, la coppia sposata, quelle da sposare... Abbiamo figli per ogni gusto e occasione! La gente ci metterebbe la firma!"

"Sharon ti amo"

"Lo so perché è lo stesso che sento io! Sai, quando sono triste penso a quanto siamo fortunati"

"Fortunati?"

"Tra la mia menopausa e la tua sterilità... Siamo liberi di farlo dove, quando e come vogliamo senza correre il rischio di preservativi rotti, pillole o... Lo sai che ad un certo periodo di gravidanza le donne non possono fare certe cose?! Tipo quella della scrivania l'altro giorno..."

"Inizia a piacermi la mia condizione!"

"Immaginavo"


	468. Capitolo 467

Quando fu giorno, Andy attese Sharon in salotto, vestito e appoggiato allo schienale del divano.

"Eccomi, sono pronta" disse la donna scendendo le scale.

"Uao, sei bellissima, come sempre"

"E tu sei il solito adulatore esagerato ma grazie"

Svegliato Rusty in modo che si occupasse dei bambini, si diressero in ospedale.

"Stai bene?"

"Non mi piacciono gli ospedali Andy ... e se mi dice che ho qualcosa di brutto?" disse il capitano abbassando lo sguardo.

"Hey guardami per favore.

Non avrai niente di brutto, probabilmente è come ha detto Fer, hai solo le tonsille gonfie e.."

"Lo so è solo che.."

"So che sei preoccupata! Ma anche se ti trovasse qualcosa di brutto lo affronteremo insieme ok?"

Lei annuì, rinfrancata nel vedere l'amore nei suoi occhi. La prese per mano ed entrarono, dirigendosi al punto informazione.

"Salve sono Sharon O'Dwyer ho appuntamento con il Dr Mark Sloan"

"Oh si certo il Dr Sloan la sta aspettando nel suo studio al 2 piano"

"Grazie"

Presero l'ascensore e salirono.

Appena uscito, si trovarono subito davanti alla porta del suo studio e bussarono.

"Avanti"

"Salve Dr Sloan, grazie per aver trovato tempo per me"

"Salve Capitano.

Fernando mi ha accennato qualcosa, so che le fa male la gola.

E lei deve essere il Tenente Andy Flynn"

"Si salve Dottore"

"Allora Sharon siediti sulla poltrona che ti controllo.

Hai delle tonsille enormi. Mi puoi dire quante tonsilliti all'anno fai?"

"5 o 6 ma non sono mai forti come questa"

"Capisco"

"Dottore qual è il verdetto?!" chiese Andy.

"Operazione"

"Oh"

"Dovrai venire qui a fare il pre ricovero.

Ti faremo gli esami del sangue, dei raggi al torace e l'ECG e poi parlerai con l'anestesista e ti diremo la data"

"Capisco. E l'operazione come funziona?" chiese Sharon.

"L'operazione durerà mezz'ora, ti faremo un anestesia totale e poi bruceremo le tonsille.

Dopo, quando sarai sveglia, è normalissimo se vomiterai sangue e avrai la febbre"

"E quanto resterò in ospedale?"

"Una notte e poi la mattina ti manderemo a casa con una dieta e dovrai stare 15 giorni senza fare sforzi. Se dovesse uscire un pochino di sangue dalla bocca sarà normale ma se ne esce tanto devi andare al pronto soccorso"

"Effetti collaterali?!" chiese Andy.

"Può capitare che venga un'emorragia, ma faremo tutto il possibile perché non accada"

"Quindi mi opererà lei?"

"Si lo farò io"

"Ok va bene"

"La visita è finita. La settimana prossima ti chiamerò per il prericovero"

"Grazie Dottore"

"Prego. A presto"

"Ti senti meglio?" le chiese quando furono nel parcheggio.

"Più o meno"

"Sei più rilassata?"

"Mmm"

"Hai visto? Non era niente di...ehi. Stai tremando"

"Abbracciami"

''È andato tutto bene!"

"Portami a casa"

"Certo! La tua o la mia?"

"Casa è dove ci sei tu! Fosse anche sotto un ponte purché stiamo insieme"

"Se tuo padre fosse qui mi direbbe di darci dentro con il metodo Andy"

"Ma non posso! Il dottore ha detto. .."

"È solo un bacio! Non ti soffochero promesso. .. vorrà dire che terrò a bada la lingua" disse ammiccando prima di baciarla dolcemente.


	469. Capitolo 468

Rusty era in giardino a rincorrersi con i bambini mentre Nina e Walter erano seduti poco lontano.

''Sei preoccupata?"

"Un po! Voglio dire, è sempre stata bene.

Ha sempre avuto a cuore la sua salute.

Non capisco perché si sia lasciata andare. Lo so che ha sempre avuto tante cose da fare e che ora è più piena. Un fidanzato, cinque figli invece di due, tre nipoti e un quarto in arrivo"

"E lei signorina Sharp?"

"Io cosa?"

"Da quanto tempo non va dal medico a farsi controllare le tonsille?" disse Walter malizioso.

"Un po! Perché, vuole controllarmi lei?"

"Già che sono qui... si spogli!"

"Walter?! .. Non credevo che dovessi togliere i vestiti dall'otorinolaringoiatra"

"Ehi devo sentire i bronchi! La camicetta è d'intralcio"

"Siamo all'aperto.."

"Venga nel mio ufficio" disse alzandosi e porgendole la mano.

Una volta in camera...

"Ecco fatto" disse lei.

"Mmm Vedo! Comunque io sono un medico tutto fare anche cardiologo"

''Cardiologo? "

"Vuoi vedere" così dicendo iniziò a baciarla. Prima tranquillo poi sempre più insistente mentre una mano era dietro la sua nuca e l'altra vagava sul seno.

"Walter!" ansimò quando si staccò per riprendere fiato e lui si sistemò con la testa nel suo petto dicendo:

"Ha il battito un po accelerato" sogghignando mentre un dito le tracciava lentamente un sentiero dalla bocca all'ombelico.

"Ci manca che mi dici che sei anche ginecologo e siamo apposto"

"Ehi, come fai a saperlo? Hai controllato le mie lauree?!"

"Siamo a casa" disse Andy entrando in cucina dalla porta del garage.

"Oh finalmente, come è andata la visita?"

"Andy dov'è Sharon?"

"Pensavo fosse entrata con me"

"Che le ha detto il Dr Sloan che è così preoccupata?"

"Deve operarsi alle tonsille e quando le ha detto gli effetti collaterali è sbiancata"

"E quali sono?" chiese Walter.

Raccontò tutto e concluse dicendo:

"Sono preoccupato anch'io ma non voglio farglielo vedere, anche se lo capisce subito"

"Resteremo qui fino alla sua operazione e anche dopo"

"Grazie ve ne sarei molto grato"

Si abbracciarono ma furono interrotti dal squillo del cellulare di Andy, era un messaggio di Sharon.

"Scusami mamma ma ha bisogno di me"

"Certo vai pure"

Uscì dalla porta sul retro e andò in giardino, trovandola seduta sulla altalena fissando il vuoto e stringendo così forte la catena da avere le nocche bianche.

Le si avvicinò in modo che poggiasse la testa sul suo addome e le mise le mani sulle sue, allentando la presa mortale.

"So che sei preoccupata amore mio ma ci sono io con te!

Ci saranno i ragazzi, i tuoi genitori..."

"I miei genitori?"

"Sì, hanno deciso che resteranno qui fino a dopo l'operzione.

So che hai tempo fino a settimana prossima ma hai deciso se operarti oppure no?"

"Ci stavo pensando fino ad esso ma non lo so... E se poi mi viene..."

"Sharon so che sei spaventata ma se non lo farai sarà peggio.

Il Dr Sloan è un professionista ok? Fer si fida e anch'io!

Vedila in modo positivo, dopo l'operazione mangerai tanto gelato e a te piace molto il gelato"

"Grazie Andy trovi sempre il modo di farmi sorridere"

Rientrarono in casa e Sharon chiese ai genitori, dopo averli salutati:

"Avete già pranzato?"

"No, aspettavamo voi"

"Apparecchio così mangiamo.

Anche perché alle 15 Andy ed io dobbiamo essere al lavoro"

Flynn intanto aveva messo l'acqua per la pasta sul fuoco.

Preparò l'insalata e tirò fuori le fettine impanate dal frigo.

"Oh è già finita!" disse tirando fuori le fragole dal frigo.

"Cosa amore?"

"La panna spray"

Walter e Nina si guardarono e rimasero in silenzio sogghignando.

"È strano l'avevo appena comprata. Vabbe vorrà dire che mi accontenterò della crema al cioccolato. Così non ti lamenti che è fredda" disse maliziosamente Andy guardando Sharon.

"Andy sshhh"

"Come Come?" chiese Walter.

"Oh andiamo? Lo so che l'avete finita voi" sbottò Sharon.

"Cosa?"

"La panna! Quando volevo fare la colazione stamattina ho visto che mancava dal frigo e quando sono venuta a svegliarvi ma eravate in bagno l'ho vista sul comodino!"

"Su cosa l'avete... Oh" disse Andy ma si fermò vedendo la suocera diventare viola.

"Sulla stessa cosa dove la metti tu!" disse Walter facendo l'occhiolino.

"Papa!"

"Walter"

"Che c'è? Esiste sempre il miele"

"Scordatelo! Non mi imbatterai con quella cosa" rispose Nina scuotendo la testa.


	470. Capitolo 469

"Buongiorno capo" salutò Sharon incontrando Taylor appena arrivati al dipartimento.

"Capitano! Due parole. Nel mio ufficio. Adesso."

"Qualcosa non va?" chiese quando furono soli.

"Non lo so, me lo dica lei. Guardi queste!" disse irritato.

Aprì la busta e vide delle foto di Andy vestito casual davanti al carcere e ad una clinica privata dove curano malati terminali, che parlava con infermieri e altri.

"Tre giorni fa un mio informatore mi ha mandato queste.

Flynn che chiede informazioni per scoprire qualcosa su un certo Jesse Trevis, facendo ricerche sul suo conto.

Jesse Travis è il cadavere che ci è pervenuto dal carcere della contea il giorno di San Valentino, morto suicida. Impiccato per la precisione.

Vorrei sapere perché lo ha mandato ad investigare quando è un suicidio? Perché quell'uomo era in galera? Mi dica, capitano, c'è qualcosa che sente di dovermi dire?"

Sharon, allibita, fece un respiro profondo.

"Io non ho mandato An…il Tenente Flynn a investigare, non so niente.

Quell'uomo era in galera per via delle sue azioni orribili, come tutti"

"Oh andiamo, abbia pietà della mia intelligenza"

"Se le raccontassi tutto, lascerebbe che Andy indaghi?"

"Mi racconti tutto a prescindere, così posso decidere se togliergli il distintivo per 3 mesi oppure continuare a fare finta di niente"

Alla fine della storia, Taylor disse:

"Mi dispiace per quello che ha passato ma dovevate parlarne con me prima, soprattutto lei.

So che ancora non si fida di me ma è ora di farlo e.."

"Andy.. voglio dire, il tenente Flynn! Che conseguenze subirà per aver indagato per vie traverse e per avermi protetta?!"

"Mi dispiace ma sarà sospeso dal servizio per tre mesi con effetto immediato.

Gli dica di consegnare pistola e distintivo"

Il capitano era avvilita e arrabbiata. Non sapeva che dire! Ancora una volta l'uomo che amava era stato sospeso e non perché aveva bevuto ma perché la causa era lei. Certo aveva agito a sua insaputa ma DOVEVA esserci una ragione, anche se non l'avrebbe condivisa al 100% probabilmente era valida. Non etica, ma sensibile. Come capo non l'avrebbe accettata ma come donna può darsi.

"Daccordo, ma mi lasci parlare con lui, non la prenderà tanto bene"

"Certo faccia con calma"

"Grazie e arrivederci"

Era nel corridoio quando Taylor la richiamò:

"Capitano?"

"Si?"

"Facciamo un mese e mezzo!"

"Tenente Flynn nel mio ufficio!" ordinò entrando in sala operativa, dirigendosi nel suo ufficio senza salutare nessuno, chiudendo le tende.

"Capitano che succede?!" le chiese prima di chiudere le porte.

"Succede che Taylor mi ha dato queste foto dove ci sei tu che chiedi informazioni su Jesse.

Ora io ti avevo detto che il passato è passato e che dopo il suo suicidio non volevo saperne ma tu a mia insaputa hai continuato ad indagare.

E che bella figura ho fatto quando ha chiesto perché ti avessi mandato a indagare su un suicidio?

Mi dai un buon motivo? Perché lo hai fatto?"

Andy si sedette tranquillo e disse:

"Te ne do tre di motivi, che sono buoni per me.

Perché ti amo, perché quell'uomo ti ha massacrato di botte e perché così ha ucciso il tuo bambino!"

"Andy, qui non si tratta di me"

"Per me si tratta sempre di te"

"Andy io..."

"Sharon so che sei prima di tutto il mio capitano e mi dispiace ma ti amo e farei di tutto per te, anche perdere il distintivo"

"Infatti!"

"Infatti cosa?"

"Mi dispiace dovertelo dire ma sei sospeso per un mese e mezzo.

Erano tre ma Taylor è stato clemente. Tenente Flynn mi consegni pistola e distintivo" la voce di Sharon era dura, non perché fosse arrabbiata bensì a causa del mal di gola.

"Certo Capitano non me lo faccio ripetere due volte"

"Andy..."

"Se vuole scusarmi, ho bisogno di prendere una boccata d'aria prima di recuperare le mie cose"

"Andy?! Mi dispiace ma è il sistema"

"Lo so anche a me dispiace, il mio amore per te ha rovinato tutto. Come al solito. Idiota che sono.

Stavo agendo per il tuo interesse, ma me lo avevi detto tempo addietro, che non è per questo che hai bisogno di me"

"Cosa?!" gli disse, ma lui era già uscito sbattendo la porta.

《Pensava infatti che lei ce l'avesse con lui per non averla resa partecipe delle sue intenzioni e averle nascosto la cosa. Niente di più sbagliato e lontano dalla verità! Sharon infatti gli era grata di tutto e sempre più innamorata.》

Provenza entrò senza bussare:

"Che succede? Perché Flynn se n'è andato in quel modo?"

"Taylor ha scoperto che stava indagando su Jesse per vie traverse e lo ha sospeso.

Ha dovuto consegnarmi pistola e distintivo"

"Sappiamo tutti com'è Andy. Si butta a capofitto nel suo lavoro e darebbe la sua vita in cambio per chiunque qui dentro specialmente per te"

"Lo so ma doveva dirmi che stava indagando, avrei potuto ..."

"Andy è così, non possiamo farci niente. So che sarà dura per lui lontano dalla Crimini Maggiori, quindi ti chiedo da amico di stargli molto vicino"

"Lo farò grazie Tenente"

"Ora vada da lui! Sappiamo tutti dov'è quando è arrabbiato o deve pensare"

Sharon annuì mentre rispondeva al cellulare.

"Papà che succede?"

"Tesoro è un brutto momento?" chiese Walter preoccupato.

"A dire la verità si.." e spiegò al padre cos'era successo.

"Bambina mia, io lo sapevo! Andy me ne aveva parlato, ho provato a dirgli di parlarne con qualcuno della squadra per avere un minimo le spalle coperte ma si è rifiutato"

"Oh papà ma lui pensa di avermi deluso... Sto andando da lui ti richiamo"

Nel mentre salì sul tetto per parlare con Andy, non come Capitano ma come fidanzata.


	471. Capitolo 470

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

"Allora ragazzi, siete qui di vostra spontanea volontà, consapevoli che Andrew Flynn sarà, a termine di queste procedure, vostro genitore legale tramite adozione. È corretto?" chiese il giudice Richwood.

Rusty, Emily e Ricky sorrisero e risposero in coro:

"Sì signore!"

"Andrew Flynn, è qui consapevole che al termine di queste procedure lei diventerà il genitore legale di Emily Nina Raydor, Richard William Raydor e Rusty Thomas Back O'Dwyer tramite adozione. È corretto?"

"Sì vostro onore!" rispose guardando i ragazzi e stringendo le mani a Sharon.

"Il documento che vi sto porgendo una volta firmato, renderà questa adozione legale e vincolante! Ora so che avete avuto modo di leggerlo, volete farmi qualche domanda?"

I quattro si guardarono, scossero la testa e a turno risposero:

"No vostro onore!"

Il giudice Richwood sorrise e disse, porgendo loro una penna:

"Bene! Allora a questa corte e allo Stato della California servono solo le vostre firme!"

A turno autografarono i documenti, con non poca emozione. Come nel caso di Rusty, la stanza era piena.

C'era Provenza, in quanto vecchio amico di Andy e rappresentante della squadra (impegnata con il caso in corso) e Taylor, inoltre erano presenti Walter e Nina e i figli con le mogli.

C'era Andrea e ovviamente anche Patrick, Nicole e Dean.

Anche Peter con Grace e Anna erano presenti.

Gli altri stavano preparando una sorpresa da Vince.

Sharon aveva gli occhi lucidi, come tutti del resto!

Non poteva credere a quello che quell'uomo stava facendo.

Quando erano a Parigi avevano parlato dei ragazzi e, se fossero andati avanti fino al matrimonio, Andy disse che avrebbe voluto adottare Rusty (se lui e Sharon avessero voluto ovviamente). In quel momento capì che non poteva amarlo di più.

Ma quando si era offerto di adottare anche gli altri suoi figli...

Ora erano sul serio una famiglia, anche se non erano sposati!

Avevano chiesto se, dato che Emily e Patrick stavano insieme e volevano sposarsi, l'adozione potesse creare problemi.

Il giudice rimase un po scioccato ma parlando con Walter e non essendoci legami di sangue, disse che il problema non sussisteva.

"Andy, Emily, Ricky, Rusty... Il processo di adozione è ora completo!

Da questo momento siete UFFICIALMENTE e LEGALMENTE una famiglia!

Congratulazioni e grazie per avermi concesso questo onore! Di nuovo" disse il giudice ammiccando a Sharon.

Pronunciate quelle parole, partì un applauso fragoroso e non ci fu più un ciglio asciutto in tutta la stanza.

Andy abbracciò i ragazzi, i suoi ragazzi!

"Papà!" esclamarono stringendolo forte, facendo attenzione al braccio ancora un po dolorante di lui.

"Vi voglio bene"

"Anche noi...PAPÀ"

Sharon riuscì ad avvicinare i ragazzi e abbracciarli forte mentre le lacrime avevano la meglio su di lei.

Andy venne preso d'assalto dal resto della famiglia e, nonostante lei non volesse altro che stare tra le sue braccia e ringraziarlo a suo modo, fu l'ultima che riuscì a congratularsi.

Li lasciarono soli nella stanza del giudice e lei cercò di trattenersi.

"Congratulazioni tenente!" disse aggiustandogli la cravatta.

"Grazie capitano!"

Si baciarono sulla guancia come all'adozione di Rusty, poi Sharon lo abbracciò forte e singhiozzò:

"Oh Andy grazie! Non li ho mai visti così felici!"

"Piacere mio bellezza" disse baciandole la tempia.

Le porse il fazzoletto e quando si fu pulita la baciò dolcemente, e sorridendo, entrambi approfondirono.

"Mmm come sei buona mamma!" disse riprendendo fiato.

"Anche tu papà non sei niente male" rispose fronte contro fronte.

"Ti amo Sharon, e amo i NOSTRI figli!"

"Anch'io!"

Vennero interrotti da Ricky, Patrick e Nicole.

"Scusate! Ci saremmo anche noi due" disse Niky.

"Oh mio dio!" disse Sharon realizzando le parole della ragazza e si sentì un verme al pensiero di non aver avuto la stessa idea riguardo a loro.

"Ragazzi io..." disse, ma venne interrotta.

"Non importa! Noi ti amiamo come se fossi nostra madre e ti chiamiamo già così.." disse Patrick alzando le spalle con noncuranza in pieno stile Flynn, anche se la sua espressione diceva diversamente.

"Sì, non volevo dire... Cioè... non abbiamo... bisogno di un pezzo di carta per...oddio che sto dicendo... scusi capitano.. Sharon.. oddio" disse Nicole uscendo disperata.

"Aspetta! Tesoro aspetta!"

La seguì fino in bagno, dove erano sole.

"Nic"

"No.. guardi... davvero ...non volevo insinuare niente" disse continuando a indietreggiare fino a sbattere contro il muro.

"Mi dai del lei adesso?"

"Io..."

"Posso parlare?" chiese il capitano.

La ragazza annuì senza guardarla e lei continuò:

"Vi amo! Molto! L'idea dell'adozione era venuta a tuo padre inerente a Rusty...Poi quello che loro hanno detto a Jack ha portato a ... Questo!

Ma voi per me siete già miei figli avevo solo, paura credo, dopo quello che ho combinato quando hai partorito. Niente mi renderebbe più felice di adottarvi!" disse guardando verso la porta che si era aperta rivelando Emily ovviamente e, alle sue spalle, Ricky e Rusty che sorridevano e annuivano.

"Davvero?!" chiese Nicole con voce tremante, seguita da quella di Patrick dietro i fratelli.

"Assolutamente!"

"Giudice Richwood... Può tornare di là? Ci sarebbe un'altra pratica di adozione che l'aspetta!" andò a dire Rusty mentre l'uomo parlava con il nonno.

"Un'altra?"

"Sì! Sharon Valentina O'Dwyer vorrebbe adottare Nicole e Patrick Flynn!"

"E andiamo!" disse l'uomo sorridendo.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

A questo pensava Flynn mentre Sharon gli si avvicinava da dietro e lo abbracciava.

"Amore?"

"Sharon mi dispiace! Ho rovinato tutto! Scuse se non ti ho..."

Lo ha zittito baciandolo profondamente.

"Non mi baceresti così se fossi arrabbiata con me!" le disse poi senza fiato.

"Lo farei perché anche se fossi arrabbiata ti amerei lo stesso.

Il fatto è che TU pensi che sono arrabbiata, ma non lo sono!

Oh Andy hai fatto una cosa così..."

"Stupida? Idiota?"

"Dolce! Mi hai dimostrato quanti mi ami per l'ennesima volta, come potrei arrabbiarmi! Hai rischiato il tuo lavoro per me.."

"Perché ti amo Sharon! Più di quanto saprai mai"

Si sorrisero e si baciarono di nuovo.

Nel mentre, anche il capitano ripensò al giorno dell'adozione.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Andy aveva deciso di indagare sul conto di Jesse Travis, l'uomo che aveva picchiato Sharon facendole perdere il bambino. Ma come fare se stava sempre con Sharon, tempo libero e lavoro?

Finse di ricevere una chiamata da Patrick e uscì prima che lei si svegliasse, lasciandole una nota sul cuscino.

Il capitano alle 10 avrebbe avuto una riunione con Taylor e il Sindaco così, visto che aveva mal di gola, decise di alzarsi più tardi.

S'incontrò con il fidanzato solo alle 15.30, quando era l'ora di firmare le carte per l'adozione.

Una volta che anche lei ebbe adottato Nicole e Patrick, tornarono alla Crimini Maggiori con Provenza e Taylor.

Effettuarono alcuni interrogatori e poi si congedarono dalla squadra alle 18, che si recò al ristorante di Jean per festeggiare con loro (che però non sapevano nulla e aspettavano che Peter e Grace li andassero a prendere credendo di fare qualcosa di 'normale').

Andy la raggiunse in ufficio e chiuse le porte a chiave e le tende.

"Perché chiudi? Sono pronta"

"Tu non vai da nessuna parte" disse Andy attaccandola alla scrivania. Lei tolse gli occhiali e scosse la testa per dargli maggior accesso al suo collo mentre la spingeva contro il tavolo.

"Andy..."

"Non puoi vestirti così e passarla liscia!" le disse girandola.

Il problema non erano le scarpe nere col tacco o il completo giacca-gonna color antracite.

Il problema era la LUNGHEZZA della gonna, corta fino a metà coscia quando stava in piedi.

"Tu hai avuto una riunione con due uomini, e poi sei venuta in ufficio e in tribunale così..." le respirò nel collo, segnandola coi denti.

"Tu mi hai abbandonato questa mattina! Dovevo giocare le mie carte"

"Questo è giocare col fuoco! Se penso che Taylor ha il tavolo di vetro e hanno visto..."

"Niente! Siamo stati qui e non mi sono mossa neanche quando sono usciti" rispose lei col fiatone cercando di baciarlo appassionatamente.

[FINE FLASHBACK]


	472. Capitolo 471

Erano le 14 del giorno dopo quando il Dr. Sloan la chiamò.

Lei era nel suo ufficio a compilare carte per Taylor mentre Andy era a casa e la squadra fuori per un caso di omicidio.

"Salve Dottore"

"Ciao Sharon sei libera domani mattina per fare il pre ricovero?"

"Devo chiedere al mio Capo ma si credo di essere libera"

"È un Day-Hospital e dovrai stare con noi dalle 8 alle 12"

"Ok va bene"

"Bene allora ci vediamo domani"

"Grazie Dr Sloan e arrivederci"

"Grazie a te e chiamami Mark. Ciao Sharon"

"Ok allora ciao Mark"

Chiuse la chiamata ma prima che tornasse alle sue carte, bussarono alla porta.

"Avanti"

"Heila ciao Shar"

"Jenny che bello venderti, ma che ci fai qui?" salutò alzandosi.

"Fra due giorni sarà il compleanno di Jonathan e ho deciso di organizzare una festa per lui e tu, Andy e gli altri siete invitati ovviamente anche la Crimini Maggiori"

"Bene glielo dirò! Sono contenta che sei passata per dirmelo"

"Non sono passata solo per dirti della festa, Gavin mi ha detto che devi operarti alle tonsille"

"Si è vero"

"So che sei andata dal Dr Sloan"

"Sì è un amico di Fer e da quello che so è un ottimo Medico e Chirurgo"

"Farai l'operazione?"

"Sì domani mattina ho il pre ricovero"

"Bene e Andy lo sa? A proposito dov'è?"

"Non ancora, Mark mi appena chiamato. Glielo dirò quando lo vedo, è a casa lo hanno sospeso"

"Cosa?"

"Storia lunga. Troppo"

"Me lo dirai quando potrai. Sei preoccupata per l'operazione?"

"Un po' ma c'è Andy con me ed è tutto quello che conta" disse sedendosi nuovamente alla scrivania.

"Sei indaffarata scusa ti chiamo dopo semmai"

"No tranquilla una distrazione mi ci vuole. Faccio solo due firme e sono tua"

Cinque minuti più tardi, tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, aveva finalmente finito e alzò lo sguardo verso la sala operativa. Fu allora che lo vide, bellissimo, in jeans e camicia dai risvolti viola (per essere in tinta con lei ma senza far saltare i nervi a Provenza) portando caffè e brioche.

TOC TOC

"Avanti"

"Ciao Tesoro"

"Ciao, che ci fai qui, dovresti essere a casa" disse andandogli incontro fulminea.

"Lo so ma no riesco a stare lontano dalla Crimini Maggiori e da te"

"Hmm...Ciao Andy, vi lascio al vostro "lavoro" "

"Ciao Jennifer che ci fai qui?"

"Sono venuta ha salutare Sharon e per dirle che tutti voi siete stati invitati alla festa di compleanno per Jonathan, lui non sa niente è una sorpresa"

"Ok allora sarò muto come un pesce, piuttosto mi preoccuperei di Gavin sai potrebbe farselo scappare"

"Che ci provi! È la volta buona che lo ammazzo. Ciao ragazzi ci vediamo fra due giorni"

"Ma volevamo..."

"Stai tranquilla. Ho comunque delle commissioni da fare. Ti voglio bene ci sentiamo dopo"

"Ciao" dissero in coro.

"Allora Capitano come va qui senza di me?" chiese Andy quando furono soli, accarezzandole il viso e mettendole una ciocca dietro le orecchie.

"A parte Provenza che si lamenta e ce l'ha a morte con Taylor? Benissimo! A parte gli scherzi, ci manchi Andy, mi manchi!"

"Mi mancate tutti anche voi"

"Non starai lavorando ancora al caso di Jesse?"

"Si ma..."

"Andy!" disse staccandosi dal suo abbraccio.

"Siamo molto discreti" e le prese la mano per farla tornare da lui.

"Siamo?!"

"Sì tuo padre e Seeley mi stanno dando una mano e stiamo facendo tutto per vie traverse"

"Mio padre e nostro nipote?"

"Sì! Sharon vogliono aiutarti, io voglio aiutarti voglio sapere se quel bastardo era veramente malato di mente e se è vero che aveva un tumore"

"Ok va bene e vi ringrazio ma voglio sapere tutto quello che scoprite ok?

Posso chiedere a Taylor di tenere lontano il suo informatore ma deve sapere..."

"Ok va bene. Ci vediamo a casa" disse baciandole il naso e andando verso la porta.

"Andy?!"

"Si che c'è?"

"Devo dirti una cosa"

"Sharon che succede?"

"Mi ha chiamato Mark! Ha detto che domani mi aspetta per il pre ricovero dalle 8 alle 12" "Vuoi che venga con te?"

"Sì per favore"

"Ok...che ne dici se stasera ti porto a cena fuori?

E domani in ospedale andiamo con la mia macchina.

Così ti distrai e non ti affatichi"

"Grazie! Penso sarò a casa per le 19"

"Ok ciao Capitano. Ah una cosa..."

"Si?"

"Metti qualcosa di viola" disse facendo l'occhiolino e uscendo.

"Flynn devo parlarti?" chiese Provenza vedendolo nel corridoio.

"Certo accompagnami all'ascensori"

"Stai ancora indagando su Jesse?"

"Sì e mio suocero e mio nipote mi stanno dando una mano"

"Ti do una mano anche io"

"No non voglio che Taylor ti sospenda se lo viene ha sapere.

Preferirei stessi dietro a Sharon per me!

Domani ha un prericovero e molto presto si opererà alle tonsille .."

"Ok va bene ma fammi sapere se scopri qualcosa"

"Certo"

"Ora va a casa prima che Taylor ti veda qui"

"Certo ciao Provenza"

"Ciao Flynn"


	473. Capitolo 472

Andy tornò a casa sua, prenotò il ristorante, fece una doccia e si vestì. Se la prese con calma per dare il tempo a Sharon di tornare e rilassarsi un po prima della cena.

Verso le 19.30 si presentò al condominio.

"Sei proprio un gran figo!" esclamò Nina vedendolo.

Walter, che stava leggendo il giornale sul divano, si drizzò subito vedendo l'uomo più giovane sorridere e baciare la moglie.

"Ehi?" disse impettito.

"Che c'è? È vero!" replicò lei facendo accomodare Andy.

"Sharon, tesoro... Tua madre mi sta lasciando per il tuo fidanzato"

"Cosa ha detto esattamente?!" chiese lei mentre ancora non usciva dalla camera, intenta a mettere le scarpe.

"Ha detto che è un gran figo!"

"Ma papà... È la verità!"

"Come? La difendi?"

Sharon fece capolino dalla stanza e Andy rimase senza parole.

Sorridendo, approfittò per baciarlo.

Dovette a malincuore staccarsi perché sentiva che stava per tossire.

Riuscì a respirare profondamente e rimasero fronte contro fronte.

"Ha ragione la mamma, sei un gran figo!" disse sottovoce.

"E tu sei uno schianto!" rispose giocherellando con la collana che i bambini le avevano regalato.

"Terribilmente sexy" le sussurrò ancora mentre la mano sinistra vagava sulla schiena.

"A quanto pare, mia cara, ha fatto la sua scelta" disse Walter.

"Oh ma io sono più che felice con te, caro il mio stallone" disse Nina facendogli l'occhiolino e sedendosi sul divano attaccandosi al marito come una cozza sullo scoglio mentre lui sorrideva arrossendo leggermente.

"Mmm stallone?!" sussurrò Walter passando il naso nel suo collo.

"Già! E tutto quello che ne consegue!

Felice e soddisfatta" rispose spostando la testa dandogli miglior accesso.

"Inizio a capire cosa prova Rusty!" disse Sharon sorridendo.

"Già! Ehi, noi andiamo! Forse faremo un po' tardi ...

Niente, non credo stiano ascoltando" disse Andy ridendo.

I suoceri infatti si stavano baciando.

Andy fischiò così forte che Sharon si tappò le orecchie e i genitori si spaventarono e si staccarono.

"Avete capito qualcosa di quello che ci abbiamo detto?"

"Sì, tornate tardi! Andate!" disse Walter un po scocciato per essere stato interrotto.

"Scusatelo... Tornerete qui? Insieme?" disse Nina.

"Certo mamma! Non posso dormire senza Andy..."

"E io senza di te!" disse lui baciandole la tempia.

"Bene allora divertitevi ragazzi"

Quando uscirono di casa Walter disse:

"Finalmente soli! Dove eravamo? Ehi dove vai?"

La moglie si era allontanata.

"Ti sei comportato male prima"

"Lo so e mi dispiace! Ma vedi non sono più tanto giovane e non voglio...

Insomma... Perdere il treno! Anche perché purtroppo arriverà quel momento"

"Che diavolo farnetichi?"

L'uomo arrossì e la moglie gli fece un cenno, fissandolo negli occhi, invitandolo a continuare.

"Non sarò più in grado di...sai..."

"Aspetta! Mi stai dicendo che hai paura di non arrivare a soddisfarmi?"

"Sì! Il tempo passa e io non sono piu giovane, junior è diventato senior e non è più ricettivo come una volta" le disse tristemente.

"Walter ti risulta che io ringiovanisca?

Con la gravidanza e l'operazione ho messo su peso.

E non sono più soda come un tempo, ho paura..che un giorno tu possa...

Insomma che non ti piaccia più quello che vedi!"

Si sorrisero dolcemente guardandosi negli occhi e si misero fronte contro fronte.

"Ti amo Nina! Non potrei mai stancarmi del tuo corpo.

Ogni cicatrice, smagliatura, ruga...è una cosa in più da conoscere apprezzare e amare! I chili sono la possibilità di abbracciarti meglio."

"Sai certo come parlare a una donna!" disse lei tirando su col naso.

"Non una donna! La mia meravigliosa sexy donna"

"Oh Walter! Dopo questo non posso far altro che aiutarti con senior" disse maliziosamente tirandolo verso la camera da letto.

"Non devi farlo per dimostrarmi qualcosa, so che mi ami!"

"Bella risposta! Per questo ti darò il doppio del trattamento.

Ma se scopro che è tutta una finta per farti ..."

La zitti baciandola appassionatamente, facendole prendere una piccola testata contro la porta.

"Ti ho fatto male?"

Lei scosse la testa e reclamò le sue labbra mentre chiudevano la porta.


	474. Capitolo 473

Il ristorante dove andarono si chiamava 'Xiomara', un posto dove si mangiavano specialità latino americane.

Una volta arrivati, Andy parcheggiò la macchina, aprì la portiera a Sharon e mano nella mano entrarono nel locale.

"Buonasera Signori io sono Pedro e sarò a vostra disposizione tutta la sera, avete prenotato?"

"Buonasera, si Flynn"

"Oh si certo eccovi.

Prego seguitemi vi porto la vostro tavolo"

"Grazie" dissero in coro.

Li accompagnò, consegnò loro i menù e si allontanò mentre Andy faceva accomodare Sharon.

"Molto carino questo ristorante come hai fatto a trovarlo?"

"Ho chiamato Patrick mentre lavoravi e gli ho chiesto se conosceva un ristorante particolare e mi ha detto che lui e Emily vengono spesso qui (specie da quando ha le voglie) così ho pensato che fosse da provare"

Sharon sorrise e gli prese la mano.

"Allora cosa avete deciso?"

"Mi potresti portare una specialità caraibica?"

"Si certo signore, ha già letto il menù?"

"No ero troppo impegnato a guardare altro" disse guardando spudoratamente Sharon, che arrossì.

"Cosa ci consigli?"

"Il piatto del giorno è un misto di verdure grigliate"

"Ottimo io la prendo, tu tesoro?"

"Anche io"

"E da bere?"

"Una coca per me e per te?"

"Anche"

Pedro prese i menù e li lasciò soli.

"Ti ho già detto che sei bellissima?"

"Potresti aver accennato qualcosa si"

"È la verità"

"Anche tu"

"Hai detto a Taylor che domani hai il prericovero?"

"Si. Domani ho tutta la giornata libera"

"Bene allora abbiamo tutto il pomeriggio per fare tu sai cosa" disse con un sorriso malizioso.

"Oh mio Dio voi uomini pensate solo a quello!" disse Sharon ridendo.

"Ah noi uomini eh?! Perchè vorresti dire che voi donne non lo pensate?!"

"Sì ma non sempre"

Si sporse verso di lei, baciandola con tuta la passione che poteva mettere in quel momento (tavolo e pubblico permettendo), poi sdette nuovamente e cominciarono a mangiare.

Finito di cenare, Andy la prese per mano e la portò sulla pista da ballo all'aperto e, mentre la teneva tra le braccia, le sussurrò:

"Tornando all'argomento di prima, non so gli altri uomini, ma io ci penso sempre da quando ti ho vista! Tu e soltanto tu... Come potrei non pensarci? Sei così..."

"Mmm... Non dirlo o potrei non rispondere di me!

Per quanto mi riguarda, vale lo stesso!

Da quando abbiamo lavorato sotto copertura.."

"Sarebbe dovuta essere la nostra prima volta"

"Chissà come serebbe andata se..."

"Non sarebbe andata! È l'unico pensiero che mi aiuta a non pensarci troppo e non rattristarmi"

"Sì hai ragione! Molto meglio quello che abbiamo adesso"

"Però una sera devi rimettere quell'abito"

"Se mi riporti al Plaza possiamo riprendere da dove abbiamo interrotto"

"Ci sto!"

Entrambi non potevano fare a meno di pensare a quella che fu la loro ultima sera al Grand Hotel.


	475. Capitolo 474

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

Per Sharon era molto difficile.

Aveva un matrimonio naufragato alle spalle, a cui non voleva porre fine a causa della religione e per non dare un dispiacere ai genitori.

I figli avevano la loro vita e lei era sola, tutta casa e lavoro.

Adesso proprio a causa del lavoro, si trovava lì, sotto copertura con uno dei tenenti più affascinanti e irrispettosi che avesse mai conosciuto, fingendo di essere una coppia felicemente sposata e affiatata.

《Il dossier diceva che Andrew Flynn aveva avuto problemi con l'alcol tanto da perdere il distintivo, e aveva un caratteraccio. Aveva dovuto metterlo in panchina molte volte a causa del suo temperamento.

Tutti lo conoscevano come un donnaiolo di prima categoria, e come poteva essere altrimenti, era veramente un uomo affascinante.

Non che lei avesse potuto conoscerlo bene, in fondo lui la odiava (come il resto della squadra) ma anche se così non fosse stato, lei non sarebbe mai uscita con lui, non era appropriato.

Il suo motto era sempre stato MAI CON UN COLLEGA.

Inoltre, per molti l'arma non era posto per donne, ce ne erano ben poche e meno ancora erano quelle serie. Per i gusti di Sharon il capitano Johnson era troppo libertina, avere una storia con Pope mentre era il suo superiore e poi con Fritz!

All'inizio aveva perfino pensato che tra lei e Flynn ci fosse qualcosa, ma poi si era sposata con l'agente Howard. Comunque per lei, Andy era molto meglio di 'Mister FBI'.》

Era tornata dal bagno dopo essere letteralmente scappata durante la cena a causa di una canzone suonata in sottofondo le cui parole sembravano i pensieri di Andy, che la fissava come volendola divorare.

"Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare!" disse tornando al tavolo.

"Stai bene?" le chiese notando che aveva gli occhi rossi.

Il capitano annuì senza rispondere. Sembrava che l'uomo fosse davvero interessato a lei ma sicuramente stava solo fingendo. Chissà a quante donne aveva già dato il suo numero mentre lei era alla toilette!

"Vado in camera, tu resta pure" disse prendendo la borsa e uscendo dalla stanza quanto più velocemente poteva con i tacchi che indossava, senza dargli modo di ribattere.

Una volta agli ascensori, si sentì toccare il braccio e sentì la sua voce dire:

"Se non ti dispiace vengo con te"

"Perché?"

"Siamo una coppia!''

"Stiamo solo fingendo..." disse tristemente lei.

Arrivò altra gente ed entrarono nell'elevatore.

Si ritrovarono così schiacciati uno contro l'altra, Sharon era all'angolo presa nella morsa tra il muro di metallo freddo e il corpo virile di Andy. Lui si avvicinò premendo ancora di più e le sussurrò:

"Devo far credere di essere innamorato di te..

E che tu sia innamorata di me, il ché non è facile!

Aiutami ti prego!

Che io possa amare te, una donna bella intelligente e sexy, è semplice!

Ma che tu possa amare me, un poliziotto insubordinato ubriacone in ripresa che potrebbe cadere da un momento all'altro e che al lavoro è un vero disgraziato..."

Sharon non poteva crederci!

Non stava parlando delle loro vite finte ma della vita vera!

Lo spinse indietro il tanto che serviva da guardarlo negli occhi e disse quasi inorridita:

"Mi stai guardando il seno?"

Lui deglutì annuendo e rispose:

"Perché no? È bellissimo, ed è qualcosa che ti rispecchia!

Sogna quello che promette: amore, sesso e vita...

E voglio convincermi che sia tutto mio"

Prima che potesse muoversi o rispondere l'aveva baciata duramente, incurante dei presenti.

Fortunatamente non avevano addosso microfoni o telecamere.

Le altre vittime infatti erano state sorprese nelle camere d'albergo quindi era la stanza a essere sorvegliata.

La cameriera che aveva portato loro la colazione era presente alla scena.

Diede un colpo sulla spalla dei due innamorati e disse strizzando l'occhio:

"Il vostro piano signori"

Andy e Sharon si guardarono, sorrisero, si presero per mano e uscirono, andando verso la porta.

Appena fuori da occhi indiscreti, Flynn l'aveva spinta contro un muro in un angolo cieco, lontano dalla stanza dove c'erano i colleghi.

Sapeva che la loro suite era sorvegliata e non potevano certo fare quelle cose lì alla mercé di tutti i colleghi.

"Andy non possiamo!" ansimò Sharon.

"Perché?"

"Perché ..." le parole si persero mentre lui la baciava appassionatamente.

Le labbra formicolavano quando lui dirigeva la bocca in un altro punto qualunque del corpo facendola sussultare.

"Andiamo in camera e stacchiamo tutto?!" disse lui prendendo la chiave. Appena entrati non ebbero il tempo di far nulla.

La passione era troppo forte e finirono sul letto, lei sotto di lui.

D'un tratto Sharon scaraventò Andy a terra.

Si ritrovò steso sulla schiena senza capire cosa fosse successo.

Mentre lui la stava divorando lei si era messa sui gomiti e aveva visto la cameriera (che poco prima era stata gentile) correr contro di loro urlando con un coltello in mano.

La lama si era conficcata nel materasso.

Sharon infatti aveva rotolato sé stessa dall'altra parte, aveva preso la pistola sotto il cuscino e aveva sparato quando la ragazza le era andata avanti per aggredirla.

"Andy!" gridò Sharon, ma in quel momento la squadra entrò.

Provenza si precipitò da Flynn, ancora steso:

"Sei ferito?"

"Sharon? Dov'è Sharon?"

"La strega ha amazzato la ragazza"

"Non chiamarla...argh! Credo di avere una spalla rotta"

"Perfetto, ti ha anche distrutto! Quella donna porta solo guai" disse rialzandolo.

"Louie smettila! Mi ha salvato la vita. Dov'è?"

"Signore, la strega è andata via!" disse Julio.

"La volete smettere... Dannazione fa male come l'inferno!" disse Andy.

Non ebbero più modo di vedersi fin quando lei non fu a capo della Crimini Maggiori.

Non serviva che avesse fatto il suo lavoro e avesse salvato la vita di un detective. No quello che Sharon Raydor faceva era sempre e comunque sbagliato!

Quando Provenza aveva detto quelle cose su di lei era scappata via non riuscendo così a sentire Andy che la difendeva.

Nella hall, chiese poi al consierge di far recapitare la sua roba all'indirizzo nel biglietto da visita che gli aveva appena dato.

[FINE FLASHBACK]


	476. Capitolo 475

Arrivati al condominio, Andy parcheggiò e si diressero agli ascensori mano nella mano.

Le porte si aprirono e lui la tirò dentro, cominciando a baciarla con passione approfittando di essere soli, e lei approfondì il bacio con gioia.

Arrivati al piano si staccarono solo per vedere se ci fosse qualcuno sul pianerottolo e, quando capirono di essere nuovamente soli, ripresero da dove interrotto.

Alla porta, Sharon si staccò, girandosi tra le sue braccia e cercò di aprirla ma Flynn cominciò a baciarle il collo.

"Andy ti prego almeno entriamo in casa"

"Non resisto"

"Anche io non resisto.

Adesso apro ed entriamo, sperando che i miei dormano"

"O per lo meno che facciano dell'altro" disse lui sogghignando.

"Ciao ragazzi" disse Nina quando i due entrarono in salotto.

Sharon e Andy si bloccarono.

"Ciao mamma ma che ci fate ancora svegli?"

"Stavamo guardando un film, sta per finire"

"Ah ok…noi vi lasciamo! Andiamo Sharon" disse Andy tirandola.

"Non così in fretta.

Devo dirti una cosa ma in privato" disse Walter.

Andy era abbastanza contrariato.

"Walter, Sharon sa che sto continuando a indagare nonostante tutto"

"Oh..ah ok allora posso parlare liberamente"

Andy era dietro Sharon, premette il corpo contro il suo che sussultò e disse:

"Si ma domani ok, parliamo domani quando torno dall'ospedale. Buonanotte mamma, papà.

Vi voglio bene"

"Buonanotte tesoro, buonanotte Andy" dissero i genitori ridendo.

Una volta nel letto dopo un lungo e più che saziante giro d'amore, Sharon era decisamente troppo silenziosa mentre stava abbracciata al corpo caldo di Andy, che le accarezzava i capelli.

Dopo essersi ripresa dalla sua andata in paradiso, era andata in bagno a fare pipì e mise una maglietta del fidanzato prima di rimettersi a letto.

Non sembrava la stessa donna appassionata di qualche ora prima.

"Non mi dai fastidio" disse quando lui tolse la mano.

"Sicura?"

"Mmm" sospirò mentre la massaggiava nuovamente baciandole la fronte.

La donna si alzò e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.

Non c'erano parole da pronunciare in quel momento.

Non c'era ansia o preoccupazioni di alcun genere.

Erano solo due innamorati che volevano essere connessi nel più antico dei modi.

E così, mentre lei si sdraiava letteralmente su di lui continuando a baciarlo, con immensa dolcezza lui le accarezzò la schiena sotto la maglia e piano piano li capovolse, riprendendo l'attività di prima.

"Buongiorno principessa" disse baciandole il naso quando vide che iniziava a stiracchiarsi il giorno dopo.

"Buongiorno a te mio bel principe" rispose sorridendo, chiedendo un altro bacio.

Vestiti del pigiama, andarono in cucina abbracciati e ancora sonnecchiando.

"Buongiorno tesoro, Andy" disse Nina.

"Buongiorno mamma, papà" risposero un po sorpresi di trovarli in piedi.

"Dormito bene?"

"Meravigliosamente" risposero in coro guardandosi e sorridendo.

"Che ci fate svegli?"

"Volevamo fare colazione con voi, a che ora hai l'appuntamento?"

"Alle 8"

"Ok. Sedetevi la colazione è pronta"

"Grazie ma io devo stare a digiuno"

"Grazie mamma ma farò colazione con lei dopo gli esami del sangue"

"Andy non devi..."

"Voglio!" e la baciò sul naso.

"Ok va bene, ce ne sarà di più per me" disse Walter ridendo.

"Noi andiamo a prepararci, ci vediamo a pranzo" disse Sharon scomparendo in camera.

"Ok ragazzi ci vediamo più tardi, ciao"

"Ciao tesoro, Andy"

"Ciao ciao"

Uscirono di casa e si diressero al Community General Hospital.

Durante il tragitto Sharon continuava a tossire e la gola le faceva sempre più male.

"Tutto apposto?"

"Si tranquillo"

Mentre guidava le prese la mano e lei sorrise.

Arrivarono all'ospedale dopo 30 minuti, parcheggiarono e chiesero all'infermiera di turno.

"Salve sono Sharon O'Dwyer, sono qui per il Prericovero perchè devo operarmi alle tonsille"

"Salve signora il Dr Sloan la stà aspettando al 3 piano"

"Grazie"

"Come ti senti?" le chiese Andy mentre sedevano in sala d'aspetto.

"Un po' tesa ma sto bene... È infantile ma...gli aghi mi terrorizzano"

"Ehi devi stare calma, se vuoi entro con te?"

"Sì te ne sarei molto grata"

"Non è infantile! E comunque sei la mia piccola, perciò va bene!

Ho un metodo per farti passare la paura e farti pensare ad altro"

"Il metodo Andy?" chiese Sharon con gli occhi luminosi.

"Come hai fatto ad indovinare?!"

Stavano per baciarsi quando il Dr Sloan arrivò.

"Hmm.. Scusate..." disse schiarendosi la voce.

"Buongiorno Dr Sloan e ci scusi" Sharon arrossì abbassando la testa.

"Nessun problema. Allora, se sei pronta possiamo andare"

"Certo! Può venire anche Andy? Sa ho … paura degli aghi"

"Certo non c'è nessun problema. Venite con me"


	477. Capitolo 476

Non appena ebbero finito il prelievo, capitano e tenente furono liberi di fare colazione.

"Stai bene adesso?"

"Sì, adesso sì. Mi sentivo un po' debole perchè non avevo mangiato ma ora sto meglio"

"Bene sono contento"

Vennero interrotti dal cellulare di Andy e Sharon si mise a ridere immaginando chi poteva essere, quando lui fece una smorfia alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Che c'è Provenza?"

"Buongiorno anche a te! Come sta il Capitano?"

"Sharon ti prego guarda fuori che tempo fa! Credo verrà a piovere, Provenza chiede come stai"

La donna scoppiò a ridere, quasi sputando il caffè.

"Ah ah ah che simpatico che sei Flynn, sai invece di fare il poliziotto potevi fare il comico avresti sfondato"

"Come vuoi che stia Provenza? Sta bene per adesso ha fatto il prelievo, dopo farà i ragi al torace e poi l'ECG e alla fine parleremo con l'anestesista e con il Dr Sloan che è il chirurgo che la opererà"

"Il Dr Sloan, Mark Sloan?"

"Si lui perchè?"

"È un ottimo chirurgo ed è molto famoso, è nelle mani giuste.

Bene vi lascio e salutami il Capitano"

"OK ciao Louie! Oh mio Dio è proprio cambiato" disse dopo aver chiuso la chiamata.

"Si è vero Patrice lo ha traformato"

"Ha creato un mostro"

Scoppiarono a ridere ma Sharon cominciò a tossire e Andy chiese al cameriere un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Ti senti meglio?"

"Si grazie"

Andy pagò la colazione e si diressero in Radiologia.

Mark, se sedette accanto a Sharon con la cartella in mano, mentre Andy era in piedi dietro di lei.

Dopo aver definito alcuni dettagli disse:

"Ok capitano, entra dentro quello spogliatoio, togli il reggiseno ma tieni la maglietta, io ti aspetterò dentro. Mi dispiace Andy, non puoi entrare, sai per le radiazioni"

Il tenente non era molto felice ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.

"Certo resterò fuori"

"Ah ma io pensavo..." iniziò a balbettare Sharon.

Flynn la prese per la mano e le baciò la guancia.

"Tranquilla. Tornerò subito"

In mente che non si dica, dopo i raggi, Mark spuntò di nuovo.

"Bene Sharon abbiamo finito, rivestiti pure. Chiamo il tuo fidanzato"

"Grazie dottore"

Il dottore sedette alla scrivania mentre Andy sedeva accanto a Sharon stringendole la mano e sorridendo.

"Scusate il ritardo" disse una ragazza in camice entrando.

"Ora ci siamo tutti. Sharon, Andy. Vi presento la dottoressa Rowan Khanna la nostra anestesista"

"Buongiorno Sharon. Ora le farò delle domande sui farmaci che prende e poi con Mark parlerà del'operazione"

"Non sono abituata a subire un interrogatorio ma... Cominciamo!"

Dopo che la Dottoressa ebbe finito, Andy e Sharon stavano per andarsene quando bussarono alla porta del dottor Sloan.

"Ciao papà! Sono venuto... No, dimmi che non sto sognando?

Il Capitano Sharon Raydor e il Tenente Andy Flynn della Crimini Maggiori?!"

"Ciao Steve! Si sono loro"

"Oh mio Dio. Ehm... scusate... Io sono Steve Sloan"

"Piacere di conoscerti"

"Gliel'ho accennato che hai fatto domanda di trasferimento e che stai aspettando la risposta"

"Ah si?"

"Sei bravo sul campo?"

"Non credo dovrei essere io a dirlo ma me la cavo, almeno credo"

"Allora domani presentati nel mio ufficio.

I miei Detective stanno lavorando a un caso, ti presento insieme ad un altro candidato e indagherete con il Tenente Provenza così dopo potrò valutarvi in base a quello che mi dice lui.

Ovviamente dovrò informare il Vice Capo Taylor che domani sarete dei nostri.

Andy per favore chiamalo e passamelo.

Steve dovrai venire in borghese"

"Certo grazie Capitano"

"Tenente Flynn che posso fare per lei" rispose Taylor.

"Salve Capo sono il Capitano Raydor"

"Salve Capitano. Dica"

"Volevo dirle che ho due candidati che vorrebbero entrare nella Crimini maggiori. Ora uno sa già chi è, poi ce n'è un altro ottimo poliziotto da quello che mi hanno detto, si chiama Steve Sloan.

Volevo chiederle se domani potevano indagare con la Crimini Maggiori a quel caso di omicidio che abbiamo così dopo valuteremo insieme se sono idonei oppure no a lavorare con la mia Divisione"

"Vediamo cosa si può fare. Domani li faccia venire e se questo Steve Sloan è veramente bravo come dice farà parte della squadra insieme al suo Patrick"

Il SUO Patrick!

A quelle parole Sharon si morse il labbro cercando di trattenersi dal sorridere o dall'arrossire.

"Grazie capo a domani"

"A domani"

Dopo aver chiuso la chiamata si rivolse al ragazzo difronte a lei:

"Domani alle 9 presentati alla Crimini Maggiori. In bocca al lupo"

"Certo Capitano. Tenente lei ci sarà?"

"No, sono impegnato in una missione per circa un mese e mezzo" disse guardando Sharon, che gli sorrise stringendogli la mano.

"Capisco, grazie ancora Capitano, Tenente"

"Bene Sharon la visita è finita puoi andare a casa" disse Mark.

"Grazie ci vediamo settimana prossima per l'operazione"

"Ciao Sharon, Andy"


	478. Capitolo 477

Durante il tragitto per tornare a casa, decisero di chiamare i figli.

"Ragazzi è papà" disse Patrick ai fratelli che erano a casa da lui.

"Rispondi" disse Emily sorridendo accarezzandomi la pancia.

"Ciao papà. Ti metto in vivavoce ok?"

"Ciao ragazzi volevo solo dirvi che stasera volevamo portarvi fuori a cena, se volete. Vostra madre ed io dobbiamo parlarvi di una cosa"

"Si certo va bene" risposero in coro tutti.

"Vuoi che avvisi Nicole?"

"No grazie, parlerò con lei più avanti. Tra il lavoro e i bambini è molto impegnata"

"Ok, mandami l'indirizzo del ristorante e ci vediamo lì"

"Ok alle 20 davanti all' Irish Pub"

"OK a stasera. Vi vogliamo bene"

"Anche noi ragazzi" dissero in coro i genitori.

Sharon spense la chiamata e disse:

"A cena gli dirò di domani! Merita di far parte della squadra"

"Sei la miglior mamma e il miglior capitano del mondo"

"Grazie" rispose sorridendo.

Andy le baciò la mano guardandola un attimo prima di ripartire al verde del semaforo.

Per essere poliziotti, non si accorsero che per tutto il tragitto erano pedinati da qualcuno.

Entrono in casa e trovarono tutto apparechiato e i suoi che stavano cucinando.

"Siamo a casa"

"Finalmente! Ciao ragazzi allora come è andata?"

"Tutto apposto possiamo parlarne stasera a cena fuori così lo diremo anche hai ragazzi?"

"Certo tesoro"

"Ma che buon profumino, che avete preparato?"

"Pasta al pomodoro e insalata di pollo"

"Mmm..Buono e chi ha cucinato?" chiese Sharon scettica.

"Tranquilla ho cucinato io" disse Nina ridendo.

"Allora siamo più tranquilli"

"Ehi! Anche io ho aiutato" disse Walter.

"Si certo tesoro ad apparecchiare"

"Vuoi dire che non sono buono per altro?"

"Oh amore tu sei molto buono! Solo non in un cucina"

"Eppure se non ricordo male, qualche mese fa in cucina ..."

"Ssshhh! Zitto!"

"Sennò che fai?" chiese provocandola stringendola tra sé e il mobile.

"Astinenza"

"Ahia! Va bene! Fa pure!"

"Come ti arrendi così?" disse delusa Nina.

"Oramai hai deciso... E poi ci rimetti un po anche tu" disse sornione.

"Non ci avevo pensato"

"Me ne ero accorto"

"Scusate!? Noi saremmo qui" dissero Sharon e Andy.

Finito di mangiare e di parlare delle indagini su Jesse, Flynn disse:

"Uno stronzo in meno sulla faccia della terra. Scusa l'espressione ma è l'unico modo per descriverlo"

"Sharon ti è mai.. capitato di pensare al piccolo? Hai mai immaginato ..." chiese Nina.

"Sì, spesso! Ho pensato a lui ogni singolo momento...

Specie quando sono rimasta incinta dei ragazzi e poi ho adottato Rusty. Una bella ragazza con gli occhi verdi, intelligente e molto casinista"

"Credo che ne saresti stata molto orgogliosa"

"Si è vero, a prescindere dalle circostanze della sua venuta al mondo sarei..."

"Maschio" sussurrò Walter.

"Come hai detto Papà?"

"Il Dottore mi disse che... anche se era piccolo era un maschietto"

"Cosa?"

Nina si voltò incredula a fissare il marito e a quella rivelazione Sharon non poté più trattenere le lacrime.

"Scusami bambina mia. Mi sentivo in colpa perchè non sono stato presente!

Mi incolpavo per non averti protetto in casa nostra .."

"Papà tu mi hai protetta" disse andando verso di lui abbracciandolo.

"Ah si e come?" chiese Walter allontanandosi.

"Arrestandolo e mettendolo in prigione!

E non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza.

Ti voglio bene papà"

"Te ne voglio anch'io tesoro" disse tra le lacrime tenendola stretta.

Finirono di mangiare e, dopo aver pulito tutto Nina, seriamente, disse:

"Scusate ma devo andare"

"Andare? Dove?" chiese Sharon mentre Walter la fissava sbigottito.

"Ho ricevuto una chiamata dalla nostra succursale e hanno bisogno di me" mentì andando a vestirsi e chiudendo a chiave la porta dietro di sè.


	479. Capitolo 478

Erano passate ore da quando la madre di Sharon era entrata nel suo ufficio, chiedendo di non essere disturbata.

In realtà non era vero che l'avevano chiamata per lavoro, voleva solo allontanarsi dal marito e dalla sua ultima rivelazione prima di ucciderlo.

Nina se ne stava seduta nel suo ufficio, con un grosso tomo in mano, cercando di concentrarsi.

Non poteva credere a quanto successo. Per la seconda volta nel giro di un mese, suo marito le aveva rivelato di averle tenuto nascosto un segreto.

Non sapeva più che pensare. Possibile che in tutti quegli anni non avesse mai pensato di sfogarsi?

E se voleva farlo, cosa lo aveva trattenuto?

D'un tratto la porta si aprì.

"Sono impegn...Walter cosa diavolo ci fai qui?" chiese seccata alzandosi in piedi vedendo chi era l'intruso nel suo ufficio.

L'uomo la fissò dritto negli occhi e rispose:

"Dovevo parlarti. Dovevo venire. Quello sguardo nei tuoi occhi quando sei andata via. L'ho visto solo una volta qualche settimana fa e non voglio più vederlo. Te lo avevo promesso ma..."

"Walter. Stai divagando che cosa vuoi?" gli urlò di nuovo la donna.

"Sono qui per chiederti scusa. Maledizione. Lo so che ho sbagliato, ma credevo fosse colpa mia!

Non volevo farvi soffrire di più"

"Risposta pronta. Al solito" disse sarcasticamente risedendosi.

L'uomo si avvicinò lentamente e si inginocchiò di fronte alla scrivania mentre la moglie lo fissava.

"Nina, amore mio. Mi dispiace. Non ho custodito quest'informazione come un segreto da te.

Non te l'ho taciuto perché non mi fidavo di te.

Sapevo che se te lo avessi detto mi avresti aiutato ma ho preferito non dirtelo per non farti soffrire e per non deluderti ulteriormente. Sai quanto mi sia costato tenermi tutto dentro? Sapere che potevi alleviare il mio dolore mentre io avrei aggravato il tuo?

Guardare te e la nostra bambina, tenendo ad entrambe un segreto relativamente piccolo ma allo stesso tempo così grande e pesante è stata una tortura.

Non ti chiedo di perdonarmi perché non lo merito anche se vorrei lo facessi.

Sono stato un debole e ..."

Ed ecco la risposta ai suoi precedenti quesiti.

Sospirando la donna disse:

"No non è vero. Hai dimostrato una forza straordinaria! Mi dispiace per come ho reagito. È stato esagerato da parte mia. Potrei non essere d'accordo ma forse non hai avuto torto. Io non avrei potuto non dirlo a Sharon se lo avessi saputo, quindi è stato meglio così, che io non lo sapessi. Sei sempre di più l'uomo dei miei sogni"

"Davvero?"

"Come potrebbe essere altrimenti?"

"Non lo so. Mi sono rivelato una fonte costante di seccature ultimamente"

"Non è vero. Sei un uomo sensibile che vuole proteggere le persone che ama. Sono una donna fortunata, ho quello che tutte le donne vorrebbero"

"Mi dispiace di averti deluso"

"Ero sorpresa, non delusa"

"Mi dispiace comunque"

"Accetto le scuse. Ti amo"

"Anch'io ti amo. Per quanto ne hai? Ti ricordo che Andy e Sharon volevano andare a cena fuori"

"Metto il segnalibro e sono tua"


	480. Capitolo 479

Quella sera, Andy si preparò per la cena fuori con i figli, poi si sdraiò sul letto e aspettò che la sua dolce metà uscisse dal bagno.

Dopo essersi messa la crema, Sharon fece la sua apparizione in camera avvolta in un asciugamano, i capelli raccolti in una crocchia disordinata.

Sorrise al fidanzato, prese l'abito dall'armadio e tornò da dove era venuta per vestirsi.

"Sai che anche così non mi dispiaci, vero?!"

"Ma va?!"

"Veramente se dovessi scegliere ti preferisco senza niente addosso! Questione di gusti"

"Non credo che i tuoi figli approverebbero"

"Ma non ci sono. Perché non ti vesti qui?"

"Credevo mi preferissi quando faccio lo spogliarello! E comunque vado di la, è meglio!

Non riuscirei a finire di vestirmi con te che mi guardi"

"Ah il problema è che ti guardo? O che ti tocco, iniziando altre cose..?!"

"Andy ti prego"

"Va bene vai.. Aspetterò qui"

"Grazie!" gli mandò un bacio volante e tornò in bagno.

Dopo dieci minuti, al vederla tornare, Andy rimase a bocca aperta.

"Allora cosa ne pensi di questo vestito?" chiese Sharon facendo una sorta di sfilata e ridendo alla sua espressione sbigottita.

Era nero, fin sopra il ginocchio, chiuso in vita da una cintura, le maniche lunghe erano state arrotolate, il tutto accompagnato da delle scarpe con il tacco alto nere, lucide e aperte davanti.

"Pensi che sia troppo? Voglio dire per .."

"Penso proprio ... che sia un bel vestito! Sai cosa mi piace di più? Lo spacco davanti."

"Non avevo dubbi."

"Anche se..."

"Anche se?"

Le si avvicinò attaccandola contro l'armadio, passandole la mano sinistra sullo spacco mentre le baciava il collo e disse:

"Potrei esserne geloso! Devo guardarti io e nessun'altro"

Lei ansimò:

"Non ho ancora ...finito... di prepararmi.

Non distrarmi ... devo ancora ... truccarmi e ...sistemare... i capelli..."

"Ok va bene allora ti aspetto di là a dopo" e uscì sorridendo, lasciandola disfatta.

Walter era seduto al bancone della cucina quando Flynn arrivò in salotto.

"Mamma sei bellissima" disse baciando la guancia di Nina.

"Grazie anche tu non sei male. Dov'è Sharon?"

"In camera, doveva farsi bella, come se di più fosse possibile o necessario. Ho detto che l'aspettavamo qui"

Dopo altri dieci minuti dopo, la donna in questione apparve.

"Eccomi, ora sono pronta"

"Bambina mia sei stupenda" disse Walter.

"Ha ragione tuo padre, sei bellissima. Andy non dici niente?"

"Ho già detto quello che dovevo dire in camera"

"Bene, ora che siamo tutti pronti possiamo raggiungere i ragazzi al ristorante"


	481. Capitolo 480

"Buonasera avete prenotato?" chiese il consierge una volta che la famiglia al completo entrò al ristorante.

"Sì, Flynn"

"Si certo, trovati ora vi porto al vostro tavolo"

"Grazie"

Appena si furono sistemati ed ebbero ordinato le pizze, Andy e Sharon si guardarono.

"Ragazzi vostra madre ed io dobbiamo dirvi una cosa" disse stringendole la mano.

"Vi ascoltiamo"

"È qualcosa di grave?"

"No, tranquilli! Sapete tutti del mio mal di gola .."

"Mamma come potrebbe essere altrimenti?! Parli come un trans!"

"Richard William Flynn!" disse Nina segnando il nipote con una forchetta.

Tutti sorrisero, per la velocità con cui il cognome Flynn aveva sostituito Raydor, era così orecchiabile.

"Scusa!" disse il ragazzo.

Sharon aggiunse:

"Ecco ho fatto una visita la settimana scorsa e mi hanno detto che devo operarmi alle tonsille e.."

"Ma non si operano da piccoli?" chiese Rusty.

"Di solito si. Comunque, oggi mi hanno fatto il prericovero ed era tutto apposto"

"Hai paura?" chiese Patrick.

"Un po'"

"Ti ha detto se ci saranno e quali saranno gli effetti collaterali?" chiese Emily.

"Potrei avere un'emorragia" disse annuendo.

"Oh mio Dio mamma"

"Cambiando discorso..."

"Cambiando discorso?! Mamma!"

"Dicevo... Patrick c'è una cosa devi sapere.

Domani lavorerai a un caso con la Crimini Maggiori!

Quando sarà chiuso, verrai valutato da Taylor e..."

"Davvero? Grazie mamma, grazie papà" disse alzandosi e abbracciandoli.

"Congratulazioni fratello!" dissero i ragazzi.

Stavano per mangiare quando sentirono una voce femminile chiamare:

"Tenente Flynn?!"

"Daniels?! Ciao! Quanto tempo..." disse Andy alzandosi a salutare l'ex collega.

"Sei sempre uguale" salutò la donna baciandolo sulla guancia.

"Anche tu"

"Allora come vanno le cose?"

"Bene, ma lascia che ti presenti la mia famiglia. O almeno una parte. Loro sono i miei figli: Patrick, Emily, Ricky e Rusty. Loro sono i miei suoceri Walter e Nina e lei è ..."

"Raydor degli Affari Interni?!"

"Si sono io" salutò Sharon alzandosi e stringendole la mano.

"Non ho ben capito come vi conoscete?" chiese Nina mostrando un po di antipatia verso la ragazza vestita con un mini abito con le borchie, che continuava a stare beatamente tra le braccia del genero e guadrava la figlia dall'alto in basso con superiorità.

"Giusto. Lei è Irene Daniels. Eravamo colleghi fino a... quanto? Otto anni fa?"

"Si esatto. Come sta il vice capo Johnson?"

"Bene ma Brenda non è più con noi. Ora è Sharon a capo della divisione"

"Sharon... suoceri ... figli... devo dedurre che siete sposati?"

"Potresti ma sarebbe una deduzione sbagliata"

"Giusto perché la 'perfezione del dipartimento' non potrebbe mai stare con il 'tenente sciupafemmine' per quanto sexy egli sia. Sarebbe contro il regolamento, specie se ora è il tuo capo. Quindi, dove è tua moglie?"

"Vedo che sei ancora la cagna acida che ha lasciato la divisione anni fa"

"Andy!!" richiamò Sharon, sussultando al suono delle parole aspre usate dal fidanzato.

"E tu sei il solito testacalda. Non cambierai mai. Chissà quanti seminari sulla gestione della rabbia andrai ora che .."

"Basta così. Non mi rovinerai la serata con la mia famiglia. Dispiacere di averti conosciuto" disse tornando a sedersi.

Irene dal canto suo, girò i tacchi e prese la porta.

"Scusate" sospirò Andy.

"Papà che ne dici di raccontare di come sei diventato poliziotto?" chiese Rusty ammiccando al padre per cercare di salvarlo dall'imbarazzo.

"Si dai racconta" dissero tutti.

L'uomo sentì la sua fidanzata stringergli la mano e le sorrise, iniziando a raccontare.

Rimasero al ristornte fino alle 23.

"Amore aspettatemi fuori mentre pago il conto ok?"

"Ok, ma non metterci troppo"


	482. Capitolo 481

"Ma che bel quadretto" disse un'ombra da dietro una macchina.

"Jack che ci fai qui?" chiese Sharon irritata.

"Non è ovvio?! Sto seguendo te e il tuo fidanzato… da quando siete usciti dall'ospedale per l'esattezza"

"Va via da qui, se ti vede papà per te è la fine" disse Ricky arrabbiato.

"E questa volta non lo fermo" disse Sharon.

"Sentitelo ... chiama Papà un alcolizzato!"

"Cioè come ho passato il resto della vita parlando di te?"

"Almeno lui ha ripreso in mano la sua vita. Ed è nostro padre a tutti gli effetti!" disse Emily.

"Ti consiglio di andartene e di sparire dalla vita di mia figlia e dei ragazzi una volta per sempre" disse Walter.

"È arrivata la cavalleria, che paura!

Sharon non sapevo che ti facevi difendere da tutti loro.

Flynn non si è ancora accorto di andare a letto con la strega cattiva, la regina di ghiaccio? È davvero ancora sotto il tuo incantesimo? Che strano, si perché è stato lui a nominarti così. Deve essere che l'alcol gli ha ridotto il cervello in pappa. Comunque se ne accorgerà molto presto"

I quattro uomini si stavano avvicinando a Raydor pronti per picchiarlo ma Sharon, Nina e Emily li tirarono verso di loro per allontanarli.

"Non dovevi permettere che Flynn si intromettesse nella vita dei miei figli e di renderli figli suoi"

"Adesso sono i tuoi figli?!

Dov'eri quando erano piccoli?

Non ci sei mai stato per loro: compleanno, diploma, laurea, partite, balli.

Sono figli suoi e basta, i ragazzi te lo hanno detto!"

"Adesso mi hai stancato, sei solo una puttana che va a letto con un alcolizzato bastardo.

Non ti rendi conto? Sei così stupida? Se la fa con te per vantarsi davanti ai suoi amici di essere andato con il capo" disse dandole uno schiaffo e prendendola per il polso.

In quel momento Andy uscì e la scena che vide non fu piacevole.

"Jack lasciala andare" urlò Walter.

"Sennò che fai vecchio?!"

"Hai sentito Jack!? Lasciala" disse Flynn avvicinandosi velocemente.

"Oh ma guarda! Il tuo fidanzato...

Ripeto a te, sennò che fai? Mi arresti e chiedi un ordine restrittivo?

Ce n'è giù uno amico! Dov'è l' Andy che conosco?

La testa calda, compagno di bevute?!"

"Ne abbiamo già parlato, non ha intenzione di tornare!

Non solo per la pessima compagnia!

Non da quando ho Sharon nella mia vita, e i miei figli. Quindi ora lasciala andare"

"Perché sprechi tempo con questa frigida... come ho detto eri un ottimo compagno di bevute!"

"Jack lasciami mi stai facendo male" gridò Sharon.

"No che non ti lascio. Tu sei mia" la tirò verso di sé e la baciò forte.

Lei gli diede un calcio in mezzo alle gambe ma non riuscì a liberarsi dalla sua stretta, mentre Andy la prendeva per le spalle cercando di allontanarla dall'ex. Sputò a terra mezzo vomitando e disse:

"Io non sono più tua! Non lo sono mai stata"

Jack, ripresosi, le diede un altro schiaffo e la buttò per terra.

Andy gli diede un pugno, facendolo schiantare contro il paraurti della macchina, e si chinò accanto a Sharon.

"Ti amo baby!" disse Andy a Sharon dopo averla baciata dolcemente e accarezzata sul viso già livido.

"Ma che scena commovente!" esclamò con sdegno Jack.

"Andy..."

Flynn si rivolse ai ragazzi:

"Portatela via di qua.

Mi ha stancato, ci penso io!

Ora basta Jack questa cosa finisce qui e finisce adesso!"


	483. Capitolo 482

"Andy!"

I figli e i suoceri presero Sharon, facendola alzare.

"Andy!" continuava a chiamare non volendo lasciarlo solo con Jack e preoccupata per la sua pressione.

"Dove credi di andare? Torna subito qui stronza" gridò Raydor seguendola.

La gente del ristorante era spaventata.

Flynn cercò di mettersi nella traiettoria ma Jack lo spinse via con tutta la forza che aveva.

"Andy!" gridò ancora Sharon vedendo la scena e cercando di andare da lui.

"Portatela dentro e restate lì" gridò di rimando il tenente.

Jack corse verso Sharon e tirò fuori una pistola.

Walter si era voltato prima di entrare e, al vederlo di nuovo armato, si mise davanti alla figlia cercando di bloccare l'ex genero.

Andy si riprese e saltò alle spalle dell'uomo.

"Dov'è tuo padre?" chiese Nina preoccupata una volta dentro al locale, notando che il marito non era con loro.

D'un tratto si sentì uno sparo.

"Walter!" disse Nina sbiancando.

''Andy! Papà!" gridò Sharon.

Corsero tutti verso la finestra.

"Walter! Papà, stai bene?" gridò Andy mentre stava lottando con Jack.

Patrick nel frattempo stava chiamando la centrale. Ricky e Rusty uscirono e presero il nonno, facendolo entrare nel ristorante, mentre questo si dimenava per andare ad aiutare Flynn.

"Oh mio dio papà"

"Avete un kit del pronto soccorso?" chiese Nina ai proprietari del locale.

Quando glielo portarono, la donna si rimboccò le maniche e, senza dire una parola, medicò il marito.

Nel parcheggio, Jack cercò di puntare la pistola contro Andy ma lui fu più veloce e la girò poco prima che partissero altri due colpi.

"Andy!" gridarono tutti.

Sharon corse alla porta e quando l'aprì vide Jack e Andy cadere a terra, l'ex marito sull'attuale compagno.

"Chiamate un'ambulanza"

Mentre gli correva incontro, Flynn fece rotolare l'avvocato, liberandosi del suo peso.

"Sei ferito?!" chiese Sharon inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e cercando ferite.

"No, non è il mio sangue... è quello di Jack ... ma mi fanno male le costole. Non è leggero"

La donna fece un respiro di sollievo e lo abbracciò.

Intanto i ragazzi erano corsi fuori con i nonni.

"Papà stai bene?" chiesero i ragazzi.

"Si tranquilli"

Ricky si avvicinò a Jack, che aveva perso conoscenza, e gli sussurrò all'orecchio:

"Spero tu sia morto!

Prima o poi il male che ci hai fatto ti torna indietro, va all'inferno"

"Qualcuno ci ha detto che c'era un ferito" disse il paramedico scendendo dell'ambulanza.

"Ho chiamato io" disse Patrick raccontando l'accaduto.

"Signore può dirmi cosa si sente?" chiese mentre provava la pressione ad Andy e il collega andava da Jack.

"Sapete chi è?" chiese dando l'ossigeno a Raydor.

"Si, il mio Ex Marito ...scusatemi" disse Sharon abbassando lo sguardo e andando verso l'entrata del ristorante, lasciando Andy solo seduto sulla barella.

"Signore deve venire al pronto soccorso"

"Non c'è ne bisogno sto bene devo andare da lei!

Prendetevi cura del sacco d'immondizia, sempre che non sia morto"

Nel locale, la donna iniziò a piangere e Patrick l'abbracciò forte.

"Mamma non è colpa tua! Jack è uno stronzo" disse Ricky.

"Ha ragione! Perchè ti incolpi, è lui che ti ha aggredito" disse Nina.

"Guarda che ti ha fatto" disse Rusty.

"Vado a chiedere del ghiaccio al paramedico" disse Emily uscendo dalla porta di servizio.

Arrivata all'ambulanza, chiese al paramedico:

"Dov'è mio padre?"

"Sta andando da tua madre, non vuole venire in ospedale, dice che sta bene"

"È tipico di papà anche dopo una colluttazione dice di stare bene.

Grazie per il ghiaccio"

"Prego e auguri" disse indicandole lo stomaco.

"Grazie" disse sorridendo la ragazza, raggiungendo la madre.

Vide il padre adottivo vicino alla porta d'ingresso e gli sorrise.

"Ehi eroe come stai?"

"Una meraviglia cucciola, dov'è tua madre?"

"Dentro che s'incolpa! Ti porto da lei"

I ragazzi avevano accompagnato il nonno a farsi dare un'occhiata, lasciando la madre a parlare con la nonna.

"Se Andy non si fosse messo con me a quest'ora sarebbe un uomo felice!

E sano, non ridotto a uno scolapasta!

La Darth Raydor dov'è quando serve... Oh mamma combino sempre guai" disse Sharon piangendo.

Nina stava per replicare quando Andy, che aveva sentito tutto, interruppe:

"Ti sbagli! A quest'ora, ammesso fossi vivo, non parlerei con i miei figli, non ne avrei adottato altri 3, non sarei nonno di questo bambino che sta per arrivare e sarei l'uomo più stronzo della terra dopo Jack.

Quello che ti ha chiamato strega cattiva quando indagavi sulla squadra.

Non hai colpa di quello che è successo, non è colpa tua se lo hai sposato.

Lo sai che devo ringraziarlo, te l'ho già detto.

Per avermi dato due figli stupendi ed inteligenti e per aver dato spazio a me nella tua vita.

Sei una persona fantastica e devi smetterla di darti la colpa, specie quando non è tua"

Sharon tirò su col naso e sorrise.

"Grazie. Ti amo Andy! Ero spaventata"

"Ti amo anch'io piccola.

Un ultima cosa...ti dispiacerebbe guidare fino a casa?

Credo di non farcela, mi fa male"

"Bene allora ti porto in ospedale, tu a casa non vieni finchè il dottore non ti visita e dice che va tutto bene"

"No sto bene.

Voglio solo sdraiarmi e essere coccolato... Se capisci cosa intendo!?"

"Bene fai come vuoi ma non lamentarti se poi ti si forma un grande livido sul fianco. Ti porto a casa"

Nina interruppe:

"No tu non guidi, non sei nelle condizioni di farlo sei ancora provata per quello che è successo, guido io"

"Ma..!"

"Sharon O'Dwyer niente ma! Ubbidisci a tua madre"


	484. Capitolo 483

Una volta che i nipoti furono andati via, Nina diede la buonanotte alla figlia ed andò in camera, mentre Walter sospirò ripensando a quanto era successo nel parcheggio del ristorante, sapendo perfettamente era arrabbiata con lui.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

"Signore lei è stato ferito, deve venire in ospedale!" disse un paramedico notando la camicia insanguinata sul braccio.

"No sto bene, mia moglie mi ha medicato!"

"Signore con il dovuto rispetto una ferita da arma da fuoco non si può sistemare con metodi casalinghi"

"Tu non conosci mia moglie!"

"Signore..."

"Nonno credo dovresti andare" disse Patrick.

"Eccola lì! Nina tesoro è vero che come mi hai medicato tu va più che bene?!"

La donna non lo degnò di uno sguardo ma si avvicinò al trio e chiese:

"Che succede?"

"Signora mi scusi. Il signore dice che lei lo ha bendato ma un controllo credo sia.."

"Assolutamente sì! Deve andare in ospedale!"

"Ma io pensavo ..."

"Ah... ADESSO pensi?"

"Nina..."

"Mi scusi ma devo andare da mia figlia..." disse allontanandosi.

"Verrò domani!" replicò l'uomo anziano, triste e un po scocciato.

[FINE FLASHBACK]

"Dannazione a Jack!" esclamò Andy mentre Sharon lo aiutava a togliere la camicia oramai da buttare. "Come?"

"Tutto quello che volevo era divertirmi con te stanotte!

Da quando hai messo questo vestito non ho pensato ad altro, e ora..."

"Be domani devo alzarmi presto quindi non avremmo potuto folleggiare più di tanto!" disse passandogli una mano sul petto.

"Ma un po si..."

"Dispiace anche a me, ma chissà forse potrei inventare qualcosa!"

"Lo faresti? Per me?"

Lo guardò in viso: aveva lividi proprio come quando era stato ferito anni addietro in un parcheggio all'uscita di un incontro AA.

《In quell'occasione, quando era andata al dipartimento per parlare del sospettato, Flynn le aveva urlato contro mentre tutto quello che lei voleva era fiondarsi su di lui e baciargli il labbro rotto, incurante di Brenda lì presente. Si era risentita quando la bionda l'aveva accusata di essersi interessata di Andy solo per convenienza e si era ingelosita quando, cambiando improvvisamente parete, le diede ragione mandandolo a casa tutta dolce e zucchero.》

"Un piccolo ringraziamento per avermi salvato e protetto per l'ennesima volta.

E perché ti amo! E perché... Ci ho pensato da quando mi hai attaccato all'armadio prima di uscire" disse con tono sexy mentre le mani vagavano sul davanti dei suoi pantaloni.

"Mmm Sharon ... Non smettere!" disse toccandole il sedere alzando il vestito.

"Vado a lavarmi i denti e torno" gli sussurrò dopo avergli succhiato l'orecchio.

Era andata in bagno e stava sputando il dentifricio quando sentì sbattere contro il muro.

Corse in camera e lo trovò che stava per cadere, pallido e sudato.

"Andy che succede?"

"Non lo so mi fa male il fianco"

"Mamma!!" urlò la donna.

"Sharon? Che succede?!" chiese la madre legandosi la vestaglia in vita.

Al vedere l'uomo di sua figlia pallido come un morto, risoluta disse:

"Fallo sdraiare"

"Sta calmo amore ok? Respira" disse Sharon al fidanzato quando sbuffò dal dolore mentre si metteva orizzontale.

"Tesoro che posso fare?" chiese il marito.

Nina lo fissò un secondo ma poi i suoi occhi andarono su Andy.

Era molto arrabbiata con lui e aveva deciso di non parlargli ma vedendo il petto viola cambiò idea.

"Vuoi sapere che puoi fare?! Prendi le chiavi della macchina!" disse irritata.

"Perché? Mamma che succede?!"

"Dobbiamo portarlo subito in ospedale, altrimenti collassa qui"


	485. Capitolo 484

"Che succede?!" chiesero gli infermieri aiutando Flynn a scendere dalla macchina quando Nina posteggiò.

"Ha avuto una rissa col mio ex marito circa un'ora fa. Più di 90 kg sulle costole" disse Sharon ripensando al fatto che, quando aveva sentito lo sparo, aveva trovato Jack su Andy .

"Ok! Lo portiamo subito dal il Dr Nelson"

"Si grazie. È possibile chiamare anche il Dr Flynn?"

L'infermiere la fissò:

"Il Dr Flynn?!"

"È suo fratello!"

"Oh, ma certo! Tranquilla.

Mentre lo visitiamo aspettate qui"

Sharon sedette sulle sedie della sala d'attesa del pronto soccorso insieme ai genitori.

"Hai chiesto di chiamare il dottor Flynn, il cardiologo?"

"Sì. È il medico di Andy e suo fratello. Lo conosci?"

"Ho sentito parlare molto bene di lui, per questo quando mi hai detto che Andy si chiamava Flynn il cognome mi ricordava qualcosa"

Dopo 20 minuti il dottore e Peter uscirono dalla stanza di Andy e raggiunsero Sharon in sala d'attesa.

"Sharon"

"Peter! Come sta?" chiese abbracciando il cognato.

"Aveva i battiti un po' accelerati. Ma che è successo?!"

"Jack, poi ti spiego. Dottore per quanto riguarda l'ematoma?" chiese poi rivolta all'altro medico.

"Gli abbiamo fatto i raggi e gli abbiamo somministrato degli antidolorifici, quelli leggeri dell'altra volta! Se vuole vederlo può entrare"

"Certo e grazie. Peter loro sono i miei genitori"

"Piacere"

"Puoi stare con i miei mentre vado dentro?!"

"Certo e stai tranquilla!"

"Proverò"

Andy aveva gli occhi chiusi quando lei entrò.

Era a dorso nudo, con una benda che gli avvolgeva l'addome.

Sharon si sedette sul letto, gli strinse la mano e gli diede un piccolo bacio sulla bocca.

"Ehi! Che bel risveglio!"

"Già fantastico proprio! Mi hai spaventato a morte a casa"

"Scusami, mi faceva male"

"Lo so. Hai un ematoma sul fianco e, grazie a Peter, ti hanno dato degli antidolorifici che puoi prendere. Quindi se ti senti un po' stordito è normale"

"Ok. Tu come stai? Mamma e papà?"

"Ora che so che stai relativamente bene, sto meglio! Mamma e papà sono fuori con il dr Nelson e tuo fratello.

Lo sai che se non eri testa dura saremmo venuti prima?!"

"Sì mi dispiace"

"Tutta esperienza per la prossima volta! Con la sfortuna che abbiamo, ci sarà senz'altro" disse tristemente.

"Fortuna che ho te...Puoi far entrare mamma e papà? Proverò a convincerlo a farsi controllare il braccio"

"Certo"

Si alzò e andò fuori per chiamare i genitori.

"Dov'è Peter?" chiese quando non lo vide.

"Lo hanno chiamato nell'altra stanza ma sarà qui tra poco" disse il Dr Nelson.

"Ok. Mamma, papà Andy è sveglio e vuole vedervi"

"Arriviamo subito" disse Nina senza considerare il marito.

"Entrate! Spiegherò io quello che è successo con il signor Raydor al Dr Flynn!"

"Come fa a sapere di Jack?"

"Quando è arrivato l'ho assistito. È sotto i ferri"

"È vivo? Non che m'interessi ma..." chiese Sharon.

Il dottore annuì.

"Peccato che non sia morto ma c'è tempo" disse irritato Walter.

"Lei signore dovrebbe farsi controllare quel braccio!"

"Sempre la solita st..."

"Papà! Avevo detto a Andy di venire qui, non ha voluto e ora guarda!

Ti avviso che se entri da lui cercherà di convincerti! Me lo ha già detto"

"E va bene"

"Venga con me!"


	486. Capitolo 485

"Ecco il mio genero preferito. Come ti senti? " disse Nina avvicinandosi al letto.

"Adesso meglio! Quando torno a casa?"

Sharon sorrise e disse:

"Devo sentire il Dr Nelson e tuo fratello"

"Non spaventarci più in quel modo Andy Flynn"

"Facciamo un accordo" disse guardando le due donne accanto a lui.

"Da quando fai accordi?" chiese Sharon sorpresa.

"Da quando sei alla Crimini Maggiori e .. nella mia vita" disse tirandola su di sé e baciandola.

"Mmm..Vado a chiedere quando puoi uscire" sussurrò senza fiato dopo essersi staccata.

《Che differenza rispetto a quando lui era circondato da Provenza, Brenda e un palloncino che diceva È FEMMINA, mentre Sharon poteva guardarlo solo dal fondo del letto, senza esprimere le sue preoccupazioni》

"Dov'è papà?" chiese Andy.

Nina, che aveva sorriso fino a quel momento nel vedere finalmente la figlia felice innamorata e contraccambiata, si fece seria e andò alla finestra.

"È andato con il dottore a farsi medicare il braccio!

All'inizio non voleva ma quando lui ha insistito e gli ho detto che tu avresti cercato di convincerlo ha ceduto!" disse Sharon uscendo.

"Lo so che sei arrabbiata con lui" disse Andy guardando la suocera.

"No ti sbagli! Sono .."

In quel momento Walter entrò e lei si girò a fissarlo.

Flynn si voltò e gli sorrise ma a causa di un movimento mal fatto, chiuse gli occhi un secondo per il dolore.

"Ehi eroe!" disse il suocero avvicinandosi.

"Ehi.. stavo dicendo…e ora dov'è andata?" chiese vedendo che la donna non c'era più.

"È arrabbiata con me!"

"Hai notizie di Jack?"

"Era sotto i ferri..."

"Era? Vuoi dire che è..."

"No.. ma è entrato in coma"

"Credo che dopo gli farò un visita"

"Perché?!"

"Gli ho sparato"

"L'hai dovuto fare! Ti stava per uccidere"

"Per colpa mia ancora una volta" disse Sharon abbassando lo sguardo entrando nuovamente in camera.

"Te l'ho detto non è colpa tua.

Farei di tutto per proteggere te e la nostra famiglia, e poi …. sono ancora qua e non vado da nessuna parte"

"Ti conviene!"

"Che ha detto il dottore? Quando posso tornare a coccolarti?"

"Andy sei incorreggibile"

"Ehi, devo farmi perdonare per lo spavento"

"Già! Comunque ha detto che tra un paio d'ore puoi tornare a casa. Forse meno!"

"Bene!"

"Ma dovrai fare il bravo per almeno una settimana"

"No! Una settimana senza coccole no..."

"Non ho detto questo! TU devi fare il bravo, non io!.." disse maliziosamente chiudendo la distanza tra loro baciandolo delicatamente ma insistente, prendendo di mira il suo labbro preferito, mentre lui sorridendo la tenenva per la nuca.

Il padre intanto uscì a cercare la moglie.

"Amore che c'è?" chiese Andy quando Sharon interruppe il bacio.

"Non ce la faccio" si era tirata indietro e aveva iniziato a piangere.

"Ehi..."

"Cerca di non farti uccidere per me perché non ne vale la pena!

Combino sempre casini, aveva ragione Jack, sono solo ..." disse singhiozzando allontanandosi.

"Adesso basta! Jack è un bastardo e io di più che ti ho dato quei nomi infami!

Ha torto ok? Ed è cieco! Non ha mai visto quello che ho visto io. Quello che sei"

"Andy mi hai salvato la vita per l'ennesima volta, ti amo tanto ma..."

"Ma? Come sarebbe ma?

Sharon! Ti amo e ti proteggerò sempre!

Abbiamo già sperimentato il ma... Sappiamo dove porta e non voglio tornarci"

"Neanche io! Mai più"

"Scusate l'interruzione. Ti facciamo ancora un esame e poi puoi andare!

Sharon però dovresti uscire" disse il dottore.

Lei si avvicinò a Andy e gli sussurrò:

"Ora devo andare ma sarò qui fuori!

Vado a parlare con tuo fratello.

Tieni giù le mani dalle infermiere Tenente"

"Capitano! Lei ha tutto ciò che posso desiderare" disse ammiccandole.


	487. Capitolo 486

Nina non voleva proprio parlare col marito, così quando lui la trovò chiedendole di parlare, lei scosse la testa ed entrò in camera di Andy.

"Signora non può stare qui" disse l'infermiera.

"La signora è una dottoressa" disse il medico.

"Dove è Sharon?"

"È andata a parlare con Peter"

"Capito. Alza la testa, ti sistemo un po' i cuscini. Ecco fatto"

"Grazie. Avete chiarito?"

La donna distolse lo sguardo ma disse:

"Andy.. quell'uomo non mi ha mai ferito così tanto come in quest'ultimo mese. Mi sembra di non conoscerlo più"

"Mi dispiace. Forse è la mia influenza"

"Fermo lì ragazzo. Non una parola. I casini che ho combinato sono solo colpa mia" disse l'uomo in questione entrando dopo che gli fu dato il permesso dal dottore appena uscito.

"Almeno questo lo ammetti" replicò la moglie un po troppo duramente.

"Si... non è un modo per lavarmi la coscienza ma posso ancora prendermi le mie responsabilità"

"Quello che conta è che stiamo bene tutti!

Jack ha avuto la peggio ... Sai, è strano sparare all'ex marito della tua fidanzata"

"Se l'è meritato"

"Si ma adesso è in coma... e io ...devo parlare con lui"

"Devi riposare. Inoltre Sharon mi uccide se sa che sei da Jack" disse il suocero.

"Lo sa. Vi spiace accompagnarmi nella sua camera"

"No affatto, tuo padre ed io ti daremo una mano" disse Nina a bassa voce.

"Grazie"

"Grazie a te che hai salvato ancora una volta la vita di Sharon"

"Non è un problema per me.

La amo così tanto. Sharon sarà anche il mio Capo ma è la madre dei miei figli e la nonna dei miei nipoti."

In quel momento, Peter fece capolino nella stanza a braccetto con Sharon:

"Ottime notizie, te ne puoi andare!" disse staccandogli la flebo.

"Bene, grazie. Come sta Grace?"

"Bene, credo! Non l'ho vista molto questi ultimi due giorni e mi manca.

Non vedo l'ora di finire il turno nella speranza che vada in studio un po piu tardi... Almeno da fare colazione con lei"

Salutò e uscì.

"Potreste portarmi da Jack?"

"Certo. Walter dammi una mano"

"Sei sicuro?" chiese Sharon.

"Non può farmi niente... Cinque minuti e poi andiamo a casa"

Lo fecero alzare piano e lo portarono da Jack, due camere avanti.

Arrivati lì, Andy si fermò davanti alla porta e disse:

"Lasciatemi pure qui, aspettate in sala d'attesa!"

"Sei sicuro che ce la fai ad arrivare al letto da solo?"

"Ce la faccio tranquilli"

Entrò e si sedette sulla sedia vicino al letto.

Sorrise a Sharon e ai genitori, questi chiusero la porta e Andy iniziò a parlare.

"Ciao idiota, so che mi senti!

Sono qui perché non mi piace far soffrire Sharon.

Per lei puoi anche crepare ma, dato che tengo hai nostri figli, sono venuto a parlarti.

Credevi che sparandomi ti saresti ripreso lei e i ragazzi?

Ti sbagli, saresti finito in galera perchè loro ti avrebbero denunciato. Di nuovo.

Un po mi sento in colpa, non volevo spararti ma mi hai costretto.

Comunque non ne vale la pena soffrire per uno come te!

Sei doppiamente stupido! Se tu non avessi fatto la stronzata di tirare fuori una pistola a quest'ora saresti fuori da questo letto di ospedale a divertirti con donne molto più giovani di te. Perché è questo che fai. Pretendi che Sharon sia alla tua mercé e poi te ne vai. Bisogna sempre pensare a quale saranno le conseguenze delle nostre azioni!

Se mai uscirai dal coma, stai alla larga dalla mia famiglia perchè non ci penso due volte a farti un buco in mezzo agli occhi la prossima volta.

Addio Jack, spero di non incontrarti mai più anche se dubito.

Ah! Un ultima cosa...

Ti sbagli, oh se ti sbagli! Ma forse lo sai, per questo torni sempre.

Non c'è al mondo una donna più calda e sexy di Sharon!

Tanto per dire se io non avessi il mio problema, potrebbero tranquillamente chiamarci Adamo ed Eva perche da soli ripopoleremmo il pianeta!

E la maggior parte delle volte è lei a cominciare.. E mi fa durare.. solo parlarne mi eccita.

Non sono affari tuoi ma volevo che sapessi che la donna che abbiamo definito regina di ghiaccio è più calda dell'Inferno.

Addio!"


	488. Capitolo 487

"Tesoro avremo fatto bene a lasciarlo solo? È ancora debole e deve riposare" chiese Nina.

"Jack è attaccato ad una macchina, non può fargli niente. Andy non voleva sparargli ma lo ha fatto per proteggere tutti noi, lo sa benissimo. Non me lo ha voluto dire, ma credo si senta in colpa perchè è il 'padre' di Emily e Ricky, e se è come penso io, non vuole perdere la loro fiducia e l'amore che provano per lui"

"Non lo perderà! Ricky ha ..." disse Walter, ma si fermò.

"Cosa? Che ha fatto Ricky?"

"Si è avvicinato a Jack e gli ha detto che sperava fosse morto e... di andare all'inferno"

"Non lo biasiamo, ha ragione, li ha abbandonati per andare a giocare a Las Vegas.

Quando erano piccoli mi chiedavano sempre dove fosse e perchè non tornava a casa.

Per non dir loro la verità, dicevo che aveva un caso molto importante per le mani e che non sarebbe tornato finchè non lo avrebbe vinto, che era un grande e stimato avvocato" disse asciugandosi gli occhi.

"Oh bambina mia non pensavo che soffrissi così tanto con lui, mi dispiace tanto per aver detto si quando mi ha chiesto di sposarti" disse il padre avvilito.

"Non preoccuparti. Non potevi saperlo! È un manipolatore.

Sai, all'inizio mi portava a Las Vegas, perchè voleva giocare ovviamente, non di certo passare un Week-end con me. Quando sono nati i ragazzi si sentiva soffocare e diceva che lo mettevamo in imbarazzo ...

Stavo male: per me, per i bambini, non ho mai voluto divorziare per non...deludervi"

"Deluderci? Non potresti mai deluderci! Mi dispiace piccola, avremmo dovuto essere più presenti nella tua vita" disse Nina.

"Non è colpa vostra, ero io quella che voleva essere indipendente che voleva sbrigarsela da sola, pensavo di gestire la cosa ma a quanto pare non era così.

Ogni volta che si presentava mi gridava in faccia che ero una pessima moglie ed una pessima madre perchè i suoi figli, come li chiama lui, facevano quello che volevano invece di starlo a sentire"

"Se fossi stata una pessima madre non avresti cresciuto due figli bravi e intelligenti. Non si sarebbero laureati. Non avresti adottato Rusty e per quanto riguarda all'essere una pessima moglie, se lo eri, lo avresti tradito rendendogli pan per focaccia.

Tu hai cercato di salvare tante volte il vostro matrimonio e se non ci sei riuscita non è colpa tua, la colpa è di Jack, non ti meritava come donna, come moglie e nemmeno come madre dei suoi figli.. come dice lui"

"Sei sempre stata una donna forte e hai sempre combattuto per i tuoi figli e noi siamo molto molto fieri di te"

"Ti vogliamo bene principessa" dissero entrambi baciandola sulle guance.

"Disturbo?" chiese Andy avvicinandosi e porgendo un fazzoletto alla fidanzata.

"Affatto. Che hai detto a Jack?"

"Sei curiosa capitano! Le solite cose da macho. Gli ho detto di stare alla larga dalla nostra famiglia e che se si fosse avvicinato di nuovo a te o hai ragazzi non ci metto due volte a fargli un buco in mezzo agli occhi"

"Oh!" esclamarono i tre.

"Poi l'ho ringraziato per avermi fatto entrare nella vita dei ragazzi e nella tua"

"Mmm...Sei di poche parole ma quando parli dici cose giuste.

Ti amo Andy Flynn, non smetterò mai di dirtelo"

"Ed io non smetterò mai di ascoltarlo.

Ti amo anch'io Sharon. Andiamo a casa!"

Arrivati all'appartamento, i quattro si diedero la buonanotte

"Mi piace quando lo fai!" le disse quando ebbe finito di struccarsi.

"Perché?"

"Perché mi piaci acqua e sapone"

"Mmm" disse sputando il dentifricio nel lavandino.

"Che c'è?"

"Niente, sto benissimo anche se non fosse che a causa di QUALCUNO non posso toccarti! Aspetta qui e non ti muovere vado a prenderti l'antidolorifico così stanotte puoi dormire tranquillamente"

"E chi si muove"

"Stai bene?" chiese preoccupata.

"Credo proprio che ho bisogno di riposare.

Chissà, magari qualche bacio e coccole anche"

"Sei incorreggibile lo sai? Arrivo subito"

"Lo so ed è per questo che mi ami! Ti aspetto"

Una volta tornata, avvolta già in una comoda maglia per niente sexy, si misero a letto abbracciati.

"Vieni qui"

"Ti schiaccio e poi sei ancora vestito"

"È fasciato, ho preso le medicine e poi è l'altro fianco. Vieni ho bisogno di tenerti stretta" disse spingendola a poggiare la testa sul suo petto.

"Ho detto a Jack che si sbagliava" disse Andy dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

"Mmm?!"

"Su di te! Quando sono andato in camera sua"

Lei annuì fissando il vuoto ma ascoltandolo.

"Mi ucciderai ma gli ho detto, anche se non aveva alcun diritto a saperlo, che sei calda come il fuoco.."

"Grazie!"

"Tutto per te amore mio. Buonanotte notte!"


	489. Capitolo 488

La mattina seguente Sharon si svegliò e si preparò per l'ufficio.

Fece la sua routine quotidiana e, dopo essersi vestita, si sedette sul letto e sorrise alla vista di un Andy addormentato e beato come un bimbo in fasce.

Presi pistola e distintivo, portò la colazione a letto ad Andy, poggiandola sul comodino con una nota che diceva:

'Buongiorno amore mio!

Ti ho portato la colazione così non ti alzi, devi riposare.

Per qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno, ci sono i miei genitori e se devi dirmi qualcosa non esitare a chiamarmi.

So già che mi mancherai. Ti amo Sharon'

Tornò di nuovo in cucina e questa volta scrisse una nota ai suoi genitori:

'Buongiorno mamma .. papà, la colazione è pronta.

Andy sta dormendo, non me la sentivo di svegliarlo, se sta male vi prego di chiamare prima il 911 e poi me ok? Ma lo sapete già...

Vado in centrale .. oggi per vostro nipote Patrick sarà un giorno speciale.

Scappo. Vi voglio bene Sharon'

Mentre andava in centrale ricevette una chiamata di Provenza.

"Buongiorno Tenente mi dica"

"Buongiorno Capitano. Volevo dirle che Steve Sloan e suo figlio Patrick sono in ufficio che la stanno aspettando e poi ci sono degli sviluppi sul caso"

"Grazie Tenente sono quasi in centrale"

"Flynn come sta?"

"Bene. Cerca di sopravvivere alla noia. Il caso di Jessie è chiuso e lui...Dorme"

"Almeno sta zitto. A dopo Capitano"

"Buongiorno ragazzi" disse quando entrò alla Crimini Maggiori.

"Buongiorno Capitano" disse la squadra.

"So che ci sono novità sul caso?"

"Si signora. Mentre stava arrivando abbiamo scoperto che Alex è stato ucciso con una calibro 9 e che faceva parte di una Gang chiamata "i Diablo" " disse Julio.

"E indovini un po' chi ha una pistola identica allarma del delitto?" chiese Tao. Quando sentì il nome della gang pensò a Patrick e a Steve, chiedendosi se fosse una buona idea inserirli nella squadra per quel caso.

"Capitano si sente bene?" chiese Provenza vedendo la sua faccia.

"Oh si certo scusate! Il nome del capo è Matias Romero alias El Santo"

"Si" disse Julio.

"El Cretino mi sembra più adatto ad uno come lui" disse Provenza.

Sharon sorrise e anche gli altri.

"Bene. Julio chiami Cooper e lo faccia venire qui. Sarò nel mio ufficio"

Il cellulare squillò di nuovo.

Rispose ed entrò, fecando cenno ai due ragazzi, che si erano alzati, di sedersi.

"Salve Mark"

"Ciao Sharon volevo solo dirti che la data del tuo intervento sarà lunedì e non giovedì prossimo ok?"

"Oh... Ok. Grazie. Allora ci vediamo lunedì"

Chiuse la chiamata e si rivolse ai giovani uomini davanti a lei.

"Buon giorno signori!"

"Capitano"

"Buongiorno"

"Allora come vi sentite? Siete pronti?"

"Assolutamente" risposero in coro.

"Si signora"

"Bene. Abbiamo un caso complesso per le mani che unisce entrambe le divisioni, per questo siete qui oggi. Quello che posso dirvi è che i miei Detective stanno lavorando a questo caso da 3 giorni e che fino ad ora hanno solo dato la notifica della morte della vittima, ai genitori.

Lavorerete fianco a fianco con il Tenente Tao e il Detective Sanchez.

Alla fine del caso, in base a quello che dirà Provenza e il resto della squadra, il Capo Taylor e la commissione vi valuteranno. Vi farò sapere se siete idonei per lavorare con noi oppure no.

Ora andate di là e dite di aggiornarvi sul caso.

Buona fortuna ragazzi"

"Grazie Capitano" dissero in coro alzandosi e uscendo.

Appena fu sola, guardò l'orologio.

Aspetto un'ora e decise di chiamare la madre per vedere se era tutto apposto.

"Ciao tesoro. Grazie della colazione! Dimmi!"

"Volevo sapere se Andy si è svegliato e come si sente"

"Quando ci siamo svegliati stava facendo colazione. Poi tuo padre lo ha aiutato a spogliarsi per una doccia e adesso i due sono in terrazza. Io devo uscire"

Al pensiero di Andy sotto la doccia Sharon si morse il labbro.

"Me lo puoi passare per favore?" disse con voce roca, più dal desiderio che dal mal di gola.

"Certo" Nina andò fuori e disse:

"Mi spiace disturbare voi uomini ma Sharon ti vuole"

"Grazie mamma" disse Andy.

"Ciao tesoro" disse Walter urlando.

"Ti saluta di ricambio" disse Andy al suocero mentre Nina usciva senza essere vista.


	490. Capitolo 489

"Ciao" le disse Andy entrando in camera.

"Ciao amore mio"

"Mmm che voce? Che succede?"

"Niente!"

"Sicura? Quel tono di solito ce lo hai quando..."

"Va bene va bene... Hai vinto!

La mamma mi ha detto che ti sei fatto una doccia e..."

"Fammi indovinare? Hai immaginato il mio corpo sotto il getto d'acqua!

E tu che mi passi la spugna ovunque.. Mentre ti stringo tra la parete e il mio corpo e ti ..."

"Oh Andy dannazione! Sì! Smettila non mi aiuti"

"Se vuoi saperlo non aiuto neanche me stesso. Meno male che sono in camera da solo adesso, accarezzando una vestaglia color pesca..."

"Andy..."

"Basta! La smetto anche perché mi sto martoriando da solo!

Cambiando discorso... Grazie della colazione a letto e del biglietto! Ma perché non mi hai svegliato? Ti avrei salutato a modo mio..."

"Dormivi così bene che non ho voluto svegliarti, e poi se mi avessi salutato probabilmente sarei ancora lì"

"E avremmo fatto la doccia insieme! E magari anche dell'altro..."

"Mmm..Come ti senti?"

"Molto meglio, dopo colazione ho preso l'antidolorifico, come va il caso?"

"Abbiamo scoperto che Alex è stato ucciso con una calibro 9 e che faceva parte di una Gang chiamata "i Diablo".

Per ora il capo sembra il sospettato numero uno"

"Lo avete trovato?"

"Non ancora, tra poco arriva Cooper e lo mando a cercare.

Andy devo dirti una cosa. Mi ha chiamato Mark.

Ha anticipato l'operazione a Lunedì"

"Amore ascolta, so che sei preoccupata ma devi stare tranquilla ci siamo noi con te ok?"

"Ok. Non ti affaticare troppo e cerca di riposare"

"Si capo, anche tu con la voce"

"Ti amo. Devo andare, ci vediamo stasera"

"Non vedo l'ora, a stasera amore mio. Ti amo"

Quando chiuse la chiamata, bussarono.

"Avanti"

"Capitano scusi, il Tenente Cooper è qui" disse Buzz.

"Arrivo subito"

Si alzò ed uscì, raggiungendo gli altri nella sala omicidi.

"Salve Tenente Cooper"

"Buongiorno Capitano, come mai ha chiesto il mio aiuto?"

"Ho bisogno che lei trovi e porti qui Matias Romero alias El Santo"

"Certo Capitano"

"Julio vada con lui, anche tu Amy. Tenente Provenza, Detective Sloan e Detective Flynn parlate con i genitori magari sanno qualcosa che noi non sappiamo. Vai anche tu Buzz"

"Si Capitano"

"Mike, io e lei andremo all'obitorio da Morales"

Intanto, per l'ennesima volta Nina era seduta nel suo ufficio.

Aveva pianto tutte le lacrime che poteva versare per suo marito.

E quando bussarono alla porta, ormai aveva una vaga idea su chi potesse essere.

Non sbagliava infatti.

"Dobbiamo parlare" disse serie fissando come la sua espressione cambiava.

"Si hai ragione ma sono impegnata in questo momento" rispose sostenendo il suo sguardo.

Aveva finito di essere dura. Aveva finito di voltarsi come una iena e ridargli contro.

"Mi dispiace ho combinato un casino" esordì il marito mentre si avvicinava alla scrivania e si fermava in piedi di fronte alla moglie che ancora lo fissava.

"Non avrei dovuto, lo so, ma c'era in gioco la vita di Sharon e quella di Andy"

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che non hai pensato alle conseguenze?"


	491. Capitolo 490

"La stanza è pronta, ma non per i deboli di cuore" esordì Fernando scostando il lenzuolo.

"A giudicare dai fori e dalle bruciature, gli hanno sparato da vicino con una calibro 9"

"Pensiamo sia stato ucciso dalla propria Gang, e avremmo un sospetato"

"Faceva parte dei Diablos"

"Sì, come lo sai?" disse Sharon.

"Come ogni membro di qualsiasi gang che si rispetti, aveva un tatuaggio.

Comunque, no mi dispiace.

Guardate questo taglio dietro la nuca! Ne ho tirato fuori dei frammenti di muro bianco... I due colpi sono stati sparati dopo che era già morto, forse per far cadere la colpa sulla gang. Infatti non c'è praticamente di sangue dal foro del proiettile, cosa che sarebbe ben diversa se fosse quella la causa della morte.

Inoltre, a giudicare dai segni sul volto e sulle braccia, prima di morire si è difeso, probabilmente stava litigando con il suo aggressore"

"Grazie mille dottore avviso Provenza" disse Sharon prendendo il telefono.

"Capitano ci sono novità?" chiese Provenza rispondendo e mettendo il vivavoce.

"Sì. Abbiamo sbagliato, l'arma del delitto non è una calibro 9 ma un muro"

"Un muro?"

"Si. Di una casa o di un garage. Morales dice che ha sbattuto la testa contro uno spigolo e questo a causato la morte"

"Ma i colpi sparati..."

"Sono stati esplosi dopo, probabilmente per farci indagare sulla gang.

Ora chiedo un mandato di perquisizione per la casa dei genitori e appena lo ricevo glielo mando. Fino ad allora non suonate a quella porta, è questione di pochi minuti"

Sharon si voltò verso Tao:

"Mike chiami il giudice Groove e si faccia preparare un mandato e lo mandi a Provenza"

"Subito Capitano"

"Salve signori Garcìa. Scusate ma dobbiamo perquisire casa vostra.

Pare ci siano novità sulla morte di vostro figlio e se permettete, intanto che i miei colleghi fanno il loro lavoro, vorrei farvi qualche domanda" disse Provenza alla coppia quando aprirono la porta.

"Si si certo entrate"

"Detective Sloan perquisisca il garage.

Detective Flynn vada nella camera del ragazzo"

"Certo" dissero in coro i poliziotti, prendendo direzioni diverse.

"Prego sedetevi pure" disse la signora Garcìa a Buzz e Provenza.

"Signori Garcìa pare che vostro figlio Alex sia stato ucciso da una Gang, 'I Diablos' di cui faceva parte.

Voi sapevate che vostro figlio ne era un membro?"

La donna rispose tristemente:

"Lo abbiamo scoperto una settimana fa, pensavamo lavorasse in un officina."

Il marito disse:

"Il giorno prima che morisse l'ho sorpreso a rubare nella borsa di mia moglie. Gli ho detto di smetterla, che non era stato cresciuto in quel modo e che quella banda lo stava rovinando.

L'ho pregato di uscire dalla gang ma lui mi ha spinto contro il frigo ed è scappato. Sono un ferramenta, cosi quando è andato via ho sostituito tutte le serrature."

"Capisco" disse Provenza.

Il padre del ragazzo aggiunse:

"Probabilmente il suo capo lo ha ucciso perchè lo avrà scoperto rubare i soldi alla gang"

Nel frattempo in camera del ragazzo, Patrick controllò se ci fosse del sangue sulle pareti o su spigoli ma niente, e mandò un messaggio a Provenza:

'La stanza è pulita!

Nessuna traccia di sangue né sul pavimento né sui muri'

'Ok, vai da Sloan nel garage e vedi che ha scoperto'

"Provenza chiede se hai trovato qualcosa" disse Patrick a Steve dopo averlo raggiunto.

"Si l'ho torvato! Guarda questo muro. Sul chiodo c'è dal sangue e per terra dei pezzi di vetro, probabilmente qui c'era appeso qualcosa.

Quando hanno spinto il ragazzo, ha sbattuto con forza contro la parete facendo cadere e rompere la cornice e il chiodo lo ha ucciso.

L'assassino ha poi spostato lo scaffale per nascondere il cadavere e ripulire con calma"

"Ottimo riprendi tutto"

Patrick mandò un altro messaggio a Provenza:

'Steve ha trovato del sangue dietro ad uno scaffale nel garage'

Buzz, che era rimasto seduto tutto il tempo di fronte al Signor Garcìa, noto dei graffi sopra le sue nocche.

"Signor Garcìa come mai ha la mano destra piena di lividi?"

"Io...ho dato un pugno al muro quando ho scoperto che mio figlio aveva rubato a mia moglie..ecco perchè ho..."

Non finì neanche la frase che si alzò e cominciò a correre verso la porta.

"Fermo!" gridò Provenza, ma l'uomo era già per strada.

Ordinò a Buzz di chiamare Cooper per dirgli di ritornare in centrale perchè EL Santo non c'entrava con la morte del ragazzo.

Patrick e Steve videro il signor Garcia correre e lo seguirono.

"Polizia di Los Angeles si fermi"

L'uomo entrò in un vicolo, incurante di ciò che gli veniva detto.

I due detective si divisero e lo seguirono bloccandogli le vie d'uscita.

"Capitano! Non serve che porti El Cretino in Centrale. L'assassino è il padre del ragazzo"

"Dove sono Steve e Patrick?"

"Lo stanno inseguendo"

A quelle parole Sharon si sentì mancare.

In sottofondo si udì uno sparo e il sangue sia del capitano che di Provenza si gelò.

Il tenente corse nel vicolo il più veloce che poteva.

"Che diavolo..."

"Eccolo! Lo abbiamo preso" disse Patrick.

Sharon al sentire la voce del figlio si accasciò sulla poltrona.

"Capitano, è ancora in linea?"

"Tenente me la può passare?" chiese il detective allontanandosi un po.

"Mamma?"

"Patrick! Come.." ansimò senza fiato il capitano.

"Sto bene! Davvero. Steve ha sparato in aria per spaventarlo quando non si è fermato e ha cercato di scappare scavalcando una grata"

"Sei davvero tutto intero?! Non mi stai mentendo?"

"No mamma tranquilla! Non lo farei mai, anche perché poi comunque mi vedresti. Mezz'ora e sono da te in centrale con gli altri'

"OK. A dopo" disse Sharon con gli occhi lucidi.

"Capitano?"

"Si?"

"So che non è per niente professionale ma...le voglio bene"


	492. Capitolo 491

Quando tornarono, Sharon era seduta nel suo ufficio fissando il vuoto.

"Capitano siamo tornati" disse Provenza dopo aver bussato alla porta aperta.

"Bene. Portatelo in sala interrogatori uno. Entrerò da sola"

Il giovane poliziotto guardò Provenza nella speranza che facesse rinsavire la madre.

"Capitano è sicura che vuole interrogarlo da sola?" chiese il tenente.

"Sì devo capire come lo ha ucciso e perché"

"Può capirlo anche se siamo in due"

"No! Se ho bisogno di aiuto vi farò un cenno"

"Posso parlarle capitano?" chiese Patrick.

"Tenente Provenza chiusa la porta per favore"

"Mamma sei sicura? Quell'uomo ha ammazzato suo figlio, potrebbe fare una pazzia"

"Grazie per la SUA preoccupazione ma faccio interrogatori da prima che LEI nascesse! Tutti i giorni, anche da sola e nessuno mi ha mai fatto niente. Ora vada" disse Sharon dura.

Non poteva farsi vedere vulnerabile, non lo era mai stata!

Pensare che il figlio poteva essere rimasto ferito nella collutazione l'aveva preoccupata quasi quanto la salute di Andy.

Il giovane Flynn fece una smorfia.

Capiva davvero il suo punto di vista ma non voleva accettarlo, era proprio come il padre.

A questo lei pensava guardandolo, mentre lui le diceva:

"Se ci fosse stato papà non ti avrebbe fatto fare l'interrogatorio sola"

"Non si permetta detective!" ringhiò Sharon.

"Mi scusi capitano ma con tutto rispetto è la verità!" esclamò il giovane guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Sharon si alzò e quando gli fu difronte disse:

"Vuoi il motivo per cui non voglio nessuno della squadra con me li dentro? Bene, ti do il motivo!"

"E sarebbe?" chiese con aria di sfida incrociando le braccia in tono di sfida ma incuriosito.

"Hai perfettamente ragione! Tuo padre! Lo avrei fatto entrare con me.

Quando lui è al mio fianco mi sento più protetta e ... mi... Mi manca tantissimo!"

"Me ne sono accorto"

"È questo il punto! Prima non ero così.

Non lo sono mai stata. C'è un motivo se mi chiamano Darth Raydor, strega cattiva e regina di ghiaccio...

So, sapevo, tenere a freno i sentimenti. Ma ora..."

Patrick le mise le mani sulle spalle e disse:

"Daccordo capitano! Ma la prego, non gli faccia togliere le manette ok?"

Mentre l'interrogatorio cominciava il cellulare di Provenza squillò.

"Dannati aggeggi!" disse premendo con forza sul display del nuovo telefono.

"Faccia piano! Così lo rompe... " disse Buzz.

Lo rimise nel taschino della camicia, pensando di aver chiuso la chiamata fatta da Andy, invece aveva risposto.

Nella Sala interrogatori, Sharon disse all'agente:

"Toglietegli le manette e lasciateci soli"

"Sicura Capitano?"

Quando lei annuì, eseguì l'ordine e poi uscì.

"Aveva detto che non gliele avrebbe fatte togliere" disse Patrick allibito guardando tutti.

"È al sicuro! Se dovesse farle qualcosa interverremo subito" disse Julio.

Andy intanto da casa stava sentendo tutto.

Sharon poteva essere nei guai?! Perché Provenza non rispondeva?

Perché né lui né il figlio lo avevano avvisato di quanto stava succedendo?

"Ma quell'uomo ha ucciso suo figlio!" disse Patrick.

A quelle parole Flynn si precipitò fuori dalla camera, prendendo le chiavi della macchina e ringraziando di essere vestito e non in pigiama.

Lasciò un biglietto ai suoceri dove li informava che sarebbe andato a vedere se casa sua fosse ancora in piedi dato che era in balìa di Rusty e Ricky.

Aveva ancora l'auricolare all'orecchio e poteva sentire tutto quello che la squadra e Sharon dicevano. Una parte di sé desiderava ardentemente raggiungerla alla Crimini Maggiori, ma infondo al cuore sapeva che sarebbe stata una pessima idea.

Una volta arrivato a casa, mise la macchina in garage si diresse in giardino.

La calma durò poco e dopo aver preso un antidolorifico tornò dentro a prendersela con il sacco alla meglio che poteva data la costola.


	493. Capitolo 492

"Salve Signor Garcìa, sono il Capitano Sharon Raydor, sono a capo della Crimini Maggiori" disse quando il poliziotto li ebbe lasciati soli.

"Ho sentito parlare molto di voi. Una squadra di maschi capitanata da una donna, è assurdo! Anche se..."

"Anche se...?!"

"Non lo dica a mia moglie ma trovo che lei sia molto sexy!

Chissà con quanti dei suoi superiori è andata a letto per aver il comando della sua squadra! E con quanti sottoposti ... Sono sicuro che saranno lieti di stare sotto di lei. Le piace avere il comando vero?"

Sharon rimase professionale ma si preoccupò del figlio. Se, come sapevamo era la metà del padre, sarebbe entrato a picchiarlo nel giro di una frazione di secondo.

Quando non successe ne fu grata e fece un cenno verso la telecamera.

Non si aspettava che quell'uomo le dicesse quelle cose.

Questo atteggiamento era più da membro di una gang.

"Ma lo sentite?! Adesso è troppo, vado di là e gli..." disse Patrick arrabbiato.

"Tu non vai da nessuna parte, non voglio avere un altro Flynn sospeso! Ci vado io" disse Provenza.

"Tenente se permette..." disse Julio.

Entrò nella stanza e, con sorpresa di Sharon, disse:

"Ascoltami bene stronzo, ti conviene rispondere alle domande che ti fa il Capitano e se provi ancora a rivolgerti al lei in questo modo ti arresto non solo per omicidio ma anche per oltraggio a un pubblico ufficiale"

"Signor Garcìa è stato lei ad uccidere Alex?" chiese Sharon tranquillamente.

Andy intanto stava sentendo tutto.

Era felice che Sanchez fosse con Sharon ma quelle cose non avrebbe dovuto dirgliele, quella feccia umana.

"Risponda alla domanda"

"Signor Garcìa le ripeto, è stato lei ad uccidere suo figlio?!"

Dato il silenzio, aggiunse:

"Lo prenderò come un sì.

Detective arresti quest'uomo per omicidio"

"Con molto piacere Capitano ma prima dovremmo avvisare El Santo e dirgli che ad ammazzare Alex è stato proprio suo padre per dare la colpa a lui"

"Ottima idea, El Santo è proprio nella sala omicidi qui accanto. Andiamo"

Stavano per aprire la porta quando il signor Garcìa scattò in piedi.

"Aspettate! Ok avete vinto.

Ho ammazzato io mio figlio"

"Mi deve dire come ha fatto e perché" disse Sharon.

Fu allora che notò sul polso il simbolo sbiadito di un tatuaggio che rappresentava le ali di un falco.

"Dedalus" sussurrò.

A quelle parole l'uomo si irrigidì fiero sulla sedia.

"Sì! Dedalus! Per generazioni io e la mia famiglia abbiamo fatto parte di quella gang! Ne eravamo a capo. Per problemi interni, quando sono venuto in questo paese ho finto di averli abbandonati ma in realtà ho continuato a lavorare in segreto. E poi quell'idiota di mio figlio si mette con quei... Ah!

Il giorno dopo che lo avevo sorpreso a rubare l'ho buttato fuori di casa me è tornato e ha iniziato a prendere a calci la porta. Mia moglie non c'era, così usciì e gli dissi che avevo i soldi di cui lui aveva bisogno e che avevo chiuso un occhio per quello che aveva fatto il giorno prima.

Lo portai in garage e quando stavo per dirgli il perché della mia rabbia ha visto il tatuaggio. Ha iniziato a dirmi che io non ero migliore di lui, che volevo sembrare un puritano mentre invece ero solo uno stronzo.

Che non ero nessuno per dirgli quello che doveva fare!

Fece per colpirmi ma lo placcai, lo spinsi contro il muro, e dopo aver sbattuto la testa crollò a terra.

Gli dissi di alzarsi ma solo quando lo scossi mi accorsi del sangue e del chiodo."

"Mi dispiace lei è in arresto per l'omicidio di suo figlio"

"Dispiace anche a me! Se avesse fatto parte dei Dedalus sarebbe vivo."

Sanchez lo spinse contro il muro leggendogli i suoi diritti mentre Sharon prese le carte e si chiuse nel suo ufficio.


	494. Capitolo 493

"Mamma stai bene?" chiese Patrick seguendola nell'ufficio.

"Non dire niente a tuo padre"

"Ma mamma..."

"Promettimelo ti prego non costringermi a ordinartelo"

"Ok te lo prometto ma se non sarò io a dirglielo glielo dirà Provenza"

"No se gli dico di non farlo"

"Non sono d'accordo ma va bene.

Purché tu glielo dica quando ti sentirai pronta"

"Va bene! Ora scusami ma devo chiamare Taylor e dirgli che il caso è chiuso"

"Certo ci vediamo dopo"

Un'ora più tardi, Taylor raggiunse il Tenente Provenza e si misero a parlare dei due detective.

"Finalmente sapremo qualcosa" disse Steve.

"Il Vice Capo Taylor ed io abbiamo guardato i video. Lasciatemelo dire, come poliziotti avete del potenziale.

Il tenente Provenza ci ha detto che avete eseguito tutti i suoi ordini e che siete stati molto efficaci" disse il Sindaco.

Taylor prese la parola:

"Gira voce che alla Narcotici e al SIS cercano due poliziotti come voi.

Sono lieto di dirvi che, se lo volete, siete promossi con effetto immediato. Congratulazioni"

"Grazie Capo"

"Non dovete ringraziare noi ma lei che ha creduto in voi" disse Taylor indicando Sharon, seduta alla scrivania di Flynn.

"Grazie per averci dato questa possibilità" disse Steve.

"Ho fatto solo il mio lavoro" replicò la donna stringendogli la mano.

"Lo fa molto bene" disse Patrick orgoglioso.

Appena furono lasciati soli, entrarono nell'ufficio di Sharon e chiusero le porte.

"Mamma tutto bene?"

"Che posso dire?! Sono molto fiera di te!

Ma mi raccomando stai attento"

Patrick sorrise e l'abbracciò, incurante che gli altri potessero vederli dal vetro.

Intanto però a casa Andy non stava molto bene.

Non tanto fisicamente quanto moralmente.

Ancora non riusciva a credere che nessuno lo avesse avvisato di quanto successo quel pomeriggio.

Dopo un po, quando sentì che l'uomo era stato portato via, si era autocostretto a chiudere la telefonata.

Sospirò pensando che era solo uno sciocco, che Sharon sapeva badare a se stessa come aveva sempre fatto e che (forse) gli avrebbe raccontato tutto una volta tornata.

Decise che sarebbe rimasto a casa sua quella sera e iniziò a preparare la cena.

Una parte di lui desiderava stare solo mentre l'altra voleva ardentemente stringere Sharon tra le braccia, se solo non avesse avuto male al fianco...

Mentre si faceva una doccia ripensò ad un'occasione simile ai tempi di Brenda.

Avevano arrestato un uomo, che a ripensarci sembrava quasi Jack fisicamente, e Sharon era entrata da sola per interrogarlo.

L'uomo all'inizio rimase in silenzio, poi quando lei gli chiese se era disposto a collaborare senza l'avvocato lui rispose SUCCHIAMELO. Sharon si sorprese per una frazione di secondo (forse perché non si aspettava proprio alcuna risposta) e rimase a bocca aperta fissandolo per qualche secondo.

Poi come niente fosse, fece quasi dell'umorismo chiedendo 'È UN SUCCHIAMELO E TI DICO QUELLO CHE SO O UN SUCCHIAMELO NON HO LA BEN CHE MINIMA INTENZIONE DI PARLARE?'

Il tizio la prese in contropiede sbattendo due volte la testa contro il tavolo ma lei si riprese subito mentre lui molto pacatamente la insultava.

Lei annuì, rispose un semplice OK prima di alzarsi a fotografarlo in modo che nessuno potesse accusare la polizia di brutalità.

Inutile dire che per Andy era stato uno spettacolo senza pari.

Certo non l'avrebbe mandata sola (non avrebbe neanche se fosse stata la Johnson) e sarebbe intervenuto subito sia agli insulti che quando il sacco d'immondizia le fischiò dietro.

Comunque il ricordo servì a rinfrescarsi la memoria...


	495. Capitolo 494

Sharon rientrò a casa che erano le 18.

"Mamma, Papà sono tornata"

"Ciao tesoro" dissero i genitori andandole incontro.

Li salutò abbracciandoli e baciandoli poi si staccò per andare in camera ma la trovò vuota.

"Dov'è Andy?" chiese con un filo di preoccupazione.

"A casa sua! Ha lasciato un biglietto" rispose Nina.

"Cosa? Ma doveva riposare, lo avete lasciato andare da solo? Un biglietto?"

"Ero in ufficio" disse la donna con un po di vergogna.

"E io..l'ho raggiunta per pranzo. Andy stava leggendo quando sono uscito e stava bene"

"Va bene, scusate.

So quanto possa essere testardo, vado da lui ci sentiamo più tardi"

"Ok va bene. Tornate per cena?"

"Non lo so mamma!

Non aspettateci, sarete felici! Avete casa libera. Papà mi raccomando, dacci dentro" disse sorridendo maliziosamente guardando i genitori.

"Sempre! Come potrebbe essere altrimenti?" disse Walter guardando la moglie.

"Sai non c'è bisogno di istigare il suo ego!" rispose ridendo la madre.

Si salutarono di nuovo e, dopo essersi cambiata e essersi fatta chiamare un taxi da Ralph, prese la borsa e andò da Andy.

Arrivata, non vide l'auto ma notò le luci accese in cucina.

Stava per bussare quando preferì fargli una sorpresa.

Aprì la porta con le proprie chiavi, tolse le scarpe e quando lo vide sul divano che dormiva, sorrise.

Si diresse in bagno a farsi una rinfrescata, si cambiò e lo raggiunse, sedendosi vicino a lui.

Quando lo baciò sulla guancia lui si stirò e piano piano aprì gli occhi.

Appena la vide accanto a lui ringraziò Dio che fosse sana e salva, le sorrise e la tirò verso di sé per un bacio. Piacevolmente sorpresa, lei approfondì.

Si staccarono solo per la necessità di riprendere fiato.

"Mi sei mancato"

"Anche tu mi sei mancata"

"Dobbiamo parlare!"

"E di cosa? Di quello che ha detto la feccia?!" disse un po troppo duramente Andy alzandosi.

"Chi te la detto?"

"Oggi ho chiamatoProvenza per sapere di Patrick e invece di rifiutare la chiamata ha schiacciato il tasto per rispondere e ho sentito tutto."

Sharon sospirò pesantemente mentre si sistemava sulla poltrona.

Flynn le fu dietro e le massaggiò la schiena cercando di stare calmo.

"Tesoro, quell'uomo ha ammazzato suo figlio perché era in una gang rivale, ti rendi conto la follia della cosa? Non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a farti del male"

"Andy riceviamo minacce di morte da tutti quelli che arrestiamo ogni giorno e non ci è mai successo niente"

"Che posso farci se mi preoccupo per te?

Lo so che prima di essere la mia donna sei il mio capo è solo che ...

Non voglio perderti per questo dannato lavoro"

"E non mi perderai! Quell'uomo resterà in galera per tanto tempo"

"C'è da sperare che altre membri dei diablos gli faranno la festa sapendo che aveva provato a incastrarli"

"Mmm"

"Perché non hai voluto nessuno della squadra con te?" sospirò tristemente.

Lei alzò la testa.

"Ti dirò quello che ho detto a Patrick"

"E sarebbe?"

"È sciocco! Ho preferito farlo da sola perché... Quando ho te al mio fianco mi sento protetta ma se non ci sei... Nessuno può sostituirti"

"Tesoro prima di tutto non è sciocco, anzi è molto lusinghiero per me. Secondo voglio che AL LAVORO tu mi sostituisca se ne hai bisogno, non farlo più me lo prometti?"

Lei sorrise annuendo.

"Dimmi un po: perché gli hai fatto togliere le manette? Non ti senti di interrogarlo con altri ma ti senti di dargli la possibilità di metterti le mani addosso?!"

"Andy dietro la porta avevo due agenti pronti ad intervenire e il resto della squadra in sala monitor. Se mi fosse successo qualcosa cosa, che non è successo, sarebbero intervenuti"

"Menomale che Julio ha reagito"

"Si ma te l'ho detto non mi è successo niente"

"Si ma …"

Lei si girò inginocchiandosi sulla poltrona e lo zittí con un lungo bacio.

"Mmm..Parli troppo per i miei gusti lo sai Tenente?!" disse dopo avergli succhiato il labbro.

"Non è vero io non.." iniziò a dire ma si interruppe gemendo perché lei aveva preso lentamente a baciarlo sul collo.

"Quell'uomo aveva ragione! Sei estremamente sexy! Ma questo che stai facendo, per quanto superlativo, non servirà a distrarmi dalla mia preoccupazione e arrabbiatura"

"Sicuro? Neanche un po"

"Forse. Può darsi. Un pochino."

"Bene!" sorrise lei continuando.

"Allora com è andato nostro figlio.. è sopravvissuto a Provenza?"

Sharon si staccò e lo fissò dritto negli occhi.

"Devi essere molto fiero. Lui e Steve hanno inseguito l'assassino e lo hanno arrestato.

Sono stati promossi entrambi. Hanno una settimana per decidere dove vogliono essere assegnati, se al SIS o alla Narcotici.

Ho deciso di organizare una festa quando avrà deciso"

"Tu che dici? Farà parte dell'SIS?"

"So che Steve desiderava quel posto e pare che Cooper cercasse un bravo detective. Taylor ha proposto entrambi dopo l'esame"

"Sono molto contento e sono orgoglioso di lui.

Grazie per avergli dato questa opportunità"

"Grazie?! Ma io no ho fatto niente"

"Si invece, hai fatto tanto per me e per i nostri figli... ed è giusto che ora ti ringrazi a modo mio" dicendo questo cominciò a baciarla lentamente le guancie, la mascella e il collo.


	496. Capitolo 495

Rimasti soli in casa, Walter si avvicinò a Nina (che era sul balcone), le avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita e la strinse a sé.

Lei sorrise e chiuse gli occhi.

L'aria della sera era un po fredda e non le dispiaceva affatto essere tra le braccia dal marito e di essere scaldata da lui, anzi.

Iniziò a baciarle la nuca, tra i capelli, la tempia, la guancia, la mascella ed infine il collo.

Nina girò la testa di lato per dargli migliore accesso ma il desiderio di sentire la bocca del marito sulla sua la portarono a voltarsi tra le sue braccia.

Ben felice, Walter cominciò a baciarla con molta passione e lei approfondì il bacio velocemente.

Dopo essersi staccati un attimo, disse:

"Avrei freddo!"

"Ti scaldo io! Sarebbe un piacere per me"

"Il balcone non è adatto per le cose che ho in mente di fare, che ne dice se andiamo in camera?"

"È un ottima idea e si sposa bene con le mie intenzioni"

"Sono felice che abbiamo fatto pace" sospirò la moglie mentre chiudevano la finestra.

"Non abbiamo mai fatto tanta pace come questo mese" replicò lui con un misto di malizia e tristezza ripensando alla conversazione avuta in ufficio quella mattina.

[INIZIO FLASHBACK]

"Sai cosa ti dico Walter? Sono stanca di sentire scuse"

"Lo so. Non avrei dovuto, ho tentato di proteggerli, tengo molto a loro"

"E a me non ci tieni? È questo quello che stai dicendo?" sbottò, visibilmente arrabbiata.

"Nina, lo sai che non è così, ma non potevo stare li ha guardare mentre Sharon e Andy erano in pericolo. Cos'altro avrei potuto fare? È stata una pazzia ma è stata la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente."

In quel momento bussarono alla porta ed entrambi si voltarono.

"Avanti" disse Nina.

"Signora mi scusi ma l'appuntamento delle tre chiede se può anticiparlo di un'ora"

"Va bene, grazie"

Rimasero nuovamente soli e Walter sbottò:

"Nina ti prego. La nostra bambina ha finalmente trovato la persona giusta..."

"Dannazione! Non farmi passare per la strega cattiva. Se quel proiettile ti avesse colpito in pieno petto e fossi morto? Non hai pensato a come mi sarei sentita?" disse alzando la voce.

Si allontanò da lui mentre le lacrime iniziavano a rigarle le guance.

Lui fece per stringerla ma lei si divincolò con forza dal suo abbracciò e si voltò a guardarlo, dicendogli:

"Walter tu non sei un poliziotto! Andy sa cosa fare in quelle circostanze e non si sarebbe mai fatto sparare da quell'idiota.

Rischia la vita tutti i giorni. Ha giurato che avrebbe protetto e servito la gente di questo paese! Ma tu..."

"Andy non aveva la pistola in quel momento!

Mentre Jack gliene stava puntando una addosso, a lui e a Sharon!

Ha tentato di uccidere nostro genero e nostra figlia.

Tesoro so che eri preoccupata ma è solo un graffio ok?"

"Non chiamarmi tesoro!" disse duramente voltandosi alla finestra.

"Alla fine è andata bene a tutti e tre. Ne è valsa la pensa, quello che ha avuto la peggio è stato l'idiota di Jack.

Ora ti chiedo solo di perdonarmi so che ti ho spaventato ma.."

"Spaventato?! Ero terrorizzata! Avevo paura che ti fosse successo qualcosa di ben più grave.

L'altro giorno mi hai detto che hai paura di arrivare a deludermi perché stiamo invecchiando! Bene, ci sei riuscito ma non per quello che credevi.

Stiamo invecchiando e alla nostra età poteva andare male a prescindere dal proiettile. Potevi cadere male dopo lo sparo e picchiare di testa, o romperti un femore o..."

Walter la prese e la zittì baciandola forte, lasciandola senza fiato, e poi l'abbracciò.

"Mi dispiace! Quando mi ha colpito ho capito la cretinata che ho fatto perché pensavo solo a te e come avresti reagito!

Te lo prometto, lascerò che sia chi è di competenza ha fare queste cose.

Ma ti prego.. Amore mio.. Scusami!"

Lei si tirò indietro abbastanza per guardare i suoi dolci occhi lucidi:

"Non fare mai più una cosa del genere! Ti prego"

"Mai più, prometto, mai più!" disse stringendola nuovamente a sé e sussurrandole:

"Ora che ne dici di darmi un bacio?! Abbiamo tempo prima del tuo incontro delle due e ho in mente delle belle cose per te"

"Mi chiedo come farai con questo braccio..."

"Sarò felice di soddisfare la tua curiosità!"

[FINE FLASHBACK]


	497. Capitolo 496

Andy e Sharon erano in cucina in biancheria intenti a preparare la cena.

"Come ti ho già accennato prima, volevo fare una festa per Patrick per festeggiare il nuovo lavoro"

"E dove vorresti farla?"

"Pensavo qui nel giardino.

Hai fatto montare i tavoli e credo dovremmo innaugurarli!

Certo niente sarà come il nostro gazebo ma...

Che ne dici?"

"Hai ragione. È un ottima idea e Patrick se lo merita"

"E te lo meriti anche tu.

Sei un papà bravissimo con tutti e 5 i nostri figli e un nonno fantastico.

Per non parlare che sei un amante fantastico"

Finito di mangiare, Sharon si alzò e portò i piatti in cucina, li sciacquò e li mise in lavastoviglie.

Andy andò in bagno e quando tornò, la vide piegata sull'elettrodomestico.

Le si avvicinò da dietro e le cinse la vita.

Sharon al sentire le sue mani calde sullo stomaco sospirò dalla sorpresa e dal piacere del suo abbraccio, ma aspettò qualche secondo prima di tirarsi su, lentamente muovendo i fianchi contro di lui.

Quando fu ad altezza normale, Flynn insinuò il viso tra i suoi capelli, mentre le baciava il collo.

Dato che era in intimo, toccarla era semplice.

La mano risalì al seno e lei di riflesso chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla sospirando forte.

Andy sorrise e mentre le baciava la spalla, la fece voltare verso di lui. Sharon in piena beatitudine gli accarezzò gli avambracci, e lo baciò sulla cicatrice del coagulo, mentre le mani di lui facevano su e giù lungo la schiena e lei rabbrividiva.

Quando Andy passò alla bocca, la prese per mano e Sharon gemette per la perdita di contatto nel di dietro.

Senza staccarsi dal bacio, che diventava sempre più caldo, andarono verso il tavolo della cucina e la sollevò mettendola seduta e lei lo tirò più vicino, legando le sue gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi.

Nel frattempo, Ricky e Rusty rientrarono a casa.

Al vedere le luci accese si preoccuparono un po.

"Pensavo non ci fosse nessuno!"

"I ladri non accendono la luce! Magari ... Oh mio dio, no!" gridò Rusty scioccato coprendosi gli occhi quando entrò in cucina.

"Mamma, Papà! Non dovevate essere al condominio?" disse Ricky alzando la voce.

Sharon e Andy saltarono in aria.

"Oh mio Dio Ricky, Rusty ..." disse Sharon senza fiato e nascondendosi dietro Andy.

"Che ci fate qui?!" chiese il padre abbracciando la fidanzata più per coprire se stesso.

"Ho chiesto prima io" disse Ricky sorridendo.

"Secondo te che stanno facendo, sono mezzi nudi" disse Rusty.

Sharon diventò rossa e appoggiò la testa nella spalla di Andy.

"È casa nostra!" disse Andy guardandoli e poco dopo scoppiò a ridere e anche i ragazzi.

"Vi abbiamo beccati! Non vedo l'ora di dirlo ai ragazzi, sai che risate"

"Ah ah molto simpatico!

Devo ricordarti che anche noi abbiamo beccato te e Anna?" chiese Sharon.

"Cosa?" chiese Rusty inorridito.

"Sì. Ricordi? Vostro padre era appena tornato da Las Vegas.. Oh anche noi ci siamo fatti un sacco di risate"

"Ok va bene messaggio ricevuto"

Rusty scrollò la testa e mentre andava a disfare il borsone disse:

"Sono finito in una famiglia di maniaci!"

"Avete cenato?"

"Sì sì grazie abbiamo già fatto"

"E di certo non mangerò più lì" sussurrò il giovane.

"Ok va bene abbiamo capito"

"Dato che è tardi e noi siamo stanchi andiamo a letto e scusate per avervi BECCATI...Ah ah ah...Buonanotte" disse Ricky trascinandosi al piano di sopra stanco.

"Oh..Ragazzi domani andremo dai nonni e gli porteremo la colazione.

Se continuate a ridere di noi, la pagherete voi, chiaro?"

"Signor sì signora" dissero i due fratelli sbuffando.

Andy sorrise e quando i figli sparirono, cominciò a ridere di nuovo.

"Che c'è? Che hai da ridere?"

"Devi ammetterlo è stato molto divertente"

"Cosa?! Che ci abbiamo beccati seminudi? Non è per niente divertente"

"Si che lo è.

Quando ti vergogni mi piaci ancora di più" disse sogghignando bloccandola tra sé e il bancone.

"Se non la pianti di ridere domani mattina invece di far pagare la colazione hai ragazzi la faccio pagare a te"

"Ok va bene la smetto di rid..Ah ah ah..Oh Dio non ce la faccio a non smettere..Ah ah ah"

Si fermò subito perchè gli venne una piccola fitta di dolore sul fianco e fece una piccola smorfia di dolore.

"Ehi stai bene?" chiese Sharon preoccupata.

"Si si tranquilla, stò bene non preoccuparti"

"Ok, hai avuto abbastanza emozioni per oggi, andiamo a letto"

"Si andiamo a letto.. A continuare dove eravamo"

"Sei sicuro? Ci sono i ragazzi..e poi se ti fa male solo a ridere..."

Lui premette i fianchi contro di lei e sussurrò:

"Dillo a junior! È di nuovo pronto per l'azione non possiamo deluderlo così, e poi quando stiamo insieme faccio tante cose ma ridere non è una di queste! Quindi il problema non sussiste"


	498. Capitolo 497

Per Sharon il lunedì arrivò troppo presto.

Non aveva dormito niente, e alle 5 cercando di non svegliare il sonno tranquillo del suo fidanzato, mise la vestaglia e uscì sul balcone.

Era molto preoccupata e desiderava che quel giorno passasse in fretta, l'unico lato positivo era che la sua famiglia e Andy erano con lei.

Poco dopo, Flynn si girò e sentì freddo. Aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno ma di Sharon non c'era traccia.

Decise di alzarsi e andare a cercarla, e la trovò appoggiata al davanzale assorta a guardare il panorama.

Si avvicinò silenziosamente e le mise le mani sulle spalle.

"Andy.." esclamò saltando come un grillo.

"Scusa non volevo spaventarti"

"Ero sovrappensiero" disse andando in bagno con lui alle costole.

"A che pensi?" chiese facendola girare verso di lui.

"All'operazione"

"Sei preoccupata?" chiese mentre, nonostante l'ora, decise di cambiare le pile allo spazzolino.

"Preoccupata è poco! So che è una cosa da niente ma sono terrorizzata"

"Lo so amore mio. So come ci si sente ad affrontare un operazione e anche io ho avuto paura, ma da quando sono entrato in quella sala operatoria a quando ne sono uscito tu sei stata lì con me!

Addirittura mi hai accolto in casa durante la convalescenza anche se dopo l'operazione ti ho trattato male per via..." le disse mettendole la mano sul mento per farlo guardare, ma lei lo zittì con un dito sulle labbra.

Andy sorrise, le bacio il dito e continuò:

"Amore mio quello che voglio dirti è che sono qui!

Ci sarò quando entrerai in quella sala operatoria e starò ad aspettarti fino a quando ne uscirai, e sarò lì anche durante la tua convalescenza.

Ci sarò sempre per te"

Lei aveva gli occhi lucidi ma a quelle parole divenne un fiume in piena. Andy la tenne tra le sue braccia e le baciò la testa.

"Grazie Andy.Ti amo tanto"

"Ti amo anch'io piccola.

Ora che ne dici se torniamo a letto?

Voglio tenerti fra le mie braccia e coccolarti finché non ti addormenti"

"Davvero?"

"Davvero davvero"

"Mi piace come idea!"

Si svegliarono due ore dopo.

"Buongiorno piccola" disse Andy baciandole il naso e tirandole indietro una ciocca di capelli. "Buongiorno" disse assonnata.

"Ti sei un po' tranquillizzata?"

"Si grazie. I tuoi baci mi sono serviti tanto"

"Bene perché se vuoi te ne posso dare altrettanti stamattina Capitano"

"Oh si grazie Tenente, sarebbe fantastico"

Iniziarono a baciarsi sempre più insistentemente e presto Andy fu sopra di lei. Piano piano scivolò sotto il lenzuolo e andò dritto a baciarle la pancia, soffermandosi ovviamente sul seno.

Amava il suo corpo.

"Buongiorno ragazzi" salutarono i genitori qualche ora dopo quando entrarono in cucina.

"Buongiorno mamma"

"Buongiorno"

"Caffè?"

"Per me no grazie devo stare a digiuno, prima dell'operazione devono farmi di prelievi"

"Andy?"

"Si grazie"

"Sharon tuo padre ed io avremmo deciso di venire con voi. Sempre che tu sia d'accordo!"

"Mi farebbe molto piacere disse Sharon sorridendo.

"Allora come ti senti?" chiese Nina alla figlia una volta arrivati in ospedale.

"Tesa e un po' spaventata ma ci siete voi ed Andy con me perciò..."

"Saremo qui tutto il tempo e non ti lasceremo un attimo"

"E ci prenderemo cura di te! Anche i ragazzi" disse Andy stringendole la mano facendole leggere il messaggio che i ragazzi le avevano scritto.

Nel frattempo si erano avvicinati a un'infermiera.

"Salve come posso aiutarvi?"

"Salve sono sono qui per sottopormi ad una tonsillectomia"

"Oh sì giusto il Dr Sloan la sta aspettando nel suo ufficio" "Grazie mille"

Presero l'ascensore e si diresse al secondo piano.

"Avanti" disse Mark facendoli sedere, quando bussarono.

"Ciao Mark"

"Ciao Sharon sei pronta?"

"Si credo di sì"

"Allora adesso ti porto giù nella tua stanza, Amanda ti farà due prelievi e poi arriverà un infermiere che con il tuo letto ti porterà in Sala Operatoria"

"Ok"

"Scusate non mi sono presentato io sono il Dr Mark Sloan.

Sono un amico di Ferdinando, la opererò io" disse salutando i genitori.

"Salve Dr Sloan io sono Nina O'Dwyer e lui è mio marito Walter"

"Molto piacere.

Sharon grazie per aver fatto superare l'esame a Steve"

"Io non ho fatto niente è un ottimo poliziotto e merita di andare sul campo. Ha scelto poi con chi lavorare?"

"Il suo sogno si è avverato, il SIS!

Ieri mi ha fatto conoscere vostro figlio, è davvero un bravo ragazzo.

Dopo l'esame hanno legato molto.

Patrick mi ha detto che diventerà papà, auguri anche a voi NONNI"

"Grazie" dissero in coro Sharon e Andy.


	499. Capitolo 498

"Ciao Sharon.

Adesso ti prelevo del sangue e poi aspetto che Mark ti visiti la gola. Fai il pugno per favore"

Sharon alzò la testa verso Andy, lui notò un po di paura nel suo sguardo e le tenne la mano sinistra con la sua sinistra, mentre la abbracciava con la destra.

Amanda infilò l'ago e il capitano appoggiò la testa sul fianco di Andy chiudendo forte gli occhi mentre lui la stringeva forte.

"Abbiamo finito"

"Amore ma perché hai tanta paura degli aghi?"

"Potresti raccontarglielo mentre mi operano?" chiese la donna al padre.

"Certo.."

"Sharon andiamo è ora" disse Mark entrando.

"Stai tranquilla andrà tutto bene amore mio, ci vediamo tra poco" disse Andy baciandola dolcemente sulle labbra.

"Saremo qui bambina ok?"

"Stai tranquilla"

"Allora questa storia?" chiese Andy quando fu solo con i suoceri.

"Quando aveva 6 anni i suoi fratelli decisero di portarla in campeggio, così gli prestai la macchina.

Jean sarebbe partito per lo stage in Europa la settimana dopo.

Mentre andavano sulle montagne vicino Hollywood, un'autista non rispettò lo stop e li prese in pieno. Jean e Tom si ruppero uno il braccio e l'altro la gamba, ma Sharon era quella messa peggio perché volò fuori dal parabrezza"

Andy lo guardò sconcertato.

"È terribile! Ma... Che c'entra questo con la paura degli aghi?"

Nina continuò:

"Un passante chiamò il 911. Jean mi disse che Sharon stranamente non avevo perso i sensi ma mi mise a piangere. Il ragazzo che li aveva soccorsi era un maturando in medicina, andò a prendere la sua valigetta del pronto soccorso, le disse di restare tranquilla e che le avrebbe dato qualcosa per calmarsi ma era solo una bambina che sentiva i fratelli più grandi che piangevano dal dolore e nessuno di loro poteva muoversi. Cercavano di farla stare tranquilla ma erano incastrati in macchina"

"Cosa successe dopo?"

"Li portarono tutti e tre in ospedale. Durante il trasporto Sharon iniziò a respirare male e svenne. I paramedici scoprirono che aveva un polmone perforato e una scheggia di vetro tra il polmone e il cuore, così chiamarono l'ospedale dicendo di preparare la sala operatoria con urgenza.

L'intervento durò ore e la misero in coma farmacologico per una settimana"

Mentre la operavano, i ragazzi ci chiamarono e ci raccontarono dell'incidente e partimmo subito.

Ci cadde il mondo addosso.

"Tom e Jean come presero la cosa?"

"Ogni giorno venivano nella stanza della sorella e ci chiedevano scusa, soprattutto Jean. Per un po' non guidò più"

"Capisco. E quello che li prese in pieno?"

"Era ubriaco, andò a finire in un in camion pieno di benzina e morì bruciato"

Andy guardò tutto il tempo fuori dalla finestra, mentre Walter andava avanti e indietro e Nina era seduta su una sedia cambiando posizione ogni due minuti.

L'operazione durò più del previsto.

Quando Sharon uscì dalla sala operatoria, la riportarono in camera e iniziò ha svegliarsi dopo circa mezz'ora.

Flynn fu il primo ad avvicinarsi a lei, tenendole la mano per tutto il tempo e baciandole la fronte a più riprese.

"Ragazzi, l'operazione è andata benissimo non ha avuto emorragie.

Ci abbiamo messo un po più tempo perché le sue tonsille erano grandi come due palle da baseball"

"Grazie Mark"

"Quanto tempo ci vorrà per riprendere.." disse Andy ma corse subito da Sharon quando a tossire sangue.

"Tranquilli! È normale"

"Tesoro stai tranquilla adesso passa" disse Nina tenendole indietro i capelli.

"Non piangere bambina mia" disse il padre accarezzandole la guancia mentre le stringeva la mano.

Dopo essersi ripresa, disse sottovoce:

"Ho sonno"

"Anche questo e normale!"

"Puoi restare con me finché non mi addormento?"

"Certo che sì! Non vorrei altro"

Nina e Walter decisero di lasciarla sola con il fidanzato, le diedero un bacio sulla testa ed uscirono, aspettando in sala d'attesa.

Rimasti soli, Flynn cominciò ad accarezzarle i capelli e il viso mentre lei cercava di non guardarlo.

"Sai che sei bellissima vero?"

"Adulatore!" rispose in appena un sussurro.

"È vero!"

"Grazie"

"Ti fa male?"

"Si"

"Papà mi ha raccontato. Mi spiace per quello che hai passato. Chiudi gli occhi e dormi piccola"


	500. Capitolo 499

Nel frattempo Nina ricevette una chiamata da Ricky.

"Ciao Nonnaaaa" gridarono i 5 nipoti.

"Fammi indovinare! Sono in viva voce vero?" disse allontanando il cellulare dall'orecchio.

"E vinci" disse il nipote ridendo, immaginando la faccia della donna.

"Come sta mamma?" chiese Patrick.

"Si è svegliata poche ore fa dall'anestesia. Adesso è in camera e vostro padre è con lei"

"Dovrebbe riposare. Se papà è con lei non lo sta facendo" disse Nicole maliziosa.

"Perché devi essere così maniaca?!" chiese Rusty schifato.

"Se passiamo oggi pomeriggio pensi sia ok?" chiese Emily.

"Direi di si ma glielo chiedo e vi faccio sapere"

"Si può o state facendo altro?" chiese Walter aprendo la porta della camera.

"Magari!" dissero in coro Sharon e Andy guardandosi con un sorriso malizioso non sorpresi troppo dall'idea in comune.

"Come si sente la mia bambina dopo una dormita?"

"Meglio, grazie"

"E il mio ragazzo come sta?" chiese Nina entrando rivolta a Andy.

"Quando c'è lei accanto a me sto alla grande.

Non vedevo l'ora che uscisse"

"Nel pomeriggio i ragazzi volevano venire, te la senti di riceverli?"

"Si certo"

"Chiedero comunque a Mark"

"Comunque non c'è bisogno che state tutti qui!"

"Ci stai cacciando per caso?"

Lei scosse la testa sorridendo mentre i genitori la baciavano sulla fronte.

"Bene ora noi andiamo. Sei in ottime mani piccola ci vediamo stasera prima che vai a letto" disse Nina.

Quando se ne furono andati, Sharon fece segno ad Andy di raggiungerla sul letto. Gli mise la testa sul petto e lui le accarezzò e baciò la testa, mentre lei si addormentava di nuovo.

Mentre sembrava dormisse, Andy si alzò e fece una chiamata ma per non lasciarla sola, non uscì dalla stanza.

Non si accorse che mentre lui parlava a Vince, lei era nel dormiveglia.

"Ciao Andy cosa posso fare per te?!"

"Ciao! Ti chiamo per dirti una cosa è chiedertene un'altra"

"Certo dimmi pure"

Gli raccontò dell'operazione di Sharon e si misero d'accordo per andarla a trovare una volta a casa.

"Ti ricordi di Iris?! ...

Si esatto! Riesci a preparare un incontro?

Ti dico di piu quando torno a casa, tanto non lasciano nessuno per la notte"

Sharon era stordita dall'anestesia e non poteva credere a quello che aveva sentito.

Chi era Iris? Che accordi avevano lei e Andy?

Come mai voleva andare a casa la sera e non rimanere con lei?

E soprattutto, con chi diavolo stava parlando al telefono?

"Certo Andy non c'è nessun problema" disse l'amico.

"Grazie a più tardi" chiuse la chiamata e si avvicinò al letto.

"Ciao bell'addormentata come ti senti?!" le chiese.

"Mi fa male" disse tossendo.

"Vuoi un po' d'acqua?"

"Si grazie"

"Va meglio Tesoro?" le chiese scostandole i capelli il viso.

Lei sorrise. Qualunque cosa le fosse passata per la testa su Andy e Iris era andata via la stessa velocità con cui era arrivata.

Era stanca e dolorante, probabilmente aveva capito male!

Lui la sorprese baciandola dolcemente sulle labbra e lei lo tenne più vicino cercando di farlo durare il più a lungo possibile.

Non poteva tradirla se la baciava in quel modo...


	501. AVVISO IMPORTANTE

Per evitare problemi di numerazione, la continuazione della storia sarà nella seconda parte.

Stesso canale.

Stessi titolo.

Grazie

Buona lettura.

Ricordate i commenti


End file.
